Abandoned Baby
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Drew McIntyre and his girlfriend Bless find an abandoned baby and decide to take her into their care
1. Abandoned Baby Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Bless Mendoza (OC) & Catherine Rose belong to me. I don't own anybody else. This story is just purely for fun. **

**Summary: Bless Mendoza (Raw's PA and Drew McIntyre's girlfriend along with their friends find an abandoned baby. Follow their journey as they find out what to do with the little bundle of joy.**

**Sorry that I really stink at summaries...Enjoy reading the story!**

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 1**

The guys and gals had just finished the show and they were all hustling and bustling just to get ready to either travel to the next city or stop at the hotel for the ones who didn't want to travel till the next day.

Bless, Stephen (Sheamus), Drew McIntyre (Galloway), Randy Orton, and John Cena were all getting ready to leave the arena when Bless made a sudden stop when she heard something.

"Honey, come on." Her boyfriend Drew called to his girlfriend placing his bags in the rental as Randy pulled up.

"Shhh..."She told him hearing something from behind one of the dumpsters.

"What are you doing sweetie?" John asked as walked up to her.

"I hear something."She told him as she dropped her bag John managed to pick up and slung on his shoulder with a puzzled look on his face.

"Baby, we gotta go!"Drew called for his girlfriend who was inspecting something and looked quite puzzled himself wondering what was taking her so long.

The young PA managed to walk up to the dumpster where there were she heard little mewing sounds which peeked her curiousity. She began moving stuff around and was shocked to find a small infant in a basket full of baby stuff.

She looked around to see if anybody abandoned the baby and didn't see anyone. She wondered what kind of parents would leave their child behind in such a time like this.

The young PA then discovered a note on top of the blanket but no name left behind except the baby's name along with a few things.

Her name is Catherine Rose. Please take good care of her. Bless read as her boyfriend Drew came up behind her.

"Honey, what's that?"He asked after he got out of the car wondering what took her so long.

Bless turned to her boyfriend and gave him the letter as he frowned sadly wondering who wrote the letter and decided to give up their child.

The young girl picked up the young infant and rocked her."Shhh...it's okay honey, I'm going to take care of you." She whispered picking up the little sobbing baby till her sobs died down to little sniffles.

"Hon, I think we need to take this lil' one to the hospital to make sure she's okay."Bless hoped this little infant wasn't hurt or harmed before she was dumped.

"I think that's the best idea baby."Drew suggested to her feeling bad for the little angel.

She picked up the rest of the things including with the basket and all making their way to the rental where the rest of the guys were in.

"Hey,where did this lil' munchkin come from?" John asked his friends as they came in the car.

"Actually B was the one who found her, she thinks this innocent lil' angel was abandoned by her mother, she found her by the dumpsters."The Scottish man explained looking over at his girlfriend making sure the baby was safe and warm.

The other guys were in shock to hear what was going on and couldn't believe someone would leave a baby behind especially in this cold weather.

"Randy, do you think you can drop Drew and I off at a nearby hospital to get the baby checked?" The PA asked the Viper. "Sure honey no problem."Randy understood as they drove in silence on the way there.

When they got to the nearest hospital, Bless told Randy she and Drew would catch a cab to the hotel back since she knew he and the guys had to be tired and they wanted to sleep. He asked if they were going to be okay as they reassured everything would be fine and they would explain all the details later.

The couple walked in to reception signing in to check in with doctor. Dr. Gina Alexander was a family fiend of her mother and a nurse who worked at the hospital so Bless was happy she knew someone.

After the baby had been checked out, she saw the baby was okay and healthy. She would call Bless back to find out if there was a DNA match to find out who this baby belonged too in a few days.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to take care of you for a little while just until we figure out who your mom and dad are."Bless cooed to the young infant who was sleeping lightly in her arms looking down at her.

"You're so natural with her."The Scottish man smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend who was rocking the baby gently.

"I guess I have that special care with kids."She smiled at him sweetly.

"Drew, you wouldn't mind having a baby around the house would you?"The Raw PA asked her boyfriend.

"Not at all sweetheart, I think we could think of something for a while."He gave her a soft kiss then walked off to find a phone to call one of the guys or a cab that way they could get a good nights rest.

Bless smiled watching her boyfriend whom she loved so dearly. They've nearly been together for 1 year and been happy together eversince. It was love at first sight when she and Drew met through Stephen (Sheamus) and the Irish man could definitely see the love in their eyes the first time they met and never left each other's side after the first date.

"Seems like Randy is still up so he's coming to get us."Drew walked back to his girlfriend and the beautiful baby girl that was bundled up in a big pink fluffy blanket.

"Okay."The raven haired beauty smiled as he sat with her.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"She mentioned as she softly stroked the baby's little chubby cheek gently.

"Definitely like a little cherub."He chuckled smiling down at the little infant in his girlfriends arms.

"I can't imagine why anyone want to give away this little girl."She sighed sadly feeling bad for the abandoned little angel.

"Neither do I babe...I'm sure someone will claim her and would want her back."Drew told her as he rubbed her back knowing maybe one of the parents would want this little baby back and reunite with her.

"Drew, What if they don't want her, do you think we should keep Catherine because I don't want to see her go to a foster home and we could take care of her, you know be her parents and adopt her."Bless suggested to him and she wanted this little baby to have a life that she truly deserved.

"Honey, I don't know and what about when we travel?"The Scottish brunette told her.

"We could have the guys and girls help take care of her plus we have each other and I'm sure you would love to have a baby around wouldn't you?"She teased him as he smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right sweetie, come on let's get this little munchkin and let's go home."He smiled as they stood up waiting for Randy out in front.

A few minutes later the Viper had arrived with the rental.

"So how did the thing go?"The Apex predator asked the couple about the baby that had been left behind earlier.

"We're taking her home till they can find her real parents, the doctor promised to call me as soon as the DNA results have come in till then Drew and I are keeping her."Bless said as she wrapped the little bundle joy warmly to keep her warm.

"Good thing that is you found her."The baby blue eyed wrestler said to her as Drew sat up in front with Randy.

"I agree, I feel so bad for this poor lil' thing, whoever abandoned her out here by herself has to be crazy or didn't even want her."Bless felt her heart break for the abandoned little girl and hoped she would find a good home and a good family to go too.

"I'm sure you and Drew will take good care of her for now just until they find her parents."Randy reassured her as she smiled.

"If nobody wants lil' Catherine, Drew and I thinking of adopting her."The PA told him wanting a baby of her own.

Randy felt really proud Bless would take full responsibility for a baby that was so small and defenseless. She looked like she would make a great mother for this child. She was right to take in this child and whoever abandoned this baby had to be out of their minds to not to want her. She was definitely a beauty that's for sure.

"Just incase I have some stuff in the back of my hummer that Alanna uses that the baby could use for the meantime just until we find out what to do with little Catherine."The Raw wrestler had some baby things that the baby could use when they got back at the hotel to settle for the night.

"Thanks Randy, you're so sweet."Bless appreciated what he was doing to help take care of the little infant girl.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'd do anything for my best friend." He smiled at her warmly from the rearview mirror.

5 minutes later they got to the hotel quite exhausted and all they wanted to do is try and get some sleep.

The Raw superstar got some stuff out of the hummer putting it on the luggage trolley that way it was easier to get to their hotel room since they were taking the elevator up to the third floor.

Once they reached their floor, Bless and Drew stayed together in their room adjoining to Randy's room. Stephen (Sheamus) though was staying just across the hall on the same floor.

"Goodnight lil' angel."Bless smiled softly at the small little infant who lay sleeping in the portable playpen. Once she knew the lil' one was asleep, she snuggled with her handsome boyfriend.

Drew smiled sleepily at his girlfriend as he wrapped his big strong arms around her as she cuddled closely to his chest until sleep called out to them.


	2. Abandoned Baby Chapter 2

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Bless woke up when she heard the baby was awake and someone talking softly. She wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and turned to see Drew was wide awake and playing with the little one and was talking to her as if she understood him.

"Hey good morning love."She greeted her boyfriend with a good morning kiss.

"Good morning sunshine."The Scottish superstar greeted his girlfriend with a warm smile.

"How long have you been up?"She asked him smiling at the baby in his arms.

"Not too long...this lil' one was up quite early so I decided to tend to her while you were still asleep and didn't want to wake you."He let her know smiling.

"Drew, are you also getting attached to the baby?"The raven haired girl noticed him hold and cuddle the young one.

"Aye..I guess so, she's just a beauty."He sighed smiling warmly as the infant cooed and gurgled. "One minute I looked at I already fell in love with her, I don't think I want to give her away either." The SD Superstar said feeling this felt so right being a family.

The young PA agreed with her boyfriend. They both loved this child and never wanted to let go. Maybe they were destined to be parents she thought to herself.

A few minutes later the little one began to fuss. "Here, give me the kid."Bless giggled as Drew passed the baby over to his girlfriend.

"Shhhh...It's okay sweetheart, I know."Bless comforted the little angel in her arms. "You want a bottle baby boo?"She cooed to the beautiful green eyed beauty.

"I'm sure you're just hungry."She smiled bringing some of the stuff to the kitchen with her to warm up a bottle for her. After making a bottle for the baby, Bless made sure to check the temperature of the milk on her arm to make sure it was warm enough to give.

Once she made sure it was okay, she put the bottle in the little girls mouth and Catherine began to suckle away at her food. "You're hungry huh lil' one?" The PA smiled at the little infant in her arms.

She smiled at the baby who had beautiful soft whisps of black hair and a beautiful shade of jade emerald eyes.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see your daddy Drew." The PA smiled as she walked back to the room where Drew was sitting on the bed watching tv.

"She's so calm, how do you do it?"Drew was amazed how quiet and well behaved the baby was in his girlfriends arms.

"I guess she likes me."She giggled as she continued to feed the little one sitting back on the bed snuggling with her man.

"Yeah she does, I hope whoever her parents are gave her away for some good reason."He told her honestly as he softly reached out to touch the infants tiny fingers with his.

"I hope so too baby."She agreed with the brunette. Though they knew this wasn't their baby, she just hoped this beautiful little angel would be loved and taken cared of.

When Bless was finished feeding the baby, she called Randy to thank him for letting her borrow some things. She and Drew would go shopping for a lot of things for Catherine to see what she needed for the mean time,

They went to the mall during that afternoon and shopped for 2 hours and got back at the hotel early since they knew they had a show to do. Drew was going back to SD but would see Bless within a few short weeks after she got back to their apartment they had down in Tampa.

The baby was going to travel with her for a while since she had work to do with the Raw roster.

"Well I guess I better get going...Hope to see you two in a few weeks when I get home."Drew felt sad he was leaving the love of his life behind including the beautiful infant that stole his heart.

"Don't worry babe, we'll be just fine."Bless reassured the Scottish wrestler she could handle everything.

"We'll see you next Friday night when you arrive home."She reached out to softly caress his cheek which he loved when she tenderly did that. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

"If you need someone to talk to hon, you have my phone number."She told him as he nodded giving her a soft kiss."I love you."He smiled at her.

"I love you too."She smiled back at her tall boyfriend then he bent down to kiss Catherine's forehead.

"Bye Princess, daddy promises he'll see you soon, be good for your mama alright?"He spoke to the baby who smiled up at him kicking her little feet.

Bless smiled as he waved goodbye to his two favorite girls as he left the terminal. As the doors closed, She and the little one got back in the car and made her way to go back to the hotel where Randy and John would wait for her to go travel to the next town to get to the arena.

As soon as Bless got to the arena, She met up with Randy and John while they waited by the car.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late...Drew just left from the airport."Bless apologized to them grabbing most of her stuff.

"No worry babygirl, we're not in a rush anyway,here let get those while John gets pumpkin."John noticed she was having a hard time with all the bags and such getting them for her.

"Thanks John."Bless appreciated his help as he got the baby from her as Randy put all their luggages putting them in the everything was put away, they entered the car. Bless sat in back with the baby while John sat up in shotgun with Randy.

When the trio got to the hotel, the young girl thanked Randy for letting her borrow some stuff giving it back to him while she was going to use some of the stuff that was left in the basket. She and Drew even bought a few more things for the young one that she was going to need.

"Hey babygirl,where are you staying tonight?"John was wondering since he was rooming with Randy.

"Well...I was going to get my own room but all the rooms were booked."She told him her situation.

"Why don't you stay with us,there's an extra room in the livingroom with a pull out bed."The blue eyed Viper suggested.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother to you and John just incase the lil' one gets up in the middle of the night."She said while putting the infant in her stroller.

"It's not a problem honey,you're staying."Randy let her know she could stay as she nodded him a thanks as they all grabbed their belongings walking into the building, got their keycards,and proceeded up to their room.

Once the trio were settled in, Bless started making a warm bottle for the baby. The Viper smiled warmly as Bless was sitting in the kitchen cradling the small infant in her arms smiling down at her. She looked like such a natural holding a child. It reminded him of Samantha when Alanna was that small.

He walked over to them and sat down. "Not tired yet Vip?"Bless asked her good friend.

"Can't really sleep yet."He mentioned relaxing back on his seat.

"You want some hot cocoa, I have some hot water on the stove, it always helped me sleep at night." She told him in a soft tone.

"I'll just get it on my own but thanks."Randy decided to stand up and get himself a drink before heading to bed.

"When is your doctor calling you about lil' Catherine?"He was meaning to ask her that question.

"I guess in a few days or so to find out her mother and father's DNA to see if they can find a good match for her."She smiled at the baby as she heard the microwave go off and grabbed the bottle.

She tested it on her arm and let the baby suckle on it. "Hungry lil' girl." The tall man chuckled watching the baby eat.

"I guess she needed a bottle."She giggled watching the little girl drink from her bottle that she held.

"Hon, you did the right thing by taking that baby in, who knows what might of happened to her if she was left abandoned another night."He told her as he was watching her feed the baby.

"I hope they find them soon."Randy honestly told her because he felt sad the baby didn't have her parents and she deserved all the love and care.

"I hope so too Randy."The Raw PA had to agree with him as she held the bottle gently letting the infant girl finish her milk.

"Rands,do you mind holding this little angel while I set up her playpen?"Bless asked getting the playpen set up.

"Sure honey,here let me have Cat."He outstretched his arms as she passed the small infant to him with a smile.

"She's asleep so just be careful not to wake her."She instructed him softly smiling.

"Don't worry hon, I got her."He reassured holding the little beauty in his arms.

The PA began setting up pillows and blankets in the playpen. After she finished putting everything together, she let Randy tuck in the baby. "Good night lil' one." He whispered kissing his hand then placing it on the baby's forehead.

Bless couldn't help but smile at the interaction. She thought it was so sweet and in the inside he was a great dad. She could really tell by his body language the way he kneeled in front of the playpen for a few minutes to watch the baby sleep.

"Thank you for helping Randy."Bless appreciated what he did for her helping her take care of the small infant.

"No problem babydoll, I'd do anything for my best friend and this little one."Randy turned his head to smile at her as he got up to give her a big hug and a kiss upon her forehead.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay, good night B."He said breaking from their embrace.

"Night Viper, see you in the morning." She yawned as well getting ready for bed as he walked to his room to sleep.

The raven haired beauty smiled sweetly at the sleeping child before setting up her bed to go to sleep since it was a long night. Before her head hit the pillow, she texted Drew to tell him goodnight and an I Love You text then hid her cell phone underneath her pillow and went to sleep.


	3. Abandoned Baby Chapter 3

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Bless was the first got up when the alarm clock go off at 9:30AM. She smiled as she turned to see the baby was up and cooing at her. Her jaded green eyes shining.

"Hey you."Bless cooed to the little one from her bedside.

"Did you sleep well beautiful girl?" She asked the baby who giggled and gurgled. She outreached her arms to be held. The young PA giggled and sat up grabbing the little one from her playpen.

"You're such a sweet little thing."The PA smiled at the green eyed loved doting over the young one.

"I hope one of these days you will be able to find your parents Catherine, you deserve to be loved and cared for and a good home to live in."The 25 year old female spoke to the infant as if she could understand her.

"Do you want to take picture that way I can send it to Papa Drew?"Bless suggested getting her cell phone out. The two girls smiled for the camera as she clicked the flash went off.

"Hmmm...what about over here by the chair since it's beautiful out?"Bless suggested walking over to the chair to see it as she held the baby close.

A few minutes later Bless' cell phone went off with a buzz from her handsome boyfriend Drew. A smile came to her face appeared when the text read how much he loved the photos and how cute they were. He definitely missed them like crazy and wished he could be with them.

Bless sent a text then decided to give the baby a bath then breakfast. John got up later on and heard laughter coming from the bathroom. He sleepily rubbed his eyes sitting up in bed as he threw the covers off himself to walk to the bathroom to see Bless and Catherine were laughing as the baby was splashing her little hands in the water enjoying herself as Bless was getting wet from the water.

"Hey you two, good morning."John leaned on the frame of the door smiling with his beautiful dimpled smile.

"Hey John, good morning."Bless turned around and smiled at the Boston Native.

"What are you doing lil' miss?"The Newbury native chuckled watching the baby coo and babble up at him.

"Is that right?" He laughed as he pretended to understand her.

"Just giving her a nice bath then maybe head downstairs for breakfast,isn't that right sweetie?"The raven haired girl smiled at the little one that was splashing about.

"So...have you heard from the doc yet?"He asked her.

"Not yet but I'm hopefully anxious to hear what the results are and if her biological parents don't want her,Drew and I are adopting her." She smiled as she watched the baby play as she sat there with her toys surrounding her.

"That's a good thing you two are doing, it really sucks her parents abandoned such a cute lil doll like her."John told her how he felt what a big heart she and Drew had to take care of this child responsibly together even though they were on different brand of shows.

"I agree, poor lil thing must not know she was abandoned but at least Drew and I will care and love her also give her a good home if her parents are not found or gave her away for a good reason."She pitied the baby who was playing around which warmed her heart but it made her sad she was still not known whose parents she was.

Whatever the reasons were, she felt like it was a blessing in disguise to have a baby of their own. After giving the baby a bath, John helped Bless with the little one dressing her up in a cute pink dress with black sandals and put her hair up in cute pigtails.

After the baby had her bath, she took a shower so she had John watch the baby for a while till she got finished. When she finished showering, she quickly dried her hair and threw it up in a ponytail, put on some light makeup, and got dressed in a simple white turtle neck sweater, jeans, white socks, and put on some sneakers.

She walked out about 10 minutes later putting her clothes in a plastic bag on the chair and thanked the Boston native for watching the little one while she got ready.

"You look so pretty."Bless smiled at the cherub sized baby girl.

"You ready to get some breakfast honey?"The Raw PA asked the baby who giggled with delight as she was being tickled.

"I guess that's a yes then,come on sweetheart."She picked up the diaper bag filled with some stuff then grabbed her purse and other belongings that she would need before heading out.

"I'll see you two downstairs in a little while."John told his friend before she left the room.

"Alright,see you JC."She waved at him as they left the room.

Making her way down the hall, she heard the elevator and made a run for it before she closed.

"Hey wait up..."She called out to whoever was there before it closed to see Stephen (Sheamus) nicely dressed in the morning.

"Hey lass, good morning."The Irishman greeted her as she ran into him at the elevators.

"Good Morning, thanks for holding the elevator."She thanked the tall redhead.

"No problem my dear."He nodded with a warm smile.

"What floor are you and lil' miss going too?"He asked pushing the button.

"The lobby thanks."She smiled holding the little one on her waist.

"That's where I'm heading too before going to the gym later this afternoon."He let her know they were going to the same floor

."So...any leads to this precious lass' parents?"He was curious to know hopefully she got some answers when they found the abandoned little angel.

"Nope,no leads yet but hopefully soon,I'm anxious enough to find out but a part of me doesn't want to let go."She honestly told him how she felt.

"I agree with you my dear, I wouldn't want to give her away so easily,she seems like a good little lass to be given away..."He smiled sweetly at the small little girl that giggled sucking away contently at pacifier.

"Ah...what a sweet lil' sound of a child's laughter."He said with a smile.

"I agree it is."Bless nodded as she loved hearing the little child's laughter. It was so full of joy and happiness.

Once they reached the lobby, they headed straight for the cafeteria to see what was there to eat. They joined with a couple of the guys and divas of the Raw roster at the table. Bless positioned the little girl in her highchair before feeding the little one her breakfast.

"Mmmm..is that good?"Bless asked the green eyed little girl as she giggled sweetly. "I'm sure it's yummy." The raven haired woman smiled wiping the 9 month old little girl's mouth with her bib.

"Here baby boo."The PA gave the little one her bottle letting her take a sip or two before feeding her again.

"Hey sweetie."A familiar voice greeted Bless. The Raw PA looked up and smiled at the pretty Latina known as Melina along with her beau Jomo.

"Hey Lina,Jomo."She greeted the happy couple who were holding hands.

"Who's this?"Melina asked sitting down across from her friend.

"Her name is Catherine Rose, the guys and I found her just a few days ago out by the arena, poor little thing...it's a good thing I saw her and we brought her with us."Bless explained the whole story to her best friend.

"Oh she's so cute..."Melina cooed looking at the gem eyed little beauty.

"I know she is, she's a very good baby."Bless smiled spoon feeding the little baby who gurgled and cooed as she munched at her food.

"Jomo,I want one."Melina teased her beau.

"Don't worry honey,one day we'll have one of our own."The brunette haired man smiled at his girlfriend.

"Can we babysit anytime,maybe Jomo and I could use some practice." The Latina beauty persuaded her best friend.

"Sure, maybe one of these days you and Jomo could babysit while I get some work done,I'm sure you two wouldn't mind."Bless appreciated the help from her friends who she became very close with.

"I'm proud of you girl..."Mel had to be honest with the PA.

"About?"The young woman questioned her Latina friend."Taking this lil' one in when nobody else took her, maybe she was destined to be your's and Drew's."The Paparazzi princess finished.

"You think so?"Bless turned to the pretty diva.

"Of course I am hon...I can tell how much you love her already and giving her all the love and attention she needs."Melina noticed how well they fit together like a family.

"Yeah I guess you're right."Bless had to agree they were meant to be a family.

"Does Drew know about her?"Her best friend asked.

"Yes he does and he fell in love with her."Bless was so glad Drew loved the baby as much as she did. Melina was glad that Drew accepted the baby into his life too now that he was in Bless' life as well. Maybe this was the right direction for them to start their own little family.

After finishing feeding the young one, Bless had to eat her breakfast so she let Melina and Jomo fuss over and play with her.

"Hi babygirl,Hey B."Randy and John had just arrived greeting her good morning.

"Morning boys."She greeted them as they hugged her which left Randy to give her a quick hug before retreating to get some food and JC stayed with her for a little while.

"Where's my favorite girl at?"John asked about the baby.

"Jomo and Melina have her and are playing with her."She mentioned where they were sitting and playing with her as she sweetly giggled outloud which was music to her ears.

"So I guess lil' miss is really adjusting pretty well."The Boston Native took notice to the lil' one having a great time with her new aunt Meli and Uncle Johnny.

"Yeah she is and I'm pretty glad."The PA smiled at the baby happily.

"You gonna get some breakfast, you gotta be hungry by now..."The Raw raven haired girl told John.

"Yeah I'm gonna get something quick to eat, just wanted to catch up with my favorite girls."He smiled his dimpled smile at her.

"Awww..you're such a sweetie."She loved being doted over as he gave her a hug before seeing what was there to eat before anybody else got anything.

After they finished their breakfast, Bless had Jomo and Melina babysit for the day since she had some work to do and she wanted to get a workout done in the gym. She was sitting on her bed on her laptop when she heard her Blackberry go off and read Dr. Christopher Francisco.

She knew the results would be in and hoped this was something that lead the trace to Catherine.

**Bless**:_ Hello_

**:**_ Yes is this Miss Mendoza?_

**Bless:** _This is she._

**:** _Ah...yes Miss Mendoza, this is Dr. Francisco calling about Catherine Rose. I found out her mother did indeed give her away because she is in an abusive relationship and didn't want to put her child in danger. Her mother is barely 18 and can't take care of died the following day in a severe beating after giving away her baby._

**Bless:** _Wala ang pangalan sa ina niya? (does her mother have a name?)_

**:** _Riley Angel Smith_

**Bless: **Kumusta ang condition ni Riley ngayon? (How's Riley's condition?)

**Dr. Francisco:** _Matay ng ina niya ngayon. (Her mother passed away)She sustained too many injuries. I'm sorry to tell you . We tried our best but we couldn't revive her by the time she arrived here._

**Bless:** _Thank you Doctor._

**:** _I'll be in touch if there's futher information and when we do the autopsy._

**Bless:** _Thanks Dr. Francisco, I really appreciate it and please call when you find out anything else about Riley._

**Dr. Francisco:** _I will Miss Mendoza._

After talking to the doctor, Bless sighed sadly putting down the phone on the bed in shock to hear Catherine's mom was dead. She couldn't believe it...Tears escaped her eyes as she sat there after hearing the terrible news and it saddened her that Catherine no longer had her mother.

She then decided to call her boyfriend and tell him what happened. Grabbing her cell phone, she hoped that Drew would pick up the phone. She called his number hearing it ring. After a few minutes, she heard his beautiful and soft scottish voice on the other line.

**BadboyDrew:** _Hello_

**Babydoll:** _Hey Hon. How are you?_

**BadboyDrew:** _I'm doing okay baby...I miss you and Cat._

**Babydoll:** _I miss you too. I miss hearing your sweet voice._

**BadboyDrew: **_I miss your angelic voice too. You sound sad...is everything okay?_

**Babydoll:**_ I just got a call back home from the hospital and the doctor told me that Cat's mom just passed away. She was beaten severely and didn't make it._

**BadboyDrew:** _Poor Catherine, I guess we can still take her in as our own if that's what her mother wished._

**Babydoll:** _Yeah I think that would be best._

**BadboyDrew:** _Don't worry sweetie, I'll be flying home early Thursday afternoon if you want me to come home._

**Babydoll:** _That would be great babe. I miss you so much._

**BadboyDrew:** _Awwww sweets...I miss you too. Don't worry, I'll be home as soon as I can._

**Babydoll: **_Okay, be safe and see you soon. I Love You._

**BadboyDrew:** _Love you too sweetness. Give Cat a kiss and hug for me as well._

**Babydoll:**_ You know I will. _

After the couple talked, Bless went in search for her friend Melina with Jomo who happened to be babysitting. Walking to the locker room, she knocked until she heard shuffling.

She smiled when she seen Melina with Catherine sitting on her hip. "Hey sweetie, is everything okay now?"The pretty Latina felt concerned for the young PA.

"Yeah everything is okay now, I just need to absorb all this news especially concerning Catherine's mom's passing."Bless reassured but still felt sad that Cat no longer had a mommy.

"I know...it must be hard but you two will get through this together."Melina felt sad for her friend and was there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Thanks Mel, you are such a good friend."She appreciated the Latina's friendship.

"Anytime honey, Catherine was a good girl while she was here with me and Jomo."Melina smiled at the young girl in her arms passing her to Bless.

"Thank you for babysitting Mel, you're a lifesaver." The petite woman gave her friend a hug.

"Hey what are friends for?"Mel giggled hugging her back.

"If you ever need a babysitter,let me and Jomo know." The Latina diva let her know.

"You know I will."The girls giggled as she and the baby made her way to the locker room to settle in while waiting for Randy and John.

A few minutes later Randy had just finished his match as he made his way to the locker room to see Bless laying down on the couch with the baby on her stomach with her arms was on the baby's back to hold her from falling. They were both content and asleep.

Catherine's head was facing him sideways with her right thumb stuck in her mouth, her beautiful green eyes were shut and her breathing very calm and soft,Partially her pink pajama clothed back and little feet were covered with a blanket to keep warm.

The small light in the room captured the little one's physiques made her look like a ittle angel with a small halo on top of head.

Bless' head was facing up straight on the end of the couch with her wild curly raven colored hair slowly fell in the back of the couch like a waterfall, her dark brown eyes shut and her relaxed breathing matched Catherine's as they were both dozing. Her natural beauty was captured perfectly since she was not wearing any makeup at that moment.

The Viper couldn't help but smile at how cute the scene was in front of him. Bless looked like a natural mother holding her child protectively.

He decided to quietly get out his Ipad and take a picture of them asleep so peacefully and he would send a copy to show his wife.

Quietly, he gathered his things to grab a quick shower then he would wake up the girl's later when he got back that way they could make their way back to the hotel now that Raw was just ending.

20 minutes later Randy emerged out of the bathroom dressed. He also waited for John since he was riding back with them. After Randy made sure everything was packed, he decided to wake the young PA kissing her forehead softly causing her to stir.

"Hey..."She sleepily greeted the blue eyed wrestler."Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up."He told her softly.

"How long was I out?"She asked him sitting up carefully while still cradling the infant in her arms,

"I'm not sure but I just happened to walk in when you were out for the count."He chuckled helping her take the little one who sleepily cried out clutching the front his white shirt in her sleep.

"Shhh...it's okay sweetie, Uncle Randy's got you."He said in a hushed tone rubbing her back as she settled down back into sleep letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I guess I was so tired from all the work I konked out."Bless sighed tiredly letting her feet hit the ground as she sat up on the couch while folding the blanket putting it in her carrying case.

"Are you hungry,because I'm starved."He said hearing his stomach growl knowing he needed something to eat.

"Maybe we can get some Chinese takeout then head to the hotel to eat, I'm not sure if Jace will be up to it but we'll ask him."The Raw PA suggested to the Viper.

"Sure sounds like a good plan."He agreed while watching her clean up some of her things on the table that she had left organized placing them in her briefcase that she always lugged around.

"Any news on Catherine's parents by any chance?"He meant to ask her curiously while cradling the small little girl in his arms.

"Yeah..."Bless said as her voice kind of trailed off remembering what the doctor had told her.

"Hon,what's wrong?"The native asked when he saw how sad she looked and it looked like it was not good news.

"Catherine's mother died..."Her brown eyes looked into his baby blues.

"Oh man...I'm so sorry to hear that honey."He apologized hugging her with his free arm.

"I just don't understand why."She honestly felt her heart breaking for the young mother who was no longer here especially for her daughter.

"The doctor said they'll perform an autopsy to really find out the cause of the trauma and I guess the dead beat dad will be heading to jail in this case so that leaves me and Drew to take care of her while they find out everything about Riley, Catherine's mom."She explained the whole story to him what the doctor had told her.

Bless felt like she really trusted Randy and told him everything and she felt like he was her big brother looking out for her. To her, he was already like family and he adopted her like the little sister he never had and wanted. It felt nice to have another male companion that she could regularly talk too and feel comfortable with.

She felt grateful that he looked out for her best interests even though she was also dating another guy from the SD! Brand. He made sure to always be there whenever she needed him.

She even adored Samantha, his wife. She was a doll and like an older sister that she felt comfortable talking too just like Randy.

When John was finished with his match, he took a quick shower and got dressed then met Randy and Bless in the locker room. Bless was sitting at the table on her laptop looking at the next day's schedule to see what other plans she needed to do and mostly looking over the scripts while Randy was talking to her and had Catherine in his arms still peacefully slumbering.

"Hey Sunshine, hey Rand."John greeted the two.

"Hey JC, ready to go?" Bless asked greeting the West Newbury native.

"Yup I am if you two are ready."He nodded as he had his gym bag slung over his shoulder and had his bags beside him.

"I'm ready too, let me just put my computer in my bag and we should be ready to go, by the way if you're hungry we're gonna stop by for Chinese for take out then eat at the hotel."She told him her and Randy's plans while putting her laptop in her bag then zipped it up and placing it on her shoulder.

"Sure, I could eat something after a grueling match, all of us need to wind down tonight before heading to bed tonight, I know I seen a Chinese Restaurant around when we got here to the arena." They got everything ready while they also helped her with some other bags and the baby's belongings.

"I'm gonna get the SUV and pull up, you two can meet me out back."Randy instructed the two as they walked to the parking lot while the tattooed blue eyed Viper waited on them.

"You want me to hold her sweets?"John asked about Catherine who was being carried by Bless.

"I got her thanks."She reassured the Tampa resident with a warm smile while they waited for the Viper.

When Randy pulled up, he got out of the car to help put their luggages in the put Catherine in car carseat as she began to whimper.

"Shhhh..it's okay sweetie."Bless consoled her giving the little girl her pacifier which she accepted sucking on it.

Her jade green eyes filled with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks."It's okay baby, I know."The PA cooed gently wiping the baby's tears with her thumb.

"You must be tired huh precious?"The raven haired girl asked the little one covering her up warmly with her baby blanket.

"Don't worry honey,we're going home soon."She reassured the baby with a smile.

"Everything okay?"Randy asked when he heard Catherine crying as he was closing the trunk while JC was riding shotgun.

"Yeah,everything is fine."The Raw PA told Randy as he closed the trunk and made his way to the driver's seat putting on his seatbelt before closing the door. He drove out to the arena to the Chinese restaurant that John saw earlier and stopped in to order some takeout to take back at the hotel to eat for dinner since they were all hungry.

After they got their food, they put it in the car and drove to the hotel they were staying at 15 minutes away.

When the trio got to the hotel, the guys got their luggages,helped Bless with her bags plus got the food while she put the little girl in her stroller, grabbed her laptop bag, and purse out of the car before Randy locked the doors.

Making their way inside, the trio trudged to the elevator with most of their belongings up to the third floor. Bless slipped in the keycard to their room till it opened. Randy walked in first followed by John and helped Bless get the baby who was in her stroller while she was the last to walk in.

"John,can you help put my bags in my room, I have to change this lil' one's diaper."The PA requested from him.

"Sure, no problem doll."He smiled getting her bags that were on the kitchen chair to place them in her room while she went to the bathroom to change Catherine.

The blue eyed man started putting out plates,knives,forks,spoons,and napkins along with the food spreading it out neatly. John helped him out getting out the cups from the cupboard putting it down after placing Bless' bags in her room.

"Mmm...everything smells great."The 25 year old female smiled at the dinner presentation at the table.

"You did a great job you two."She complimented the boys as she held the now awake bright eyed child who was sucking at her pacifier.

"Come and eat."Randy got the baby from her putting her in the highchair while Bless sat down with the boys to eat dinner. While they ate, they talked about their day and shared some good laughter like they were family.

After Bless finished eating, she made some Gerber oatmeal and made a bottle for Catherine while the guys cleaned up.

"Mmmm..is that yummy?"The young woman asked the baby wiping her mouth gently with the bib,The little one looked satisfied as she ate her food. Bless laughed as the green eyed girl cooed and babbled which was just too cute.

"Hey lil' miss,what are you laughing about?"John chuckled loving hearing Catherine's laughter.

"You're just happy aren't you babygirl?"The raven haired girl spoke to the baby as she babbled as if she were speaking to them.

"Yeah,you are."The PA giggled feeding her.

"She's so cute isn't she?"John smiled turning his seat around and sitting on it.

"Yeah she is,she's a lucky little girl."His female companion agreed with the Tampa resident feeding her the last of her food.

After dinner, they all said their good nights to each other before heading to their respective rooms.


	4. Abandoned Baby Chapter 4

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 4**

A few days later Bless was at home cleaning and getting the new nursery set up for Catherine. She was thinking of doing something like a pink or white or both combinations. For now while thinking of ideas, she heard a car pull up in the drive way.

She smiled when she seen Drew downstairs getting out of the car."Papa Drew is here sweety."Bless said to the excited little girl who reached her arms out to be held which the Raw PA did.

They made their way downstairs hearing the door opening and smiled when they seen the SD superstar.

"Hey,there are my two favorite girls."Drew smiled happy he was home for a few days with his girlfriend and baby.

"It's great to have you home."Bless gave her tall boyfriend a soft kiss.

"It's great to be home with my girl and our princess."He held her close and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"How are things over in SD?"She asked him how his day was.

"Things are good, the gang says hello."He told her as he placed his arm around her.

"Has our baby learned anything new since I've been gone?"He asked curiously.

"Not yet but hopefully soon,I'm thinking since we're home we could start some ideas about the nursery and I have some great ideas."She showed him what she was doing.

"You drew these sweetheart?"He asked in amazement of her artwork what she planned to do with Catherine's room.

"Well I was an interior decorator before become a PA and had to start out somewhere."She showed him her artwork which he thought they were beautiful.

"I'm sure Catherine will love it."He smiled passing the papers back to his girlfriend.

Bless put the baby down on the floor with her toys for a few minutes. The cute little angel began to crawl slowly to her teddy bear that was on the floor.

"She's crawling."Drew said with a smile watching the little angel.

"Oh my god sweetie,you crawled!"Bless exclaimed picking up the baby kissing her face causing her to giggle outloud.

"I can't believe you crawled,my little princess is growing up so fast."Bless smiled happily as she held Catherine proudly.

"Mama is so proud."The raven haired woman whispered softly.

"I'm glad I didn't miss this moment."Drew was proud of the little girl as well.

"I'm glad you were home just to see her crawl."His girlfriend agreed tickling the little angel causing her to laugh out loud.

"Honey, do you want to try to crawl again?"Bless asked the baby who smiled up at her as she placed her down on the floor. Drew stood on one side as Bless stood on the other to watch to see if Catherine would crawl.

"Come on baby, crawl over here."Bless called out to the baby who made an attempt to make her way to the awaiting arms of the PA.

The small green eyed girl started out with one hand and one knee moving slowly trying to make herself crawl.

"Sweetheart, I know you can make it."The young woman said bending down to the little girl's level clapping which motivated her to move and crawl up to her hugging her legs.

"Good girl sweetie, you did it!"Bless picked her up and kissed her forehead as the baby snuggled into her.

"Honey, do you want to crawl to Pappa Drew?"Bless asked the baby though she didn't understand yet. The baby yawned sleepily in her arms.

"Seems like someone needs their nap."Drew smiled softly walking over to his girlfriend and sleepy green eyed princess.

"Come on little angel, let's get you to bed."Drew followed his girlfriend to their room.

"Hon, you want to hold her and put her down to bed?"Bless asked passing the sleepy child to her boyfriend.

"I would love too."He agreed as he got to hold the tiny little bundle of joy.

Drew slowly placed the baby in the playpen next to their bed. "Baby,do you have her pacifier?"He asked the Raw PA.

"Yeah it's in her diaper bag, let me go get it."She walked over to the chair opening up the diaper bag to get Catherine's pink pacifier passing it over to her boyfriend letting him put it in Cat's mouth gently as she sucked away at it gently.

After putting the baby to bed,Drew decided to take a shower while Bless was getting ready for bed. She sat in front of the mirror brushing her beautiful jet black hair leaving it down just the way Drew loved. She loved the way his long slender fingers ran through her hair just like silk.

10 minutes later the handsome Smackdown superstar had just emerged from the bathroom. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend brushing her long beautiful hair and had a smile on her face. Drew thought she looked beautiful and reminded him of a porcelain doll.

"You're so beautiful."He smiled walking over to his girlfriend kissing her head. Bless put her brush down and smiled at him.

"You really think so babe?"She asked him honestly.

"Yes very much so."He told her the truth while looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Always a charmer."She giggled while she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a sweet kiss.

"You know it."He laughed softly kissing her back.

"I love you."She smiled at her handsome boyfriend.

"I love you too angel."He felt he needed to tell her too how he felt about her.

Drew picked up his girlfriend bridal style placing her on their king size bed as they exchanged a few kisses before he wrapped his strong arms around her as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Abandoned Baby Chapter 5

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Drew was the first to get up in the middle of the night when he heard Catherine crying. Careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, he moved gently and got up making his way to the playpen.

"Hey there little one, what's the matter with my baby?"He asked scooping the little girl into his big strong arms.

"Shhh...it's okay sweetheart."He comforted her in a soft tone rubbing her back.

"Are you hungry?"He asked her while wiping the little tears that had fallen down her porcelain doll like face.

She sniffled and held onto him as he cuddled her.

"Let's go make you a bottle." The Scotland native smiled at the bundle of joy walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Walking to the kitchen with the little girl in his arms, he opened the fridge to grab her bottle before closing it again.

He sat down on one of the chairs adjusting Catherine in his arms to let her eat.

"That's my girl."He smiled gently at her as he held the bottle while she suckled hungrily at her milk.

"You're so beautiful Cat, I just can't imagine what happened to your real mother and going through some tough times... she did the right thing by letting you go since she didn't want to see you get hurt and I'm sure she's proud that Mommy Bless found you...We're going to take care of you from now on honey if nobody else wants you." Drew spoke to the baby as she looked up at him with her beautiful gem green eyes finishing her milk.

After feeding the little one, he walked around the room to burp her. A few minutes later Bless got up when she didn't see her boyfriend and baby in the room.

Putting her silk black robe on, she walked out of the room to see Drew walking around the room just rocking the sweet angel to sleep as her head laid upon his shoulder.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up so early?" Bless asked him since it was about 5AM in the morning.

"Oh hey there sleepyhead...the lil' one woke up this morning so I decided to tend to her while you were asleep."Drew noticed his girlfriend closing the door behind her as he was patting Catherine's back gently getting her to burp. After doing so, he rocked her for a while just until she felt sleepy.

"She's so precious isn't she?"She asked as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"I agree she is."The tall SD superstar agreed with his lovely girlfriend as he peacefully

sighed loving hearing the soft breathing of the little girl asleep in his arms.

"Come on mommy, let's put this little angel to bed then I'll join you."Drew took his girlfriend's hand intertwining their fingers walking back into the room. The Scotland native carefully placed his hand behind Catherine's head, neck, and back laying her down in the playpen.

"Good night my dear."He whispered watching the little girl sleep.

"Good night sweetheart, we love you."Bless said to the little child smiling.

"Well...I'm ready to hit the hay before the little one wakes up again." The Smackdown Superstar smiled getting to his side of the bed as Bless joined him.

"Good idea...we could use a few more hours of sleep before baby girl decides to wake up and we have to get to the airport tonight."She snuggled into her boyfriend's arms fitting into his arms like a mold.

"Honey,why don't you ask for some time off and come to SD this week with me and see the others too since they miss you?" The brunette haired man asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll ask if one of the guys or girls maybe if they could substitute for me for a few days and I'm sure the others won't miss me too much over at Raw."The petite woman joked making Drew chuckle softly.

"Good then it's a deal you and princess traveling with me for a while for a few days."The Scotland wrestler smiled holding her close to him.

"I love you Drew." Bless took her hand and caressed the softness of his face which made him close his eyes and sigh softly loving the feel of her skin over his.

Opening his eyes, the young happy couple shared a sweet kiss with each other."I love you too baby."Drew declared to her in is deep scottish accent which made her love him more.A few minutes later the two joined in a blissful slumber holding one another.


	6. Abandoned Baby Chapter 6

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 6**

2 days later Bless was off her duty as a PA for a week to be able to travel with Drew and the baby for a week over in SD that way they could be together.

"It feels so good I don't have to work this week and I can get some time to relax and be with you and princess."Bless sighed happily as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and watched the baby crawl on the floor playing with her toys.

"I agree baby."Drew agreed giving her a soft kiss.

"So what are you doing this week on SD?"She asked him as the couple sat together on one of the crates in the hallways.

"Just the regular matches and promos as usual then maybe go out with the guys and girls after the show which depends whoever can watch Cat."He smiled at the green eyed angel who was fascinated with her toys.

"Maybe we can get the divas to watch her since they're great with kids."Bless suggested to him.

"Sounds good to me."He nodded intertwining his hand with her's.

"Hey Drew, Bless."Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett greeted the happy couple as he just happened to be walking to his locker room when he noticed them.

"Hey Stu." Bless greeted the handsome British man with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey man." The Scotland native greeted the tall Brit.

"Finally Drew decided to drag you down here to SD?" The Brit chuckled leaning on the wall.

"Yup you guessed it so I'm off for a week from Raw and here I am with "no work" supposedly." The pretty woman explained to him.

"Well..at least it gives you some time off to relax."The leader of the Corre told her warmly smiling.

"Yeah you're right."She agreed with the tall former NEXUS leader.

Catherine stopped playing with her toys when she seen the tall man laughing with her adoptive like parents. She crawled next to the crate where Bless sat trying to reach up but wasn't able to reach. The little girl then started crawling in front of the crate as Bless noticed so she carefully got off the crate to reach out to the sweet angel.

"Hey sweetie, you want me to hold you dontcha?" She smiled at the little cutie who sat on her lap.

"Who is this little princess?"Wade asked when he seen the small girl reach her arms out for his friend to hold her.

"This is Catherine Rose...she was abandoned not too long ago back at the arena by the dumpsters in Boston."The petite woman explained the whole story to the former NEXUS leader from how she found her till the death of her mother and now how she and Drew were looking out for her.

"Oh wow...does she have any other family around?"The big Brit asked them.

"Not that we know of yet but we're hoping to find out soon maybe if she has other family besides her mom and dad."The Raw PA said as she played with the little girl making her giggle.

"How old is she?"Stu was curious about the cute little raven haired girl.

"She's about 9 months old and she's already crawling."She smiled at the babbling little girl in her arms.

"She's such a doll."Stu smiled at the 9 month old sweetheart who was behaving rather well.

"Yes she is and she doesn't cry very much and she only cries when she needs a new diaper and needs feeding other than that Drew and I haven't had any trouble with her at all."Bless was glad that Catherine was a very good and well behaved baby.

"That's great you two are taking this little angel in, I'm sure her mother is very proud you two are taking care of her,"Stu knew it must hard for the mother to leave her child since she didn't want to see any harm come to the little one and at least she was being taken cared of and loved.

"I always wanted kids of my own and I think it'll help Drew and I get some practice when we have kids one day."Bless smiled as Drew held her close.

"I think you two would make great parents and you two are very great people."Stu complimented the happy couple.

"Thanks man."Drew said to the big Brit which meant a lot to him and Bless. She was right after all he would love kids of his own someday. He already loved her and she in return. She was always supportive in his career and is his cheerleader.

No matter how busy the two were, they always tried to find a way to find time for each other. Now that they had a baby together to take care, it felt like they were a family.

A few minutes later, Catherine began to whimper and squirm in Bless' arms.

"What's wrong sweetie, you want to go down?"She asked the green eyed little girl began to whimper again as Bless placed her down on the floor letting her crawl and play with her toys.

"I guess she just wants her toys."Stu chuckled watching the beautiful little angel hugging her stuffed teddy bear close to her.

"She loves them and can never leave without any of them."Bless giggled loving hearing the 9 month old squeal with laughter.

After Stu (Wade) talked with them, he got ready for SD's event.

"Come on sweetie, you want to get some juice?"Bless asked the little girl who babbled to her.

"I guess that's a yes then."She giggled as she got up and placed the baby on her waist.

"Honey,we're gonna go head down to catering, are you going to be at the locker room or in the ring with the guys?"Bless asked before leaving her boyfriend.

"Either of the two if the guys need me to rehearse for the tapings."He told her grabbing his gym bag.

"Okay, if you need me you have my cell." She instructed him as he nodded.

"Baby, you be good for your Mama Bless okay?"Drew talked to Catherine giving her forehead a kiss causing her to smile brightly. He patted her head then kissed his girlfriend as they left to go to catering to get something for Catherine to drink.

When they got to catering,there were a few of the staff members and a few of the guys getting some food or sitting in a small group strategizing for the evening.

"Let's see what kind of juice they have."Bless said to the small child in her arms. Catherine cooed and babbled.

"Hmmm..what about some apple juice?"The Raw PA suggested to the young one looking at different variety of juices.

The raven haired woman got the sippy cup of the diaper bag filling it with apple juice. She closed the lid of the cup then handed it to Catherine as she took little sips of it.

"Mmmm...very yummy huh?"The PA asked the 9 month old. Catherine took a breath inbetween drinking and giggled.

"Hey Bless."A familiar sweet voice greeted them. The Raw PA turned around and smiled at the new WWE NXT Diva Kaitlyn."Hey Kait."She greeted the young blonde with a warm smile.

"How are you?"The new diva asked.

"Pretty good."Bless said with a smile.

"Who's this little cutie pie?"The new WWE Diva asked about the cute little girl attached at the young woman's hip.

"This is Catherine Rose, she's 9 months old."The PA explained holding the cup with her hand while helping the little girl hold it.

"She is such a doll, is she your's?"Kaitln was wondering since they looked nothing alike.

"No...Drew and I kinda found her a few weeks ago."She explained the whole story.

"The poor little angel...good thing you found her and you two are taking her in for the mean time." The young blonde thought Bless was a great person with a heart of gold to take such a young and defenseless little child into their care.

"I think you and Drew truly deserve to have such a little beauty like Catherine, maybe you two are the family she needs."Kate smiled at the cute child in her friend's arms.

"Drew and I are waiting temporarily to see what happens if they can find any other relatives Catherine has before Drew and I official think of adopting her so for the time being we're just her care takers."Bless just told the pretty Smackdown Diva what she and Drew were planning.

"Well at least you two have a plan which is a good thing but hopefully you two officially get her."Bless and Drew were meant to be her parents and they were very great people to be around.

"That's true, Drew and I are already attached to her, right sweetie?"The Raw PA asked Catherine who babbled cutely.

"I think she says yes."The two girls shared a laugh as Catherine laughed too even though she didn't really understand what they were talking about but when they laughed it made her laugh as well.

After the girls talked for a while and hoped to meet up later, Bless went to the locker room to not see Drew around but was surprised to see the "Viper" himself Randy Orton.

"Viper, what are you doing here on SD, I thought you were on Raw."The blue eyed wrestler turned around and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, hey babydoll."He greeted his two favorite women in his life giving his friend a hug and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.

"Well...to explain that I'm now teaming up with Adam (Edge) for a few days before the Rumble."He smiled.

"It's great to see you though it was a surprise to see you tonight, are you in town tonight?"She asked if he was going to be sticking around.

"You know I will honey."The Viper said as he put on his t-shirt.

"Hey sweetie, are you being good for your momma?"He asked tickling the little child which caused her to laugh.

"Yup she has been a very good girl."Bless said letting the little girl drink from her sippy cup.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing tonight?"Randy asked before he left the locker room.

"Probably hanging out with Drew and Princess tonight back at the hotel...why?"She asked.

"Maybe you two can find a babysitter tonight while you two come out with most of us downtown clubbing."He suggested hoping she would say yes.

"It depends if one of the divas are planning to stay in tonight but can I take a rain check?"She asked if that was okay.

"Sure honey, no problem." The Raw superstar agreed to that.

"By the way when are you coming back to Raw?"He was curious as they walked the arena hallway together.

"In a few weeks I'll be back, I'm just staying with Drew for a while plus he wants to see the baby as well so we're pretty much traveling with him."Bless told him that she would be back soon.

"I miss my best friend over at Raw already, when you get back make sure to stop by to say hey will ya kiddo?"

"Sure I will Randy, you know I love you."Bless smiled at the Raw superstar.

"I love you too hon."Randy gave her a hug. A few minutes later, Catherine started getting sleepy laying her shoulder down snuggling closer to the Raw PA.

"I guess I better get this little one down for her nap, I'll see you around Viper." she waved at him before he went to meet with the guys down in the ring.

Walking back to the locker room, she kissed Catherine's forehead and placed her down in the portable playpen. "Goodnight sweetheart."The pretty PA whispered to the small little girl covering her with the warm baby blanket.

5 minutes Bless heard a knock at the door while watching some tv to keep her mind on things. She wondered who was the door to see Kelly.

"Hey Kels, what's up?"She greeted the young diva.

"Hey B, do you know where Drew is, we're supposed to be rehearsing tonight's taping."The bubbly Smackdown Diva asked if she seen him around.

"I think he may be down by the ring with the guys if you can still catch up."The raven haired girl said in a soft tone careful not to wake the baby up.

"Thanks hon, by the way are you coming out with most of us tonight clubbing?"The blonde wondered what her girl friend plans were.

"It depends if I can find a babysitter for Cat tonight other than that I may have to take a rain check plus I'll have to see if Drew is up to it after Smackdown."Bless told her her friend.

"Sounds good honey, (PJ) Justin and I will meet you there hopefully."The blonde waved at her friend to go catch up with Drew while Bless closed the door behind her to tend to the little one.

While Bless had nothing else to do, she decided to look at her laptop at some e-mails she received and she did receive one from her sister younger 20 year old sister Evelyn. She smiled glad to hear her sister was doing great in college. Her sister was studying at UCLA to become a teacher since she loved little kids.

She had her own apartment that she was staying with her best friend Tricia who was going to school for Pre-med.. Her sister would be flying home in a few weeks to visit her. Bless was excited to have her little sister home for vacation.

An hour later Drew showed up in the locker room. "Hey baby, what are you doing?"He noticed her on her laptop giving her a small kiss.

"Reading an e-mail from my sister, she's flying home to see me in a few weeks."She explained showing him what she was reading.

"When will she be home?"He wondered since he would like to meet the rest of her family.

"She doesn't know yet but I did tell her to e-mail me when before she gets there since I want to be there to clean the house before her arrival."She told him as he was wiping himself down with a towel that was on top of his bag.

Just a few minutes later, Catherine began to cry as she just began to wake up.

The Scotland native picked up the small child and comforted her."It's alright hon, I got you."The Smackdown wrestler comforted the young one as she softly whimpered as he cuddled her.

"It's okay Cat, you're okay."He whispered to her kissing her cheek.

"Probably she's just hungry or needs changing."Bless got up get the baby from her boyfriend."

What's wrong with my baby?"She asked rocking the young baby girl in her arms. "Shhh..it's okay my darling."The Raw PA comforted the crying little girl.

Bless walked over to the chair to get the diaper bag before walking into the bathroom to place Catherine down on the changing table. She unsnapped the baby onsies to check her diaper. She saw it was dry and didn't need changing.

"I guess my baby is just hungry, do you want your bottle?"The pretty girl snapped the onesies pj's back on then picked up the 9 month old in her arms.

She walked out to the room where Drew was sitting back unlacing his boots.

"Is she okay?"The Smackdown superstar heard his girlfriend come back in.

"Yeah, Catherine must just be hungry."She explained getting the bottle out of the diaper bag feeding it to the baby who suckled on it hungrily.

"I guess she was hungry after all."The brunette smiled softly from where he sat. Bless walked around the room with the little green eyed angel in her arms while feeding her.

"She's so calm,how do you do it baby?"Drew asked in his thick Scottish accent."I don't know but I guess I just have that special touch."She walked over to the bench to sit next to him as he also doted over the baby.

Once Catherine finished her bottle, Bless put on the spit up rag and burped the baby.

"Honey, Stephen (Sheamus) just called and was wondering if we wanted to go out tonight with the rest of the guys and divas?"Drew looked at his phone which just received a text.

"If you're up to it sweetie and if you don't want to go, we could just stay in tonight at the hotel."His pretty girlfriend told him as she continued to burp the little one as she patted her back gently.

"I think I want to stay in with you and Princess tonight, I'm not much for partying tonight."He said feeling tired after his match and just wanted to spend time with his favorite girl's.

"I agree babe...just let Stephen (Sheamus) know maybe another time."The young woman suggested to her boyfriend.

"Alrighty then, I'll let him know then I'll grab a quick shower and we'll head back to the hotel to call it a night."He gave her a quick kiss including a kiss on Catherine's forehead before grabbing his clothes and other things before going to shower.

20 minutes after getting showered and dressed, Drew called the Irish man letting him know he and Bless were staying back at the hotel and would go out another time. The Raw superstar understood and would see them on the road.

"Ready to go home?"Drew asked his girlfriend packing up all their belongings.

"Yup, I'm beat and ready to head to the hotel for the night."His girlfriend nodded while putting the little girl in her stroller.

"Same here."He agreed taking her hand lacing it with his.

After making sure they had everything and nothing was left behind, the couple made their way to the parking garage where they had the rental car. When everything was put in the car, The Smackdown superstar helped his girlfriend strapping the seatbelt snuggly around Catherine's carseat. 10 minutes later, they drove out into the night for some needed rest and relaxation.


	7. Abandoned Baby Chapter 7

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 7**

A few days later Bless got up not feeling very well and her stomach feeling queasy. Slowly without waking Drew, she dragged herself to the bathroom sitting in front of the toilet to empty her stomach.

A few minutes later, The SD Superstar had just woken up when he didn't feel his girlfriend laying next to him and wondered where she was but looked in the crib to see the baby still asleep.

Hearing wretching noises from the bathroom, he saw the light on and heard Bless was sick to her stomach. Concerned for her well being, he got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Baby...you okay?"He asked heard the toilet flush a few second later and heard labored breathing. Making sure everything was okay, he walked in to see his girlfriend looked very flushed and very weak. She just didn't look so good.

"Baby,you okay?"He approached her as he sat by her side and brushed her hair back from her sweaty matted face.

"I don't feel so good babe..."Telling him in a weak voice as she held the middle of her stomach as she felt another cramp and ran over to the toilet again feeling herself heaving.

Drew looked very concerned and sat by her side the whole entire time she was puking and holding her hair back.

"Ugh...I'm sorry honey..."She apologized in a weak voice flushing the toilet and collapsing weakily beside him after dry heaving until nothing was left.

"Don't apologize baby...you got nothing to be sorry about."He told her as he helped clean her up.

"I feel so sick..."She told him feeling so lightheaded that she wanted to just crawl into bed and lie down.

"You might have a fever or flu bug honey, I'm bringing you to the trainers tomorrow when we get to the arena to get you checked out."Drew let her know taking precautionary measures to make sure she was okay as she nodded as she wrapped her arms around him while he carried her back to bed.

"Drew...I feel so hot..."Bless cried weakily as her head ached and felt like it was pounding so bad.

"I'm gonna get you a cool rag hon to see if it'll make you feel any better."He let her know looking in the bathroom to explore a medium sized towel hanging then placing it under some cold water.

A few minutes later, the SD Superstar emerged with the towel placing it over her forehead while stroking some of her hair back gently.

"I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience tonight to you babe."She apologized softly having him take care of her and he didn't get much sleep and knew he needed the rest.

"Baby, like I said, don't apologize plus I want to take care of you."He told her in a soft tone taking her left hand to kiss the palm of it.

"You are so sweet to me,what did I ever do to deserve you?"She slightly giggled though she was still weak.

"Loving you is enough my darling."He smiled a warm smile at her letting her know he was there for her whenever she needed him.

"I've never been taken cared of like this before but I like it."She slowly reached for his hand that was on the bed and kissed it gently.

"I'll always take care of you baby,you know you deserve it."Drew meant and kept his word on that as he slowly kissed the top of her head which made her smile a little.

"Drew, will you hold me?"Bless requested not wanting to be alone. He chuckled softly with love in his eyes looking at her as she let him scoot next to her and hold her around the waist.

"You okay baby, I'm not hurting you am I?"He wanted to make sure he wasn't holding her too tight knowing her stomach was still weak.

"I'm okay baby."Bless let him know as she snuggled into his warm chest.

As soon as she was asleep, Drew smiled gently kissing her cheek before sleep also over took him as well.

The next morning Drew was the first to get up with the little one and doted over her while making some oatmeal and making fresh squeezed orange juice to see if maybe it would help his girlfriend feel better.

Next door he heard a knock and stooped whatever he was doing to see his best friend Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett.

"Hey man, I was wondering if you weren't busy doing anything, maybe you,I, and Stephen can go hang out and do something."Stu asked his best mate.

"Man...I'm sorry I can't...you see Bless was very sick lastnight and helping take care of her today,she's still very weak and in bed and making breakfast for her."Drew ran his fingers through his hair rubbing the back of his neck looking at his best friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Drew...is she okay?"Stu was concerned for his friends girlfriend and didn't want to intrude.

"I'm not too sure...I'm taking her to the trainers before the show at the arena to see how she's feeling."Drew let him know.

"Instead of working out, do you want me to take Catherine and take care of her while you take care of B, don't want the little one getting sick either."Stu wanted to babysit for his friends and felt his buddy needed help.

"Honey,do you want to stay with Uncle Stu for the day while I help take care of mommy?"Drew asked the little girl who clinged on to him after he took her out of her highchair hiding her face onto his shoulder.

"I guess she's just shy."The brunette man chuckled kissing the little girl's cheek.

"Honey it's okay...don't be scared, it's just Uncle Stu, he's a friend of daddy's,say hi."He warmly smiled at the little girl who looked at Stu as Drew took her hand and waved at his friend.

A few minutes later Catherine began to warm up to the big Brit and got to hold her.

"She's definitely beautiful, gosh You and Bless are so lucky man."Stu laughed warm heartedly adoring the little angel.

"Ah man...she already stole my heart when I first held her, it's just an amazing feeling."Drew told him with a big smile.

"I'm sure you'll really experience it too when you really become a dad when you and Bless have kids of your own."Stu knew his friend found the right girl that stole his best friends heart and made him into a big softie. He knew in his heart they were meant to be together.

10 minutes later the raven haired beauty emerged from the bedroom to see the two men talking while Wade was doting over the little one.

"Hey guys, hey sweetheart."The petite female greeted them including Catherine.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"Drew asked as he walked over to his sick girlfriend as she shrugged still feeling the affects after the previous night.

"Hey B, I heard you were sick...you okay?"The British man asked her concerned for her.

"I don't know to be quite honest...I still feel a little weak but I think I'll be okay."She told her friend in a small smile while wrapped in her boyfriends arms.

"I was thinking maybe I can take Catherine for the day to the park and we can hang out while Drew takes care of you, I can be back say maybe tonight since Ste is dropping by my room to room with me."The big man suggested holding the little infant in his arms.

"That's fine by me if it's okay with you babe?"Bless looked up her boyfriend.

"Sure, I don't see the problem."Drew nodded giving some of Catherine's stuff to Wade.

"I got your cell number just incase, so don't worry."Stu let Drew know in advance so he and Bless knew the little one would be in good hands with her Uncle.

"Thanks so much for taking care of Cat today Stu, you are such a good friend."Bless came over to hug him which he accepted.

"Any time love, feel better soon and I promise to be back around 8 when Ste drops by."He let the couple know with a warm smile.

"Can I least give my little girl a kiss goodbye?"She asked Stu.

"Yeah sure."He nodded with a warm smile.

"Bye sweetie, you be good for Uncle Stu and Uncle Ste okay?"Bless gave Catherine a kiss on top of her head.

"Baby, be good for Uncle Stu and Uncle Ste...they're going to take care of you while I help take care of mommy for the day."Drew let his baby girl know giving her a kiss and rubbing her head gently.

"Don't worry you two, I will watch over her and make sure we have a great time at the park and be back early."Stu gave Bless a hug with his left arm and gave Drew a handshake too before leaving with the baby.

After Stu had left with the baby, Drew continued cooking while Bless sat at the couch with blankets over her to keep her watched as his girlfriend layed her head down knowing maybe she was having a headache and hoping she was okay.

"Babe,you alright?"He asked concerned over her as she sniffled a little.

"Head aches."She cried closing her eyes wanting the pain to go away.

Drew stopped what he was doing and ran into the bathroom to get some tylenol and glass of water to see if maybe it would help relieve her pain.

Walking back to the room, he kneeled in front of her rubbing her legs to comfort her.

"Here honey, take these to see if it can lessen the pain a little."He opened his palm to reveal some tylenol with the glass of water he had on the table.

He helped her sit up a little bit to take the medication and drank her water.

"You okay love?"He asked her feeling worried how she was nodded a little bit then quickly cried herself to sleep since the pain in her head was so intense.

The Scottish superstar was worried about his girlfriend as he sat there watching over her. He wondered if he could call the trainer to see if he could come down to see her if she wasn't feeling any better.

Taking out his cell phone, he quietly walked out to make a phone call and relieved to hear one of the trainers that was working at the arena that there was a female trainer doctor staying at the hotel that could look over his girlfriend making sure she was okay.

**Cassie Lee:** _Hello_

**Drew M.:** _Cass, it's Drew...hey...sorry to call on such short notice but Bless is sick and I don't know what to do._

**Cassie Lee:** _Drew, How long has she been sick?_

**Drew M:** _Since lastnight, she was throwing up most of the night and I'm worried about her. She was complaining of her head hurting this morning too._

**Cassie Lee:**_ Has she been complaining of any cramps or anything else as of late?_

**Drew M: **_No but she's just in as much pain today..._

Drew looked over his shoulder too see Bless curled in a ball on the couch lying down and she looked so sickly pale which scared him.

**Cassie Lee:** _Maybe it could be a fever or flu that she could've gotten while on the road. I may have to come up and check on her to see how her condition is because it's hard to tell. What room number do you want me to see her?_

**Drew M:** _315 up on the third floor._

**Cassie Lee:** _Alright, I should be there in 10 minutes to come see her._

**Drew M:** _Thanks Cass._

After Drew hung up, he walked over to Bless and placed his hand on her cheek which alarmed him that she felt a little warmer than usual.

He rushed back to the bathroom to get another towel rinsing it with cold water and came back placing it on her forehead to see if it would break it down.

Bless whimpered a little."Shhh...It's okay baby...I'm here."The Scottish man soothed her sitting at her side.

Hearing the knock at the door, he slowly got up to answer the door to see the brunette female trainer.

"Hey Cass, Bless is over there on the couch."Drew directed her to his girlfriend.

"You may have to wake her up that way I can examine her."She told him while getting all her equipment out to check on the sick girl.

Drew as he did sitting by Bless' side not leaving her.

"Sweetie, Drew told me you were sick lastnight and called up to check on you."Cassie told her as Bless nodded weakily thankful for her boyfriends quick thinking.

After Cassie checked her over, She knew immediately Bless had the flu and had to stay in bed the next few days and was prescribed some medications to be able to fight it off plus she needed to eat and keep hydrated.

"Thanks Cassie."Bless smiled a weak smile at the trainer listening at what to do.

"Any time sweetie, if you still don't feel good, don't be hesitant to call and I'll be up right away."Drew and Bless nodded thanking the female brunette as she left.

"You hungry baby, I still made some oatmeal and juice?"Drew asked her.

"If I can keep it down then sure."Bless let him know as he finished his cooking placing them on the table.

Bless smiled feeling grateful that Drew sat at her side and doted over her. She loved this side of him taking care of her while other guys would've just taken off and left her to fend for herself but this side of Drew made her love him even more. She felt so lucky and hoped he would still be by her when they someday get married.

"You look a little better now that you're eating."He smiled feeding her some of her oatmeal.

"I feel a little better with you taking care of me."She smiled to reach and caress his cheek gently.

"I love taking care of you."He smiled leaning over to kiss her forehead.

After eating, he made her drink some juice,take her medications, and she laid down to rest while he cleaned up the stuff around him then rejoined her on the couch.

"I love you and thank you for taking care of me and thanks to Stu, he's playing baby sitter today for our little one."She smiled up at him leaning up to kiss his stubbly chin.

"I love you too Bless and you're always welcome and don't worry, Little bit is in great hands with her Uncle Stu."He reassured his girlfriend while intertwining her fingers into his while letting her head rest on the warmness of his chest.

Drew smiled at his beautiful girlfriend before he laying down to hold her and keep her safe.


	8. Abandoned Baby Chapter 8

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 8**

It was close to 7,Drew sat with his girlfriend feeding her some soup while they sat together watching a movie when they heard a knock at the door knowing Stu and Stephen had to be back after watching the baby.

"I'll be back, stay here."Drew kissed Bless' forehead and put the bowl down on the table as she nodded continue watching.

Drew opened the door to see Catherine in Stu's arms fast asleep.

"Hey there's my baby girl."The Scottish man smiled taking the little one from his best friend.

"Thanks for looking out for Cat, Stu...Bless and I really appreciate it."Drew felt appreciative to have such a great friend.

"It's no problem man, munchkin and I had a great day and tuckered herself out after we had fun at the park just walking around with some of the divas and she made a little playmate with Alanna, Randy's lil' one." The British man explained to his friend.

"Glad to hear she has a new friend and thank you for being Uncle Stu for the day."Drew joked with Stu.

"It isn't a problem at all man, glad to be help a friend out and I had fun hanging out with this little angel."Stu leaned over to give the little girl a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her back softly as he watched her sleep peacefully on his friends shoulder.

"By the way, how's Bless after she's been sick?"Stu wanted to know how his friend girlfriend was.

"She's doing better and Cass says it's just the common flu so she should be okay, you're more welcome to come in and see her."Drew let his friend come inside the room.

"Baby,Stu is here to see you."Bless' boyfriend called out to her as she smiled seeing him carry their baby girl in his arms seeing him place Catherine in her playpen.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"The British man came to give the young woman a light hug.

"Better thanks but I have a few days bed rest so it shouldn't be that bad plus Drew here has been taking care of me."She smiled over to the love of her life as she let him hold her.

"Good, good...that's what I want to hear that my buddy is taking care of you and if he doesn't, he's dead meat." Stu jumped over and gave his friend a noogie.

"The hair...the hair man."The boys laughed rough housing a little with each other.

"Okay...that's enough you two, so Stu how was the day with little Princess?"Bless wanted to hear from her NEXUS friend.

"We had a good day and met up with the divas, went for a walk around the park, she played with Alanna for most of the day and now she has a new play mate and pretty much we ended up here once it started getting cold out and didn't want the lil one getting sick just like her mum."He explained their day to her.

"Sounds like a good day then."She smiled glad hearing how everything went.

"Thanks for taking her out and giving us some time alone that way Drew could take care of me and hope to be able to hold my Princess once I get better."The big brawler came over and gave her a a small hug and a kiss on the head.

"It's no problem love plus she was a good girl all day and never cried, I'm surprised with Cat that she's a well behaved baby."He let her know.

"Drew and I are as surprised as you are and glad Catherine is a very well behaved baby which is a good thing plus she never gets up unless she needs to be fed or changed."Bless spoke up smiling at the little infant beside her when she slept peacefully in her playpen.

"Any time you need a baby sitter, just let me know or let Stephen know, he loves kids too."He told them with a warm smile.

"Stu,can I ask you something if it's okay?"The young PA asked him.

"Yeah sure."The big muscular SD wrestler nodded.

"I'm just wondering why you nor Ste have girlfriends yet, you two are just so sweet and charming?"Bless was curious since Stu seemed like a great guy plus he was great with kids.

"I guess I still enjoy being single and not looking yet but maybe one day."He sat in front of her and patted her knee.

"As for Ste, I'm not too sure either but the Fella sure could find a girlfriend but I guess us men just enjoy the single life for a while."He chuckled as his eyes shone which Bless thought it was cute the way he laughed.

"You're a sweet girl Bless, Drew is very lucky to have you and I'm sure he's really lucky too. I swear if he didn't snatch you, I sure would've because you're so damn adorable."Stu just told them as they appreciated his comment which he said from his heart.

After chatting for a few more minutes with the happy couple, Stu had to go since the red headed Irish man was rooming with him and thanked the couple for their hospitality.

"Stu is a great guy, no wonder you two are best friends."Bless mentioned to her boyfriend cuddling next to him on the couch.

"Yup we definitely grew up together along with Stephen in IWW and we just bonded like brothers, we even pick on each other all the time."Drew joked as he held his girlfriend close to him as they were watching tv.

"I think it's terrific you guys all got together, made it from IWW,FCW, and into WWE and now you are all superstars."She was proud of all three of them.

"Thanks babe, that means a lot though I'm not used a lot of on tv."He kind of sadly sighed which he could be out there in the ring with his friends.

"Don't worry babe, you will, I'll always remain your cheerleader."She grabbed his left hand and rubbed it soothingly with the pad of her thumb which made him smile when she did that and it felt comforting that she cared.

"I love you."He said in a husky voice leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Love you too babe."She sighed happily snuggling into his warm embrace.

"How did I get lucky having you?"He asked looking down at her.

"Love and thanks to Ste, he got us together."She smiled sweetly wanting to kiss him so bad but was afraid to get him sick but she was just happy to be in his strong arms.

After the couple talked for a couple of minutes, they both had fallen asleep wrapped in one another's arms in silence.


	9. Abandoned Baby Chapter 9

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Bless woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Turning her head, she smiled at her boyfriend Drew McIntyre with his head laid on her shoulder snoring softly.

Turning to her right she smiled down at the still sleeping Catherine Rose whom was sucking on her pacifier quietly.

Groaning gently, she slowly got up which made her beau stir in his sleep."Hey sleepyhead..."He sleepily smiled brushing his long locks of hair behind his ears before looking at his girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?"He asked reaching over to stroke her cheek with the pad of his left thumb.

"I'm doing okay but nothing but bed rest should do to fight this flu bug."She smiled at him sweetly.

"You need more rest today sweets, so why don't I fix us some breakfast and then you rest and I'll take care of Catherine for the day."He suggested to make things easier for them.

"Are you sure babe?"She asked him.

"Yes baby,you rest and I'll take care of everything."He let her know getting up kissing her forehead as she snuggled onto the couch turning on the tv to see what was on.

"Love, don't forget your meds after you eat today."Drew reminded her as he walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"I won't babe."She reassured him that she got everything handled as she had the news on tv since she didn't see anything good on.

After Drew finished cooking some toast,eggs,bacon, and sausage for both, he also brought glasses of orange juice for the both of them.

"You feel like going to work out with me at the gym only if you're up to it sweets."The Chosen One from SD asked her.

"Nah...I think I'll stay up here at rest...I don't think I feel like I'm up to it."Bless said as she started eating her food plus in her condition she still wasn't really feeling like herself.

"Okay, if you feel like coming down, just let me know and I'll come get you."Drew let her know since he needed to work with the boys out after eating.

A few minutes later Bless heard the sounds of Catherine waking up and smiled down at her.

"Hey little one, good morning."Bless cooed at the smiling infant.

"I'll get her baby."Drew put his plate down on the table and got Catherine.

"Hey, there's my girl, you sleep good?"He asked kissing her forehead as she giggled tugging at his long hair.

"She loves your long hair."His girlfriend joked as he returned to the couch with the love of his life and the cute bundle of joy.

"What can I say...chicks dig the hair."He laughed as the little girl tugged at the the ends of his beautiful long mane.

"I also love your hair babe."Bless agreed with the infant girl as she ran her fingers in his hair that felt like silk.

"Thanks love."Her boyfriend appreciated the compliment with a warm smile.

"Sweetie, do you want to sit with me while Pappa finishes eating?"Bless got the little girl from him sitting the little one on her lap.

"I'll get her bottle."Drew finished eating what he had on his plate then went to make some formula milk for Catherine. While the girls were on the couch, The Chosen One smiled at them at how cute they were bonding like mother and daughter.

Catherine was sitting on the blanket that was wrapped around his girlfriend as Bless cuddled her.

When Drew finished making the baby's bottle, he handed it to his girlfriend that way she could feed Catherine before he got ready to head out to the gym.

"Love, I'm going to work out if Ste and Stu are downstairs in the gym then we gotta get packed to the next town for the next show."He let Bless know as he had his cell phone in hand to call the guys and had his bag with him on the other hand.

"Okay, I love you and be careful."She smiled at her good looking boyfriend.

"You know I will."He walked over to the couch to give her a soft kiss as she giggled against his mouth as they gently broke apart.

"Love you too."The hot Scottish superstar whispered in a deep husky voice while looking into her eyes.

"Sweetie, look after momma okay and be a good girl."Drew then looked down at the sweet angel and kissed her head. Catherine whimpered raising her arms for him to hold her and Drew laughed softly as he couldn't help but love that pouty face she made and couldn't resist her taking her in his arms.

"Love,Pappa will be right back...I'm just going down with your Uncle Stu and Uncle Stephen and I promise to be back, okay...right now you have to keep momma company."The tall Chosen one whispered to her as he gave her an eskimo kiss.

He gave her right back to Bless as the baby whimpered.

"It's okay sweetheart...Pappa will be right back."Bless comforted the pig tailed little angel kissing the top of her head.

"Love, if you need me, you have my cell number."Drew reminded his girlfriend before he left the room.

"You know it babe."They gave each other another kiss before parting ways.

After Bless finished the rest of her breakfast, she put the baby back in the playpen for a few minutes that way she could take her medication.

5 minutes later Bless heard the knock at the door so she picked up the little one to see who it was.

"Hmmm..I wonder who that is?"Bless turned to her baby girl as she opened the door to reveal Stephen (Sheamus) at the door.

"Hey there love, is Drew around?"The tall Irishman asked while greeting the young PA a good morning and waving hello to Catherine.

"Hey Ste...actually he left not too long ago to work out and is meeting Stu downstairs so hopefully you'll be able to catch him."Bless told him with a warm smile.

"Thanks B."He nodded his thanks to go catch up with his friends who were already waiting for him.

After the Irish man left, Bless spent the day playing on the floor with Catherine who was playing with her toys until Drew got back for lunch.


	10. Abandoned Baby Chapter 10

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 10**

After Drew had finished working out at the gym with the guys, He smiled when he seen his girlfriend busy packing in the room since they had to head to the next town.

"Hey love, ready to go soon?"Drew appeared at the frame at the door as he watched her.

"Oh hey sweetie, yup almost packed."Bless heard him and came up to give him a peck on the lips.

As she was packing,she got up a little too fast and became dizzy which alarmed drew.

"You okay babe?"he asked catching her before she fell.

"Yeah...I guess I just got up too quickly."She reassured with a small smile letting him know she was alright even though she had a small headache now.

"Love, why don't you go sit down and rest, I'll finish up here."His main concern was for his girlfriend who was still a little weak knowing she was still a little sick and felt the need she needed a break and he would help around till she was back up on her feet and feeling better.

"Are you sure hon, I could do it."She reassured him as she held his arm and that she was okay.

"Baby, I'm sure...go rest and I'll finish packing our things."He smiled as he kissed her forehead as she nodded going to sit on the couch to lie down for a little bit.

When Drew was done packing, he made sure everything was cleaned up and nothing was left behind in any of the rooms and placed their stuff in front of the door.

The Scotsman knew he was going to need help carrying out their things out to his rental van.

He called up Stu and Stephen who were just coming up to their rooms which was just ajoined by their room. They were willing to help their friend out with whatever he needed.

Stephen carried Catherine for the mean time in her car seat while Stu got all their belongings putting them in the luggage trolley, last Drew carried his girlfriend bridal style into his arms since she still wasn't really feeling well.

Stu helped them check out after giving his and Stephen's cards to the desk and gave back Drew and Bless' keycards to the desk as well before bringing their belongings to the van they were riding in with Stephen,Drew, and Bless to the next town.

Stephen strapped in Catherine in the back in her carseat then Drew sat in the back with his girlfriend with her laying her head on his lap while she was curled up in a warm blanket while Stephen rode shot gun with Stu in front who was the driver.

"Is she okay?"Stu asked about Bless who was out like a light on his best friend's lap.

"Yeah she's fine, she just got dizzy a while ago before we left so I guess she's not yet really feeling well but the doctor gave her some meds if she needs them, I guess all right now is she needs some rest to be able to get back up on her feet."Drew reassured the big burly man as he ran his fingers through her silky hair as she slept.

"You really love her don't you mate?"Stephen couldn't help but notice as he turned his head to them as he smiled.

"I love her so much I would do anything for her."Drew sighed happily looking at his peaceful sleeping girlfriend.

"I can tell how much you love her everyday and can see the light shine in your eyes my friend."The Irish wrestler mentioned that his friend had really fallen in love and he was happy for him.

"What can I say, she turned me into a big softie."The brunette man smiled happily and couldn't help but stare at her as if she were an angel with a halo on her head.

"Have you and B decided on the adoption for Catherine if she doesn't have any family around since her biological mom passed away?"Stu was just curious about it since it had been so long since they've had her.

"It's up to the agencies if they can find anything on her family other than that Bless and I are just Catherine's care takers and if no one wants her, I think we'll be able to legally adopt her after all Bless and I already fell in love with Catherine the first day we found her."Drew explained the situation to his best friend what he and Bless were going to do if nobody else wanted her they really wanted to adopt the small child and become a family.

"It's really a nice thing you two are doing for that little girl. I'm sure she really appreciates you two as if you were her parents."Stephen spoke up in the conversation knowing his friend and girlfriend did the right thing by taking that little girl in as their own and would do anything for her.

"Bless and I already love her as our own and someday I really want to start a family with her."The Scotland Native told him how much he felt for his girlfriend and for Catherine. He loved them with all his heart and soul.

"I agree with Ste, it is really brave of you and her to do what you two did and not abandon that little girl if it wasn't for her quick thinking that night she found that helpless little baby,take her to the hospital and look out for her to make sure she was okay.I think you two would be great parents for her someday if you two end up with the adoption."Stu let his bestfriend know that he was proud of him and Bless for rescuing that little infant and gave her all the love and care she needed.

Drew smiled and glad he had such great friends and they were like brothers to him and appreciated their advice.

"Hey Stu, do you honestly think I'll really make a great dad one day?"His fellow comrade asked just wanting his opinion.

"Of course Drew, I can tell you're a great "dad" already to Catherine so I think you'll do just fine when you and B have kids of your own someday."The British man reassured his best friend that he would make a great dad no matter what.

"Thanks man, just had to hear it from you."Drew felt great to hear he had his best friends support as he continued to run his fingers gently through his girlfriends hair.

"Stu is right mate, I think you'll make a great dad too and Bless will make a wonderful mommy as well."The red headed man added his two cents in the conversation letting know how proud he was of his friend.

"Thanks Ste."Drew reached over to pat Stephen's shoulder.

Bless began to stir from her sleep opening her eyes to see her boyfriend looking out the window, Stu was still driving while softly humming to the radio that was playing softly in the background, Stephen looked to have his ear buds in listening to his MP3 player,and Catherine was still asleep.

"Are we there yet?"Bless yawned sleepily as her boyfriend smiled sweetly at her noticing she just had woke up.

"Not yet in Chicago baby but how did you sleep?"He asked as he gave her forehead a kiss.

"Slept pretty good and I'm feeling a little better than I was this afternoon."She told him how she was feeling as she snuggled up to her man.

"You look like you could use the nap though babe...you look tired."She smiled a small tired smile up at him caressing his cheek gently.

"I'm fine love, don't worry about me."He reassured he was okay though he did feel tired as he took her hand that caressed his cheek and kissed it.

"I always worry about you babe...please try and get some rest."She told him knowing he was tired and he looked like he could use a few hours of sleep time while they were still on the road.

"Alright babylove, only because you asked nicely."He chuckled softly in defeat as he began closing his eyes as he held her close to him as they both drifted back into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Abandoned Baby Chapter 11

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 11**

A few days later Bless started feeling better and recovering fast from the flu bug and was back up on her feet and didn't have any after affects after her illness and she was glad to be feeling better.

She was up early at the desk doing some work on Drew's scripts including everyone else's while sipping on a cup of coffee. She knew she had a lot of work to catch up on since she had been ill.

A few minutes later Drew had woken up to the empty space as he was about to wrap his arms around her and noticed she wasn't there. Opening his eyes, he noticed his girlfriend was up on her computer catching up on work.

Taking the blankets off of him, he slipped out of bed in his boxers walking over to wrap his strong arms around his girlfriend and give her a kiss good morning.

"Hey baby,how are you feeling?"Drew asked as he had his arms around Bless who smiled up noticing him smiling down on her.

"A lot better babe."She told him as she laid a kiss on his chin gently.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."He smiled at her as he gently kissed her on her lips as she giggled against his lips as he snaked his tongue into her inviting mouth as she let out a small moan savoring his flavor of peppermint.

"I love you."She cooed after breaking their passionate kiss.

"I love you too love."He told her in his deep sexy yet husky voice.

"After you get some work done, you want to get some breakfast when Catherine is up then we can probably get one of the divas to watch her today and you can come out and work out with me that's only if you want too."Drew didn't push her but just requested only if she felt like she was up to it.

"Sure, I could use a good work out and haven't had the chance since I was sick lastweek."Bless stood on her boyfriend's offer.

"Great."He smiled giving her another kiss then wrapping his warm arms around her securely as she held on to him loving his sweet embrace and cuddling into him.

"What have you been working on by the way?"He wondered rubbing her arms softly.

"Just the scripts for the show and what not."She said as she leaned back into him wanting to feel close to her man.

"Why don't you come back to bed and let me just hold you?"Drew just felt the need to hold his girlfriend close as she took his hand and nodded. Work could wait. She thought to herself since she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

They ended back up on the bed with the Scotsman just holding Bless close to his chest as she was cuddled into his embrace loving the quiet moment that they could spend together. The PA had her eyes locked into his deep emerald gem eyes and could see the love he had in his eyes for her. They were like the windows to the soul.

"Baby,make love to me."She whispered wanting him so bad leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you sure love?"He asked to make sure they weren't rushing things.

"Mmmhmmm...this is what I want and I want you so much."She let him know how much she loved him.

He smirked that sexy smile and flipped over as as he was now on top careful not to crush her and she was on the bottom.

"I promise I'll be gentle and let me know if I hurt you,we'll go slow."Drew didn't want to force his girlfriend if she was uncomfortable with anything so they would stop and would take things slow.

"I trust you."She whispered to him as he is intertwined his fingers with her's.

They then discarded their clothes anywhere around the room until they ended up naked in bed making love.

After the wonderful and romantic love making session, Drew walked off to the bathroom discarding off his condom throwing it in the trash and came back to bed holding his sleeping angel in his arms.

He couldn't help but smile seeing the cute glow on her face after they made love. He knew deep in his heart how much he loved her and she in return. He couldn't wait till one day she would become his wife, have lots of children with her, and grown old old with her.

Soon sleep over took him following his girlfriend in a deep slumber dreaming of what their future held.


	12. Abandoned Baby Chapter 12

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 12**

A few hours later the young PA woke up when she felt a pair of strong arms around her and smiled when she noticed Drew was the one holding her.

She smiled reminiscing their previous love making session. He had been very careful and gentle with her the whole time and she trusted him as he held her hands to make sure she was okay with what he was doing.

Facing him, she started tracing the little freckles on his face as he slept peacefully like a little boy in his sleep. To her, he was so damn adorable that she could love him over and over again.

Bless could definitely see herself marrying him one day, having lots of children, and growing old with him.

5 minutes later, she felt movement next to her to see Drew lazily awake smiling at her taking her hand and kissing it.

"What are you doing?"He laughed softly feeling her movements on his handsome face.

"Tracing your freckles babe."She told him with a loving smile.

"You're so cute like a little boy sleeping."She giggled looking into his eyes as she started brushing his beautiful dark brown hair back away from his face. Drew couldn't help but chuckle at how sweet his girlfriend was as she took in every minute of his features.

"You really gave us a good work out, I don't know if I want to hit the gym anymore."He joked not wanting to get out of bed yet.

"I don't want to get out of bed either...I want to just stay in your arms forever.."She agreed cuddling into his strong arms that held her protectively.

He laid a kiss upon her neck gently as he held her close. Later on Catherine began to whimper as she just gotten up.

"I'll get her."Bless got up finding her robe slipping it on then tending to the baby while Drew slipped his boxers on underneath the blankets to go take a shower.

"Oh what's the matter with my baby?"She asked picking the baby up into her arms.

"Shhh...it's okay."She comforted the young one.

"You want your bottle?"The PA went over to make some milk for Catherine.

The 9th month old whimpered softly into Bless' shoulder clutching on to her.

"I know baby, I know..."The raven haired woman like mother comforted the young infant as she put the bottle into the microwave to heat it up.

As soon as the bottle was done warming up, she sat on the bed and began feeding the baby.

"That's my girl...no more tears."Wiping the little one's tears away from her face as the hungry infant suckled away at her milk.

When Drew was done with his shower, he walked out with a black mesh shorts and tank top with his hair down still dripping wet a little bit.

"Do you want me to take over for you babe that way you can get your shower and we can head out for food then work out?"The muscular sexy superstar asked his girlfriend.

"Only if you want honey."Bless spoke up when she seen Drew was done showering and smelled so good.

"Here, let me have Cat."He smiled as she carefully stood up passing the little one over to him.

"Honey, mommy's going to take a shower, I'll right back."She gave the infant a kiss on the head as she walked over to her luggage to find some clothes to wear to the gym and went off to the bathroom to shower while her boyfriend substituted for her.

The SD Superstar sat on the bed with the small infant who looked up at him while still sucking away at her milk.

"You're a hungry little thing aren't ya?"He chuckled softly caressing her small little fingers with his.

"You know you're mommy Bless and I are going to love you so much and take care of you."He let the baby know that as he slowly kissed her forehead.

"I never imagined being a daddy before but I hope I'll be as good as one to you and when mommy Bless and I adopt you which hopefully happens, you can also have a baby brother or sister when you're all grown up."He spoke to her as if she understood him.

She cooed and gurgled tugging at his hair which he smiled at.

"You like pulling daddy's hair don't ya lass?"He laughed after he finished feeding her putting the bottle on the night stand.

"Ya think that's funny don't ya baby?"He chuckled along with her as she continued gently tugging his hair.

"You must love daddy's hair just like like mommy does."he smiled giving her a small kiss on the hand. He loved this little girl with all his heart and soul already that he couldn't wait to finally be a family with his girlfriend. He just hoped that no one else wanted her that way they could start being a family for the first time and this is what he truly wanted.

Being a wrestler was important but to him family was more important to him more than anything else in this world.

After Bless was finished showering and got dressed, she decided to call up Kaitlyn to see if she could come up and babysit for the day while she and Drew worked out in the gym with the guys and eat breakfast with him. The pretty diva accepted and would be up in a few minutes to come watch Catherine.

When Kait arrived, Bless thanked her for babysitting the young infant and she trusted her friend for doing so and they had become close eversince she came into the WWE.

"So...breakfast date with you and Drew after working out?"The blonde couldn't help but smile at her friend who was happy.

"Yup just me and Drew spending some time together."The raven haired girl spoke up putting some lip gloss on.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, I hope you two have fun."The blonde diva smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Kait and thank you for babysitting Cat for Drew and I for the day."She appreciated the help from her Diva friend hugging her.

"You're welcome and don't worry, I can't wait to spend time with this lil' one, she's co cute."Kaitlyn giggled tickling Catherine which made her giggle out loud which was music to Bless' ears.

"Baby, be good for Aunty Kait okay...Pappa and I are going out and we'll be back in a few hours."Bless gave Cat a kiss on the forehead.

"Kait, if you have any emergencies, you have mine and Drew's cell phone numbers."The PA instructed the young diva who nodded already having her cell phone handy just incase.

"Bye sweetheart, be good and Aunty Kait will look after you."Drew too gave Catherine a kiss.

"Don't worry you two, I brought plenty of toys and stuff that will keep us two occupied for the day and Cat will be in good hands."Kaitlyn let them know she would take great care of the baby.

"We trust you Kate and thank you again."Bless gave Kaitlyn a big hug before leaving.

"No problem honey, you and Drew have fun and tell me all the details when you get back."The two girls laughed as the mother like PA ran to her boyfriend who was waiting for her to go and spend time together.


	13. Abandoned Baby Chapter 13

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 13**

Drew and Bless walked in the gym together seeing the guys with their wives or girlfriends working out.

"Babe, I'm gonna work out in one of the tread mills."Bless told Drew taking her stuff with her.

"Alright baby, just remember to take it easy."He told her as she nodded while he quickly kissed her before taking off to work out on some different equipment.

Bless plugged in her MP3 into her clip that hung to her pocket of her blue shorts then put in her ear plugs and started out on easy to warm up.

A few minutes later, she turned up into medium getting in the zone of her workout getting herself into shape.

Not even five minutes later Stephen (Sheamus) walked in after working out with The Sinister Scotsman going to the tread mills next when he noticed his best friends girl friend really in the zone of her workout and hoped she wasn't over exerting herself at the speed she was going at.

Just being a good friend, he went over the next tread mill that was not too far away from her just incase something happened to her if she happened to over exert herself he would be able to catch her before she fell.

After the young PA worked out at the tread mill at her own pace, She went back to a very slow pace then picked up her water bottle that was beside her to take a drink from it.

Next she went over to go do some abs work and jump rope exercising on the floor mat.

When she got done with those workouts, she decided to go on one of the bike recliner machines to work out. There she met good friends Justin Gabriel (PJ Lloyd) and Heath Slater (Heath Miller) working out at the same station as she smiled softly at them as they returned a smile waving at her before she sat down and started working out.

Again she felt her work out get more intense picking up the pace breathing hard and sweating.

"Hey there speedy, slow it down a little."Her boyfriend noticed how hard his girlfriend was working out and turned the machine down a notch.

"Sorry baby...just trying to get the perfect figure."She apologized to him since she was a little self conscious about her looks.

"That's okay sweetie, just try not to work out too hard to make yourself too tired plus I love the way you look already."He told her with a soft smile squeezing her hand meaning what he said to her.

Though she was a little chubby she still remained having a good figure model type look.

After working out, She and Drew decided to take a jog outside the hotel before having their breakfast date together.


	14. Abandoned Baby Chapter 14

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 14**

While Bless and Drew were jogging, she felt short of breath and dizzy.

"Baby, you okay?"The sinister Scotsman asked stopping to check on his girlfriend.

"Yeah...just a little tired that's all."She reassured trying to catch her breath.

"I just need a breather."She told him clutching his arm gently.

"If you're sure hon."He felt concerned for her hoping she was going to be okay seeing her sitting down panting trying to catch her breath.

"Take deep breaths baby, that a girl."Drew soothed rubbing her back slowly.

"You ready for another round the park babe?"He wanted to know if she was ready to go for another jog.

"I think I'm going inside after this one round and try and get some sleep before we have to go to the arena tonight."She told him with a small smile.

"Do you want me to go with you baby?"He asked wanting to help her.

"No babe, you go on ahead, I'm going inside to take a shower and sleep since I'm so sore from working out."She let him know she'd be alright and knew she wanted him to have his morning exercise.

"Okay sweet cheeks, if you're okay."He felt bad for leaving her on her own.

"I'll be fine babe...don't worry about lil' ol' me."She felt touched that he loved taking care of her as he held her close to his chest as they sat on the ground together.

"Just incase you need me, give me a call on my cell."Drew told her helping her up slowly.

"I will baby and I'll give Kait a call to see if she could watch Cat a little longer."She smiled as he kissed her quickly before he took off for another jog around the park while she headed off back inside.

Once the PA made it inside, she made sure to call Kaitlyn and asked if she could take care of Catherine for a little while longer. Kait told her she would since the baby was already taking a nap and would bring her back in a few hours once Bless felt better to tend to her.

Bless jogged to her and Drew's hotel room they shared together walking over to her bag to get her pink pajama tank top, her baby blue pajama pants and grabbed her underwear including her toiletries walking over to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She put her stuff upon the counter and stripped her clothes off bringing her shampoo and conditioner with her. She turned on the warm water walking into the water letting it soothe her aching muscles.

After she took her shower, she dried her hair and did what she needed to do putting away and cleaning stuff on the counter before getting dressed for bed.

She turned on her hair dryer and got her hair brush drying her long hair that reached her back.

Bless put her stuff down after fixing her hair then walked out putting her dirty clothes in the hotel bags that they had putting it on top of her bags.

Once she got finished doing that, she climbed into bed holding onto Drew's pillow since she loved his scent snuggling it before closing her eyes.

Another hour later, Drew just finished his workout so he decided to go back to his and his girlfriends room when he noticed his girlfriend was on her side with her back facing him and noticed she had taken his pillow snuggling it.

He smiled with a small chuckle at how cute she was. He couldn't help but watch her for a few minutes.

He walked over to her brushing some hair that fell tucking it gently behind her ear. He was surprised she didn't stir in her sleep. Softly he kissed her cheek which caused her to smile in her sleep before he went to take a shower.

When he was done showering, Drew was careful to be quiet not to wake his sleeping angel who was sleeping peacefully on their bed.

Getting on his side of the bed, he wrapped his strong arms around his girlfriend holding her safely and softly kissed her before he too joined her into a fitful slumber.


	15. Abandoned Baby Chapter 15

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 15**

A few hours later the young couple knew they had to get up since they had to be at the arena by 6. They picked up Catherine from Kaitlyn's room and thanked the pretty diva for babysitting for the day.

Grabbing what they only needed, they headed out for their rental car making their way to the arena.

"Honey,I'm going to bring Cat to day care then dropping off your script in your locker room then meet with the other guys to give them their's. I'll meet you back at your's when I'm done working."His girlfriend told him as she picked up a few of the things she had in the car then got Catherine in her carseat.

"Alright baby, meet you back at the car after the show and maybe we can grab a bite to eat or take out whichever you prefer and head back to the hotel."The Sinister Scotsman explained what they would be doing.

"That's fine baby, meet you back here later. Love You."Bless walked over to give him a cupped her chin and drew his girlfriend in closer for a passionate kiss causing her to moan softly into his mouth.

"Love you too."He whispered putting his forehead close to her's smiling.

"Bye baby, pappa will see you soon."he kneeled down in front of the sleeping baby and kissed her forehead.

Drew stood up and grabbed the rest of his belongings in the trunk and locked up the car following his girlfriend inside the building.

As soon as they entered the building, Bless dropped the baby off in the daycare center where the rest of the wrestlers and crew kids were playing then headed off to work while Drew was going to his locker room to get ready.

The raven haired PA sorted through everyone's scripts that was in the box before going to hand them out.

She first went to her boyfriend's locker room knocking on the door.

"Come in baby."Drew called from inside. His girlfriend made her way in giving his script first.

"Thanks doll."He smiled putting his script beside him while he was lacing up his boots after he had just gotten rid of his clothes to put his trunks and other gear on.

"You're welcome."She smiled at him sweetly.

"Honey,Instead of take out or something, why don't I suggest you and I go on a dinner date after the show tonight...I happened to see a diner across the arena and thought why not."The Scotsman suggested to his girlfriend before she left to go hand out the scripts to the rest of the superstars and divas.

"That sounds divine babe. Dinner date just the two of us."She let him know patting his knee gently.

"Of course love then meet me back here after the show, we can have Stu or Stephen watch Cat then we'll go out."He let her know with a warm smile.

"Okay."She agreed. "Well I better get going to drop the scripts off to the others."She pointed to the door since she didn't want to be late.

Drew had other things on his mind though before she left."Baby,before you go...there's one thing I want."He smirked sexily at her standing up picking up the box from her hand setting it down before grabbing her hand gently pulling her to him.

"What's that?"She asked her boyfriend softly looking into his beautiful eyes.

"A kiss."He chuckled looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

She giggled softly nodding as he dipped into her soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck getting lost in his passionate embrace.

"I love ya baby."He whispered softly to her against her lips after breaking their kiss.

"I love you too."She said while staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Honey...I've got to go work."She told him though she didn't feel like leaving.

"Okay."He understood letting her go though he didn't want her leaving either.

"Don't forget dinner date tonight."He reminded her as he swatted her behind which caused her to laugh.

"I won't."She smiled at him before picking up the box he left on the chair getting ready to hand out the rest of the scripts to the guys and gals.


	16. Abandoned Baby Chapter 16

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 16**

A few weeks later Bless and Drew were going to try to get baby Catherine adopted by the court in Florida and hoped they could permanently get her since no one else spoke up of the baby and they were the only two that always loved and cared for her.

They made sure to take great care for her and give her a home and all the love she could have.

The two even fixed the papers in advance to finalize the adoption process.

Drew and Bless didn't care if Catherine wasn't their's by blood but loved her unconditionally and more than anything else. They were already attached to her once they held her in their arms.

All they had to do was wait for 3 weeks till all the papers were processed and they could finally adopt Catherine as their own.

"I can't believe Cat will be our's soon and make her our daughter."Drew chuckled as he and his girlfriend walked out of the court as she pushed the stroller with her.

"I can't wait either sweetie and now we can be her mom and dad."She smiled at him.

"I like the sound of that."He told her with a warm loving smile then leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Me too."She agreed.

A few minutes later Drew's cellphone rang and heard his theme on his phone go off causing his girlfriend to look at him funny.

"What?"He laughed.

"You have your own theme song as your ringtone babe?"She asked.

"Yes and I happen to like it thank you very much."He told her with a wink.

**BadBoyDrew:** _Hello_

**WadeBarrett1:**_Hey D. How are ya my friend? How are you and the lil' missus and little one doing?_

**BadBoyDrew:** _Fine thanks man, just got out of court to see through the adoption finalizations for Catherine that way we can finally adopt her._

**WadeBarrett1:** _That's great to hear. I'm happy for you (Justin),Heath, Rycklon (Zeke), Stephen (Sheamus) are over here and wanted to know if you,Bless, and the little one wanted to come over for a bbq and swim party I'm having down at the apartment._

**BadBoyDrew:** _Let me ask Bless first if she's not busy with anything._

Drew cupped the speaker with one hand and asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go over and hang with the guys.

"Honey,Stu is on the phone and wants to know if it's okay to stop over his apartment since he's having a bbq/swim party."Drew told his girlfriend.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we should get our stuff and I can bring over something if the guys want."She accepted the invitation and it sounded like fun since she missed the guys and wanted to see them.

**BadBoyDrew: **_The little Missus says sure no problem...so what time do you want to meet at the apartment?_

**WadeBarrett1:** _Say 2:30 and don't forget to bring some swim gear and tell Bless not to really bring anything. We got everything here including snacks so you can just bring yourself, her, and the little munchkin too._

**BadBoyDrew:** _Alright, sounds fun. See you guys in about 20 minutes or so._

After their conversation, Bless and Drew stopped by their apartment to get ready for the fun day ahead.

"Honey,do I look okay in this?"His girlfriend asked as she walked out of their room with a two piece black bikini with flame designs on it along with a white sarong that she hand stitched herself and had some white flip flops on along with her gucci sunglasses.

"You look beautiful darlin'."Drew said smiling as he slowly caressed her cheek with his fingers as he too was walking out dressed in some green board shorts and let his hair down.

"Thank you baby."Bless appreciated her boyfriend's compliment.

After they got everything ready and got extra clothes to bring with them if they also stayed over night with the guys, Bless got Catherine ready in her baby onsies swimming diaper.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see Uncle Stu and the others."She picked up the baby and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, we got everything right?"Bless asked before they stepped out of the apartment.

"Yup that's about everything baby and we got most of Cat's stuff and our things just incase we need to change,towels,sunscreen, bathroom toiletries, and brought our sleeping clothes if we end up staying at Stu's, and everything else so that's pretty much it."He made sure not to forget anything else before locking up.

"Okay, I think we're ready to hit the road then."She said as she strapped in Catherine then gave the baby her juice.

After strapping in the baby in the carseat, she closed the door and got in her seat in front with Drew.

Stu and the boys didn't live too far and were about 25 minutes away from them though they were in the Tampa area and they lived close to the FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling) arena.

"Babe,you don't mind if I put on the radio do you?"Bless asked if it was okay.

"Yeah sure."He reassured letting his girlfriend pick out the music and tuned into some soft rock that was playing over the system.

He then gently intertwined his right hand with her's as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel as they rode to Stu's in comfortable silence.

Once they got to Stu's, Drew helped his girlfriend get Catherine out and put her in the stroller before grabbing most of their things before locking up the car.

Bless walked up to the door to ring the doorbell as the Scotsman got their things walking in tow.

She heard someone shuffle to the door on the other side to see the One Man Rock Band Heath Slater (Miller) with a smile on his face and just wearing blue swim trunks.

"Hey Heath."Bless greeted him first giving her friend a warm hug and a kiss to his right cheek.

"Hi sweetheart."He greeted back with a warm smile and kissed her cheek.

"You look very pretty today."He complimented her on how she looked.

"Well thank you and you look handsome as well."She giggled telling him with a smile.

"Why thanks little lady."He appreciated her compliment.

"And this lil' one looks ready to rock n' roll."He chuckled noticing the baby in her arms all dressed up ready to swim.

"She sure is and have her spend time with her Uncle's right baby boo?"Bless tickled Catherine's chin as the little one giggled.

"Hey man it's good to see you."Heath greeted the tall dark haired man.

"Good to see you too. By the way where are the boys at?"Drew wondered about his friends after shaking Heath's hand.

"Out back swimming by the patio."Heath directed them through the patio doors out back where the pool/jacuzzi was located.

"You can put your stuff here in the livingroom if you want that way you don't have to carry most of them."The red headed man told Drew where to put their stuff incase they would need it later.

The SD superstar understood and put them off to the side where the rest of the guys stuff were and grabbed his and Bless' towels and sun tan lotion including one for the baby.

Walking out to the patio, Stu and Heath were manning the grill making bbq,hamburgers, and hot dogs as well as providing soft drinks and water for all of them, PJ (Justin) and Rycklon (Zeke) were in the pool racing each other back and forth, and Stephen (Sheamus) was taking a break after swimming just sitting in the hot tub jacuzzi.

"Hey you two, hey little one."Stu greeted his guests as he saw them walk by him.

"Hey Stu. Hey man."Bless and Drew greeted him with hugs and Bless gave him a gentle embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"My is this lil' one growing up so fast."The Englishman noticed little Catherine who was in the raven haired beauty's arms.

"Yeah she is and still very well behaved baby."She giggled holding the little one against her hip.

"I heard about you two adopting Cat, congrats!"He gave his blessings to the happy couple.

"Drew and I can't wait to have Catherine as our own."They were pretty excited and hoped they would make great parents.

"Don't worry honey, you and Drew will do well."The big Brit patted her back with encouragement.

"So Drew...how does it feel to almost be a dad?"His bestfriend was wondering.

"Nervous but excited at the same time."The Sinister Scotsman said with a big smile happy to almost be a family with his girlfriend.

"Good...I'm sure Bless will make a great mother and you will be a great dad yourself."His best bud was glad to hear the news and hoped Drew did take care of both of them because Bless was a very sweet girl and would hate to see someone break her heart and that innocent little baby was to be taken cared of and loved looked like a happy family already and Stu was very happy for them.

They then caught up with one another on other things while Drew helped bbq while Bless and the baby were sitting and relaxing by the pool.

"Hey Ste."Bless greeted the sweet looking Irishman who was sitting by himself at the jacuzzi as she sat down on one of the pool chairs close to the guys.

"Hey there lass. Glad to see you and Drewmeister made it."Ste greeted the young woman with a warm smile when he heard her voice.

"Me too. How are you?"She asked as she was getting the baby's floaties and stuff to go swimming.

"Pretty good thanks for askin' doll. How have you been and how's life been treating you?"He asked as he smiled a warm smile at her and the baby while kicking his feet around in the pool while sitting.

"Pretty good so far and baby has been keeping Drew and I busy so not too bad."She explained to the tall Irishman.

"I can't believe that lil' cutie is growing up so fast...she gets bigger every time I see her."He chuckled as Catherine reached her arms out for Bless to hold her after getting her ready for a swim.

"I can't either. Drew and I are finally going to adopt her soon so he and I are waiting for finalizations till we fnally get her and become a family."Bless was excited to start a family with her boyfriend whom she loved so much.

"Drew's a lucky man. You two would make excellent parents. I can see it already."Stephen said honestly and he could see how much they loved each other and how much they loved Catherine since the first day they had her.

"Thanks Ste, that really means a lot."Bless appreciated his comment and knew he meant well.

After Bless blew up Catherine's floaties and put them on her and put her hair up in cute little pigtails and took off her sarong placing it on the chair, they went in the pool where PJ and Rycklon greeted her.

"Weeeeee...You having fun sweetie?"Bless asked Catherine who cooed and giggled as they waded in the water.

"Kick your feet sweetheart, that' a girl."The raven haired beauty was proud as she was teaching the little one how to kick her feet in the water that way she would learn how to swim.

A few minutes later Catherine began to cry.

"It's okay baby, I got you."The pretty PA consoled the baby holding her while walking around in the shallow part of the pool with her.

"She's taking to the water like a duck."Stu noticed the two girl's having a fun time.

"Yeah she is and I'm so proud."Drew watched from afar at how cute they were.

"Wave to daddy sweetie."Bless said lifting Catherine's hand to wave to Drew.

Drew laughed and waved at his favorite girl's before walking over to join them in the water.

"You want me to hold her next?...Maybe I can try and teach Cat how to float on her back."The Brunette suggested to his girlfriend as she nodded.

"Hey Stu...can you grab my camera that's in my bag and take pictures of us if it's okay with you?"Bless requested from him as she sat with her boyfriend and the baby.

"Yeah sure."The English man heard her and told PJ to take over for a little bit while he grabbed his friends digital camera getting it out and walked over to get some cute snap shots of the cute family.

"Okay B,you and Drew should be together and put Catherine in the middle with you two holding her."The former NEXUS leader instructed them as they did so and had Catherine had in the middle with them smiling.

"One,two,three...smile."He chuckled taking a great family portrait shot of them perfectly.

"Guys,why don't you join in on the family shoot?"Drew told the guys to come with them.

"Are you sure you want us with you guys?"PJ heard what they were talking about and wanted to know if it was okay.

"Yeah you and the guys,get in here and take pictures with us, after all you're our family."Drew laughed warm heartedly as the guys shrugged and joined in feeling happy they were part of Drew and Bless' family.

After taking a series of shots with the guys and taking turns, The African wrestler told them the bbq was done and to come eat as they all joined together at the patio eating,talking, and having a great time sharing light hearted conversations, stories, and laughter.


	17. Abandoned Baby Chapter 17

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Bless woke up when she heard Catherine crying. Groaning in her sleep, she rubbed her sleepy eyes when she heard Cat stop crying to see Heath was up and cradling the infant in his arms.

"Shhhh...it's okay Cat, you're okay."He consoled the young one in his soft southern twang.

"Hey Heath...what time did you get up?"Bless asked as she was in her boyfriends arms.

'Few minutes ago and saw the little one was up and thought of tending to her."He warmly smiled at the pretty girl.

"You look so natural holding baby."She told him.

"I love babies. I have a niece just like her and I adore her to death."He said with a smile patting the baby's back gently.

"You're going to make one heck of a dad one day." She complimented in a soft tone not to wake her still sleeping boyfriend.

"Thanks sweetheart. That's very nice thing of you to say that." Heath responded back as he blushed at the sweet compliment. He hoped one day to have a beautiful child just like Catherine. He knew in his heart he wanted to be a dad someday.

"Do you want to help me give her a bath then give Cat her breakfast this morning?"She asked him carefully getting out of Drew's arms.

"Yeah sure."The southener smiled warmly at her as he nodded as she got up to grab a few things from the diaper bag that she needed before they headed off into the master bathroom.

Bless tested the water to see if it was warm enough before putting in the baby bathtub in the water while Heath stripped off the diaper putting it in the trashcan and taking off the pajamas she slept in.

Heath then layed Catherine down in it then strapped her in the little seat that way Bless could give her a bath.

"You're such a good girl today honey."Bless said to Catherine as the baby cooed and gurgled.

The raven haired beauty then got out the baby shampoo putting it on Cat's head causing the little one to whimper a little.

"I know you don't like this part sweetheart."She consoled the baby letting her know as she was washing the little one's hair.

"It's okay baby doll, don't cry."Heath soothed Catherine not to be scared as tears fell on her rosy red cheeks.

"Almost done."Bless tilted Cat's head back and poured water and careful not to get any in her eyes.

The baby whimpered while Bless Shampooed and conditioned her hair one more time before rinsing.

"I know baby...It's okay."The female soon to be mother consoled the raven haired baby girl.

After finishing shampooing and conditioning the baby's hair, Bless got a soft cloth running it under some warm water and added the baby soap to clean Catherine.

The baby began to giggle as Bless tickled her little tummy while cleaning her body.

"You're ticklish aren't ya?"The soon to be mom giggled.

"She adores you."Heath smiled at his best friend unstrapping Catherine out of her little

bathtub seat into her arms that held a towel to dry Catherine off.

"Yeah she does...isn't that right angel?"Bless agreed with the one man rock band.

The two helped each other get Catherine dressed after her bath and cleaned up the bathroom.

"I can't wait to have a kid of my own one day just as special and cute like Cat is."Heath said as he cradled the young one in his arms.

"I'm sure you'll make a great dad too Heath. I saw how much you adore her when you held her a while ago in the livingroom."Bless noticed Heath had a fatherly touch to him when it came to kids.

Bless got Catherine dressed in a cute jean dress and put up her hair in pigtails adding two white ribbons in her hair.

"Aren't you so cute?"The one man rock band smiled at the baby in her soon to be mother's arms as she was tying the ribbons where she made the little pigtails.

"She's all dolled up and ready to go."Bless reassured as she finished tying the last ribbon on smiling.

"So are you and Drew excited about the adoption process in two weeks?" The Southern man asked his friend as he had Catherine on his lap while bless got her pink pacifier handing it to her as Catherine suckled on it softly while watching the adults talk.

"Yup we're ready to finally adopt her and become her parents."Bless anticipated the final process to be finally get Catherine since no one else wanted her and they've been the one's to take the baby into their care.

"It's a great thing what you and Drew are doing and finally have a family."Heath was proud of them taking such an innocent little life and making her a part of their family.

"I agree and Drew is attached to Cat as much as I am already."She knew how much the Scot loved the baby and would make a wonderful dad.

"He's happy as I've seen him when he's around you and the talks non-stop about you two when he arrives at work."Heath told her since he always hung out with the guys and Drew when they had a boys night just to hang out.

Bless couldn't help but blush at the feeling of Drew talking about her and Cat. It made her proud to know they were soon going to be a family. They were both ready for the challenge.

A few minutes a knock was heard a Heath said come in to reveal Stu (Wade) was awake and smiling when he came in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you three were when I heard talking in here."The British man said to his friends.

"How long have you been up?"bless asked the tall man.

"About 10 minutes ago. What about you two?"He asked them sitting by Heath and Cat.

"20 minutes ago and Bless got up around same time I did but a few minutes later to give this little one a bath and I helped and got her dressed."The one man Rock band explained as the baby began to crawl towards the raven haired girl who took the baby into her arms.

"That little baby is such a beauty this morning."The Brit said with a smile.

"You hear that honey...Uncle Stu says you're beautiful."Bless said to Catherine who giggled around her pacifier.

"So how does it feel to be a soon to be mother?"The big man asked her.

"It feels wonderful to be honest and never felt a love for a child until I found Catherine that night. When I held her, I knew she was meant to be mine and Drew's and we both fell in love with her instantly. We don't want to give her away nor want her in a a foster care but I know she belongs with us."Bless explained to him as she gave the baby a kiss on the head.

"You and Drew look like you're both prepared for the challenge to become parents. I know that for the fact how much you both love her. Drew always talks about you and the baby to me,Heath,Justin,and Ste, it's like he's turned into a big softie. You really changed his life in perspective and he seems happier now."Stu noticed Drew's attitude seemed more happy and content now that they had a baby to take care of and had Bless in his life.

"Well thanks to Ste, he's the one that got us together in the first place and I have to thank him for that."The raven haired PA had to thank the Irishman for pushing them together and since then they were happy together and in love.

"I can tell how much Drew loves you and I can see it in his eyes."The green eyed man explained how in love he was with Bless and she made him so happy.

"You're a good girl Bless and I'm glad he finally found the woman that could keep him in line and with Catherine added to the mix, it changed his whole life in perspective."Stu was very honest with her and thought she was a very sweet girl with a big heart of gold.

Stu and the boys were always finding Drew smitten with her backstage and wanted to get to know her more. He introduce her to them and right away they adored her from the very start.

Bless was known for being a hard worker backstage as a PA (Personal Assistant) and made her rounds handing them their scripts and being everyone's best friend backstage. They all loved her and seen how hard she worked to get where she was at.

She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty at any kind of work she had on the side while working as a PA such as also helping set up the ring, help with the divas or the guys makeup, give them advice whenever they needed it, working odd jobs here and there when there wasn't else much to do. The boys and girl's really admired that about the young girl.

She even sat with the boys when she needed her downtime after work to just hang out and be one of the boys. She wasn't all that girly but anyone could say she was partly a tom boy at heart.

"Stu is right sweetie, you are like a sister to us and our bestfriend. We're glad you've made Drew happy and included us in your lives as we've been like a family since the very beginning."Heath took her hand gently and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thanks guys...that really means a lot."She hugged the guys with her right arm.

After they talked for a while, Bless knew the baby would be hungry so the trio went to the kitchen to eat and she would make baby Gerber Oatmeal and a bottle of milk for Catherine.

Drew and PJ were soon up when they heard the trio in the kitchen. Stu was around looking for pots and pans to make some home cooked breakfast for them.

"Morning babe, Morning PJ."Bless greeted the two still sleepy men as she was feeding the baby.

"Morning."Drew greeted with a soft yet tired smile giving his girlfriend a soft peck on the lips and gave Catherine a kiss on the forehead before sitting with them.

"Mornin."The sleepy eyed African greeted the pretty girl good morning giving her a hug and kissed Catherine on the cheek causing the baby to giggle before man hugging the guys good morning as well grabbing a hot cocoa packet from the table and got up to get a mug to prepare something to drink.

"How did you and our baby sleep lastnight?"The brunette asked his girlfriend.

"Pretty good and relaxing being snuggled in your arms. I'm sure our baby had a good night's sleep too and haven't heard a peep out of her in the middle of the night so that's a good thing."She said leaning into her boyfriend while feeding the little one.

"Mmmm...is that good?"The PA spoke to the baby while wiping her mouth with a bib.

"Did mommy pick out your outfit today sweetheart?"Drew noticed Catherine looked so cute with her jean dress and pigtails in white ribbons to match along with her outfit.

"Yes I did after Heath and I gave her a bath this morning."His girlfriend said nodding with a smile.

"Mommy made the right choice then because you are so cute."Drew spoke to Catherine as she giggled as if she understood him.

"Hey Drew..I've been thinking for quite some time maybe you,Bless, Catherine should move in with us here at the apartment."Stu was thinking it would be a great idea to have them around and plus they could split the rent and make it cheaper and they had more room where they could stay plus they wouldn't have to travel far and they could babysit Catherine when either of them would be at the house.

"Are you sure man?...I mean we wouldn't want to be a burden to you guys..."Drew spoke up looking up at the green eyed man for reassurance.

"Drew, I think it would be a great idea plus it's just been on my mind for quite some time plus it would make the rent easier to pay if there were you and Bless around and one of us could watch the baby anytime we're around that way you two wouldn't have to find a babysitter. It'll be easier for us to travel to the airport instead of you having to drive most of the time, and we could still bond like we used too back in the days."The British man thought of it plus he wanted to have his bestfriend around though he loved the other guys like brother's plus the two were just as close growing up and working in CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling), IWW (Irish Whip Wrestling), OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling), and WWE.

As much as Drew loved the guys like brother's, he and Bless always loved the privacy of their own home but now that Stu mentioned it, it kind of hit home for him how he missed traveling with the guys and bonding like brother's with Stu and missed their pep talks once in a while plus he never had time to always get together with them and now was the only rare time they had as a family since they were always busy on the road.

"Honey,what do you think of Stu's input?"Drew asked his girlfriend how she felt about her moving in with the guys.

"Well...if it makes you happy sweetie then I guess I'm in although I have to think about it because I don't know if I'm ready to move out of our apartment yet and we had so many good memories there."Bless added her two cents in.

"Take all the time you need sweetheart...I don't want to rush you guys if the two of you aren't ready but I just wanted to let you two know that you have a home here with us."Stu let her know with a warm smile but was willing to take them as their family.

"I don't blame you either baby. We do have some pretty awesome memories at our apartment such as our first date, first kiss, making love in our bed, and the first day you moved in with me was a special day because I knew I loved you, and taking Catherine in as ours."Drew had to agree with his girlfriend on that subject. He held those special memories close to his heart and it felt as if they were already starting a family with just the three of them.

Some part of Bless wanted to move in with the guys since she loved them as her family and another part of her loved their home with the memories they cherished. She would have to give it some time to think it over. She was thankful for Stu being such a great friend and thinking of them.

"Hey guys, what do you think of Drew and Bless moving in with us?"The British man asked Heath and PJ what their thoughts on the matter was.

"I think it would be a great idea plus we can have another room mate or two around."Heath put in his input.

"What about you PJ?"The big man turned to the South African.

"Sounds wonderful plus I know how close you and Drew are including with Bless so I wouldn't mind either plus we can always travel together."The young high flyer gave his feedback.

"Thanks for caring you guys. I find it very sweet of you guys to include Drew and I into the family circle."Bless appreciated how they all felt.

"Honey,you are family and we would love to have you and Drew around and Catherine too."PJ told her with a smile on his face letting her know how much he and the guys cared for them.

"Baby, why don't we give them maybe a week or two in notice maybe it wouldn't be so bad to move in with them and we're closer to the guys plus we don't have to travel to here at their apartment and we could always stay with them and I don't have to drive all the time and we could always alternate when on the road plus there's more room here in their place than our's."Drew suggested to his girlfriend.

"I guess so...we'll see babe."Bless nodded seeing where Drew was coming from with his statement. He was right, maybe it wouldn't be so bad so they wouldn't have to go the extra miles to travel plus it would be easier for them to commute and they were right that the apartment had more room for them and they didn't seem to mind the company.

The neighborhood also looked so comfortable,spacious, safe, and the there was a huge backyard outside where they could go out whenever they needed too or she could take Catherine to go play outside.

They all talked over breakfast during the morning over a wonderful homemade meal made by Stu such as french toast with maple syrup, scrambled eggs, sausage links, some assortment of cut up fruits in a bowl, coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice.


	18. Abandoned Baby Chapter 18

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 18**

The next 3 days was pretty hectic for everyone since they were back on the road again after only have 1 day off so they just made the best of it and knew they had to have their game faces back on when it was back to work.

Bless did her usual routines working on scripts after dropping off Catherine at the day care center then handing out to everyone while Drew was busy getting ready for his match on Superstars. She hated the feeling he was stuck on the show and wasn't used to his full potential like he usually was when he was on Raw or Smackdown.

Even though he was on Superstars, at least she was his support system being there for him when she he needed her.

Drew never complained when it came to working on Superstars. He just worked hard in the ring and when he was backstage, all he could think about were his two girl's Bless and Catherine that were waiting for him.

It always put a smile on his face when his girlfriend would finish up her rounds doing work and hand him a towel and give him a kiss letting him know he did a great job as always. He put a strong front for her because that's how much he loved her.

After he had his match that evening, he quickly got showered and made it to his locker room while waiting for his girlfriend to get off her shift from work. While waiting for her, he decided to turn on the tv to keep him occupied for mean time.

After Bless finished working, she picked up Catherine at day care and went off to Drew's locker room where he usually waited for her.

"Hey babe."She greeted him him as she walked in the room with the baby in tow.

"Hey sweetie. How was work?"He heard his girlfriend come in and greeted her with a kiss hello then kissed Catherine on the forehead before taking her from his girlfriend.

"Pretty good. Ready to get out of here and head back to the hotel to get some rest. I'm ready to get some sleep." She yawned tiredly wiped out after working for 4 to 5 hours running around to give everyone their scripts and schedules.

"You look like you could use some sleep hon."Drew agreed with her to see how tired she did look.

"I guess so plus it's been a busy day and I guess we both need it." She suggested knowing after a long grueling night for Drew he had to be tired and wanted to wind down as well.

"I do need to wind down from all that adrenaline out in the ring a while ago and I see someone is a little sleepy too."He noticed their baby was out for the count on his shoulder feeling her soft breathing on his neck.

"I guess we better head home then since it's been a long night and it's way past this little angel's bed time."His girlfriend agreed running her fingers through her long raven locks as the green eyed Scot agreed.

Once they finished up cleaning up and packing their things, the couple headed out to their rental van and headed back to the hotel for some rest and relaxation.


	19. Abandoned Baby Chapter 19

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 19

The next morning Drew was up when he saw that Catherine was wide awake early standing up in her playpen.

"Hey sweetie. You're up early."He chuckled as he slowly got out of bed careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend and decided to scoop up the little darling.

The baby cooed and giggled as she gently tugged at the end of his long hair.

"You want to wake mama?"He smiled pucking the little princess down onto their bed. The little girl looked at him slowly as he nodded laughing as if she was asking his permission.

The little bundle of joy crawled over to Bless while cooing. A few minutes later the young woman stirred when she felt movement on her side of the bed.

Slowly turning around, she was surprised to see Catherine was wide awake so early.

"Hey you, good morning."Bless greeted the little baby with a smile as she kissed the baby on the forehead. She then smiled at Drew who watched from his side of the bed.

"Hey sweetheart. Good morning."The tired raven haired girl greeted her boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too baby."The Scot greeted his girlfriend as he leaned in to kiss her.

"How long were you awake?"She asked him.

"Few minutes when I saw Catherine wide awake this morning."He mentioned to her.

"What time is it?"She asked her boyfriend.

"8:45AM."He told her.

"What are your plan this morning?"She wanted to know.

"Maybe we can have breakfast this morning then the guys and I have a signing this afternoon from 12-4PM and I should be back here at the hotel that way I can get you and Catherine before leaving for the show tonight."He suggested.

"That sounds great baby."She agreed upon the plans.

"Do you want to eat downstairs or order in?"He asked grabbing the hotel phone.

"I think order in would be fine."She suggested as she held the little one in her arms as she went to grab a few things she would need to change Catherine and give her a morning bath before she ate her breakfast.

He nodded as he dialed the number for hotel room service while Bless went in the bathroom to do the motherly duties.

After the Scot got off the phone, he headed in the bathroom to help his girlfriend give Catherine a bath.

Cat started to cry when Bless put on the baby shampoo.

"I know you don't like this part baby...it's okay."The soon to be mother consoled the little one rubbing in the shampoo to clean her hair.

"It's alright lass...mama is almost done."Drew comforted the young one too.

He then saw her rubber ducky and gave it to the baby to distract her for a while that way she was calm.

"That'a girl. No more tears."Bless smiled at the baby as she tilted Cat's head back to rinse out the shampoo.

Once the soon to be mom finished giving Catherine a bath, she and Drew helped each other change her diaper and changed her into some warm pj's.

A few minutes a knock was heard at the door.

"That must be room service."Drew said as he went to the door to find he was right then tipped the guy before closing the door.

"Baby,breakfast is here."The Scot brought in the cart pushing it close to their bed.

"Let me just finish feeding this little one then I'll eat. You have a head start hon since you have a busy day ahead of you."She told him as she was feeding the little one her bottle.

After Drew finished eating, he took over feeding the young one while his girlfriend had her turn to eat.

The brunette stood up getting a spit rag from the diaper bag putting it over his shoulder while patting Catherine's back to burp her.

"You're such a natural with her. . You'll make a wonderful daddy."She told him with a smile.

"Thank you babe."He said with a smile as he walked over to kiss her.

After burping Catherine, he settled the little one on their bed on his lap.

5 minutes later Bless' cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID was from the New York State Hospital. She wondered why there would be a call from them.

**Bless:** _Hello _

** Richards:** _Yes is this Miss Bless Mendoza?_

**Bless:** _Yes speaking..._

** Richards:** _Miss Mendoza, My name is Richards and I want to call you to inform you about an emergency abut your sister an Evelyn Mendoza._

**Bless:** _What about her? Is she okay?_

** Richards:** _Miss Mendoza...your sister was involved in an accident earlier in the day and was hit by a drunk driver and was hit head on. She has a fifty fifty chance survival rate. Your name was on her emergency contact list so I thought of letting you know._

**Bless:**_Um..Thank you and I'll try to get the next flight out to see her._

After getting off the phone with the hospital, Bless broke down in tears and Drew could sense something was wrong as he put the baby in her playpen to console his girlfriend.

"Baby,what happened?"He asked in a soft yet concerned tone.

"My sister was in an accident earlier by a drunk driver and has a 50/50 chance of making it."She told him as tears filled her eyes. Drew didn't know what to say as the news of his girlfriend's sister hit him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry...Is there anything I could do?"He asked her as she shook her head.

"I think I'm going to get a flight out to go see her."She said as she broke from his embrace getting her cell phone to call the airlines to see what flight she could get out as soon as possible.

Drew felt the sadness overwhelm him feeling so sad for his girlfriend letting the news still absorb.

"Baby,do you want me to go with you for moral support?"The Scot asked his girlfriend after he saw her get off the phone.

"Baby,I couldn't ask you to do that plus you have a match tonight."She would feel selfish if he sacrificed himself for her.

"Sweetie,I don't care about my match. You're more important to me than anything else in this world. I just want to let you know you're not alone in this."He let her know taking her face into his hands wiping away her tears.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with Vince though."She sniffled trying to be strong and as much as she loved her boyfriend, she didn't want him getting in trouble with Vince or management officials.

"Honey, I want to go with you and be there. I'll make up for the match. Right now family is important."He let her know while looking into her eyes.

She saw the love shine in his eyes and knew how much she meant to him and didn't want to see her cry.

She sat on their bed watching him giving Vince a call to let him know of her situation. Drew explained to Vince he was going to be with his girlfriend since she needed him at this time.

Vince understood the situation and would write him out with an "injury" and give them some time off until things were situated with Bless' sister.

"Babe,Vince is okay with it that I go with you and he understands. Do you know what flight you can get?"The Scottish Wrestler explained what happened and asked her.

"The latest is around 9:00PM but there are no earlier flights out. I don't know how long Evelyn will last if we get to New York by morning."She sniffled hoping her sibling was okay and Bless wanted to be there if worse came to worse.

"What about your parents?"He asked curiously.

"My mother is on the other side of the ocean working in Japan as a DOH which is something like a domestic worker and haven't heard from her in quite a while and our father was never around after my sister was born so I don't know much about him. My sister and I grew up together and I took care of the responsibilities taking care of each other since were were little so we only had one other."She explained how the two were close and how they grew up together.

"I love my sister so much. I wouldn't know what to do without her."Bless sighed trying hard to fight off the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I know sweetheart. It's going to be okay."Drew walked over to his girlfriend wrapping his strong arms around her letting her cry onto him.

"Shhhhh...please don't cry angel."Drew whispered consoling the raven haired beauty as tears threatened to come out of his green eyes feeling the pain she was feeling. When something hurt her, it hurt him too and wished he could take away her pain.

"You're crying..."She noticed his red eyes filled with tears softly brushing his tears with her right thumb.

"I'm sorry babe. I just hurt when you're hurting and it breaks my heart."He said to her taking her hands kissing her knuckles.

"I really appreciate you sacrificing your time for me Drew. You mean the world to me and I love you so much."Bless said with a little sniffle.

"I love you too and I wouldn't let you go through this alone. We're in this together plus you're my family now."He honestly told her how he felt and in his heart Bless was his family and so was their soon to be daughter Catherine. He would do anything for them.

A few moments a knock at the door was heard at the door. Drew got up from the bed to answer the door to see his bestfriend Stephen Ferrelly aka Sheamus.

"Hey, you know we got a signing and wanted to know if..."Stephen started when he saw his bestfriend had the look as if he had been crying.

"Hey fella, is everything okay?"The redhead asked concerned.

"Yeah...Actually Bless just got a call and her sister is in the hospital after an accident so I'm not going to the signing or show tonight. Vince wrote me out for an "injury" until Bless knows her sister is okay."The Scot told his bestfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that lad. Is Bless okay though?"He wanted to know feeling concerned for the young woman.

"She's actually packing now until we can figure out how to get out a flight by 9 tonight."The brunette rubbed his neck while looking at the tall redhead.

"That's pretty late. Are there any earlier flights available out when it comes to these types of emergencies?"He was wondering.

"I wish there were pal but it seems Bless has no luck until we have to wait. Right now is a touch and go situation so I guess we're stuck here unless we can try to call any airlines to see if they can hook us up to go."The young man sighed.

"I hope all the plans fall through. Just try your best to be there for your girl. That's the best thing you can do until you two get a flight out. My thoughts and prayers are with you both."The tall redhead told him putting a hand to his best friends shoulder letting him know he was there as moral support.

"Thanks Ste and tell the other guys I'm sorry I couldn't be there but something came up."Drew apologized to his best friend who was like a second brother to him.

"It's no problem. Call me if you two ever need anything and let me know how things go."Ste understood and gave his best friend a hug. Drew nodded with a weak smile before Stephen left.

"Any luck yet honey with the airlines?"He asked walking over to her to give her a hug.

"Not yet. I hope we can get one by early tonight."She sighed sadly looking up at him.

A few minutes later Bless heard her phone ring. She broke out of her boyfriends arms to see it was the hospital and she just had chills hoping it was not for the worse.

**Bless:** _Hello_

** Richards:** _Hello Ms. Mendoza. I'm sorry to disturb you this afternoon. This is again. I just wanted to let you know your sister's diagnosis is not really improving this evening and I'm afraid if she doesn't improve by tonight then things might turn for the worse so I must prepare you._

**Bless:** _Doc...please do whatever you can to keep her alive until I get there._

** Richards:** _We will try Miss Mendoza but I can't promise you anything. Your sister Evelyn's sister's injuries are very severe that she probably won't make it through the night. I will keep updating you throughout the night if there are changes or not. _

**Bless:** _Thank You Doc. I appreciate it and I'll get there as soon as I can try to get a flight._

After the doctor hung up with her, sobs just racked her body as Drew held her close knowing whatever happened didn't seem like good news at all.

"Evelyn won't probably make it through the night."She mumbled into her boyfriends chest.

"Baby, I'm so sorry..."Drew apologized just holding her close just letting her cry as his heart kept breaking for her. He didn't know what else to say at this very moment but all he could do was hold her till her sobs died down.

Drew sighed sadly as he watched his girlfriend break down in tears until she had cried herself to sleep. Tear marks along with her mascara ran down her beautiful face after she had cried out the last of her tears.

He layed her down gently on the bed and covered her up before kissing her forehead. He checked on Catherine to see she was down for the count so all was quiet in the hotel room except for the soft breaths of their soon to be daughter and his girlfriend.

The brunette walked into the bathroom and wiped away his remaining tears after he had cried with her. Just hearing his girlfriend crying broke his heart in half. He wished so dearly he could take away her pain but there was nothing else he could do but hold her at that very moment.

Walking out of the bathroom, he sighed as he got into bed holding his girlfriend close and kissed her left cheek. He made sure his alarm sounded on his cell phone to 6:00PM that way they could get a head start on their flight on to New York.

After setting up his alarm, he tucked the cell phone underneath his pillow and let sleep over take him.

A few hours later Drew's cell phone went off causing the young woman next to him stir. Bless opened her swollen red eyes and sighed as she sat up in bed. Feeling movement next to her, the young man awoke as well seeing his girlfriend was up as well.

"Hey...you okay?"He asked reaching out to rub her knee that was covered by the blankets that covered them.

"Not really babe but I'm trying."She told him as she looked at him with glassy eyes.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here though."He let her know in a comforting way trying to be the strong one for her.

"Thanks sweetie."She appreciated his comfort as she took his hand into his feeling him squeeze her left hand.

"I think I'm gonna try to call the airport again to see If they have any flights out for 8:00."She said reaching for her cellphone hoping that there was something earlier than 9.

"Okay baby."Drew understood to kiss her cheek causing her to smile a little bit.

Bless smiled in relief when she heard there was a flight out available for 8:30 so that gave them a lot of time to get to the airport by 7. They were already packed and ready to go so all they had to do was get dressed and get everything else in the rental car and they were ready to go.

"We got a flight out by 8:30 so I guess we might as well just get dressed,pack the rest of the stuff out to the rental and we should be ready to go."She explained to him.

"That's great baby!"He rejoiced as she embraced him thanking time was on their side that they could get to the airport in time since they were only 20 minutes away from the airport.

After packing and getting Catherine ready and getting themselves dressed, they made their way out of the hotel to bump into their friends such as Justin Gabriel (Paul Lloyd Junior), Heath Slater (Miller), Wade Barrett (Stu Bennett), and Sheamus (Stephen Ferrelly) who was talking with them were just coming in after a signing and ready to relax for the night when they saw their two friends looked pretty down in the dumps.

Stephen mentioned what happened to them earlier since Stu wanted to know why Drew didn't show up for the autograph signing earlier in the day and as a good friend decided to walk up to check up on him.

"Hey, I heard what happened. You two okay?"The big British man asked the couple.

"Hey Stu, we will be pal...Bless and I were just about to check out since we got a flight out to go to New York."Drew told his bestfriend who understood the situation.

"You two take care okay and give us any updates."The Brit let his best buddy know patting his shoulder.

"You know it."Drew man hugged Stu.

"Honey...I'm sorry to hear about your sister, if there's anything the guys and I can do just give us a holler will ya?..."Stu turned to the little female in Drew's arms.

"I will. Thank you Stu."Bless hugged the big man as he kissed the top of her head.

"The guys and I will keep our cell phones on just incase you two need anything."He let the couple know if they needed them in time of need.

Drew and Bless nodded to their friend and thanked him for the support. They truly loved him as if he were their big brother.

"Drew, before you go...take care of our girl will you?"Stu requested from his best friend before watching them walk off out of the hotel.

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on her and we'll call as soon as we land." The Scot reassured him with a small smile as the couple left with Catherine in tow with them for their flight at the airport.


	20. Abandoned Baby Chapter 20

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 20

It was now half past midnight when Bless and Drew got out of their flight and they were both exhausted but glad to just get out of the plane. They just hoped they weren't too late to see Evelyn.

Bless had called the doctor while on the plane to find out the address of the hospital where her sister had been taken too.

They got a rental car and headed to the nearest hotel just to drop off their belongings that way they didn't have to carry them while they were at the hospital then went on their venture to find out the location of the hospital.

Once getting to the building, Drew helped his girlfriend get Catherine out of the car putting her into her carry on for easy access to carry since she was still fast asleep.

Walking up to the entrance, Bless asked the receptionist where her sister was and told her she was up on the 2nd floor of the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) where they were taking care of her as Bless thanked the kind woman for directing her as she and Drew got to the elevator where it would take them.

Arriving at the 2nd floor, she saw the hustle and bustle of the busy hallways filled with doctors and nurses at the nurses desks or going back and forth to take care of their sick patients and loved one's coming to visit their families and friends.

The raven haired beauty walked up to the desk to ask about her sister.

"Excuse me...I would like to know some information about a girl that way taken here yesterday, her name is Evelyn Mendoza."Bless inquired to one of the nurses at the work desk.

A pretty young blonde who was one of the resident nurses turned around when she seen the young raven haired woman come up to the desk.

"Yes may I help you mam?"The pretty blonde and blue eyed nurse asked.

"I'm looking for a girl named Evelyn Mendoza, she was taken here as an emergency patient and I need to know how she's doing."The raven haired girl said to her.

"Are you related to her?"The nurse asked.

"I'm her older sister."Bless explained to the petite young nurse.

"Do you want me to page her doctor to have him tell you the extent of her injuries and her condition at the moment?"The petite blonde could see the young girl looked terribly upset about her younger sibling and felt pretty bad for what she was going through.

"Yes please...if you could be any help I would greatly appreciate it..."Bless started.

"You can call me Alex and I'll be glad to call her doctor for you. Please have a seat mam and I'll be with you as soon as I'll get in touch with him."The blonde told her with a small smile as Bless nodded as Drew led her to one of the seats that were empty as Bless watched Alex pick up the phone to call Richards.

"I hope she'll be okay."Bless whispered as she ran her hair through her hair hoping for any kind of news of improvement.

"Honey, your sister is strong. She'll be okay."Drew tried his best to comfort her though he knew things could be worse but didn't want to see her more upset than she already was.

"Until I see her I don't know if I could handle hearing how her condition is."She said in a soft tone feeling scared for her only sibling she helped raise.

10 minutes later one of the doctors had come out of the elevator walking up to the desk and was talking to Alex which was one of the nurses she talked with a few minutes ago.

Alex told him about Bless showing him where she sat with another young man he guessed to be a significant other of her's.

"Miss Mendoza."Doctor Prat Richards greeted her with a polite smile and shook her hand.

"Doctor Prat. How's my sister?, Please tell me honestly."Bless asked for any information on her younger sibling.

"Your sister is in very critical condition and has a lot of major injuries that she sustained at the accident and some broken bones which include her right arm,left leg,some fractured ribs which punctured her right lung but was able to put a breathing tube in her to help her breathe . We were able to stop most of the bleeding since she had some major internal injuries. Right now she's in a deep coma since she hit her head pretty hard and has some swelling in the brain so no one knows if or when she'll wake up and gain consciousness, she has about a few stitches to close up the wound to her head. She also has some cuts and bruises that she suffered."He explained to her as she let it all sink in as Drew gasped and held her once he heard the bad news.

"So...that means if she doesn't gain consciousness then that's it...no more life support or anything?"Bless asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid not dear...there's not much we could do at this point if she doesn't wake up."The doctor told her.

"Right now we're still monitoring her progression and hope to see some improvement."Dr. Prat Richards explained hoping things would look up.

"Do your parents know about her condition by any chance?"The brunette male doctor asked her.

"Actually I'm the only one that raised her throughout our childhood. My mother is overseas working and haven't spoken to her in quite some time and I never knew my father after my sibling was born so we only had each other most of the time."She told him softly.

"Well it's good to know at least your little sister has an older sibling to look up too. If you want to see her, she's in room 230 down the hall and to the left on the first door."The tall brunette male doctor let her know as he directed her to the room.

Drew and Bless stood up from their chairs and followed the doctor to where her sibling was resting.

"...do you mind if my boyfriend and baby goes in with me?"Bless asked if that was okay.

"Yes you may Miss Mendoza. I just want to let you know that these next 24-48 hours may be touch and go. I will continue to monitor Evelyn's progression though through these next few days to see how things will go from there."Evelyn's doctor explained the situation.

"Thank you doctor."Bless said to him about all the information on her sister.

He then led the two inside the room where it was very quiet and dim. All they could hear was the monitors beeping in the room and could see the lifeless form of her sister which brought Bless to tears.

"I'm going to leave you two some privacy. Don't be hesitant to give me a buzz for anything." told the two who nodded their thanks as he left the room quietly to let the two grieve.

"Evelyn...It's me Bless...I'm here sweetie."The dark haired woman whispered to her baby sister taking her hand into her's.

"Ev...Please wake up and don't leave me. Not now...You still have a full life a head you. You're also going to be an aunty soon. Drew and I are adopting a little girl named Catherine. She's so beautiful sis that you would fall in love with her."Her older sister sniffled looking at her sister's lifeless body as she had her eyes closed.

"Ev...please fight..."Bless sobbed while taking her sister's lifeless hand into her's.

"I love you so much sis."The young woman whispered to her sister as she reached out to stroke her younger sibling's hair.

Drew sat quietly beside his girlfriend and rubbed her back in a comforting motion as he sat and watched her interact with her sister who was in very critical condition.

He couldn't believe how bad she really looked and had so many things hooked up on her to keep her alive.

"Babygirl, it's me Drew...I just wanted to let you know how much me and your sister care about you and hope you wake up soon. Don't lose this battle...keep fighting like your sister said."The Scot spoke to her in a soft tone letting her know she wasn't in this fight alone and he felt like he was a part of his girlfriends family.

5 minutes later a redheaded nurse came in to let them know that visiting hours were over.

"Miss Mendoza, my name is Melinda and wanted to let you know that visiting hours are over. You can come back in the morning plus your sister needs plenty of rest."The nurse told her in a soft voice as she walked over to the couple.

"Okay. Thank you Melinda. Please look over my sister."Bless spoke up turning to the very sweet nurse as she and Drew got ready to go.

"I will make sure to do so dear. You look like you could use some rest since you've been here most of the evening."The nurse understood and she would make sure to take care of her sister for her since Melinda was going to check on Evelyn's vital signs.

"Sis, Drew and I are going for a while. You hang in there okay...We love you so much."Bless said to her sibling walking over to kiss her forehead as Drew did too.

"Bye sweetie, we promise to be back in the morning."Drew told Evelyn as he and Bless put their jackets on then he grabbed the carrier with the sleeping Catherine on his arm.

After the couple left the hospital, they rode in silence back to the hotel to get some rest until they got back to visit Evelyn in the morning.


	21. Abandoned Baby Chapter 21

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Bless got up tiredly as she woke up in her boyfriend Drew McIntyre's arms. The raven haired beauty smiled weakily at him. Getting out of bed, she felt movement next to her to feel Drew pull her to him to find out he had too just awoken.

"Where ya goin lass?"He asked in a soft yet husky sleepy tone taking her hand gently.

"Shower."She said with a small smile to take a shower to relax her tired body.

"You okay baby?"He really asked her seeing her eyes were very red and swollen from crying previously the night before after getting home from the hospital after seeing Evelyn.

"Not really."She confessed sadly as she got prepared to take a shower.

Drew frowned sadly watching his girlfriend walk into the bathroom with a sulking look on her face and didn't blame her one bit. If he were in her shoes, he would feel the same. He wish he could take away her pain but didn't know how but he would be there along the way if she needed him.

A few minutes later, The shrill ring broke Drew out of his thoughts when heard his girlfriend's cellphone went off.

He looked at the ID to see it was the hospital. He felt his heart pound nervously hoping it wasn't anymore bad news.

**DrewM:** _Hello_

** Richards:** _Good Morning. This is Dr. Prat Richards calling and was wondering if Miss Mendoza around?_

**DrewM:** _Actually she's in the bathroom right now. This is her boyfriend Drew speaking. May I take a message for her?_

** Richards:** _I just want to let her know that I have some bad news about her sister. _

Drew's heart raced in his chest and didn't know what to say at this very moment. It felt like the wind had been taken out of him. He wouldn't know how to tell Bless and it would break her heart.

** Richards:** _I'm sorry to say but her sister passed away this morning ._

5 minutes later Bless came out of the bathroom when she heard her boyfriend talking to someone and he looked to have a really sad look to him. It looked like something was wrong.

"Baby,what's wrong?"Bless asked when she saw he was talking to someone on her phone.

The brunette turned around and saw his girlfriend.

"Honey, it's your sister..."Is all he told her giving her the phone broken hearted and a sad raspy tone could be heard from him.

Bless looked at him as tears gathered in her eyes as she put the phone up to her ear.

**Bless:** _Hello_

** Richards:** _Miss Mendoza. This is . I'm sorry to really inform you of the news to bear to you that your sister had some complications and she passed away. _

**Bless:** _No...it can't be. Please doctor. Tell me it isn't true._

**Dr. Prat Richards:** _Miss Mendoza, I'm sorry but she didn't make it this morning. Can you come down to see her?_

Bless' heart broke as robs racked her body as her cellphone dropped to the ground as Drew caught her and cried into his arms.

"No...Evelyn!"The young woman sobbed into his arms."Shhhh...it's okay baby...I know..."Drew whispered stroking her hair as he cried right along with her as his heart broke.

Drew's face buried in his girlfriend's hair as tears pooled at his eyes hating hearing her cry. "It can't be true..."She said in a raspy voice. Bless soon became violently sick to her stomach as she ran out of Drew's arms and dropped to her knees in the bathroom in front of the toilet to throw up.

The young man followed his girlfriend hearing her wretch her stomach out as she was sobbing and coughing up a storm as he just sat beside her holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"Just let it out baby, it's okay."Drew whispered in a soothing tone as the raven haired woman heaved until there was nothing left to throw up.

Weakily, she flushed the toilet and collapsed against her boyfriend's frame as he held her in his arms.

He then got up as he let her lean on the tub getting her a cup of cold water and got a towel from the towel wrack rinsing it in cold water to place on her neck.

"Here baby."Drew gave her a cup of cold water as she took it from him slowly as she took a swig of it and swished it around her mouth and spit the remnants of what she puked up out of her mouth into the toilet then flushed it again.

The Scot sat with his girlfriend and rubbed her neck to help her feel better and let the coldness sooth her some. "Baby, I don't think I can go to the hospital...I don't want it to be true..."The brown eyed girl looked into her boyfriend's warm eyes that held so much love for her.

"Baby, we have too...The sooner we get this overwith the better."He told her as he slowly brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her left cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I'm scared..."She told him as tears filled her eyes again as they felt so tired and sore.

"I know you are baby. I'm going to be there every step of the way. You can trust me."He took her hands and squeezed them letting her know he was there to stay and not be away from her side.

"I guess we better get ready."She said devastated.

"Yeah we should."He agreed softly as he picked up her phone that fell and gave it to her as she put it away in her purse.

After the two got ready, they got everything ready and got Catherine ready before they left the hotel.

5 minutes later Drew's cell went off and saw the ID read StephenF. (Sheamus).

**BadBoyDrew:**_ Hello_

**TheGreatWhite:** _Hey man. I just called to called to check on you and Bless. Is everything okay?_

**BadBoyDrew:**_ Actually B and I heading out to the hospital. Her sister died this morning._

**TheGreatWhite:** _I'm sorry to hear that man. Please give my love and condolence to the pretty lass._

**BadBoyDrew:** _You know I will man._

**TheGreatWhite:** _Hang in there and be there for her as much as you can. It's going to be a hard time man but I'm sure you will take good care of her no manner how stubborn she could be._

**BadBoyDrew:** _I will man. She's taking it pretty hard and letting it still absorb at the moment._

**TheGreatWhite:** _If you two need anything, don't be hesitant to call me or the other guys. _

**BadBoyDrew:** _Promise man. I have to go since the baby is also getting fussy._

**TheGreatWhite:** _Alright take care young Andrew and remember my advice. Hope to see you guys when you two come back out on the road._

**BadBoyDrew:** _Alright. Talk to you late Ste._

After the boys hung up, He walked over to his girlfriend and soon to be daughter getting Catherine from her cradling the young infant.

"What's wrong pretty one?"He asked the little baby.

"I guess she's just fussy, right honey?"Bless asked in a soft tone walking over to the little one rubbing her back.

"I think she just needs her bottle or pacifier."Drew said to his girlfriend as he decided to make a bottle for the little one to feed her.

"Hon, I think I'm gonna catch a cab and go to the hospital myself and get things done. Why don't you stay here with baby and rest?"Bless suggested.

"Baby are you sure you don't need me to accompany you?"Drew felt a little uneasy to leave his girlfriend by herself and she needed him the most.

"Babe, I love you but I want to do this on my own this time."She reassured him as she would be okay.

"I have to face the music and accept my sister is gone so the faster I get this done the better."She told him trying to put up a strong front for him.

"Baby, I don't want to leave you by yourself. I love you too and I don't want to let you do this all alone."He let her know he was there for her and hated she had to do this with or without his help.

"Drew, Please let me do this. I have to handle this and my decision is to cremate my sister. I'm going to be okay. I should be back in a couple of hours and I promise I'll have my cellphone on me at all times and I will call if I do need you honey. I appreciate you want to be here but I have to be strong sometime."Bless told him her plans and that she would be okay and she hated to drag him out when he too looked so exhausted as well and needed the sleep since he looked like he hadn't slept yet and with her crying in the middle of the night didn't help him any either.

"Baby, I want to go with you that way I know you're okay. Please don't do this alone. I know you're trying to be strong but you can't be strong all the time. He told her reaching out for her hand and rubbed the soft skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Babe, are you sure you want to go with me though you haven't even had that much sleep?"She asked looking into his beautiful hem eyes.

"Baby,you don't have to go through alone..."Drew took her hands into his and kissed them.

Bless sighed and nodded defeated and let Drew go with her to the hospital to see her sister.

As soon as they got there, the doctor spotted them and told her what room Evelyn was in.

When they entered the room, Bless collapsed beside her sister's bedside and sobbed. Drew held her as he too cried for the lost future sister-in-law he always wanted.

He felt his girlfriends pain as he sat and rubbed her back just sitting with her as she whispered I love you to her sibling while holding her cold hand into her's. He looked down at their baby girl Catherine in her carrier and wished she had an auntie to look up too and sighed sadly that she wouldn't have one.

It totally ripped his heart that his girlfriend lost her sister that she was very close too and learning from Bless when they constantly e-mailed one another that Evelyn wanted to be a nurse going into pre-med that she wanted to make her big sister proud. She also wanted to see them get married and have lots of babies.

Bless and Evelyn wanted to be close again when she got home but now Bless' wish would never come true.

After spending a few quiet minutes with her sister, She requested for her sister to be cremated which was on her wishes and spread them out to the beach which was her favorite place to go when she needed some quiet time.

The hospital took Evelyn's body to the funeral home while Bless and Drew followed just Bless could get things done and overwith.

"Honey...you're quiet, you okay?"Drew asked taking his girls hand into his and squeezing it gently.

"I will be babe as soon as this is all over."She reassured him with a tiny smile though inside she was brokenhearted.

"Babe...thank you for being here for me. I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here."Bless said appreciating Drew's company and knew in her heart she needed him.

"That's what I'm here for sweetie. I love you. Remember I'll always be here through thick and thin."He let her know giving her right hand a soft squeeze while he kept his other hand on the steering wheel.

After Evelyn had been cremated, Bless decided to keep a few of the ashes and would decide later if she wanted her sister's remains out on the beach or maybe out at a nearby lake where she could always visit her sister.

Getting home was silent since Bless didn't really want to talk and Drew didn't know what else to say to comfort his girlfriend but held her hand every time to let her know he was there which comforted her the most. He didn't have to really say anything but his presence just made her feel better.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Drew got Catherine out of her carriage holder and got their stuff while Bless had they key and her bags that she was carrying.

When the couple got to their room, Drew put the baby down to bed while Bless was in the bathroom taking a shower to relax her tired and sore body. A lot of her energy was drained out of her and she just wanted to lay down.

After she showered, she was dressed in a a regular white t-shirt and red pajama bottoms and her hair was left down.

Drew heard his girlfriend shuffling around the room while putting her dirty clothes in a laundry bag then putting it aside by her bags before getting into bed facing the window.

After putting the baby down for her nap, he took off his clothes leaving his blue silk boxers on as he climbed into bed with his girlfriend wrapping his strong arms around her. He felt her snuggle into him and relax after a long exhausting day.

"I love you."He heard her say to him in a soft tone.

"I love you too baby. Go to sleep."He told her with a soft smile while rubbing her long dark hair gently as she nodded against him.

As soon as she was out for the count, Drew just layed there in their bed watching her sleep before kissing her cheek. A few minutes later, sleep called out to the Scotsman and before he knew it his eyelids closed joining his girlfriend in a deep slumber.


	22. Abandoned Baby Chapter 22

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 22**

The next few days had been really tough for Bless after she cremated her sister but for her, Drew was there to make things better. She decided to spread the ashes out in the beach where her and Drew always went too that way they always traveled to see her when they had their off days from the road.

They even were happy when they got the news they were finally parents and getting to adopt Catherine. It made things that much better in the long run. She hoped she and Drew were going to be amazing parents.

Stu and the boys called them later on to send their condolences which made Drew and Bless feel better knowing they cared and were always there.

"Drew, I've been thinking about what you said a few weeks ago, maybe we should move with the Stu and the boys."Bless told him with a small smile as they were cuddled on the couch while she was feeding Catherine her bottle.

"Are you sure about that honey?"He asked her softly making sure she was okay with the move.

"As long as we're happy with them there and Catherine will get to spend more time with her favorite Uncles."She explained maybe change was a good thing for them and they were closer to them and she knew how much Drew missed his friends.

Drew was happy to hear his girlfriends decision plus he always wanted a change of scenery and build up their whole family together. Bless adored the boys as much as they adored her and wanted her to be around the guys for company when he wasn't around.

That afternoon while the two were at home, Bless was changing the baby's diaper, Drew was down in their gym working out before lunch was going to be ready.

Bless brought the baby monitor with her to the kitchen after putting Catherine down for her nap after changing her diaper. She decided to make them lasagna,garlic bread,and salad on the side.

After Drew's workout, he saw his girlfriend working in the kitchen.

"Baby,you need any help?"He asked her if she needed anything.

"I'm okay sweetie but thanks."She spoke up looking into his beautiful green eyes that she adored.

"I'm gonna go shower then help set the table because I know you have to be a little tired so I'm gonna try to help around."Drew felt like she needed the help after all she was the one cooking in the kitchen and he volunteered.

"Okay."She agreed as he walked over to kiss her softly as she accepted into his kiss.

"I love you."He whispered against her ear after breaking away from her lips gently.

"Love you too."She smiled softly up at him before starting on the salad after she finished making the noodles.

After taking a shower, The Scot showed up in black basketball mesh shorts,wife beater, with some flip flops on.

"You look handsome."Bless said taking sight of her man after his nice long shower.

"Thank you baby."Drew replied with a soft smile while helping her set the table for two.

"So what are we having today my dear?"He asked in a deep husky voice while getting out the forks,knives,and spoons from the cupboard.

"Lasagna, Garlic Bread,and salad."She told them their menu for today.

"That sounds great."He beamed how things would be and his girlfriend was such a great cook. Usually her home cooking was the best and not that he didn't love take out, but he always got so bored of the same thing after a while when out on the road.

While Bless was cutting up some tomatoes, she accidentally cut herself and shreiked as she dropped the knife causing Drew to turn around seeing his girlfriend rush over to the sink hissing out in pain.

"Baby, what happened?"He asked in concern getting up quickly.

"I think I cut myself a little bit."She said as she hissed as she cut burned on her finger.

He inspected it and it seemed like a little deep cut on the flesh of her left finger."It doesn't look that bad. Just a little deep though. Come on, let's go to the bathroom to get that cleaned up that way it doesn't get infected."He told her since they had a first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Okay."She nodded frustrated that she accidentally cut herself though she always tried to be careful.

"Baby,sit down for a minute."Her boyfriend instructed as he put the toilet lid down for her to sit as she did so.

He grabbed the first aid kit then placed it on top of the sink counter with all the stuff he needed to clean up Bless' cut.

"This is going to sting a little honey. I have to clean it up that way it doesn't get too infected."He warned her as she understood getting the alcohol first dabbing some of it on a piece of cotton before placing it on her finger as she winced.

"Ouch."She cried a little burying her face into his neck.

"I know it hurts baby. It's okay."Drew hushed to her as he took her knee and squeezed it to comfort her.

After cleaning it up up a bit he put peroxide on her finger then last putting on a big band aid before kissing it to make her feel better. She thought it was so sweet Drew took his time to take care of her like this. Bless really loved this soft side to him and she found him really be so affectionate and patient with her.

"Better?"He smiled as his jade eyes look into her brown one's.

"Mmmmhmmm...Thank you for taking care of me."She said sweetly as she took her left hand to caress his cheek lovingly.

"I love taking care of you and you're welcome lass."He gave her bandaged hand a small kiss before proceeding to clean up the area and let her go on her merry way with lunch as if nothing ever happened.

After cleaning up, Drew helped her with lunch and everything looked great afterwards.

Being just the two of them made Bless feel better after the loss of her sister because she had Drew as company at home and she didn't feel alone and they had their daughter they they finally adopted. They were a family and she felt her sister had pushed them together to be happy and still remember her though she was gone.

"Mmmm...you did such a wonderful job on the salad sweetheart."Drew was so fascinated with his food.

"Thank you baby. It's my mom's recipe I actually remembered."She told him as they started eating.

"I don't want to bring this up but if you ever happen to hear from your mother, are you still willing to talk to her?"He was curious to know.

"To be honest babe...I don't know. I haven't heard from her since I was 6 years old."She told him sadly missing her mom and grew up without one after so many years.

"I'm sorry baby."He apologized obviously for asking her that and it would make her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't be...I just don't know how I would feel though if I ever saw her or talked to her again."She said looking across to him with a soft smile.

"What about your dad?"He wanted to get to know more about her life in general.

"I never really got to spend as much time with my dad to be quite honest when I was a little girl and after my baby sister was born, my parents drifted apart. I guess they just fell out of love with each other. I just wish I got to know him more. The only person I had in this world was my baby sister since my mother wanted to sacrifice to work overseas when we were a little younger to make more money and help us get out of our slump after our father left." She explained everything to her boyfriend.

"My mother had us move around a lot but as I started to get older. I wanted to help more and taking care of my baby sister Evelyn and my mom so it was just us against the world trying to scrounge up for money and live independently."She told more of her story what happened to her,Evelyn,and her mother.

"So eversince...you never heard from your mother?"He asked as he listened intently to her.

"No...Not afterwards but I guess she's doing okay for herself although I do miss her a lot."She sighed hoping wherever her mom was she was doing okay and taking care of herself.

"Are you willing to get in touch with her if you someday hear from her or if you get in touch with her to find out what happened with her?"The Scot asked her.

"I don't know babe but maybe if she does ever intent to find me or if we do happen to see each other I would love to reconcile with her in a way since we haven't seen each other for so long."She told him the situation how she felt about hoping maybe to look for her mother since she wanted to reform that bond that they had lost.

"I just don't know how to tell her about Evelyn...she's going to be so heartbroken..."The raven haired girl said sadly missing her younger sister.

"Things are going to be tough but I'm sure you'll be able to start over and with time and patience you'll be able to tell your mom what happened with Ev. Don't push yourself too much or force it."He took her hand and squeezed it with his letting her know he was there and wouldn't let her do things on her own though Bless was trying to put up a brave front but he could see the sadness in her eyes were still there and it broke his heart to see that.

"I wish Ev were still here with us. She was going to be so happy that she was going to be studying pre-med and she wanted to stay here with us during the summer while we were on the road that way she got to spend time with us and Catherine. It still hurts that she's not here."The petite raven haired girl looked down sadly at her food and played with it distracted with Evelyn on her mind.

"I know baby...You know Ev wouldn't want you to be sad. She's here in spirit...in your heart and should never forget that."The russette haired brunette told her everything would be okay.

"I just wish I could've been with her one or at least go to see her."She sniffled softly wishing she could reverse the hands of time to be with her baby sister and she was devastated things ended like this.

"I miss her so much."She said in a raspy voice as tears came to her eyes. Drew stopped eating to walk over to his girlfriend and just sit there to comfort her.

"Hey...it's okay baby. Please don't cry my love. I hate to see you this way."He told her in a soft tone brushing her face with his knuckles and wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie."She apologized to him in a soft voice that she was ruining their lunch.

"Don't be sorry baby. You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I know you're still grieving and I understand that."He said not to apologize as he held her close as she took in the comfort of his sweet embrace and understood how she felt and she felt that her only baby sister was taken away from her too soon.

After he let her cry on his shoulder, he gave her some comfort which helped her feel a little better.

"After lunch, why don't you and I just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie...how does that sound and maybe that will cheer you up?"Drew suggested to her.

"I'd like that."She giggled as she agreed lacing her fingers with his.

After they finished with the rest of their lunch, Drew and Bless decided to go to the livingroom and watch a movie while cuddling with each other savoring the quiet moment they had with each other.


	23. Abandoned Baby Chapter 23

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 23**

2 weeks later, Drew and Bless were back to work after she had some time to cope with her sister's loss. Bless knew she had to get her head back in the game despite her still grieving but she had to move on somehow and work was the only thing that would help her focus.

After dropping off Catherine at day care, She sat in Drew's locker room doing work while he was getting ready to meet with the guys just to hang out before any of them had a match. She knew Drew needed a little freedom and get to hang out with friends while she worked.

"Honey, don't work too hard okay. Just relax."Drew told his girlfriend to take care of herself after he got dressed in his wrestling gear to walk over to give her a kiss.

"I promise."She swore not to work too hard or she would be stressed out.

"Alright. If you need me, call me and I'll be right in."He took both her hands and kissed both of them before kissing her lips again.

"Drew, I promise I'll be okay babe."Bless reassured her boyfriend she'd be fine as she thought it was sweet he was so protective of her since he knew she was still grieving.

"Just go do whatever you need to do. I'll be fine by myself."She told him as she leaned up to kiss his chin as he hovered over to her just to embrace her.

"Okay. I trust you."He nodded leaning down to kiss the top of her head as she shooed him out of the room.

"I understand how it is not to be loved."He playfully pouted that his own girlfriend was kicking him out of his own locker room.

"Babe...you know I love you. Like I said, don't worry about lil' old me and go hang out with the boys that way I can get some work done that I need to catch up on."She said reassuring everything would be okay as he leaned on the doorway understanding.

"Alright then. I should be back in a few hours then. I love you too."He gave her one last kiss before leaving the room to leave her to her peace and quiet that way she can get back to her work.

Bless giggled to herself at how sweet and protective Drew could be but she needed her space sometimes just to get her head back in the game where it needed to be.

While Drew was in the hallways, he spotted his best friends Stephen (Sheamus) and Stu (Wade) were talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey guys."The Scot greeted his mates.

Stephen was the first to hear the familiar voice of his best pal.

"Dude, you're back. Welcome back!"The Irish man rejoiced glad to see him back so soon.

"Of course I'm back you big goof."Drew joked patting the older man's back and man hugging him.

"Where's the Misses and little one?"Stu too was surprised to see his best friend back while asking him.

"Bless is in my locker room busy at work she needs to catch up on and little one is at day care with the rest of the kiddies."The brunette said to the tall man.

"How is she?"Stu asked since he and Ste knew about her sister's passing.

"She's still grieving but I can tell she's trying to put on a brave front. "Drew explained to his friends how the situation was.

"She's a tough cookie. I'm sure it'll take some time to cope. Just try to be there for her."Ste told him patting the young man's shoulder.

"I am when she needs me too. She seems so lost like a little puppy without her best friend. She broke down yesterday and all I could do was comfort her."Drew said to his friends how fragile his girlfriend was.

You're doing the right thing mate. Just be patient with her."Stu said agreeing with Stephen and knew it could take time for Bless to grieve for her sister and it would take time and patience till the coping process began.

"So I've heard you two have been feuding. Seems like old days."Drew mentioned to his best buds.

"You've got that right. Feels like the old times. I kinda miss you being my tag partner though to take this fella down."Stu said to Drew since they were pretty close since their CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling), IWW (Irish Whip Wrestling), OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling), and FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling) days.

"Hey..."Ste pouted at his friend popping on the head.

"Just joking man."Stu chuckled.

"Stu's right man...we both miss you and it sucks you're stuck over in Superstars but hopefully one day you'll be feuding or teaming with either or us."The Irish man said missing their friend dearly as the British man nodded along agreeing.

"Missing you guys too. I'm glad you two are shining out there."Drew was happy for his friends though he kinda felt left out of the trio but knew one day they'd be back together.

"Oh by the way Stu, Bless finally made her decision. In two weeks, we're planning to move out of the apartment and planning to move in with you,Heath,and Justin."Drew wanted to tell him the great news.

"That's great man. Finally I can hang out with my favorite brother. Come here man."Stu then grabbed Drew and gave him a noogie.

"Dude, the hair...the hair..."Drew laughed as Stephen was laughing and so was Stu who had him in a playful headlock.

"Do you two need any help with the moving?"The former brawler asked his best friend after their playful banter.

"You and Bless are moving in with the troublesome three some?"The Irish man chuckled wishing his friend good luck hoping everything would go well.

"Yup we are. We decided maybe it's better if we had a little change of scenery plus the guys could babysit Catherine when either of them are in the house plus travel wouldn't be too much of a hassle."The Scot explained to the tall man.

"Good for you man. At least we can bond again like old times plus I don't live too far from Stu either so maybe we can hang out on weekends or something or you could invite Bless and the lil' one to come down."The Irish wrestler suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan man. I'll have to talk to B about that."Drew thought that was a good idea.

After the guys talked, they headed out to the ring to do their own thing. Ste was feuding as usual with Stu while Drew was on his own for Superstars later after the show had ended.

Meanwhile back in Drew's locker room, Bless was getting hungry while working. Stopping what she was doing, she decided to grab her cellphone to text Drew to let him know where she was going just incase he happened to not find her in his locker room and headed off to catering and saw a few superstars and divas amongst the crowd that sat at tables like cliques in high school.

"Hey girl."The redhead known as Alicia Fox greeted the raven haired beauty as she appeared in line to also get herself something to eat.

"Hey Al."Bless greeted the young woman with a small smile while grabbing a sandwich and a bottled water when she saw the redheaded Diva Alicia Fox come up in line.

"You okay sweetie?"The redhead asked since Bless looked sad and she looked like she needed a friend to talk too.

"Yeah. I'm okay thanks. Bless reassured the redhead that she was fine putting on a small smile.

"Well okay. If you need to talk, don't be hesitant to ask."The redhead felt genuinely concerned for the PA putting a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Ali and I'll make sure to take you up on your offer."Bless knew Alicia was a genuine and sweet girl and liked her as a great friend.

"Any time sweetie."Ali said to her as Bless walked away after grabbing her food not wanting to really want to talk since she just felt like she still needed some space to grieve.

Making her way back to Drew's locker room, she just kept focused on her task at hand to get her work finished.

While on her laptop, she was checking her e-mail when she saw and never got to open and to see it was her sister Evelyn's mail.

Bless opened the e-mail to see a photo attached to see a photo of her baby sister that looked like her almost like in a mini me in a way but a little shorter than she was posing with her white coat lab on and had her hair flowing in curls and her brown eyes glistening like stars. Evelyn was around 5'6 while Bless was around 5'8 . She looked so genuinely happy and carefree in the picture with a warm smile looking back at her in the screen. Below was a caption that read:

_Ate (Big Sis), here is a photo of myself with my lab coat on...I hope you're going to be very proud of me!" _

_I miss you and Kuya (Big bro) Drew already. Hope to see you soon. Hugs and Kisses! Love,Evelyn_

Tears came to Bless' eyes looking at the picture. She slowly touched it wishing she was alive.

"I love you."Bless said sniffling while looking at her baby sister's pic.

A few minutes later Drew came back in the room after watching the guys match when he heard his girlfriend sniffling tears back and seeing her like that broke his heart.

"Baby, what's wrong?"..."Drew spoke in a soft tone as he walked over and kneeled down at her level.

"I miss her so much..."She told Drew about her sister as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting her cry.

"Shhhhh...It's okay sweetie...I know."He whispered into her soft hair while running his fingers through her long locks just holding her.

Drew could feel his girlfriends hot tears soaking his neck but he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was just hold her letting her know he was there in need since she needed him the most.

"She sent us a picture which I didn't get to see which was just from a few days ago. Why did this have to happen to her?"She sobbed onto him frustrated to wonder why it had to happen to her baby sister of all people.

"I don't know baby...I wish I could answer that."He said looking up at her with sad eyes as he took his knuckles and gently wiped away her tears.

"I love her so much..."She whispered shaking against him as his hands caressed hers in a gentle motion.

"I do too and she felt like a part of us."Drew had to agree that he always wanted a baby sister of his own and he felt his dream was crushed and wanted Evelyn to be with them.

"I just want justice for my baby sister."She barely got out but a whisper wishing she could find the guy that killed her only sibling.

"I know honey. I would too if I were you."Her boyfriend agreed with her that he hoped justice was found for Evelyn and for themselves to find some sort of peace and closure to all this.

"I just want to go home and lay down."She said to Drew softly as she wiped her red and swollen eyes.

"Let me finish up my match then I'll get Cat and we'll head back home early okay?"He suggested taking her hands into his trying his best to comfort her.

She nodded as he leaned up to give her a kiss on the forehead then leaned in to kiss her mouth.

"Be careful out there."She said to him as she kissed him while he slowly got up as he told her he would try as he gave her another kiss before leaving the room.

Bless sat in the room all alone as tears came to her eyes once again. She hated crying and it just added to her stress.

She knew she needed to go out and needed some air to relax. Taking her cell phone with her, She left Drew a text to let him know where she was going before taking her jacket putting it on to take a walk just to relax.

Her heels clicked outside the hallway of the arena when Stu (Wade) caught up to her.

"Hey baby girl."He called out to the raven haired beauty but she just kept walking away past him with her head down. He wondered what was wrong and jogged up to her to catch up with the young PA.

"Baby girl, wait up..."Stu called out to her walking beside the young woman.

Bless felt the English man's presence but just wanted to be alone to think. She loved the guy but she needed the space to get her head on straight.

"Baby...at least talk to me."The big wrestler pleaded to the PA hoping to hear a word from her since he was worried about her.

"Stu...I just...don't want to talk right now...I need some space."She spoke up looking up at him with her red swollen eyes which shocked him to see and mascara was too running down her eyes mixed with her tears.

"Love,come here."He beckoned softly opening his arms out to her as she looked up at him and embraced him while sobbing.

"It's okay baby...cry it all out."He whispered knowing her heart was broken after her sisters accident and it tore his heart out to hear her sobs.

"I know love...everything's going to be okay."He whispered as he stroked her hair back and just embraced the little woman in his arms letting her cry it all out.

"I'm sorry Stu..."Bless apologized as tears soaked his t-shirt after she broke away from their embrace.

"Don't be honey. I know what you're going through at this moment and I understand that but you don't need to try and put up a strong front for us. All you have to remember is Drew,myself,and the guys are here for you when you fall and we're here to help pick you back up."He told her in his soft tone putting his hands to her shoulders looking into her brown eyes that shed more tears of a broken heart deep inside.

"I know. Right now I just need some space to think. Thank you though Stu."Bless felt she needed some time away from everybody and everything at work to just be by herself but she felt grateful to the big man that he was there to comfort her and it warmed her heart that he cared so much.

"Any time love."He nodded understanding wishing he could take her pain away but understood that she was still grieving which would take time until she coped with the pain.

He watched her walk away out to the back exit to have some breathing space. While walking out, when she saw a familiar figure by the lamp post leaning against it. She figured it could've been Justin because he was always out thinking after a match and didn't want to disturb him.

As much as she loved the guy like an older brother, she didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment. She walked to the dark corner of the door to sit by the wall and just to have some peace and quiet.

Bless was trying to comprehend everything that happened since the day at the hospital visit and she dreaded every single moment of it. She placed her head in between her knees and let out a good cry hoping no one would see because she hated the pity of everyone around her.

She was always the strong one but couldn't hold up that strong front that she held that caused her walls to break down and to be weak and vulnerable.

Justin had just finished his match and wanted to wind down afterwards so he needed the air and peace and quiet. Knowing Heath would be waiting for him, he decided to go back in the arena when he heard sniffling and soft mewing sounds of sobs of a female.

He wondered who would be out here especially in this cold weather. He then saw a figure of a small girl curled up in a ball hiding in the shadows by the other side of the door and looked to be distracted and upset.

The African man got closer to inspect who the girl was when he saw the wild curls of the familiar woman. It was Bless sitting by herself curled up in a ball as sobs racked her body and she was shaking as well.

That poor girl. He felt for her after happening to find out what happened to her sister. He didn't blame her one bit for being upset and wanting to be alone but the main thing that concerned him that she could get sick out here and she was only wearing a thin jacket.

He slowly sat down by her not saying a word while offering his jacket as he sat beside her as he felt her lay her head on his shoulder feeling his presence was near.

Bless felt grateful Justin didn't say anything which he didn't need too and felt just his comfort was all she needed.

"You okay?"He asked softly lacing his hands with hers as her sobs died down to little sniffles.

"I will be."She reassured the African man with a small smile.

"Do you want to go back inside to talk plus I don't want you getting sick out here."He felt concerned for her and knew she needed someone to just hear her out, anything that would help her.

"No...I just want to be alone and think for a while."She felt grateful for Justin but she just didn't want to face anybody inside the arena that had everyone looking at her with pity in their eyes.

"Honey...you're going to freeze out here. Come on...why don't you just come in my locker room and we'll talk over some hot cocoa or coffee. I won't say anything but I am a good listener."He told with a small chuckle hoping she'd say yes.

He heard her sigh in defeat and felt her nod against him.

"Alright then. Come on love."He helped her up from the ground as they both went inside the building to talk one on one and maybe he can just break her out of her shell a little in hopes of getting her to try and feel better. Being like a big brother to her, he felt the need to just be there for her in time of need and to help her cope with her loss and maybe he was the one thing she needed at this time.


	24. Abandoned Baby Chapter 24

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 24**

Justin took Bless inside the arena with him that way they could talk.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm sad?"He asked her.

Bless shook her head at the African Sensation.

"Ice cream always made me feel better after a horrible day so why don't we go to catering and talk there?"He suggested to her that he would treat her.

"Oh Justin I couldn't impose."Bless felt so bad he was spending his money on her.

"Babe, it's no problem besides I want too. Come on my treat."He smiled letting her know she could trust him.

"Okay."She said nodding letting him lead the way.

When they got to catering, he got some chocolate/vanilla swirl ice cream for them then paid.

They found some empty seats for themselves.

"I know I'm not really supposed to have sweets but I could have one cheat day at least."Justin said since he had a sweet tooth and was craving for something sweet and wanted to talk to Bless just in hopes of making her feel better.

"Bless,is everything okay?"Justin asked while cupping his bowl in his hands.

"Yeah...I guess I'm still letting all this news absorb is all."She reassured looking down at her ice cream.

"It has to be tough losing a loved one. Baby...I know you feel because I lost my dad a very long time ago but he will always be with me forever. I miss him dearly too and I had many friends and my mom to help me along the way to cope with everything. I just want to let you know that you're not alone in this situation sweetie...I'm here and the guys too including Drew and your daughter."Justin explained to her how much he and the guys cared and loved her.

"I just miss her so much...I saw a picture of her earlier and it makes me wish she were still alive you know..."She sniffled softly shaking her head.

"It still doesn't feel real..."She barely said in a whisper as Justin looked at her sadly.

"I know it doesn't but she always be with you always in spirit. I'm sure somewhere that she wouldn't want you to be unhappy and carry on with your life."He told her how it felt losing a loved one since he had been there before but he felt the spirit of his father inside of him that he hoped he was proud of him and carrying on his legacy. He wanted Bless to do the same and see the bubbly person he usually saw on a daily basis.

"I wish it were that easy Jus. It was just me and my sister against the world growing up without a mother and father. We had no one but ourselves. I took care of her since we were little girls and now I feel like I lost a part of me and will never get her back."She told him her life story opening up to him.

Justin was in shock to even learn that she never had a mother or father and that put a whole new spin in things.

"I'm sorry to hear that honey. I didn't know..."He said quite shocked that it was just her and her younger sibling out there in the big world by themselves. They must of led a tough life outside their home.

"I never too close with my mother. She's working overseas in Japan trying to scrounge for money to help us get out of our slump at home. She works as a domestic home worker and my father, I never really got to know him. He and my mother split after Evelyn was born. She moved us a lot while we were growing up. Evelyn and I tried everything to help our mother and worked when we were just kids so it was just the two of us. I started working maybe around when I was 15 years old here and there doing odd jobs and my sister helped me. We split from our mother when we got a little older and our lives were just starting out." Bless explained her life story to Justin.

"Oh wow...that pretty much explains everything."Justin realized they had a pretty tough life and it wasn't really easy growing up with a broken house hold and they didn't have an easy childhood.

"How did you end up here any way?"Justin was quite curious.

"I saw an ad in the paper one day and everything was pretty much history from there."She told him with a small smile beginning to eat her ice cream.

"Wow...You're a lucky girl then."Justin said to her with a smile.

"Lucky...not really but worked hard to get where I am. I do pretty much everything around here trying to help as much as I can. I work on scripts, plan airfares and schedules for most of the superstars and divas, I'm their therapist or give out advice when someone needs it and I'm just their eyes,ears,and shoulder, I'm also everyone's doctor and nurse, stylist, etc...I guess you can say I'm pretty much a multitasker."She told him as she was eating and telling him much more about herself.

"You and Drew...how did that come about?"The sweet African prince was so fascinated in this young girl that he just wanted to get to know her more and she had quite the personality.

"Stephen introduced us and it was love at first site."She giggled reminiscing that moment and couldn't ask for a better life with him.

"Oh yeah..."He chuckled.

"Yeah that's about right."She giggled a little playfully mocking her friend.

"What about you Justin...How do you like it here in the U.S. so far?"Bless asked him.

"Quite interesting to be honest and I love this job. There's nothing else like it. I always wanted to be a professional wrestler since I was a kid."Bless could tell that he was living his dream and getting to travel the world.

"It sounds like you're finally living your dream come true."She looked up at him and smiled while patting his hand.

"Yup and I got the greatest friends in the world meaning Stephen,Stu,Heath,Zeke,and a bunch of others and I also like talking to you. You're so unique and super sweet."Justin liked talking to Bless and getting to know her and he felt like they could be best friends forever.

"Thank you PJ, that means a lot."Bless blushed feeling so touched by his words.

Talking to the South African man, she felt the weight come off her shoulders and felt so comfortable talking to him as they've known each other for a lifetime.

"I feel so much better talking with you Peej, it feels like the weight has lifted off my shoulders and maybe I shouldn't dwell too much on my sister's loss and maybe learn how to move on though how much I miss her...Thank you for being here."She felt grateful to have him as a friend and he was like an older brother just looking out for her.

"You're mostly welcome sweetheart. You know like I said I like talking with you and you're a good girl honey."He felt the need to tell her as he scooted closer to hug her with his left free arm.

"Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?"She noticed it was going to melt soon.

"Yeah I guess I might as well finish up eating since Drew might be looking for you."He knew her boyfriend would be searching for her after her match.

"You're right."She agreed as they finished their dessert then went to drop her off at Drew's first.

"Love, Heath,Stu,and I are having a movie marathon night and was wondering if you,Drew,and the little one want to come?"The African Sensation asked if she would love to come to their apartment.

"Sure, I'd have to let Drew know first. I can take a rain check though if things happen to change."She let him know.

"Okay. Well...I gotta go before Heath sends out the search party. Good night Bless and take care of yourself tonight."Justin said as he kissed his friends cheek and embraced her.

"Good night Jus."The pretty PA too kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand softly before they parted ways as he went off into another direction to find his friends.

After Drew's match he got a text back and saw his girlfriend had texted him and said she was in their locker room waiting for him. They would pick up Catherine at Daycare then head home.

Entering their locker room, Drew saw his girlfriend Bless was packing their stuff and getting ready to go.

"Hey...you look a little better."He noticed she looked pretty content after she had broke down previously walking over to her to kiss her hello.

"Justin treated me to ice cream earlier and we talked."She giggled after breaking their sweet kiss.

"Good. You need a friend or two to talk too."He said with a smile glad to know she was feeling better.

"So you ready to go get our daughter first before we head home?"Her sweet boyfriend asked lacing his fingers with her's.

"Uh hu..."She nodded as they walked out of the room together to get their daughter. They really liked the sound of that. THEIR daughter after they finally all the papers were finalized and able to adopt her as their own.

Once they got Cat from Daycare, Drew helped Bless dress her up in some warm clothes and bundling the little girl in blankets before placing her in the carrier.

"Oh by the way, Justin mentioned that he,Stu,and Heath are inviting us tomorrow to their apartment for movie marathon tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to know?"Bless asked the Scot if they weren't too busy and they had an off day from work.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea."Drew agreed to that as he buckled in Catherine in her carseat while Bless put on the baby blankets over her to keep her warm.

Once they were finished packing, they were ready to go to the hotel for some evening rest and relaxation.


	25. Abandoned Baby Chapter 25

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 25**

That evening Bless,Drew,and Catherine were preparing their stuff to stay with Stu,PJ,Heath,and Ste who was coming to their house for the movie marathon. As soon as they got to the house, they were greeted by the African man who was getting something out of his car and told them where Heath was in the livingroom reading a novel while Stu was in the kitchen with Ste talking.

"Hey red."Bless greeted the redhead as she wrapped her arms around the ginger man's neck with a smile.

Putting his novel down, Heath smiled and saw the brown eyed girl staring back at him.

"Hey honey."He sweetly greeted her with a smile.

"What are you reading?"She asked him curiously.

"Nothing special really...just a novel since I was bored."He shrugged showing her what he was reading.

"Hmmmm interesting."She nodded as she gave it back to him.

"I'm gonna say hey to the other guys."She told him as he nodded going back to his book.

A few minutes later, Drew heard Catherine get up.

"Hey sunshine...what's the matter?"He asked getting the little one out of her carrier into his arms.

"Shhhh...it's okay honey...I have you."He comforted her.

"I think she needs her pacifier or bottle babe."Bless said after she came out of the kitchen to greet Ste and Stu.

"Is she cranky?"She asked since Catherine woke up from her nap.

"Probably so baby."Drew replied nodding as Bless got the baby's pacifier or bottle out of the diaper bag.

"Here's your bottle baby."Bless said as Catherine turned away from it.

"She must not be hungry."His girlfriend told him as she saw Catherine didn't take it.

"Here honey...try your pacifier."Bless told her daughter giving it to Drew to give to Catherine and immediately suckled on it.

"Here's the spit rag babe just not incase you need it."Bless gave her boyfriend the spit rag to put on his shoulder just incase Catherine happened to spit up.

"Thanks for the help sweetie."Drew appreciated his girlfriend's help when he needed it.

"You're welcome."She smiled.

"Well...isn't this a sweet picture?"Stu chuckled as he walked in the livingroom to see Bless and Drew sitting down together with the baby like they were a real family.

"Hey man."Drew greeted his best mate standing up giving him a man hug.

"So...how does it feel to be a dad now?"The Preston Native asked.

"To be honest...it feels great and I finally have the family I wanted."The Scot smiled happily at his best friend.

"I'm so happy for you two and Cat finally has the family to love and take care of her."Stu was happy for Bless and Drew that they finally had their family and knew they would love their daughter forever.

"Thanks Stu. That's really nice of you to say."The Scot felt touched what his best friend told him.

"It's true Andrew...you and Bless make great parents and I'm happy that you're happy and you deserve the best."Stu told his friend how he felt and was happy Drew found the love of his life that he needed.

"Shhh...it's okay sweetie."Bless cooed to Catherine rocking the little on in her arms knowing she was tired and cranky needing a nap.

"Here, let me see the kid if she'll go to sleep."Drew chuckled helping his girlfriend when he heard the baby cry in her arms.

"She must of not really had much of a nap and that's why she's cranky."Bless noticed as she passed off the baby to him gently to see if he could also calm her down.

"Honey...are you sleepy?"Drew said to the infant while softly rubbing her back. The baby whimpered sleepily against her pacifier while clutching onto his shirt.

"She must be cranky since she's like that."Heath knew the little one had to be tired after the long travel.

"Probably so."Bless guessed and hope the little one would sleep more that way she was more relaxed later on.

"Shhhhh...it's okay lass...I got you."Drew comforted the little girl rubbing her soft clothed back while walking around the room with her.

"He's such a good dad."Stu observed his bestfriend with Catherine.

"I agree with that."Ste appeared and agreed with his best mate.

"I too second that."Bless smiled watching her boyfriend cradle the young one who was soon drifting off while opening and closing her eyes trying to fight off the sleep and was losing the battle quickly.

As soon as Catherine was asleep, Drew placed her in the portable playpen then kissed her good night and rejoined his girlfriend with the guys.

PJ (Justin) soon appeared with some grocery bags in hand knowing he had shopped earlier for some stuff they would make while watching movies.

"Here Peej let me help you."Bless offered to help him with some things knowing he would need the help.

PJ thought it was very generous for her to help him."Sure no prob."He nodded his thanks to her.

"You got a lot of stuff."She joked looking at the South African man.

"Got to feed all of us hungry boys."He laughed as she help him take out some food and everything and placing some on the table and some in the fridge and freezer stocking up as well when they were not on the road.

"So what will you be making?"She asked while she was leaning on the counter.

"Steaks,hotdogs,and whatever else you and Drew like including the guys."PJ showed her what he had bought.

"That sounds great."Bless knew this was going to be a great night and it would help get her mind off her sister's loss.

"So...how are things since after the funeral?"He wanted to know.

"I still miss my sister but she will always be with me."She told with a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure she is hon. It's tough but you will get through the loss."He felt the need to let her know that she will get through the pain and be able to cope.

"Thanks Peej. I love you."The raven haired beauty told him giving him a hug.

"Love you too sweetie."He whispered to her giving her a comforting hug.

"There you two are. You two helping each other make dinner tonught."Heath saw the two helping one another on dinner before their movie marathon.

"Yup just some good ol' fashion team work."Bless said putting the food where it needed to be put while PJ worked on the steaks and hotdogs outside on the grill.

"Is the baby asleep yet?"She asked Heath about Catherine.

"Yup Drew finally got her down and she lost the battle to try and stay awake."He chuckled about the little one.

"That's Cat for ya. Good thing she's asleep that way she won't be as cranky later."Knowing usually when Cat didn't get a nap she was sometimes cranky or moody she wouldn't sleep.

"By the way are you going home with Drew to Scotland since WWE will be on tour this week over seas?"The redhead asked leaning up against the counter.

"I don't know...Drew hasn't really asked me yet but I guess I could go with him if he wanted me too." Bless shrugged her shoulders while pouring some chips and dip into a huge bowl.

"I'm pretty sure you'd love to go and meet Drew's folks and your little one will get to see where her dad was born and raised."Heath knew Bless should get some time off to tour and just spend time with Drew while she could.

"I haven't really met Drew's parents yet and I'm pretty nervous if I do plus I wouldn't know what his parents would think now that we have a child together..."Bless hadn't thought of the idea when they adopted Catherine and didn't know when she planned on telling his mom or whether Drew would mention it.

"I'm sure things will go smoothly once you both tell her the situation at hand how things happened and I'm sure she too will fall in love with that cute little baby."Heath explained to her giving his word advice.

"How are you so wise at giving advice all of a sudden?"She asked him with a smile.

"I don't know just my intuition I guess."He shrugged thinking of something to help her feel a little calm about going overseas the next few weeks to tour with her boyfriend. Bless thought it would be nice to have a little mini vacation for once in his home country and just get away from all the stress and crying she had been doing the past few days.

"I guess I'll have to talk to him about it."She said fixing up some salad as well for all of them at the counter.

"Do you think Drew's mom will like me?"She asked him.

"I don't know for sure sweets but I'm pretty sure she will."He reassured her with a sweet smile while patting her hand.

A few minutes later after Drew and Stu were talking, The Scot walked in the kitchen to see the African man out by the porch cooking some stuff and his girlfriend was cutting up some stuff for the salad while Heath was talking to her while he began helping her cook the chicken on the stove.

"Mmmm...smells great in here."The Sinister Scotsman said smelling the aroma of food that wafted in the air.

"Hey sweetie."Bless greeted her man as he walked towards her and smiled.

"Hey baby."The brunette greeted nearing her to kiss the soft patch of skin of her neck.

"How's our little one?"She asked him softly.

"Sleeping like a baby."He smiled at her since he hadn't heard a peep since out of the little darling.

"She must be having a good nap then since she was cranky earlier."She said happy that the baby was still asleep and content the way she was in her playpen.

"Yeah she is and haven't heard a peep out of her yet."Drew looked over Catherine a few minutes ago to make sure she was still asleep before walking into the kitchen.

"Heath told me earlier WWE will be touring Scotland."She mentioned about the overseas tour they were having and knew Drew was happy to be going home and knew he had to miss it back home.

"Aye...Yeah...It'll be great to go back home and I kinda have missed it. It's going to be an amazing experience. I can't wait for you to go with me including Catherine." Drew rejoiced hoping his girlfriend would say yes.

"I would love too and I want our little girl to see daddy grew up."She told him that she would gladfully go with him for the ride and would love to see his native home town.

"You don't know how happy that makes me baby. I love you so much!"Drew turned her around and kissed her which left her knees going weak.

"Hey you two...enough of the pda!"Heath joked causing Drew to hear him and flipping the redhead the bird while still making out with his girl.

"I love you too and would be honored to go home with you."The raven haired beauty told her tall boyfriend softly after breaking their sweet and sensual kiss.

"So...when do start packing?"She asked the two if they knew anything.

"Say maybe 2 or 3 weeks at the most before we head out for our international tour."Heath explained when they would be leaving to go overseas.

"I can't wait to go and it'll like our first vacation home away from home."The petite girl said happily since this was her first time overseas going to different areas around Europe.

"Me either. I know we're gonna be busy but I'm sure we'll think of some places to go before and after the shows."Drew hoped they had enough time to go around and tour some different places after they finished up the house shows to go out and explore a little.

"I hope so too. Man this is going to be so awesome!"Heath felt so happy that he was going to tour with the rest of the WWE Crew overseas to entertain the fans.

"I'm gonna go check on Peej to see if the steaks are done."The one man rock band excused himself from them to go check on his best friend who seemed like he was almost done crafting his food.

"Is Stu in the living room with Ste?"Bless asked about the other two men who didn't show up yet.

"Yup yacking away...those two are pretty close like me and Stu are."Drew chuckled knowing those two could almost gossip like women.

After PJ was done, he put the steaks on a large plate and put it on the table while Bless finished up the salad placing it on the table as well. The African man went to check on the hot dogs too and placed them on the table with the other things that were there.

Bless finished with her home made dip she made placing it next to the bowl of chips and other assortment of things.

Drew helped Heath put the chicken as well on the table after he had done cooking them.

"Things looks great and looks like we have enough food to keep us going through the night before we watch our movie."Heath said proud of their accomplishment observing everything while Bless and Drew put the plates, spoons,forks,knives,cups,and napkins on the table.

"I agree. Everything looks great."Bless agreed with him that they had done a great job setting up.

Once dinner was ready, Bless rounded up all the boys to come eat as they ate,chatted,laughed,and enjoyed each others company like a family.

When dinner was ready, they all situated back to the livingroom to watch some home movies the guys had recorded throughout the years and enjoy the peaceful evening.


	26. Abandoned Baby Chapter 26

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 26**

The next morning Bless woke up to the blinding sun in her eyes looking around seeing some of the guys were sleeping on the floor. Heath was on the floor next to her and Drew sound asleep, PJ was on the other side on the floor on the left side sprawled out sleeping on his stomach, Stu must have been in his room since he was nowhere to be seen, Stephen was in front of the tv on the floor asleep, her man cuddling her, and their baby was still asleep in her playpen.

They must of fallen asleep after the movie was over. Stretching slowly, she sat up in Drew's lap gently feeling him wake up next to her.

"Honey, what time is it?"The Scot asked in his still sleepy voice.

"9:30AM sweetie. Good morning."She greeted him and leaned down to give him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning my baby."The Scot smiled in between her soft lips as he cupped her chin with his fingers.

"Did we fall asleep out here?"He asked tiredly as he saw the boys were around on the floor asleep.

"Yeah I guess so while we were watching the movie with them."She said laying back down on his warm chistled chest as he ran his fingers gently through her dark raven locks.

"You're such a good pillow."She giggled cuddling him.

"I can be your pillow anytime baby."He chuckled looking down at her while continuing to run his long slender fingers through her hair.

A few minutes later the baby began to wake from her slumber.

"I'll get her."Bless said as she saw their daughter was wide awake. She loved the sound of that. Their daughter.

"Hey sweetums. Did you have a nice nap?"Bless asked Catherine who smiled at her as she put the little baby on her lap and kissed the top of her soft head.

The baby babbled which caused the African man to get up sleepily looking around and noticed his surroundings and looked to see Drew was cuddling on the couch with his girlfriend and their daughter doting over her.

Heath was currently waking up. Ste was in front of the tv fast asleep, Stu was nowhere to be found and probably in his room.

"Hey sleepy head. Good morning."Bless greeted the green eyed sleepy man.

He smiled a small smile towards the pretty PA getting up to stretch.

"Morning."He greeted with his deep husky still sleepy laced voice.

"Morning baby doll."PJ greeted the baby who giggled sweetly.

"Morning Andrew."He greeted the Scot.

"Good mornin' lad."Drew greeted his friend back.

"What time is it?"The African sensation asked them.

"9:14AM."She said while flipping her phone open to look at the time.

"I guess we better get up if we want to get some breakfast and start off the day."Drew suggested while combing his slender fingers through his girlfriends hair.

"Mmmm...I wish we didn't have to get up."The PA sighed comfortably as she was laying on his chest while holding their baby daughter.

"So true lass."He agreed yawning tiredly wanting to spend more time with her and their little one.

"I'm gonna start up the coffee's and make breakfast."She said as she brought the baby up in her arms.

"Honey, you don't have to do that for us. You're our guests."Heath felt bad that Bless was doing the work in the house while she and Drew were the guests. He and Justin would do the cooking and everything else.

"It's okay Heath. I want to help besides I hate just sitting around."She reassured him with a smile.

"If you're sure hon because Jus and I can do it."Heath said nodding over the young man who got up to help.

"Heath, I'm capably fine to help you guys plus Drew and I will probably starting to move in with you guys in a few weeks or so depending when Drew is ready to get packed."The PA responded telling the one man rock band telling them that she and Drew were almost ready to move in with them.

"You're finally moving in with us?"The African sensation asked them.

"Maybe in a week if we can get all the help we can get with everything at the apartment. We don't have a lot of stuff plus we only have the necessities of what we need."She explained as she got the baby and put her in her high chair.

"That's great you're finally moving in with us. You,Drew,and Catherine can take the master bedrooms upstairs that are both unoccupied and use it for your room and one for the nursery."The South African was glad to hear his friends were moving in with them and told them that they could take the extra rooms they had in the house.

"That is really nice of you guys to have some space for us."Drew spoke up as he helped his girlfriend to feed their daughter her gerber oatmeal and give Cat her bottle.

"You two are our friends and family so of course it's great to have you two around plus we would want to see our favorite lil' girl."Mentioning Catherine who ate her food like a good little girl.

"Hehehehehehe!"Catherine giggled happily from her chair.

"Aren't you such a cute lil' thing?"Her mother mentioned as she went to wipe some food from her mouth with a tissue.

"She's hungry today."Drew mentioned to his girlfriend as he continued to feed their new daughter.

"Seems like it too."Bless agreed with him watching him feed her as Cat accepted the food her boyfriend was feeding her while making the coffee for the guys while Heath and PJ were cooking.

"I can't believe you two are finally parents. It seems like little Princess is comfortable around you two."Heath mentioned seeing how happy they were and they were such an adorable little family.

"She surely is and we both love her right honey?"Bless spoke to her new daughter as she walked over to kiss her head as Catherine started reaching out for her.

"You've gotta finish eating first baby. Let daddy give the rest you of your breakfast and bottle then mommy will hold you."Bless told the baby as Catherine pouted and whimpered a little.

"Almost done my dear."Drew let Cat know reassuring her as he gave her the rest of her oatmeal which she accepted and munched some of it slowly.

20 minutes later Stephen and Stu were both up at the same time when they smelled the aroma of coffee and breakfast in the air causing them to wake up.

"Morning."The two boys greeted the guys,Bless,and Catherine.

"Morning guys."Bless greeted as she now had Catherine on her lap drinking her bottle after Catherine finished eating and Drew was cleaning out of spoon and plate at the sink before eating.

"Food is ready."PJ told them as he was putting the eggs and sausage at the table.

"Good. I'm starved."The Irish man said.

"You're always hungry."Stu joked playfully hitting his best pal upside the head.

"Hey..."The great white said back at his bestfriend.

"What...it's true."Stu said knowing it was true as he dug got his pancakes putting them on his plate and putting the other stuff on his plate as well.

"Dig in guys and here are the stuff for your coffee."Bless gave them what they needed as she got her food too while she had Catherine on her lap being a good girl.

"Thank you honey."Stu said getting the milk from her that was from the fridge.

"No problem."Bless replied.

"So...are you and Drew finally going to move in with us?"The Englishman asked her.

"Yup we are. We could use some good help to get some stuff out of our apartment. We don't have a lot but just the necessities at home."She explained eating her food.

"If I'm not really too busy this week including the guys we could come out and help."The big brawler and the guys would be happy to help their friends with the moving.

"That's great. We could use the help."Bless told him with a warm smile.

"When are you guys planning the move on that way the guys and I can schedule to help out?"PJ overheard them talking and decided to participate in the conversation.

"Next Wednesday if you guys don't have much to do or don't have to be on the road by the time."Drew told them about the big move.

"I don't think we're needed then so we have off for 3 days so we could help out."Heath too spoke up glad to help Drew and Bless out with the move nextweek.

"I could help out too if you two need a hand with anything at the house."Stephen added his two cents in just incase they needed a friend to help the guys out.

"That is really sweet of you guys to come out and help."Bless felt touched that the guys were participating to come out and help out at the house.

"You three are our family love so of course we're going to help."The English man was glad that he and the boys would do anything to help them.

"So after breakfast what are our plans today?"Heath wanted to know.

"Well you guys have a house show tonight, Justin has a dark match, Drew is still having his match on Superstars so we have a lot to do before we travel over seas in a few weeks."Bless let them know what each had to do before the show.

"I guess we better head off to the gym later after we at and get ready for the show by five."Drew said finishing his breakfast as the guys agreed with him.

"I'm gonna go take Catherine,go play that way she can take a nap early and I can get some work done today."Bless said too putting her dishes in the sink since Stephen and Stu were taking turns doing kitchen duties after breakfast.

"Okay baby."Drew nodded understanding as he gave his girlfriend a kiss before they went off to play in the livingroom while he helped the guys in the kitchen before they decided to go downstairs in their home made gym to work out.

"So...mate when are you going to put that rock on her finger?"The redhead asked his best mate.

"Not too soon yet. We just enjoy being together before deciding on marriage."The russett haired man said to his friend cleaning up the table.

"You two have been together for a year and it seems like you should be ready to pop the question to the lass."The Irish man said knowing how happy and in love they were.

"When the time is right I promise to let you guys know first but to me she is my wife already with or without the ring."The Scot was just happy and content with his girlfriend being with her just the way they were.

They haven't really had much talk about marriage but maybe one day down the road he'd love to settle down and have a big family because that's how much in love they were. With their traveling on the road and being so busy they haven't had thought of it much until they were ready to talk about getting hitched.

"Maybe when we're ready to settle down one day then I guess talking marriage and kids would be on the horizon."Drew spoke up proudly with a smile on his face.

"Seems like our little Andrew is growing up on us."Stu came over and put his arm around the man's neck giving him a playful noogie.

"Dude...the hair."Drew laughed as Stephen,PJ,and Heath were laughing since his bestfriend was teasing him.

"You truly are so happy and in love it's sickenly sweet."He mentioned always watching the two with fascination and how they interacted that the brawler could tell there was just love in their eyes for one another and he was happy for them as were the other guys.

"Come on. Let's go work out for a few hours and then we can get showered and packed early before we head out."Drew and the other guys went downstairs in the home made gym while Bless was in the living room with the baby playing before putting Cat down for her nap.


	27. Abandoned Baby Chapter 27

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 27**

A few days later the guys and girl's were heading for Boston for the next show before the annual ppv. As usual they had their routine matches then the same stuff every day before the overseas tour.

Bless was usually busy backstage passing out the scripts to most of the guys and divas and helping to set up the ring when she didn't have anything else to do.

"Hey you. Lunch break."PJ called out to the young girl as he brought them two bottles of water and a ham and cheese sandwich knowing Bless didn't have anything to eat yet while working and being the nice guy he was decided to bring them lunch from catering.

"I'm not hungry right now PJ but thanks."Bless appreciated his offer when she saw him with the sandwiches and water and didn't feel like she had the appetite to eat.

"Honey, you've been working all day. You've got to eat."The African man told her to stop working and have a break at least to eat and sit before she over worked herself.

"Peej, I'm fine."The PA reassured the African wrestler.

"Come on baby eat."He pulled her away from the other guys just to settle down for a few minutes just to relax since he knew how hard off a worker she was but sometimes she was so stubborn when she wanted to be to get her to do something.

"Alright...alright...Tim, take over for me. I'm on break."Bless told the other guy that was working with them to let him know.

"Okay."He said as he saw the wrestler pull Bless away from the ring to go and have lunch.

"You look like you could use a break and since I don't have much to do I thought I'd offer too keep you company for a while."He smiled that charming smile that melted her heart.

"So...how was your day?"PJ asked sitting beside her by the equipment boxes.

"Pretty good thanks. Keeping busy with work and the little one was dropped off at day care and planning to pick her up later."Bless said eating her sandwich the African man gave her.

"It seems like your job is keeping you on your toes."The African sensation could see after she did a few hours of hanging out with the guys and divas passing our scripts and such then she went down to help set up the ring on her spare time.

"Yeah it is. When I have nothing else to do I'm down here in the arena helping to set up equipment and putting the ring together for the show."She explained while eating her sandwich.

"You're a hard worker that's for sure and I say you're doing a great job champ."PJ was proud of her.

"Thanks Peej. That means a lot."Bless felt truly touched when he told her that.

"It's true love plus you're not afraid to get your hands dirty or break a nail. That just shows you're tough as nails and feel like you're one of us."He knew he meant well and he saw she was like one of the boys not afraid of anything to do when it came to hard work. She was very dedicated to her job and really enjoyed it which he could see in her eyes.

"Of course. I like working plus I just don't like sitting around for such a long time. The raven haired beauty told him shrugging as if it were normal to her as she finished up her lunch as he was still eating his.

"So...I hear you have a dark match against another returning WWE Superstar."The petite raven haired girl said leaning forward on the crate turning to him.

"Mmmhmmm...nothing really special but it should be a great match."The high flier said to her with a warm smile while nibbling on his sandwich.

"I'm sure you're going to do great."She knew her big brother always did great in his matches.

"Thanks sweetie."He felt touched by her compliment.

"What do you think the other boys are up too?"She asked him.

"Wade...who knows where big man is...probably doing one of his goofy web shows for youtube, Your man probably is off somewhere getting psyched for his match, Heath, probably around,and Ste must be talking with the guys."The African Sensation guessed.

"Hmmmm probably."Bless nodded knowing the boys could be busy but with Justin he always was around though he didn't really have much friends to hang out with but when she was around, he always liked hanging out with her and she was pretty much the only friend he had around besides the boys.

"You know you're so easy to talk too most of the time no offense to the guys. I love them like brother's but I think you're my most favorite to hang out with."He honestly told her how he felt.

"That is so sweet of you to say Peej. I'm touched."Bless felt truly touched by her friends gesture of him thinking of her always.

"It's true love. I like hanging out with you and I feel you are the only girl I could talk too besides the divas in the back. You're really easy to talk too and I just feel so comfortable talking with you."PJ just felt the need to let her know how he felt and she was pretty much his favorite girl.

"I like hanging out with you too. I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you one day Peej and see you for the sweet guy you are."Bless let him know he was such a great day and very laid back that any girl would be lucky to have him.

"I hope so."He hoped to find the right girl after he had his heart broken for the second time.

"Don't worry hon. You will. She's probably also looking for you too."She just had that intuition. She felt so bad for him when Kelly had broken up with him it just broke his heart and moved on with another guy.

She didn't understand how Kelly could do that too him and he was such a sweet guy. He hoped maybe love would give him a third chance this time.

"Don't be so discouraged Peej. That right girl will come into your life and make things right again."She took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thanks."He knew he trusted Bless and leaned close to hug her.

"Hey Peej...sweetness."A familiar voice called to them and saw the British man with a camera pin pointed at them.

"Hey Stuart."Bless greeted the English brawler.

"Hey Stu."The African man laughed seeing his friend with the camera and knew what he was up too as he seen the web show before with Heath and a couple of others.

"What are you two up too?"The English man asked them.

"Hanging out and having lunch."PJ said making it obvious showing them their empty wrappers and had their water bottles with them.

"So you two just being buddy buddy?"He asked.

"Yup. Just getting B away from work for a little while to talk and chill since you guys were busy so I thought why not come down here to visit my favorite girl."The African man shrugged with a smile.

"Ah I see. Carry on then."Stu chuckled walking away from them to go bug some other people as they laughed watching their friend being silly.

"Well...I guess I better get some work done then. I'll see you guys in a few hours after the show tonight after I pick up Catherine. By the way thank you for the lunch and coming to talk to me."Bless appreciated her friends company and delighted to have him around.

"Any time love. I've gotta see what I've got to do for tonight for my match."He didn't mind and hoped to see her later after he finished up meeting with one of the guys to go rehearse for later.

Once the two were finished, he picked up their wrappers and decided to throw them out while they kept their bottles of water with them. He helped her off the crate leaving her back to her work that she wanted to resume.

20 minutes later before show time, Bless was taking a break talking to (Mike) Miz and Maryse since they wanted to invite her and Drew to go out to eat with them in town after the show when the raven haired girl felt two arms gently snake around her waist and felt a soft kiss upon her neck.

Smelling the familiar cologne and feeling the gentle kiss, she looked up into the eyes of her green eyed boyfriend.

"Hey."She greeted as he dipped his head to give her a soft kiss.

"Hey you."He greeted back his girlfriend when he heard giggling to see Mike and Maryse giggle at how sweet the two were being.

"So...do both of you have any plans after the show tonight because Mikey and I are going out to eat and wanted to know if you wanted to join us." The French Diva asked their friends.

"Is it okay to bring the baby along?"Bless asked if it was okay since she was thinking of their daughter.

"Sure. We don't mind. Mikey,Michelle, My younger sister, and I are gonna have dinner tonight at one of the restaurants they have in town just to have a get together and hoped you'd like to join us."Maryse invited them if they wanted to go.

"That sounds nice and thanks for the invite Ryse. That is really sweet of you and Mike."Bless loved the French girl like a sister and it was very thoughtful of her and her boyfriend were inviting them.

"You are my best friend Bless and of course you've been my best friend eversince you came into this business."Maryse let her know how how Bless meant to her and she was like an older sister she could look up too.

Maryse and Bless hit it off right away as friends when the PA came into the business and they clicked like a magnet.

"So how are you and Drew enjoying parenthood?"Mike was curious to know from the couple.

"Great. We're still both learning but we love it."Drew mentioned as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Speaking of the little angel. Where is she?"One half of the Awesome Truth asked.

"In day care. We should be able to pick her up after Drew's match later before we head out."Bless spoke up with a smile thinking of Catherine and how much she missed the little one already.

"You must miss her huh?"Maryse knew Bless loved that little girl.

"Yeah I miss my little girl and can't wait to hold her and kiss her when I see my Princess."Bless giggled admitting that she missed her daughter and hated being away from her.

"Don't worry babe. You'll see her soon."The French beauty reassured her with a warm smile as she too was wrapped in the warm arms of her boyfriend.

"Oh by the way, just dress casually. You don't have to dress really fancy or anything since we're just going out for dinner."Maryse notified the two as they understood since they were just hanging out tonight after the show.

After they couples talked about what they were planning to do, they parted ways for a while to hope to hang out later on in the evening.

"Honey, I think I'm gonna go lay down. I'm really tired."Bless felt so sleepy and felt she needed to go relax after all the hard work she did for the past few hours.

"You okay baby?"Drew asked her as he snuggled his girlfriend in his arms.

"Yeah I need to crash. I'm okay though babe."She reassured her boyfriend she was fine and just wanted to lay down.

"Alright. I'm gonna go out and hang with the guys down at the ring to practice and meet you back up after my match."He let her know as he saw how haggered she looked and knew she needed the rest.

"Be careful out there."She told him as she kissed him.

"I will love. Go rest and take it easy."The Scot playfully smacked her bottom before kissing and letting Bless use their locker room to catch some well needed rest before they went out to meet with Miz and Maryse.

After Drew's match, he showered and got ready then woke his girlfriend from her long nap greeting her with a kiss.

"Mmmm...hey."Bless smiled sleepily at her boyfriend meeting his green eyes.

"Hey you. You sleep well?"He asked brushing her hair back with his knuckles gently.

"Mmmhmmm..."She said feeling so relaxed after her nap.

"Good. Don't forget our dinner date with Mikey and Maryse tonight."He reminded her.

"Okay."She said as they got ready and decided to get Catherine at day care.

After picking up the baby, they headed up to the hotel and get ready.

Bless looked in her luggage to see what to wear. She decided on some skinny jeans with a cute black top along with some heels. The petite woman put on some light makeup just to make herself look nice afterwards.

Drew was nicely dressed in a black buttoned up t-shirt with blue jeans. His russett hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You look pretty baby."Drew complimented his girlfriend after walking out of the bathroom to see her looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you babe. You don't look too bad yourself."She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm gonna get this little one fed before we head out."Bless let him know as she picked up the now waking up Catherine feeding the little one her bottle in her arms.

"Hey there pretty girl. Did you sleep well?"The PA spoke to their daughter leaning the little one so that she cradled her.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you did."The future mother giggled as she stroked her daughter's left cheek softly with her finger.

"Is our little one awake?"He asked sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Yup little Princess awake and now starting to drink her bottle."She said giggling watching Catherine suckle on her milk.

"I still can't believe she's our's."Drew was still amazed he was now a dad as he gently rubbed the baby's soft head.

"Neither can I but we're finally a family."Bless was proud to say smiling up at him.

"A family. I like the sound of that."Drew said as he leaned down to kiss their daughter's forehead before kissing his girlfriend.

"I like it too."Bless agreed with a warm smile.

After feeding Catherine, they met up with Mike and Maryse for dinner that night and had a couples night enjoying the whole evening.


	28. Abandoned Baby Chapter 28

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 28**

A few days later the guys had an off day. They were able to help Drew and Bless moving a few things that they had from their apartment to their's. Being the good friends they were loved helping them around. They didn't have a lot of things in the house since they weren't home a lot but just had the essential things they needed the most such as their clothes,shoes,and whatever garment they had, equipment they had such as their computers and other electronics, and things for the baby.

Bless and Drew weren't taking anything else with them and leaving them in the house except for the sheets,blankets,and whatever bedsheets they had with them when they first moved into the apartment.

Last Drew put up for rent sign in front of the house incase anybody else wanted to buy the house.

"So...I guess that's everything."Bless said happy to start their new life in their new home.

"Yup I think that's it."Drew agreed with his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her then kissed their daughter's forehead.

"You guys ready to go?"Heath said to the couple after putting the last of their things in his car.

"Yup we're ready. Come on babe."Drew nodded pulling his girl next to him as she walked along side with him putting the baby in her carseat before they got in their car as Wade,PJ,and Stephen got into Wade's car after also helping them.

Once they got to the apartment, the guys helped each other move Drew and Bless' stuff to the upstairs master bedroom and moved some stuff up to Catherine's newly made nursery which was across the hall from them.

Bless and Drew now had their own room with a beautiful 4 poster queen sized bed with satin black and white bed spreads and matching colored pillows, black colored wooden night stand and table, beautiful pearl white walls matching their bed set around the room and a matching black carpet, and a huge walk in closet to the right side of their room.

They had an essential HD TV with Blu Ray and a DVD set to go with it that was mounted on the wall. On the left side of the room was a walk in master bathroom which was very beautiful and very well lit going to the bathroom counter and two sinks and toilet. To the right of the wall in the bathroom was a big jacuzzi tub and sauna. To the left side of the room was the walk in glass shower.

The floor was beautifully made in black tiles to match the aura of the room and the walls were painted in a very light green color.

In Catherine's room in the nursery was a pure pink and white theme for her room. They had the idea of putting up a Minnie Mouse character up on the wall with Catherine's name on it in black beautiful cursive lettering that was mounted in Minnie's hands.

She had everything in her room all set up with all the essential needs a baby would need from toys to her crib and everything a baby would especially need.

While on tour, Wade couldn't help but find the cutest of baby boots when he and Justin (PJ) had went on an tour the one day and went shopping when they found the cutest baby boots Catherine would love.

He couldn't wait to give them to Bless to give to her daughter.

Once everything was moved into their new room, it felt like home to them.

"Welcome home you two!"Stu bellowed happily glad to have them home with them.

"Thanks dude!"Drew said man hugging his best friend.

"You're welcome lil' bro."Stu ruffled the young man's hair.

"Thank you for everything Stu. Everything looks great and we feel so at home."Bless told her friend and thanked the guys at well. To her and Drew, this was HOME and not only that but THEIR home with the boys and nothing could ever compare that.

"I'm glad to hear that baby girl."Stu felt touched to hear that as he squeezed the young girl.

"Welcome home sweetheart."Heath said embracing her.

"Home sweet home."Justin said happily embracing the young girl too.

"By the way, we got you something for little one."The British man showed her a plastic bag what held the present.

"What is it?"Bless asked the jade eyed man.

"Open it."He smiled as she did so and to reveal the cutest peach booties.

"Oh my goodness. It's so cute!"She gasped when she seen them and thought it was very thoughtful of her friend to get the baby something.

"PJ helped."He nodded towards the African man.

"It's true."The African Sensation said nodding with a smile.

"Thank you both."She embraced both men.

"Drew, look how cute these are!"The PA giggled showing him the baby booties for Catherine.

"Great choice guys."Drew said as he saw the baby booties for Catherine.

"Honey, look what Uncle Stu and Uncle Peej got you."Bless showed her daughter the peach booties.

"I'm sure she'll love to wear them later when she goes to sleep or go out."The PA said to them thanking the boys again for the present.

"We wanted to get them hon because we love the baby too."Stu was happy to get them the boots including with the help of the South African man.

"I love you guys so much. You make me,Drew,and Catherine feel at home with you guys we couldn't ask for anything more."Bless felt so grateful like great friends like Stu,Heath,and Justin.

"Bless is right mates. You are our family."Drew added in his two cents.

"You three are our family too."Stu added as they rounded in a group hug.

"Now that you're home, let's throw a bbq and pool party!" The one man Rock band rejoiced.

"Here here my friend."PJ agreed with his best mate high fiving him.

The group then ended up downstairs having themselves a late night celebration and welcoming home their NEW family.


	29. Abandoned Baby Chapter 29

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 29**

The next morning Bless woke up when she heard the alarm next to her go off. Groaning from her sleep, she slapped the clock off and turned to lie back down in bed when she felt movement next to her feeling Drew slide his arms around her waist.

"Hi baby. What time is it?"He greeted her sleepily.

"3:30AM..."She groaned tiredly after the late night celebration they had with the guys.

"I guess I better get the boys up."She said not wanting to leave his arms knowing they had to get to the airport in time If they wanted to get to Boston.

"I don't want to get out of bed."The Scot groaned sleepily snuggling next to his girlfriend.

"Neither do I but we have too."She said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"I love you."Drew said in his still sleepy husky voice after breaking their kiss taking his right hand to stroke the soft skin of his girlfriends cheek while looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too."She said with a warm smile.

"Now come on...we have to get ready to go and I know how much Catherine hates waking up cranky but do you think you can get her up while I get Heath and PJ up?"She asked him a favor.

"Sure. No problem honey."Drew told her as he sat up in bed to get up to get the baby while she went to go see if Stu was up first.

Walking into the British man's room, she saw his light was on and his door was open which meant he had to be up earlier than she was. Knowing Stu, he usually had insomnia and was usually up most of the night. He probably could've been downstairs.

Next she went to go check on Heath. His door was closed. Lightly opening the door, she turned on the lights and saw Heath under his blankets snoozing away like a baby.

Creeping up to the bed, Bless sat at the end of the bed to shake Heath gently to wake him up."Red, wake up..."The young PA told her colleague softly shaking him.

"Hmmm..."He sighed muttering as he opened one eye before opening the other as he took the blankets off his head to discover Bless was waking him up.

"Baby girl...what's up?"He asked in his soft southern twang.

"You have to get up hon...Remember we got a flight out early this morning since we have a flight out to Boston."She told him in a soft voice.

"What time is it?"He asked in a still sleepy voice.

"3:35AM so you better get up to get showered and make sure we're packed before 6 since that's the time we're leaving for the airport."She instructed the sleepy redhead patting his knee gently under the cover. He nodded with a tired daze getting up from bed.

After waking Heath up, she went to go check on the South African man. Hearing music coming from his room, she knocked on the door to hear him say come in as she did so to see him up in bed reading a book with soft music blaring in the background. She guessed he couldn't sleep either same as Wade.

"Hey Jr...what are you doing up?"Bless asked ruffling his werewolf styled hair.

"Couldn't really sleep. So...what's up lil' sis?"He asked her in a curious manner taking off his glasses placing them on the table.

"You all packed and ready to go because we have to be at the airport by six."She reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me about that. I'm gonna just gonna grab a shower then going to get packed and I should be all set."PJ said with a smile getting off his bed to do his duty.

"Okay. Heath should be up already so he shouldn't be much of a problem."She told him his best friend was up too getting ready to go as he nodded getting prepared.

Last but not least, Bless crept downstairs to check on Stu seeing him at the table in the kitchen all dressed up while reading the newspaper and sipping tea.

Going back to her and Drew's room, she heard Drew tending to their little one who was mighty cranky this morning.

"Cranky girl..."Bless giggled as she walked over to her boyfriend and their daughter rubbing her back.

"She didn't want daddy to wake her up this morning and woke up crying as soon as I picked her up."Drew chuckled trying to calm the little one down.

"I think she needs her pacifier babe."She said to let him know to get Catherine's pacifier in the diaper bag while she went to go get showered before Drew could because she usually took longer than he did.

"Thanks baby."He said getting the pacifier passing it to their little girl who suckled on it and became calm.

"It's okay Cat. Daddy has you."Drew soothed his baby girl in his arms cradling the little girl who clutched onto his t-shirt.

"Shhhh...I know."He whispered consoling her as she whimpered a little.

After Bless was showered, she was fully dressed and told Drew she would take over since she was pretty much packed the previous night and didn't need to worry about it till later then he went to go take a shower and got ready as well.

"Come on sweetie, let's go downstairs and get you fed."She said to the little one getting her diaper bag slinging it over her left shoulder while she cradled the baby with the other arm.

Making their way downstairs, Stu turned around once he heard Catherine and Bless making their way down.

"Hey ladies. Good morning."He greeted them with a sweet warm smile.

"Good morning Stuart."Bless greeted the British lad with a warm smile and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"I figured you were down here earlier. Insomnia again?"She asked as she grabbed the high chair placing Cat in it then grabbed whatever stuff she needed from the diaper bag to make Cat's breakfast.

"Yup pretty much."He said nodding

"I heard little bit here was crying up a storm from upstairs."He chuckled at how calm she was now after being given a pacifier.

"She's usually cranky when someone wakes her up from her nap but she seems pretty calm now after Drew gave the baby her pacifier."Bless said while she stood at the counter mixing Catherine's food and making her bottle.

"It seems like motherhood fits you. You and Drew seem to be really adjusting."Stu felt like they were right at home and now that they've adopted Catherine, everything seemed like everything was going smoothly for them.

"We're trying to still but we love it. Thank you for making us feel at home. We really love it here."She thanked the English brawler feeling at home with them and it did feel so homey to be surrounded by the men that loved her,Catherine,and Drew.

"Anything for you three. You,Cat,and Drew are our family now and you three do belong with us here."Stu felt the three were now a part of his and the guys family and they were welcomed anytime.

"I hope you,Drew,and Cat feel at home here. It's not just our home but your's and Drew's too as well because we love you two including the little one so much."Stu felt the need to tell her how much they meant to him and the boys.

"Here. I want you to have this."The English man took out an extra spare keys from his ring of keys to give to Bless.

"Stu, you don't need this?"Bless asked as he handed the key to her.

"I already have one. I made two copies just for you and Drew whenever you two need it."He gave her the keys and gently closed the palm of her hand that held it.

"Oh Stu...that is really sweet of you."The PA went over to give the big brawler a huge hug.

"Any time love. Any time you feel you need to come home or if you two need some time away from each other or just feel the need to settle down when us guys are not around or when Drew hasn't come home yet or when you're not around Drew also has a spare, I'm giving you two the keys to this apartment to stay here. Welcome home!"He greeted her with an embrace as well.

"You don't know how much this means to me and Drew. All I can say is thank you again Stu for making us feel at home."Bless felt so touched that he and the guys cared for them like family and this time they felt so at home where they belonged.

"You'll always feel at home love."He made sure of that and would do anything in his power to protect his new family.

After Bless finished making the baby's food, she spoon fed her while the guys were all coming down dressed and had all their luggages in hand including Drew had her's including the stuff the baby would need while they were traveling.

"Drew, here babe."Bless saw her boyfriend and gave him a key as he tilted his head in her direction to ask what it was for.

"It's another spare key to this apartment. It's from Stu."She said with a smile in his direction.

"Man...you did this for us?"Drew asked in shock and happiness at the same time.

"Yup I did. I went out the other week and decided to make two copies of spare keys for you and Bless any time you two come home any one of you can use it. I already have one and so do the boys."The big man told him with a slight chuckle looking at his best friend.

"Dude...thank you."Drew walked over and gave his best friend a man hug.

"Any time lad. Stu patted Drew's back.

"You guys ready to go?"Stu asked PJ and Heath.

"Ready as you are."Heath reassured as they had everything packed and to head out to the door for the airport.

They all packed their belongings in the van and headed out to the airport for their flight out to Boston for the Vengeance PPV.


	30. Abandoned Baby Chapter 30

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 30**

After the PPV, things were more hectic since they had to travel out to Madison Square Garden for Raw. Bless was more tired and not usually her peppy self. She was on her time of the month and was not a happy camper.

She was laying down on Drew's lap with a hot compress to her chest to ease the pain.

"Ugh..."She cried out in pain when they hit a speed bump along the road.

"Sorry..."Stu apologized when he heard the girl squeak out in pain.

"Don't apologize Stu...it's not your fault."She told the British man who was the driver. Heath was up with him in front, PJ took most of the middle to stretch out while she,Drew,and Catherine were in the back.

"It must really suck having the time of the month."PJ said looking back at his female friend.

"Ya think?"Bless asked the South African man.

"Man...lay low on the jokes because this girl will not be a happy camper today."Drew warned him just to be careful what to say because his girl could blow a fuse when she needed too.

"Sorry for being a little snippy Peej, I'm just not myself today."The PA apologized to him though she was in so much pain that it felt like a knife stabbing at her.

"That's okay baby. Don't worry about it."He didn't mind and knew she wasn't feeling well.

"You know...I have to admire you for being such a sport wanting to go to work despite your pains."He truly admired Drew's girl and she was such a firecracker wanting to go to work and despite her pains, she wanted to work. She may be stubborn when it came to pain but she was truly a hard worker and never complained one bit although the guys wanted her to take it easy.

"Thanks Peej. I love you. Hey, can't sit around and do nothing all day. Gotta get that money for some income plus I love working."She told him with a weak smile.

"That's true honey. He agreed.

The guys smiled admired Bless' work ethics but wished she would take it extra easy today since they knew she wasn't feeling very well.

"Baby, promise me you'll take it easy once in a while. I wouldn't want you to over do it."Drew said intertwining his fingers with his girlfriends.

"I promise babe."She swore smiling up at him.

When they got to the arena, Drew got Catherine out and put her in the carrier while PJ and Heath helped Bless out of the car.

"Guys, I'm okay."She reassured them she didn't really need help.

"Honey, you're still a little weak. Let the guys help."Drew told her as he got their stuff along with Stu out of the trunk.

"Alright."She sighed as they walked into the building with them. Bless held her stomach as she sat down at her station to work.

"Are you sure you can work today babe?"Drew asked concerned.

"I'll be okay sweetie. You go drop Cat at day care and do what you have to do tonight. Don't worry about me."She told him with a sweet smile even though she was in pain.

"Honey, of course I worry especially when you're not feeling good. If you're not up for working, go take it easy and rest in my locker room okay."He let her know cupping her chin to meet her eyes before kissing her softly.

"Okay."She reassured after he gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Just don't over do things if you're really hurting."He cautioned her.

"Babe, I'll be okay."She let him know that.

After he parted ways with her, Bless did the best she could doing light work and nothing too strenuous since her stomach was somewhat still cramping but got through it.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"Alicia asked her friend in concern coming up to her.

"Hey Foxy. Yup I'm okay. Just the time of the month thing."Bless greeted the pretty diva groaning softly from the pain.

"Yikes...gotta hate when that happens."Ali knew what it was like and felt for the young PA.

"Just take it easy okay girl if you need too."Ali felt for her and was looking out for her friend.

"I will. I'm just doing some light work just until I feel better."Bless reassured the redheaded diva.

"Good. If you need any pain meds, just let me or the girl's know if anything gets worse."Alicia wanted to let her know she and the divas were there for her.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll make sure to do that."Bless said as Alicia hugged her from behind and Bless accepted the embrace before watching the Foxy girl skip down the hall merrily on her way knowing she was going to meet Justin (PJ). She knew they liked each other from the time she saw their onscreen promo together. They were just so darn cute.

A few minutes later Bless groaned in pain as the aches intensified as Bethany, one of the techs noticed she was in real pain.

"You okay there B?"The pretty blonde asked concerned for the well being of Bless.

"I think so..."Bless reassured she was fine trying to fight off the pain.

"Honey, you don't look so good. Why you go lie down and rest?"Bethany suggested helping the young PA.

"Bethie, I'm okay."The raven haired girl reassured weakly.

"Sweetie, you're not okay. Go back to Drew's locker room and go lie down."Beth told her that she would take over for Bless.

"Ugh..."Bless cried out clutching her stomach hating when she had such bad cramps.

"Come on, Let's get you back and to go get some rest."Beth decided to help her friend back to Drew's locker room.

"Thanks Beth. I'm sorry to be such trouble."The PA apologized to her friend.

"It's no problem sweetie. I just hate to see you in pain. Just lie down and take it easy for a while."The blonde told her with a small hug as she parted ways letting the young girl need her rest.

Bless was laying down on the couch and grabbed the heat pad from her bag that was close to her laying it on her stomach hoping it would ease the pain as she closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her and hoping the pains would subside.

Two hours later the Scot along with Stephen walked into the locker room after they were talking after they just finished their taped matches to see Bless was asleep on the couch.

"Shhh..."Drew directed his attention when he realized his girlfriend was in the room.

"Poor girl. She doesn't look so good."Stephen said softly to his best bud.

"Probably not. She probably wasn't feeling well so she came in here to rest."Drew replied back to the redheaded man as he walked over to his girlfriend kneeling down beside her to make sure she was okay as he took his left knuckle to feel around for any fever or anything just as a precaution but found none.

"I guess she just needs plenty of rest."Drew inspected as he brushed his girlfriends hair away gently from her porcelain doll like face.

"Let the young lass rest. She probably needs it."Stephen told the Scot.

"She's been cramping since this afternoon when we got here and probably she does after being in so much pain while in the car."Drew softly answered feeling so bad for his girlfriend that she was in so much pain and wished he could take it away.

"She has the time of the month thing I assume."Stephen knew maybe that was the cause of his female friend not feeling too well.

"Yup she does and it started this morning when she noticed she was bleeding when she got up to use the toilet."Drew explained to the Irishman watching his girlfriend sleep.

"Poor baby. Hopefully she'll feel better soon."The Irishman felt so bad for her that she was in so much pain.

"I hope so too."The tall Scott hoped.

Stephen and Drew talked for a few minutes until he had to go and get ready to leave for the next town and would meet them later on.

A few minutes later Bless cried in her sleep clutching her stomach in a fetal position as Drew looked at her in concern as he was changing out of his gear to his street clothes.

"Shhhh...go back to sleep angel."He walked over to and whispered soothing words to try and make her feel better.

Bless got up when she felt she needed to use the toilet.

"Baby...you okay?"The Scot asked her worried about her.

"Gotta go to the bathroom."She told walking in the bathroom as he nodded getting ready to go home with her to take care of her. She walked out within minutes and sat up on the couch.

"You still bleeding honey?"He asked her.

"Yeah...it sucks..."She said just wanting to go home and lie down.

"I'm sorry love."He apologized as he kissed her forehead in a caring way.

"Don't be babe. I'll be fine."She smiled a weak smile at him.

"You ready to get Cat that way you could go home and lie down?"He asked wanting to just hold their daughter and cuddle her.

"Yup I am. Let's get our baby and go home."She said with a small smile agreeing with him as they went to the day care center to get the baby before heading off to the hotel for some rest and relaxation.


	31. Abandoned Baby Chapter 31

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 31**

The next morning Bless got up feeling a little better. She smiled when she saw Catherine was up cooing and gurgling in her playpen while playing with her toys.

"Hi sweetie. Good morning."Bless greeted the little itty bitty baby getting up from bed careful not to wake her sleeping prince charming to get the baby and kiss her good morning.

"Did you sleep good?"Her mom asked her.

The baby squealed in happiness in her mother's arms as Bless kissed her so many times on the face.

"You're just a sweetie aren't ya?"Cuddling her daughter in her arms.

Drew soon woke up when he felt the side of Bless' bed move. He opened one eye before the other to see Bless was talking to the little one and doting over her.

He thought it was so cute. She looked like a natural mother.

"Hey there sweetheart. Good morning."The sleepy man greeted her.

"Hey babe. Good morning."Bless noticed her boyfriend was now awake as she leaned over to kiss him good morning.

"You're in a better mood today."He noticed she looked better than lastnight.

"I feel a little better but still medium feeling of cramps but I should be okay."She told him as she was holding their baby.

"Good. Glad to hear you're feeling a little better but still take it easy today if you're not feeling well sweets."He told her just as a precaution.

"I will. I intend on just staying in bed until I feel recovered."She said softly with a small smile.

"Good. You do need some more rest just until you feel more better."He said glad she would be taking it more easy since she was still not yet 100% recovered.

"Did munchkin wake up early?"He asked about their daughter.

"Yeah she did. Right baby girl?"Bless asked taking the baby's hand into her's stroking it.

"So what are you doing today hon till we have to go overseas nextweek?"She asked curiously while doting over their daughter.

"Maybe order us some room service, go work out, meet up with the boys if they want do something while you're resting here with muchkin, and maybe call my folks later on to see if we could stay with them when we head off to Scotland."He suggested those plans.

"Do you think your parents will love me?"She asked nervous to meet them especially they didn't know about their newly adopted granddaughter yet.

"I'm sure they will love. I'm sure they will also fall in love with their new granddaughter when they meet her."He nodded reassuring they would adore her and would love to have her as a daughter-in-law and would love having a granddaughter around.

"I'm really nervous and I haven't met your parents yet..."She told him softly.

"I'll take care of everything sweetie. Don't you worry your pretty head off about anything."He said not to worry and he would take care of their plans once they landed in Scotland nextweek.

"Is your mom and dad nice?"She asked.

"My mom is the most sweetest and caring woman so of course I think she'd adore you. My dad will totally love you I think. He's like me in a way."Drew chuckled knowing they were the same.

"I hope your parents will love me."She hoped as she put her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with her's.

"I'm sure they will honey."The handsome Scot reassured her with a smile letting her know everything was going to be okay.

"A few minutes later Catherine became fussy knowing she needed to be fed her bottle.

"I'll make her formula babe. You just stay in bed and rest."Drew felt the need to help his girlfriend since she still wasn't feeling all that great.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"She asked him since she could be the one to do it.

"I got it love. Just sit tight and relax."He said as he kissed her forehead and their daughter's before getting off the bed to make Catherine's milk.

Bless smiled at his loving and caring nature as he was the one to get up from bed to take care of the two of them. He always put their needs before his own. He was definitely a family man for sure. She was pretty sure he was really raised well by his parents and she respected that. They did a great job raising a perfect well level headed man in the family.

After Drew got done making the formula, he made sure to test the temperature on his wrist to make sure it was the right temp before giving it to their daughter.

"Here you go sweets."The Scot told his daughter letting Bless hold the bottle partially as the baby suckled on her milk hungrily.

"Hungry little thing."The Sinister Scotsman chuckled watching their daughter greedily sucking on her milk.

"Yeah she is a hungry little girl."Bless agreed with her boyfriend giggling watching their little one drink her bottle fast.

"Hey, take it easy little one."Her mother told her taking the bottle out of the baby's mouth as Catherine whined a little before Bless fed her again.

"Drink it slowly sweetie."She told her daughter while softly caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Honey,can you get me the spit rag?"Bless asked him to get it in the diaper bag.

"Sure thing doll."He nodded getting out of bed to go to get the small pink diaper bag and reached in to get the spit rag that his girlfriend needed.

He threw it over to her as she caught it as it fell over the bed before walking over back to them.

"Thanks."She smiled getting it to put over her shoulder after feeding Catherine to burp her.

Once Cat finished drinking her milk, Bless put the bottle on the nightstand then switched the baby over to her right shoulder while patting her back.

"Do you want any breakfast this morning?"Drew asked if his girlfriend was hungry.

"Sure that would be great. Order us anything that way we could just share it."She instructed him while she had the baby over her shoulder patting her back gently.

"Alright then."He nodded calling room service.

After Drew and Bless had their breakfast, He put the baby down again for a nap and Bless was down for the count resting once again. The handsome Scot left a note to his girlfriend to let him know he was going to hang out with the guys for a few hours before leaving it next to his pillow and kissed her cheek before leaving the room quietly not to wake his two sleeping beauties.

An hour later the raven haired beauty woke up to a cold spot next to her when she felt a piece of paper on Drew's pillow.

She smiled reading the letter so she knew where he was. She put the letter on her side of the table and got up noticing the little one was still asleep after Drew put her down for her nap after breakfast.

She looked at the time and noticed it was 12:45PM. She must of slept for an hour or two.

Getting up from bed, she grabbed a thin wife beater, red pajama bottoms. And underwear,grabbed her toiletries, and a towel before grabbing the baby monitor in her left hand incase she heard Catherine crying as she made her way to the bathroom to place everything on top of the counter.

She grabbed the shampoo and soap putting them in the shower.

Bless stripped off her clothes before stepping into the shower as she got in to let the warm water relax her sore and tired body. The young girl sighed feeling so relaxed feeling the warm water beat down on her.

10 minutes later Drew came back after a long and strenuous work out with the guys downstairs in the hotel gym and just wanted to shower and snuggle with his girl in his arms.

Making his way to their room, he slipped in the key card until the light flashed green that it was okay to enter.

Opening the door to their room, all he heard was silence of the quiet room including the air conditioning running as he walked in.

He looked around to see Bless wasn't in bed and Catherine was still asleep in her playpen. The Scot heard the shower running knowing his girlfriend was inside probably taking a shower. Usually when she got up, she always wanted to take a shower since it felt so relaxing to her and it really helped her when she wasn't feeling well.

Putting his gym bag down, he stripped off his t-shirt he had on throwing it in a hotel laundry bag and put it next to his gym bag.

Smirking, he decided to join his girlfriend in the shower since she was in there. Opening the door gently, he walked in the room full of billowing smoke from the hot steam of the shower.

He stripped off his boxers letting it lay with the rest of the piled clothes she had.

Last he pulled his hair out of the rubberband that held it in place letting it pool down his slender shoulders then left it on top of the bathroom counter.

While the PA was relaxing,she didn't hear her boyfriend come in till she felt a pair of warm and muscular arms snake around her.

"Hi..."She greeted her sexy boyfriend.

"Hey."He greeted her back in his soft husky tone.

"When did you get back?"She asked as she kissed him hello.

"A few minutes ago. I missed you."He told her in a sweet mellow voice letting her snuggle her frame against his naked body as they were joined as one.

"I missed you too."She said loving the feel of his strong arms just holding her wishing he didn't let her go.

"You feeling better?"He asked worried about her.

"Mmmmhmmm...now that you're here. I feel more better."She sighed in content snuggling into his tall and slender frame that held her close.

"Good."He smiled as he brushed away her hair gently kissing her left shoulder making her shiver in delight the way he touched her with his gentle lips.

Even though they didn't make love, Bless didn't really care. She just loved having Drew just holding her as they stood in the shower together in peaceful silence enjoying each others company.

"You know I've been thinking when Cat is a little older like 2 or 3, we should have another baby."Bless told Drew that she wanted to plan a family with him.

"I think that's a great idea honey."The Scot agreed with her. He'd love to have a big family with her because they loved one another married or not.

"You really think so?"She asked him softly.

"I think so plus it would be nice to give Cat a sibling plus we don't want much of an age gap with the kiddo so it'd be the right timing."He told her as he agreed with their family planning.

"Yeah you're right."She said with a smile.

After a few minutes of talking, they both washed each other's hair and bodies before Drew helped Bless step out of the shower, holding a warm towel out to her wrapping her in the warmth of it before wrapping a towel around his waist.

Bless dressed up in a yellow tank top and red boy shorts while Drew wore only black silk boxers.

She walked out with the baby monitor in hand to see Cat still was sound asleep in the playpen.

She and Drew got in bed together as he cuddled her in his arms fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

"Good night love. I love you."Drew whispered to his girlfriend kissing her right cheek and held her close to him.

"Good night my sweet Prince. I love you too"Bless turned around to meet his beautiful gem eyes and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

He then cocooned them in the warmth of the blankets and letting the heat of his body warm them under the covers as sleep called out to the sweet couple.


	32. Abandoned Baby Chapter 32

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 32**

**Author's Note:** Not sure what the names of Drew's parents are. I'm going to make them names up just to go along with the story. Again, I don't own anybody else but only Bless,Catherine,and whoever's names I makeup in my story and I will add them in each chapter and if I forget to add anybody else.

To people who have reviewed, favorited, and read my story, Thank you so much for the support!

Onto my story! :-)

A few hours later Bless woke up and groaned tiredly from her deep slumber. She wondered what time it was as she saw the clock read 6:15PM. She wondered how long she and Drew had slept.

She slowly sighed and snuggled back into Drew's arms as she felt him sleepily wrap his strong arms around her as she nestled her head underneath his chin. A few minutes later again she was out like a light wanting to just forget about the world and snuggle up to her man.

10 minutes later the Scot got up from his deep slumber and groaned softly opening his green eyes slowly to see his girlfriend was snuggled under his chin and her arms around his waist.

He looked at the clock which read 6:25PM. He wondered how long they had been asleep.

The Scot smiled at his girlfriend that was snuggled into his warm embrace. He just didn't have the heart to wake her but knew they had to be up since it was late into the evening and they had slept the day away.

"Baby, wake up..."The Scot said softly shaking his girlfriend.

"Drew...go back to sleep..."Bless said tiredly as she felt him shake her snuggling back into him.

"Honey, it's almost 6:30...we slept most of the day away."He told her as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"I want to sleep..."She told him since she was really beat and she still wasn't feeling 100%.

"Okay baby. Go back to sleep then."The Scot chuckled giving his girlfriends forehead a kiss before wrapping her in the warm confines of their blankets as he sat up in bed letting her head rest on his lap with a pillow on his legs as he ran his fingers through her dark raven locks.

Drew let his girlfriend sleep for a little while longer since she still wasn't feeling like herself while he tended to their daughter who was now wide awake.

"Hey there little lass. Did ye sleep well?"He asked the little bundle of joy picking her up and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Mommy isn't feeling well so I'm going to take care of you today."He told his now adopted daughter bouncing the little girl in his arms.

"How about we call Grandma to say hello to her?"He suggested to their daughter. Catherine cooed up at him.

"I guess that's a yes then huh sweets?"The WWE Superstar chuckled as she was playing with her teething ring.

Drew picked up the little baby and sat her in his lap as she was playing with her teething ring and also grabbed his cell phone to call his parents before he and Bless went overseas for the tour that was coming up.

**Theresa: **_Hello_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey mom. How are ya?_

**Theresa: **_Drew is that you hon?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Yes it's me mom. I'm doing good actually thanks for asking. How are you and dad?_

**Theresa: **_It's so great to be hearing from you sweetheart. I miss you so much._

**_BadBoyDrew: _**_I miss you too. _

**Theresa: **_How are you and your girlfriend Bless?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_We're doing great mom. Bless and I are so happy and in love. We're now living with Stu and the guys in their apartment. Bless and I just recently moved out of our tiny little apartment since Stu wanted Bless and I to move in with him and a bunch of guy friends so that's pretty much working out._

**Theresa:**_ It seems like life is really going great for you and my future daughter-in-law. How is she by the way?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_She's still in bed right now since she's not feeling like herself. _

**Theresa: **_Is she that sick? If she is, she probably needs lots of rest, medication,and fluids to make sure she's not dehydrated plus a lot of TLC._

**BadBoyDrew: **_She kinda has that time of the month thing. Poor thing was cramping while we were traveling yesterday so she's on bed rest till she feels better._

**Theresa: **_I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. I hope she does get better soon. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest, medication if she needs it, and lots of tlc from you son. You know she will need you._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I hope so too mom. By the way the reason why I also called is to let you know Bless and I have adopted a little girl named Catherine Rose. Mom she is so beautiful that you'd fall in love with her._

**Theresa: **_I have a granddaughter now? Since when did you and Bless have a baby?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_A month ago Bless found Catherine to be abandoned and all alone. She and I took the baby to the hospital to be checked out making sure she wasn't harmed or anything and she's perfect. Her biological mother died so she's in our care now. Mom when you see this baby, you'd fall in love with her like Bless and I did. I love her and so does Bless. We officially adopted her after her biological mother died. _

**Theresa: **_What about the baby's father?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_He was a deadbeat dad. He's in jail after severely beating up his girlfriend that she couldn't be saved to that point. Cat is now in our custody and officially adopted making her a part of our family._

**Theresa: **_I can't wait to see this little beauty you so speak highly about honey. I'm sure whatever happens you and Bless will be really responsible to take care of that little baby. I'm sure you two are doing the best to provide for her._

**BadBoyDrew: **_We sure are mom. I love Cat as my own already. You should see Bless with the baby ma, she's definitely a natural. _

Theresa smiled when she heard the happiness in her son's voice. He seemed like he would be a great dad for that precious little girl. Even the way he described Bless, she just admired the girl that much more and couldn't wait one day to have her as a daughter-in-law. She could tell Drew loved her very much.

Even though they had adopted Catherine, she was proud of them to take that little baby into their care. She shouldn't wait to see her newly adopted granddaughter and becoming a grandma. She hoped they would have many more grand babies for her to take care of.

**Theresa: **_"I'm sure she is sweetie. I can't wait to see you three very soon._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Speaking of that, Bless and I found out we have a tour in a week and we're gonna be in Europe for 2 weeks so we're hoping maybe Bless,the baby,and I could drop by to you see you and dad._

**Theresa: **_That sounds great great news hon. Dad and I are looking forward to your visit once you get here. I'll make sure to have your room clean and ready once you,Bless,and Catherine get here._

**_BadBoyDrew: _**_Thanks mom. I love you so much._

**Theresa: **_You're welcome and I love you too. Your younger sister Noelle is also looking forward to seeing you soon. She said she would be coming home with her boyfriend Lee when you three get here. _

**BadBoyDrew:**_ That's great mom. Can't wait to see my lil' sis again. I miss her so since she had left for college._

**Theresa: **_We missed her too and glad to have her home._

**BadBoyDrew: **_By the way...is dad around by any chance?_

**Theresa: **_He's just out working out in the shed. He should be inside soon since dinner will soon be ready. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Oh dad I said hello. I'll talk to you soon then mom since this little one is getting really fussy. She probably wants a bottle._

**Theresa: **_I understand sweetheart. Give that little baby a kiss and hug from grandma and I'll see you three soon. Miss you and I love you honey._

**BadboyDrew: **_I sure will. I love you too mom. Bye._

After they talked, Drew got up to take care of the little one to make her a bottle.

Bless got up moments later when she heard the little one crying.

"Is Cat okay?"Bless asked sitting up in bed groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"She's fine sweetheart. Just fussy as usual."Drew reassured his girlfriend as he noticed she just woke up while tending to the sweet little angel.

"Was that your mom I heard you talking too a while ago?"She asked tiredly sitting up in bed with her head laying between her knees.

"Yeah it was and she says hello to you and hope you feel better soon."He told her with a warm smile.

"That's nice of her. Does she know yet about the baby?"She asked him.

"Yeah she does and she'll be happy to see her once we get home."The former Smackdown superstar told her.

"Good. Glad to know your mom is happy about the baby. At least that's one thing we won't have to worry about."She said with a small yawn after just waking up.

"I agree. Did you sleep well though love?"He asked her while he tended to their daughter.

"Mmmhmmm...I feel rested but still feel a little weak. I'm okay though as long as I'm on bed rest."She reassured her boyfriend that was fine.

"Good. Glad you're feeling a little better hon."He smiled as he got on the bed and kissed her head.

"Baby wake up cranky?"She asked him as he had the little bundle cradled in his strong arms.

"Nope. She was awake earlier than I expected. I guess she needed to be fed once she was up."He guessed as he bottle fed her.

"She's so cute."Bless said as she rested her head on his shoulder watching their daughter drink her milk.

"She definitely is."He agreed with her.

"I can't wait till we have a little one of our own one day."She told him with a warm smile.

"Neither can I babe. I'm sure our baby is going to be so beautiful like you."He said as he tilted his head to kiss her gently.

"Agreed."She sighed happily after breaking their sweet kiss to just spend a silent moment together along with their baby girl.


	33. Abandoned Baby Chapter 33

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 33**

The next day Bless was walking around the arena trying to put Catherine down for her nap since she was being really cranky and she didn't want even go to sleep.

"Honey, I know you're tired."Bless said to the crying infant in her arms trying to soothe her while walking around with her.

"Please try and take a nap honey."Her mother said rubbing the baby's back as Catherine wailed in her arms.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby. I'm here."Bless soothed to her daughter bouncing the little girl in her arms.

A few minutes later Drew appeared out of his locker room as he was getting ready for his match when he seen his girlfriend walking around the hall trying to get their daughter to sleep. The poor little thing was cranky since she didn't have her nap yet.

"Need some help?"The Scot asked appearing by his girlfriend.

Bless turned around to see her boyfriend just appear. "I got it babe. You need to focus on your match. Besides I think little one will cry herself to sleep eventually."Bless reassured she got everything under control with their daughter.

"Darlin', please try and go to sleep for mommy. She knows you're tired lass."Drew spoke to their daughter rubbing her head gently that layed on Bless' shoulder as she whimpered against her pacifier and rubbing her face against her shoulder.

"She'll get tired soon and hopefully she won't try and fight it."Bless sighed looking at their sleepy little girl.

"Hopefully she won't either. It'll help if she can at least take a nap."Drew agreed with her knowing how tired and cranky the little one could be.

"Maybe I should try and walk around more or at least give her a warm bottle to see if that'll help if she can sleep."The young girl told her boyfriend patting the little baby's back.

"Hopefully it'll help some."He nodded knowing usually walking around the arena would help put the little one down that way she could sleep once they got back to his locker room later.

"If you need me, I'll be around later baby."Drew knew he had to go out there and perform.

"Alright. Take it easy and be careful."Bless said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You know I will."He winked reassuring her.

"Love you."She replied softly.

"Love you too angel. I'll see you and this little one after I get done in my match."He kissed his girl's before heading out to the gorilla position to get psyched for his match.

Meanwhile Bless decided to go back to Drew's locker room to grab her and Catherine's jacket to go out to get some fresh air and hopefully walking around too would help get Catherine down to sleep.

"Hey you two. Where ya headed?"Stu (Wade) greeted the two when he seen the two coming out of his locker room.

"Gonna walk around because this little one is cranky today and didn't even want to go to sleep and she's usually this way when she doesn't sleep."Bless said tiredly too since they got there.

"You too look like you need a little rest."He noticed how tired she looked as well.

"I'll be alright as soon as I get this little one down and maybe catch a few winks once I finish all my work." She reassured him with a small smile.

"Hopefully all will work out."He patted her shoulder before she waved goodbye to her colleague as she walked around with the little infant girl in her arms hopefully she was getting sleepy.

"Honey, aren't you sleepy yet?"Bless asked her baby girl in her arms as they stepped out into the cool night. Catherine cooed a little against her pink pacifier while she had her head resting on her mom's right shoulder.

A few minutes later, Bless felt the soft breaths on her neck to find out Catherine had konked out and was finally out for the count. She hoped she stayed that way for a while until they got to the hotel.

The raven haired mom continued to pat the baby's back gently as she walked back in when she passed by seeing Mike (Miz) talking softly on the phone to someone likely his girlfriend Maryse.

She didn't want to disturb him as she just waved a small hello his way as he waved back with a sad look on his face. The look in his eyes looked deeply sad and wondered what was up so she decided to wait a few minutes after his call to wonder if he was okay.

After getting off his cell, Mike placed in his pants pocket when he seen Bless.

"Hey."He greeted with a small smile.

"Hey. Are you okay?"She asked her friend concerned why he looked so sad as if he looked like he was going to cry at any second.

"Actually. That was Ryse. She found out she just had been released."He got out sadly and disappointed that his girlfriend was let go.

"What...When?"Bless was confused and she was just finding out now too.

"2 days ago so a couple close friends and I are throwing her a farewell party on her behalf at the house this week." He explained to her the situation.

"Did they say why she was released?"The raven haired beauty said.

"Not yet but hopefully to find out soon so...yeah not really to happy about it but at least she still gets to travel with me from time to time but going to miss my best travel buddy."He sighed raking his fingers through his dark hair.

"I'm sorry sweetie."She apologized to him hugging him with her free arm.

"Thanks Bless. I'll be okay though and will get through it eventually. I guess Maryse wasn't too happy which I don't blame her plus she wasn't really being used and there's so much she wants to do with her time now that she's being released."He explained to her.

"Yeah that's true. I'm happy for Maryse and at least she gets to do the things she wants now on her own time. I'll miss her though on the road but hopefully we'll get to see each other every now and then."Bless hoped for the best for her former Diva bestfriend.

"I agree with you Bless. I'm sure things with Maryse and I'm happy I'm still with her. She's the love of my life and my best friend."He told her how much he loved his girlfriend.

"I can tell how much you two love each other very much. I hope one day you and Ryse get married because you two belong together. Bless knew how in love the two superstars were with one another and hoped for the best for them.

"Thanks for listening Bless. You're such a good friend."Miz had to let the PA know.

"No problem. Any time you need to talk, I'm always around."She felt like gave him some support and smiled warmly at him.

"I see little sleeping beauty is finally asleep."He chuckled looking over at the sleeping little baby in her arms.

"She is after she was so cranky and she just happened to just cried herself to sleep after awhile. I hope Cat stays this way until Drew and I head to the hotel tonight so hopefully she'll be well rested for the rest of the night."She giggled softly patting Cat's back softly and rocking her.

"How is mother hood treating you so far?"Mike asked.

"Pretty good so far which is a start."She loved being a mother even though Cat wasn't her's biologically's but she instantly loved her already.

"I'm glad to hear that. It sounds like you and Drew are doing a great job raising little Catherine."Mike knew how much they loved Catherine and would do anything for her.

"We're getting the hang of it and Drew loves being a father too. He loves this little girl as much as I do."She said bouncing the little girl gently in her arms as the little one slept peacefully.

"I'm happy for you both. Maybe Maryse and I can baby sit one day that way we can get some practice when we want kids someday."Mike hoped to get that practice with Catherine that maybe he and Maryse could have kids when they were ready.

"That sounds like a great idea. Drew and I could use some "Us" time one of these days that way you and Ryse could come and babysit at our house or when we fly down to LA to see you two."Bless suggested to him.

"That could work. I'll have to talk to Maryse about that then."Mike said to the young girl.

"Well...I better get this one to bed. I'll see you later Mike."Bless spoke about the baby switching the little girl on her mother arm gently.

"Okay. See ya later honey."The faux hawk man kissed her cheek and hugged her before rubbing the little angel's back softly.

The two parted ways as Bless patted Catherine's back walking back to the locker room in time to pass by the beautiful red headed diva Alicia Fox and the African Sensation Justin who were talking to each other by his locker room.

The two waved at her as the PA smiled their way making her way back to Drew's locker room carefully laying the little baby on the sofa to take her jacket off and put it aside before putting the little one in her playpen.

"Goodnight baby. Sleep sweet."Bless whispered to Catherine stroking her cheek gently. She pulled the baby blanket over the little angel covering her to keep her warm and smiled at the tiny girl.

The PA watched the baby sleep for a few more minutes cherishing the quiet moment with her before she stood up to finish the rest of her work that she needed to do while waiting for Drew to get back.

Once Bless finished e-mailing her work and did what she needed to do on her computer, she closed it off and decided to lay down on the couch to catch up on some sleep.

When Drew got finished with his match, he went to go shower, got dressed, and walked back to his locker room to see his girlfriend was out for the count on the couch fast asleep and their daughter was asleep in her playpen.

Drew couldn't help but smile at both of them sleeping soundly to hear the only soft breaths surrounding the quiet room.

He knew he had to get them up since his match was over. He hated waking his girlfriend but he would let her sleep when they got back to the hotel.

"Sweetie...wake up."Drew whispered kneeling in front of his girlfriend taking his left knuckle stroking her cheek softly.

Bless groaned in her sleep tiredly opening her brown eyes meeting Drew's beautiful gem eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty."The Scot greeted her.

"Hi...how long was I out?"She greeted and asked him sweetly taking his hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Not really too sure but had to wake you honey that way we could head back home."He told her softly while running his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"Oh ok. Is baby still sleeping?"She asked about their baby girl.

"Yup Cat is still asleep."He said nodding his head towards their daughter asleep in her playpen.

"I guess we we better get her up too that way we can go home."She sighed sleepily sitting up with Drew's help.

"I agree babe."He agreed with her.

"I just hope Catty won't wake up cranky because it'll be hard to put her down to bed again."Bless hoped Cat would stay asleep until they got to the hotel.

"Let's just hope for the best baby."He helped her get packed and put their stuff by the door before Bless got Cat out gently out of her playpen transferring her to the carrier covering her up since it was very cold outside.

"I'm gonna get these in the car and I'll get the playpen last."Drew was gonna put their luggages and bags in the car and that way Bless grabbed her purse in one arm and carried the baby carrier in her right arm.

Once the luggages was put in the car, he came back in the arena to get the playpen folding it up before going outside passing the superstars who waved at him as Drew nodded his hello along the way.

Bless made sure nothing was left behind looking in and out of the locker room making sure nothing dropped or anything before shutting off the lights.

She closed the door behind her walking down the hall to see the other Superstars were leaving the arena too.

Walking down the hall, she smiled as she passed JTG and Tamina.

"Oh my god...Bless...is this her?"Tamina asked as she seen the baby in the carrier.

"Yup this is little Catherine. "Bless showed the beautiful diva.

"She's so cute and tiny."The Somoan Diva smiled at the sweet smiling child.

"I know. Isn't she?"The WWE PA said smiling at her little girl.

"Jay, isn't she cute?"The beautiful WWE Diva asked her onscreen "Boyfriend".

The two were traveling together to play out the storyline as a "couple". To Bless, they looked so cute together. She hoped they were a real life couple one day.

"I agree she is a cutie."Jay said to the pretty diva looking down at the peaceful little angel.

"How's motherhood treating you so far pretty lady?"Tamina asked the PA.

"Pretty good and I'm enjoying every single moment of it."The PA smiled enjoying the lifestyle of motherhood and she knew she was meant to be a mother.

"Drew seems to be pretty fit to be a father too."JTG knew since he seen Drew with them with the little girl earlier.

"He surely is and loves being a daddy."Bless said with a big smile thinking of her man.

"He'll surely be a great daddy again when you and him have another baby of your own."Tamina knew that since they were already great parents to that sweet little girl.

"Baby,are you comin'?"The Scot asked as he walked up to his girlfriend as he seen her with JTG and Tamina.

Bless nodded when she heard her boyfriends voice as he came back looking for her.

"Hey you two, we better keep going plus we have to put this little beauty down for her nap before she wakes up cranky again. Maybe we can catch breakfast or lunch tomorrow somewhere if you two are at the same hotel we're staying."Bless hoped they didn't mind and hoped they could do a couples day together.

"That sounds great girl. Tam and I could do that."Jay nodded taking out his phone out of his pants pocket to give his phone number to her.

"Honey you don't mind do you?"Bless asked her boyfriend if maybe they could have a couples day with their friends.

"That sounds like a great idea sweets."Drew agreed that it would be cool to hang out with his girlfriend along with JTG and Tamina.

"Here's my number that way you can text me and Tam in the morning that way we could catch up."Jay handed his phone to her as Bless got it from the gangstar Superstar inputting her number then she gave her number to both Jay and Tam that way they could call her too.

"Goodnight sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow."Tamina hugged and kissed Bless on the cheek before she and Jay left.

"See ya girl. Talk to you tomorrow."Jay too gave Bless a kiss on the cheek and hugged her before man hugging Drew who accepted it and hand shook JTG.

"See ya you two."Drew waved to the sweet looking "couple".

Bless too waved as they got to their car and drove into the dark night back to the hotel.


	34. Abandoned Baby Chapter 34

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 34

The next few days had been really hectic for Bless since she was traveling from show to show on Raw and Smackdown helping promote the shows and helping the girls and guys out and taking care of the baby at the same time.

Drew was being busy as usual on Superstars and truly missed his girlfriend and daughter being with him since she had loads of work to do on both shows and this time she was working on the SD brand after working on the Raw brand on Friday and Saturday and a little bit with both brands on Sunday for the PPV, and then the following day she was working again for Raw's supershow and then headed out for the SD brand after the PPV had ended.

The only time she was with Drew was when there wasn't alot of work to do on both brands but she needed the money to help support herself,Drew,and Catherine now that they were living at Stu's and felt bad Drew wasn't having alot of income due to working on Superstars and she wanted to make sure they were financially stable at the same time although she knew Drew was trying his best and he loved working as well and never a complaint from both the best workers.

Drew knew she was going to be tired by the time she got back to the next town traveling by herself and the baby. He hoped maybe one of the guys would help out and travel with her and the baby for a little while just to make sure they were okay.

Before his match, he decided to call upon Stephen (Sheamus) to look out for her since he happened to be one of their best friends and like the caring boyfriend he was for his girlfriend and daughter, he didn't want anything bad to happen to them while out there by themselves.

**TheGreatWhite: **_Hello_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey Fella. How are ya?_

**TheGreatWhite: **_Hey man. I'm doing okay. How are things over at Superstars?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Doing pretty good. Just missing my girl and little one. _

**TheGreatWhite: **_I just happened to see Bless pass by a few hours ago actually. She's really working her arse off I'm surprised she's not that tired yet. She's like a chicken with her head cut off running her rounds after she immediately took Cat to day care. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_That's my girl. Always the hard working girl. I really miss her already and wished she could be with me._

_**TheGreatWhite: **I'm sure things will slow down once Vengeance will be done and overwith._

_**BadBoyDrew: **I hope so too. By the way,can I ask you a favor Ste?_

_**TheGreatWhite: **Yeah sure little bro. What's that?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Well...I was wondering if you can look after Bless and Catherine for me while I'm not around. I just want to make sure she's taken good care of since she'll be traveling by herself including the little one and I want her to have a travel partner with her because I know how busy she will be for the PPV and how tired she's going to be after the shows plus she has the baby with her and I don't want anything bad happen to them._

**TheGreatWhite: **_Sure I can little bro. I'm gonna go check up on her in a few minutes and go talk to her. I'm sure she's probably hanging out with Stu and the boys or still running around in the arena._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Thanks so much Ste. You're a good friend._

**TheGreatWhite: **_Anything for a good friend lad. You take care and I'll make sure to look over the little lass and your girl._

After the boys had talked things over, Ste went venturing out into the hallways hoping to see Bless around to see where she was.

He happened to see Stu was talking with Justin and Heath catching up and hoped maybe one of them seen Bless around. Walking down the hall, he happened to stop by Stu's locker room.

"Hey bud. You or the two other fella's haven't seen Bless around have ye?"The big Irishman asked his best friend and the two other guys.

"I haven't recently." Stu told his best friend when he heard his familiar voice.

"I haven't either. I just got here." Justin said to Stephen since arriving to the arena.

"I think I might of seen her while I was getting in and saw she was going down in the front down by the ring catching up with Alicia and Beth." Heath spoke up as he seen Bless was running around working and catching up with her diva friends.

"Thanks mate."Ste sighed a relief thanking the younger ginger man hoping to get an answer to finding the young lady.

"Why are you looking for her any way?" The British man inquired.

"Drew asked me to look out for her and Cath and he doesn't want her traveling by herself nor anything bad happening to her and the little one so he asked me to be her travel buddy just for a few days just to make sure they're okay." Ste explained to all three of them.

"That seems reasonable. I hope you find her before the show ends tonight."The big Brit told him as the other guys nodded understanding.

"Thanks again and thanks Heath. I'm gonna go venture out to see if I could find the little lass."Stephen then went on his merry way to hoping to find the pretty young girl.

He walked down to the Gorilla position where he happened to find Bless was on her headsets at one of the tables and writing down notes on her notepad and had her eyes focused at her task at hand.

Drew was right that she was a workaholic and didn't sit around for too long and did other things than being a PA when it came to Raw and Smackdown. Other than being a personal assistant, she liked working on different tasks and doing other backstage roles just to keep herself busy.

He guessed it was one of the ways to keep her mind off other things and trying to support herself,Drew,and Catherine while they were living with Stu and the guys and after her sister's death, things had kept her more busy than she expected which he didn't blame her. This was her bread and butter on the table kind of work and he admired her for it.

He quickly walked over to one of the vacant seats taking a seat next to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder causing the young woman to turn around and smile when she seen him. Taking her headphones on, she placed them on the table.

"Hey big red." Bless greeted Stephen wth a warm smile.

"Hey there yourself. I was hoping I could steal you away for a few minutes of your time."Stephen said with a gentle smile in her direction hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"Bless asked him.

"Well to start off first, I got a call earlier from Drew and as a good friend he asked me to look out for you and little one for a few days and I was hoping I could be your travel buddy just to make sure you two are okay. I could get us two separate double beds that way you can room with me." He offered on his behalf.

"Oh Ste, I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean...you've got to be haggered after brutal matches and with the little one I wouldn't want her to wake you during the middle of the nights."Bless felt bad for Stephen sacrificing himself for her and Catherine and felt bad for asking any of the guys or girl's for the help although she loved them.

She loved Drew but felt like sometimes she needed to be independent sometimes without any distractions.

"Or maybe you can have one room and I'll get another adjoining room if you and little one need me. I'll pay for it. Please lass."Ste begged taking her hands into his with that charming smile she couldn't help but adore and giggle at.

"Okay...okay...I'll do it just because I love you like a big brother."She hated to see the big man beg plus she adored him enough as she sighed which she didn't mind much plus she loved Drew even though he could be too protective and it was nice to have at least one friend around.

"Love you too Princess."The Irish man chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

"So...I'll see you after the show around 8."The Irish man said to her.

"Yup something like that."She said nodding his way.

"Alrighty then. I'll let you get back to your work kiddo. Just remember meet me out back by 7:45 after you get munchkin from day care."He reminded her.

"Will do."She remembered as she went back to her work when she saw Alex one of the other tech mates walk in.

"Hey B. What was that all about?"The pretty brunette asked her.

"That was just Stephen. Drew is just being protective and asked Ste to look after me and Cat is all."She shrugged normally getting back to her work while looking over her colleague.

"That was very nice of him. I wished I had a boyfriend like Drew that cared."Alex said to find a man like Bless had that was very loving and protective.

"I'm sure you'll find a man one of these days."Bless said smiling in Alex's direction.

"Ste, is he single?"The brunette woman asked her friend.

"I don't know Al. Why not ask him?"Bless giggled knowing she liked the guy and Stephen was really sweet.

"I'm just too shy."Alex blushed since she had taken a liking to the guy.

"Maybe you can talk to him later after the show and ask him on a date or something."The young worker told her friend.

"I guess I will."The brunette thought of the idea as the ladies got back into their respective work.

2 hours later...

"Al. I'm gonna start to punch out. Do you think you can take over duties for me tonight since I have to pick up Cat from daycare and meet Stephen?"Bless asked her friend while taking off her headphones placing them on the table.

"Yeah sure sweetie."Alex didn't mind looking over her friend that was getting up to get ready to see her baby girl and the Irish man.

"Have a good night Bless. Say hello to Ste for me will you?"The brunette asked that was staying over time for work until 11PM.

"Will do and good night."The raven haired beauty hugged her friend and gathering her things in her bags before venturing off to finding her baby and head home.

Once the young woman found the day care center, she got Cat and thanked the people for watching over her before picking up the baby and made their way to one of the empty locker rooms to get ready to leave.

While getting ready, Bless heard the door open to see the Southern red head Heath come in.

As soon as the Southern man finished his match, he came in the locker room to rest and watch the rest of the matches after he just finished his match against Ted Dibiase when he seen Bless get herself and the little one to go with Stephen since he wanted to leave early for the next town before they had the international tour the next day so Bless was a little relieved to go home with Drew to Scotland and meet his family.

"Hey ladies. Gettin' ready to go?"The soft spoken Southern man asked them with a smile.

"Yup. We're gonna meet Ste that way we're gonna meet up in NYC before the big international tour the following day after this show so it's gonna be a hectic two weeks plus I'm glad Drew and I are gonna spend some quality time together at his mom's while we're there."Bless said as she smiled at the redhead who was relaxed out on the couch regaining his breath after his hilacious match with the young Dibiase.

"That sounds like a great idea. I hope you have a great few days getting to spend time with your man and little girl along with his family. His mom is really sweet. I think you'll really like her."Heath knew from experience since he met Drew's mom at least once and she was definitely one of kindest woman he ever met while he had visited at Drew's once along with the guys when they went on tour a few years ago when he started out into the business when traveling with them.

"I guess I'll take your word for it then. I can't wait to meet her."Bless knew how sweet Drew's mom was.

"Maybe after spending time at his ma's, maybe we could catch up in Paris after that and hang out and have dinner or something like that with the guys before we head out to Spain the next day. We have a lot to do in two weeks while we have our international tour."Heath hoped to catch up with them and the guys and girl's to do something fun.

"That sounds nice. I'll have to look up my schedule tonight and we can probably do some site seeing while we're at it and explore a bit before and after the shows."The raven haired beauty explained hoping to have some fun while on tour.

"That sounds good. Don't want to keep you gals longer if Ste is looking for you two. Good night and stay safe."The Southern red head told them as he got up to kiss her cheek then kiss the little one on the forehead.

"Thanks Rockband. Love you."Bless told him as she kissed his cheek and hugged him back.

"Love you too."He smiled warmly at her as he watched her get her purse slinging it over her shoulder before getting the baby into the carrier while he helped get the rest of their stuff to carry out.

By the time they hit the parking lot, they met Stephen along the way.

"Hey, need a hand?"The Irish man asked as he seen Heath with Bless and Catherine.

"I got it Ste."Heath reassured the big man putting the stuff in the back trunk of Ste's H2 hummer.

"Here, let me have the little one and I'll strap her in."Ste helped Bless getting the carrier as she carefully passed the sleeping baby girl in to him as he gently got the carrier with the sleeping bundle inside of it placing her in the backseat and made sure she was buckled in okay before they left.

"Thanks so much for the help Heath. I really appreciate it."Bless felt touched he was there to help her.

"Any time hon. Have a safe trip out. Ste take good care of my two favorite gals." Heath told the Irish man.

"You know I will."The Irish man reassured his friend patting his back as the Southern one man rock band trusted him as he watched Bless get in the passenger seat before closing the door as Stephen got in the driver's seat ready to go as Heath watched them drive into the dark starry night.

"Ste, do you mind if I turn on the radio?"Bless asked the Irish man.

"No, go right ahead love."He didn't mind at all as she turned to a soft rock station and kept the volume on a medium low as to not wake the sleeping angel in the back as they rode off to the hotel in comfortable silence.

"So...how are things going with you as of late?"The redheaded man asked hoping she didn't mind his questions while they drove into the night.

"Pretty good. Busy as always but no hard work can keep this girl down."She smiled his way.

"Good. Good to hear."He was happy to hear that.

"I'm sure it must be nice to see you,Drew,and Stu working together once in a while. You boys sure have grow up a lot and it's funny in a way to see you boys back together again yet it's good to see my three boys in the same company coming up all the way from the indy days."Bless was really proud of the three of them as they worked their asses off from the indy days to current in the WWE.

"I know. It's great to work with my best friends again. Sure we have separated for a short while but glad we're getting in the groove of things like the old days."Ste told her how happy he was he was getting to work with his three best friends that he was very close too. It felt like they were the three musketeers all over again.

"I hope one day Drew will either feud with you or team up with Stu to feud with you. I've watched a couple of your indy scene days and it's great to see how you've three have bonded throughout the years."Bless was glad that Stephen still was very great friends with the two boys and they seemed more like brother's when it came to the three of them.

"I consider your boyfriend like one of my best friends and little bro and Stu is like the big brother I never had and wanted."Stephen was happy to have such good friends that he bonded quickly with.

"And you Bless, You're like the little sister I've always wanted and you're very easy to talk too. You're different from all the girl's in the back and you're the most easiest people to ever work with and have heard many good stories from everyone and never a complaint."Stephen was glad to have her as a friend too considering her as a sister in his heart although not by blood.

"I guess that's pretty much all me in a nutshell."She giggled softly.

"I also wanted to thank you Ste for getting me and Drew together. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I could find love until I met him."She appreciated his friendship more than anything and for her and Drew to get together. Ste knew a good friend when he saw one and he saw that in Bless and wanted them to get together eversince Drew started crushing on her and all was history from there.

"You're very welcome love. You're a good friend and when I knew Drew liked you more than as a friend I knew I had to get you two together and look at you two now. I still can't believe you're parents and you two have great parenting skills plus I see you two work hard and that's what I like about you two and both of you have great hearts of gold."Ste said in honesty how he felt about the two and he considered them his own family.

As they got to the hotel, the two talked more about each other's lives and goals and ended up bonding like long lost siblings that knew each other forever and this is the moment they both loved just bonding closely as if they knew each other like they had been missing one another for so long and wanted to rekindle that moment.

"Well...this is my room. Ste, thank you so much for this evening and I really enjoyed you're company. Maybe tomorrow before heading out,we can bond and have breakfast downstairs."Bless suggested to him.

"That sounds nice. I think I would like that. Oh...before I head out, I'll help you put the baby's stuff in the room before I head into mine next door."He decided to help her with Catherine's things as he slipped the key card into the door since she was also holding onto her bags and Catherine in the right arm.

As they got the stuff into the room and changed Catherine for a nap, Bless again thanked Stephen. He was really a good friend.

"Good night Stephen, Have a nice sleep."She told him with a sweet smile.

"Will do love, Good night to you and Cat as you two in the mornin'."The tired Irish man smiled a tiny smile kissing her cheek before giving her key card back to her before slinging his bag to go to his room to go change and sleep.

After Stephen had gone off to his room, Bless took out her cell phone sending her boyfriend an I Love You text and greeting him good night right before she got some pj's out of her bag and made sure Catherine was still sound asleep in her playpen that Stephen helped set up at the end of the bed.

She grabbed the baby monitor just incase she heard the baby cry while she went in the bathroom to take a quick and relaxing shower before heading off to bed tonight.

20 minutes later, Bless finished her relaxing shower and shuffled around the room getting her laundry bag out of her suitcase placing her dirty clothes in it and placing it on top of her luggage when she heard the silent buzz of her phone hoping it was Drew.

Walking over to the table, she picked up her mobile and smiled when she saw the Good night and sweet dreams text from Drew with a little smiley face and below it saying I Love You too which made her heart melt.

She placed her phone on the table before crawling into bed turning off the lamp before having sweet dreams of her man.


	35. Abandoned Baby Chapter 35

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 35**

The next morning Bless got up when she heard the alarm on her cell phone go off around 7:30AM.

Just as she was getting up, she heard Catherine stirring as well. Hearing the little girl cooing, she got up from bed to go check on her to see the bright eyed little girl was grabbing her bottle she dropped the previous night and drinking it.

"Hey there little girl. Did you sleep good?"Bless asked her daughter softly giving her a good morning kiss on the head.

"I'm sure you did sleep well."Bless smiled putting the little girl on her lap as they sat quietly on the bed spending a quiet moment together.

A few minutes the shrill of Bless' phone was heard in the quiet room. Getting the baby, she put Cat on her hip as she went to get her phone on the table and smiled when she saw it was Drew calling her.

**Babygirl: **_Hello_

**BadBoyDrew:** _Good morning my darling. How are you and little one today?_

**Babygirl: **_Good Morning to you too babe. I'm doing well thanks for asking babe. Just spending time some alone time with our little girl and giving Catty her bottle._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I miss you two so much. I can't wait to spend time with you in a few days when you come with me to meet mom._

**Babygirl: **_I can't wait either sweetie. I miss you too. Don't worry, this week probably I can get some time off from my busy schedule to see you soon and we can go home before our international tour. I just want to lie in your arms in our bed._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I can't wait to see spend some time with you too my love including our little girl. I miss her. Give her a kiss and hug from me._

**Babygirl: **_You know I will babe. I love you._

**_BadBoyDrew: _**_I love you too honey._

After the couple talked for a few minutes, Bless gave their daughter a kiss on the head and hugged her close with a small smile.

Bless got dressed then got Catherine ready for the day to go have breakfast with Stephen that morning.

She grabbed her purse and keycard leaving the room to make her way to the elevator when she bumped into Justin and Heath who were already going down as well.

"Morning boys."She greeted her best friends.

"Morning."The Capetown Werewolf greeted her with a still sleepy smile.

"Good Morning sweetie. Good Morning lil' one."Heath too greeted them still in a sleepy tone after they just got up and decided to get up early to jog around the hotel before going back up to go back to bed before taking on the day.

"You two still look tired."She said as they both had sleepy looks to them.

"We're just going for a quick run then head back to bed."Heath said covering his mouth with a small yawn.

"My poor boys. At least we'll get some rest when we head home in a few days."She told them.

"Home..."Justin smiled relieved at that word.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."The Southern man agreed to that when they would be traveling back to the apartment in 3 days.

"I can't wait to go home either."Bless agreed with her two best buds as they made their way to the elevator.

As they got off, she waved her favorite two men off who were gonna go for a run while she met up with Stephen down in the hotel lobby.

"Good Morning sweetheart."Stephen greeted the young woman with a sweet smile and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning Ste."Bless greeted the Irish man with a sweet smile.

"Little one must be tired huh?"The tired and sore wrestler asked her about the baby as Catherine's head was on Bless' shoulder.

"Yup. Pretty much I'm a little haggard too but got to be up early and the boys Heath and Justin too looked pretty tired themselves when they got down to go out."Bless said with a small tired smile from running around so much and taking care of her and Drew's daughter at the same time as she put Catherine in her carrier.

"So when do you and the guys go home?"The Irish man inquired.

"3 days so hopefully we'll be able to get some rest before going out for the international tour."Bless said taking a seat across from the Irish man.

"You'll be needing the rest I can agree. Don't worry sweetie."Ste told her with a soft smile.

The two ordered what they wanted to eat and waited their food as they made small talk with one another.

"So...what are your plans after breakfast?"Stephen asked his friend.

"Probably head back up to the room and try to get some sleep. I'm still really tired and haven't had much chance to sleep much."The young PA told him with a small smile.

"Good thing to do since you could really use the sleep lass. You've been running around working the past few days and deserve the well needed rest before we leave the following day after Madison Square Garden."Stephen knew and could tell how tired Bless had been and she looked like she could use another few hours of some sleep plus she had been working too hard during the PPV and she looked pretty drained from all the work despite her best efforts to make sure everything went smoothly as possible.

Stephen had to really admire Bless. She was such a hard a compassionate worker but some of her work had taken a toll on her plus taking care of a baby at the same time looked like it was not an easy task but for her, she made it look so easy.

After they ate in comfortable silence and made small talk, Bless thanked the Irish man for breakfast as he helped her get Catherine placing the little girl in his left arm and supported Bless wrapping his right arm around her right side as he ushered her back upstairs hopefully to just make it safe and sound.

Bless smiled sweetly at Stephen. He was such a good friend to look out for her and the baby and she adored that about him.

"Get some sleep alright love. Take it easy today."Stephen told her as he hugged her close.

"I'll try..."The young woman said to him with a smile.

"Thank you for breakfast today. I really appreciate you being here for me and Catherine."Bless said to Stephen and it really meant a lot to her that he came and spent the day with her and Catherine.

"It's no problem my dear . Any time you and the little one want to come and hang out with me, don't be afraid to ask."He said with a friendly warm smile.

"You know it. Again thank you Ste."Bless thanked him as she reached up to hug the tall man and kissed his cheek.

"Again my dear, you're welcome. Now get inside and get some rest."He joked as she nodded getting her keycard from her pocket and slid it through the door as he watched her go inside before leaving just to make sure she got in okay.

As soon as she got inside the room, she quickly changed Catherine back into her pj's before laying the little one into her playpen.

"Good night sweetie. Mommy loves you."The raven haired mom softly spoke to her daughter leaning over to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead before covering up the sleeping infant with her baby blanket.

Making sure the baby was asleep, she smiled as she heard the soft breaths of the cute little angel before standing up to go to her luggage to get a pair of pj's to change into.

Walking into the bathroom, she quickly changed and yawned tiredly walking out to the room putting her clothes away before crawling into the comfort of her bed to get some peaceful sleep.


	36. Abandoned Baby Chapter 36

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 36**

Bless was going home after traveling and working on the road so much she was feeling violently ill after getting off the plane. It really ruined any of her plans of going out with Drew knowing he was coming home the next day. She had been ill the past few days with a stomach virus maybe it was the stress that it had finally caught up on her more as she was getting home.

All she wanted to do is go to bed and lie down. Heath and Justin too were just getting home when they seen Bless' Mercedes in the parkinglot of the house knowing she and the little one were home and they were just as glad to be off from the road.

Bless had just put the baby down for her nap when again she fell violently ill again. Running to the bathroom, she kneeled down by the toilet and emptied out her stomach.

Sighing, she sat back and tried to catch her breath after vomiting. She never felt this ill before but this time she was really feeling sick to her stomach.

The guys were just getting in the house putting their stuff away.

"I'm gonna go check on Bless and Princess."Heath told Justin as he was finished unpacking some of his things and would go venture off to find the raven haired beauty.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a nap maybe for an hour or so so don't bother waking me."The South African told his friend.

"No prob. Have a nice nap jungle boy."Heath teased his best friend ruffling his werewolf styled hair as he walked out of the room as Justin flopped on his bed just to take a rest after the long flight they had.

The Southern redhead decided to walk upstairs on his way to go check on Bless knowing she was home as well just to make sure she was okay after her flight.

Making his way to her and Drew's room, he saw the door was half cracked opened and all he heard was silence. He peeked inside and all he saw was the playpen by the side of the bed with Catherine in it fast asleep but Bless was nowhere to be found.

He heard the flush of the toilet and the sink go off and suspected she was in the bathroom. Deciding to check on her, he walked in the room.

"Bless."Heath called out to her softly not wanting to wake the baby up.

"Bless,you in here?"The Southern man asked knocking on the bathroom door.

The WWE Personal Assistant heard the redhead man and hoped she looked presentable although she looked so pale.

"In here."She said with a raspy voice. Heath heard her voice and it didn't sound okay and became concerned hoping his best friend was okay.

She walked out of the bathroom with a pale complexion to her and she looked so weak which became a huge concern to him.

"Hey dollface. You don't look so good...You okay?"He asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Just feeling stomach sick..."She reassured him with a small smile that she was okay.

"I guess it was just the stress of work it finally caught up with me."She waved it off hoping maybe some sleep would help her feel better.

"Honey, maybe you should take it easy and slow it down a bit with work. You should take some time off for yourself and just relax. You know you're not the only PA around the WWE and there are plenty of other workers willing to help us not just you dollface. Running around stressed won't help problems either. I know you like working but hon, you're running around yourself haggard without getting to rest."Heath felt for the young woman and felt maybe she needed the time to just take the extra weight off her shoulders and have others around helping her as well and not only herself.

He knew how much she liked the work environment to help with the income for herself and Drew but the extra work didn't help matters and made things worse and the stress just built up she didn't give herself time to take it easy sometimes.

Heath hated to see her like this and he cared so much for her since she became a part of his family.

"I guess I'm just trying my best and over working myself but I don't know Heath...maybe it's just since my sister died, I need to do something to keep my mind off it but still there's a lot I have to do like payments from her funeral and everything that I've been putting off and with Drew and I moving in with you guys, we just want to be financially stable with lots of income and help to pay the rent that way you guys don't have to worry about it."Bless sighed sitting on her bed knowing she had so much to do and paying off what she needed after her sister's death and with her and Drew in it she felt she needed to help them.

"Honey, you know you don't have to worry about us. PJ and I can pay our own rent as well since we too moved in with Stu You just worry about you and Drew and things should be fine. As for your sister's death, I know things are hard but I'm sure you'll be able to work things out."Heath reassured her as he sat beside her and gently squeezed her knee gently. He knew she was trying her best to help them as well but he wished there was a way he,PJ,and Stu could help her out with her personal problems but couldn't. All he could do was be there as for the other guys too when she was down they helped pick her back up.

"I still miss her everyday but the pain never lessens."She said sadly missing her younger sibling.

"I know sweetie...I know. It will eventually go away. It takes time."The redhead put his arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder as tears welled up in her eyes as the walls of her heart broke down.

He could feel the hot tears soak his t-shirt but didn't care much. All he cared about was being there for her when she needed him the most.

"It's okay sweetie, cry it all out."The Southern man comforted her as he held the petite woman close.

"I miss her so much."The PA sniffled holding him close comforting her but she wished was it was Drew holding her. He always knew how to make her feel better when she was down. Though Drew wasn't with her, she was okay with having Heath as a big brother that truly cared for her and she trusted him.

"I know you do baby...It's okay to miss your sister but you know she'll always be with you in your heart."Heath could only tell her wishing there was a way to take away her pain.

"I'm sorry red..."Bless apologized looking at him realizing she soaked his t-shirt with her tears.

"Ah'...don't worry about it sweetcheeks, you can cry on me anytime and I'll be here."He softly chuckled rubbing her back making sure she was okay.

"Now...why don't you get changed and go to sleep? You really look like you could use some sleep."Heath noticed the dark raccoon eyes and she looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Are you saying I have raccoon eyes red?"Bless giggled a little.

"Well...you do look like you need a few hours or more of sleep since you haven't had much a decent nights sleep. You truly need it."Heath knew she needed the rest would help her out.

"I guess so huh?"She smiled a little his way.

"Yeah. Just incase the little one wakes up. PJ and I will look out for her. Just get some sleep darlin' and don't worry about waking up if you hear her crying because the two of us will spend time with the little one later." The Southern one man rock band promised her he and PJ would look out for the little toddler and take care of her while her mommy slept.

Bless felt so grateful to have Heath and PJ in her life and had them as her best friends and big brother's. She totally adored them.

"Thanks Heath for being here. I love you red."Bless told him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"No problem sweetcheeks. I love you too."He sweetly told her as he embraced her back and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"I think I'm gonna lay down and get some sleep."She yawned escaping from his tender embrace to grab a pair of PJ's and to get some sleep.

"Good. Just remember don't wake up when you hear Catherine crying. PJ and I will handle everything from here while you lay your sweet little head and dream about good things."He reminded her with a sweet smile on his face.

"I won't and Heath, thank you again."Bless felt glad she had Heath like a big brother and felt so loved.

"No problem sweetcheeks." The Southern man said with a warm smile in her direction.

After Bless changed out of her clothes to her PJ's, Heath sat on the bed and looked at the sweet little baby sleeping. She looked so much like an angel.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"The raven haired woman spoke up to the redhead as she saw him look at the little child fast asleep.

"Yeah she is. I swear she could look like you and Drew so much even though not by blood." Heath noticed as if the little girl could almost look like them since she had the similar raven haired locks like her mother and the dark forest green eyes almost like Drew's but his was more of a lighter green when looking into them.

"I agree but still she's our little girl."The PA mentioned to the Southern man.

"That she is."The Virginia native smiled looking at the sweet sleeping girl.

"I think I'm gonna lay down since my stomach feels a little queasy."Bless said holding her weak stomach with her arm.

"Alright, I'm gonna let you sleep for a few hours. Get better soon honey."Heath understood as he got off the bed as she climbed into her blankets and pillow.

"Thanks Heath."Bless said with a weak smile.

"No problem."He said patting her arm gently before kissing her left cheek as he tucked her in with the warm blanket.

As soon as Bless was fast asleep, Heath quietly left the room leaving the door half way open just incase she or Catherine needed him or Justin.

Walking to his and Justin's room, he changed out his clothes and left on his boxers yawning as he crawled into the comfort of his own bed before letting sleep consume him.

2 hours later PJ (Justin) had awoken to the sounds of a baby crying. Waking up from his sleep, he looked at the clock which read 5:30PM. He must have been asleep for at least for 5 hours straight since 12PM. Looking across from him, he seen Heath was still out like a light.

Getting up from bed, the South African Werewolf yawned and ran his fingers through his spikey hair and walked out of the room to the source of the crying little girl.

Making his way to the room, he saw the room was pretty dark and saw Bless asleep on the bed but could hear the little one crying her little eyes out.

Opening the door, he saw Catherine was standing in her playpen trying to wake her mother but she didn't respond to the sound of her crying daughter.

He looked at Bless first and saw she was very pale to the face and her face looked so ghost like that it concerned him. He hoped she was okay. Probably she was sick or something which alarmed the South African.

He walked over and put the back of his hand to Bless' face and she felt a little warmer than usual. He felt like she had somewhat of a fever by the temperature of her skin.

The South African got the baby first before tending to her mother.

"Shhhhh...It's okay sweetheart. Uncle PJ got ya."He told the baby in a soft tone cradling the little one carefully in his strong arms.

"I think your mommy is sick."Justin suspected checking over Bless.

The young woman groaned in her sleep as she weakly opened her eyes to see Justin looking over her.

"Hey there angel."She greeted the young man.

"Hey, you're up. I was worried about you. You okay?"He asked her in a soft tone while cradling her daughter.

"Sick to my stomach...Not feeling well." She said trying to sit up gingerly but she was having a hard time with her stomach aching.

The young man put the baby down in her playpen for a few minutes to help Bless sit up as he fluffed her pillows for her.

"Thanks."She appreciated the help.

"No problem sweets." PJ didn't mind helping her.

"What time is it?"She asked as he helped turn on her lamp on her side of the bed.

"5:36 in the evening."He told her looking at the clock by her bedside.

"Hmmmm...I must of conked out for a few hours."She said with a weak tone sighing feeling so bad.

"You have a little fever dollface, do you have tylenol or aspirin with you?"The young wrestler asked.

"Yeah I have some tylenol in my purse. I just need some water."She said as she put her left arm around the middle of her stomach.

"Hang on doll. Let me go get it."PJ got her purse for her and inspected for her medication and found it in the zipper compartment grabbing it. He opened the small bottle dumping one tablet out of his hand then putting the bottle back in her purse before putting it back where it belonged.

PJ then made his way downstairs really quick to get Bless a cup of cold water that way she could take her medicine with it.

Making his way back up, he walked in the room he handed her the cold cup of water and her tablet.

"Thanks so much Peej. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."Bless apologized to him feeling vulnerable while she was sick.

"Don't worry about it hon. At least I'm glad to know you're okay."He told her with a gentle smile. He watched her take her medication and drank her water before placing it on her table.

"Do you need me to take care of little one since you're not feeling well?"He asked about the little baby who was just content playing with her toys that she had after she had just woken up a little cranky.

"Oh Peej...I don't want to be anymore trouble especially with the baby. I could take care of her."Bless felt bad having him to deal with the little one now that she was up and she would look after her daughter.

"Honey, you need you're rest at least in able to recuperate. It'll be no problem plus I love kids."He chuckled letting her know reassuring that he would be able to handle the little one while she was on bed rest for the rest of the evening.

"Well...if you insist plus I'm sure she would love to spend time with you and Heath."She knew how much how he and Heath loved children of any age. When it came to kids, they became kids themselves.

During the rest of the evening, Bless got some sleep while PJ did babysitting duty doting over the little one.

He walked back to his and Heath's room and decided to place Catherine beside him letting her cuddle close to his chest and placed his left arm around her to hold her close that way she wouldn't fall and placing an extra pillow at her back just incase. Her quiet breaths could be heard against him while sucking on her pacifier softly.

The South African man gently rubbed Catherine's back as he put the warm blanket over them as he layed there watching her sleep watching her dark green eyes open and close before sleep called out to the little princess. Before PJ knew it, he too became tired once again and layed his head down and let sleep consume him.

All was heard in the room was quietness except for their soft breathing, the gentle sound of the air conditioning running in their room, and Heath's soft snoring as they all dozed into a peaceful slumber.


	37. Abandoned Baby Chapter 37

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 37**

An hour later the redheaded southern man woke up from his sleep when he seen PJ was in bed but not him only. Looking closely in the dark, he saw Catherine was in bed cuddled to his chest while he had his left arm around around her as she had her little head nestled closely to his chest and her back to him.

She must of woken up and the South African brought her to their room that way Bless could get some rest since she hadn't been feeling well.

A few minutes later he heard the little girl as she was just getting up and popped her head up to look at him as she was snuggling close to the South African man next to her.

"Hey there little girl."The redhead said softly to her. She blinked her little green eyes and smiled cutely around her pacifier.

"You want to come with me?"He asked carefully picking up the little one in his arms careful not to wake his best friend.

"Why don't you and I just sit here and watch cartoons since you're mom is not up yet?"He said as he sat her on his lap on the bed turning on the tv as he lowered the volume on the tv on a medium low as he was switching the channel to look for a cartoon show to watch to keep the little girl content.

10 minutes later the man across the room from him had woken up when he heard soft murmuring.

Groaning from his sleep, he carefully opened his eyes and saw Heath sitting up in his bed sitting up with Catherine on his lap and he could see they were up and watching tv.

"Mmmmm..."The South African man groaned in his sleep and looked at the clock next to him and read 6:45PM.

"Hey you two."The South African said to Heath and Catherine.

"Hey there man. Dude...you look wrecked."Heath noticed his bestfriend was awake and his hair was everywhere as he kept Catherine on his lap as she was content keeping her eyes on the cartoon she was watching while sucking softly at her pacifier.

"Did you just get up?"The taller man asked the redhead.

"Yup a few minutes ago and just watching cartoons with the little one till her mother wakes up."The Southern man across from his buddy said as he looked down at the cute little girl who was smiling contently up at the tv.

"Has Bless been sick by any chance?" The young man across from Heath asked.

"Yeah she was pretty sick when she came home and her stomach was really hurting and she was sick to her stomach again."Heath said to his best friend feeling concerned for the young girl.

"Sounds like a stomach virus or stomach flu that she has and plus the stress due to work didn't help her any with her health."PJ suspected why she was feeling really sick.

"I happened to check on her a while ago when I heard Catherine crying. She took her meds so hopefully those will kick in and help her somewhat since she has a slight fever."The South African man explained.

"Poor girl must be feeling really bad if she's this sick."The Virginia native told PJ feeling bad for the young woman.

"Hmmmm...probably. She's sleeping right now so I took the baby out and let her stay with us just until her mom feels better to take care of her."The young SD wrestler said focusing his eyes on the little one who was laying back on Heath's chest and watching the tv.

"At least we can look after her just until Bless feels better."The young man volunteered to look after the little one plus Catherine didn't seem too much of a bother and she was a very well behaved baby.

"That's true. I know tonight Drew and Stu are supposed to be coming home since they had to stay over for the tapings yesterday than the following day after this we have to get packed to leave for our 2 week tour."PJ knew their traveling schedule pretty well and had it down to pat.

"Hopefully Bless will feel better before we leave because she's looking forward to this international tour and getting to go home with Drew for a while." The Virginia native knew she was very excited for this 2 week your since she heard they were going out of state plus Drew wanted to make plans for her and Catherine to visit his parents and sibling.

"I hope so too buddy."The SD wrestler agreed.

A few minutes later PJ could hear from the next room down the hall when he heard weird noises from the hallway which was from Bless and Drew's room.

"Did you hear that?"PJ asked his friend next to him.

"Yeah sounds like Bless is up."His best buddy said maybe that she was up.

"I'm gonna go quickly check on her."The young man sounding concerned for her.

Getting off the bed, he walked out of the room to go check on his female companion and quickly peeked in the room to see the lamp was on in the room but Bless was nowhere in the room to be found.

Hearing the toilet flush from the master bathroom, he went in the room and knocked on the door to the connecting bathroom seeing it closed.

"Bless...are you okay in there?"The Smackdown superstar asked from the other side but didn't get any response.

He heard wretching noises from inside which scared him and opened the door to see Bless hovered over the toilet emptying out her stomach and she was ghostly pale. She looked so weak and pale.

PJ looked at her sadly and sat at her side holding her hair back and rubbing her back at the same time as she was coughing up a storm and vomiting trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"It's okay love, let it all out."He comforted her.

As soon as she stopped wretching her stomach out, she relaxed flushing the toilet and collapsed against his frame.

"Ugh..."She cried weakly.

"You okay hon?"He asked her as he just sat there and rubbed her back.

"I feel terrible..."She said as he felt her skin and she was pretty hot to the touch which became his number one concern.

"Hold still baby, let me get a cool cloth and cool you down to see if it'll break your fever."He got up letting her sit up against the tub as he got a wash cloth from the rack and dampened it with ice cold water and rinsed it out returning to Bless' side with it and placed it on the back of her neck which made her sigh in relief and it made her feel a little better.

"How long have you been sick?"He asked her in a soft tone.

"Just since yesterday. I thought maybe it was just stress that caught up to me that my immune system weakened me. I thought it would go away on it's own but I guess it got bad by the time I got here."She weakly explained as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Are you pregnant?"He asked first not to jump to any conclusions but he thought maybe it could be the case.

"No. I made sure to look at my calendar, I'm not late plus Drew and I are always so careful. Probably it's just the stomach flu that got me sick while I've been so stressed that I sometimes forget to take care of myself."She knew better than that plus she and Drew always wore protection and she was on the pill. They weren't ready for another baby yet since they still had Catherine to look after.

"Probably all you need is plenty of rest and fluids huh babe?"He asked squeezing her tiny hand into his.

"Yeah I guess so and I guess I need to slow it down a little bit more."She knew she needed to take care of herself once in a while and stop worrying so much.

"You need to take a load off sweetheart and stop worrying about other things. I think this trip will do you some good and you'll be more relaxed by the time you and Drew go home to see his family."PJ knew her very well and knew she needed lots of rest and by the time they were on the trip she could be more well rested and taken cared of by her boyfriend.

"Oh gosh the trip...I hope I can feel better because we leave the following day after these last tapings for SD."Bless hated feeling sick especially when she knew they had to leave soon for the two week tour.

"Hopefully you will and be able to take it easy and let Drew and his mom take care of you while we're out there. Remember no working. You don't need to lift a finger every single moment. Just enjoy yourself and destress."PJ told her with a small smile.

"Thanks Peej. I love you."Bless squeezed him to her side as he sat at her side.

"Love you too squirt."He chuckled leaning over to kiss the crown of her head and hugged her.

"PJ, will you make me some soup and some fresh squeezed orange juice if you're not doing anything. I'm starving."Bless requested his home made chicken noddle soup and orange juice.

"Sure kiddo. Anything for my lil' buddy."He laughed as he helped her up.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth. My mouth feels so yucky after feeling sick to my stomach."She told him.

"Alright. Are you sure you can walk out on your own though?"The South African wanted to make sure she was okay on her own.

"Yeah I'll be fine Peej.'Bless reassured him as she went to the sink to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be downstairs making dinner. And by the way Cat is up and she and Heath are in our room watching tv just so that you know."He wanted to let her know what her little girl is up too.

"Thanks so much Peej for looking after Cat. I appreciate what you and Heath are doing for me."She felt grateful to have friends like them.

"It's no problem sweetie, we'd do anything to take care of you and that beautiful bundle of joy."He said as he walked out of the room to go downstairs to make dinner for all of them and would leave some left overs for Drew and Stu when they got home incase they got hungry when they came in later in the evening.

Back in Heath and Justin's room...

"Princess, do you want to go check what you're mommy and Uncle J are doing?"Heath asked the little one in his arms.

The little girl looked at him even though she didn't understand what he meant but smiled any way as her response.

"I guess you want to go check if your mom is okay first."He turned off the tv and went to go check on Bless and saw the light was on in the room but she was nowhere to be seen so he guessed she was up when he seen her just get out of the bathroom in a wifebeater,pajama bottoms, and her hair all in a messy bun.

Knocking on the door of her room before entering, he heard shuffling across and she Bless' shadow then her frame walk to the door to open it to see her a little paler than usual and a small smile on her face.

"Hey. You're finally up. How are you feeling?"The redhead greeted the young woman with a smile.

"Lousy and crappy but that's expected but I guess I'll be okay."Bless shrugged still feeling a little sick.

"Someone wants to see their mommy."He chuckled hoping Catherine would help her feel better.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a fun time with Uncle Heath and Uncle PJ?"Bless greeted her sweet daughter getting her from Heath and kissed her all over as Catherine squealed and giggled happy to see her mother.

"She was a very good girl most of the time and we watched cartoons."He told her what they did.

"The sounds like fun."She smiled glad that they had fun.

"So I guess the four of us will be up all night since we pretty much slept the whole day away."He knew they wouldn't be getting any more sleep and stay up and just hang out in the lounging area while Drew and Stu slept when they got home knowing the two would be tired from their long travel.

"I guess so."She guessed with a small smile as she held the little one against her hip.

"I guess PJ is downstairs making dinner since I smell food."Heath chuckled at the notion of the aroma of food being made.

"Yup he is and will be making some hot chicken noodle soup and orange juice for me hoping it would help make me feel better."She said since she loved his home cooking.

"Sounds great because I'm starved."He said hearing his stomach rumble.

"You're always hungry red."Bless giggled teasing the redhead.

"True. Naw mean."He laughed as Bless grabbed the diaper bag as the trio made their way downstairs going to the kitchen as Heath decided to help his best friend make dinner while Bless decided to feed her daughter and make her a new bottle while taking it easy until she felt a little more better.

20 minutes later, the jingling of the doorknob was heard from the livingroom as Drew and Stu were just getting in after the taxi had just dropped them off.

"Mmmmm...Smells so good in here."Drew said smelling the aroma of food as he was putting down the luggages.

"I agree man. I guess the family must be in the kitchen eating."The Preston native knew that dinner was on the table and could hear the trio talking and laughing in the kitchen while he was taking off his jacket and gloves off putting them on the jacket rack and putting his things off to the side like Drew.

The two handsome men walked in the kitchen when they saw Justin,Heath,and Bless were talking and eating while she too was feeding the baby.

"Hey we're home!"Drew rejoiced as he walked in the kitchen and Bless was the first to hear him and got up from her seat to greet him hello.

"Baby!"She said a little weakly as she came up and hugged her man glad to see him home safe and sound when he noticed his girlfriend looked a little sick which was pretty odd.

"Hey...you okay?"He asked as he was glad to see her too and saw she looked really pale. He wondered if she wasn't feeling well when he saw how sick she looked.

"Yeah...My stomach hurts a little though. Stomach flu I think."Bless told him how she was feeling.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you feeling okay though?"He apologized as he took his right hand and caressed the softness of her skin looking into her brown eyes.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little weak but I'll be okay. I'm just you're home."She was relieved just to be in his arms.

"I'm glad to be home with you and our baby. I'm gonna take care of you tonight."He told her knowing he needed to be there for her.

"Honey, I'll be okay plus Heath and PJ have been taking great care of me and looking after the little one. You and Stu need the rest before we leave the following day after the last tapings for Smackdown and Superstars." She knew Drew would need a lot of sleep since they had a busy week ahead of them before the tour.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't be here when you're sick babe. I wish I could kiss all you're pain away."Drew felt for her and wished he could take her place just so she wouldn't have to feel this way.

"I know babe. I think I'm gonna take some time off tomorrow from the road to see the family doctor and maybe they could prescribe me some antibiotics or something for this stupid stomach virus and just want to be on the safe side."She explained that she would be okay and could take care of herself and loved him for caring.

"Good idea. At least you'll feel more better and I'll feel better knowing you'll be okay just as long as you take it easy okay."He lifted up her chin to kiss her softly.

"I love you."He softly whispered after breaking their kiss and placing his forehead on her's.

"Love you too."She giggled and just leaned on him to hold her.

"Hey, don't I get a hug hello?"The Preston man chuckled seeing the sweet couple in PDA action.

"hey hey hey...not in front of the kid."Heath joked about the baby as he helped feed her while her parents were making out with each other.

"Hey there Stuart."Bless greeted the big man and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek after breaking away from her man for a few minutes.

"Hey little girl. How are you?"He asked squeezing her to his side.

"Lousy and crappy..."She sighed a little while hugging him hoping she would feel better soon.

"You do look kinda pale there doll."He noticed her skin complexion looked a little different and seemed like she was not really herself although she tried to smile.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well babygirl. I hope you feel better soon."Stu felt for her and hugged her close which made her smile a little.

"Thanks I appreciate a hug from you Stu."Bless loved the big man and glad her friend made her smile a little bit.

"When did you two arrive home?"The Scot asked his girlfriend sitting down next to her.

"Yesterday afternoon and same as the guys from the airport and drove all the way here."His girlfriend explained as she was eating her food that PJ made her and it was really good.

"I'm just glad you made it home safe and sound. I was worried about you when you left since you didn't look like yourself when you left the arena."Drew said when she left she looked a little weaker and fragile but glad she was okay when she got home.

"I guess it was just the stress and everything came crashing down. I guess I just need to remember to take care of myself more often."She told him that she would be okay and would remember to look after herself more and stop worrying so much that it added the weight on her shoulders she forgot about herself sometimes.

"I just hope I'll be okay when we leave here from Tampa and I'll be able to go home with you to see your family."She hoped maybe going on tour wouldn't be so bad and she would get to spend time with him and their daughter while doing so instead of thinking about work.

"Good idea baby. We'll think of something to do while at the house and we can just hang out till we're needed for the show."Drew hoped the mini vacation would help her destress and get her to relax and slow down at the same time.

The group then had a peaceful and wonderful dinner made by Heath and PJ and hung out in the den area while Stu and Drew were gonna get some sleep after their long trip.


	38. Abandoned Baby Chapter 38

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 38**

The next day Bless went to her local doctor while Drew was still at home asleep since she hadn't been feel well and hoped maybe some medication would help fight off what was making her so nauseous. She just wanted the sickness go away.

"Bless Mendoza."The nurse called her.

The raven haired woman stood up from her seat as soon as the nurse came to see her.

"Room 3 and the doctor shall be with you shortly."The brunette nurse explained to her.

"Thank you."Bless smiled weakly taking a seat as the nurse sent her a warm smile walking away while Bless waited in the room.

10 minutes later her family doctor came in to check on her and asked her what made her so sick.

Bless explained what was wrong and how ill she felt the past few days. The doctor charted mostly all her symptoms and then examined her what could've been the cause of her illness.

The doctor diagnosed her nauseousness due to a stomach virus (Flu) going around this time of year since it was getting very cold out and Bless needed to take care of herself more. The doctor prescribed her to take some antibiotics that he would give her that would help clear it up and instructed her to drink more fluids and some hot tea.

After getting home from the doctor, she safely made it back to the house safe and sound.

As she got inside the house, she was met by PJ who had just woken up from his deep slumber walking down the staircase in a black muscle shirt and pair of black boxer shorts.

"Hey sleepyhead. Good morning."Bless greeted the young man as she was putting up her coat up and keys in her purse before hanging it up beside her jacket.

"Hey. Did you just get in?"PJ greeted the PA with a sleepy grin.

"Actually just got home from the doctor's and he gave me some antibiotics and prescribed I take them to make me feel better within a few days or so and just drink plenty of fluids and hot tea to keep myself hydrated."Bless explained to the still groggy and adorable sleepy man as she showed him her bag that held her meds in it.

"Hopefully those will help you feel better and be back up on you're feet."He told her with a sleepy smile as he was just trying to get up.

"So, what are you planning to do this morning?"She was interested in knowing.

"Eat something small for breakfast and go out for a jog out around town since it's a beautiful day today with the sun shining."He explained while running his fingers through his unruly werewolf styled hair.

"That sounds nice. I hope you have a fun time. I might go eat too and take my meds now that I have'em before heading off up back to bed. Do you mind if I join you?"She asked him hoping it wasn't much of a bother.

"No. Not at all. I would like the company actually."The African wrestler told her with a warm smile as they walked in the kitchen together as he opened the door for her as she placed her bottles of medication on the table and started to read the instructions on how many tablets to take and what hours when she needed them and what to take with.

She read that she needed to take them every 6 hours so she got herself some juice from the pitcher in the fridge and poured herself some orange juice and made herself two bagels with cream cheese and placed her meds off to the side on the table that way she could take them after she ate.

"At least it's good to see you still got you're appetite baby girl."PJ noticed she was eating more but didn't eat much when she was violently ill.

"That's true plus I really need to eat something without the food wanting to make me want to puke it back up."She told him as she waited for the bagels to heat up in the toaster as she put her arm around her stomach that was growling for some food while she watched him make a sandwich for himself to eat.

Once the bagels were done warming up, Bless walked over to the fridge and grabbed the cream cheese and knife from the counter before sitting down to put the cream cheese on her bagels before putting them on her plate.

She took a small sip of her orange juice as she sighed hoping it would help her aching stomach. The PA took small bites of her bagel and glad she didn't really feel stomach sick afterwards and at least she could keep her food down.

The two ate in comfortable silence and just enjoyed each other's company and PJ didn't feel alone and had his favorite female companion along as he watched her eat which he was glad she seemed to be feeling a little better than the previous days she hadn't been herself.

Once PJ finished his breakfast, he decided he wanted to get ready to leave to go jog this morning since it was a beautiful day out and wanted some fresh air before their last show of the night before they left the following day for their 2 week tour they were all looking forward too.

"I'm gonna go out B. I should be back maybe an hour or two."PJ let her know that he was gonna go out after he finished his breakfast.

"Okay. Have fun Peej."Bless said as he kissed her cheek before going back to his and Heath's room to go change into some jogging wear.

After Bless finished her breakfast and took her medication, she put her plate and glass cup away in the sink and decided to go up and lie down since she was feeling a little weak and lightheaded.

She made her way up to her and Drew's room and changed into her matching black underwear and bra and slipped into bed next to her boyfriend who woke up sleepily when he felt movement and saw his girlfriend snuggle close to him.

Opening his eyes a little, he let her snuggle into the warmth of his body and wrapped his strong arms around her until she felt comfortable with her head laying on his chest and her left hand resting on top of his beating heart as they both slept peacefully.


	39. Abandoned Baby Chapter 39

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 39**

A few hours later Drew got up from his deep slumber when he noticed his girlfriend was laying his head on his chest with her hair fanning around her and her small left hand on his beating heart. He smiled sweetly at her and held her close kissing her head causing the sweet girl to stir from her sleep.

"Hey handsome."The sleepy lover next to him greeted her handsome boyfriend as he looked down on her.

"Hey princess. Did you sleep okay?"Drew greeted as he started to pet her hair running his fingers through her dark locks as he held her close at the same time.

"Yeah much."She said feeling a little bit better after she was well rested.

"You look better this time."He noticed the color in her face had returned and didn't look so pale anymore.

"Thank you for letting us sleep in."She said smiling at him.

"No problem honey plus I want you to get better."He told her in a soft tone cuddling her.

"I want to get rid of this stomach flu so much and I don't want to miss much time plus with the tour and getting to visit you're family."She told him how she was looking forward to the two week trip and getting to visit his family and didn't want to miss a lot of time.

"Honey, don't worry, ye will be okay. I'll take care of you and you'll be back up on ye feet in no time."Drew reassured his girlfriend as he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"I hope you're right babe."She sighed still feeling a little weak but feeling she wanted to be 100% before the tour after they finished the Smackdown/Superstars tapings in the evening and they were needed around the arena around 3PM and they could leave around 8PM to get ready to leave the arena to pack up and head out for the next flight in the morning since they had a 2 weeks ahead of them and wanting to prepare for the holidays as well now that it was nearing around the corner.

"What time do we have to be up?"She asked him as she cuddled onto his chest the rose up and down with each soft breath.

"Around 2:45."Drew explained to his sweet lover at his side.

"I think I may stay home and recuperate just until I feel like I'm up to it."Bless said softly grabbing the blankets and wrapping herself in it as her boyfriend held her.

"Do you need someone to watch Catherine?"He asked about their daughter.

"No. I got her sweetie but thanks for remembering."Bless thought it was thoughtful of her Scottish boyfriend to remember their little one but she would stay home with her just until she was back up on her feet and also would take care of the little one by herself.

"But babe, you're sick. I don't want you adding the stress and back up until ye feel be'er."Drew let her know how much he cared and didn't want her back up in her feet until she felt recuperated.

"Hon, I'll be okay. I'm just sick not like a porcelain doll that'll break. Don't worry about lil' ol' me plus I can take care of the little one."Bless reassured him that he didn't need to worry plus she wouldn't do much around the house except sit around,eat,and play with their daughter until she was put down for her afternoon and evening nap until he got back since they had to leave the following early evening.

"I do worry about you baby...a lot especially for Cat."Drew felt he needed to be there to take care of her though he was on the road so much.

"I know you do babe. Like I said I have everything perfectly taken cared of plus I'm not going out or anything like that. I'll be around here in the house by my lonesome for a while with Cat spending time with her while you boys need to do what you need to do since we have to leave tomorrow morning for our flight."

Drew sighed in defeat and nodded that she was right and his girlfriend was pretty much independent and not needy and that's what he loved about her. Even though she was sick, she was strong and tried to show it most of the time though he hated leaving her alone and their baby by themselves when he was on the road, he was glad she was always home to take care of the little one and look after the house too since after they moved in with Stu and the guys.

"You know I miss you being with me."The evil Scotsman told her with a small frown.

"I miss you too babe."Bless said with a small sigh missing her boyfriend sometimes and knew this was very important to him and wrestling was a part of his life even though.

"You know what would make me happy?"He asked as she got up and snuggled on the side of her bed while looking at him as he leaned on his elbow and had such love for her in his eyes making him want to make love to her at that very second.

"What's that?"She asked as she took her left hand and caressed his cheek with it.

"This."He chuckled as he sat up and pinned his girlfriend to the bed as she giggled up at him as they shared a passionate kiss.

Their kiss heated up even more and before he knew it his soft feather like lips were on her neck as she softly moaned as she clawed at his back as she cried out in passion.

"Drew..."Bless purred softly spurring him on.

"Make love to me babe."She cooed to him as he smirked at infamous evil heel smirk in the ring and before they knew it their clothes were strewn about and were under the covers making love and every single moment of it before Drew knew he had to leave his girlfriend and daughter for a day.

"Hon,do you have any protection?"Bless asked before they made love.

"Yup. Right here."He got out a condom from the drawer and opened it before having a wild and passionate morning love making session with his girlfriend whom he loved so much.

"I love you."He breathed out after their wonderful and fun passionate love making session they had and held her in his arms.

"I love you too...so much."She said as he leaned in to give her a little peck on the lips as he just held her enjoying the little moment they had with one another.


	40. Abandoned Baby Chapter 40

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 40**

"Drew!"Bless cried out softly again as they started another round of love making as he thrust inside of her gently and passionately.

"Oh yeah baby...ye so good and so tight." He said to her continue his wild thrusts loving the feeling of his cock inside of her tight muscles.

Bless wrapped her small legs against his back as he entered her deeply and had her arms securely around his neck as his hair spilled down like a waterfall against her soft porcelain doll like face as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Faster!"She said to him spurring him on as he held her down as her hips bucked up from the bed. He did so gritting his teeth hissing out as he quickly was thrusting into his girlfriends tight walls loving making her go crazy.

She then felt him slip his fingers and rub her clit which made her squeal out against his mouth and silenced her little scream that was about to escape. She matched him thrust for thrust as she then switched positions with her on top and him on the bottom as she rode him while he held her in place.

"That's it baby...ride me."The Scot gasped as she dug her fingernails creating crescents against his hip dents riding him harder and faster. Drew hissed at the pain but his adrenaline was really going and loved how the pain was painful yet so seductive.

He caressed her breasts as she rode him making her moan in content as she felt an orgasm soon closing in and knew she was so close. Bless just loved the feeling of Drew being in her and made it feel like they were united as one.

"Gosh...baby...I'm gonna cum..."Bless knew she was going to be close as his thrusts inside her got closer each second. Drew too could feel his girlfriend was going to orgasm soon as her hips rode up and down onto him making him groan softly.

As soon as Bless came down from her high, Drew switched positions with her making her sit up on all fours on the bed as he thrusted faster into her as he held her hips tightly knowing he too was going to cum too.

A cry was released from Drew when he felt his stomach clench and felt a powerful orgasm as he finally released into the condom and a small moan escaped Bless as he pulled out of her and let her rest on his sweaty chest as they tried to regain their composure and breaths.

"I love you Bless."The sexy Scot said as he kissed her.

"I love you too babe."She smiled happily up at her boyfriend.

"You know I'm going to miss you and our baby so much."He told her and didn't want to leave them.

"We're going to miss you too but you'll be back in a few short hours."She honestly knew she was going to miss her boyfriend but knew he would be back soon to her and their daughter.

"I know but still babe, is isn't the same without you."He let her know as he held her close to him.

"I know babe. As soon as leave Tampa and go to Scotland, we'll be together even though I may be a little bit sick but I can't wait to spend time with you and your family."She told him while tracing little lazy circles on his abs as he laughed at the tickling sensation her little touch caused.

"Hey...that tickles."He smiled at her teasingly as he ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner.

"You're ticklish aren't you?"She giggled continuing to tease him as her left finger traced his hard abs.

"Yeah I am so you better stop that little missy or I'm never getting out of bed."He chuckled as he smirked his devilish little smile at her that he portrayed so well in the ring.

"Mmmm...I don't want you to leave me."She said nuzzling his neck with playful little kisses making him groan at her sweet touch as their fingers intertwined together.

"I wish I didn't either my love."Drew moaned out the way his girlfriend touched him making him go crazy and left his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

"I wish you could stay In bed with me and we could make love all night long."She stopped what she was doing and traced her long polished fingernail down his chest to his hip dents that were visible under the thin blanket down to his manhood as he moaned under his breath at the way she stroked him until he was rock hard again.

"Gosh baby..."He gasped as she giggled as she slipped underneath the sheet taking off the condom and giving it to him to throw at the side of the trashcan at the side of his bed as she dipped her head down and explored his erection tasting him as he thrashed his head back and started giving him one of the best blowjobs he could ever imagine.

Her tongue exploring the swollen head as it dripped with his precum tasting his hot seed as she could hear him gasping and moaning from her sweet tongue working her magic on him.

"Ugh baby...that's it."Drew said as his fingers ran through her long locks of hair as she teased his manhood sucking and tasting him at the same time.

"Hmmmm...you taste so sweet."Bless cooed to him.

"Gosh baby...Taste me until I cum."He groaned out as she did so teasing him and sucking him off in a gentle and faster manner while he bucked his hips into her mouth as she took him whole loving the taste of him.

"Honey...faster...please."The Scot gasped out loving the way she was teasing him.

She listened to his instructions as she did so loving the way his body responded to her.

"Babe...I'm gonna cum..."Drew withdrew out as he gasped feeling the tightness and his orgasm coming to a close soon.

"Mmmm yes baby...cum for me."Bless said softly to him as she took his cock deeper and sucked faster and harder.

A few minutes later Drew couldn't take it anymore and exploded into Bless' sweet mouth as she tasted his hot seed and cleaning him off.

She slipped back up to his soft feather like lips and met him in a passionate kiss as he tasted himself on her as his heart was beating wildly in his chest grabbing her hair and running his fingers through the beautiful silk locks while joining her in the sweet embrace.

"You're so wonderful."Drew got out as they broke their kiss.

"So are you babe."She agreed with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry to cut off our love making short but I may to get ready soon."Drew apologized as he stroked her cheek with his left knuckle.

"That's okay babe. You go work. We'll make love again tonight when you get back from work and before we have to leave for our 2 week mini vacation tomorrow."Bless understood him as he gladly smiled appreciating she understood him while he kissed her forehead and pecked her lips.

"I'm gonna grab a shower before I leave, care to join me?"He offered as he grabbed his boxers off the bed and slipped them on underneath the blankets.

"No, you go on ahead and shower up and get ready. I don't want you to be late."She told him with a smile watching him get up off the bed.

"Okay. I love you beautiful."Drew said turning to his girlfriend and blew her a kiss as she caught it and placed her hand on her heart. Even though he said he loved her once, she loved hearing it again and she knew how much he loved her.

"I love you too handsome."She told him with a smile as she watched him grab some stuff from his luggage before walking off to the bathroom to take a shower before he left while she grabbed her robe and decided to make herself some hot soup hopefully to make her feel better.

Once Drew finished showering, he was out wearing a simple black polo shirt and jeans walking out with his hair still dripping wet but drying it with his towel and walking out barefoot.

He watched his girlfriend sitting up in bed with the tv on eating some hot chicken soup and had some hot tea beside it along with her meds sitting on a plate that way she could take it later after she ate.

The Scot rummaged through his suitcase for his socks to put on and sat by his girlfriend while putting on his sneakers.

"Anything good on tv?"The Sinister Scot asked her.

"Not really. Just watching the news."She shrugged nonchalantly as she seen Drew finished taking his shower and he smelled so good fresh out in clean clothes and put his towel away tossing it on top of his bag.

"You want me to brush your hair?"She asked him since she still had time.

"If you want to baby."Drew didn't mind him brushing his long mane and loved the way she took care of him.

"Here, give me your brush."She instructed him as tossed it to her as she caught it as he sat at the end of the bed next to their sleeping little girl in her playpen as Bless sat at the end of the bed combing his beautiful rusette hair back into a neat and tight ponytail just like the way he liked it.

"Rubber band please babe."She requested from him as she was brushing his hair.

He heard her and grabbed one from the box and handing it to her as she placed it around his hair.

"You look handsome."She smiled after her work was done as she handed him back his hairbrush and turned to peck her lips.

"Thank you love."Drew loved the way his hair looked in a neat ponytail the way he usually put it.

"You're welcome."She smiled his way and gave him one more kiss before he got up and put his sneakers on and packed a few more things in his gym bag.

"I should be back maybe by 6:30 or 7 so we better be packed early that way we can leave for the airport."He reminded her when he got back from the arena.

"Alrighty. I'll remember that. I'm gonna finish eating,clean up,tend to princess when she wakes up in two hours,and get ourselves ready that way we can leave tonight."Bless took mental note of everything they had to do before they had to head off to the airport.

"Good. Gotta leave now hon. Try and rest for a little bit and take your meds."He reminded her as he kissed her goodbye.

"I will. Bye babe."She said as he waved her off leaving the room leaving the room to herself and their little one for the rest of the day.


	41. Abandoned Baby Chapter 41

**Author's Note:**

Before I start off my story, I just want to say thank you for the kind reviews which make me keep this story going. As for the others that favorite or read this story, again I say thank you to those people. I do read my e-mails to see who favorites my fanfic stories or adds me as their favorite author. LOL!

Merry Christmas to everybody!

I don't own anybody and my own characters such as Bless,Catherine, or any other characters I make up are mine and I don't own anybody else.

Sorry for the long rambling. Lol! Enjoy the story. :-)

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 41**

While Drew was still at work, Bless decided to take a hot shower since it would make her feel better and relaxed.

She grabbed the baby monitor with her just when she heard the little one wake up just in time.

"Hey sweet girl."Bless greeted her little girl with a kiss to the head.

"Did you sleep well?"Her mother asked her cradling the little one.

The little girl suckled on her pacifier while looking at her mom and smiled around it.

"I love you sweet girl."Bless said cuddling the little girl.

"You want to play with mama for a while before dada decides to come back?"She asked since she would take a shower later and would play with her.

The baby took her hands and put her mom's cheeks together as she giggled.

"You think that's funny huh?"The young mother asked as she raised the little girl up in her arms and gave her a raspberry as the little girl giggled outloud.

"Come on baby. Let's go give you a bath and change your diaper."She cradled the little girl as the young mom got the diaper bag and things she needed and walked into the master bathroom.

She took off the baby's clothes and dirty diaper putting it in the trashcan then placed Catherine in the baby bathtub seat buckling her in before she turned on the bath water at a warm temperature and got the stuff she needed to give her daughter a bath.

After giving Cat a bath,Bless cleaned up everything and put a new diaper on Catherine and changed her into a pink Hello Kitty pajama set and put her hair up in two piggytails with matching pink hair ribbons.

"You want your baba?"She asked her daughter if she wanted a bottle.

The baby babbled cutely as she giggled outloud.

"Come on honey. Let's make your baba."The mother took the little one into her arms as she placed the diaperbag on the chair and got her formula out of the other bag and bottle making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

As she made her way downstairs, she became startled when she seen Heath walk by and held her chest. She didn't realize anyone was home and was surprised to still see him around.

"Heath, what are you still doing here?"Bless asked seeing him as he heard her and backed up his steps to see the pretty girl coming down with the baby.

"Hey there pretty girl. Not really needed for any of the tapings or anything so here I am until we leave tomorrow."He greeted as he shrugged normally as he seen her approaching.

"Oh okay. I didn't realize you were here and got a little startled."She giggled relieved it was only him as she walked over to the highchair while buckling Catherine in before deciding to make her bottle.

"Sorry to scare you hon. I didn't mean too. Vince just called and told me I'm not really needed so the rest of the boys left."The Southern man apologized to her as he didn't know he scared her.

"That's okay. At least I'm glad I have company here at home while I'm at it." She sighed in relief as she touched his arm gently with a smile as she got the bottle and formula out to make her daughter's bottle.

"You feeling better?"The southern Virginia native asked concerned for her.

"Mmmmhmmm...Little by little I'm getting there. Baby got up as soon as I was going to plan my shower but little missy here decided to wake up so I gave her a bath and got her dressed and now she wants to be fed." She explained as she started washing Catherine's bottle at the sink just to make sure it was clean before making the formula.

"She must be hungry then."Heath chuckled as he was standing beside the counter watching Catherine cooing and babbling.

"Almost done baby. Hang on."Bless told the baby as she started making up the formula.

"She looks so cute in her little jammies."Heath noticed Catherine in Hello Kitty pajamas and she was totally adorable.

"Drew and I bought it for her and thought she would look so cute in it."The WWE PA giggled at the thought of it.

"Good choice there baby girl."Heath thought in a sweet manner.

"Thanks."She smiled his way.

"So you doing anything tonight?"She asked curiously.

"Nothing really. Might go work out, eat a little bit, shower,brush my teeth,and then pack up before bed since we leave early mornin'."The Southern man explained to her what his plans were before they left the following day.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"She wanted to know that way she could set up her alarm on time.

"We have a flight around 2AM from what I know so we better pack up early whatever we need before making it to the airport."He told her when they would leave for the airport that way they could make it in time.

"Are any of you boys stopping up at Drew's if we make it to Ayr?"She wanted to know just incase they were expecting them or any other visitors.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess it's up to our plans and itinerary after the show but we'll try to see you three." The one man rock band wasn't really too sure what their plans were and hoped to catch up with them at some point.

"Maybe we can hang out or something at some point during the tour because I found some great places we could venture at on the internet while we're on tour for the next two weeks."She suggested they could do something as a group and explore which Bless always loved to do when on vacation or on a trip to a different country.

"That sounds good. We may have to talk about that when the gang gets back."The Virginia native thought that sounded pretty cool and hoped maybe the boys would agree to a little sight seeing.

After Bless made Catherine's bottle, she made sure to test it on her wrist before giving it to her.

She got Catherine out of her high chair sitting the little girl on her lap holding the bottle for her as the little girl drank her milk while the young mother put the spit rag on her shoulder for later.

"You're so natural with her."Heath noticed with a warm smile.

"I guess it's motherly instincts."Bless guessed as she smiled down at the well behaved little girl on her lap drinking away contently at her bottle.

"Heath, do you mind watching Catherine for a while since I'm gonna take a quick shower and have some dinner because I'm really starving."She asked her friend a favor as her stomach was growling and wanted to eat after her shower.

"Yeah sure I will. Here hand me the little kiddo and I'll take the spit rag."He told her as he was glad to watch his adopted "niece" into his arms taking her from her mother taking over feeding her as Bless placed the spit rag on his shoulder.

"Thanks so much rockband. I owe you one."She appreciated his help.

"It's no problem darlin'. Go shower then eat while I get to spend time with this little cutey. I have some cartoons in my bag that she and I can watch while you go do what you need to do."The Smackdown wrestler understood as he was glad to take care of Catherine for her.

"Honey, mommy's going to take a shower and eat. Can you be a good girl for Uncle Heath for a while?"Bless asked her little daughter kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry mommy, I've got everything under control."Her redheaded friend reassured her patting her back as she smiled thanking him walking up to go take a quick shower then eat some dinner while she watched them walk into the den to go watch some cartoons that she would love watching.

After Bless got her shower, she changed into a normal black tank top and some baby blue boy shorts walking downstairs to hear Heath and the little one in the den enjoying themselves.

She went to go check on them really quick. Walking to the den, she saw Heath and Catherine playing with a bunch of blocks as she was playfully knocking down the tower he had built as she was giggling and him laughing at how adorable she was while Scooby Doo was playing in the background.

The beautiful girl walked back in the kitchen and decided to make herself a sandwich and a glass of milk and made another sandwich for Heath incase he too might be hungry before joining the redhead and her daughter in the den.

"Hey you two. Having fun?"Bless greeted them giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and offering Heath a smile and handing him a ham sandwich with mayonnaise with it while she put her food down while watching them play.

"I thought you might be hungry."She said to him as he thanked her.

"Thanks. You're very thoughtful."The sweet redhead smiled her way as he accepted the sandwich he got from her.

"You're welcome Heath. It's the thought that counts."

The trio sat in the den playing for a while with the baby and eating until they knew it was time to pack up by the time the clock read 6:30 knowing the boys would be back at any minute, Heath and Bless helped each other in the kitchen making dinner for the guys and themselves and hang out with one another for the last night before they split up for the big tour coming up the following day.

Bless was making lasagna, garlic bread, salad on the side while Heath was making grilled chicken and smoked salmon along with home made mashed potato. They were then going to have banana cake made for dessert that Bless was going to make.

A few minutes later while dinner was still being set, PJ,Drew,and Stu were just walking in placing their luggages down at the door when they smelled the aroma of food from the kitchen.

"Something smells great in here."The Preston man bellowed to the boys.

"Bless and Heath must be making dinner."PJ guessed as he smiled loving the smell of the home made food being made.

"Mmmm...that's my girl the cook."Drew smiled glad he was home with his family as a whole this evening.

"You have a great wife for a cook I'd say."The big man told his best friend agreeing as they walked into the kitchen to see Heath at the grill making the smoked salmon while Bless was at the stove making her home made lasagna while Catherine was at her high chair being a good little girl sucking at her pacifier.

"Hey we're home."PJ announced walking in the kitchen with the guys.

"Hey welcome home guys."Bless was the first to hear them when she seen they arrived safe and sound from the arena while she was just checking on salad and her home made lasagna was almost finished and ready to come out of the oven before placing the garlic bread on the table and checked on Heath's mashed potatoes that were needed to be taken out and put into a huge bowl and got a serving spoon to put on it before placing it on the decorated table.

Heath was just almost done too with the chicken and salmon putting them on plates as he nodded a hello at his crew.

"Mmmm...it smells great in here you two."Stu said to his two colleagues.

"Dinner is almost ready so we might as well have dinner as a family for one last night before the tour tomorrow."The PA told them what her plans were and making this dinner special for all of them.

"Great idea sweetheart."Drew agreed with his girlfriend walking over to kiss and hug her hello before kissing their baby hello as well.

"Go clean up guys and dinner should be done soon."She instructed them as they did so walking to their respective rooms and go change into some comfortable house clothes and unpacked some old stuff and packed new stuff into their luggages they needed to bring with them the next day before joining Bless,Heath,and Catherine at the table once dinner was finished being made.


	42. Abandoned Baby Chapter 42

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 42**

That evening Catherine was being watched and babysat by her Uncle Heath and Uncle PJ while Drew and Bless were spending some alone time together.

"It feels so good to hold you love."Drew said to his girlfriend softly as she was cuddled onto his chest just resting after having dinner with the guys.

"I agree babe. I love you."She said as she slowly raised his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

"Love you too angel."The Scot smiled softly from behind her though she didn't see but she could tell by his voice how he felt for her. His right hand gently caressing her long jet black hair back as she sighed in content and his fingernails massaging her back at the same time.

"That feels so good."Bless sighed loving the sensation of her boyfriend's hand motions as she placed her head down as he worked her kinks out feeling her relax against him.

"Thank you baby."She cooed softly loving his gentle touch as he was taking care of her.

"No problem babe."He dipped his lips down and kissed her neck as he held her contently in his arms.

She turned around to meet his eyes as he studied how beautiful they were. He cupped her chin and kissed her slowly as she sighed into the kiss they shared. It was very soft,sweet, and passionate.

His tongue snaked into her mouth begging for entrance as she let him taste her and her taste was just so sweet just like honey. Their tongues dueled for dominance as she ran her soft fingers through his long locks of hair.

"Love me..."Is all she said as he nodded slowly as she was laying on her back and he was on top this time taking his time with her.

He enjoyed that she was braless in bed as he dipped down taking on nipple into his mouth earning a small moan from her grabbing his hair as he licked the left nipple and repeated the same action for the right.

"Drew..."Bless sighed as he snaked his body back up to her lips giving them a small peck before continuing his journey placing butterfly kisses from the hollow of her throat leaving a hickey mark and continuing to tease her with small butterfly kisses from the valley of her breasts to her rosy nipples, to her firm well toned abs, before working down his way down to her black matching lacey thong on.

"Lift up yer' hips beautiful."Drew seductively told her as she did so hooking his fingers underneath sliding them off her beautiful long legs tossing it with the growing pile of clothes leaving her in her naked glory.

"You are so beautiful."He whispered to her earning a blush from her. Bless shivered at his husky tone.

"Do you want me to continue?"He asked as he got back up on top of her too make sure she was okay.

"Mmmmhmmm..."She mumbled reassuring she was okay to continue to what they were doing.

Drew opened up her legs spreading them with his left knee seeing how wet she was for him.

"Mmmm...someone has been a very very naughty girl."He chuckled with his devilish persona smirking at her and giving her that beautiful stare knowing he wanted her.

He slid down her body until he found her golden treasure taking his tongue and tasted her as she gasped at the contact grabbing his long locks as his talented and skillful tongue worked his magic on her.

"Oh babe..."His lover cried out in pleasure as he continued his assault letting his tongue taste her honey depths.

Drew groaned from underneath her loving the way his girlfriend tasted. Just so sweet as he remembered.

She gasped out loud as she felt him replace his tongue with his fingers then placed his tongue back in to taste the rest of her as she writhed underneath him and moaned loudly.

"Mmmm...faster honey..."She instructed him tugging his hair spurring him to go faster wanting to reach her climax.

Drew heard her and continued on thrusting his slender fingers inside her and tasting her at the same time as he groaned when she tugged at his long hair with her fingers making him go deeper.

Smirking to himself, Drew licked down gently on her clit earning a pleasurable little yelp from his girlfriend causing her hips to buck off the bed and letting his assault to go further.

"Oh babe...I wanna cum..."Bless was near orgasm feeling a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach.

Drew could feel his girlfriend was close to the brink of an orgasm as he went faster stroking her and licking her clean of her sweet honey. He could feel her walls contracting against his fingers replacing his tongue to taste her flowing juices in his mouth catching her essence.

"Mmmmm...you taste so sweet."Drew chuckled wiping his mouth loving the taste of her on his lips.

He snaked his body back up on her's letting her taste herself on his talented tongue as they shared another passionate kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet babe..."Drew chuckled and smirked still wanting her.

"Now get off the bed and put your hands on the mattress and ass in the air."He instructed her to stand at the end of the bed as she did so while he grabbed a condom off the table ripping it open as she groaned in anticipation at what he was doing.

He rolled the condom on and slid it down his thick shaft and hovered over his girlfriend positioning over her as he couldn't wait to impale himself in her. He slapped her behind causing her to squeak in pleasure from his touch.

"Good girl. Stay still."Drew whispered in a pleasurable voice stroking himself until he fully sheathed himself in her as she moaned as he entered her tight walls while he settled himself in her waiting for her to adjust to his huge size.

"You okay?"He asked intertwining his fingers with her's.

"Yeah...go ahead babe."Bless reassured her boyfriend she was ready as he pumped himself slowly first in her before she pouted feeling himself slide out of her body until she felt his hips snap back into her as she cried out when his cock was fully inside her pumping gently and fast.

"Faster sweetie...I need you."Bless said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately.

He listened to her and did as he was told letting him pleasure her as his thrusts got faster and harder. At the same time his fingers found her golden treasure and playing with her clit which drove her over the edge.

"Mmmmmm!"She cried out against his lips as he started his assault on her clit and entering her at every chance with his slender fingers. He could feet her wetness pooling at his fingers.

"Babe...I'm gonna..."She tried getting out.

"You're gonna what...cum?"He smirked against her skin as she shivered hearing his husky and deep scottish voice that turned her on.

"Yeah...Make me cum again babe."She whimpered as he did so feeling her liquid running down his fingers as her walls clamped down on him and pooling down her thighs. He loved how wet she was for him.

His thrusts were fast and frenzy as he let out a throaty moan as she could feel his release almost there.

"Almost there..."He whispered nearing orgasm before giving out a few more powerful thrusts before releasing into the condom and holding her while trying to catch their breaths.

He leaned against the wall trying to compose himself and before he could do so, Bless had an idea in mind as she turned around and kneeled in front of him to roll the condom off him and discard it in the trash as she returned to him taking his shaft into her mouth licking him clean as he he let out a strangled moan tangling his long slender fingers in her long hair.

"Yeah that's it lassie..."Drew groaned with his eyes closed loving the feeling of his girlfriend taking him into her mouth throating him deeply.

She hummed against the warm velvet shaft taking as much of him in her mouth tasting and stroking him earning a small groan from him. She knew she was driving him crazy and she loved every moment of it.

"Oh baby...yeah..."Drew gasped as she ran her tongue swirling it against the swollen head of his shaft all the way down as her fingers fumbled with his balls as she teased him.

Bless stroked him faster and harder till she could feel his release pending. She knew he was ready for her. She matched him thrust for thrust as she rolled her hips into his.

"Sweetie...I'm gonna cum..."He told her feeling the fiery sensation at the pit of his stomach.

"Cum for me babe..."She said against his shaft continuing to stroke him until she could feel his release as he exploded on her hand and on her chest. The young woman then licked him clean and made her way back up to his lips having him taste himself on her lips as their juices were mixed together.

After coming down from his high, the young couple just held each other in silence for a few minutes and finished what they started in the shower.

When the couple were done showering, they knew they had to get some rest before setting their alarms for 10PM that way they could get ready early for their flight in a few hours.

It was just about 9:15 so they had pretty much 45 minutes of sleep left and they would just sleep the rest of the way by the time they hit the airport and in the plane.

"Good night Princess. I love you."Drew whispered to his girlfriend holding her in his strong arms.

"Good night Drew. I love you too."Bless sleepily mumbled to him feeling her kiss her cheek and temple as she reached for his hands to clasp it with her's. Usually she felt better when he held her close.

Once the couple knew it, sleep called out to them as they dozed off peacefully in silence.


	43. Abandoned Baby Chapter 43

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 43**

That evening Bless woke up about 10PM when her alarm on her cell phone went off. She knew they had to be up and get the boys to be awake too for their flight out. Knowing Stu, she didn't have to wake him due to his continuous insomnia which didn't get him to sleep much.

She felt for the big guy and hoped maybe when they were in the airport or plane, he could get some real rest.

The pretty girl got out of bed to reach for some clothes and careful not to wake her sleeping prince. She slipped out of bed to take a hot shower to relax her sore and sleepy body hoping it would help to wake her up since she was still groggy after the previous love making session she and Drew had.

The WWE PA grabbed her toiletries, clothes, towel,hair blower , and baby monitor just in case Catherine woke up and made her way to the bathroom.

She stripped her clothes off putting them in a pile on the floor before putting her stuff on the counter and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner as she stepped inside placing them on the shower counter while she turned on the water testing it to a warm level.

The young woman then turned on the shower letting the warm water cascade her body as she sighed feeling so relaxed and more alert.

She grabbed her shampoo pouring a little bit into her hair and started to wash her curly locks.

A few minutes later, the handsome Scot woke up ready to wrap his arms around his girlfriend when he felt a cold spot next to him. Groaning in his deep slumber, he opened his eyes carefully to see she wasn't in bed with him and heard the shower go off knowing she was getting ready since their flight was at 2AM.

Getting out of bed, he pushed the sheets off his body and smirked to himself and decided to join his beautiful girlfriend.

While Bless was showering, she smiled to herself glad she was feeling better and not feeling nauseous anymore but at times she felt queasy other than that she was fine. With the medication her doctor gave her, she felt almost slightly better.

Not even five minutes later, she felt a presence with her in the shower when she felt two arms snake around her slender waist and turned around to meet her very tall sexy boyfriend smiling at her.

"Hi beautiful."He greeted her with a soft smile and a kiss hello.

"Hi babe."She smiled at him as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"You look like you were off in space. You okay?"He noticed she was quiet and kept to herself most of the time she was in the shower as he dipped his mouth down to kiss her left shoulder blade.

"Yeah. I was just relaxing and thinking is all."She reassured him she was okay.

"You're okay though right?"He asked hoping she was feeling better.

"Babe, I'm okay really. Don't worry about me."She told him glad he was concerned for her as she took her left hand to cup his cheek looking into his deep green eyes that she fell so in love with.

"I always worry honey."He said cradling his girlfriend in the shower as the hot water pounded on them.

"I know but really baby I'm okay."She said she was fine as she smiled up at him letting him know that there was nothing to worry about.

Drew sighed in defeat knowing his girlfriend was very strong and strong willed. Nothing could keep her down although he knew inside she was broken and he could tell at times when she wasn't okay. That worried him the most.

Bless loved Drew when he was concerned for her as he was very quiet as he just held her in his arms and knew he was trying to protect her and glad she had him in her life and that's what she loved about him. He always loved taking care of her even though he was very busy on the road he loved looking out for her.

Most guys would've ignored her but Drew, he was different. She didn't care if he was smothering or over protecting her but he did it in a loving manner and that's what made her love him in the first place.

"Babe,can you get my conditioner and wash my hair for me?"She asked him softly.

"Yeah sure princess."He spoke up getting her out of his warm embrace grabbing the conditioner opening the bottle and putting a dab on his hand before placing it in her long locks loving the feeling of the softness of it. Her beautiful curls felt like silk as he threaded his fingers through it.

"Hmmmm...So good honey."Bless sighed in content as he was massaging her scalp with his fingers as he was washing her hair for her.

"I love taking care of ya love."He smiled from her behind her taking in every inch of her beautiful long strands then helped rinse her hair as he slowly let her hair drip in the water as the conditioner swirled down the drain.

"I love when you take care of me too."She agreed as she had her eyes closed as he was continuing to massage her scalp as he helped rinse out most of the conditioner out of her hair.

He washed the rest of her body when he heard her moan as he soaped her lower body with the loofa before putting it down and smirked when an idea popped into his head to make a little love to her.

"Mmmmm..."She cooed softly against his chistled chest as his fingers rubbed her clit in circles as she tried biting her lower lip loving his teasing.

"Babe..."She with drew out a whimper as she felt his fingers slide inside of her while he continued to assault her clit rubbing it.

"Ya feel so tight and wet honey."He whispered against her neck.

"Uh..."She cried as she thrashed her head back against him as his fingers thrusted faster in her.

"Open up for me lass."He told her to open up her legs more as she did so for easy access.

The faster he pumped his fingers, the more she matched him thrust for thrust.

"Oh yeah baby...I can feel yer' so close."He smiled against the hollow of her neck feeling almost that she was close to an orgasm as her mind reeled and she was seeing stars.

Bless whimpered as she felt her walls contract against him causing him to slip his large digits out of her to taste her honeyed depths.

"Mmmmm so sweet."He began to smirk tasting her.

Her small frame collapsed against him and relaxed once she came down from her ultimate high while he held her feeling her body tense letting her relax against him.

10 minutes later, Bless overheard Catherine on the baby monitor and saw Catherine was laying down in her playpen after the WWE PA woke up. Probably one of the boys had put her in the playpen once they were asleep since she wanted to be close to her and Drew in the middle of the night.

"I better finish up since our little girl is awake."She told him quickly rinsing her body as he understood that way he too could take his shower before they had to pack up to leave or they would be late and wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting either.

Once Bless slipped out of the shower, she quickly got out and dried herself and put on her silk black robe and went to tend to the little one.

"Hi sweetie. What's wrong with my beautiful girl?"She asked picking up the little one gently.

"Shhhhh...mommy's got you sweet girl."The young mother comforted Catherine rubbing her back gently.

"Are you hungry?"Bless asked her if Catherine wanted a bottle or needed to be fed. The baby whimpered against her and clutched onto her.

"Here's your baba baby. Lie down first that way mommy can feed you after she gets ready."Bless grabbed Catherine's bottle and gave it to her as the little one suckled on it as she kissed the baby's head before laying her back down gently into the playpen that way Bless could get dressed and then feed her once she was finished.

Bless grabbed the baby monitor and made her way back to the bathroom quickly to get dressed and just comb her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. She would just have to wait to blow dry it later and style it.

Once she was finished getting ready, Drew was already finished showering turning off the shower as he grabbed his towel to dry himself off.

"Little one up sweetheart?"He asked his girlfriend when he heard the baby coo on the baby monitor.

"Yup. Our little princess is up so I'm just getting dressed quickly then gonna make her breakfast. I think she's just hungry."She explained as she put on a her red turtle neck sweater and flared jeans on then tossed her hair up in a messy pony tail.

After The raven haired beauty got done getting dressed she heard Catherine crying again on the monitor.

"Mommy's coming sweetie!"Bless told her daughter as she just stepped out of the bathroom to tend to her crying baby girl.

"Are you hungry sweet girl?"Bless kissed her daughter's forehead and carried her bringing the diaper bag with her.

They made their way downstairs and saw Heath,PJ,and Stu already were up eating their late meal as they were already dressed and probably thought they must have been packed already.

"Hey boys"Bless greeted them as she made her way to the high chair to put Catherine in it.

"Gotta be up early since our flight will be at two so sleep was useless any way so I was pretty much up just reading comic books. Red here slept for a little while though."PJ spoke up and pointed to his best friend who was eating cereal as a late snack just to fill him up.

"By the way, did you get enough rest?"The South African asked her hoping she was up for the trip and knew she still wasn't herself but she looked to be getting back up on her feet quickly.

"Yes Drew and I kinda slept for about 45 minutes and knew we had to get up too since we're leaving tonight so I'm pretty sure everyone including myself,Drew,and the rest of the crew are looking forward to this mini vacation we all need for 2 weeks."Bless was looking forward to this trip and glad to be traveling with her boyfriend, daughter, and the WWE Crew she called her second family.

"You look tired too kiddo. You could look like you could use some good rest."The English man said as he saw how tired she looked even though she slept early.

"I know...Probably I'll try to get some sleep by the time we hit the airport or sleep in the plane."She noticed when she felt rushed and haggard.

"Remember darling, no strenuous work for you. You gotta enjoy life sometimes."The South African man reminded her.

"Yes big bro I remember."Bless giggled as he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"Love you too."She smiled at his childish antics as she began feeding the little one her Gerber oatmeal.

"You want me to take over since you look like you're not even past done yet my dear?"Stu asked her as he saw she was not even done getting ready yet seeing her messy hair and she hadn't had the time to put on her socks and shoes on yet by the time she came downstairs.

"Oh that would be great Stuart. You are such a prince."Bless appreciated as he took over babysitting duty while Bless had to finish getting ready as she walked over and kissed his cheek before jogging up to her and Drew's room.

"Let me take over little Cat hon while you run up and get ready."The big Brit didn't mind helping around as he got the Gerber oatmeal from her to spoon feed the little one and give the baby her bottle.

Bless ran back upstairs to her and Drew's room and got herself all prettied up and Drew too was getting ready dressed nicely in a black polo shirt showing off his defined muscles and tight jeans that showed off his perfectly shaped ass.

He was sitting on the bed putting on his socks when he heard his girlfriend come back in and seeing her rush to pretty herself when he thought she looked perfect the way she did and without all her makeup that made her look like a doll.

He shrugged to himself and chuckled how she always wanted to look presentable which he didn't blame her and she wanted to make a first great impression to his mother which he thought it was so sweet to do. That's what he loved about his girlfriend.

"Honey, is Catherine downstairs?"Drew asked from outside their bedroom.

"Yup Stu is feeding her and the boys are eating at the table."She explained as she was taking off her hair tie and brushing the tangles out of her hair before blow drying it.

"Alright. I'm gonna go downstairs and eat too before we leave."He let her know as he put on his flip flops before making his way downstairs then made sure everything they had was packed and ready to go.

"Okay babe."She understood as she started up her blow dryer to dry her long curls.

As soon as the Scot left the room, he made his way downstairs to see Stu was playfully making airplane noises while feeding the baby as she giggled at how funny her Uncle Stu was being.

"Hi doll. Are you being good for Uncle Stu?"Drew greeted his sweet daughter giving her a kiss on the head as she smiled up at him giving him the "pretty eyes" as she batted her eyes at him which he thought that was the most cutest thing he had ever seen as Stu greeted him with a nod as Drew sent a friendly warm smile at his best friend.

"Cat here is a very good baby. I think she loves me ain't that right sunshine?"The Preston man chuckled tickling her chin.

"She loves you mate."Drew agreed with his bestfriend as he walked over to the fridge to grab a sandwich that was still wrapped and ate it.

"That she does bud."The big man smiled at his gorgeous little niece that he loved so much.

"Is Bless still upstairs getting ready?"The South African man asked eating a bowl of hot soup.

"Yup getting prettied up as always."The Scot chuckled knowing it took his girlfriend a while to get ready and presentable.

"Geez...Girl always looks beautiful."He mentioned playfully shaking his head knowing his adopted "sister" was beautiful without makeup.

"Yeah she does."The redhead agreed with his African friend.

"That's what I said too but she always wants to be beautiful in her own way plus I guess she wants to make a great impression on mom when we hit Ayr while on tour in Scotland."Drew told them that they were gonna hit up his hometown while on tour on the road.

"You're mum will love her that's for sure."Stu agreed since Bless had a heart of gold and his mom would adore her and love her like a daughter and he had first hand experience meeting her eversince he and Stu had become fast friends and she had treated him like a second son.

"I hope so man. Bless is nervous to meet her since this will be the first time and she's only seen her in pictures with me."The handsome man across from him explained.

"Mum will adore her. Bless is as sweet as angel."Stu knew Theresa would end up loving her as a daughter-in-law if she and Drew got married one day.

"Knowing my mom she will plus I already told her about Catherine. She can't wait to meet her granddaughter."Drew smiled as Catherine heard her name and giggled.

"She'll totally love Cat. This little angel will melt mum's heart."The Preston native knew for sure since this little baby wormed her way into their hearts eversince Drew and Bless had adopted her. Even though she wasn't theirs by blood, she was theirs by their heart.

"I agree man. She stole my heart the first day I held her."PJ spoke highly of that and he adored Catherine as if she was his own niece already.

"Hey...I love her too. I love that little girl already so much."Heath too mentioned how he felt about the little angel that wormed her way through his heart.

"Hey, that little girl has plenty of love for her Uncle's already."Drew chuckled knowing how she grew to love each and everyone of them.

"Good point pal..."Stu agreed with him patting his arm.

"Hey guys, What are you doing corrupting my little Princess?"Bless appeared after she looked beautiful as Drew took in her features dressed in her thin red turtle neck sweater, tight flared out jeans that showed off every curve of her bodacious body, black pump heeled boots, her hair up in ringlet curls, her ears showing off her golden hoop earrings that shone off in the lights as her ringlet curls brushed against them, and her face adorned in light makeup which made her look that much more beautiful.

"Nothing baby. We're just talking how much mom will love you and Catherine."Drew told her as he got up and kissed her hello.

"Okay. I believe that."She said as she smiled in his direction and kissed her hello and their baby girl hello too as her Uncle Stu had just finished feeding her and was washing out the bottle and small plate and spoon before putting it back in the diaper bag.

"Any way how long do we still have to kill till we have to get to the airport?"She wanted to know as she sat on Drew's lap at the table.

"Still about 2-3 hours so we could watch a movie in the den then we could leave by 12 and get to the airport in time that way we don't get stuck in traffic."The Preston native replied from over in the sink area drying out the plate,spoon,and empty bottle.

"Good idea and sounds like a plan and while we watch a movie we can plan out our itinerary where to go while we're on tour and I'm sure we could hit up the places we could go while we're touring."Bless explained to them as she got out the map as they were just as excited for the tour as well.

Drew got the baby out of her highchair bringing her with him as they walked in the den popping in an action movie while planning where each of them wanted to go while they were on the road.


	44. Abandoned Baby Chapter 44

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 44**

Everyone was looking forward to the WWE 2 week tour they had overseas. The groups were all split except for Drew and Bless since they were traveling with the SD Crew. Drew only had a dark match against Alex Riley so after that they hoped to maybe plan to get back to the hotel and see the date when they would be able to make it to Ayr to see his family.

They were pretty exhausted after the whole plane ride and just wanted to reach land and right now they were in Italy. As they got back to their respective hotel room, Bless checked most of their schedules on her ipad she had brought along with them just for important needs since she had pretty much every of their itineraries stored.

Sitting on the bed, she opened up the little device hoping to see where they would hit in most of the overseas tour and they had a pretty busy schedule for Raw/SD and whatever tapings or dark matches they had in each country for the next 2 weeks.

They found out they were going to be in Scotland in the nextweek so they still had a lot of time to travel.

"Boy, I'm exhausted."Bless yawned as she lied down after putting her ipad away in her bag as Drew cradled his girlfriend close to his chest.

"I am too hon. Can't wait till we get home nextweek."Drew said with a small yawn of his own as Bless placed her hand close to his beating heart and he was running his slender fingers into her hair.

"Me either babe."She agreed with a small smile.

"I think I'm gonna take a hot shower before bed. I'm ready to go to sleep."Bless knew she had to get up to shower before they both fell asleep after the long trip they had and both wanted an afternoon nap.

"I could join you if you want me too."He smiled at her as he watched her get out of his warm embrace.

"Yeah..."She teased him.

"Mmmmhmmm...I could use a relaxing afternoon with my girlfriend and be lazy before the little one gets up again in a few hours."Drew said about their sleeping daughter who was out like a light.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea plus I just want to spend time with you."She smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"I like that idea. Now come on let's go get a shower and then head off to bed that way we'll be more refreshed tonight."He agreed kissing her head as they grabbed their things including the baby monitor just incase they heard the little one cry. Right now the little angel was out like a light sucking on her pacifier while laying down sleeping soundly in her portable playpen as she snuggled with her stuffed puppy.

The sweet couple made their way to the bathroom as they stripped off their clothes throwing them in a neat pile as Bless started up the hot water.

The hot water hit the sweet couple as they stood in comfortable silence stealing kisses every now and then.

"I love you."Drew told his girlfriend with a sweet smile cupping her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too handsome."She smiled at him as she watched him lean down to kiss her passionately as she tangled her fingers through his wet hair joining him in a sweet embrace.

"Make love to me."She told him.

As they kissed, Bless grabbed Drew's hard rock cock stroking it as she could feel him groan in her mouth.

"Baby..."He mumbled softly.

Sliding down his body, she took his manhood tasting his sweet and salty precum loving the sweet taste of him. He smirked at how dark his lover's eyes were as she looked up at him with a teasing look.

"Getting back at ya babe like you did me back home."Bless told him with a teasing voice as she took him into her mouth as he moaned softly under his breath loving the feel of his girlfriend's sweet mouth tasting and sucking him while he continued to tangle his fingers through her hair eliciting a small moan from her.

The thought of him exploding into her mouth was too soon. He wanted to just cum inside her and make love to her.

She pouted up at him playfully as he pulled her up for a sensual kiss.

"I don't want to cum yet..."Drew's tone said in a sensual manner to her as she giggled kissing him.

"I want to be inside you."He let her know just wanting to feel her.

"Babe...protection?"She asked before they started.

"Mmmm...aren't you on birth control hon?"He asked her.

"Just as a precaution babe. Don't want us having a little baby running around yet when we still have a little one to look after."She reminded him as she playfully rubbed his nose in an eskimo kiss.

"Mmmm...I guess you're right but hon do you think it would be cute to have another little rugrat or two?"Drew thought of them having another baby around and it wouldn't be so bad though they weren't married he didn't have to prove that with a piece of paper or with a beautiful diamond ring. She was his forever. She was his wife by heart. He loved her that much that he would do anything to make her happy.

"Hmmm...I guess not but I just don't think I'm ready for another baby of our own yet while I still enjoy our us time and with our baby Catherine. Maybe we can try another time when I feel like I'm ready to get off the birth control pill then maybe we could talk about having another one of our own."Bless suggested to her boyfriend but right now she enjoyed it just being the three of them and plus spending more time with Drew although she would love to have another baby it just wasn't in the books right now for her. She still was pretty young and had so much of her life ahead of her.

"I guess I don't blame you honey. I guess you're right with that. I just don't want to push you into something you're not ready for so I can be patient and wait and I do love spending time with you and our baby girl out there. I just love you for you baby that's why I want so bad to have another baby with you and make you the mother of my children. That's how bad I love you Bless."Drew explained tilting up her chin softly while looking into her eyes letting her know he had so much unconditional love her even though how cheesy it came off but that's how the Scot felt for her and hoped when she was ready they'd have another one hopefully.

"I love you and understand where you're coming from. I know you're ready for another baby but right now I just want you and only you because you're my man."She spoke up giving him a soft kiss.

He chuckled and smiled at her."I understand hon. No pressure at all. Let me grab a condom then we could start our love making hmmmm..."He suggested while stroking her chin.

"That sounds like a good idea. I just want you to show how much you love me."She said with a smile snuggling against him.

"Oh I plan too."He told her as he slipped out of the shower for a minute to grab a condom from the counter.

As soon as he came back in he lifted one leg up and invaded her sweet spot as she moaned softly while Drew grit his teeth feeling how tight his girlfriend was. He seated himself in her letting her get use to his size until she was relaxed enough to take him all in.

Usually he was very gentle with her and didn't want to hurt her while making love.

"You okay babe?"Drew asked her if she wanted him to continue.

"Mmmhmmm..."She mumbled against his lips.

"Open you're eyes sweetpea. Let me see your beautiful eyes while I make love to you." He told her as she slowly opened her hooded eyes to reveal her dark brown eyes that were mixed with love and pleasure in them and fell in love with that beautiful smile she had.

"The size of Drew amazed Bless and loved how he felt in her as he started to invade her tight walls as he took himself out then snapped his hips and entered back in her earning a little moan from her against his skin.

"Oh yeah babe..."Bless cried out as he was thrusting fast and furious inside her as he groaned loving the feel of being inside her hot walls filling her up. She grabbed his tight ass wanting him to go faster as their breaths were fast and labored.

Mmmmm...so wet and so tight..."Drew growled sexily against her neck which made her shiver.

He found her to be so wet as he played with her clit rubbing it as she mewed softly against his soft brown locks as he continued to thrust wildly in her as he felt her nails dig into his flesh as she scrapped his back causing light red marks which turned him on that much more spurring him on.

Drew picked her up into his arms feeling him wrap her long beautiful toned legs against his back as she bounced up and down on his long shaft

"Uh...honey I wanna cum..."Bless cried out as she could feel her orgasm nearing.

Drew could feel her cum soon as her walls were contracting against him.

"Oh yeah lass...come for me love."He told her as he pleasured and teased her more.

As soon as her walls clamped down on him, he could feel her sweet juices flow down his swollen shaft and in between her legs.

Drew let out a throaty moan as he let out a few more powerful thrusts until he came emptying himself in her as he rested himself against the wall and letting her forehead rest against his chest.

He pulled out of her gently as they exchanged a few kisses here and there as they washed each others hair and body.

"You know how how much I love you?"Drew chuckled sweetly to his girlfriend giving her lips a chaste kiss.

"I know because I love hearing it every moment and never get tired of hearing it."Bless said in a soft voice as she rested her tired body against her boyfriend.

"That's my girl."He playfully slugged her chin as she laughed at how goofy her boyfriend was and that's how much he loved her though he could be a cornball sometimes but she loved him for it.

"I love you Drew."Bless laid a kiss on his lips just loved being content with him.

After they made love in the shower, they both felt relaxed and refreshed.

Drew got dressed in boxers while Bless had on some boy shorts and Drew's t-shirt that engulfed her tiny frame.

"Come on sweetie. Bed time."Drew chuckled carrying his girlfriend bridal style into the room as she laid her head against his chest as they hit the soft bed.

"Bed time."She agreed with him as he let her cuddle against him and his arms wrapped around him feeling safe and secure before they fell asleep


	45. Abandoned Baby Chapter 45

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 45**

It was just about early in the morning when Bless was the first get up from her deep slumber when she felt Drew's strong arms around her. She smiled as she snuggled close to him loving the feeling of him holding her.

She felt so relaxed after she had a few hours of sleep and wanted to do something with the guys who were still in their hotel rooms hanging out.

Stephen (Sheamus), Randy,and Cody were sharing a room adjoining to her's and Drew's.

A few minutes later she heard Catherine was just waking up. Smiling at the little girl, Bless picked her up and kissing her good morning.

Knocking on the next room, she heard someone say to come in.

Opening the door she was met by a sweet and friendly face of the Marietta Native Cody Rhodes was up and at'em this morning and his his two room mates looked to be missing seeing the aftermath of the unkept beds.

"Morning Cody."The sweet PA greeted him.

"Morning B, Morning there sweetie."The sweet Smackdown superstar greeted her and the baby with warm smiles.

"What are you doing up early?"She asked him.

"Reading comic books. Couldn't really sleep after hearing Randy and Stephen talking so loudly this morning so yeah I'm up early any way."He smiled at her sweetly.

"Awwww you poor baby."She teased the young man ruffling his hair.

"What are you and Princess doing up early yourselves?"He inquired.

"Nothing much really either. Drew is still out asleep in our room and was hoping to hang out with you guys today."She hoped but didn't see the Irishman nor the Viper.

"Ste and Viper are probably downstairs in the hotel gym working out early."He guessed about his friends.

"You seem like you need some company instead of being alone."She smiled at the young man.

"I could use a female companion right now."He didn't mind at all and thankfully for a friendly face for showing up.

"By the way, how's parent hood treating you and Drew?"He asked as he settled himself on his bed as she sat across from him on Ste's bed with Catherine in her arms.

"Pretty good. Drew and I enjoying it."Bless told him as she looked down at her baby girl who was gurgling and cooing.

"She's gotten so big. She looks like you and Drew though now biologically."Cody smiled looking at the cute lil' girl in her mother's arms.

"I know right. She's growing up so big and so fast. She gets cuter everyday too."She agreed as she kissed the top of her baby's head.

"I agree on that."She said with a smile.

"Can I hold her?"Cody asked.

"Sure you can."Bless nodded getting off Stephen's bed and passed the baby to her Uncle Cody.

"Hey there lil' girl. Aren't you a beautiful lil' thing?"He chuckled as he held the little Princess as she giggled in his arms.

"She likes me."The IC champion smiled holding the little girl in his huge arms that engulfed her.

"Of course she loves her Uncle Cody."Bless giggled watching them interact together.

"I have a niece just like her only younger."Cody mentioned as he was tickling Catherine causing her to laugh out loud which was music to Bless' ears.

"She must be really cute."The raven haired PA said to him.

Cody lifted up the baby's feet and swung them playfully as Catherine cooed up at him and smiled.

The two men suddenly appeared to be back when they seen her with Cody and the baby playing on his bed.

"Hey Bless."Viper greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey Viper."She greeted Randy with a smile and a kiss.

"What are you doing here in our room?"The Irishman spoke up with a smile greeting his fellow colleague with a warm hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Hanging out with Cody and baby while Drew is still asleep in our room."She told the two men who brought food for them in case they were hungry.

"My my my...you've grown up lil' lady."Randy noticed Catherine playing with Cody on his bed as he was keeping an eye on her that way she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"She surely has. Drew and I have been taking great care of her and we're loving every moment of it."Bless spoke up proudly.

"That's great you two. So...when am I having another future niece or nephew?"The Viper asked her with a little twinkle in his blue eyes.

"When Drew and I feel ready to have another baby. Right now our main concern is on Catherine first before having another little bundle of joy."She explained to the Viper when she Drew would have more kids.

"Well at least that's great you and Drew want a big family soon."Randy was happy for them that hoping they would have another baby soon and plus there wouldn't be an age gap between the kids.

"You and Drew have been talkin' 'bout more little one's?"The Irish man inquired curiously.

"Well...He and I haven't talked much about it but he was the one that approached the subject lastnight while we were making love."She described how he was ready for kids but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet plus with their jobs it would be hard to handle kids now and maybe when they were able to settle down they would be ready.

"It's a start sweetie. I think I understand where he's coming from wanting kids soon and from you're perspective I can see you're not ready yet as well and I too agree with you that maybe Drew shouldn't rush it much plus the two of you are still pretty young and have a great life ahead of you's. Catherine is still a baby and I think she should be the one to focus on first and let her live a little more as a baby before giving her a sibling."Stephen told her as he came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ste's right you know. Very wise words of knowledge there man."Cody knew from him that he was right. Maybe Drew was rushing more kids a bit although he knew Drew loved children but maybe slow it down a little and take care of their adopted daughter first and foremost.

"I agree as well with Stephen. He has a point. Let Drew stew a little bit until maybe you approach the subject of kids just until when you two feel you're both ready to have a baby."The Viper had to also vote on that subject.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot coming from you guys. I want kids as well with Drew but right now with our schedules it's pretty hectic and taking care of one kid is enough but another one would be a little stressful to handle. I guess I'll be ready when we're both settled down and he's not working as much and when I plan to get off the birth control pill that way he and I can start a family." She said as she sat with the boys eating breakfast and glad she had the guys support on the subject of kids.

"When is Drewmeister going to put a rock on you're pretty finger as well if I may add?"Cody wanted to know since they weren't married either plus they would make a great husband and wife kind of couple.

"I'm not sure to be honest. He and I haven't talked marriage at all nor approached the subject. I guess he and I don't plan it any time soon plus I don't need a piece of paper nor jewelry to show off I'm his. He's already my husband in my heart and that's all I need plus I feel we're already married to each other now that we've been together nearly a year."Bless shrugged nonchalantly as if it were a normal thing.

"That sounds reasonable plus I can see how much you two love each other."The young Rhodes accepted that and was happy for them.

"So...any plans for you guys this afternoon?"Bless asked the trio.

"Pretty much just do our regular Smackdown show, go to sleep, head out to the next country,and it's the same old rotation all over again unless we can get some time in to go sight seeing or something around town after the show or just hang out here."Randy spoke up in the group.

"I hope we get some time in to also go out and do something fun this week plus Drew and I are excited to be going to see his parents nextweek so hopefully all will work out."Bless hoped they would have time to do some outside work or hang out with them after the shows before she and Drew went to visit his folks.

"Mum is gonna love you and little one I can guarantee that."Stephen smiled at her since Theresa also treated him like a son like she did with Stu.

"I hope so Ste."Bless hoped for the best as he put his arms around her shoulders.

I know from experience too since I've met Drew's mum. She'll totally love you like she did me and Stu so she's bound to do the same with you and Cat."The Irishman knew from experience on meeting Drew's mom and she totally adored him and knew she would love Bless and the baby the same way.

She would totally take Stephen's word for it and just hoped that everything would go smoothly at Drew's parents.

20 minutes later the WWE Superstar woke up from his slumber when he didn't see Bless or Catherine when he heard noises from the other side of the room knowing maybe she and the baby were up early.

Groggily getting up, he brushed his hair back and rubbed the sleepiness from his green eyes and saw the door halfway open to the other guys rooms.

Walking to the door, he saw it ajar to see Bless was sitting on Stephen's bed with an arm protectively on her shoulder by his best friend, Cody playing with Catherine as she was giggling at him as he and Bless were conversing back and forth,and Randy sitting on his bed as they were just talking and laughing like old friends getting together.

He smiled glad that Bless had company at least he didn't have to worry she was else where and he could see the amusement in his and Bless' little girl's eyes as Cody was tickling her mercilessly causing her to laugh out loud which was music to his ears to hear the joy of her laughter.

He hoped he wasn't interrupting as he made his way inside to greet his friends good morning.

"Hey lads."Drew greeted his friends still with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there young Andrew. Glad to see you up and alive. Never thought you would wake up."Stephen joked glad to see his bestfriend around as he got off his best and gave his friend a playful noogie as the rest laughed at the playful banter.

"The hair man...the hair!"Drew laughed trying to fight out of the playful headlock.

"Okay boys...enough rough housing."Bless playfully scolded the boys so mother like as they laughed as Drew walked over to his girlfriend and let her sit on his lap as she snuggled into his embrace.

"So...any plans for today while we're here?"The Scot was the first to speak asking the group what their plans were for the day.

"We have a signing today somewhere around 2 then we have a show to do around 6 then bell time is at 7PM and maybe we can go out clubbing or something if there is something good in town to do unless we can come back here to the hotel and chill and have dinner after the show."Randy shrugged looking at his itinerary.

"Sounds good. So I guess we have the whole day to ourselves unless some of our colleagues are still asleep or some might be downstairs in the hotel gym working out."Cody agreed with his former mentor what their plans were.

Stephen,Drew,and Bless agreed as well to whatever plans the boys had today after the show and hoped maybe they could do something as a group later on.


	46. Abandoned Baby Chapter 46

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 46**

**Chapter disclaimer:**

**I don't own Drew McIntyre. I only own my own characters: Bless,Catherine,Lee (Who will be Noelle's boyfriend in the story),Noelle (Drew's younger sibling),David,and Theresa since I really don't know the name of Drew's parents so I'm just making them up as I go along with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

A week later Bless and Drew were now in Ayr and couldn't wait to see his parents and his sister Noelle and boyfriend Lee since she was coming home from college. Noelle was studying to become a 6th grade history teacher while Lee wanted to be a pediatrician doctor since he loved working around with kids.

"Do you think your mom will love me?"Bless asked Drew for reassurance.

"Babe, I wouldn't have brought you and baby girl over if I hadn't. I promise everything will be okay."Drew reassured his girlfriend giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks sweetie. At least that makes me feel better."She smiled at him.

As soon as they got to the house, Drew smiled looking around the peaceful neighborhood where he grew up.

"It's good to be home."He sighed happily.

"Welcome home babe."Bless told him with a warm smile as she locked her right hand with his as she held the baby In her other arm who was dressed in a cute royal blue navy dress with matching white ribbons in her pigtailed her and black little heels to match.

"Thanks sweets."Drew smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

As soon as they walked up the cobblestone driveway, they were met with a beautiful little cottage home in front of them that looked very warm and inviting.

"Home..."Drew sighed happily as he and his girlfriend and daughter walked up to the house ringing the doorbell.

He heard the door unlock and was met by his surprised mother Theresa and dad David.

"Drew!"Theresa was the first to meet her tall son giving him a hug.

"Hey mom."Her son said giving his mother a hug and kiss.

"Hey there young lad. How's my favorite son doing?"David asked his oldest boy.

"Pretty good thanks dad."Drew was happy to see them both hugging each of his parents and glad he felt home with them.

"And you must be the beautiful girl our baby has mentioning about. You are so beautiful in person as he's told us."Theresa greeted Bless with a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek.

"That's me. It's nice to finally meet you ..."Bless was about to say when Theresa interrupted her.

"Sweetie, call me Theresa or mom. It's much more easier plus makes me sound old."The beautiful older brunette woman told her with a giggle glad to meet her future daughter-in-law.

"Okay then Theresa."Bless said feeling so comfortable around Drew's mom.

"Told ya she'd love ya."Drew chuckled softly telling his girlfriend as she winked at him.

You were right babe."She agreed.

"Is this the baby?"Theresa asked looking at the sweet sleeping little infant in her arms as Catherine was sucking away at her new pacifier.

"Yup this is Catherine. I kinda found her one night with Drew and the guys and we took her into our care."Bless said smiling at her and Drew's little girl as she stroked the baby's head gently on her shoulder.

"She's so adorable. You got her all dressed up."Theresa couldn't help but admire sweet sleeping child. She was definitely an angel. The older brunette couldn't help but admire Bless and her son for taking such a little infant into their care which was the right thing to do. They seemed very happy together plus with a baby into their care just added the love into the mix.

"Hi there sweetheart. You must be Bless."David greeted his future daughter-in-law. He surely looked like Drew but a little more taller with long ponytail down his back and had Drew's build. They could definitely could pass off as twins as if you looked at them closely.

"Hello ."Bless greeted him with a smile and kiss to the cheek.

"Call me David or dad honey, everybody does."He told her in his strong Scottish accent alike Drew's hugging her.

"Will make mental note of that."She dully noted giggling sweetly.

"Whose this beautiful little girl you have?"He asked about the baby in her arms.

"This little beauty...this is Catherine Rose. Drew and I adopted her after one night I found her while me and the guys were clubbing and found her near the dumpsters. I knew we couldn't leave her out there on her own. Her biological mother died at the hands of her ex-boyfriend so Drew and I took her into our care."Bless explained the situation about Catherine.

"That poor baby. You two did the right thing my dear."David was glad to hear what she did for that little baby especially his son for helping her out.

"Your son is wonderful with her David. He loves her so much like his own."Bless told him great things about Drew taking care of Catherine as well.

"That's my boy. Taking after me after all."David knew his son would be a great family man and to take in an infant who was abandoned was a great thing he admired about his oldest son.

"Oh shucks pop..."Drew kinda blushed and chuckled when Bless mentioned great things about him and hearing what his dad had to say.

"Drew my boy. You have certainly did a great thing for that little baby. I'm so proud of ya."David clapped his hand over his son's shoulder.

"Thanks pop. That means a lot."Drew looked at his dad proudly. They then started to bond when Drew heard a familiar voice.

"Drew!"A much younger girl came out of the house when she heard voices outside.

"Hey there's my favorite lil' sis!"Drew chuckled as Noelle a lot like Bless' younger sister with long beautiful chocolate colored hair came out and tackled him with a big hug.

"I missed you."She smiled happy to see him.

"I missed you too little sister."Drew chuckled kissing the top of her head and hugged her.

"Honey,come here and meet my little sister Noelle."Drew called his girlfriend over as Bless walked over after she talked to his parents.

As soon as their eyes meet, Bless couldn't help but tear up a bit. Seeing Noelle made her think of her sister all over again.

"Are you okay?"Noelle asked Bless in concern when she seen the older woman in tears.

"Babe, why are you crying?"Drew asked as he saw his girlfriend's tears and her eyes mist up and was suddenly brought to reality realizing his sister was so much like her's.

"Oh sweetie, I forgot. I'm so sorry babe."He apologized to his girlfriend knowing about Evelyn.

"I'm sorry baby...I feel so silly. I guess your sister just brought back flashbacks of my sister."Bless sighed trying to compose herself wiping away her tears.

"No, don't be baby. I know it hurts but you know maybe you and my lil' sis will bond right away and gain another sister."Drew tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea."She giggled through her tears wanting another lil' sis to bond with.

"You'll be okay?"He asked as he rubbed her back before going back to his parents.

"Yeah. I'm okay babe."Bless reassured him with a small smile even though he could see the pain was still visible in her eyes.

"Drew, is everything okay now?"His beautiful sister Noelle asked the couple.

"Yeah Noel, everything is okay sweetie."The older sibling told his sister.

"I'm sorry Noelle. I guess I just miss my sister that's all."Bless apologized to her taking the girl's hand into her's squeezing it.

"No...don't apologize. I understand if it's okay for you to be upset. May I ask what happened to her but you don't have to press on any further if you don't want too."The brunette wanted to know why the young woman looked upset and hope maybe she could help her feel better.

"Well...long story short, I lost my sister to a drunk driver. My sister didn't make it..."Bless sniffled sadly thinking of Evelyn.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."Noelle felt sad for the older woman and could tell by the sad look in her eyes.

"No one deserves to lose a sister like that. I'm sure wherever she is, she must be smiling proudly at you. She wouldn't want you to dwell on the sad moments but more of the positive moments with her."Noelle felt for Bless and it must have been a major blow losing a younger sibling she must have been very close too. She couldn't imagine losing Drew either.

"Thanks Noelle. You are such a sweetheart and so full of wisdom."Bless felt better and felt that bond with the younger woman.

"Any time..."Noelle said not knowing Bless' name.

"Bless."The raven haired woman introduced herself.

"That's such a pretty name."Noelle said with a warm smile.

"Thank you."Bless smiled back at the young woman.

"Who knew you'd look so beautiful in person. Drew has told me so much about you."Noelle took in Bless' appearance and she looked more beautiful in person than in pictures.

Bless wore a beautiful red sundress and matching cute red heels with her hair up in a bun with chopsticks holding it with some curls framing her delicate dark skin. No makeup since Drew said she looked more beautiful without so she didn't wear any. To Noelle, Bless was beautiful and slender and had the body of a model with her towering 5'7 frame.

"Awww I appreciate the compliment from you Noelle. Drew raised a beautiful and very polite little sibling."Bless couldn't help but notice that.

"He surely did. I'm proud of him that's for sure. I can see how much he loves you already."The younger sibling noticed every now and then Drew look in their direction as he was speaking to their parents.

"He sure does."Bless was proud to be his.

"Now who's this?"Noelle then saw the baby in her arms who was just waking up as Bless bounced the little girl in her arms before she woke up.

"Shhhh...sweetie I got you."Bless spoke to the infant patting her back softly letting Catherine know she was there.

"This little beauty. Her name is Catherine. Drew and I adopted her."Bless said to Noelle showing her the baby.

"Oh my gosh...she's so cute."Noelle couldn't help but admire the little girl in the woman's arms.

"How old is she?"The young brunette asked.

"10 months old. She's growing up like a weed everyday."Bless giggled as she rocked the little one in her arms.

"Can I hold her?"Noelle asked If it was okay since she loved babies.

"Sure you can."Bless smiled passing the baby over to the young girl.

"Oh sweetie. You're so beautiful."Noelle said to the little baby girl cradling her.

"I'm gonna be your Aunty Noelle if you want me too. I'm going to be the first to spoil you before grandpa and grandma get too."Noelle laughed knowing it was true as Bless laughed when she heard that.

"Ah' the beginning of the spoiling aunty."Bless teased the young girl.

"Hey, she's a cutie, what can I say?"Noelle smiled at Bless holding the cute little infant.

"Hon, are you coming inside?"An older teenage boy with long locks of brown hair came strolling outside when he seen her bonding with the family.

"I'll be inside soon babe. First I want to introduce you to my big brother and my soon to be maybe sister-in-law and this little beauty may be my future niece."She showed him the baby in her arms.

"Hi. You must be Lee. I've heard so much about you from Drew. I'm Bless."The raven haired beauty greeted the young tall man who was taller than his girlfriend.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you."Lee greeted her with a friendly handshake and a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."Bless smiled warmly at the young college student.

"Honey, dinner is on the table so your father and I are going back inside. Why don't you call your girlfriend, Noelle,and Lee to come inside to eat and we can talk over dinner."Theresa suggested to her son after they talked for a while.

"Sure mom. Hey you three. Why don't you come with us. Mom says dinner will be ready soon."Drew called his girlfriend,Noelle,and Lee in.

They all nodded once they heard his loud yet soft booming voice as they all made their way into the beautiful cozy decorated home.

"Honey,why don't you show Bless and Cat where you three will be staying tonight and get situated."Theresa made sure they felt at home.

"Thanks mom."Drew smiled as he ushered his girlfriend to his room while bringing in their belongings to his room upstairs.

"Home sweet home."Drew said to his girlfriend gasped at how beautiful decorated his room was.

It was HUGE! It was a beautiful ambient setting with deep auburn walls, filled with posters, college certificates hanging on the walls, variety of pictures with his family and friends and some she did recognize in them when he was younger such as Drew with Stu, Stephen, the three of them, and some were solo pics of himself, and other people including a few of his favorite diva friends were in the pics as well, he had trophies on top of his chesnut drawers, beautiful sets of paintings on the walls, his bed was also made up neat and tidy just like his mom said and it was a queen so it'd fit the two of them. He also had hardwood floors for a nice touch and a big walk in closet which was maybe full of of his old stuff that he still had kept in there.

His room smelled of vanilla from the candle light that was on top of his drawer and it felt like she was home along with him.

"Oh honey...Your room is so beautiful."Bless admired.

"Thanks honey. Feel at home."Drew said putting their things down and would set up the portable playpen.

"Babe, let me help."Bless volunteered when she saw him set up the playpen.

"Nonsense babe. Feel at home sweetheart."Drew knew she had to be tired after their flight and wanted her to feel at home while he did some work.

"Okay if you say so."She giggled as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."Drew smiled as he too rubbed the baby's head softly that layed on her shoulder.

"I love you too."Bless replied to her boyfriend sweetly.

A few minutes later Catherine woke up crying.

"Shhhhhh...it's okay sweetie. Mommy's here and so is daddy."Bless consoled the little one who whimpered fully awake and more alert.

"Do you want me to change you?"Her mother spoke to her softly kissing her daughter's head knowing she was cranky.

"Come on baby, momma's gonna change your diaper,put you in your jammies, and give you your bottle that way you can sleep."The young woman grabbed the diaper bag off the bed to get what she needed.

"Baby cranky again?"Drew walked over to his girlfriend and daughter.

"Yup. I think she wants to sleep. She's really cranky this time."Bless said as Catherine cried on her shoulder as Bless was patting her back to console her the best she could.

"My poor baby. It's okay honey. Mommy's got you."Drew consoled his daughter too as she cried into Bless' hair.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy knows."Bless said as she stood up from the bed with the diaper bag in hand.

"The bathroom is down the hall and one door to the right hon. I'll be there to help you as soon as I unpack our stuff."Drew let his girlfriend know as he unpacked some of their stuff that way everything was neat and tidy.

"Thanks babe."She walked over to kiss him.

"No problem."He winked after breaking their sweet kiss as she went off to find the bathroom to go change Catherine.

Bless suddenly bumped into Drew's sister Noelle who had come up.

"Looking for the bathroom?"The brunette beauty asked when she seen Bless.

"Yeah. This one is cranky and needs her nap."Bless said carrying a crying little Catherine.

"Here it is."Noelle showed her the bathroom as they walked in to change Cat's diaper.

"Poor little thing. She must really be tired."Noelle felt for the little baby who was whimpering on her mother's shoulder.

"She must be and very hungry. By the way, do you want help me change her and you to feed her only if you want."Bless offered to her.

"Are you sure?"Noelle was very touched by the gesture.

"Yeah. I'm sure you gotta love kids."Bless smiled at the young woman.

"Agreed. I'd be welcome to help."The brunette walked into the bathroom with her hope to be future sister-in-law.

"Honey!"Lee called for his girlfriend.

"We're up here babe!"Noelle heard her boyfriend call for her as she was helping Bless change Catherine.

He walked upstairs where he could hear the little infant crying.

"Hey sweetie, you going to your room that way I can help you with our finals for nextweek?"He asked leaning against the frame of the door watching how cute she was with a baby.

"Yeah. Let me just finish helping Bless and I'll be right out."Noelle smiled at her cute boyfriend whom she loved so much. The two have been together for 3 years and they couldn't be any happier.

"Okay. Do you want me to just wait?"He asked with a warm smile.

"Sure or if you you would love to help us ladies."Bless offered to him seeing Lee was a very nice guy.

"Oh I couldn't...I don't want to intrude."Lee felt he was in the way and the girl's wanted to get to know each other a little more.

"Lee, Bless is okay with it plus it would be nice that way maybe we can get some practice for one day when we want to have a baby of our own."Noelle told her boyfriend as she helped strap a new diaper onto her future niece and she was good as new with a fresh clean diaper after Bless threw the diaper away in the trash.

"If you'd love me too, then sure."He hoped they didn't mind as Noelle held the little bundle of joy in her arms as Catherine was starting to calm down a little.

"It's okay baby. Aunt Noee has you."The brunette rubbed Catherine's back and kissed her head.

"You're a natural."Lee noticed how beautiful his girlfriend was with a baby in her arms. She would make one heck of a great mom.

"Thanks babe."Noelle blushed as he Lee kissed her softly.

"Do you want to hold your future niece?"She asked him if he wanted to hold her.

"Sure."He smiled as he opened his arms out as she slowly passed him Catherine as Bless stood there with a smile. She thought Noelle and Lee would make a great family. She could see how much Lee loved her.

"Babe, what's taking you so..."Drew started worrying about his girlfriend and what stopped him was his lil' sister and Lee standing together doting over his and Bless's adopted daughter.

"Well...isn't this a pretty picture?"The big tall wrestler smirked as Noelle and Lee popped their heads up to see Drew.

"Hey big brother. We were just playing with the baby."Noelle told him loving the little girl already.

"I can see that. You two look great holding a baby."He admired his baby sister. She looked like she would make a great mom one day and he could definitely see it.

"Thanks. The baby is just so beautiful Drew. You and Bless are doing a great job caring for her. I'm proud of both of you."Noelle told him with a warm smile.

"Thanks sweetie."He walked over and kissed her head and shot a wink at her boyfriend who smiled.

As soon as Bless finished washing her hands and cleaning up the area, she knew that she needed to make Catherine a bottle.

Walking out in the hall, She saw Drew lift up Catherine from his sister's arms and blew a raspberry onto her little tummy as she stopped crying and giggled while Lee and Noelle were laughing at how cute the interaction between daughter and father were.

Bless smiled and giggled as she leaned on the door frame watching them, She though that was the most cutest thing ever.

"Hey honey. I see you're enjoying your time with our little one."Bless finally spoke up seeing her boyfriend and daughter giving Cat a kiss on the head taking her from him to give her a bottle.

"Can't help but love her right munch."Drew said to their daughter tickling her on the tummy in his girlfriend's arms as she giggled.

"You two are great parents already. I don't see why you two aren't married yet."Lee said as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"Man, I love my girl's plus Bless is already my wife in my heart. Don't need a piece of paper or jewelry to show off she's mine."Drew turned to Lee with a smile giving him advice.

"Just show how much you love her."Drew gave him a piece of advice.

"Thanks man."Lee would take his advice on that since he loved his girl too.

"Dinner's ready kids,come eat!"Theresa called for the troops to come down.

"Coming mom...Come on guys."Noelle told them as they followed as to have dinner as a family and get to know each other more.


	47. Abandoned Baby Chapter 47

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 47**

**Author's note:**

**Before I start off this next chapter, I wanted to say thank you to those that kindly reviewed this story, favorited it, and put me as their favorite author. I do read my e-mails to find out. :-) **

**Just incase anyone finds any words missing from my story, I do apologize. Some words do go missing for some odd reason, I don't know why or maybe it's just a glitch or something that makes it do that. **

**The full story though is in my other fanfiction board on Yuku where I post there as well. The link is provided on my bio. Feel free to check that out. **

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Chapter Disclaimer:**

**Again I don't own Drew McIntyre or any other superstars or Divas, I just own my own characters as I go along with the story.**

The next morning Bless woke up with the sun shining on her face. Groaning sleepily, she woke up to find out she was laying on Drew's chest with her hand over his beating heart and they were naked in bed after they had made love wrapped up in their warm blankets.

Drew looked so cute in his sleep and he looked so peaceful. His face so sweet and content as he softly slept away. Bless sat there and watched him sleep for a few good minutes taking in every feature of his handsome face.

She had to thank Noelle and Lee for taking in Catherine for the night that way she and Drew could spend a little time together. The young couple didn't have a problem with it and would watch Catherine for them.

She thought Drew had a wonderful family and she truly adored them. They made her feel like a part of their family.

Getting up from bed, she slowly got out not wanting to wake her sleeping prince as she gathered up some clothes from her suitcase including toiletries to bring to the bathroom to go take a hot and relaxing shower.

She put her robe on and walked to the beautiful decorated bathroom and placed her things in the shower and started up the warm water letting her body relax under the hot water.

After her 20 minute shower, Bless blew dry her long locks of curls and got dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans walking downstairs to find Theresa at the kitchen already making breakfast while she and her husband were talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Good morning sweetie."Theresa greeted her future daughter-in-law when she seen her descend the stairs.

"Good Morning Theresa."Bless greeted Drew's mom with a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well dear?"She asked making breakfast for everyone.

"Like a baby. Thanks so much for the hospitality."Bless enjoyed her stay with them.

"You're welcome honey and you're welcome here anytime."Theresa told her that she was a part of the family now.

"Good Morning dear."David greeted his future daughter-in-law as well as she greeted him good morning with a smile and a hug.

"Morning David."The young woman greeted him.

"You're up early."He noticed it was just about 9:30AM.

"Usually I'm an early bird unless the baby is up and awake. I usually wake up earlier than that when she's cranky throughout the night."She explained to him.

"She sounded like it lastnight."David knew the poor thing had to be tired.

"Yeah she was. I guess she's not used to all the traveling yet but Drew and are working on that with her."She told his parents.

"She's a very good girl that baby at least. How did you find her?"David was interested in knowing about his new baby granddaughter.

"Drew,myself,and his friends I'm sure you know Stu and Stephen and a bunch of our co-workers came out clubbing one night since all of us wanted to wind down after the show when I heard a baby's cry so the curiosity got the best of me to get to go check and low and behold I found Catherine. My friends Randy and John who are like older brother's to me took Drew and I to the hospital to check Catherine out just to make sure there hadn't been anymore harm done to her and to find out she was perfectly healthy. I found a note with the baby telling her name. The next few days rolled by Drew and I took Cat into our care just to find out who she belonged too..."Bless sniffled all of a sudden when she got to Cat's biological mom.

"Oh sweetie..."David felt bad as he saw her tears as he walked over to hug her like a father did his daughter.

"I'm sorry..."She sniffled as he handed her a tissue as she dabbed her eyes.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want too."He knew the sad look in her eyes told the story.

"It's okay...I just want you and Theresa to know the truth before you hear it from someone else."He patted her hand gently.

"Her mom's name was Riley...she was...18 and the hospital called to let us know she had been severely beaten to death by her ex who is now in jail for a long time. Catherine is now in our care and custody. We made sure to wait to see if any other family members wanted to claim her but didn't so Drew and I took it into our hands to finalize everything in able to adopt her and here she is with us being her mom and dad. We love that little girl so much, we'd do anything for her."Bless smiled proudly knowing how much she loved Catherine including Drew who was wonderful with her too.

"I'm proud of you two. You and Drew did the right thing honey."David told her with a warm smile of his own which he thought it took two responsible adults to do what they did that night to take in that little baby and take her into their care. He could see how much they loved her and gave her all the love in the world.

He could also see how much his son loved Bless. He was proud of his son that he had fallen in love with the right woman and they had each other through thick and thin. He could see them together like he and Theresa. Theresa was his college love and they've been together for so long.

Theresa was an art teacher in a university while David was an architect and they were in the same batch class together and have been in love with one another. They've had their ups and downs but still had time in the world for each other.

"Any way, what is your family like sweetheart?"Theresa wanted to also get to know Bless as she passed her some hot coffee her way as Bless thanked her.

"I don't really have a family..."She softly spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that honey. I didn't mean too."Theresa apologized to her future daughter-in-law making her feel uncomfortable.

"No...don't be Theresa. Actually I think I'm okay with it but the only person I have in this world is my mother but I don't know much about her. She and I haven't talked since I was a little girl. She works overseas but she,my sister,and I split from her after my mom and our dad fell out of love with each other. I don't even know my dad since after my lil' sister Evelyn was born so my mother moved us around a lot."Bless explained softly missing her family especially Evelyn wishing she was with her.

"I'm sorry to hear that honey. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."The older brunette felt bad for asking as she could see how sad the young woman felt and felt protective of her already like she did with Noelle.

"Theresa, don't feel that way. Actually I'm glad I could talk to you and David as if you were already my parents."Bless felt comfortable talking around them and they made her feel welcome with open arms. The raven haired girl smiled as David put his hands around her shoulders and smiled at her knowing he could trust her. To him, Bless was like the second daughter he always wanted.

"I'm glad you feel that way sweetheart."Theresa felt touched as she sat down across from the girl taking her hand and squeezing it softly for support.

"Any way...After my dad left us...My sister and I had to fend for ourselves...I was 15 or 16 and my sister was around 12 and we were working to try and scrounge up money to get ourselves out of a slump after our father left us so it was us against the world. My sister and I split as we got older and I had just started getting a job for the WWE as a PA and that's when I met Stephen."She giggled reminiscing when they met and they were close as ever.

"Ah' Stephen Farrelly. He's such a softy that boy."Theresa giggled knowing who Bless was talking about since he and Drew along with Stu were best friends growing up while wrestling.

"He still is. He treats me,Drew,and Catherine like family."Knowing how much the Irishman loved them.

"That's how I met Drew and the rest was all history from there."Bless told them with a twinkle in her eyes as they could see it and knew how in love they were.

"Seems like a real fairytale romance."Theresa loved hearing how Bless and Drew met. She could see how in love they were with each other and she felt happy for them.

"Drew and I were gonna try to get my sister Evelyn to travel with us after she finished college but she passed away..."Bless' voice trailed off.

"Oh sweetie..."Theresa could see the tears in her eyes as she clutched Bless' hand into her own.

"I'm sorry Theresa..."Bless apologized wiping her tears.

"No honey...don't apologize. It's okay to cry."Theresa let her know as David squeezed her shoulders gently feeling her tense when she felt upset and being a good father was there to support her as well.

"My sister was killed by a drunk driver...she never made it..."Bless told them as tears clouded her brown eyes as she couldn't keep it in anymore as Theresa came over to embrace her lovingly as David also was there for her.

"Oh honey...I'm so sorry to hear that."Theresa felt bad for the young woman as she let Bless cry on her shoulder as Theresa rubbed her back gently.

"I just miss her so much...sometimes I ask why she was taken away from me..."Bless sniffled back her tears.

"I know it's tough sweetie but you'll get through it."Theresa told her and kissed her forehead in a loving motherly way.

"I promise."Theresa swore to her future daughter-in-law that everything would be okay.

"I'm pretty sure wherever your sister is, she wouldn't want you to be sad. She'd want you to be happy and move on with your life dear. She's still in your heart and in spirit."Drew's mom let her know sitting beside the young woman squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah that's true but there are times I wake up and she's trying to reach out for me and I can't reach her when she feels like she's near yet so far away..."Bless told her future mother-in-law.

Theresa and David looked at each other sadly as they comforted the sad young woman.

"The coping process takes a while sweetie. Don't rush it. Just let yourself grieve if you need too."Theresa knew the young woman was bottling up so much in her and it must of taken a lot to bottle her emotions in and it wasn't helping her.

"Thanks for listening Theresa and David. I love you two so much already. No wonder Drew speaks so highly of you both."Bless knew Drew's parents were very loving and caring.

"You're welcome lass. I love you as my own daughter already and any time you need Theresa and me. We're here for you."David let her know squeezing her in a fatherly way which she wished for a father and mother with David and Theresa, she felt close to them.

"David's right hon. If you need to talk or just simply someone to talk with,we're here for you."Theresa smiled at her gently.

"Thanks."Bless felt so touched by them both as they hugged her.

"Say, now that I'm here in the kitchen, why don't you come help me with breakfast?"Theresa asked Bless if she wanted to help.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be in the way."Bless felt bad even though she and Drew were the guests.

"It's not a problem honey. You can come help."The brunette woman offered with a warm smile as David patted Bless' back with a warm smile as the raven haired beauty got up to help her mom.

David too helped with breakfast and enjoyed cooking while talking and getting to know more about Bless, the more they got to know her. She would be a great addition to the family plus she would be a great influence for Noelle even though their daughter was a little younger but Bless would be like an older sister for her.

An hour later Drew woke up to the aroma of breakfast from downstairs and chattering. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and turned to the clock when he noticed it was 10:15AM. He looked down and noticed his waist was covered after he and Bless made love previously that evening.

He saw she wasn't in bed and probably was with his parents downstairs talking.

He removed the blankets off his body and picked up his boxers that were on the floor putting them on with some jeans and put his long hair in a ponytail. He picked up a new t-shirt from his bag and put it on.

He yawned and stretched as he made his way out of his room and made his way downstairs to see Bless was up and was eating and talking with his parents.

"Mornin'."The still sleepy Scot greeted his mom with a kiss to the cheek and hugged his dad and kissed his girlfriend hello.

"Morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"Theresa asked her son kissing his cheek.

"Yup like a log."He chuckled sitting next to his girlfriend who linked hands with him.

"Good. Your girlfriend here is very talkative and such a sweetie. She helped me and your father make breakfast this morning."Theresa told him as Bless blushed.

"I hope my parents were kind to you honey."Drew hoped she didn't mind.

"They are sweetheart. Your parents are helpful and kind."She complimented both of them.

"Thank you dear and you did such a great job with breakfast even though you are the guest but I'm glad I have a daughter-in-law for a cook. You're going to make a wonderful wife one day."Theresa was proud of her.

"Thank you Theresa. I loved helping."Bless felt like helping and hated to stay and sit around and do nothing.

"Such a sweet girl and has a way with words."Theresa smiled sweetly loving this girl already.

"Mom, this girl can do anything. You should see her at work. You'll never see her sit down not even once. She's always up and about. Sometimes I do have to push her to take it easy once in a while."Drew told his mom that his girlfriend was a workaholic.

"At least that's a good thing and it keeps her busy at times."Theresa knew and loved to hear good things about her future daughter-in-law.

"Honey, remember you're still not 100%...You've got to take it easy, remember."Drew reminded his girlfriend.

"I know but I feel bad if I don't help."Bless felt bad even though she was still on the road to recovery.

"Honey, I know you love to work but you've got to take time for yourself to relax. My parents and my sister are here to help too."Drew told his girlfriend softly since he wanted her to take it easy and wanted her to feel better since she was still a little weak from her stomach flu and she was still recuperating.

"Is Bless sick honey?"Theresa asked as he saw the two talking.

"She had a stomach flu actually a few days ago but she's still recovering from the effects of it. Her doctor gave her some medication. I know she loves to help mom but she needs to take it easy."Drew let his mom know.

"Honey, I'm fine. Sure I'm recuperating but I'm okay to help."Bless reassured him taking his and into her's that she was feeling better even though she was recovering.

"I just don't want you to do anything too strenuous love."Drew said as a precaution.

"I'm not anymore honey. I'll be okay."She told him she was fine as he sighed knowing she was being too independent and needed to let him take care of her sometimes.

"Honey, Bless is in great care. I'm sure she would've sat down if she didn't feel well but she wanted to help any way right sweetie?"Theresa winked at Bless knowing that.

"She's got a point honey."Bless giggled telling Drew his mom had a very good point.

"We'll take care of her son if she doesn't continue to feel well."The long haired brunette reassured her son that they would help take care of her.

"At least that makes me feel better."Drew smiled thankful for his mom being there.

"Now eat up before breakfast gets cold."She smiled as they dug into some of their food until Noelle,Lee,and the baby came down to join the family and eat with them.

After the family ate breakfast, the guys did their own thing and hung out while the ladies had a day for themselves to play with Catherine in the house.


	48. Abandoned Baby Chapter 48

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 48**

That afternoon Bless and Noelle were in the livingroom with Catherine changing the baby's diaper while Theresa was in the kitchen making dinner for all of them.

"You're doing so great so far Noelle. You really got the knack to be a mom someday."Bless was impressed with how fast Noelle worked with the baby changing her diaper.

"Thanks Bless. I appreciate that. I really want kids of my own one day and hope to have one as beautiful as yours."Noelle felt touched by Bless' words as they cleaned up and Noelle played with Catherine tickling her causing her to giggle.

"I'm sure you will honey. How old are you by the way?"Bless asked as she brushed her hair in her ear.

"19 going on 20 soon."The brunette said smiling as they sat back and relaxed while playing with Catherine who cooed and gurgled up at them.

"You're still young and have plenty of time. Just continue to enjoy life."Bless gave her some advice as she shook the rattle that was in her hand as Catherine giggled up at her catching it in her tiny hands.

The brunette took that advice from her sister-in-law.

"I hope my bro is treating you and Catherine right. I can see how much he truly loves you both and don't want to see any girl hurt because when he was younger he used to be a player from what I know."Noelle told her knowing her brother could be quite the player when he wanted too.

"You're brother has been nothing but an absolute prince. He even loves being a daddy playing with Catherine. Sometimes I would be standing at the door peeking in on them and he would lay with her on our bed to play with her. She's got him wrapped around his finger."Bless and Noelle giggled when she heard that and loved to hear those kind of stories about his brother coming from her future sis.

"Sounds like my big brother and I can see how much he loves you the way he hugs and kisses you."Noelle knew it was true love with them. Their eyes told the story of their love.

"I love him so much and I would do anything for him. It just sucks he's on Superstars all the time and it hurts me to see him there. Sometimes I feel powerless not able to help him. He's a champ though working hard and never complains and that's what I love about him."She explained to Drew's younger sibling that she would always be there for him no matter what even though he was on Superstars she hoped he got moved to SD to better himself and climb back up the ladder.

"That's my bro. He may be stubborn at times but he's always the hard worker. Don't feel bad Bless. At least the positive thing is you're there to be there for him and that's what counts."The two women bonded for a while while playing with Catherine who was sucking on her pacifier watching them intently.

"You're right."The PA agreed.

A few minutes later Catherine began to cry again.

"Oh sweetie. What's the matter sweet girl?"Bless asked picking her up giving the tiny infant a kiss on the forehead.

"She must be hungry."Noelle noticed once Bless picked Cat up in her arms.

"Are you hungry and thirsty baby?"The young mother asked Catherine who whimpered in her arms.

"Mama is gonna feed you. It's okay."The raven haired mom consoled her baby.

The women walked in the kitchen to get the infant highchair that Drew had brought along just in case of emergencies or if they needed it sitting Catherine down.

"Vocal little girl. She really is hungry."Theresa knew when she heard her future granddaughter crying in her mother's arms.

"She must be hungry or maybe thirsty."Bless guessed knew it was time for her baby's feeding when usually Catherine was cranky.

"Drew was a lot like her at that age when he would cry. He would either be hungry or thirsty."The older brunette giggled reminiscing those times when Drew was at that age.

"Thanks for the advice Theresa."Bless appreciated that knowing why the baby would be crying.

"I know baby...it's okay. Mama is gonna feed you."Bless sat down with the baby putting her bib on and started making her some oatmeal and a bottle.

"What are the boys doing?"Noelle asked her mom what they were doing outside.

"Probably hanging out near the shed talking. Knowing boys they want to bond."She guessed about the men.

The young mother started mixing some stuff together in the bowl to make the oatmeal and fixed her a bottle.

"Grandma, would you like to feed Catherine?"Bless asked with a twinkle in her eyes knowing maybe Theresa would like to feed the baby.

"Are you sure you want me to sweetie?"The older woman felt touched by her future daughter-in-law's gesture.

"Sure. After all you're going to be her grandma."Bless was sure as the older woman smiled and hugged the young woman as she sat down in front of Catherine to feed her.

"Mmmm..is that good baby?"Her mother asked as Theresa was feeding her.

"She must love eating."The older woman laughed as she watched Catherine eat like a pro with her food.

"She surely does and she's such a good girl. Make sure you eat all of it honey."Bless said to her daughter kissing her head.

After the guys bonded, they came in the house to see Theresa with Catherine while Noelle and Bless were eating lunch as they served themselves since they wanted Theresa to bond with her future granddaughter.

"Hey mom. I see someone is a taking to Nanna."Drew noticed as he smiled seeing Catherine giggling as she was eating and enjoying spending time with her future grandma.

"She sure is sweetheart. I love her already."Theresa loved this little girl already and stole her heart as she was feeding her.

"I remember you were like Catherine at this age when I sat you down and fed you."Theresa reminisced missing those times and her little boy was now a man.

"Awww mom."He blushed as he took a seat next to his girlfriend who smiled.

"It's true honey."Theresa enjoyed spending time with him when Cat was his age at that time.

"You're still a mommy's boy honey. I can tell."Bless giggled as she leaned on him.

"Very much so baby. Gotta love my mom."He agreed kissing the top of her head.

"How did your bonding go by the way?"She asked as Lee and David were sitting down and talking as well over something but didn't hear them.

"Pretty good and glad I got to spend time with my dad and get to know more about Lee. Lee is a great guy and totally loves my sister. He hopes to make it as a doctor one day since he loves working with kids and marry my sister since they've been high school sweethearts."He explained to her more about his future brother-in-law.

"He's good for her and I can see both of them becoming successful people."Drew knew that in his heart knowing his sister wanted to become a successful teacher one day and Lee become a doctor, it was a marriage made in heaven.

"I can tell how much they love each other too even when they held Catherine. They're made for each other."Bless knew that Noelle and Lee were a great couple and hoped for the best for them.

"I agree. Just like you and I."He stated proudly as he kissed her on the mouth.

Bless smiled as they intertwined fingers as she let him taste some of the food she helped his mom make.

"Mmmmm...so good."He smiled as Bless shared some of her food.

"You two are so cute."Noelle noticed Bless blow the hot smoke away as she fed Drew while sharing her food as she sat with her boyfriend.

"That's my princess."Drew said to his sister about his girlfriend.

"You're home cooking really tastes so good hon. Who knew you could be good at anything?"Drew told his girlfriend of a year since she was a really good cook.

"I try my best."She shrugged with a smile.

"Awwww honey... look at how cute they are."Theresa smiled towards her son and future daughter-in-law since they were laughing together as she was sharing her food with him.

"They make quite the couple."David said agreeing with his wife.

"They surely do babe."She nodded smiling at the two lovebirds.

"They remind me of us when we were at that age."He chuckled squeezing his wife near him.

"I can definitely see you were like Drew at his age when we were together and look at us now. We're like them love."She told him with a bright smile.

"Indeed beautiful."David agreed with his wife watching the young love birds interacting together as he pecked her lips.

As soon as she finished feeding Catherine, she decided she would give her a warm bubble bath and put her down for her nap that way Drew and Bless could spend more time together and hoped the two didn't mind since she loved spending time with her new baby granddaughter.

"Drew...Bless...I hope you two lovebirds don't mind but I'm gonna take this little one upstairs and give Cat a nice bubblebath then put her down for her nap."Theresa told them as she picked up Catherine in her arms.

"Not a problem mom. I'm sure Catherine would love spending time with you and dad for a while."Drew didn't mind as he could see how much she loved the baby already.

"Go ahead Theresa. Go spend time with your granddaughter for a while. Thank you so much for helping Drew and I."Bless appreciated her future mother-in-law's help with the baby.

"It's not a problem sweetheart plus you and Drew need to spend time together more often."Theresa wanted the couple to be together seeing they were enjoying each company as well as her daughter was being helped up by her boyfriend to go up to her room to study for their finals after they finished eating.

"Come on doll. Nanna is gonna give you a warm bath and give you a bottle before you need a nap."Theresa spoke to Catherine who snuggled up to her immediately which warmed her heart.

"You need some help love?"David asked following behind his wife.

"Sure babe. Come on."Theresa didn't mind her husband helping her with their granddaughter.


	49. Abandoned Baby Chapter 49

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 49**

It was mid evening the kids were was enjoying talking in the livingroom meanwhile Theresa gave the baby a bath, she kissed her granddaughter's forehead and covered her up. David too watched his baby granddaughter sleep in her playpen. He thought she was the most cutest baby ever. Drew and Bless were lucky to have her.

"We did a good job."David said standing behind his wife watching their granddaughter sleep peacefully.

"Yeah we did."She smiled up proudly at her husband.

"You know I've been thinking...I think I want to give the ring your mother had which you proposed to me with to give to Drew to Bless when they feel the time is right when they would get married one day." Theresa discussed with her husband since she wanted to pass the tradition to them.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do honey?"David asked his wife about that suggestion that he she wanted to give their son her ring.

"Honey, I still love you no matter what ring or no ring but I feel it's right that you and Drew had that little pep talk into marriage soon. You know I could tell how much Drew loves his girlfriend and I want to pass the tradition of my ring to her and pass it on to the next generation of girl's in the family." She told him how she felt about giving her ring up that her mother gave her which now belonged to her and now wanted to give it to her future daughter-in-law.

"Yeah I guess you're right and I could tell how much they mean to each other and I feel like Bless belongs in our family. Maybe you should keep the ring for a while until he finds the right time to propose to her."David knew his son was in love and he could feel it like he did his wife when they were young like them.

"I agree. Right now let's just hope for the best when Drew decides he feels it's right."Theresa agreed with her husband as they walked out of their son's room after putting the baby down for her nap and brought the monitor with them just in case Catherine woke up later.

As they made their way to the living room, they saw Lee,Noelle,Drew,and Bless sitting on the floor laughing while playing Scrabble which they guessed Drew and Bless brought along with them and they were enjoying themselves.

"Honey, we put the baby down for a nap. She's fast asleep in her playpen."Theresa told Bless sitting down beside her future daughter-in-law.

"Thanks so much Theresa. I appreciate you looking after the little one. I'm sure you had fun bonding with the baby."Bless knew her future mother-in-law loved being a grandma.

"It's no problem sweetheart plus she never cried when I gave her a bath. She's so well behaved."The older female told her future daughter-in-law who was surprised.

"Usually Catherine would cry when I give her a bath. I'm surprised she was a good girl with you."Bless never knew that since she knew Cat cried whenever trying to give her a bath.

"How do you do it Theresa?"The raven haired girl asked turning to her.

"I'm not sure but she loves her nanna and pop pop." Theresa told her with a warm smile.

"Now she's upstairs up in Drew's room asleep just to let you know."Her future mother-in-law let her know.

"Thanks so much for looking after baby. Drew and I really appreciate it."Bless felt so touched that they would go out of their way to look after Catherine.

"It's not a problem my dear plus we loved spending time with her."Theresa loved that baby more than anything and would hope to have more grandchildren to spoil.

"Drew, my son,can you break away from your game for a few, I need to talk to you about something up in the study."David asked his son a favor to come with him since he needed to talk to his son about giving his wife's ring away to him to pass onto Bless.

"Sure pop. Babe, I'll be right back."Drew told his girlfriend as she nodded interacting with his mom while Noelle and Lee were still playing the board game they got addicted too.

The two made their way to the study as David closed the door behind him softly.

"Is there anything wrong pop?"The young Scot asked his dad as he had his hands in his pockets

"No...no...nothing's wrong son. You and I need to have a pep talk. You see son, you're mother and I were talking after putting Cat down for a nap and she brought up that she wants to pass on the tradition of her ring to give to your girlfriend. I don't want to rush you or anything but we feel she's ready to pass on that tradition when you feel you're ready to propose to Bless."David explained to his son about the wedding ring his wife wore to give to the young woman.

"Dad, I don't need to propose to Bless. I don't want to spoil her with anything flashy plus I love her already. She's my wife in my heart. I want mom to keep her ring because you love her. Bless means everything to me and I knew from day one she was going to my girl. I can give her anything her heart desires but not with flashy jewelry or a piece of paper to claim she's mine. I also love that little girl upstairs. She's my heart and everything. I would be devastated if anything happened to them."Drew loved his dad and mom and even though she wanted to give away her ring, he wanted her to keep it because they loved one another and yes it may seem selfish to him that he didn't want it. He didn't want to prove to Bless claiming her with anything fancy. He loved her for her and that was it.

He also loved Catherine and would do anything in his power to love and protect that little girl. She was his everything. She was the innocent one in all this that brought him and Bless closer together. He couldn't be anymore happier.

"You're a good man Drew. You're like me in a way. I love your mother too and when we had you and Noelle, we couldn't be more blessed. I raised two great kids."David was so proud of him and Noelle for growing up to be respectable and loving adults.

"Thanks pop. I love mom but please let her keep the ring."Drew wasn't the selfish type to take a ring to give to his girl. He was happy the way things were with them and planned to keep it that way and knew know that ring meant more to his mom more than anything in this world.

David knew his son loved his girlfriend after listening to him ramble on and he didn't blame him at all. It was more of his heart speaking how they felt about each other and he could tell when they were in love. Maybe Drew was right, he didn't need to prove his love with fancy jewelry and gifts when the young couple already had each other's hearts including loving that little girl they loved as well.

"I can see so much of your mother in Bless and we were also young in love like you two at that age."David knew that as he clapped his son's shoulders.

"You really think so?"Drew asked with a smile to his dad.

"Yup my son. You're a good man and Bless is a very good girl. She's it for you. If you're happy,then you're mother and I are happy. Just don't hurt her or that little girl son. I mean it."David told him to take care of them both or it would be Drew's head if he could try and get away with hurting his future daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

"I wouldn't think of it pop. They're both my world just like you think the world of mom and Noelle."Drew knew best to look after his girlfriend and daughter, to treat them right.

"I have a very good son and you have a good point boy."David was proud he raised his son well too be a good man in able to take care of Bless and Catherine.

"Bless would also kill me if I hurt her but I wouldn't think of doing that to her. She's already had it tough and want to make things right with her."The young Scot told his dad who chuckled at what his son mentioned. That girl was strong willed alright.

After their lil' pep talk,Drew came back down as he felt Bless lay her head on his shoulder.

"Tired love?"He asked his girlfriend rubbing her arm.

"I think I feel more tired than usual. I think I wanna go lie down a take a nap."Bless yawned snuggling into him.

"Are you feeling okay babe?"He asked in concern rubbing her arm gently.

"Yeah...I'm okay...just feel so tired. Must be the jetlag. I think I'm gonna go sleep."She yawned sleepily hoping maybe it was just the jetlag from the trip and hoped it wasn't anything else since her body felt so tired, she felt the need to crash.

"Do you want me to help you up?"He asked hoping she was okay.

"I'll be okay sweetie. You spend more time with your sister,Lee,and you're parents."Bless reassured she was just tired because of the jetlag and still was feeling the after effects.

"Okay sweetheart, if you're sure. I'll come check up on you soon."Drew let her know as she pecked his lips going upstairs to go rest for a while.

"Is Bless okay?"His mother asked about Bless.

"I don't know mom. I hope so."Drew hoped there wasn't anything wrong with Bless.

"Maybe it could be the jetlag since she hadn't had any proper rest. Now why don't you go up and check on her. We'll be okay here and your sister and Lee will come help me with dinner later so hopefully maybe Bless will come down feeling better once she eats."His mother told her maybe he shouldn't worry so much even though Bless looked more tired than usual.

"Alright. I think I'm gonna go up and make sure she's had her meds as well."Drew wanted to make sure Bless was taking care of herself.

"Good boy."Theresa smiled patting his hand as he left the room to go upstairs when he walked to their room to see Bless was out like a light sound asleep.

He lied down beside his girlfriend watching her sleep like an angel. Maybe all she needed wasleep to get her back up on her feet plus she was still recovering from her stomach flu it just added to her tiredness that she needed a lot of good rest to feel 100% again.

Drew kissed her forehead and just watched her sleep spooning her close to him while stroking her hair.


	50. Abandoned Baby Chapter 50

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 50**

The next morning Bless woke up in major pain clutching her stomach causing Drew to wake up.

"Baby,what's wrong?"Drew asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts really bad."She cried as she put her arms around her midsection.

"Are you cramping again babe?"Drew was more alert as he tended to his pain stricken girlfriend.

"I'm not sure..."She said as the pains intensified feeling as if knives were stabbing at her all over.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom."She told him as he helped her up feeling concerned for her.

As Bless went to the bathroom, the pains intensified as if she felt she was being stabbed numerous times in the stomach.

She clutched at her stomach doubling over pain when she felt wetness run down her legs. Looking down, there was blood.

"Drew!"She yelled for him.

The Scot heard his girlfriend yell and his heart raced hearing her cries.

Opening up the door, he saw Bless standing up clutching her stomach and looking down he saw there was blood on her legs and floor.

"Honey,something's wrong."She told him terrified.

All of a sudden, Bless felt another sharp pain hit her as she looked to almost collapse as Drew caught her.

"It's okay baby, I got you."Drew was scared for his girlfriend and knew he had to get his parents to help him.

"Hold tight baby, I'm gonna get mom and dad."He let her know while kissing her forehead.

Drew went downstairs where his parents were.

"Mom,dad...something's wrong with Bless..."He told them.

"Sweetie,what's wrong?"His mother Theresa told him when she saw the scared look on his face.

"Bless is upstairs. She woke up in pain...she's bleeding mom..."Drew told her and his dad.

"Where is she son?"David asked concerned for the young woman.

"In the bathroom upstairs. She's losing a lot of blood."The oldest told his dad as they ran up to where Bless was and she looked so weak and her face almost white as a sheet.

"It's okay darling. We're gonna get you help."David was the first to tend to her sitting by his future daughter-in-law's side.

"Sweetie, we're here. It's going to be okay."Theresa told the pain stricken girl stroking her hair and kneeling in front of her.

"Mama...it hurts..."Bless cried weakly.

"I know it does baby. It's going to be okay."Theresa tried calming Bless down from panicking as the older woman was trying to be calm for her although she was scared for Bless as she sat there stroking the young woman's hair to try to sooth away her fears.

David wrapped up Bless and picked her up in his arms bridal style as she had her arms around him as she passed out to bring her to the nearest hospital.

"I'm gonna get the baby then we could head out."Theresa told him as she got the baby out carefully placing her in the carrier and made her way to the car along with the family.

When they got to the hospital, Lee happened to be on shift for work when he seen Bless was now in Drew's arms wondering what was going on when he heard his familiar future brother-in-law's voice asking for help.

"Drew, what happened?"The younger man asked rushing up to them.

"I don't know Lee. Bless is bleeding. She's in really bad condition."Drew was worried sick for her.

The nurses and doctor's then tended to the young woman as they were advised to sit outside the waiting room.

Drew hoped and prayed that there wasn't anything wrong with Bless as he sat there worried sick as tears built up in his green eyes. He felt so helpless.

"It's gonna be okay baby. You've got to be strong for Bless."Theresa knew how devastated her son looked as she rubbed his back in comfort hoping to give him some glimmer of hope.

"Mom...what is there's something really wrong...I couldn't forgive myself. I love her so much."He said barely above a whisper as tears ran down his eyes as he looked down at his arms that had blood stains on them from his girlfriend. He knew she had to be scared too.

"I know you do sweetheart. Your girl is a fighter. Everything will be okay."She put her arms around her son as he cried upon her shoulder as David was cradling the now awake and alert infant hoping the best as well for his future daughter-in-law.

"What's taking them so long?"The oldest McIntyre said while he frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair wanted to punch something just to get his emotions out.

"Honey, it takes a while. Let them look over her."His mother tried consoling her son trying to give him some sort of comfort although she too was concerned for Bless as well but was keeping herself calm.

"Drew!"His younger sister came in when she had gotten the call from Lee letting her know that she needed to be at the hospital because of Bless and wanted to be there for her big brother.

"Drew,what happened?"Noelle asked concerned kneeling in front of him.

"I don't even know Noelle..."Drew said looking at his little sibling.

"You know Bless is a fighter. She's going to be okay."She clutched his hand squeezing it.

25 minutes later a doctor came in.

"McIntyre family?"The tall short brown haired doctor called them as they raised their heads up to finally sigh of relief hoping there was some good news.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my girlfriend?"Drew finally wanted to know.

"Are you related to the young woman that was brought in?"The older doctor asked Drew first.

"I'm her boyfriend. Please tell me what's wrong with her."The young man pleaded to know what was wrong with his girl.

" my name is Galviston. I'm your doctor's girlfriend and have looked over her and the reason for her pains and constant bleeding...I'm sorry to inform your girlfriend Bless had suffered a miscarriage. She was 2 weeks pregnant."The doctor sadly reported to him and the family as Drew became white as a sheet sitting down as the family looked at each other in shock.

He and Bless were always so careful when they made love but he guessed the condom must of broke one time and gotten her pregnant. Her symptom of being tired was another case the previous night she wanted to go to bed but didn't think of it. Her birth control pill must of also failed and that's how they produced the baby.

"Was it a boy or girl?'Drew wanted to know.

"We're not sure definitely sure yet till we figure out the rest of the prognosis and did a D&C to get the baby out. Right now you're girlfriend is resting in room 203 and we were able to stop the bleeding in time after she miscarried." told him.

"Again . I'm sorry for you loss."The tall doctor told him as Drew nodded sadly.

"Sweetie..."Theresa said walking up to her son as he turned to her and sobbed.

"It's okay baby..."She consoled him as she too had tears in her eyes after hearing the loss of a grandchild.

"Bless is going to be so devastated...I don't know how too break it to her."He sniffled back his tears.

"Honey, just break it to her gently and try to be there for her okay?"She suggested hugging him.

"I'm so sorry son."David came up to him and patted his son's back.

"Bless and I always talked about having another baby when Catherine was a little older just to give her a sibling and I just knew she wanted to be a mom and she knew how I wanted to be a dad..."He choked up on his sobs reminiscing when they talked in the past how they wanted at least two kids.

"I know it hurts sweetie. It's going to take time." His mom consoled him the best she could.

"Drew, I'm so sorry to hear about the baby. Give Bless my love and Lee's too."His sister Noelle told him when she heard the heartbreaking news of the miscarriage.

"I'll try. Thanks Noee. I love you."He hugged her and kissed her head.

"I love you too. Now go to Bless. She'll need you."She told him softly as he nodded against her.

"We'll be out here if you need us."His mother told him as he nodded looking at his family and little girl that rested on his dad's shoulder asleep.

Walking to the room, Drew walked in the small room to see Bless laying in bed with wires and other stuff hooked up to her. She looked so peaceful like an angel under the covers.

Tears pooled at his green eyes as he sat by her bedside clutching her hand gently.

"Baby...It's me. I'm here."Drew soft spoke to his girlfriend stroking her hair hoping for her to wake up soon.

A few minutes later, Bless woke up groggy and very sore wondering where she was at when she looked down she saw she was hooked up to see many wires and machines beeping to monitor her vitals.

She then seen Drew clutching her hand and he was crying.

"Babe..."She spoke softly and weakly as she took her right hand to caress his cheek.

"Hey beautiful."He sniffled when he saw she was awake.

"What's wrong honey?"She asked the tears and wiped them with her thumb.

"I thought I was going to...lose you."He said clutching her hand into his since he was so scared for her.

"I have to get the doctor to let him know you're up."He said standing up from his seat.

"Drew,don't leave me."Bless pleaded in a small voice clutching for his arm.

"I'm gonna be right back."He reassured her as he got the doctor that was out in the hallway.

". Bless is awake."The young Scot said when he seen him.

"I'll be right in to check on her."The doctor happened to see the sad young man and nodded that he would be right in after he wrote a few things on his board.

The doctor gave Bless a sympathetic smile when he saw she was up and knew she would be sore. She would recover in a few days after that and would need some time to recover though after the loss of her child.

He checked her over when she requested some pain medication since she was so sore and told her he would. He made sure she was rested enough and gave her some time to recover after their loss of her child.

"Honey, there's something I have to tell you..."He didn't know how to tell her and it would devastate her.

"Drew, tell me...you're scaring me."Bless wanted to know what was going on and what happened to her.

"Baby...you were two weeks pregnant..."He started when her eyes got big when she noticed his strangled sob when she knew it was bad news and she could see it in his eyes since the doctor didn't tell her the rest of the details but he would instead since he would break it to her gently but knew it would take time to heal from.

"You lost the baby hon. I'm so sorry..."Drew apologized as she cradled herself into his arms and pounded her tiny fists against his chest wanting the pain to go away.

"Shhhh...it's okay sweetie. I know..."He tried his best to be there for her as they both mourned for the loss of their first biological child they've always wanted and dreamed of.

"Drew, don't leave me."Bless cried into his chest.

"I'm not leaving you ever...Don't ever think that. I love you so much."He tilted up her chin and looked into her eyes as she nodded believing him as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry babe..."She apologized as more tears fell.

"Honey, you couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself okay. It's not your fault. These things just happen. When you're perfectly healed we'll try for another one okay."He told her as she just held him as they sat there mourning for their lost baby until Bless had cried herself to sleep on his chest.


	51. Abandoned Baby Chapter 51

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 51**

After Bless cried herself to sleep, Drew wiped away his remaining tears and carefully layed Bless down on the bed and kissed her lovingly.

He heaved a heavy sigh after mourning the loss of their child they always wanted. He never imagined something bad like this could even happen.

A few minutes later his cell phone went off and read Stephen. He didn't feel like taking any phone calls from friends but knew his best friend had to be looking out for them and didn't want him to worry.

"Baby,I'm going to be right back."Drew told Bless softly as he kissed her forehead.

He went out in the hall for a few minutes to take the call.

**BadboyDrew: **_Hello_

**TheGreatWhite: **_Hey Drew. Just thought I'd say hey and check up on you,Bless,and Cat. Is everything okay? _

Stephen could hear sniffling on the other end and wondered what had happened and Drew sounded like he was crying. Something definitely worried him.

**BadboyDrew: **_It's not okay Ste..._

**TheGreatWhite: **_What's wrong Andrew?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_I...I...can't explain over the phone. Listen I'm here at one of the local hospitals with Bless...Can you come by with Stu and the guys...This is too difficult for me to explain...over the phone._

**TheGreatWhite: **_Sure Drew. We're about 20 minutes away at a local hotel we're staying at. What hospital are you at?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_The Carrick Glen hospital._

**TheGreatWhite: **_Alright. We'll be there soon. Just stay calm man._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I'll try..._

After the boys talked, Drew went back to check on Bless who was still asleep and recuperating after the loss of their baby.

He sat at her bedside and ran his fingers through her hair while watching her sleep.

A knock came through the door which Drew realized as someone came in and saw it was just his mom.

"Hey sweetie. How are you holding up?"She asked walking to his side and rubbed his back and kissed his head.

"Okay. I'm just worried about Bless."He sighed tiredly after crying so much he felt as if he had no more tears to cry.

"I know sweetheart. Bless is a fighter. You and her will get through this."She comforted him as she too looked at the pale face of her son's girlfriend.

"How is she so far?"She asked about the young woman.

"She cried herself to sleep a while ago. She didn't take it really well. I guess she'll be okay once she wakes up."He sighed telling his mom as she watched him clutch Bless' hand into his stroking her hand letting her know he was there.

"It'll take some time honey. You two will heal from this and have another baby when you two feel you're ready."She let him know with a sad smile.

"She blames herself thinking it was her fault as if she did something wrong."He told his mom even though this wasn't Bless' fault at all.

"She shouldn't blame herself either. She did nothing wrong to make her lose the baby. These things just sometimes naturally happen honey. Let nature take it's course and see what happens from here after she gets out of the hospital."She spoke softly to him and rubbed his back gently.

"I just wished we knew the sex of the baby before he or she died."He said since he always wanted to be a dad and knew how much Bless wanted too be a mom.

"I know sweetie...Hopefully the doctor will say something after all the tests are done."Theresa tried to give him some glimmer of hope.

"I hope so mom. I plan on flying back home with Bless to Tampa and stay with her for a couple of days. She needs me after she lost the baby."Drew planned on doing that.

"What if you're on the road?"She asked knowing Bless would be alone and scared and she couldn't handle the trauma of losing their child.

"I'll plan to take her with me along with Catherine. She'll stay with me in my locker room or with friends that can help me keep an eye out on her and baby girl."Drew knew how worried he was with Bless and knew there could be some depression at some point and he wanted her to heal slowly until she was back up on her feet.

At least you'll have some sort of plan for her and to help her out. I can tell how much you love her."She was proud of her son to look after his girlfriend and their adopted daughter.

"I do love her mom. Bless is my everything."Drew said looking down at the beautiful fragile angel.

"Time will heal all wounds hon. Just give it time."She said with a warm smile kissing the top of his head and walked over to the other side of the bed to give Bless' forehead a kiss.

"Sweetie. It's Theresa. You know I love you like a second daughter I wished I had. I hope you wake up soon sweetie just to see you smiling again."Theresa hoped as she ran her fingernails through Bless' long tresses of hair.

"Stephen and the boys shall be here soon since Ste called to check up on us."Drew spoke up as he held his girlfriend's hand into his telling his mom.

"Good to have some friends for moral support."His mother smiled at him.

"I better step out that way your father and Catherine come in next. I don't want to take up too much time since you two will have visitors soon. Remember what I told you honey. Be there as much for your girlfriend as you can."She walked over to hug her son who accepted her embrace.

"I will."He reassured with a small smile as she kissed his forehead then kissed Bless' forehead again before stepping out while David gave Theresa Catherine to hold since she was out like a light after he rocked her to sleep.

"Hey son. How are ya?"David asked softly while walking into the room.

"I'm doing okay dad. Just hoping Bless would wake up soon."He hoped just staring at his beautiful girlfriend.

"She will son. Let her rest and recuperate first. Her body is still sore and she needs time to heal."David told him patting his back as he too watched over the young woman who was laying on the bed with wires and other things hooked up to her.

"Catherine still asleep?"Drew asked about the baby.

"Yeah she's still asleep. I gave your mom a break to watch her while I came here to come check up on ya."David said to his son.

"Thanks dad."Drew appreciated his dad and mom to watch over their granddaughter.

"It's no problem son plus I already love that little girl."His dad told him while smiling.

"I'm pretty sure you and mom are going to spoil her plenty."Drew knew that.

"We are because we love her."David chuckled softly.

"How's Bless been doing after you broke the news to her?"David asked checking up on his future daughter-in-law.

"Devastated to be expected but I guess she'll be okay when she wakes up."Drew said looking over his girlfriend.

"She's a fighter Drew. Both of you will get through this."His father knew this had to hurt them both but they would get through it together.

"I hope so. I love her so much."Drew looked up at his dad sadly and his heart was still broken that there was no longer another baby.

"I know you are son. It'll take time. My mother and I know you love her and we could tell. You know at least you two still have Catherine and one day when you two feel you're ready for another baby you should both open about it."His dad explained after Bless healed they would be able to have another baby around.

"I hope so dad."Drew hoped because he wanted to start a family with her.

"You will lad."His dad knew it in his heart.

Soon a knock was heard causing both men to turn around with his mom popping her head through the door.

"Honey,you have some visitors."Theresa told her son knowing the guys had come along.

"Send them in mom."Drew told his mother.

"Well. I'll talk to you more later son but I see your friends here. I'll be back soon."David patted his son's shoulder leaving the room as Drew half smiled nodding.

Stephen was the first to come in and along with Stu and when they walked in the room,it felt so somber and they wondered what happened to Bless seeing her so lifeless on the bed and Drew hunched over looking over her just broke their hearts.

"Bro..."Stephen spoke up walking over to his bestfriend who looked so broken hearted and tears welling up in his green eyes.

The Irishman put his hand to Drew's shoulder breaking him from his stare of his girlfriend and was shocked to see him crying which concerned Stephen.

Not even his parents told him what had happened when they walked in because Drew was the one that explained that he needed them.

"Bro, what happened?"Stephen asked the Scot in concern.

"Bless...had..."Drew couldn't say it as tears welled up in his eyes trying to sniffle his tears away not wanting to say the word miscarriage.

"Dude...calm down and take a breath and tell us what happened."Stu told him too seeing his brother and best friend hurt wanting to know what happened as well.

Drew didn't no what to say in front of his friends knowing how hard it was already that this happened. He didn't want too talk about it anymore but felt he needed to get it out.

"She...had a miscarriage."Drew got out softly as both men were shocked and saddened when they heard that.

"Man...I'm so sorry."Stephen apologized hugging his best friend close as tears were just falling from his eyes.

"It's going to be okay man."Stu patted his back too trying to make him feel better.

"Drew..."Bless' weak voice said as she just woken up.

"Drew...where are you?"Bless cried trying to reach out for him in her sleep.

The Scot broke from his friend's embrace and sat at Bless' side clutching her hand when he heard her wake up.

"Shhhh...I'm right here angel."He let her know soothing her.

"Come on angel. Open your eyes for me babe."He brushed her hair back gently as she did so as tears came to her eyes afraid he left her but he was there when she felt his warm hand hold her's.

"Drew...don't leave me."Bless sobbed in his arms.

"Shhhh...I'm here baby. It's okay."He consoled her as her body shook with sobs.

Stu and Stephen just stood there and were quiet not knowing what else to say to their friends.

They didn't even know Bless was pregnant much less losing the baby.

"Try and rest honey."Drew comforted his crying girlfriend stroking her hair back.

"Don't leave me..."She repeated to him.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you. I'm right here."He told her squeezing her hand trying to calm her down.

"I wanna go home..."She said in a small voice.

"You've got heal first honey. The more you heal then we could go home."He let her know as he kissed her forehead.

"Try and rest baby. I'm not leaving you."Drew told her as she nodded holding his hand not letting go afraid he'd leave her.

He just sat there stroking her hair till she went back to rest as he squeezed her hand that she held.

"Is she okay?"Stephen asked his tired best friend.

"I guess it's just the trauma she's trying to deal with."Drew sighed looking up at the Irishman.

"Poor girl. When did this miscarriage happen?"He wanted to know.

"Just yesterday. I thought something was quite off the other day when she said she was tired. I thought it was just the jetlag or her flu kicking back in but she didn't seem quite herself and when she woke up she started bleeding when she had stabbing pains in her chest.

I thought she was just have her monthly period as usual but this time it was worse than expected. I guess her birth control had failed and the condom must of broke the one night her and I made love and we produced a baby. We're usually so careful though when we have sex with each other I guess it just happened so quickly we didn't even notice."Drew said sadly to his friends.

"She was two weeks along when she miscarried."Drew sniffled his tears back.

"We're so sorry to hear bro."Stu said walking over to his best friend and putting his hands to his shoulders.

"If only I had known I would've done a better job to take care of her."Drew wished he could've done something to prevent this.

"Andrew, it's not your fault neither Bless', these things just happen. You couldn't have known either. Just be glad she's okay and being taken cared of."Stephen said to him that he should be glad at least Bless was in good hands in good care and it would take time for them to heal from this.

"I just wish we could've known the sex of our baby..."Drew sighed wiping his tears hoping maybe it could've been another boy or girl.

"I know man. Time will heal wounds bud. You and Bless still have a beautiful girl out there that loves you and her. I'm sure when you and Bless are completely okay again, you two will have another baby. For now just be blessed you and Bless have that beautiful angel until things get better."The Irishman tried to make him feel better.

"I guess you're right. For now I guess we have to cope with all this although I know it's difficult to lose a child."Drew knew Stephen was right.

"Just try to be there the best you can for Bless and that little girl out there that loves you both."Stu nodded agreed with his best pal.

"He's right you know."Stu spoke up.

"I'll try guys. Thanks for being here."The Scot appreciated having his friends there with them.

"No problem Andrew. You are our best friend and we care so much."Stu let him know patting his back as Drew smiled a little blessed to have such great friends.

"If you and Bless absolutely need anything and I do mean anything, make sure to call us and we'll have our phones on to talk and we'll make sure to tell the guys too."The Big Brit told his mate.

"I'll make sure to do that. Thanks guys."Drew told them as they hugged him.

"No problem, You're family. That's what family does. Call each other."Stephen chuckled reassuring him.

"So what are your plans after getting out of the hospital?"Stu was curious in wondering.

"I think I might take some time off to stay with Bless and Catherine at home and take care of them both and when I'm on the road I plan on taking them with me that way I can keep my eye on both. I just don't want her to sink into depression if she's by herself and want her to be around some familiar faces at least which will help her get back up on her feet."The Chosen one explained to them as he sat at his girlfriend's side not leaving her like he promised.

"Good choice there buddy. You'll be able to do this. Bless is a strong girl. She'll be able to cope even though at times it'll be tough."The Irishman knew at least Drew was doing the right thing taking time off from work and be there for his family.

After they talked for a few more minutes, they kissed Bless goodbye and hugged Drew before leaving the room.

As soon as the brunette felt tired to keep his eyes open any longer, he rested his head beside Bless' and fell into a deep slumber.


	52. Abandoned Baby Chapter 52

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 52**

3 days later Bless was released from the hospital and was going to settle at Drew's parents house until they could fly back home after 2 weeks. Drew,Bless,and Catherine stayed at Drew's for 3 days then had to go back on the road since he had to work since they had to travel to the next few countries.

Bless tried her best to forget about the miscarriage but still didn't help. She wanted this baby more than anything and it still hurt since it was still fresh on her mind.

She had just put Catherine for a nap in her portable playpen and kissed her forehead before covering her up.

"I love you baby."Bless said to her baby girl sweetly stroking her dark hair.

She watched her sleep for a few minutes until she sat on the couch recovering after being so sore from the D&C. She didn't get to know the baby's sex at all since it was still to early to detect.

She was kinda glad she didn't get attached too much to the baby although she didn't realize she was pregnant at that time but she had that glimmer of hope to be a mom to her and Drew's first biological baby.

She put her hand on her flat stomach hoping she Drew could start having another baby but she wasn't so sure if wanted another baby yet since after the miscarriage. She wanted to be a mom but she was scared to lose another baby.

Being knocked out of her thoughts, she heard someone come in the room when she noticed Randy.

"Hey baby girl. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry honey."He apologized hugging her from behind as she had a small smile accepting his embrace.

"Thanks Viper."She said feeling a comfort in his embrace.

"You doing okay?"He asked making sure she was doing okay.

"Yeah...I'll be okay. Sore but okay I guess."She shrugged sadly.

"Don't worry baby girl. Things will get better. I promise."He told her softly kissing the top of her head.

"I know..."She started to sniffle a little.

"Oh baby, it's okay to cry. Don't hold it in. Just let it all out."He comforted her as he felt she bottled all her emotions in.

Bless finally let it all out as Randy held her in his tattooed arms. The pain she held in was too much too handle from her sister dying to now the baby's miscarriage. Everything around her felt as if it were crashing down on her.

"I know sweetie...I know...let it all go baby."Randy rubbed her back and held her tightly as a protective brother would take care of his little sister.

"I'm sorry Viper."Bless sniffled wishing she didn't have to deal with all this.

"Don't apologize hon. Do you feel better though?"He asked rubbing her back with comfort.

"A little bit..."She sniffled as she grabbed a tissue to wipe her remaining tears.

"I just wished I knew how I could've prevented the miscarriage and kept the baby alive..."She told him softly.

"Honey,look...It's not your fault okay...you couldn't have prevented it from happening. These things happens sometimes. I may not know what you're going through sweetheart but I know deep down that you're strong. It's going to take time baby. Once you feel like you're healed, talk to Drew and see what he says if he wants another baby. I'm pretty sure he would want to start a family. It's a start hon. This is just a bump in the road you're going through but once you pass it, it'll get better. I'm sure wherever that little baby is now she's with your sister in heaven and I'm sure your sis will look after him or her for you. You have many family and friends including that care for you and will be here whenever you need us. Remember honey, you are not alone in this fight." He let her know as he kneeled next to her and rubbed her knee in a comforting manner.

"Thanks Viper. I needed to hear that. I love you so much."Bless sat up and embraced him as he too wrapped his arms around her making her feel a little better. He felt her tears soak his shirt as he rubbed her back

"I love you too baby girl. Never forget that."Randy spoke to her softly as he kissed her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I won't."She half smiled as he squeezed her hands.

"Sammy sends her love and Alanna says she hopes Auntie Bless feels better soon."He let her know his family said that.

"Thanks Viper. Send my love to the girl's as well. Hopefully when Drew and I get time for vacation, I can visit you guys."Bless hoped for a mini vacation to see Randy,Sam who was like an older sister,and considered Alanna her niece. They were her closest family she's ever had.

"You know I will. Well...I better get going since I have a match in a few with Stu (Wade). If you need to talk later or just need you're big brother, don't forget to stop by okay?"He suggested with a smile.

"I won't. Good Luck."She told him kissing his cheek.

"Thanks baby girl. Love you."He blew her a kiss before he knew he had to get psyched for his match then worry about Bless later.

Bless sighed and wiped her tears with a tissue as she layed her head back on the couch trying to get her emotions in check but the more she tried, tears just kept coming. She hated feeling this way even when she remembered her sister invaded her mind. She missed her so much it was hurting her. She wasn't really over that yet as well.

While she sat there wiping her tears, she didn't hear the person come in the locker room to see her best friend and another brother from another mister Justin Gabriel (PJ Lloyd) who had just walked in the locker room usually the guys shared to wind down after his match when he noticed his favorite adopted "sister" was sitting on the couch with tissues by her side and she looked to still be grieving from the loss from her and Drew's child.

He heard the news from Stu who had told Heath too and when he heard she had miscarried, it broke his heart in half. How much he wanted to be there just to hold and hug her, to make the pain go away but he didn't know how.

He cried during the middle in the hotel room because he felt her hurt and it hurt him when she was hurting and wanted to take it all away. He sighed sadly looking at the sad girl not knowing what to say to her. All he knew was just to hold her and comfort her at this time. He didn't know the severity of losing a child and knew inside she had to be crushed but he had to be brave for her for her sake and just be the protective big brother to look out for his little sister.

"Hey Baba (baby)."He half smiled coming in to greet her.

"Hey..."She greeted with a half smile as she was wiping away her tears.

"Baba, do you mind if I hug you?"He asked her as she nodded loving her best friend didn't ask her if she was okay which she was kinda glad. She loved it when he didn't push the subject of the miscarriage but all she knew was she needed his special hugs that she loved so much.

He came in and sat beside her holding her close to him as she layed her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at him and saw dark circles under his green eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept too well and looked worn down.

"Peej, I'm worried about you. You okay?"She asked him softly wondering what was up. Usually he was so peppy and on the go but this time he looked so tired and down.

"I'm okay baba..."He reassured her with a small smile even though he was hiding the fact he was worried about her.

"Peej...I know when you're not okay."She said knowing he had to be worrying about something.

"Come on Peej, out with it wolf boy."She told him as he sighed sitting up to look into her eyes and saw his eyes were really red and swollen as if he had been crying.

"Peej, what's wrong?"Bless asked him in concern.

"I...I...was worried about you baba..."He admitted taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I thought I lost my favorite sister after you lost the baby. It hurt me to know I almost lost you. I wouldn't know what to do without you Bless...I thought something bad happened to you and I got scared."He let her know how he felt as she looked at him with a sad look.

"Oh Peej, I didn't realize you felt that way. Don't worry, I'm still here and kicking. I just lost the baby. It still hurts though it'll take a while for me to cope but you'll never lose me, ever. I love you PJ."Bless told him as he sniffled as tears filled his eyes to know she was okay but the vision of her in his dreams haunted him after Stu had told him and Heath after she lost the baby. He thought he was going to lose her when he told them how she lost the baby.

"Peej, please don't cry or you're going to make me start again."Bless comforted her favorite best friend rubbing his werewolf styled hair.

"I'm sorry baba, I guess I'm just very sensitive plus I hate when you're hurting, I hurt too. I'm sorry about the little one. I know you hate feeling pitied but hon, I don't want you to think that because I care so much about you like a sister. I love you so much. If I ever lost you, I feel like I lost a part of myself. You're the first ever girl to approach me with that warm beautiful smile and I knew the minute we started talking, I felt like I knew you forever. You're like a part of me like a long lost twin I've always wanted."He felt silly for crying but wanted her to know how much he cared for her and didn't want to ever lose her.

"Oh Peej. I love you too. You'll never lose me. As far the baby goes, I'm okay. I guess this is just a little bump in the road as Randy quoted to me a while ago but once I heal, I'll be good as new. I guess Drew and I will try and start a family of our own when the time comes. It still hurts I lost the baby but I guess it was just a test for now until I feel ready to know when I want to be a mom again. I'm just happy that I still have our little girl."She mentioned over to Catherine who was peacefully asleep snuggling with her teddy bear and sucking softly on her pacifier.

"You're a great mom honey, I'm sure you will be again when you and Drew are ready to have another little one. I guess it'll be okay for me to spoil this lil' one instead."He joked wiping away some tears as he nodded his head towards Catherine.

"Of course you can. After all you are her "Uncle". She smiled petting his dark crazy spikey hair.

"Are you and Drew planning to get her baptized any time soon?"He asked just out of curiosity.

"Drew and I haven't spoken about it yet but we'll see when the time comes."She told him sitting beside him glad to be talking with him and she felt comfortable having her best friend being there. She loved his goofy ass at times and that's what she loved about him. He was funny and spontaneous that he made her laugh or smile.

"I watched your match at Drew's with Heath. You two are incredible. I'm so proud of both of you that you two have come a long way."She told him about his match with Heath.

"Awwww thanks baba...that means a lot."He felt touched she would be watching his match with Heath.

"It just sucks creative and the officials are making you job every now and then especially to that Hunico guy. I hope you kick his ass."She giggled as she rested her head against his chest.

"Don't worry baba, you know I will especially for you."He said kissing her head.

"You better Rooroo."She called him by his little nickname for him. They usually had pet names for each other which was their only nickname code for each other no one knew about but them. PJ reminded her of the young kangaroo boy Rooroo since he was just so adorable and was so energetic in the ring. "Baba" (baby) was Bless' nickname for her from PJ. Only he was allowed to call her that and since she was only a few years younger than he was and she was the baby of the former NEXUS family.

While they were talking, she heard the little girl rustle around in the playpen as she went to go check on her but her stomach still felt sore.

"Peej, can you do me a favor and check on Catherine?"The raven haired beauty asked him.

"Sure."He smiled as he got up to check on Catherine who had just switched her position laying on her left side and had dropped her pacifier out of her mouth but was still sleeping peacefully.

"She's still asleep."He noticed letting Bless know.

"Guess she wasn't comfy and switched sides."He chuckled looking down at the beautiful infant girl.

"She's so cute when she does that."She said knowing sometimes Catherine didn't stay on one side too much and moved around in her sleep.

"Yeah she is. She gets bigger every time I see her. What are you feeding this kid?"He joked looking at his favorite little adopted sister.

"Just regular baby oatmeal, cereal, and milk formula."She told him what she gave Catherine.

"She grows like a weed that's for sure."He mentioned to her.

"That's my girl. Growing stronger and beautiful."She smiled watching PJ being so fascinated by the sleeping baby which she thought it was the most cutest thing ever. He sure loved babies.

Soon Bless' stomach growled and knew she was getting hungry since she hadn't eaten and wanted to watch Drew's match which was pretty soon that way she didn't miss it.

"Someone's hungry..."The South African heard her stomach growl as he went back to sitting beside her.

"PJ, can you get me a sandwich or snack that's at catering?"She asked him a favor.

"What kind of sandwich do you want hon plus I think I still have those peanut butter crackers I have in my bag that I reserved if you want them."He got up to look through his bag to find the crackers he had stored.

"You know usually I love cheese steak sandwiches and sure I would love to have crackers and we could share them."She told him with a smile.

"Ah' ha...here it is."He found the crackers that he needed and tossed them to her on and landed on her lap.

"Well thanks Rooroo...that wasn't very nice when you could've walked and gave it to me."Bless joked as she picked up the packet and opened it to snack on.

"Enjoy and I'll get you you're sandwich and juice."He told her laughing as he would get her something to eat and he would get a snack himself since he wasn't very hungry yet.

"Peej, I have some money in my purse that way you can pay."Bless grabbed her purse beside her to give it to him.

"Uh uh baba, not this time. Keep you're money, I'll pay for it. Dinner is on me kiddo."He said not wanting her money and not wanting her to spend when big brother was on the watch.

"I hate you sometimes..."She playfully pouted throwing a pillow at him which he caught.

"Love you too. Now let me pay this one time since it's on me."He threw the pillow back at her causing the cracker pack to fall on the couch from her hands.

"Hey..."She playfully whined as she tossed the pillow aside and grabbed her crackers that fell to snack on as he left to get her something to eat while she turned the tv on to wait until Drew was on.

Not even 10 minutes later, PJ returned with some grape juice and her cheese steak sandwich and he had some pretzels and bottled water when he saw she was still snacking on her crackers.

"Here you go baba."The South African man returned with his food and her's as well.

"Thank you Rooroo. I love you."She cooed playfully at him as she got the sandwich and juice from him.

"Love you too kiddo."He smiled kissing her cheek while sitting down beside her while they watched the rest of Drew's match while eating and sharing their snacks with one another.

"Knowing Drew...he's going to lose against Stephen."PJ knew it was obvious creative team was making him job to the Irishman which really sucked when he knew Drew was trying and he really wanted to impress officials and be back on the SD roster.

"I know. I wish creative would let him win at least once and put him back on SD."She sighed knowing the obvious Drew was going to lose but she had high hopes for him one day that the officials in the office would let him win one match in his life time and get demoted back to Smackdown where he belonged.

"I hear you baba. Drew is a great worker I have to admit but it sucks he has to lose all the time when the sad fact is they don't see the true talent he has."The South African high flyer knew that since he had wrestled against Drew and the Scot was tough he had to give him that as he shared his pretzels with her as she munched on them.

As usual, a few minutes later Drew had lost to Stephen when the bell rang but seemed pretty upset which she didn't blame him but she guessed he was okay with it despite he knew he was going to lose. She knew Ste was a good friend and they had great chemistry in the ring when wrestling against each other. They both had great sportsmanship against each other.

A few minutes later Heath had walked in the locker room after his match and finished showering and was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with his hair tied back in a ponytail.

He saw his best friend and Bless were talking and laughing together while eating and smiled when he saw the smile on her face. That look she had was genuine and beautiful and looked as if she hadn't lost her baby. He guessed PJ had made everything better now that he was there and she seemed more happy he was making her smile which Heath thought it was a great thing.

His best friend had a big heart of gold being there for anyone when he needed too and was never bothered by it. That's what the redhead liked about him. His friendship was that genuine and had a kind nature to him.

The Southern one man rock band was glad to see Bless was doing better by the sound of her laughter as PJ was making her laugh about something and while sharing the crackers she had with him while they continued to have the tv on though they weren't really paying any attention to it.

"Hey you two. What are you two laughin' about?"The Southern one man rock band made his presence known as he walked in the room.

"hey red. Nothing much. Just us two being goofs."Bless giggled sticking her tongue out playfully at PJ before stealing a pretzel from him and munching on it.

"Ewww child...put that thing away."PJ laughed at her playfulness.

"Heath,you want any of my crackers?"Bless asked him sharing with him too.

"No thanks hon. You enjoy them."He reassured with a smile as she shrugged unlacing his boots.

"More for me then."She smiled snacking on them and then PJ grabbed one and snacked on it too.

"You two are like kids."The redhead retorted watching them.

"That's what you love about us."PJ commented back to the redhead.

"True. Gotta love you two."Heath shrugged with a smile knowing that fact. He indeed loved PJ like a big brother though Justin was two years older than he was and Bless like a sister. Bless was younger than he was by 2 years as well since she was only 26 and Drew was the same age she was but she was older than him by only 6 months.

Stu was like the older brother of their group since he was older than them by a few years.

"Are you sure you don't want any crackers because I'm gonna eat my sandwich?"Bless asked the redhead.

"Nah, you go on ahead and eat. You need it more than I do dollface but thanks."Heath thought she was generous she wanted to share her food with him but he wasn't really all that hungry yet.

"Okay. Feel free to grab one when you want it."She told him placing it on the table eating her cheese steak sandwhich as he sat down in front of them on the couch watching the tv just feeling the need to wind down after his match.

"Will do. Thanks sweet cheeks."He felt touched by her gesture as he put his boots he wore to the side and sat indian style on the floor.

"You're really focused on this match aren't you red?"Bless noticed him watching his match with Hornswoggle.

"I guess. I hate losing to that short shit, excuse my language sweetcheeks."He hoped she didn't mind him cursing as he sighed while hoping to better himself the next time to win.

"None taken red. You'll get little Hornswoggle next time I can guarantee it."She reassured him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. That means a lot and makes me feel better."He felt touched by Bless' kind words and it made him smile knowing she had confidence in him. She had such a kind heart to her and that's what he adored about the raven haired beauty.

"So after the show,what are you Drew planning to do?"PJ asked her.

"Probably head back to the hotel plus get the little one down for her nap after I change and feed her and then head to bed with Drew after a long night. What about you two?"She asked them.

"Probably the same depending if we go out and hang out or something and depends what they have in this town."The South African man shrugged now that they were in Milan for a regular house show and Smackdown tour.

"Sounds like a good plan."Bless thought since the boys could get out and hang together and have their manly bonding time.

After Drew's match, he got showered, dressed, and made his way back to the locker room hearing laughter and chattering when he saw his girlfriend was tackled by both PJ and Heath as they were mercilessly tickling her and saw two pillows were on the floor probably had one of their playfully pillow fights they usually had with one another and there was food scattered on the table which was half eaten sandwich and some juice on the table along with some pretzels and water bottle sitting there.

The Scot had to smile happily hearing his girlfriend laugh again. It was music to his ears just to see her have a good time with her friends who were brother's to her looking out for her.

He guessed they were trying to make her feel better after the miscarriage. He had to thank those two later for making her smile once again. He definitely missed seeing her beautiful smile and laughter.

"Hey you two. What are you doing corruptin' my woman?"Drew chuckled seeing Bless trying to catch her breath after laughing so hard as they stopped and turned their heads to see the Scot standing at the door frame with a smirk.

"Hey babe."Bless greeted her man as she slowly got up and greeted him with a kiss which he smiled into their kiss.

"Ewww...get a room you two."Heath joked watching them have a little PDA action.

Drew chuckled and flipped his fellow friend with the bird as Bless broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest.

"Nothin' Drewmeister, just trying to get our girl to smile again. I think our mission is accomplished."PJ smiled as he was picking up the two fallen pillows putting them back on the couch as he and Heath sat down behaving like good boys.

"Thanks guys for lookin' out for my girl. I appreciate it."The Scot told them both as he put his hands on her shoulders with a smile to them.

"It's no problem man. We love her like a little sister. We'd do anything to make her smile again."Heath said to the brunette.

As on cue Catherine awoke crying as she just woke up from her nap.

"I'll get her."The South African volunteered knowing Bless was sore so the good friend he was tended to her and picked up the infant

"Hey beautiful. What's wrong?"He asked kissing her cheek as she clutched onto his black sleeveless t-shirt.

"I guess she needs to be changed and fed tonight then put her down to bed and if she doesn't have her nap, she's usually cranky."Bless said since Catherine had about a two hour nap and needed more or she'd be one cranky girl in the morning.

"Here Peej, give me the kid."Drew chuckled as he walked over to him to get the crying infant.

"Shhhhh...there there darling. It's okay daddy and mommy are here."He hushed as he patted her back softly consoling her as she cried.

"I guess we better get to the hotel babe. She really needs to be changed and fed since she's cranky now and needs her sleep."Bless knew when Catherine would be cranky.

"Yeah I guess you're right."He agreed trying to calm Catherine down and bouncing her in his strong arms.

"We don't want to keep you guys any longer if you two need to get back to the hotel. Just in case any of you need us, our cellphones are on."Heath told them as he and PJ got up to hug them both and gave Catherine a kiss.

"Thanks again guys for being here for Bless and keeping her company. You guys are great friends."Drew knew the two men were really great friends to him and Bless and great uncles to their little girl.

"Any time Drew. We need to hang out more often man when you get the chance just let us know."The South African reminded him.

"Thanks for the invite. Maybe we can think of something if Bless is up to it and we can find a sitter for Cat that way we can hang."Drew patted the South African Werewolf's shoulder.

"Thanks guys for the company. I love you both."Bless spoke up hugging them and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Love ya baba."PJ leaned in closer to whisper his nickname for her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Rooroo. You and Red be safe tonight you hear me"She told them directly as they nodded giving her one last hug letting the couple get ready for the night to head back to the hotel.


	53. Abandoned Baby Chapter 53

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 53**

After 2 weeks of the international tour, the guys including Bless and Catherine were back home in Tampa. They had gotten a lot of phone calls from loved one's and friends to check up on her after her miscarriage. Drew's parents even called and checked on her.

Theresa told Bless if she needed anyone to call her that way they could do some mother and daughter bonding whenever they came back overseas. She was glad to accept that invitation. She even got calls from Noelle and Lee which she thought it was so sweet.

"Home sweet home..."Stu bellowed as he was getting out his luggage from the car and was glad to be home after that long tour.

"Home..."PJ sighed happily looking at their apartment complex.

The rest were all so happy as Stu got to open the door while Heath got the mail to see what they had gotten while they were away.

"Sweetcheeks, you have a package from Drew's parents and some bills and a letter."Heath said giving Bless her stuff while he gathered the rest of their mail.

"Thanks. Can you bring it inside red, I sorta got my hands full."The young woman told him as she was handling her bags and diaper bag while Drew had the baby in his arms.

"Sure."Heath didn't mind as he brought in his bags as well and put all the letters neatly stacked on the table.

As soon as everyone was situated, Stu was gonna take a shower and head for a nap since he was really tired and drove all the way home from the airport, PJ was gonna get something to eat since he was really starving then probably catch a nap later, Heath was off doing his own thing and probably watch a movie in the guest bedroom after he unpacked meanwhile Drew and Bless had their room to themselves to relax.

Bless had just finished unpacking some stuff and looked through the mail that she had gotten.

She looked through the package first that Drew's parents had gotten her to find a beautiful angel necklace. She thought it was the most thoughtful thing they had gotten her.

The young girl found a letter that had dropped out of the box and read it.

_Dear Bless,_

_David and I were so happy to have you around and hope you stop by again when you and Drew have some time. By the way, don't worry about anything honey, if you ever need us, don't be hesitant to call us. I hope you like the necklace David and I had gotten you. I hope you got it in one piece. We thought of you and thought of getting you a little something for an early holiday present. It's yours to keep because we love you. I hope one day we can do some mother and daughter bonding when you come here again overseas. David and I miss you already. :-) Take care of yourself always and remember we're here for you if you absolutely need anything. I know things are tough after losing the baby but you'll be back up on your feet in no time. I'll send a prayer your way and hoping for the best._

_Love,_

_Theresa and David_

_P.S. Hugs and Kisses_

Bless smiled at the letter and Drew wondered what she was smiling at as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"What are you smiling about beautiful?"The Scot asked his girlfriend as she held the letter close to her heart including the small boxed necklace.

"You're parents are so loving. They gave me a necklace."She showed him the necklace his parents sent and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His parents had wonderful taste in jewelry. He knew they were going to spoil her eventually which he didn't mind after all she was like family already to them. She even showed him the letter they had sent her.

After opening up the package, she put the necklace in a safe place knowing where she put it and rooted through the other bills she would pay and saw a letter which had her sister's name marked on it and wondered why it would come in this late but she would read it any way.

Shakily grabbing it, The PA looked through it to find that her friend Lynn that was her room mate had sent Evelyn's letter had been accepted to UCLA for premed to be transferred there from New York where she went to school for a while. Evelyn had always wanted to go to UCLA for college to study there. Now that she was gone, she didn't have her chance.

Bless always hoped that her sister would be accepted into the University of her choice and make something of herself.

Tears gathered in her eyes, as she looked at some photos that they took together before the last few days of Evelyn's accident. They looked so happy and care free.

"Hon..."Drew noticed she was crying and shaking as he held her in his arms and looked down at what she had. It was pictures of her sister and maybe a close friend of her's as she dropped the photos and gathered herself in Drew's arms and sobbed.

"I miss her so much..."She sniffled cuddling him.

"I know baby...it's okay."Drew softly said stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Ev got accepted into UCLA...She never got her dream to go..."Bless said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh hon...I'm sorry..."Drew consoled his girlfriend just holding her wishing he could take away her pain.

"Why now...?"She asked softly mumbling into his chest.

"I don't know sweetheart but you know at least we know that you're sister had gotten accepted had she still been here which you would've been very proud of her. Maybe her friend couldn't look at the photos any more and wanted you to have them that way you'll have something of your sister."Drew hoped that was his best guess on the photos and acceptance letter that maybe her friend had sent.

Bless looked down all of a sudden and something had fallen with the brochure of UCLA and saw a letter was hidden in the packet.

She bent down and Drew wondered what what she was doing when he saw her pick up something that looked like a decorated stationary.

_Dear Ms. Bless Mendoza,_

_My name is Lynn. I'm your sister's room mate and I got this letter in the mail just a few days ago and thought of sending this to you as soon as it arrived when I got home from class and didn't want to keep it here long and thought of sending it to you along with some pictures of us here that you may want. Don't worry, I have copies as souvenirs to remember her by. I'm so sorry about Evelyn's accident...I wished I could've done something to protect her and make her stay here at the apartment but I couldn't...I'm sorry Bless. If I could change the hands of time back just to have her back safe and sound._

_When I found out she was killed in an accident, I was devastated and crushed. She and I were pretty close friends when we met each other and bonded right away. She always talked about you nonstop and how she loved going to UCLA which was her dream for premed. She must really look up to you which I really admire. _

_I wished we could've been more close as time went on but I'm glad to call her my friend and got to know more of her since she seems really sweet and down to earth. I was really excited for her when she was going to be accepted into one of the best universities in the state that were were going to celebrate about her acceptance but it was too late when the accident happened since she wanted to find the perfect dress that she was going to buy and she never came back which worried me and that's when I found out she had been killed and I'm still not over it and somehow wished I could've said something or kept her safe from harms way._

_I miss her so much and wished she were still here. I send my condolences and hope you are doing well with the coping process. By the way, she still has some things here at the apartment that she kept maybe that you would want to do away with them or keep it whichever you would like and have the address attached to this letter that way any time you find some time to stop by._

_Feel free to keep in touch and again condolences to you and your family at this time. I will keep you all in my thoughts and prayers._

_Sincerely,_

_Lynn_

Bless sobbed when she read the letter as Drew held her tightly.

"It's okay baby. Cry it all out."He whispered stroking her hair as he cried along with her feeling the pain she was going through. He wanted to let her know she was not alone.

"Why did she have to leave me?"She sobbed as she pounded her fists against his chest.

"Honey, I wished I had all the answers for you but I don't..."Drew sniffled as he held her tight.

"I hate this...Why her of all people did my sister have to die...she didn't deserve this..."She cried as more tears fell.

"Baby, I know it hurts but at least she's not in pain anymore. She's free now."Drew told her above a whisper as he held her.

"I wished I could have her back at least once just to let her know how much I love her."She sniffled back her tears.

"I know you do baby. I'm sure she knows."He let her know.

"I...I can't deal with this...I need to go downstairs and work some steam off."She said breaking away from their embrace as angry tears rolled down her eyes.

"Baby, that's not a good idea. You're still recuperating from the baby. You need to heal."Drew told her she was still healing from her ordeal and didn't want her to get hurt any further.

"I need this Drew...I need to get all my frustrations out...This is just too much to bear."She cried out feeling so stressed right now that she couldn't handle all this stress that was crashing down on her from her broken family,her sister's loss,and the loss of her baby. The emotions she kept inside was too much and she needed to hit something just to let all the pain out she bottled up.

"Baby, let yourself heal first. It's not good for you."Drew loved her and didn't want her ending back up in the hospital again.

"I just need time just to blow off some steam somehow. It's too much babe...I can't handle all this."She said weakly as tears pooled in her stinging eyes from the tears leaving the room.

She then left the room storming out as Drew sighed sadly watching his girlfriend leave the room and let her be for now. He knew she needed this as he knew she was going down to the downstairs basement gym that the guys made for themselves to work out whenever they didn't want to go out to take out her frustrations before it came too much which he didn't blame her but hoped she took it easy on herself.

The raven haired beauty made her way to the punching bag as tears pooled at her swollen and stinging eyes hitting it hard and fast taking her frustrations out on the bag. She felt as if she were going to have a total meltdown.

Every hit she made cause her knuckles to hurt but she didn't care at the moment. She was angry at herself for everything and wanted nothing more than to hit something and was happy the boys had their own state of the art gym where they had plenty of equipment around and including the punching bag.

After a few hard hits, Bless' breaths were fast and labored as she took her anger out more and sweat poured down her face from the adrenaline. She took off her shirt tossing it on the ground and had her wife beater on underneath and kept going at the bag until weakness took over and collapsed on the floor sobbing with her hands on the ground in defeat and her wild curls covering her swollen doll like face from her tears.

Mean while Drew was just putting Catherine for her nap, when he started feeling worried for his girlfriend that she hadn't come up yet. He knew had had to go check on her.

He brought the baby monitor with him just in case he heard Cat crying. He made his way through the quiet downstairs area, and saw the gym door had been opened knowing she was down there.

"Babe..."He called climbing down the stairs looking for her. Descending down more, he could hear sobbing which alerted him to where she was and saw at the corner of the room next to the punching bag was Bless sitting on the floor with her face to her knees sobbing which really concerned him.

She looked to be really mad at herself as she cried out in frustration which he didn't blame her one bit. He would've felt the same way if he were her.

He sat beside her and rubbed her back quietly not to scare her but in comfort letting her know he was there and she wasn't alone. He dropped the baby monitor on the floor and just sat there with her.

He scooted close to her and just cradled his crying girlfriend who now had her head laying on his toned chest crying her broken heart out.

"It's okay lass...I got you."Drew whispered as he squeezed her hand gently as she hissed out in pain when he touched it. He wondered why she did that and saw her right knuckles were swollen and partially had cuts in them from the hard hits on the punching bag. He knew he had to clean her up before the cuts got infected.

"Lass, I've got to help you up and get you cleaned up."He said softly looking at her knuckles.

"No..."She cried in a small voice.

"Baby, I don't know how to help you if you don't let me in."Drew felt helpless himself seeing her in this state of a total meltdown.

"I can take care of myself..."She claimed as she punched the floor which really made things worse and made her hand hurt.

"I don't want help. I...I...I... just want all the pain to go away..."She said in strangled sob frustrated wanting to stand up but Drew kept her close from hurting herself.

"Honey stop..."He told her strictly as she breathed hard still wanting to take her frustrations on the punching bag again but knew she was still weak after she lost the baby and was worried for her.

"Let me go Drew...I need this..."She said almost snapping in a cold tone getting out of his grasp as he could see the angry tears and the flames in her eyes. He'd never seen her this torn before.

"I just want to be alone..."She told him getting up pushing back her wild curls ready to just hit without any warning.

"Baby, please...I don't want to see you get hurt."He sighed in frustration too. She wasn't the only one suffering. He was too and didn't want to see her this way.

He wondered what happened to his beautiful and happy girlfriend. One minute she was happy the next she was snapping like it was nobody's business like her own.

He could hear her strangled sobs as he watched her hit hard on the punching bag and shriek out an angry yell as she hit the bag one last time before letting it all go. All the frustrations and stress she had bottled up had finally been released as Drew could only walk slowly to her and cradle her in his strong arms not leaving her side like he promised as she let go off all the emotions on him as he cried kissing her head and stroking her hair whispering comforting words to his girlfriend till she cried herself to sleep in his arms due to exhaustion.

"Hey,what's with all the yelling I hear?"Stu's voice bellowed when he had heard shouting from downstairs in the gym.

"Nothing Stu, everything's fine."Drew's weak and tired voice said as the Brit wondered what was going on when he made his way downstairs to see Drew carrying an exhausted Bless in his arms and she looked so pale and limp and her face swollen and puffy with tear marks. He wondered if she was the one he heard crying and taking her frustrations out on the punching bag previously.

"What happened man?"The Brit was concerned as Drew handed him the baby monitor while he was carrying Bless.

"Total meltdown."Drew answered sighing.

"Man...poor girl...She must of hid all that emotions too well inside for too long and it finally got out."Stu said feeling bad for his best friend and his gal pal.

"She did and she snapped a few times. I'm worried about her."Drew said looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Don't take any of her anger seriously Andrew. This is just her way to cope and deal with everything since she lost her family,sister, and now the baby. Let her take time to cope. You can only be there for her when she needs you. Just don't let her push you away or don't push her away when she'll need someone to support her."His best friend gave him some advice.

"You know I won't ever think that. I love her too much to let her walk out of my life."Drew sadly said to his best friend since he loved his girlfriend so much.

Stu hated to see the hurt in his best friend's eyes and hoped that everything would be okay between them.

"I'm going upstairs to take care of her and put her to bed."The brunette told him as he carried Bless upstairs.

"Good idea. She'll need lots of rest to recuperate."Stu knew she needed time to heal after this whole ordeal and knew Drew was suffering too and wished he could do something to make them feel better.

"Thanks for the help man."Drew said as the Brit gave him the baby monitor placing it on the table after he layed Bless on their bed.

"No problem. Good night Andrew."The big man patted the young man's back.

Drew undressed Bless leaving her in her bra and underwear. He walked over to the master bathroom to grab a basin and washcloth to clean her up.

Sitting at her bedside, he gently dabbed her body and face with some warm water to let her cool off and finally rested the rag on her forehead and brushed some hair that fell watching her sleep.

She had gone through so much these past few days he didn't realize all the emotions she had would be bottled up so quickly she finally let it out which he was kind of relieved that she did. He hoped the tension would soon be gone and see her happy again. He hated to see her so weak and hurt that it hurt him too.

After cleaning her up, he took the basin and wash cloth back to the bathroom and walked back out undressing himself leaving his boxers on as he slipped into bed with his girlfriend holding her close to him feeling her move next to him resting her head on his chest and her right hand on his abs.

He smiled a small smile kissing her head before turning to turn off the lights and letting sleep consume them both.


	54. Abandoned Baby Chapter 54

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 54**

The next morning Bless got up from her sleep when she groaned waking up with a major headache feeling as she had a major hangover. She felt her whole head spin feeling like everything around her was moving.

She groaned softly holding her head when noticed she laying on Drew's chest. She decided to lay down to try to get rid of her headache from the tears of frustration and stress she held in for so long.

"I'm sorry baby."Bless apologized to Drew for taking her anger out on him which she didn't mean lacing her fingers with his gently not to wake him. She felt like she felt so alone with everything crashing down on her shoulders.

She just rested there on his chest as tears came out of her eyes wiping them the best she could.

A few minutes later Drew woke up when he felt hot tears sliding down his chest to see his girlfriend was resting on his chest with her eyes closed with tears rolling down her beautiful face and her fingers were laced with his.

He sighed sadly sitting up to comfort his girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful."He said rubbing her back gently.

"I'm so sorry babe..."Bless finally opened her eyes to meet with his green eyes cupping his face with her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey, I don't want to hear you say that okay. Don't be sorry baby. I understand what you're going through lass...You're not alone anymore. I'm here."Drew let her know after he broke their sweet embrace as he tilted up her chin and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I feel so alone Drew...in my heart...I don't whole feel whole."She told him softly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Baby, you don't have to feel like that because I'm here and I love ya."He let her know in his heart how much he loved her.

"Drew...please make love to me. I just want everything to go away..."Bless needed his sweet touch, his caresses, everything just to forget her pain. She wanted him to love her and just to touch her.

"Baby, that's not a good idea plus I don't want to take advantage of you right now that you're vulnerable. I don't hurt you lass while you're still healing. I want to make love to you more than anything in this world but just not right now. I want the time to be right and I want us to try for another baby and be a family."Drew felt bad if he hurt her and didn't want to take advantage of his girlfriend while she still was healing from everything.

He loved her. He really did but right now he just didn't feel it was the right time for them.

"I don't know if I want to have another baby...I'm scared."She said softly not looking at him feeling so ashamed since after her first miscarriage.

"Swee'ie...look at me..."Drew brushed her hair out of her beautiful face to make her look into his eyes while taking her shaking hands into his.

"I know you're scared baby but I'm here. You don't need to scared anymore. Trust me. Just let everything go on the right path okay. I want you to feel be'er that way we can be happy and let things mend." Drew told her while looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

She nodded as he leaned in his forehead and rested it against her's.

"I love ya baby and never forget that."He said above a whisper.

"Just don't leave me."She told him clutching his hand.

"I won't ever. I hold that promise angel."The handsome Scot swore to her squeezing her hand gently.

"Kiss me..."She said just wanting to have him close.

"That I can do."He chuckled as she smiled a small smile as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips as he cupped her face to make the kiss more passionate as she straddled his hips.

Bless broke the kiss and let her breath slow down and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping lastnight babe. I didn't mean too."She apologized stroking his cheek gently.

"You had every right angel...I don't blame you."He reached down to stroke her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"You're not mad at are you?"She asked him softly.

"Babe, of course not...You're my baby and I can't stay mad at you forever."Drew chuckled with a warm smile letting her know as he rubbed lap softly.

"When you need to vent, you vent...I'm not going to hold that against you. I'm sure you feel be'er afterwards."He noticed how the tension was just let free by her body language.

"Yeah that's true. I just feel bad for going off on you like that...I don't know what got into me..."She said sighing while straddling him and placing her head on his chest while she let him run his slender fingers through her hair.

"Baby, you have so much going on in your life I'm sure and you just needed to let it all out. I'm glad you did and I'm proud of you."He confessed looking down into her beautiful brown eyes that held the love she had for him.

"Thanks babe."She softly spoke while laying down at his side.

"No problem. I love ya."He softly said kissing her head.

"I love you and again I'm sorry sweetheart."She said and apologized to her boyfriend whom she loved with all her heart and soul.

"Don't be sorry baby. I'll always love you no matter what. Now go back to sleep angel. You really need to get your strength back up."He told her with a warm smile kissing her head as she nodded against his bare chest opening and closing her eyes while he helped her relax while running his fingers through her long hair. The sweet and young couple then fell back on a serene slumber holding each other since they both needed the rest.

A couple of hours later the sweet couple got up and made their way downstairs hand in hand along with Drew carrying Catherine on his left arm while the boys were up already eating lunch.

"Hey you two. Bout time you both are up."Stu smiled when he seen his friends were up and now it was about 3:30PM in the afternoon.

"Did you two sleep well?"He asked chuckling as he saw the two were hand in hand and looked to him they kissed and made up.

"Mmmmhmmm..."Bless smiled as she sat down while Drew put Cat in her high chair and put her bib on her.

"You look better baba (baby)." PJ noticed she was smiling again.

"I feel a little better and I'm getting there."She reassured him with a warm smile as she was eating a piece of pizza that Stu had ordered for lunch.

"Good to hear baby girl. By the way what was all that yelling lastnight?"He wondered what happened lastnight.

"Took my frustrations out on the punching bag and on Drew. I apologized though and we're doing okay. We still have a lot of making up to do."She said confessing to her big brother that they really needed to talk about everything including after the miscarriage. She knew she wasn't the only one suffering and he was too but she felt she took her anger on him which she shouldn't have. She loved him too much and didn't want to lose him. Even the problems she had, she had taken it out on him and she wanted to do more to make up to him.

"I'm glad to hear that baba. You're a strong girl. It'll take time to heal. Don't worry champ."He told her as he patted her back gently as she smiled at him.

"So you two are okay?"Heath asked Bless and Drew looking between them just to make sure.

"Everything's fine now Heath. Don't worry. I was stressed and took the wrong anger out on Drew and I resent it so much. He understands too so we kissed and made up."She reassured the redhead everything was fine and peaceful between them as she smiled at her hubby who feeding their daughter.

"I'm glad to hear you two kids are doing okay. I'm just worried about you two like the rest of the guys."Heath being the good friend hoped everything would be okay with the sweet couple after they had gone through so much especially Bless miscarrying it really took a toll on her and Drew together.

"Don't worry red, everything is okay now and when Drew and I are ready for another baby, we'll still talk about it. I'm not going to shy away from my problems and tell how I feel if I'm ready to have another little one."She told him that she would love to have another little one once she felt she was ready.

"Well at least that's great sweetcheeks. Hopefully there will be another baby soon. We want another little rugrat to spoil."Heath hoped his friends would have another bundle of joy.

"We will Heath but the thing is we're just happy we could at least spoil one baby."She said nodding towards Catherine who was enjoying eating her meal that Drew was feeding her.

"She's got a good point."Stu spoke up with a smile.

The guys were happy that things were going well for Drew and Bless and they seemed more happier and peaceful after the small fight lastnight and hoped things would get better for them as time went on.

They couldn't blame her since all couples weren't perfect when couples had their tiffs but made up for it later in the end.

"So...now that we're free and don't have work for the next few days, what do you say we just go out and do something fun and bbq and spend time together?"Stu had a bright mind for things and he wanted to spend time with his family.

The two men perked up and agreed with the Brit.

"That sounds like a relaxing day to me."The South African man said wanting to sit back and relax and spend time with everyone.

"I agree here too."Heath volunteered to help out during the day.

"Sounds lovely and I could get out in the sun for a while."Bless agreed she could use a tan plus the weather was beautiful outside.

"What about you babe?"She asked her boyfriend.

"Sure why not...We could use some free time and I could teach lil' one how to swim."He directed his attention to the baby who whined for her bottle.

"Alright dumping, here you go."The Scot chuckled feeding the little one her bottle.

"Hey take it easy there dumplin'..."He laughed watching her suck her milk fast.

"She's really hungry."Bless giggled watching the little girl drink her milk.

"Must be. I know shorty...take it easy on the milk hon."Drew smiled as he took the bottle out of Catherine's mouth as she whined at him wanting her milk but he wanted her to drink it slowly.

"Hungry little thing."Stu barked out a chuckle watching father and daughter interact.

"She sure is and that's why she's growing up so fast."Bless was proud of her little girl as she stood up and kissed her on the head and rubbed her hair gently.

After they spent time talking with each other, they got ready for their afternoon get together and bbq and planning their evening later to have a bowling tournament in town.


	55. Abandoned Baby Chapter 55

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 55**

After a night of bowling with the guys, they all returned home safe and sound in the house. Stu and PJ were gonna look after Catherine that way her parents could try and get some sleep since they really needed the rest plus Drew wanted to take care of Bless once they got home.

She was still a bit sore and still recovering from the D&C and wanted to go home which the guys understood which wasn't a problem plus they loved her so they understood her situation. She had fun though playing their score keeper at the bowl arena and tending to the little one while watching the guys play for fun.

"I'm ready to lay down and sleep."Bless said flopping down on her and Drew's comfy bed snuggling her head into her pillow.

"I hear you babe."Drew agreed smiling as he was taking off his jeans putting them in the laundry basket at the end of the bed and taking off his t-shirt throwing it in their as well before joining his girlfriend in bed as he spooned her in his strong arms.

"Sleepy..."Bless murmured softly as she rested her head underneath his chin as he was stroking her hair.

"Sleep sweet angel."The Scot said softly to her kissing her neck.

"Good night babe."She softly said above a whisper as held her closer before they drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning was another beautiful morning when Bless woke up around 6:30AM and couldn't sleep anymore.

She decided maybe she would go around the park and go jogging and lose some weight due to her previous pregnancy and get back to her weight and maybe it would help her heal more and she would work out in the gym in the basement.

The young woman decided to get up early and look for some jogging gear in her drawers and other stuff she needed then went to walk to the bathroom to take a hot shower to relax her sore and tired body.

After her shower, Bless was dressed in a wife beater and black jogging pants and her hair up in a long ponytail and visor hat and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a bagel with cream cheese and pour some orange juice that she got from the refrigerator.

She grabbed her mug and opened up the carton pouring her juice into it before putting it back in the fridge.

Grabbing the fresh bagels from the paper bag, she grabbed the cream cheese as well from the fridge and grabbed her knife.

The 26 year old woman cut her bagels open and put the cream cheese on them before putting everything away then sat down to start eating.

After eating her food and drinking her juice last, she washed her dishes and then left a note on the fridge for the guys to let them know where she was going before grabbing her keys placing them in her pockets and leaving the house to go jogging.

While Bless was jogging around the park, she felt so refreshed and took in the beautiful scenery of the park she went around and smiled at the many couples and people walking around the neighborhood.

She missed going out sometimes by herself when she needed some space and to take in every feature of Tampa.

Deciding to take a breather, she sat on the bench and drank her bottled water that she strapped to her water holder that was attached to her jogging outfit and took a drink of it letting the liquid cool her throat.

After taking a few minutes breather and wanted to jog more, she saw a familiar couple playing frisbee which she caught which came her way when she saw a friendly face with blue eyes and a a tall build noticing it was John Cena and his wife Elizabeth.

Sorry Miss..."John said to the girl walking over to the young girl when he noticed it was Bless that had caught the frisbee that flew her way.

"Oh hey Bless. What are you doin' here?"The Raw Superstar greeted her as he saw her familiar friendly face giving her a hug.

"Hey JC. Doing good. Just hangin' around here in town and deciding to take an early morning jog."She shrugged as if it were a normal day for her.

"You look good shorty."He playfully flirted with her which was just a playful flirt between them which was always their code of being playful.

"Well thank you I try."She said looking at her nails and blew on them and dusted them on her shirt with a playful sophisticated voice.

"Is this yours?"She asked as she gave him the frisbee that flew her way.

"Ah' yeah thanks shorty."He said with a friendly smile getting it from her.

"Well enjoy your jog, don't want to keep you long. Sorry about the frisbee."He apologized to her getting it from her.

"No problem. I better get going that way I can get a good work out."Bless said it was okay that she didn't mind as she smiled up at him plus they always had their playful flirty ways with each other though it was for fun.

"John, are you coming babe?"Liz asked her husband when he seen her with a girl when she noticed it was Bless.

"Hey sweetie girl."The blonde greeted the raven haired beauty with a warm smile as she came up to her.

"Hey Lizzie."Bless greeted thee young bride with a warm smile and hugged her.

"I heard about the miscarriage. I'm so sorry. If there's anything John and I could do."Liz felt so bad for her friend.

"Thanks Liz. I really appreciate it. I'm doing well and still coping."Bless said with a tiny smile not wanting to cry anymore but she knew at any moment they asked if she was okay or mention the baby, her emotions were just mixed signals and she felt bad for feeling that way but she couldn't help it.

She still felt so many mixed emotions and losing the baby was still fresh and the pain she held hadn't completely went away.

"What happened to your hands?"John noticed her hands were wrapped in bandages.

"Sweetie,what did you do?"Liz hoped it wasn't what she was thinking when she saw her friend's hands were wrapped in bandages that John mentioned on her hands.

"It...It's nothing...don't worry about it."Bless reassured she was fine when they saw and shook it off not wanting to talk about what happened the previous night. She just wanted to forget about it.

"Shorty, come here now."John said feeling concerned for his only friend.

"Bless...don't turn us away. What happened?"Liz too was questioning as she saw Bless was about to walk away from them as she looked at her husband with a sorrowful look then back at their friend.

"I don't want to talk about it..."Bless said she was fine.

"Bless, you just can't turn us away. We know you're having problems and you can tell us anything."Liz knew that and felt concern for her best friend. It's like she did a 180 all of a sudden on them since after her miscarriage.

"Liz, you can't fix me, nobody can."Bless said to her as she looked down at her knuckles and felt guilty about everything that she regretted every moment she took her anger on Drew and now she was doing it with her friends which she didn't mean too but deep inside she still was broken after her ordeal. She wanted all the pain to go away but it still ate at her.

"Honey, what's with the attitude all of a sudden...what is we can't fix about you?"Liz put her hands on her hips wanting answers from her friend.

"Everything. I came here to enjoy myself and clear my head and all of a sudden everybody is smothering me with the same questions am I okay or am I okay after I lost the baby all over again and I just don't want to talk about it anymore." Bless suddenly exploded with mixed emotions walking away from her friends who caught up with her as the couple looked at each other with sad looks knowing the young girl was in trouble and the wanted to help her.

"Bless, come on...talk to us..."Liz caught up with the young PA as Bless sat on the grass as tears came to her eyes wiping them.

"I feel so guilty...am I a bad person Liz?"The raven haired beauty asked her looking up at her girl friend's hazel eyes.

"No...don't say that sweetie. You're not a bad person."Liz told her friend honestly rubbing her shoulder.

"Why do I feel so guilty as if it's my fault I lost the baby, this time my sister is gone, and I don't have my family. I feel like I don't have anybody."Deep down Bless felt so bad and felt so alone as she rested her head on her knees.

"Honey, you're not alone anymore. You have me and John, you have Randy,Sammy,Alanna, and everybody else that loves and cares for you. You have to remember that. We know you're going through a tough time but just don't put up a front on us to know "you're not okay". We care for you sweetie. We're not leaving you alone for a long shot. You're OUR family, don't forget that."Liz told her hugging her from behind as Bless accepted that embrace from the pretty as she finally let her walls down that was built around her heart down crumbling knowing she,John,and everyone was looking out for her.

"We're sorry that you feel pitied but don't ever think think that babe, we're just concerned for you. I know you just lost your baby and it's still fresh on your mind but we promise to be here for you when you need us." Liz promised speaking from behind the young girl hugging her which made Bless feel so much love from her and she loved the young Cena bride like a older sister.

"Lizzy is right Bless. We do care for you a lot and don't think we're ignoring you shorty. We're just worried about you is all."John spoke up as he sat beside her rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I'm taking my anger out on you guys. I just have so many mixed emotions I don't know which to turn on or off."Bless felt so confused sighing and feeling she was snapping on her friends and taking it out on Drew that they didn't deserve it but she just didn't know how to feel when she was around them.

"Don't worry it baby girl, you'll be okay."The blonde reassured her with a warm smile and rubbed her back in a comforting motion which Bless thought it was sweet the young seemed to really care. She truly had a heart of gold same as her hubby. No wonder they were so made for each other.

"You know what you need, a mini spa day just the two of us without any of the guys plus it'll help you make you feel better plus we can go shopping for some new clothes then we can catch up for lunch if you want."Liz suggested to her friend who looked up and smiled.

"That'll sound nice. I'd like that."Bless agreed to it.

"Honey, you don't mind do you?"Liz hoped it was okay for her to spend some time with the future .

"I don't see why not plus I think it would be a nice break for Bless to spend some girl time for a while."John didn't mind at all with his wife giving her his credit card to take.

"Honey, I have my own. Don't worry about it."Liz waved him off as she had her's tucked away in her purse as she gave him a kiss.

"Okay."He shrugged putting his card back in his pocket.

"Do you live far from here?"Bless asked John and Liz.

"About a block or two which isn't far."John told her where they lived.

"Well...now that we're going out. I better jog home that way I can get ready to get dressed that way we can go out."Bless told them softly.

"I'll pick you up at the apartment. I know where you guys live."Liz reassured the young girl and gave her number to her just in case she needed it.

"Thanks Liz. I'll see you two in a few."She kissed their cheeks and hugged them.

"You're welcome honey and lunch is on me so don't think of bringing any money."Liz told her with a wink she would pay for them.

"I hate you."Bless giggled joking when she hated when other people payed for her as she stuckher tongue out at the young blonde.

"I love you too sweets. Tutalu..."Liz laughed waving as Bless too hugged John.

"See you soon shorty."The former Thuganomics said giving Bless a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"See ya."She waved at her friends as she got home to be greeted by the big Brit who had just woken up when he heard the door close and saw Bless was up and about.

"Hey doll. Did you just get in?"Stu asked as he saw Bless.

"Hey Stu. Yup. I'm going out again with Liz and John to the mall after I get a shower."She told him as she saw him.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble."He said kissing her cheek.

"You know I will."She promised him as she ran up to her and Drew's room looking for what to wear when she decided on a t-shirt and jeans. She grabbed her toiletries and stuff to go shower after she had jogged for a while.

After her shower, Bless blew dried her hair.

While she was doing that, the Scot had just awoken from his slumber,when he heard the blow dryer in the bathroom go off and saw his girlfriend was not in bed with him.

He sighed and looked at the clock reading 8:45AM and wondered why she had been so up early.

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom which was still opened and smiled at his beautiful girl to see her putting some mousse in her hair to make it stay curly.

"Hey beautiful. Where you headed?"The sleepy green eyed Scot asked as he walked up behind her and kissed her good morning.

"Going to the mall honey. I just feel I need some space and maybe just to clear my mind a little bit. Don't worry babe, it's nothing you did. I bumped into Liz and John when I was jogging this morning and she invited me out to go out as her treat."She explained to him hoping it was okay.

"I understand you need some girl time. Maybe it would help you feel better."He knew that and was glad Bless had another girl around her just to hang out with for the day.

"Honey, I know this might sound silly but..."She hated leaving him with the baby but this was the only day she could ask him to look after Catherine while she and Liz spent time together.

"But what lass?"He asked tilting up her chin to greet with his green eyes that were so full of love.

"Do you think you can look over Catherine today with the guys?"She asked hoping it was okay.

"Of course baby. It's no worries at all. I'll look over Princess while you have fun with Liz. I'm not gonna keep you prisoner here at home all the time. You need you're girl time sometimes."He let her know she was allowed to go out and she deserved some well spent time around friends she was familiar with while he and the guys spent time with Catherine.

"Thanks babe. I love you."Bless smiled as he kissed her as she giggled into their kiss as he sat her on the counter not breaking their passionate embrace.

Bless took it upon herself to trace every muscle and his soft tender skin as they continued kissing.

"Mmmmm..."Drew groaned softly as Bless tangled her fingers through his long locks.

Her left hand traveled further down exploring his soft defined muscles of his chest and abs loving the feeling of his warmth against her skin.

Breaking their passionate kiss, Drew continued his delicious assault on her neck making Bless purr like a small kitten leaving a hickey mark on the right side of her neck feeling him nibble on her soft tender skin as she moaned with pleasure.

"Drew..."She cooed clutching onto him and felt him take off her shirt putting it aside to reveal her satin laced bra on

He joined her in another passionate kiss just wanting her. She was so beautiful he couldn't keep his hands off his girlfriend. He wanted her there and then just to make love to her.

Bless deepened the kiss as her hands searched and explored his body until she found the apex of his hip dents and slipped his boxers down a bit to reveal his hard on for her as she felt his shaft stiffen in her hand.

"Baby..."Drew whispered lowly in her hair.

She stroked him gently after breaking their kiss and she could hear him groan softly at her gentle teasing touch that turned him on.

"Mmmm...You're so hard baby."She cooed stroking him until she felt his precum leak on her hand.

"Baby, at this rate I can't the teasing...you make me wanna cum..."He growled in his deep husky voice wanting to spill as he felt her stroke him faster.

She got off the counter and bent down taking her mouth tasting his precum lavishing his taste and teasing her with her tongue.

"Oh gosh babe..."Drew moaned and stroked her hair gently loving the feeling off her taking him all in her mouth until he exploded. She knew he needed this.

"Honey, I'm gonna cum..."Drew could feel himself close to an orgasm as she released him out and pumped him again her hand.

"Cum for me baby..."She said softly as her eyes twinkled with lust for him as she stroked him again and faster as he let out a throaty moan till he released and caught his hot seed in her mouth tasting him and cleaning him off.

The sexy Scot breathed heavily as his girlfriend continued to lick him clean and rested as she released him.

"Mmmm so good."She giggled releasing him as he pulled up back his boxers and felt better after that orgasm and feeling better after she made love to him.

"There will be more action later sweetie. I'll be sure to pick up sexy for our romantic love making session when I get back from the mall with Liz."Bless told him as she picked up her t-shirt to put it back on and fixed herself to look decent before Liz came to pick her up.

"Promise?"He asked leaning towards his girlfriend as she could feel how hard he still was against her hip as he pecked her lips.

"Promise. It'll be our little time together."She winked at him as he nodded as Bless heard a beep at the drive way knowing it was Liz.

"I better go babe...I love you."Bless said blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too babe."He smiled while brushing his wild tresses of hair back watching her ass sway back and forth in her jeans knowing she was teasing him keeping her promise to him for a romantic evening when she got back.

Drew decided to take this time to shower and spend his time with the guys and Catherine while Bless spent the day with Liz.


	56. Abandoned Baby Chapter 56

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 56**

After Bless and Liz went shopping for what they wanted after going to the spa, they sat in the food court yard eating and talking .

"So Bless, how are you really doing?"Liz asked breaking the ice with the young woman.

"I'm doing okay. Getting there as much as possible. I know it's still fresh on my mind but I'll heal when the time comes."The young PA told her best friend.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie."Liz was happy that Bless was trying her best to cope with everything and knew it was hard to come with terms for her's and Drew's unborn baby but they were hanging on. At least the good thing is they were trying to stay positive above everything else and not dwelling on the negatives.

"How are things with you,Drew,and Catherine?"The young Cena bride asked her friend.

"We're doing all well. I love when Drew and I get to spend time together on the road and have Catherine with us. He's my constant rock in my life and loves being a dad."Bless told her with a warm smile as she was eating her fries.

"Awwww. He seems very protective of you both."Liz could tell how much Drew loved them both.

"He is. He has been keeping me sane and I'm blessed to have him in my life. My little girl also keeps me busy these days and she's my life as well. I'm so happy she's ours."She told the young Cena bride about Drew and the baby.

"I'm sure they're just as blessed to have you in their lives and that little girl is lucky to have a real family in you and Drew."Liz felt the need to tell her that.

"I'm pretty sure they are."The raven haired girl agreed.

"If it weren't for Catherine and Drew, I wouldn't know where I would be in life and I probably wouldn't of met any of you."Bless explained how she felt if it wasn't for her road family, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Awwww sweetie. That is sweet of you to say. I'm glad you're part of our family as well. When I met you, I knew we were going to click immediately."Liz was very honest with her.

"Thanks Liz."Bless said with a smile.

After the girl's talked and shopped a little more, Liz dropped off at home.

When she got in the house, she heard the giggling off the little girl seeing her crawl to her as Drew was coming after her.

"Hey, there's my baby girl."Bless giggled putting the bags down and picked up the sweet little girl kissing her head.

"Hey, you're home."Drew said as he saw that his girlfriend caught their daughter in her arms as he walked over and kissed her.

"Did you two have a good day?"The young woman asked.

"Of course we did and I was talking with the guys when I found Catherine crawling away and here you are with her."He chuckled as he brushed his hair away from his face.

"I hope you had a good day with daddy."Bless said to her baby girl who giggled in her arms against her binky.

"Has she had lunch yet?"She wanted to know curiously.

"Her Uncle PJ fed her so she's been eating."He told her that PJ took care of the little one and fed her lunch.

"Thank god for PJ. He's a life saver."She sighed of relief thanking the South African and lucky to have such a good friend.

"After he fed her little bit and I spent a little time together playing."He smiled as he tickled their daughter who giggled.

"How was your shopping with Elizabeth?"The Scot asked his girlfrend.

"Pretty good and I got some sexy clothing to wear for later tonight."She winked as he smirked.

"You naughty lil' minx."He chuckled swatting her behind playfully.

"Watch it..."She giggled as she walked away to go change Catherine.

"Oooo..did my baby make a stinky?"Bless asked the baby putting her on the changing table snapping off her onesies pj's then undid her diaper and knew she had to change her after she ate then give her a bath.

The young mother cleaned up Catherine then carried her to get some stuff she needed to the bathroom to give her daughter a bath.

Drew went to go check on Bless and Catherine to see her giving their daughter a bath.

"Baby you should be resting."The Scot told his girlfriend since she was still healing.

"I know I should be but I'm okay. I'm almost done giving baby girl a bath that way she can take a nap."She told him as she rinsed the baby's head gently while covering her eyes.

"Almost done sweetie."The young mom smiled as she turned off the water then got Catherine out while Drew got the towel and snuggled the baby into him as he helped dry her.

"There we go little lass. You're all clean."The brunette smiled kissing his daughter's nose as she cooed.

"She loves you."Bless said to her boyfriend as he helped her.

"She surely does and she loves mommy too."He smiled at his girlfriend giving her a small kiss.

"Do you want to feed her and put her down for her nap?"She asked him with a smile.

"Sure I would."He got their daughter from them helping her change the baby into her pj's before carrying her off while Bless cleaned up some stuff.

"Babe, after I put Cat for a nap, let me do the cleaning while you rest. You know you're still not 100%."Drew reminded Bless.

"I promise babe."She swore to take it easy as she followed her tall boyfriend into the nursery where he rocked the baby while giving Catherine her new binky.

Catherine's head was nestled on his shoulder resting as he bounced the little girl in his arms.

"She's almost falling asleep."Bless noticed the little girl fighting to keep her eyes open but was failing too as they were opening and closing at the same time as she breathed quietly.

Once the little one was asleep, He layed her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Night little one. I love you."The young father said to his daughter giving her forehead a kiss

"Good night sweetpea. Mommy loves you."Bless spoke softly to her daughter kissing her forehead as well.

The tall Scot placed the baby in her crib as he covered her up in her baby blanket and gave her the stuffed teddy to snuggle with since Bless was still sore and wasn't healed completely and was willing to help her do some work and help with Catherine while Bless was still healing.

"I say we make a great team."Bless mentioned softly as she turned on the night light as they watched Catherine sleep for a while.

"We surely do."Drew agreed linking hands with his girlfriend.

After watching Catherine sleep for a few moments, they quietly left the room as Bless handled the baby monitor as they walked into their room.

"So do I get to see sexy lingerie you bought?"Drew smirked as he sat on their bed while Bless put the baby monitor on the table.

"You may have just to wait and see."Bless told him with a smile.

"Maybe one of these days I'll be able to wear it and when we could make love once I feel better again."She told him as she put the stuff she bought away in the closet and got some of her pj's to wear to bed.

"I agree. I would love to see how sexy you would look into those."He smiled laying back relaxing on their bed.

"Drew, can you brush my hair for me after I change into something more comfy?"His girlfriend asked him.

"Sure babe."He didn't mind at all as he watched her go to the bathroom and change into one of his t-shirts and underwear she usually wore.

After changing, she put her dirty clothes in the laundry basket and walked out sitting on the bed since Drew had her hairbrush while she sat on the bed while he took care of his girlfriend.

"You know you're so beautiful."Drew noticed in the dim lights how beautiful Bless was as he snuck in to brush her hair back and kiss her neck as she shivered.

"Mmmm...really?"She giggled turning to meet his eyes and lips.

"Mmmmhmmm...you're so damn beautiful angel."He said sweetly placing the hairbrush down on the bed and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Come here."He kneeled on their bed and brought her bridal style to the middle of the mattress and hovered over her seeing the beautiful twinkle in her eyes knowing how much she wanted him as he wanted her but knew he would make love to her in time when she felt she was ready and he wasn't going to push her if she felt uncomfortable.

"Kiss me,"She softly said to him looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

He smiled that gently boyish smile as he leaned his head to her's sharing an intense passionate kiss while she stroked his long mane which felt like silk.

"Drew..."She cooed against his soft lips.

"Make love to me..."She said in a shaky tone after that mind blowing kiss they just shared.

"Babe, it's still too soon plus I don't want to hurt you."Drew didn't want to hurt her in any way and would feel bad if they made love now while she was recuperating. He knew he wanted her as he felt hard against his jeans but he wanted her at the right place at the right time.

"You can't never hurt me babe."She trusted him as she took her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Please babe...I promise we'll stop if I say it's too soon."She swore since she just wanted his touch and missed how he felt when they were together making love.

"Are you sure you want this because I won't be able to stop once I start?"He asked her hoping she was okay.

"I've never been more sure than anything."She reassured with a loving smile that he loved so much plus she just wanted to feel him once again and missed those intimate moments with him.

Drew started undoing his jeans fumbling with the buttons and fly as Bless giggled watching him. She sat up carefully to help him with it off to reveal he was so hard against his boxer briefs.

The Scot hissed as he felt his girlfriend pull down his jeans and boxer briefs over his long tan legs as she stroked his long shaft as he moaned softly as he loved feeling the way she touched him.

He panted as he felt her mouth enclose on him tasting his sweetness as precum leaked out over the head.

She pumped his cock with soft and gentle strokes as she lapped up his pre hot seed.

Drew knew he was going to soon lose control if he wasn't in his girlfriend yet and he wanted to be inside her when he came.

"Honey stop..."Drew panted releasing his girlfriend.

"I don't want to cum yet...I need to be in you."He told her with a smirk that was such a turn on in Bless' eyes.

"Hips up beautiful."Drew would take care of his girlfriend as he sat at the end of the bed as he slipped his girlfriend's underwear off throwing it with the growing piles of clothes.

"I promise I'll be gentle and slow with you."He swore to her intertwining his fingers with her's as he opened up her legs gently and saw how wet she was for him.

Bless knew she could trust him as he closed his mouth over her wet folds and licking and teasing every spot that he could get his mouth on as she writhed and clawed the sheets with her fingernails while stroking his long hair with her fingers.

"Drew..."Bless panted as she let go off the sheets and pulled and tugged at his hair as he continued to lick her clean off her honeyed depths while he groaned loving her sweet taste.

She cried out in pleasure when she felt his tongue flick over her clit as her hips bucked off the bed and held her down with one strong arm continuing his delicious assault on her.

"Babe!"She squeaked out as he felt his tongue flicking her sensitive button driving her over the edge.

The more the Scot drove her over the edge, he could feel her fingers clawing at his hair lightly stroking and running her fingers through it like soft silk while he teased her.

Her breaths were rapid and labored as she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as Drew sucked,licked,and fondled her with his tongue and mouth.

"Babe, I wanna cum..."She breathed heavily as she threw her head back on the pillow feeling an intense orgasm coming to a close.

He moaned as he could feel how close Bless was as he teased her more as she let him have more control of her.

The young woman let out a soft breath as she let go while Drew sucked and licked her clean of her flowing juices.

Bless never felt anything like that before and she felt so relaxed after that pent up sexual frustration she had for him. She was glad they could be intimate again after the loss of their baby and he helped her to heal after the ordeal.

"Honey...I've been thinking...Maybe we should have another baby."Bless suggested that she wanted to start a family with her boyfriend plus they weren't getting any younger plus even though they had Catherine, they would take the challenge of having another little one running around.

"Are you sure you want a baby?"Drew was surprised when his girlfriend suggested that after the loss of their unborn baby.

"Yeah why not...plus we're not getting any younger babe plus I think we could take the challenge for another baby of our own even though we have Catherine. I also want to start a family with you. I'm gonna face my fears and start our family that we've always wanted."She said how she felt from the bottom of her heart.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?'He chuckled happy to hear that she wanted to start a family with him which was his dream.

"I love you too. Let's start seeing if we can have a baby and I'm ready for the challenge to be a mommy again. I know we just lost our first baby but who says we can't try again?"She gave into her heart and wanted this as much he did.

"You're right beautiful. Let's get started right now that you're off the pill."He smiled giving his girlfriend a kiss as she giggled into the kiss loving the intimacy they had with each other.

He tossed off her t-shirt throwing it with their clothes on the floor and teased her nipples taking the left one as she panted against him and he repeated the same action for the right.

The sexy Scot kissed his way from the valley of her breasts,to her nipples, and down to her beautiful washboard abs back down to her sweet wetness. One kiss from him and she had came leaking her juices out which he caught in his mouth and tongue.

"So hot and wet for me huh angel?"Drew chuckled slithering up her body letting her taste herself on him as she smiled at him letting her breath slow down.

"I want you inside me..."She begged him now that she needed him,

"Babe, it's going to hurt for a bit so you're going to have to trust me okay."He let her know if he was going to be in her just to be aware although he didn't want to hurt her he knew he had to be gentle and slow.

"I trust you sweetheart."Bless knew what she was getting herself into even though she was still healing from the miscarriage but she wanted him to just make love to her. Just to feel his intimate and loving touches and caresses.

"Sit up baby."He instructed her as she did so on all fours on the bed as he went in behind her.

The sexy Scot stroked himself before gently invading his girlfriend making sure he was slow and intimate as possible not to hurt her.

"Let me know if you're hurting, we'll stop."He told her as she nodded at his instructions.

He entered her as Bless whimpered at the pain knowing how sore sh e still felt and she felt so fragile.

"It hurts a bit babe..."She panted feeling a burning hot sensation when he entered her. He released out of her and tended to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie."He apologized kissing her forehead knowing she was still healing and she hadn't recuperated yet.

"Gosh...I'm sorry baby...I really wanted a baby so bad but it still hurts."She told him as they stopped.

"Don't worry about it sweets. We'll try another time okay."Her boyfriend and lover suggested knowing they were in no position right now to make love and him being inside her still made her feel sore. She didn't feel anything a while ago but when he went inside her, the burning sensation started flaring up.

"I guess I'm just not ready..."She sniffled wanting to really start a family with her.

"Hey, Don't cry doll...We'll try again when you feel better and 100%. Right now just isn't the right time."He tilted up her chin to wipe her tears with his thumb and kissing away her tears which made her feel better. Drew never took advantage of her which Bless loved about him. He was always so gentle and loving plus took care of her needs before his own.

"Why don't we just take a hot shower and I'll let you snuggle with me?"He suggested instead.

"Okay."She nodded with a small smile.

"That's my girl. Come on beautiful."He carried her to the shower as they went in as Drew turned on the hot water letting the hot water pound on both of them.

He took good care of her washing her hair and body being careful and gentle with her making sure he took in every feature of her body with the soft loofa cleaning every spot on her body.

After he took care of her, she took care of him in return then they shared a few kisses with each other as they just stood there under the hot water relaxing.

The tall Scot turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap his girlfriend in and gently kissed her forehead.

"Maybe we could try for another baby in a few days when you feel more up to it. Right now I'd just rather hold you."He was content on doing that and taking care of his girlfriend until she was more better.

"I love you and thank you for taking care of me."She said while looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I love you too love and I will always be here to care for you."He promised her as he tilted up her chin and kissed her softly.

They got dressed in their PJ's and headed to bed while Drew let Bless rest her head on his chest while he cradled her closely in his strong arms.

"Good night angel."He whispered to her.

"Good night handsome prince."She mumbled sleepily as he held her close as the young lovers let sleep consume them both.


	57. Abandoned Baby Chapter 57

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 57**

A week later after Bless was fully recuperated, she knew she wanted to start a family with Drew after getting off her birth control to see if could get fertile and have a baby soon. She was home up in her room by herself with Catherine while Drew was going to be coming home later in the evening with the guys since he wanted to be home more with her and the baby while she was still healing and knew she needed more help with Catherine while she was on bed rest for a couple of days to get back up on her feet.

While she had no work to do, Bless was pretty much sitting up in bed eating some soup and crackers while watching tv.

Meanwhile the guys were just getting home from the road without Bless whom they missed like crazy including Catherine.

Drew couldn't wait to get home to his girl's and be with them before she could fully be on the road again and be okay to travel.

As soon as Stu and the guys got in, they heard the tv blaring from upstairs knowing Bless was upstairs resting and Catherine was still napping at this time.

"Sounds like Babygirl is still up."Heath mentioned hearing the tv on upstairs.

"Usually she's still up since it's still pretty early. It's only around 8:15."Drew knew her schedule pretty well like the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna get unpacked then head to bed. Night guys."The bad boy Brit told his friends heading upstairs to his room.

"Night Stu."The three guys they watch him go up the stairs towards his room.

The other two then decided to retreat to their rooms while Drew made his way up to the room after making sure the door was locked and everything was off.

Once he got up to the room, he saw his girlfriend watching some sort of movie while eating her meal.

"I'm home."Drew announced putting his luggage away and greeting his girlfriend with a soft kiss as he walked over to her.

"Mmmm hey welcome home babe."Bless said greeting her boyfriend with a sweet peck to his lips.

"I missed you and our little girl."Drew told her happy he was home.

"We missed you too."She said as she snuggled with him on their bed.

"Are you done eating babe, I'll get those for you."He politely would take down her stuff to the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm okay, I can do it."Bless reassured him with a warm smile knowing she was 100% healed and ready to be back up on her feet.

"Okay babe."He nodded just making sure she was okay again as she finished eating and decided to go down to the kitchen to see the light on and knew one of the boys had to be downstairs when she saw PJ in his boxers while making himself some hot cocoa before bed.

"Hey."Bless greeted softly to the South African.

"Hey look better."PJ noticed when he seen her enter the kitchen as she turned on the sink for a few minutes just to soak her bowl with some water before grabbing the soap and sponge to clean her bowl and fork.

"I feel better too."She told him while cleaning out of bowl she had.

"I'm glad you're better hon."He mentioned with a warm smile waiting for his hot cocoa to be hot.

"Me too."She smiled as she finished cleaning up and putting her bowl and spoon away and got herself a glass cup to get some water.

"Well...good night & sweet dreams Peej."Bless said to him going back upstairs since she was off to bed.

"Good night baba (baby) and sweet dreams."He told her with a smile as she went back up to her's and Drew's room to not see her boyfriend anywhere when she heard the shower go off knowing he was taking a shower. The young woman decided to lay down on their bed.

Once the sexy Scotsman came out of the bathroom, he came out in nothing but a pair of sexy mesh black boxer shorts and his hair down. He put his towel on a nearby chair to dry and smiled seeing his girlfriend laying down and her eyes closed resting and so relaxed. Her breaths were soft as he heard her take a breath in her sleep.

He climbed into bed gently not to wake his sleeping lover and watched her sleep. The Scotsman took his hand and softly caressed her cheek before snuggling her into his strong and warm arms as she snuggled her head into his warmth of his skin before they fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Bless woke up from her deep sleep when she looked at the clock which read 10:30AM and the sun was shining out the bedroom window.

Raising her head up, she noticed she was snuggled into Drew's warm embrace and his arms protectively holding her and she was nestled against his warm skin.

She gently kissed his chin and his lips causing the young lover next to her to wake up.

"Hey...Good morning green eyes."Bless greeted her boyfriend who was just stirring in his sleep.

"Hey there baby. What time is it?"The Chosen one asked his girlfriend sleepily.

"10:32AM."She told him softly looking at the clock behind him.

As on cue, Bless heard Catherine was up crying so she decided to get up to tend to her.

"I'll get her."The young PA told him when she heard Catherine crying from the nursery.

Getting out of bed, she kissed Drew before leaving for the nursery to see Catherine standing in her crib with tears in her eyes.

"Hey sweet girl, Did you just wake up?"The young mom asked her baby girl picking her up and giving the baby a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay honey. Mommy's got you."Bless reassured the young one bouncing Cat in her arms as they walked back to her and Drew's room.

"Looks like someone just got up."Bless giggled putting the baby on the bed with them.

"Hey there munchkin. Daddy missed you."Drew said picking up the little girl and giving her raspberries as she giggled causing the young mom to laugh beside him as she watched them play.

"I'm sure you missed daddy too huh lil' lass."The young dad knew she had to be missing him too as he played with her little hand as she cooed and gurgled at him as she layed on the middle of the bed with him and Bless.

"I know I missed you and mommy a lot."He spoke to the baby as she smiled cutely up at him.

" know I can't wait to spend time with you and mommy for a few days."Drew was excited he was home for at least 2 to 3 days to be with his family and not on the road.

"Do you want your bottle honey?"Bless asked Catherine if she wanted to drink her milk. The baby babbled up at her.

"I guess that's a yes then."The young mom giggled picking her up in her arms to make her a bottle and give the baby her breakfast.

"You want to help me daddy?"Bless asked Drew.

"Sure I can mommy."He nodded getting off the bed as Bless grabbed the diaper bag and made their way downstairs as Drew set up the highchair and bib while Bless prepared the baby's meal and milk.

After Bless prepared Catherine's meal and bottle, she put it down on the table next to her.

"Open up baby."Her mother told her spoon feeding her as Catherine opened her mouth.

"Mmmmm...is that yummy?"Bless asked her daughter.

Catherine giggled and babbled at her mom as Bless was feeding her.

"Open up again sweetie."Her mom instructed her as she did so to eat.

"Good girl."Bless smiled at her daughter wiping Catherine's mouth with the bib.

"You want your baba?"Her mom asked if Catherine wanted her bottle.

Bless turned to get her bottle and fed some milk to her.

"Here you go cupcake."Her mother said smiling as she gave some milk to her daughter as Catherine took a sip or two of her milk.

"Honey,you want to help feed our baby girl while I go make her some juice for later?"Bless asked Drew if he could help feed her while Bless went to search for some apple juice in the refrigerator.

"Sure. I don't mind."He said as he would help take over for his girlfriend.

Bless went to the cabinet to get her daughter's sippy cup and placed it down on the counter then opened up the fridge to get the apple juice that was there.

After getting her daughter's juice, she poured some juice into the sippy cup before putting the lid on the cup and putting away the juice back in the fridge.

Bless walked over back to the table to sit and watch Drew interact with their daughter who was very well behaved as he got her to eat more of her Gerber oatmeal.

"Good girl honey."Drew told their daughter as he was almost done feeding their daughter.

"She's eating like a pro."The sexy Scot mentioned to his girlfriend with a warm smile.

"She's getting to be a big girl now right sweetie?"The young mother told her daughter who giggled cutely.

A few minutes later the two boys PJ and Heath came downstairs.

"Hey you two. Good morning."Bless greeted her sleepy eyed friends.

"Mornin'."The sleepy green eyed African man greeted with a tiny warm smile still trying to wake himself up as he went to make himself some coffee.

"Morning yall."The Southern redhead greeted the young happy family.

"Morning Red. Mornin' man."Bless and Drew greeted him good morning.

"Man Peej, you looked wrecked."Drew chuckled seeing the South African man's spikey hair fly in every direction.

"Rough night. Insomnia."The South African mentioned as he stood by the counter.

"Poor baby. You should try to get more rest."Bless felt bad for him that he didn't get much sleep due to their different travel schedules and he looked really tired.

"I might go back upstairs later. Right now I just can't sleep."The sleepy eyed South African said shrugging.

"I have some herbal tea that I bought that could help relax you PJ."Bless said to him as she was feeding Catherine after Drew had fed her.

"Thanks sweets. I might try that later."PJ smiled thankful for Bless helping him and hopeful the tea would help put him back to sleep.

"How long have you two lovebirds been up?"The southern redhead asked them sitting down watching them interact with their daughter.

"30 minutes or so."Drew said to his friend as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"It must be great coming home to see your girl and daughter. They really love you."Heath spoke up with a smile seeing how happy they were just being able to be with each other.

"I just feel so blessed to have them. I'm sure you'll feel the same way when you get married and have kids someday."Drew encouraged his friend.

"That's true. I hope maybe Steph would find some time to move down here when she gets the chance that way we could see each other often. I miss her a lot when on the road. She's usually busy with work and everything but I'm glad we still get to communicate by phone or e-mail."The redhead mentioned about his fiancee whom he missed like crazy.

"I'm sure Steph misses you like crazy as well. She found a good man in you Heath."Bless said smiling knowing how much Heath loved his fiance and she could tell how much he loved her in his eyes.

"Thanks Bless. Maybe when she comes here to visit one of these days, you two would get along so well with each other."He knew maybe she needed another female companion around and his fiance would really like her.

"I would like to really meet her. She sounds like a really nice person."Bless mentioned about meeting Heath's fiance.

"She's mostly like me in every way and very down to earth."He explained to his friend.

Once PJ's coffee was done, he poured himself a cup of hot water in his mug and got whatever he needed to make it and sat down with his friends.

"So are you boys planning anything for today while I stay here with Cat?"Bless asked the men around her.

"Well since I have nothing else to do, I'm gonna spend as much time with you and Cat."Drew smiled leaning over to kiss his fiance as the two boys smiled at each other seeing how in love their friends were and thought it was really cool how Drew was being so kind and affectionate with her and their daughter.

Sure he was menacing in the ring but outside the ring, Drew was very soft spoken,friendly, funny,down to earth,and loved talking about his family whenever the boys brought up conversations about their families as well whenever they were off the road.

"PJ and I may work out and do a few practices in the ring downstairs for Friday's tapings. It's going to be so rad we'll be competing with each other this time."Heath explained how fun it would be working against his tag team partner. They knew each other very well and would put on a great show.

"I would pay to see that."Bless was very proud of them and how they've come a long way.

"I would too."Drew responded agreeing with his girl as Bless finished feeding the baby her oatmeal and went to wash her dish and spoon while Drew got the baby out of her highchair and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks guys."The redhead appreciated the couple's compliment about their match that would be coming up in a few days for Smackdown.

"Sweetie, do you want mommy to give you a bath?"Bless asked her daughter who sat on her daddy's lap.

"Hey Drew, do you think you can ref our match in a little while if it's okay with you?"PJ asked the tall Scot.

"Baby, you wouldn't mind would you?"The Scot hope his girlfriend didn't mind that he went to hang out with the guys for a little bit.

"Not at all, you go on ahead plus I need to give this little one her bath then we'll spend a little time playing with each other."Bless didn't mind at all that Drew went to go help Heath and PJ since she needed to give her daughter a bath after she ate.

After the guys finished drinking their coffee's, Drew and the guys put their cups in the sink and would finish cleaning their stuff later once they were done practicing in the ring.

"Here, let me have cupcake.."Bless took their daughter from Drew who passed their daughter to her.

"Honey, be good for mommy okay?"The Scot told his baby girl giving her a kiss on the forehead as they went upstairs while the boys walked downstairs to the gym.

Once the girl's were upstairs, Bless walked in the nursery with the little one grabbing all the stuff she would need to give Catherine a bath and grabbed some clothes for her to wear.

Once the young mother collected what she needed, she walked to her and Drew's bathroom and put all the things on the counter while she had Catherine on her hip.

"Okay sweetie, bath time."Her mother mentioned as she put a blanket down on the counter and lied the baby down on it to take off her daughter's pj's placing it in the dirty laundry basket then stripped the baby's diaper off throwing it in the trash.

Bless carried Catherine on her hip while starting the water making sure it was warm enough for her to sit in before getting the baby shampoo,baby soap,washcloth, and her toys to put in the tub while she went to give her daughter a bath.

After Bless finished giving her daughter a bath, she got Catherine out of the tub and wrapped her warmly in a towel and kissed her forehead while getting her out.

"Such a good girl."Bless smiled at her baby girl who cooed and giggled adorably as the young mom lied her down on the blanket and dried Catherine with the towel she had before putting the baby ointment on her, baby powder, and a new diaper. She then chose a cute Pink Hello Kitty dress for her daughter.

"You look so pretty."Bless said to her daughter with a smile kissing her forehead as Catherine giggled at her mother's sweet touch.

Once Bless finished cleaning up after giving Cat a bath, they went downstairs to go check on the guys who were downstairs in the gym. They looked to be having such a great time as Drew was reffing their match as Heath and PJ were going at it back and forth.

Bless was really impressed with the boys at how hard at work they were going and could see the passion in their eyes how much either of them wanted to win and how their hard work was paying off.

They sat on the far corner of the gym by the weight machines watching the boys go at it as she had Catherine on her lap who was sucking at her pacifier watching her uncles and daddy.

Bless was really impressed and awestruck when she saw PJ do his infamous 450 splash and the height was incredible as he landed down on Heath causing the South African to clutch his stomach crawling weakly over to Heath to cover him as Drew counted to three and announced PJ the winner.

The young PA smiled as PJ and Heath slowly got up dusting themselves off and highfived each other on a job well done and Drew got out of the ring as well.

"Man, you two are going to do great on Friday."Drew was impressed by the two guys.

"Thanks man. I'm sure we're gonna pull this off by Friday."Heath said with a small smile taking a breather proud that he and PJ did so well.

"I'm sure all this hard work is gonna pay off soon."The South African man was optimistic since they worked so well with each other.

"I'm sure it will."Drew made sure of that since his two friends looked to be working really hard and crafting their work in the ring.

"Bravo guys!"Bless said to the two boys who hadn't seen her but looked over to where she and Catherine sat impressed by their hard work. Heath and PJ blushed as the two girl's walked up to them.

"You guys were great. I'm so proud of you two!"Bless complimented both men as she kissed them on the cheek.

"Thanks baba."PJ said leaning close to her and hugged her and tickled Catherine causing the little girl to laugh.

"Thanks sweetcheeks."Heath too was touched she and Catherine came down to watch their match.

"Baby, you did great too reffing the match."Bless complimented her boyfriend on a job well done.

"Thanks baby."The tall Scot smiled as he kissed his girlfriend and took their daughter from her who reached her arms out for him to hold her.

"Looks like someone wants daddy."Bless giggled as she watched him take Catherine from him.

"There's my sweet girl."Drew chuckled as he raised his daughter up above him giving her a raspberry as Catherine giggled out loud causing the group to laugh and admire his parenting skills.

"My baby looks so cute."The Scot said with a smile seeing how cute his and Bless' daughter looked after she finished giving their daughter a bath.

A few minutes later the Brit's footsteps could be heard coming down the steps as the group stopped and saw Stu all dressed up nicely and he looked to have a smile on his face.

"Hey bro. Mornin'." The Scot greeted his best friend.

"Mornin' man."Stu greeted his best pal walking over to hug Drew then smiled when he saw the little one in his arms as she layed her head down on his shoulder while softly sucking on her pacifier.

"Hey Princess. My don't you look so cute?"Catherine's Uncle Stu said to her as she smiled around her pacifier.

"Mornin' Bless."He too greeted Drew's girlfriend giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Stuart."The young PA greeted him giving him a hug.

"Morning men."The Brit greeted Heath and PJ.

"Morning."The two unisoned greeting their British friend.

"Are any of you guys hungry, I'm going to make breakfast for you all."Bless mentioned that she would make breakfast for everyone.

"I'll help baby."The Scot volunteered to help.

"Why thank you babe."Bless was glad Drew wanted to help her make breakfast.

"So where you headin' out this nicely dressed?"PJ couldn't help but asked the bad boy Brit.

"Nowhere actually. Just decided to take a shower this morning and look nice."The Brit said with a shrug as they all went up while Drew decided to help his girlfriend after putting Catherine in her highchair next to PJ that way he could look after her while the couple made a great meal for all of them since most of them didn't eat yet.

Catherine soon began to cry since she wanted to be carried.

"Oh my baby...what's the matter sweet girl?"Bless asked her baby girl walking over to her once she heard Catherine crying.

"It's okay sweetie, mommy's here."Her mom consoled her softly.

"I know sweetie. It's okay..."Bless carried the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Mommy's here...she's didn't leave you."Bless said patting the baby's back gently.

"Is Catty okay?"Drew asked walking over to his girlfriend and daughter.

"She's just cranky but she's okay."Bless reassured her boyfriend as she continued to pat the baby's back to calm her down.

"Hey there little darling. It's okay, mommy and daddy are both here."Drew said as he too rubbed Catherine's back gently.

Catherine cried as she buried her face into her mommy's hair.

"I know sweetie. It's okay..."Bless soothingly consoled the little infant.

"Do you want your baba?"She asked if she wanted her bottle.

Bless walked over to the fridge while holding Catherine to get her daughter a bottle before closing the fridge.

"Here sweetie."Bless said taking the pacifier out of the baby's mouth and gave her a bottle feeding it to her.

"You were just hungry weren't you munchkin?"Her mother smiled feeding her daughter.

"She's just hungry that she needed her bottle was all."Bless reassured Drew that their daughter was okay and needed something to drink as she went over to the sink to wash her daughter's pacifier before putting it away in the diaper bag.

"Here, you want me to help feed her?"PJ asked if he could look after the little one.

"Peej, you're a prince."Bless passed the baby over to the South African man and kissed his cheek while getting Catherine from her to help feed her the bottle.

"Honey, you stay here with Uncle PJ okay. Mommy and daddy are just nearby."Bless told her daughter who sniffled a little as Bless kissed her forehead as she and Drew went back to cooking.

20 minutes after Bless and Drew finished cooking, they put everything on the table while the boys helped them.

"Hon, aren't you going to eat?"Drew noticed his girlfriend hadn't touched her food.

"I'm just gonna finish burping the little one then I'll join you guys once I put her down in her playpen."She told her boyfriend before she ate that she was going to walk around for a little bit before putting the little one for her nap for a little while.

After burping Catherine, Bless put her down for a nap in the playpen beside her that way she could join the guys to go eat.


	58. Abandoned Baby Chapter 58

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 58

While Drew was home with Bless and the guys babysat Catherine, they decided for another baby since they wanted to be a family.

"You know babe, I've been thinking, we should try for another baby."Bless said tracing some lazy circles around Drew's six pack abs as he chuckled at how cute she was being and he was ticklish when her soft skin was felt on his warm skin.

"Are you sure about that beautiful?"Drew turned to her and smiled that sexy smile he always did in the ring which she thought was so sexy and such a turn on.

"Mmmmhmmm...I know how much you want to be a daddy and you know how much I want to be a mommy so why not?"She suggested with a warm smile as she reached to caress his cheek with her left hand.

"You know how much I love you?"He said in a soft growling voice as he took her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."She giggled as her eyes twinkled as he took his weight off and flipped his girlfriend on her back as he got on top to let her see the lust in his eyes for her.

"You're so beautiful lass."Drew said to his girlfriend with that smirk that she knew so much.

"You're so gorgeous too babe."She mentioned as she brushed his long mane back with her slender fingers as he smiled at how she took his every feature slowly and methodically.

"Thank you baby. You're so sweet."The Sexy Scot told her as he softly kissed her.

Bless could feel how hard Drew was as he hovered above her as she took her hand to feel him.

She could feel him hiss as she rubbed him through his boxers.

"You're so hard babe."She cooed softly.

"You're going to be the death of me woman."He chuckled softly groaning at her touch.

"I hope we get to have a baby in a few days or so."She was hoping for another little bundle of joy.

"I hope so too."Drew was hopeful to start a big family with his girlfriend whom he loved so much.

"I love you."She told him.

"I love you too."He said in a soft voice leaning down to kiss his girlfriend as she sighed into the kiss while running her fingers through his long chestnut locks. He slipped his tongue in to duel with her in a slow and passionate dance.

Mmmm..."Bless moaned softly into his mouth tasting his flavor savoring it.

The sexy wrestler began slipping off his girlfriend's t-shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor and returned to kiss her passionately until he continued his sweet assault upon her neck as Bless groaned softly feeling his warm skin ghosting her fingers on every muscle on him.

"Drew..."Bless moaned sweetly loving the feeling of him nipping and biting gently on her neck holding him around his neck.

He continued going down gently placing butterfly kisses down the valley of her breasts as the young woman moaned softly loving the feel of Drew's mouth tasting her in every place he could get his mouth around.

"Mmmm..."He growled softly as he took the left nipple sucking and biting causing Bless to buck off the bed as he held her down with one arm and giving the right nipple the same attention as he did the left one.

After taking time with her breasts, he trailed little kisses going down her beautiful washboard abs and chest tracing with his finger down as she let out a little yelp of pleasure at his teasing.

He finally went down to her panties feeling how wet she was for him.

"You're so wet..."He chuckled softly rubbing the soft fabric against her as she bit back a moan.

"Hips up beautiful."He instructed her as she did so letting him take off her underwear throwing it with the pile of her t-shirt as he separated her legs with his knee dipping his mouth down to taste her honeyed depths.

His sweet lover moaned in pleasure while running her fingers through his long hair as he continued his sweet assault down below and arched her back to give him more access to her as his tongue and mouth worked on her.

"Drew..."Bless panted as her heart raced in her chest as his tongue lapped away at the sweetness of her tasting her. He switched to flick her clit as she cried out feeling him play with the bundle of nerves as she clawed at the sheets of the bed feeling her toes curl because of the pleasurable feeling.

She panted slowly reaching out to caress his hair as he continued to lap away at her sweetness and every now then to lick her wet folds as well with his warm tongue.

"Babe...I'm gonna cum..."Bless felt the tingling and burning sensation in her stomach knowing she was so close to an orgasm.

The Scot knew she was so close as he loved tasting every inch of his girlfriend's honeyed depths letting his mouth and tongue pleasure her.

A few minutes later Drew felt her sweet juices escape flowing into his mouth tasting every drip of her as she panted and whimpered at his delicious assault on her body.

He snaked his body back up to her lips and looked into her eyes to see the lust and pleasure in her dark brown eyes.

"You taste so sweet..."He said letting her taste herself on his lips as the joined in a passionate embrace.

While they were kissing, Bless ghosted her fingers down to his boxers pushing them down his waist and to his muscular thighs feeling his hardness against her thigh.

The tall wrestler broke their sweet kiss sitting up in bed to take his boxers off throwing it with the growing pile of clothes as his large cock stood at attention and dripped with precum.

Bless smirked as she crawled in the middle of the bed to taste her boyfriend as he moaned softly caressing her soft curls of her hair while she teased him with her mouth and tongue taking as much of him in her mouth.

She lapped away at his precum from the head of his cock tasting him as he growled softly as he threw his head back loving the feeling of his lover's mouth on him.

He breathed heavily as he looked down at his girlfriend teasing and caressing his manhood sucking away at him. He knew at the matter of minutes he was going to lose it. Her sexy lover pulled her up since he didn't want to cum yet.

"I don't want to cum yet...it's too soon."He told her as she nodded.

"I want to be inside you when I cum..."He softly whispered causing her to shiver.

"Stand up on the side of the bed baby...I want to bury myself in your sweetness..."She did what she was told by him as she walked over to his side of the bed as she bent halfway down as he stroked himself before invading her honeyed depths slowly groaning at how tight she felt as he sat slowly in her letting her get used to his huge size.

She missed this intimate moment with Drew and it felt so good for him to be in her again. Bless missed making love with her boyfriend eversince they lost the baby and this union made her feel whole again.

Drew released himself for a minute before snapping his cock back in her causing Bless to bite down on her lip at the pleasure while he gently caressed her back with the palm of his hand.

The tall wrestler started getting in rhythm with his beautiful lover as he thrusted in her slowly and gently at first. To him, he missed this. He missed her touch and missed intimate with her. He loved her and felt they were united as one again.

"Babe...faster..."Bless panted wanting him as he did what he was told pumping faster groaning and moaning while holding her hips in place.

She stood up slowly and cupped his face to kiss him as he smiled into the kiss as he continued his thrusts in her.

"I love you so much baby..."Drew said looking into her dark chocolate eyed filled with love as he stroked her chin with his fingers after kissing her.

"I love you too...I'm just so happy to be in your arms again."She honestly told him how she felt.

"Uh...Baby, I'm gonna cum..."Bless felt him pump faster in her as she felt that same burning sensation in her stomach.

"Cum for me honey..."Drew told her in his soft accent as he felt her orgasm nearing as he pumped faster in her knowing he was close too to joining her.

Bless squeezed her eyes shut as she soon released milking him as he growled at the sensation as her walls clamped down on him as he quickened his thrusts until he felt spent as sweat poured from their bodies and the moon shined down on them from the window causing their bodies to shine from the moon light.

A few thrusts later Drew released a growl as he spilled his hot seed inside her and pulled out of her and gently kissed her.

"Here's to hoping for another baby."He smiled hoping their wish came true for another bundle of joy he wanted with her for so long.

"I hope so too sweetheart."She agreed with him as he let him wrap his long muscular arms around her.

"You know everything's going to be alright. We're going to make it. If we don't get pregnant, we can try again."He turned her around and looked into her hopeful brown chocolate eyes.

"I know babe."She understood snuggling into him just wanting him to hold her as they stood in silence as he stroked her hair knowing she was scared of trying since they lost the first baby but the second time was a trial for them but they hoped they could get pregnant quickly.

"Come on sweetie, let's go to bed and let me hold you."He suggested as she got into bed with him as he held her molding her body with his muscular frame.

"Drew, I'm scared...I don't want to lose another baby..."Bless said sniffling as tears came to her eyes.

"Awwww babe, don't think of the negatives okay...try to be optimistic. I know you're scared and so am I but I'm sure you will carry our little bundle of joy to full term. I promise to be here through the end."The Scot promised her intertwining his fingers with her's stroking her hair back and wiping her tears with his thumbs. He promised that everything would be okay and they would have a healthy baby.

"Come here."She turned to meet his beautiful shining green eyes as she snuggled closer to him as he saw the tears in her eyes knowing that scared look and he didn't blame her at all after the first loss but he knew he was hopeful this baby would be full term and they would have a healthy boy or girl.

"Don't cry lass...Believe me I'm scared too but we'll make it."He whispered to her as she nodded against his chest as he dipped his head down to kiss the crown of her head.

"Try and go to sleep sweetie."He told her as she nodded while he pulled her into his strong arms as sleep engulfed them both.


	59. Abandoned Baby Chapter 59

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 59

The next morning when Bless was eating breakfast, she felt really queasy and the smell of the food just wanted to make her vomit.

"Sweetcheeks,you okay?"Heath noticed his best friend looked pretty pale and didn't look so good since she didn't touch any of her food.

"Excuse me..."She said clutching her stomach running to the bathroom to throw up.

Drew got up fast enough to go check up on her.

The boys at the table shot each other looks wondering what could be up with them. Were they perhaps trying for another baby was on their mind.

"Baby...you okay?"Her lover asked softly rubbing her back.

"I think so..."She said weakly flushing the toilet then walked over to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face.

"Do you think you could finally be pregnant?"Her boyfriend asked her knowing the morning sickness was the first indication he noticed when she didn't even eat and threw up right away.

"It could be."She said with a small smile.

"Are you going to try one of the tests?"He wondered if she was going to take a home pregnancy test.

"Yeah...I'll give it a try and maybe this could be it."She hoped this is what they were waiting for.

"Why don't you go eat with baby and the guys...I'm gonna do the test and come back out in a few once the buzzer goes off."She suggested to him as he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Okay."He nodded as he awaited the test results and went to join the rest of the guys as he sat down beside Catherine who was being fed by Heath.

"So...is Bless okay?"Stu wondered looking at his best friend.

"Yeah she's fine. Just sick to her stomach."Drew said normally to his best friend and didn't want to give away the results to quickly since he didn't want to give up hope that his girlfriend could be pregnant again.

Meanwhile Bless took out two pregnancy tests from her purse that she had with her taking the two out and did her business and waited for the results to turn to positive. She hoped they weren't false or negative.

Bless timed the two sticks and placed them on top of the tissue on the counter to wait a few minutes.

"Drew...usually being in the sick in the morning for females can be a sign of..."PJ had a good knowledge of this type of thing and maybe his best friend could be pregnant again.

"Are you trying to another baby?"Stu asked in surprise when he noticed the vomiting that his South African friend mentioned and she had left her breakfast on the table.

"Maybe..."Drew shrugged with a smile hoping they were hinting at something from him and Bless.

"Man...you knocked her up already?"Heath chuckled when he knew she and Drew made love the previous night hearing them go at it the previous night.

A few minutes the alarm went off as Bless took a breather and stood up after sitting on the toilet hoping that the results were positive.

She walked over to the counter slowly and looked down at what the symbols were and there were two pink lines. They were positive. She was definitely pregnant.

She gasped as happy tears came to her eyes looking down at the sticks. Her hand went down to her still flat stomach knowing she and Drew created a little miracle.

Drew went to go check on his girlfriend hoping she was okay as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Baby, you okay?"The Scot asked softly knocking.

"Yeah I'll be right out."She said with a smile wiping her tears ready to tell him as she shakily walked to the door to see Drew's tall frame stand at the door.

"So...?"He asked in anticipation.

"We're having a baby!"She rejoiced as he gasped picking her up and kissing her.

"I love you."The sexy Superstar told her as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too."She giggled in between his lips.

"I can't believe it...another baby..."He chuckled as he went to touch her small stomach.

"Hey there little one. It's daddy. Mommy and I can't wait till you get here."The chosen one spoke to their unborn child as Bless smiled cradling his head as she watched him talk to their baby.

"You also have a big sister that can't wait to meet you."He told the unborn baby about Catherine.

Drew looked up and saw the glow that was on her face and could tell how happy his girlfriend was about this.

"Are you sure it's positive?"The young Galloway asked.

"Yeah. I took two tests just in case and they turned out to be positive."She went to go with him in the bathroom to show him.

"My baby is having a baby."He chuckled kissing her again as he looked down at both tests.

"We have to make a doctor's appointment to make sure."He told her just to make a confirmation.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet babe...I don't want to be disappointed again if I lose this baby."Bless looked so unsure and afraid if something happened again.

"Honey, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I promise."The tall superstar swore as he cupped his girlfriend's chin and kissed her softly.

"I'm scared babe."She told him as she buried her face into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I know you are. I am too but we can do this together."He let her know as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if I'm ready..."She sniffled looking up into his eyes.

"Honey, I won't push you okay but you've got to go to the doctor's just to make sure everything is okay plus I want our baby to be healthy and strong."He told her softly.

"I know...but now that I'm just a few days along, I just don't want to disappoint myself."She said hoping to maybe wait a few days to confirm it but knew she was pregnant.

"Honey, we're in this for the long run. I think we're stronger than this. Don't let the last miscarriage eat away at you. We both need this."Drew took both hands and squeezed them.

"You're right. I gotta stop my fears and not let it get the best of me."She agreed with him even though she was terrified she really wanted her and Drew's baby to be okay and to be healthy as far as her morning sickness went.

"That's my girl. Now go make the call and set up an early appointment that way we can go."He smiled as she went off to go make the call as Drew went to go sit down and wait as the boys wondered what the couple was talking about since they were quiet and secretive.

"So are we right that you knocked up your girl?"PJ smirked in Drew's direction as he saw the smile on Bless' face when she went to the den to make a call to make an appointment.

"Man...you knocked her up. Admit it."Stu too spoke up barking out a chuckle.

"I'm not admitting nothin' yet."Drew confessed to them is all he said with a small smile of his own and would let them know later on once the doctor confirmed it.

"Come on man, we know she's pregnant and she has that glowing look to her."Heath knew he wasn't stupid and neither were the other two since they knew what they heard and saw earlier.

"You guys might just have to find out and wait."Drew told them as he heard Bless got off the phone and noted down the appointment for 12:30PM later for an ultrasound and checkup.

After Bless finished the phone call, she walked back too the table as if nothing happened and continued eating with Drew and the baby and the guys hoping they were right what they suspected.

While they finished eating breakfast, Bless gave Catherine a bath and got her ready for the day while Drew and her too got dressed afterwards while the guys stayed home while they went out for their appointment.

Once they got to the doctor's office, Bless was a bit nervous and hoped she could shrug off the nervousness.

"Hey, you okay?"The Scot asked taking her hand.

"Yeah...I'll be okay."She turned to reassure him she would be fine since Drew looked into her eyes and saw she was nervous from the start. He didn't blame her much after the first incident but hoped she would find the courage to do this.

Drew got the baby along with the carrier and diaper bag while Bless got out walking up to the building where she would be seen by the doctor.

Entering the little office, she signed in her name and sat beside Drew who put the carrier down in front of him while intertwining his fingers with her's.

"I'm nervous." She told him softly shaking a little.

'It's going to be okay sweetheart. I'm right here."He comforted her squeezing her hand.

10 minutes later the nurse called her name as she stood up while Drew got the carrier where the baby slept along with the diaper bag and walked in the room where the nurse told her to wait till her doctor arrived as she asked Bless some simple questions and filling out some information.

When the doctor arrived, he smiled a warm friendly smile to Bless as she was reassured everything was going to be okay.

"Good Morning Ms. Mendoza. My name is Doctor Gerald Davidson and I'll be your doctor for today. The nurse wrote some notes down and it says here you were vomiting which was morning sickness this morning and took a pregnancy test to just confirm the pregnancy since you two are trying for another baby."He explained on the chart.

"Yes I am. This will be my second baby after I lost my first one while on vacation with my boyfriend."She told him.

"Okay. I'll get some of the equipment ready and let's get you checked out."He told her with a smile as she nodded while he walked away to get what he needed.

When he returned, he got the ultrasound machine while the nurse walked in with the gel to place on her stomach.

", can you lie down here on the bed and we'll check you out?"Her doctor asked her.

"Is it okay if my boyfriend can hold my hand?"She asked if it okay with Drew to be near.

"He sure can. I don't see why not."The elder peppered hair doctor reassured that was fine.

", if you want you can scoot closer that way you can sit next to your girlfriend."Doctor Davidson told him as the Scot sat near his girlfriend while he had his eyes on Catherine who was sleeping soundly beside him.

The doctor got the equipment ready while the nurse had her pull up her t-shirt and her pants half way down and put the gel on her stomach while her doctor switched on the machine and put the wand to her stomach to look around while Bless and Drew waited in anticipated for any motion or sounds of a heartbeat.

Once Doctor Davidson found the source of where the baby was, the sounds of the heartbeat filled the room as Bless' eyes filled with tears knowing there was a living human being inside her, their baby.

"we have a healthy little heartbeat Bless."Her doctor told her with a smile. He then showed off where the baby was growing.

"There's your baby and healthy as could be."He showed them as Drew smiled kissing her.

"Do you want an utrasound pic of your baby and we could find out how many weeks you are in a couple of weeks?"Doctor Davidson asked her.

"Yes."Bless nodded hoping to keep a little souvenir pic of their little one.

"I'm also going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. I also expect you may have some morning sickness and some vomiting the next few months which is normal but if things get worse with it, make sure you come see me and I'll prescribe you some pills to take the ease it down and I'll see you again in a couple of weeks to make sure everything is okay again."He advised her.

"Thank you doctor."The expectant mother said as the nurse smiled and wiped the gel from her stomach.

"No problem at all."Her doctor smiled as he was writing some notes down on his tablet.

After her doctor's appointment, Bless got two pics of the baby and put it in her purse as Drew gathered the baby's things.

"Hang on hon, I have to use the bathroom."She told him feeling her bladder was really full.

"Okay."He nodded as she walked to the bathroom to do her business before leaving.

10 minutes later she came out feeling better as he helped put on her coat and he put his on as well before getting Catherine and carrying the diaper bag as they drove back home.

When they got to the house, all was quiet but heard the noises of banging and loud thuds coming from the gym downstairs knowing they were working out in the ring.

"Wanna go see what the guys are up too?"Drew asked his girlfriend.

"Nah...let the boys do their thing while we can just relax upstairs. I could use a hot bath right about now."Bless said needing a hot bubble bath.

"I'll take care of you today baby. Let me just put Catherine down in the nursery."He let her know as she nodded taking off her jacket as Drew walked away to the nursery to put the little one down in the crib.

Once Bless finished getting undressed, she put on her robe and walked into the bathroom and filled up the bathtub with warm water and got her bubble bath pouring it in the water before slipping her robe off putting it in the dirty laundry basket as she slipped in the tub with a relaxful sigh as she let her long raven locks float behind her back and closed her eyes letting the warm water and bubbles engulf her into serenity.

Once Drew finished putting Catherine down for her nap, he brought the baby monitor with him walking to the quiet room to see the bathroom door was half cracked open knowing Bless was inside relaxing.

The sexy Scot took his t-shirt off leaving him in his jeans as he walked to the bathroom to see Bless was laying in the tub so peaceful and relaxed. Her long locks of her hair tumbled like a waterfall behind the porcelain tub as her head was tilted back and her eyes closed.

"Hi beautiful."Drew made his presence known as he softly kissed her left shoulder blade.

"Hi babe."His lover cooed softly when she felt his light lips kiss her skin tenderly.

"You need help?"He asked.

"Mmmmhmmm.."She mumbled sitting up letting her hair hit the water while Drew got the shampoo putting some of it in his hand and rubbed it in her hair.

"Sit back and just relax sweets. I'll take care of ya."He reassured her as she nodded as he gently massaged her head and scalp with the shampoo around her head. He loved the feeling of her long locks against his fingers which felt like silk.

"Sit up darling. Let me rinse your hair."He instructed her as she did so as he grabbed a small bucket container as she tilted her head back letting the suds fill the water and down her back.

Bless sighed in relaxation loving how Drew was taking such great care of her and took the time to just spend time with her. No matter how busy he was, he always there for her and their baby.

Drew again took the shampoo and did the same thing again washing her hair for her then conditioned it afterwards.

"You need help with your back baby?"He asked if he wanted her to wash it.

"If you could sweetie."She hoped he didn't mind too much.

"Sure, here give me your washcloth."He told her as she passed it over to him with her favorite vanilla and milk body soap as he rubbed her back with it as she moaned softly as she let her neck go down loving the sweet touches and caresses of his fingers.

After washing her back, she did the rest before rinsing herself off while Drew helped her out before grabbing her towel to wrap her in the warmth of the cloth and the added warmth of his skin.

"You're so beautiful."He admired her from the mirror.

The young expectant mother smiled at him as she blushed looking at the tall wrestler from the mirror.

"You know you drive me insane when you're naked...I could just ravage you again."He whispered making her shiver feeling his breath against her neck and feeling hard in his jeans.

"Take me now babe...I need you..."She breathed heavily for him as he walked over to lock the door behind him for privacy as he walked over to his girlfriend letting her feel how crazy she drove him. Bless smiled and giggled feeling his hardness at her thigh.

She helped him with his jeans and fly fumbling with it before pulling it down his sexy tan legs as he was commando for her standing at attention with precum already weeping from the head of his cock.

She kneeled down taking his cock into her mouth sucking at it as he moaned softly while she tasted his sweetness in her mouth. The tall superstar panted as he stroked her long locks back as she sucked and fondled him.

"Oh babe..."He hissed and growled softly looking down at her taking his large cock into her mouth deep throating him.

His thrusts got faster as she took him all in until he felt he was going to explode.

Her motions were seductive and sensual as she stroked him with her hand and mouth. Bless loved the taste of him as she gave him the best blowjob he received as she sucked faster of him humming against him.

"Ugh babe...faster." He panted out as she did so taking his cock into her mouth.

A few minutes later Drew knew he was going to explode as he cried out releasing his hot seed in her mouth as Bless cleaned him off.

"Mmmmm...you taste so good honey."She smiled kissing the head of his cock as he breathed out in relief letting out that powerful orgasm.

"Feel better babe?"She asked if he was okay.

"You're so wonderful love."Her lover let her know feeling better and relaxed after she took care of him.

"Good."She winked as he pulled up his jeans zipping up and fixing the buttons then cleaned out the bathtub unplugging it letting the rest of the water down the drain before cleaning his hands at the sink while his girlfriend went to their room to change into her pajamas.

After Drew cleaned up in the bathroom, he grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer to put on while he smiled watching his girlfriend sit by the makeup desk brushing her long dark hair that flowed beautifully like a waterfall behind her back.

Once changed out of his jeans into some boxers, he put his jeans in the dirty laundry basket and walked out to the room again to see Bless put her brush down and yawn sleepily knowing she was tired and ready for bed early since she needed plenty of rest for her and their unborn baby.

"Bed time beautiful."The tall superstar smiled at her carrying her bridal style in his arms as she had her arms around him and her head laying on his warm skin. He layed her down gently on their bed and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, will you stay with me and hold me?"Bless requested to her boyfriend in a sleepy tone.

"Sure I can lass. Anything for you beautiful."He nodded as he sat on the bed on his side stroking her hair gently as he watched her eyes slowly open and close.

"Try and sleep babe."He softly spoke to her as she nodded slowly letting sleep take over her tired body.

The sexy Superstar smiled seeing his girlfriend asleep kissing her cheek before pulling the blanket up to cover her up.

Drew sat there quietly at his side of the bed watching Bless sleep and thought she looked so angelic and still. Her breathing so soft and peaceful.

Making sure she was asleep, he got out of bed gently to walk out of the room with the baby monitor to go check out what the boys were up too in the ring.

He walked down to the gym area to see them fooling around trying to out do the other.

"Hey buddy."Stu turned around to see the Scot just got in as the two stopped what they were doing to greet Drew.

"Hey."The tall superstar greeted the trio placing the baby monitor on the desk and leaned back.

"So...is it true your girl is pregnant?"The tall Brit inquired as he stood by his best friend.

"You'll have to hear it from the misses later."Drew told him with a smile.

"Oh come on man...you two have been secretive all day. We're all dying to know."PJ said sitting by the ring ropes letting his legs fall on the apron.

"PJ's right man..."Heath knew his buddy had a good point.

"I'll let Bless tell you guys later. Right now she's asleep. I don't want to let the secret out yet till she's up and we could tell you guys together."Drew was the only one who knew first and wouldn't tell his friends until Bless was ready to tell them the big surprise.

"Awww man. I guess our boy is not letting the cat out of the bag yet till Bless is awake."PJ knew his friend wouldn't say anything yet till his female companion was up.

"That's right."Drew smirked at the South African.

"You want to practice for our match on Friday?"The high flyer asked Drew.

"Sure...why not?"The Scot shrugged getting in the ring with the guys.

"Stu, can you ref us?"PJ requested the big Brit.

"Sure."He accepted as Heath watched them wrestle in the ring as the men had a great time hanging out and bonding.


	60. Abandoned Baby Chapter 60

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 60

3 weeks later Bless went for another doctor's appointment in town just to make sure everything was okay and everything was healthy with her and Drew's unborn baby since after the miscarriage, she wanted to make sure she was right on track.

"."The Assistant nurse called her name as the young woman stood up from her seat to follow the nurse.

"Exam Room 2 and your doctor shall be with you shortly."The tall blonde woman told her with a sweet smile.

"Thank you."Bless smiled back as the assistant nurse put her chart on the wall.

The pretty PA sat back in the room until Doctor Gerald Anderson came in to greet her.

"Good morning . I've been expecting you for your appointment. Are you ready to check if everything is okay?"Her doctor asked her with a warm smile entering the room with her chart.

"More than ready."Bless spoke with a small smile.

"Why don't you walk over here and lie down on this bed and we'll get started with what we need and I'll get my assistant nurse help me?"He suggested as she nodded as she watched him walk out the room to get what he needed before examining her.

A few minutes later the assistant nurse came in with Doctor Davidson with the ultrasound machine,Gel,gloves,and other stuff before closing the door behind her.

"Okay , can you put your shirt up that way we can get started?"Doctor Davidson asked her as she did so before lying down back on the bed while the assistant nurse put on her gloves and got the machine ready before opening the gel putting some on the wand before the doctor put on his gloves to put the gel on her stomach as well.

Bless breathed softly as Doctor Davidson started up the machine and put the wand to her belly as she listened to the fast heartbeat of her and Drew's baby in her.

"There's the baby. Nice and healthy as expected."He found the source where the baby was and pointed the little object on the monitor showing her as she smiled at the little miracle.

"So far I see no problems or complications and everything is going well with how you're going with your pregnancy since after the miscarriage."He explained to her as he turned off the machine while the nurse wiped off the gel off her stomach.

After the doctor wrote some notes down, he made sure everything was okay and measured to see how far along she was.

"Okay . I see you're already 3 weeks along and everything is right on schedule. I can see you may be due between the end of May and beginning of June."Doctor Davidson explained to her as she sat up putting her shirt down.

"So everything is okay and I can still work because I travel a lot with my boyfriend and we're not home a lot and home only for a few days till the end of my pregnancy. Is it okay to transfer all my stuff with my company that way if anything goes wrong I can go to their company doctor that's on the road?"She asked if that was okay just in case anything happened with her and the baby.

"I can't see why not. I can fax you some copies that way everything will be scheduled and want to see you at the end of the month before your exact due date."He let her know.

"No problem. Thank you Doctor."Bless said to him as she got everything ready to go.

"You're welcome dear. Now take care and don't forget to see me again in a few months that way we can find out the sex of the baby."He reminded her.

"Will do."She made sure to do so.

After seeing her doctor, Bless made her way home safe and sound 15 minutes later.

Parking her BMW in the parking space, she walked up to the apartment complex as she got her key out of her purse to open the door to total silence since it was still 9:30AM knowing the boys were still asleep including Catherine. Catherine didn't get up till 30 minutes later when she would be hungry.

She grabbed the key out of the door placing it back in her purse before softly closing the door behind her and entering the security key as she made her way upstairs to her and Drew's room.

Walking to her and Drew's room, she peeked inside to still see him sound asleep on the bed covered up with the blankets to keep himself warm.

She decided to grab her pj's and walked into the bathroom to change. She folded her clothes then placed them in the laundry basket before snuggling up to her boyfriend's warmth causing her lover next to her to wake up.

"Hi..."He smiled sleepily seeing his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi handsome."She greeted him with a soft kiss.

"You look beautiful today."He said softly in a sleepy tone as he reached out to caress her cheek.

"I just came home from the doctor's office. Doctor Davidson said everything is right on schedule for our baby. I'm three weeks along already and will be due sometime at the end of May and beginning of June."She told him smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that love."Drew was so happy everything was going well for their baby and hoped all would go to plan by the end of the eight to nine months.

"I love you and thank you for making me a mommy again."Bless smiled happily.

"I love you too sweetheart and thank you for making me daddy too."The Scot lovingly told her with a sweet smile as he kissed her.

"Doctor Davidson told me I'm still okay to travel with you guys until the end of the pregnancy I can take time off from the road."She told him as she put her hand to her still flat stomach where their baby was growing.

"That's great baby."Drew rejoiced happily to hear she could still travel with them when time permitted as long as she could be with him he was fine with that.

"I can't believe we created a little human being, our baby is in there."Drew chuckled sitting up in bed as he felt around for their baby in his girlfriend's belly.

"Neither can I babe. It feels so neat to be pregnant. Our first real baby together."She was so proud and happy that they were finally going to be a family.

"How many babies do you want babe?"Bless was curious to know.

"I think we're good with two for now unless you want another one after this one."Drew was sure they could handle two unless she wanted another baby after this one was born.

"I would love to have another baby I think after this second one maybe in a few years though."She said with a smile thinking what it would be like to have three beautiful kids running around the house.

"I think we should keep this baby a surprise until the end of the month. I don't want to know the sex."Bless was hoping to not find out the sex of their second baby until he or she was born.

"As long as everything goes according to plan honey, we have everything set in motion."Drew told his girlfriend tracing her lower abdomen where their unborn baby was.

"I'm hungry."She giggled wanting to eat breakfast and keep the baby healthy and strong plus she had to take her vitamins.

"Come on beautiful. I'm gonna make some breakfast for us then."He reached for her hand and helped her off the bed as they walked out of the room while Bless got the baby monitor with her just in case she heard Catherine waking up.

Making their way downstairs, Drew decided to make pancakes and syrup along with some toast and eggs.

Bless went to the fridge to pour herself some orange juice in her mug before putting the carton back in and closing the fridge as she sat at the table while Drew started cooking.

A few minutes later the trio walked downstairs still all in their house clothes with sleepy looks on their faces meanwhile Bless heard Catherine crying on the baby monitor.

"I'll get our baby."Bless said when she heard Catherine.

"I'm coming sweetie!"The young mom called running up to get her and Drew's baby girl as the guys were just coming down.

Walking up the the nursery, she saw Catherine standing up in her crib reaching her arms out for her.

"Hey doll. You want mama to carry you?"Bless asked kissing her daughter on the forehead before picking her up.

"Come on sweetie."The two girl's then went down to see the guys talking with Drew.

As the girl's made their way down, Bless set up the highchair and greeted the men good morning when she seen them.

"Morning."Bless greeted each of them.

"Morning sweetcheeks."Heath was the first to greet her with a warm smile.

"Morning doll."Stu greeted her as well.

"Morning baba (baby)." PJ greeted his favorite best friend as he hugged her since he was the first near her.

"Well...now that us men have been kept in the dark for a while, any good news today?"Stu wondered from the young couple.

"I did go to the doctor's today and to let you guys know, I'm three weeks along and would be expecting by the end of May and beginning of June."Bless explained while going to make Catherine's meal that sat on the counter and make her milk.

"Congrats you two!"PJ was so happy for them they were expecting again and they seemed more happier and content since after the miscarriage.

"That's great sweetcheeks. That means baby #2 will be on it's way soon."Heath was so excited for them as well.

"Way to go man. You two are going to be wonderful parents."Stu was proud of both of them.

"Drew and I did happen to be talking about having another baby plus both of us are not getting any younger anymore and want Catherine to have a sibling so it was the right time to talk about expanding our family."She told them with a smile how she and Drew just wanted to have a big family.

"How many kids are you two planning?"Heath was curious to know.

"Right now we're fine with just Catherine and this baby so maybe in a few years we'll look to maybe another one when we feel we're ready again."Drew spoke up proudly from his spot at the stove.

"Can you still travel with Drew and us while you're pregnant with this one?"Stu wanted to know if it was okay with Bless to still travel.

"The doctor says I'm perfectly healthy and normal and so is the baby so I'm capably okay to go back to work again until just the end when I go for maternity leave at the end of May."She said as she walked over to Catherine sitting by her putting the food and bottle down that way she could feed the baby.

"I'm glad you will still get to travel with us."The Brit was happy to know at least they had a female companion with them and she kept them all in line at all times.

"I am too plus I just don't want to sit around all the time and do nothing. Gotta keep this bod fit and all before baby is born."She explained that she could go work and still have fun when she needed to before the little one was born.

"Open up baby."Bless giggled telling Catherine as she did so obeying her mom.

"Good girl."Bless said to her as she wiped some of the food that dripped from her mouth.

The young mom placed the spoon back in the baby's cereal only gathering a little of it before spoon feeding it to Catherine.

"Open up again sweetheart."Her mom said with a smile as Catherine followed eating her cereal that was on her spoon.

"Mmmmmm...is that yummy?"She asked her daughter who smiled cutely.

"Such a good girl lass."Drew spoke as he put the food on the table watching mother and daughter interact with one another.

"She's a very good girl daddy."Bless told him as she spoon fed their daughter.

"Yum...I'm sure that has to be tasty."Bless smiled at Catherine.

"Hon, I'll help take over. You need to eat and take your vitamins."Drew finished whatever he was doing and would help feed their daughter that way Bless could eat and take her medication.

"Okay. Sweetie, daddy is going to feed you that way mommy can eat.'Bless told her daughter letting him take over since he would eat later and wasn't that very hungry.

They switched places that way Bless could eat first while joining the guys while Drew did his daddy duties feeding the young one.

"What kind of medication do you need baba, are you and the baby okay?"PJ was curious and hoped there was nothing wrong with her and the baby.

"Nothing's wrong Peej. "I'm totally fine and so is baby. All I need is to take my prenatal vitamin medication is all after breakfast."She told him and reassured her best friend that everything was fine.

"Oh okay. At least I'm glad you and the lil' one are okay."The South African man was glad to hear Bless and the unborn baby were okay since he was pretty apprehensive and didn't want anything bad happening to them since she lost the baby and wanted to look after them.

"That's very sweet of you to care Peej."Bless thought it was so cute how PJ was very protective of her. She guessed it was just an instinct of his to look out for her like a big brother would always do with his friends or family.

"So...I hear things are not going too well over on SD hon?"Bless broke the small silence around the table asking her boyfriend.

"I'm afraid not sweetie. I'm sorry."Drew apologized to his girlfriend with a sad look.

"Don't be sorry babe. You do what you have to do. I know things are tough right now but I'm sure you can handle it."She reassured him with a small smile trying to give him some hope.

"Thanks baby, that means the world to me and I just want to be right on track to being back on Smackdown soon and be the best I can be."Drew told her.

"You will be babe. I can tell you that. Win or lose, I'll still be in your corner to cheer you on."She took his hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"Thanks honey."He gave her a small smile and pecked her lips.

Bless hated to see Drew lose every time she worked on the scripts on her computer but tried her best to be in his corner and support him everytime. She knew he worked so hard even she could see him with that sad look when she seen him lose to PJ when they were practicing and knew he was trying his best to impress Teddy Long on Friday and get back on the roster and was frustrated when he was jobbed out to most of the talent when she knew Drew had it in him to win.

She hoped it wouldn't be too long and he would win some matches at least and plus they had a family to take care of which was most important.

After Bless ate her breakfast, she took her vitamins and spent time with Drew and their little girl while the boys were in the gym working out after they ate. She was happy that he didn't have a match or anything at the moment to worry about. Right now was their own family time to be together.

"Honey, you wanna crawl to mama?"Bless asked the baby who was on Drew's lap.

Drew chuckled and put the baby down on the floor to face Bless.

"Sweetie, come over here."Her mother called out to her.

"Ma..."Catherine babbled out her first word.

"Honey, did you just say mama?"Bless hoped she heard right from her daughter when she heard Catherine speak her first word.

"Ma..."Catherine got whimpering trying to crawl to her.

"Come on sweetie, come here to crawl to mama."Bless clapped her hands to encourage her baby girl as she watched Catherine come up to her babbling and gurgling.

"Yey, you did honey!"Bless so proud as she picked up the little girl and kissed her.

"Ma..."Catherine said again.

"Oh sweetie, mama is so happy to hear you talk."Bless squeezed her little girl so happily.

"Drew,did you hear her?"His girlfriend asked him in shock and happiness their daughter said her first words.

"Yup I did babe. Sweetheart, can you say dada?"The Scot asked his baby girl after hearing Catherine say ma.

"Ma..."The 10 month old repeated as she was being held by Bless.

"I think she's getting close to saying mama."Bless laughed as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Sweetie,say dada..."The brunette superstar laughed getting the baby from his girlfriend sitting the little one on his lap.

"Dada..."He told her to repeat.

"Da..."She cooed giggling looking up into his green eyes.

"Good girl lass. It's a start."The Scot at least shrugged with with a proud daddy smile on his face.

"Da..."Catherine giggled proudly.

"Yeah I'm da."He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Da..."Catherine spoke to him with a proud smile.

"I think she really wants to try to speak."Bless guessed while smiling proudly at the little girl as Drew raised the baby above his head and blew raspberries causing the little one to giggle.

"Honey, you want to help me give our daughter a bath then she'll need a diaper change?"Bless suggested to her boyfriend.

"Sure."He said with a smile carrying the little one in his arms.

"Come here baby. Daddy and I are giving you a bath then change your diaper."He passed their daughter over to her as he followed them to the bathroom helping her as much as he could and spend time with his family.


	61. Abandoned Baby Chapter 61

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 61

That afternoon after giving Catherine her bath, Drew was in the den with Catherine lying on his chest with the baby blanket covering her while he was patting her back gently to get her to take a nap.

"Sweetie, aren't you tired yet lass?"Her daddy asked her.

"Da..."She cooed quietly against his shoulder.

"Here's your bottle baby."Bless said giving the bottle to Drew to feed her hoping Catherine would take her afternoon nap since usually she needed a nap because she was cranky when she didn't sleep.

"Ma..."Catherine spoke when she seen her mother.

"Mama's here baby."Bless smiled kissing her daughter's cheek as Drew switched Catherine in a lying position in his arms in able to feed her while wrapping her in her baby blanket.

"Here you go hon."The Scot said giving Cat her bottle as she accepted it and wrapped her tiny fingers around his as he smiled.

"Good girl."He said to her rubbing her head gently.

The boys returned after training downstairs and showered in their rooms and came to the den to see the happy little family had the tv on but had the volume softly on as they were watching tv and now trying to put the little one for her nap so they had it on low not to disturb Catherine once she slept.

"Da..."Catherine said again around her bottle.

"Woah...was that Catherine?"Heath was surprised to hear the little squeak of her tiny voice.

"No way...did she just say?"...Stu hoped he heard right as well as PJ who nodded in amazement looking at the Scot.

"Yup a while ago."Drew laughed as his mates were a little taken back the little angel spoke.

"Hon, drink your bottle that way that way dada and mama can put you down for your nap."Drew softly spoke to his daughter as he helped aid Catherine in holding her bottle to drink it.

"Wow...seems like little angel said her first words...that's a first."The Brit was amazed at his niece's first words.

"It surprised Bless and myself but it's a start."The Scot said relaxing as the boys sat in front of him to watch father and daughter interact including with Bless that was behind them doting over her daughter quietly.

"Sooner than you know it she's going to become a little chatterbox."The South African chuckled.

"You know it."Drew was right when he agreed with his South African friend.

"So how did you boys do earlier?"The Scot asked his friends about their prematch rituals.

"We did well and did maybe a few hours of practices and such and didn't do too shabby."Heath said from his place on the floor.

"Da..."Catherine babbled as he took the bottle out of her mouth and put the bottle that way half way done on the table since she didn't want to drink anymore.

"I know sweetums."Drew said patting the baby on her stomach and head laying on his shoulder.

"Here's her spit rag babe."Bless said giving the little cloth to her boyfriend as he smiled and kissed her as he placed it on his shoulder as he started patting her back gently.

"Ma..."Catherine spoke up.

"Do you want your binky before you sleep sweetie?"Bless asked her daughter stroking her daughter's hair back gently.

After Drew burped the baby, he saw she spit up a little as he wiped her mouth with the little cloth before Bless got it from him to wash it out while she was gonna get Catherine's pacifier in the diaper bag to give to Catherine.

"Ma..."The little girl said whining a bit.

"Here's your binky honey."The young mother said with a smile as Catherine accepted it and suckled on it gently.

As soon as the little girl started getting sleepy, she buried her little face into her father's hair and clutched onto him with her little fingers.

"It's okay dumplin'...dada's here."The Scot spoke softly to her as he patted her back gently.

As soon as the baby was out like a light, Drew smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Stu,since the playpen is close to you, can you lie the little angel down?"Drew asked his best friend passing the 10 month old to his best bud.

"Sure."The Brit didn't mind at all helping his friend out as he gathered the itty bitty little girl in his huge arms from Drew's arms to help lay the sweet sleeping angel down in her playpen laying her sideways and giving her a stuffed toy to snuggle with before Drew walked over and covered her up with the baby blanket.

"Good night little angel."Drew softly said to his daughter kissing her head and caressing her tiny cheek with his finger.

"Good night my little angel."Bless replied to her daughter kneeling down by the playpen stroking her daughter's hair gently.

"We did a good job with her and she fell asleep right away."The young mom said looking up at her tall boyfriend as she got up to wrap her arms against his side as they watched their daughter sleep.

"We sure did mommy."The WWE Superstar agreed bending down to kiss his girlfriend softly.

"Soon we'll be doing the same once again when our baby gets here."She said as she looked down at her still flat 3 week stomach.

"Our baby."He proudly smiled as he reached down to caress his girl's stomach.

"I'm sure you two are excited as we are about this."PJ noticed how in love and happy they were about the second baby.

"We sure are. We're gonna look forward to this journey together as a family."Bless was so sure that she wanted this baby more than anything in this world and she couldn't ask for anything more.

""Are you two going to find out the sex of the little one in a couple of months?"The one man rock band asked them.

"Nope. It'll be a surprise."Drew said as he held Bless close to him.

"Good to keep a surprise and might as well wait to see if it'll be a boy or girl."Stu was equally happy for his best friend and seemed like everything was going to be okay with them now that they had this baby and nothing would stop them from having him or her after her first miscarriage.

"I think I'm gonna have a snack and take my vitamins."Bless said feeling hungry for something before taking her meds.

"Okay sweetie."Drew didn't mind as he let her go as she went off to the kitchen to find something like crackers that she could keep down for the mean time.

"She eats so little nowadays it seems like."The Brit took notice Bless never ate a lot during the first trimester of her pregnancy as he watched her leave Drew's arms.

"She'll be fine man. Bless is like that now that she's pregnant plus I'm sure she would want to keep the morning sickness down to a minimum and she doesn't want to feel sick to her stomach once she eats something too heavy that's why I usually keep her meals light enough for her to stomach it."Drew reassured his best friend that Bless was okay and was keeping an eye out on her and making sure she ate well during her pregnancy.

After Bless grabbed her crackers,juice,and vitamins, she returned to the room to sit down and relax for a bit with the guys who were watching tv.

Bless sat with Drew on the couch with her legs resting on his lap and had his hands on top of her legs while she had her pack of crackers on her lap while her eyes were also glued to the tv.

"You're not hungry are you baby?"Drew asked his girlfriend.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine babe. Not hungry at all."She reassured him with a smile.

"Alright. If you want to eat something just let me know and I'll make you a sandwich."He let her know.

"I will."She nodded in his direction as he smiled at her glowing beauty.

After Bless ate a few crackers, she closed the wrapper and grabbed her juice and vitamins from the table to take her meds.

She moved over a bit an rested her head on Drew's chest as he held her close resting his hand with her's on her little bump. She loved this little moment just spending a quiet afternoon with her favorite men and baby girl in the same room.

"You comfortable babe?"Drew asked his girlfriend softly.

"Mmmmhmmm."She mumbled sleepily cuddling him as he placed a blanket on them while watching the tv.

"Good."He smiled as he pecked her lips.

"You're beard tickles."She giggled a little feeling his stubble.

"I may just have to shave that off huh?"He chuckled when she mentioned that.

"No...you don't have too babe. I love it on you. It makes you look more sexy."She told him honestly as she clasped her hands with his.

"Thank you lass. That's sweet of you to say. Now try and rest okay."Drew loved how thoughtful his girlfriend was as he began to stroke her hair gently.

"Okay."She smiled a tiny smile fighting the sleepiness from her tired eyes.

"Lass, you and the baby need rest. Close your eyes angel."Drew knew how tired his girlfriend was knowing her body clock was changing now due to her pregnancy and she needed a lot of rest for her and the baby to be healthy.

As soon as Bless was asleep, he cuddled her close to him and watched her sleep.


	62. Abandoned Baby Chapter 62

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 62 

Author's Note:

First of all I want to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and favoriting me as an author of this story. :-) I really appreciate it.

Chapter Disclaimer: 

I was listening to this beautiful song called "Kanlungan" which means either Cradle or Shelter and is sung by Noel Cabangon. I thought of adding it to this story as Bless sings it to her little girl. I don't own the song nor song lyrics and thought of adding it because I love the song so much and found a perfect time to put it up for only this chapter.

I'm also adding an OC girlfriend for Wade and my own characters such as Yaya (Helper/Maid) Meera and her family in this chapter. Again I don't own anybody else except for my own characters.

Enjoy the story!

The next day Bless decided to take Catherine out grocery shopping since they needed to stock up on some stuff and plus she would make some dinner for the guys just as a get together as a family.

"Ma..."Catherine spoke softly.

"I know baby, mama's here."Bless said bending down to kiss her daughter's forehead as she pushed the shopping cart to see what she needed to get that was on her list.

While Bless was getting some things she needed, she saw a woman that looked so familiar that she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she saw her from somewhere but wasn't sure.

She shook off the feeling and continued to shop when the woman stopped and took a good look at her.

"Mercy, ikaw ba yon?" (Mercy, is that you?) The tall woman asked Bless.

"Um...Hi...Ako si Bless...Um...sino ka?"(I'm Bless, who are you?) Bless asked looking at the familiar woman that she seemed to know and how did she know her mother's name.

"Ikaw ang anak ni Mercy Mendoza?" (You're Mercy Mendoza's daughter?) The woman asked the young woman.

"Opo...kilala ang ina ko?" (Yes, you know my mother?) Bless questioned the woman.

"Opo ako si Yaya Meera..." (Yes, I'm Maid Meera).

"Yaya (Maid)?"Bless was surprised to her see her and realized how familiar she looked. She was the one that took care of her and Evelyn and her mom when they were all so young.

"Bless...akala ko ikaw ang mommy mo kasi ang ganda ganda mo." (I thought you were you're mother because you're so beautiful.) The tall pretty older woman said.

"Such a small world nandito mag meet." (Such a small world we would meet here).

"Oo noh?" (Yes right?) Bless asked.

"Tira ka dito sa Tampa?" (You live around here in Tampa?) Bless asked in surprise.

"Opo...about 25 minutes lang. Tira kami dito for the past 2 years."

(Only 25 minutes. We've lived here for the past 2 years.)

By the way, ito ang asawa ko si Jonathan at an anak ko si Carla." (This is my husband Jonathan and daughter Karla).

"Hi."Bless greeted the lovely family.

"Hi. I'm Jonathan."The older man greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi. Ako si Carla." (I'm Carla). The beautiful raven haired beauty greeted Bless with a warm smile and handshake.

"Hi. I'm Bless." The older woman greeted them with smiles.

"Ma..."Catherine made her presence known.

"Oh...by the way I forgot, ito ang anak ko si Catherine." (This is my daughter Catherine.) Bless said introducing her daughter.

"Anak?" (Daughter?) Her mother's helper asked surprised when she saw the young girl in the cart.

"Opo, ampunin siya." (Yes, she's adopted). Bless smiled at her baby girl.

"Ang cute cute yung baby." (The baby is so cute). The helper couldn't help but smile at the cute baby in the shopping cart.

"At ang buntis ako. May second baby na..." (I'm pregnant, There's now a second baby). Bless was proud to say.

"Congrats ha!" (Congrats) The helper was very happy for her that she was having another baby.

"Hay jusko mare... ang dalaga ka na...the last I remember seeing you when you were a little girl now at ang ganda ka...parang ang mama mo..." (My gosh girl...you're so grown up. You've gotten so beautiful...just like you're mother.) The helper couldn't help but look at how beautiful the young woman had gotten.

"Salamat Yaya..." (Thank you maid). Bless sweetly smiled at the older woman.

"By the way kumusta ang pamilya mo, yung kapatid mo?" (How is your family, your sister?) The helper asked her as Bless looked down awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Um...Yaya...can we exchange e-mails or numbers...maybe we could talk somewhere in private about this...besides I have to get home sa syota at pamilya ko..." (Boyfriend and family). Bless wanted to change the subject and didn't feel like talking about it and would want to talk about it more in private when they saw each other.

"Yeah sure. Here's my number and e-mail that way kung gusto mo (If you want) we can talk more." The older woman said giving her a piece of paper to give to Bless as Bless exchanged her's hopefully to communicate more with her.

"Thanks yaya and it was nice seeing you." Bless gave her a warm hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Tawag mo ko okay...Pangako?" (Call me okay...Promise?) The older woman gave her a warm smile before letting Bless on her way.

"Opo yaya." (Yes maid). Bless smiled a little as she went on her merry way to shop for a few more things until she went up to the cashier to purchase her stuff and made her way to her car strapping in Catherine before putting the groceries in the car.

Making her way home, she was greeted by the South African wrestler who just pulled up and the Southern redhead. They must of just gotten home after running errands.

"Hey kiddo..just just got home?" The South African man greeted her and asked as he saw her BMW roll up.

"Yup. Just got some grocery shopping done and you wouldn't believe this but I just bumped into my mother's helper and family at the store...such a small world." Bless giggled telling him what had happened during her day as she got the baby out into her arms.

"That must have been one hell of a surprise."He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. It definitely was. I'm gonna try and give her a call later though."She said leaning on her car.

"Hey sweetcheeks, need some help with the groceries?" The redhead asked as he came up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek as well as she giggled.

"Sure, I could use a hand."Bless was glad to have her favorite two men around.

"Are Drew and Stu home?"She asked about her boyfriend and the Brit.

"Stu went out with a girl and Drew's probably around."PJ guessed shrugging telling the PA.

"Wait...back up, Stu went out with a girl?"Bless giggled when the South African mentioned that.

"Yeah he met this girl Vanessa at a club we went too and they pretty much hit it off pretty well with one another."PJ said with a chuckle.

"Well...that's a surprise but I'm very happy for him."Bless was happy for her British friend that he found a female companion.

"Here, let me help with the groceries as well."PJ was glad to help Heath and Bless with some of the stuff she bought which was a lot for them. She knew they were hungry boys as well and needed to stock up more on stuff plus she got a lot of stuff for Catherine as well.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate the help."Bless smiled as she grabbed her purse out of the car before locking up and heading for the house.

"Drew!"Bless called for her boyfriend.

"Comin' sweetie!"He heard her from upstairs after finishing an early workout and had just showered and was now drying his hair.

"Sweetie, you stay here while mama helps Uncle PJ and Uncle Heath okay?"Bless said to Catherine putting her down in her playpen.

"Ma..."Catherine cried wanting to be held stretching her arms out for her mom to hold her.

"Sweetie, mama can't hold you while she helps Uncle PJ and Uncle Heath."Her mother told her sweetly.

"You have to stay here and be a good girl."She bent to kiss the baby on the forehead.

"Ma..."Catherine cried softly wanting attention from her mommy.

"Bless, don't worry...Heath and I got everything under control plus you can't carry anything heavy now that you're pregnant well for the exception of Catherine."The South African man reassured her with a warm smile as he saw Bless get Catherine and cuddled her.

"Thanks so much for caring PJ."Bless thought he and Heath were so helpful as they were helping her unpack the groceries plus they didn't want to see her lift anything now that she was three weeks along with her and Drew's second child.

"No problem."The young man smiled as Bless was tending to Catherine to make her a bottle to see if it would help calm her down.

"Ma...Ma..."Catherine cried in her arms with a cranky tone in her voice.

"I know sweetie...Mommy knows you're cranky and needs a nap. Mommy's making you're bottle."Her mom told her with a sweet smile kissing the baby's forehead.

As soon as Drew finished drying up his hair and changing into a tanktop muscle shirt, basketball shorts,and his hair up tight in a ponytail, he came down to see his girlfriend with Catherine who was cranky and looked like she needed an afternoon nap.

"Someone is mighty cranky."Drew said taking the little one from his girlfriend patting Catherine's back.

"I know...she needs her nap."Bless said feeling relieved Drew was there when she needed him most as he carried their daughter while she was making Catherine's milk.

"Maaaa..."Catherine cried softly as she was being cuddled by her daddy.

"Shhhh...lass it's okay...Mommy's almost finished with your bottle."Drew comforted his little girl while gently patting her back and walking around bouncing her in his arms.

Once Bless finished making Cat's bottle, she tested it on her wrist just to make sure it was warm enough before feeding it to her.

"Here sweetheart."She gave the bottle too Drew as he sat down with Catherine in his arms feeding her as she took it right away and drank it with the help of Drew holding it.

"Here's her spit rag just in case you need it."She tossed Drew the cloth.

"Thanks babe."He said as he put it over his shoulder as he began to burp Catherine while she went to help the boys unpack some of the stuff since she was gonna help make dinner for all of them later that evening.

"Seems like you got the little almost down to bed." Heath noticed Catherine was almost falling asleep on the Scot's shoulder as he smiled at them.

"She'll be out soon like a light."Drew smiled mentioning it to the redhead continuing to pat Catherine's back softly as she burped.

"Good girl."Drew said as he wiped Catherine's mouth and stood up and walked around with her for a little bit to see if she would drift off.

"He's so good with her."Heath was amazed at Drew's parenting skills with Catherine.

"I agree he is. He loves that little girl."Bless said as she got some stuff she needed to start dinner.

"I guess the fatherly instincts finally kicked in."PJ too noticed Drew walk out of the kitchen to the den area to put Cat down for her nap.

"I'm sure you two are excited about the little one and will be doing the same with the baby."Heath knew they both had to be happy about baby number two.

"We sure are and this time we're planned."Bless replied as she put her hand to her still flat stomach where her and Drew's baby was growing.

"Are you planning on putting the baby and Catherine in the same room soon after you have the baby?"The one man rock band asked her.

"We can use one half of the room for the nursery for the baby and Catherine is still a baby so she too can use the other half of the nursery so it shouldn't really be a problem until she grows a little older we have to start to ween her off the crib and put her in her big girl bed when she's either two or three."Bless had it already planned out what she wanted to do with the nursery to use it for the new baby and Catherine and at least they didn't need another spare room.

"You already have this all planned out already?"The South African high flyer asked.

"Have to be planned in advance. Usually I'll have ideas from time to time and jot it down when something comes up just so I don't forget it."She was smart on her tasking on what to do with the babies and the nursery room so everything was prepared in time.

"All Drew and I have to do is buy a few more things for the baby and once Catherine grows out of her clothes,toys, and whatever else she has, we can give it to the baby that way Drew and I don't have to buy a lot of stuff."She knew even the budget spending how she and Drew could save their money on not spending too much for the baby once Catherine outgrew her toys,clothes, and the stuff she wouldn't use anymore that way they could use it for the baby.

"Girl is really good!"Heath was floored how she coordinated so well and she seemed very organized.

"I'll say."PJ agreed with his best friend about Bless' and Drew's plans when the baby got here.

"Thanks guys. I guess I got that part from my mother when it comes to planning early and still have it in me."She appreciated their thoughtful comments and thought how sweet they were.

"Are we having some sort of party tonight?"Heath was curious what Bless was up too with the oh so many goodies she had bought from the store earlier.

"No silly...we're just having a little family get together tonight you know just as a family and you can bring Steph if you want."She didn't mind if his fiance came along if she were in town.

"Awwww sweetie, really?"Heath's eyes lit up excited and thought it was great that Bless had planned a get together that way they could all be together.

"Yup. If you'd like go ahead and invite her over for dinner."She told him that as she started unwrapping some stuff from the fridge and thawing some of the meat from the freezer that she would use.

"Sweet. Thanks sweetcheeks."Heath went over and kissed her cheek as he went to call his fiance.

"You're welcome."She called over her shoulder giggling watching him leave the room to see if he could get in contact with the pretty brunette.

"What are you making this evening baba?"PJ was curious.

"We're having lasagna, porkchops, my mom's specialty recipe Chicken pot pie, mashed potatoes and gravy, garlic bread, salad on the side, banana cake or chocolate cake if you guys prefer for dessert."She told them what she was making.

"Sounds great baba."The South African smiled at what she was making for all of them.

After Heath called he returned with a smile.

"Steph is home so she'll be able to make it. She says thank you for the invite."The redhead told her as he decided to help her at the kitchen while PJ too was helping mix up some stuff that was on the counter.

"That's great red."Bless said to him with a bright smile.

After Drew put Catherine for her nap, he returned to the kitchen.

"Finally, Catty is down for her nap and she tried to fight it and conked out."Drew was relieved he was able to put the baby down after she was so cranky.

"We'll have to get her to adjust sometimes when we travel on the road more I think."Bless told her boyfriend with a smile.

"I guess so huh?"He asked as he walked up behind and kissed her neck.

"Hey, no PDA please while we're here."Heath teased the lovebirds as Bless playfully giggled at Drew's sweet touch. Drew flipped his friend the bird playfully and knew he just wanted a little time with his favorite girl.

"Drew, you want to help us with dinner?"His girlfriend asked him.

"Sure I could babe."He didn't mind helping at all with whatever task was at hand.

After dinner was set, Stu was just coming home and smelt the aroma of food as he and his new girlfriend Vanessa walked through the door.

"Do you think your family will like me?"The beautiful dirty blonde asked her boyfriend hesitantly.

"I'm sure they will love."Stu reassured her squeezing her hand as he put up their jackets and walked hand in hand with her to where everybody was talking and laughing.

"Hey everybody."Stu greeted everyone that Bless invited to the table even seemed like a family friend of her's that sat with her family.

"Hey Stu."Bless greeted him first with a friendly peck on the cheek and hugged him.

"Guys and Bless, this is my girlfriend Vanessa. Vanessa, this is my best friend Bless, her boyfriend,soon to be father, and my best friend Drew Galloway, and their daughter Catherine. This is my other friend Heath Miller and his fiance Stephanie, and the man next to her is my friend Paul Lloyd Jr but goes by PJ which is easier to remember by." Stu introduced them.

"Hi Vanessa. I'm Bless."Bless greeted the pretty blonde with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hi,Vanessa or Nessa whichever you prefer."The blonde greeted the young woman with a warm smile.

"Oh where are my manners, Stu this is our helper or Yaya Meera we will call back home, her husband Jonathan,and their daughter Carla."Bless introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all."Stu greeted the family with a warm smile as he and Vanessa sat down at the table.

"We happened to bump into each other this afternoon at the market and decided to invite them."The expectant mother explained.

Everybody enjoyed a wonderful and peaceful dinner talking and laughing like a normal family at a gathering.

20 minutes later Bless heard Catherine on the baby monitor.

"I'll get her babe."The expectant mother told her boyfriend standing up.

"Do you mind if I help, I love babies."Vanessa asked getting up too.

"Sure."Bless didn't mind at all as they got up to the den where Catherine was just waking up.

"Hey sweet girl. There's baby girl."Her mother said with a smile as the baby was just getting up and smiled sweetly when she seen her mommy.

"Ma."Catherine cooed cutely.

"Oh she's so cute...How old is she?"Vanessa couldn't help but smile.

"She's 10 months old."Her mother smiled as Catherine stood up and wanted to be held as Bless carefully got her up from the playpen into her arms.

"Is she yours?"The dirty blonde asked.

"Yup by adoption actually. Drew and I adopted her after her biological mother died and we've had her for quite awhile."Her mother said as they walked back into the kitchen that way the baby could eat.

"That's really sad her mother died. It's a good thing you have her now and in yours and your boyfriend's care."Vanessa felt so touched they would look after such a defenseless little infant and take her into their home. They looked like such great people to be parents.

"I agree with you Vanessa. I love this little girl already with my heart and soul and so does my boyfriend. I knew from the moment I saw her, I knew she was meant to be ours."She spoke to the young girl.

"She's lucky to have such loving parents."Vanessa could see how much they loved their little girl.

After a peaceful evening of festivities and fun, Bless bid her helper and her family good night since they were leaving to go home early and would get in touch with them again. Heath too said good night to his girlfriend Steph since she had work the next day and couldn't stay long. She hoped to come back again when she had another day off from the office. Bless was happy to have her around and was glad to meet her. Heath had a nice choice in his fiance.

"Sweetcheeks, since you made us dinner, us boys will do the dishes tonight. You and Drew deserve the rest for the night with the baby plus you shouldn't work when you're pregnant."Heath suddenly spoke up volunteering to clean up the table and everything else.

"Heath's right Bless, I'll be gladly to help as well."PJ agreed with him that he would help out after she had been such a great hostess for the night and made them feel at home.

"Awww that's so sweet. No wonder I love you guys so much."She giggled loving her two favorite men in the world hugging them both.

"We love you too sweetcheeks. Now go take it easy."The one man rock band shooed her off at the table as he and PJ would help.

"Do you need me to walk you out Vanessa if you're heading home?"Stu asked his girlfriend.

"That would be nice. By the way, I love your family. They're all so sweet."Vanessa already felt welcomed by everyone and felt like a part of the family."Vanessa told her boyfriend with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight love. I think once they get to know you more you'll fit right in."Stu told her as he lifted up her chin and cupped it gently to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Stu,Vanessa, Drew and I just wanted to say good night to you before we head up to bed."Bless made her presence known hoping she wasn't in the way as she carried her daughter with her.

"Hey Baby girl, no problem at all. I was just bidding Vanessa good night."The Brit smiled a warm smile at Bless in her direction and was glad his friend seemed very supportive of them already.

"Vanessa, it was nice meeting you and hope to have you over again sometime soon."Bless was glad to meet her and she seemed very friendly.

"It was nice meeting you too Bless."Vanessa smiled kissing the other girl's cheek and hugging her.

"Bye munchkin."The young blonde waved to the little girl who smiled around her pacifier.

"Drew, it was nice meeting you."Vanessa told him with a warm smile.

"Nice meeting you too."The Scot nodded at her with a smile.

They watched Stu kiss her good night and swore they saw sparks fly between them. He was so smitten it wasn't even funny as he watched her wave at him as she got into her car.

"Man, you are so into her..."Drew chuckled watching his best friend with puppy love dog eyes for Vanessa.

"Yeah yeah yeah laugh it all up buddy..."Stu playfully glared at his best friend and put him in a noogie hold.

"Dude, the hair!"Drew laughed as he was put in a tight noogie by the Brit.

"Alright boys, enough rough play and let's get inside that way I can put this little one down." Bless playfully scolded them as they walked back into the warm apartment complex.

"Your girlfriend seems very nice and down to earth. Very nice choice Stuart."Bless approved of her.

"Thank you doll. That means a lot coming from you." The bad boy Brit had been tamed by that sweet girl.

"Any time."She smiled as he playfully ruffled her hair.

"I think I'm gonna help the boys after all the hard work you did at the kitchen then head to bed."He told her.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Honey,are you gonna come up to bed because I'm giving this little angel a bath then put her down for bed."Bless asked her boyfriend who was talking to the two boys about something.

"Right behind ya lass."He said after speaking with Heath and PJ for a few minutes.

"Excuse me boys, the misses is calling."He told his friends that he was going up to help her with their daughter.

"Goodnight lovebirds."PJ chirped to them as they waved a good night walking upstairs.

"Come on little lady. Mama is gonna give you a nice warm bath that way you can go sleepy."Bless got some stuff to give the baby a bath before laying Catherine down on the little changing table taking off her diaper putting it in the trash beside her then took off her jammies that she would put in the laundry afterwards.

Drew helped with giving Catherine a bath as he started up the water to make sure it was at a comfortable temperature.

"There's dada..."Bless said to Cat pointing to Drew.

"You want to go to dada?"Her mother asked with a smile.

"Come here sweets."The Scot chuckled opening his arms out for their daughter.

"Da..."The little girl squeaked happily in her mother's arms.

"Yeah that's dada. Dada will put you in the water while we give you a bath."Her mom spoke too her as she passed the baby to Drew who kissed Catherine's head and placed her safely in a sitting position while holding her that way she didn't fall over.

15 minutes after giving Catherine a bath, Drew helped to clean up the bathroom while Bless had to put a new diaper on her and new PJ's.

"My baby smells so good."Bless giggled tickling her baby girl which caused Catherine to giggle outloud which was music to Bless' ears.

"I love you little one."Her mother gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want mama to rock you to sleep?"She picked up the little girl and walked over to the rockingchair to sit down while giving her daughter a binky.

While rocking the little one, Bless began to sing a beautiful lullaby to her little girl.

"_KANLUNGAN" by Noel Cabangon_  
><em>Pana-panahon ang pagkakataon<em> (Time is chance)  
><em>Maibabalik ba ang kahapon?<em> (Can we bring back yesterday?)

_Natatandaan mo pa ba_ (Do you still remember?)  
><em>Nang tayong dal'wa ang unang nagkita?<em>(When we last saw each other)  
><em>Panahon ng kamusmusan<em> (Age of childhood and innocence)  
><em>Sa piling ng mga bulaklak at halaman<em> (In the company of flowers and plants)  
><em>Doon tayong nagsimulang mangarap at tumula<em> (There we started to dream and create poems)

_Natatandaan mo pa ba_ (Do you still remember?)  
><em>Inukit kong puso sa punong mangga<em> (The heart that I etched in mango tree)  
><em>At ang inalay kong gumamela<em>(And the flower I gave)  
><em>Magkahawak-kamay sa dalampasigan<em> (Holding hands at the sea shore)  
><em>Malayang tulad ng mga ibon<em> (free as a bird)  
><em>Ang gunita ng ating kahapon<em> (the memories of yesterday)

_Ang mga puno't halaman ay kabiyak ng ating gunita_ (The trees and plants are the spouse of our memories)  
><em>Sa paglipas ng panahon<em> (In the passing of time)  
><em>Bakit kailangan ding lumisan?<em> (Why do we also have to leave?)

_Pana-panahon ang pagkakataon_ (Time is like chance)  
><em>Maibabalik ba ang kahapon?<em> (Can we bring back yesterday?)

_Ngayon ikaw ay nagbalik_ (Now you've returned)  
><em>At tulad ko rin ang iyong pananabik<em>(And my eagerness is like yours)  
><em>Makita ang dating kanlungan<em> (To see the old cradle/place)  
><em>Tahanan ng ating tula at pangarap<em> (The home of our poems and aspirations)  
><em>Ngayon ay naglaho na<em> (Now it disappeared)  
><em>Saan hahanapin pa?<em>(Where shall we find it?)

_Lumilipas ang panahon__  
><em>_Kabiyak ng ating gunita__  
><em>_Ang mga puno't halaman__  
><em>_Bakit kailangang lumisan?___

_Pana-panahon ang pagkakataon__  
><em>_Maibabalik ba ang kahapon?_

After Drew finished cleaning the bathroom, he heard the most beautiful voice come from his girlfriend from the nursery. He stood up from his spot and walked over to where Catherine's room was and as he got closer, he could see his girlfriend singing in the dark room where the rockingchair sat by the window where the moon was shining down on both of them beautifully as he stood at the frame of the door just listening to her.

She had such a gorgeous voice like an angel. Though he didn't understand the words, it just hit him in the heart at how beautiful and soulful her voice was. It took his breath away. He didn't know she had such hidden talent.

Bless looked so gorgeous under the moonlight as if a halo was shining on top of her while rocking their little girl who was almost asleep just by the sound of her mother's beautiful yet angelic voice.

As she got to the last note of the song, She smiled at the beautiful angel in her arms as she got up slowly from the chair not seeing Drew putting the little one in her crib and kissing her good night.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you."Bless said whispering to the little one kissing her chubby little cheek before covering her up with her baby blanket.

The young mother turned on the night light in the room before getting the baby monitor and got a little startled not seeing her boyfriend standing at the door.

"You scared me babe."Bless took a breath putting her hand to her chest.

"Sorry beautiful. You have such a gorgeous voice. Since when did you learn to sing?"He asked in amazement at her voice.

"Since I was 5. Usually I'm shy singing in front of people but it helped to put Catherine to sleep and thought it was the perfect moment. I didn't realize you were watching us."She smiled while blushing into his frame that held her tight.

"You should sing more. You have such a beautiful talent honey."Drew told her as he held both her hands.

"Thanks babe. I guess I just hid it well and now you've found out."She giggled about her hidden talent.

"I guess I have huh?"He smirked while wrapping his arms around her.

"What does the song you sang to Catherine mean, it's beautiful."He inquired as they stood in the hallway together.

"It means spending time in a former cradle,shelter, or place that was once remembered. I heard my mom sing it to me when I was a baby and loved it all of a sudden and wanted to sing it."She explained what the song meant that she sang to Catherine.

After the young couple talked for a few minutes, The expecting parents snuggled into bed with one another and drifted off into a deep slumber.


	63. Abandoned Baby Chapter 63

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 63

The next morning Drew woke up to an empty and cold spot beside him. Getting up from his deep slumber, he looked over his shoulder to see the bathroom light was on.

He decided to get out of bed and check on his girlfriend. Chucking the sheets off his body, he walked over to the bathroom door to see it half opened and knocked.

"Babe?"The Scot asked softly knocking to see if she was okay.

As he knocked the door opened half way to hear her coughing and vomiting knowing her morning sickness had started.

He walked inside to see his girlfriend was very sick as she sat in front of the toilet trying to puke up whatever was left in her stomach till she dry heaved.

The Scot sat beside her holding her long locks of hair back while rubbing her back softly just letting her know he was comforting her.

"It's okay baby, let it all out."He whispered in a comforting motion while rubbing her back as she finally relaxed and fell into his warm frame.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."She apologized to her boyfriend.

"Don't apologize sweetie, it's normal."He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

She flushed the toilet and sat there with him letting her head rest on his chest.

"My head hurts..."She said softly feeling dizzy as if the whole room was spinning as she closed her eyes.

"You want to lay back down?"He asked her.

She nodded against his chest as he helped her up carrying her bridal style to bed.

While he laid her in bed, he went back to the bathroom to grab a basin filling it with hot water and grabbed a washcloth as he returned to the room with it sitting it on the chair beside him.

He dipped the warm cloth in the water before wringing it out and placing it on his girlfriend's forehead as he brushed her hair gently out of the way letting the warm water sooth her.

Bless reached her left hand and intertwined it with Drew's as he smiled softly at her letting her hold his hand. Just the gentle touch of her hand, she knew she loved his comfort that he was there for her whenever she needed him.

"How are you feeling now lass?"The Scot asked as he took the cloth of her forehead and placed it back in the basin of hot water before wringing it out and folding the cloth in half before placing it back on her forehead.

"A little better now that you're here."She told him sweetly with a weak smile.

"Good. I love you."He told her softly looking into her eyes.

"I love you too babe."She smiled in his direction as he took care of her.

"Can you believe it, soon we'll be having a baby of our own."She giggled as she touched her stomach where the small visible bump was even though she wasn't quite showing yet but she could feel where their unborn baby was.

"I'm so excited."He said with a warm smile as he took his right hand and caressed her stomach where her hand was on it that their baby was growing inside of her. Such a beautiful miracle they created together.

"I can't believe we created a little human being and soon we'll be parents again."Bless was equally ecstatic about their little bundle of joy. It still didn't feel real to her yet but it was surreal that there was a baby forming inside of her.

"I can't wait to see what our baby will look like in a few short months."She hoped either to have a healthy little boy or girl as long as they were born healthy.

"I can't wait either love."Drew too was so happy he and Bless created such a beautiful baby and hoped they would have a happy and healthy little bundle of joy.

"I love it when you take care of me."She said loving his gentle caresses whenever he touched her face or her forehead. His touches were just so gentle.

"I love taking care of you because I love you."He told her that he cared and would always take care of her.

"I hope we'll be like this forever."She sighed happily taking his hand that was on her stomach into her's.

"I hope so too."He agreed touching her cheek to stroke it gently with his left hand.

"Drew, if we have a girl, who do you think she'll look like?"Bless asked staring up into the ceiling.

"Probably like you beautiful."He thought what their daughter would look like if it were a girl.

"I can just imagine her with your beautiful looks with dark hair,dark green or brown eyes, having your perfect smile,and everything else I can imagine about her."He explained what he thought of their daughter.

"And what if it's a boy?"She asked softly.

"Mostly he'll look like me of course and maybe have some of your cute features mixed in. I think it would be a perfect combination."He said if they had a son together.

"I hope we have a boy first that way when he grows up he can look after Catherine and if we ending having another baby he can look after his siblings."She smiled at the thought of what their beautiful family would look like.

"I agree babe. That would be pretty cool to have a son even though I would love to have another little princess like Catherine around which I don't mind."He chuckled hoping to have another girl just like Cat to be a daddy's girl.

"Drew,will you lay here with me and hold me?"Bless requested from her boyfriend.

"Sure love."He didn't mind at all as took the cloth putting it over the basin before getting into bed to hold his girlfriend and letting her snuggle into him as they fit together like a puzzle piece.

"You feel so warm."She said softly loving the feel of his warm skin against her's.

"You're so cute babe."The Scot chuckled looking down at her with a smile.

"I just feel so safe being in your arms."She told him softly snuggling her head onto his chest as he was stroking her hair.

"I love holding you too."He agreed with his girlfriend while spending a quiet morning together.

While Drew was holding Bless, he looked down and saw she was asleep peacefully with her one arm wrapped around his torso and her hair fanning her pillow that made her look like such an angel.

He smiled a tiny smile and just sat there watching his girlfriend sleep taking in every one of her features on her beautiful doll like face.

The Scot leaned in to kiss her forehead as he yawned sleepily and wrapped his arms around his sweet lover and nestled her under his chin as his head was resting on her head gently.

Since it was still early in the morning, he finally drifted off too falling back asleep.


	64. Abandoned Baby Chapter 64

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 64

A few hours later Bless woke up in Drew's arms and turned to look at the clock read 2:30PM. She groaned sleepily slowly getting up causing her lover beside her to wake up as well when her stomach started hurting.

"Hey beautiful. Feeling better?"Drew asked as his girlfriend as he saw her sitting up in bed.

"A little bit. My stomach still feels so queasy..."Bless said touching her stomach not feeling too well.

"Excuse me babe..."She rushed out of bed to run to the bathroom feeling sick to her stomach again as Drew got up to follow her as he sat with her and held her hair back as she tried emptying her stomach out but all she could do was dry heave as if nothing was coming out.

She put her hand to her forehead leaning towards the toilet trying to vomit anything out of her stomach but coughed heavily instead as tears came to her eyes.

She hated when she dry heaved when there was nothing in her stomach to vomit out that she expelled a few hours ago during the morning.

"You okay doll?"The Scot asked rubbing her back while sitting with her.

She nodded weakly with a frown as she put her arm around her stomach still feeling the need to empty out of her stomach as she leaned towards the toilet but nothing was coming out of her but still felt her chest tighten trying to get anything out of stomach which there was nothing.

Her boyfriend sat with her and rubbed her back in a comforting motion while stroking her hair back.

After Bless felt sick, Drew helped her up to go over to the sink and rinse her face and mouth out before he placed a towel cloth over her neck to sooth her.

She smiled weakly at him from the mirror a little as she lifted her head to see him smiling back at her as he stood at her left side holding the warm compress cloth to the back of her neck just to help make her feel better.

"Feel better?"He asked gently holding down the warm compress to her neck.

"A little bit."She sniffled while putting her head down and letting her boyfriend take care of her.

"Try and relax for a few minutes sweetheart."He told her as he rubbed her back gently.

"Okay."She softly spoke taking a few deep breaths as the compress helped take the aches and pains go away.

After Drew made sure she felt better, he helped her back to bed while carrying her and laid her in the middle of the bed wrapping her in the warmth of the blankets.

"Do you want to eat anything?" He asked sitting with her on the bed.

"I don't think I can hold anything down."She said to him softly since her stomach felt so weak.

"You need your strength for you and the baby."He told his girlfriend as he brushed her hair back.

"Drew,I just can't eat right now."His weak and sick girlfriend told him just wanting to go back to sleep hoping some rest would help her to feel better.

"I'm gonna make some hot soup down in the kitchen for you and get you some crackers to see if that'll help settle you're stomach."He made a deal with her hoping she'd eat something at least and take her pre-natal vitamins that she needed to take for the baby.

"Okay."She sighed as he leaned in to kiss her forehead before leaving the room to go check on Catherine in the nursery to still see her asleep peacefully while sucking on her pacifier.

He softly walked out of the nursery to make his way downstairs to the kitchen to see the boys at the table laughing and talking about certain topics.

"Hey. Good afternoon lad."Stu was the first to greet his best friend.

"Hey."Drew greeted passing the bigger man on the way to see if he could find some soup Bless had bought at the store to make something that she could keep down.

"What are you doing Andrew?"Stu wondered as his best friend passed him by.

"Making Bless some soup since she's upstairs not feeling well."The Scot told him finding some chicken soup in the can and hopefully that would help her ailing stomach.

"Man, morning sickness that bad?"Stu wondered if she was feeling this bad.

"Yup. Her stomach is still hurting and she tried throwing up but all she could was dry heave since she did earlier in the day when she woke up."The Sinister Scotsman told him while opening the can before pouring it in pot and turning on the stove.

"I guess she has to put up with this for the next few months huh?"The Brit asked feeling bad for the young mother who was expecting.

"Yup I'm afraid so. I'm hoping she'll make another appointment this week with her doctor if she gets worse he can give her some medication to lessen the morning sickness."Drew hoped she would go to her doctor to get some stronger medication for her morning sickness.

"Hopefully she will."Stu agreed with him.

"Is Bless not feeling well again?"PJ spoke up feeling concerned for Bless.

"'Fraid so buddy...she's up in bed resting."Drew told the South African man.

"Poor girl. I hope she gets well soon."He said to his good friend.

"I hope so too man."Drew had to agree with him.

"Poor baby girl. She seems to be really feeling bad if her morning sickness is this bad."Heath too added his two cents in feeling for the pregnant girl.

"Hopefully the soup will help her and keep down for the mean time."Drew could only hope for the best that she would eat and take her vitamins.

After Drew cooked, he grabbed some orange juice and grabbed her vitamins and put it in a tray to bring upstairs to his sick girlfriend.

He made his way to their room and put the tray down on the table and woke up his girlfriend.

"Baby, wake up and eat."The sweet Scotsman said shaking his girlfriend who had just awoken and turned to greet his beautiful eyes that stared at her.

"I'm not hungry..."She said softly frowning that she couldn't even keep anything down.

"Babe, at least try some soup for me."He asked that she'd eat at least a little bit as she weakly sat up with his help as he grabbed the soup and blew on it a little since it was hot before helping to feed her.

The hot liquid helped sooth Bless' sore throat as she took a sip of the soup he offered her. She hope she could keep it down at least with the soup helping her feel a bit better.

"Good girl."Drew smiled kissing her forehead happy to see her eating at least a little bit.

"Open up again sweetheart."Her lover instructed her too as he took his time to help feed her.

After only eating a little bit, he gave her some orange juice and gave her her vitamin that she had to take before she went back to sleep since she wasn't feeling all that great.

Drew took the rest of the soup and brought it downstairs to put the rest in the fridge that way Bless could eat it again if she felt hungry.

"How did she respond?"The Brit asked when he seen his best friend return with the food.

"She ate only a little bit then drank some juice and took her vitamin before conking out."Drew told him closing the fridge after putting the food and juice back in.

"At least it's progress. Let the young lass sleep. She'll need it to get her strength back up."Stu patted his best friends back in support and was proud of him that he did everything for his girlfriend and their unborn baby taking care of them both.

"Catherine still asleep?"His Brit friend asked.

"Yup still conked out when I checked but would be up in a few for a feeding,changing, a hot bath,and maybe spend time with her since her mommy is not feeling well."Drew smiled at the thought of getting time to spend with their little Princess and it would help with the practice for when they had another baby around.

As on cue, Drew could hear Catherine.

"Excuse me while I get the little lady."Drew hoped Stu didn't mind at all to tend to the young one.

"No go ahead daddy. Take all the time you need."His best friend chuckled clapping his friends shoulder before the Scot made his way to the nursery to see Catherine was up.

"Hey. There's my baby girl."He smiled picking her up and giving her a kiss hello.

"Mommy's not feeling too well today so daddy's going to take care of you."Her daddy told her as she cooed in his arms.

He gave his daughter a hot relaxing bath, changed her into a new set of pj's, and put on a new diaper.

Making his way downstairs, he decided he needed to feed Catherine and give her a bottle.

"Hey there little sunshine."PJ smiled when he saw his beautiful niece with her dad.

"Hey munch."The One man rock band greeted the cute little girl with a smile.

"Hey there's my favorite little bird."Stu chuckled when he seen his beautiful adopted niece.

"She gets more beautiful each time I see her."The big brawler said to his best friend.

"I agree. She's growing up like a weed right honey?"Drew said to the baby who giggled at whatever they were laughing about which made her laugh.

"Da..."She babbled as he was feeding the baby her Gerber cereal.

"Yeah I'm da."The Scot chuckled as he fed her as she was sitting in her high chair.

"Ma..."She babbled about her mommy.

"Mommy is upstairs sweetheart. She's not feeling well today."The Scot told his daughter as he was feeding her.

"Not full mommy or daddy yet?"PJ laughed as he watched father and daughter interact with each other.

"Nope not yet my friend. Hopefully soon."Drew hoped Catherine would be forming her sentences soon but she was learning.

"Open up sweets."Her daddy instructed as she did so licking her lips after she ate her cereal.

"Good girl."He was so proud she was eating so well as he wiped her mouth with the bib.

"She's such a well behaved baby for her age."Heath was amazed what a good little baby Catherine was for 10 months.

"She sure is and I'm glad she's a good girl. She was very good for my parents as well and they adore her."Drew told them how she was so good for them.

"How are ma and pa any way?"Stu wanted to know about them.

"They're doing well thanks for asking. They miss you and hope one day you will come and visit."Drew told Stu that knew his parents very well since they were close like brother's and grew up together while wrestling.

"We'll see when the next tour is that way maybe I can maybe go with you,Bless, and Catherine."Stu hoped to see them and they treated him like another son.

"That sounds like a great idea."The young brunette spoke up hoping they could do that and have another get together.

After Drew fed Catherine, he and the guys spent time playing with her and spending time with her to keep her busy while Bless was up in bed recuperating.


	65. Abandoned Baby Chapter 65

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 65

A few hours later Bless woke up feeling a little better than previously as she looked at the clock which read 6:15. She must of slept the whole day away and now she didn't feel too sleepy.

She decided to take a hot shower to relax her aching muscles. She grabbed some toiletries and stuff out of her bags making her way to the bathroom.

Bless shed off her clothes throwing them in the hamper before putting her bath products in the shower and stepping in before sliding the glass door closed as she turned on the water to a very comfortable temperature letting the warm water sooth her aching muscles relaxing her.

She sighed softly closing her eyes throwing her hair back letting the water cascade down her long locks before opening up her shampoo putting some in her hair

After 20 minutes of taking a hot shower, Bless settled for a black wife beater and some pajama bottoms before throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Getting out of the bathroom, she walked downstairs to see the boys along with Catherine who was with Drew playing.

"Hey."She greeted the group and walked over to kiss her and Drew's daughter.

"Hey sweetcheeks. How are you feeling?"The one man rock band greeted her with a gentle hug.

"A little better I guess."She shrugged with a small smile.

"At least that's something right?"He asked her with a small smile.

"Mmmhmmm.."She mumbled with a tiny smile of her own.

"Hey baba. How's my favorite girl?"PJ asked her with a sweet smile happy to see she was up and about.

She shrugged still not feeling 100% but was glad she was feeling a little better than previously.

"Baba?"Stu asked the South African in question raising his eyebrow.

"It means baby in Afrikaans and that's what I call Bless, baba which is only for her since she is younger than me and she is the baby of our group."He said to his former NEXUS/Corre companion.

"Makes sense plus she is the only female in our family circle."Stu said which made sense since Bless was younger than most of them well except for the exception of her boyfriend who was the same age as her.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"Drew asked his girlfriend rubbing her back gently as she sat beside him.

"Okay but still feel a little weak."She told him softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know it must be hard with the mornin' sickness but you'll get through it sweets."Drew knew she was strong and would get through this pregnancy.

"I hope so. I just hate feeling sick."She said lacing her fingers with his.

"I know baby love."Drew felt bad for her and wished he could kiss her pain away as he stroked her back gently.

"You feel like eating again?"The handsome Scot asked his girlfriend to see If that would help to make her feel better.

"I'm not hungry..."She said softly not feeling up to eating again afraid she was going to puke up her food once more if she ate.

"Honey, maybe you should go to the doctor's tomorrow if this gets worse and get some pills for your stomach just to ease the morning sickness."He explained knowing she wasn't feeling well and hoping the medication she could get would help her feel better.

"I'll make an appointment first thing in the morning. Will you go with me?"She asked him if she set up her appointment.

"Baby, of course I will and I wouldn't want you to go alone anyway that way you'll have me as company too."He would be there for her and hoped the progression of their baby was doing okay as far as her pregnancy went.

"Okay."She nodded as she smiled at him and the baby interacting and thought it was so cute. She wished she could hold their daughter but was scared to hold her since she was still weak and just let them enjoy the moment.

"You're so good with our daughter. I can't wait till our baby gets here."She was excited about the baby inside her growing hoping they would do that with their baby.

"I can't wait either. It's gonna be worth the wait."He smiled as he caressed her stomach softly with his hand where the visible baby bump was even though it was small still.

The guys sat back and smiled at the couple who were talking about the baby and couldn't help admire them that they were finally a family. They were really happy for their friends and hoped they had a happily ever after like them.

"What are you guys lookin' at?"The Scot looked at all three of his friends.

"Man you have it bad for your girl. It's puppy love and it's written on your face."Stu noticed how in love Drew was with his girlfriend.

"Seriously you two should get married already."PJ added his two cents.

"Guys, Bless and I are together and content. I don't need a beautiful rock or piece of paper to show my love for her unconditionally."Drew loved Bless unconditionally with or without the ring and he was content with that.

"Drew is right guys. He doesn't need to prove he loves me with a ring or lavish gifts. We only need each other which makes us happy."Bless agreed with her boyfriend whom she loved dearly in her heart.

"As long as he makes you happy baba I guess you're right."The South African could see the happiness between them.

After talking for a bit with their friends, they decided to go the den to watch a movie. Catherine was in her playpen playing quietly with her toys while Drew and Bless were sitting on the couch together cuddling.

Bless was resting her head on the warmth of her boyfriend's chest while he had one arm wrapped around her stomach and her legs resting at the end of the couch.

"Baba, do you mind if the lights are on or off?"PJ asked before turning off the lights while Heath was making the popcorn for he and the guys.

"Off."She said softly while resting on Drew's chest as the high flier dimmed the lamp down to a comfortable level before sitting down on the carpet.

"What are you guys popping in?"The raven haired beauty asked them.

"I hope you two don't mind "Scarface".Stu spoke up as he was gonna pop in the movie that he had gotten.

"It's fine with me if Drew's okay with it."She didn't mind at all plus she thought Stu had a great choice in movie.

"It's fine. Seems like a great movie choice too."The Scot agreed from his spot while stroking his girlfriend's hair with his soft fingers.

Once Heath finished making the popcorn, he put it in a bowl before making his way out with the snacks for he and the guys.

"Sweet cheeks, you don't mind the smell of the popcorn do you?"Heath wanted to make sure she was okay with it knowing usually the normal smells signaled another different alarm when it came to pregnancy.

"It's fine Heath plus it really doesn't bother me but thanks for asking."She reassured she was fine and the smell of the popcorn didn't bother her one bit.

"Okay. If it bothers you, I'll gladly take it out."He said just to make sure she didn't feel sick because of the smell.

"It's okay Heath. It doesn't bother me right now any way."Sje shrugged normally as she was laying on her boyfriend's toned chest.

While the movie rolled on, Drew looked down to see his girlfriend and felt her breathing softly on his chest knowing she was fast asleep again. Poor thing was probably tired and needed more sleep to feel better after she had been feeling really bad most of the day with her morning and afternoon sickness.

Stu turned around and smiled when he saw Bless asleep on Drew's chest and she looked to be comfortable using him as a pillow.

"She conked out again."Stu noticed the young pregnant woman on Drew's chest.

"Poor baby is probably tired and trying to make herself feel better after she has been feeling bad all day today."The Sinister Scot spoke softly to the Brit looking down at his pregnant girlfriend while stroking her hair.

"You should probably take her up to bed. She looks like she could use some rest since she's not feeling well."Stu gave Drew some advice and nodded to take Bless up to rest and knew Drew needed the rest too.

"Us boys will look after the little one and make sure she gets to bed on time."Stu,Heath,and PJ would look after Catherine for them.

"Thanks Stu, you're a good friend."Drew smiled nodding his thanks to his best friend.

"Any time man. Now go take your girl on up. Us boys and Cat will be fine here."The Brit reassured as he got Catherine and sat her with him and the boys getting time to spend with their beautiful niece.

"Da..."Catherine said to her daddy watching him leave.

"Daddy will be back soon baby. Dada is gonna take mommy upstairs since she's not feeling well."The Scot told his daughter who pouted.

"Awww sweets. Promise dada will be back in a few okay."He said softly as he carried her mother in his arms to take her up to their room.

"Daddy will be back precious. Uncle Stu,Uncle Heath,and Uncle Peej are here with you."Stu promised his niece as he kissed the top of her head as he sat her on his lap while they watched tv.

As soon as the tall wrestler put his girlfriend to bed, he went back downstairs to check on Catherine who was settled in his best friend's arm sucking away at her bottle contently and playing with her scattered toys she had that the boys entertained her with.

He smiled at them and his little girl who was babbling away as if she was talking to them as they were joking around with her as if they understood her.

"Hey cutey. Your uncles are keeping you company aren't they?"The tall father asked his daughter greeting her hello with a kiss to the cheek.

"She's being a very well behaved baby tonight."Heath chuckled at the sweet little baby in her daddy's arms.

"I'll say."Stu agreed with the one man rock band.

"She's such a doll. We love her already as if she was our own."PJ added with a smile.

"Pday..."Catherine called his name from her father's name.

"Woah...she said my name."The South African heard the little squeak of her voice.

"Sounds like the little one has got a voice on her."The boys were amazed she spoke another word and that was her Uncle PJ.

"Pday..."She spoke again with a giggle.

"Close enough..."The high flier shrugged chuckling with his name that she guessed.

"Pday woffie..."She babbled as the boys laughed at his name which Bless called him wolf boy because of his hair.

"Hey angel, can you do this?"PJ showed her his signature wolf howl as the boys were chuckling at their cute interaction.

"Woffie..."She spoke giggling at him.

"Nice try kid."PJ smiled playfully ruffling her hair.

"Seems like she's already made a new friend with wolf boy here."Stu laughed clapping the South African's shoulder.

"She sure has."Heath laughed too agreeing.

"I agree."Drew agreed with them amazed how Catherine was learning new words and learning how to speak.

"Pday...Arooooo!"Catherine tried imitating his wolf howl.

"That was pretty close kid. Nice try." The South African sensation laughed as did the rest as she did the cutest wolf howl trying to imitate her favorite uncle.

During the whole evening the guys and Catherine were in the livingroom quietly watching the rest of the movie and having a great time hanging out with one another.


	66. Abandoned Baby Chapter 66

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 66

The next day Bless got up early to make a quick doctor's appointment in town to see if she could get her morning sickness under control. She hated throwing up so much and laying in bed so much so she had only one thing to solve it and that was go to her doctor's.

During that afternoon after lunch, Drew took Bless to her doctor's and made sure everything was right on schedule then got her morning sickness pills hoping it'd make her feel better.

After the doctor's appointment, she knew they had to pack for Smackdown and head out on the road with the guys and with Catherine.

"So where is our next stop supposed to be?"Bless asked her beau as they were in the car together.

"El Paso from what the guys said since we have tapings to do this week."The Scot explained to his girlfriend squeezing her hand.

"Oh ok."She understood as they rode in comfortable silence in the car as she looked down and rubbed her stomach. She couldn't believe she was going to be a month pregnant by a week already. It felt so surreal to her as she placed her hand rubbing the small visible bump.

"You okay?"Drew asked his girlfriend seeing her put her hand to her stomach.

"Just dandy honey. It feels so surreal nextweek I'll finally be a month pregnant."She giggled looking down at her stomach feeling butterflies.

"I can't believe it's real either but on the bright side, you'll still be beautiful."He was honest with her.

"Thanks babe."She smiled as he squeezed her hand gently.

As soon as the young parents got home, Drew got Catherine out of the car and locked the car as soon as Bless got out and opened the door to the apartment to hear the boys in the livingroom amongst each other.

"Hey guys."Bless greeted the guys as she put her jacket up on the jacket rack including her purse.

"Hey Bless."The three men greeted her with friendly smiles when they heard their female companion while watching a game on the sports channel.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?"Stu was the first to ask as he got up to go hug her.

"Pretty well. The doctor advised me to get more rest this week and got me some medication to slow down the morning sickness so hopefully it'll be effective and by nextweek I should be in full term which I'll be a month pregnant."She told the Brit with a smile.

"That's great news love."Stu told her happily happy for her and Drew.

The Scot entered the house with Catherine sleeping away peacefully in her carrier and locked the door behind him when she seen Bless talking with his best friend.

"Hey man. I heard the great news from Bless. Congrats!"Stu told his best friend with a big smile.

"We couldn't be any more happier plus I was glad there were no complications or anything so hopefully in 8 months everything will go as planned."Drew explained happy everything was going smoothly with his girlfriend's pregnancy.

"I'm sure everything will be fine man and soon you and Bless will have a little happy and healthy little bundle of joy on the way."The Brit reassured his best friend that.

While the boys were talking, Bless decided to head off into the kitchen to see if she could get herself something to eat that way she could take her pills.

She opened the fridge to grab herself a ham and cheese sandwich which her boyfriend made the night before which he had left for her. She unwrapped the plastic around it and put it in the microwave to warm it up.

Deciding she was thirsty, she grabbed a mug and put it on the table before opening the fridge again to get herself some juice to drink along with her lunch.

She walked over to the table and poured herself some juice before putting it on the table.

A few minutes later the microwave timer went off as she walked over to the cabinet to grab herself a dish before making her way to the microwave to get her sandwich and sit down to eat it.

After Bless was done eating and drinking, she washed her dishes and put them away and took her prenatal vitamin. Later before bed and before she had to pack, she would take her morning sickness pill.

She knew she couldn't do any strenuous work due to her pregnancy so she decided to go upstairs to take a hot shower and go to bed early like her doctor advised her.

When the boys got done talking and hanging out, he made his way upstairs to see Bless was getting her toiletries and stuff to take a hot shower.

"Hey babe. I'm gonna put Cat down for a nap. Is there anything else you need help with?"Drew asked making his presence known.

"I'm okay thanks babe. I think I'm just gonna take a hot shower and go to bed early then set the alarm for 7 that way we can get packed and ready to head out to the road tomorrow morning."She told him as she seen her boyfriend while he held their daughter who was in her carrier.

"Okay. Try and get some rest lass. I'll join you in a few after I put Cat down."He said with a gentle loving smile before walking over to kiss his girlfriend.

Bless smiled into the kiss before he broke it to walk to the nursery to put their daughter into her crib.

She walked over to the bathroom putting her stuff down on the counter and brought her shampoo,conditioner,and soap with her into the shower.

After 15 minutes of a hot and relaxing shower, Bless was ready to just lie down and get some shut eye before packing up their stuff by 7 since they would leave by early morning around 2AM since they had a long road trip ahead of them to El Paso.

She put on Drew's shirt that she loved so much and a pair of underwear on then combed her long locks of hair before shutting off the light and making their way to their bed yawning. She reached for her cellphone on her side of her table as she set the alarm for 6:45 and put it back down.

The expectant mother fluffed her pillow before making herself comfortable to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

After Drew got done putting Cat down for her nap, he smiled at the angelic beauty and kissed her forehead.

Making his way to his and Bless' room, he smiled sweetly to see his girlfriend laying on her right side with the covers pulled up halfway up to her chest and her left hand resting on her still small visible bump where their unborn baby was.

He couldn't help but watch her as he stood his tall frame by the door seeing how beautiful and peaceful she was. His girlfriend looked like such an angel and as if there was a halo on top of her head.

The handsome Scot walked over to the bathroom to change back into his boxers before pulling out his hair out of his ponytail putting his ribbon on the table as he joined his sweet lover and mother of his child on their bed causing her to lightly stir and slowly open her eyes to see Drew cuddling her.

"Go back to sleep lass. I'm here."Drew told her softly as he saw his girlfriend's eyes open to look into his beautiful green eyes as he leaned in to kiss her neck as he let her snuggle her head onto his chest.

She nodded against him and fell back asleep while he held her close to him wrapping his toned arm around her arm where their baby rested and fell asleep right along with her.


	67. Abandoned Baby Chapter 67

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 67

A few hours later Bless was awoken to her phone ringing on the table. She groaned sleepily.

**Babygirl: **_Hello_

**Theresa: **_Hey babygirl. How are you today?_

**Babygirl: **_Hey ma. I'm doing good thanks for asking. How's the family?_

**Theresa: **_We're all doing well dear. We miss you and hope to see you,Drew,and Catherine again._

**Babygirl: **_I miss you all too so much and by the way thank you for the necklace. It's lovely._

**Theresa: **_Only the best for our future daughter-in-law. How are you and Drew doing lately?_

**Babygirl: **_Happy as could be ma. I found out I'm three weeks along lastweek almost going on a month nextweek._

**Theresa: **_Oh my god. You and Drew are trying again?_

**Babygirl: **_Uh hu and this time there will be another grandchild for you and David to spoil._

**Theresa:**_ Oh sweetie. That's great news! Congrats to you and Drew. I hope you get to send us pictures of the little one._

**Babygirl: **_Don't worry I will make sure to do so. Drew and I couldn't be more happier plus it's going to be worth it when the baby will be here. Drew and I aren't getting any younger plus it's the right time to start a family._

**Theresa: **_Are you and Drew going to find out the sex of the baby?_

**Babygirl: **_Actually we're going to keep this one a surprise. I thought it would be better to find out by the end of the pregnancy. I want a boy though but Drew wants another girl._

**Theresa: **_I think it'll be so nice to have another boy in the family that way he can look after his sibling(s) when they grow up._

**Babygirl: **_That's what I told Drew. I thought it was a nice gesture to have a boy instead of a girl first._

**Theresa: **_You sound tired sweets. I hope I didn't wake you._

**Babygirl: **_I'm okay actually. I just woke up and Cat should be up soon since Drew and I have to pack soon to be on the road since we're heading to El Paso for our next show. _

**Theresa: **_I don't want to keep you too long honey. David and I just called to check up on you and hope everything is okay. We miss you,Drew,and Cat._

**Babygirl: **_I miss you all too. Hopefully some time Drew,Cat,and I can come out when we have some overseas tours or after the baby is born since it'll be nice to have some time off once the little one is here and I'm sure Drew wants to be home more with me and the babies._

**Theresa: **_Sounds like a good plan sweetie. Just let David and I know when you plan to do so that way we can fix up a room for you,Drew,and the babies here at the house._

**Babygirl: **_Will do. I have to get going since I have to get a shower and start packing before Drew gets up as well as the boys._

**Theresa: **_Okay. I'm going to let you go and be safe out there. I love you Bless and give Drew and Catty a kiss and hug for us._

**Bless: **_Love you too and I'll make sure to do so. Bye Theresa._

After the women talked, Bless put her phone in her purse and got ready to get herself a shower. She grabbed a few things she needed from her luggage before walking into the bathroom shedding off her clothes putting them in the hamper before stepping in to turn on the water at a comfortable temperature letting the warm water beat down on her aching and sore muscles.

A few minutes later, the handsome Scot woke up to the empty spot next to him when he didn't see his beautiful lover next to him when he heard the shower go off in the bathroom knowing she had to be up and getting ready to get packed since they had a show to do for Superstars and Smackdown.

He quietly got up and tossed his hair aside brushing it back with his fingers. The Scot tossed the blankets off his body and stretched as he got off the bed before making his way to the bathroom knowing his girlfriend had left the door open.

He smirked to himself as he saw her beautiful silhouette through the glass doors as she was humming to herself while shampooing her hair. The Chosen Superstar thought she looked so beautiful for almost being a month pregnant with their child.

The tall superstar took off his boxers tossing them in the hamper before quietly sneaking up opening the door to join his girlfriend.

While Bless was showering, she felt two arms snake around her waist and felt the familiar kiss of her boyfriend's lips on her shoulder blade.

"Hey babe."She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi beautiful."The Scot said with a gentle smile as he held his girlfriend as the water pounded on both of them.

"Mmmmm...that feels so relaxing."She said softly when she felt Drew massage her shoulders and back adding gentle pressure on her tensed muscles.

You feel a little tense, you okay?"He asked her feeling concerned when he could feel how tense she was when he touched her.

"Yeah. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She shrugged guessing as he continued to help her feel better.

"Put your head and neck down baby. Just breathe and relax."He instructed her as she did so as he helped her to relax with a massage letting his fingers ghost upon her soft skin feeling her tension go off her body.

"That's my girl."He softly whispered as she felt so relaxed against him breathing softly.

"You feel any better love?"He asked her if she was okay.

"Mmmmmmhmm...Thanks babe."She smiled at him as she turned and snuggled into his chest.

"You're welcome baby love."The Scot said bending down his head to kiss the crown of her head.

Bless loved how Drew took such great care of her and helped to make all the aches go away and she felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders.

After the two showered, Drew grabbed two towels and held one out for her as she stepped into the warmth of the cloth that he wrapped her in and held her close which added the extra comfort as they stood in perfect silence with each other just savoring the moment.

They exchanged a few kisses with each other before getting ready to get dressed and packed up to head out on the road with the guys.

After Bless got dressed, she brushed her long tresses before putting it up in a high ponytail.

"Hon, can you help me out with my hair if you don't mind?"Her beau asked for some help.

"Sure babe."She replied as she sat on the bed while he sat down in front of her while he gave her his comb and hairbrush getting some tangles out.

"I hope I'm not hurting you babe."She hoped he didn't mind as she was trying to comb out the tangles from his long mane.

"No worries babe. I can tolerate it."Her lover reassured her he was okay as she was doing it gently as possible not to hurt him while combing his long chestnut locks.

"Just let me know if it hurts."She told him as she was getting some of the tangles to straighten his hair.

"Will do."He nodded to her.

After getting a few of his tangles out, she was able to get his hair untangled and used a hairbrush to comb out the rest of his long chestnut locks.

"Ribbon babe."She requested from him as he grabbed one out of the box he had beside him giving it to his girlfriend. She put the finishing touches on his hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail.

"There you go. You look cute."She giggled kissing his stubbly cheek as he smiled at her work.

"Thank you honey."He said with a smile as he kissed her left hand to kiss it's palm.

"You're welcome."She told him as she got off the bed to throw the rest of the hair that was on the comb into the trashcan in the bathroom.

After she did that, she gave his comb and hairbrush to him to put in his bag.

They started packing whatever they needed when they heard Catherine on the baby monitor.

"I'll get her sweetness."Drew told his girlfriend when they heard their daughter crying as she finished up packing most of their things.

"Thanks hon."She appreciated his help with the baby as he left the room to go check on Cat.

A few minutes later he appeared with Catherine in his arms as she was sucking quietly on her pacifier.

"She's already changed sweetheart since I changed her diaper so she's okay now."Drew reassured his girlfriend as he had Cat resting on his shoulder while sucking on her pacifier.

"Thanks Drew. I really appreciate the help."Bless felt so lucky to have Drew around with him helping her with their daughter.

"Now all we have to do is get her dressed warmly since it's going to be cold outside plus I don't want her catching a cold."She got their baby from him and laid the baby down on the bed to change Cat into some warmer clothes and put on her baby booties.

"You ready to eat breakfast sweetums before we leave?"Bless asked picking up Cat from the bed and put the baby in her arms.

The trio made their way downstairs to see Stu,Heath,and PJ already up and dressed as well eating and talking over breakfast.

"Morning beautiful family."Stu bellowed greeting them as he saw them come down from their room.

"Good morning Stuart."Bless greeted the Brit with a warm smile as she sat Cat in her high chair.

"Good morning man."Drew greeted his fellow friend.

"Good morning Baba."PJ greeted his favorite best friend.

"Good morning PJ."The young PA greeted him with a kiss to the cheek and gave him a hug from behind.

"Good morning sweetcheeks."Heath was the next one to greet her with his warm smile.

"Good morning red."She greeted him next hugging him and kissing his cheek.

She walked over to the counter to grab some of Catherine's Gerber oatmeal cereal and make her some milk.

After she was finished putting everything together, she grabbed a chair and sat in front of Catherine feeding the baby her breakfast. Bless took Catherine's binky out of her mouth putting it down that way she could feed her.

"Mmmm...is that yummy?"Her mommy asked her as she fed her some oatmeal as she watched Catherine lick her lips with a giggle and smile.

"Open up again baby."Bless instructed Catherine as she did so while her mother spoon fed her.

"Good girl."Her mother smiled wiping her mouth with the bib.

Bless gave Catherine her bottle to take a sip or two of her milk before feeding her again.

"Open up for momma."Her mother told her as Catherine did as her mother smiled playing with the spoon before putting it in her mouth as the baby took a bite of her food.

"Good girl Catty."Her mommy replied smiling wiping her mouth again with the bib.

"She's such a good girl."Drew said admiring mother and daughter at the table.

"I agree she is babe."Bless had to agree with her boyfriend as she fed their baby girl.

"Mama..."Catherine said with a smile.

"Honey, did you just say mama?"Bless was surprised Catherine added a full word.

"Mama..."She repeated again.

"Oh sweetheart."Bless' heart swelled with love and was overjoyed her baby spoke.

"Mommy loves you so much right now."Her mommy told her giving her daughter a kiss on the head and hugging her.

"Honey,can you believe our baby just said mama?"Bless turned to her boyfriend with a big smile.

"I can't believe it either...Baby can you say dada?"Drew asked his baby girl.

"Da..."She got out looking at him.

"Da...da..."She babbled cutely.

"Close enough and daddy are so proud."The Scot smiled so proudly when Catherine said her first few words.

"Pday..."She called PJ's name as Bless' jaw dropped when she heard PJ's name come out.

She looked at PJ who chuckled from across her.

"Since when did she say your name?"The raven haired woman asked her best friend in shock.

"3 days ago."The South African told her with a smile.

"Pday woofie..."Catherine talked softly saying his name.

Bless laughed when her daughter said that as PJ shrugged laughing.

"Babygirl, teach mommy what I taught you."The African sensation instructed his niece to do the wolf howl as he did it playfully to teach her what she did.

Bless was laughing at his instruction as the little girl looked at him quizically.

"Just like you did sweetpea. Go arrrrooo!"He howled with his hands near his mouth as the gang laughed at their playfulness.

"Pday aroooo..."Catherine giggled trying to imitate him.

Her mother couldn't help but at how cute that was. Her daughter was such a doll.

"She's made great friends with Wolf boy here."Stu chuckled as Catherine was being tickled by her uncle as she giggled outloud.

"I can see that."Her mother smiled and laughed at the adorableness of them.

"Nice try kid. High five."The Smackdown wrestler tried to get Catherine to do a high five which was too cute as he gave her small hand a high five.

After Bless finished feeding Catherine, she went to wash her bowl and bottle and her binky before putting them in the diaper bag along with their belongings.

"What time are we leaving any way?"Heath was curious looking down at his watch.

11-11:30 that way we don't get stuck in traffic and we can stop for gas and snacks on our way before we hit the open road and that reminds me we have to pick up Ste along the way as well at his apartment."Stu said since he was going to take lead the first few hours to drive before Heath was going to take the next few hours if Stu was tired then PJ would take over by the time they hit the next state and they would rotate with one another if the other was tired.

"Sounds like a good plan."PJ agreed on the time they would leave for the road plus the roads were pretty empty at that time and they would get out of the road in time.

"I think I'm gonna make a phone call and see if Ste is ready before we head out."Stu told them as he stood up as he went to call the Irishman to see if he was packed and ready to go.

The others made sure they were packed and had everything before they headed out to the door.

"Baby,do you have your morning sickness and prenatal vitamins?"Drew made sure Bless had everything on her before they left.

"Already packed them and have them in my purse."Bless reassured she had everything on her that she needed to take while they were on the road.

She even gathered a few more things for Catherine as well just in case of emergencies that they would need them. She decided then to make her two extra bottles of milk and juice if she needed anything while they traveled since it was going to be a long drive ahead of them.

"Drew, can you be a sweetheart and grab some extra pillows,blankets, and Catherine's stuffed puppy from her crib and get some pillows and blankets from our room that way we can put them in the bus if we need it?"Bless asked as she stood at the counter making Catherine's bottles and prepared her sippy cup as well.

"Sure thing."The handsome Scot understood as he got up and went upstairs to grab a few things just in case they would need some extra stuff to take with them on the road and plus Catherine couldn't sleep without her stuffed puppy.

He folded up Catherine's blankets putting them together including her pillows and stuffed puppy on top placing them on the chair before going to his and Bless' room to go through their closet to grab some clean blankets and pillows and brought them to Catherine's room to put them neatly in a stack before walking out of the room with them to place on top of their luggages that were by the door.

Last but not least, he grabbed Catherine's portable playpen and put it near his bag before walking in the kitchen to see Bless get Catherine out of her high chair and the gang getting ready to go as well to get Stephen before heading out.

Heath and PJ walked into the livingroom to grab their bags and putting it on their shoulders.

"Need some help?"The guys asked Drew since he and Bless had a lot of things to bring with them.

"Sure I could use the help."The Scot said to them as they helped him with their things to put in the tour bus that they were going to use to travel in which was like a second home to them,

"Here man. Let me help you with the playpen."Stu didn't mind helping his best friend grabbing the portable.

"Thanks man."His best bud told him grabbing his bag along with some pillows and blankets he had in his arms as Stu put some stuff in the bus and the rest of the heavy bags down in the bus compartment whichever couldn't fit in the bus.

Bless got the baby and got the baby diaperbag along with her purse that she slung over her shoulder including a coat and jacket if she needed it while on the road.

"Babe, let me have Catty."Drew said to his girlfriend that way she didn't struggle with everything plus he knew he had to help her now that she was pregnant with their baby.

"Honey, go to dada."Her mother said passing Cat to him as he helped her get on the bus before setting up the playpen to put Catherine in before helping his girlfriend to put some stuff away under their bed and put their new pillows and blankets on the queen sized bed.

Once they were ready to go, Stu made sure the house door was closed and locked up before going back to the tour bus and headed out to Stephen's to go get him which was only about a five minute drive from their place.

After picking up the Irishman, they were on their way to the gas station to fill up the tank and get some food before hitting the open road.

Thankfully they had a tour bus that Stu always wanted to get that way they could travel much more easier and they didn't have to be squeezed in one car or van when they travel plus they had all the home amentities that they needed such as a small kitchen with kitchen cabinets with everything that a kitchen had such as silverware,plates,bowls,and everything else, faucet, wet bar, and a small sitting area for them to sit at when they ate, a medium sized livingroom/lounge area, bedrooms separate for all of them with a plasma tv and drawers in the room, a medium sized bathroom with a sink,shower, and toilet.

"He guys and Bless, we're gonna be stopping for gas in a few so if anybody needs anything from their luggage compartment, make sure you get it now before we head out because we won't be stopping for a while."Stu told them while he got out to put some gas in with Stephen's help just in case anybody needed anything else from their bags that were in the compartment since they wouldn't be able to grab anything else for a while since they were hitting the road and didn't want to be any later.

"Honey,do we need anything from our bags?"Bless asked Drew making sure they had everything and didn't miss a thing.

"We got everything we need in our bags sweetheart here with us that we don't really need from our luggage bags since I put everything separate. It's just some extra clothes in our bags."Her boyfriend told Bless that they had everything in their own bags that they put in the bus.

"Okay."She understood glad they had everything they needed including for Catherine.

The boys too made sure they got everything they needed from the luggage compartment if they only needed it before zipping up their bags to bring on the bus such as their extra clothes and blankets they brought along as PJ was the last one to close the luggage compartment before stepping back into the bus.

"Anybody hungry?"PJ asked any of them before they headed out.

"I'm okay Peej. I brought some of my own food if I get hungry."Bless tole him that she brought her own food that she had in her lunch bag.

"I'm okay too lad thanks."The Scot told him nodding that he wasn't hungry either.

"Heath,what about you?"He asked turning to his best friend.

"I'm alright PJ. Not too hungry since we just ate this evening."The Southern redhead wasn't too hungry either.

The South African man wasn't too hungry himself as he sat himself in the lounging area to watch some tv and relax.

Once Stephen and Stu got what they needed and filled up the tank, the group were ready for the open road to hit El Paso in the next few days.


	68. Abandoned Baby Chapter 68

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 68

When the group arrived in El Paso, the guys did their own thing and rehearsed before the show that night meanwhile Bless was sitting in Drew's locker room working on scripts for later in the week while Catherine was having her nap.

A few minutes her cellphone rung. She looked down at the caller ID to see it was Samantha, Randy's wife when her picture popped up on the screen.

**Babydoll: **_Hello. Miss Mendoza speaking. How may I help you?_

**RandysWifey: **_Hey Missy. Just called to say hello and hope things are doing well. Alanna and I miss you._

**Babydoll: **_I miss my favorite gal pals as well. How's home life so far while Randy is on the road?_

**RandysWifey: **_Pretty good. I'm just sitting here in the livingroom with Lanna getting ready to put her down for her nap and decided to call you while I still could._

**Babydoll: **_I'm glad both of you are doing well. I'm just sitting around here in Drew's locker room working on scripts and stuff so it's been a pretty hectic day so far. Catherine has also been keeping me busy as of late at home and here on the road._

**RandysWifey: **_By the way, thank you for sending some pics to me and Randy. Cat is growing up so fast and she's so cute._

**Babydoll: **_I know isn't she. She even started saying her first few words even yesterday she said mama. Oh Sam, you would've fallen in love when she said that. I'm so happy she's starting to speak even crawl on her own nowadays._

**RandysWifey: **_I know the feeling. That's the way I felt when Alanna started out I can't believe how fast our kids are growing up._

**Babydoll: **_Neither can I. We both have the most beautiful daughter's ever and I'm sure Alanna gets excited when her daddy comes home to see her._

**RandysWifey: **_She does and Randy beams whenever he returns home just to see her. He just loves being a daddy. By the way, How are things going with you and Drew after the miscarriage?_

**Babydoll:**_ We're doing okay. Still trying to cope with things but I'm recovering and keeping myself busy trying to forget about it and move on. Drew and I have been trying for another baby and almost close to a month pregnant._

**RandysWifey: **_Wait...back up, you're pregnant as in having another baby and already almost a month preggos?_

**Babydoll: **_Uh hu...You got that right Mrs. Orton. Drew and I are expecting again. I'm not showing as much yet but there will be a baby bump soon._

**RandysWifey: **_Are some of the pics you sent me and Randy recent and I never even noticed that you were pregnant?_

**Babydoll: **_Yes they are. I guess you just didn't notice how well I can hide this baby bump with the clothes I wear sometimes._

**RandysWifey: **_You're still beautiful even though you're not even showing yet. Have you had morning sickness yet?_

**Babydoll: **_Thanks. A few days ago. Having it in the morning and afternoon is not easy. Thank goodness my doctor prescribed me some medication to ease my stomach though I hope they'll be pretty effective._

**RandysWifey: **_I know what you mean honey. I hope they work for you that way you wouldn't have to suffer as much with throwing up. I can't wait to see you soon when you guys get up here in and we must get together in a few weeks._

**Babydoll: **_I'm looking forward to it when we get to St. Louis in 3 weeks. Can't wait to see you and Lanna and maybe our daughter's will be the best of friends when they see each other._

**RandysWifey: **_I'm sure they will. Any way girl, it was nice talking to you. I'm gonna put the little rugrat to bed and don't want to keep you since I know you must be busy._

**Babydoll: **_It's not problem at all Sammy plus I felt like I needed a break anyway from staring at the screen and typing. Give the baby a kiss and hug for me._

**RandysWifey: **_Will do and congrats to you and Drew again. Love you Bless._

**Babydoll: **_Love you and Lanna too._

Once the women finished speaking, Bless put her cellphone down and continued on with her work before she could e-mail them to the creative staff including Vince and Steph.

After Bless finished her work, she made sure to double check it before sending it out as attachment and started working on the nextweek's scripts and schedules to see what other tasks she could start.

While Bless was working, she heard the door suddenly open. Turning around startled, she sighed in relief it was only Drew and he looked pretty upset with himself as he sat on the couch with his hands on his head and his beautiful hair falling down around his gorgeous face.

She slowly got up from her seat and walked over beside him on the couch touching his arm rubbing it softly as he turned to her with a weak smile when he felt the sweet touch from his sweet lover.

"Hey sweetie. You okay?"She asked putting a hand on his knee.

"Yeah I guess...I'm just so frustrated with myself is all. I hate losing out there."He sighed leaning back on the couch sadly with a disappointed look on his face.

Hey, don't beat yourself up okay. You'll get your opportunity one day sweetie. I know it because I believe in you."Bless told him with a small smile grabbing his hand and intertwining it with her's.

What Bless said made Drew smile a little. He was so glad she was the only one that believed in him so much even though he lost, she still made him feel like a winner. That only made him love her so much more and it meant so much for her to believe in him.

"Win or lose, you're still my number 1 in my heart babe."She gave him that courage to try and be the best out there. Even though Drew kept on losing, Bless was okay with it because he worked so hard to get where he was at working from the bottom going back to the top.

Though creative didn't know he had the talent, Bless knew he had lots of it whenever she saw him work with the guys in the ring to perfect his craft.

"How lucky am I to have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world that has such wise words of wisdom and looks so gorgeous carrying our baby?"Drew smiled at his girlfriend reaching to cup her cheek and stroking her soft skin.

"Really lucky and glad you chose me."She smiled sweetly at him looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"I did choose the right girl huh?"He asked chuckling.

"Mmmmhmmm...you sure did."She mumbled softly leaning in to kiss his lips as he sighed softly returning it as he cupped her cheek to pull her in closer.

He slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at her and to see the love his girlfriend and mother of their child had for him.

"I love you and thanks for being in my corner lass."Drew knew that meant a lot to him to have her by his side.

"You're more than welcome and I love you too."She said with a warm smile. He looked down at her still visible stomach knowing the baby bump that she was sporting was so beautiful as he slowly crept his hand down to caress it with his palm.

"You're more beautiful with having our child." He admired her as he stroked her stomach lovingly.

I can't wait till we have another baby."She smiled as she watched him stroke her small stomach with his hand as she breathed softly loving the feel of his hand where their unborn child was.

"I can't either love." The handsome Scot agreed.

"I just want to lay with you now that you're here."She said as she started resting her head on his toned chest as he cuddled her on the couch.

"I couldn't of agreed more love."He chuckled softly looking down at his beautiful girlfriend kissing the top of her head.

"How was work?"He asked softly while spending time with her.

"Busy but okay. Sammy called to check up on us and told her about the baby. She's happy for us."She told him while resting on his chest and had her hand resting on top of his beating heart.

"I'm glad to hear that. At least we know we have some pretty supportive friends."He was happy to know their friends and family were happy that they were having another baby on the way.

"We sure do."She agreed.

"Your mom called yesterday and says hello too. She hopes we can come over and visit sometime after maybe I have the baby."She explained about the phone call she got from his mom.

"That'll be nice to have another vacation when after the baby is born at least my parents will get to see us including Catherine and the little one."He told her smiling down at her as he rested his one hand down her hair stroking it gently.

"I agree maybe after the baby is born."She smiled as she laid her one hand on top of his that laid on her stomach.

"Mmmmm...I'm ticklish.."Bless mumbled against Drew's chest as he was stroking her small stomach.

"Ticklish huh?"He smirked as he playfully flipped her on the couch and he was on top as he started making her laugh tickling her all over as the beautiful sound of her laughter filled the room.

"Drew...Babe...Stop...Please..."Bless gasped with laughter as he was tickling her sides being playful with her.

"Say mercy first love..."He told her smiling.

"Never..."She giggled mercifully.

"Babe...I'm gonna have an...accident if you don't stop tickling me...Bless laughed in his arms.

After Drew stopped tickling her for a few minutes, he stopped and locked eyes with her as silence filled the room except for his girlfriend's hard breathing as she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes.

He dipped his head down and claimed her lips with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the sweet kiss.

"Love you."Drew mumbled against his girlfriend's lips catching his breath after the passionate kiss.

"I love you...so much."Bless said softly looking up at her boyfriend.

"You're so hard..."She giggled feeling him against her stomach.

"You don't know what you do to me to cause it."The Scot laughed softly looking down into her eyes.

"I think I do."She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"After the show, do you have any plans?"She asked him if he was going out with the guys.

"No, just spend a quiet evening with my two favorite girls."He told her as he laid his head on her chest as she was stroking his chestnut locks.

"Good."She smiled looking down at him.

After the show, Drew decided he was gonna take a shower since the guys were almost done with their matches as well while Bless was going to get packed and head out for the next town.


	69. Abandoned Baby Chapter 69

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 69

The next morning Bless woke up feeling dizzy as she got up from bed and felt like she had a really bad hangover even though she didn't even drink but her head was pounding. She clutched her head and ran from bed feeling sick to her stomach again to the toilet to release the contents from her stomach.

Stephen was the first to get up from bed when he heard noises from the small bathroom.

The Irishman tossed the blankets off his body and walked to the door to see Bless getting out with a pale complexion on her face and her arm to her midsection as she went to grab pills from her purse to take.

"Hey doll. You okay?"The Irishman asked Bless as he saw her walk over to the mini fridge to get herself a bottled water.

"Not feeling well. I guess my morning sickness just started up again when I woke up."She said weakly taking her pills hopefully which would settle her stomach.

"Wait...you're pregnant?"He questioned with eyes wide open.

"Mmmmhmmm...One month to be exact."She giggled seeing his reaction and his eyes got big.

"Woah...I didn't realized you and Drew were trying for kids again."Stephen was shocked to hear that but was happy at the same time to hear they were gonna have another baby around.

"Yup he and I have been trying and succeeded this time and now we're having another one."She told him as they sat at the small diningroom table.

"I'm surprised your stomach is still small for a month pregnant."He saw she didn't show that much but there was a small visible baby bump already showing through her shirt that was wearing.

"I know. It feels so surreal but there's a little one in there."She giggled softly caressing her visible stomach where her and Drew's unborn baby was growing.

"Are you and Drew going to find out the sex of the baby in 3 months?"He asked curiously.

"We both want it to be a surprise actually."She told him smiling.

"The most important thing you and baby are both happy and healthy."Stephen said reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"That's true."She agreed looking down at her stomach.

"You feeling a little better?"The tall redhead asked her after she was sick to her stomach.

"Yeah I should be okay. I guess it was just another round of morning sickness. Usually the pill wears off at night I guess until I had to take it this morning. It only helps during the day and I only eat light foods that way I can keep something down and not want to throw it back up."She explained softly since she didn't want to wake anyone else up except for Heath who was the driver as they were on their way to Phoenix, Arizona for their next trip.

"Are you going to lay back down?"The big Irish brawler asked her since he knew she wasn't feeling good

"Nah...I'm not too tired anymore any way..."She shrugged to see if she would feel better later.

"Just remember to take it easy now that you're pregnant lass."The Irish wrestler reminded her.

"I will Ste."Bless reassured him with a warm smile touching his arm.

After the two talked, Bless walked up to Heath wrapping her small arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek good morning while watching the scenery go by.

"Hey sweetcheeks."The redhead greeted her good morning as he was keeping his eyes on the road as he felt her presence near him.

"Hi red."She smiled as she sat down behind him.

"You're up early."He made conversation with her.

"Morning sickness kept me up again and I took my pill so hopefully it'll work."She said softly while looking out the window.

"You poor little thing...Hopefully it'll get better with time during the pregnancy."Heath felt bad for her his best friend was sick again.

"I hope so too...This is a first my morning sickness struck again. Thankfully it isn't as bad as lastweek."She sighed in relief placing her hand on her now one month stomach.

"Hopefully it'll be okay and you have some medication to help you with it."The Southern man said to her.

"I hope so too and so far it's helping right now that I've taken my pill."Bless felt a little more relieved after emptying out her stomach and felt a little better after taking her morning sickness pill."Bless hoped for the best for her and the baby.

"Well...enough about me for a while, how are things going with you and Steph?"Bless asked about his fiance.

"Things are going well for us. I'm thinking of moving out of the apartment and moving in with Steph since she wants me to move in with her."Heath said that he was so happy that he and his fiance came to an agreement to finally live together.

"I'm gonna miss you."Bless playfully pouted to him but was happy for him and the same time.

"Don't worry sweetcheeks, we'll only be a block or two away but I'll still see you,Drew,the babies, and the guys all the time on the road. No way am I leavin' you guys hangin'."He promised her.

"I know. Still we're gonna miss you and your big loud mouth and your annoying naw mean catch phrase."She giggled teasing him hugging the redhead from behind.

"Naw mean."He muttered out causing her to laugh.

"You're such a dork but a loveable one."She said smiling as she decided to take the passenger side seat putting her seatbelt on and watch the cars and scenery go by.

"Thank you sweetcheeks."The Southern Rockband smiled at her.

A little while later Drew woke up to the cold space beside him feeling Bless was not there as he sat up brushing his hair from his face. He tossed the blankets aside and took the baby monitor with him just in case Catherine cried and closed the door behind him gently to see Bless was up and awake early and she was sitting at the passenger side of the bus with Heath who was the driver that took over for Stu.

He walked up front to see Heath and Bless were talking and laughing with one another with the stereo softly playing in the background as not to wake the others who were still asleep.

"Hey baby. You're up early."The Scot noticed his girlfriend was up.

"Hey babe. Couldn't sleep...morning sickness."She told him as he sat behind her on the sofa when he made his presence felt.

"You okay?"He asked concerned for her.

"Mmmhmmm...just took my pill and feel a little better."She reassured she was okay and her morning sickness was down to a minimum.

"How's our baby?"He asked now that she was a month pregnant.

"Pretty good. I'm already sporting a medium sized baby bump."She told him rubbing her stomach with her hand.

"Do you think I could feel?"Drew asked her if it was okay.

"Yeah sure."She carefully got up from her seat and walked to the chairs where Drew was sitting and let him feel where their unborn baby was.

"That's so cool."He smiled up at her as he laid his hand on top of her's where her baby bump was.

"I know it is. It feels so surreal but our baby is in there."She agreed with him resting her hand on her pregnant belly.

"Hi baby. Mama and I can't wait till you're born. I hope you will be a baby girl that way I can spoil you."Drew spoke to her belly as Bless giggled at how cute Drew was speaking to the little one.

"I hope it's a boy."Bless teased her boyfriend and father to their baby.

"I bet it'll be a girl by the end of the month."He betted with her.

"Let's make a bet with each other, if it's a boy, I choose what color goes on the wall in the nursery and if you win honey, you get to choose what theme our baby will have for the room."Bless made the stake a little higher to see who would win.

"You're on babe."He winked and kissed her.

"Ewwww...get a room you two."Heath teased them hearing their playful little banter.

"Actually that's not actually a bad idea."Drew laughed as he picked up his girlfriend bridal style as she giggled in his arms back to their room.

"Kids..."Heath muttered laughing to himself as he heard the door close to their room.

"Drew..."Bless giggled as he was on top of her on the bed.

"Mmmm...I just want you all to myself today."He said softly looking into her eyes as he went to lay down beside her and spoon his girlfriend in his arms.

"I love when you hold me like this. I feel so safe in your arms."She said with a smile love being wrapped in his strong arms.

"I missed your warmth beside me awhile ago when I woke up."He told her cuddling her and feeling their bodies molded together.

"I think I want to go back to sleep again. I'm tired."She muttered softly yawning while rubbing her eyes still feeling a little wiped out since her body clock was working against her due to her pregnancy.

"Go back to sleep then angel. I'll be right here."Drew let her know as she nodded against him as he held her close while he stroked her hair

As soon as he heard her soft breathing, he smiled and kissed her cheek and wrapped them in the warmth of the blankets.

A few hours later the couple was up along with the baby and the guys such as Stu and Stephen were at the table playing poker. This time PJ was the driver and Heath was the navigator on the passenger side.

"Hey...we were wondering when you two were finally going to get up."Stu heard the door close and looked up to see the couple including Catherine were all awake.

"Bless didn't feel well this morning and let her stay with me in the room."Drew said sitting down at the table with them.

"Morning sickness again doll?"Stu asked the expecting mother.

"Mmmhmmm...I feel better this time after I took my pill and this time I have to eat something that way I can take my pre natal vitamin."Bless said standing at the counter to make herself a sandwich and juice and would wake her medication afterwards.

After Bless made herself some lunch, she sat beside Drew who was feeding Catherine her bottle while resting her in his arms and watching the guy play poker.

"How does it feel to be a mum soon?"Stu asked seeing Bless' visible baby bump through Drew's shirt she was wearing and was definitely sporting a medium sized bump when she put her hand to her stomach.

"It feels great. Drew and I are looking forward to this little one soon."Bless was so happy that she was pregnant and knew she would love this baby so much.

"I'm sure you and Drew are going to make wonderful parents. You two are already great with Cat."The brawler complimented on their parenting skills.

"Thanks Stu. That's really nice of you to say."Bless thought he was so sweet and charming to say something like that.

"It's true plus seeing you and Drew together, you two just make an awesome team together."He had to admit when he seen them together they worked together quite well.

"Stu is right Bless. You and Drew will be great parents soon. I guarantee it."Stephen had to agree with his best friend about them.

Thanks man. That means a lot."The Scot told his best friend with a smile knowing what they meant was really honest and glad he had such great friends like them to support them.

After Bless ate, she got up to wash her dishes and take her vitamins and help Drew with diaper duty.

After the couple took care of their daughter, they sat in their room to spend a little family time together.


	70. Abandoned Baby Chapter 70

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 70

When the group got to the arena in Phoenix, Arizona, The guys were signing autographs for the fans outside the arena meanwhile Bless and Catherine went inside since it was pretty cold out and didn't want to get sick.

While they were in the arena, they were met by her friends the Divas of Doom Beth and Nattie.

"Ladies!"Bless called out to them happy to see her friends again.

"Hey there pretty lady. Hi sweetie."The Glamazon was the first to come up and greet her and the baby with a big hug.

"Hey gals."The beautiful Pink and Blonde haired diva also greeted them with a hug after Beth got to greet her hello including the baby.

"Girl, Catherine got so big. She's so cute."Nattie noticed the little girl in her arms grew up so fast as Cat had her head resting on her mom's shoulder and sucking on her pink pacifier.

"I know isn't she."Bless asked stroking her daughter's hair causing the baby to sigh relaxing in her arms.

"How old is she now?"Nattie asked curiously.

"10 months. She can pretty much say only small sentences and she started crawling already."Bless told the pretty diva with a smile.

"Really?"Beth was amazed at the little girl in her arms that she was saying some words.

"Yup she sure is right babygirl?"Her mother asked Catherine who giggled softly against her pacifier.

"She sounds so adorable."Beth smiled at the little girl.

"She does and I love her for it."The raven haired mother said kissing her baby girl's cheek.

"By the way, your outfit is cute, is it new?"Beth noticed Bless' outfit looked pretty cute on her. She was wearing a black windbreaker jacket along with a white fleece turtle neck sweater inside it with matching jogging windbreaker jogging pants and a pair of Vans white sneakers to match the cute looking outfit she was wearing.

"Yeah it is."Bless said showing off her outfit to the girls that she got recently at the mall.

"It looks cute on you today."Beth smiled loving her outfit that she bought.

"One day you have to come to the mall with me and Natt to hang out and at least have a girls day out."The Glamazon suggested to Bless that way they could catch up.

"That would be nice."Bless agreed with her blonde haired friend.

"So...Miss Bless, how are things after the miscarriage?"Nat asked hoping things were okay between them.

"We're still coping and dealing with the loss but everything is fine now between Drew and I plus we have Catherine to keep us busy and there will be a new addition to the family on the way."Bless gave both the Divas of Doom a hint at the second baby.

"Wait a minute...are you saying what I'm thinking?"The Glamazon asked gasping when Bless mentioned about a new addition to the family and didn't notice the baby bump down on her belly through her sweater she was sporting.

"Bless,are you pregnant again?"The other half of the Divas of Doom asked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Uh hu."She smiled placing her hand on her stomach where her and Drew's baby was growing.

"No wonder you looked so different plus you're glowing. Congratulations hot mama!"Bless was shocked yet happy for her.

"Since when did you get knocked up?"Nattie too was surprised and excited for her that there was another little bundle on the way.

"A few weeks ago and now I'm a month pregnant."Bless giggled telling her friends.

"Are you and Drew finding out the sex of the baby?"The Glamazon was curious in knowing.

"We want to keep it a surprise till the end of the pregnancy. We made a bet with each other too."She explained to them.

"What kind of bet?"The pretty Canadian asked.

"Well...the bet is if the baby is a boy then I get to choose the theme of the nursery and if it's a girl, Drew gets to choose the color of the baby's room."She explained how the bet went.

"I'm sure that little one in there is a boy for sure."Beth guessed with a smile.

"I hope so too that way when we have a boy he can look after his sibling or siblings if we plan to have another baby down the road in the next two to three years."Bless said as they sat down in the catering area catching up.

"You want three kids?"Nattie was surprised to hear.

"Mmmhmmm...as long as I'm good and healthy I think I could put up for the challenge for one more plus if Steph could do it I could too."She knew Steph had three daughter's and she also wanted to try it out if she could have one more after this one she could put up with it and raise the family she wanted plus she always wanted a big family.

"That'll be cute seeing three cute lil' babies running around and I'm sure you and Drew will do great with them."Nattie knew her friend was such a great mom already with Catherine and she would be a great mother to the second baby and third one if she wanted another.

"I know. I can't wait and I'm sure Drew is not getting any younger and wants to settle down at home with me and kids but I don't want Drew to sacrifice his career if he's not ready to settle down yet and I'm patient to wait to see what he says."Bless told the Divas of Doom that they were happy as could be even though Drew was still wanted to wrestle which was his life and to help raise their family.

"How's home life for you two any way?"The Glamazon was intrigued in knowing.

"Pretty good actually. Drew and I moved in with Stu,Heath,and PJ since Stu insisted we move in with them. Heath might leave soon since Steph wants him to live with her so I guess it'll just be us without Rockband."The PA shrugged but was totally okay with it as long as Heath was happy with his fiance.

"Seems like a pretty good time when it comes to moving in with the guys plus they're there to help babysit the little one when they're not busy."Nattie spoke up proudly.

"It surely is and the guys are great with taking care of Cat and love her as their own already."Bless told them how much they adored and cared for Catherine as she had the baby on her lap and kissed her head.

"Ma..."Catherine spoke against her binky looking up at her with her beautiful jade eyes.

"Oooo...You wanna mama to hold you?"Bless asked her daughter reaching her little arms to hold her.

"Awww...did she just say mama?"Beth giggled hearing Catherine just speak.

"Yup she said ma...she just wants my attention is that right sweetiepie?"Her mom asked her as Catherine cooed as Bless carefully turned Catherine in her arms that way Catherine could rest on her head on her mom's shoulder while her mom patted her back gently.

"She must be tired."Nattie smiled watching the cute interaction between mother and daughter.

"Probably just tired from the travel is all but I'm sure she'll be fine now that she'll be taking her nap."The expectant mother told the pretty former Divas champion as she held the baby in her arms.

"I can't believe she has lots of hair."The pretty Glamazon giggled as she went to touch Catherine's head softly that was in cute little pigtails.

"I know me either. I put them in cute pigtails when her hair starts growing out."The PA said as she continued to pat Catherine's back as the 10 month old snuggled her face into her mommy's hair.

"You did such a good job with it. She's such a doll."Nattie also couldn't help fuss over the sleeping child.

While the girl's were all talking, some of their closest friends started coming in for lunch and the first guy to spot them as none other than her best friend Randy Orton.

"Hey beautiful."Randy greeted his best friend when he seen her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Hey Viper. How are you?"Bless asked him with a smile and kiss to the cheek.

"Doing good. How's my beautiful best friend?"He asked curiously wanting to catch up with her.

"Pretty good thanks."She said back with a warm smile in his direction.

"My Catherine is growing up so fast. She looks almost like you though not biologically though."He mentioned that they could easily pass of as a real mother and daughter since they both had raven dark hair except Bless' was very curly and thick while Catherine's was straight and the exception of her dark jade eyes and light skin.

"That's what I think sometimes too. I think she could kinda resemble me in a way."The young mother joked.

"So...is everything okay with you and Drew as of late?"He wondered how things were since he wasn't able to see his best friend a lot.

"Yeah everything's great."She reassured with a glowy smile.

"Wait...if I didn't know better I'd say you look exactly the way Sam was when she was pregnant with Alanna. Bless,are you pregnant?"The blue eyed Viper asked her as he saw the glowing look to her appearance.

"What do you think blue eyes?"She asked him as she called him by his nickname due to his baby blue's.

His eyes traveled down to her stomach and realization struck him that her stomach was showing and he didn't notice it first hand. He wondered when that happened. He thought she lost the baby. Was she trying for another one? He thought to himself.

"Damn...hot mama...you got knocked up by your man didn't you?"He smirked knowing well Drew had knocked her up.

"Yeah it was Drew. He and I decided to move on past the miscarriage and start trying again for another baby and here I am a month pregnant."She laughed telling him with a proud smile that she was happy she was carrying their baby.

"You're just so cute with a little tummy. Congrats baby girl. I'm really happy for you two. At least it's good to know you're no longer depressed and want to start your family early plus it's a good start."Randy was happy for her that she was again pregnant with her second child since after the first miscarriage and she seemed to be much more happier than she had ever been.

"I wanted to surprise you. Sammy knows already since I talked with her lastweek."She explained to him.

"Ah' that's why she was all giddy lastweek. I was wondering what was going on with her the past few days when I got home that she was so happy."He figured why his wife was so happy and excited for them that she didn't end up telling him since she wanted him to be surprised.

While they talked, Alicia and Justin were walking hand in hand together as Bless raised her eyebrow at the couple that were talking and laughing with one another. She smirked seeing they finally got together which was about damn time. They were just so lovey dovey all the time with each other.

"It's about damn time those two got together."Bless spoke seeing Justin and Alicia sit together.

"I know isn't it so sweet. Justin has been going gaga over her the past few weeks."Nattie noticed when the South African was being so sweet and romantic with their fellow diva.

"Ah' true love is in the air."Beth giggled seeing the two just being googly eyed with one another and sharing each other's food.

"He's so in love it's not even funny."Bless too noticed her two friends were smitten.

"Watcha girl's staring at?"Viper asked after he got his food to sit with them.

"PJ and Ali. They're so smitten it's sickenly cute. I think he's really moved on from Kelly to Ali this quickly. Maybe Ali is the one for him."The pretty Glamazon smiled at the beautiful redhead at the table seeing how in love they truly were. She hoped she could one day find her prince charming just like PJ.

"Maybe we should get some dirt from our little miss redhead later."Bless suggested to the Divas of Doom after they had their lunch.

"Agreed."The two unisoned agreeing with the young WWE PA.

"I think I'm gonna get something to eat that way I can take my medication."Bless suggested as she stood up with Catherine since she was pretty hungry and wanted to eat plus she didn't want to feel sick due to an empty stomach.

"Bless, here why don't you let me watch Cat that way you can get your food and then you can switch with me once I get mine?"The Glamazon suggested she would look after the little one for her while she grabbed something to eat.

"Thanks Beth. I really appreciate it."She thanked the blonde and passed off the sleeping little beauty to her.

"Honey, mama's gonna be back. I'm gonna get something to eat. You stay here with Auntie Beth."Her mother whispered to her kissing her daughter's head before going up in line to grab some food.

After Bless got what she wanted, she sat down beside Randy while Beth put the baby in her carrier by her mom while she too went to get something to eat since she was starving and Nattie went with her.

A few minutes later Drew walked by after he talked with Stephen and Stu and hung out with them when the Scot happened to see his girlfriend and mother of his child sitting with the Viper,The beautiful Glamazon and the Pink and blonde haired Diva Natalya sitting all together and having a good time over lunch.

"Hey baby. I hope you're eating well and remembered to take your prenatal vitamins."Drew reminded his girlfriend as he came by and kissed her hello.

"I remembered babe. Thank you though for the reminder."She told him as he bent down to kiss her lovingly as the divas at the table giggled at seeing how cute they truly were.

"How's our baby?"He asked bending down to her level to caress her stomach.

"Pretty good here daddy."Bless reassured him as she loved how he was rubbing her small stomach.

"And how's my other baby?"He checked up on Catherine.

"Sleeping in her carrier after I just put her down for her nap."She nodded over to their babygirl next to her sound asleep while sucking on her pacifier.

"Do you want me to bring her to the locker room that way she can lie down in her playpen?"He asked his girlfriend.

"Honey, I'll do it after I eat. Don't worry. I got everything under control."She made sure she would put Cat for her nap once she finished eating to bring Cat to Drew's locker room that way she could get some work done as well.

"Okay."He nodded.

""Hon,don't you have a match to prepare for?"She asked her boyfriend knowing he had a match that afternoon.

"Not sure another hour or two so I guess I'm pretty much free for a while plus I'm already ready."He shrugged as he got a chair from the other table to sit with his girlfriend wanting to spend time with her.

"I'm glad I get to spend more time with you."Bless was happy to spend enough time with her beau before his match.

"I am too lass."He agreed as he rubbed her back gently.

"You two are so lovey dovey it's making me kinda sick."Randy retorted playfully watching the two of them in PDA action while eating at the same time.

"Hey, can't help it that I love my girl. I'm sure you and Sam do the same when you two are together."Drew made his comeback to the Viper as he smirked at him.

"Good point there lad."Randy knew he was right.

After Bless ate, she waved goodbye to her friends excusing herself from the table since Drew was gonna escort her back to the locker room while he got ready for his match.

"Good night baby. Mama loves you."Bless said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before putting her down in her portable playpen.

"Good night Lil' Lass. I love ya."Drew too told the baby kissing her forehead as well before Bless passed Catherine to her boyfriend that way he could lay her down gently before covering Cat up with her baby blanket.

"Baby, be good for mama okay."Drew spoke to his girlfriend's stomach as he rubbed it gently before leaving the locker room.

"Hon, will you be okay by yourself?"The Scot asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I will be babe plus I have to get some work done any way and before you know it, we'll be sleeping in each other's arms tonight when we get back on the bus."She told hm softly with a smile wanting to just cuddle with him.

"Promise it'll just be you and me tonight and probably one of the guys can keep Catty for the night."He swore as he kissed her on the nose and mouth softly.

"Be safe out there."She told him clutching his large hand into her small hand.

"You know I will."He reassured her leaving a kiss upon his girlfriend's forehead before leaving the room for her to work.

After Smackdown was over, Bless finished her work and packed up most of her things including Catherine's before Drew came back knowing he was taking a shower after his match.

She smiled at the baby who was still asleep peacefully in the playpen while softly sucking away at her pacifier and had her stuffed puppy in one arm.

Once Drew finished showering, he put his trunks and stuff in a plastic bag. He walked in the locker room as the smell of his Axe cologne filled the room which Bless loved when he was all clean and smelled great after a fresh shower.

"Ready to go?"He asked his girlfriend seeing her all packed up and putting her things by the door.

"Yup. By the way, you smell so good babe."She smiled cuddling him as she walked over to his six foot frame.

"I'm glad you think so."He chuckled kissing the top of her head.

"How was work?"He asked her.

"Busy and boring without you."She pouted missing her man a while ago.

"Awwww...you are so cute my love."He said feeling touched she missed him like he missed her.

"Honey,Can you get Catherine out of her playpen and get her into the carrier that way you can pack it up back into the bus?"Bless asked him after he was finished packing as she was putting some stuff together making sure nothing was left behind.

"Sure love. Just let me finished packing and I'll do just that."He nodded letting her know as he was packing up some stuff n his bags

When the handsome Scot finished packing all his belongings, he carefully got Catherine out of the playpen laying her on the couch that way Bless could get her dressed into warm clothes and a jacket that way she wouldn't catch a cold while he disassembled the playpen to put it in the bag.

After Bless got Cat dressed, she put extra blankets on top of Catherine in the carrier after putting her little seatbelt on making sure she was safe and secure.

Bless went to throw the dirty diaper in the trashcan and went to wash her hands afterwards

When the couple got done packing all their stuff, they met up with the guys as they were just heading out to pack the rest of their stuff on the bus.

"Need a hand there Andrew?"Stu asked his best friend when he saw him with some stuff in his hands that needed carrying.

"Sure."Drew responded as Stu went to help him with some stuff as they were putting away most of their heavy luggages down on the compartment.

"Here sweetcheeks, give me your luggages that way I can help you too. You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy."Heath noticed she had lots to hold and knew she couldn't do it alone now that she was pregnant.

"Thanks red."Bless thanked him with a smile.

"No prob kid."He playfully ruffled her hair as he helped her with her stuff as he watched her and Catherine get into the bus.

"So...any way, whose the driver tonight?"Stu asked among the men outside the bus after packing away their things and closing the luggage compartment.

"What about whoever picks the shortest straw has to be the driver?"PJ suggested to the guys.

"I say deal."Drew spoke up agreeing as did the other guys agreed while Stu went inside for a few to grab the straws to see who picked what before going back outside to the guys.

"Awwww man..."The Southern Rockband spoke up when he saw he had the shortest straw.

"Rockband, Looks like you're driver tonight."PJ teased his buddy slapping his back.

"Don't worry man, I'll be navigator this evening for you since I'm not really tired any ways."The Brit told him putting a hand to the young man's shoulder and Stu didn't feel like going to sleep since he usually had insomnia so he wasn't much of a sleeper.

"Yes...more time with my girl."Drew was happy he would be able to spend time with his girlfriend this evening.

"I get first dibs on bottom bunk this time."The African man chuckled fist pumping.

"Dude, you are such a kid."Drew laughed seeing how PJ got the room to himself without having to hear the redhead snore.

"Peej, I know this sounds sudden, but will you do me a favor and keep Catherine with you just for tonight?"Bless asked when she saw the South African man in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms when he emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure Baabaa. I wouldn't mind at all spending time with my niece."He didn't mind at all to watch the baby.

The guys got in the bus while PJ went to his room while Heath and Stu were going to be the only boys up for the whole night driving till early morning.

Before Bless went to bed, she decided to make herself some hot cocoa since she really couldn't sleep yet after tucking Catherine in for the night while the 10 month old would stay with her favorite Uncle while she and Drew had some quiet time together.

"Can't sleep doll?"Stu asked looking back to still see Bless up moving around as she emerged from her and Drew's room only in his t-shirt down to her knees.

"Nope...Can't sleep..."She shrugged as she was making herself hot chocolate before sitting at the dining table waiting for her hot water to boil. The young PA still felt so wound up after the show and work it was impossible for her to fall asleep.

After Drew finished getting undressed and ready for bed, he saw Bless at the table instead of back in their room.

"Princess, you're still up?"The tall Scot asked his girlfriend walking over and sat next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey babe. Yup. Just making myself some hot cocoa hoping it would help me sleep."She hoped that would be the one remedy that would help her as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Honey,go try and lie down. I'll bring your hot chocolate to you."The Scot told her softly as he leaned over and kissed her head.

"Are you sure?"She asked him.

"I'll be right in babe. Just try to lie down and relax."He said as she nodded going to their room.

10 minutes later Drew went back to the room with his girlfriend's drink.

"Here sweets. Try and drink some of this before you go to sleep."He let her know as he saw her laying in bed with her arms in the back of her head trying to at least fall asleep.

The one month pregnant mother sat up carefully and got the hot mug from her beau and drank some of the warm liquid that soothed her throat before putting it back on the table.

The handsome Scot crawled into bed pulling his girlfriend close to him letting her rest on his chest while stroking her long locks of hair.

"Try and sleep sweetie."Drew softly spoke to his girlfriend kissing her head.

She nodded against him while she had her hand resting on his beating heart.

"I love you..."She mumbled sleepily before closing her eyes looking at her loving boyfriend.

"Love you too babe."The Scot said softly kissing her gently before the sweet couple fell into a peaceful slumber.


	71. Abandoned Baby Chapter 71

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 71

A few weeks later Bless was staying in the bus working on the scripts and such for the show. She didn't feel like working in the arena since she knew she needed her rest later since she was now pregnant plus she didn't want too much stress on herself.

It was now after 9PM when she heard the front door open to see Stu come in and knew he and the guys were just finishing up their matches to head to the next town so they would be overnight driving to Kansas City.

"Hey there little girl."Stu greeted Bless getting on the bus.

"Hey Stu."Bless greeted the big Brit.

"How's work?"He asked her.

"Pretty good. Just got some scripts and travel schedules done and rearranged some flight schedules for the guys that got screwed up so I fixed them and everything should be going smoothly from there."She explained closing her laptop feeling tired and laying her head back.

"How was the show?"She asked turning to him.

"Pretty good and tiring. Ready to settle in for the night and maybe watch a movie before bed."He said tiredly ready to hit the sack soon.

"Good idea. I would love to do the same."She yawned sleepily and checked on Catherine who was still asleep in her portable playpen.

"Hey baby. You look tired. Maybe you should lie down."Drew greeted his pregnant girlfriend giving her a kiss.

"I might take a go to bed soon. I might as well get a shower and get something to drink before going to bed."She said sleepily as she smiled a small smile at her boyfriend.

"Good idea beautiful."Drew said to her before he was gonna take over to drive for the night while PJ was gonna stay up with him and be the navigator for most of the way.

After Bless finished working, she put away her stuff in their room before getting her toiletries and PJ's to get ready for bed soon.

She took a quick 20 minute shower and saw Heath,Stephen,and Stu were settled on the floor on the couches sitting around watching a movie of their choice.

The young expectant mother walked over to the cabinet to grab herself a mug before walking over to the mini fridge to get herself some milk putting it down on the table before walking to her room to grab a pillow and her blanket and walked out with them settling on the couch to rest since she couldn't sleep without Drew so she wanted to be in the company of her baby girl and the guys.

The pregnant girl laid on the couch with her hand on her stomach and watched the guys chatter softly away with one another while the movie was playing in the background.

Heath softly smiled at his young pregnant friend as he sat with Stephen and Stu watching tv.

"Isn't she sweet?"Heath commented to his friends seeing how innocent looking Bless was in her sleep.

"She is huh...just innocent as an angel."Stu agreed with Heath looking over his pregnant friend seeing her fast asleep with her hand protectively holding her stomach where her and Drew's baby was.

"Ay lad...She is such a beauty indeed. Drew is lucky to have snatched up a cutie like her."Stephen commented too as he watched his best friend sleep like a baby.

The three men couldn't help but gush over their pregnant friend and how cute she definitely was. They knew how lucky Drew was to have her and they were right. They were really happy for them that there was going to be another little bundle of joy on the way and they couldn't wait to expand their little family once the little one was here.

After watching her sleep for a while, the guys each took quick showers that way they could each get turns before they needed to hit the hay for the next town they were going to perform at.

A few minutes later Catherine got up crying as she just woken up causing Heath to tend to the little munchkin just as Bless was getting up tiredly when she heard her daughter cry for her in her sleep.

"Go back to bed sweetheart. I got her."Heath told his pregnant best friend as she was just waking up slowly opening her eyes.

Bless opened her eyes momentarily seeing Heath tend to her and Drew's daughter and gave him a smile as thanks as he nodded letting her know Catherine was in his care as she went back to her deep slumber.

"Hey cutie. What's the matter?"The Southern Rock band asked his beautiful niece.

"Mama..."She cried onto his shoulder.

"Mama is sleeping right now baby but don't worry Uncle Heath is here."He told his niece softly kissing her chubby little cheek.

"You want a bottle baby?"He asked his niece cradling her as the little one whimpered against him.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go see if mommy made you any bottles."They went to the mini fridge to see two bottles full in the fridge before closing it and gave it to her.

"Is everything okay back there Heath?"Drew asked when he heard his daughter crying.

"Everything is fine. Your daughter woke up hungry."The Rockband reassured the Scot who was the driver up front as he cradled the little girl in his arms feeding Cat her bottle.

"There you go little one. Do you want to snuggle with Uncle Heath tonight?"He asked her as he stood up to get her stuffed puppy and baby blanket before returning to the couch with her in his arms as he put the stuff aside while he fed her.

"Hey you. Look whose up."Stu chuckled seeing his young niece with his best friend.

"Baby girl woke up hungry so I'm here tending to her. Bless woke up so I just told her to go back to sleep since I know she's been working so hard tonight so I'll take over baby duty for a while."The Southern man told the Brit as he laid the baby in his arms

"You're gonna make a great dad someday man. I guarantee that."The Brit complimented to his former NEXUS/Corre colleague smiling at him and the young one.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that."The redhead smiled up at the Brit. He hoped one day he and Steph would be able to have kids of their own one day after they got married.

"Hey it's true. Any way...I'm gonna hit the hay man. Good night and good night lil' one."Stu said to his friend before he went over to kiss his niece on the forehead before retreating tto his room.

"Night Stu."The redhead smiled watching his friend leave for his room to hit the hay.

After Catherine got done eating, Heath brought Catherine with him to dispose of the bottle in the sink and started to walk around and burp her.

After that task was finished, he returned to the pull out bed couch laying her down with him and putting her stuffed puppy beside her in her arms before covering her with the baby blanket.

He laid on his side rubbing her back gently to get her to sleep as he heard her give a small sleepy sigh knowing she was getting sleepy again.

The Southern man looked over at Catherine to see her that she was asleep again as he wrapped an arm around her that way she wouldn't fall and she was cuddled next to him.

"Goodnight lil' one."Heath whispered kissing the little girl's cheek before pulling his blankets over them before he turned out the ceiling light above him and fell into a deep slumber.


	72. Abandoned Baby Chapter 72

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 72

The next morning Bless woke up bright and early when she felt two arms had snaked around her and turned around to see Drew was laying down beside her. She smiled at him and molded her body with his cuddling close to him causing her boyfriend and father of their child to stir a little to see her cuddling him as he smiled kissing the back of her neck before they both fell back into a deep slumber.

30 minutes later the couple got up to hear their friends chatting away at the table.

"Hey, We were wondering when you two were gonna get up."Stu chuckled seeing his friends wide awake.

"Mmmm...what time is it?"Bless sleepily asked.

"10:30AM. We made a quick pit stop to get something to eat and got gas along the way."The Brit said looking at his watch.

"The baby has been fed her bottle and diaper changed."Heath said when he tended to the little girl.

"Thanks Heath. How has my baby girl been this morning?"Bless asked walking over to her daughter to kiss her head as the baby giggled.

"She's been a very good girl to be honest. Stu and I played with her most of the day."The Southern man told her with a warm smile.

"There's some bagels and cream cheese on the table if you two are hungry."PJ spoke up eating his breakfast at the table.

"I could use some food before I take my medications."Bless knew she was hungry herself as she and Drew at with their friends to eat.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to be in Kansas about maybe this afternoon or by late tonight."PJ told them as he was looking at the map on the table as he was eating.

"True as long as we don't get stuck in traffic."Heath agreed with his best friend.

"Thank you for breakfast PJ. That is sweet of you to get something."Bless told the South African with a sweet smile.

"It was nothin' plus it has been a long day we had to stop for breakfast. We could stop for lunch somewhere before we get to the arena."The South African said sweetly to her.

After Bless ate, she took her prenatal vitamin and would take her morning sickness pills later after lunch or dinner since she didn't really feel sick after eating.

"Babe, I'm gonna take a shower. Can you look after little one?"Bless hoped her boyfriend didn't mind looking after Cat.

"I'll get her baby and spend time with her."Drew reassured his girlfriend that he would love spending time with their daughter while she went to gather some new clothes and get a hot shower.

When Bless finished showering, she came out in a green maternity sweater top and black leggings and her hair was curled.

"You look cute baby."Drew said with a smile seeing his pregnant girlfriend sitting on the couch brushing her curly locks.

"Thanks babe."She said softly as she put her hairbrush down on the bed and petted her daughter's head.

"You being a good girl for daddy huh?"Bless asked their daughter kissing her head.

"Mama."Catherine cooed softly reaching her arms out for her.

"You want mama to hold you?"Bless asked her daughter picking her up and giving her raspberries causing the little girl to laugh out loud which was music to her ear's.

"Mommy loves you Cat."Her mother said kissing her head softly.

"You want to eat some oatmeal?"Her mommy asked her if Cat was hungry.

"Come on angel. Mommy is gonna get you something to eat since you just had your bottle."They walked to the kitchen area while Bless decided to make her daughter some oatmeal cereal and get her sippy cup which had Catherine's favorite juice in it.

Bless sat Catherine on her lap after making her meal and getting her sippy cup.

"Open up baby."Her mother instructed her getting some oatmeal from the bowl to feed it to her. Catherine opened her mouth and slowly chewed on her food.

Good girl."The young mom said smiling watching her baby eat.

"Open up again baby."Bless told her daughter as she did so as her mommy fed her.

"Is that good?"Her mommy asked her with a smile.

Catherine giggled and licked her lips which caused the young expectant mother to giggle.

"I'm sure you liked it didn't you?"Bless said while kissing the top of Catherine's head.

"Here's your grape juice."The 26 year old mother got the sippy cup from the table helping Catherine hold the cup that way it didn't spill letting Catherine take some sips before wiping her mouth.

"Hey honey, enjoying your time with mom

?"Drew asked watching his girl's interact with each other at the table.

"She sure is daddy, right baby love?"Bless asked Catherine who babbled up at her cutely.

"da..."Catherine babbled seeing him.

"Yeah I'm da."Drew chuckled at the cute little angel in his girlfriend's lap as his girlfriend was feeding her.

"Open baby."Bless instructed Catherine as she did so eating her oatmeal.

"Good girl."Bless said smiling wiping the baby's mouth.

After Bless fed the baby, She asked Drew to watch her while she needed to wash the bowl,spoon, sippy bottle.

"Here's your teddy lass."Drew said giving Catherine her teddy bear which she got from him hugging it in her little arms.

"Da..."Catherine squeaked looking up at him with a smile as she held her teddy bear.

"Yeah I'm da..."Drew laughed holding his and Bless' daughter on his lap.

The little girl babbled away as if Drew was trying to understand her as Drew chuckled at her cuteness.

"She loves you."Bless spoke up watching them interact together.

"She surely does, right lass?"Drew asked his baby girl kissing the top of her head.

The little family spent time together since this was their favorite thing to do since it was a rare time they got to do so because of their work schedules.


	73. Abandoned Baby Chapter 73

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 73

That afternoon the group had arrived to Kansas City and everybody was able to stretch out and relax after being on the bus for so many hours.

Drew helped Bless with mostly their things and Catherine while most of the guys helped them out as well while they were gathering their things to bring inside.

As they got inside the arena, they were going to share the guys locker rooms where Bless was going to work on scripts, travel schedules, airfare plans,and other stuff that she needed to do for the guys and divas which was usually her plan of work while the guys did their things rehearing for the show and planning out what they were going to be doing with the other guys for the show and to go over stuff for the ppv's.

"Guys, here's your scripts for the show tonight and what you'll be doing."Bless told the guys as she had the scripts stacked for each of them in a box ready for them to pick up.

"Thanks babydoll."Stu got his and kissed her cheek.

"No problem."She smiled at the tall Brit.

"Thanks sweetcheeks. Looks like you're always on task."The redheaded man Heath Slater told her getting his and hugged her.

"As always. Gotta be ready."She told him embracing the redhead.

"Ah', my girl always so on the go. I'm so proud of you babe."Drew walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks honey."His pregnant girlfriend said to him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"PDA much kids?"PJ teased them while getting his script and winking at his best friend Bless as she smiled at him after breaking her kiss with Drew before he rubbed her stomach.

The evil Scotsman chuckled and flipped the bird at the young South African who had laughed as he left out of the room with the Southern Rockband and the tall Brit.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself sweetie?"Drew asked his pregnant girlfriend.

"Hon, I'll be fine and so will our baby plus I'll probably have company later with most of the guys when they get here."She reassured him that she was capable of handling everything on her own.

"Okay. If you need me, just let the guys know and I'll be here in a flash."He let her know tilting up her chin to meet with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Will do babe. I love you."Bless said leaning towards to kiss him.

"Love you too."Drew whispered against her lips breaking the gentle kiss.

"Baby,keep mommy occupied okay and be good."He told her stomach as he bent down to rub the medium sized baby bump.

"Don't worry daddy, we have everything under control."His pregnant girlfriend reassured him with a smile that everything was going to be okay.

"I trust you babe. Just don't work too hard."He said stroking her cheek.

"Promise."She swore as she grabbed his left hand to squeeze it.

"Come on man. Gotta work."Stephen's voice bellowed needing to steal Drew from Bless.

"Be careful you two."She told the boys.

"Don't worry B, I'll have your man back in one piece."The Irishman reassured her winking as Drew walked away with his best friend.

While Bless was working in the locker room, she looked over the scripts for nextweek and started typing up the new one's for the next taping that they were going to do.

Thankfully it was quiet for a while since all the guys were gone either out to the ring or out the hallways catching up with each other or strategize what they had to do that evening for the show..

Meanwhile Catherine was at daycare and Bless could get some work done while it was quiet in the locker room before all the guys and girl's started arriving.

While Bless was working, she took a pack of crackers out of her purse and started to snack on them while brainstorming some ideas for what she was going to work on and send them to the creative staff,Vince,and Steph to let them go over the final look overs.

A few minutes later Bless heard lots of chattering knowing most of the guys were just getting in while she was working.

She saw a few guys like Randy, Santino, Mark (Undertaker), William Regal walk in the room with their hands full with their food, gear, and other luggages and bags they carried as well.

"Hey baby girl."Randy greeted Bless as he put his stuff in his cubby.

"Hey."She greeted while hard at work at her computer.

"How's my favorite hot mama doin'?"The Viper asked her with a friendly smile.

"Doing fine as usual thanks."She said while munching on her snack that she had in front of her while being so focused on her task at hand finishing the scripts and working on the schedules for meetings and appearances for a few of the guys that they had to do the next following few days.

"She looks so zoned on in her work."Santino noticed Bless hard at work at her laptop and looked to be so concentrated.

"You're right. She's the hardest worker I've ever seen and proud of her for it."Randy was very proud of her hard work and dedication the way she looked so determined and focused at the task at hand and could tell by her facial expression she was deep in thought.

Bless overheard the guys talking amongst each other and looked up for a little and smiled at them before ducking her head back down blushing knowing they were talking about her.

The guys chuckled at how cute she was being and they loved her for it as they noticed her eyes were trained on them for a few seconds before being back at work.

"She's so cute. Did you see the way she blushed?"The Italian-Canadian wrestler asked Randy as he unzipped his bags to get his stuff out.

"Yeah I did."The Viper responded with a chuckle.

"She's such a dear and not even a peep from her."The Liverpool native spoke up from his corner noticing how quiet Bless was being at the table while working.

"She's always the quiet type Regal, right Bless?"The St. Louis native teased her as she lifted her eyes from her laptop when she heard her name being called and nodded her response as the tattooed man laughed at her action which he thought she was adorable.

"Let the little darlin' work man. Girl's gotta be extra busy today with whatever she's working on."Mark (Undertaker) said feeling for Bless knowing the guys were kinda bugging her and hoped they would behave themselves while she was hard at work and she seemed to be kind of distracted by their talking when she needed to get things done.

Bless heard the Texan native talk and looked up in his direction and smiled her dazzling smile that lit up the room as a sign of thanks for his kindness. He tipped his hat and nodded with a warm friendly smile in her direction. She directed her eyes back to her task at hand and sighed softly.

A few minutes later, Bless looked at the piece of paper she had and grabbed a pen to see where she could pencil in some of the guys for the autograph sessions and meet and greets and which groups were either split up or going together as a group before typing them all up in her calender on her computer and save them.

While the guys were talking amongst each other, she knew they hadn't got their scripts yet that was still in the box next to her. She stopped what she was doing and got another piece of paper out and wrote something on it before folding it up like a paper plane throwing it in Randy's direction.

The Viper was talking and joking with Santino when something flew over his arm causing it to hit him and fall onto the floor.

He bent down to pick it up causing Santino to wonder what his best friend had in hand. Randy knew it was Bless' writing the way she usually used red pen in her writing and she must of threw it over their direction while they were talking.

The native looked over at Bless who was back at work as he unwrapped the piece of paper and opened it.

_Scripts for tonight are in the box. Feel free to take one and give the others to them. Thank you Viper._

_Love You. 3_

_Bless_

Randy smiled and showed Santino what Bless had written.

"Ah'."The New Jersey native smiled getting the hint when he seen the letter.

"Boys, Scripts are in the box next to Bless. She said feel free to take one."Randy let the other guys know as they nodded while getting ready.

Randy and Santino finished getting their gear on before getting the script which was seated next to his best girl friend and walked over to kiss her cheek as she looked up and smiled at his friendly face.

"You're too quiet baby girl. I miss my little chatter box."Randy told her how he missed hearing her voice.

She nodded understanding and got another piece of paper out writing in her red pen again before giving it to him.

_We need to hang out more often. I miss you..._

_xoxo_

_Bless_

"Awwwww...I miss you too kiddo. One of these days what about you and me have a lunch date and hang out or something and bring the baby along."He suggested to her as she smiled at him nodding while he folded up the piece of paper and gave it back to her.

"Good. Then we could catch up since it's been a while plus you need to call Sam too. She totally misses you."He explained to her as he hugged her before he knew he had to meet up with Stu to see what he was up too if he was around the arena somewhere. Before he left,he grabbed his script from the box to find the British man.

"Don't work too hard honey. You know that you're pregnant and you can't have any stress."The Viper reminded the young PA when she heard him as she smiled appreciatively at him as he winked at her before leaving the room.

The guys finished getting ready and grabbed their scripts as well and find their respective friends and peers to work with them leaving Bless back to be quietly working at what she was doing.

After Bless was done working, she knew she needed the rest as she closed her laptop and decided to take a little breather and relax. While it was still quiet, she decided to walk over to the couch and lay down for a little bit and close her eyes.

A few minutes later Bless was awoken when she felt shaking at her side to see the tall Brit had just returned.

"Hey doll. You okay?"The Preston man asked concerned for her after he just finished rehearsing with Randy when he seen her on the couch laying down.

"Mmmmhmmm. I'm fine Stu. I actually decided to take a little cat nap after I worked and I guess I conked out."Bless sleepily told him sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to bother you doll. I was just a little worried and thought something was wrong."He apologized for waking her seeing her tired eyes and thought she was sick or something when she was laying down on the couch.

"That's okay Stuart. Don't worry about it. It's sweet of you to check up on me. I think I might get Catherine and pack up my stuff since I'm done working and get a nap in the bus that way it's a little peaceful."She told him that she needed some shut eye since she was really tired.

"Have you eaten yet?"The Brit asked.

"Not yet but I might try later tonight since I'm not really hungry right now."She said shrugging not feeling like eating.

"Alright. We're gonna get some fast food tonight after the show that way we can all eat."He let her know as she nodded.

"I'll meet you guys later after the show. I guess I'm just really tired after all the work I just did and need some sleep."She yawned sleepily.

"Try and get some rest babydoll. You deserve the rest."The Preston man told her rubbing her back gently.

"I think I will."She reassured him.

"If Drew wants to know where I am, just let him know if you happen to see him around and I'll have my phone on just in case he worries." She told Stu before she went to go pick up Catherine at day care.

"Will do Bless. Go to the bus and get a good night's rest."Stu shooed her off knowing how tired she looked after she had been working so hard on the scripts and fixed some stuff that needed fixing for the guys with their schedules with their other PA's messing up things for them and she was the only reliable person to get the job done and everyone went to her since they loved her for all the hard work she did.

After getting Catherine, Bless put the baby down for a nap then she went to sleep herself in her and Drew's room.

After the guys all finished their matches, they got showers and got ready to go.

Drew smiled at his two girl's as Bless was snuggled with their daughter in her arms and Catherine was cuddled close to her chest while sucking her pacifier softly.

He sat on their bed listening to the soft sounds of Bless and Catherine's soft breathing as they calmly slept.

The Chosen One carefully got Catherine from his pregnant girlfriend's arms and carefully placed the small toddler in her portable playpen.

He laid down beside his girlfriend watching her sleep as and pulled her against his body till he felt himself feel sleepy too and fell into a deep slumber along with her.


	74. Abandoned Baby Chapter 74

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 74

The next morning Bless woke up in her boyfriend Drew's arms. She smiled at him at how cute he was with his hair framing his beautiful peaceful face.

Her lover stirred in his sleep opening his bright jade eyes and smiled at her tiredly when he felt movement to see his girlfriend brush his hair back gently.

"Hi."Drew said softly at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Hi."She greeted him back sweetly caressing his cheek with thumb.

"How did you sleep?"He asked her.

"Better now that you're here. What about you?"She asked him.

"Good too now that I have you in my arms."Drew said letting her cuddle against him.

"Mmmm...I feel so safe in your arms."She mumbled softly as he felt her pull her against his body.

"How's our little one in there?"He asked as he wrapped an arm around her and felt for the little bump where their baby was.

"Pretty good so far. I can't wait till these next eight months roll around and when you know it our baby will be here."She said proudly with a smile when she felt his hand caress her small bump.

"I can't wait either. We're finally going to be parents."Drew was happy and excited.

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should consider taking some time off just to stay home in the next couple of months for maternity leave before the baby gets here plus I don't want to put too much stress on myself and the baby and I can still work from home."She thought it would be a great idea to have maternity leave in the next few months or so before her eighth to ninth month when she gave birth to their baby plus she was scared of having another miscarriage again like their first baby.

"That sounds like a good idea lass plus you do need all the rest you could possibly get and I don't want anything bad happening to you,Catherine, or the baby but I'm afraid of leaving you three while I'm on the road."Drew hated leaving Bless by herself with Catherine including without anyone watching them.

"Honey, I'll have the phone with me at all times that way you can call me plus we talk to each other on the computer all the time when you're on the road and when I'm not with you."She told that way they could communicate with one another while he was out on the road and she was at home.

"I'm going to miss having you around until the baby comes."He said as he cuddled her next to him.

"I'm going to miss you too but no matter what we'll always have each other."She said with a smile.

"You have a great point lass."Her boyfriend and father of their child told her sweetly.

After the couple spent time together, They decided to get out of bed and hang out with their friends who were already up either eating or just lounging around while talking with one another.

PJ and Heath were still up. Heath was at the passenger side of the bus while PJ was at the wheel.

After Oklahoma City for their last house show and Smackdown, they were finally going to be home back in Tampa which all of them were all anticipating after all the shows they did.

"Hey you two. We're having pizza for dinner if anybody is hungry since we made a pit stop a few minutes ago."The Brit bellowed that there was lunch on the table.

"Mmmmm I'm hungry."Bless said smiling as she decided to get a plate before walking over to grab a slice of pizza.

"Looks good."The Scot said feeling hungry too as his girlfriend passed him a paper plate as he too dug in for lunch.

"So how's our favorite mommy doing?"The Irishman asked her.

"Pretty good so far and can't wait to meet our baby in a couple of months."Bless was anticipating to thew new bundle of joy to be here soon.

"We're happy for you baby girl that you and Drew want another baby. It's going to be great to have another baby around the house as well and expanding into our little family."Stu spoke up with a smile knowing how their family was growing.

"Thanks Stu. I've always wanted a baby and now my dream is coming true. Soon Catherine will also have either a baby brother or baby sister."Bless was so blessed to have another baby after the first miscarriage plus she always wanted a family of her very own and right now couldn't be a better time for her and Drew to start one.

"Are you and Drew planning on moving out of the apartment once the baby arrives?"Stephen was curious if she and Drew were gonna try to find a house of their own that way they could be all together as a family.

"Well...Drew and I haven't really spoken about it yet but we'll see..."Bless said to the Irishman before turning to her boyfriend to let him decide.

"We'll still see after the baby is born and we may find a house that's close to Stu's maybe across the street or a few minutes away from the apartment that way we're close by and go house hunting if things end up working for us other than that we may still stay with Stu until we're financially stable."Drew told his friends how he and Bless were going to work things out once the baby was born.

"Good thing you two are planning everything out in advance and have everything ready."Stephen was glad to hear how they would plan things out once the baby arrived in a couple of months.

"Stu, I hope you don't mind our decision on Bless and I moving out if and when we're ready plus I think it would be best for Bless and I now that the baby is here and maybe we could find a house of our own that's close to you guys."Drew hoped his best friend wasn't too upset since maybe it was the right time now that the baby would be born they would need a place of their own.

"Drew,I love you like a brother and of course I'm not mad. I understand if you and Bless need privacy and your own space, that's totally okay with me. I think I would love to help you two out if you two want to find a house or apartment that's close by my apartment." The former bare knuckle brawler gave his input how he felt he needed to tell his best friend and was happy for him.

"Drew,are you sure you want to move out again plus I know how close you want to be with Stu and the guys."Bless hoped he made the right decision on his part since he always wanted to be close to the guys especially Stu who was like a big brother to him.

"It won't be a problem lass plus we'll probably be a few minutes away or just across the street from them that way and if we need them they'll be there right away and we don't have to travel far. It will also help us make a bigger home now that we'll have the baby around and I'm sure Catherine will be needing to use her own room once she gets older and I miss having our on us time when we need it."Drew told her as he laced his fingers with her's.

"I guess you're right. It would be nice to have a place to call our own and expand our little family."She said smiling as she agreed with him while she rubbed her stomach thinking about their baby.

While the four of them were talking, Bless overheard Catherine crying on the baby monitor.

"Mommy duty."She spoke up excusing herself to go tend to the little one.

"I'll help you babe."Drew knew she would need the help now that she was pregnant.

"Thanks honey."She appreciated his help with their daughter as Stephen and Stu smiled at the cute couple who went to tend to the young one.

"They make a nice pair don't they?"The Great White turned to his best friend asking him.

"They sure do." The Preston man agreed.

"Hey, what's wrong with my baby girl?"Bless asked picking up Catherine snuggling the little one in her arms.

Catherine whimpered in her arms while sniffling.

"It's okay honey. Mama and dada are here."Bless consoled her daughter while rubbing her back.

"Are you hungry?"Her mom asked the baby who whimpered.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you a bottle first."Bless said kissing her daughter's head as she and Drew walked out of the room together while she carried the baby in her arms as she went too the mini fridge to grab a bottle and gave it to Catherine who didn't want it.

"Honey,aren't you hungry?"Her mother asked the little one who didn't take the bottle

The baby cried and shielded her face in her mother's long locks of hair while clutching her shirt.

"Sweetie. Try to drink your milk."Bless said softly to Catherine as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"Mama..."Catherine cried softly.

"I'm right here baby. It's okay."Bless consoled her daughter the best she could.

"Are you not feeling good baby love?"Her mother asked her daughter.

Bless felt her daughter's forehead and she felt fine. She guessed Catherine was cranky or needed a diaper change.

"Come on sweetie, mama is gonna check if you need a diaper change."She walked back in the room with Catherine to check if she needed a change.

"I guess my baby was just needed a new diaper. Mama's gonna change you sweetheart."Bless grabbed the diaper bag and got a few things out it including a new diaper.

"Hey little girl. What's wrong with my dumpling?"Drew asked when he seen Catherine's tears on her face as he walked in and sat on the bed next to his daughter.

"Cat needed a diaper change. She just wanted me to change her."Bless said to her boyfriend as she was now changing her daughter while giving Cat her bottle which she accepted and drank it with Drew's help while holding it for Catherine.

After Bless changed Cat's diaper, She had her boyfriend watch the baby for a few minutes while she threw the dirty diaper in the bathroom before washing her hands at the sink.

She returned to the room a few minutes later to see Drew bouncing the little infant girl in his arms while she drank her milk.

"She seems pretty calm now after being changed."The WWE Superstar noticed as he had Catherine on his lap.

"Yeah she is. No more tears."Bless cooed as she wiped some tears from her daughter's face with her thumbs while smiling softly.

"You wanna eat your oatmeal baby love?"Her mom asked her if she was hungry.

Catherine looked at her with her big green eyes as she drank her milk and smiled around her bottle contently.

"I guess you're not hungry yet huh?"Bless guessed as she was peaceful and content in her daddy's arms.

"I guess now this means you can spend time with me and dada while you're up."Bless loved spending time with her daughter as well did Drew whenever they had free time with her.

"You wanna watch cartoons lass?"The Scot asked his little girl who was on his lap.

Catherine gurgled and babbled around her bottle as her mother giggled at how cute she was as if she was trying to carry on a conversation with them.

"I guess that means yes."He chuckled as Bless laid on the bed with them watching the love of her life interacting with their daughter.

He turned on the tv as he laid Catherine on the middle of the bed with them as Bless put an arm around their daughter and stroked her dark locks of hair.

The Scot turned on some cartoons for Catherine while he too laid on the bed loving the quiet moment of spending time with the love of his lives.

"Before mama forgets, here's puppy baby love."Bless turned to get Catherine's stuffed toy puppy placing it in her arms as Catherine hugged her favorite toy close to her while putting the baby blanket on her and adding the blanket to keep her warm.

Drew smiled when he seen his pregnant girlfriend give their daughter the stuffed toy that he got Catherine that she got attached too and it never left her side.

During that afternoon the little family spent a little time together while they still could before traveling to the next town before it was time to head back home.


	75. Abandoned Baby Chapter 75

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 75

2 days later the guys and Bless all had a week off from the road and were glad to be home finally after being on the road for a while. While she and Drew were home, she decided to do a little house hunting online around the area to see if there was a house nearby that way she and Drew were close enough to the guys that way they didn't have to travel far after the baby was born.

To her luck, she found a beautiful home which she seen. It was not too big nor too small but just the right size. It was a cute home with a livingroom which was furnished, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a jacuzzi tub in one of the bathrooms, a fully equipped kitchen, a diningroom area with wooden cherry floors,a big den which they could turn into an entertainment area or guest room if the guys or girl's came over, a big basement which they could turn into a gym/play area for the kids and for them. The house also had laundry facilities by the basement and a big backyard in the back.

"Hey babe. Watcha doin'?"Drew asked as he just came out of the bathroom fully shaved and smelled so great after a shower as he was drying his hair.

"Just house hunting for some houses here in the area that's close to the guys and found so far this cute house which is just across the street. Maybe after the baby is born, we should find our own place you know and if the house is bought maybe we can continue house hunting around the area."Bless explained to her boyfriend showing him what she found and smiled as he sat beside her looking at the price lists that she was jotting down on her notepad to see which houses they could get once the little one was born.

"Those sound great honey. Maybe we should think of getting our own place once this little one is here."He agreed now that the baby was here, they needed a bigger home to expand their little family as he rubbed her stomach.

"I agree plus we need more room I think and I just feel we need our own little place we can raise the kids."She told him as she was still browsing around as she grabbed her notepad to write down some of the house listing prices for their home.

"I think it would be neat to be close to the guys that way we could still travel with them but as long as we're in the same area as them either a few blocks or just across the street."Bless suggested to her boyfriend.

"I agree darling. I don't think it would be too bad if we needed a place of our own."He said smiling and once they had another baby in a few years after the second one at least they had a back up plan.

They loved the guys but with three babies if they intended to have another baby, at least they had a spare room for the little one to stay and raise their little babies.

"As of right now, I'm glad we have a place here with the guys just until we find our own place and once the baby is born and I can help move around after having the baby."She explained as she put her hand on her stomach where their unborn baby was.

"Hon, you know us guys. We love you but I think we could help you out with when we move. We wouldn't want you to do all the heavy lifting that's why you love us don't you when you need the help?"Drew chuckled pulling her towards him hugging her close.

"Yeah that's true babe."She agreed as he leaned in to kiss her as she sighed into the kiss pulling him deeper as he groaned softly into her mouth.

He laid his girlfriend against the mattress as he slowly crawled on top of her and intertwined his left hand with her's.

"You're so beautiful."The Scot said softly to his girlfriend and mother of his child.

Bless blushed as she stared into his beautiful bluish-jade eyes that had that teasing look into them.

"Kiss me."She softly told him as he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her passionately while she buried her fingers into his long chestnut locks pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"You know how long I've waited to be intimate with you love?"Drew breathed softly against his girlfriend's lips.

"I've missed it too. I want you to make love to me."She told him while looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you and the baby."He was afraid of hurting her and the baby.

"I trust you babe. I'll be okay."She reassured him with a smile.

The sweet couple made love and reached their climax as they held onto one another after catching their breaths and letting their heartbeats slow down.

After they made love, Drew held his girlfriend and mother of his child close to him and kissed her temple.

"You're so amazing."Bless said softly as she was wrapped in her boyfriend's embrace.

"You are too sweetheart."The Scot smiled softly as he brushed out her hair that had fallen on her face and tucked it in the back of her ear.

"You know after the loss of our first baby, you've always known how to help me cope with everything by just being here for me and now that I'm pregnant again, I feel like we're finally going to have the family we've always wanted."She said as she laid in the comfort of his embrace.

"I can't wait for our little one to get here. It's going to be wonderful to be a dad and to hold our own baby in our arms."He softly spoke as he caressed her stomach with his hand.

"You're always an amazing dad especially with Catherine and I'm sure you're going to do great with our baby once he or she gets here."His lover complimented him on his parenting skills.

"Thanks baby. That's really sweet of you to say "The Scot said sweetly as he looked into her eyes and reached his hand to cup her cheek stroking the softness of her skin.

"I'm sleepy."She said tiredly as she snuggled up to her man while she felt him snake his muscular arms around her,

"Go to sleep then babe. I'll be right here."Drew chuckled softly as he watched his girlfriend snuggle more into him as he put his arms around her and watched her sleep for a while as he just laid there on their bed stroking her hair back watching her fall into a peaceful slumber.


	76. Abandoned Baby Chapter 76

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 76

A few days later while the family was home, the guys including the baby decided to go out for lunch and wanted to hang out. They went out to the food court yard boardwalk to go eat since it was their day off.

"Thank goodness we have off."Stu was relieved as he sat back in his chair and relaxed.

"I am too. The only time we could be home and be a family."Bless agreed with the Brit.

"I think we deserve some well needed time off any way." PJ agreed with his friends,

"So are you and Drew still thinking of moving once the baby is born?"The redhead southern man next to her asked.

"Depends if everything goes well after the delivery then we'll see what Drew and I need to do."Bless said rubbing her stomach with her hand.

"I would love to help you two find an apartment around our place that way you two wouldn't have to travel far and still be close to me and PJ."Stu volunteered to help the couple out once the baby was born.

"Stu, you're a good friend lad."Drew said with a smile.

"So are you man that's why I want to help you and Bless out."Stu felt like he needed to help them and he was like the caring big brother and friend in the group and wanted to help out with whatever they and the guys needed he was always there.

"I actually went online and saw a few places around here that's just a few blocks or across the street that I saw."Bless told him that she went house hunting online for some apartments or houses for sale.

"Good thing you're planned in advanced hon."Stu was glad Bless had everything planned in advance once she and Drew found a place of their own that was close to him and PJ and they could still travel together.

"Always gotta be planned just in case the kiddo decides to be born early or on time."She giggled as they sat out by the dock over looking the beautiful ocean just across the other side.

Bless sighed as she over looked the ocean thinking of her sister where she and Drew dropped her ashes after her passing. Her heart ached how she missed her younger sibling so much.

"You okay doll?"Drew asked seeing how quiet his girlfriend was as she was over looking the ocean.

"Yeah... I was just thinking was all."She reassured her boyfriend with a small smile hoping her sister was watching over her,Drew,and Catherine.

"You miss her don't you?"Drew could sense what was wrong with his pregnant girlfriend when he realized this was the same place where they dumped Evelyn's ashes after she passed on.

"I miss her a lot. Do you think she's watching over us babe?"She asked him softly.

"Yeah I happen to think so baby. Just don't let her death dwell on you too much lass. Your baby sister will always be with you in spirit and in the heart no matter what and I know she loves you so much."He comforted her as he wrapped one arm around her and squeezed her close to him.

"Thanks babe."She smiled up at him happy he was there to make her feel better.

"Any time baby."The Scot winked and kissed her cheek.

"_You okay baabaa (baby)_?"PJ sent her a concerned look with only his eyes alone sensing her sadness.

Bless looked over the handsome South African looking at her knowing what he was asking as she looked into his eyes only as he sent her a sad and yet concerned glance. She nodded that she was fine and sent her best friend a small smile.

The group ordered their lunch and waited for it to be sent to their table.

"Babe, I'm just gonna go for a walk."Bless said excusing herself from the table for a little bit.

"Okay love."Her boyfriend understood she needed some alone time to herself to still cope since he knew her sister's death was still fresh on her mind.

"Is Bless okay?"Stu asked his best friend as he saw Bless walk over to the dock just across from them.

"Not really. I guess her sister is still on her mind. This is the same place we dumped her ashes after Evelyn died. Bless knew she wanted her ashes to be buried here. I guess she's still having a tough time dealing with the pain. It just helps her cope with everything that's going on."Drew spoke up as he watched his girlfriend's hair waving in the hair by the wind as she stood over the dock over looking the water to find some sense of feeling of her sister's presence since she still missed her and Drew didn't blame her.

"Poor girl. I'm sure in due time she'll be okay."The Brit hoped and felt sorry for the young girl to lose a sibling at such a young age as he watched her walk back to them after a short time.

"Come here baby love."Drew said as Bless did so snuggling into her boyfriend's embrace just cuddling close to him feeling him embrace her which made her feel better in some capacity.

"You feeling okay now?"The Scot asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. I'm okay."She reassured her boyfriend with a small smile then smiled at Catherine who was in her stroller next to Drew as she was fast asleep sucking on her pacifier.

A few minutes later their food was ready as the waitress put their food on the table.

"Dig in everyone."The tall Brit bellowed as he passed them some plates before digging into their meals.

After lunch, they decided to go home and hang out.

Honey, you walked!"Bless gasped as she saw Catherine stand on her own using the couch as support as she took small baby steps.

"Drew, come in here!"She yelled for him as he was in the den with the guys watching a game when he heard his girlfriend call for him as she was just in the livingroom hanging out with their little girl bonding.

"What's all the yelling about sweetie?"The sexy Scot asked his girlfriend as he made his way to her and their daughter.

"Look at Catherine babe."She pointed to their baby girl's direction where he directed his eyes to the small toddler who used the couch to her leverage and started walking on her own.

"Oh my god, She's mobile!"He laughed softly watching Catherine walk all on her own.

"Catherine, come here to mama."Bless instructed the small toddler who heard her to turn around as she had her hands on the cushion on the couch to support her to stand.

"It's okay sweetie. Come here to mama."The young mom instructed her as the little one let go of the couch and fell on her bottom causing the young toddler to become shocked for a moment then tears came to her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie. You can try again. Don't cry."Her mommy comforted her from afar.

"Come on baby. I know you can do it."Bless encouraged her as Catherine tried getting up again as Drew smiled beside his girlfriend.

"Sweetie, daddy knows you can do it too."Drew encouraged their daughter as well as Catherine smiled from around her pacifier and tried small baby steps causing her to fall once again.

"It's okay baby. Try one more time. Just takes patience."She kept encouraging the baby with a warm smile

Catherine tried once again and began walking towards Bless who held out her arms for her.

"You did it and didn't give up. That's my girl!"Her mother told her kissing the top of her head.

"Way to go shorty. You did it. You're growing up so fast lass."Drew was so proud of his daughter as he too hugged and kissed his baby girl's head.

"I can't believe you walked sweetie. I'm so proud of you."Bless said softly to her daughter who smiled and giggled against her binky up at her mommy.

"Hey, what's with all the laughter in here?"Stu asked when he heard all the ruckus from the happy family and wondered what was going on.

"Baby, you want to show Uncle Stu what you just did awhile ago?"Bless whispered her daughter to show that she could walk.

"What did you just say to her?"The Brit asked with a smirk as he folded his arms watching mother and daughter interact with each other.

His eyes got big when he saw Catherine made her way towards him and hugged both his legs causing the big man to laugh.

"Well now...someone is mobile."He smiled as he picked up his niece and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"First you can crawl,talk,and walk. So proud of you baby girl."The brawler said to the little girl kissing her cheek. The little girl giggled against her binky smiling at him.

"Tu..."She babbled cutely trying to say his name.

"Awwww...aren't you just too cute. I could just hug and squeeze you all day."The Brit had such a soft spot for his niece after he heard her try to say her name.

"I think she loves you mate."Drew chucked as Stu was tickling the little darling causing her to laugh out loud as Bless laid back and watch the love of her life interact with his best friend and big brother and daughter.

"I think she does too right love?"The Brit chuckled giving Catherine a kiss on the cheek as he held her in his strong arms.

"Tu tu wuv..."Catherine spoke cutely smiling.

"I love you too little one."The brawler told her too with a smile.

"You're little girl is just so sweet."The Brit wrestler told his best friend warming up to the little princess.

"I agree. She is a little sweetpea right lass?"Her dad asked her.

"Dada wuv..."The little toddler told her daddy as Stu handed over the little one to her father who caught her in his arms.

"I love you too."Drew said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Why don't you tell mama you love her too and I think she needs a hug?"He suggested kneeling down level to his pregnant girlfriend telling his baby girl.

"Come here my baby."Bless opened up her arms for her daughter as she toddled over to her and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Thank you baby. That makes mama smile."Bless was grateful for her daughter hugging her close as the little one sat on her lap.

The two men smiled as Bless sighed happily as she held and interacted with her and thought it was the most sweetest thing they had ever seen. They knew Bless would make a great mom again once the baby was here and Catherine would have a playmate.

"Come on angel. Let's give you a warm bath that way you can have your nap."The young mom stood up with Catherine as they went to get her ready to put her down for bed soon since usually the baby had her afternoon nap before dinner.

"You want to help me daddy?"His pregnant girlfriend asked.

"Stu, you don't mind do you?"The Scot asked his best friend to excuse himself to help his girlfriend with their daughter.

"No problem man. I'm gonna go see what the guys are doing any way and making sure the boys are behaving themselves."The British wrestler clapped his best friend's shoulder reassuring himself before parting ways to go check up on Heath and PJ.

The little family then made their way to help each other give the baby a bath before putting Cat down for her afternoon nap.

10 minutes later...

"Hehehehe!"Catherine giggled as she splashed about in the bathtub as Drew was making her laugh as he shampooed her hair while Bless sat there getting wet from the water that her daughter was splashing around.

"What's so funny huh?"Bless laughed reaching out to tickle her daughter's chin.

"Mama..."Catherine babbled with a cute smile.

"Tilt your head back lass. Dada's going to rinse your hair."Drew instructed her as she did so with Bless' help while Bless made sure to cover her eyes that way the shampoo wouldn't get into it as Drew rinsed her hair out.

After giving their daughter a bath, Bless got her out of the tub and kissed her forehead before wrapping the toddler in the warmth of the towel while the Scot unplugged the drain and got the toys out and laid them out to dry.

Bless walked in the nursery with her daughter in her arms getting the diaper rash cream/ointment,baby powder, and a new diaper to put on her and got a set of pj's out for her to wear.

"You're so pretty."Her mommy smiled while laying the baby on the changing table to change her into a new diaper before putting her baby pj's on.

When Drew finished what he was doing, he made his way to the nursery to see his pregnant girlfriend put the baby's pj's on and smiled blowing raspberries on her tummy causing the little one to giggle.

"Baby, let me take over putting the little one down for her nap. You need your rest."Drew spoke as he watched them from the doorway as he walked over to them giving his girlfriend and daughter a kiss.

"Honey,dada's gonna take over for mommy okay." The one month pregnant mother suggested to her daughter as she kissed her cheek and handed her over to Drew.

"I'm gonna bring her to our room once I get her bottle and lay her with us."He let her know as she nodded that she was gonna get changed before heading to their room.

Drew and the baby made their way to the kitchen to get a bottle before going back upstairs to his and Bless' room to see the bathroom light on when he entered the room knowing she was getting changed before bed.

"Drink up love."The Scot said to his daughter as she accepted her bottle as he helped hold it.

"There's my baby love."Bless suddenly spoke up as she came out in a black tank top and baby blue pajama bottoms when she seen Catherine sitting with Drew on the bed while she drank her bottle.

"You look beautiful."Drew thought his pregnant girlfriend looked stunning while her belly was visibly showing.

"Thank you honey."She blushed under his watch when she heard him compliment her as she sat on their bed beside their daughter who was laying in the middle of the bed surrounded with pillows as Drew supported her.

The young mom smiled watching her baby girl laying on their bed looking up at them with her eyes as she suckled on her milk.

Once Drew was finished feeding Catherine, Bless took over to burp her as she grabbed the spit rag and put the young one over her shoulder while patting her back gently.

"We make one heck of a team don't ya think?"The Smackdown wrestler asked his girlfriend.

"I think so too."Bless agreed with him as she continued to pat their daughter's back.

A few minutes later Catherine was falling asleep while her mother patted her back as Bless smiled looking at the sleepy toddler over her shoulder.

"Good night baby. Mama loves you."The pregnant one month mother said as she kissed the little angel's head before gently laying her on the bed as Bless layed down facing her while wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"Good night little lass. Love you."Drew whispered to the toddler giving her cheek a kiss as he put the baby blanket around her.

"Go to sleep baby. You too need the rest." The brunette told his pregnant girlfriend as she nodded understanding.

"You're right."She agreed giving out a small yawn while sending him a sleepy smile.

The tall wrestler watched as both the love of his lives were finally asleep as he smiled at the two of them. The only thing that could be heard was the air conditioning in the room humming softly and their relaxed breaths in the room.

The brunette laid on his side facing his daughter watching her peaceful angel like face while stroking her hair back and looking at the beauty of his girlfriend's smile as she slept.


	77. Abandoned Baby Chapter 77

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 77

3 days later the gang was back on the road. After Bless finished working on the scripts, she decided to help set up the ring for the show since she was bored out of her mind in the locker room and didn't have much to do.

"Hey miss preggers."Alex, one of her good mates greeted the mother to be.

"Hey Al."Bless greeted the pretty blonde with a warm smile.

"How are you and the lil' one?"The blonde asked.

"Pretty good. Healthy as could be."Bless said smiling while rubbing her one month stomach.

"Won't Drew or the guys get mad at you you're working pregnant?"Her friend knew the guys would be on her case if they caught her working.

"They might but I'm just so bored sitting by myself in the locker room most of the time so I decided to give a helping hand set up the ring while I'm still here. Pregnant or not, I love working and nothing is going to stop me from my job." The soon to be mother explained shrugging that it was normal for her to work whether the guys liked it or not.

"I guess I don't blame you. I too would be bored out of my mind if I were you just as long as you're down here, you're pretty much safe." Alex said to her feeling for the young woman.

"So...are you and Drew going to find out the sex of the baby in 3 months?"The pretty blonde asked curiously.

"We're keeping it a surprise till this little one is born."The soon to be mom told her with a smile.

"I bet this lil' one is going to be a boy. I can guarantee it."She and Alex giggled at the thought if they were right.

"I want a boy but Drew wants a girl."Bless explained turning to the blonde.

"Better a boy first that way he can look after his siblings."Alex knew since she had an older brother that always looked out for her.

That's what I told Drew when I first got pregnant that I wanted a boy before a girl."The young mother explained while working on the ring ropes.

"Here Bless, let me get the other end and hand me the wrench that way I can tighten it."Alex told her as Bless got the wrench out of the toolbox that was in the toolbox next to her and handed it to her friend that was working on the other end to tighten it to the ring.

A few minutes later Alicia and PJ walked out to the ring together usually before the show started to look around when Alicia spotted Bless working down in the ring along with a fellow mate of her's and they looked really focus on their work.

"She's a really hard worker isn't she?"The redheaded diva turned to the South African sensation before continuing to watch the women work.

"Who?"PJ asked the pretty diva.

"Bless. She seems really focused in on her work."Alicia stated to him where the ladies are working.

"I thought she was not supposed to be working now that she's a month pregnant."The Cape town boy raised an eyebrow towards his best friend that sat in the ring after Alex gave her back the wrench that way Bless could work on her part.

"Honey, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Alex and the ring crew are there with her any way and the other guys keeping an eye out for them any way. Quit babying her. If she wants to work that's her part and at least she's contributing to something. I really admire her even though she's pregnant, she's still working and doing her part of the job. You can't be with her 24/7 to look out for her."Alicia tried making PJ understand Bless was a big girl and could look out for herself.

The guys were being so macho around her thinking she was going to break like a porcelain doll.

"Babe, what are you doing out here, you could hurt yourself."Drew suddenly appeared when he seen Bless working out in the ring and knew it was dangerous for her and didn't want her to get hurt.

"Uh oh...busted!"Alex whispered to her friend when she heard the Scotsman's familiar accent and turned to Bless.

"I'll take care of it."Bless reassured her friend winking continuing to work like it was no big deal.

Drew neared the ring and walked up to his pregnant girlfriend.

"Uh oh...looks like Bless is gonna get it."PJ saw the Scot coming down to the ring where Bless was.

"You guys are too much. Bless is fine. She's not doing anything wrong."Alicia reassured her beau wondering what the couple was talking about as they watched the couple have a back and forth argument.

"Bless, I thought I told you to go to my locker room and rest. You shouldn't be out here working."Drew scolded her in his hot headed voice knowing she was in trouble with him when he seen her working when she was supposed to be resting.

"Drew, I'm fine and I didn't want to stay in the locker room all day besides I wanted to work and that's what I came here to do. Pregnant or not, at least I'm doing the contributing around here." Bless argued her part that she was bored and wanted to do something other than resting or sitting back in the locker room.

"Honey, listen to me okay. I don't want you to get hurt."The Scot sighed calming down a bit wanting her to listen to him plus he didn't want to see anything bad happen to her or their baby.

"Baby, look. Nothing bad is gonna happen to me. I'm fine and our baby is fine. I wished you and the guys would quit being so macho around me all the time and looking out for me like hawks. I appreciate it but I'm not made of glass."Bless sighed wishing the guys understood where she came from. She loved the men to death but they could be so pushy sometimes with her it would get on her nerves. She knew she could take care of herself and the baby when she needed too.

"Drew,I love you but I need some time to myself plus this helps me get my mind off everything. If I need help, everyone is here."She reassured everything was fine and she was taking care of herself.

"I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn sometimes?"Drew muttered since she was not listening to him when he wanted to protect her at all times including their unborn baby.

"What did you say?"Bless heard him speak under his breath about something.

"Nothing. Forget about it."Drew said looking into her eyes walking away from the scene not wanting to argue any further with his pregnant girlfriend.

"Men..."Bless muttered watching his form retreat to the back getting back to her work.

"Well...that was awkward."Alex turned to Bless watching them have their first little squabble.

"Tell me about it. I love the guys and Drew to death but they treat me like I'm made of glass."Bless said sighing wishing they would understand her where she came from plus the work helped her to cope what she was feeling in the inside.

"I think I'm gonna take a break and gonna go see if they have anything in catering since I'm starving."Bless told Alex that she was so hungry and the baby needed something to eat.

"Okay. I'll take over for you."Her friend reassured with a warm smile helping Bless out with the work while she went to go get something to eat while relaxing.

While passing by the hallway to catering, she seen Drew with Stu talking and broke away from his best friend when he seen her pass by.

"Babe,do you mind if we talk a minute?"Drew asked while breaking away from the Brit.

"Yeah I guess so."She sighed looking up at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I got a little mad back there baby. I didn't mean too. I guess my protectiveness kicked in a little and didn't want you to get hurt by any means. I'm just looking out for you and our baby."He apologized to her as he explained the situation.

"I know...I love you so much but I just hate it when you and the guys treat me like I'm made of glass. You guys know I'm capable of taking care of myself and looking out for our baby as well. I wouldn't put myself in harms way if I wasn't so sure but this is all I have is work and it's in my blood. It helps me to cope with everything that I've been feeling after losing our first baby,Evelyn, and trying to have our life financially stable just until we can get our first home."The young pregnant woman tried to make Drew understand what she was feeling.

Drew could hear the crackle in her voice at the last part and wrapped his arms around her and let her cuddle close to him.

"You still miss her don't you?"He asked softly looking down at his girlfriend.

"So much. It still hurts...I can't bear looking at that letter nor know what to do when I have to get her stuff soon enough. I don't even know if I want to keep them."She said in a small voice sniffling into his sweatshirt.

"Take it one step at a time babe. You don't have to rush you know."Her boyfriend comforted her as he stroked her hair.

"I know. I just miss her."She sniffled softly.

"I think I'm gonna get something to eat since baby and I are hungry."Bless told Drew.

"You want me to come with you?"He asked linking hands with her.

"If you want to that way maybe we could talk more."She appreciated her hubby's company as they went together to go eat.

"By the way have you chosen any baby names that you like for our baby?"Drew asked his pregnant girlfriend.

"As a matter of fact I have...For a boy I like the name Alexander and for his middle name would be your name including your last name."She told him what she could call their baby.

"Alexander Andrew Galloway?"Drew asked her as he smiled at her.

"Yeah. Kinda has a nice ring to it don't you think?"She told him giggling.

"I love it. That would be a great name for our kid."Drew reached out to grab her hand and squeeze it lovingly.

"Do you have any girl's names you like picked out?"She was inquisitive to know what Drew liked as well with baby girl's names.

"I think I like the name Emma or Emmie as her nickname or Bethany which are my picks."He chose the names that he liked if they ended up having a daughter.

"That sounds really cute."Bless thought of the names Drew picked out if they had a baby girl.

After Bless and Drew ate, she took her prenatal vitamin and had a drink of water.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down. I'm really tired."Bless told Drew feeling sleepy and needed time to rest.

"You feeling okay?"Drew asked in concern for his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Just sleepy. I guess I just really need to lay down and get some rest."She said gave out a small yawn covering her mouth.

"Okay. Just take it easy lass."Drew said giving her forehead a kiss.

Bless went to grab her stuff from the locker room and picked up Catherine from day care.

"Hey,there's my baby girl. You ready to go sleep that way mama can take a nap?"Bless asked kissing her daughter hello.

"Mama."Catherine mumbled against her pacifier.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go to the tour bus. You can sleep beside me."Bless told her daughter as they went up to the tour bus closing the door behind her as she went to change and feed the baby before laying down in bed with Catherine beside her.

"Good night sweetie. Mama loves you."Bless whispered to the sleeping angel kissing her cheek pulling the comforters up to them before they both fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

After the show, the guys went to get showered and dressed and got everything packed up ready to go making their way to the tour bus. Stephen was going to take the wheel since he was traveling with them while Stu was gonna keep him company as navigator.

The rest of the guys were still wired after their matches and couldn't really sleep so they were still going to stay up and watch a movie.

Mean while Drew went back to his and Bless' room to see the baby beside her with her arms wrapped around their daughter and Catherine was snuggled up to her chest and Bless' chin resting on top of the baby's head gently as she held her safely.

He couldn't help but smile as he sat on the side of his bed and stroke back his girlfriend's hair lovingly. She looked so sweet and peaceful in her sleep.

The Scot gently got off the bed to walk to his daughter's side and stroke her chubby little cheek.

"I love you and mommy so much. I promise to take care of both of you and your baby brother or sister."He promised his daughter rubbing her little arm that stuck out holding her stuffed animal.

He leaned over to kiss her head then went over to kiss his girlfriend.

"I love you baby love. Sleep sweet."Drew whispered in Bless' ear before kissing her cheek as well.

After watching his girl's sleep for a while, he decided to join the guys while they were still up and hang out with them.


	78. Abandoned Baby Chapter 78

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 78

4 days later Bless was very ill and not feeling well again. She was very weak and sick to her stomach. She guessed her pills for her morning sickness was running out and hoped she could get another refill which would be stronger when they went back home

"Honey, you don't look so good. Why don't you go back to the tour bus and go rest?"Drew suggested when he seen his girlfriend sitting on the couch laying down on her side clutching her stomach.

"I can't get up...I feel like I'll throw up again."She said softly to her boyfriend as she sniffled softly.

"My poor baby. I wish there was a way to take away your pain."The Scot walked over and sat at Bless' side stroking her hair lightly back to try and make her feel better.

Bless sighed and felt her stomach flop as she got up quickly to make a run for the bathroom to empty out of her stomach.

Drew looked on sadly and went to follow her to hear her sitting in front of the toilet while holding her hair as she coughed up whatever was left in her stomach that she ate.

"Ugh..."Bless groaned weakly as her boyfriend walked in and sat at her side rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry baby you have to see me like this."His pregnant girlfriend apologized to him.

"Don't feel bad babe. It's not your fault okay."He said softly continuing to rub her back in a comforting motion.

She nodded as she collapsed back onto his chest while closing her eyes wishing her dizziness would go away.

"Wrap your arms around my neck sweetie. I'm gonna bring you back and have you lay down to see if you feel any better."Drew instructed her as she did so as he carefully carried her bridal style back to the room laying her gingerly on the couch and grabbed a pillow to put behind her head that she could rest her head on comfortably.

After he did that, he went back to the bathroom to flush the toilet and grabbed a cloth from the counter and rinsed it under some cold water before returning back to the room with it in hand going back to his girlfriend.

"It's okay baby. Just relax."The Scot spoke softly to her knowing her head was hurting and didn't want to speak too loudly since she wasn't feeling too well as he seen her trying to get comfortable as he stroked her hair before putting the cloth over her head causing her to softly sigh in relaxation.

"Babe, I'm thirsty."Bless told him softly in a soft yet raspy voice that she wanted water to drink since her throat was sore from throwing up earlier.

"Do you want water?"He asked her as he squeezed her hand gently. She nodded weakly while closing her eyes.

"Do you think you can turn the lights low babe, my head hurts."She sniffled softly since her head was hurting so bad.

"Sure honey. I'll be right back with some water too." He said softly kissing her forehead before getting up to turn the lights low a little to give some comfort to his pregnant girlfriend as he left the room to catering to get a bottle of water for her.

While Drew went to get her water, he bumped into his best friend Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett.

"Hey dude. What brings you over here?"Stu happened to notice his best friend Andrew in line waiting while he had something to eat as well.

"Getting Bless a bottle of water. She's not feeling too well all of a sudden. I might have to bring her to the doctor's when we head home next week since she's having her morning sickness again since her pills are wearing down on her so I guess she needs another refill just until we get home."The Scot explained to the Brit.

"Poor girl. I hope she feels better soon."Stu felt bad for his female companion back in the locker room feeling really lousy.

"I hope so too man. I would do anything in my will to take away her pain if I could."Drew sighed feeling really bad his girlfriend was sick again and wished he could take her pains away.

"I know you would bud."The brawler understand clapping a hand over his friends shoulder.

After Drew purchased the bottle of water, he walked back in the locker room to see Bless was nowhere to be found on the couch resting when he put the water bottle down on the table.

"Baby Love..."He called out for his pregnant girlfriend wondering where she could be when he saw the bathroom door opened half a crack and could hear sounds from inside.

The Scot walked to the door knocking on it softly.

"Babe, you okay in there?"He asked hoping she was alright.

He opened the door worried for her and saw her sitting near the toilet holding her hair back as she was coughing up and emptying the contents out of her stomach as much as she could.

Her boyfriend walked to her side kneeling down at her level taking her hair with one hand and stroking her back gently with the other.

"It's okay lass. Let it all out."He softly comforted her as she continued to vomit till she dry heaved.

"My head hurts..."She whimpered softly as tears came to her eyes shaking and looking so pale as she sat back and relaxed on Drew's chest.

"It's going to be okay babe. I'm here to take care of you."The SD wrestler comforted her while stroking her hair back gently away from her face.

"I wanna lie down."She cried weakly feeling dizzy and wanted the room to stop spinning.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go back to the room and see if you'll feel any better if you get some rest."Drew flushed the toilet and helped clean Bless up before bringing her back to the room to lay down and gave her some water to drink.

"Thanks for remembering babe."She smiled appreciatively at her boyfriend as he handed her the water bottle as she took a small sip of water which cooled her soothing sore throat.

"No problem sweetheart."He said as he sat at her side and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, I hope you don't mind being here alone. I have a match soon and right after, why don't I pick up Cath from day care then I'll be able to spend more time to take care of you after her nap?"Her boyfriend and father of their child hoped Bless didn't mind him leaving her for a while since he had a match but hated leaving her when she was this sick.

"You go on babe. You need to do what you need to do. I'll be okay."She weakly reassured him as she reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Just keep your cellphone close to you just in case you need the guys to get to me okay."He reminded her as he kissed the palm of her hand softly that caressed his cheek.

"I will. Be safe out there."She told him as he got up and kissed her forehead.

"You know I will." He reassured her he would as he left the room to let her rest and get some well needed sleep.

Meanwhile Bless was inside the locker room and sighed a tired sigh as she finally was able to close her eyes and drift off hoping her dizziness would go away soon.

An hour later after Drew's match, he walked back to the locker room defeated and tired. All he wanted to do is hold his pregnant girlfriend in his arms and hold her close and wanted to spend more time with their daughter Catherine which always put a smile on his face.

After he got showered and dressed, he picked up Catherine from day care and called PJ (Justin) to see if he could take the little angel into the bus since he had to carry Bless since she wasn't feeling well.

The Chosen one picked up up his cellphone when he heard his theme song blast from it and read the text that the South African high flyer would make his way to the locker room to get the baby.

A few minutes later the handsome South African man came in the room to see Drew gathering his girlfriend who looked so weak and fragile in his arms.

"Is she okay?"The South African asked his friend looking at the pale girl in his arms.

"She just needs some more rest. We're going home nextweek since she has an appointment to make sure things are okay with her and the baby." The Scot explained as he grabbed their bags placing them on his shoulder and trailed the other bags in his left hand as PJ got the baby.

"Need some help?"Heath suddenly appeared when he seen his best friend just emerge from Drew's locker room.

"Sure."Drew didn't mind the help giving the Southern rockband the rest of their bags since he needed to carry his girlfriend who was asleep in his arms and had her arms cradled around his neck.

"Come on angel, let's get you to bed."Drew told his girlfriend stepping in the bus and putting their lighter bags on the floor while the guys put the rest of their carry on and other stuff underneath the bag compartment.

After PJ packed up some stuff and closed out the compartment, he brought the sleeping little bundle of joy with him as Drew smiled getting the little beauty from him.

"Thanks for the help Peej. I'll put this little beauty down for her sleep."Drew thanked PJ for keeping an eye out on Catherine as he got the baby from him and kissed Cat's forehead before laying her down in the portable playpen.

"No problem man."Justin nodded before going to help Heath with the rest of the luggages when he seen Stu walk by with his bags.

After Drew watched his baby girl sleep for a few more minutes, he quickly went to get changed into an olive green tank top and basketball shorts before joining his girlfriend in bed enveloping her in his strong and warm embrace as she moved around a little in her sleep resting her head on top of his chest and rested her right hand above his beating heart.

The Scot softly kissed her head before joining her in a deep slumber.


	79. Abandoned Baby Chapter 79

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 79

The next morning Bless woke up with the sun in her eyes. She groaned softly burying her face into Drew's chest and placed her right hand on his navel area trying to get herself in a comfortable position blocking her face from the sun wanting her headache and dizziness to go away. She closed her eyes again and fell into a restful sleep.

A few minutes later, the sexy Scot had just awoken when he felt movement and sighed softly as he opened his eyes carefully to see Bless was moving around again trying to find a comfortable position and hearing her groan in pain since her head was pounding so bad she couldn't make the pains go away.

Drew sat up and carefully positioned Bless to lay down beside him on her pillow on her right side to see if that would help her. He laid by her side stroking her hair back away from her face as he heard her sigh softly in her sleep as he smiled at her.

He raised the blankets up to her waist cocooning her in the warmth of the soft cloths as he felt her back snuggle into his chest.

"It's okay baby. I'm here. Go to sleep."Drew whispered to his pregnant girlfriend as he continued stroking her hair to comfort her. He softly kissed her cheek and watched her sleep.

After he made sure she was fast asleep, he got up carefully to check on Catherine to see her still slumbering peacefully in her playpen. He smiled at the little angel and kneeled down close to her to watch her sleep. To him, his baby girl was slumbering away like a little cherub.

"I love you angel."Drew said in a soft tone to his daughter.

He got up and walked out of the room with the baby monitor in hand just in case he heard the baby cry as he seen the guys were all up and eating breakfast.

"Morning guys."Drew greeted them.

"Morning Andrew. Come and join us."Stu was the first to hear his best friend pop in and seen his tall figure walk out of his and Bless' room as Drew sat down beside Heath to eat.

"How's our little hot mama doing after lastnight?"Heath inquired about Bless knowing she was sick and wanted to know how she was doing.

"Still not feeling good. She's resting right now though."Drew told the getting a plate from PJ and getting some food from the table as he explained to the redhead that Bless was still not feeling like herself due to her morning, afternoon, and evening sickness.

"Poor baby. I hope she feels better soon."PJ piped in feeling bad for Bless that she was this sick and not feeling well still.

"I do too bud."Stu said agreeing with his South African friend.

"I agree there guys."Heath included wishing his friend well.

10 minutes later Drew heard the door to his and Bless' room open seeing Bless run for the bathroom again as she covered her mouth feeling violently ill.

"Excuse me guys."The Scot told his friends when he saw Bless was really ill and needed to tend to her.

"Go ahead Drew."PJ spoke up knowing he needed to take care of his pregnant girlfriend.

The 6 foot wrestler walked away from the table to walked to the bathroom door hearing his girlfriend was violently throwing up.

"Baby, are you okay?"He asked knocking on the door and all he heard was his girlfriend feeling really sick.

The Scot walked inside to see Bless weak and very pale as she was dry heaving constantly trying to throw up whatever was in her stomach but nothing was coming out since she had thrown up the night before.

He sat by her side rubbing her back as she was clutching at her stomach in pain and tears running down her face as she tried taking out whatever was in her stomach but couldn't as she felt her boyfriend's presence just comfort her.

Bless breathed heavily trying to catch her breath as she collapsed back onto Drew's toned chest while closing her eyes.

"Drew, I don't feel so good."Bless said in pain.

"I know sweetie. I'm gonna take care of you. When we get to the arena, I'm gonna have Dr. Black check you over and have him call your doctor to see if he can prescribe you some pills and hand them over to Doctor Black to give to you." Drew let her know since he hated to see her in so much pain. He just hoped their unborn baby would be okay as well knowing they couldn't get home till the following week so he was going to resort to desperate measures to get his girl back on her feet and have her and their baby checked out.

She nodded against him as he helped clean her up and brought her back to their room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Drew asked as he tucked Bless in bed.

She shook her head no as she laid her head on the pillow hoping her headache would go away. The pregnant mother to be just didn't have any appetite and couldn't keep anything down plus she didn't want to throw up anymore.

"Try and get some rest babe. You need to get your strength up."Drew comforted her the best he could as he laid by her side while stroking her hair as she sighed softly against him trying to relax loving his soothing motions that made her feel better.

"Drew, I love you and thank you taking care of me."Bless spoke softly to him loving his presence just being there with her.

"I love you too lass and I would do anything to protect you and our baby." He said smiling as he took his fingers to caress her arm in a loving manner and placed a chaste kiss on her soft cheek.

"Try and go to sleep baby. We'll be in the arena this afternoon to get you checked then." He instructed her as she did so feeling her snuggle against him as Drew pulled her close to him till she was finally asleep in his arms.


	80. Abandoned Baby Chapter 80

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 80

That afternoon when they arrived to the arena, Drew had Bless checked out by Dr. Black who was their resident doctor of the WWE. He explained he would call her doctor to prescribe her some stronger medication to get the pills for her morning sickness and give it to her as soon as possible. All she needed was plenty of rest and try some dry saltine crackers and hot tea for the meantime to curb the morning sickness.

Once Bless got checked out by the doctor, Drew brought Bless back to the tour bus that way she could get some rest and put Catherine down for her nap while he needed to get ready for the show.

"Honey, I gotta get ready. If you need anything, call the boys or call me after my match."Drew let his girlfriend know.

"I will babe. I just want to lay down since I don't feel so good."She said weakly as she began to lie down in bed.

"Try and get some sleep sweetie."Drew told her giving his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the forehead before pulling up the blankets up to her waist.

After making sure she was asleep, he went to get his gear and walked out of the bus closing the door behind him to make his way to the arena hoping the love of his life and Catherine would both be okay.

25 minutes later, Stu had just finished his match when he seen Drew out in the hallway getting psyched for his match since he was last on the card that evening.

He seemed to be just in deep thought as the young Scot paced back and forth anticipating his match and it seemed like there was a lot on his mind beside his match as well.

"Drew, you okay?"His British friend asked him as the Scot leaned back on the wall and looked to be thinking of something.

The Chosen one opened his eyes slowly when he heard the Brit talk.

"Yeah fine Stu. Don't worry about me. I'm okay." His best friend reassured with a small smile he was okay even though Bless was on his mind at the moment.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure. Just be careful out there." The huge brawler knew Bless and baby had to be on his buddy's mind at the moment even though he was thinking of his match. He just hoped his best friend was going to be okay during his match and didn't want to see him get hurt since he had a lot on his plate to deal with and let it go for now.

The Scot looked at Stu and nodded as he knew he had to get his head in the game.

Back in the tour bus...

It was impossible for the young PA to sleep since her stomach was cramping as she weakly got out of bed holding her stomach as she made her way to the bathroom feeling the need to throw up again.

Making her way to the toilet, she held her hair back and tried emptying out her stomach but nothing was coming out as she dry heaved painfully coughing up a storm while clutching her abdomen in pain.

Tears gathered in her brown eyes as she tried to throw up but her stomach was so empty from earlier when she threw up what she just ate.

She softly cried as she leaned her head onto her hand hating feeling sick as she leaned into the toilet again trying to force herself to throw up but nothing was coming out as she coughed up causing her throat to hurt so bad.

10 minutes later PJ had just finished his match and was gathering his stuff to go to the tour bus to get some well needed sleep since he was so beat after his match with Heath and all he wanted to do was lie down.

The young South African man gave a sleepy yawn as he dragged his bags behind him to the tour bus.

After putting his stuff in the luggage compartment, he made his way inside when he heard the soft noise of crying. Concerned, he walked over to the source of his discovery to see the bathroom light was on and sitting on the floor in a curled position was Bless pale as a ghost.

"Love, are you okay?"PJ was alarmed when he seen how oddly pale she was and she didn't even look so good.

Bless looked up and seen her best friend made his presence known as she shook her head no with tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, I'm here."He comforted his pregnant best friend rubbing her back.

"Come on baabaa, let's get you back to bed."The young South African sensation said lifting the woman into his arms as she put her arms around him as he carried her back into her and Drew's room.

Once he laid her down, he tucked her in.

"Baa, do you want anything to eat or drink?"The young man asked her if she wanted anything.

She shook her head no at him as she curled her form into a ball hoping her dizziness would go away as tears fell down her beautiful face.

"Awwww baabaa, please don't cry."Her best friend told her as he took his left thumb to brush away her tears feeling so bad for her.

"PJ, will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"Bless requested as she tugged on his hand before he even got up.

"Sure I can."He told her with a smile as he sat back down beside her.

"I love you PJ and thank you for being here."Bless said to the high flyer.

"I love you too kiddo. You're welcome."He let her know as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

PJ heard Bless cough and rubbed her back gently. The young girl sent him a small smile as she sniffled.

"I'll be right back love."Her best friend told her as he was gonna get a warm cloth to help clean her up.

"Okay."She nodded as he got up to go to the bathroom and grabbed a small cloth that hung on the rung of the wall and brought it to the sink rinsing it out with some cold water.

PJ brought back the small cloth after wringing it out over the sink before making his way back to the bedroom.

"Here you go baby, just lay this on your head."The South African instructed placing the soft cloth over her forehead as she sighed softly feeling a little better now that her best friend was taking care of her.

"PJ, thanks for being here and taking care of me. I really appreciate it."Bless loved PJ so much and he had a heart of gold just being there for her even when she was sick.

"No problem hon, I'd do anything for you."He let her know sweetly as he stroked her hair back while the cloth laid on her forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?"Bless asked him with a small smile.

"Just our friendship sweetie." He chuckled warm heartedly.

"I'm so lucky to have a good friend like you." She said squeezing his hand.

"I feel so lucky to have you too Baabaa." PJ told her as he squeezed her hand back.

20 minutes later Drew walked to the bus putting his stuff in the luggage compartment and walked back with his duffel bag. He walked straight to his and Bless' room to see PJ was in there sitting at her side and his head resting against the top of her head.

He smiled at the two friends and he must of taken care of her. The Scottish wrestler patted the young man's back causing the green eyed man to wake up from his slumber.

"Hey. Did you just get in?"The sleepy South African asked.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes ago."Drew told his friend with a nod.

"Hmmm...I must of fallen asleep. What time is it?"The young wrestler asked in a sleepy tone.

"10:05PM. Was Bless sick again?"Drew asked about his pregnant girlfriend feeling concerned for her.

"Yeah. As soon as I got in she was trying to throw up but she kept dry heaving. I just sat there to comfort her and took care of her while you were out The sleepy eyed man said as he gently got up from his spot and stretched his sore muscles.

"Thanks Peej. You're a good friend to look out for her."The Scot appreciated his friend being there for his girlfriend when he couldn't be there for her.

"It's no problem Drew plus I love her like a little sister."The Smackdown highflyer told him how he felt about Bless as he clapped his hand over the Scot's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. Take good care of your girl. Good night Drew."The young man yawned sleepily.

"Night PJ. Sleep tight."The Scot watched his friend retreat his form into the room.

The tall, dark, and handsome wrestler got changed and went to check on Catherine who was still asleep in her playpen beside Bless' bedside and smiled at the little beauty and smiled at his girlfriend with a small smile.

He noticed the cloth that was on her forehead had fallen on the bed beside her as she turned to face their daughter. Drew walked over to get it and gently placed it on top of her head and kissed her cheek causing her to stir and sleepily opened her eyes to see her boyfriend.

"Hey babe."She softly whispered happy to see him.

"Hey angel. How are you feeling?" He asked her as he sat at her bedside.

"Crappy. My stomach and head hurts." She told him weakly as she curled herself in the blankets.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well baby. As soon as we get home, I'm gonna go with you to the doctor." He let her know that he would go with her for the next doctor's appointment.

"Okay."She agreed with him glad that he would go since she couldn't go alone and wanted him with her.

"I'm gonna quickly change then lay with you." He told her that he was gonna go change into something comfortable before going to sleep with his girl.

"I like the way you're dressed already."She giggled a little as he had no shirt but jeans on and he looked so sexy with his hair down flowing over his shoulders.

"Well thank you for the compliment lass but can't sleep in jeans." He laughed looking down at his baggy jeans he was wearing and they were too tight and needed to change into some comfy shorts.

"Why don't you sleep commando then?"She suggested being a little tease.

"You little minx, you just want me to make love to you don't you?"He laughed at how naughty his girlfriend was being.

"Mmmhmmm..."She couldn't help but mumble as she blushed.

"Hon, you're still not feeling well but one thing I can do is hold you. If you're feeling well by morning then we'll see." He suggested to his pregnant girlfriend.

"That sounds divine then."She smiled a little as he kissed her lovingly as she watched his frame go to the dresser to pick out some shorts before walking to the bathroom to go change.

A few minutes later he walked back to the room where Bless was waiting for him as he slipped in bed to cuddle her as she laid her head on his bare chest and his head resting against her's.

"Try and go to sleep angel."Drew told her softly kissing her head.

"Okay."She sleepily nodded.

"I love you."She said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too lass."The handsome Scot let her know as he leaned to kiss her forehead and stroked her hair before the sweet couple finally fell into a peaceful slumber.


	81. Abandoned Baby Chapter 81

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 81

A week later Drew and the gang were back home in Tampa after a series of tapings they did. Since Bless and Drew were home, she decided to get an early doctor's appointment that afternoon since she still wasn't feeling well and wanted to see her doctor as soon as possible. After writing down her appointment for 2:30PM, she decided to go up to her and Drew's room to lay down.

"Poor baby still doesn't seem like herself at all."Stu noticed Bless went up immediately went up to her and Drew's room after getting inside the house. She just looked so pale and very frail looking due to her not feeling well.

"I know. I wish there was more I could do for her." Drew sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his dark hair wishing he could do anything in his will to make his girlfriend feel better.

"Has she made a doctor's appointment to see her doctor?"PJ asked in concern for the young girl as well as he held Catherine in his arms.

"While we were on the bus. She said about 2:30 so hopefully she doesn't have to wait too long." Drew explained to him.

"I can go run to the store and possibly get some stuff for Bless since she hasn't eaten anything yet. She should be eating and drinking something to keep her and the baby healthy." Stu felt the need to help and being the good friend he was would run out to get something for the young girl.

"Man, are you sure you want too?"The Scot was surprised his best friend would go out of his way to do something nice for Bless.

"Man, I don't mind at all plus I love her like a little sister that I never had and wanted. Heath, you wanna come tag along?" The Brit said with a warm smile to his best bud and asked the southern man if he wanted to go with him.

"Sure." The redhead shrugged nonchalantly as he put on his hat and sunglasses before they headed out.

"I should be back within 30 minutes tops. Just take care of your girl the best you could." The brawler clapped his best friend's shoulder before leaving.

"Thanks for your help Stu. You're such a good friend." The Chosen one told him with a warm smile and man hugged him.

"It's no problem bro." The Smackdown wrestler told his colleague as he and Heath left the house to go out and get something for Bless to help her feel better.

"Pday..." Catherine said cutely.

"Hey there little one. Did you just get up?" The South African asked his niece giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The little one blinked looking at her favorite uncle and snuggled up to him grabbing a little of his black tank top.

"Drew, do you mind if the little one and I hang out?"The South African high flyer asked his friend that he would look out for the little one.

"No problem Peej. Sweetie, be a good girl for your Uncle okay."Drew told his daughter as he walked over to stroke her chin softly.

"Da da..." Catherine said with a smile looking at him as the two walked off to the livingroom to go play.

Drew made his way up to his and Bless' room. Opening the door, he walked in to see Bless cocooned in the warmth of the blankets surrounding her in their bed and she looked so comfortable and relaxed.

Her hair making smooth like waves covering her pillow as he could hear her soft breathing along with the soft humming of the cool air conditioning of the room.

Bless' back was to him as she was curled tightly in the warm blankets as she slept so peacefully.

The Scot closed the door softly behind him careful not to wake his slumbering girlfriend.

He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was so peaceful and still. The Scottish wrestler took off his t-shirt and untied his hair from his ponytail letting it pool against his muscular shoulders and put the ribbon on top of the table and leaving him in his jeans since he and Bless were leaving later on for the doctor's that way he didn't have to really rush getting dressed.

The Smackdown wrestler made sure to set the alarm for 12:30 that way Bless and he had perfect time to get up from bed to see her doctor just to make sure everything was okay with her and the baby.

The handsome Smackdown wrestler got in their bed and cradled his pregnant girlfriend beside him causing her to stir a little when she felt his kiss upon her cheek.

"Hey."She sleepily greeted as she was wrapped in his arms.

"Hey beautiful. I'm here. Go back to sleep."Drew let her know kissing her head softly when he saw her awake as he spooned her close to his chest as she nodded snuggling into him falling back asleep as he laid on his side stroking her hair gently and laid another kiss on the crown of her head and held her close as he to drifted off with his chin resting underneath her head and their hands intertwined together.


	82. Abandoned Baby Chapter 82

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 82

That afternoon Stu and Heath got back after getting some Chinese take out for all of them for lunch and got some stuff for Bless hoping it would help her feel better.

As they got in the house, Stu wandered off to the den to hear the tv blaring and walked in to see PJ was sitting on the floor with Catherine playing with her blocks building a tower as she was giggling against her pacifier watching her Uncle PJ in fascination while the tv had cartoons playing in the background.

"Hey Peej. Heath and I just got back." The Brit smiled at his friend and the itty bit little toddler.

"Hey Stu. Drew and Bless just left for the doctor's a while ago and they should be back soon they said maybe within an hour or two so they had me babysit Cat." PJ heard the bellow of the Brit's voice looking up in his direction to see him standing by the door watching them.

"Oh alright. Lunch is here is you're hungry." The British man told him pointing towards the kitchen.

"Sweet. Come on princess, let's go eat. Uncle PJ will help you finish your block tower once I get done eating." The South African sensation picked up the little toddler in his arms kissing her cheek as she giggled sweetly as he perched her in his huge arms as the trio walked in the kitchen where Heath was opening up some cartons and getting some spoons,forks,and knives out of the drawer along with some plates.

"Mmmm...smells great in here." The beautiful aroma of the food wafted in the air in the kitchen as PJ walked in with the sweet little baby in his arms.

"Grab a plate and utensils and dig in."His former tag team partner told him seeing him put Catherine down in her high chair beside where he would sit. Stu sat across from PJ and Heath on the other side of Wade.

"Pday...baba..."Catherine spoke to him that she wanted her milk.

"You thirsty little one?"PJ asked as he wiped his mouth when he heard Catherine's little voice.

"Baba..." She said meaning her bottle.

"Okay. Hold on sweets."The SD wrestler got up from the table to get to the fridge go get her bottle.

He closed the fridge after grabbing her bottle and got her out of her high chair and sat her on his lap as he assisted holding the bottle as she took some small sips as he smiled at his favorite niece as she wrapped her little fingers around his.

"Baba..."She mumbled loving her milk smiling against it.

The guys laughed at how cute Catherine was and they totally fell in love with her.

"Hey we're home!" Bless' voice could be heard as she and Drew just got in wondering where the guys and Catherine were.

"In here!"Heath's voice called out when he heard the front door close as he and Bless were just got in from the doctor's.

Drew went to go get changed into something comfortable while Bless walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, there's my baby girl. Were you a good girl for Uncle PJ?"Bless was happy to see her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Very good girl indeed dear. She and PJ were playing when Heath and I got back." Stu told her the good report.

"That's my girl. Always a good girl."Bless was happy to hear that from the Brit.

"How was the doctor's appointment?"Heath inquired.

"Fine and the doctor gave me a stronger prescription to curb my morning sickness so hopefully it'll be just as effective and baby is still healthy as could be." She said rubbing her one month pregnant stomach as she put the medications on the counter to take later.

"Heath and I got you some saltine crackers and some fruits. Orange juice, ginger ale,and some green tea." The brawler let her know that the stuff was on the counter.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot to go out of the way to care about me." Bless felt touched as she walked over to Stu hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek and walked over to the redhead and kissed his cheek too.

"Of course we care about you sweetcheeks. You're our family." Heath told her sweetly that she was apart of their family.

"You're welcome doll."Stu smiled at her.

"There's some food if you're hungry. Go grab a plate and eat." PJ said to her as he was feeding the baby.

"Mmmm...I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna treat myself just this once to Chinese then take my meds afterwards." The young mother grabbed some utensils and plates as she got what she wanted while joining the guys at the table just as Drew was coming down wearing a green button down short sleeved t-shirt and some gray sweatpants with flip flops on.

"Say something smells great in here."Drew smiled as his buddies and girlfriend were eating.

"Come and join us Drew. There's plenty for everyone." Stu was the first to hear his good friends strong Scottish accent bellow as he entered the kitchen as he saw the food on the table and the utensil and plates on the counter before joining his girlfriend and his friends at the table to eat as a family.


	83. Abandoned Baby Chapter 83

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 83

The next day Bless decided to go out shopping since she needed some stuff and decided to take Catherine were her just to spend some mommy and daughter time.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go shopping." Bless said putting the baby in the little toddler seat before buckling her up as Catherine smiled against her binky as Bless kissed her before they went inside the store to get the things she needed on her list and gather some stuff for what they needed for the road as well just to stock up on the bus when the guys got back in 2 weeks.

An hour after getting what she needed, She made sure to buckle in Catherine in her car carrier then put the groceries in the car and put away the cart before heading back to start up the car and make her way home.

Once she got to the house, she got some of the groceries and got Catherine out of the carrier as she walked inside the empty house since none of the guys happened to be home since they were mostly all busy out on the road and she decided to stay home now that she was pregnant with her and Drew's baby.

"I guess it's just me and you for 2 weeks since dada, Uncle Stu, Uncle PJ,and Uncle Heath aren't home yet." Bless said to their daughter who raised her arms up for her mom to carry her which she did.

"Dada?" Catherine said looking for him.

"Yeah dada's not home. He'll be home sooner than you know it Princess so it's just us kiddo." Bless told her as she had her daughter in her arms as she was unpacking some groceries and putting them away in the cupboards.

"Do you want to snuggle with mama in bed and watch cartoons?" Bless asked her daughter kissing her cheek as they went upstairs.

"Toons..."Catherine babbled to her mommy.

"Okay, you can snuggle up with mama then we'll get some cartoons for you to watch." She smiled as Bless went to change her into some comfortable pajamas then Bless changed into some comfortable clothes as well before going to her and Drew's room to sit down on the bed with Catherine.

"Darling, Do you want Scooby Doo or Little Mermaid on?" Bless asked Catherine which movie she wanted to watch.

"Doggy." Catherine babbled cutely as she looked down at the video she wanted.

"Okay Scooby Doo it is then." Bless smiled as she picked up Catherine up off the bed that way she wouldn't fall off the bed while walking over to the DVD player to put in the movie for her daughter before going back to the bed pulling out the blankets before placing it on them.

A few minutes later Bless' cellphone went off. Turning on her right side, Bless grabbed her cellphone off the bed while holding onto Catherine with the other just incase she moved.

**Babydoll:** _Hello_

**BadboyDrew:** _Hey doll. How are you, baby,and little one?_

**Babydoll:** _Hey sweetie. We're doing just fine. We just got home a while from shopping. Catherine and I are in our room watching cartoons afterwards so it's just us gals spending some mommy and daughter bonding. We miss you though._

**BadboyDrew: **_I miss you, Cat, and our baby and wished to be home with you three. I can't wait till these next 2 weeks fly by that way we could be home together. I miss holding you in me arms._

**Babydoll: **_I miss you too babe. I miss you in our bed. Catherine misses you too when I told her you weren't home and you weren't coming home till a few days or so._

**BadboyDrew: **_Can I speak to Cat just to say hello and I miss her for a few?_

**Babydoll: **_Sure I can babe._

"Catty, dada's on the phone and wants to say hi." Bless told her with a smile putting the ear piece of the phone to her on the ear as she sat beside her holding her.

**BadboyDrew: **_Hey baby girl. Are you behaving for mommy and being a good girl? I miss you and I love you precious. Dada promises to be home really soon with you, mama, and baby. Mama tells me you're watching cartoons with her and are you having fun?_

**Babydoll: **_Dada...toons..._

**BadboyDrew: **_I'm sure you and mama are having fun without dada huh? Dada loves you precious. Can you put mama back on?_

**Babydoll: **_Wuv dada...hey baby. What did you and Cat talk about?_

**BadboyDrew: **_How I miss you two and it sucks without you babe. I'm just bored I guess since the guys are off busy doing their own things so I decided to come back to the locker room to call to come check up on you and our kids before the show starts up in a few hours._

**Babydoll: **_I miss you too sweetheart. Don't worry, these next 2 weeks will fly by quick and then you'd be home for the next appointment to check on our baby just to make sure everything is okay from here on out._

**BadboyDrew: **_Sounds great lass. I'm looking forward to hearing our baby's strong heartbeat at the next sonogram appointment._

**Babydoll: **_I am too. My stomach has gotten a little bigger this time but it's still small the same way it was except our baby is growing more this time for being 3 weeks pregnant._

**BadboyDrew: **_Babe, are you sure you don't want to find out the sex of our baby at the next appointment next month that way we're prepared for when baby gets here?_

**Babydoll: **_I'm sure we could wait plus I want our baby to be a surprise. I'm just hoping for a boy though before the next baby girl that way he can look after his sibling or siblings if we decide to have another baby when we're properly ready._

**BadboyDrew: **_You have a very good point lass and hope we have a healthy baby whether our baby is a boy or girl. _

**Babydoll: **_I hope so too. Any way hon, I have to go since I have to put Catty down for her nap before she starts getting cranky if she doesn't have a nap._

**BadboyDrew: **_Okay. I'll let you go sweetie. Give Catty a kiss and hug from me. I love you and miss you too._

**Babydoll: **_I miss and I love you too. _

After the couple talked for about 15 minutes, Bless got Catherine ready for her nap since she knew Cat would be cranky when she didn't sleep.

"Okay little angel. It's time for bed then mama is going to sleep too since mama is tired." Bless said as she gave Catherine her binky which she accepted while laying the baby's head on her side while rubbing her back while Bless was laying beside her

Making sure Catherine was sleeping, the young mother pulled her close too her and kissed her little cheek.

"Good night little one. I love you." Bless said as she smiled at her baby girl before turning off the tv and the lamp before laying her head on her pillow while yawning getting ready to go to sleep herself.


	84. Abandoned Baby Chapter 84

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 84

2 weeks later Bless was putting down Catherine for her nap when she heard the familiar roar of the bus coming up the driveway knowing the boys were coming home. Thankfully she had dinner ready for them before she put Cat to bed.

As soon as Bless heard the door open from downstairs, she smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before pulling the covers over her tiny body.

"Good night sweetheart. Mama loves you." Bless whispered to Catherine kissing her cheek. The young mother walked over to the night light turning it on before grabbing the baby monitor leaving the room to see the guys were just getting in.

"Hey boys. Welcome home!" Bless greeted all of them.

"Hey there's my girl." Drew's familiar accent said with a smile as she went up to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hey baby. How have things been on the road?" She asked him happily as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Pretty good and I've missed you so much." Drew told her as they embraced.

"I missed you too." She agreed as she fit into his strong arms and snuggled into him.

"How's our baby?"He asked caressing her stomach softly with his thumb through her pink pajama top.

"Pretty good. Our other baby is in bed as well. I just put her in bed since she was tired after a long day while we spent time together." Bless explained to him that they had a mother and daughter day.

"Cat has gotten so big so far." Drew was amazed when Bless sent him a pic of them together through his computer.

"She is growing up like a weed. She's starting to say a few new words every now and then." She told him proudly.

"I wish I could be home more with you two and here her speak." Drew sighed missing his family wishing he could be with them.

"I do too babe."She agreed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey there hot mama. I missed you." a familiar soft South African voice from PJ rang out greeting the young woman hugging her next after Drew had his time with her.

"Hey there Peej. I missed you too and you got a new haircut and dye job. It looks cute." She giggled noticing his hair was a little spikier and shorter this time and had light brown highlights on the tips on his hair just like a werewolf style.

"Decided to go for a new look. I'm glad you like it."He smiled at her.

"Hey there. My turn wolf boy. I wanna hug her." Heath laughed as his southern twang was heard as he put his bags down and walked over to the pregnant woman.

"Hey there sweetcheeks. How's our favorite hot mama doin'?" The redhead asked her.

"Pretty good and it's been lonely here in the house without you guys for two weeks but on the bright side I had Catherine to keep me company." Bless told the sweet redhead.

"Speaking of little girl, where is she?" The Southern man asked about his and the guys niece.

"Upstairs in the nursery asleep after she and I spent some mommy and daughter time before you guys got home so she should be up in another couple of hours when she wakes up for a feeding." The young soon to be mother explained where the little one was.

"Hey there sweetheart. My you look like you're already glowing." Stu's big voice boomed as he smiled at Bless when he walked through the door with his bags which PJ helped him with to put them down and walked over to hug Bless.

"I guess it's pretty noticeable huh?" She smiled as the big guy came up to hug her.

"You definitely look cute with the motherly glow." Stu noticed how adorable she was.

"Thanks Stuart. That is really sweet of you to say." She thought it was a sweet compliment from him.

"Dinner will be ready soon guys." Bless told them she was making them dinner that way they could spend time together.

"You cooked for us baby, you know you didn't have too." Drew thought it was sweet his girlfriend put their needs before their own to do this for them.

"Of course plus I wanted too plus it's my treat tonight to you guys." Bless felt she wanted to cook plus she hated sitting around and needed to do something around in the house.

"What are we having?"Stu asked what she made for dinner.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and you guys can pick whatever you want to drink while I can only drink water or juice now that I'm pregnant." The young woman told them what she made.

"I also made my own banana cake from scratch so I hope you guys enjoy." She baked a wonderful dessert for all of them to have.

"You went through so much today baby. After dinner, the guys and I will wash dishes since you cooked and baked for us." Drew felt the need to help his pregnant girlfriend.

"I agree with Drew as well. We'll be glad to help take care of dishes after dinner that way you can relax tonight plus you're pregnant now baabaa (baby)." PJ felt the need to help as well with dishes since he didn't want Bless doing any other strenuous work.

"Thanks guys. That's really sweet." Bless felt touched her boyfriend and best friend would help wash and put away the dishes after dinner.

"Go get cleaned up guys. I'm gonna go check on how everything is." She instructed them before walking into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help sweetcheeks?" Heath asked if she needed any assistance with dinner.

"I got it red but thanks." She reassured she was fine on her own as she was just going to put the food on the table while waiting it for to cool after she took everything out of the oven.

While the guys were gonna go up to put away their stuff,showered,and changed, they met Bless downstairs where she was setting the table and putting things on the counter.

"Here sweetie, let me help." Drew lend his pregnant girlfriend a helping hand with some things as he came in smelling great after a hot shower with his hair tied up in a tight ponytail and he wore a wife beater with basketball shorts and flip flops.

"Thanks babe." She smiled thanking her boyfriend for some help when she seen him come in the kitchen.

"No problem love." He smiled as he walked over to give her a small kiss.

"When is the next sonogram appointment that way I don't miss it?"He asked when her appointment was with her doctor.

"2 days from now so I made an appointment earlier that way just to make sure our baby is doing okay." She told him with a smile happy about her and Drew's unborn baby that was growing in her belly.

"Sounds good plus I'm still here before I have to go back on the road on Tuesday." He let her know that way he could be with her and his children.

"I'm glad you'll be here that way we can spend some time together before you have to leave in a few days." She understood how busy his and the guys schedule was when they were out on the road plus she worked from home even though she didn't want to travel as much wanting to keep precaution for her and the baby just incase and didn't want the overload of stress of the travel just until she was in full term.

"Mmmm...smells great in here." The redhead said as he walked in the kitchen seeing Drew and Bless were intimately talking amongst themselves while she was setting the table while Drew was helping her set up as well putting some of the food on the table and getting the utensils as well.

"Thanks red." Bless said when she heard Heath's sweet southern twang.

"Guys, feel free to grab anything to eat if any of you are hungry." Bless let them know to get some food to eat if they started to get hungry while still setting up.

The guys all walked in and got all their plates, spoons, forks, and knives as they all joined as a family to eat.


	85. Abandoned Baby Chapter 85

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 85

2 days later Bless and Drew decided to go to the doctor's for her exam just to make sure everything was okay.

Since her original doctor was out of town, Dr. Bradley Sampson was the one who was substituting in for him for Bless' appointment.

"Hello Ms. Mendoza. I'll be your doctor just for today since the other doctor is out of town. Do you want to sit up on the cot and get started to hear the baby's heartbeat today?" Sampson asked as the assistant nurse was helping him with the procedures.

Bless nodded as she went to lie down on the cot while Drew took her hand into his as the doctor started setting up and the nurse got the ultrasound machine.

After setting up, the nurse asked Bless to put her shirt up a little while she spread the gel on her stomach while Dr. Sampson got the wand and placed it on Bless' belly.

As soon as Drew and Bless heard the heartbeat surrounding the room, they smiled at each other.

"It seems like you have a healthy little bundle of joy and a very strong heartbeat." The doctor told her with a warm smile.

"So everything is okay Dr. Sampson?" Bless wanted to make sure everything was going on track.

"Yup. Everything is on track Ms. Mendoza and I see no further complications or anything. You don't smoke, drink, or do any damage so you're a good clean bill of health including your baby." Dr. Sampson reassured her that her and baby were a-okay.

"You're a good three months and healthy as could be."He let her know how many months she was along with the baby.

"Doctor, is it okay to find out the due date for the baby?"Bless asked the doctor.

"Sure. You're due at the beginning of May actually so that's going to be around May 1st." Dr. Sampson let her know the due date for her and Drew's baby.

"Thank you Dr. Sampson. That sounds like great news." Bless was so excited to know she was delivering in the summer.

After the nurse cleaned the gel off, Bless put down her shirt as she and Drew paid for her appointment then they decided to go out and just walk around the beach for a while just to spend time together while the guys were home babysitting Catherine for them.

"It's a great day out and just spend a day here at the beach in your arms." Bless smiled snuggling into her boyfriend as they leaned towards the boardwalk over looking the beautiful ocean view on a beautiful sunny day.

"I feel the same way sweetie." Her beau told her with a smile kissing her head as they spent the comfortable silence in each others arms.

"Soon our baby will be here." She giggled as she rubbed her now visible stomach with our hand.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited to be a dad again." Drew was so proud as he reached around his girlfriend and caressed her stomach.

"Catherine will now have a sibling around that way she'll have someone to play with and I'm sure she'll love having another baby around." She explained to her boyfriend with a big smile.

"That's true love. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a baby sister or baby brother in the house." Drew agreed with her as they walked around the boardwalk hand in hand together enjoying the day and watching the crowd around them as they walked around the beach on a good day.

"So are still okay with the baby names that we still wanted to choose?" His girlfriend and mother of his child asked her.

"Yeah. I think I'm still pretty much stuck on Alexander Andrew plus I like the name and still giving the baby your last name."The pregnant young woman told her boyfriend smiling as they walked on enjoying each others company.

"You're so sweet sweetie. I love the name plus I think I also like the name Daniella Noelle after my sister or Cassy Rose as well that has been on my mind if we end up having a girl." The Scot told her the names he had written down while on the road that he picked if they had a daughter.

"Daniella Noelle is a beautiful name to pick if we end up having another girl and I like Cassy Rose. Very unique pick honey." Bless agreed with Drew's choices of baby girls names.

"You think so?"He asked her curiously.

"I know so." She nodded smiling at her man.

While they walked together, Drew smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and mother of his child as they were just perfectly content with one another and loved having these moments with her while it was just the two of them.

"Drew, look a baby store. Can we look in there?" Bless spotted a baby store at the boardwalk and wanted to take a look at some stuff.

"Sure we can."He nodded as they walked in to the store to look at some cute baby stuff.

"These are so cute."Bless giggled as she seen the most cutest baby outfits that she adored that would look so cute for the baby.

"They would be perfect for our little one." The Chosen one agreed with the mother of his child as he was looking at some stuff as well and smiled when he seen some stuff for baby girls.

"Honey look, Strawberry Shortcake. This would look so cute for Catherine." Bless showed him a cute dress that came with matching accessories.

"Awwww...it's precious. I'll buy it for you if you like it." Drew said with a smile when his girlfriend showed him the dress for their daughter.

"Babe, you don't have too." Bless felt bad that she was making Drew buy the dress for their daughter using his money.

"It's no problem baby. Besides I want too. Pick out a few things for Cat and see if she likes it and get a few things for our baby and we can plan to see if we can go to the home improvement store to see what kind of stuff we can plan for the nursery and start picking out colors and then it's my treat for lunch." Drew was as happy to just spend time doing things with his girlfriend now that they were expecting and couldn't wait to get started on the project for the baby's new room and get to spend time with her as well.

"If you're sure babe." Bless wanted to make sure he was okay with this.

"Honey, I wouldn't have done this if we weren't here. This is my day to spoil you and the kids. Besides I love you,Cat,and our baby." The Scot meant that from the bottom of his heart.

"Okay, let's get started." The soon to be mom smiled as Drew leaned in to kiss her as they started their shopping spree, went to the home improvement stores to get some ideas on what to color the baby's new room, and Drew treated her out to lunch like he promised after all the things they did together and having a fun time doing it.


	86. Abandoned Baby Chapter 86

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 86

The next morning Drew woke up first when he felt the other side of the bed move. Sleepily he opened his eyes and seen Bless snuggling more into her blankets burying herself in them as she was still dozing off in a peaceful slumber and her pillow under her head to keep the sun away from her eyes that happened to be glaring at her from the bay window.

"Silly girl."Drew mumbled chuckling at his girlfriend giving her shoulder a soft kiss as he leaned into her wrapping a toned arm around her.

H smiled hearing her soft breathing as he just laid there rubbing her back gently and stroking her hair that hid under her pillow. Carefully without waking her, he took the pillow off her head and pulled her carefully into his chest spooning her close.

"Drew..."His girlfriend mumbled sleepily.

"Shhhh...go back to bed lass. It's okay. I'm right here." He comforted her while rubbing her back in a gentle motion to get her back to relax.

The sweet couple then managed to get back to their sweet and peaceful slumber.

2 hours later Drew got up again when he was going to wrap his arm around Bless when he felt the cold spot next to him.

Opening his eyes, he woke up tiredly wondering where his pregnant girlfriend got too when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

Chucking the blankets off his body, he got off the bed and walked to the master bathroom to see Bless relaxing as she flushed the toilet and getting up weakly from her spot to walk over to the sink to wash her hands and rinse out of her mouth of the bile she threw up.

Sighing, she got out her morning sickness pills from the medicine cabinet to ease her stomach that was aching.

"Babe, you okay?"Drew asked as he walked in and saw her at take her pills and rinsed it down with some cold water.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My stomach started hurting when I woke up again. I guess it's just the early morning sickness getting to me and had to take my pill to ease my stomach." Bless told him softly as she smiled at his reflection from the mirror reassuring him she was fine after taking her meds before putting it back in the medicine cabinet.

"Do you want juice or anything to see if that helps you feel be'er?" Her beau asked concerned as he walked over to her and kissed her left shoulder looking over her.

"I can get it babe. I'm okay." She reassured a little shakily after feeling sick that she could take care of it herself and didn't want to depend on him for anything. She hated being treated like glass though she was pregnant.

"Babe, you're sick. You should be in bed resting. I'll get you your juice and make you breakfast in bed."He let her know he would take care of her today knowing she wasn't feeling well and wanted her to rest now that she was three months along.

"Honey, I love you but I'm capable of cooking and everything. I'm not made of glass. I'm pregnant." She said that she was fine and everything was okay.

"Baby, I want to take care of you because I love you. Let me take care of you and Catherine today okay. Today's your day to rest and not be up on your feet." He wanted to help and knew she would need all the help she cold get.

"I give up. Just because I love you too, I'll let you take care of me." She sighed in defeat letting her hubby take care of her and she hated to see him beg. She giggled looking into his puppy eyes that she melted.

"What are you so giggly about love?" The tall Scot asked her lacing his fingers with her's seeing her laugh so cutely.

"You. You're so adorable when you give me those puppy eyes. I melt instantly." She teased him as she looked back at his cuteness in the mirror.

"I guess I got the charm huh?"He asked letting go of their fingers as he embraced her close to his chest.

"You sure do babe." Bless agreed with him as she felt him snake his hand around her belly.

"I can't believe your belly is growing so fast. Our baby will soon be here in a few short months." He told her rubbing the swollen stomach where their unborn baby was.

"I know. I can't wait till our baby is here either." She said as she placed her left hand on top of his resting it on her pregnant stomach.

"You know, if we end up having a girl, I also have a cute baby girls name picked out." Drew told her that he picked out another cute name for their daughter.

"What did you pick out?"Bless inquired as she rested her head against his chest.

"Sophia Noelle Galloway." He chose the cutest name from the baby book he chose from the book of baby names that Bless had bought at the store and happened to be looking through it and jotted it down and fell in love with the name then came up with the middle name from his youngest sister which was the perfect combination.

"That's a very cute name." She loved the name for the baby if they ended up having a girl.

"You think so?"He asked her as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Mmmhmmm...I know so." She told him with a sweet smile.

After spending some time together, Drew put Bless back in bed, he walked down to the kitchen where Heath and Justin were talking amongst each other and he guessed the Brit was still in his room asleep knowing he woke up pretty late whenever he had insomnia.

"Mornin'". Drew greeted his friends at the table as he walked over to the fridge to see if could whip up something good for Bless to eat as he gathered up some ingredients when an idea popped into his head to make her some french toast with syrup, eggs, sausage, two slices of bacon, and gathered up some fruit that she specifically liked before placing them on the counter and grabbed an orange juice to make her fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Mornin' Drew. What's with all the food?" Heath noticed as he saw Drew take out a couple of things and placed them all on the counter one by one before making it for breakfast.

"Bless is awake sick in bed and isn't feeling great this morning so I'm making her some breakfast to see if it'll make her feel be'er." He told his good friend that he was making her breakfast in bed.

"Morning sickness again I assume." The redhead guessed that's why she wasn't coming down at all to eat.

"Yup pretty much woke up with morning sickness but she took her medication this morning and is comfortably resting." Drew said to Heath as he started up the breakfast he made her.

"Poor girl must be feeling bad this morning." The South African spoke up concerned for his pregnant "sister".

"She's okay actually. Usually she's only fine after she takes her meds so she's just letting the morning sickness seize." Drew let his South African friend know that Bless was just resting after feeling sick so he hoped the breakfast he started making her would help her feel better.

A few minutes later Bless walked downstairs with baby monitor in hand while wearing a pink robe with matching pink slippers and her hair was down after a relaxing shower she took.

"Hey guys." The raven haired soon to be mother greeted the men.

"Hey Baabaa. Hey sweetcheeks." PJ and Heath greeted her as they seen her approaching.

"Baby,aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?" Drew noticed his girlfriend had come down from their room.

"I couldn't sleep. My stomach hurts still and thought of making myself some warm milk to see if it'll help." She sighed while putting her arm around her sore stomach.

"Baby, why don't you sit at the table and I'll make it for you."Drew suggested that she rest while he stopped what he was doing to get her some milk from the fridge while grabbing a mug before placing it in the microwave to heat it up.

"Thanks babe." She smiled appreciatively thinking how sweet he was to take care of her.

"You're welcome. Just sit tight and relax." He let her know as she nodded.

After the microwave timer went off, he walked over to the microwave and gave his girlfriend the warm mug.

"Thanks sweetie." Bless smiled as she took a sip of her warm milk that she wanted and helped her feel a little better.

"No problem love." The Scot said as he kissed her head softly.

After Drew made Bless breakfast, he sat with her, Heath,and Justin and ate breakfast with them and spent time with the guys as a family.

"Honey, after breakfast, I want to go shopping and look for some baby stuff that we may need now that the baby will be here soon and at least we're prepared." Bless requested from Drew.

"Are you sure you're up for it love?" He asked if she was feeling any better after her bout with morning sickness.

"After I ate, I feel fine and ready to just get out and do something you know plus we do need to get ready before our little one is born." The soon to be mother reassured her boyfriend she was fine after breakfast and now she wanted to keep her mind occupied on the baby.

"She has a good point."The South African pointed out with a smile that it was good for them to spend time together while they still could before the baby was born.

"Okay sweetie, if you're up too it then I don't see why not but if you feel tired just let me know and we'll come back a little early." Drew let her and at least she got to have some fun while she was at it.

"Okay." She agreed with a smile.

"Let me just finish washing up the dishes and we'll get ready." Drew got up to do the dishes.

"Drew, you and Bless get ready, PJ and I will take care of the dishes for you two and we'll look after the little one today. Besides you two need to spend more time together." Heath put his two cents in that Drew and Bless needed some alone time together while shopping and they would look after their favorite niece.

"Are you sure Heath?" The tall Scot asked.

"Don't worry about it Drew man, we got it." His south African buddy reassured adding in that he would help his best friend clean up after breakfast then spend time with Catherine after she woke up.

"Thanks guys. That's really sweet of you two to help." Bless loved the men like brothers and appreciated the help around the house.

"It's no problem baby girl plus you two do so much for us so we want to do something in return. Now you two get ready and just have fun. Heath,myself,and Stu have everything under control." The Cape Town werewolf walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Peej. I love you." Bless said hugging him.

"Love you too kiddo. Now go have fun you two." The Smackdown wrestler told his friends.

"Thanks for everything Peej. You're a good man." The Scot knew clapping his hand over his friends shoulder.

"It's no problem man besides Heath, myself,and Stu will be here most of the day any way plus Catherine can spend time with us since we're gonna be watching a game later in the day and she can be our team." PJ told him he would help around plus look after Catherine along with the guys to babysit while they watched the soccer game later on tv.

10 minutes later, Drew and Bless decided to get dressed and get ready to spend time together.


	87. Abandoned Baby Chapter 87

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 87

That afternoon Drew and Bless came home after shopping with some bags of stuff they bought for Catherine and the baby including got some groceries. When they walked through the door, they heard hooting and hollering in the livingroom knowing the boys had to be watching the game like they said they would.

"It sounds like the boys are having a good time." Bless told her boyfriend.

"Sounds like they are." Her hubby agreed with her hearing the boys having a good time as they put their bags down.

"I'm gonna get dinner started as soon as I put away the groceries." She told him that she was going to make dinner for all of them.

"Sounds like a good idea sweetheart. What are you planning on making?" Her man asked what she was going to cook.

"I was thinking corned beef, cabbage, and mashed potatoes for dinner." Bless explained what was for dinner.

"Sounds delicious." Her boyfriend told her as he helped her unload some groceries and put them away and stocked some of the other stuff in the cabinets.

5 minutes later Stu walked in the kitchen when he seen his best friend and Bless just got home from spending the day together.

"Hey you two. How was hanging out together?" The Brit smiled seeing the sweet couple help each other in the kitchen.

"It was fun and relaxing and plus we got some stuff at the mall then went grocery shopping. I'm making dinner for all of us tonight by the way." The soon to be mother explained.

"What's on the menu tonight love?" The Preston man inquired.

"Corned beef, cabbage,and mashed potatoes." She told him what she planned on making.

"That sounds delicious." The big Brit agreed.

"That's what I said." Drew piped in agreeing with his best friend.

"Catherine is in the living room napping after PJ put her to sleep after giving her a bottle." Stu told Bless that the baby was asleep.

"Thanks for the good report." Bless told the Brit with a warm smile.

"When are you guys due out back on the road?" The pregnant woman asked.

"Tomorrow morning since our flight is at 5." Drew told his girlfriend as he was helping her with dinner.

"Oh ok." Bless nodded understanding.

"How long are you guys gone for?" She inquired curiously wanting to know how long they were gone for.

"Maybe a month or two depends since we have really tight schedule on the road starting tomorrow." Stu let her know how long they would be gone and wouldn't be home for a while.

"Oh..." Bless responded sort of sadly knowing she wouldn't see Drew for a month while she was at home and that meant missing a few doctor's appointments and not seeing her and their daughter.

"Honey, you okay?" Drew asked her as he seen the sad look on his girlfriends face.

"Um...yeah...I'm okay." She reassured as tears started to gather in eyes trying not to cry in front of Stu and Drew. She knew they would be gone for months at a time but she didn't know it would be this long this time and would miss Drew's presence around in the house and miss out some stuff during her pregnancy. It sort of scared her that she would be alone for the first time in a month or two absence from her boyfriend while she stayed home during her maternity leave.

"Babe..."Drew noticed the tears in her eyes wiping them with the back of her hand.

"I'm okay..."She said in a small voice even though she was trying to hide it.

"Baby,you're not okay." Drew could sense her vibe knowing this is the first time he had to leave her home for a month or two as he walked over and enclosed his arms around her as she sighed leaning into his embrace.

"I'm sorry honey. I guess it's just the hormones that I feel so clingy." Bless apologized to Drew.

"Don't feel sorry baby. I know you don't want me to leave but I promise I'll make up for it when I come back home." He told her as he hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

After making dinner, the guys walked in as soon as dinner was ready and would have the last meal of the night before they left early morning.

That evening after dinner, Bless decided to take a shower before bed. She stood in the shower letting the tears flow knowing how much she was going to miss Drew and it really scared her he was leaving her for the first time. Usually they would be together all the time and now it seemed like he was going to be gone forever.

The pregnant woman sniffled back the tears as she sighed trying her best not to break down emotionally.

"Baby,you okay in there?" Drew asked softly knocking wondering what was taking his girlfriend long in the shower hoping she was okay since he was worried she hadn't come out yet as he was laying in their bed when he heard the shower still running and noticing it was 25 minutes she was in the shower.

"I'm fine babe." Bless reassured she was okay as she was finishing rinsing her hair and stepped out of the shower as she grabbed her clean towel from the linen closet to wrap herself with it as she unlocked the bathroom door with her hair still dripping wet.

"Sorry I worried you babe."She apologized wiping her tears as she sighed trying to be brave for him knowing her hormones were all out of whack.

"Baby, don't be sorry." Drew smiled softly at her as he saw the tears and gently wiped them with the pads of his thumbs lovingly.

"You look beautiful with only a towel by the way."He chuckled seeing the towel neatly tucked as she was walking towards the dresser to find something comfy to wear for bed.

"Honey,do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Bless asked him if he had a shirt big enough for her to wear to bed since she didn't feel like wearing pj's while she grabbed her underwear from the dresser.

"Yeah...let me look for one." He chuckled as he walked over to his dresser to find one of his old shirts and tossed her one.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly at him as he closed his drawer before she retreated back to the bathroom to put it on.

"Babe, you don't need to change in there you know. I've seen you plenty naked plenty of times. You're still beautiful." Drew let her know how beautiful she was as he saw she was walking towards the bathroom.

"Plus...you won't be needing these tonight." He playfully raised his eyebrows seeing the panties she had to be wearing to bed and loved when she went commando in bed that way he could just slip inside her while in bed. The naughty things he would do to her.

Babe, you're so bad." She giggled seeing the wheels spinning in his head as she turned to face him before going in the bathroom just to change.

"Awwww...you're no fun." He playfully pouted as he heard the door click as she went to go change and then heard the hair dryer go off knowing she had hung her towel off to the side and started drying her beautiful long curls that he loved running his fingers through.

After Bless finished what she was doing, she walked to bed wearing Drew's shirt and a pair of panties including her hair was down and sans makeup making her naturally beautiful.

"Mmmm...you smell of lavender...my favorite scent." Drew smiled against her hair taking in his girlfriends scent.

"Thanks babe." She smiled as she snuggled close to him just wanting to feel his warmth.

"Is Catty sleeping?"She asked him softly as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yup sound asleep after I gave her her bottle."Drew let her know kissing his girlfriend on the cheek letting her know their daughter was asleep peacefully in the nursery.

"Good." Bless sighed softly as she yawned tiredly snuggling in her boyfriends sweet embrace.

"Good night sweetheart. I love you." Drew told her softly as he kissed her temple.

"Good night babe. I love you too." Bless said taking his hand into her's kissing it before the couple fell into a deep slumber.


	88. Abandoned Baby Chapter 88

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 88

The next morning Drew got up when he heard the alarm clock ring on the side of his bed causing Bless to also wake up to face him and snuggle into his chest.

The Scot smiled softly at his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the lips as she stirred from her sleep as she joined him in the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmmmm..."Drew groaned softly after breaking the kiss with his girlfriend.

"Go back to sleep baby."He told her after giving her a loving kiss.

"I'm going to miss you."She said half awake as she laid in their bed with her elbow propped up looking at him.

"I'll miss you too angel."Drew told her knowing a part of him was missing once he walked out that door later on.

"Don't leave me..."She began to sniffle as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I have too baby...I'm sorry." Drew said softly sitting on their bed apologizing to his pregnant girlfriend as he also tried not to cry in front of her as his heart ached not wanting to get out of bed to leave her which was the most hardest thing to do.

"Try and go to bed baby. It's still early." He said kissing her shoulder softly before stroking her hair trying to convince her to go back to sleep.

He got off the bed as he got ready and get packed. As he walked in the room, he saw Bless sitting up looking lost and broken hearted watching him go back and forth while packing.

"Babe, I gotta go. I'll miss you so much." Drew sadly said as he walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her to embrace his girlfriend.

"I'll miss you so much."He sighed as he tilted up her chin and softly kissed her.

Bless had tears running down her cheeks as she melted into the sweet embrace as their mouths danced together in heated passion.

The pregnant girl broke the kiss and leaned her forehead into his and as they both breathed heavily.

"You better go before I change my mind and wanna make love to you." Bless sniffled giggling a watery smile.

"I love you."Drew said softly as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiled weakly watching him leave the room to go check on Catherine and to say goodbye to their angel.

As Bless watched her boyfriend leave, she laid in their bed letting out a good cry as she heard the door downstairs close knowing Drew and the boys were leaving.

She quickly rose out of bed to walk to the window and watch as the boys packing their things in the bus. She looked down on Drew and put hand to the glass window with tears in her eyes.

While Drew and the guys were packing their belongings in the bus, the green eyed superstar looked up at the window to his and Bless' room to see the light was still on in their room to see his girlfriends figure by the window watching him sadly.

Sadly he looked up at her and smiled a weak smile blowing a kiss up to her watching her catch it placing it on her heart.

"Hey,you okay?" Stu asked Drew shaking him out of his thoughts when he seen him look up into the window to see him and Bless stare at each other as they were conversing with only their eyes silently.

"Come on Drew. We gotta go." The Brit said as he put his hand to Drew's shoulder before looking up at Bless letting her know he was going to take care of Drew for her by sending her a warm smile.

Bless nodded looking down at the Brawler that stood near her hubby as her favorite men left the driveway leaving her heart to ache as she ran to her and Drew's bed to let out a good cry missing her brother's and boyfriend so much.

The next afternoon Bless woke up wearily opening her eyes feeling a pounding headache after she had cried herself to sleep that morning to find Drew not in bed with her realizing he and the guys left hours ago.

Getting up slowly from bed, she shakily got out of bed to check on Catherine in the nursery. Walking in the small room, she saw Catherine still fast asleep while sucking on her pacifier as she leaned over to watch her daughter while stroking her little girl's hair while smiling weakly at the sleeping bundle of joy hearing her breathe peacefully.

A few minutes later Bless heard the sound of the phone ringing in her and Drew's room.

Making sure Catherine was still sleeping, she made her way to her and Drew's room to check her cellphone to see the ID of her Yaya Meera flashing.

**Babydoll: **_Hello_

**Yaya Meera: **_Hi anak. Kumusta ka na? Gusto lang mag tawag ka mag check up sa inyo. _

_(Hello child, How are you? I wanted to call you to check up on you.)_

**Babydoll: **Okay lang...Lungkot ako dito sa bahay wala si Drew."

(I'm okay. I'm just sad here in the house without Drew.)

**Yaya Meera: **_Oh anak, I'm sorry. Kung gusto mo, dito mag stay sa atin sa bahay so may company ka._

_(Oh child, I'm sorry, if you want you can stay here at the house that way you'll have company.)_

**Babydoll: **_Hindi ko alam yaya. Hindi ako gusto mag isturbo sa inyo sa pamilya mo._

_(I don't know know, I don't want to disturb you or your family.)_

**Yaya Meera: **_Okay lang sa akin anak. Dito mag stay muna kung gusto niyo at si Catherine. Alam ko ang situatyon mo...buntis ka pa anak at gusto ako mang tulungan sa inyo._

_(It's okay with me child. You and Catherine can stay here. I know you're situation. You're also pregnant so I want to help you.)_

**Babydoll: **_Thanks Yaya. I appreciate it._

_(Thanks Maid Meera.)_

After Bless got off the phone, she decided to call Drew but just got his voice message. The pregnant woman sighed and left a message for him before she decided to pack some things she would definitely need in an overnight bag including Catherine's things.

As soon as Catherine was up, Bless decided to get her ready and got as many of her things that she needed while they stayed for a few days with Meera at the house.

Staying here at the house was just too much for Bless and all she wanted was to get out and be somewhere different just to get away from home for a while.

As soon as she got the directions from the purse that Meera gave her at the store, she plotted the directions in her GPS in the BMW navigation system and they were on their way to go.

When Bless got to the house, she got Catherine out of the car with a smile on her face kissing her daughter's head before locking the door behind her.

Looking at the house, she noticed it was just a cute little home much like her's back home where she grew up besides it had a fence gate in front. The grass out front was clean and cut as it led to a pebbled walkway up to the house.

She buzzed the intercom and heard a young girls voice which happened to be Carla's.

"Carla, si Bless to'." (Carla, it's Bless.) The pregnant woman said calling the young girl.

"Coming." Carla said as she heard the familiar voice she remembered at the super market.

The young girl with a pink floral dress walked by with a warm smile seeing Bless and the baby.

"Hi Bless. Hi baby. Mama said you two were coming." The 19 year old knew they were expecting guests as she opened the gate to lead the ladies inside.

"Yeah. Kahapon tawag sa akin yung mommy mo." (Your mom just called me a while ago.) The raven haired girl told her as they walked into the house after Carla closed the gate and followed Bless into the house which led into the cute spacious living room which was beautifully decorated with trinkets and such from her homeland of Tagaytay.

It felt like home to her looking at all the cute decorations and pictures of Meera's family scattered through the house.

Suddenly a small puppy appeared barking as he seen Bless and Catherine walk in.

"Chewy, down. Go back to sleep." Carla told her small puppy as it walked away.

"Sorry. Ang puppy ko si Chewy yan." (Sorry, that was just my puppy Chewy.") Carla apologized to Bless for that.

"Okay lang yon, I love dogs." (That's okay.) Bless didn't mind at all since she loved dogs.

"Ang mommy mo?" (Your mom?) The pregnant girl asked.

"Dito sa kitchen." (Here in the kitchen). Carla let her know as they walked in the kitchen area where her mom was cooking lunch.

"Hi Yaya..."Bless greeted her former maid that took care of her and her sister Evelyn when they were little.

"Bless...Ang cute cute ka pa." (You're just so cute.) Her yaya smiled happy to see her as the two embraced before the maid kissed Catherine on the head.

"Laki na si baby." (The baby got so big.) Meera noticed taking a look at Catherine.

"I know right. Ang aking only baby to'." (My only baby.) The 3 month soon to be mother smiled kissing her daughter's cheek causing the baby to giggle in her arms.

"Kung gusto niyo, mag stay kayo dito muna since alam ko lungkot ka sa bahay kung wala ang boyfriend mo doon. Carla, mag show ang room mag stay si Bless at si Catherine and have them settled in before lunch is ready."

(If you want, you can stay here for a while since I know you're sad in the house when your boyfriend isn't there. Carla, show Bless and Cat the room they'll be staying in.)

Her mom told her as Carla nodded where she and Cat would be staying just for a few days.

As they got up to the room, Bless smiled seeing the big guest room which was colored a dark green which was a beautiful aura of the room with the glow of the lights in the room and in the room had a queen sized bed, big bay windows looking out the big backyard, wooden dressers in the room, a plasma tv on the wall, a medium sized wooden desk with a high speed internet flat screen computer.

Also in the room was the master bathroom and walk in closet which was cute.

"Ate, kung gutom ka na. Just come downstairs and eat." (If you're hungry) Carla let her know letting her and Catherine get settled.

"Thanks Carla." Bless appreciated the young teenagers help.

"You're welcome." The young teenager smiled warmly at her before joining her mom downstairs.

After Bless and Catherine got settled in, they decided to join Meera and Carla for lunch that afternoon.


	89. Abandoned Baby Chapter 89

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 89

After lunch was served, Carla retreated back to her room to study mean while Bless decided to give her baby a warm bath and hoped to hear from Drew later before bed later tonight after dinner.

A few minutes later Meera walked in to check in on Bless and the baby when she heard laughter coming from the master bedroom. She made her way in Bless' room to see in the bathroom was Bless sitting with Catherine who was splashing about in the bathtub playing with her toys in the bubble bath while playfully splashing her mother.

"Hi baby. Enjoy ka kay mommy?" (Are you enjoying with mommy?) Meera made her presence known as she smiled at the baby in the tub as Bless heard Meera's voice and turned around to see her.

"Laro at enjoy si baby." (Yup baby is enjoying and playing.) Bless told the maid with a warm smile as she sat beside the bathtub holding onto Catherine that way she didn't fall.

"Mabuti naman. Kumusta ang buhay mo ngayon?" (Good to hear. How's life right now?) The maid inquired.

"Okay lang pretty much busy sa trabaho at babysit yung baby. Maligaya ang buhay ko kung nandito si Drew. Siya ang constant best friend at boyfriend ko. Mahal ko siya yaya." (It's okay and pretty much busy with work and baby sitting with the baby. My life is so happy when Drew's here. He's my constant best friend and boyfriend. I love him maid Meera.)

"I can tell anak (Child). It's in your eyes and in your heart. He sounds like a prince." The maid understood smiling at the young woman who got the baby out of the tub after a warm bath and wrapped the toddler in a warm towel.

"Yaya, bakit tawagin ko' anak, curious lang?" (Maid, why do you call me child, just curious?) Bless wanted to know every time she heard Meera call her child.

"Kasi Bless. Mahalin kita parang anak ko... Gusto kita talaga tawagin ka anak. Sa isang mahal ko sa inyo at hindi sa mama mo gusto puntahan..gusto ko mag ampunin ka tapos mag hiwalay ang mama at papa mo at bigyan kita ang ibang bagong kinabukasan. Naririnig mag move kayo sa ibang bansa but hindi ko alam nasaan ka, yung mommy mo, at si Evelyn. Mabuti meet tayo dito."

(Because Bless. I love you like you were my own child. I want to call you my child. I love you not like your mom and not have you go with her...I wanted to adopt you after your mom and dad split up and give you a new life. I heard you moved to another country but I don't know where your mom, you,and Evelyn went. It's great that we were able to meet here.)

"Yaya, alam mo nasaan si Papa at si mama?" (Maid, do you know where my dad and mom are?) Bless asked wanting to find her parents.

"Alam ko nasaan ang Papa mo...nakita ko siya sa Bacolod ang naririnig may ibang pamilya siya. Ang mama mo,hindi pa." (I know where your dad is...I've seen he's in Bacolod and heard he has another family. Your mom, no I don't know as of yet.) The maid explained knowing where her dad's whereabouts were but none from Bless' mom.

"Kumusta si Papa?" (How's dad?) Bless wanted to know more information on her biological dad.

"Okay lang siya. I think may ibang girlfriend ang papa mo after hiwalay siya sa mommy mo." (He's doing okay. Your papa may have another girlfriend after he split with your mom.)

"Yaya. Do you think mahal pa rin ako si Papa?" (Papa still loves me?) The expectant mother asked hoping her dad would still love her.

"Oo anak. Alam ko sa puso niya mahal kayo." (Yes child, I'm sure in his heart he still loves you.) Meera tried giving her some glimmer of hope on that her father loved her.

After they talked for a little bit, Bless decided to put the baby down for her nap as she sat up on the bed patting Catherine's back with a small smile.

"Tulog ni si baby." (Baby is sleeping.) Meera said as she walked by the room to see Bless put Cat down to sleep after her bath.

"Opo yaya...tulog siya ulit parang hindi cranky siya mamaya. Minsan kulit si Catherine kung hindi siya tulog." (Yup maid. She's asleep still s she wouldn't be cranky later. Catherine's usually naughty when she doesn't sleep.) Bless spoke up as she saw the maid standing at the door smiling at them and they looked so cute like mother like daughter.

"Yaya, can I ask you something?" Bless asked her.

"Sure anak...what's that?" The maid asked with a smile as she walked in the room to sit with Bless.

"Yaya, mahal si papa at mama sa isat isa?" (Maid, did dad and mom love each other very much?) Bless wanted to know if her parents were even happy together before they split.

"I guess so anak...alam ko parang high school sweethearts sila. Mag tanan sila after college tapos buntis ang mama mo with you kasi mahal sila dalawa at mahal ang daddy mo sa yo at gusto niya protectahan. Hindi gusto ang Lolo mo ang mommy mo sa papa mo kasi hindi sila match but mahal na mahal ang mommy mo sa papa mo talaga so from alam ko tanan sila. I guess after Evelyn, hiwalay ang mommy at papa mo...hindi ko alam bakit but siguro hindi sila maligaya sa buhay nila at gusto mag move ang mommy mo sa ibang bansa parang makita siya sa pera kasi gusto niya bigyan ka at si Evelyn ang bagong gandang kinabukasan after hiwalay ang magulang mo."

(I guess so child. I know they were high school sweethearts. They ran away with each other after college after your mom was pregnant with you because they loved each other so much and your dad wanted to protect you. Your grandfather didn't like your mom to be with your dad because they didn't match but your mom loved him very much so that's why they ran away with each other. I guess after Evelyn, they split up...I don't know why but I guess they weren't happy with the way their life was and that's wh your mom wanted to move to another country so she'd have enough money to give you and your sister a brand new life after they split.)

"Tapos hiwalay si momma at si papa, Mag move namin sa Hong Kong sa Japan. 6 years old ako noon at 2 years old pala si Evelyn." (After mom and dad split, we moved to Hong Kong. I was 6 years old and Evelyn was 2.) Bless knew since she,her mom,and Evelyn had moved after her parents had split. Her dad was none too happy with them moving away that far but she guessed her mom had parental rights over them after splitting up from what she could understand.

"Paano yan malaman?" (How do you know that?) Meera asked Bless.

"We lived there for quite some time. Trabaho kami sa anong job kita namin. Mag split kami kay mama after teenagers ako at si Evelyn kasi gusto namin ang bagong buhay sa ibang bansa. Hindi gusto namin diyan at liit ang kita namin sa trabaho so nandito pala mag move sa states. Mag high school at college ako dito parang personal assistant at anong trabaho gusto mag gawa when I got into WWE and met Drew kay Stephen. May associates degree ako sa business at PR tapos ang schooling ko after 4 years. Si Evelyn...gusto niya si pre-med sa LA but..."

(We worked there. We split up from mom after Evelyn and I were teenagers because we wanted a new life here in the states. We didn't like it very much there and we had such little pay at work so we decided to move here in the states. I went to high school and college here for being a personal assistant ang any job I could get when I got in with WWE and met Drew through Stephen. I have an associates degree for Public Relations after my schooling in 4 years. Evelyn...she wanted to do pre-med in LA but...)

Bless sniffled getting to the hard part which was so hard to open up of her death.

"Bakit Bless?" (What's wrong Bless?) Meera asked seeing her sniffle back her tears not able to finish the last sentence.

Meera sat beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"Patay si Evelyn sa isang lasing ng driver...Half way niya mag start ng pre med at accepted siya sa UCLA." (Evelyn died due to a drunk driver. She was half way to accepting pre-med at UCLA.) Bless said while wiping away her tears.

"Anak, I'm so sorry...Hindi ko alam." (Child, I'm so sorry...I didn't know.) Meera was shocked to hear what happened to her younger sibling as she hugged her.

"Miss na miss ko siya...hirap mag cope." (I miss her so much...it's so hard to cope.) Bless said sniffling back her tears.

"I know anak. It'll take time..." Meera comforted her.

"Nandoon si Drew sa tabi ko mag patay si Evelyn sa ospital. May complications siya the following day following sa injuries niya." (Drew was at my side when Evelyn died at the hospital. She had major complications the following day following her injuries.) Bless told the maid what had happened during that whole day.

"Gusto niya mag enjoy si Evelyn satin bagong start ng college niya sa fall. Akala ko we could be together but hindi pala." (We wanted Evelyn to enjoy staying with us before she started college in the fall. I thought we could be together but I guess it didn't happen.) Bless sniffled trying to stay strong.

"Afterwards patay ang isang anak ko overseas sa bahay ni Drew sa Ayr kasi may tour namin diyan at gusto mag kita ang magulang niya...hindi ko alam 2 weeks pala ako buntis...Gusto mag anak ako at si Drew. Cope talaga ako after a week kasi nandoon siya at kaibigan niya parang kuya's ko...ang sweet sweet nila parang kapatid ako sa kanila. Ako ang youngest sa group nila."

(Afterwards my first child died overseas at Drew's house in Ayr because we had an overseas tour and wanted to see his parents. I didn't know I was 2 weeks pregnant. Drew and I wanted to try and have baby. I was able to cope after a week because Drew was there and so were his friends who are like brother's to me. They are so sweet and consider me like their sister. I'm the youngest in their group.)

"Oh hon, you've been through so much. The good thing is buntis ka agad at walang complications." (The good this is you're pregnant again and no complications.) Meera told her with a warm smile.

"Totoo yan yaya. Mahal na mahal ako ang baby to'. Gusto ako lalaki at gusto ni Drew babae parang sakin at gusto mag makaroon ang sibling si Catherine." (That's true maid Meera. I love this baby. I want a boy while Drew wants a girl like me and he wants Catherine to have a sibling.) Bless said with a smile as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Ilang buwan mag aalis si Drew sa biyahe niya?" (How many months will Drew be gone during his travels?) Meera asked the young expectant mother.

Isang sa dalawang buwan. Hindi ko alam ang balik niya. Punta ako dito kasi wala siya sa bahay at takot mag stay kung ako at ang baby lang."

(One to two months. I don't know when he'll be back. I came here because I'm scared being alone with only the baby.) Bless told her as she continued to pat Catherine's back gently.)

"You could stay here as long as you want anak. I don't mind at all just until balik ang boyfriend mo." (You can stay here as long as you want child, I don't mind just until your boyfriend comes back.) Meera let her know Bless could stay as long as she wanted just until her boyfriend got back home safe and sound from the road.

"Thanks Yaya. I don't want to intrude too long. May ibang kaibigan ako dito sa Tampa sa mag stay ako sa girl friends ko kung nandito sila." (Thanks maid. I don't want to intrude too long. I have other friends here in Tampa that I may stay with a few girlfriends if they're around.) Bless appreciated the hospitality being able to stay since she missed being home with Drew when he wasn't around.

A few minutes later while they were talking, Bless' cellphone playing Drew's theme went off on her phone.

She got up from the bed to the dresser to get the phone and smiled when she saw her boyfriend was on the line.

**Babydoll: **_Hey love. Where are you?_

**BadboyDrew: **_Hey sweetie. In Memphis airport. We just landed over here and we're having our Smackdown supershow at the arena later tonight. I just called to check up on you and Catty when I got your message as soon as we landed. I hear your staying over at the helper's house for a few nights?_

**Babydoll: **_Stay safe over there honey. By the way yeah I might stay here a few nights plus I don't want to be alone in the house without you or the guys. I just don't feel safe and needed the company else where so I hope you don't mind. I might stay with Nattie and Ty or whoever else is around here in Tampa and I know Alex (Riley) is close by in town so I might go see him in a few days if he has off this week on Superstars._

**BadboyDrew: **_I don't mind baby as long as you and Catherine are safe and sound. _

**Babydoll: **_I miss you..._

**BadboyDrew: **_I miss you already babe and missing our baby and Catherine too. I can't wait till these two months are over in able to see you again. It's going to drive me stir crazy._

**Babydoll: **_I'm counting down the days till we see each other again. It's not the same without you. Tell the guys I miss them and hope to see them when they get home with you._

**BadboyDrew: **_You know it honey. I gotta go get my luggages and meet with the guys out front. Stay safe and I love you and give Catty a hug and kiss for me._

**Babydoll: **_I love you too. Be safe._

After the couple talked, Bless put her phone down and sat on the bed with the baby.

"Si Drew yan noh?"(That was Drew wasn't it?) Meera knew it was Bless' boyfriend checking up on her and the little one.

"Opo Yaya...Miss na miss ko siya talaga.) (Yup maid. I miss him so much.) The young mom told her sighing while looking down at her sleeping daughter.

"Don't worry honey, these two months will fly by quick and by the time you know it, he'll be home." Meeraa let her know with a warm smile as she walked over to Bless and hugged her from behind.

"Gutom ka, I'll cook dinner." (Are you hungry) Meera asked if Bless wanted anything to eat for dinner.

"No thanks Yaya. Pagod nako. I think mag tulog nako. Good night and I love you." (No thanks maid. I'm tired. I think I'm going to head to sleep.) Bless told her that she was tired and needed to sleep.

"Okay. Good night & sweet dreams anak." Meera said with a warm smile kissing Bless' head before kissing Catherine good night as well and let them rest after walking out of the room.


	90. Abandoned Baby Chapter 90

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 90

The next day Bless got up from her deep slumber around 10:30AM and checked on her messages to see if Drew had left any texts from her and smiled when she saw she had three texts from him.

**8:45AM - BadboyDrew: **_Hi Love. Just wanted to greet you good morning. I miss you and Cat so much and wished you were here with me. I'm in Memphis today for a signing then have Superstars and Smackdown tapings later on in the day and an autograph signing before the shows. Hope you and Cat are safe and sound. I love you sweetie. Love, Drew_

**10:00AM – BadboyDrew: **_Hey baby. Not sure if you're up yet but just wanted to text you again just to let you know I got finished from my autograph session with Stu and Heath and we'll be heading out to lunch soon. PJ already left to go do his own thing so I guess he's already at the arena with Vicky (Alicia Fox) so hopefully we'll catch up later at the show. We'll be leaving in a few for the the arena right after lunch break here at the mall. Talk to you later honey. I love you. Love, Drew_

**10:20AM – BadboyDrew: **_Hey sweetie. Missing you and letting you know Stu,Heath,and I made it to the arena safe and sound. I hope to hear from you soon. I know you and Cat must still be asleep so I'm gonna text or call you later once you two get up. I love you sweetheart. Love, Drew_

Bless smiled to herself and saw the last text was around 10 minutes go so she hoped to get him on time now that he was still around.

She looked through her ID's and found Drew's name on it and automatically dialed his number.

**BadboyDrew: **_Hello_

**Babydoll: **_Hey babe. It's great I got you on time. How's my favorite boyfriend?_

**BadboyDrew: **_Hey love. I'm doing just fine. Did you just wake up?_

**Babydoll: **_Yeah I just did. Cath is still asleep so I'm pretty much the only one up this morning so I decided to give you a call to see what you were up too._

**BadboyDrew: **_Not much really honey. The guys and I are just warming up for tonight's show pretty much and helping to set up other than that just waiting for tonight's show to start, maybe grab some dinner tonight after the show with the guys, and head back to the hotel for some rest. I'm gonna be rooming with Stu tonight since I'm his room mate._

**Babydoll: **_Sounds like a lot of fun. I miss you and so does Catherine too. I miss you holding me in your arms at night. I miss us making love in bed. It's not the same. I have an appointments I wish you could be at for our baby that you're going to miss out on and there's so much I want to talk to you about._

**BadboyDrew: **_I know baby. I miss you and Cat too. I wish you were here with me on the road. It feels like forever until I get home to you and our daughter and baby. I wish I could be there for your appointments love. I really do and to see your belly grow with our baby in there. I know sweetheart. If you only knew how much I want to be home so badly._

**Babydoll: **_How I wish our baby is born already that way I can still travel with you guys again. These six months feel like forever too. I just want our baby here. I also wished you could have at least some time off somewhere and at least be here before the baby is born and come to a few of the ultrasound appointments and to hear our baby's heartbeat._

**BadboyDrew: **_I'll try my best to have some time off that way we can plan for the baby and everything else. I promise to also be there before the birth of our little one. I love you Bless and don't ever forget that. I have to go baby since the guys need some help. Give Catty a kiss and hug from me. _

**Babydoll: **_I love you too babe. I will make sure to do that for you. _

**BadboyDrew: **_Baby, please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be home when I can okay? I love you..._

**Babydoll: **_I love you too...bye..._

After the couple talked, Bless wiped some tears from her eyes and sighed as she put the phone down on the table when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bless said whoever was at the door.

"Hi Ate (big sis). Just wanted to come in and check on you this morning." Carla greeted the young pregnant woman good morning as she came in the room with some hot tea to give her.

"Oh hey Carla. Salamat." (Thanks) Bless appreciated the hot tea from the young woman as she put it on the table.

"Okay ka ba Ate, bakit?" (Are you okay sis, what's wrong?) Carla asked sitting at Bless' side seeing her crying.

"Wala...okay lang ako. Tawag ako kanina sa syota ko...miss na miss ko siya lang." (Nothing...I'm okay. I just called my boyfriend a few minutes ago...I just miss him.)

"I'm sorry to hear that... say now that walang ako klase today (I don't have any classes), why don't you, baby,and I go out. My treat and we could hang out and go shopping just to get your mind off everything."

"Are you sure Carla, Hindi ako gusto mag bother..." (I don't want to be a bother.)

"Okay lang sa akin (It's okay with me) besides I hate to see you cry and want to enjoy yourself. We can have some one on one girl talk over lunch or something if gusto mo yan." (If you want too.)

"Thanks for being so nice to me Carla. Ang sweet mo talaga." (You're just so sweet.) Bless noticed how sweet the teenager was for her age.

"Besides I want too. Plus you remind me of my Ate (older sister) Becky. Parang same age kayo. Miss ko siya kasi studying siya sa abroad. Gusto siya punta dito sa states mag stay dito after tapos ang schooling niya sa UP sa Maynila at gusto trabaho dito after file ng papers niya for teaching kasi gusto niya ang bata so gusto niya 3rd grade teacher sa elementary."

(You're the same age as her. I miss her since she's studying abroad. She wants to come here to the states after her schooling at the University of the Philippines in Manila and after filing her papers for teaching since she loves kids so she wants to be a 3rd grade teacher elementary teacher.)

"Gusto mag tignan ang picture niya?" (Do you want to see a picture of her?) Carla asked Bless.

"Sure." Bless didn't mind at all. Carla took a picture out of her wallet and handed her over to Bless.

"Ang ganda niya. Parang muhka kayo twins." (She's so pretty. You two look like twins.) Bless smiled at the younger woman. They were identical to each other except her older sister had longer dark hair going down to her back as she could see in the picture and Becky and Carla had the same beautiful smile their mother had. Carla though had a little bit of long hair except her's was in a curly ponytail at the moment and was a little shorter than her older sister. Carla was about 5'6 where her sister was about 5'8 that was standing beside her in the picture and they both were wearing the same colored school uniforms that she used to wear when she was back home.

"Identical twin siya sa akin yan plus almost Valedictorian siya sa school. Gusto ko mag follow sa footsteps sa Ate ko. Siya mag raise sa akin ang bata bata kami noon when mom was working then." (She's my identical twin plus she's almost Valedictorian in her school. I want to follow in my older sister's footsteps. She raised me when we were younger.) Carla smiled thinking of her older sister.

"Mabuti yan Carla. (That's great Carla.) Your Ate (older sister) would be so proud." Bless said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Carla smiled back at the older woman.

"May syota ang older sister mo?" (Does your older sister have a boyfriend yet?) Bless was just curious to ask Carla.

"Wala pa. Gusto niya mag tapos ang aral niya then maybe boyfriend kasi hindi gusto ni mommy kung may boyfriend kami kung hindi tapos ang studies namin. Parang may distraction sila so we'll just have to wait till mag tapos ang studies." (None yet. She wants to finish her studies then maybe get a boyfriend because mom doesn't want us to have a boyfriend if we're not done yet studying. It'll just be a distraction so we'll just have to wait till we finish our studies.)

"Mabuti ganyan. Anong gusto mo ang studies mo mag tapos kayo ang schooling?" (That's great it's like that. What kind of studies do you want to get into after you finish school.)

"Gusto ko...Abagado. Yan ang gusto mag achieve yan tapos ang schooling ko. Gusto ko aral ng law so may proper education ako sa subject yan." (I want to be a lawyer. I want to be able to achieve that when I finish school. I want to have a proper education to be able to study that subject.) Carla told Bless with a warm smile that she wanted to be a lawyer and help other people.

"Magaling (Very good). I hope you make it. Your mom,dad,and sister would be proud." Bless knew it in her heart that the young woman had a great head on her shoulders.

"Actually si Jonathan, Hindi siya totoong Papa ko...step dad ko. Hindi kilala ang real papa ko. Bata pa ako mag split si momma at si papa so momma at ang Ate ko mag raise sa akin. Si Jonathan parang feeling ang ama sa atin after mag meet sila nila ni mama. (Jonathan, he's not my real dad. He's my step dad. I don't know my real dad. I was still little when mom and dad split up and she and my older sister raised me. Jonathan has been much more a real father to me and after he and mom met.) He's been like a real dad to me growing up all these years. I love Jonathan like a real dad would a daughter. Mag meet sila sa mama sa trabaho when siya ang stewardess siya sa aeroplano. Passenger si Jonathan sa plane (My mom and him met at work when she was a stewardess at the airport. Jonathan was a passenger in the plane.) going to Manila for a business trip and it was love at first sight then they got together after getting to know each other and they've been together since."

"Wow...Mabuti mabait si Jonathan sa inyo at ang mama mo." (It's great Jonathan is good to you and your mom.)

"Totoo yan. (That's true) I knew Jonathan would be good for my mom once after mag introduce si momma sa akin at kay Becky and we've been happy eversince. (After mom introduced him to me and Becky) Hindi kailangan ang papa ko after hiwalay siya sa momma ko(I don't need my real dad after he and my mom split up.) and at least Jonathan has been there through most of our ups and downs and he's never left which we're grateful for."

"Parang ang magulang ko...mag split sila when my sister si Evelyn yung bunso namin were younger. Ang momma ko, mag raise satin yan. Mag move kami sa Hong Kong so mag kita siya sa abroad...Evelyn and I split from her when we were older now hindi ko alam saan ang mom ko." (Just like my parents. They split when my younger sister Evelyn and I were younger. My mom, she raised us. We moved to Hong Kong that way she could get better pay abroad. Now I don't know where my mom is.) Bless explained almost the exact story Carla went through.

"Wow...I guess that makes the two of us huh? Carla said after she heard from Bless about her parents splitting up as well.

"Yeah but mabuti may pamilya ka. Completo kayo but wala akong mommy at wala ang bunso namin at walang papa. Ako lang ngayon at ang boyfriend ko at may isang "Road Pamilya" ko. Sila ang closest kaibigan ko." (It's good you have a family. You're all complete but for me I don't have a mom, my sister is gone, and no dad. It's only me and my boyfriend and my other "Road Family" They're my closest friends.) The pregnant woman explained to Carla.

Carla smiled at the young woman as she showed her pictures of her "family" and her boyfriend and pictures of them with Catherine.

"Ang cute ang boyfriend mo... Anong pangalan niya?" (Your boyfriend is so cute. What's his name?) Carla wanted to know that one that was in the picture with her with his arm wrapped around her.

"Andrew or Drew Galloway. Siya ang love of my life at ama sa baby ko." (He's the love of my life and father of my child.)

"Ang tangkad sa inyo." (he's even taller than you.) Carla teased seeing how tall he was in the picture next to her.

"I know right. Meet kami through sa kaibigan si Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus). Ito ang pic si Stephen at ako at ang Kaibigan si Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett). (We met through his best friend Stephen Farrelly.) (This pic is of Stephen, myself, and his other friend Stu.) Bless showed her her best friends who were like brother's to her.

"Awwww... ang maligaya kayong lahat dito." (You all look so happy here.) "Sino to'?" (Who's this?) Carla asked who the redhead making funny faces behind Stu was.

"Si Heath Miller (Heath Slater) yan. Ang best friend ko at ang tabi niya ang best friend si PJ (Justin Gabriel.) (That's my best friend and besides him is his best friend PJ.) "Sila parang ang Kuya's ko. Ang sweet nila talaga. (They're like older brother's to me and they're so sweet.) You'd love them...they'd make you bust out laughing at the most random stuff." Bless giggled showing Carla the pics of most of her friends that she had in her wallet.

"Wrestlers sila?" (Are they wrestlers) Carla asked about them after Bless put away some of her pictures.

"Yup. I love them as my own family. Plus I work for them as parang ang PA nila at ibang odd jobs mag trabaho. Mag file ang maternity leave kasi buntis ako ngayon. Hindi gusto ibang gawa ang sama sa baby ko kasi ang first baby patay siya sa miscarriage." (Plus I work for them as a Personal Assistant doing odd jobs at work. I filed a maternity leave since I'm pregnant. I don't want to do anything to harm the baby after the first miscarriage with the first baby.)

"I'm sorry to hear that Ate." Carla felt bad when she heard that.

"Wala yan Carla. (Don't worry about it Carla.) okay now plus now I'm happy with this baby and can't wait to bring him or her into this world." Bless was happy now that her and Drew's baby was almost at full term.

After the girls had a one on one chat, they went downstairs for lunch after Catherine was awake with Meera and her husband then Carla brought Bless and Catherine with her to the mall and the two got to know each other more while they shopped.


	91. Abandoned Baby Chapter 91

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 91

While the ladies were shopping at the mall, Bless noticed two of her best friends and who also were like brother's to her was none other than the Viper himself and John Cena who were were incognito in baseball hats and sunglasses not to be bombarded by fans but were still recognizable to her no matter what they looked like. Randy though also had a light leather jacket on to cover his tattoo sleeves.

"Hey, Dumb and dumber." Bless giggled as she seen her two favorite men teasing them.

"Baby girl, Shorty!" The two men beamed happy to see Bless encountering her as they walked over and hugged her and kissing the baby.

"What are you two trouble makers doing here?" Bless asked curiously.

"Nothin', John asked me to come down to Tampa after Smackdown so I'm just visiting since I'm on the "injured" list and thought why not come to visit him as a surprise with Sam and the baby. Sammy and Alanna are around here shopping too so we're just waiting on them." The Viper explained his wife and daughter were roaming around while they waited for the girls to finish shopping.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see them around. Is Lizzy not here with you JC?" The expectant mother asked John.

"Snack line up there by the pizza stand."John pointed over to his blonde haired girlfriend who was getting something to eat for her and John.

"Hmmm...interesting." Bless smiled.

"So...what brings you over here to the mall?" Randy asked the pregnant woman.

"My mom's helper Meera's daughter Carla brought me here while I'm staying with her and her family for a few days since Drew and the guys won't be coming home for a month or two and they'll be so busy and I don't want to stay in the house alone with the baby." The expectant mother told them.

"Shorty, why don't you come stay with me and Lizzy?" John offered her a place to stay.

"I don't know John, I mean you've got to be busy on the road and I know Randy is planning to go back any time soon and Sammy will be going back to St. Louis when Randy leaves." Bless was unsure of not wanting to intrude on them at the last minute.

"Nonsense, We've got a guest room any way if you and little one want to stay over plus Lizzy is also home by herself and may need a female companion around. You can come over any time you just need someone to stay with plus Liz doesn't really go anywhere. Take the time you need if you need some time off or something. Lizzy and Sammy miss you since you're always home and never get to see you and we miss you shorty." The Raw superstar let her know that it was fine with him and Liz to stay with them since they were close by.

"You need to come visit Sam,myself,and Alanna up in St. Louis kiddo. We have a lot of catching up to do." Randy spoke up with a warm smile.

"I'll try to do so if Drew will let me out of the house maybe after this little one is outta me." Bless smiled as she rubbed her 3 month stomach.

"Woah...this baby thing worked out pretty quick." Randy didn't notice how fast Bless' stomach grew out already since the last time he seen her with just a small stomach.

"Our baby is growing already." She giggled proudly as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"This kiddo will surely be a boy. I know it." Randy knew her baby would be a boy and hoped it would be.

"That's what I was saying to Drew that I wanted a boy so I hope it'll turn out to be one before a girl that way if we plan out anymore babies he can look after his sibling or siblings if we end up having more kids in the long run." She told Randy that she wanted a son before a daughter even though they had Catherine but if they ended having another girl after they had a son then the baby can look after it's brother or sister if they had another baby when they were ready.

"I can't believe how fast Catherine is growing already. This thing was just a itty bitty little thing last time I remember seeing her." John smiled when he seen Catherine in her mother's arms.

"She's already 12 months. Can you believe how time flies...2 months ago she was just 10 months and now here she is at 12." Bless said about Catherine who was quiet sucking on her pacifier while her head rested on Bless' shoulder.

"She's definitely gotten so big. Hey cutie, remember me Uncle Randy?" Randy asked his adopted "niece". Catherine smiled around her pacifier at the tall man.

"She does remember me." Randy chuckled seeing the smile on Catherine's face.

"Of course she does. You're her favorite Uncle, just don't tell PJ I told you that but you're her first and foremost favorite Uncle and she adores you." Bless said with a smile as she stroked the baby's hair.

"Unca Wandy..." Catherine said cutely.

"Awwww aren't you just a cutie?"Randy said to the little girl.

"Hey kiddo remember me Uncle JC?" The former WWE Champion asked the little girl.

"Honey, you remember Uncle JC. He's Uncle Randy's best friend and Aunt Lizzy's husband." Bless told her daughter.

"Now don't tell me you forgot all about me kiddo." Her Uncle John pretended to be hurt playfully pouting.

"I guess you remember more of Uncle Randy than you remember me." John laughed teasing the little girl in her mother's arms.

"That's because she loves me more right baby cakes?" Randy asked the sweet 12 month old.

Catherine giggled around her pacifier.

"Seems like someone has a favorite. That's okay honey. We can bond more later than you can forgot about "Stinky" Uncle Randy over here." John pointed over to his best friend.

"Hey..."Randy pouted at John.

"Just playin' with you man. You know you're still my bro." John patted the younger man's back letting him know he was joking.

"Oh by the way John, don't forget to mention to Bless about the cook out this weekend at your place." Randy reminded him about that.

"By the way Bless, thanks to Randy over here, we're inviting a couple of the gang over and want to invite you over this weekend if you want to come up to the house and bbq with us." John reminded her if she wanted to come over with the baby.

"I'll have to see if I'm not busy or anything this weekend though with anything other than that I'll take a rain check with you guys."She told them if she didn't have anything to do that's she'd go.

"Why not bring your friend with you?" John said about Carla who wasn't at Bless' side at the moment since she was looking around at some stuff.

"Um...I'll have to ask Carla if she wants to come. Can you take over Randy and look out for Catherine for a few while I get her?" Bless hoped he didn't mind looking over his niece handing her to him.

"Here, give me the little kiddo while you look for Carla her name is?" Randy said getting the baby from her while Bless mentioned her friend.

"Thanks Randy." The soon to be mom smiled at him while she went to find Carla when she seen her in one of the fashion shops looking at some dresses while Bless happened to be waiting for her.

"Carla, come here for a minute." Bless called to the young girl walking over to one of the dress racks she was looking at.

"What's up Te?" Carla asked seeing Bless coming up to her as she was looking at a cute dress.

"Nasaan si Catherine?" (Where's Catherine?) The young girl asked not seeing the baby with her.

"With ang Tito Randy niya. Gusto mag tanong sa akin. Few minutes lang kung okay sa yo." (With her Uncle Randy. He wants to ask us something. It's just for a few minutes if it's okay with you.) Bless hoped the young girl didn't mind.

"Nasaan sila?" (Where are they?) The young teenager asked curiously.

"Nandyan o', sa labas." (There, outside.) The 26 year old told her where they were standing waiting on them.

"Okay." Carla just followed Bless' lead where the two men stood with Randy holding onto Catherine.

"Randy, John, this is my friend Carla, Carla si Randy and John. Ang kaibigan ko sa trabaho." (Carla, This is Randy and John. My friends at work.) Bless introduced them.

"Hi I'm Carla. So you two must be the two friends Bless talks highly about?" The young girl guessed when she saw the two handsome men.

"Hey. I'm Randy Orton and this is my best friend John Cena." Randy shook hands with the young girl and so did John.

"Wait...I've heard of you before...Aren't you that fruity pebble that guy the Rock or Dwayne Johnson talks about all the time?" Carla asked curiously seeing his familiar face on tv.

Bless and Randy shared a laugh together when Carla asked John that.

"Well...I guess I am. Hey the name is John Cena." The tall man introduced himself shaking Carla's hand.

"Carla Gonzales, nice to meet you." The young teenager shook his huge hand.

"Well now that we've been properly introduced, I was wondering if you and Bless aren't busy at all this weekend, if you and her would like to come up this weekend to my place with a bunch of friends that my best friend Randy and I invited just for a bbq and get together."He asked if they would like to come over.

"I have to see if I don't have anything to do around this weekend with school so can I take a rain check?" She asked politely.

"No problem at all. I thought I would just ask." He told her with a warm smile.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two almost could pass off as sister's." Randy noticed all of a sudden with Bless and Carla that they almost looked alike.

"Yeah right Viper. Your eyes must be deceiving you because we look nothing alike." Bless told him since Carla was just shorter than she was by just a few inches but Carla was just younger than her.

"Must be just our hair that's curly that makes us look like "twins". She guessed shrugging.

A few minutes later Liz came up to John when she noticed Bless and beamed.

"Well...well...well...Ms. Mendoza, we meet again. Look how beautiful you are." Liz joked as she came up to hug Bless.

"Yeah right Liz. I feel like a beached whale." Bless told her that she felt fat now that was pregnant.

"Oh hush up...you're gorgeous and glowing. How many months are you now?" The blonde asked.

"3 months." Bless said taking Liz's word that she was beautiful though she didn't feel it.

"Awwww...6 months yet to go huh?" The little Mrs. Cena asked her rubbing Bless' stomach.

"Yup and I can't wait to have this little kiddo outta me soon."Bless couldn't wait to have the kid already and look beautiful before she was pregnant.

"Boy or girl?" Liz was curious what Bless was having.

"Surprise." Bless simply said that she didn't want to know the sex of her and Drew's baby yet till the last month.

"Ah' gotcha."Liz figured.

"Honey, did you mention to Bless about the party this weekend?" Liz asked her hubby if he reminded Bless about the party they planned to have with a few of their closest friends and his co-workers.

"Yeah already told her sweetie. She says she'll have to see if her and her friend Carla are not busy this weekend." John explained to his beautiful wife.

"Oh okay. That's good then." She smiled as she took her hubby's hand into her's.

"So what brings you out here to the mall?"Liz inquired about Bless.

"My friend Carla brought me here as her treat so here I am plus Drew won't be home for a month or two since he and the guys are going to be super busy on the road for Smackdown and I didn't want to stay home alone and I'm staying with Carla and her parents too at their place not too far from here." The 3 month pregnant woman told the blonde.

"Honey, why don't you come stay with me and Johnny, we have lots of room plus you and Cat can stay in the guest bedroom?" Liz offered for Bless and the baby to come stay with her and John.

"That's what I told her baby." John told her.

"I don't know Lizzy. I don't want to intrude..." Bless felt bad and didn't want to intrude when they needed some privacy at home.

"Nonsense sweetie. You and that beautiful little girl are most welcome any time you feel the need to have a place to stay knowing Drew won't be home for a while so you can come stay with us any time plus we have a lot of catching up to do." Liz didn't mind at all and would love to have Bless and Catherine over.

"Well...if you put it like that I'll see maybe this weekend during the bbq if there isn't much for me to do with work and all that." Bless shrugged hoping maybe if she had the time.

"Honey, when was the last time you were out?" Liz asked Bless when she was out of her house without any work.

"I don't really remember but I'll try and see if I can. I can't promise anything but I'll try to make an exception for you Mrs. Cena." Bless sighed giving a little hope to Cena's wife.

"Goodie. You just have to come this weekend and we have to do more shopping and catching up Miss preggers." The little female bride told her friend.

10 minutes later Samantha and Alanna came strolling up when she seen Bless and another girl standing beside her talking with Liz,John,and Randy.

"Bless, is that you?" The brunette Mrs. Orton asked surprised.

"Yes, Sammy it's me." Bless giggled when she saw the brunette with Alanna in the stroller.

"It's good to see you. Oh my gosh...look at you, you're so beautiful." Sammy said seeing Bless finally showing.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm fat." Bless pouted at herself.

"Oh sweetie, stop that...you are beautiful and I can guess you're at your third month already." The Viper's other half guessed since she was like that when she was pregnant with Alanna.

"Yup." Bless nodded.

"I can't believe you look so vibrant and glowing for three months. Are you and Drew excited?" Mrs. Viper asked about the baby.

"We both are and I'm still hoping for a boy." Bless told her that she hoped to have a son.

"So...are you shopping or something?"Sam was just curious why Bless was at the mall.

"My friend Carla brought me here as her treat and I just happened to bump into your hubby who is holding Catherine and Cena over there and the rest is all history." The pregnant woman explained how everything fell into place.

"Carla, ito si Samantha, ang kaibigan ko at asawa ni Randy at yung blonde girl sa hubby niya si Elizabeth." (Carla, this is Samantha, my friend and Randy's wife and that blonde girl over there with her hubby is Elizabeth.) Bless introduced Carla to Samantha.

"Hi Samantha, I'm Carla." Carla introduced herself as she shook hands with Samantha.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Speno Orton and this little cutie is my daughter Alanna." Samantha introduced herself and Alanna to the young teenager.

"Awwww...she's so cute. How old is she?" Carla noticed the sweet sleeping toddler in the stroller.

"3 years old now and will be going on 4 pretty soon."The brunette smiled warmly as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"She looks so much like you and Randy. I can tell." Carla noticed she had most of their looks combined.

"Well thank you. You're very pretty too." Samantha noticed how pretty Carla looked for her age.

"How old are Carla?" The brunette asked.

"19 going on 20 in a few months." Carla smiled politely at Samantha.

"You look older than 19. I thought you could pass off as 21 or 22." Samantha noticed the young girl looked so much older than her age.

"Thanks. That's what other people tell me too." The young teenager blushed thinking it was sweet that Samantha mentioned that even though other people told her that same thing an loved hearing it which was a nice compliment.

After they talked for a while, Carla was hungry and saw a food court and turned to Bless knowing she would be hungry and politely asked her if she wanted anything to eat.

"Bless and I were just heading out to lunch, do you all want to come with us out to the food court yard?" Carla asked inviting Bless' friends.

"Ate Bless, kung okay sa inyo invite ang friends mo, kain kami sa food court." (Bless, if you want,, you can invite your friends, we're gonna eat at the food court.) Carla hoped Bless didn't mind at all if they wanted to do lunch together as a group.

"Sure, let's go hang out." Bless smiled as she invited the group who agreed as they all went to different food stands to order their food before sitting down to talk about the different topics of the day and catch up on the latest activities after they ate.


	92. Abandoned Baby Chapter 92

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 92

After Carla and Bless went shopping, they decided to return home. When they got home, Bless put the baby down for her nap while Carla retreated back to her room to study.

Bless made her way downstairs to see Meera was at the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi yaya." Bless greeted Meera with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi anak. Have a good day with Carla?" The older woman asked.

"Opo Yaya. (Yes maid) Very good day." Bless said with a smile.

"Mabuti yan." (That's good to hear.) Meera smiled at the pregnant woman.

"Yaya. Alam mo pa si "Ginger" yung cute bakla barbero sa shop sa tabi ng bahay mo?" (Do you still remember Ginger the gay barber at the shop near your house?) Bless asked remembering him when she was younger and they were very good friends since then growing up.

"Si Ginger, yung lalaki yan ng Barbero, hmmm...I think so anak, bakit?" (Ginger, the barber guy...I think so child, why?) Meera was curious in knowing as Bless had her chin on Meera's shoulder.

"La lang yaya (Nothing really maid)...I was just wondering how is he all these years...Miss na miss ko siya." (I miss him.) "Parang alam ko siya after all these years and curious lang kung nandoon siya pala." (I still remember him after all these years and was curious only if he's still around.)

"Oh anak, Nandoon pala ang best friend mo after all these years. May shop ng marami cliente punta diyan alam ko.(Oh child, yes you're best friend is still there after all these years. He has his own shop that many of his clients go too that I remembered.) Last I remembered I seen him was before I left here." Meera told her with a warm smile knowing the young woman was reminiscing her childhood.

"Oh yeah?" Bless was interested in knowing.

"Yup I believe so." Meera laughed taking a look at Bless with a smile cupping her cheek with her hand.

"Alam bata pa ko ikaw mag braid ang hair ko every morning before start ang pasok ko?" (When I was a child, you braided my hair every morning before I started school?) Bless asked her.

"How could I not forget anak, I loved doing your hair for you. Miss na miss yung memories yan." (I miss those memories.) Meera told her with a warm smile.

"Yaya, do you think I should talk to momma and papa if ever see them again?" Bless asked Meera honestly.b

"I don't know Yaya...a part of me... parang Mahal ko si Papa at si mommy (like..I still love daddy and mommy) and it's just been on my mind eversince patay si Evelyn...(Evelyn died) gusto ko sila kita at usapan at gusto ko alam kumustahan ang buhay nila you know. (I want to see them and talk to them and see how their life is)And the other part of me says let go na (just to let go now) eversince I haven't seen them all my life. "Gusto ko sila kilala at gusto malaman kung mahalin sila parin ako ." (I just want to know them and want to know if they still love me.) Bless sighed feeling her heart was constricted not knowing her parents and not getting to grow up with a real family.

"Anak, just follow your heart. The time will come. But in the mean time don't forget nandito ako sa iyo kasi mahal kita at hindi gusto kita masaktan." (I'm here for you because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt.) Meera told her in a comforting voice and gave her some advice.

"Thanks yaya...Mahal kita rin. Parang ikaw ang mommy ko sa buhay ko kung wala si momma at si pappa sa buhay ko." (I love you too. You're like my real mom in my life when mom and dad weren't around in my life.) Bless hugged the older woman from behind.

"Alam ko noon bata pa ako gusto ko pumayag kay papa gusto ko ng ice cream tapos ang klase ko for dessert. Hindi siya gusto kasi kumain dinner before dessert so ikaw ang tanong sa yo kung okay lang tikim ng ice cream and you said yes and didn't snitch on me kay papa." (I remember when I was a child I tried asking dad for ice cream for desser after getting out of class. He didn't want too because we had to eat dinner before dessert so I asked you and you said it was okay to taste some ice cream and you said yes and didn't snitch on me to papa.) Bless giggled remembering that memory.

"Kasi kulit mo ah' anak. Hay parang ang cute cute mo noong bata ka." (You were so naughty child. You were so cute though as a child.) Meera and her laughed about the good ol' times they had together and Bless was thankful she still had Meera who treated her like her own child that she loved and cared for.

"Upo na, mag kain tayo." (Sit down, we're gonna eat.) Meera told her as she did so.

"Yaya, si Jonathan, Anong trabaho niya ang nationality niya. Curious lang paano kayo mag meet." (Jonathan, what work does he do and what's his nationality. I'm curious how you two met.) Bless was intrigued to know so much from her and wanted to know more of her past hope to get some information on her life that she remembered or rarely knew so she hoped Meera still remembered.

"Real estate agent ang trabaho niya currently before it was construction worker sa ibang hotels sa abroad sa job niya. Meet kami sa aeroplano when he was doing business sa abroad sa Manila that's when he first noticed me and asked me my number so we exchanged both ours to one another and the rest was all history from there. He met Carla at ang ang isang anak ko si Becky and made us a part of his family after we've been together for quite some time. Amerikano si Jonathan by the way." (He works as a real estate agent currently before it was construction worker at hotels abroad which was his job. We met in the airport when he was doing business abroad in Manila that's when he first noticed me and asked me my number so we exchanged booth ours to one another . He met Carla and my other daughter Becky and made us a part of his family after we've been together for quite some time. Jonathan is American by the way.) The older maid explained to her while putting down the food on the table.

"So hindi biological dad si Jonathan kay Carla at Becky?) (He's not Carla and Becky's dad biologically?) Bless asked.

"Hindi si Jonathan ang biological dad. Step dad lang after hiwalay at ex asawa ko ako mag raise sa kanila. Si Becky ang panganay ko at si Carla ang bunso. Si Becky mag stay sa Pinas with her with Lolo and Lola sa mom and dad ko kasi gusto nandiyan sa Pinas mag aral. Gusto siya one day mag trabaho dito sa abroad kasi gusto siya mag teacher. Si Carla naman wants to be a lawyer so she wanted to be with me so her dreams came true when she said mag aral dito sa states. Matalino siya parang ang Ate niya sa school at may good grades sila. Gusto ang bunso ko mag follow sa footsteps ng Ate niya parang Valedictorian after their schooling."

(No Jonathan isn't the biological dad. Just their step dad after my ex husband and I split so I raised them both. Becky is the oldest and Carla is the youngest. Becky wanted to stay in the Philippines with her Grandpa and Grandma, my mom and dad because she wants to stay in the Philippines to study. She wants to work here one day abroad to be a teacher. Carla wants to be a lawyer so she wanted to be with me so her dreams came true when she said she wanted to study here in the states. She's smart like her older sister in school and they both get good grades. My youngest wants to follow in her older sister's footsteps so they both want to be a Valedictorian just like her sister after her schooling.)

"Mabuti yan. Matalino sila dalawa. (That's good. They're both smart.) They both have great heads on their shoulders." Bless said about the two girls.

"Ikaw Bless, Kumusta ang buhay mo at anong job mo ngayon?" (What about you Bless, how's life and what job do you have now?) Meera was interested in knowing much about her eversince they caught up on just about everything.

"Mabuti naman. Excited ang syota at ako magka baby. Gusto namin mag anak so may sibling si Catherine. Six months to go pa sa baby namin so prepared kami pag nandito si baby. Ako, ang job ko personal assistant at ibang odd jobs mag gawa minsan kung bored ako. May degree ako sa PR (Public Relations) so minsan gawa ako ang office work at iba pa sa WWE sa office ni Vince."

(It's all good. My boyfriend and I are excited we're having a baby. We want another child that way Catherine will have a sibling. We still have six months so we're prepared when baby is here. Me, my job is being a personal assistant and doing odd jobs if I'm bored. I also have a degree in Public Relations so sometimes I do office work and other things in Vince's office.) Bless explained what she did for a living as far as her life went.

"Paano gawa yan at meet ang boyfriend mo?" (How did you do that and meet your boyfriend?) Meera asked as they ate at the table.

"Kita ang ad sa paper so I decided to apply for the job and said yes and been working there for I think tatlong taon na. How I met Drew, sa best friend niya si Stephen, Irish siya at close sila so he got Drew and I together since Drew gusto niya sakin and we've been together after a year since after mag meet. Si Drew, Scottish siya." (I saw an ad in the paper so I decided to apply for the job and said yes and been working there for three years I think. How I met Drew was his friend Stephen who happens to be Irish and they're very close so he got Drew and I together since Drew really liked me and we've been together after a year since after we met. Drew is Scottish by the way.) Bless told her life story how they met.

"Si Catherine, ampun siya sa inyo at si Drew?" (Catherine, you and Drew adopted her?) Meera asked her about the baby.

"Opo. Tapos patay ang biological mom niya. Hanapin ko siya one night sa ibang city sa dumpsters after ng trabaho namin. May ibang letter hanapin sa basket ng baby ng care sa baby niya so...yeah that's how we got Catherine. Wala iba siya ang pamilya...ako at si Drew lang at ang road family ko mahal na mahal sila kay Catherine at tulong sila sa akin sa kanya." (Yes. After her biological mom died. We found her one night in the city by the dumpsters after our work. There was a letter in the baby's basket saying to take care of her baby so...yeah that's how we got Catherine. She has no other family. Me and Drew and only and our road family that loves Catherine and they would us take care of her.) Bless explained how she and Drew got Catherine.

"Mahal na mahal ang baby at mahal na mahal talaga si Drew ng baby niyan." (I love that baby s much and Drew also loves that baby very much.) Bless told her how much she loved Catherine and Drew as well.

"Si Catherine.(Catherine) She's the one that brought Drew and I closer as a couple and made us a strong family." The expectant mother told the maid how happy Catherine made her and Drew and how close they got because of her.

"Hintay si Drew at ako kung may ibang pamilya mag gusto kay Catherine, wala...ako at siya mag mahal si Catherine at gusto namin mag ampun siya so we did and made her part of our family. Gusto niya ang mommy niya diba? Ang biological mom niya 18 lang siya mag matay kasi abuso ng boyfriend niya...behind bars ang biological ama for life so now sa akin si Catherine. Ako at si Drew bigyan si Catherine ang bagong kinabukasan sa buhay niya at ang mahal namin sa kanya." (Drew and I waited to see if any other family wanted Catherine, none...Drew and I love Catherine and wanted to adopt her and so we did and made her part of our family. Her mom would want that right? Her biological mom was 18 when she died because her boyfriend abused her...Catherine's biological dad is behind bars for life so now Catherine is our's. Drew and I would give Catherine a brand new life and we would give her all the love that she needs.) Bless emotionally said that she and Drew would do anything for that little girl and give her everything that she would possibly need.

"Tama ka anak. (You're right child)You and Drew did the right thing. I can see how much you love that little girl. Her biological mom would've been proud you took her in and give her all the love and care in this world. She's going to be thankful one day that you adopted her and give her a home and now giving her a sibling that she'll love." The older woman told her reaching out and squeezing her hand.

A few minutes later Carla walked in since she was hungry when she seen Bless and her mom talking.

"Hi anak. Dinner is on the table kung gutom ka na." (If you're hungry.) Meera told her daughter.

"Thanks ma. Hi Ate. What are you and mom talking about?" Carla inquired as she seen the young woman at the table as well.

"Life and reminiscing about the past." Bless told Carla with a warm smile.

"Do you think you can both share some stories? I would love to hear some if you both don't mind." The youngest girl asked as she joined her mom and new friend at the table.

"Sure anak. Get a plate and grab a seat and we'll talk." Meera told her youngest daughter what she was told and joined the ladies for a little chit chat during dinner.


	93. Abandoned Baby Chapter 93

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 93

That evening after dinner and before Bless decided to go to bed, she decided to call Drew just to check up on him to see how he was doing and to tell him she loved him.

She sighed only getting his voicemail.

**Babydoll: **_Hey sweetie. Just got done eating dinner and the baby is down for her nap. I just wanted to call you before I went to sleep to tell you I love you and good night. I hope wherever you are you're doing okay. Miss you and hope to hear from you in the morning. Bye..._

Bless sighed as she changed into Drew's shirt with shorts that she decided to wear to bed. She thought about him constantly and hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid because she loved him so much she didn't want to lose him.

After changing into her pajamas, she got into bed and put her arm around Catherine and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night baby. I love you." Bless told Catherine kissing her daughter on the cheek before stroking her hair back.

"Goodnight Drew...I love you." Bless said to no one in particular softly but hope wherever Drew was that he knew that.

Before Bless knew it, she was sound asleep.

The next morning around 9AM Bless heard her cellphone go off and heard it was Stu's theme that went off which was unusual which he usually never called her plus it was early morning and would only call during emergencies.

She quickly grabbed her cellphone on the table before the little one got up to the loud noise.

**Babydoll: **_He...hello?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Babe, it's Stu...Um...Bless...there's something I have to tell you something...you're not going to be too happy about...before you get mad...let me explain..._

Bless' heart started racing and a million scenarios played in her head wondering what Stu was going to tell her and she felt like she was going to be sick and hoped Drew was okay.

**Babydoll: **_Explain...and explain fast Stuart Alexander Bennett._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Well...this is hard for me to say Bless...you see Drew and the guys went out to this bar after the show lastnight. Don't worry I didn't go since I was haggard after work and stayed back at the hotel but the two knuckleheads (Heath and PJ) and a couple of guys went with him and PJ told me Drew was drunk off his mind after they ordered a couple of shots and Drew was dancing with a girl afterwards...PJ tried to force him off knowing how drunk he was couldn't and retaliated back by hitting PJ so that meant for him to call me to come get Drew who was drunk off his arse and drag him back home. He's now sleeping off his damn hangover while Heath and PJ were not as drunk as he,Stephen,Mike, and a bunch of other guys but they were pretty drunk. PJ seen him kiss this girl while they were dancing too and that's what caused PJ to try and fight off and yell at him but Drew first retaliated back and Heath tried to get everything under control so he called me to tell me to come get them. I'm so sorry you have to hear it from me sweetie but I had to call you as soon as possible to let you know._

Stu could hear sniffling in the background knowing Bless was trying to absorb all this mess that just occurred.

**Babydoll: **_I'm gonna kill him when he gets home. He PROMISED me he wouldn't hurt me...A few days he's been gone and he's already messing up our relationship. How could he do this to me? Our family? I HATE him!_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_"Honey, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. He was stupid and drunk. Look, I'll talk to him when he wakes up and try to fix all this before anything bad happens. _

**Babydoll: **_I HATE HIM STU! He KISSED and danced with ANOTHER woman...that DOESN'T give him a damn excuse...Tell him to give me some time and until then tell him NOT to call me till I've calmed down..._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Sweetie, I know this looks bad right now and you're right, he doesn't have an excuse but don't worry. I'm gonna give him a lecture for you okay baby girl and pop him one on the head for being stupid. Just relax and focus on you and the babies right now...I'll fix this before he even reaches home that's if he does. I'm gonna talk to PJ and Heath about this as well. Knowing you you're gonna be pretty upset with them as well for misbehaving like two frat boys._

**Babydoll: **_Give them hell for me Stu including Drew. Right now they don't deserve to be talked too by me..I...I...I just need some time. Call me when you can or when you guys get home._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_I promise love. Promise me one thing...just take care of yourself and the babies okay. I love you sweetheart and I'll talk to you later and see you soon._

**Babydoll: **_Love you too and thanks._

After the two talked, Bless rushed to the bathroom and vomited up everything her stomach could take out after hearing the news what Drew did from Stu. No wonder Drew didn't call that evening and left his voice mail on.

Bless sat there and sobbed as she clutched her stomach in pain from feeling sick to her stomach as she leaned back into the toilet and threw up again as flashbacks played in her head replaying everything Stu told her over the phone.

She felt used and betrayed. Drew promised her forever and he broke that promise. His sister Noelle was right. He was a player and she wondered if Drew really loved her.

The young pregnant woman sniffled her tears back as she sat weakly against the bathroom wall.

A few minutes later Bless heard her cellphone go off in the room hearing Drew's theme song play on her phone but didn't have the strength to get up and answer it.

"Ate, yung cellphone mo." (Your cellphone) Carla told her hearing Bless' cell from her room which was across the hall.

Carla looked at the time knowing maybe Bless was still asleep since she happened to be up early to go for a walk that morning.

Carla walked across the hall to Bless' room and saw Bless' side of the bed was empty but saw the baby was still asleep. She wondered where Bless was when she heard the cellphone constantly go off.

"Carla...WAG mong sagutin ng gagong yan!" (DON'T you dare answer that STUPID man!) Bless yelled from the bathroom when she heard Carla's footsteps in the room.

"Ate, bakit, yung boyfriend mo mag tawag." (Sis, what's wrong, it's your boyfriend calling.) Carla was wondering why she shouldn't answer it knowing Drew was calling when his name kept flashing from Bless' cell then heard the angry tone from Bless which was really unusual.

"Te, what's the matter?" Carla walked in the bathroom where Bless sat with tears in her eyes wiping them away.

"Ate, bakit ka umiyak?" (Sis, why are you crying?) Carla asked softly concerned as she saw Bless crying and it looked like she was sick to her stomach since she was a mess.

"I HATE HIM!" Bless yelled angrily and hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Ate,calm down...hate who?" Carla was confused what was going on.

"Ng GAGONG yan si Drew...Gusto ko mag SAMPALIN SIYA...HAYOP SIYA!" (That STUPID Drew...I just want to HIT HIM...He's an ANIMAL!) Bless cried angrily as she buried her face into her knees feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Ate,bakit sabihin mo yan...?" (Sis, why would you say something like that?) Carla was totally confused what was going on and why would Bless hate someone she would love.

"Ate,come on...let's get you cleaned up okay and you and I can talk." Carla helped Bless off her feet and get her all cleaned up afterwards and settle this issue once and for all.

"Ayoko...iwanan mo ko dito..." (No, leave me here.) Bless said as her voice cracked.

"Ate, did something happen?" Carla wanted to understand.

Bless turned her head and sniffled angrily.

"Ate, calm down...buntis ka...Sama ang temper mo sa health ni baby."(You're pregnant...Your temper is bad for the baby's health.) Carla told her that Bless was putting her and the baby's health at risk.

"Come on and talk to me Ate." Carla told her as she wanted to help her.

"Ayoko...Ayoko na dito...AYOKO NA!" (No more.. I don't want to be here anymore...NO MORE!) Bless cried weakly as she broke down as Carla sat at her side hugging her hoping for her to calm down.

"It's okay Ate, I'm here." The young teenager comforted her the best she could hugging the distraught pregnant woman.

"ayoko na..."(no more...) Bless said in a small painful strangled voice.

"Ate, let me help you get cleaned up and kausapan natin sa kwarto ko okay?" (We'll talk in my room) Carla said to her in a comforting voice as Bless nodded weakly at her as the young woman helped clean her up before they went to get the baby in the room as Carla placed Catherine on her bed before Bless and Carla talked while sitting on the floor.

"Ate, what happened earlier?" The young woman wanted to understand why Bless was so upset she was in tears.

"Tawag si Stu sakin...Usually hindi tawag siya but sabi niya lasing si Drew ka gabi tapos ng trabaho nila...sabi ni Stu sayaw at halik ni Drew ang isang babae sa club punta siya,ni PJ, at si Heath at ibang kaibigan nila but hindi punta si Stu kasi mag stay siya sa hotel. Report lang siya sa akin kay Drew. Away siya kay PJ at bogbog siya kay PJ after mag retaliate si Drew sa kanya after PJ was defending himself even though partially lasing si PJ noon kasi kita si PJ halik ng babae...Heath tried to get everything under control at tawag siya kay Stu to get them home."

(Stu called me. Usually he never calls but he said that Drew was drunk lastnight after work. Stu said that Drew was dancing and kissing another girl at the club he,PJ,Heath,and a couple of buddies went too but Stu didn't go because he stayed at the hotel. He only reported to me about Drew. Drew fought with PJ and Drew hit PJ retaliating back after PJ was just trying to defend himself even though he too was partially drunk then when he seen Drew kissing another girl...Heath tried to get everything under control and that's why he called Stu to get them home.)

Bless told the whole story as tears were just streaming down her face what had happened after Stu called her.

"Oh Ate, I'm so sorry." Carla said embracing her pregnant friend feeling so bad for her.

"Sabi si Drew mahal siya ako but hindi pala..." (Drew said he loved me but I don't think he does.) Bless cried as Carla grabbed some tissues to give to Bless.

"Totoo ang sabi ng kapatid ni Drew...Babaero lang siya..." (Drew's sister was right...He's only a womanizer.) Bless said as angry tears streamed down her face.

"Ate, I don't think Drew meant to hurt you at all...Lasing pa siya (He was drunk) and didn't know what he was doing." Carla tried to make sense of it all what could've happened.

"May kabahan ako ka gabi before mag tulog ako. Tawag ako sa cellphone ni Drew at ang voice mail mag sagot lang. Hindi siya mag pick up...Usually hindi siya ganun...alam ko may ng yari sa kagabi hindi siya pag tawag sa akin."

(I knew I had a feeling lastnight before going to sleep. I tried calling Drew's cell and only got his voicemail. He didn't pick up. Usually he's not like that. I knew something was wrong lastnight when he didn't call me.) Bless told Carla knowing why Drew didn't pick up. She wondered if something was wrong with her that he had to kiss another woman. Didn't he love her enough?

"When are he and the guys due back home?" Carla asked curiously that way the two could settle their differences.

"Hindi ko alam...basta, (I don't know...All I know) I just don't want to talk to him,PJ, or Heath for that matter." Bless sniffled angry and upset at the three men for betraying her trust.

"Is there something wrong with me Carla...Hindi Mahal si Drew sa kin?" (Doesn't do Drew love me?)Bless asked wiping her tears with the tissue she had in hand.

"Hindi Ate...Alam ko lang mahal na mahal si Drew sa yo...Lasing pa yan (I know Drew loves you very much...He was just drunk.) He was stupid of course but I'm sure it wasn't anything to do to hurt you." Carla tried comforting her.

"Mahal?...Hindi siya masaktan ako kung gawin siya sa kin Carla...Halik ng isang babae sa likod ko...HINDI yan mahal... (Love?...He wouldn't have hurt me if he did that to me Carla...He kissed another woman behind my back...That's NOT love...) Bless said in tears feeling her heart break.

"Ate, Alam ko saktan ka (I know you're hurt) but Drew wouldn't mean to hurt you...he made a MISTAKE and it was stupid part of his judgment but I'm sure mahal ka niya and sorry siya ang gawin niya." (He still loves you and is sorry for what he did.)

"Hindi siya sorry Carla...paano kung gawin niya agad...then what?" (He's not sorry Carla...what if he does it again...then what?) Bless questioned all the scenarios if she couldn't trust Drew.

"Wala ang trust ko sa kanya at masaktan ang puso ko...Tapos ang mahal ko sa kanya..." (My trust is gone because of him and my heart hurts right now...I'm done loving him.) Bless said shaking her head in disappointment as she sniffled taking off her a beautiful princess cut heart promise ring Drew gave her a while back that she had kept from him that he gave her when they first went out that he promised they'd be together forever.

"Ate, do you still love him or not?" Carla asked sadly knowing how much Bless still loved him which she knew in her heart even though this was their first fight over a drunken kiss.

"Hindi ko alam Carla...Hindi ko alam..." (I don't know Carla...I don't know.) Is all Bless said to her in a small sad voice getting up from her spot to go back to her room as the young teenager picked up the ring Bless dropped on the floor and decided to just put it away in her dresser to give it back to Bless later on when she asked for it back.

The young teenager sighed and walked to Bless' room to see her in tears still and her face puffy and her eyes red and swollen packing as she seen the suitcase laying on the bed.

"Ate, saan ka punta?" (Where are you going?) Her young teenage friend asked concerned.

"Hindi ko alam...basta I have to leave...(I don't know but all I know is I know I have to leave) I'm sorry Carla...Salamat sa mommy mo at ikaw for letting me and baby stay here... (Thank you to you and your mom) I promise to call you wherever I go or wherever I decide to stay..." Bless said turning to the young woman wiping her tears back.

"Ate, you don't have to leave...We could talk this out." Carla tried to make the situation better for Bless and didn't want to see her new friend leave her or her family.

"Carla, it's for the best. I have to think things through...Mahal na mahal kita Car...Never forget that okay...Sulat ako sa inyo kung okay ako. Wag sabihin sa iba kung nasaan ako okay at including si Drew...Pangako sakin yun (I love you Car...Never forget that okay...I'll write you to let you know I'm okay...Just don't tell anybody else where I am including Drew. Promise me that.)

Carla sighed and had tears in her eyes as well looking at Bless nodding silently.

"Pangako...Mahal kita parang kapatid ko...Bless, before you leave, gusto kita bigyan ito." (Promise...I love you so much like a sister. Bless, before you leave, I want to give you this.) The younger woman took off her bracelet and gave it to Bless to keep.

"Salamat." (Thank you.) Bless smiled a small smile kissing Carla's forehead before hugging her putting the bracelet in her luggage for keepsakes.

After Bless packed her stuff including Catherine's, she got the baby from Carla's room then quickly made her way downstairs to the car as Carla watched the pregnant woman make her way out of the driveway.


	94. Abandoned Baby Chapter 94

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 94

"Carla...nasaan ang Ate mo?" (Where is Bless?) Meera asked her youngest daughter coming in the house as she was just coming home from grocery shopping the morning when she didn't see Bless' car in the driveway.

"Carla!" Meera yelled for her daughter as the youngest girl just heard her mother was home as she walked to the steps to see her mom.

"Hindi ko alam ma..." (I don't know mom.) Carla shrugged eversince Bless left the house.

"Ano...ulitin ang sinabi mo...hindi alam saan punta si Bless?" (What...say that again...You don't know where Bless is?) The older woman asked confused putting down the stuff carefully when she saw her daughter by the stairs.

"Hindi...Hindi ko alam nasaan siya ngayon." (No...I don't know where she went.) The youngest responded not knowing where Bless went and where her whereabouts were.

Ay gusko...Anong yari sa batang yun?" (Oh my gosh...what's happening with that child?) Meera shook her head worried for Bless and Catherine's safety.

"Carla, sabi sa akin...bakit siya alis?" (Carla, tell me...why did she leave?) Her mother wanted answers.

"Ma...Pangako ako kay Ate hindi ako sabihin saan siya punta...Gusto siya mag iisa." (Mom...I promised Bless I wouldn't say where she went...she wants to be alone.) Carla told her straightforward and wanted to keep that promise to Bless and not break it after Bless previously broke down and had to leave.)

"Ay gusko Carla...paano kung may sama sa kanya...buntis siya...si Catherine pa..." (My gosh Carla...What if something bad happens to her...she's pregnant...what about Catherine?) Her mother was frantic worried over the pregnant woman.

"Ma...okay lang si Ate... (Mom...she's fine.)she can take care of herself." Her daughter reassured her and was hopeful even though inside she too was worried for Bless alike her mom.

"Anak, I know you know something about this...bakit alis si Bless?" (Why did Bless leave?) Her mom wanted to know from her.

"Pangako ako kay Ate, hindi ako sabihin anong yayari sa kanya. It's her business to tell...hindi akin." (I promised Bless, I wouldn't say what happened to her. It's her business to tell...not mine.) Carla said leaving her room not wanting to talk anymore.

Meera was really worried as she watched her daughter leave her room. She wondered what really happened that made Bless want to leave and why? Where was she going and was she and the babies going to be okay?

The older woman sighed going to the kitchen and prayed that Bless and her kids were going to be okay on their own.

Meanwhile Bless didn't know where she and Catherine and the baby were going, all she knew was she just wanted to be away from Tampa and everyone in Florida. She didn't want to shut anybody out but she just wanted to get away.

Tears ran down her eyes as she made her way to a nearby hotel to rest the night and figure out where to go. She also would have to call Vince to resign from her job wherever she went that way she couldn't be traced. It was her last resort even to get away from seeing Drew.

She didn't want to resign even though she loved her job but she just had to get away as far from him as possible and take the babies with her. Thankfully she saved up enough money to get herself another apartment or house somewhere where no one could find her that including Drew and remembering to change her number before she left.

She even made mental note to process Catherine's passport and everything else that way she and the baby wouldn't be found.

"Ate, wherever you are, I hope you're okay including Catherine..." Carla prayed and hoped wherever Bless and the babies were, they were safe and sound. She would just have to go out the next day to look for them herself even meaning if Bless was stubborn. Carla loved Bless already like an older sister and hated to see her so upset and heartbroken.

Maybe she didn't blame Bless for leaving like she did after Bless told her what Drew did. She would've felt the same way she did but didn't want to see her leave like she did. She didn't even know where to start looking for Bless and Catherine was Carla's problem. It worried her sick and hoped nothing bad was going to happen to them wherever their whereabouts were now.

Carla didn't even know where Bless' friends lived but hoped to maybe call around would be her best idea if some of them seen her or they happened to be staying with them anywhere.

She looked around for a phone book in her drawers to see who lived around Tampa but the only people she knew were Randy,Samantha, John, and Elizabeth when she met them at the mall.

The young woman sighed as she opened up the phone book and looked for the particular name she was looking for that she remembered.

"Cena...Cena...Cena..."Carla mumbled to herself as she thumbed through the names in the directory looking for either John or Elizabeth.

"Aha...there it is." She smiled to herself and started jotting the name, address, and phone number on a piece of paper before picking up her cellphone to call.

**JohnCena24: **_Hello. Elizabeth Cena speaking. May I ask who's calling?_

**Carla Gonzales: **_Liz, Hey...it's Carla...I'm the girl who you,John,Randy,and Sam met at the mall with Bless and her daughter._

**JohnCena24: **_Hi Carla. How may I help you today?_

**Carla Gonzales: **_I'm sorry to call this early and bother you but has Bless and Catherine been at your place today by any chance?_

**JohnCena24:**_No, I'm sorry sweetie. I haven't seen them around. I thought Bless and Catherine were staying with you?_

**Carla Gonzales: **_She left this morning with Catherine. I don't know where she went or her whereabouts are and thought of asking you and John. I'm worried about her and the babies..._

**JohnCena24: **_Wait backup...what do you mean you don't know where Bless is and she left?_

**Carla Gonzales: **_She was distraught this morning after Stu called her and she and Drew had a huge fight about something and now she's gone and packed up her stuff up and left. I know I promised not to tell anyone but I'm really worried about her and thought of asking around if any of you seen her as of late since this morning. I was hoping maybe she'd be staying with any of you..._

**JohnCena24: **_Shit...did she say where she was going Carla?_

**Carla Gonzales: **_No...she didn't say where she was going or anything. All I know is she left and went somewhere. It's starting to bug me._

**JohnCena24: **_Look sweetie, don't worry. I'm gonna call around to see if anybody else knows where she is and I'll call you back if I find out and if she's gone for a really long time I suggest you call the police to file a missing persons complaint. Just pray sweetie. I'll be sure to tell John,Randy,and Sam and tell them to keep a look out for her if she turns up around our parts._

**Carla Gonzales: **_Thanks Liz. Please call me as soon as possible when you find out anything. _

**JohnCena24: **_You're welcome and don't worry sweetie I will make sure to do so. Keep updated with me too if you hear from her._

**Carla Gonzales: **_Will do. _

"Honey, what was that all about?"John asked his wife whoever she was talking too on the phone as he just entered the house after cleaning his cars with Randy's help while she,Sam,and Alanna were in the kitchen.

"That was Carla, the girl we met at the mall with Bless. Bless left the house upset about something with her and Drew and now she's gone. Carla doesn't even know where she went with the babies." The blonde sighed telling her husband who's heart just dropped in his stomach hearing what his wife was just telling him.

"Wait...Bless left the house and is nowhere to be found?" Sam spoke up confused when Liz spoke up about Bless missing.

"Yeah...this is really strange. Usually Bless isn't upset about anything. Something BIG must of went down that made her REALLY upset and now Bless left this morning from Carla's and Carla is really worried and upset why she would just up and leave."Liz explained to the brunette and her husband.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys. We have to go out and find her." It was now Randy's turn to speak feeling freaked out and worried about his adopted "sister" and future niece and nephew wherever they went.

"Where do we start honey, we don't even know where she is for that matter." Sam said turning to Randy not knowing where Bless was or where she went as a hundred scenarios went through her head wondering where her pregnant best friend could've run away too.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Aunty Bless?"The three year old toddler could tell from her mom something was wrong with her aunt.

"I don't sweetie..."Sam was being honest with her daughter.

"I'm gonna call around to see if Stu or the guys could've seen her. Maybe she might be staying with them for the night or something."John got out his cell as well to see if the Brit or her big "brother's" knew where Bless went if she was running away to stay with them.

"Good idea babe, I'm gonna call Nattie and Ty to see if they've seen her around too."Liz added to the list of contacts to see if the Hart couple seen Bless at their place since Bless was close to them as well as far as their friendship went.

"I think I'm gonna go look out for Bless. Babe, you and Lanna stay here with John and Liz if you hear anything, just let me know." Randy told his wife as he put on his jacket and hat going to look out for Bless since he was just as worried sick about her and the kids and hated not doing anything.

"Be careful out there sweetie."Sam told him as she kissed him.

"I will." He promised her taking her hand into his.

"Lanna honey, you stay here with mommy, Uncle John, and Aunt Lizzy, Daddy's going to try his best to look around for Aunt Bless. I'll be back soon." The Viper told his little princess that he was going out to look for the pregnant woman and the babies.

"Okay daddy. I love you and bring Aunty Blessy and Catty back if you find them" The three year old said going up to him and hugging her dad.

"I'll try sweetie. Love you too."The Smackdown superstar tried to keep his promise before kissing his daughter's forehead before leaving the house to look for his best friend and "sister".

"Anything from Nat and Ty?"The Raw superstar asked his wife who just got off the phone with the couple.

"No...they haven't seen her either. I'm starting to get worried. Who else would she be staying with?" Liz questioned hoping she'd get some answers.

"I'm trying to contact PJ or Heath or at least if Drew knows where she went and my last resort would be Stu or Ste if they knew where she is." John told her as he tried to contact any of the boys if they seen her.

**OMRB1:** _Hello_

**JohnCena24:**_ Heath, it's John. I'm just wondering if you or any of the guys seen Bless around your place?_

**OMRB1: **_Not recently. Why? What happened?_

**JohnCena24: **_Look, Bless ran away this morning from her friend Carla's house upset about something with her and Drew and she's nowhere to be found. No trace or anything. That's why I called you to find out if she happened to stay with you,PJ, Stu, or Ste._

**OMRB1: **_I haven't seen her yet. Last I remember was seeing her at the house before we left a few days ago. Do you think she and the babies could've gone back to the apartment?_

**JohnCena24: **_I haven't thought of that. Listen, give me the address and phone number to the apartment and I'll look around to see if they're around or if her car is there I can give her a buzz. If you happen to see or hear from her, call me or Liz ASAP! _

**OMRB1: **_Okay, here is the phone number and address. Make sure to write it all down too. If I hear from her, I'll make sure to contact you two. I just hope wherever she is, she and babies are both okay._

**JohnCena24: **_You and me both. Thanks Heath. I'll also call if I find her. Randy went out to find her as well so I'm hoping he's having some luck on finding them._

After the men talked, John sighed and got the number and address to look for Bless. Maybe she and the babies were at the apartment where she and Drew lived with the guys.

"Any luck?" Samantha asked concerned asking John.

"Could be at the apartment back home where she,Drew,and the guys live." He guessed as he let her see the apartment number and the house number where he could find her and the kids.

"I'm going to look for them. Sam and Liz, keep calling around to see if you hear from her." John told his wife and Sam to call around to look for their missing friend.

"Be careful out there baby."Liz came up to kiss John before leaving.

"You know I will sweetheart."He promised his wife as Samantha sighed worried as John grabbed his jacket and hat before leaving the house to look for the missing girl at the apartment where he hoped they would be at.

"Bless, where are you?" The Viper called out looking at the window looking at different streets looking for her worried as could be for her and the babies.

This just wasn't like her to run away like this. Whatever Drew did to cause this, this was ALL his fault. He would punch his lights out for what he did to make her go missing.

"Come on baby girl, where are you?" Randy mumbled to himself as he felt worried sick. He even looked for her in her secret hiding spots if she could be there as well since she showed him some places she never showed other people.

As soon as John found the apartment, he made sure it was the right address and didn't see the car parked up front of the complex and the gate was locked in front. All the doors were shut and no sign of her BMW was found.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed the house number just to see if he could get any luck of maybe she was parked somewhere else around the house.

"Come on shorty, please pick up."John begged for her to pick up but got no answer just ringing.

"Damn it..."He cursed getting no answer throwing his cell in the passenger seat.

"Where is she?"He asked himself looking back and forth at the streets hoping she'd come home safe and sound.

"Bless, come on baby girl, quit hiding and come out wherever you are." Randy told her as he tried looking for her at the beach where Evelyn's ashes were thrown since he last remembered this was her favorite spot to just seclude herself and talk to her sister after she passed away.

_Back at the hotel with Bless somewhere in Tampa..._

"I guess you,me,and your baby brother or sister sweetie. We're gonna get outta here soon." Bless said kissing Catherine's forehead as she laid back in her hotel room locked up with her daughter hoping no one would find her even though she knew her friends were out looking for her but she just didn't want to be found.

"I promise to give you and the baby a new life. We don't need your daddy anymore." Bless sniffled telling her daughter stroking her hair back still feeling hurt after finding out he kissed another woman while drunk. She didn't need Drew, all she needed was herself and her babies which only mattered.

"I love you Cath. I promise to love you and the baby very much. Mommy's going to do everything to keep you two safe for now on." The young mother said softly to her daughter watching her sleep peacefully beside her.

No one even knew she ran away to a hotel where they wold least expect her to run away too. Even though Bless didn't know where she was going, she was thinking of going to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina to start a new life with her children and no one she knew lived there.

After South Carolina, Bless had a plan of thinking of going back home far away from everyone she knew. She just didn't feel like facing anyone not even Drew. She would keep her "road family" from guessing until they were tired looking for her then maybe come back with a NEW alias and NEW look when she felt like she was ready to face everyone again. Right now, her priority was herself and her kids to take care of.

After a few hours, Randy and John returned to the house with no leads or anything on Bless.

"Hey guys. Any leads so far?"Liz was happy to see John and Randy back safe and sound.

"None..."John sighed frustrated wondering where Bless could've gone.

"Same as Johnny...Sorry honey."Randy apologized that he couldn't think of any other places that Bless could've been or hid.

"What about you gals...any new leads on Bless' whereabouts?" The Viper was inquired from his wife and Elizabeth.

"None either babe." Samantha sighed worried sick about Bless and the kids.

"I got nothing either. I called back Carla, she hasn't even heard back from Bless either." Liz gave up wondering where her best friend and the kids could've went.

"I guess she really doesn't want to be found from what I can guess."Sam turned to Liz and knew maybe Bless just didn't want to be found or searched for.

"We just can't give up. She and the babies got to be around somewhere."Liz didn't want to give up looking for her best friend and was worried for her and the babies safety.

"Liz is right Sam, we can't give up hope yet. Listen if Bless turns up missing more than 24 hours, then we'll call the cops just to rest assure she and the babies will be okay and we can put up missing persons fliers around town whoever seen them last and put up a reward for them." John added knowing his wife was right. Maybe Bless was just around somewhere she would turn up but if she didn't they would have to call the cops as their last resort to find them.

"I'm gonna call Stu to see if her big "brother" has any leads to find her." Liz said hoping the Brit would've seen her around or maybe she was hiding at his place.

"Good idea honey." John smiled kissing his wife.

"Thanks." She winked hoping to call Stu and find Bless hiding out with her big "bro" since the two were pretty close.

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Hello_

**JohnCena24: **_Stu, listen it's me Liz, I'm using John's cell for a few and wanted to know if Bless and the babies happen to be staying with you by any chance?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_No, she isn't here plus I'm out here on the road with the guys and we just got to Seattle since after the last house show in Memphis. Why, is she missing?_

**JohnCena24: **_I'm afraid so Stu. Bless has gone missing since this morning from her friend Carla. Carla said something about her and Drew having a HUGE fight about something and we're all worried sick. Randy,Sam,and Alanna are here staying with me and John till after the weekend and the guys had gone out to find Bless and there is no sign of her anywhere. Do you know any other areas around Tampa she could've gone too or any hiding spots she's told you about where we could find her?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_I'm afraid not Liz. Bless hasn't told me anything about that recently. I know she was home the last time we spoke before we left for the road. Did John or Randy check there?_

**JohnCena24: **_John just made his round there and hasn't seen her. He just told me he'll try again this afternoon to go back to the apartment with Randy to see if Bless and the babies will turn up somehow. _

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Wait...I know she and Drew had a fight after I told her this morning that Drew was drunk at the bar and kissed another girl. Shit...I didn't know she'd go out and run away like this...Look do you want me and the guys to come home and help you guys look for her? She's got to be around somewhere..._

**JohnCena24: **_As long as she and the babies are found. Anything would be great. _

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_I'll call Ste also to see if he's seen her. I'm sure she would run away to his place if she has any problems and stay secluded. _

**JohnCena24: **_Thanks Stu. Call me back if you find out anything._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_No problem._

A few minutes later John's cellphone rang.

**JohnCena24: **_Cena..._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Cena, I know you and I don't get along or see eye to eye personally but I just called Stephen, he hasn't seen Bless either as of late. Look, we're just gonna drop everything after the show and fly back home to help you guys find Bless wherever she and babies could be. I honestly can say I can't believe little girl has gone off somewhere after what Drew did. I could kick myself for telling her he was drunk off his arse and kissed another woman. _

**JohnCena24: **_It's not your fault Stu. You did the right thing to tell her. Look we'll find her. Just get home when you guys can and help us find her. If we don't find her and the babies on time, we're calling the cops and going out to search for her that way just to get them here safe and sound._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Alright, we'll be home in about 2 days. Just keep praying for her and the kiddos to be safe and hope to see them if they turn up._

During that afternoon Bless decided to get herself a ticket to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and find herself a new home for her and the babies to stay at for the mean time. She hoped to get an early flight out this evening before anyone knew she was out of Tampa.

She smiled to herself when she seen there was an early flight to Myrtle Beach by 7:30PM and she and the babies would land by 10 or 11 in the evening. She would stop at a hotel close by the beach then try and find herself a house where no one knew where she and the babies lived and planned her next move to assign herself a new doctor to check up on the baby and plan everything else for herself.

This would give her plenty of time to go elsewhere before her group of friends found her.

"Bingo!" Bless smiled to herself booking whatever she needed to get out of Florida.

"Don't worry Catherine sweetie, we're getting out of this place." She said to her sleeping daughter turning to her who was sleeping peacefully on the bed surrounded by pillows and smiling rubbing her belly where her unborn baby was.


	95. Abandoned Baby Chapter 95

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 95

"Nasaan ang batang yan?" (Where is that child?) Meera thought to herself looking out the house window looking for Bless worried out of her mind since it was getting dark out and Bless was still nowhere to be seen or heard from.

"Ma, anything yet?" Carla asked her mom coming down the stairs seeing her mom looking out the window.

"Wala pa anak." (None yet child.) Meera turned to her youngest daughter when she heard her voice from behind her.

"Honey, do you think she doesn't want to be found?" Jonathan guessed asking his wife about Bless' whereabouts.

"I don't know honey, do you think that could be the cause?" Meera asked her husband about that.

"It could be the only possibility or she could've run of somewhere with the babies is my only guess and she doesn't want to be found or searched." Her hubby guessed maybe that's the reason Bless ran away from the house.

"Maybe nasa bahay niya. (Maybe she's at the house.) Ma, I love Bless like a sister. Alam ko late na (I know it's late) but I can't sit around and do nothing, I'm gonna look out for her at her house." Carla told her mom.

"Alam yung address ng bahay niya?" (Do you know the address of the house?) Her mom wondered if she knew where Bless lived.

"Alam ko tira dito isa or dalawa blocks from here. I've seen her around this area before so pretty familiar ako dito sa place niya." (I know where she lives either one or two blocks from here. I've seen her around this area before so I'm pretty familiar with her place.) Carla told her mom knowing where Bless lived since she seen Bless around plenty of times even when she drove around the block.

"Be careful out there anak." Meera said watching her daughter grab her jacket and purse before descending the stairs to look for her pregnant friend hopefully she'd turn up at the apartment at least.

"I will." The youngest reassured her mom with a warm smile.

"Be careful out there sweetums."Jonathan gave his step daughter a hug.

"I will dad. Don't worry, I'll find her." The 19 year old hopefully said she was right that Bless would be find as she stepped into her 2010 red corvette to find Bless and the babies.

Once the 19 ear old revved up the engine, she put her windows down as she turned up her beams in her car looking around the neighborhood looking up and down the streets hoping to see Bless around.

"Come on Ate, where are you?" The young teenager mumbled to herself as she found the apartment complex where Bless and the guys lived but didn't see her silver BMW parked anywhere. She then saw a black GT Speed 2010 convertible parked up on the right side of the street and wondered who's car that was. It certainly wasn't Bless' but seen the familiar face stick out to see John and seemed like Randy was at the driver's wheel.

She killed the engine of her car and got out carefully to check for no traffic until she walked up to the guys.

"Hey guys. Looking for Bless too?" Carla greeted John and Randy who smiled in relief happy to see the young woman.

Randy killed the engine when he seen the young girl he met along with Bless at the mall.

"Um...yeah we were looking for her too. You live around here as well?" John asked when he saw Carla come up to them as the men got out of the car.

"About a few blocks up here and wanted to see if Bless was around here near the apartment." The young teenager told them where she lived and wanted to see if she could find Bless here at the apartment complex.

"We've been here since this afternoon hoping she'd turn up. The lights are on by the garage but all the doors are locked and closed and can't get in without a key. Stu and the guys will be home in 2 days to help us find Bless according to him since they have spare keys to get in the house." John told her as he looked up at the house hoping to see movement or anything but all the lights were turned off.

"We haven't seen her BMW either parked out here out front so I guess she and the babies aren't home." Randy said sighing wondering where his best friend and the babies were.

"I hope they turn up soon. Mom and I are worried sick about her. I didn't know she'd really run away like this." Carla said honestly not knowing her friend would not turn up or come back home.

"We hope so too kiddo. We hope she and the babies turn out safe and sound. I guess we'll have to call the cops sooner or later to find out where they're hiding." Randy guessed on his own.

"Carla, why don't you stay with us since my wife and Randy's wife Sam are the the house. The better we have you around, the better our group search would be if Bless and the kids return by morning we can come back here and keep checking." John suggested to her hoping she'd say yes and maybe they'd find her if she'd come with them that way it would be easy to find Bless by the time dawn approached.

"I guess that would be best. I don't have anything planned for classes this week any way. Do you mind having me over though?" She hoped they didn't mind.

"Not at all plus you can stay in the guest bedroom till we figure what to do till morning." John didn't mind at all plus their group efforts would really help if Bless and the kids would come home soon.

That evening Bless and the kids landed in Myrtle Beach after being able to get a flight out out of Tampa.

She planned to book a hotel at least for the night just until she got herself settled in finding a house by mid afternoon.

"We're here sweetie. Home away from home." Bless said carrying her things along with her daughter snuggled in her arms.

"Mama..." Catherine mumbled sleepily around her binky while she had her head laying on her mom's shoulder.

"I know you're tired baby, so is mama. We're gonna find ourselves a new home soon and get settled in." Bless told her daughter kissing her head softly.

She signed in her name under her "new" name "Bianca Maria Trinidad" that way no one could trace her or her whereabouts now that she was officially under that name instead of "Bless Mendoza" knowing anyone could look for her under that name. She even wore a light gray hoodie tucking in her long hair in a ponytail along with sun glasses being incognito that way no one recognized her. She even had the baby matching in the same gray hoodie except her bottoms were jeans pants.

Once signed in and getting her hotel room key, she made her way upstairs to her room peacefully and settled the baby on the bed.

"Mama...baba." Catherine told her she wanted her bottle.

"Hold on baby. Let mommy put her stuff away before she gives you a bottle." Bless told her daughter putting all her stuff down before passing Catherine's bottle and stuffed puppy to her.

Once Bless finished unpacking some stuff, she passed on Catherine's bottle and stuffed puppy to her.

After making sure Catherine was asleep, Bless worked on some stuff on her laptop looking for new cars to trade in her BMW that way Drew or none of her friends had no chances of tracing her and looked up some new jobs that she could get herself into in able to take care of herself and the kids while she was at it.

She even started some house hunting to find a new home for her and the kids to live at and fixed all her papers to get herself a new doctor to check on her unborn baby. Bless made sure she even had everything transferred under her "new" name that way Drew couldn't even find out where she was nor did she want to be found.

This was definitely going to be a new fresh start for her and the kids but was she really doing the right thing?


	96. Abandoned Baby Chapter 96

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 96

The next day Carla woke up tiredly around 8:15AM and couldn't sleep any longer. Her mind started to worry about Bless and the babies. She really wondered where they could've gone. They weren't anywhere around Tampa nor at the house. It's like she just disappeared.

The young girl sighed and called her mom and Jonathan know she was staying with John and Liz for the mean time just until they could find Bless and Catherine wherever they were.

The 19 year old got up from her spot on the couch and walked in the kitchen to see John and Liz were up early conversing over coffee. She too seen they looked worried and wondered where their friend could be. This just wasn't like her to just up and leave.

"Hey guys. Good morning." Carla greeted the young couple.

"Morning Carla. Good morning Shorty." Liz and John greeted the young girl.

"How did you sleep?"Liz asked the young woman.

"Not too well...I'm worried about Bless and Catherine."Carla told Liz sighing as she sat down with them at the table.

"It's going to be okay honey, We'll find them if this is the last thing we do. Bless couldn't of gone off too far." John tried encouraging her that they would find Bless' whereabouts and get them home safe and sound.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to give up hope yet either." Carla agreed with the tall wrestler sighing as Liz passed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." The young girl appreciated smiling warmly at the blonde accepting the hot mug.

"If Drew hadn't been drunk then maybe this wouldn't of happen." Carla thought to herself if maybe Bless was right. Maybe this was partially Drew's doing after what Bless explained to her what happened that caused her to run away but where would she go?

"Hey, you okay?"The Mrs. Cena asked putting her hand on Carla's shoulder seeing she looked so sad.

"Yeah, I'm okay Liz. I was just thinking to myself where else has Bless gotten too or run away too. I mean where here in Tampa should we keep looking or keep looking around Florida, we don't know where else to find her." Carla just didn't know and plus she didn't know Bless all that well or where to begin looking even all she knew was back at her place was the only place she was familiar with.

"I wish I knew those answers to your questions honey but we're not giving up hope yet. Bless and the kids have to turn up some time before we decide to call the cops to look for her." Liz was determined that Bless would come back some time soon and come home to them.

"I hope you're right. I just didn't think she'd really run away because of Drew." She sighed while running her fingers through her dark hair.

"What about Drew, I thought she loved him?" Liz and John suddenly got interested.

"She and Drew had a HUGE fight over something. Stu called her yesterday and she was REALLY distraught and told her that Drew kissed some girl at a bar. I never seen her like that before. She was so happy days before and looking forward to Drew coming home in a month or two but then yesterday when Stu called, everything just triggered like a domino effect. She was hoping Drew would call her but all he did was leave a voicemail over his phone. The next thing I knew she wanted to leave. She told me not to tell anyone because I thought maybe she just wanted to be alone or go back home but I didn't think it meant by running away where we couldn't find her." Carla explained everything to them what had happened nights before the fight started.

"Drew and the guys were the only the last guys to see her." Liz figured they were the only one's that seen her when they left the house.

"Did she happen to leave her old cellphone around in your house by any chance with any contacts to the guys?" John asked Carla if Bless left anything behind that maybe they could get any clues on.

"Bless took her cellphone with her when she left and packed up most of her things from my house that she took along with Catherine's things. The only thing she left behind that I have is this beautiful princess cut heart diamond ring which is I think a promise ring Drew gave her when they were together." The 19 year old college student explained that the piece of jewelry was the only thing she kept that Bless dropped on the floor before she left and hoped to give it back when she seen the pregnant woman.

"Okay. At least that's something informative and that we know about Bless is her ring but no phone means no leads." John sighed while rubbing his hair wondering what else to do.

"What about Drew's parents, this could be OUR last resort is to get in contact with them. Maybe she ran away to them. That's the ONLY place I know if his parents know anything." Carla had an idea to find out if maybe Bless was hiding out of the country and maybe stayed with his parents even meaning maybe she had some sort of connection to them.

"None of us have Drew's parents number. He's the only one that would know unless we call him but that ASS would try and find her if that's what he would do and make her run away again somewhere and the more we can't find her." Liz thought Carla had a great idea but was shot down again since none of them had his parents phone number as an emergency contact.

"Do any of you have Stu's number, I'm gonna give him a buzz and have Drew relay to him his parents number then I'm gonna call them myself to see if maybe she'd turn up there. I may not know his parents but we have to try to find her if we have too." Carla asked John and Liz if they had the Brit's phone number and try to contact him.

"You can use our landline and Stu's on speed dial as an emergency contact list." Liz told her that Carla could use the landline phone and dial Stu's number from there.

"Thanks." Carla thanked her as she got up from her seat to go to the phone and call Stu.

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Hello_

**CarlaGonzales: **_Hello Stu. My name is Carla Gonzales. I'm a friend of Bless. I was just wondering if that ass McIntyre or Galloway is around with you guys. Look, John,Liz,and myself are desperate trying to find a connection through Bless and the last connection possible is his parents. I need their number because they're our last resort. Maybe she could've ran away over to Scotland with the kids and I just had a brainstorm to maybe they're our last people to call if they've seen her around. I just have a hunch maybe just maybe Bless is close to his parents and maybe she could be with the kids there. I don't want to lose hope but if any of you have their number or Drew even though I don't really want to talk to him but we have to try before sending out a search party on her and the little one's by the cops._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_You know Carla, I think you may have something going on there. We're heading out to the airport out Seattle and heading home pretty soon. Let me wake up Drew to see if he has his parents as an emergency contact number to find out if maybe the kids and Bless could be with his parents. I never thought of that before until you just mentioned it if she can't be found elsewhere._

Carla sighed hoping and praying as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk by the phone to jot down any notes and phone numbers while waiting for Stu to wake up the Scot.

She tapped the pen impatiently as her mind ran a hundred scenarios wondering where else to look for her pregnant friend and her daughter.

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Carla, you still there?_

**CarlaGonzales: **_Yeah I'm still here. _

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Okay, I have Drew's cellphone in hand which happened to be in his bag and here is the contact number which he has of his parents. Make sure to relay it back to me once you wrote it down just to make sure everything is correct._

**CarlaGonzales: **_Okay. Go ahead and start._

Stu then relayed Drew's parents number and address to her which was on Drew's cellphone and Carla repeated the numbers and address to the location which was Ayr, Scotland.

**CarlaGonzales: **_Thanks so much Stu. Just get home ASAP and we'll have a group of Tampa wrestlers or friends of Bless look around for her. John,Randy, Sam, Liz,and I will keep searching back at the house if Bless and Catherine turns up._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Good luck dear and we'll be home as soon as possible in a few days. I already called Vince and told him we need some time off due to an emergency and he understands since we told him Bless and the kids have gone off missing. He's seems worried too about her and cares for her like a daughter. Maybe she'll end up calling him so we hope maybe Vince will have any clues on her in the next few hours or so if she calls somewhere and we'll start tracking her calls. Let me know if you guys get anything. I'll tell Drew too and he could possibly help us somehow._

**CarlaGonzales: **_Thanks Stu and I will let you know if I find out anything. Thanks to John and Liz for having you as their emergency contact in able to get in touch with you. By the way, I need your cell number if we call anywhere outside of Tampa and including your friends who are with you. _

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Let me get my cell since the guys are being uncooperative right now and also pretty worried sick themselves about them and Drew is driving me crazy wondering where his girlfriend and babies are since after telling him they ran away somewhere around Florida._

Carla grabbed another piece of paper and pen to jot down each of their number just incase she and the others could get in contact with them.

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Okay, here is my cell number, PJ's, Heath's, and Drew's even though I know you don't want to speak to him but you may need it just in case. Jot it all down if you have a pen and paper beside you._

**CarlaGonzales: **_Okay got it. Thanks so much Stu. I'll make sure to keep in touch and here's my cell number in case you need it as well._

After the two talked and exchanged numbers, Carla smiled to herself and looked at Drew's parents number. She wondered what time it was now in Ayr if they were still awake in able to get in touch with them.

"Any luck?"Liz asked walking in the livingroom after hearing Carla got done talking with Stu seeing her sit on the couch.

"I got his,PJ,Heath,and Drew's numbers just in case I need them if we end up leaving Tampa for other places around here in Florida Bless and the kids could've went and I got his parents number but I don't know what time it is now in Ayr and I don't know if they're awake or asleep."Carla shrugged knowing it had to be late maybe in the evening and didn't want to disturb them but she needed to find Bless and the babies.

"Just try sweetie. If anything they could be our only lead to her." Liz told her to keep trying.

**TheresaGalloway: **_Hello..._

**CarlaGonzales: **_. I'm sorry to call so late. My name is Carla Gonzales. I'm a close friend of Bless and got your contact number from your son Drew's friend Stu Bennett. I was wondering if you and your family happen to know Bless by any chance or know where she's at._

**TheresaGalloway: **_I'm sorry sweetie, I don't. Why would you be looking for her here any way? Is something wrong with her and my grand kids?_

**CarlaGonzales: **_To be honest yes. You see...Drew and Bless had a HUGE fight over something with another girl and Bless just up and left meaning like run away from home and we've called mostly everyone here in the states in Tampa and there are no leads to where her and the kids are and we're worried sick about her and you and your family are our last resort to see if maybe they ran away there to Scotland hiding out. That's my only last guess. She was staying with me and my parents just the other day before she she left. She didn't say where she was going or where she would stay. I just would've thought she would've just wanted to be alone or go home but didn't think she would've "gone off the grid gone"._

**TheresaGalloway: **_Oh my, where could she be...She never called here nor is she here lass. I wish I could help you find her but I wonder where my future daughter-in-law could've gone with the babies? Have you checked her house or talked to my son to see if maybe she could be around with the boys if she up and ran?_

**CarlaGonzales: **_We've checked most of her hiding places, secret areas where she could've gone, back at the house and got nothing. The guys are still out on the road and would be back any day now so they could help us find Bless and the babies. Thank you Mrs. Galloway and please call me or anything if you end up hearing from her because I know you and your family are the closest to her._

**TheresaGalloway: **_I will make sure to do so dear. Let me know if you find them and I'll pray for their safety wherever they are. I'll talk to Drew too if he knows anything because he's the only person I know he knows her best._

**CarlaGonzales: **_Thank you . I'll let you know if we find her and the kids._

_Back in Myrtle Beach, SC..._

Bless smiled to herself as she and the kids were now settled in their new condo home by the beach with nothing but quietness and people out on the beach strolling around or having a good time as she stood out on the porch watching the sunset after putting Cat down for her afternoon nap. She was glad she wasn't able to be traced after leaving the hotel after staying only for one night.

She was immediately able to find a decent condo home that was for rent with 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a fully equipped kitchen home which was quite cute and affordable so she decided to call the reality company under her new name in able to buy the house before she left the hotel to get it. She even traded in her BMW for a 2011 Mercedes Convertible under her new alias after moving that way no one could find her and she could just escape without anyone knowing she lived there.

The 3 month pregnant woman just didn't want anyone to find her and she just wanted to get away from everyone. She didn't need anyone nor Drew for that matter. She was going to raise the kids herself without anyone helping her.

She just hoped to email Vince soon instead of calling because she didn't want to be traced. She knew her friends were worried about her but she didn't want to face anybody after Drew cheated on her by kissing another woman. Bless felt heartbroken, betrayed,played, and used after Drew broke her heart and he promised he would never hurt her. She just needed to get away from him and didn't want the kids to be around him after he hurt her especially them and didn't want to be fighting in front of the children if things became worse between them. She was going to take care of the kids on her own and give them a new life and show Drew she could raise the kids herself and be on her own as a single mom without him.

Now was her own time to be independent and living on her own. She was going to raise her unborn baby by herself including Catherine. Bless would hide out just until she felt she was ready to face the world and her friends again and right now just wasn't the time to face the music.

She hoped Carla understood where she was coming from that she needed the time and space instead of hiding out at home. Bless needed to be somewhere to be far away to run away too and be secluded for a while. She knew being pregnant with Drew's child and being a single mother wasn't easy but she was going to try out on her own to do it.

Bless didn't know how long she would be staying in Myrtle Beach but knew she couldn't stay long if her friends ended up finding her there as well.

She went back inside the condo to go check on the baby who was asleep in her room in the portable playpen. Bless smiled at her baby girl and bent down to kiss her on the cheek as she watched Catherine sleep.

After making sure Catherine was fine, she took the laptop with her on the bed and looked up online to see if she could process her green card and passport along with Catherine's that way they could go home once everything was finalized and hide out in her home that she still had when she was little growing up.

That was her only resort to run away and not be found. She would come back to South Carolina though when the time was right. Right now she just needed this place temporarily and until the papers for their passports were finalized.

After she processed everything online, she put her laptop back on her desk and looked in her suit case for some new clean clothes to wear for bed and grabbed her toiletries along with the baby monitor to take a hot relaxing shower to wash away her worries and start anew with her children.

After a hot shower, Bless put her dirty clothes in a bag and packed up her shampoo and other toiletries in another plastic bag before putting it away in her suitcase.

She walked back in the bathroom to blow dry her hair since it was still damp. Once finishing up, she turned off the hair dryer and hung it up on the wall and flipped off the switch while grabbing the baby monitor making her way to bed.

"Good night sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Bless whispered softly to Catherine who was sleeping peacefully beside her in her playpen before she fell into a peaceful and serene sleep.

_Meanwhile in Seattle, WA..._

"Where could've Bless and the babies gone too...I can't believe she would just run away like this..."Drew was scared out of his mind for days and currently eversince Stu told him and the guys Bless was no where to be found.

He wondered if they were okay, alive, have they eaten, where were they living? was his unborn son or daughter okay, was Catherine even okay? Where could Bless be hiding if Carla was the only one to see her last?

The Scot paced back and forth with tears in his eyes. He knew he messed up by cheating on Bless but he didn't realize this would cause her to run away from home.

"Man, sit down before you wear a hole in the rug..."PJ told him also feeling worried sick for Bless and the babies hoping they were okay as he sat on the floor watching Drew pacing which was making him dizzy.

"Peej, you don't understand, my girlfriend and babies are out here in the world somewhere and all you can tell me is to CALM DOWN?" The Scot asked him looking bewildered his friend was so calm.

"Look, Drew...Acting frantic and panicked won't get us anywhere okay. We're going home soon and helping the others to find your family and to get them back."PJ tried his best to reassure the Chosen one with a calm voice that they would find Bless and bring her back safe and sound along with the kids though they were worried they had to keep calm for their sakes even though he kind of hated Drew right now after the kissing incident. All he wanted to do was find his "sister" and QUICK!

"How can I keep calm when we don't even know where they are?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair sighing worried sick for his family who was missing.

"Drew, calm down man. We'll find them and get this mess fixed as soon as we get home." Stu spoke up just for him to sit down and relax as he shook his head at his best friend at the empty seat next to Heath.

"I'm gonna get a coffee at the coffee shop, does anyone want anything before we board the plane?" Heath asked the guys before getting up since he was thirsty and wanted something to drink.

"No thanks Heath, I'm good thanks." Stu said with a small smile to his redheaded friend.

"Peej, you want anything?" The one man rock band asked his best friend if he wanted anything to drink or eat.

"No thanks bro. I'm okay." The South African man reassured his pal as he got a book out of his book bag to distract himself with without trying to worry too much.

"Drew, what about you?" The redhead turned to the sitting Scot by PJ.

"No..."He responded shortly still feeling worried sick about his family.

Heath shrugged and walked away to go to the coffee shop leaving his mates with his stuff to watch until their boarding flight was called.

A few minutes later after Heath returned with his coffee, he sat down beside Stu who looked ready to doze off almost but poor guy didn't want to sleep since he looked he had so much on his mind these past few days since Bless and the kids went missing.

He and the guys were truly worried when Stu told them Bless had run away with Catherine when they were in the arena in Memphis before the show the previous night and knew they had to get home immediately after Seattle because they couldn't miss the taped shows they had.

The redhead hoped to himself wherever Bless and the kids were, they'd turn up back home safe and sound. He even called Steph (His fiance) to let her know the kids and Bless had gone missing to see if she knew where they were if they had turned up at her place by any chance but told him she hadn't heard or seen them. She promised she would contact him as soon as she heard from Bless.

Heath sighed in disappointment when Steph told him she didn't know where the kids or Bless were and told her he would be home in less than 2 days to help the guys find her. She hoped that they turned up as well wherever Bless was.

He hated himself too that he and PJ went out drinking and should've known better. He was even disappointed at Drew he would be drunk off his ass and kissing another woman instead of his girlfriend when on the road. That had had to devastate Bless and break her heart in two. The redhead knew she didn't want to talk to him or PJ yet but hoped she would forgive them somehow when they got home that's if she turned up at the house and fixed things.

PJ sighed not being able to keep himself distracted with the book and threw it in his backpack before zipping it up and looked at Heath who was sad and disappointed in his seat and it looked like he was ready to cry any minute.

He knew Heath was equally worried for Bless since the two were so close like brother and sister and best friends. PJ got up and walked over and sat in front of his best friend putting a hand to his knee.

"Hey, you okay man?" The South African asked his best friend seeing him zoned out.

"Hmmmm?" The redhead asked snapping out of his daze to see his best friend sitting on front of him with a good shiner where Drew hit him in the club and the swelling look like it was going down under his left eye.

"You thinking about Bless and the babies too huh?" PJ cast his best friend a worried glance as well.

"Yup. I can't stop thinking about them Peej. I mean where else could've Bless and the babies could've gone? The guys and gals are out there looking for them but there are no leads or traces where they went these past 3 days..."Heath told them with a worried tone in his southern voice about his best friend that he wanted to go home and find them so badly and embrace them in his arms.

"I know man. I'm worried too but we'll find them if any means looking for them anywhere. They have to turn up somewhere." PJ tried reassuring his best friend patting his knee that the kids and Bless would turn up alive if that was the case. He wanted to try his best to be optimistic and not pessimistic about this situation though he had worries about their family that was out there still missing.

PJ and Heath just hoped they could get home as soon as possible with the guys and start searching their their sister and best friend and niece and future nephew.

_Back in Tampa, Fl..._

Carla needed some air to think and went out by the pool deck to walk around just hoping and praying Bless and the children were okay. These past few days had taken it's toll on her and had her worried sick. She couldn't even concentrate on her studies since her mind was on her new friend she made that was almost like a sister to her. She wondered if they were okay, if Bless was taking care of herself and the kids, were they even sheltered or had a home, did Bless have any money with her while running away?, why was she avoiding Drew instead of talking out their problems that could've been easily resolved and when would she be back?

The young teenager sniffled back her tears as she walked over and sat by one of the pool chairs thinking of them. They were so happy a few days ago and now it's like Bless and her kids fell off the face of the earth and they didn't even know where to start looking. It was nearly impossible and Florida was such a big place.

"Hey sweetie. You okay?"A familiar Boston accent from John asked as he seen Carla walk out of the house to find her in the pool area sitting down thinking of Bless with tears in her eyes.

He could really tell she was equally worried for her friend as he,Liz,Randy,and Sam were right now.

"Yeah...I'm okay. I'm just hoping Bless and the babies are okay wherever they are." Carla looked up at John who sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her to hug the little woman next to him as comfort.

"I hope so too kiddo. They're like family to me just like Randy and Sam are." John agreed with her sighing as he looked up at the stars in the the night sky wishing that his family would come home soon.

"How close are you and Bless?"Carla asked the Boston man.

"She's my 2nd best friend next to Randy to be honest. She's almost like the little sister I've never had and wanted. She's also the most hard working woman I've ever seen in my life. Very dedicated person to her job, loves her daughter and know how much she loves her and Drew's unborn baby and she always was so happy that she always wanted a family she's never had but now I don't know if she'll get to have that dream that Drew crushed. I don't blame her for leaving I guess. She had a right to leave since he hurt her and no one hurts MY baby SISTER that I love and adore more than anything in this world." She's even the easiest and fun person to be around at work. You should see her, you would never see her sit down not even once." He chuckled a little imaging Bless running around in the arena or office like a chicken with its head cut off being a busy bee.

"I can imagine." Carla giggled with a watery smile.

"I was there that night when we found Catherine. That girl loves children more than anything in this world and took her in when nobody else would. When I seen her hold that baby, she immediately fell in love with her and knew she and Drew were meant to be parents." John reminisced that night they found Catherine in Boston near the dumpsters and Bless took in the little girl like her own when no one else was around and treated her like her own daughter.

_Flashback Jan. 10,2011..._

_The guys including himself and Bless were just finishing up a show and were all ready to leave when Bless heard small sounds coming from somewhere._

"_Bless, come on...we have to go!" The Viper himself told her as they were all packing up and ready to leave for the hotel when he seen Bless looking at something that became oddly suspicious to her and wondered what it was she was hearing._

"_Hold on, I hear something." The LA resident told him when she heard small sounds coming from somewhere around the arena._

"_Shorty, we gotta go...come on it's freezing out here."John called to her as he held his jacket tight against him. They had to leave now that everyone is leaving and they were making their way to the rental cars back to the hotel that they were each grouped in and wondered what was taking her so long as he stepped out of the car._

"_Baby, John's right. We gotta go plus it's getting late." Drew told her wondering what his girlfriend was doing since all he wanted to do is get in bed and snuggle with her._

"_Hang on guys. I know I'm not hearing things. Drew, help me over here." His girlfriend told him when she heard a small mewing voice coming from close to the dumpsters._

"_Lass, it could just be a stray cat or something." The Chosen one chuckled as he walked over to his girlfriend telling her maybe it was just an animal that was a stray that was lost._

"_I'm gonna go look for myself. Who knows what it could be?" Bless was intrigued to find out herself what she was hearing._

_She started moving stuff over as the guys watched what she was doing and impatiently waiting on her._

"_Lass, come on...what are you doing?" Stephen asked her as he walked over to his best friend who shrugged at the Irishman whatever had his girlfriend of 1 year fascinated she needed to find the source of what she was hearing._

"_Honey, come over here!" Bless called out to him what she found was a tiny baby in a basket crying and it look like someone left some stuff behind as well with the baby including a note on top of the blanket._

"_Baby what's the matter?" The Scot walked over to his girlfriend when he saw her take a little infant into her arms and handing him the note that read: "Please take care of my baby Catherine Rose and give her all the love and care that she needs. Sincerely, Riley Smith"_

"_Honey, we just can't leave her out here like this. We should take her to the hospital to be checked over." Bless felt for the little darling that she was abandoned and didn't want to leave her behind._

"_Alright. Let me get the stuff and we'll get this cutie checked out." Drew told his girlfriend gathering the stuff while she went up to Randy and John who were shocked to see the baby asking Bless different questions and telling them she needed a ride to the hospital to make sure Catherine was taken cared of and in good health._

_Present:_

Wow...She does love that little girl with all her heart and soul." Carla envisioned when John told the story how they found Catherine.

"She was even more happier when she and Drew got pregnant again after the loss of her first baby. She was definitely glowing that's for sure and knew how much she wanted to be a mom and Drew wanted to be a dad. They've been talking early about wanting kids as soon as Catherine was up to 2 or 3 years old I think. After the miscarriage, they immediately wanted to start trying for another baby and the rest was all history from there." John said with a small smile reminiscing how happy Bless and Drew were they they immediately were able to get pregnant and wanted to start their own family.

"Makes me miss the kiddo already." John sighed as he wiped a tear from his left eye thinking of her and the kids already and he wondered how Drew was coping though a part of him despised the Scot for making Bless leave.

"Hey, there you two are. What are you two doing out here?" Randy suddenly appeared wondering where the two went too all of a sudden when he seen the lights on in the pool/lounge area.

"Just talking about Bless and the kids." Carla explained as the Viper appeared with two mugs of hot chocolate for her and John.

"I can tell you two miss them already. I miss them too. I wish I knew where they were as well."The man agreed with them sitting on another pool lounge chair next to Carla and John who were sipping on their hot chocolates.

"I wish we knew where to start looking. Florida is such a big state it's like Bless doesn't want to be found." The Tampa college student sighed wondering where they should start finding Bless.

"She can't run forever. She's got to come home some time." Randy said in a determined voice that Bless would come back home. He wasn't about to lose hope now that she was somewhere in this state which he hoped that was the case.

"Honey, are you out here?" Liz asked looking for her hubby.

"Out here in the pool deck sweetie." John said in his strong Boston accent as he heard his wife call for him.

John got up from his sweet wondering what his wife needed.

"Hey babe, something wrong?" Her hubby asked coming up to her as she seen him walk to the door.

"No, I was just looking for you and you just disappeared." The blonde told him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"I was just sitting out here at the pool deck with Carla and Randy talking about Bless and the kids." The West Newbury man told his wife sighing watching Randy and Carla converse about the pregnant soon to be mom.

"I miss her so much. I just hope she and the kids are safe." Liz looked up at her husband hoping they'd find them.

"I do too baby." John agreed with his wife holding her close.

"Sam and Alanna are already sleeping so I guess they can come with us tomorrow to look for Bless and the kids." The blonde let her husband know that the Orton females were dozing off comfortably in bed in the guest bedroom.

"I guess we better all get some good nights sleep that way we can go around looking for them during the day." He suggested pulling his wife close to him.

"Yeah we should. Call in Carla and Randy that way we can all get some sleep and start fresh in the morning." The little female bride instructed her husband as he nodded whistling over to the Viper and young female who were talking.

"Randy,Carla, we should get inside and try and get some sleep that way we could find Bless and the kids tomorrow and see if they showed up at the house and we'll call the guys tomorrow if they have any leads yet." The Raw wrestler told the two who looked pretty tired after days of searching for the missing pregnant woman and her daughter.

Randy and Carla nodded knowing they were pretty tired as they finished up their hot chocolates and started getting ready for bed. John made sure to turn off all the lights and locked all the doors putting on the security alarm in the house before joining his wife in bed.

"Carla, are you okay sleeping on the couch again for the night?" Liz asked if the teenage girl didn't want to use the guest bedroom upstairs where it was more comfortable.

"Yeah Liz, I'm okay thanks. Good night." The 19 year old girl smiled a warm smile towards the blonde getting ready for bed after she brushed her teeth and called her parents know she was safe and sound at John's house for a few days just until they found Bless and the kids.

"Goodnight sweetie. If you need anything, just give John and I a holler."The Mrs. let the college student know with a warm smile.

"Will do. Goodnight" She understood watching Liz leave the room as Carla turned off the light and hit the hay hoping to find her friend by early morning with the group.


	97. Abandoned Baby Chapter 97

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 97

The next morning the Tampa group woke up around 11:30AM after some of them got some sleep the night before. Liz decided to make breakfast for all of them before getting their head start to look for Bless and the kids.

Meanwhile as they ate, Carla got a call on her cellphone and saw Stu's name flash across her screen. Everyone looked at her hoping it was Bless as she mouthed Stu to all of them as they sighed in disappointment as she walked to the livingroom to take the call.

**CarlaGonzales: **_Hello_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Hey Carla. It's Stu. Just wanted to call this morning since we're gonna be in Tampa in a few hours. Any leads yet to Bless and the babies?_

**CarlaGonzales: **_That's great news! Not yet Stu. We're just eating breakfast to get ourselves full that way we can skip on lunch and find out if Bless and the babies made their way back to the house before it gets dark later tonight then we're gonna look around town again most of the day to see if anyone has seen her around or if she's around her secret hiding spots like the guys are telling me. I will let you know though if we find anything unusual or find anybody in the house._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_I think we may land in around 5:30 or 6 this afternoon so it should still be day light out when we get to the house. All of us boys have a spare key so maybe Bless might be inside hiding or secluded so we'll check as soon as we land. We'll meet you all at our apartment to see if she's around or maybe she parked her car in the garage if it's not locked. Just keep searching if any of you find any leads or anything she dropped before leaving the house or anywhere around there and we'll trace it back to where maybe she last went._

**CarlaGonzales: **_The only thing I know is she left a beautiful princess cut diamond heart promise ring that she took off that Drew gave her I think and kept it with me at my house. I was planning on giving it back to her when she got back. Other than the ring, there are no other clues she left behind. She took off with mostly some stuff she packed along with Catherine's things and she never told me where she was going._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_I guess the ring doesn't give us much evidence other than she just up and left and is nowhere to be found. This is going to turn into a fruitless search unless she changed her name as an alias to hide herself and moved somewhere._

**CarlaGonzales: **_If we don't find Bless and the babies by tonight, we're gonna call the cops to help us and start making a missing person fliers campaign to start looking for her. She's got to be somewhere around here in FL or elsewhere. I know she wouldn't go far or would she go to the extremes to run elsewhere where she doesn't want us to find her?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Could be the case my dear unless Bless doesn't want us to find her. Maybe she really wants a break from everybody and is planning on coming back when she's ready to face us especially Drew. It's got to be tough on her after what happened but I think she can survive on her own with the kids. Maybe we should try and see if she'll come back with the kids on her own. I know I may sound pessimistic not wanting to find her but she's a big girl and could look out for herself out in this world. It's bound to happen._

**CarlaGonzales: **_I guess we should wait and give her the space she needs is what you mean until she comes back?_

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Well...maybe. If this is what Bless was planning all along in the first place I guess she doesn't want to be found and we stop the search for her and the babies. I know Bless. She may be stubborn but she's a strong willed girl. She wouldn't even put the kids in danger. I'm sure she's looking out for their best interest and loves them very much including looking out for herself as well. Drew can stew for awhile without them and think about his consequences what he did to make her leave. We'll take care of him and when Bless decides to come back we'll still welcome her with open arms and love her. Just don't involve the cops yet until we have everything resolved and let's see how long this could eventually last. She's just going through a tough time right now and it's just a phase she's going through._

**CarlaGonzales: **_I hope you're right Stu. I hope Bless just needs space and time. I guess we should stop looking for her just until she decides to come back to us on her own time. I'm gonna talk with John,Liz,Randy,and Sam to see what they say._

**EnglishStudMuffin: **_Alright then. See you guys this afternoon when we get there. _

**CarlaGonzales: **Alright..._Bye..._

After the two talked, Carla put her phone back in her back pocket and walked in the kitchen where Randy,Sam, Alanna,John,and Liz were sitting.

"So...what did Stu say?" Randy asked intrigued what the two talked about.

"That was Stu. He said he and the guys are landing around 5:30-6PM to help us look for Bless but...he also added after tonight we should stop looking for her..."She explained when John spoke up.

"Wait little lady before you start there, he said what? Stop looking for her and the babies? Is he NUTS?" John was bewildered why Stu would want to stop the search for Bless and the babies when HIS and RANDY'S SISTER and future niece and nephew was out there missing.

"Honey,calm down and let us hear what else Carla has to say before you jump the gun. I'm sure she has a very good explanation." Liz tried calming down her hubby rubbing his arm.

"Thank you Liz. Like I said before I was rudely interrupted." Carla said glaring at John for a second before starting again.

"Stu said to me over the phone that Bless could've possibly planned this all along. Maybe she needs the time and space from everyone that including Drew. It could just be a phase or something she's going through at the moment and she left on her own accord with the kids. Maybe she is willing to come back on her own time. She just went hiding somewhere where she doesn't want us to find her. It's a fruitless search guys if Bless doesn't want us to find her and the kids. Stu explained maybe she changed her name as an alias somewhere or could've moved somewhere we don't even know. Stu told me don't involve the cops and let's just wait and see if Bless does come back on her own." Carla told John,Randy,Sam,and Liz.

"Why wouldn't SHE want us to find her?" Sam questioned all of a sudden why her best friend would want to go missing and take the kids to who knows where and what she was doing?

"I mean who knows where she and the kids are living, what they're doing, if she has any money to take care of herself and the kids, where could they be?" The brunette asked all these questions.

"Sam, I know you, Randy,John,Lizzy want to find the kids and Bless but it's useless. We can't find her and she may not want us to find her. The more we search, the more she's gonna run away from us or push us away or we may push her away to some extent. I kinda agree with Stu we need to let Bless on her own. I'm sure she and the kids are doing okay. I know we're ALL worried but she's a big girl and can look out for herself and the kids. They're gonna come back and we just gotta move on with our lives till Bless comes back with the children." Carla tried to pan out the whole situation and think from Stu's point of view where he was going with this and Bless' as well why she left in the first place.

"Carla is sort of right. What IF Bless doesn't want to be found? What if she doesn't want us to find out where she is the more she doesn't want us around her? I say we give her some time and space plus we have work to think about and still be on the road after the weekends bbq. I think we're just wasting our time and money trying to find her when we know she's not coming back any time soon until she's ready on her own. Let's just be patient with her for a while to see if Bless and the kids do turn up one of these days and still welcome her back with open arms." Randy knew Carla was right about this situation about giving Bless time and space and knew in his heart Bless would come back eventually even though he knew how stubborn and strong willed his best friend was.

John and Liz looked on sadly and nodded trying to cope with this situation though they too knew it was useless to look for Bless and the kids. They just had to know in their hearts they were safe and sound wherever they were.

_Meanwhile in Myrtle Beach, SC _

Bless was just checking her last minute itineraries as she looked at her last minute plane tickets back home where she and the babies would be staying for a while. She didn't know when she was coming back but when she felt like she was ready to face everyone, she would surprise them and sent a long written letter a while ago in the mail to Vince without her address to take a break from her job for a little while till she was ready to come back again. She just didn't know when. She hoped he and everybody would understand she needed her own time and space from everyone including from her ex.

"Well honey, this might be the last time we're staying here." Bless told Catherine kissing her head.

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing getting away from daddy for a while even though a part of me still loves him. It's just going to be me, you,and the baby without daddy. Mommy promises she'll take care of you and your baby brother or baby sister and I'll give you all the love and care in the world. I'll show daddy I can make it on my own with you two." Bless let Catherine know while cuddling her as they sat out in the porch looking out the beautiful ocean sunrise of their new home.

After sitting outside for a few, Bless started to put on cartoons for Catherine while she sat in her playpen while Bless started to pack a few things and clean up some areas of the house before she and Catherine would leave in 3 days. The papers, green card, passports,and tickets were all finalized and would they would be able to be ready to leave pretty soon. Bless was just waiting till they would be able to leave soon to go back home and would stay in her own vacation house she had where they could stay.

"Sweetie, before we leave, do you want to go out with mommy shopping for some stuff we're going to need?" Bless asked Catherine if she wanted to go shopping since Bless had some extra money saved up with her that way she can get some clothes or other stuff and groceries she needed for the trip that she could take with her on the plane.

"Mama..."Catherine babbled around pacifier opening her arms out for her to hold.

"Okay sweetie. Come on. Let's get dressed and see what they have in the store." Bless smiled getting her daughter out of her playpen before seeing what kind of clothes that they could wear that way they weren't recognized by fans that knew her since they practically knew her through Drew or other superstars and divas.

"Let's see what momma has in her suitcase..." Bless scrimmaged around her bag to find Drew's customized hoodie made for her, nope that didn't work. She would get recognized with it on immediately. Divas t-shirt, not a chance, anyone would try and recognize her as a WWE fan and ask her questions plus she didn't want to be too showoffish with that on if somebody happened to recognize her and news get back to the guys or girls. An old gray tennis sweater hoodie, nah...

"I guess this could work." Bless guessed as she found a regular black plain hoodie that could hide her three month baby bump with a baseball cap and her Gucci sunglasses. She then picked out a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

She put Catherine down for a few minutes in her playpen that way she could get dressed quickly and make sure she looked presentable. After she made sure she looked okay before closing her suitcase and picking up Catherine to also get her dressed.

"Let's what see what mommy can find you baby." Bless looked through Catherine's clothes and found her jean jacket and picked out a little Strawberry Shortcake dress with matching socks and headband with little Strawberry Shortcake designs on the headband which the little band was white colored though with just the prints of the character scattered on the headband as she placed it on Catherine's head. She then picked out cute tan sandals to match with her outfit.

"You look so pretty." Bless giggled looking at her little girl all dressed up.

"Mommy's little girl." She smiled kissing her nose as Catherine giggled against her pink binky.

"Now we're ready to go I think now that we have everything. House keys, car keys, wallet, money, your bottles, sippy cup with juice,crackers, diaper bag, and we're all set." Bless made sure they were all ready before stepping out of the house and set to find a nearby grocery store to get some stuff that they needed then go shopping for some other things they would need before their long awaited trip.

A few hours after Bless and Catherine finished shopping for the day, they decided to return home and have dinner and spend time with her baby before packing up all the necessary stuff for their trip. She couldn't wait to go home and spend time with her family in 3 days.

_Back in Tampa, FL_

"Well...let's go guys. Let's see maybe one more time to check if Bless and the babies were around and we have to meet Stu and the guys soon." Carla told them as they left the house as a group hoping to find Bless and the kids.

"Why don't we split up in cars first?" The young girl suggested.

"Sam,Lanna,and Liz, you can come with me. Randy you go with John." Carla told Sam,Liz,and Alanna that she could ride with her and Randy would stay with John for the mean time while they rode up to Bless' place.

"Sounds fair." Randy shrugged as John got in the passenger seat of Randy's 2010 GT Speed while Sam buckled in Alanna in the backseat before getting in the passenger seat buckling herself in Carla's corvette along side Liz.

Once they arrived at the apartment, they saw a tour bus parked in the drive way knowing Stu,Drew,PJ,and Heath just arrived from the airport and boy they looked worse for wear and looked so tired after their red eye flight coming home.

"Hey guys." Carla greeted the men as she got out of her car first after finding a decent parking spot.

"Hi. You must be the beautiful girl I was on the phone with talking. I'm Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett. Nice to meet you my lady." Stu introduced himself as he saw the young teenager showing off his pearly white smile even though he looked tired he tried to show it in a polite way as he picked up her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Such a gentleman." Carla giggled at his introduction and showed off a sweet smile.

"That's Stuart for ya."Samantha laughed with a smile knowing Stu was a very polite individual while getting Alanna out of her carseat while Liz was helping the brunette get the toddler out of the car before Carla locked it.

"Is he always like this?" Carla whispered to the brunette.

"Just with the ladies but don't worry, he's harmless." Samantha told her as they walked up to the house with Stu and the guys.

"Hello. I'm Paul Lloyd Jr aka PJ for short if you like to call me that and in ring name Justin Gabriel the Cape Town African Werewolf." PJ introduced himself to Carla with a dimpled smile as he shook hands with her.

"Hello. I'm Carla Gonzales. By the way sweet hair!" She greeted him before complimenting on the werewolf styled hair of his.

"Thank you." He blushed at her sweet compliment.

"Hey, I'm Heath Miller aka Heath Slater." The Southern redhead greeted her shaking Carla's hand.

"Hello. My name is Carla. Boy, Bless was right, you're so adorable." She mentioned about him when she saw how adorable his eyes and smile alone were.

"Um...thanks." He smiled at her and thought Carla was the most cutest little girl he has ever seen and she seemed so polite too for being a teenager.

Next was Drew who was last.

"Hey I'm..."Before he introduced himself as she pulled him aside before he could walk away.

"I know who you are...let me tell you one thing BUSTER...I DON'T LIKE YOU...got it? Good! If Bless and her kids don't come back, I wouldn't even want to blame her but I do hope she and the children DO come back and if you HURT her again and the KIDS, I hope she makes you beg on your knees in able for you to be forgiven for hurting her and IF something EVER bad happens to my FRIEND Bless and those precious babies, it's ALL on your CONSCIENCE Galloway." Gritting her teeth getting in Drew's face glaring daggers at the Scot even though she was NOT even scared of him and his height before walking away from him leaving him to bow his head and follow the group in silence.

"Any way, now that we're all here, would you like to come in and let us check if Bless and the babies are around." Stu asked them as they all hoped she would be around despite her car not being around.

Stu flipped on the lights around the house and all he heard was silence which was unusually weird he would hear the tv blaring upstairs from Bless and Drew's room or hear them or her and Catherine splashing about from upstairs in the bathroom when Bless usually gave Catherine a bubble bath when he and the guys would come home from the road.

"Bless and Drew's room is the third door to the right when you enter the hallway upstairs." Stu let her know where their room was before they went upstairs to go search.

"I'm gonna check her room if she's around or if she happened to leave any notes behind." Carla said as Randy and John went with her while the rest situated downstairs to wait on them.

When they got to Drew and Bless' room, they looked around the room if Bless happened to leave any notes around on the floor, bed, chairs, or anywhere and she was nowhere in sight.

"Randy,check the drawers or within Bless' things if she could've dropped anything or left anything behind, I'm gonna check the bathroom. John you can help Randy but don't touch anything else. Just find any notes that Bless dropped or left behind somewhere that could be hidden." The young teenage girl went in the master bathroom to look around while Randy and John were told what to do and snooped around for any dropped notes or any evidence Bless left behind that would've sent off a signal that she was around in the house while they weren't around.

The Viper opened any drawers that could've been around the room and rummaged through papers, pens, and other stuff that could've buried any letters that they would find which was recent but he didn't find any as he sighed.

"Nothing. I got nothing Carla." Randy gave up looking in desk drawers and other places but it seemed like Bless was not around these parts or dropped by to get any of her stuff.

"It's useless...it seems like Bless never even dropped anything or picked up any of her stuff when she left this house. Everything's neat and organized." John too agreed with Randy throwing his hands up in the air joining his best friend in the middle of the room after looking in her closets, shoe boxes, and other stuff in the cabinets.

"I guess baby girl is really gone." Randy sighed walking over to the bed with a sad look on his face looking disappointed.

"Carla, did you find anything?" John was wondering what was taking her so long as she was trying to find any kind of note or letter anywhere.

"I got nothing either. Everything looks clean and tidy in the bathroom as well and Catherine's toys lined up on the counter as well as Bless' stuff and Drew's too."Carla sighed as she walked out of the bathroom while flipping off the switch.

"I guess that means we should give up on the search and head home and pick up where we left off plus we have other things to worry about and wait for Bless and the kids to come back." The tattooed man spoke from the bed looking at the two giving up on this search for his "Little sister, his niece,and future nephew".

The trio made their way downstairs as the rest hoped they knew what the three were looking for.

"Anything?" Liz asked her husband, Randy,and Carla in hope that they found anything that could be useful information to them about Bless' whereabouts.

"Nope...not one thing." John said sighing while putting his arms around his wife.

"I can't believe they're really gone..."Sam said almost look like she was going to cry as she sat on the couch still in disbelief Bless left them all even without saying goodbye or anything.

"Baby, they'll come back. They just have too. We can't sit here and give up on her. That's OUR family even though not by blood. Bless is a strong girl and I'm sure she knows she loves us and we love her just the same. We just need to give her some time and space." Randy went over to comfort his wife putting his arm around her.

Randy glared at Drew and shook his head in disappointment. If he had not chosen to get drunk and kissed some random girl then none of this would've happened.

He just hoped that Bless was taking care of herself and the kids wherever they were.

"I guess we better just move on with our lives just until Bless actually comes back to us." PJ spoke up softly shrugging his shoulders sadly not knowing what to do and wished he could look for his "Little sister, niece, and future nephew" on his own and bring them back home as he leaned himself against the kitchen counter.

PJ looked so defeated as he felt tears come to his green eyes sniffling wanting his "little sister" back.

Carla actually had a soft spot for the South African man as she went over to him to rub his back seeing how distraught he was. It's like he lost a member of his own family that meant so much to him.

"We'll get her back PJ including the kids. I promise." She swore to him as he sniffled nodding weakly hoping Carla was right.

Drew didn't know what to do himself either wondering where his girlfriend was including their kids. He wanted them back and surely he was NOT going to give up his search for them as they traveled while on the road. He just had to find them one way or another even meaning sacrificing his work schedule for them.

He had to make up for his mistake and damn it he was not going down without a fight. He was going to find them even by himself if he had too or if one of the guys wanted to help him.

He ran up to his room causing the group to wander what made him run up there in a hurry as they looked at each other confused as they heard the door slam from his and Bless' room.

Drew ran up to his and Bless' room leaving everyone in his wake as he sat in their room as tears just flooded his eyes looking around the room wanting to be alone for a while. The Scot could smell her sweet perfume wafting the room as if Bless' presence was still around him and as if her arms were curling around his neck almost like she usually loved kissing him from behind whenever he came home from the road or just before going to bed to spend time with him during their quiet times when Catherine was asleep.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to find you and our kids. I'm NOT going to give up on you and our babies. I need to fix this." He said to himself hoping Bless could hear him as he was wiping the tears from his swollen eyes and face.

The Scot suddenly had an idea and rummaged around for some photos in the album flipping through some photos taking them out of the album. Maybe this would help him find her by asking people around if they happened to see her out in the streets anywhere just to get her back.

It just had to work and maybe he could ask Vince to put some of them on national/international tv on Raw,Smackdown,Superstars,NXT,PPV's,or anything in hopes of finding them.

"I'm gonna go check on Drew." The Brit excused himself from the group to find his fellow mate to go check on him in his and Bless' room while the rest were downstairs nursing hot cups of coffee or hot cocoa Liz decided to make for everyone before they left the house to try and bring back some normalcy in their lives before Bless and the babies left.

The brawler made his way up to his best friends room knocking.

"Andrew, you alright in there?" The tall brawler asked knocking making sure the Scot was okay though he kinda did feel like hitting him over the head for making his "Little Sister" disappear.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Drew's muffled voice could be heard through the other side of the door finding a few more pictures before putting them in his inside jacket pocket or his wallet before putting the album away.

The door opened as Stu was waiting for the Scot outside seeing him turn off the lights and closing the door.

"I got an idea." The Scot told the Brit with a devilish smirk that a light bulb just went off in his head as he made his way downstairs leaving the brawler wondering what his mate had in mind following him downstairs to see the group cleaning up their cups or throwing away any styrofoam cups in the trash can before leaving the house.

"Don't worry baby. I'm going to find you and our kids one way or another and work things out." Drew prayed to himself that his plan of getting his girlfriend and kids back would work as he looked at the picture he had in his wallet thinking of them.


	98. Abandoned Baby Chapter 98

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 98

3 days later... Bless and Catherine were now getting ready to leave Myrtle Beach, South Carolina to go overseas to go back to her home country to stay in her vacation house.

"Well honey, say goodbye to the the U.S. for a while since the we'll be going to our new home for a little while till mommy decides when to come back." Bless said to her daughter as they got ready to go the airport by the van that was going to pick them up at the house in a little bit.

Bless made sure she had everything ready to go before heading to the airport. She made sure nothing was left behind or forgotten before they went on the plane and made sure she had Catherine's stuff ready in her diaper bag including her favorite toys to keep her entertained on the plane.

The 3 month pregnant mother also made sure she had extra pillows and blankets to bring with them if they needed it.

Once the van picked them up from the house, the driver put most of the belongings in the back before making their way to Myrtle Beach Airport.

When they got to the airport, Bless paid the driver and checked most of her and Catherine's bags and luggages in at the check in booth before handing out her ticket

"Well...Catherine this is it. We're gonna make a NEW start soon." Bless smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead as they made their way up to the security check point to check in the rest of their stuff before they could get to the terminal lounge to rest until their flight was called at 4:30AM.

"Mama...baba..."Catherine was thirsty for a bottle.

"Honey, you can't have your baba yet since we're here in the airport but you can have your sippy juice." Her mother said reaching for the diaper bag to get Catherine's sippy cup that was filled with grape juice.

"Here sweetie, try to drink this." Bless gave her daughter her sippy cup as Catherine accepted it and drank some of her juice.

"Good girl." Her mommy smiled at her daughter.

Thankfully no one seemed to recognize her while they were in the airport. Bless was incognito in a red hoodie vest just to hide herself temporarily keeping from someone recognizing her and sunglasses to cover her eyes with a white halter sleeveless top and flared blue jeans with brown strap-on sandals.

Catherine was wearing a cute blueberry baseball cap which was a good size for her, a cute little blue sundress with black sandals on.

Bless couldn't wait to get to her destination soon and hide away with Catherine and her unborn baby and just be happy.

An hour their flight was called as they stood up and gave her ticket before they could go inside the plane and finally relax without Drew or anyone finding them.

Bless made her way to her seat while Catherine would be sitting beside her. She put her stuff that could fit in the airplane compartment before takeoff. She sat down afterwards putting on her and Catherine's seatbelts on and relaxed. Soon she was going to be home.

Once everyone was situated and seated, they were ready for lift off and on their way out of the airport on the way to China Airlines in 24 hours then from there home to Manila where Bless, Catherine,and the baby would be living temporarily.

The next day Monday morning... PJ,Heath,Stu, and Stephen were all back to work including Randy and John after the BBQ party they had without Bless. To them it just wasn't the same and no one really seemed happy without Catherine and her around.

The guys didn't seem like themselves either when Bless was missing at work or whenever she had Catherine around with her. It's like a BIG piece of the puzzle was missing from their family and couldn't be put back together yet.

Everything just seemed so solemn backstage now that Bless and Catherine were gone and nowhere to be found. Everyone tried being in their "best" mood and putting on "happy" faces to put on a good show for the fans and move on with their lives.

The divas definitely missed Bless backstage and it felt a part of the girls were missing in their group.

The guys though didn't feel the same without Bless cheering them on or she would be backstage working hard like a chicken with its head cut off and handing them scripts backstage or keeping busy before the show seeing her work in the ring setting up or doing odd jobs such as sit in the tech area or writing notes at the table when they walked by her just to say hello, they even usually see her setting and unsetting the equipment from backstage before the show started.

PJ,Heath,Stu,and Stephen weren't really having a great time without messing around with Bless or always looked for her when they walked backstage or they tried looking for Catherine in day care with the other kids but she was no where to be seen with the little one's.

Drew though had a plan to talk to Vince to show him the pictures he had hidden from the guys that he kept for himself in maybe he could get him to post them up anywhere on tv and looked a few pics to put on his Twitter account that fans could see including his friends to show them around the locker room that they could possibly help him find the babies and Bless if they'd seen her around.

The Scot walked through the locker room to find Vince's office.

The Chosen one knocked at the door to hear Vince's voice to enter.

"Ah' Drew Galloway, how can I help you?" The chairman of WWE asked him.

"Vince, I know this sounds I don't know...awkward but I REALLY need your help boss and I don't know what to do." Drew's heart felt constricted how Vince could help him get his family back and almost felt tears in her eyes wanting his girlfriend and daughter back.

The chairman could see Drew looked pretty troubled and looked like he didn't even sleep for days. He knew the situation of his girlfriends absence and along with her disappearance and including his daughter and unborn son or daughter.

The rest of the superstars and divas also looked like they were not coping well with Bless' disappearance and made them feel uneasy. Vince also felt like he was missing a piece of his family and not seeing Bless felt weird to him eversince she left maternity leave and wherever she went didn't settle well with anyone why she would up and leave without telling anyone.

He felt so bad for Drew and everyone that felt they had lost a piece of their family that they wanted back and he knew he needed to help in one way or another to find her and those babies. If it were his family missing, he would feel the same way too.

"Vince, do you think you can do me a HUGE favor and post these up anywhere national or international TV to broadcast on air. I...I need help to find my family. Please..."Drew asked as a lump in his throat almost came up making him just want to cry not knowing how to find his family that he needed back.

Drew was emotionally and physically tired the past few days and Vince was his last resort to help him find Bless and his children.

"Drew, I'll help you find them. It's the least I can do. I've lost one of my best workers and your girlfriend is like a daughter to me and I need her back as well. I can understand yours and everyone's dilemma's trying to find her the past few days which it seems like it's been a difficult task and it's not easy losing someone you love unconditionally and have them disappear without saying a word. I'll do the best I can with these and make sure to show them on air that she see's these and post them on our Twitter account too. Keep a few of these pictures to save to post on your Twitter page and send them through friends,fans,family, or anyone you know that can help you get them back too. These pictures could be a useful tool to help us find wherever your family went." Vince told him he would help the best he could to help Drew and the rest of the roster superstars and divas find Bless as he took at least two or three pictures from Drew that he could post on air.

"Thanks so much Vince. You don't know how grateful I am...it feels like I lost a piece of me and need back mending." Drew's eyes started to swell with tears missing Bless and his children.

"I know how you feel Drew. We'll get her back." Vince encouraged him that he would find where Bless,Catherine,and the unborn baby no matter how hard they tried.

Once Drew left Vince's locker room, he walked back solemnly back to his locker room he shared with the guys and sat back with his head leaning back against the concrete wall as tears pricked his green eyes as he sighed rubbing his eyes as he looked at the pic he had of him,Bless, and Catherine when it was just the three of them at the park before they decided to get pregnant again. They just looked so happy. It was such a beautiful day out that they decided to spend a family day together and take a family picture. Drew and Bless sat together smiling with Catherine on their lap when they were taking the picture.

"Baby, please come back to me..."Drew cried softly as his tears fell on the picture that he held against his lap and traced Bless' beautiful smiling face in the picture.

"Hey Drew...you okay?" The Italian/Canadian superstar Santino (Anthony) came in with Randy saw Drew looked really broken and Antonio never seen Drew such a mess as he had tears running down his face and he was just shaking in sobs as his hair covered his face trying to mask his pain.

"Man...he looks really wrecked." Antonio told Randy softly looking concerned towards the Scot.

"Most of us are Ant...He's not the only one." Randy responded knowing how Drew was feeling even though he didn't feel much remorse for the Scot who let go of the most best woman he had ever and losing his kids was just the icing on the cake.

"I bet you DON'T even know how I feel Randall...You don't even know me..." The Scot heard what Randy said as he looked up with swollen red eyes glaring at the Apex Predator.

"Well...maybe I DON'T Andrew but you're the one who let go of Bless and YOUR kids that night you decided to kiss another WOMAN while drunk and thanks to you I LOST my "Baby sister" and my best friend whom I may NEVER see again!" Randy retorted back to his fellow Smackdown superstar as tears gathered in Randy's eyes as he glared at the tall superstar before him telling him just how he felt losing Bless felt like he lost a piece of his family.

"You may NOT like me or I may NOT like you Randy but I'm doing my BEST to find MY FAMILY, YOUR SISTER, BEST FRIEND, EVERYONE'S BEST FRIEND that they've lost in this company and I went straight to VINCE and ASKED his HELP and you know what he said to me. He IS willing to HELP find Bless and Catherine and OUR unborn baby wherever they are. I have the pictures to even PROVE it. I'M NOT going to LOSE hope to find THEM and I made a MISTAKE and WILLING to FIX IT. When you and the others were at the house yesterday, I went up to OUR room to look for PICTURES that could help FIND THEM in the Scrapbook ALBUM Bless had of me,Cat, our unborn baby, and everyone ELSE that could help ME find them and send these to everyone else around the locker room so DON'T you DARE judge me and tell me I DON'T LOVE MY family... Gosh..." Drew's tears grew more as he threw a bunch of pictures Randy's way that fell in front of his feet before Drew left in a rush to be by himself and didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Randy sniffled back his own tears watching Drew leave the room in tears as he picked up the photos that had fallen to his feet and looked through them. Some of the pics Drew had had Bless, him, John, Catherine, Liz, Samantha, Alanna, and a bunch of the others from a year ago when Catherine was still little and they had a get together.

"I...I can't believe Bless kept these after so long." Randy was shocked that he never seen the pic till now. He flipped through a few pics which made him have tears in his eyes and happened to see a pic of him, John, and her making funny faces on the pic through her apple iPhone camera that she took, he even found a piece of paper that Bless wrote BMG supposedly Galloway he thought with the letter G since she always dreamed of one day getting married to Drew,RKO,JC BFF's 3

"Woah...How random of us." The Viper smiled a little reminiscing their goofiness and how much he missed her. Randy smiled a little when John took a picture of him and Bless with him in his arms bridal style and they were smiling at John who was taking the picture.

He then saw pics of Drew and Catherine then Drew,Bless,and Catherine together or when she started showing and Drew had his hand on her belly when they were expecting again. They looked so happy and carefree. He flipped through a few more pics to find some pics of her, PJ,Stu,Heath,and Stephen with the other pictures he had.

Maybe he kinda misjudged Drew wrong. He thought to himself. Maybe Drew really wanted to fix his family and was being really hard on him when he shouldn't of been.

"She's the glue that keeps us together. I hope Drew is right that Vince will help US find her. We need Bless back and soon." Antonio (Santino) told Randy as he too looked at the pictures Randy shared with him.

"I do too Tino...I miss her so much that it hurts..." The Smackdown superstar sighed putting the pictures down in Drew's bag that he previously threw and knew he needed to take a walk to try and get his mind off the stress and to talk to Drew if he found him later.

"Are you going to be okay Randy?" Antonio asked putting his hand to the Viper's shoulders seeing how terribly upset he was missing Bless as much as the others did too.

"Yeah I will be Tino...I just need to take a walk and take some stress off before getting back to the hotel tonight after the show. Do you think I can room with you and talk, you know just to get my mind off all this. Just everything reminds me of Bless and need just a friend to talk too." Randy ran his fingers through his dark hair and hoped his best friend didn't mind the company.

"Sure you can Randy. Any time. You know I'm here for you man." Santino tried to make him feel better patting his back as Randy gave a half smile trying to ease the pain in his broken heart before leaving the room to take a walk to warm up for his match and get his head in the game and worry about his family and catch up with Drew later.

Later that night Randy dedicated his match to Bless and Catherine and blew a kiss hoping maybe she'd see him in action somehow and would still remember him and everyone that missed her and the baby so much.

After the match, Randy walked solemnly with tears already in his eyes as he tried to fight them back walking back to the men's locker room. He gave a heavy hearted sigh as he sat down in one of the cubicles with his stuff trying to fight his tears away.

His heart just felt so empty not seeing Bless and his beautiful niece around around as he usually saw her after his matches. He hoped wherever they went too, they were okay and she was taking care of herself,Catherine,and her and Drew's unborn baby.

He wished he could just do something and find her himself but it was nearly too impossible to find out where Bless and the kids were hiding.

"Hey..."Mike (The Miz) greeted Randy softly after his match and walked in to see the Viper in tears which he saw he was trying to fight back and wiping away as Randy lifted up his head to see the fauxhawk haired man.

"Oh hey." Randy greeted back wiping his face just to look half way decent.

"Hey, it's okay to cry Randy. Maryse and I have done our fair share of it as well. No need to be ashamed to hide it. We miss Bless and the kiddo too like you and the rest of our road family do. I've heard you and the gang have been on a mission the past few days trying your hardest to find them. I know it's a tough task for her to come back but she needs her time and space right now to cope with everything. Maybe she just wants to be alone somewhere secluded you know just away from everyone just to take a break but in my heart that girl is tough. She'll come back on her own time when she needs us." Mike told him as he walked over and sat down beside Randy patting his back knowing how much he missed Bless and he shared the same sentiments with the Viper as he and Maryse missed their friend too.

"What if she doesn't come back Mike?" Randy sighed looking at the Must see superstar as he rubbed his blue eyes with his hands.

"She will. On her own and when she's ready and when she needs us the most. Right now she's putting up the walls in her heart and trying to piece everything back together. I don't blame you being angry at Drew either. I can only guess this is a test of their relationship and hopefully there is still a chance they can salvage it somehow if Bless wants to still get back together with that jerk but I think she still has some love in her heart for him though a part of her hates him too. It's going to take some time for her to really forgive Drew and him to earn back his trust with her." Mike explained and tried being optimistic as could be that Bless was trying to cope with the heart break and taking a break from all the stress she didn't need and needed some time away from Drew too. He hoped too that she would come back to them and be a family again.

"Drew's gonna miss out on so much including ourselves once that baby gets here in a couple of months." Randy felt sad he may miss his future "nephew" being born now that Bless was gone with the kids.

"I don't think so...She'll end up coming back before that baby is even born."Mike knew Bless. She WOULD come back and see that beautiful baby being born.

"How would you know "Mr. Prediction"? Randy sorta chuckled at his friend teasing him that Bless would come back before the baby was born.

"You know something we don't?" Randy and Mike shared a laugh together.

"Nah, just wanted to lighten up the mood a little since it's been a little awkward and somber but I can guarantee Bless will be back. Just wait and see. She can't hide for long." Mike tried making the situation a little better and glad to see Randy smile at least for a little while.

"Thanks Mike. I needed that. You're a good friend." Randy clapped his hand over Mike's shoulder.

"No problem. At least it's something I could do. You know if you need a friend or someone to talk too, I'm around." The blonde haired cocky superstar told him with a small smile.

"Thanks." Randy smiled a little as Antonio walked in with Stu.

"Hey guys." Randy greeted his fellow superstars.

"How are you holding up?" Stu could see Randy looked pretty sad and somber as Mike was with him as he was packing up to leave to see his girlfriend back home as Drew walked in the room too with a tired look on his face as he was avoiding most of the guys and just wanted to get out of there and not talk to anyone after getting dressed and packed.

"Not bad but still a little depressed but I'm okay."Randy reassured the Brit he was okay.

"Good. So...I guess everything will be okay for a little while." Stu said to the Viper that they were trying to move on and be okay with everything though pieces of them were still missing and try to get a little normalcy back in their lives and try to get their heads in the game with work.

"Yeah I guess so." Randy nodded as he turned to his bags and started packing.

The guys finished up their matches and most of them were either heading to the next town or going to the hotel for some rest and relaxation just to wind down after the show.

"So are you and Anth heading back to the hotel or heading out to the next town?" the Brit asked if he and Antonio were traveling elsewhere for the night after the show.

"Going back to the hotel. We'll meet you guys at the next town if you guys are heading up in advance." Anthony (Santino) responded to the Brit where he and Randy were going.

"Alright then. Stay safe you two." The Preston man told them as he was gonna get dressed and packed up ready to head out with the guys on the tour bus out to Phoenix, AZ.

"Night guys. I'm gonna head home for the night. If you need anything Randy or have any other information on Bless and the kids, just let me and Maryse know." Miz bidded the Viper goodnight as he was ready to leave after packing his bags.

"Good night Mike and I will let you know." The blue eyed superstar reassured as he was going to get dressed as Mike walked away and Anthony too got ready before they headed out to the hotel to get some rest before meeting with the gang the next day in Phoenix.

"Ready to go Viper?" The Italian/Canadian superstar asked his best friend if he was ready.

"Yeah be out in a second." Randy made sure he looked presentable in the mirror before leaving the the bathroom and walked back in the room getting his bags and walking out with Anthony out to the hallway and to the parkinglot where their rental car was.

As they were walking out, Randy kind of felt for the Scot still seeing him depressed as he was pushing his bags in the luggage compartment of the bus before grabbing his backpack to put on his shoulder as he got on the bus with the rest of the guys.

Randy sighed watching the Scot before he put his bags in the trunk along with Anthony's and hoped to catch up and talk to Drew at the next town and apologize for being a little harsh on the guy. Maybe there was something to do to ease the tension between them by talking one on one.

"Anth, do you mind if I have the radio on, I just need a distraction." Randy asked if that was okay with his best friend if he could turn the radio on.

"Yeah sure." Anthony didn't mind as he backed up out of the parking lot while Randy was fumbling with the radio trying to distract himself with some rock music just to get his mind off some stuff he was thinking about as they drove away to the hotel.

_Meanwhile in Manila...5:30AM._

"Here we are sweetie. Home sweet home for maybe the next 4 or 5 months." Bless said to her daughter as she called a van to the place they were going to be staying in the next few months.

.


	99. Abandoned Baby Chapter 99

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 99

3 months later...

Things were really hard for Drew to cope after the disappearance of his girlfriend, their daughter,and unborn baby. He didn't know where to even start looking for her. Where were they? Were they okay? Were they alive? What were they doing? Where were they living? Was all Drew could think to himself.

He wished he could turn back time and have his family back and fix the mess he made. He promised he would never hurt her but he did by one little mistake and now it's as if she was gone from thin air and so was his family.

Drew sighed softly in the empty locker room looking down at the portrait he had of them so happy looking in his wallet.

"Don't worry baby, wherever you are I'm gonna keep looking and not going . I'm so sorry I hurt you love." He apologized tracing her doll like face in the picture.

A few minutes later Stu came in the locker room with PJ,Heath,and Stephen when they seen Drew wiping his eyes as he tried sniffling back the tears as he was looking down a pic he had in his hand.

"Hey bud. You okay?"Stu was the first to speak up to his best friend sitting by him.

"Um...Yeah...I...I'm okay."Drew heard his bud speak trying to wipe the tears from his eyes and face.

"Bud, It's been 4 months...I think you need to move on from Bless. Who knows when she'll ever come back including the kids. It's like she doesn't want to be found." Stu tried to make his best friend feel better and forget what happened after her disappearance. It was like she just fell off the face off the earth including the kids.

"WHAT...FORGET about MY GIRLFRIEND...THE LOVE OF MY LIFE and MY CHILDREN?...ARE YOU SERIOUS SHTU...I LOVE THEM and I CAN'T JUST FORGET THEM...I'M NOT GIVING UP JUST YET...THEY HAVE TO COME BACK...I...I just want to FIX EVERYTHING that I did...I made a MISTAKE and can't believe the fool I was and I PROMISED...ME...I PROMISED I would NEVER hurt her and what did I do and now Bless won't EVER forgive me...It's like she hates me...I don't blame her if she even does. Gosh...I'm such an idiot to let her go..."Drew said sniffling shaking his head hating for himself for this to happen.

"I guess you were an idiot that night man and you did hurt the one person you did love and you let her go and I don't blame her either for leaving but I guess I might as well give you another chance if you plan making amends with her. If you hurt that little girl again including MY NIECE and FUTURE NIECE or NEPHEW, I'LL HURT YOU, GOT IT?" Stu got up in Drew's face.

"You got it..."Drew spoke softly nodding promising his best friend he wouldn't hurt her again.

"And as for you TWO, I wouldn't even let you think of hurting Bless after you two deciding to get trashed that night at the club. You two would be just as lucky if she forgives you two." Stu had his eyes on PJ and Heath as well warning them if they'd ever hurt Bless after what they did.

"Yes sir." PJ understood as well did Heath like two scolded children.

"I just hope wherever she is...she and the kids are okay."Stephen said among the group concerned for their safety and well being.

"I'm sure she is Ste. That little girl is brave I know that one thing." Stu sighed hoping she'd come back one way or another. His heart still felt broken inside missing her and scaring Drew would be the last thing he'd want too do but it was for his own good if he ever wanted to make amends with his girlfriend.

"Come on boys...show time and get our game faces on and worry about our personal problems later." Stu told them as they understood getting ready for the evening to entertain the fans

_Back in Manila – 9:15PM..._

"Momma...where dada?" Catherine asked her mommy.

"He's not here baby but I promise to take care of you and your baby brother or sister." Bless said as she was tucking in her daughter for her bed time.

"I miss dada..."The little toddler sniffled as she held the dog she had in her arms that he gave her when she was a baby.

"I know anak (Child)...I miss him too...Right now I'm here for you okay?" Bless told her daughter sighing softly caressing her face.

"Otay...Mommy, we see dada?" The 14 month old toddler asked curiously.

"I don't know baby...Maybe. Right now you need to go sleepy okay." Her mom suggested to her kissing her forehead.

"Momma...stay here with me."Catherine told her clutching on her mommy's hand before she could leave the room.

"Of course baby." The 6 month pregnant mother agreed with her daughter's request as she smiled at the little toddler.

"Wuv You mommy." Catherine told her before she had her nap.

"I love you too baby girl." Bless smiled at her daughter holding her close.

As soon as Catherine was asleep, Bless stared down at her sleeping daughter.

The soon to be mother had tears in her eyes thinking of Drew as she ran her fingers through Cat's hair gently.

"Mommy's sorry for hurting you baby...I just don't want to get hurt again." Bless told her feeling heartbroken and betrayed that Drew would hurt her and she didn't know whether to forgive him or not after finding out from Stu that he kissed a girl while he was drunk.

He promised he wouldn't hurt her but for her, she felt that hurt in her heart that he shattered it to pieces and the best way to hurt him back was just to go away with the kids and try to mend the pieces of her broken heart again.

She just hoped the rest of her family was okay. She missed them terribly and hoped to come back when she was able to cope with her broken heart.

Right now her priority was looking after herself and the children before thinking of going back into a relationship so soon.

"I love you baby." Bless spoke softly to Catherine kissing her forehead before cradling her little girl into her arms as they both fell into a deep slumber.

_Meanwhile in St. Louis..._

Drew sighed after jobbing again in his match and walked to the back in hoping to see his smiling girlfriends face while walking up to him greeting him with a kiss and always bringing in a towel and water bottle to give to him after a hilacious match but this time she wasn't here which gave him a weird kind of vibe.

He looked down at her ring that had her birth stone on it that was attached to his necklace and kissed it.

"I miss you Bless. Please come back to me." Drew softly said to no one in particular but speaking to himself.

"Hey man. Great match out there with Justin." His friend Stephen (Sheamus) could be heard after he just finished up with Cody catching up with the Scot.

"Thanks man. That means a lot I guess." Drew faced his Irish friend with a small smile.

"Drew, I can tell you miss Bless. Everything will be okay buddy. You'll see. You'll see her again and the kids. Don't count them out even though they may be missing." Stephen told him while putting an arm around Drew's neck.

"I wouldn't think it but I miss them a lot. I just wished they would come back." The Scot sighed looking down at her ring she gave him to think of her.

"She will on her own man. Just give her the space she needs right now. Just work on mending things with her if she does come back." The Irish man gave him some encouraging words before he left to get ready to head back to the hotel to wind down.

Drew thought of what Stephen said and nodded.

"Ste..."Drew spoke up.

The Irish brawler turned around and looked at Drew.

"What's up?" The Great White asked him.

"Um...thanks."Drew told him with a small smile.

"Anything for a friend. I'm sure wherever your family is they're being well taken cared of. They'll come back bud. I know it." Stephen had faith in his heart that Bless and the kids would come back home to them eventually.

"I hope so Ste. By the way, do you mind some company? Maybe you and I talk and catch up. I just don't want to be anywhere near Shtu right now and I know he could be overbearing big brother sometimes and I just feel like I need a close confidant to talk with since you're not really mad with me." Drew hoped the Irish man didn't mind at all.

"I may not be mad with you Drew. More like a little disappointed I guess but I wouldn't leave you hangin'. Sure you can come and hang out." Stephen knew Drew made a mistake and was willing to give his best friend a second chance to make amends with them after the incident back at the club and with Bless if she ever came back.

The two finished getting ready and headed back to the hotel to catch up with one another in Stephen's room for the time being.


	100. Abandoned Baby Chapter 100

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 100

Now that Bless was 5 months pregnant, she didn't know whether she wanted to go home and face the music of all her family and friends especially Drew since it was still hard for her to face the music. She wondered if they were thinking about her eversince of her disappearance.

"Mommy...Mommy..."Catherine called out to Bless wondering where she was.

Bless went back inside the room after over looking the city scape of her home town from her balcony.

"Hey there beautiful. Did you just wake up?" Bless asked Catherine giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Uh hu...I was looking for you mommy..."The little girl told her.

"I'm here now sweetie. Mommy promises she's not leaving." Bless promised her baby girl kissing her forehead and held her close.

"Mommy, when we see dada?" Catherine asked her mom that she wanted to see her daddy.

"I...I don't know baby..."Bless was honest with her daughter if they would ever see Drew again.

"I miss dada." Catherine sniffled missing him so much.

"I miss him too baby but mommy is not ready to face daddy yet." Bless understood how her daughter felt that she wanted to see Drew but wasn't sure if she wanted to see him yet. Bless felt selfish for keeping her kids away from Drew but didn't want to get hurt all over again.

"Did dada do something bad mommy?" The little toddler asked her mom who had tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand how to explain it but one day you'll understand okay?" Bless sniffled looking up at her beautiful daughter stroking her hair.

"Okay. I love you mommy. Don't cry." Catherine said as she wiped her mommy's tears away and kissed and hugged her.

"Thank you baby. That makes momma feel better." Bless smiled as they embraced.

"Do you want to eat lunch now that you're up?" The young mom asked her daughter.

"Hungry." The little one pouted hearing her stomach growling.

"Okay. Mommy's gonna order something to eat." Bless told her daughter. Thank goodness Bless remembered to cancel her old credit cards and other stuff and get new cards under her new name that way she wouldn't be traced by anybody that would know her.

A few minutes later Bless called room service and they would bring the food up later once it was done.

"Do you want to watch cartoons sweetie while we wait for the food to arrive?" Bless asked Catherine.

"Okay." Catherine didn't mind as she sat on their bed with her stuffed puppy that was with her as Bless popped in "_Little Mermaid_" for Catherine to watch and keep her distracted for the mean time.

A few minutes later Bless heard a knock at the door and grabbed a tip before opening the door with the food that was brought up for them.

"Salamat." (Thanks) Bless said as she tipped the person outside the door before grabbing the food cart bringing it in.

_Meanwhile in Atlanta, GA..._

"Hey Drew. Any news yet?" Stephen (Sheamus) asked his best friend about Bless and the children.

"Not yet Ste. I wished though...I miss them so much." Drew sighed as he ran his fingers through his long chestnut locks thinking of them.

"I know buddy. I miss them too." Stephen sighed missing Bless and Catherine and his heart ached wishing they would come back home to them safe and sound.

"I wish I could turn the clock back and fixed what I did...I regret kissing that girl while drunk. Gosh I'm an idiot..."Drew mumbled softly shaking his head.

"Bud, we all make mistakes one way or another. I'm sure you and Bless will work this all out when she comes back." The Irish man reassured him that things would be okay.

"I hope so Stephen...I just hope so. I think I'm gonna go back to the bus and get some sleep...I'm just really tired." Drew said feeling so exhausted after the show and all he wanted to do is get away and crash.

"Alright bud. If you need to talk, you know I'm here for you right?" The bigger man understood clapping the Scot's shoulder letting him know he would be there as a friend if he needed anything.

"I know. Thanks."Drew appreciated his friends sentiments with a small smile as he started to pack up and head back to the tour bus and try to get some real needed rest.

When he got to the bus, he put his luggages and bags away before going to change his clothes and head to his and Bless' room.

He smiled at the framed pic of them sitting together on the grass at the park together and they looked genuinely happy as a couple.

"Good night love. I miss you...please come back me soon..." Drew said tracing his finger on her face of the picture of her smiling face before he placed it down as he laid in his bed hoping to have his family back together again.

_Back in Manila 8:45PM_

"Baby, time to take your bath then it's nap time." Bless told her daughter getting her stuff to take a bath.

"Okay momma." Catherine obeyed her mother turning off the tv as she reached for her mom's hand as Bless put the stuff that she needed on top of the counter before stripping Catherine of her clothes putting them in a laundry bag and turning on the water lifting the little girl putting her in the warm water.

"Mommy, when we go back home?" The little girl asked her mommy.

"Mommy doesn't know when yet baby but when we do I promise we'll visit your Uncle PJ and the guys okay?" Bless promised her as she shampooed her daughter's hair.

"What about dada?" Catherine wondered missing her dad so much.

Bless sighed and didn't know how to answer that question of Drew and wanted so much to tell her daughter but still it was so difficult for Bless to break her walls of her heart down.

"I don't know sweetie. When the time is right." Her mother honestly told her when they would see Drew again.

"I miss dada." Catherine sadly sniffled missing Drew and wished he would be with them.

"I know sweetie...we both love you very much but mommy doesn't know if she loves daddy right now..." Bless said as her daughter faced her.

"Mommy, don't cry...I love you." Catherine let her mother know taking her hand to wipe her mommy's tears.

"I love you too baby." Bless bent down to kiss her daughter's hand.

Even though Catherine didn't understand the situation between her parents, she still loved her mom very much and hated to see her cry whatever her daddy did to make mommy cry.

After Bless gave Catherine a bath, she dressed her up in a little Princess night gown and brushed her long locks of hair that was starting to grow out.

"Princess, come here. Mommy will help you brush your teeth." Bless told her daughter after brushing her long curly hair.

"Okay." The little girl understood as she stood up on the little stool with her mom helping her.

"Good girl. One day you'll be able to brush your teeth on your own and be independent just like mommy." Bless said proudly to her daughter.

"What does independent mean mommy?" The small little girl was curious as she watched her mom open the cap to put her gum flavored toothpaste on her Elmo toothbrush.

"It just means you will be soon be able to do things on your own without mommy's help." The young mom told her with a warm smile as she helped brush and rinse her daughter's mouth.

"Spit out the water baby after you rinse." Her mom instructed her as she did so.

"Good girl." The 26 year old mom smiled as she grabbed a small napkin and wiped her daughter's mouth with it before putting her toothbrush and toothpaste away.

"Honey, while mommy showers, why don't you go take your teddy and lay down and watch tv while mommy finishes up in here okay. Don't go anywhere else." Bless instructed her daughter.

"Promise mommy." The little swore as Bless kissed her daughter's cheek before the little girl went in the room to watch tv while her mother took her own bath.

Once Bless finished taking her shower, she changed into a pair of pajamas and cleaned up a little in the bathroom before joining her daughter who was laying down on the bed on her side while watching cartoons.

"Mommy's done." Bless said smiling at her daughter who was contently on the bed with her stuffed dog that Drew gave her as a baby in her arms.

"Mommy, can I have juice before beddy time?" Catherine asked her mommy when she seen her.

"Sure you may baby." Bless didn't mind that Catherine let go of her stuffed puppy before making her way to the mini fridge to get her sippy cup that was filled with grape juice and went back to the bed where her mom was drying and combing her hair.

"Momma, what we do tomorrow?" The sweet little angel asked after taking a sip of her juice.

"Do you want to go to the park or shopping with mommy?" Bless asked her daughter to spend time with her.

"Shopping." The little girl smiled which was her favorite thing to do with her mommy since her mommy liked buying things either for herself or for her when it came to toys or clothes.

"Okay shopping tomorrow it is. If we can try sleeping a little early tonight then we'll see if we can get a head start early in the morning." Her mother suggested wanting to spend time with her daughter and wanted to buy new clothes especially for the baby.

"YEY!"The little girl was excited.

The two girls finally fell asleep about quarter to 9 that way they could get up around 8 and start their mother and daughter day without any worries that they had and enjoy their day.


	101. Abandoned Baby Chapter 101

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 101

The next morning Bless and Catherine woke up pretty early in the morning since Catherine wanted to go out for the day to spend with her. They were gonna spend some mother and daughter bonding and try to cheer themselves up and get their minds off from home even though it was on their minds.

Bless put on a pink halter top,jeans,and sneakers on while Catherine was in a cute pink dress with mini jeans almost matching her's with pigtails with pink hair ribbons in her hair and wore white Nike sneakers.

"You look so cute. You ready to go baby?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Catherine smiled at her mom as Bless made sure she had everything that they needed just in case to put on Catherine's stroller.

Thank goodness for the mall being close by that way they really didn't have to go outdoors and it was just walking meters away from where they lived.

The girls loved spending time together bonding and looking through different things at the mall to see what they could explore or buy.

Bless was even surprised no one in the mall even recognized her as she looked like a normal civilian in her hometown and she smiled at that. She felt like she was like any of them. A normal person.

"Hon, where do you want to go next?" Bless asked her daughter where else they should explore.

"Toys!" Catherine rejoiced that she wanted to look at the toys in the toy section of the store.

"Pease mommy..." Her daughter asked her.

"Okay, to the toys it is." Bless giggled at her excited baby girl as they went to the girls section of the toys to see what they had on the shelves.

After just looking around in the toy section, Bless and Catherine went to the clothes section to see if Bless could get something new for Catherine to wear as she looked through the girls clothes.

"Hon, do you like this?" Bless asked looking at the cute Barbie t-shirts for her daughter.

Catherine shook her head as she sat in her stroller drinking her juice.

"Okay, what about...this one." Her mommy suggested looking at the cute dresses on the rack as she was skimming through them to see what Catherine liked.

"Orange." The cute little toddler pointed to the cute dress with flowers imprinted on them.

"That's cute. Do you like this one sweetie?" Bless asked looking at the dress that was light orange and had different designs of flowers on it on in the middle.

"Uh hu." Catherine nodded with a smile.

"Mommy will get it for you if you like it." Bless told her daughter with a warm smile.

"Pwetty." Catherine said smiling looking at the dress her mommy was holding.

"Yes very pretty and mommy can find a cute matching orange headband or hair ribbons to go with it that way you match when you wear it." Bless got the dress for her daughter and looked around the hair accessories to find an orange hairband or ribbons to go along with her pretty dress.

"After shopping, what do you want to do?" Her mother asked her while they looked through hair ribbons and headbands.

"Ice cweam..."The little child told her mommy what she wanted to do.

"That sounds good. We'll get dessert then." Her mommy smiled at her daughter who was fascinated by the accessories her mommy bought her and thought she would look pretty in the dress she would get for her baby girl including she found a cute orange headband with orange clip earrings and orange and white headbands in a pack and decided to get it for her.

After the girls went shopping, they decided to get ice cream for dessert and would settle in for the day for lunch back at the hotel.

"Mommy, when we go back home?" Catherine asked her mommy curiously.

"Do you mean back at the hotel or back home with Uncle PJ and everyone?" Bless asked her daughter what she meant.

"Home with Unca Pday and dada." Her daughter answered her missing them.

"I don't know baby...I don't know how to answer that but I promise you and the baby will always have me." Bless promised her daughter who was on her lap as she kissed her head and held her close.

"I wish we could be home mama..."The small toddler sadly said missing her favorite uncles and daddy and she wanted to be in her own room.

"I know baby...Mommy does too but we'll always have each other and we'll still be a family even with or without daddy plus you're here home with me." Bless told her daughter with a soft look stroking her daughter's face while cupping it gently.

"I miss Unca PJ, Unca Wadey, Unca Heath, and dada...I want us to be a family again momma." Catherine began to sniffle wrapping her arms around her mother burying her face into the crook of her mommy's neck.

"I know you do baby. Mommy's just not ready to go home yet..." Bless told her daughter rubbing her back gently as she kissed her cheek.

"I wanna go home mommy...I want dada..."Catherine sniffled missing him so much letting her emotions out.

"I wish it were easy anak (Child)...it's not easy for mommy to explain what happened with daddy and me. The situation is complicated for both of us and mommy wants to protect you and the baby. I'm just looking out for my best interest including you and baby." Bless tried to make her daughter understand things were hard for her and Drew and she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him yet for betraying her and wanted to protect her children from getting hurt too.

"Remember baby, mommy will always be here to love you and take care of you and your baby sister or baby brother." Bless took a look at her daughter and cupped her daughter's face and wiped away her tears that fell.

"Will you always love dada momma?" Catherine asked if they still loved each other.

"I don't know sweetie. It's hard to even say..."Bless didn't know how to feel after finding him kiss another woman and to betray her like that hurt her.

"Is it okay to still love dada?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Yes anak, it's okay for you to still love and miss him. When the time is right and mommy feels ready, we'll go back home. Right now let's just spend more time together bonding okay." Her mom suggested kissing her daughter's forehead as she nodded.

Bless hated hurting her daughter and to see her sad but couldn't explain the situation to her daughter about her and Drew. She was still too little to understand what was happening but no matter what she would always love her and the baby and they had each other with or without Drew in their lives.

At least they had a "stable" life right now with just being them. When she felt the time was right and her head and heart was in the right place, they would go back home and see the family. Right now Bless just needed the time and space to mend after the incident with Drew.

"Come on baby, let's go home and get some rest." After the girls finished their ice cream, the two decided to go back home and bond more.

_Back in Tampa, FL_

A few weeks later the guys and Drew were back home. The vibe in the house felt awkward and weird without Bless around. Usually she would keep them all in line when they were home and loved hearing the sound when Catherine was with them too but it felt more awkward not hearing them around.

Usually they heard them giggling from Drew's room whenever Bless would be giving Catherine a bath or tucking her in for her naps after she got done playing for the day and cleaning up her toys and right now things were just too quiet without the little angel that lit up their lives.

Drew wasn't the same either. He moped around the house cooped up in his and Bless' room in bed missing his girlfriend and daughter.

The guys noticed Drew was always quiet and not as talkative and after the show he never wanted to hang out with them and hid himself secluded away in the hotel room which they didn't blame him since the disappearance of his family.

All he did was work to get his mind off the stress but when he was done after a show, he just was restless without his family and kept praying they would come back. Some of the guys pitied him and some didn't even feel bad since he put this situation on himself.

Drew even kept to himself most of the time when he was backstage sitting by himself in the locker room or was found looking around for his family backstage and they were nowhere to be found.

Stephen (Sheamus) and (Stu) Wade could see how much Drew had changed drastically since Bless' disappearance. It felt like their family circle was broken and couldn't even be repaired.

They wished Bless would come back with the babies safe and sound and for Drew's sake come back to him that way they were all together as a family and be back to normal but that would never happen or so they would think.

"Drew, we're gonna go out for dinner after the show, you want to come?" PJ (Justin Gabriel) asked him walking in the locker room after he had showered and got changed into a black button down t-shirt and jeans with sneakers on and was gonna join the guys to eat out after the show.

"No...you go on ahead Peej. I'm just gonna head to the hotel to get some rest." Drew reassured the South African.

"You sure you don't want to come, The offer stands if you wanna join and the guys don't mind." His South African friend was worried about the Scot and wanted him to go out with them just to get his mind off things.

"Yeah...you go on ahead Peej. I just want to lay down and crash for the night. You and the guys have fun without me." Drew reassured he was fine clapping the young African man on the shoulder with a small smile as Drew turned to get ready.

"Alright. If you're sure. We'll see you back at the hotel after we eat then." The spiky haired man said slinging his bags upon his shoulder and rolled his carry on with him..

"Have fun." The Scot told the South African Werewolf as he got ready to leave for the hotel for some well needed rest and relaxation.


	102. Abandoned Baby Chapter 102

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 102

The next day Bless decided to give Catherine a bath and dressed her up in the summer dress she bought her daughter and put her daughter's hair up in pigtails.

"You look so pretty baby." Bless said to the baby giving her forehead a kiss.

"Pwetty..." Catherine smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked like a cute little ballerina.

"Yes very pretty baby." Bless told her daughter with a smile after putting the brush down on the counter.

"Honey,do you wanna go to the park this afternoon and then have lunch when we come back?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Otay." The little girl said to her mom shrugging that she was okay with it as long as she got to be with her mommy.

"Are you bringing "Cubby" (Her stuffed dog) with you when we go to the park?" Bless asked Catherine.

"Maybe." Catherine said as she went to the room to get her stuffed puppy toy that Drew gave her when she was a baby.

"Honey, can you sit on the bed and watch cartoons while mommy gets a shower and gets ready?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Otay momma." Catherine understood her mother as she was sitting on the bed looking for cartoons to watch while waiting for her mommy to get ready for the day.

After Bless got showered, she finally got dressed in a cute colorful sun dress and had her hair in curls.

She smiled as she seen her daughter sitting on the bed with her stuffed puppy in her arms watching cartoons like a good little girl.

"Hey dumpling, ready to go?" Bless asked as she put her towel on a near by chair to dry.

"Yes momma." the little girl smiled as she seen her mommy all finished after her shower as Bless helped the little girl off the bed sitting her daughter in her arms giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you baby." The pregnant mother told her daughter hugging her close.

"I wuv you momma." The little toddler smiled hugging and kissing her mom.

After Bless made sure she had everything to take with her and helped Catherine to her stroller, the two went to the park to hang out.

When the two finished hanging out at the park, they went back to their room to have dinner. Bless ordered her food then she ordered Catherine some hot dogs and fries which she cut up for her that way she could eat as well with a side dish of Mac and Cheese.

"Make sure to eat all your food honey." Bless told her daughter.

"Otay momma." Catherine obeyed her mommy as they had Raw on tv just to scope out how things were going with the guys.

"Unca Wandy..." Catherine smiled seeing her favorite Uncle that she loved so much.

"Yeah that's Uncle Randy." Bless smiled at her daughter who squeaked in excitement.

"Unca Sheamus..." Catherine squeaked happily seeing the Irish brawler.

Bless couldn't help but giggle at her little girls excitement as they watched Raw for the evening just to make Catherine happy.

The young pregnant soon to be mom watched as Randy blew a kiss to the screen as she smiled warmly at the Viper catching his kiss and placing it on her heart.

For the first time, she just wanted to make her daughter happy by tuning into Raw just to see how the guys were doing and they seemed to be doing well for themselves.

Bless sighed missing her "family" so much as she watched Randy and Stephen tag team together to take on Kane and Daniel Bryan.

How much she just wanted to reach out to the tv and hug the guys.

"Momma, you miss Unca Wandy and Unca Sheamus?" Her little girl turned to her sad looking mommy.

"Yeah I do baby...very very much." Her mother confessed to her daughter.

"We go home momma and see them..." Her daughter told her that she wanted to go home and see her favorite Uncle's that she loved so much.

"I wish we could baby...I'll let you know when momma is ready. Right now we have each other okay?" Her mother tried making her daughter understand that she'd take care of her daughter cupping her daughter's face and stroked her cheek.

"Me wanna go home..." Catherine sniffled when she seen Randy and Sheamus walk away victorious against their opponents in the ring and to the back.

"I know baby...I know. Come here sweetie." Bless sniffled softly as Catherine crawled on her mommy's lap and let out a good cry.

"Me wanna go home...I miss dada..."Catherine mumbled in her mommy's neck.

Bless bit her lip trying the best to stay confident for her daughter as she rubbed the baby's back. She knew she was hurting her daughter which she didn't want to do but wanted to what was best for her and her unborn child.

"I'm sorry baby...Momma's so sorry...Don't worry baby...Momma's gonna do everything to make things right. I promise...I promise to fight for you and your baby brother or sister because I love you both so much. I just don't want daddy to hurt me or you and the baby." Bless said while rubbing her daughter's back while stroking her hair with the other hand.

"I want dada...Me wanna go home momma..."Catherine cried in her mother's arms missing him so much.

When Bless heard that, her heart broke even more for her daughter knowing she wanted her daddy and her family.

"Miss dada, Unca Wandy, Unca JC, Unca Pday,Unca Stewy, Unca Heath, and Unca Sheamus..."Catherine told her mommy softly sniffling wanting her family back.

"Mommy knows baby. In due time we will see them again. Just not right now. Just know one thing sweetie that I love you and I always will." Bless whispered to her daughter as they embraced.

"I wuv you too momma..." Catherine softly spoke sniffling.

"Right now, do you want momma to tuck you into bed after she gives you a bath and brush your teeth since it's almost beddy time after dinner?" Her mother suggested they do that.

"Otay..." The little toddler nodded as Bless got off the bed taking her daughter's hand into her's as she picked out some pj's for both of them.

After giving her daughter a bath and helping her brush her teeth, Bless tucked in the baby for her nap.

"Good night sweetie. Mommy loves you..." Bless smiled weakly at the sleeping little angel and gave her forehead a kiss.

The young mom sat with her daughter watching her sleep for a few minutes before slowly bending to kiss her.

"I love you..." She whispered softly before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Bless let out a good cry as she stood in the shower missing her family after watching Raw and wished she knew a way to talk to them and reach out to them and knew they had to be worried about her since her disappearance and she felt even more bad because she was keeping her daughter away from her daddy and the family and Bless felt worse when she didn't even say goodbye to her family and left on a bad note which she didn't mean to do but she did what was best.

She didn't know what to do if Drew ever took the kids away from her when he was the one that hurt them in the first place and she would do anything in her will to fight for them if she had too since she was the one that was looking after them for so long when Drew wasn't with her and when he was on the road, she was always home along taking care of Catherine and their unborn baby.

The soon to be mom didn't know how to cope well with her current situation and in her heart she didn't want to forgive Drew for hurting her but a part of her still loved him. She wondered if he truly loved her as much as she did him.

Bless wondered if it was a good idea to maybe stop hiding and go home to her family and hated to see her daughter cry all the time and she hated feeling hurt that she was hurting herself by staying secluded for the last 3 months and spare herself and their daughter the grief.

Maybe it was time to face the music and face her "road family" once and for all. Was she really ready for this? Would she be able to face Drew if she seen him? She wasn't so sure but she wanted to do this for herself and for her daughter so she didn't end up hurting anymore and Bless hated hurting her family for her disappearance as well. She really owed this to them and her daughter and unborn baby.

After Bless stood in the shower letting a good cry and thinking, she dried herself then got dressed as she walked in the room as she sat on the chair and opened up her laptop and smiled a little desktop picture of her and Drew with Catherine sitting between them that she had kept.

She opened up her browser and looked around for what she needed.

"Don't worry baby, we're going home..."Bless turned to her sleeping daughter and smiled at her sleeping angelic face before turning to her laptop and got some work done on what she needed in able to fly back home.


	103. Abandoned Baby Chapter 103

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 103

The next morning Bless woke up at 7 in the morning after she had packed all her's and Catherine's belongings since she planned to go back home. She didn't know where they were staying but she opted to go for Randy and Sam since Drew didn't know she'd be there and that's her only hide out place till she could find a house of her own at the moment.

She didn't want Drew to know she was coming home since she didn't want to speak to him but this was the only way to make her daughter happy just to be home with her family.

"Baby, wake up." Bless smiled stroking her daughter's hair whispering to her baby girl.

"Baby, you have to get up..." Her mother told Catherine as she whimpered sleepily.

The little girl soon stirred snuggling in her mother's warm embrace.

"Momma..."The little girl mumbled sleepily.

"Sweetie, come on. Wake up. We're going home." Her mother told her waking her up.

Bless carefully got off the bed lifting the little girl into her arms cradling her as she walked to the bathroom with Catherine to give her a warm bath before getting ready for the day.

"Mama..." Catherine mumbled sleepily.

"Come on baby wake up now...we have to get ready."Bless told her daughter giving her a kiss on the head as she carried her.

"Where going momma?" The little girl asked curiously.

"We're going home baby." Her mother told her where they were going just to make her little girl happy.

"We go home?"Her daughter tilted her head to her mommy.

"Yeah sweetie. We're going home. I don't want to hurt you anymore baby. I want you to be happy." Her mother took her little hands into her's to tell her why they were going home plus Bless couldn't hurt her daughter anymore from keeping Cat away from her family.

"I wuv you momma." Catherine mumbled as she hugged her mommy.

"I love you too baby." Bless whispered softly to her daughter kissing her forehead.

After giving her daughter a bath, Bless dressed Catherine in a white sun dress and put her white matching headband on and put on her white strap sandals.

"You're just so cute." Bless giggled at her little girl loving to dress her up.

"I cute momma." Catherine agreed with her mom.

"Yes you are angel. Now go sit outside and watch tv while mommy finishes getting ready." Bless told her daughter kissing her head as Catherine giggled.

"Otay mommy." The little toddler giggled toddling off to the bed to watch tv while waiting for her mommy to finish what she was doing.

When Bless finished getting ready, she was dressed in a black zippered down wind breaker suit with black matches pants with her stomach extending out a little now that she was showing and her hair in thick curls.

"Baby, you ready to go?" Bless asked her daughter as she finished packing the rest of her stuff in suitcases and bags.

"Yes mommy." Catherine said as she saw her mom was all dressed as she had her eyes on her.

"Mommy, when we go home, where we going?" The small toddler asked her mom where they were going to stay.

"Mommy hasn't really figured that part out yet honey but I was thinking of Uncle Randy and Aunt Sammy." Bless suggested to her daughter.

"I love Unca Wandy and Aunty Sammy and Lanna." The little girl told her mommy.

"I know you do baby. Mommy loves them too." Her mom told her with a warm smile.

After Bless packed up their things and made sure she and Catherine had they needed before locking up behind her before taking Catherine's small hand into her's as they made their way downstairs out of the complex to get a taxi to the airport.

"Maam...saan ka punta?" (Maam...where are you going?) The taxi driver asked her.

"Aeroplano." (Airport) Bless told him as he helped her with the bags and luggages she had as she also held Catherine in her arms.

"Sige." (Ako) The taxi driver understood.

Once he got their stuff into the trunk, he got in the car Bless went inside and strapped Catherine in her seat and sat beside her as they made their way to the airport.

"We're going home..." Bless mumbled to herself with a smile before smiling at her daughter who looked excited to be seeing their family once again. It was time to fix things with everyone and stop hiding.


	104. Abandoned Baby Chapter 104

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 104

Once Bless and Catherine got to the airport, the taxi passed on their stuff to them. Bless paid the taxi driver before he went off on his other duties to pick up other passengers while Bless looked down at her ticket to find what terminal she and Catherine had to go and go to drop off their luggages.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Catherine said to her mom tugging on her hand.

"Let momma drop off her luggages and bags then we go for something to eat okay?" Her mom suggested they could eat lunch somewhere since they hadn't had a chance to eat before they left.

"Otay."The little toddler agreed as Bless dropped off her luggages after checking in her bags and checking all her stuff in before they could make their way to the terminal.

Their flight wasn't for another hour or two so they could wait and get something to eat before boarding the next plane for St. Louis, Mo.

"What do you want to eat baby?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Pizza." The little girl said what she had in mind.

"That sounds good baby. Let's go find a pizza stand and order something." Her mom took her hand as they walked to the pizza stand with their things they could carry with them and found the food court they were looking for and ordered what they wanted.

After eating, they went to get x-rayed and got their bags checked before going to the terminal to relax before being called for their flight.

_Meanwhile in Boston, Mass..._

"You know I have a hunch their girls will be home soon." PJ speculated that Bless and Catherine were coming home. He didn't know why but he felt it in his heart that they were almost close to home.

"How would you know...man it's been 4 months since they've been gone." Stu told his African friend as they were in the arena getting ready for a house show that afternoon.

"I don't know but I just have that feeling Bless would come home to us soon. Maybe it's just pure luck or intuition coming into play but I wouldn't give up on my best friend like this. I know Bless...she wouldn't be gone for long." PJ thought as he was unpacking his stuff out of hi bags to put on for later.

"Hmmm...do you think Peej?" Heath asked his best friend.

"It could be. Bless may be stubborn but she would come home when she needs us. I just have that sort of feeling maybe she needs us at this time." The South African told his friends that he might be right that maybe Bless would come back to them. She was the kind of person to turn to them when something was wrong.

"What are you guys talking about?" The Scot asked coming in with the Irish man when he heard Justin and the guys talking.

"We were just talking about Bless is all." The spiky haired man spoke up turning to the tired Scot who just came in the room.

"What about her?" Drew asked intrigued what the guys knew.

"I just have this intuition that maybe Bless will be coming home." The South African told the Scot.

"I don't know about Peej. What if she doesn't?" Drew turned to him sighing missing his family.

"Drew, you have to be optimistic man. Your girl will come back to you when the time is right. She just won't forgive you yet but she will in time." Stu told him clapping his shoulder.

"Thanks for being here Stu but I just can't see her and Catherine coming back and I can't keep optimistic all the time." The Scot wished his family would be back but he just didn't have that hope.

"Andrew, don't be pessimistic. Your family still loves you and they will be back lad." Stephen told him with a small smile giving Drew some hope that the girls would be back.

"I hope you're right Ste. I just miss them so much. I want things to be right between Bless and myself. I just want her to give me another chance." The Scot sighed while running his hands through his hair.

"I know you do bro. It'll take time for her to earn your trust back. Believe me I'm sure she still loves you in return and you will get to see your daughter and unborn son or daughter being born. That's the best thing you can do is be there when she has the baby." Stephen tried to cheer him up by being positive that things would be okay with the family once Bless and Drew were back together again and maybe the baby would bring them back together again.

"Gosh...I just miss my family. I would do anything to have them back and give me that chance to explain my actions. I just want everything to be right again." The Smackdown wrestler told his friends as he wearily sighed wanting his family to be complete again.

"It will Andrew. Give it some time." Stu too tried encouraging his friend though he detested him a little but was learning to somehow trying to forgive him and hated to see his best friend like this. He too wished everything would be back to normal once Bless and the baby came back.

"Shtu, I'm sorry for my actions. I hope you forgive me as well. I just don't want to taint our friendship over something stupid I did." Drew apologized to his best friend over the incident.

"Drew, I might still hate you a little but I can somehow forgive you since you are my first best friend. Just don't let another incident happen like that again. I don't want our family to be broken apart and want everything back to normal as well. I love you like a little brother and we're almost like family. Come here man."Stu pulled his best friend up and man hugged him as they hugged as Drew's tears fell which the Brit could feel and patted his head.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and everybody. I could still kick myself right now." Drew felt bad for what he did and never wanted to relive that moment. All he wanted was too fix everything and make it right.

"It's okay man. We'll eventually get past this hurdle and work things out." The big man told his best friend with a small smile.

"Ste, am I forgiven too?" The Scot turned to his second best friend.

"Aye...I guess so. Like Stu said, don't let this get the best of you man. Everything will mend itself once Bless and the babies are back. I can't hate you plus we're bro's aren't we?" The Irish man smiled as he too pulled his friend into an embrace.

"Yeah I guess so huh?" Drew chuckled softly as he wiped his tears.

"Peej, can you forgive me as well for what happened?" The Chosen one then turned to the South African man.

"I don't know...should I?" The smaller man asked not really want to forgive the Scot for hurting Bless the way he did. He didn't want to forgive the evil Scotsman for hurting his "baby sister" and wished things never happened the way it did. It hurt him to know he was the cause of her disappearance and he wanted to be forgiven already but for him he felt different. He wasn't so sure if he was ready to forgive his friend for letting a girl he was lucky to have get away. He wanted to hate Drew for what happened to Bless and the kids.

"Peej, come on...the guy is trying to mend things with us. The least you could do is forgive the guy." Stephen tried to reason out with the South African.

"What if I don't Stephen, I don't have to like the guy you know...He's what caused Bless to get away and break up OUR family and all of a sudden you want to forgive him when WE'RE the one's supposed to hate him for what he did. I don't understand you guys...ugh...I'm outta here." The South African man sneered as he left the room not wanting to hear it from the guys.

The trio were in shock when PJ stormed out in that manner.

"Don't worry man. Give PJ some time to cool down." Stu said softly to his best friend patting his back watching his former NEXUS/Corre friend retreat in a huff.

"PJ's right. I shouldn't be forgiven especially from you guys. I don't understand how you can still be in the same room as me." The Ayr native told his friends how they could still want to be around him.

"Maybe because we care for you. We can't hate you for long plus you were just drunk and didn't know what you were doing. It was a mistake and we too make mistakes and make up for it in the long run. We shouldn't hate you for one little incident. Things will get better after this. It'll take some time to be forgiven but you'll still be our best friend and don't want our friendship to break up over a stupid incident." The Irish man explained to his best bud that he didn't want to ruin their long friendship over one stupid little thing.

"You two are the two best friends a guy could ever have you know. I should feel lucky to have you two and we've grown up together since our indy days and look at us now. We're like the Three Musketeers." Drew chuckled as The Brit and The Irishman all hugged each other and felt like they were brothers again.

"Don't worry about Peej, I'll talk to him for you." The brawler told his best friend patting his back that he would talk to the young man that previously stormed out.

"Shtu, don't bother anymore. Let him have his own time for now. I know he hates me and I don't blame him. He can hate me all he wants but I'm sure one day he will come running to make up and our family will be back together." Drew tried his best not wanting another confrontation with the young man that stormed out and didn't blame him for hating me plus I'll talk to him when the time is right and he's ready to talk. I don't want to push him and make things worse." Drew reasoned out with his best friend that he didn't need to talk to the Smackdown African sensation for him and would on his own when they felt like they were ready to reconcile.

"You're a good man Drew." The brawler could see where his best friend was coming from and maybe he was right that they would get back together as a family again and would make things right once Bless and the babies were back.

"Hey guys. Almost show time." The stage crew guy came in to tell the guys.

"Come on guys show time." Stephen was right as he looked at his watch reading 6:30 when he saw the stage guy come through their door and knew they had to get ready before bell time.

The guys scattered to get ready for tonight's events and would talk more later after the show.

_Meanwhile back in airport - 4:45PM..._

"Baby,we're here. We're almost home." Bless smiled at her daughter as they made their way to the gate

"Caw Unca Randy and Aunt Sammy..." Her daughter told her who was in her arms.

"As soon as I get our bags and stuff from downstairs then we'll call Uncle Randy and Aunt Sammy to see if they could come pick us up okay?" Her mommy suggested to her.

"Otay momma." The little girl understood as they went downstairs to the baggage pick up to get their things first.

Once Bless got their things from the baggage area, they made their way to the terminal with their belongings.

"Do you think mommy should call Uncle Randy and Aunty Sam?" Bless asked their daughter if she was doing the right thing.

"Caw Uncle Randy and Aunty Sammy momma..."Her little girl told her smiling.

The young woman shakily took her phone out and dialed Randy and Sam's number which she still remembered by heart.

_Meanwhile at the Orton's residents..._

"Honey, phone is ringing. Can you get that, I have my hands full at the moment." Sam instructed Randy as she was making dinner at the stove.

"Got it babe." Randy walked over and got the phone as he got up from his spot where he was doing some paper work and looking over his schedules that he had to do on the road in a few days.

"_Hello, Orton's residents...How may I help you?" _Randy spoke over on the phone.

Bless didn't know what to say over the phone as her eyes widened when she heard Randy pick up.

"_Hello, anyone there?" _He asked as he heard only breathing on the other end.

"_Randy?"..._Bless spoke softly all of a sudden.

"_Bless?"... _Randy asked in shock as he heard her familiar voice.


	105. Abandoned Baby Chapter 105

Author's note: 

Before I start my story off, I just want to thank you for reading this story. Also thank you to the people who have reviewed, put it as a favorite or story alerts, or add me as their favorite author or became a fan of mine. You know who you people are. Lol! ^_^ I really appreciate it! You all are great supporters. Without you, this story wouldn't exist. Thank you to everyone.

I also don't own anyone from WWE in my story. The only one's that belong to me are my own OC's (Bless,Catherine, Noelle, and other characters I've added to go along to this story) that I make up.

Now for Chapter 105. Enjoy!

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 105

_Previously where we last left off..._

_Bless? _Randy answered in shock almost dropping the phone when he heard her voice.

_Present..._

_Randy..."_ Bless sniffled from the other end.

"Babe,who's on the phone?" Samantha asked her husband who looked like he seen a ghost.

"Babe, are you okay?" Sam asked shaking her husband out of his thoughts as he felt the touch from his wife on his shoulder and looked at the phone again which he had in his hand.

_Randy, are you there? _Bless asked softly.

"Randy, who is that?" Sam wanted to know who Randy was on the phone with.

"Bless..."Is all he got out as Sam looked at him in shock if he was saying the right thing.

"Are you sure it's her?" The brunette beauty asked if that was really Bless on the phone.

"Um...Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Randy spoke as he ran his hand through his buzz cut not knowing what to say.

"Here give me the phone. I'll take over." Sam told him shakily grabbing the phone and putting it up to her ear before speaking.

_Hello...Randy...please answer..._Bless sighed as she sniffled.

_Bless...is this you? _Sam asked in a shaky tone not knowing what to say when she heard Bless' voice on the other side and knew her voice anywhere.

_Sammy...Yes...it's me..._Bless sniffled hearing her female friends voice.

_Bless, where have you been, where are you, Randy,myself,and everyone else are worried sick for you,Catherine,and the baby. Why haven't you called us sooner?_

_I'm sorry I worried all of you for so long...I just needed some time away from everyone including Drew. I needed to get my head straightened out since after what Drew did. I...I...I decided to call because I'm so homesick and so is Catherine. _Bless told her friend as tears fell from her eyes.

_Listen honey, where are you?" _Samantha asked where her whereabouts were.

_I'm here in St. Louis airport...Catherine and I just landed and at are terminal 6. _The young mom explained where they were.

_Do you want Randy and I to come get you,you can stay here with us. _Sam wanted to know if she needed to pick Bless and Catherine to be picked up and needed a place to stay.

_I just need you and Randy right now..."_ The soon to be mom sniffled trying to keep her tears at bay needing her friends at this moment.

_Just stay where you are. Randy and I will come and get you._ Sam let her know she and Randy would come and get her as soon as possible.

"What did Bless tell you?" Randy asked his wife who put down the phone gently.

"She's here in St. Louis at the airport. She needs us..." Samantha told her husband feeling Bless needed them and they should be there for her.

"Alright, go get Lanna ready and we'll get Bless and Cat at the airport." The Viper told his wife as he went to go get ready as she nodded doing her duty of getting Alanna.

"Honey, can you pick up your toys and put them away. We're going to see Aunty Bless and Catherine." Samantha instructed her three year old baby girl.

"Aunty Bless here mommy?" Alanna asked quizzically and thought her aunty was gone.

"Well not yet baby but she and Catherine are at the airport waiting for us. Mommy and daddy are gonna pick her up so do you think you can do mommy a favor and clean up before we go then get ready?" Her mom asked her if she could do so.

"Okay mommy." The three year old toddler understood as she cleaned up her toys that she was playing with and put them all in the toy box just that way her room was neat and tidy before they left the house.

After the trio got ready, they were on their way to the airport which was only 20-25 minutes away from their place.

"What terminal did Bless say that she and Cat are at?" Randy asked his wife.

"Terminal six." Samantha told him where they'd be as he clasped his hand with her's as he tried to keep focused on the road ahead of him.

When the family got to the airport and got to the terminal, they looked around for Bless and spotted her sitting with Catherine on her lap sleeping.

"Bless..." Randy spoke shocked when he physically seen her.

"Randy...Sammy..." Bless heard Randy's gruff voice as tears came to her eyes carefully placing her child down gently before going up to hug the Viper and his wife.

"Baby girl, is it really you?" Randy asked as tears came to his eyes as he was hugging his best friend.

"It's me Randy. It's really me." Bless smiled through her tears as they embraced each other tightly not wanting to let go.

"Baby girl where have you been, you had us all worried sick."He pulled away and look into her eyes.

"I can explain back at your house. Right now I'm just happy to see you and Sammy." She smiled seeing the Viper personally.

"Bless." Sammy cried after Randy broke the embrace with her and Bless hugged the brunette.

"Sam..." The raven haired beauty cried too as they hugged one another

"Boy are we glad to see you sweetie." Sam was happy to see her pregnant friend.

"I'm happy to see you and Randy too...You wouldn't know how long I've wanted to come home and I feel for Catherine. I just don't want to hurt her anymore and keep her away from you guys." Bless turned to her sleeping daughter on the chair.

"Why don't we go home and talk. The more the better and we can get you two settled in." Sam suggested as she pushed the stroller where Alanna was also napping during the ride.

"That would be great and I can put the baby down for her nap." Bless smiled thinking of her daughter.

"She can sleep with Alanna in her room since there's room for her in there and they can be room mates." Sam thought it would be a great idea for Catherine to stay with Alanna.

"That sounds great." Bless agreed as Randy and Sam helped her with some of the bags and belongings while Bless carried her sleeping baby to Randy's hummer.

While in the car was a comfortable silence held by all of them and all was heard was the sweet noises of their girls sleeping soundly.

When they got to the house, Sam and Bless put their girls down to sleep while Randy grabbed the bags and luggages in the back and put them up in the guest room where Bless and Cat would be staying.

"I'm sure you have to be hungry. Randy, Alanna,and I were just about to have dinner but now that Lanna is asleep I guess it's just us three." Sam explained as she went to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"I could help if you want." Bless smiled wanting to help the brunette.

"Oh no sweetie. I couldn't ask you to get up and do anything. You rest plus you deserve it after what you've been through." Samantha didn't want Bless doing anything now that she was pregnant and understood what she was going through.

"Are you sure, I would love to help plus I hate sitting around." Bless didn't mind to help.

"Sweetie, Randy and I got it. You just sit and relax then we'll talk." Samantha didn't mind and had Bless sit while they had dinner.

"Hey, need any help my love?" Randy asked as he walked over to Sam and kissed her head.

"I could use some help babe." She smiled at her husband as they helped each other while Bless sat at the table.

"So...Bless where were you all this time?" Randy was the first to ask where she had been hiding for the past 3 months or so.

"To be honest, I ran away to Myrtle Beach where I stayed temporarily then I went home. I just had to get away especially from Drew. I wanted to come back just for the sake of Catherine. I didn't want to see her cry anymore. I want her to be here with the family. I want to start a new beginning and raise my baby and Cat." Bless explained to Randy and Sam.

As Bless was telling her story, she heard the cries of her baby daughter.

"Momma...Momma..." Catherine cried coming down the stairs looking for her.

"Here in the kitchen baby." Bless heard Catherine's cries as she toddled in the kitchen into Bless' awaiting arms to carry her.

"Hey there little miss. You sleep okay?" Her mommy asked kissing her head.

"I woke up and you were gone momma." Catherine told her snuggling into her mother's embrace.

"I'm here now baby. Don't worry, mommy didn't leave you." Bless told her softly rubbing her back.

"Where are we mommy?" Catherine asked.

"We're here with Uncle Randy and Aunty Sammy."Her mother told her as Catherine slowly lifted up her sleepy head to see her Uncle Randy and Aunt Samantha.

"Unca Randy...Aunt Sammy!" Catherine squeaked happily to see them as she hugged them both.

"Short stuff!" Randy chuckled bringing his niece onto his lap and hugged and kissed her.

"My you've grown up little lady. You look so pretty." Samantha said seeing Catherine in her cute little white sun dress she was wearing.

"Tank yew Aunty Sammy." The little toddler smiled as she went up to the brunette and hugged her.

Bless smiled at her daughter. She was home. HOME with her FAMILY where she belonged.

"I can't believe how grown up you are." Samantha said looking at her favorite niece. She was no longer a little baby another and now fully a toddler who could walk,talk,and interact with them. Bless certainly raised a swell and polite little girl and they couldn't be more prouder.

"I a big girl now." The small toddler told her aunty with a big smile.

"Yes you are baby." Her aunt totally agreed giving her niece a hug and kiss.

"Momma, can we stay here with Unca Randy and Aunty Sammy?" Catherine turned to her mother asking if it was okay to stay with them.

"Well...if it's okay with Uncle Randy and Aunty Sammy..." Her mother told Catherine with a smile.

"Of course you can. It's no problem that you and baby Catherine can stay plus Randy and I would love to help you out if you two possibly need anything plus you're our family." Samantha explained to Bless that she and Cat could stay as long as they wanted just until they were well enough on their feet.

"Sam is right Bless. We don't want you to leave. You're our family and you belong here with us." Randy coined his two cents in agreeing with his wife.

"I couldn't be more happier than being home and seeing my little girl happier right sweetie?" Bless asked her little girl who toddled off her aunty's lap into her mommy's.

"You got that right momma." Catherine responded giving her mom a hug and kiss.

After they reunited, the four of them had a nice and peaceful family prayer before dinner before settling into bed that evening.

"Bless, Catherine, I hope you two don't mind staying here in the guest room this evening and hope you two are comfortable this evening." Sam hoped the two girls were okay for the evening before retreating to her and Randy's room for the night.

"It's okay Sam. Cat and I will just share the bed tonight. Thank you for everything." Bless appreciated what Randy and Sam were doing for her.

"It's the least we could do. We still love you like you're our family and we don't want to see you leave again. We want you and Catherine to stay here with us as long as you need us." Samantha whispered softly not wake Catherine who was now in her pj's and in bed asleep.

"Thanks again Sam. Love you and again you're the greatest friend I could ever have." Bless felt blessed to have a wonderful friend like Samantha who was like an older sister to her that she never had and wanted.

"It's no problem kiddo. Any time you and Cat need anything, don't be hesitant to ask. We'll talk more in the morning and I know how tired you must be after your ordeal with the traveling." Sam gave Bless a hug as Bless sighed relieved just to have a family care for her and Catherine and grateful to have a good friend in Sam. Randy picked out a great girl to be with.

"Good night Sam." Bless told the brunette with a warm smile.

"Good night Bless. Sweet dreams." The brunette gave her another hug before departing for her and Randy's room.

Bless finished brushing her teeth and hair before sliding in bed carefully not to wake her sleeping daughter spooning her into her arms gently.

"Good night baby. I love you." Bless whispered to her daughter before kissing her little cheek. She then fell into a peaceful slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	106. Abandoned Baby Chapter 106

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 106

The next morning Catherine was the first to get up from her deep slumber as she smiled at her mommy who was still fast asleep. She carefully got out of bed without waking her up and toddled outside of the room to see her Uncle Randy was up playing with Alanna and her Aunty Sam was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Unca Randy!" Catherine squeaked happily to see him.

"Hey there baby." Randy turned around to see his favorite niece and gave her a big hug.

"Catty, come play with me." Alanna told the little toddler with a smile happy to see her favorite play mate.

"Cat, why don't you play with Alanna while I go help Aunty Sam okay?" The Viper suggested to his niece that she go have fun with her little play mate.

"Otay Unca Randy." The little toddler obeyed her uncle that kissed her on the head before going to join the three year old.

Randy smiled and walked over tto his wife to help her with breakfast.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Randy asked his wife watching the kids play together on the floor.

"Yeah they are. Catherine seems so content now that Alanna is around. She must of really missed her." The brunette agreed with her husband smiling as the girls were playing with the barbie dolls and playing "house" together.

"I can agree with that. Gosh, our niece has grown up and Bless did a great job raising her on her own." The Viper said as he wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched the kids play with each other.

"Yeah she has. Speaking of children, wouldn't it be nice to have another little baby around the house?" The pretty brunette asked her husband that it would be great to have another baby around the house now that Alanna was old enough to have a sibling.

"I think so too. I would love to have another baby with you baby." Randy suggested giving her a peck on the lips.

"Maybe we can talk about it more tonight. Right now you can help me put breakfast on the table while I make some coffee's for us and Bless when she gets up." The former gymnast told her husband.

"Yes maam." He playfully saluted his wife as she playfully slapped his chest.

"You're such a goober." Samantha giggled.

"I'm you're loveable goober." Randy chuckled as he helped his wife.

"Yes you are dear." She agreed as they started setting up the table with her husband's help.

10 minutes later Bless woke up from her deep slumber when she smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen and saw Catherine was not at her side knowing she had to have woken up early.

Getting out of bed, she chucked the blankets off of her and walked of the room to see Catherine was indeed awake and she and Alanna were on the floor playing with the Barbie's meanwhile Randy and Sam were up early setting up breakfast on the table.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?" Bless asked greeting her daughter with a kiss and hug.

"I sleep good momma." Catherine smiled at her mommy when she seen her.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Bless told her baby girl as she kissed the top of her head.

"How's baby?" Catherine asked putting a hand to her mom's pregnant stomach.

"Baby's fine honey. He or she must still be sleeping." Her mother said with a smile letting her little girl touch her stomach where her baby brother or sister was.

"Hi Aunty Bless." Alanna greeted her favorite aunty with a smile.

"Hey there little lady. You've grown up to be a big girl." Bless could see the three year old looked so much like her parents.

"I'm a big girl now." Alanna told her that she was grown up.

"You sure are baby girl. I missed you." Bless let her know how much she missed her favorite niece.

"Missed you and Catty too. I'm happy you're both okay." The three year old said missing her Aunt and favorite playmate hugging her.

"I missed you too sugar." the raven haired soon to be mom said softly to her niece kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Don't leave us again Aunty Bless." The three year old let her know.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm never leaving you or your parents ever again." Bless promised the little girl.

"Breakfast is ready. Come on babies and Bless." Samantha called them to eat.

Catherine took her mom's hand into her's as Alanna walked to the table chair on her own with Randy sitting beside her and Sammy on his side while on the other side was Catherine and Bless.

"Here's your coffee Bless." Samantha passed Bless her mug.

"I can't have caffeine while pregnant. Do you have juice or water?" Bless told she wasn't allowed to have caffeine while pregnant and asked her friend for something else to drink.

"I got some juice in the fridge. I'll get some for you." The brunette smiled at her friend getting up for the juice in the fridge before returning to the dining room with the carton of juice for her.

"Thanks Sam." The soon to be mom spoke up.

"No problem." The brunette smiled back at the soon to be mom across from her as she grabbed another cup and poured her juice in it.

"How did you sleep lastnight?" the former gymnast asked her friend.

"Like a baby thanks. Thanks for letting Cat and I stay. We really appreciate it." Bless was grateful to have such a nice friend like Samantha that accommodated her and Catherine into their home.

"It's no problem honey. You can stay with Randy and I just as long as you need too just until you're able to be on you're own again." Samantha didn't mind Bless and Catherine staying with them since they were part of her family and she was her friend.

"Sammy's right hon. You're our family and we wouldn't want you to go anywhere else. You and Cat belong with us." Randy coined in his two cents with his wife not wanting his best friend and niece to leave them again.

"I'm sorry for running away like I did. I should've explained everything before what I did." Bless felt bad for leaving on a bad note and left them and everyone to worry.

"Honey, you don't owe us any explanation. You're a big girl and know you needed to get away. On the bright side, you're here now and that's all that matters." The Viper softly told her understanding where she came from and he didn't blame her for leaving. She had a right too even though she did quite worry them but she felt it was best that she did to get her head back on her shoulders and try to mend her heart after what she had been through.

"I just don't know if I want to forgive Drew any time soon yet. If I would see him, it would be too soon and I don't want to put this baby in any danger." Bless sighed while playing absentmindedly with her food feeling a little distracted and thought of her baby and didn't want to miscarry the second time if something went wrong.

"Honey, we would do anything to protect you and your children. You don't have to see Drew if you don't want too. When you're ready to speak with him, I think you should face him when the time is right. Right now you need to focus on yourself, Catherine,and this baby." Samantha added knowing what Bless seemed to be going through and understood her. It would be added stress right now for Bless if something happened to her, Cat, and the baby.

"I feel for Catherine though. She misses her daddy so much. I just don't want her to get hurt after he hurt me by betraying me." The soon to be mom sniffled concerned for her daughter's well being and it was a tough situation right now between them as parents and she hated hurting her daughter as well from not seeing Drew and she didn't want him to hurt their daughter in the long run and she was still a little too young to understand the situation between them.

Randy and Sam looked at each other sadly feeling bad for Bless and Catherine. They were in such a tough predicament right now and wished they knew how to help them after the Scot put them in such a tough and awkward position plus when it involved the kids. It was even tough enough that Bless was still pregnant and didn't have the baby yet and she didn't know what to do.

"Momma, don't cry. I love you." Catherine could see her mommy crying and got off her seat and hugged and kissed her.

"Thank you baby. That makes mommy feel better. I love you too." Bless was grateful to have such a sweet daughter that could read her emotions really well and knew how to cheer her up when she was having her sad moments and it just brightened her up when her daughter hugged and kissed her. Even for a little girl, she acted more like a mature little girl for her age.

"I don't know if I should even talk to PJ and Heath. I'm disappointed in them too that they got so hammered but I feel grateful PJ relayed on his instincts to punch Drew when he did. That I can give him that much credit for but that doesn't give them the excuse to get that hammered to not stop Drew from kissing another girl before it even happened." Bless sighed shaking her head.

"I don't blame you either babe. You have a right to be upset and I think it'll take time for those three to gain your trust again." Randy knew how she felt and wished he could take away her pain. He wished he could've punched Drew's lights out for hurting her and their daughter.

"I hope so too...I don't know about Drew though. I think it's time he and I took a break from each other just until I feel ready to forgive him." The soon to be mom sighed as Catherine sat on her lap eating her breakfast with Bless' help cutting up some big pieces into small pieces.

"Give it some time baby girl. Like I said just focus more on yourself, Catty,and the baby before talking with Drew. I think it's better you two had a break for a while." Randy encouraged her as he stretched his hand to squeeze her's.

"Thanks Randy. Any way let's talk about something else. I just don't want to dwell on what happened anymore and just be happy." Bless wanted to change the subject not wanting to talk about her running away anymore with them and wanted a change of questions.

"How about you, Cat, myself,and Alanna go out shopping and have a girls day out after breakfast just to get your mind off things and just enjoy the day together." Samantha suggested changing the subject of the situation feeling bad for Bless she was already tired of talking about the same subject and hated seeing her so upset.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bless agreed to Samantha's plans.

"Honey, you don't mind do you?" Samantha turned to her hubby.

"I don't mind. I think I'm gonna go hang out with John since he's in town today." Randy didn't mind if his wife hung out with Bless and the babies for the day while he was gonna have his guys day out.

"Randy, please don't tell anybody I'm here especially John. I'm not ready to face anybody yet." Bless pleaded with the Viper to not say anything especially to his best friend. She wanted to keep everything hush hush till she was ready to face everybody.

"Don't worry baby girl. You have my word." Randy promised her he wouldn't say anything and would keep this to himself and Sam.

"Come on beautiful girls. Let's get ready to go out." Samantha and Bless finished their breakfast and decided to go incognito that nobody recognized them while they went around and enjoyed the day.

After the girls got ready, Randy decided to call John and to see if they could hang out just for the day while he was in town visiting.

"Sam, do you think Randy would tell John?" Bless asked as they were in the car on the way to the mall hesitant he might blurb out that she was staying with them.

"Nah. Randy's good to keep a secret. I trust him any way but if he does blab, he sleeps out on the couch for a week." Sam teased as both women giggled at that comment.

"You're so bad Sam." Bless laughed feeling so relaxed.

"I know aren't I?" The brunette giggled turning to the soon to be mom.

"Why would daddy sleep out on the couch mommy?" Alanna asked listening to the women in front converse with each other.

"Nothing honey. I'll explain that to you when you're older." Sam told her daughter with a smile.

"Okay." Alanna understood even though she didn't know what her mom and Aunty Bless were discussing.

During the day while they were shopping, Samantha and Bless took their turns to see what Bless would need the next few months such as maternity clothes now that she wouldn't be able to fit in most of her regular clothes now that she was pregnant and get some toys and took a break afterwards to feed the kids and took them to the toy store just to look around.

"This is the best day I've had so far eversince I came home. Thanks for taking me out Sammy." Bless appreciated what her friend did for her.

"It's no problem honey plus I wanted too. You deserve it." Sam smiled warmly at the soon to be mom as she held a sleepy Alanna in her arms.

"I guess we better get home and get these little girls to bed." Bless giggled as she too held a sleepy little Catherine.

"We sure do. Let's go home." Sam agreed with her as they walked to the car as both mom's strapped in their girls in the car to make their way back to the house.

When they got to the house, they noticed a rental car up on the drive way.

"John's here." Bless noticed a car up at their house.

"Honey, you have to face him either way. Come on, let's get these girls out of the car and go inside." Sam suggested not knowing how to help Bless on this one and sooner she had to face everyone and stop hiding from them.

Bless sighed as she unstrapped her daughter out of the car before Sam locked the doors behind her after getting the bags and Alanna out of the car.

"Honey, we're home!" Sam told Randy as she put Alanna down on the couch to nap.

"In the kitchen sweetie." Randy called to Sam once he heard her voice from the kitchen.

Bless also put Catherine down in her portable playpen before putting some of the stuff down she bought beside the playpen to join her friend who was looking for her husband.

Sam walked in the kitchen and walked to kiss her husband before walking to greet John.

"Hey John. Nice seeing you." Sam greeted her husband's best friend on the cheek and hugged him.

"Hey there Mrs. Orton." John joked calling her by her married name as he hugged her.

"How's my favorite girl?"He asked her.

"Good. Just got home from shopping with a friend." She explained that she went shopping during the day with her friend.

"Oh yeah and who's that special friend?"He questioned her wondering who she went out with.

The door opened and John's mouth just dropped. Standing before him was Bless in a green maternity t-shirt and gray sweats.

"Hi John..."She greeted him.


	107. Abandoned Baby Chapter 107

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 107

_Previously..._

"_John's here..." Bless told Sam as she seen John's car up the driveway._

"_Come on Bless. Let's go inside." Samantha suggested that they had to go inside since she needed to put Alanna down for her nap and Catherine needed her nap as well._

_Bless knew she had to face the music one time or another whether she liked it or not and had to stop hiding._

"_Hi honey." Samantha greeted her husband with a kiss after putting Alanna down on the couch._

"_Hey baby. How was your day shopping?" He asked her._

"_Pretty good day. Nothing to really complain about." She told him with a warm smile._

"_Hey there Mrs. Orton. Nice seeing you again." John greeted her with his warm smile and dimples._

"_Hey you. How are you?" Sam asked as he greeted her with open arms embracing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Pretty good. Just got home from shopping with a friend." She explained with a smile._

"_Who's the friend you went out with?"He was curious to know as the door suddenly opened and he stood there with a shocked look on his face._

"_Hi John..." Bless greeted him._

_Present:_

"Hi John." Bless greeted the Boston man.

"Bless, what are you doing here, where were you, you had us all worried sick looking all over for you." The Tampa native asked as he came up to hug her relieved just to see her.

"It's a long story but I'm here now is all that matters and Catherine is with me. She's napping in the livingroom in her playpen." She explained to John that she was just happy to be back with her daughter.

"I'm sorry I worried all of you. I just had to leave on my own but I'm home." She said hugging the tall man with a smile.

"I'm just happy to see you sweetie. It's been far too long and just happy to see you safe and sound." He sighed of relieve holding the girl close.

"I know. I...I didn't want to keep Catherine away from anybody plus I was pretty home sick and needed my friends to keep me grounded." The soon to be mom explained how happy she was just to be home with her loved one's.

"Just don't ever scare us like that ever again. Nearly worried everybody half to death including myself." John sighed relieved that Bless was home safe and sound.

"I promise."She swore hugging him close.

"How long have you been here by the way?" The Raw wrestler asked her.

"Just since yesterday. Sam and Randy said Catherine and I could stay here as long as we want just until I find myself settled somewhere where I could raise her and the baby." Bless explained what was happening with her situation and where she was going to live.

"Aren't you coming back to Tampa?" He asked her since he knew that's where she and Drew used to live together.

"To be honest John, I don't know...I don't know if I'm ready to go back home yet or face Drew. It's still hard to forget plus I don't want to put my baby in danger. I need time just until I have the baby." She said as she rubbed her stomach which was now getting bigger.

"Woah...how far apart are you already?" The Raw Superstar asked her as he saw how big her stomach had gotten.

"Nearly six months and this kid has been kicking me nonstop. It's like he or she is doing flip flops inside my stomach." She told him with a smile.

"You still don't know the sex of the baby?"He was curious to know.

"No...Drew and I promised each other before we weren't going to find out the sex of the baby until the end of the nine months. I still want to keep this baby a surprise." She explained that she wanted it that way and hoped either for a healthy baby boy or girl.

"You do know Drew deserves to be there for the birth of the baby and he will find out eventually you are here." The tall wrestler pointed out the obvious about the baby.

"Well thank you captain obvious. I plan on keeping the baby a secret from Drew and I don't want him there at the birth of my baby. It may be our baby together but for now it's MY baby. I'm gonna raise him or her the right way. I just don't want Drew around me or the children after he betrayed me by kissing another woman DRUNK. I'm doing great right now as a single parent and I could do it on MY own if I have too. We don't need him in our lives." Bless expressed how she felt about not wanting Drew in her lives including their children after the incident.

"Bless, don't you think you should give the guy another chance, after all ...all he did was make a mistake and wants you back." John tried reasoning out with her that she should give Drew another chance after that small incident back at the club and that was a mistake he seemed to regret and wanted his family back.

"I don't want to give him another chance John. He DOESN'T deserve it. Now if you'll excuse me." She glared at him angrily making her upset as she stormed out leaving the Orton's and John in her wake.

"Way to go John. You just upset her. I'm going after her." Sam glared at the superstar too as she made her way to go to Bless to comfort her.

"Man. Sometimes you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Randy told his best friend sighing that he should leave things alone. This was Drew and Bless' mess to sort out and John felt like he needed to get in the middle of it which wasn't his business.

"I'm just trying to see it from Drew's side Randy. I've listened to Drew and he regrets everyday that mistake and wants to fix things to get his family back. You should see him backstage. He isn't himself anymore and keeps to himself most of the time. I feel bad for the kid and Bless is already ignoring him like a plague."

"Do you blame her, It's HIS fault everything triggered her leaving including Catherine and he HURT them. If it wasn't for his big ego and getting drunk and kissing another woman than maybe this wouldn't of happened. He hurt OUR best friend John and she is like a sister to US and we should've been protecting her and Cat. Why should we give him another chance as well when he's the one that messed everything up in the first place?" Randy retorted to his best friend that reason that it was Drew's fault that he hurt the love of his life and their daughter and didn't deserve a second chance with them or Bless.

"Gosh John, think with your head for once. We should be PROTECTING Bless and Catherine. They're OUR family. I don't want to see her get hurt. NOT again...Bless doesn't deserve it and anything happens to her, OUR niece, and OUR future niece or nephew, Drew's DEAD meat, I swear!" Randy yelled at John angrily as his eyes flared angrily and disappointed at Drew for hurting his family that he cared about so much. He didn't want to see HIS family get hurt if Drew messed up again and triggered Bless and Catherine to leave again.

"Her and Catherine leaving was the best thing ever just to get away from him and Drew deserved what happened. That was his karma but now that WE have her back, we should be the one's looking out for her and OUR family. I don't want to see her leave again John. If he thinks of wanting to see Bless and Cat, then he's got another thing coming." The Viper promised he would hurt Drew if he ever thought of hurting Bless, Catherine, and his future niece or nephew.

"If you tell a soul including Drew that Bless is here, I wouldn't b afraid to hurt you either. Capiche?" Randy told him bluntly.

"Yeah...I promise but I hope Bless knows what she's doing. I'm just looking out for her and Drew at the same time." John was just trying to look out for both of them since they were both his friends.

"I know you are John and right now is NOT the best time. Our main focus should just be on Bless,Catherine,and the baby right now. Drew can wait a little longer till she's ready to see him." His fellow Superstar told him things would work out on their own.

"Let them work this out on their own in the right time. Bless has been through so much and she needs US right now." He tried reasoning with the Boston man that eventually one day things would be back to normal but just not right now. She needed them and this was the only time they could be there for her,Catherine, and the unborn baby.

John sighed and nodded knowing Randy was sort of right about the situation.

"I think I'm gonna go see the kiddo is alright." He felt bad for hurting Bless and thought apologizing to her would be the best thing.

"Just keep things calm and don't add to her stress now that she's pregnant John." Randy warned him.

"I won't." John reassured leaving the room to go to the guest room knowing Bless was there with Sam.

He knocked softly on the door as he heard feet shuffling on the other side to see Sam.

"What?" Sam asked the Tampa native.

"Can I...see Bless...I need to talk to her and apologize." John requested scratching the back of his neck.

The brunette sighed and asked Bless if it was okay for the superstar to enter.

"It's fine Sam. Let him in." Bless sighed as she wiped away her tears.

"You upset her again, I'm sicking Randy on you." Samantha swore to the blonde haired man.

"I won't. I just need to talk to apologize to her." He promised as she left the room hoping the two would work things out as she went to tend to Alanna to put her upstairs for her nap.

"So...go ahead, talk." Bless said looking up at the Raw superstar.

"Bless, I'm sorry for upsetting you shorty. I didn't mean too. I'm just trying to look out for you and Drew since both of you are my friends and I guess a part of me just feels bad for Drew what he's going through." The superstar sat next to her and explained the situation.

"I know you are but I'm fine on my own. I just need some time apart from Drew right now. I'm also looking out for my best interest including my children. I don't want to subject them to getting hurt by Drew after what he did to me. Eventually I know Cat is going to find out sooner or later but she just has to accept why me and her daddy don't get along anymore or don't love each other. It's going to be tough for myself,Catherine,and this baby but we're gonna try our best to move on without Drew. We don't need him when my children have me. I'm going to explain the situation with Cat when she gets a little older but right now is not the best time since she's still too young to understand." Bless sniffled explaining how she was going to move on with the children without Drew's help at all.

"Bless, you know you still love Drew and he's head over heels for you. He made one tiny mistake and you're already turning your back on him. At least give him some credit to come clean and apologize for that mistake. He misses you everyday including the children and you should see him miserable backstage and sulks backstage all the time nor goes out with us boys anymore and coops himself in the hotel or at home looking through pictures of you two and Cat. All he talks is about you,Cat,and the baby non-stop." John told her that Drew was thinking about her and the children.

"He does?" Bless asked curiously.

"He does. He misses you and the kids. I think you should talk to him." John sighed telling Bless the truth about Drew and how he felt for her.

"I will when the time is right." Bless sighed telling her fellow friend she would talk to the Scot when she was fully ready.

"Alright, I won't push you but one day you'll have to confront Drew." John half smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks. I needed a hug." Bless appreciated John's embrace.

"No prob shorty. I'm sure Sam and Rand are wondering what happened to us so I guess we better go see them." The former rapper suggested.

"Yeah I guess so." She agreed as they walked out of the room to see Sam and Randy talking with each other.

"Hey. How did the talk go?" Randy asked seeing the two civilized.

"Fine. Everything went okay and we're okay with each other." John squeezed the pregnant woman next to him joining their friends.

"Good to hear. Any way we're gonna have dinner soon so John do you want to join us?" The Viper suggested to his best friend.

"Sure if you want me too." His fellow superstar shrugged agreeing.

"Bless, do you want to come and help me put some stuff on the table?" Sam asked if the pregnant woman wanted to help her.

"Sure I can help." Bless didn't mind helping the brunette putting some food on the table and set up before they all ate.


	108. Abandoned Baby Chapter 108

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 108

The next morning Bless got up from bed when she seen Randy bringing in a tray for her full of food and juice.

"Hey Randy. Good morning." Bless greeted her best friend with a warm smile.

"Hey baby girl. Good morning to you too. How did you sleep lastnight?" The Viper asked her sweetly as he put the tray of food in front of her.

"Pretty good. What's all this for?"She asked about the food.

"Sam went out with Alanna to spend their girl time together shopping and go to the park and thought of getting up early and making breakfast for you if you were hungry before I go workout before heading out to the road tomorrow morning." He explained.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby girl. You deserve the best." He told her as he sat with her.

"Randy, do you mind me going on the road with you tomorrow?" Bless asked curiously since she missed everyone and needed to get back on the groove of things again.

"What about the baby?"He asked since she was still pregnant.

"I'm sure I can figure something out." She told him with a smile..

"Honey, are you sure want to come out to work out on the road with me?" Randy was unsure of things especially with the tension between her and Drew.

"I'm going to talk to Vince and negotiate with him if he can move me to Raw to work with you guys instead of Smackdown. I'm closer to you,John,and mostly the whole Raw roster and I feel safer with you guys around." Bless explained the situation of her working with them on the Raw roster and she had her "road family" there most of the time around her and she things weren't as complicated with her and Drew.

"Are you planning on taking Cat with you?"

"Yeah I am. I want her to see our road family again."

"What if she asks for Drew, then what Bless?" Randy knew the baby was going to ask for her daddy when they were out on the road.

"Then I'll just have to explain to her why me and her daddy are no longer together. I know Catherine is still a baby but she'll understand one of these days why we can't see eye to eye. I know things are complicated with Drew, I'll just have to work on this with her. It'll be tough but we'll pass that hurdle once we get to it. I know Catherine still loves her daddy. I'll just face Drew whenever I feel I'm ready and Cat can still see her Drew when the time is right."

"I just hope you know what you're doing kiddo. I'm worried plus with the draft coming up, what if Drew gets traded to Raw then things might get more complicated and I don't want to see you get hurt." Randy felt the need to protect his new family and look out for them. He didn't want to see the Scot hurt them anymore and Bless didn't deserve to get hurt after what happened.

"You're right. If he gets drafted to Raw, things will further get complicated. I guess it's best if Catherine and I find a place to move down to Florida and start working from there and still send scripts and stuff by e-mail and I'll talk to Drew when I feel like I'm ready to face him."

"Randy,can you and John do me a favor when the guys are out on the road, you can pack up the rest of my things from the house and help me move them up here temporarily just until I find myself an apartment?" Bless asked him a favor if he and John could get the rest of the stuff up at Stu's apartment that way she could finally move out and be on her own.

"Honey, the guys might become suspicious if they find out your stuff is gone from Drew's room and know you're around. I don't know how we're going to do this..." Randy wasn't too sure how they were going to plan on getting the rest of Bless' stuff from the apartment at Stu's and the guys would know if something was missing and Stu would notice if anything would change in the house.

"Why not just make a story up or saying maybe if you can move my stuff here for storage that way Drew doesn't have to worry about them in the long run while I'm still out of town and have it delivered up to my apartment once I go house hunting. I don't plan on moving back to Tampa but maybe somewhere near Brandon or Orlando." Bless suggested a plan that he would make up a story why he needed her stuff that way they could could get the moving done on time.

"Hmmmm...I guess so if that works and I can use the storage upstairs in the attic till you find your own apartment if that's what you plan to do." Randy ran his hand through his hair thinking of Bless' thoughts on how to get her stuff and move it upstairs in their house for storage use.

"Randy, I love you and Sam but I don't want to become dependent on you guys all the time plus I don't want to be a burden." Bless felt bad for overstaying her welcome and knew she needed her own place soon just to help take care of herself, Cat, and the baby.

"Bless, Sam and I don't mind if you live here with us. We love you,Cat,and the baby so much plus we wouldn't have said no if we didn't want you guys around. You're our family and we mean that." Randy loved his new family and would do anything to have them around.

"I know you guys do but I just feel like I need my own place you know... I just feel a need of a new space for myself, Cat, and the baby."

"Baby girl, what if I said you, Cat, and the baby could use the spare guest room upstairs and stay here with us that way you don't have to worry about anything else." Randy suggested they stay with him,Sam,and Alanna.

"I don't know Randy. I'll think about it but I can't promise you anything." Bless felt unsure still how she felt about staying with them.

She loved Randy,Sam,and Alanna but felt to be out on her own feet and trying to raise her family on her own and wanted to prove to Drew she could raise their children on her own without him. If he wanted to fix things, he would run to her and apologize.

"Okay baby girl, listen, if things don't work out, if you don't find an apartment, just stay here for the mean time with me,Sam,and Lanna. Just think about it okay." Rand reached out for her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Okay. I love you Rands and thank you." Bless appreciated his well needed support.

"You're welcome and we're here for you whenever you need us."He walked over and hugged her.

"Why don't you eat now and then I'll help you search for apartments afterwards and then next week John and I will think of something of how to get your stuff out of Stu's and I can keep everything here for the mean time." He suggested to her knowing her food was going to be cold soon.

"Okay." She nodded as he left the room for her to be on her own with Catherine who was still napping peacefully in her playpen next to her.

After Bless finished eating, Randy went to go check on her to see her taking her prenatal vitamins with a drink of water that she had.

"Here honey, let me take this." The baby blue eyed friend told her taking the tray after she finished eating and took it with him

"Thanks Randy." Bless smiled watching her best friend walk out of the room.

She grabbed her laptop and started to check e-mails and other stuff before doing her house hunting adventure.

The soon to be mom smiled as she felt a little flutter in her stomach as she stopped what she was doing to feel her baby kick her.

A few minutes later the Raw superstar came in the room to see his female best friend give out a smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" The tattooed man asked his best friend entering the room after washing the dishes.

"Yeah fine. Baby just kicked is all." She giggled reassuring him as she met with his blue eyes.

"Can I feel if it's okay with you?"He asked sweetly.

"Sure you can."

Randy slowly put his hand to his best friend's stomach and felt a very strong kick as she sighed softly when she felt the baby's movements.

"Does it hurt?"He wondered when he heard her give out a heavy sigh.

"A little bit. Feels like this little one is kicking me hard." Bless told him as she rubbed her stomach to try and calm the little one down.

"Maybe there will be a future soccer player or wrestler in there." Her blue eyed friend chuckled feeling her stomach.

"Probably. I think the baby is okay now and settled." She sighed of relief when she felt the baby calm down at her touch.

"Now about the house hunting..." She asked his favor to help her find an apartment.

"Okay, let's get started." He noticed her laptop was at her side and decided to help her to get her life started back on track.


	109. Abandoned Baby Chapter 109

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 109

A week later Randy decided to go travel with John to the house since Bless had given him a spare key.

"What are we doing here man?" John asked looking out the car window to make sure nobody was at the house.

"Bless asked me to get her things up in her and Drew's former room and move them to the back of the car which will fit everything since there's enough space. We just have to watch our backs before the guys get here. Make sure nothing is moved around much just Bless' and Catherine's stuff just to make sure nothing is too suspicious to them." Randy instructed his best friend .

"Wait, if we're getting Bless' and Catherine's stuff, Drew and the guys know something's up. Shouldn't we wait till they're here to get her stuff because we're making it too obvious that we're up to something." John was kind of unsure of what they were doing and making their moves to sudden on how to get Bless' stuff out of the house when they knew the guys would know they were around.

"I'll make up some story that I'm keeping Bless' stuff in my house temporarily plus I don't see what Drew will want her stuff any way when it'll just be sitting there the whole time. I'll call Stu and let him know in advance that way he and the guys are not suspicious of anything. Drew wouldn't suspect a thing so Bless can finally move her stuff in her new apartment once she's settled in and we can go on from there. For now, just follow my lead. Let's get the her stuff then I'll call Stu from my house to let him what what's going on." Randy explained everything to his best friend what they were doing that way the guys wouldn't know what they were really doing and didn't wanting to know about Bless' whereabouts.

"Orton, you're a genius." John chuckled when Randy told him all the plans.

"Well duh...Bless is my best friend and she trusts me." Randy smirked loving his ingenius plan he formulated.

Once they got to the house, they looked around the neighborhood to make sure no one was spying or wandering around looking before unlocking the door to make their way inside the house. When they were inside, they made sure it was all quiet before making their way up to Bless and Drew's bedroom.

"Grab some stuff, from the closet and try to move carefully. We wouldn't want anyone to think we're in here." Randy told John as he was picking up some stuff from the room and packing them in boxes.

"Gotcha." John understood his best friend getting some stuff from the closet to pack up some stuff from closet and started storing them in boxes one by one till they were able to move some stuff downstairs to the van.

Once they got everything they possibly needed from the bed,closets and drawers, the bathroom, some pictures from the desks,and Catherine's toys and other things packed up in the van, they locked up the house and got out of the house as soon as possible.

A few hours later the guys decided to make a pit stop for gas and food for the long drive and meanwhile Randy was outside of the car making a phone call to Stu (Wade) to let him know about Bless and Catherine's things.

**WadeBarrett1: **_Hello_

**RKOViper: **_Stu, it's Randy. I'm here in Tampa staying with John and Liz and just wanted to let you know myself and John Cena decided to come down to the house to get Bless' and Catherine's stuff and deciding to keep it in storage temporarily since it's been on my mind lately and was thinking of them and hoping to move some stuff out of the house since she trusts me with her belongings. I know it's got to depress Drew to be looking at most of their stuff so I don't want him to be depressed now that she's gone and who knows when she'll be back so I hope you don't mind if I can keep her things with me for the mean time just until Drew is back in the groove of things again. I don't want to upset Drew if I got some stuff but I thought it would be better to move Bless' belongings and keep them here in my house up in the attic and if she wants them back if she does come back she can come get it in my place._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I guess that sounds like a good idea Randy. Drew hasn't been himself as of late and I've never seen him so depressed even at home looking at the same pictures of him,Bless,and the baby and holding Catherine's or Bless' things it's really starting to really worry me he won't snap out of depression until something is done with it. You go and ahead and get their stuff out of the house. Maybe it's best that it'll help Drew somewhat at least cope that she and the baby are gone and she may never come back to us. We don't know what else to do with her things either so I've been meaning to call you a few days ago but I didn't want to bother you or your family so it's a good thing you called. The guys and I have been trying to snap Drew out of his depression stage but nothing is working unless you get Bless and Catherine's stuff out and keep it with you for the mean time while the boys and I think of some things that'll take his mind of the girls. By the way, have you heard anything at all from her by any chance?_

**RKOViper: **_It's been close to almost five months...I haven't heard from her either Stu. Not one single phone call. Sam and I are starting to worry about her and the kids. I just hope wherever they are they're safe._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I hope so too. Gosh I miss her smile, her food she makes when we come home from the road, the way she would laugh at random stupid stuff we would do. I even miss that little munchkin. I'm sure she must be grown up by now._

**RKOViper: **_I miss her and the kiddo too. Just seeing her stuff just made me thinking of her and Catherine. It just seemed like yesterday they just up and left without saying goodbye to any of us._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I guess it's best if we just move on without them until they decide to come back._

**RKOViper: **_Yeah I guess so if that's the case. By the way, can you let Drew know I took some of Bless' photos. I just felt the need to take something just to remember her by and just want to hold on to those precious memories._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Um...yeah that's fine Randy. Don't worry about Drew much though. He can handle it without seeing the pictures in the house. If he kept seeing those pics, I think his depression may come back to haunt him._

**RKOViper: **_Even though I don't like the guy too much, I hope he'll be okay. Just tell him to be strong. I know things have been tough since Bless and Catherine's disappearance but we just have to hope and pray they will come back to us soon._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I hope so too. Gosh I miss her and our niece. It isn't the same without them._

**RKOViper: **_Well I guess I better let you go just in case you either are in the hotel or traveling with the guys plus I think John is here with me and wants me to get off the phone since dinner will be served soon. Yeah I'm coming John, hold your horses!_

**WadeBarrett: **_Ha! Typical John...Any way I gotta go since Peej is bugging me to take over the wheel since we have to make it to the next town to Philly since he wants to sleep and Drew's locked up in his and Bless' room here on the bus asleep as usual till we get to the next town._

**RKOViper: **_Be safe out there guys and hope to meet you guys in the next town in a few days._

When Randy and Wade finished their phone call, the Viper smirked to himself before making his way to the car where John was waiting for him.

"So...What took you so long?" John was anticipating Randy's response.

"He totally bought it. I made up some bogus story telling him I was staying with you and Liz and thought of getting Bless' and Catherine's stuff just to keep it with me and he was totally okay with it. Drew though isn't too good and is probably asleep as of right now while touring with the guys but didn't bother asking much about him and Stu told me Drew's locked up in his and Bless' room resting. Guess the poor guy is really feeling sorry for himself for the mistake he made." Randy explained to the taller man beside him knowing Drew probably felt guilty for his actions and wanted to mend everything back although he knew that was impossible that was going to happen with him and Bless.

"Do you really think Bless and Drew are going to end up talking to each other some time soon?" The former WWE Champion in the passenger side asked his best bud.

"To be honest John, I don't even know. I guess if miracles do happen. Maybe. It could happen one way or another." Randy sighed hoping things would eventually would get better and their family would be all together one day.

"I'm gonna start the drive tonight and if you're rested enough by tomorrow, you can start the next drive to the next town till we get home." The Viper was gonna start the travel till the next morning to the next town and John could take over the next day.

"Sounds good."John agreed.

Once the guys started the drive, they were on their way back home to the girls.

_Meanwhile back in St. Louis...5:45PM_

"Honey, time for your nap. I'll make your dinner later okay?" Bless suggested to her daughter.

"Otay momma." Catherine obeyed her mommy taking her hand as they walked in the room.

"I wuv you momma." The little girl murmured to her mom.

"I love you too baby." Bless smiled sweetly at her daughter while stroking her hair gently before stroking her hair while watching her daughter sleep.

Bless placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead while watching her sleep.

After watching Catherine sleep for a few more minutes, Bless laid down beside her little girl wrapping her arms around her and as soon as she knew it she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.


	110. Abandoned Baby Chapter 110

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 110

When the guys got home, they were happy to see Sam, Bless, and Catherine.

"Hey welcome home." They greeted the guys.

"How was the travel to the house?" Bless asked Randy.

"Pretty good and tiring at the same time. I made a story up to Stu that I was staying with John and Liz to get your stuff and he totally bought it. I have most all of yours and Catherine's belongings in the back that you could possibly need and the rest we could keep in in the attic if you want if you don't plan on using them for the mean time." Randy explained what they did as he kissed his wife and daughter before kissing Bless on the cheek hello.

"I can sort through some stuff when we get inside and get everything situated. Any way how are Stu and the guys?" She wondered how they were doing since she missed them.

"They're on the road again going to Philly from what Stu told me. Drew wouldn't go out with the guys. I think he's depressed and missing you and Cat and the baby. Bless, do you think you should stop this hiding charade and sort things out with Drew before this gets out of hand?" The Viper asked her if they should fix things between them instead of her hiding from her ex.

"Why should I Randy, He's the ONE that kissed a random girl and he was DRUNK. He hurt me and I don't know how to fix it." Bless still felt bitter that Drew would betray her and cheat on her. She felt cheated on and she trusted him and she felt her trust had been broken.

"I love him...He promised me forever and this happens. I just don't want to talk to him yet nor ready to face him." Bless sniffled trying to keep her tears at bay and she felt her heart shatter again reliving that night Stu called her to tell her what happened with Drew.

"Randy, Bless is right. You can't fix things between them right now. Let Bless figure this out on her own. She's been hurt enough and she needs us." Samantha defended Bless' private space and felt the need to protect her best friend.

"I'm sorry for making you cry again baby girl. I just hate to see two of my friends hurting and especially yourself. Come here." The Viper out stretched his arms for her as she walked into them and cried upon his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am." He apologized to her softly stroking her hair as he felt her tears seep into his skin from his wet t-shirt.

"I just don't want to get hurt again. I still love him...I just need more time in able to forgive him." Bless sniffled holding onto her best friend.

"I know sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered kissing her head softly as he embraced her close.

"I just wish I knew how to talk to Drew and I don't want anything happening to our baby if we end up confronting each other. It'd be too soon and I just want protect my baby." She told him about her unborn baby how she wanted to protect him or her.

After unpacking Bless' things from Randy's car, she started to sort through some stuff to see what things she wanted to keep downstairs in the room and what other things she could keep up in the attic for the mean time just until she could find her own place to stay once she moved back to Florida again but just in another location not close to Tampa for sure the guys and Drew would find her.

Only Randy and John were her closest contacts including Samantha so they wouldn't tattle on her where her whereabouts were till things settled down after the move.

Bless was still keeping her name under a name alias that way she wouldn't be found and as if she were still gone but only Randy,Sam,and John knew what was going on till she found the right time to confront the rest of the road family.

"Bless, lunch will be ready soon. Are you hungry?" Sam asked coming into the bedroom to see Catherine was on the bed sucking on her pacifier while watching cartoons contently while her mom was sitting on the floor fixing and sorting through the boxes Randy and John brought in.

"Yeah sure. Baby, you want to come with mommy and Aunt Sam to go eat?" Bless turned to Catherine on the bed as Catherine squeaked against her binky with a big smile out stretching her arms for her to hold her.

"Honey,soon mommy has to stop carrying you since mommy's stomach is getting bigger with the baby that means you have to walk now okay?" Her mom suggested to her as she tilted up her daughter's chin gently.

"Otay momma." Catherine understood her as she climbed up on her mommy's arms carrying the small child before turning off the tv as Sam smiled at the interaction between daughter and mother.

She could see Bless was a great mother to her daughter and reminded her of her and Alanna.

"Come on baby. Let's go eat." Bless smiled at her baby girl as the trio walked out to the dining room where Randy was sitting Alanna in her chair.

"Honey, do you want to sit next to Lanna?" The young mom asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Catherine mumbled against her binky as Bless sat her daughter with the three year old.

"Here honey, give me your binky that way I can feed you your food." Her mom instructed her as Catherine took out the pacifier out of her mouth to give it to her mom to wash out.

Bless walked into the kitchen to see Sam was almost done making lunch for all of them.

She walked over to the sink and started washing out Cat's binky before putting it away.

"Need some help?" The raven haired mom asked her friend.

"I got it thanks." Sam reassured she was okay as she was about to turn off the stove.

"You go sit down and relax sweetie. I got things here." The brunette was okay with doing things on her own and wanted Bless to rest since she was pregnant.

The soon to be mom walked out to the dining room with the guys sitting down with the kids as she sat down next to her daughter.

As soon as Sam got done with lunch, Randy decided to help her set up the table and everything else they were going to eat.

Sam had made mac and cheese for the kids while they had lasagna, salad, garlic bread, fish, and carrot cake for dessert.

"Mmmmm...all this looks great." John spoke up with a smile.

"Well thank you John. That's sweet of you to say." Sam smiled at the Raw wrestler as she put the food on the table.

"John is right. This looks great." Bless added in her two cents.

"You're so sweet." The brunette gushed at the sweet comments from her friends.

"The two are right baby. Everything looks great and we made a great team setting everything up." Randy added kissing his wife.

"We sure do." His wife agreed as he hugged her close.

"Mommy, I want juice." Alanna told her mommy.

"I'll get it sweetie pie." Randy let Alanna know standing up from his seat to go get her something to drink.

"Baby, make sure you finish all your food." Bless let Catherine know as she fed her.

"Otay momma." The little girl obeyed her mom like a good girl as Bless sat the toddler on her lap feeding her.

Once the girls were fed, they went off to play with each other in the living room while watching cartoons while the adults had their time to eat dinner.

After dinner time, they knew it was time to put the girls down to sleep.

"Honey, can you do mommy a favor and get your jammies, undies, towel, a face cloth, and toothbrush and toothpaste that way you can get ready for bed?" Bless instructed her daughter what she would need.

"Yeah."The little girl knew what to get as she toddled back to the room to get what her mother asked her too.

"Good girl." Her mother smiled kissing her forehead as they walked to the counter as Bless put Catherine's stuff down on the counter before stripping the little girls diaper and old pajamas off before turning on the water and putting Catherine's favorite bubbles in the water.

"In you go kiddo."

Bless reached for Cat and put her in the water and gave Cat her toys to keep her contended while washing her hair as the little girl splashed around.

Bless giggled as the baby splashed around and had fun.

A few minutes later John walked in and stood at the door frame watching them. They just looked so happy and content and Catherine didn't have a care in the world as long as her mom was there with her.

"Hey you two." The Tampa native greeted them with his dimpled smile.

"Hey John. I thought you went to bed." Bless spoke up when she seen the Raw wrestler at the door.

"Couldn't really sleep. I heard you and Cat and thought of checking up on you two."

"That's sweet of you John."

"Couldn't hurt to check up on my favorite girl and my favorite munchkin." He shrugged as he watched Catherine splash around and giggle like any normal child while Bless was shampooing her hair.

"So...when is the move back to Florida?"The former champion was curious.

"Maybe in two weeks time. I found a few houses that I want to see so we'll see once we enter that hurdle and once Cat and I are settled in, we should be good to go from there and start our new life together." Bless explained when the move was and what she was planning to do.

"What about Drew and the guys, you do know they'll find out eventually you and Catherine are back. There won't be stopping Drew from finding out himself you know." John speculated that Drew would do anything to find her and Catherine.

"Let him know then. I'm not hard to find if the guy wants to apologize to me or not." Bless sarcastically mentioned as John brought up the subject of Drew which she didn't want to hear about though John was sort of right that Drew would do anything to find them but that didn't mean he would really find them if she had a new alias and went incognito that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Bless, when are you going to stop this charade and stop hiding from him?" John asked her.

"John, I love you and all but I don't even care about Drew right now. I don't even want you mentioning his name around me or the baby. We're totally fine without him."

"Bless, the guy is sorry and made a mistake and he's worried about you, Cat, and the unborn baby. I think you should make it up to him to apologize. I mean after all Drew too is my friend too and hate to see him suffer. He really wants you back."

"If he wants me back then he has to be the one to crawl on his hands and knees for forgiveness other than that I don't even care. He can suffer all he wants. I'm fine without him and I'm sure Cat would be fine without her father too. I'm taking full responsibility of the children thank you very much and all by myself too. Now if you excuse me, I have a little girl to put to bed."

"Bless, I think you should hear Drew out..."John tried reasoning out with her.

"John, I'm NOT having this conversation with you right now. Just go to bed." Bless told him with a sigh since she was tired of hearing about Drew and all she wanted was to be left alone.

John sighed as he made his way out of the room to see Randy as he was just turning on the security alarm before going to bed.

"What's crawled up your ass all of a sudden?" Randy asked as he saw his best friend not in a good mood.

"Why don't you ask your best friend Bless, she's acting all high and mighty whenever I mention about Drew and she's ignoring Drew like a plague when the guy is sorry and it's not like she cares anymore. Those two were so tight like you couldn't break them apart and she got sarcastic on me when all I told her is maybe she should be the one to stop playing charades and talk to the guy." John sighed as he sat on the couch.

"Well, do you blame her after what he did, I wouldn't give exactly give the guy a second chance either after he broke her heart. I hope you didn't upset her because if you did, I promised I wouldn't be afraid to hurt you if you hurt that girl in there including our beautiful niece." The Viper warned his best friend about upsetting Bless and Catherine.

"I think I did upset her again because I'm looking out for her and Drew at the same time. Drew's my friend too and I think he's suffered enough Randy. I think it's time for Bless to stop hiding from him and talk to him once and for all. I hate it she's hurting Catherine and their unborn baby by hiding them too and isn't doing any good for them." John told him how he felt she was hurting the kids by not letting them see their father.

"You know Bless is doing a great thing for the kids. She's looking out for her best interest including the kids. If I were her, I wouldn't want to be near Drew either. He deserves that karma and look what she's doing and raising Cat by herself and I'm sure she's going to do a great job with the second baby once he or she gets here in a few months. When Bless does come to her senses and the time is right, she'll talk with Drew. I just don't want to see her get hurt again and run off again if something happens between them. Give her some time alright and stop bugging her so much about Drew. You're only going to make things worse. I know you love her and I do too and we gotta be the one's to look out for them. They're our family. If Drew wants be be the bigger man then he has to realize he put this all on himself and apologize to Bless and the kids not the other way around. For now please John leave the subject of Drew alone alright, this won't do any good for Bless and the babies if you stress her out. They'll work things out eventually. All we can do is be there to support them." Randy sighed telling John to leave things to Drew and Bless to work things out and for him to not get involved.

"Ugh...fine whatever you say Randy." John groaned listening to his best friends advice.

"I mean it John. Leave Bless alone and stop meddling in her affairs. She doesn't need the stress right now." Randy warned him a second time to leave things alone and let the couple work things out on their own.

"Good night John." Randy told John as he was heading up to bed to check on Bless and Catherine before checking on Alanna and joining Sam in bed.

"Night." John sighed as he watched his friend ascend the stair case.

After Bless gave Catherine her bath, she gave Cat her bottle she had made earlier and gave the toddler her stuffed puppy after laying the sleeping child on the bed and covering her up.

"I love you baby." Bless sniffled softly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry anak (Child)...I'm just trying to protect you from daddy. Mommy doesn't know if she should daddy a second chance. Mommy doesn't want to get hurt and I don't want to see you get hurt either." The soon to be mom sniffled as she tried to fight her tears back as she watched her angelic daughter sleep.

"Hey...you okay?" A familiar voice asked as Bless turned around to see Randy.

"Oh hey." Bless greeted him as she wiped away her tears.

"Hey now. Don't cry baby girl. I'm sorry about John back there. Right now he's being a jerk and shouldn't be meddling in your affair. This is between you and Drew." Randy apologized for Bless after what John did ton confront her in an awkward situation.

"Don't be. I...Rand, am I really doing the right thing, I mean is John right that I should stop hiding and just talk to Drew myself or what...My mind says I should but my heart is telling me another thing. I don't want to be a bad mother and keep the kids away from him..."Bless sniffled not knowing what to do as he embraced her close feeling so bad wishing he could take her pain away.

"Baby girl, don't rush it plus don't stress yourself out. It isn't good for you and the baby right now. You need to relax and forget Drew for a while. When you feel the time is right to confront Drew, talk to him. Right now your priority should be taking care of yourself, Cat,and the baby."

"I feel like a really bad mother keeping the kids away from Drew. It breaks my heart whenever I see Catherine cry or ask for him." Bless started to cry as she looked at her sleeping daughter before looking at the baby blue eyed man who sat beside her.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that kind of talk. You're doing a great job raising Cat and the baby by yourself and I know you're looking our for your best interest including the kids. You got me and Sam to help you if you need anything and I do mean anything because we care for you, Cat, and the unborn baby in there. You're just going through a tough time right now but you will pass that hurdle and get through everything sweetie. It'll take one day at a time. Just don't let this get the best of you okay, everything will work itself out." Randy comforted Bless as he cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Thanks Randy. I really needed to hear that." The sixth month pregnant girl sniffled a little embracing him.

"It's no problem baby girl. Now why don't you try and get some shut eye and we'll talk more in the morning. Right now you need your rest." Randy knew Bless had to be tired after a long day.

"Okay. Good night Rands. I love you." Bless smiled a little kissing his cheek and embracing him.

"Love you too kiddo. Good night." The tattooed Viper smiled embracing Bless before kissing Catherine on her forehead as he walked out of the room.

The sixth month pregnant woman sighed as she laid in bed wrapping an arm around her baby daughter kissing her cheek before she let sleep take over her.


	111. Abandoned Baby Chapter 111

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 111

The next morning Bless woke up early knowing she had to get up since Catherine was up too as she seen the itty bitty child was in her playpen playing with her toys.

"Hey there princess." Bless greeted her daughter good morning as the baby smiled up at her and reached out for her mother to carry her as she did so while giving Catherine a kiss on the forehead.

"You sleep okay?" Her mother asked her daughter.

Catherine squeaked and smiled as they made their way out of the room to go downstairs to see Sam was downstairs with Alanna getting her ready for school while Randy was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Sammy." Bless greeted the brunette with a warm smile.

"Hey miss preggers. How did you sleep lastnight?" The brunette turned around to greet Bless and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Pretty okay. By the way, where's Randy?" The soon to be mom asked.

"He left early for the road with John and would be back in a couple of days so it's just you, me,and Cat while I get this one ready for school this morning." The brunette friend told the pregnant woman as she was combing Alanna's hair into cute pigtails.

"Seems like she's all ready and to start off the day." Bless smiled watching her friend do her mommy duties.

"Hi Aunty Bless." Alanna greeted her favorite aunt.

"Hey there Lanna. You ready for school today?" Bless asked the little toddler.

"Yeah we going to have fun today in school. We get to do a lot of fun things." Alanna said in an excited tone.

"That sounds like fun then. I hope you have a good time munchkin." Bless smiled at the little blonde.

"I will." Alanna nodded smiling.

"I'm gonna be back soon. Gotta walk this little one to the bus stop. I got some bagels for us and there's juice in the fridge if you want something to drink." Samantha told her friend.

"Thanks Sam. I'm starving so I think I'm gonna grab my meds first before I eat." Bless went back to the room with the baby and got her medication before walking downstairs to see Sam leaving the house to walk Alanna to the bus stop.

"Honey, are you hungry yet?" Bless asked her daughter who sat on her lap.

"Yeah." Catherine squeaked that she wanted to eat.

"Do you want cereal or oatmeal?" Bless asked her daughter what she wanted to eat.

"Oatmeal." Her daughter told her what she wanted.

"Okay. Do you mind if mommy eats first then make your breakfast?" Her mommy asked if it was okay for her to eat then make her breakfast to eat.

"Otay momma." Catherine spoke with a bright smile as Bless giggled at her cuteness as she kissed her on top of the head.

Bless made herself her bagel with cream cheese then popped open her medication putting one tablet on her plate that way she wouldn't forget to take it later before putting her medication back in her purse before putting it down on the chair next to her.

Once Sam got back from dropping Alanna off once the bus got her, she smiled seeing Bless and Catherine talking with each other and having a good time during breakfast.

She could see what a great mom she was being while interacting with the toddler on her lap.

"Do you want to taste a small portion of my bagel baby?" Bless asked her daughter if she wanted to try a small portion of her bagel.

"Yeah." Catherine nodded as her mom broke a small piece of a small portion of the soft part of her bagel which was the soft bread as she had Catherine eat a portion of it.

"Yummy." Catherine giggled sweetly.

"You like that don't you?" Her mother smiled.

"Yeah." The toddler agreed with her mom it was yummy.

"You're such a good mom." Sam mentioned making Bless jump a little when she heard the brunette's voice.

"Geez Sammy. Way to scare a girl." Bless teased her best friend clutching her chest happy to see her.

"Sorry about that but I couldn't help but see how cute you and Catherine were. She's growing up so fast." Sam mentioned sitting beside her friend and niece.

"Yeah she is. She's my only baby girl right honey?" Her mommy asked her giving her a kiss.

"Yeah." Catherine squeaked with a small giggle as her mother hugged her close.

"I can see how much you love her. You're doing a great job being a single mom. I know I couldn't do it alone if Randy weren't ever around but you make it look so easy without Drew. I'm so proud of you Bless how you're handling the situation. It has to be hard to move on but I think you can make it without him." Sam knew Bless' situation and she seemed to be handling things on her own without Drew helping her and she seemed to be moving on without him and handling Catherine and her being still pregnant she made it look too easy though it had to be hard on her since she and Drew were no longer together.

"I do love my babies and would do anything to protect them. Both of them and I wouldn't let anyone get in the way of our happiness. Drew can move on without me because I've already moved on. I just want to be happy and not cry all the time and relive my past. I came here to finally be with my family and I don't want to see Catherine sad anymore." Bless mentioned she would do anything for her children and wanted them to be happy with their family that they were close too.

"Why did you run away though?" Sam asked her.

"I...I just wanted to be away from my problems and didn't want to get hurt again by Drew. I don't want my children to suffer the same fate if Drew hurt them too. I'd be too much...I just couldn't handle it..."Bless told her softly about the situation why she fled.

"You know you could've stayed with us instead and we could've taken cared of you, Cat, and the baby until things settled down. I just hope you don't go anywhere else again. I missed you so much and so did Randy and everyone else." The brunette explain she would've helped take care of them since she cared for them like family.

"I didn't want to be a burden at that time and I thought getting away would help the situation and it didn't. I was just hurting myself and Catherine so I decided to come back here. I feel ready just to move on and have a happy life and to bring my baby into this world." She smiled a little rubbing her stomach.

"You look like you're ready to pop at any moment."Sam joked when she seen Bless' stomach expanding due to the baby growing already.

"I feel like it too and I miss seeing my feet." The young mom giggled.

"I know that feeling. I had it too when I was pregnant with Lanna." The proud mom told the brunette sharing the same sentiments when she was pregnant with Alanna.

"How does it feel for Cat to be a big sister?" Her friend asked.

"She loves the baby and loves feeling the baby kick every now and then." Bless smiled at her daughter who was content sitting on her lap.

"Momma hungry." Catherine spoke up.

"Okay sweetie pie, momma's going to make your oatmeal." Bless smiled at her little girl.

"Bless, don't get up, I'll make it for her that way you don't have to do it. Just hand me the stuff she'll need." The brunette didn't mind helping her out since she knew how hard it would be for Bless moving around and knowing she was still trying to recuperate from the jetlag.

"Thanks Sam. You're a good friend." Bless appreciated the help as she got out the stuff from her bags and handed it to her friend to make it for Alanna.

"Are you really planning to move back to Florida this week?" The former gymnast asked the soon to be mom.

"Maybe in 2 weeks time but farther away from Tampa. I found some cute apartments that I want to look at while I'm at it." The former Tampa resident told her she was ready to move out and be on her own.

"Who is going to help you though once the baby gets here, You have no one else that's around Florida." Sam was concerned for her that Bless would be alone and had no one to help her once she had the baby.

"I have some connections around Florida that can help me so that would help eventually and while I was away for a few months I e-mailed my friend Leslie who lives down in Brandon, FL whose going to help me once I have the baby so I'll live closer to her." Bless explained she had some help along the way.

"Good thing you got some connections while you were away." Sam was relieved to hear that as she stood at the stove mixing Catherine's meal.

"Actually she moved down recently to Florida from New York since she needed some peace and quiet and hates the traffic up north so she wanted a nice quiet place and she's plans on taking photography classes since she loves taking pictures and art." The six month pregnant female told the brunette.

"That sounds great and sounds like you have everything planned out." Sam was happy for Bless everything was a work in progress and she seemed like she was moving on past her relationship with Drew and wanted to become a single mom.

"I do and my children and I can have a happy life without Drew. If he wants to come apologize then he can himself because I'm not taking anymore excuses from him if he decides and cheats on me again."

"I don't blame you for being upset sweetie. You have a right too be away from Drew after he did what he did and he did put this all on himself. If Randy did that to me, I think I would've done the same thing."

"Thanks for sticking up for me Sam. It seems like you're the only one that understands me and know what I'm going through. You're the only friend I have in this world that I can trust and can talk too." Bless smiled at the Viper's wife feeling like she could relate some stuff with her about anything and she didn't judge too quickly. No wonder she liked Sam so much. She was so sweet and down to earth.

"Any time Bless. You're a good friend with a good heart too. I would do anything to be there for you and your children. I was sad when you ran away though without any explanation but I'm not going to judge you on that. You had a right too go away for a while and I hated that Drew hurt you the way he did. He had NO right too whatsoever and I hope he learns from that mistake that he let go of the best thing that ever happen to him. If he hurts you again, I promise I'm going to sick Randy on him for you. I don't want to see you, Catherine,and the baby get hurt since I care about you three so much. You're my family and eversince I met you I knew we would be close friends."

Bless took Sam's explanation to heart and loved her for that reason.

"Sam, I know this sounds sudden but would you love to be the godmother of my son?" The six month pregnant woman asked.

Sam turned around and had happy tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah I do." Bless nodded that she wanted Sam to be a part of her baby's life.

"I would love too have that honor." The brunette smiled as she nodded that she would love to be a godmother to the baby.

"I love you like a sister Sam and you will be part of my family." Bless let her know that as Sam blushed.

After Sam finished with Cat's oatmeal, she handed the bowl of oatmeal to Bless to feed Catherine.

"Mmmmm...is that yummy?" Bless asked feeding Catherine who licked her lips and giggled.

"I think she enjoys it."Sam giggled watching the little girl sway on her mom's lap as she ate.

"Nom nom." Catherine worded for yummy.

"That's good huh?" Bless asked her baby girl who nodded happily.

"Make sure you eat all of it okay?" Bless told her daughter while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Catherine nodded obeying her mommy as she spoon fed her.

"Good girl." Bless smiled as she gave another spoonful of oatmeal to Catherine.

"Nom nom..." Catherine mumbled enjoying her breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it baby."Her mommy smiled while wiping some oatmeal from her mouth.

"Here comes the airplane." Bless giggled as she moved the spoon about as Catherine laughed at her mom's playfulness as Bless brought the spoon to her daughter's mouth as she ate it.

"You're such a good mom with Cat. She loves you." Sam could tell how much Bless loved her daughter so much as they interacted with each other.

"She sure does right baby?" Her mom asked as she kissed her daughter.

"Wuv momma." Catherine giggled happily as the young mom hugged her daughter close to her.

"See, she loves her mommy." The six month pregnant mom smiled.

"Here baby, eat more." Her mom told her as she got another spoonful of oatmeal to give to Cat who licked her lips as she ate.

"Such a good little girl and she loves to eat." Sam teased watching the precious toddler.

"She loves to eat just like me." Bless laughed as she watch her daughter enjoy herself while eating.

"How about after breakfast we can just go outside the patio and go swimming in the pool since it's nice out?" The brunette suggested to Bless.

"That sounds nice. I could use some sun and I'm sure Catherine would enjoy to to spend time with us." Bless agreed to have some girl time with her Sam and her daughter while they still could.

"Great. After we eat, we can get ready and enjoy our girl time." The older mom was excited she could spend some girl time with her friend and niece and just get together again like old times.

After breakfast, the trio got ready to spend the day together and have fun bonding.


	112. Abandoned Baby Chapter 112

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 112

A week or two later Bless and Catherine were finally moving to Brandon, FL. Randy,John,and Sam were helping her with the big move and got all the stuff they need to move into the new house.

The apartment Bless got was a 4 bedroom apartment with a big livingroom, fully equipped kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a full basement room to do her laundry, a big backyard with fully equipped built play area and swing where Catherine could play.

"This is a cute house." Sam thought as she looked around the house.

"It sure is isn't it?" Bless asked smiling loving the house she got. It was a cute modern home just the right size for her and her family.

"You guys can stay here for a while or overnight if you want too unless the guys have to be out on the road soon." Bless told them they could stay if they wanted.

"Actually we have to be out on the road tomorrow till the next week but we'll see how things go once you and Cat are settled. Don't be hesitant to call us if you need anything okay babygirl?" Randy let her know that he and John needed to be out on the road and needed to leave early that way they could be home before the sun set.

"Okay. Be safe okay." Bless took Randy's hands into her's before hugging him before John and Sam.

"You know we will honey." The Viper told her kissing her cheek before hugging her.

"Bye shorty. Be safe okay?" John told her as he hugged her.

"I will and promise." She swore to the former Dr. of Thuganomics.

"Sweetie, if you and Cat need anything, just let us know okay and we'll be back for you." Her brunette friend let her know embracing her.

"Will do." Bless promised.

"Lanna sweetie, we gotta go!" Sam yelled for her and Randy's daughter that was playing with Catherine.

"Coming mommy!"The three year old toddler yelled as she toddled in the room with Catherine at her heels.

"Honey, we gotta go so say goodbye to Aunty Bless and Catty." Her mom told her as she did so.

"Bye Aunty Bless. I love you." The three year old smiled kissing and hugging her aunty.

"Bye Lanna. Love you too." The six month pregnant mom kissed the little girl on the cheek before hugging her.

"Bye bye Catty." The toddler said bye to Catherine.

"Bye short stuff, love you." John said to his niece giving her a kiss and hug.

"Bye bye Unca Johnny. Wuv you."

"Honey, be good for your mommy okay?" Randy told Catherine also giving her a hug and kiss before they left.

"Pwomise Unca Wandy. Wuv You." The little girl swore promising her Uncle as she hugged his neck.

"Love you too cupcake."

"Bye baby. We promise to visit you again okay, be good." The brunette kneeled telling her niece hugging her.

"Pwomise Aunty Sammy." The munchkin smiled at her Aunt who hugged and kissed her.

"Buh bye." Catherine waved at the little girl as she was in her mother's arms.

The two girls watched as the trio left the house waving at them.

"Okay Catty, now that they're gone, why don't you get all your stuff that way mommy can give you a bath then put you down for your nap." Bless instructed her daughter.

"Otay momma." Catherine obeyed her mom as Bless put the little angel down while she locked the door behind her then turned on the security alarm as the small toddler went to her new room to get what her mom needed to give her a bath.

As soon as Cat got her pajamas, she met her mom in the bathroom who was turning on the water.

"Thank you baby." Bless got all of Catherine's things and placed them all on the counter.

"Okay baby, bath time then beddy time."

Bless stripped Catherine of her clothes and diaper before putting her in the water.

She opened the shampoo and put it in her baby's hair.

She watched the little girl give out a little yawn.

"Tired sweets?" Her mommy asked seeing her sweet angel look tired.

"Uh hu...sweepy." The little child murmured.

You're gonna be going to go to bed soon angel as soon as I finish giving you a bath."

Once her mom finished giving Cat a bath, she changed her into her pajamas and combed her hair.

"All done."

Bless finished cleaning up while the little child toddled to her room and cleaned up most of her toys placing them in the toy box.

When her mom was done, she walked in Cat's room to see her get into bed as she grabbed her stuffed dog "Cubby".

"Okay angel, bed time."

"Mommy, will you read me a bed time stowy?" The sweet little angel requested.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"What about "_Cinderella"_?" Her little girl picked out.

"After that, it's time for you to go to sleep okay?" Her mom smiled kissing her forehead as she grabbed the book to read to her.

"Otay." The sweet toddler agreed.

After Bless told her a bed time story, she smiled seeing her daughter finally asleep.

"Good night baby girl. I love you." Bless whispered kissing her little girl on the forehead before pulling the blankets up to her daughter's waist.

She turned on the night light and grabbed the baby monitor before leaving the room to go take a shower before heading to bed.

After a hot and relaxing shower, Bless yawned putting on a night gown before slipping into her comfortable bed and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	113. Abandoned Baby Chapter 113

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 113

The next day while the guys were in the locker room Drew and Stu walked in with Stephen when they seen Randy and John talking to each other.

"Hey guys." Drew greeted the Viper and the former WWE Champion.

"Hey you look better." Randy greeted the Scot as he seen him looking refreshed and not as depressed as before.

"Yeah I feel kinda better but I still miss Bless." The Scot explained as he put away his stuff in one of the shelves as did the guys.

"Has anyone heard from Bless yet by the way?" Stu was just curious to know if any of the guys knew about her whereabouts.

"Sorry man. Wished I could help but haven't heard from her." Randy spoke up first even though he lied through his teeth knowing full well where she was but didn't want to tell Drew just in case he may cause trouble for Bless.

Drew sighed hoping to find his family hoping to just hear from them once since he still missed them and hoped they would come home to him.

"Tt's been six months. She should've turned up by now." The Brit spoke up hoping to find his friend.

"She hasn't and none of us have heard from her." John was the second to speak up next to Randy even though he was lying to and hated it even though he,Randy, and Sam were the only one's who knew her whereabouts were and didn't want to snitch on Bless and promised Randy and Sam he wouldn't say anything either being the good friend he was.

He felt bad for Drew knowing he was worried for his family and knowing he had to miss them.

The Scot looked remorseful as he watched him give out a heavy sigh hoping just to hear something from the guys about the girls and his and Bless' unborn child.

"Don't worry Drew, they'll turn up sooner or later." Stephen patted his back encouraging him.

"I don't think so Ste...She hates me and I don't blame her." Drew sighed knowing Bless hated him.

"She may not hate you but hurt may be the description you're looking for buddy. Don't worry she'll forgive you soon enough." His British friend told him comforting his best friend.

"I hope so. I just want to be there for the birth of our baby before he or she is born. If I don't see our child born, I don't know what else to do." Drew sighed as the rest of the guys felt bad for him seeing how sad and upset he looked and watched as he sat on the couch wishing he could see their son or daughter and being a dad again.

"I even miss Catherine. The last time I remember seeing her when she was a baby." Drew remembered seeing their daughter when she was just a baby and now she had to be a grown up toddler.

John and Randy looked at each other sadly and wished they could tell Drew about Bless but they didn't want to betray Bless' trust.

He looked to be remorseful after what he did and they felt bad for their friend. They knew how much he wanted to look for Bless and Catherine but they didn't want things to end up worse if he ended up hurting her again.

The Scot ended up seemed like he wanted to fight to get his family back and there was nothing to stop him from doing so.

"Don't worry man. Give Bless some time." The Viper told his fellow wrestler giving him some hope they would get back together.

"I hope so Randy. I just want my family back." The Ayr man told him he wanted his family back and be a family again.

"It'll happen. Like I said give Bless more time and she'll come to her senses." The Raw wrestler encouraged him.

"Right now let's concentrate on the show tonight and we'll worry about what we're going to do to find Bless and Catherine." The Viper told him as Drew nodded knowing the blue eyed man was right as they all got ready and they would worry about his family later.

After the show, the guys all decided to go out and eat at a close diner that was by the arena just to wind down after the show.

Once they finished eating, they all made their way back to the hotel for some rest and relaxation.

While they were at the hotel, Randy heard his cellphone ringing and looked at the ID to see it was Bless' ID.

He looked around and made sure the doors were closed that way nobody would see him talking on the phone just in case Drew or the guys were walking around and needed the privacy plus he didn't want anybody else to know he was talking with Bless. The Viper walked to the bathroom and closed it behind him before answering his phone.

**ViperRKO: **_Hello_

**Babygirl: **_Hey Randy. How's everything going out on the road with you guys. I just decided to call to check up on you._

**ViperRKO: **_Everything is going okay honey. Just got back after the guys and I ate after the show so we're back at the hotel. I'm in the bathroom that way nobody else hears us. Drew's been asking about you and Catherine though._

**Babygirl: **_Really? _

**ViperRKO: **_Yeah he misses you very much and Catherine. He wants to know how you're doing. Don't worry John and I haven't told him anything so you don't have to worry about that. I just wanted to let you know that. He's downstairs rooming with Stephen and Stu for the night while John and I are two floors from them upstairs so we're pretty much safe from them hearing._

**Babygirl: **_Since when does Drew miss me when he kissed another woman?_

**ViperRKO: **_Bless, listen...I could see Drew does look remorseful. He misses you and the baby very much. You should talk to him. I feel bad for the guy and he hasn't moved on yet from you. He wants to see the baby born too. I think you should talk to the guy and talk to him face to face and fix things. _

**Babygirl: **_I don't know if I'm ready yet Randy..._

**ViperRKO: **_Bless, I think Drew deserves this kind of moment for you and him to talk things out and get back together. Give the guy a second chance. He still loves you and I know myself you still love him and don't deny it Bless. _

**Babygirl: **_I think you're right. I still love him and I do miss him. I'm gonna find a time to talk with him. Randy, I'm tired of hiding and Catherine deserves to see her daddy. Do you think I can come on the road with you along with Catherine when you guys get back here that way I can see Drew at least?_

**ViperRKO: **_Are you sure you want to do that Bless?_

**Babygirl: **_Yeah. I think I'm ready Randy. He deserves to know I'm okay and he deserves an explanation from me and I think I need to hear him out._

**ViperRKO: **_As long as you're okay with it honey. I can come get you when I stop by to see John in Tampa._

**Babygirl: **_That sounds great Randy. I just feel maybe I need to hear Drew out and hear his apology and I feel bad for hurting him and hurting Catherine at the same time. He needs to see her soon and I know he would want to see our unborn baby and don't want to have this baby without him._

**ViperRKO: **_I'm happy to hear that Bless. Just let me know when you want to come if you're ready and you can come with me to the next show to surprise Drew._

**Babygirl: **_I will Randy. Thank you. I'm sure you have to be tired and want to go to sleep so I'm gonna let you go while munchkin is waiting for me to feed her lunch then get her ready for her afternoon nap while I get finished unpacking the rest of the stuff. I love you and stay safe._

**ViperRKO: **_You know I will. Love you too and give sweetpea a kiss and hug from me. _

**Babygirl: **_I will make sure to do so. Good night Randy._

**ViperRKO: **_Good night._

After the two talked, Randy saw John walk back in the room as he put away his phone in his bag.

"Hey man. Where were you?" Randy asked his best friend.

"Hanging out with Punk a while ago so decided to come back since I'm tired and ready for bed." The blue man eyed told him fighting back a yawn.

"Ah ok. I'm ready for bed too since we have to be up early to get to the next town."

"Where we headed tomorrow?" The former champ asked his best pal.

"Tomorrow for El Paso so we have a long way to go so we better get some rest and get up early that way we can get out early before traffic hits." The Viper reminded him as he slipped into bed ready to head to sleep.

"Alright sounds good then." John agreed as he got some stuff out of his bag to go take a shower and change for bed.

As soon as the Boston native finished his shower, he seen Randy already fast asleep in his bed with his back turned to him facing the window and heard his soft breathing.

John put his clothes in his laundry bag before he too got in his bed before turning out his light and hit the hay as well.

_Meanwhile in Brandon,FL 6:15PM..._

"Honey, can you go too the bathroom that way you can brush your teeth then have your nap?" Bless requested from her daughter.

"Yes momma." Her daughter obeyed as the cute little girl toddled in the bathroom while her mom helped her brush her teeth.

Afterwards, Bless put her little girl for her afternoon nap after giving Catherine her lunch and spent a little time with her.

"Good night sweetheart. I love you." Bless gave her daughter a kiss before taking the baby monitor with her before going to unpack the rest of their belongings.


	114. Abandoned Baby Chapter 114

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 114

A week later Randy was going to visit John and Liz and remembered he had to go pick up Bless down at her place since he knew she wanted to see Drew.

After hanging out with his best friend, he decided to drive down to Brandon to come get her and Catherine.

"Momma, where we going?" Catherine asked her mom as Randy was coming to them in a few hours as Bless was getting her dressed.

"We're going to go see and surprise dada."

"We see dada?"

"Yeah we're gonna see dada." Bless nodded as she got Catherine dressed in a cute little white dress with flowers embroidered on it and put her hair up in cute pigtails with the same white matching ribbons.

"YEY!" Catherine rejoiced happy she was going to get to see her daddy.

Bless giggled loving how excited her daughter was to see Drew and she wanted to see her daughter happy and she wanted to hear Drew's side of the story.

"I look cute."

"Yes you do look cute honey." Bless agreed with her daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Unca Wandy getting us momma?" Catherine asked her mommy as they were getting ready.

"Yeah he is baby that way we can go with him on the road and we can see dada."

After Bless got her baby girl ready, she to got dressed in a white sweater top and some gray sweats and sneakers since she couldn't fit in jeans now that she was pregnant. She put her hair up in curls and had some light makeup on.

"Honey, do you want to bring some cereal that way you can have something to munch on while we're on the road and maybe some juice or milk?"

"Otay."

"Momma, can I bring Cubby?" Catherine asked about her stuffed puppy.

"Yeah you can baby and make sure you get your pillows and blankie if you need them while we travel with Uncle Randy."

Bless made sure they had everything they needed and packed it in at least 2 or 3 bags that way they were prepared while waiting for the Viper to arrive early evening to pick them up.

Early that evening around 6:45PM Randy arrived to pick up Bless and Catherine at the apartment.

"Hey Bless." Randy greeted his best friend kissing her on the cheek hello.

"Hey Viper."

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Ready as can be. I just want to get this done and over with before I back out."

"Okay, let me get your bags and I'll help strap in the baby in her carseat then we should be ready to go."Randy helped Bless with her bags putting them in the trunk before getting Catherine from her strapping the toddler as Bless got in the car.

Once they got in the car, all was heard was the comfortable silence.

"Bless, are you sure you want to do this?" Randy wanted to make sure she wanted to do this as he grabbed her hand to squeeze it gently.

"Yes. I'm not backing out of this. I need to stop hiding from Drew and finally need to hear him out. Catherine and this baby need him."

"Why all of a sudden the change of heart of wanting to see him?"

"I'm tired of hiding and the kids deserve it. I want to do this for them. I don't want to stop them from seeing their daddy. Drew deserves to see them too. I don't want to be selfish and keep them from him and I want to rebuild our family we once had. I don't want to lose him." Bless explain why she had a change of heart to see Drew and a part of her still loved him.

"You're doing the right thing honey. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Randy." She smiled hoping she could do this.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me when I talk to Drew?"

"You know I can." He then squeezed her left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Where's the next town we'll be heading too?"

"Atlanta, GA to the Georgia Dome. We still have a long way to go so we'll be stopping in some states before we get there."

"Ah ok."

The car again was filled with comfortable silence as the Viper and the six month soon to be mother made their adventure to Atlanta to see Drew at the next show they were going too.


	115. Abandoned Baby Chapter 115

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 115

When Bless, Catherine,and Randy got to the Georgia Dome Bless became nervous and her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Randy, stop." Bless told him taking a breather as she leaned on one of the equipment crates.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need a minute..."

"Unca Wandy, what's wrong with momma?" Catherine asked concerned for her mom.

"Nothing baby. Let me take care of your mom first okay. Just stay here beside me Catty." Randy told the little toddler as she nodded.

"Honey, you're not backing out of this are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just nervous is all." Bless told him she was fine but she just needed a moment to get herself together.

"Bless, I promised I wouldn't leave you. I'm right here okay?" Randy promised her as he took both her hands into her's.

She nodded trusting him taking his lead.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

Randy took Catherine's right hand into his while taking Bless' left hand as she gave out a heavy breath as her heart pounded as they went inside.

"We'll get you to my locker room and settle you in before seeing Drew if he and the guys get here." He led her to the locker room where she could have some privacy for a while.

"Do I look okay Randy?" Bless asked him just to make sure she look presentable enough when she was going to see the tall Scot.

"Honey, you look fine. Don't worry so much." He reassured everything was fine and she looked presentable with what she was wearing.

"Don't worry momma. You still pwetty." Catherine comforted her mommy giving her a hug.

"Thank you baby."

Randy could see Bless looked nervous as she sat there with her hands shaking and he didn't blame her one bit. He felt bad for her as he watched her at the corner of his eye as Catherine was trying to comfort her mother which he thought was sweet.

"Momma it going to be otay. Dada still wuv you."

"I hope you're right baby."

"I wuv you mommy." Catherine told her as she gave her mom a hug and kiss.

"I love you too baby." Her mom smiled and hugged her daughter close feeling the sweet comfort from her.

"Baby, do you want anything to eat?" Randy asked as he got up from his seat before he went to get something to eat from catering.

"No thank yew Unca Randy. I have cereal momma brought." Catherine reassured she was fine.

"Okay."

"Bless, what about you, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm okay thanks Rand."

"Okay, if you need me, here's my number. Just don't leave the room without me." He wrote down his number to put in her new cellphone as she nodded as he left the room to go see if anyone was around.

As Randy arrived in catering, he saw a few people here and there gathered in cliques talking or laughing and getting together strategizing for the evening's show.

"Hey Randy, why don't you come sit with us?" A familiar voice was heard which was his best friend John Cena who was sitting with Kofi Kingston and Punk seeing Randy grabbed his food when he saw John and the guys waving to him as he went over to them.

"Um...no thanks bud. I'm just gonna grab something to eat real quick then head back to my locker room." Randy reassured John he was fine.

"Are you sure, we got room for one more?" The straight edge man asked the tattooed superstar.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just gonna go eat and then relax. Gotta focus on my match later."

"Alright see you."

The tattooed Raw superstar walked back to his locker room to see Bless sitting on the floor playing Barbie's with Catherine on the floor.

"Hey. What took you so long?" She asked him.

"Just got a sandwich and water. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Randy wanted to make sure Bless wasn't hungry.

"I'm okay thanks Randy. I'm not hungry."

"Okay then." He nodded watching the girls continue to play while he was eating as he turned the tv on.

He looked down at his watch knowing most of the guys and girls were starting to arrive and knew Bless had to confront Drew soon when she seen him.

"Honey, the guys are going to be here soon...you know you have to confront Drew." Randy reminded her.

"I know Randy. Just give me some time and I'll go see him."

"Do you want me to go with you this time or are you just going to bring Catherine?"

"I think I can handle Drew on my own. I think this needs to be between me and him. I'll call you if I need anything and I know you're near by."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Randy, I'm fine. It's time for me to face the music. I can't hide forever from Drew. I need to hear him out and I need to explain things to him."

"Just be careful out there okay?" He stood up and hugged her.

"I promise."

"Catty, do you want to come with mommy to find dada?" Bless asked standing up as she put away Catherine's toys as she help her daughter stand up.

"Otay." Catherine shrugged as she took her mommy's hand.

"Baby girl, you be good for your mommy okay. If anything happens to her, come back running for me." Randy kneeled in front of his niece as he cupped her face and stroked her left cheek with his thumb.

"I will Unca Wandy. I wuv you."

"Love you too baby."He kissed her forehead watching the two girls leave the room hoping the best for them.

"Momma, carry me." Catherine outstretched her arms out for her to hold her.

Bless giggled as she carried her baby daughter in her arms and brushed out her hair out of her face tucking it in the back of her ear.

The girls walked the long corridor hallway looking around for Stu's locker room which the guys were sharing with him. Bless took a large breath looking nervous as she passed by some familiar faces she knew as they smiled at her and welcomed her back as she thanked them along the way.

She then saw her best friend and crew member Alex who was sitting by the table working.

"Alex." Bless spoke up with a smile as the blonde turned around shocked when she seen the raven haired beauty.

"Bless...Where were you, you had me worried sick." The blonde was happy to see her after a few months of absence and here she was standing before her.

"It's a long story. I can't explain now but I'll explain later. Um...do you know where Stu's locker room is?"

"Keep going straight and you'll see Stu's locker room which is the 3rd door to the right." Her best friend told her where it was.

"Thank you." Bless smiled warmly.

"We got to catch up later okay. Make sure you come by and see me." Alex reminded her.

"Promise." She swore looking back at her friend who was still in shock to see her back.

Bless took a breath relaxing herself walking straight until she seen the door with Wade's name on the plaque.

"Okay Bless, it's now or never..." She mumbled to herself as she reached his locker room.

She knocked on the door to hear shuffling on the other side. Bless' heart pounded through her chest hearing the Brit's familiar voice at the door.

The door suddenly opened with Stu standing at the door with his mouth agape.

"Bless...is that you?" He asked shocked standing frozen at the door.

"It's me Stu...I'm back..." Bless spoke as she sniffled looking at the tall man.

To be continued...


	116. Abandoned Baby Chapter 116

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 116

Previously where we left off...

"Bless?" Stu asked shock standing at the door when he seen her.

"Hi Stu."

Present: 

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked and stunned to see her and about maybe 5 to 6 months pregnant and had really grown out her curly long hair longer and along with her was Catherine who was now a fully grown toddler.

"I'm back..." She smiled with tears in her eyes happy to see him.

"I don't know what to say...I mean is it really you?"

"It's really me Stu." She nodded.

"You don't know how long it has been. We've been looking all over for you for the past 5 months. I've missed you kiddo. Come here." The big Brit opened his one arm to hug her then kissed Catherine.

"Unca Tu..." Catherine was happy to see her favorite Uncle.

"I missed you baby and so have Uncle Heath and Uncle PJ." He told the small toddler.

"Me miss them too."

"I'm glad the two of you are safe and sound including the baby."

"I wanted to come back plus I don't want to see Catherine unhappy anymore. She deserves to see her family and her daddy."

"This is why you came back?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for worrying you and everybody. It wasn't my intention. I just had to get away..."

"Sweetheart, don't apologize. It's not your fault. Drew had himself to blame but the good thing is you're home here with us." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you guys so much." She sniffled.

"Where did you go and where did you stay while in hiding?" The Brit was curious where they went as they talked out in the hallway.

"I can explain everything later when I see Drew." She told him she would explain her whereabouts later to him when she would see the Scot if he was inside with the guys.

"Yeah he's inside. He's missed you and the baby so much that he hasn't been with anyone and always asking about you but we didn't where to start looking the past few months. I'm sure he'll be happy and surprised to see you."

"Can you wait out here, I'm gonna talk to the guys." Stu requested her.

Bless nodded as she held onto Catherine's hand.

_Meanwhile in the guys locker room..._

"Guys, we have a visitor that wants to talk to us." Stu rounded up the troops to come all in the room all together.

"What's going on man?" The South African man inquired.

"You look like you seen a ghost Stu, is everything okay?" Heath was the second to ask as he seen Stu's face looked a little flush and shocked still after he seen Bless and Catherine.

"Shtu, you okay?" Drew asked too what was going on with his best friend who looked rather perplexed.

"Man, did something happen?" The Irishman asked him.

"Hold on, one question at a time guys. You won't believe me but we have a visitor that came to see us. It's a girl." He explained to them.

"Who is she Stu?" The South African sensation wanted to know.

The Brit got up and walked to the door leaving the guys scratching their heads wondering what was up with their friend.

"Sweetheart, you and Cat can come in now." The Brit called for them as they went in the room as most of the men were all shock at what they were seeing.

"Baabaa" (Baby)?" PJ questioned seeing his best friend as tears welled up in his eyes.

Bless nodded seeing him as Catherine too had tears in her eyes happy to see her Uncles.

"Sweetcheeks..." Heath spoke softly as they both hugged her as she cried in their arms.

Stephen too couldn't believe he was seeing. Bless and Catherine were back. Their whole family was complete again.

"Shorty." The Irish brawler whispered opening his arms out to her as she walked over to him and hugged him close too.

"I...I'm sorry guys..."Bless apologized sobbing and sniffling.

"I...I...I never meant for Cat and myself to disappear for so long...I just had to get away..." She explained in a soft tone as Stephen,PJ,and Heath hugged her never wanting to let her go.

Drew couldn't believe his eyes at he was seeing. His girlfriend was back and so was his daughter and unborn child. They were alive and well. His family was again soon to be complete but how did they get here? He thought to himself.

"Guys, do you mind taking Catherine with you to catering, Drew and I have to talk about." Bless requested the guys to take Cat with them while she and Drew had a lot to talk about and see if they could still salvage their relationship.

"We'd be glad to take her." Stephen spoke up.

"Sweetie, do you think you can go with Uncle Stephen, Uncle PJ,and Uncle Heath to get something to eat. I have to talk to daddy okay?"Bless kneeled down next to her daughter stroking her hair.

"Otay mommy. I love you." The little toddler told her kissing and hugging her.

"I love you too. Now be good for them okay?"

"I pwomise."

"Come on sweetie, let's let your mom and dad talk." The Irishman took his nieces hand into his large one as the trio followed behind him leaving the room that way Drew and Bless could have some privacy.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked straight forward.

"I came back. I couldn't hide anymore and it was tearing me apart and I hate seeing our daughter cry because she missed you and the family. I needed to come back to also to salvage whatever is left of our relationship."

"Babe...I'm sorry..."Drew apologized for what he did to make Bless leave.

"Don't...I wanted to know why Drew...did I do something wrong...What made you want to kiss another woman?"

"Please let me explain. It's NOT you...you didn't do anything wrong. I was wrong baby. I was so smashed I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry for hurting you and our family. You had the right to leave and I messed up on my part Bless. I blame myself everyday for the situation and wished I could take every moment back to be with you if I hadn't gone out with the guys. It was my choice and I should've said no. I know the guys partially hate my guts and PJ had a right to stop me too when I went in to kiss that woman. She didn't mean anything to me like you do baby..." He told her as he walked to her seeing tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks and along with her mascara.

"I'm sorry for hurting you baby. I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you and I don't want to lose you." He took his hand and wanted to cup her cheek as she pulled away as more tears fell.

"Baby..."He pleaded.

"Please don't call me baby..."She told him softly.

"Bless, I'm sorry okay. I never meant to hurt you. It's my fault you and Cat went away. I pushed you away and I blame myself everyday. I was STUPID and DRUNK and you have every right to be upset with me but I rest assure the kiss with that ring rat meant NOTHING to me. I love you and ONLY you. You're it for me." Drew told her how much she meant to him hoping she'd believe him.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me again?" She asked him wanting to believe him and wanted to trust him.

"Baby please...I'm sorry...how many times do I have to say it, I NEVER meant to hurt you and I NEVER will again. I LOVE YOU. Please give me a second chance." Drew walked over to her and cupped her face into his hands to make her look into his eyes that held tears in them as well.

"How much do you love me?"She sniffled trying to fight back the tears that fell harder.

"Do you need me to prove how much I love you?"He asked her.

"Yes."She whispered softly hoping they'd still have that spark between them.

"Kiss me Drew and prove me to me you still love me."

The Scot slowly leaned in as he kissed her softly as he could taste the sweetness of his girlfriends mouth as their mouths danced in heated passion.

"Drew." Bless moaned softly against his lips still feeling that spark they still had.

A few moments later they pulled away from the kiss and felt breathless leaning his forehead against her's as he saw tears fall against her face as he took his thumbs to wipe away her tears gently.

"Baby, please don't cry anymore. I'm so sorry for making you this way. I wish I could turn the hands of time to make you happy again. I hate myself for hurting you." He whispered apologizing for his mistake and wanting to make things right with her.

He held her close stroking her hair letting the tears soak his t-shirt as she laid her head on his shoulder as he tried consoling her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you too. I'm sorry for keeping Catty and the baby away from you. I never meant for it to be this long. I...I just want our family to be back together. I want Catty to be happy and have her daddy in her life and I want our baby to have a dad. I...I don't think I could do this without you." Bless apologized as tears rolled down her eyes as she sat with Drew letting him console her.

"You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here now. I want to make it up to you baby and with Catherine. I owe a lot to you two. I promise to be here for you both and our baby." He let her know he owed it to them to be there for them.

"I missed you so much..."Bless sniffled just happy to be back with Drew.

"I missed you too so much angel. You don't know how much I wanted you and Catty to come home. I thought about you two and including our baby everyday." Drew explained how happy he was just to have his girlfriend back and his children.

"When is your next doctor's appointment, I promise to be there for you if you need anything." Drew asked if he could come and see their baby.

"Next Tuesday if you're not working or don't need to be on the road." She explained that's when she would make sure she and the baby were okay.

"Have you had any complications while you were or is everything okay?"He was concerned for them wishing he knew.

"I haven't had any complications nor any appointments as of late and didn't want to do it without you. You promise you can be here for the next one?She asked him hoping he wouldn't leave her again.

"I want to be there and want to know the sex of our baby at least we're prepared." The Scot wanted to find out the sex of their baby at least they had everything they needed for their baby.

"I thought we didn't want want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I know I said that but I want to find out that way we can find out unless you want to find out in a few months." Drew was anticipating to find out the sex unless Bless had something else in mind.

"I think I'll change my mind. I want to find out the sex of the baby too." She smiled a little rubbing her stomach feeling the baby was active.

"You okay?"Drew saw the discomfort on her face.

"Yeah...our baby is really active and it's a little painful." She breathed slowly in and out hoping the pain would subside.

"Hey there little one. Can you give mommy a break?" Drew asked as he slowly reached to rub her stomach as he sat beside her.

Bless smiled a bit as the pain started to subside and the baby was being calm just by Drew's hand touching her.

"You okay?" The Scot asked seeing his girlfriend wince.

"I think so." Bless told him as the baby was calming down once he or she felt him touch her stomach.

"How long has baby been active?" He asked her.

"Couple days now and I think the baby only calmed down when you touched my stomach. I think the baby heard your voice." Bless giggled a little loving the way he talked to the baby which calmed the baby as well.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Where were you these past few months. Where did you stay?"

"I went away to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina for a few months where Cat and I stayed at a rental bungalow apartment then went back home for maybe a month or two, I stayed with Randy and Sam aftwards. They kept my secret including John so I stayed with them in St. Louis and finally got my own place near Brandon, FL. I asked the guys if I could get my stuff at our house to move it down there because I knew you'd be depressed if you saw the stuff at the house so they snuck in the one night to get everything and that's why I asked Randy to keep some of my belongings to his house until I found my own place." She explained where she stayed the past few months.

"Where's your promise ring I gave you?"He wondered as he didn't see the ring he gave her on her left ring finger.

"Oh...I must of dropped it when I left Carla's house. She must still have it with her." Bless sighed knowing she must of dropped it when she sat next to Carla and must of fell on the floor. She remembered taking it off since she was mad at Drew and hoped to get it back soon.

"I guess I was angry with you and took it off and it ended back on the floor so I guess Carla still has it for the mean time."

"Don't worry baby. You'll get it back."

She nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise to take care of you, our daughter, and baby." Drew swore he would get their family back together and wanted to salvage their relationship.

"Will you still give me a second chance?"

Bless sighed not sure if she should even though she did love him.

"I guess so. Just as long as you don't hurt me again. I don't want to put Catherine through this pain as well." Bless hoped she could trust him enough to try and get their family back together.

"I promise you baby. I'm not going to hurt you again ever. I feel bad enough as it is for doing it and I don't blame you if a part of you still hates me but I want you to be able to trust me again."

"It'll take time but I think we could something out."

"I'm just glad to hear that."

"I have an idea. Why not let the guys keep Catherine for tonight and you and I can just go out somewhere private and talk and maybe try and work things out after the show?" The evil Scotsman suggested that they'd go out and talk over dinner or something.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She giggled a little.

"No. Just dinner just between friends and hopefully become a couple again. I just want you to be able to trust me as we build our relationship back up."

"I guess that sounds fair." Bless agreed to it which would be a start in the beginning of the foundation to try and build the trust between each other again.

"Okay. Then I can call Stu then he and the guys can spend time with our little girl and we can go out after my match and catch up more." He liked the idea of that and glad he could at least be civil with her and work their relationship out.

After the show, Drew requested from Stu and the guys if they could look after Cat that way he could spend more time with Bless and they accepted to look after their niece.

"Munchkin, you be good for Uncle Shtu and the guys okay. I love you." Drew told his daughter giving her forehead a kiss.

"Pwomise dada. Wuv you and take care of momma." She told him hugging him.

"I promise baby." He chuckled reassuring her.

"Honey, you be good for Uncle Stu and the boys okay. Mommy promises to be back soon. I love you." Bless told her daughter kissing and hugging her before handing her to the Brit.

"Don't worry baby girl. We got everything under control. You can pick Catherine up after you guys go out." Stu reassured they had everything to entertain the little girl while her parents went out.

"Thanks for being a life saver Stu. You're a prince." Bless smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"It's no problem. Now you and Drew go out and have fun. Drew, if I hear a bad report from Bless, you're getting a LONG lecture, got it. Don't hurt my best friend or mess up." The tall Smackdown wrestler warned him not to hurt her or it would be his head.

"Gotcha." Drew nodded obeying his best friend.

"Bye baby. See you soon in a few hours." Bless gave her daughter another kiss and hugged her.

"Bye momma. Have fun." Catherine smiled as she was in her Uncle Stu's arms as they watched the couple go and he hoped that things would work out for the best.

"Say Princess, you hungry for cereal or something that your mum packed?"

"No, I okay Unca Tu..."

"Okay. If you get hungry, just let me know and I'll get something for you."

"Otay." She nodded as she quietly played with her toys while he went to go order he and the guys some pizza to eat.

PJ and Heath watched their niece carefully even though they watched tv but kept their focus on her watching like hawks as they watched her while Stu was ordering food for them for a late dinner.

They watched as the little toddler was sitting on the ground playing with her stuffed puppy hugging it close to her as she sat on her pink blanket which was next to Stu's chair.

After the Preston called for some pizza, he smiled at the little girl who was now laying on her blanket cuddling with her stuffed puppy giving out a little yawn.

"Someone's sleepy. Do you want to go with Uncle PJ and go brush your teeth that way you can go night night?" He noticed his niece getting sleepy.

"Uh hu." The little girl mumbled tiredly.

"PJ, can you get Cat's toothbrush and toothpaste and grab her pj's and go change Cat and help brush her teeth?" the Brit asked his Capetown friend.

"Sure. Baby, you wanna come with me?" Her Uncle PJ asked as he grabbed the diaper bag with her stuff in it as he got up as Catherine decided to get up and leave her stuffed toy Cubby on her blanket following her favorite Uncle walking with him while Stu waited for the pizza to arrive.

"I can't believe how fast that little baby has grown up." Heath mentioned watching his best friend leave with Catherine.

"Neither can I. She's definitely a big girl now." The Brit agreed with him. Bless did a great job raising her on her own. He thought to himself.

After PJ helped Catherine brush her teeth and change the little girl into her pj's.

"Unca PJ, can I stay with you?" Catherine asked him.

"Sure you can baby." He nodded as he picked her up and sat her on his lap grabbing her pillow, blanket, and her stuff puppy and gave them to her.

He laid the pillow on his lap before she crawled over to lay on the soft pillow before he covered her up as she had her toy with her while he stroked her hair hearing her give out a soft yawn.

"Go to sleep little darling." He whispered kissing her forehead watching her sleep.

A few minutes later the little angel was out like a light as soon as dinner arrived as they all ate as they watched the movie went on that evening and while they waited for Drew and Bless to get back from their mini date.


	117. Abandoned Baby Chapter 117

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 117

Previously where we last left off...

After Drew and Bless finished dinner and had a good time reconciling and working things out, they decided to go back to the hotel where they guys were staying that evening.

When the two got back, Drew and Bless stood in the hallway.

"I had a good time. Thank you for the nice time." Bless told Drew with a warm smile as if it were like the old days they were a couple.

"You're welcome lass. I had a nice time too. I hope we can do this again some time if you're not too busy this week." The Scot smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll have to see but I can take a rain check if you don't mind."

"Um...No, not at all. Do you want to come in and get Catherine before you have to leave?"

"Yeah. I have to get her and get her to bed knowing she's usually cranky and I won't be able to put her to bed if she isn't sleeping."

The Scot got the key card out of his pocket and when he walked in the room to see PJ had Catherine cuddled next to him laying on the floor with his one arm around her as she was sucking her thumb and the other arm curled around her puppy as she was snuggled into his chest as they were sleeping peacefully.

Heath and Stu were probably talking quietly in the kitchen since they were not to be found in the livingroom.

"Maybe you can come get Cat in the morning. She seems to be trapped in Peej's arms right now." Drew chuckled seeing their daughter peacefully asleep in her uncle's arms.

"Yeah I guess so. I guess I better get to bed." She whispered softly.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your room?" The Scot asked if he needed to accompany her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Bless agreed as they quietly left the room together for Bless' room.

"What floor are you on?"

"Just down the hall down in 260." Bless told him what room she was staying at.

"Not that far. I could bring Cat down back to you tomorrow morning unless you have something to do tomorrow and us boys can watch her."

"You can bring her tomorrow if you guys aren't busy since I know you guys have to be busy in the morning before any of you leave."

"Well...PJ,myself,and Heath don't have much to do till mid afternoon and I can bring our daughter after lunch."

"Sounds good. Any way this is my stop. Again, I'm glad we could be civilized with each other and work things out. Um...thank you Drew."

"You're welcome and glad we still could be friends and I want to still build our relationship back for the sake of our kids. We don't need to put all this drama on them. They need us."

"You're right. They need us both and we need to be civilized for them."

"If you need anything, don't be hesitant to call me or the guys, okay?"He suggested to her as he took both her hands into his large ones and Bless still felt that spark they still had with each other. Honestly she missed his sweet touch.

"Promise."

"Well...this is good night. Have a good sleep and get some rest." Drew told her as he watched her open the door with her key card before she faced him.

"Um...Drew...I know this might sound awkward but..."Bless felt like asking for him to stay with her since she didn't want to be alone.

"But what?" He asked as he looked at her innocently as he gave out a small chuckle.

"Will you stay with me just until I fall asleep?" Bless asked in a soft voice.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Only if you can. Just until I fall asleep. Please." Bless requested him tugging his hand just wanting Drew to stay with her.

"Okay. If you're sure." He was hesitant not sure what to do.

"I'm sure." Bless reassured she was fine.

"You can watch tv until I finish getting showered and dressed for bed."

"Okay." The Scot nodded as he watched her close the door behind her before she walked to her bag to get a sleeping gown and the rest of her stuff ready for bed.

After Bless finished her shower, she had her hair down in curls and had a pink night gown on. She walked out of the room to see Drew on the bed looking for something to watch. She managed to watch him and thought he still looked better than ever.

"Like something you see?" Drew smirked feeling his girlfriends presence in the room seeing her watch him.

"What if I do?" Bless giggled teasing him.

"You still look beautiful." He complimented her and he could see her

belly showing with their unborn child in her stomach.

"Thanks." She blushed.

She got in bed carefully as Drew turned off the tv as he promised Bless he would stay with her as he felt her snuggle against him. Drew smiled feeling how good she felt in his arms. It felt like she was home with him again.

"I feel so safe in your arms again." Bless mentioned with a sleepy smile as she felt him stroking her hair as she gave out a soft sigh.

"I'm glad to hear that lass. I'm glad to be holding you too. I miss you being in my arms and I feel home with you again." He told her softly as he started stroking her hair when he looked down to see Bless already asleep in his strong arms and she was cuddled close to him with her hand on top of his heart.

"I'm sorry for hurting you babe. I promise to never hurt you again. I love you lass and never forget that." He whispered kissing her head as the Scot held his girlfriend close to him.

A few minutes later the Scot gave out a tired yawn and soon let his head rest against her's as he held her close to him before he too fell asleep.

_Meanwhile back in room 240..._

"I wonder where Bless and Drew are, they haven't showed up yet and it's 2:30AM." Stu was curious looking at his watch knowing the two hadn't arrived yet.

"Probably they must still be hanging out and reconciling or either back at her room somewhere. Let them be Stu. It's just for one night besides Bless can come get baby girl in the morning. Right now let's just get some shut eye and wait for Drew to explain to us in the morning."

The One man rock band knew the two had to be spending more time together and they needed to work things out for themselves.

"Yeah you're right. Is Peej and little one still up?"The Brit asked about the South African man and their niece.

"I'm gonna go check on them." The Southern man walked out of the kitchen to see PJ was laying on the floor in the livingroom with the little one cuddled to his chest and she was sucking her thumb and her her other arm around her stuffed puppy she named "Cubby" as they were both asleep peacefully. His best friends arm was protectively holding her close and they looked rather cute.

The one man rock band chuckled and turned the lights low and turned the tv off as he walked back to the kitchen where the Brit was.

"They're asleep like babies. I guess since it's late we better get to bed." Heath too was tired and ready to turn in for bed.

"Yeah I guess you're right plus we got radio interviews and signings before the show later today." The Preston man agreed with him as the two men decided to get ready for bed instead of waiting for Drew and Bless to show up and let them have their time together.


	118. Abandoned Baby Chapter 118

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 118

The next morning Bless got up from her deep slumber when she felt two arms surrounding her. She turned in her sleep realizing Drew was with her and he was sitting up in his sleep with him still dressed in the same clothes from yesterday.

She couldn't help but smile at how sweet and innocent he was and he was lightly snoring away.

Drew..."Bless whispered shaking the Scot next to her.

"Honey, wake up." Shaking him as he groaned tiredly as he slowly opened his green eyes and sat up more when he seen Bless was up.

"Hmmm...hey." The sleepy man next to her greeted.

"Did you fall asleep?"She asked softly giggling.

"Yeah I guess so."He guessed as he rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes.

"You're so cute when you sleep."

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Yup. Just like a sweet little boy. I enjoyed waking up in your arms this morning. I miss this." She sighed as he cuddled her.

"I miss it too and I miss you." he tilted up her chin for her eyes to meet with his green ones.

"Drew..."Bless mumbled softly.

He leaned in to kiss her softly as their mouths tangled in a passionate kiss.

"This feels so right..."Sighing against his lips.

Drew ran his fingers through his girlfriends long hair as they joined as one in the passionate kiss.

He started leading by attaching his lips to her neck nibbling and biting leaving marks.

"Mmmmm...baby..." Bless moaned softly letting him touch her.

"Good girl. Let me do the lovin'." He softly groaned attacking her neck remembering where her sweet spot was.

"Baby..."She cried out.

He returned to her lips as he slowly laid her on the bed as he intertwined their fingers together.

"Do you trust me?" Drew asked her.

"Make love to me." Bless told her boyfriend missing his sweet kisses and his tender touches.

"I promise to be gentle." He promised her as he leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on her lips.

Bless nodded loving the way of Drew's touches were and she missed it. She needed him as much as he missed her.

She felt him attack her neck as she cooed softly as she took off the ribbon off his hair letting it pool on his shoulder.

"Missed me much?"He asked with a smirk knowing he was anticipating what they were doing.

"Mmmhmmm..."She giggled knowing she wanted this and she didn't want them to stop.

"How long till you have to leave?" She asked him if he had anything to do and didn't want him to miss his signings or anything since it was still early morning looking at the clock next to her which read 7:15AM.

"Not till 4PM so we still have a lot to do and I got enough time for you angel." Drew told her.

"Okay."She smiled as they joined each other in another kiss as Bless pulled him closer missing her sweet touches and caresses as she stopped the kiss and started unbuttoning his blue dress shirt exposing his beautiful masculine frame as he chuckled dropping the shirt off somewhere on the floor.

"Anxious are we?"He laughed as his eyes twinkled.

"You know it.' The raven haired beauty giggled.

Bless loved the feeling of his muscles ripple underneath her fingers feeling the warmth of his skin.

"You're so beautiful." She mentioned as she curled her arms around him with a smile mesmerizing his beautiful body.

"I love you." He whispered looking into her eyes.

"I mean it baby with all my heart and soul. I never want to hurt you ever again. I want you back in my life sweetie." Drew let her know how much she meant to him and he wanted his girlfriend back.

"I don't know Drew...I mean after all you did to me..."Bless sighed when she heard him say I love you and revealing his love for her once again as tears came to her eyes as flashbacks of their break up came back.

"Baby, I'm here now and I'm promising I'm never hurting you again. You don't deserve to be hurt after what you've been going through eversince you lost your sister and our first baby. I don't want to put you through anymore pain. That's the last thing you need. I want to be here because I love you. You're my world. You belong here angel." Drew confessed as he put her hand to his heart feeling it beating strongly.

"You don't have to rush to tell me you love me but I know that here. I'm giving you all the time you need. I just felt the need to tell you I love you and willing to fix my mistake. Believe me sweetie, I want to beat myself up for that drunken night to have you back in my arms. I want to love you again." He took her hands into his letting her know he made a mistake and was willing to fix everything with her.

He watched as Bless had tears in her eyes as he took his thumbs to brush them away.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm here now." He hated seeing her cry as he kissed her forehead and held her close as she held onto him scared he might leave her again and didn't want it to happen.

"Shhhh...there there baby. Everything's going to be okay." The Scot consoled her as he held her close.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the tears of remorse and the pain that held in his green orbs.

"Drew, I'm sorry too for running away and worrying you. It's partially my fault too." Bless felt bad for running away with the kids and knowing she had worried him sick.

"No, baby...don't apologize. It's my fault I pushed you away. I shouldn't have done it and I realized how much of an asshole I was. I learned my lesson to never hurt you again and I need to earn your trust back which I want to be able to do again. I just want our family back together and for the sake of them. I want to be there for this baby." He rubbed her stomach softly which caused her to have butterflies when he touched her stomach where their unborn baby was resting.

"Do you think you can be there next week when we find out the sex of the baby?" She asked hoping he promised to be there.

"I'll fix my schedule and promise to be there." He swore that promise to be there at the appointment for the baby.

"Okay good. Now that we have that settled. Can we continue to make love again?" She requested him.

"Are you sure you want to do this because once we start I can't stop." Drew asked if she was okay with it.

"I'm sure. I trust you." Bless smiled as Drew chuckled kissing her again until their clothes ended up on the floor and pulled the covers over them loving the feel of being intimate with one another again.

An hour later, they relaxed in each others arms after their love making session.

"You know the guys might be looking for you plus we have to get Catty." Bless reminded Drew after they came down from their ultimate high from their love making.

"You're right plus I still have to get ready for this afternoon so maybe after the signings and everything you,me,and Cat could go out and hang out and do something fun as a family." He suggested they do something before the show that evening.

"That sounds nice plus I think I need a lot of explaining to do and see everyone again." She coined in her two cents knowing she needed to explain to everyone where she and Catherine were knowing they wanted an explanation.

"Let's go get a shower first and get Catherine from the guys and we'll figure out the rest later." He tugged on her hand to follow him to the bathroom as she nodded grabbing two towels for them as the Scot turned on the shower having their fun until it was time to get their daughter and talk to the guys before the busy day started.


	119. Abandoned Baby Chapter 119

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 119

A week later Bless was accompanied by Drew to the doctor's office back in Tampa since her doctor was there and she had nowhere else to go and that was closest to home.

"Hello Bless, are you doing today?" Dr. Davidson asked her.

"I'm doing okay doctor. I just came in today for an appointment to check on how the baby is doing and want to know the sex of the baby."

"Okay, why don't you get up on the bed and we'll get the procedures started."

Bless did what she was told as the assistant nurse came in to help the doctor.

Drew stayed by her side and held her hand the whole time as she smiled a little feeling a little calm at his sweet touch.

"Bless, I see you have a little high blood pressure. Are you under any stress?" Dr. Davidson asked as he was checking on her vital signs.

"Just a little bit eversince I left four months ago since my boyfriend and I were having some problems as of late. I will be okay right?" Bless was nervous as she bit her bottom lip asking her doctor if she and the baby were okay.

"You will both be okay but for the next few months I need you on bed rest just as a precautionary just until you have the baby."

"Okay. I understand."Bless nodded listening to her doctor's instructions.

Drew felt regret in his heart that his girlfriend and baby could both be in danger after what he heard from Bless' doctor if she wasn't taken cared of and needed to be looked over the next few months. He grabbed Bless' hand and squeezed it as Bless sniffled a little hoping she and their unborn baby would be okay.

After checking the baby's heartbeat, Dr. Davidson also explained he heard a healthy heartbeat so the baby should be fine til she got more rest.

"Do you think my boyfriend and I could find out the sex of the baby?"

"Sure you may." He nodded as the assistant nurse started up the machine and put gel on Bless' stomach as the doctor got the wand from her pressing it on Bless' stomach.

The doctor looked around till he spotted the source of the unborn infant.

"There's your baby. And it's a healthy little bouncing baby boy." He announced to them as Bless happily teared up looking at her baby on the 4D ultrasound monitor. Her and Drew's baby was beautiful and almost looked like Drew as she was able to see the baby's face upclose.

"Honey, a boy." Drew chuckled kissing her forehead.

"We have a healthy little boy." She agreed as she held his hand not wanting to let go.

The more they saw their son they both fell in love with the baby especially Drew.

"I love you and so proud of you angel." Drew softly whispered to his girlfriend while holding her hand.

"Drew, are we still okay with the name Alexander Andrew?" Bless asked sniffling with a little smile.

"I'm more than okay with it." He smiled kissing her forehead.

After Bless' appointment, Drew now knew he needed to take more care of his girlfriend and their son making sure she wasn't stressed out and needed rest. He also needed to tell Vince he needed time off to help take care of his family so he hoped he could write him off as an "injury" for the next few months just until Bless had the baby.

"Lass, do you want anything to eat before we head home or do you just want to eat at home?" Drew asked as he backed out of the building parkinglot.

"We could just have lunch at home if that's what you want to do. I don't really mind." She didn't mind as long as they were home and wanted to still work things out with Drew.

"I think you and Cat should stay with me at our old house that way you two don't have to travel far today and we have more room at the house." Drew suggested that Bless and Cat could stay at their former house.

"What about my stuff, I didn't bring anything with me and they're at my new apartment in my place." Bless didn't know what to do since she didn't have anything at all at their house.

"Eversince I moved out of our house, most of my stuff is there."

"You could borrow one of my shirts for the night till we travel out the next morning if you still want to get your stuff."

"Thanks Drew. How are you going to look after me and Cat if you're going to be on the road?"She asked softly looking at him.

"I'm going to call Vince and ask if I could have some time off to help take care of you and Cat. I want to be home more with you plus I still want to work things out with you." He suggested his idea with her.

"Are you sure you want to stay, I might drive you crazy the next few months while I'm on bed rest."

"I don't mind baby as long as I get to help take care of you and Cat I'm sure things will work out plus I get to spend more time with Cat. I missed so much out on her life that she needs her dad too."

"It's going to be weird being home but I'm glad I get to stay with you at home just until I get back in the groove of things."

"Don't worry baby. Things will eventually work out and we'll work out more of our relationship just until we figure out where we stand." Drew grabbed her left hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thanks for being supportive Drew. This is what I like about us being together that we can be civilized with each other and for the kids sake. I don't want to put our children in this kind of awkward situation with us fighting."

"You're welcome lass and you know I'll be here for you, our daughter especially, and now our son and I don't want to put you and our unborn son in any danger with your high blood pressure. I promise to take care of you more."

The more they talked, the more they felt like a couple again and they enjoyed each others company.

"Honey, why don't you hang tight while I get Cat's at Shtu's apartment?"Drew asked Bless to stay in the car while he got Catherine.

"Okay." She nodded waiting for him.

After Drew got Catherine's from his best friends house, he drove Bless and Catherine back to the house and took care of them while they were home.

"Drew, do you think I could borrow some boxers or sweatpants and a t-shirt since all my stuff is back at my apartment?" Bless asked if she could change into something more comfortable.

"Sure love, no problem." Drew walked over to the dresser to see if he could find some sweatpants while he found a t-shirt and threw it towards her.

"Thanks." She smiled softly. He then tossed her some sweatpants that she could just tie to fit her.

"You could change in the bathroom while I go feed our daughter first and if you want I could make you some hot chicken soup while you rest up."

She nodded her thanks and made her way to the bathroom to change out of her street clothes into some comfy house clothes.

She giggled to herself that she was still able to fit into Drew's t-shirt and fit into his sweatpants which she just tied the strings together to make it just the right size for her. To her it just felt right. After changing, Bless got into bed and picked up the remote to see what was on tv when she heard Drew come back up with a sippy cup for Catherine with juice since she was just thirsty.

"There you go munchkin. Why don't you sit here with mommy while I make her some food okay." He suggested as she smiled around her sippy cup snuggling against her mom.

Bless smiled and kissed her daughter taking her from Drew letting her rest against her arms letting her snuggle close plus Catherine felt comfortable whenever her mom was around than being alone.

"I got her from here thanks." Bless reassured him she would watch their daughter while the Scot started making lunch for her to eat.

Once Drew got done with lunch, he brought up the food in a tray.

"Is Catty asleep?"He asked softly to his girlfriend looking at Catherine.

"Yeah I think she's tuckered out. Can you get her and put her in the playpen?"She asked him passing the baby carefully to him.

"I got her love."He smiled as he got the little toddler from her and placed their daughter carefully in the playpen surrounding her with pillows that way she was comfy then placed "Cubby" next to her.

As soon as their daughter was put down for her afternoon nap, Drew called Vince to let him know what was going on and why he needed some time off for a few months which Vince okayed the time off for the Chosen One with before he got on the bed and took care of his girlfriend for the rest of the day.


	120. Abandoned Baby Chapter 120

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 120

During that afternoon after Catherine got up from her nap, Drew spent some time with her while Bless was napping.

"Hey precious, did you have a nice nap?" Drew asked his daughter.

"Yeah. Me want up dada." She told him out stretching her arms out for him.

"Okay princess." Drew picked up the little girl who curled up in his arms as she sucked her thumb as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want your bottle kiddo?" The Scot asked his daughter.

"Baba." She mumbled softly still feeling a little sleepy.

"Let's go downstairs and hang out while mommy sleeps."

Father and daughter went downstairs as he had Catherine perched in one arm holding her as he decided to make her a warm bottle while they watched tv.

After the Scot finished making her bottle, he sat in the living room with Catherine resting on his chest with a blanket covering her as she laid her head down while drinking her bottle holding it by herself.

"Da..."Catherine murmured softly curling her little fingers against his black wife beater sleepily.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." Drew told her as he patted her back gently.

The Chosen one smiled at his little girl as he stroked her hair watching her eyes open and close as she sucked on her bottle.

Drew sighed softly with a smile as he kissed his baby girl.

"Love you Catherine." He softly whispered to the sleeping toddler.

The Ayr man cuddled his daughter as he watched her sleep peacefully while stroking her hair.

He put her bottle that she dropped out of her mouth and put it on the table next to him.

"Come on baby, let's put you down back to sleep upstairs." Drew carefully picked up his daughter as Cat laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed her bottle which was still half full as he went up to his and Bless' room to put the baby back in her playpen and covered her up before joining his girlfriend back in bed as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few hours later Bless woke up when she felt warm arms cuddling her. She turned in her sleep carefully to see Drew was next to her and he looked so peaceful.

She seen a piece of his long hair fall and brushed it back gently behind his ear.

The soon to be mother slowly leaned in to kiss him softly and rubbed his head as she got up from bed to check on Catherine to see her in her playpen at the foot of the bed fast asleep as well.

She decided to go downstairs for some dinner since she remembered she needed to take her prenatal vitamin for her and the baby.

Bless made herself some oatmeal and hot cocoa since that was the only thing she could eat and keep down and didn't want to eat anything to heavy due to her morning sickness sometimes getting in the way.

After she had her light dinner and something to drink, she took her prenatal vitamin and decided to look up some stuff to see if she had e-mails for more jobs just to keep her busy and e-mails from her friends or family.

She smiled when she seen an e-mail from Justin (PJ).

_Hey baabaa (baby),_

_How's my favorite "little sister" doing? Hope everything is going well at home. I miss you. We really need to catch up on some stuff. I'm not busy tomorrow so I hope you have some time for your favorite adopted "big brother" to hang out and have lunch somewhere. Just let me know in advance if you can come or not._

_I love you. 3_

_Love,_

_PJ _

She thought it was sweet of PJ to still remember her and maybe she'd e-mail him back later with a response and they really needed to fix things with each other after she had left unexpected and owed him and the family an explanation why she left.

After Bless finished checking e-mails and other stuff, she decided to go upstairs and take a hot shower to sooth her aching muscles and just to relax.

She looked around to find any t-shirts that Drew had some sweat pants and went to the bathroom to see Drew had bought her some toiletries so she was glad he at least remembered to get her something to use.

When she finished showering, she finished putting her dirty clothes in the hamper and walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair at the makeup table and smiled to herself.

A few minutes later the Ayr native woke up when he felt a cold spot next to him and woke up immediately when he didn't see his girlfriend in bed with him and sat up in bed sighing in relief when he saw her humming to herself while brushing her beautiful long hair after it looked like she finished showering.

"Hey angel. Did you just wake up?" The Scot asked his girlfriend as he sat up in bed shaking off the sleepiness and chucked the covers off his waist.

"Just a while ago. Needed to check on a few things, eat and take my meds, and take a shower pretty much." Bless turned to see her boyfriend was up as he just woke up seeing him run his fingers through his long chestnut locks.

"Baby, do you want to head out early morning and get your stuff at the apartment that's if you want too." Drew didn't mind taking her at all.

"Sure I also need to get some of Catherine's stuff too since I only have a few things or so and I need to buy some stuff at the store tomorrow such as more baby formula, juice, her oatmeal and cereal, get some clothes and her toys and videos back at the house just to keep her occupied."

"We'll go early morning then. For now you know you look beautiful in my shirt." He got out of bed and went to wrap his arms around her and gave her head a kiss.

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel fat." She pouted as she saw her stomach.

"Baby, you're not fat. You're gorgeous and you're just carrying our baby is all." He slid his hand across her stomach where their baby was.

"Thanks babe. You know what to say." She smiled a little as she looked up at him from the mirror.

"You always are beautiful baby and I mean that."Drew had to be honest with her and to him she was always beautiful even when pregnant.

"I think our baby is active. He's really kicking up a storm."

"Can I feel?"

"Yeah." She smiled as he felt the kicks from their son.

"Either he's going to be a wrestler or a soccer player I can guarantee that." He chuckled loving the feel of their baby being active.

"It feels like our son is kicking my ribs. It's so painful at times." She winced when she felt a hard kick against her chest.

"Hey there buddy. I know you must be awake but can you calm down a bit and stop kicking mommy so hard?" He asked their son while rubbing her stomach hoping the baby heard him.

"I think Alexander is calm now when he heard your voice and felt your touch."

"He knows I'm here then."The Scot chuckled appreciating the fact that he and Bless were having a baby on the way and knowing he would take great care of them.

"Yeah he does. I can't wait till we meet our little Alexander." Bless was anticipating to hold their son soon and hopefully with the baby on the way it would bring their family closer together again.

"I can't wait to see him. He's going to be a handsome stud like me huh?" Drew joked with his girlfriend.

"I agree he will." Bless agreed as he smiled up at his girlfriend as he cupped her face as she smiled down at him while he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you."He told her against her lips as he rested his forehead against her's.

When Bless heard Drew tell her he loved her, she sighed against him not sure whether she should tell him or not since she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him but deep in her heart she felt their love rekindle slowly and she wanted to take their relationship slow as well.

Drew making love to her also proved how much he loved her and was willing to make their relationship work again and hoped for another chance in love.

She hoped to say it when she was ready but right now she just liked things where they were when they were comfortable getting back as a couple.

Drew was a little disappointed when Bless didn't say I love you back but in his heart,in her kisses, and when he made love to her he knew she meant it and he didn't blame her since she still felt that hurt in her heart and her heart was put up in a wall he hoped to break open again. He wanted to gain her trust back slowly and eventually.

Slowly they were getting back in the groove of things in their relationship and being her best friend was the best thing right now for both of them especially he wanted to slowly get their family back together. Maybe with Alexander being born, he would bring them closer again.

"I love when you hold me." She sighed snuggling into his embrace.

"I love holding you too baby. Do you just want to go lay down and snuggle?" He asked her.

She nodded as he chuckled picking her up from her chair bridal style as she squeaked and giggled as he kissed her laying her down on the bed as he was contented just holding her as they were in each others arms happy as could be.


	121. Abandoned Baby Chapter 121

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 121

The next day Drew decided to drive Bless to her new apartment condo in Brandon, FL to get some of her stuff including Catherine's knowing she was going to need it.

"This is a nice place." The Scot smiled looking at the house which was a five bedroom house.

"I actually saw this place online and really liked it and thought of moving down here. I guess I could just rent it out and use it occasionally plus when after I have the baby and we could use this apartment from time to time whenever we come back here to Florida for shows and such."

"Do you want to come inside?"She asked as he held their daughter.

"Sure." Drew nodded.

The couple went inside and Drew thought the place looked really nice and Bless had a nice taste in what she picked out. It was just a simple home for her and the kids.

"I'm sure you're going to need some help packing. I'm gonna put this little one down that way we can get them into the car." Drew didn't mind helping his girlfriend pack up some stuff she wanted to bring back home as he put Catherine down in her playpen.

"Da..."The little infant whined once he put her down as she reached her little arms out for him.

"Baby, Dada is going to help mommy pack up some stuff okay. Mommy and I will be right here with you love. Don't worry, okay sugar." Drew bent down to his daughter's level and kissed her on the nose.

"Do you want your bottle?" The Scot asked his daughter.

"Baba." She told him.

"Let daddy get you your bottle then he has to help mommy okay?"

The Ayr man opened the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle which was filled with baby formula milk and handed it to the baby as she sucked on it as she was laying in her playpen watching her mommy and daddy helping each other put her stuff into boxes including her mommy's belongings.

Once Bless packed whatever she needed in boxes and bags or suitcases including Catherine's things, Drew packed them in the back of the trunk of his car or in the backseat whichever items didn't fit in the back.

"Momma..."Catherine whined as she dropped her bottle and stood up in her playpen watching her mommy walk back and forth in the room packing some stuff.

"Hey there baby. What's wrong?" Bless asked walking over to her daughter while kissing her forehead softly as she picked her up.

"It's okay. Mommy's here." Her mother comforted the little toddler in her arms.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Sweepy." Catherine mumbled softly.

"Do you want me to carry you until you fall asleep?" Catherine nodded against her shoulder.

"Okay. It's okay precious. Mommy has you." Bless let her know comforting her patting her back while walking around the room with the baby until she fell asleep.

"I love you baby." Bless pressed a light kiss against her daughter's cheek.

"Hey, did our baby wake up?" The Scot came in the house to see Bless carrying their daughter in her arms while walking around.

"She's just cranky. I think she's going to sleep soon." Bless knew the baby had to be cranky when she didn't sleep and was walking around trying to put her to bed.

"Momma..."Catherine whimpered softly curling her little fingers into her mommy's shirt.

"It's okay sweetheart." Bless comforted the tiny toddler in her arms rubbing her back.

Once Catherine was asleep, her mom kissed her and placed her back in the playpen and covered her up.

"Do we have everything ready to go?"

"Yeah pretty much I think." Drew nodded making sure Bless had everything she needed now that she was going back home to stay with Drew now that she was going to have the baby soon.

After making sure everything she needed was packed and put away in the car, Drew carefully picked up his sleeping daughter giving her to Bless while he gathered the things in the playpen and put them away in her carseat as they walked out of the house while Bless locked up before following Drew to the car to strap in Cat in her seat after Drew put the things Cat had beside her carseat in able to put her in.

Once Bless finished buckling in her sleeping daughter, she closed the door and got in the car with Drew as they started off for home.

When they got home, Bless put the baby down in her playpen to nap while Drew helped Bless with the unpacking to put back in their room.

"I'm tired." Bless softly said as she and Drew just put a few things away and decided to relax on the couch.

"Just relax then lass. We'll take care of these later when you're more rested." Drew kissed the top of her head while stroking her hair as she relaxed against his chest.

"Baby's kicking again." She smiled as she sighed softly rubbing her stomach.

"That's so fascinating." Drew chuckled as he had his hand on top of Bless' feeling their son kick.

"It sure is."

Bless and Drew sat on the couch for a few minutes in awe feeling their baby kick which was such a great experience. They couldn't wait to be a family soon.


	122. Abandoned Baby Chapter 122

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 122

The next day Drew woke up before Bless. He watched her sleep as she was snuggled close to his chest and he had an arm wrapped around her and stroking her hair with his other hand. To him, she looked so much like an angel and she looked very peaceful in her sleep.

Drew carefully laid Bless on her pillow as he got out of bed as he tucked her in the warm confines of the blankets as while he bent over to kiss her.

Afterwards he went to check on their baby daughter Catherine to see her fast asleep in her playpen. Her little pigtailed hair was spread over her pillow that she slept on and she looked like a sweet little cherub in her sleep while sucking on her pacifier.

Getting out of bed, he decided to call Stu (Wade) since he wanted to surprise Bless by getting her an engagement ring. Eversince he lost her, he knew he didn't want to lose her plus it was the right time to propose. He know they didn't want to get married and still loved each other but after losing Bless, he was tempted to get back with her and make her his forever.

He knew they were destined to be together forever.

The handsome Scot pulled out his phone out of his pocket and decided to give his best friend a call to see if he any plans or not.

**WadeBarrett1: **_Ello..._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey bud. It's Drew. Listen, are you busy today by any chance?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Actually not really plus the guys are still pretty much asleep so I'm the only one up this morning going over some paper work and such. Is something wrong?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_No, nothing like that lad. I was wondering if you can do me a favor and pick me up and go to the jewelry store?_

At the sound of jewelry store, Wade perked up and raised an eyebrow though Drew couldn't see it. He became quite intrigued what his best friend had in mind.

**BadBoyDrew: **_I know what you're going to say Shtu and I can read your mind. Don't forget I'm the little brother but I know you too well and you're wondering if I'm going to pop the question to Bless? _

**WadeBarrett1: **_Well it's about time little bro. What made you want to propose this time, I thought you didn't like the idea of marriage and just being happy with Bless plus you two just got back together. Isn't it a little rushed?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Actually it's just been on my mind lately and now I realize I almost lost her, I just want to be able to be with her forever. I don't want to lose her man. My world isn't the same without her and I want to make her mine forever. _

**WadeBarrett1: **_I hope you know what you're doing buddy. I don't want to see my best friend hurt if you intend to hurt her again plus I don't want you hurting my future niece and or baby niece or nephew that she's carrying._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I actually learned my lesson this time and not letting them both go. They're both my world and without them I wouldn't know what to do. Speaking of the baby, Bless and I decided to find out the sex of our baby and it turns out we're having a son._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Congrats man. I'm happy for you both. I'm sure Catherine will love being a big sister soon and having a baby brother around. How are my two favorite girls by the way?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_They're still asleep upstairs actually. I decided to come down in the den that way Bless doesn't over hear us talking if she wakes up and that's why I decided to call you to ask you a favor if you can come pick me up to take me to the jewelry store to get Bless the ring?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Sure I can. I'm not really busy plus Heath and PJ don't get up till noon or later so I'll see you in about 25 minutes tops after I get a shower and get myself ready._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Alrighty. Sounds good then. I'm gonna get ready too and hope to see you soon._

After the guys talked, The Ayr man put his phone away in his pocket and got ready before his best friend went to go pick him up.

Once Drew finished showering, He came out of the room dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans on with drying his long locks.

A few minutes later Drew heard Bless stir from her sleep and smiled a sleepy smile at him.

"Hey babe. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Hey baby. You're up. I'm just going out to run a few errands so I should be back in a few hours. Shtu is gonna pick me up so I'm gonna get a ride with him but don't worry I'll bring you something good when I get back." Drew turned to his sleepy girlfriend explaining where he was going and reassured he would be back soon.

"Okay. What time is it though honey?"

9:15AM. You could sleep in more if you want baby. I'll be back soon and when I get back, I'll come cuddle with you."

"Is that a promise?"

"You gotcha doll. Get some more rest that way you and the baby are good and healthy. Don't worry Cat is still asleep so you don't have to worry about getting up yet."

"I'll miss you." She playfully pouted whining she would miss him while he was out.

"I'll miss you too. I promise to be back in a few hours though. Get some more sleep beautiful."

"Okay." She nodded listening to him.

Drew leaned over and pecked her lips as she whined against the kiss not wanting him to leave.

"Promise after I come back, we'll spend more time together. Go back to sleep."

She went to lay back down in bed and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow as the Scot chuckled as he watched her pull the covers over her to get a few more hours of sleep.

Drew finished combing his hair and put it in a ponytail as he heard the car horn outside knowing the Brit was waiting for him out in the driveway.

The Ayr native put on his socks and sneakers before grabbing the house key placing it in his jean pocket as he smiled seeing his best friend before getting in the car.

"Hey. You ready to go?" The Preston man asked the the Scot while pulling out of the driveway.

"Yup ready as you are." Drew reassured while buckling up as they made small conversation along the way.

When they got to the store, they decided to go in and look around to look at the rings.

"Did you find a good ring you like bud?" Stu asked his best friend as he too was looking at the different ring in the cases.

"Not yet but when I see the perfect one, I'll let you know." Drew chuckled clapping his hand over his friends shoulder looking around just to see what he liked.

Drew smiled and found what he liked. It was a beautiful infinity ring with diamonds surrounding the ring and half of the band and it just screamed out for it to be picked plus it was perfect for Bless. She would love it.

"I got it." The Scot chose showing the one he wanted to pick out showing the Smackdown wrestler.

"What do you think?"

"It's lovely and it looks like it's for Bless."

"You think it's not too much?"

"Nah...It's the thought that counts bud. It's definitely made fit for Bless. She'll love it."

"I love it too. I think I'm picking this one." He chose what he liked and he would request for the ring to be customized with their initials engraved with hearts on each side of their names inside the band.

After purchasing the ring and getting it customized the way he wanted it, Drew smiled and hid the ring in his pocket with the blue velvet box that held the ring inside.

"Shtu, do you think we could stop by a flower store, I want to get Bless some flowers." Drew turned to his best friend and requested.

"Yeah sure." The Brit smiled knowing his best friend was spoiling his girlfriend today and boy was Bless going to get the best surprise of her life. The Smackdown wrestler could see how much he loved that girl and he was being the mature adult to admit his mistake and make things right.

Once they arrived to the store, they got out and saw a small flower store which was decorated with all sorts of varieties of flowers and roses.

"What are you planning to get your girl?" Stu was curious to ask his best friend.

"You'll see." Drew smirked knowing what Bless really liked as he walked over to the roses section while the Preston man tailed behind his best friend to see what his buddy was picking out for his girlfriend.

"Ah' gentleman, may I help you?" A dark haired older lady asked as she saw the two men in the store looking at a bunch of flowers and roses.

"Um...Yes. I'm just here to pick up a dozen roses for my girlfriend actually." Drew turned around when he spotted the florist with a warm smile as he was just looking at the roses that surrounded him.

"Ah' you've picked the right spot then. Are you looking for any roses in particular?" The older woman inquired.

"Actually I think I've picked it out already and I think this is the one I really like for her." He showed her the beautiful bouquet of red and white roses in a bundle that he would love to get for Bless.

"That's a beautiful choice. She'll love them."

After making small talk with the florist and getting the roses, he thanked her as he and Stu made their way out of the store with the roses he bought.

"She's going to love those roses. Bless is a lucky girl." Stu thought as he turned to his best friend smiling as he watched Drew sniff the fragrant of the roses he picked out especially for her.

"And I'm going to make sure to treat her right this time. I don't want to ruin anything anymore between us." Drew mentioned with a smile thinking of his pregnant girlfriend.

"Make sure you do and if you don't remember I'm going after you." His best friend warned him just to make sure Drew didn't hurt her and that beautiful baby or it would be his head.

"Got it." Drew swore he promised he would never hurt his girlfriends heart again.

The guys talked and reconciled with each other as they were in the car and glad they could work their friendship out with each other. They were like brothers again.

"Well...this is my stop. Thanks for taking the time out and accompanying me." Drew looked outside and saw the house from the window as they approached the apartment condo.

"It's no problem Andrew. Just remember what I told you okay. Good luck and knock'em dead." The British wrestler smiled at his best friend patting his shoulder.

"You got it." His best friend nodded leaving the car waving as Stu left the driveway as Drew waved as he watched his friend drive up to his house which was just meters away from their house.

Drew made his way inside the house holding the dozen roses he got Bless as he walked into the dining room to find a vase to put the flowers in.

He walked into the kitchen to fill the vase with water before he sat down to take the dedication card he had in his pocket and sat on one of the chairs to write down how he felt for Bless after putting the vase on the table.

Once he was finished, he smiled at his work and taped the card to the vase and decided to make her some lunch which was home made Chicken soup, Grilled ham and cheese sandwich, varieties of mixed fruits in a bowl, and orange juice.

The Scot made his way upstairs with the tray of food and placed it on the table as he walked in the room to see his girlfriend was still fast asleep snuggled into the warm blankets.

Drew chuckled softly and decided to crawl into bed to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek to wake her.

"Mmmmmmm..." Bless mumbled sleepily when she felt a sweet touch to her cheek.

"Lass, wake up and eat." Drew sat on the bed and rubbed her arm to wake her up to eat.

Bless soon woke up when she seen her boyfriend as she turned to meet with his green eyes.

"Hey babe. You're home."

"Of course I'm home baby. I'm here now. I made lunch if you're hunry."

"Awww babe. You're so sweet."

"I also have a surprise for you." He let her know.

"Oh yeah what?"

"After you eat you get your surprise so eat up."

"Okay." She agreed as he put the tray in front of her as she smiled.

"Oh sweetie, you did all this?"

"Of course I did love. This is all for you because I love you."

Bless thought it was sweet Drew was doing so many things just for her and she really enjoyed how he was treating her with love and respect which she loved about him. He was just so loving and caring.

"Mmmm...this is so good. Who knew you were such a good cook?"

"I try." The Scot chuckled happy that she loved the food he made her.

"So how was your day with Stu?"

"It was good for a change and glad I got to hang out with my best friend. Pretty much we talked things over and reconciled."

"Good to hear you boys made up. I don't want to see you guys fighting but it's better to get along with one another."

"You're right. I wouldn't trade my best friend for anyone else."

"How's our baby?" He asked while rubbing her stomach.

"Good. Probably is still asleep in there. Alex isn't really active much during the day but is more active kicking at night so I guess our son is a night owl." Bless giggled while rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I guess our son will either be a soccer player or a wrestler like me huh?"

"Probably."

"I just can't wait to have him out of me soon and hold him."

"I can't wait either. You're going to be a great mommy."

"I'm sure you're going to be a great daddy too since you're really great with Catherine as well."

"She's daddy's little girl. She has me wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah she does. She loves you though."

"I love her too. I can't believe how fast she's grown up."

"Neither can I. I remember when she was a little baby and now she's a full grown toddler." Bless admired their sleeping daughter from afar and watched her sleeping.

"Yeah she is. You raised her really well. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the few months that I missed her growing up. I really regret letting you two go."

"Drew, let's just leave the past behind and look towards the future. We have a LONG time with our children and each other now that we're rebuilding our family again." Bless told him that he shouldn't have to remember what he did as long as they were reuniting their family as one again.

"You're right. It's just that I don't want to lose you again baby and I don't want to lose our children. You three are the world to me and I regret every single moment that I was drunk and kissed that woman knowing I hurt you and our kids and caused you three to leave. I regret what I did each day. I feel so lucky to have you in my life right now and you're giving me another chance."

"Drew, you won't lose me ever. We're in this together now and we're here now. I too regret just up and leaving with the kids and not telling you where I went. I was mad and upset you broke my heart and everything we had felt like it was falling apart. Then I realized I had to wake up and get back together because I didn't want to hurt Catherine anymore and I don't want her to witness us fighting or splitting up. They're the reason you and I are so close right now. I missed you too and realized I was hurting you too when I left. I should've been more considerate plus I left everyone in the dark too when I left. I'm glad we could be back together and be more civilized to see where our relationship lays. Maybe our relationship is just testing us to see if we could be a strong family and still survive."

"We will. I promise I'm never leaving you again. I don't want a repeat of what happened to us. I want our family to be back together and for the sake of our children."

"Neither would I and I agree with you. Our children need us and I need you." She reached out for his hand and squeezed it.

After the couple talked about a few more things and Bless finished eating, Drew couldn't wait to show her the surprise he had for her downstairs in the kitchen.

"Close your eyes babe and don't open them till I tell you." Drew instructed her as they walked to the kitchen together telling her to close her eyes as he was going to get the flowers he bought her.

"Okay. I trust you." She giggled wondering what her surprise was.

The Scot carefully placed the vase in her hands clasping it firmly.

"What is this?" Bless felt the cold glass in her hands that Drew handed her.

"Open your eyes babe."

She carefully opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the roses.

"Oh honey, this is for me?"

"Surprise!" He chuckled when she seen the beautiful roses he got her.

"This is my surprise to you. This is why Shtu and I were out earlier. I decided to get you a little something to show how much I love you and would do anything for you."

Bless became teary eyed as she sniffed the beautiful roses Drew got her. She thought it was sweet and thoughtful.

"These are wonderful. You know my favorite roses." She giggled knowing he knew her favorite roses which were red and white for love and purity.

"Of course I do love. I hope you love them."

"I love them so much...You mean so to me Drew."

"Read the card. It's on the vase." He told her there was a card included as she smiled getting the card from the vase and read it out loud.

_To the love of my life,_

_I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to never hurt you ever again. These roses are a sign of my love and devotion to you. You mean everything to me Bless. I promise to always love you and take care of you. You are my world and my everything. _

_Love,_

_Drew_

"I...I don't know what to say but I...I love you Andrew Galloway, so so much." Bless sniffled as she put the flowers and card down on the table as Drew cupped her face and kissed her sweetly.

Drew was overwhelmed with joy when he heard his girlfriend loved him again and laughed into the kiss that they shared. It was like their love was never broken and their feelings were being mended again.

"Did you say I love you?" The Scot mumbled in between his girlfriends lips hoping he heard right.

"Mmmmhmmm...I love you and never did stop." She reassured him with a sweet smile as he leaned in to kiss her again passionately.

"I love you too." Her Ayr lover told her softly in between her lips as he leaned his forehead against her's as they relaxed against each other.

Bless giggled roaming her hands around Drew's waist to try and get the belt buckle off him when she felt her hand slide down when she felt something hard against his right hip.

"Babe, do you have something in your pocket?" She giggled teasingly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He laughed sweetly teasing her about the ring he had hidden in his pocket.

"What is it, do I have another surprise?"

"Do you want to really know what I have?" He smirked that infamous smirk she knew well enough in the ring.

"Mmhmmm...Either you're being a tease or that is something special for me that you're hiding."

"Bless, there's something I have to tell you before I show you your surprise."

"What is it?"

Drew clasped her small hand into his large one.

"Bless, you know that I love you so much. There's not a moment I don't stop and think of you. You're my everything and my world. I wouldn't know what to do without you and without you I'm nothing. I feel so fortunate to have you in my life and promise to always be here for you. You've been my rock through these ups and downs and I'll be the same for you always. Any ways long story short Bless, I don't want to ramble on any longer baby. There's something I want to ask you."

Bless sniffled and giggled through her tears listening to the love of her life pour his heart out to her. She too loved him as much as he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She then watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and became shocked noticing the familiar box that he held.

"Bless, I know we haven't talked at all about marriage but baby I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Drew kneeled down and opened the box in front of her to reveal a beautiful infinity ring with sparkling diamonds surrounding the infinity ring.

"Baby, will you marry me?" Drew asked.

To be continued...


	123. Abandoned Baby Chapter 123

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 123

_Previously where we last left off..._

"_Baby, will you marry me?" Drew proposed to her._

_Present:_

Bless didn't know what to say still in shock seeing the beautiful ring sparkle in front of her. Was Drew being serious about wanting to marry her? Was she in a dream that she wished she could've waken up from?

"Baby, please say something..." Drew pleaded to her taking her hand to snap her out of her shocked look as she shook her head and focused on her boyfriend.

Bless didn't know how to form the word yes since she was still in shock but nodded with happy tears in her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded again looking down at him as he chuckled as he too had tears in his eyes shaking taking out of the ring of its box and slipping it on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Bless whispered looking down at the gorgeous infinity ring which fit her perfectly. This was her ultimate dream fantasy to marry the love of her life and now she was living her dream which became reality.

"It's beautiful on you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our children." He told her as he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I can't wait either. Am I dreaming Andrew?"

"No baby, this is reality." He chuckled sweetly taking her hand and admiring the ring on her realizing he would soon call her his wife.

"We don't have to rush the wedding yet. We could still wait till Alexander gets here to plan but for now I just wanted to do this because you mean the world to me lass. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children."

"You always think of everything don't you?"

"Always gotta be prepared."

"You're always so charming. I can't believe we're going to be married soon. I'm going to be Mrs. Bless Mendoza Galloway."

"Has a very nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. I love the sound of it. Mrs. Galloway." Bless agreed with her now fiance as she looked down at the ring making sure it was still there and to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I love you Drew and thank you for everything you did for me. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said baby, I'll do everything for you."

A few minutes later Bless heard Catherine crying over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her baby. I'll go see what the little muffin is crying about." Drew told her he would tend to their daughter.

"I'll follow you just in case she might need to be changed or fed." She intertwined her fingers with his as they went up to their bedroom to see Catherine crying her little eyes out.

"Hey there sport, what's wrong with my baby?" Drew asked as he picked up the little toddler into his strong arms.

"Hey baby. What's the matter baby girl? Are you hungry or just need a changing?" Bless asked stroking the baby's head softly which was resting against her daddy's shoulder.

"Here, give me kid. I'm gonna check if she needs to be changed." Bless decided to take Catherine from Drew as they walked to the nursery together as Bless inspected to make sure the baby's diaper was dry.

"It's okay sweetie. Momma and dada are here." Her mother consoled the young toddler as she checked Catherine's diaper to see she was wet and did indeed need to be changed.

"Yeah it looks like you need a diaper change after all. Momma and dada will change you honey." Bless told the young toddler getting everything she needed to change her.

"No more tears. You're done and have a new diaper now so I guess that means you want to eat now huh?" The young mom asked her daughter who sweetly cooed as her mom wiped away her tears as she picked up the young baby girl picking her up.

"Yeah you're getting heavy now baby girl. Soon mommy won't be able to hold you anymore. You're just growing up so fast."Her mom told her with a warm smile.

"Here honey, let me take Cat." The Scot told her.

"Honey, go to dada." Bless kissed the side of her daughter's head passing off Catherine to Drew told hold as Catherine mewed softly against his shoulder while sucking her thumb quietly while they went downstairs to the kitchen.

Drew sat the baby in her high chair while Bless was making Catherine her lunch.

"You like this don't you baby, it's applesauce." Bless smiled showing Catherine her lunch that she was giving her to eat.

"Appwe." Catherine mumbled trying to pronounce it.

"Yeah it's apple which is your favorite right baby?"

"Yea." Catherine giggled cutely.

"Honey, can you take over a second to feed Catty, I need to take my votamin." Bless remembered she needed to take her prenatal vitamin.

"I could do that babe." Drew didn't mind helping his fiance out feeding their daughter while Bless went to the counter to get her prenatal vitamin to take.

After Bless took her vitamin, she sat back down beside Drew playing with their daughter or wiping her mouth as she enjoyed eating.

"Momma baba." Catherine requested her milk.

"Okay baby, mommy is going to get you something to drink." Bless stood up to give her daughter her milk from the fridge.

After feeding Catherine, Drew and Bless spent time with her.


	124. Abandoned Baby Chapter 124

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 124

The next day Bless woke up in Drew's arms snuggled up to him as she rested her hand above his heart as she was snuggled right up in his strong arms that held her.

She smiled at the beautiful engagement ring he had bought her the previous day and couldn't believe she was really engaged. She felt like it was still a dream but the ring was really on her finger. The ring he bought her was gorgeous and simple infinity ring and engraved inside the band were their initials with hearts on the sides of them. They were together forever.

Now she was really living her dream of finally wanting to get married and wanting to spend their lives with each other.

Bless, a few minutes later felt a kiss on top of her head as she looked up to see Drew was awake and watching her twirl her hand with the ring on her finger and he chuckled how cute she was. She looked to be so happy.

"Hey, you're up early."

"I couldn't sleep anymore besides I want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Believe me lass. It's for real." Drew chuckled letting her know.

"I can't believe you got me a ring. I thought you don't want to get married."

"I guess since you left, I wanted to make things right plus I love you too much to lose you love. I want to make you mine forever." Drew promised her as he stroked her arm with his finger while smiling at her.

"I'm glad soon I'll be yours and you'll be calling me Mrs. Galloway."

"I love the ring of that, Bless Galloway and you know I think we should make Catherine's adoption final to by giving her our name after get married that way we'll be a family." Drew told her that the should give Catherine the name Galloway and make her their daughter.

"I like that idea." Bless agreed as she laid in bed with her lover.

"I think our son is awake and kicking." Bless giggled as she rubbed her stomach feeling their son kick.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You want to feel?"

Drew nodded placing his hand on his girlfriends stomach and felt the baby moving around.

"I guess we got either a soccer player or future wrestler on our hands." He joked loving the feel of their son moving around.

"Maybe."

"Hey there sport. Mommy and I can't wait till you're born. We're looking forward to meeting you."

Bless giggled thinking it was cute Drew was talking to their unborn son as she was stroking his hair.

"Love you little man." Drew pulled up Bless' shirt to kiss her stomach before putting it back down and stroked her stomach with his thumb.

"You also have a big sister who is also looking forward to meeting you." He mentioned about Catherine who would love to have a little sibling around.

"Honey, can you massage my back, It really hurts." Bless started to feel some spasms at her back as she winced.

"Sure doll. Come sit at the edge of the bed and I'll give you a massage."

Drew had Bless sit at the edge of the bed while he sat behind her.

"Gosh it hurts."

"It's okay baby. I'm here to make you better." Drew promised kissing her neck softly as he started massaging her back which was hurting her due to her pregnancy plus her stomach was getting bigger it was hurting her back.

"Where does it hurt love?"

"My lower back." The raven haired beauty told him where her back was hurting.

"Just close your eyes and try and relax love."

The Scot sat with her and massaged his fingers and thumbs at her back helping her to feel better.

He hated to see her in pain but loved to make her feel better and pain free by giving her a back massage and knowing the places where she was most tense to relieve the pressures.

The soon to be mom sighed in relaxation feeling better.

"You okay?"

"Much." Bless nodded reassuring she was fine now after the back spasms from her pregnancy.

"Good." The tall Scot chuckled as Bless turned to lean up and kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come here." Drew beckoned as she giggled sharing another kiss with her as he cupped her face pulling her into a passionate kiss as she giggled against his lips as he carefully laid her on the bed as he hovered above her looking down into her beautiful sparkling brown orbs.

"Make love to me." Bless requested from her lover as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Drew leaned in to kiss his girlfriend as she moaned softly into the kiss as their mouths danced together in sweet passion.

Bless playfully pouted and whined as Drew pulled away from the kiss paying special attention to her neck placing sweet butterfly kisses and marks as she ran her fingernails down his back causing him to growl softly as she giggled teasing him.

"Sit up for a minute baby." He instructed her.

She did so watching him with her eyes as he took off her tank top throwing it somewhere on the floor as he placed sweet kisses around her soft skin as she moaned at his sweet touches.

"Drew..."Bless whimpered breathing hard as she felt him kiss trails down to her breasts. She got so lost in the moment and passion letting Drew make love to her and she could feel her heart thumping hard through her chest the way he made her feel.

"Honey..."

"Just relax lass and let me take care of you." Drew whispered softly to her as she nodded intertwining their right fingers together.

She cried out loud as she felt him tease one nipple sucking and biting teasingly.

Her breath hitched as she felt him tease the left erect nipple as she tangled her other hand into his hair. He switched to the other nipple teasing it the same way he did with the other as she let out a strangled moan and murmured his name softly.

Bless' lover smirked and returned his sweet kisses going down to her pregnant stomach laying a soft butterfly kiss to her bump as she smiled at him.

A few minutes later Drew pulled the covers over them and the rest of their passionate love making session began as soon as their clothes were off and thrown somewhere around the bed.

When they finished making love, the sweet couple spent time together in bed tangled in the sheets.

"I love you honey." Bless murmured softly to Drew.

"I love you too lass. Always and forever." Drew smiled softly at her before placing a kiss to her lips and her forehead before pulling her close to him.

"I'm glad you're home with me and after I have Alexander I could go back on the road with you." Bless was anticipating travel with Drew and the kids after she had their son.

"I'm glad too baby and you could see everybody again and the others will be able to see the kids." Drew was equally happy his girlfriend could join him on the road with the kids as soon as Alexander was born.

The sweet couple spent more time in bed together and talking what they wanted to plan for Alexander's nursery before tending to their daughter that morning and spend more time with Cat.


	125. Abandoned Baby Chapter 125

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 125

The next morning Bless and Drew were in the kitchen having breakfast together. They were discussing the colors for the nursery when Bless all of a sudden winced in pain grabbing her stomach.

"Baby, you okay?" Drew asked taking her hand into his when he saw her wincing.

"Yeah...I'm okay now. It'll pass." She reassured him the pain went away in a matter of moments.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yeah...I'm okay."

"Okay."Drew hoped whatever happened his fiance would be alright.

10 minutes they resumed looking over the colors as they were looking at some ideas for the nursery when Bless winced and the pain was etched on her face.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." She excused herself from the table.

"Baby, you okay?" Drew was concerned for her.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she stood over the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

Bless felt another intense pain hit her like a lightning bolt hitting her as she grabbed onto the sink tightly and another hand going to her stomach.

All of a sudden, she felt a gush of fluid and looked down to see there was water and blood seeing her water had broken.

"Drew!" Bless cried for him.

The Scot heard his fiance call for him as he got up when he heard her yell and made his way to the bathroom where Bless was and saw her clutching her stomach and saw fluids running down in between her legs down to the floor.

"Babe, what's happening?" The tall wrestler asked tending to his fiance.

"Baby, I think my water broke. It's time."

"Okay, Um...do you want me to get Catherine then we could get you to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be best." She nodded.

"I'm just gonna get cleaned up quickly that's if I could walk."

Drew didn't know what to do since he felt bad for leaving his fiance if something happened to her knowing she was going to have contractions and knew he needed to get their daughter who was asleep in the nursery.

"Honey, go get Cat. I'll be okay."

"Baby, I don't want to leave you just in case you may have contractions." Drew didn't know where to place himself in between his soon to be wife and mother of his child feeling bad he was leaving her.

"I'll survive, don't worry about me."

After Drew got a sleeping Catherine out, he put her in the car seat that way he didn't have to carry her and it was easier just to put her in while she was still asleep and was afraid of waking her.

Making his way downstairs, he saw Bless grab at her back wincing at the pain.

"Are your bags packed babe?" The SD wrestler asked his soon to be wife.

"Yeah I got'em." She reassured she had it in front of the couch.

He chuckled loving how his fiance was well prepared as they made their way to the car.

They made their way to the hospital in time while Bless' contractions were getting stronger.

As soon as Drew and Bless saw Bless' doctor, she was immediately brought into the maternity ward.

"How are you feeling babe?" Drew asked his fiance sitting at her side.

"In pain but I'm okay."

"Our son will be here soon." He told her with a smile.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure Catherine will love having a baby brother around."

"I'm sure she would plus she'll be the big sister looking after her baby brother." Bless knew that they would get along great.

"That's true babe."

A few minutes later Dr. Anderson came in the room to see Drew and Bless conversing with each other.

"Hello Ms. Mendoza. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay doctor. How are along are the contractions?" She asked him how far along she was progressing. He went to the bed and lifted up the sheets carefully as he grabbed a pair of gloves to put on before checking how far along she was with the baby.

"So far Ms. Mendoza, you're at three centimeters and the head is dropping. You're progressing well. I think we're having an early baby which is normal so you won't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Bless thanked him with a smile.

"Just in case you don't progress throughout the day with the contractions, we're going to have to induce you just for safety reasons."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"I'm gonna check on you again later if contractions are good and you're ready to deliver. Right now we'll just wait a few hours to see how well you do."

Bless nodded smiling as she watched him leave the room.

"Good to know our baby is good and healthy. Only a few more hours to go swee'ie." Drew smiled at his fiance as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah it is." She agreed wanting to meet their son too as she laid her hand on top of his.

Drew sat there and stroked her hair with his let hand while watching her and the baby's progression on the monitor which had her and the baby's vitals.

Bless felt so safe and comforted by the fact Drew was by her side as he sat on the chair beside her and he was so patient with her even though this was their first baby together. She didn't sense any panic or anything from him except she sensed a little nervousness even though it was normal.

A few minutes later, she was asleep by just the effect of her fiance stroking her hair and letting her know he was at her side which calmed her.

The Scot smiled warmly at his future wife as he softly kissed her forehead while watching her sleep. She just looked like such an angel.

A few minutes later Catherine began to wake from her deep slumber as she gave out a little coo.

"Hey there butterfly. You're awake." The Scot turned to his now awake and alert daughter as he got her out of the carrier and kissed her forehead.

"Mama." The little girl spoke.

"Mom's going to have the baby soon but she's right here baby."

The little girl watched her mommy sleep as she sat on her daddy's lap.

"Mama..." Catherine told her daddy with a smile and little giggle.

"Yeah that's mommy." Drew chuckled telling their daughter.

"You're going to have a baby brother which means you get to be a big sister and you have to take care of him."

"Brodo...?" She asked quizically tilting her head.

"Yeah a baby brother. He's going to be a part of your life too so you have to be a good girl and take care of him also okay?"

"Yeah." Catherine understood.

"Good. Any way are you hungry?" The Chosen one asked his baby girl if she wanted to eat anything.

"No." The little girl shook her head as they watched Bless sleeping.

An hour later Bless woke up in pain as Drew sat by her side when he felt a squeeze on his hand.

The Evil Scotsman woke up from his slumber to see Bless was up.

"You okay baby?" The Ayr man was alert when he saw his fiance in pain.

"Just another contraction. This one is a strong one." She breathed in and out slowly squeezing his hand hoping the pain would subside.

"Just keep on breathing baby. That it girl." He comforted her while rubbing her back hoping to help relax her.

"Glad that's over with." The pregnant woman sighed glad the contraction was gone and the pain subsided.

"Almost there baby."

"I just can't wait to get back to my pre baby body as soon as this little bundle of joy is out of me."

"Don't worry baby. You will."

"How's Catherine?" She asked about their daughter.

"She's just playing with her toy but she's fine. She woke up an hour ago." Drew smiled as he watched their daughter play with her stuffed puppy "Cubby" and squeezed it close to her.

"Has she been fed yet?"

"Not yet baby. She's not hungry but I'm sure she'll be hungry later."

"Butterfly, are you hungry yet?" Drew turned to their daughter as the little one look up at him.

"No." The little girl reassured her daddy with a toothy smile.

"Okay. Just let me know and we'll get something at the cafeteria okay?"

"Otay."

"Mama up?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah she's up butterfly. You want to see mommy?" Drew asked their daughter.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Come here baby." She put down her stuffed puppy as he held her up on his lap.

"Hi mama." Catherine smiled at her mommy with her cute toothy smile.

"Hi baby. How's my little girl?" Bless reached out to stroke her daughter's hand gently.

"Otay."

"Good. Glad to hear that. I'm sure you're happy about your baby brother coming soon."

"Baby." She smiled seeing her mommy's tummy.

"Yeah that's your soon to be baby brother. I'm sure you're going to love and take care of him right baby?"

"Yeah. Wub baby."

"Awww... that's so sweet honey."

A few minutes later Drew heard his cellphone go off and looked down to see it was Stu (Wade) calling him.

"Baby, do you want to come with me to see what Uncle Shtu wants?" Drew asked his and Bless' daughter holding her.

"Yeah." The little girl smiled.

"Baby, be right back. Shtu is calling." Drew told his fiance.

"Alright. I'll be right here when you get back." She smiled a warm smile at him as she sat in bed rubbing her stomach.

Leaving the room, he opened his cellphone.

**BadBoyDrew: **_Dude...what's up?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Lad, where are you, you know Smackdown is tonight don't you?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_I'm at the hospital right now._

**WadeBarrett1: **_What do you mean hospital, is everything okay?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Yeah everything is fine. Bless is having the baby actually. Her water broke about an hour or two ago so she's up here in the maternity ward and I'm with her._

**WadeBarrett1: **_That's great to hear. I'm sure you two are looking forward to Alexander being born._

**BadBoyDrew: **_We sure are and so is Catherine. She looks forward to having a baby brother._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Make sure you send pictures as soon as the baby is born. Paul (PJ – Justin), Heath, Rycklon (Zeke) will be there in the morning or late afternoon if you're home to stop by._

**BadBoyDrew: **_That sounds cool and promise to send pics to you guys. If Vince wants to know where I am, just let him know I won't be able to make it for Smackdown and NXT since I'm here with Bless at the hospital._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I will man. Take care. I'm gonna let you get back to your girl. _

After the guys talked for a few minutes, Drew went back inside the room to see Bless in bed watching tv and had her hand on her belly.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl?" Drew asked as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Pretty good here daddy. Contractions are getting closer together so maybe we're going to have this baby within another hour or two so we're ready to rock and roll."

Bless smiled as she watched their daughter yawn and lean her head against his neck.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." She giggled.

"Hey butterfly. You sleepy?" Drew chuckled while rubbing Catherine's back.

"Nu uh." The little girl mumbled cutely looking up at her daddy.

"You sure about that princess?" Bless asked their daughter.

"Nu uh mama." The small toddler told her mommy.

"Are you hungry, daddy's got some animal crackers for you." Drew told Catherine he got her some animal crackers in her diaper bag.

"uh hu." The little toddler girl nodded.

"Let's get your crackers then you can snack on them."

20 minutes later a knock was heard at the door.

"Baby, are we expecting anyone?"Bless asked her hubby that was tending to Catherine feeding the baby her bottle.

"Not that I know of babe. Let me check." Drew wondered who too was knocking and knew they didn't expect anybody at short notice as he took Cat with him and went to see who was there and was surprised to see his best friend Stephen Farrelly aka Sheamus.

"Dude, Um...hey. I didn't know you were coming." Drew greeted the Irish man with a smile.

"Stu told me where you guys were expecting the baby soon and decided to surprise you two and I brought flowers for Bless if it's okay with you." Stephen showed him the bouquet of flowers he bought for Bless.

"Awww Ste, you didn't have to come." Bless blushed as she was happy to see him as well and glad to have a very supportive friend come up and surprise her and Drew.

"It's no problem dear besides I wanted too." He smiled as he walked over to put the flowers on the desk and walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful." The soon to be mom smiled seeing the daisies he had gotten her.

"You're most welcome my dear. How are things going with you two so far?"

"Pretty good. Contractions are getting closer and soon enough we'll be parents."

"Bless and I are just as excited just to have a son and Cat here will soon be a big sister right lass?" Drew turned to his daughter who nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"You guys already found out the sex of the baby?" The Irish man asked them.

"Yup we did and we're gonna have ourselves a little baby boy." Drew smiled as he sat at his fiance's side as he sat with their daughter too.

"That's great Andrew. I'm so happy for you and Bless." The Irish man patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Unca Ste!" Catherine squeaked happy to see her Uncle.

"Hey there little lass. My you've gotten so big already. You're so beautiful darlin'." The Dublin native told his niece as he smiled at her as she sat on Drew's lap.

"Tank yew." The little girl blushed.

"Dada...I hungy..." Catherine looked up at her daddy and told him she was hungry.

"What do you want to eat butterfly?"

"Mmmmm..." She mumbled shrugging not sure what she could eat.

"I could take the little one down to the cafeteria if you want me too. Lass, do you want to come with me that way you can eat?"

"Otay." The little toddler nodded hopping off her daddy's lap to take her Uncle's hand.

"Butterfly, you be good for Uncle Ste okay and stay close."

"I pwomise dada."

"Thanks for looking out for Cat, Ste." Drew appreciated that his best friend's help that he was around.

"It's no problem man. We'll be back soon."

After the two walked out to get something to eat, Drew returned to Bless' side as she was blowing out a strong contraction as she grabbed the bed rail just to try and ease the pain.

"You okay doll?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just another contraction."

"Almost there lass." Drew comforted his fiance as he stroked her hair gently.

"I wish I could have our son out of me..." She sighed as she tightly closed her eyes as another contraction hit as he let her squeeze his hand.

"That'a girl. Just breathe deeply."

Bless relaxed against her pillows starting to feel the pains and pressure of the contractions just beginning hoping to deliver their son soon.

"Honey, Ice chips." Bless requested softly turning to Drew that she was thirsty.

"Okay. Hold on baby." Drew got up to get Bless a cup and filled it up with the cold pitcher of ice and water to feed some to her.

"Thanks babe." Bless whispered softly as after she sipped on the ice chip Drew had given her.

"No problem baby."

"Owwwww..." Bless cried as the pains got more intense.

"Hang on baby. You're almost there." Drew soothed he stroked her hair wishing he could take away her pain.

"It hurts so bad. I feel like I really want to push." She moaned in pain as she tried getting comfortable but it was so hard.

"I know you do baby. Just try and relax lass."

"I feel like I wanna push babe." Bless cried as Drew tried his best to comfort her.

"Do you want epidural or something?" Drew asked as he stroked her hair.

"Anything to just numb the pain..." She softly cried.

The Scot walked out the door to get Bless' doctor.

"Dr. Anderson. Bless is in bad pain. Is there anything that you can give her to numb the pain?" Drew asked Dr. Anderson.

"I can give her a shot of epidural if she wants it and that should numb the pain for a while and I'll check on her to see how fast she's contracting." Her doctor explained to the WWE Superstar that he would check on her.

Drew returned back to the room and saw Bless was sweating and in lots of pain.

"The doctor should be in soon honey and he'll give you some epidural to stop the pain."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I can take the pain anymore." She sighed in relief that she could get some pain meds just to stop the pain from hurting.

A few minutes later Dr. Anderson and an assistant nurse came in to check on Bless and got all the procedures done and gave her some epidural for the pain.

"Honey, it hurts." Bless cried in Drew's arms as the needle was going in her back.

"I know lass...everything's going to be okay. Just keep breathing." Drew tried consoling his crying fiance holding both her hands into his as she squeezed them as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"I feel like I wanna push so bad..."

"You're almost there Bless. The baby will be delivered soon. Right now you're at 7 centimeters so you're going to have to wait a while." Dr. Anderson told her that it was still too early to deliver and was waiting for the baby's head to still descend.

After the epidural was setting in to effect, Bless was able to relax some what as Drew sat with her and stroked her hair back while placing a wet cloth on her forehead just to give her some comfort.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll be right back baby." Drew told her kissing her cheek.

"Okay."A weak labored Bless told him softly.

The Scot walked to the door just to see Stephen and his little girl she perched in his huge arms.

"Hi dada. Bought flowers for mama." Catherine smiled showing him the bag of roses Bless loved which was in the Irish man's other hand.

"Awwww I'm sure that would make mommy smile. You're so sweet baby." Drew was happy to see his daughter as tried to squirm out of her Uncle's arms into her dad's.

"Hold on there lass before you fall." The redhead chuckled as he passed her onto Drew as her daddy kissed her on her little cheek causing her to giggle.

"Is baby here yet dada?" The little girl asked.

"Not yet butterfly. Still a few more hours to go." Drew let her know as he held her.

"How long to go yet?" The Irish brawler asked his best friend.

"2-3 hours to go yet so shouldn't be too long." The Scottish wrestler explained as The Irish wrestler walked over and put the flowers on the desk with the rest of the things.

"Hey hot mama. How are you feeling?" The Smackdown Irish wrestler asked Bless as he smiled at her as he walked over to her bedside kissing her forehead.

"Tired and just want this kid out of me that way I can go back to my pre baby weight again."

"You will soon once little junior will be here." Stephen told her with a warm smile.

Bless winced when another contraction hit her.

"Honey, can you stay with uncle Ste while I take care of mommy?" Drew requested when he saw his fiance in pain.

"Otay dada." the little girl obeyed him as he gave her to the Irish man who watched over her as Drew took over to go to Bless' bedside to comfort her.

"That it girl. Just breathe and relax." The Scot whispered softly to Bless stroking her hair back as she winced in pain as a strong contraction hit her like a lightning bolt.

"Is mama okay?" The little girl asked concerned for her mom.

"She's fine butterfly. Mommy is just in pain which means the baby will be here soon." Drew reassured his daughter that Bless was okay since he could see the worry in her eyes and wanted to reassure their daughter that Bless would be just fine.

"Oh." Catherine understood her daddy.

"I'm okay baby. Don't worry about mommy." Bless reassured her and Drew's daughter with a small smile and sigh looking at her with love in her eyes knowing her daughter was concerned for her and loved how she was so sweet and caring.

"I do worry mama because I wuv you." Catherine told her mom petting her hair at the right side of her bedside.

"I love you too baby. I'll be okay. Mama is just in a little pain but I'll be fine once your baby brother gets here." The soon to be mom was reassuring her baby girl she was going to be A-okay once the baby was out of her.

"I help take care of baby?" The little toddler wanted to know.

"Yes you can help with your baby brother once we get home." Bless giggled reaching out to squeeze her daughter's small hand into her's.

Drew smiled watching mother and daughter interact with one another as Bless was stroking their daughter's soft hand into her's while Catherine was trying to comfort her which was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. For a toddler like her, she seemed so mature for her own age and loved protecting her mom which was the most cutest thing in the world.

"Mama, when baby get here?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Soon baby. Really soon. Daddy and I will let you know once Alex arrives."

Catherine nodded listening to her mommy as she loved listening to the sound of her new baby brother's heart beat surround the room on the machine that was hooked up to her and her stomach.

"Baby has strong heart..." The little toddler mentioned hearing her baby brother in her mommy's stomach.

"Yeah he does. He's perfect and healthy and soon you'll get to meet him." Bless giggled loving the love and adoration Catherine had on her face for the new baby. She knew she would love having a sibling around and would love and protect him.

Stephen also smiled watching his niece interact with her mom. It seemed like they had such a close bond and Bless was so lucky to have a sweet child like her. He hoped to have a kid as cute as Catherine one day if he found the right girl.

2 hours later...

"Drew, I think it's time...I feel like I want to push..."Bless groaned in pain feeling the need to bare down and push.

"Your doctor will be in a few baby. Just hang on." Drew tried his best to comfort his distressed fiance who was in pain.

Dr. Anderson and assistant nurse came in to check on Bless' vitals and saw that she was contracting really well.

"Bless, You're now about 10 centimeters and ready to deliver." Dr. Anderson told her with a warm smile.

"Thank god." Bless sighed in relief ready to meet her and Drew's son.

"Do you want us to step out for a bit?" Stephen asked about him and Catherine.

"You and Catty can stay if you want. Butterfly, do you want to go out for a bit with Uncle Ste or do you want too stay here with me and mommy?" Drew asked his and Bless' daughter.

"Me go play till baby is born." Catherine told her daddy she wanted to play until her baby brother was born that way she could see him aftewards.

"Okay. You be good for Uncle Ste alright?" Drew requested from her.

"Pwomise." The little toddler told him as she went to go kiss and hug him before walking to the waiting room with the Irish wrestler.

Once Bless was checked and did all the procedures, she was ready to push.

"Bless, on the count of 10 I want you to push." Dr. Anderson explained to her.

She nodded weakly while tightly squeezing her fiance's hand until she was laying back on her pillows.

"Good girl lass. You're almost there." Drew told her while squeezing her hand.

"Okay Bless, tuck your chin down on your chest and push when another contraction comes..." Her doctor told her as she winced in pain and whimpered.

As soon as a contraction hit, Bless beared down and pushed before collapsing back on her pillows sweating.

"That' a girl. I'm so proud of you lass. You're almost done and our son will be here." Drew did his best to encourage her that she was almost done and would soon meet their son.

"I'm so tired babe...I can't do it..."Bless cried as tears came to her eyes looking at Drew feeling so weak.

"Baby, listen to me. You're the MOST strongest person I know. You CAN do it." Drew kept encouraging her as he stroked her hair gently.

Bless trusted Drew and nodded as she started to push again when she felt a contraction.

"That'a girl. Keep pushing..." Dr. Anderson told her she was doing really well.

"It hurts..." Bless whimpered softly as she fell against her pillows feeling tired and weak.

"I know you are Bless. You're doing great though. You'll be able to see your son soon." Her doctor let her know she would be meeting her son soon.

20 minutes later Bless and Drew heard the raspy cries of their baby son as Bless smiled weakly as she laid against her pillows.

"He's beautiful baby. You did such an awesome job. I'm so proud of you." Drew smiled kissing her forehead watching the nurses clean up their son.

'I love you." She whispered softly.

"Love you too lass." Drew told her as they kissed each other lovingly.

"Bless, would you like to see your son?" The nurse asked as she held the wrapped up little bundle in her arms.

"Yeah." Bless smiled brightly.

The nurse handed the little infant to Bless as she took a moment to look over her and Drew's son. He was perfect in every way.

"Oh my gosh... He's so handsome. Hey little guy. I'm your mom and this is your daddy. We've been waiting to meet you." Bless giggled doting over the small infant.

"Hey there champ. Happy birthday." Drew chuckled looking at their son with love and adoration in their eyes.

"Alex looks like you babe with that smile and has my dark hair." Drew mentioned with a smile.

"Yeah he does but he has your dimples and facial features." She giggled sweetly.

"Plus he has your mild temper." She joked when she heard Alexander crying after he was born.

"You got me there babe." The Scotsman laughed kissing his fiance and son on the forehead.

While they talked, the nurse wanted to get most of Bless' sons information to put in the chart and needed the foot print for the certificate.

"Your son Alexander Andrew Galloway weighed in at 6lbs, 4oz, and 19 inches long. Birth of time was 4:20PM May 1,2011." The nurse told them.

Bless nodded listening to the nurse.

"We're going to move you to a private room with your baby that way you two can get settled in and your family can come see you." Dr. Anderson notified Bless that she was going to be moved after being cleaned up after delivery.

"Okay. That sounds fine." Bless warmly smiled as she let the nurse take the baby and put Alexander in the incubator while waiting for Bless to get cleaned up after the delivery and after was moved to a private room with her son.

"Baby. I'm gonna go get Ste and Cat that way they can come in and see the baby." Drew told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She nodded.

Once Drew left the room, the nurse gave Alexander to Bless to dote over.

"Oh honey, you're so beautiful. Daddy and I have been waiting to meet you and you have a big sister wanting to meet you as well. She promises to love and take care of you." Bless told her son as she caressed his soft cheek with her finger.

The new mom giggled as she watched her son open his eyes to reveal he had the prettiest blue eyes like his daddy.

"Oh sweetie. You do like daddy. You're going to grow up so handsome and charming like him." Bless smiled stroking her sons head gently as he gave out a little coo as he yawned in her arms.

A few minutes later Drew came back with Stephen and Catherine.

"Baby!" Catherine squeaked happily seeing her new baby brother in her mother's arms.

"That's your new baby brother butterfly." Drew chuckled as he picked the little toddler in his strong arms to bring her over to her mother.

"Hi sweetie. Were you a good girl for Uncle Ste?" Bless was happy to see her as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I was."

"Good. That's my big girl."

"Cute baby." Catherine mentioned as she saw her new baby brother.

"You're so right honey. He looks like dada doesn't he?" Bless giggled telling her daughter.

"Yeah he does mama." Her daughter had to agree.

"Hey there hot mama. Congrats on the little bundle of joy. He's beautiful." Stephen told her he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Ste." The new mother looked up at the smiling Irish man.

"Cat is so right that Alexander looks like Drew. He has your cute smile though that's for sure." He warmly chuckled as he took one look at the cute infant in her arms.

"That's a good thing at least he has some facial features from Bless which is not a bad thing right babe?" Drew asked her.

"Not at all baby." She agreed with him.

"Mama, can I hold the baby?" The toddler asked as she sat on her daddy's lap as the adults were doting over the little one.

"Sure you can. Drew, do you think you can help Catherine?" The young woman asked her fiance.

"Sure I can. Catty, do you think you can try and sit still without moving that way you can hold your baby brother, you have to be very gentle since he's so little and fragile." Drew instructed his daughter how she would hold Alexander as he sat her on the chair he sat on.

"Otay dada." Catherine obeyed him.

The Sinister Scotsman got the baby from his fiance and gently kneeled down at their daughter's level and carefully helped her hold the baby.

"I'm holding a baby." Catherine was amazed that she got to hold her new baby brother.

"Yeah you are and you promise to help me and mommy take care of Alex right butterfly?" Drew smiled proudly at his daughter who doted over her new infant baby brother.

"Yeah." She nodded loving to volunteer.

"He likes me." She giggled as the baby cooed up at her.

"Of course he does sweetie. He loves you and knows you're his big sister." Bless giggled from her bedside watching the kids interact with each other with Drew helping to hold Alex.

"I wuv you Alex. I pwomise to help mama and dada take care of you." Catherine told her baby brother slowly kiss his forehead as the adults smiled at them at how cute they were.

After getting time to spend with Bless, Catherine was getting sleepy so she and Stephen were staying out in the waiting room to let her have a nap while Drew stayed and sat with Bless while she began breast feeding the little one.

"I'm so proud of you baby. Our baby is so beautiful." The Scotsman told his fiance.

"He sure is and I'm glad he's finally here."

"Thank you for making me a daddy."

"And thank you for making me a mommy. I love you." Bless smiled at her fiance as he leaned in to kiss her while he sat with the mother of his child and son whom he loved so much.

"I love you, Alexander,and Catherine so much too. I promise to do my best to love and take care of you all." He swore to her he would do everything to take care of his family and love them with all his heart and soul.

After Bless finished breast feeding her son, she knew she needed some rest since after labor.

"Babe, why don't you and Alexander get some rest, you both need it plus he seems to be falling asleep as well." Drew suggested seeing how tired his soon to be wife was while he got Alex from her and put him in the small incubator.

"What about you babe, you tired look tired as well?" She spoke softly in a tired voice seeing her soon to be husband look tired and haggard as well.

"Don't worry about me baby. I'll be okay. I'll watch over our son while you get some sleep."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure baby. Get some rest." He reassured kissing her forehead as she tiredly yawned and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep while Drew stayed up with their infant son watching over both his future bride and son sleep peacefully.


	126. Abandoned Baby Chapter 126

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 126

The next day Bless was being released from the hospital after delivering the baby and was allowed to go home.

"Home sweet home." Bless smiled as she looked out the window as she and Drew arrived home.

"Home with my family." He sighed happily as he clutched her hand into his.

"I love the sound of that." She agreed looking at him with a smile.

As they got to the parking lot, Drew helped Bless with Catherine while she got Alexander out.

"Hey cutie. We're home." She told their son kissing his forehead softly getting him out of the carrier into her arms.

"Home."Drew sighed again with a smile glad to be home with his babies and his fiance as he walked to the front door while holding a sleeping Catherine in his arms while sucking her thumb as she leaned against his shoulder to cuddle close to him.

Drew smiled at his and Bless' little girl and kissed her warm chubby cheek before walking in the house with his fiance behind him and their son.

"I'm gonna put this rugrat down to bed then join you and Alex after I get your luggage out of the car." Drew told his fiance kissing her lovingly as he carried their sleeping baby girl.

"Okay." She nodded as she kissed her baby girl's head before Drew walked up to the bedroom to put the baby down for her nap.

Walking into Catherine's room, he changed Catherine into some warm pj's before laying her down on her big girl bed that he and Bless had gotten her that way she didn't need her crib anymore since they wanted her to adapt to a new bed.

"Good night butterfly. I love you." Drew whispered to his daughter as he sat at the side of her stroking her hair as she lightly breathed.

The Scot kissed her forehead as he got up from the bed to get her stuffed puppy "Cubby" that he had given to her when she was a baby and nestled it in between her arms.

He smiled one last time at the little girl turning on the night light as he left the room leaving the door halfway open just in case he heard her wake up later.

He made his way downstairs to see Bless doting over their son breast feeding him and talking to the little infant softly.

The Scot smiled as he walked down to where his fiance and son were and sat down beside her.

"He's beautiful." Drew told his fiance glancing down at their son.

"I know isn't he?" She giggled softly looking down at the small infant.

"Hey there sport. Mommy and I am glad that you're finally here. We both love you and so does your big sister." Drew spoke to his infant son caressing his head gently as the baby looked up at him.

"He loves you." Bless giggled sweetly telling her future husband.

"Of course he does right buddy?" Drew smiled at the baby.

Once Bless finished feeding Alexander, she fixed her top and laid the small infant as she grabbed the spit rag as she put Alex on her shoulder and patted his back.

"There you go sweetheart." Bless smiled kissing the infants head gently.

"After Alex is asleep, I could wake up and feed him his bottle when you start pumping tonight."

"Awww honey, I could get up with Alex any way for his feeding when he wakes up again."

"Honey, you need your rest, I'll take over especially with Catty." Drew let her know he would help out with their little one's that he would love spending time with them.

"If you're sure you want too babe."

"I'm sure. After you burp Alex, I'll take him up with us while you go take a nap. You deserve one after the whole birthing process." Drew understood his fiance had to be tired and needed her rest after the delivery of their first infant son.

"Thanks love."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help out as much as I can while I'm home for a while with you three." Drew appreciated the fact he had some time off with his family instead of being on the road to help his future wife with their kids and spend more time with them.

Once Bless finished burping Alexander, She handed their son to Drew as he followed them up to their room to put Alex in his bassinet next to her bedside.

"Good night little lad. I love you." Drew kissed his head before placing it on his sons forehead.

"Good night baby boy. Mommy loves you." Bless whispered to her and Drew's infant son sweetly kissing his head while watching the little bundle sleep.

"I'm gonna go check in Cat to see how she's doing. I'll be right back." Bless let Drew know she was going to check on their daughter.

"Okay. I'll just get changed and join you then." Drew went to grab a wife beater and shorts before joining his soon to be wife in bed.

The raven haired woman walked to their daughter's room to see Catherine in her bed to see Catherine snuggled into her blanket and holding her stuffed dog in her little arms. She looked so peaceful and serene in her sleep.

She walked over to the little girl and kissed her cheek softly before stroking her little curls back.

"I love you baby."Bless whispered to Catherine.

The young mother left the room closing the door halfway just in case she needed her and Drew.

She made her way to the room to see Drew just getting out of the bathroom changed into a white wife beater and black mesh shorts and his hair was down on his shoulders which she loved when his hair was down.

"Bathroom's all yours if you want babe." Drew told his future wife as he put his clothes in the hamper.

"Thanks." She walked to the drawer to grab a night gown and her hairbrush before going in to the bathroom to go change.

When Bless finished changing, she came out of the bathroom in her blue nightgown and her hair was down to her back.

"You look gorgeous." Drew smiled from the bed.

"Thanks hon." Bless blushed as she joined her future husband in bed as he pulled her into his strong embrace.

"It feels so great to be home and being in your arms. You make me feel so safe." Bless murmured softly as she cuddled close to Drew as she placed her hand against his beating heart.

"I'm glad you feel the same baby and I'm glad to be holding you. I'm the most luckiest man ever just to have you back in my life and to have the most two beautiful babies with you." He smiled as he kissed her head.

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a sweet, charming, sexy, funny, cute, adorable, and most wonderful future husband and father to our children in this world." She told him softly smiling up at him.

"I love you." Drew let her know how much he felt for Bless.

"And I love you too." She softly said as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

"Hmmm...Love..." The Scot murmured in between her lips loving the sweet taste of her.

After breaking the kiss Drew let his future wife snuggle against him as he watched her sleep as he stroked her hair before he felt himself grow tired till his eyes shut and joined his future wife in a peaceful slumber.


	127. Abandoned Baby Chapter 127

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 127

A few hours later Bless got up from her deep slumber when she heard Alexander awakening. The young mother groaned softly to look at the clock reading 7:45PM. She must have been knocked out for a few hours or so.

She turned to her side feeling a pair of arms holding her to see Drew to was still sweetly sleeping. The young woman carefully slipped his arms out of her to tend to Alex.

The young mom got out of bed as she got the little infant.

"Hey buddy. Bakit, ha?" (What's wrong?) Bless asked getting Alexander out kissing his forehead.

"Gutom ka ba?" (Are you hungry?) She asked her son gathering the small infant in her arms as she carefully went back to the bed as she slipped down her shirt feed her son.

"Oh, wag mag iyak baby, nandito si mommy." (Don't cry baby,mommy's is here.) She consoled her son slowly wiping his tears with her thumbs as she fed him as he was now content and quiet.

"Shhhh...it's okay anak. Alam ko gutom ka. Dede ka na." (It's okay my child. I know you're hungry. Eat now.) She told him softly while stroking his dark hair back as he whined softly while she patted his back gently.

She smiled as she continued to feed Alex while doting over him. He was just beautiful like Drew. She was blessed to have another child with Drew after her first miscarriage. She always loved being a mom and knew how much she wanted to have a family.

After letting Alexander eat, Bless finished fixing her top and walked around the room burping the baby.

"Mama!" Called Catherine walking in the bedroom as she just woke up.

"Hi baby. Did you sleep good?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Yes mama. Mama I'm hungry." Catherine told her softly as her stomach was growling.

"Do you want to go downstairs with me and Alex that way mommy can make you something to eat plus I'm quite hungry too." Bless felt the same way as her daughter.

"Okay." The little angel agreed as Bless outstretched her hand for her daughter's while Bless held Alexander in the other arm as he laid on her shoulder.

As they walked in the kitchen the young mom flipped on the lights. Bless put Alex in his high chair while she had Catherine sitting in her booster seat.

"Honey, what do you want to eat?" The young mom asked her daughter.

"Mac N' Cheese?" Catherine chose.

"Okay Mac and Cheese it is and mommy will make a sandwich. Do you want juice or milk with your meal?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Appwe juice." The little toddler told her mom.

"Okay apple it is."

While Bless was making their supper, Drew had suddenly awakened when he didn't see his future wife in bed and wondered where she went. He threw the covers off his body and gave a small yawn before getting out of bed to leave the room to make his way downstairs when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

He walked in to see Bless and Cat eating and little Alexander now was sitting close to Bless.

"Hey love, hey butterfly." Drew greeted his fiance and daughter kissing them both.

"Hi dada." Giggled Catherine as she was happy to see her daddy.

"Hey sweetie." Bless greeted her fiance with a sweet kiss.

"Hey there sport." Drew went over to kiss his son on the head.

"What are you eating there baby butterfly?" Drew asked his daughter.

"Mac N' Cheese mama make." She told him as she showed him what she was eating.

"Mmmm..that looks so good. Make sure you eat all of it okay?" He told her with a smile.

"Pwomise." She swore.

"Good girl." He smiled.

"Baby, do you want me to get your stuff our of the car?" The handsome Scot asked.

"If you want too baby, you don't have to get it now but if you want too that'll be fine."

"I don't mind at all love." The sexy Scot told her getting the keys as he went to go get her stuff in the car.

After getting Bless' stuff out of the car, Drew joined his family to eat.

Once everybody finished eating, Drew got Alexander while Bless got Catherine and brought them to the livingroom while having a family movie night.

"What do you want to watch baby?" Bless asked Catherine.

"Beauty and Beast mama." The little toddler told her what she wanted to watch.

"Okay, here hand me the video sweetie." Her mom told her as Catherine went to scout the DVD display by the wall for her cartoon she wanted to watch.

"Dada, you don't mind Beauty and Beast?" Catherine asked her dad who was holding the infant.

"Not at all butterfly. Go ahead and pop it in if you want to see it." The tall wrestler told his daughter he didn't mind that she'd watch her favorite cartoon movie while he went to go sit down on the couch as he watched Bless pop in the movie while Catherine joined her sitting in the middle of them.

While the trio were watching the movie, Bless and Drew had turns holding or tending to Alexander.

"Alex so tiny." Catherine mentioned to her mom.

"Yeah he is tiny. He will be for a little while but he will grow to be a big strong boy just like daddy." Bless giggled telling her daughter as she was fascinated with her mom holding the little infant.

"Baby Alex cute." Catherine adored her baby brother.

"He definitely is butterfly. He looks like me doesn't he?" Drew asked his little munchkin.

"Yeah he does. I wuv the baby dada."

"I'm glad you love the baby. I'm sure he loves you too."

The family bonded for a little while while the movie still was playing until the kids were both asleep in their arms.

"I'll take Alex up to bed." Drew told his future wife with a smile as he carefully got up.

"I got Catty. I'll take her up and get her bathed then ready for bed." Bless softly spoke not to wake the two sleeping babies.

"Good night baby. Sleep tight." The young mom whispered to little Alexander kissing his forehead.

"Good night butterfly. Love you." Drew told their daughter kissing her head as well that laid on her mother's shoulder.

Once Bless finished bathing Cat and helped brush her teeth, she brought her daughter in her room.

"Good night sweetie. Mommy loves you."

"Good night mama. I wuv you too." Catherine softly spoke to her mom with a gentle smile kissing and hugging her before closing her eyes letting sleep take over her as her mom left the room.

Bless walked in the nursery to check on Alex in their room to see Drew watching their son sleep serenely.

"Hey babe. Alex asleep?" Bless greeted her fiance with a soft kiss watching him glance at their beautiful son.

"Yup he's down for the count. I was just watching him sleep."

"He's so peaceful just like you babe." She softly giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind while watching their son in a peaceful slumber.

"I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful son. I couldn't be more prouder than my beautiful soon to be wife bringing such a beautiful child into this world and have a beautiful daughter with." He let her know how strong she was to have brought their son into the world after being in labor for hours at the hospital.

"Thanks babe. I couldn't have done it without you." She appreciated him being there for the birth of their son and just to witness the miracle of their son being born and happy to be raising their daughter together as well.

"You're such a wonderful mom and wife. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend and lover than you lass." Drew let her know how much he loved her.

"And you're a great dad and going to make one hell of a future husband that's for sure. I love you." She smiled softly kissing him.

"And I love you." He chuckled in between her sweet lips before sweeping his lovely future bride off her feet making her softly squeal with laughter as he laid her on the bed and cuddled her and before they knew it the two lovers just talked softly with one another as they laid in bed together over anything under the moon till they fell into a deep serene slumber.


	128. Abandoned Baby Chapter 128

Author Note:

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay on my story, I've been having writer's block for a while and it's hard to come up with something but after reading some fanfics and trying to get some ideas, I feel like getting back into the writing mood again. Thanks to or the inspiration! ^_^

Last where we left off...

The next morning Bless woke up with a smile when she felt a pair of arms cuddle her. She turned to her side and smiled to see Drew's sleeping face. He looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep.

Bless saw a strand of his hair fall and tucked it behind his ear causing her lover to stir.

"Hey you." Drew greeted his fiance with a sleepy smile.

"Hi babe." She greeted pecking his lips.

"How did you sleep?" He asked reaching to cup her cheek to stroke it.

"Slept okay. How did you sleep?" She asked him softly.

"Like a baby. I'm happy to be waking up in your arms." He told her with a small tired smile trying to wake himself up.

"I am too. I feel so lucky." She agreed as he pulled her to him to cuddle her and stroke her hair just loving the quiet moment between them to spend time with her before their kids woke up.

"I love you baby." Drew felt the need to let her know how he felt for her.

"I love you more." She smiled as she loved just laying on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"You're so beautiful." He told her with a smile.

"You're so sweet babe." She giggled softly as she intertwined their fingers together.

"It's true. You're more beautiful baby." The Scot told her with a sweet and loving smile.

"Even after I had Alexander?" She asked him honestly.

"Even after you had our son. You're beautiful to me." Drew honestly told her as he was stroking her long jet black hair.

"Thanks babe. I needed to hear that."

"Honey, am I good mommy?" Bless wanted his opinion.

"You're more than good baby. You're a terrific mother to our children. I'm so proud to be a dad to the most beautiful babies in this world and couldn't be more happier than be the father of our children. I adore them each day and you're so great with them."

"I couldn't of done it without you. I feel so happy to finally have our son.

I feel like Alexander brought us closer together."

"I think he did and we made a beautiful miracle from our love and I'm happy he's finally here." Drew told her how happy he was that their son was here.

A few minutes later Alexander was heard on the baby monitor.

"Speaking of which...I think our son is calling."

"Do you want me to get up and get him?" The Scot asked his fiance.

"I'll get him babe. He's probably just hungry and needs feeding." She reassured as he grabbed her hand first.

"What?" She giggled.

"Where's my kiss first?" He teased her that he didn't get a kiss.

She giggled and pecked his lips before going to get their son as he smiled laying on the bed thinking how lucky he was to have his fiance and kids back. It was good to be home with them.

"Hey there champ. It's okay. Mommy's here...shhhh..." Bless consoled her son cradling the tiny infant.

"Are you hungry little one?" She asked him as she sat on the rocking chair that was in the side of the room with him in her arms as she put her shirt down to feed Alex.

The young mother smiled feeding her son as she cradled him. He was so beautiful. He definitely looked like Drew but had some of her facial features as well.

"There you go baby." Bless smiled as she fed him.

"I love you so much Alex." She told him looking down at the small infant in her arms as she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

A few minutes later the Scot wondered where his fiance was. He got out of bed to walk to the nursery where she said she was going to check Alexander and to make sure they were okay.

He walked to the nursery and leaned against the door to see his beautiful fiance sitting on the rocking chair which was in the room with their infant son in her arms as she was breast feeding him and talking to him softly. The Sinister Scot couldn't help but smile at how beautiful they were.

He sighed softly with a smile knowing he was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful family as he stood there watching them with such love and adoration in his eyes.

After watching them for a few minutes, he went to go check on their daughter Catherine.

Walking in the room, he saw Catherine in her big girl bed still laying down asleep sucking her pacifier while holding her stuffed puppy Cubby as she slept peacefully with her blanket kicked off which was on the floor.

The proud father smiled and picked up the blanket off the floor and put it around his daughter tucking her in with it before giving her cheek a little kiss and running his fingers through her thick curls.

"Daddy loves you princess." He let her know with a soft whisper.

The Scot left the room with a smile and walked back to the nursery where his fiance and baby son were.

He could hear Bless walking back to the crib to put Alex down after feeding him.

"Hey beautiful. Alexander asleep?" Drew spoke softly as he entered the nursery seeing Bless tucking in their son.

"Hey babe. Yup Alexander went back to sleep after feeding. The rocking must of really relaxed him for a while and saw his eyes were again closed so I decided to put him back into bed." She told Drew as she smiled at him then back down at their son.

"He's such a handsome young lad isn't he?" The Scot asked his fiance as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah he is. He looks so much like you." She giggled softly as she leaned against him watching their son sleep peacefully.

"I feel so lucky and so blessed to have you back sweetheart, Alexander, and Catherine. I swear I would do anything to protect and love you three so much." Drew promised as he planted a kiss on his fiance's head.

Bless smiled loving those beautiful words from Drew. She was glad to be back in his arms and it felt they were at peace together. Their family was back together.

"I'm so sorry for messing up baby. I promise to make it up to you and our babies somehow." Drew apologized to Bless for everything that he did and promised to become a better person.

Bless turned around and wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes to see the love and sincerity in them.

"Baby, you don't need to apologize. The past is the past and we'll leave it at that. You're my future now and you're here which is a blessing. I couldn't of ask for more. We're a family again." Bless told him that they were together again and nothing was going to break their family apart.

"What about Carla and everyone else?" He asked her.

"We'll talk to them in due time babe. Right now let's just take care of us first." She told him as she held his hands into her's.

"I love the sound of that." He agreed with a smile that she truly fell in love with as he cupped her chin and leaned down to softly kiss her.

"I love you Bless." The handsome Sinister Scotsman mumbled between her lips.

"I love you too." She softly said in between his lips.

Bless heard Alexander whimper a little.

"Let me check on Alex." Bless told her fiance breaking their kiss as she went to turn and see their son moving around a little in his sleep.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby. Go back to sleep." She reached in to softly pat the baby's back.

Once the little infant was asleep peacefully, Bless turned on the night light before taking Drew's hand and leaving the room quietly careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Is Catty awake or asleep?" Bless asked about their daughter.

"I checked on her and still asleep in her baby bed." Drew let his fiance know going back to their room to get more rest since it was still early in the morning.

"I'm sleepy." Bless yawned as she was laying cuddling with her lover beside her in their bed.

"Go to sleep lass. You truly deserve the rest. I'm staying right here with you." Drew told her as he was stroking her hair to relax her.

"Okay. Love you babe." She whispered in a sleepy tone as she reached up to kiss him.

"I love you too sweetheart." Her lover and soon to be husband smiled while petting her long curls while he watched her sweetly close her eyes as he held her close.

Once his sleeping angel was passed out, Drew held her close to him while wrapping an arm around her before he too join his future wife in a deep slumber.


	129. Abandoned Baby Chapter 129

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 129

Before I start my story, again I want to say thank you to one of my favorite authors (you know who you are. :) ) helping me to get back into the writing groove again after reading her fantastic stories that she writes!

A few hours later Drew woke up in bed to a cold spot wondering where his fiance was. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and looked at the clock reading 12:30PM. He wondered how long he had been asleep.

He smiled when he heard the shower in the bathroom running knowing she was in there.

Chucking the blankets off of him, he walked to the bathroom door to find the door was still open once his hand reached the knob. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with some steam from the hot shower to see the silhouette of his beautiful fiance with her back turned to him as she was shampooing her hair and suds were running down her back.

To him she was so beautiful just standing there. After having their son, she still looked fantastic from head to toe.

The sinister Scot smiled to himself as he took off his boxers and carefully slipped into the shower unnoticed while closing the door softly behind him.

While Bless was showering, she felt a soft kiss upon her shoulder and smiled to herself feeling a pair of lips meet her soft skin. She knew that familiar kiss belonged to her fiance.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. I woke up and you weren't beside me." He playfully pouted even though she couldn't see it but she could tell by his playful voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She turned to him and apologized as she tippy toed to kiss him.

"Not a problem babe. As long as I'm here with you I feel be'er." He smiled sweetly cupping her chin into his hands to softly kiss her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked her in between her lips.

"A few times but I don't get tired of hearing it." She giggled as he pecked her lips sweetly again.

Bless melted into the knee weakening kiss letting out a small moan.

She giggled at how hard he was for her and knew how much he wanted her and she didn't blame him.

She gave a small sigh feeling her lovers sweet butterfly kisses upon her skin and moaned softly as he nipped, bit, and sucked at her neck to leave a mark on her.

"Feels so good babe." Bless breathed softly against him.

"You're so damn beautiful. I could make love to ya right now." He softly groaned against her neck.

"Then why don't you?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eyes wanting him as much as he wanted her.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

"Bring it babe."

Drew smiled as he laid sweet butterfly kisses onto her lips down to the hollow of her throat making her cry out in pleasure.

"Babe..."His lover whimpered giving him more access to her neck as he brushed some of her wet hair back to tease her more as he kissed, licked, and bit into her neck leaving love marks on her skin.

"Oh yeah...that's the spot." She moaned softly knowing the right side of her neck was her spot she loved to be touched most as she had her arms around his neck breathing hard from the pleasure and torture he was doing to her with his loving.

"So beautiful."

Drew continued his sweet torture by taking her breasts teasing, licking,and nipping as he chuckled loving how he was turning her on.

"Open your eyes baby, I want to see them when I make sweet love to ya."The Scot told her in his deep husky voice as he watched Bless open her beautiful brown eyes which was mixed with lust and passion swirled together in them.

"Drew, just make love me. I need you..." She whimpered needing him.

"Oh I intend too..."

After the two made love, the two came down from an ultimate high as they climaxed together.

"That was wonderful. I love you so much Drew." Bless cried softly loving the intimate moment they once had spark back to life after the love making session they had in the shower.

"I love you too beautiful and I always will. Like I promised. I'm here for you babe." He let her know with a sincere smile and kissed her tears away before kissing her lips softly.

"Just don't leave me again." She told him softly hoping he would never leave her side ever again.

"I promise Bless. I'm here forever." The Scot swore just holding her close never wanting to lose her again either.

After finishing up cleaning, he helped dry her up then she went to go get dressed and checked on Catherine to see she was up and was on the floor of her room watching cartoons on tv like a behaved child while holding Cubby close to her.

"Hey sport. You hungry?" Bless greeted her daughter with a kiss to the head.

"Mama!" Catherine squeaked happy to see her mom as she dropped Cubby to hug her mom.

"Well this is a hug I love receiving from my baby girl."

"Lass, I'm going to order us some pizzas while we sit out on the patio since today is a nice day to be out so I hope you don't mind." The Ayr native walked in the room where his fiance and daughter were bonding.

"Dada!" Catherine giggled happy to see her daddy.

"Hey butterfly. Thanks for the hug. I love you." Drew chuckled giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I wuv you too." The little girl smiled.

"Sure babe, I don't mind and plus now that Cat is up we could sit outside since today is such a beautiful day out and we could go swimming." His future wife agreed that they could bond while they were together.

Catherine smiled at her parents interacting. She was happy to see them back together and in love again.

"Butterfly, do you want pizza too?" Drew asked his daughter.

"Mama and I share pita." She smiled her toothy smile at him.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go swimming too?" He asked her.

"Swimming fun dada." The little toddler beamed.

"Mama, can we go swimming?" Her daughter asked looking at her mom.

"Sure we can tyke. Do you want me to get your bathing suit then put your hair up in pigtails?" Her mommy asked her.

"Yeah." The little girl cheered as Drew chuckled at how cute they were.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff then meet you two downstairs after I order pizza."

After Bless finished getting Catherine ready, the little girl was dressed in a cute pink and white polka dotted bathing suit with her hair in matching pink and white polka dotted ribbons in her pig tailed hair that she wanted.

"Okay cutie, mommy is going to get ready. Do you think you can ask dada to put on your sun block that way you don't get sun burnt?" Bless asked her daughter as she was going to put on her bathing suit before grabbing anything else she needed.

"What's sun burnt mama?" Catherine asked her mom what it meant.

"It just means you get a big owie on your skin and it really burns so just to protect you, you have to have dada put this on okay?" Bless handed her daughter the lotion for her to put on while she got ready.

"Okay mama." Catherine understood as she went to look for her dad.

Once Bless finished getting ready, Bless was dressed in a halter topped baby blue two piece bikini and her hair down in curls and put on her matching blue flip flop sandals.

She grabbed her stuff she needed including the baby monitor as she walked out to the patio to where Drew and Catherine were bonding while he was finishing putting some sunscreen on their daughters arms.

"There we go butterfly. All finished." The young father smiled at his daughter and putting the sunscreen off to the side on the table.

"Dada, will you hold me when you teach me to swim?" The little girl asked tugging on his hand.

"You know I will especially for you baby." He agreed to help her as Bless smiled at how sweet they were together. She loved moments like these and to see her daughter happy made her smile.

"Hey you two." Bless greeted her daughter and future husband putting her stuff down including the baby monitor.

"Hey there's my beautiful princess." The Scot smiled greeting his future wife with a soft kiss.

"Dada, do you love mama?" The toddler asked seeing them kissing.

The wrestler broke the kiss and smiled at his daughter.

"I love your mommy very much swee'ie and I love you and your baby brother equally." The Scot was proud to tell his daughter how in love he was with their mom and them. He loved his family very much.

"I wuv you too." The little girl smile proudly as he playfully tickled her causing her to shriek out loud cutely as Bless laughed at their playfulness.

As soon as lunch arrived, they sat out on the patio eating lunch till Bless heard the baby cry.

"I'll get him honey. You and Catherine sit around and bond." Drew let his future wife know as he wiped his mouth with the napkin before putting it down.

"Are you sure?" Bless asked if her fiance was going to be okay with their son.

"It's no problem babe. I'll bring him down to join us." The tall wrestler smiled as he pecked her lips before leaving to get their son.

"Mama, I can see dada loves you again when he kisses you." Catherine noticed her mommy blushing when her daddy kissed her mom.

"Do you love dada now mama?" Her little girl asked her with a smile.

"I love him very much like I love you and Alexander." Bless was very honest with her daughter how much she loved Drew like she loved them the same.

"Hey there mommy. Look whose up." Drew chuckled bringing Alexander down while holding their infant son.

"Hey there cutie. You sleep good?" Bless smiled turning to see Alex in her fiances arms.

"Baby!" Catherine squeaked happy to see her baby brother.

"Hey there champ. You been a good boy for dada?"

"I guess he woke up and was looking for you and I told him you were down here with Catty." He chuckled sitting beside her and their son as Catherine was admiring her baby brother as well.

"Baby cute."

"He is cute and you promise to help me and mommy take care of him right butterfly?" Drew suggested to his daughter.

"Me help dada. I a big girl and wuv Awex."

"I'm glad you do baby and I'm so proud of you. My baby is such a big girl now." The proud father admired how much his daughter loved the baby and would love to help him and Bless take care of him.

"Mama, can I hold the baby?" Catherine requested from her mom.

"Sure you can and dada can help you okay?" Bless nodded too her daughter that she could help hold her baby brother with Drew's help.

"Otay." Her daughter nodded.

The family loved bonding with Alex and doting over him. Bless was just as happy they were finally a family again with just the three of them. Her family was complete and that's all that mattered to her.


	130. Abandoned Baby Chapter 130

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 130

After the family spent time bonding, Bless gave Catherine a bath and put her down for her nap then Drew put Alexander down for his nap as well again after he had fallen asleep.

Now it was time for her and Drew to just relax and spend time together as a couple.

"We did a great job today with the kids." Bless smiled as she snuggled into her fiances embrace.

"We did and together we make things work." He smiled down at his beautiful future wife as he was stroking her hair.

"Yeah we do. Now we can spend more time together now that the kids are down for their naps."She giggled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I love the sound of that." He agreed with her now that things were quiet and it was just the two of them.

"What do you think we should do?" The young woman asked her future husband.

"Hmmm...I don't know baby but I think I have an idea." Drew told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah." She giggled leaning on her side to face him.

"Yeah." He playfully challenged her as he leaned in to cup her cheek and kissed her softly as she giggled into the kiss reciprocating the passion back.

"Mmmmm..."She moaned softly as he begged for entrance into the passionate kiss as their mouths danced together in sync.

Drew worked his way running his fingers through Bless' curls as he deepened the kiss.

"Babe..."Bless mumbled softly.

A few minutes later Bless felt Drew flip her on her back on the bed and started attacking her neck causing her to whimper at his touch.

"Mmmmm baby...right here..." She cried feeling him nip at her skin while running her fingers through his dark locks.

"You smell so wonderful." He smirked at her at how wonderful she smelt. The mix of her vanilla and coconut lotion she had on turned him on that much more while attacking her neck pleasuring her and leaving some love marks on her skin.

"Baby...I can't it anymore...please love me."She begged him that she needed him.

She watched Drew's eyes turn dark with lust and desire at her words switching his mouth to kiss her again.

"Just relax baby and let me do all the lovin' okay?" He told her in his sweet Scottish accent.

She nodded trusting him as he was placing butterfly kisses to her neck trailing down to her chest. Bless whimpered in pleasure as her breath hitched feeling Drew massage her breasts with his hands.

"Mmmmm yeah... baby..."

She cooed softly as his mouth kissed the valley of her breasts teasing each one before pulling down one of the straps of her red baby doll on her left side taking his mouth to suck on her left nipple while caressing her right breast causing Bless to squirm at his touch. He knew how much he was turning her on by just watching her facial reactions.

"Drew..."

"Let me take care of you babe."

Just at his words Bless could feel her underwear getting soaked which was turning her on.

Bless squirmed feeling Drew kissing and sucking at her erected nipple and loved every minute of it watching her lover make love to her.

He switched positions and did the same thing teasing her other nipple causing her to bucks her hips off the bed while Drew held her down gently while his fingers intertwined with her's.

"Mmmmm...you're so wet." Drew could see how wet his fiance was for him.

"You got me all soaked..."Bless giggled loving how Drew made her feel.

"Such a bad girl...I think I may have to take care of that."

"Oh yeah." She smirked at him.

"Mmmmmhmmm..."He mumbled with a slight smirk on his sexy face as Bless whimpered when she felt Drew rub at her most sensitive area as he smiled seeing how deep in pleasure she was by his touch.

"Oh gosh Drew..."She cried feeling him touch and caress her soaked area as his fingers caressed her.

"Such a bad bad girl baby..."Drew told her slipping his digits inside her as he pulled her underwear to the side. He loved how warm and wet she felt.

He smirked watching her clutch the sheets tightly causing her knuckles to tighten as he heightened her orgasm and her breath was labored as he was pumping his fingers deep inside her wetness.

"Drew...I wanna cum..." Bless softly moaned.

"Not yet baby. I'll tell you when you could cum." The sexy Scot whispered to her as he loved watching as he was pleasuring and torturing her with his fingers.

"Baby...Oh yeah...Ugggghhh..."

"That's my girl...just lay still. Let me do all the work."

"I can't..."Bless breathed heavily feeling as she was seeing stars in her eyes from her fiances torture he was giving her.

"Drew..."Bless felt like shutting her legs tightly from the orgasm that was closing in and she could feel like there was a fire at the pit of her stomach.

"Keep your legs open baby." He told her in his sweet and yet deep accent as he kept playing and teasing her with his fingers loving how wet she on his fingers.

The Chosen one could feel his future wife was on the verge of orgasm as he pumped his fingers faster until he could feel her soak herself, his fingers, and the sheets.

Bless relaxed from her ultimate orgasm the Scottish man gave her and smiled letting her breath slow down watching Drew taste her which was such a turn on.

"You taste so delicious love." He chuckled loving her taste.

"Make love to me babe..." She begged just to be touched and wanted him inside of her.

"Mmmmm...come here doll." He instructed her.

"Stand right here and put your hands on the bed."

"Gosh Drew...I just want you inside me."

"Hold on baby." He smiled as his erection throbbed in his jeans knowing how much he wanted to be deep inside her.

His young future wife whimpered as she heard the sound of her huge tall lover unzip himself as he moaned from behind her freeing himself from his tight jeans kicking them off to the side.

"Babe...do you have a condom?" She asked him before they started.

"Got one baby." He reassured her slipping it on before the rest of their love making session began.

The young couple laid on the bed after Drew made love to her at least three times and they were exhausted.

"You wore me out today." Drew laughed as he pecked Bless' lips after their love making and he was laying in bed spooning her close.

"I wore you out...I think I'm the one who feels worn out and a little sore after you made love to me three times." Bless giggled at Drew's cuteness as he was teasing her.

"You were amazing though sweetheart just seeing you whimpering and moaning for me turned me on most of the time."

"I love it when you make love to me. You make me feel so loved and I feel so safe just being in your arms. I missed being intimate like this." She sighed looking at his beautiful face.

"I missed it too and I'm happy I get to enjoy this moment with you again. I miss touching and making love to you. You deserve every moment of it baby."

"I can't wait to get married to you soon and raise our family together." She proudly let him know how much she loved her family and how much she loved him.

"I can't wait to marry you too princess. You mean so much to me. I love you." Drew reached to kiss her softly.

"I love you too. So much." She softly spoke in between his soft lips returning the feelings back.

"Princess, how would you feel maybe we should just get married maybe in a week or so, just the two of us with our closest friends and family and then make Catherine's adoption final this week that way we could become a real family and then maybe whenever you want we could have our church wedding just to make things final." The Scot suggested to his future wife.

"Do you think we can do it this fast babe?" She asked him as she laid in bed with him laying on his chest while she had her hand on his beating heart.

"I think we could pull this off successfully maybe in a week or two whenever you feel like it. I don't want to rush anything but I just want to let you know how much I love you and just want to get married to you and make you Mrs. Bless Galloway."

"Where do you want to get married?" She asked him.

"What about here in Tampa we could have our civil wedding then maybe Hawaii,Scotland, here, anywhere your heart desires we could have our romantic church wedding."

"I love the sound of that. Maybe we could plan our church wedding some time in the fall maybe 1 or 2 years from now with all our family and friends gathered together then maybe plan another little baby and add to our addition to the family while on honeymoon anywhere we can go." She suggested how they'd do their church wedding with all their families and friends in one place then their honeymoon and have another baby to add to their family.

"I love the sound of that. You make such a great decision baby. I think it'll be great also to have another little rugrat running around the house. Hopefully it'll be another girl that I can spoil to bits and she'll look just like you baby and Catherine and Alex can look after her you know."

"And what if I want another boy?" She asked leaning on her side facing him knowing she wanted another son.

"If it's another boy then he and Alex can look after Catherine and if anyone hurts her then they can hurt her boyfriends if they ever hurt her and they'd stick up for her." Drew suggested as Bless giggled loving Drew's insights on what she thought.

"Awwww...babe, you're so sweet." Bless mentioned about if they had another son that they'd have to look out for their sister.

"Hey it's the truth. Even though my sister is tall and she's the youngest I still look out for her so our boys could do the same if we have another little boy just like Alex plus I don't mind teaching them the ropes once they get older."

"That's true. Gotta learn how to defend themselves right babe?" She asked as he cuddled her closer.

"You got that right. I think which is most important that our future baby will be healthy and happy. Maybe when we plan we should keep the third baby a surprise this time at least we could have our bets like we did with Alex before he was born."

"I like the sound of that sweetheart." She agreed as she let out a small yawn.

"Someone's sleepy." He noticed with a small laugh.

"I'm not sleepy." Bless whined softly knowing sleep was calling out to her.

"Yes you are baby. I can see your eyes are fighting for sleep. You need rest after today. Just try and rest princess. I'm going to be right here." Drew rubbed her arm in comfort as she nestled close to his chest.

"Drew, thank you for today. I love you." Bless smiled even though he couldn't see it but knew she had a smile on her face by just her voice alone.

"You're welcome honey. You and the babies deserve to have such a great day and it was my treat to all of you today."

"Tha gaol agam ort" (I love you). Now try and get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." He comforted his future wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What does that mean babe?" Bless wanted to know what he meant and loving how cute it sounded.

"It just means I love you in Scottish Gaelic. Now go to sleep princess." Drew chuckled softly kissing her as she smiled and nestled into his sweet embrace loving his how arm held her and made her feel so safe.

The young future bride nodded nestling into her fiances embrace fitting like a perfect puzzle piece feeling safe in his arms as she let him hold her while he had his face buried in her sweet smelling shampoo laying a sweet kiss upon her head as he peacefully watched her sleep.

Drew smiled as he finally heard his future bride breath softly in her sleep and she looked so peaceful snuggled close to his chest.

"I love you princess always and forever." He whispered softly to her hoping he heard her as he continued to watch his future wife sleep while stroking her hair.


	131. Abandoned Baby Chapter 131

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 131

The next morning Drew woke up around 7AM when he heard his and Bless' son awake on the baby monitor near the bed. He kissed Bless and let her sleep for awhile while he went to go check on Alexander.

He got the baby out of his bassinet and got him out.

"Hey there champ. Shhhh... it's okay little guy. Daddy's got you." He comforted the tiny infant gathering his infant son in his arms.

"Do you want a bottle?" The Scot asked his son as they left the room to see if Bless had pumped some milk for him.

They went downstairs to the fridge to see there were a few bottles of milk for him.

Drew grabbed one before closing the fridge as he sat down with his infant son and began to feed him. The Sinister Scotsman smiled at his beautiful son as he drank his milk.

"You're such a handsome little lad. Mommy and I are so happy that you're finally here. We couldn't ask for anything more. I feel so blessed I got to meet you before you were born. Mommy and I always wanted a family of our own and our dream came true when she had you. You brought mommy and I back together and I feel thankful for that. I promise to always be here for you champ and I don't want to lose you, mommy,and Catherine. She too promises to always love you and take care of you. When you get older even though Cat may be older than you, I want you to look out for her too because she'll need you whenever she has a boyfriend that hurts her, you can hurt him for me."

A few minutes later Bless woke up to wrap her arm around Drew to find a cold spot next to her.

Getting up slowly from her slumber, she wondered where he was. She didn't even see Alexander in his bassinet. She got up to grab her robe from the chair and put it on her and brushed back her curls before leaving the room to go downstairs to go check on them.

Making her way downstairs, she walked to the kitchen to see Drew speaking to their son while he was feeding Alex his bottle. The little one must of gotten up earlier she guessed.

Bless smiled as she walked over to her fiance and son.

"Hey you." Bless greeted Drew with a soft kiss then kissed their son on the forehead.

"Hey beautiful. Did you just get up?" The Scot asked his beautiful bride to be.

"Yeah I did. Did Alex just get up?" She asked him.

"Yeah he woke up before I did and I guess he was just hungry right champ?" Drew asked their son as he continued to suck on his bottle.

"Our little miracle." Bless spoke softly while wrapping her arms around Drew while intentively watching their son.

"He sure is." Drew agreed smiling up at his fiance.

"So you two are bonding and talking?" She asked her future husband.

"Mmmmhmmm...I just told him I promise to love him, you, and Catherine no matter what and never leave you three again. I'm so blessed that I've witnessed his birth and happy you gave me a second chance and to be a family again. I don't want to lose you three any time soon." Drew told her honestly how he felt.

"I don't want to lose you either. We're going to make this work. I promise."

"Thanks babe. I love you." Drew let her know as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too Drew."

After feeding Alexander his bottle, he stood to walk around and burp their son.

"Here's his spit rag babe." Bless tossed the spit rag to Drew who caught it.

"Thanks sweets." He smiled catching the rag before putting it on his shoulder while patting the little boy on the back gently.

While Bless was in the kitchen, she decided to make a breakfast meal for all of them that morning.

Drew walked back in the kitchen with Alexander when he saw Bless grab some pots and pans from the cabinets to see what she could make.

"Baby, you need your rest. Let me handle the breakfast after I burp Alex." Drew noticed Bless was busy at work.

"It's okay babe. I got it this time. Besides I need to move around again after having Alex which will give me a good work out to lose the baby weight I had plus I hate to just be sitting around and need to be a little productive this morning." She reassured she was fine and wanted to do something to keep her busy.

"Baby, are you saying you feel like you've gained weight?" Drew asked her out of nowhere as he heard her saying what he thought she was saying.

Bless stopped what she was doing and sighed.

"I don't babe...I just feel like I still haven't lost my baby weight since after I had Alex. I still don't feel like myself." Bless told him softly being honest that she still felt fat after having Alex and hadn't gained back what she wanted.

Drew kissed his son and placed him in the playpen near the table before walking over to his bride to be.

"Baby, listen to me. You're beautiful. You're not fat okay. I know you don't feel like yourself but to me you'll always be beautiful and gorgeous and that's what matters." Drew let her know how honest he was with her and he thought Bless looked beautiful after having Alexander.

"Babe, you're just saying that to make me feel better." She murmured softly against his chest as he was cuddling her.

"No I'm not baby. You'll always be beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise or I may have to beat them up." He teased her as she giggled against him feeling the rumble of his laughter as she giggled loving how adorable and corny he was which she loved.

"I love you corny and all." She laughed as she looked up into his amused eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you sweetheart. I do my best to make sure you smile. Maybe after breakfast when Cat is awake we could take the kids out on a stroll out at the park since it's a beautiful day out and there's not a cloud in the sky and it could help you get out a little as our morning exercise." The Scot suggested they go out and spend time as a family.

"That sounds like a great idea. I could use a good work out today." Bless agreed to it after they ate.

"Do you need help with anything today babe?" The Sinister Scot asked his fiance if she needed help with breakfast or needed a hand just to reach for any of the things she needed from the cabinets.

"I was thinking of making pancakes, sausage links, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, and fresh squeezed home made orange juice this morning so I could use some help if you want to help."

"Mmmm...that sounds delicious love. I'll get some of the ingredients in the cabinet while you get the pots and pans ready."

"Great thinking honey." She agreed winking his way as he helped his future wife to make breakfast and worked as a team.

After working on breakfast, Catherine had just woken up to the sounds of giggling as she toddled sleepily with her baby blanket and Cubby, her stuffed puppy in the other arm seeing her parents were up messing about as they were helping each other make breakfast.

"Hey what' going on?" The little toddler asked her parents as she saw them together laughing. They stopped what they were doing and saw Catherine was awake as she had walked in on them.

"Hey munchkin. Did you just get up?" Bless greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Yeah. What's going on mama?" The little girl asked her mom.

"Nothing baby. Dada was just making me laugh is all. Breakfast is almost is ready if you want to eat." Her mom notified the young child that breakfast was almost ready.

"What we having?" The little girl wondered what was for breakfast.

"We're having pancakes and syrup, oatmeal, scrambled eggs, and sausage links with fresh squeezed orange juice mama made." The tall superstar told his daughter what they were having.

"Mmmmm yummy. Mama, is it your home made chocolate chip pancakes that we're having today?" The little toddler wanted to know as she beamed.

"You know I can't forget you're favorite and I made two especially for my little princess." Bless showed her little girl she made her her favorite home made chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yey thank you mama." The pigtailed little girl was happy what her mommy made her.

"Anything for my little girl." Bless winked.

"Dada, I need up for booster seat."The little toddler needed help to get seated in her booster seat.

"Okay little munch, hold on." The Smackdown superstar told his daughter as he went to go wash his hands first at the sink before they started to eat.

After washing his hands, he grabbed tissue cloth to dry his hands and walked over to Catherine to pick her up and kissed her chubby cherub shaped like cheeks as she giggled feeling her daddy's mustache and beard tickle her before he placed her in the booster seat.

"There you go little one." He smiled making sure she was safe in her seat before helping his future wife serve breakfast at the table.

Once breakfast was placed at the table, Catherine remembered that she led their family prayer to say grace before eating.

"Mama, before we eat, can we pray to Papa Jesus?" Her little girl asked politely if it was okay.

"Sure we can baby. Drew, do you mind?" The beautiful bride to be asked her future husband if it was okay with him.

"Sure. Baby, go ahead." Drew nodded to his daughter loving his sweet and respectful she was to say a little prayer before they ate. Her mother had taught her very well manners before they ate and loved her for that. Catherine was going to grow up just fine he reassured himself. Like mother like daughter.

After saying a prayer, the family had a good breakfast and spent time as a family eating.

Once breakfast was over, they all decided to go out and get ready to enjoy the nice day just to spend time as a family.


	132. Abandoned Baby Chapter 132

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 132

While the family were enjoying their day out, Catherine noticed a familiar girl at a table putting on her roller blades and helmet.

"Mama...is that Tita (Aunty) Carla?" Catherine asked her mommy about the girl sitting at the table putting on her rollerblades.

The mention of Carla from her daughter caused her heart to jump. She was here?

"Where baby?" Bless asked her daughter looking for the young teenager.

"There mama." The little girl pointed to the table where the raven haired teenager was putting on her rollerblades and kneepads and had her helmet on the table next to her.

Bless looked closer and spotted the teenager to be turning around to grab her helmet to put it on before starting her day.

"Mama, do you think we should go there and say hi?" The toddler asked her mom sitting on her lap.

"I don't know baby..." Bless wasn't too sure what to say since after her disappearance.

"I think you should talk to Tita." (Aunty) Her daughter suggested knowing Carla had to be worried about them.

"Do you think mama is doing the right thing honey?" Her mommy asked her honestly if she should talk to her friend knowing she had worried her after she had left.

"Yes mama. I love you. Talk to her." The toddler told her mommy.

"Honey, do you think you could look after the kids, There's someone I have to talk too."Bless requested from Drew knowing she needed to talk to the young girl before it was too late and couldn't talk to her.

"Where are you going babe?" The Scot wanted to know seeing the look on his future wife's face.

"I need to talk to Carla. Catherine seen her." She spoke softly grabbing Drew's hand telling him.

"Where is she?" The tall superstar asked his fiance wondering where the girl was.

"Over there." His future wife pointed where the girl was checking her roller blades one last time before setting off to go skate.

"I think she deserves an explanation babe. Go talk to her before it's too late." Drew reassured that she should go talk to her friend.

"Thanks. I think I will."

"I'll watch the kiddos." Drew let her know he'd watch them as Alex was in the stroller while Catherine was sitting beside him.

"Honey, mommy will be right back okay. Be good for dada."

"I will mama." Catherine promised as Bless eskimo kissed her daughter before walking off to go talk to Carla.

The young girl could feel her heart beating at a fast pace as she walked up to the young girl who was ready to get up to roll off. She wasn't sure what to say to her friend but knew she needed an explanation.

"Carla." Bless called to her.

The young teenager heard her name being called and was in shock to hear the most familiar voice as she looked up and gave out a gasp.

"Bless?" The 19 year old girl was in shock when she saw her friend approach her.

"It's me Carla..." Bless sniffled nodding to her friend.

The young girl had tears in her eyes in shock as she launched herself to hug Bless just happy to see her.

"You're really back." The teenage girl was happy to have her friend back and hugged her tight to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oo Carla. Nandito ako." (Carla, I'm here.) Bless sniffled stroking Carla's hair reassuring she wasn't dreaming.

"Where were you, you had me worried sick..." Carla broke the embrace to ask where her friend went.

"I had to get away from everything...everyone...I'm sorry if disappointed ka sa akin." (with me.)

"It's okay Ate (sis). I forgive you. Just don't ever scare me like that ever again. Worried ako sa inyo wala ka, Si Catherine, yung baby mo." (I was worried about you, Catherine, and your baby.)

"Wait...hindi ka buntis at nasaan si Catherine..." (You're not pregnant and where is Cat?) Her young friend noticed Bless' stomach was flat and no longer large and wondered where her daughter was.

"Um...yung bata...Nandoon sa papa nila." (The children...They're with their daddy.)

"Ano, dalawang likod magkasama matapos ginulangan siya sa iyo?" (What, you are are back together after he cheated on you?) Carla couldn't believe they would get back together after what he did to her and was afraid he would hurt her again.

"Opo...Engaged kami ngayon...Gusto namin mag balik kami kasi mahal ko siya at hindi ko gusto ang mga bata sa makita sa amin pakikipaglaban at para sa kanilang kapakanan kailangan nila sa amin. (Yes...we're engaged now. We wanted to get back together because I lose him and I don't want the kids to see us fighting and for their sake they need us.)

"Ate, I don't see you get hurt...I don't trust him." Carla didn't trust Drew and was afraid of what he may do to them again.

"Carla, believe me. Drew, he won't hurt me and the kids again. Pangako sakin siya nandito siya ngayon sa buhay ko. Mahal ko siya...mahal sakin si Drew. Gusto namin pag kasal (He promises to be here in my life. I love him and he loves me. We want to get married) so we could be a family again. Ayokong kung wala siya... (I don't want to be without him.)

"Ate, I just want the best for you. I'll try to be happy for you for the kids sake and your sake but I promise if he hurts you, Saktan ko siya. Pangako yan." (I will hurt him. I promise that.)

"Nandito yung baby. Ang cute cute siya. Parang muhka siya kay Drew. Si Catherine, laki na siya." (The baby is here. He's so cute. He looks like Drew. Catherine, she's getting big now.)

"I'm sure they are." Carla giggled knowing Bless' kids had to be adorable.

"Tita (Aunt) Carla!" Catherine squeaked happy to see her.

"Catherine!" Carla giggled as she saw the little girl come up to her and hug her.

"My you've grown young lady." Carla saw the little girl was now a full grown toddler and had her hair which was longer and was up in cute pigtails.

"I did. I a big girl mommy says." The toddler smiled her cute toothy smile towards her favorite aunt.

"She's right. You're so cute." The teenager giggled looking at the cute little girl.

"I big sister now Tita." (Aunty).

"You're mommy says you are and you help take care of the baby?" Carla asked.

"Yes I do and I wuv the baby." The little girl told her that she loves Alex.

"Awwww that's so sweet honey." Carla thought it was the most precious thing for her niece to say that she loved her baby brother.

"I help mama and dada take care of Awex." Catherine was proud to tell the teenage woman.

"Awwwww...that's good. You have to help your mommy and daddy with Alex now that you're a big sister."

"I independent just like mama." Catherine told her.

"Well not all the time baby but you are independent when you help hold Alex with my help and dada's too." Bless told her daughter as she lifted her to sit her on her lap.

A few minutes later Drew came up to them with Alex.

"Hey Car." Drew greeted Carla softly as he held Alex hoping she'd say something to him.

Carla glared at the Scot as Bless could sense the tension and couldn't blame her and Catherine could sense her aunty didn't like him much either and knew things went down badly between them when her mommy and daddy used to not get together.

"Listen, Drew...I'm going to be honest. I don't like you nor trust you but if you hurt my best friend and your children, I'll hurt you got it." The young woman couldn't stand the man in front of her that hurt her friend and the kids and didn't want to be anywhere near him after what he did but she would only support Bless because she loved him and for the sake of her kids.

"Carla, I know you hate me but I LOVE Bless and OUR children. wouldn't do anything to hurt them anymore. Bless and I are getting married because I LOVE her and she LOVES me. I don't want to lose her or the children. I lost them once and NOT willing to lose them again."

"See that you don't. I don't want to see Bless hurt because of what you did to her and to the children. I'm only here for Bless because I don't want to see her unhappy but if you do a thing to hurt them again, I swear Drew, I won't be afraid to hurt you." Carla swore glaring at him hoping he understood her.

"Carla, gusto mag tanong sa inyo..." (I want to ask you something.) Bless hoped it was okay to ask her to be her maid of honor when she and Drew got married.

"Anong yan?" (What's that?) Carla asked while getting ready not wanting to face Drew any longer but would do anything for her friend for her sake.

"Gusto kita ang maid of honor ko sa kasal namin." (I want you to be my maid of honor when we get married.) The young woman announced.

"Kapag?" (When?) Carla asked.

"Two weeks sa 16th of May..." Bless told her softly.

"Ate, isn't that a little rushed?"

"Alam ko but gusto kami ang civil wedding then siguro 1 or 2 years mag kasal namin sa church." (I know but we want a civil wedding then 1 or 2 years we'll get married in a church.)

"Mahal ko si Drew Carla. Please. Gusto kita doon sa kasal namin." (I love Drew Carla. Please. I want you to be there at our wedding.) Bless persuaded her best friend wanting her to be there as her maid of honor.

Carla sighed and took Bless' hands.

"Okay...I'll only do it for you Bless kasi mahal kita at ang bata." (because I love you and the kids.) The young teen promised her friend that she would be there just for them.

"Thank you Carla. Any way one of these days we need to really need to catch up on everything." Bless told the young girl they needed to get back together and hang out.

"Agreed. Maybe this weekend. Hindi ako busy." (I'm not busy.)

"Sure. Kung okay sa inyo." (If that's okay with you.)

"Okay lang sa akin." (It's okay with me.) Carla reassured that it would be nice to talk and get together for the first time.

"Any way I need to get my cardio on then may project ako sa school gusto mag tapos. (I need to finish for school.) Promise to see you this weekend." The young woman promised as she hugged Bless.

"Bye Tita (Aunty) have fun." Catherine told her favorite aunty.

"Bye baby see you soon. Be a good girl for your mommy and daddy okay." Her aunty kneeled down next to her niece giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Promise." The toddler smiled.

Carla got up to do her exercise after speaking to them.

"Well that went well..." Bless half smiled at least things were okay between them.

"She hates me." Drew sighed knowing Carla hated him and didn't blame her.

"She doesn't hate you hon. Disappointed but not hate. Hate is too strong of a word." Bless reassured things would be okay once things settled down.

"Babe, I don't know about that... She's right. I treated you like crap and you don't deserve me." Drew knew he was disappointed in himself knowing he hurt her and the kids and still felt that regret in his heart.

"Baby, don't say that. That was the past. Leave it there and move on. I forgive you and I love you. We're here to work things out and I want it to stay that way." Bless told him as she put her arms around him.

"I hope one day she'll see that I've changed. I don't want anybody else but you babe."

"I know honey...Right now let's focus on our wedding and make sure to call our family and friends to let them know."

"Sounds like a good idea." Drew agreed to that.

"Come here baby." The tall wrestler told his daughter taking her hand.

"Dada, can I have a piggy back ride?" Catherine asked him if it was okay.

"I don't see why not butterfly. Hop on." Her father smiled bending down to let her get on his shoulders.

"Giddyap." She giggled as Bless giggled watching the cute interaction between father and daughter as she pushed the baby's stroller as they continued to walk the park till they got home and started planning the wedding.


	133. Abandoned Baby Chapter 133

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 133

During that afternoon Drew and Bless were calling family and friends while the kids were napping. Bless started writing down the names of her closest diva friends to be her bridesmaids while Drew was working on who would be his best men at the wedding.

"Hey babe. Got any names down who you want for your bridesmaids?" Drew asked his fiance.

"Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox), Beth Phoenix, and Nattie." Bless told him who she chose for her bridesmaids. She already had Carla down for her maid of honor.

"Good choices baby." Drew coined in his two cents.

"What about your best men honey, did you find any of your guys?" Bless wanted to know what his thoughts were.

"Shtu (Wade), Stephen (Sheamus), and Alberto Rodriguez (Alberto Del Rio)." Drew gave his thoughts to whom he chose for his best men at the wedding.

"You three must be really close." Bless thought as she heard whom Drew picked for his best men.

"We are pretty close and now Alberto is my new best friend plus I was his best man when he got married to Christina."

"That must have been a great moment." Bless said as she was writing down some notes on her notepad while she was listening to Drew.

"Have you decided who you want to walk you down the aisle during our wedding?" The Scot was curious to know if Bless had picked any of the guys to walk her down.

"Not yet. I haven't really decided but if Randy's okay with it I may ask him." Bless shrugged as she started doodling on her notepad distractedly hoping the Viper would be fine with it.

"Flower girl?" Drew wanted to know.

"Maybe Catherine if she wants too?" Bless thought.

"Sounds like a great idea love." Drew agreed to that.

"What about a ring bearer?" Bless suggested who they should pick.

"We can ask Alberto if his son would like to be a ring bearer for the wedding we we could ask Lee if he and Noelle could come down for the wedding."

"Hmmmm...that sounds great."

"We also need to work on invitations to invite the rest of our family and friends, the rings, my dress, your tux, the dress for Catherine, and anything else we can come up with, reception area after the wedding unless we can have a tent up in the backyard for the party."

"We have a lot of work to do then babe." Drew knew they had tons of work to do before the big day and get everyone involved.

"You're right. Let's get cracking on the phone calls first to see what's going on."

Drew and Bless decided to start on Noelle and Lee hoping they'd get an answer from his mom and dad first.

The Scot grabbed his address book and looked for the number for his parents house and smiled when he saw the circle around their names just that way he could see it clearly since he had a lot of names squeezed in in his book.

**Theresa**: _Hello_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey mom. How are you dad? I'm sorry to call in so late but I need to ask you, dad, Noelle, and Lee a question if it's okay I talk to you all if Noee and Lee are still around?_

**Theresa: **_Actually we're doing good son. Don't worry about it swee'ie...Noelle just went to bed a few hours ago since she has an exam since she's been studying the past few days with her exam coming up this week and she's anticipating it getting closer. Your dad went up to bed too so I'm the only one up this mornin' until they all get up later. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Oh...I see. _

**Theresa: **_Hon, what's the matter? Is something bothering you? _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Nothing mom...I'm fine. I was just going to say Bless and I got back together._

**Theresa: **_Oh wow...that seems sudden. I thought she was gone? When did this all happen?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Just a few weeks ago. Bless and I got back together after her disappearance. She was hiding out in Randy and Sam's house. Her and I decided to talk things through and we suggested we got back together for the sake of the kids. They both need us mom. Bless just had Alexander and he's so beautiful. Mom, when I held him, I knew at that moment I loved him so much. It made me wake up and realize not only does he need me so does Catherine and Bless. I think this is finally my wake up call to realize I might of lost them if it weren't for Alex. He's so perfect if you look at him. I don't want to lose my son and my family. I messed up big time and realized I almost lost them._

**Theresa: **_Son, thankfully you realize that now. Good thing Bless is a very patient girl and she gave you a second chance. I don't want you to hurt my future daughter-in-law anymore honey and including my grand kids. I want pictures that you and Bless have of Alexander. I'm sure he is beautiful like you. Just promise me that you won't hurt them. They've been through enough heartache and they don't need it._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I do realize that mom. I promise to keep my word and I told Bless I'll make it up to her and the kids and to be the best father I could be to them. I love them with all my heart and soul. I hate to see Bless cry and I feel guilty I was that reason and I still regret it everyday though Bless forgives me which I'm thankful for. I'm just happy to have them back in my life. I'm trying to give them my 100% just to make them happy and make sure they're taken cared of._

_Any way I also wanted to say that..._

**Theresa: **_What is it sweetheart?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Mom, how would you feel if I said Bless and I are engaged and planning to get married?_

**Theresa: **_Are you serious? That's FANTASTIC swee'ie... when is the big day?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Two weeks from now on May 16__th__._

**Theresa: **_Dearie, isn't that a little rushed, I mean you two just got back together and now you two are planning to get married in two weeks. Are you sure you're making the right decision? _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Ma, I know it seems a little rushed but after I lost Bless I decided to pop the question to her because I don't want to lose her. She's the love of my life. I love her so much...I wouldn't know what to do without her. I know I said I wasn't into getting married but after losing her my whole world fell apart. I know you, dad, Noelle, and Lee have to be disappointed in what I did and I regret that but after Bless decided to come back into my life I wanted to ask her because she's a part of me. I love her and our kids very much. They need me mom. Her and I decided to have a civil wedding in two weeks here in Tampa and wanted to know if you, dad, Noelle, and Lee could come down for vacation just for that._

**Theresa: **_Um...I don't know swee'ie. We'll have to wait and see plus with Noelle in school, I don't know what her plans are including with Lee working at the hospital and have to talk to your father about it. Just in case we can't make it, just remember I love you two so much and will do anything to support you both. Also give hugs and kisses to Catherine and Alexander for us and give Bless my love. Just please don't do anything stupid anymore honey. I don't want to see her get hurt and neither the children. Remember they need you as you told me. They don't deserve the heartache._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Thanks mom for being so loving and understanding. I understand if you and the family might not be able to make it so I guess we'll have to try some other people to be our candle sponsors and we need a ring bearer also for the wedding so Bless and I thought of asking if anyone was still around. Thank you for giving your blessing mom for letting me get married to Bless. I promise to never hurt her and the children. You're right they don't deserve the heartache and grief I put them through and they're the one's keeping me in line. I plan on taking Bless on the road along with the kids if she has the green light for the okay. _

**Theresa: **_I'm glad to hear that son. Just follow your heart son. I'm happy for you and Bless. Give her a kiss and hug for me and tell her I love her including Catherine and Alex._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Will do mom. I love you. _

**Theresa: **_I love you too son._

After Drew talked with his mom, Drew sighed heavily and had tears in his eyes to wipe them away.

"Hey, you okay?" Bless asked reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Um...yeah. I'm alright babe. Don't worry about me." Drew half smiled reassuring his future bride he was fine as she held him in her arms.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetie. We're going to make our relationship and our marriage work." She whispered softly to him kissing the top of his head as she held him in her arms.

"I hope you're right babe. I just want to see you happy." Drew sighed resting his head against her shoulder.

"Drew, I am happy with you and our children. You just made a mistake and it's over now. You're here now which I'm happy that you are. We're going to make the best of what we have and be a happy family."

"So you're mom is okay with us getting married?" She wanted to know.

"I think so...even though it's a little rushed we could make this work with our team work. I just want to be able to marry you and make you my wife." Drew affectionately told her.

"I love the sound of that." Bless giggled agreeing about being called his wife.

"I do too. I love you soon to be Mrs. Bless Galloway." Drew smiled as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I love you my future husband." She mumbled against his lips as she dropped the notepad and cupped his chin and pulled him closer to make the kiss deeper.

"As much as I loved that kiss... we could finish what we started later... Right now I think we still need to call the guys." Drew breathed hard in between their kiss telling Bless they could make love later after planning the rest of their wedding.

"You're...right...promise?" She asked giving his lips a peck.

"Mmmmhmmm...you're mine later. Right now we need some work to do and try to arrange everything." Drew hinted smiling at his future bride.

"Do you want to call Stu and the guys first?" Bless asked as she sat on Drew's lap as she picked up her notepad that fell beside her.

"That sounds like a good idea lass." Drew thought that he would call his bestfriend and the guys to see what they wanted to do at the wedding.

The bad boy Scot grabbed his phone and dialed his best friends phone number he realized by heart and hoped the Brit picked up.

**WadeBarrett1: **_'ello._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey mate. How are you and the guys?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Hey man. We're doing good. Just sittin' around at home watching the Rugby game on my iPad. Heath and PJ (Justin) are downstairs in the game room with Rycklon (Zeke) with Brian (Road Dogg) playing a game of pool. So what's up with you and the Mrs?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Actually Bless and I have some news for you guys. Do you think you can round up the gang. I need to talk to all of you to ask you guys a question. _

**WadeBarrett1: **_Alright then. Hang on for a few. I'll get the gang up here._

Bless smiled at Drew from where she sat on his lap as he held up the phone up to his ear as she kissed him softly as he was playfully running his left hand up and down her thigh making her giggle.

"You're so bad." She laughed after the kiss seeing the naughty twinkle in his green eyes.

"I'm bad. Speak for yourself little missy. Now behave yourself." The Ayr man teased her playfully smacking her behind as she softly yelped loved being teased by her man.

"Yes honey." She giggled softly.

"Good girl." He smiled just loving spending time with his future wife.

A few minutes later a rustling sound was heard over Drew's ear as someone was picking up the phone.

**WadeBarrett1: **_Alright lad. Now that I have the boys here. What do you need us for?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Alright man. Do you remember when I popped the question to Bless and asked her hand in marriage?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_She said yes right? Please tell me she said yes._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Yes she did say yes lad. We're actually waiting to plan the wedding but...Bless and I have been thinking of having a civil wedding here in Tampa in two weeks..._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Two weeks? Am I hearing right Drew? Isn't that a little too fast man. I mean you two just got back together..._

**BadBoyDrew: **_You just sound like mom man...I know it seems a little rushed but I love Bless. I've been thinking about it and it's just been on my mind and I want to make her my wife officially. We're also planning a church wedding maybe in a year or two. We're just wondering if you guys want to participate in the civil wedding here in Tampa if any of you want to be a candle sponsors and my best men at the wedding._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I hope you know what you're doing man and doing the right thing. I just don't want to see you hurting our best friend and our niece._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I've learned my lesson Shtu and just to let you guys know we had a son. His name is Alexander Andrew. He's perfect. Ste came down to the hospital after the little one was born. Gosh Shtu, you and the guys would just love him if you saw how tiny he is. Bless is a wonderful mother to our son. I love him so much too. When I held him, I fell in love immediately. I wouldn't give this up for anything else._

**WadeBarrett1: **_You've really grown up man. Our little Andrew is grown up before our very eyes. I happen to think it's great you and Bless want to get married. I'm happy for you guys and sure I'd love to be your best man since after all you are my best friend and known each other since forever. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Thanks man. I really appreciate it. All we need are candle sponsors for the wedding so I hope you have the phone on speaker that way I can speak to PJ and Heath._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Alright hold on. Let me put the phone on speaker that way you and Bless can talk to them._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey guys. Hey boys..._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Hey Drew. Hey baba...How's our favorite girl and our little rugrats?_

Bless giggled hearing the Virginia native and South African man's voice over the phone.

**BadBoyDrew: **_They're doing good and I'm doing good thanks for asking you two. Drew and I have a question for you guys and wanted to get your answer whether yes or no to be candle sponsors for our civil wedding._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Baaba (baby), are you sure you're doing the right thing? I know you love Drew but two weeks to get married...I don't know...you two just got together and it just seems too fast you two want to get married although I am happy for you don't get me wrong. I just don't want to see you and the kids get hurt._

Bless knew PJ meant well but she just wanted everybody to be happy for her and Drew.

**BadBoyDrew: **_PJ, I know you mean well and I love you but I love Drew and he loves me. He made it up to me for his mistake plus he's a great father to the kids. I'm leaving the past in the past and moving on to our future. I just want to be a family with me and Drew and the kids. All I ask you guys is for your blessing for us to get married and be happy for us. It was actually Drew's decision for us to have a civil wedding just for us to be united as husband and wife and I'm going along with it to say yes and to be his wife and we are planning a church wedding maybe in a year or two. I want you guys to be part of our family too and be part of the candle sponsors. You guys don't have to say yes or we could find somebody else to do that part. We understand if you guys aren't ready to be happy for us and we're okay with that as long as Drew and I are happy._

Bless could hear PJ sigh on the other end and wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Drew yet after what he did to his best friend and kids.

**WadeBarrett1: **_Sweetie, I am happy for you but I'm not sure if I can do it. I'm just not ready to face Drew yet or forgive him or seeing you marry him. It might take me time but I'm sorry for disappointing you. _

Bless was just quiet as she heard PJ speak. She felt that hurt in her heart that he didn't want to be at the wedding or be a candle sponsor for her and Drew's wedding. She understood he still hated Drew but wished he would move on and understand she loved him and he loved her. She didn't know what else to say to him as she felt hot tears escape.

"Excuse me babe." Bless mouthed to Drew just wanting to be alone. Drew looked on in sadness watching his future wife leaving the room wondering what happened to make her cry. She just looked so hurt and rejected and it hurt him too.

He put the phone up to his ear.

**BadBoyDrew: **_Shtu, are you still there?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Yeah man I'm still here. I'm sorry about that. PJ just went off on Bless like that and he just walked away. Is she okay?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_I don't know exactly lad. Do you mind if we talk later. I have to go check on her._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Yeah go ahead. I think Heath and I have to go talk to PJ as well. I don't know what that was but he has a lot of explaining to do. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Thanks man. I'll talk to you soon after I go talk with my wife._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Take good care of her man. You don't know how precious she is until you lose her. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_I promise. I'll talk to you again later tonight. Gotta run now._

After the guys talked, Drew put his phone down on the table and got up concerned for his future bride who walked to the kitchen looking like someone just took her best friend away from her.

Walking to the kitchen, he sadly looked at Bless who was nursing a warm mug of warm milk in front of her as she had tears in her eyes looking down at the table. She looked so heartbroken it hurt him too. Whatever was hurting his future wife what PJ had told her, it hurt him the same and hated to see her like this.

"Lass, are you okay?" Drew asked softly sitting beside her.

"Not really..." She sighed not wanting to talk about what happened between her and PJ.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened?"

"I just don't want to talk about it right now..." She sniffled softly.

"Baby, I don't know what's wrong until you open up to me about it." The Scot told her wanting her to open up about the issue to try and resolve it.

"I'm going up to bed. I'll talk about it later okay." She hoped Drew understood she would just talk to him later about the issue. Right now the hurt she felt was deep. She felt like her best friend turned his back on her.

Drew sighed sadly watching Bless get up grabbing her warm milk and head for their room.

"Okay. Promise me you'll talk to me baby. Don't let what's hurting you linger on too much...I love you." Drew grabbed her hand and told her that she promise him they would talk things out together.

"Promise. I just want to lay down since I don't feel so good right now. I love you." She softly told him kissing the top of his head as he hugged her before leaving the room.

The Ayr man sighed and decided to follow in his future wife's footsteps and keep her company knowing she needed him the most.

He walked in the room to see had put her cup of milk off to the side after she had drank some of it and she was laying in bed with her eyes closed but had a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

The Scotland native just laid by her side and wrapped an arm around her letting her know he was there for her and give her the comfort she truly needed. He hoped to later talk to PJ and hoped to find out what they talked about causing her to hurt like this and he was going to get to the bottom of the situation soon.


	134. Abandoned Baby Chapter 134

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 134

A few hours later Bless woke up tired and groggy with her eyes all red and swollen after talking to PJ and it upset her her best friend didn't want anything to do with her and Drew's wedding. He was like a big brother to her and now felt like he had turned his back on her after he found out she and Drew were getting married and back together which really bothered him. She would hope he would change his mind and be there just to support her and the kids.

She slowly sat up in bed when she felt an arm at her side revealing Drew was at her side with his arm wrapped around her.

The raven haired woman got up slowly without waking her fiance walking to the bathroom to look herself in the mirror to see her tear streak marks around her face and her eyes were swollen from crying.

She turned on the sink and turned on some cold water and began to splash some water on her face.

After doing so, she grabbed her towel and wiped her face and sighed a heavy sigh with sadness.

She walked back in the room when she heard her youngest wake up over the baby monitor.

The young mother walked out to the room to go check on her son.

Walking in the nursery, she saw Alex crying.

"Hey there sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Are you hungry baby?" She asked the young infant as she cradled him in her arms.

Bless sat on the rocking chair with her son cradling him as she began to breast feed him.

"I love you sweetheart." The young mom told her baby son while kissing his forehead.

Bless smiled down at her beautiful son as she cradled him. He looked so much like Drew and half of her looks combined. Alex was such a cutie.

A few minutes later the Scottish wrestler woke up from his slumber when he felt the other side of his fiance's bed was empty. He wondered where she was as he got up slowly from bed. The Scot ran his fingers through his long hair and got up when he heard some soft talking from the nursery where their son was.

He walked to the nursery and seen his future wife cradling their son while breast feeding him.

"Hey there doll. There you are." Drew greeted as he walked in the nursery to see her sitting in the nursery feeding their son and kissed the baby's forehead before kissing his fiance.

"I woke up when I heard Alexander and he needed to be fed right sweetie?" Bless asked her son who looked up with her with his beautiful blue eyes like his daddy's.

"He's really hungry." He chuckled watching her feed him.

"He is." She smiled down at their son.

"Gosh, just looking at Alex makes me happy. Our son is beautiful. Thank you for making me a daddy."

"And thank you for making me a mommy."

After Bless finished feeding Alex, she gave the infant to Drew.

"You want to do the honors to burp and hold him for a while?" She asked her future husband.

"I would love too." She passed off Alexander to her future husband as she got the spit rag as he placed it on his shoulder while putting Alex's head over his shoulder.

"You're so good with him." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks honey." He smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Any way, that conversation between you and PJ had, is everything okay?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet..."

"Do you mind telling me what happened a while ago?"

Bless sighed and looked up at her tall fiance. "PJ is...disappointed that you and I got back together and getting married. He doesn't want anything to do with the wedding."

"Give it some time swee'ie. He just has a bad temper. He'll get over it sooner or la'er. Let the boys settle this argument with him and everything should be fine."

"I don't think he will. You know he has some bad blood with you." Bless looked up at her fiance with sad eyes.

"He has to move on some time. Even though he can't stand you and I together, he just has to get used to it whether he likes it or not.

"I wished he would just be happy for us you know." She sighed thinking about her South African friend and wishing he would be happy for them.

"He'll come around eventually baby. Just don't dwell on it right now." He comforted his future wife squeezing her lightly with his free arm that didn't hold Alexander.

"I guess so. I'm gonna see if Catherine is up and make dinner. Are you hungry for anything babe?" Bless asked before leaving the room to make them dinner.

"Anything is fine sweets." He agreed as he held their son while she left the room to go check on their daughter.

Walking to Catherine's room, Bless seen her daughter sitting on the carpet with Cubby in her arms while watching Spongebob.

"Hey sweetie." Bless greeted her daughter walking over to her putting her arms around her daughter hugging her close.

"Hi mommy." The little toddler smiled loving her mother's presence.

"You hungry for dinner baby?"

"Ya."

"What do you want to eat?" Her mother quizically asked her baby girl.

Bless giggled watching her daughter tap her chin thinking.

"What about sgetti wit meetbaw mommy?" Her daughter suggested.

"Spaghetti with meatballs?" Her mom asked her pronouncing it for her.

"Ya sgetti wit meetbaw." Her daughter agreed with a big smile.

"Do you want a snack and juice first while mommy makes dinner?"

"Ya." Her daughter nodded.

"Come on then baby." Catherine turned off the tv and took her mom's hand as they walked down to the kitchen.

Bless put Catherine up in her booster seat and gathered some cereal as a snack and grape juice pouring it in her sippy cup.

"Here you go sweetheart." Her mom gave her some cereal in her purple bowl and gave her baby girl her sippy cup.

"Tank yew mommy." The little girl smiled.

"You're welcome baby." Her mom kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Mommy, could yew put on Spongebob?" Her daughter requested.

"Sure honey." Bless grabbed the remote control and turned on cartoons for her daughter while she started making dinner.

A little while later Drew walked downstairs to see Catherine was munching on some cereal and Bless was at the stove cooking.

"Hey there butterfly." The Scot greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi dada." Catherine greeted him with a smile.

"Mmmmm something smells great in here."

"I'm making spaghetti with meatballs with a side of salad and garlic bread."

"Do you need any help babe?" Drew wanted to know if she needed any help with dinner.

"If you would like too I would appreciate it." Bless didn't mind him helping her.

"So is Alexander asleep?" She asked him if the baby was napping.

"Yup Alexander is down back asleep after I rocked him for a bit." Drew told her as he put the baby monitor on the counter while helping Bless cook.

"Good. At least he's napping till he'll probably waking up in the middle of the night for another feeding."

After dinner was finished, the three had a peaceful family dinner.

"Baby, since you made dinner, let me do the dishes and everything while you spend time with Cat." Drew would volunteer to wash the dishes and clean up while Bless spent some time with their daughter.

"Honey, I can do the dishes." Bless persuaded Drew that she'd help too.

"Babe, I got it all under control. You need time to relax. Go ahead and spend time with Cat and once I finish here in the kitchen, I'll spend time with you two."

"Okay you win." Bless giggled as Drew kissed her.

"I always win don't I?" He chuckled softly.

"Dada, do you wuv mommy?" Catherine asked seeing her parents kiss.

"Yes I do baby love. Very very much." The young father told his daughter with a bright smile.

"You and dada going to be together forever like Cinderella and Prince Charming?" She wondered if they were going to be together forever like in the fairytale story her mommy read her every night.

"Yes we are baby. Forever and ever." Bless said to her daughter that they were going to live happily ever after.

"Yey!" Her daughter cheered happily.

After dinner was finished, Bless took Catherine with her to the livingroom to watch cartoons while Drew finished up cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Honey, how would you feel if dada and I got married?" Bless asked her daughter.

"What does married mean mommy?" The young toddler asked her mom as she sat on her lap.

"It means dada and I will be happy together officially and we're going to be a big happy family."

"I would like that mommy."

"Really?"

"Ya, you and dada then can live happily ever after."

"I think I would love that too and maybe one day down the road dada and I can have another baby that way you and Alex can have another baby brother or sister." Bless told her daughter that she would love to have another bundle of joy to give her and Alex another sibling one day.

"I happy you and dada will be together forever mommy. Dada love you very much and you love him right mommy?" The small pigtailed little girl asked her.

"Yes I love dada very very much as well." Her mom was very honest with her how much she loved Drew and he would always be a part of her.

After Drew washed the dishes and cleaned up, he brought the baby monitor with him to the livingroom to see the two girls bonding while sitting on the couch.

Catherine was sitting on her mom's lap while holding her stuffed puppy cubby and baby blanket with her while the flicker of the cartoons played on tv.

"Hey you two. How are my favorite girls doing?" The Scot asked his fiance and daughter.

"Just us two bonding right baby girl?" The young mom and soon to be wife smiled when she seen her fiance approach them as he sat with them to keep them company.

"We bonding dada..." Catherine mimicked her mom that they were spending their girl time together.

"Is that right?" He smirked picking her up and tickling her as Bless laughed hearing the sweet sounds of their little girl laugh as he tickled her and blew a raspberry on her stomach causing her to squeak out in laughter.

Later that evening the Scottish wrestler took his daughter and gave her a warm bath then changed her into her new pj's and helped brush her teeth before settling in for the night with his family.

"Dada, can I sweep with yew and mommy just for tonight?" His little princess requested if she could sleep with them tonight not wanting to be alone.

"Sure you can sugar." The young wrestler agreed that she could spend the night with them while they were together.

"It's great to be home with you both including Alexander." He sighed in content happy to be home with his family.

"I agree it is babe. We're a family again." Bless softly smiled at him as she agreed.

"Babe, I'm gonna take a shower and get freshened up, do you think watch Cat for a while?" The young mom spoke softly to her fiance not to wake their soon to be sleeping baby girl as she got up from the sofa bed.

"Sure." Drew let his future wife do her own thing as she got up from bed to go shower and do whatever she needed to do before going to sleep while he watched Catherine for awhile.

After Bless got finished, she took a turn to watch Catherine while Drew too got his shower and everything before turning in for the night.

"Good night sweetie pie. Mommy loves you." Bless whispered sweetly to her daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night baby love. I love you." Drew smiled at his sweet sleeping daughter kissing her forehead as well.

"Good night baby. Love you." Drew told his sweet fiance smiling at her.

"Good night babe. I love you too." Bless whispered to her future husband before they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	135. Abandoned Baby Chapter 135

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 135

The next morning Bless was the first to wake up when she felt shaking next to her.

"Mommy, wake up!" Catherine giggled trying to wake her mommy up from her slumber.

"Baby, go back to sleep. It's still early." Bless persuaded her daughter trying to go back to sleep.

"Mommy, it's 11:30. Dada has something for you." The little child told her mom that Drew had a surprise for her.

The young mom sighed wondering why her daughter would be wanting to wake up.

She smiled when she seen her future husband bring breakfast in bed for her.

"Breakfast in bed my love." Drew presented her with some pancakes with smiley faces, strawberry, sausage, scrambled eggs, and orange juice.

"Oh sweetie. Thank you." Bless smiled a sleepy smile as she carefully sat up in bed to eat.

"Catherine helped." Drew chuckled letting his future wife know that their daughter helped with the smiley face on the pancakes with the syrup and she added strawberry to the mix on the side of the pancakes.

"I help dada with the berry and smileys mama." Catherine was proud that she got to help Drew in the kitchen.

"That was very sweet of you baby. Thank you." Bless thought it was very thoughtful of their daughter to do that.

"Welcome." Catherine smiled as her mom kissed her cheek.

"Did you eat anything today sweetheart?" Her mommy asked her.

"Oatmeal and appwe juice."

"Good. At least you had breakfast this morning."

"Is Alex up yet?" Bless asked about the baby.

"Just fed him a bottle a while ago and is in the playpen laying down."

"Thanks babe." Bless smiled at how sweet Drew was to take care of her, Catherine,and their son this morning.

"It's no problem baby plus I love taking care of you and our kids."

"I hope you had breakfast this morning sweetie." Bless hoped Drew was able to have his breakfast as well.

"Don't worry love. I ate too as soon as Catherine had breakfast so the lil' one and I bonded and had a great time making breakfast for you."

"Okay. Just making sure." Bless smiled as Drew had Catherine sitting on his lap while watching cartoons together.

"Are you still going to make wedding plans later today?" The Ayr man asked his future wife.

"We could still work on the rest this afternoon as soon as the kids take their afternoon naps." Bless hoped to get the wedding plans out of the way that way they wouldn't have to worry about it later on.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I agree and I wouldn't have to worry about the rest later on."

"Don't worry baby. We'll figure things out." Drew told her not to worry so much that she wouldn't get too stressed about it.

"Thanks hon. I really appreciate it."

After Bless had her breakfast, Drew washed the dishes.

"Dada, can I go to my room and watch cartoons with Cubby?" Catherine asked if it was okay to go to her room with her stuffed puppy.

"I don't see why not baby love." Drew told his daughter that she could go to her room and watch tv while her parents bonded.

Once the little one toddled off to her room, her parents were left alone.

"so...about those wedding plans, I guess we should cancel the candle sponsors and ring bearer are out of the question till we could find some people to fill in so we could push that aside for now. So far I have to call the girls to see if they could be the bridesmaids for the wedding."

"That sounds like a good idea lass." Drew agreed hoping the girls would agree to the plans.

Bless picked up her phone and dialed Victoria (Alicia Fox) whom was currently living with PJ and hoped she'd get Vicky since she really didn't want to put up with PJ at the moment.

**AliciaFoxy: **_Hello_

**Bless: **_Hey Vicky. How's my favorite chicky doing today?_

**AliciaFoxy: **_Just fine and missing you out on the road and wished you could come travel with us again. The girls and I miss you._

**Bless: **_I miss you too and the divas too. Don't worry. When Drew and I start traveling again. I'll give you a call that way you and I including the divas could catch up._

**AliciaFoxy: **_That sounds like a fun idea. How is life and how is my favorite little chicky Catherine and have you had Alexander yet?_

**Bless: **_Pretty good actually thanks for asking. Catherine is up in her room watching tv so Drew and I are downstairs talking about having a wedding since he and I got back together. Yup Alex is in his playpen actually and watching over him while Drew is sitting with me._

**AliciaFoxy: **_I'm happy for you sweetie and you gotta send me pics of Alex. I'm sure he is just a doll. _

**Bless: **_He is and don't worry I will send pics of him and Cat to you one of these days. Speaking of weddings, I was wondering if you would like to be one of my maid of honors in two weeks time for mine and Drew's civil wedding?"_

**AliciaFoxy: **_Two weeks sounds a little fast for wedding sweetie and I'm not sure if I have time off from the road but I'll try to squeeze it in if I could if I can ask Vince for some time off if you and Drew plan on getting married this quickly._

**Bless: **_Drew did propose to me a few weeks ago and now he wants to get married this time just to make it official. We're thinking of having a church wedding within maybe 1 or 2 years in advance just to get everyone together to celebrate Drew and I getting married and making our family official._

**AliciaFoxy: **_Just make sure he treats you and the kids right this time sweetie. I don't want to see you getting hurt like the last time._

**Bless: **_I know you do. He's perfect and treats me like a princess. Just this morning he and Catherine made me breakfast in bed and helped me with dinner yesterday night so everything was perfect. I really love him Vic and I know he loves me too. He's also perfect with the children whenever he looks out for them and loves them so much._

**AliciaFoxy: **_As long as he makes you happy and the kids too that's all that matters. What date are you guys wanting to plan the civil wedding by the way?_

**Bless: **_May 16. I know it sounds rushed but Drew and I just want to make this official to be husband and wife and need some witnesses to be there for our special day. I understand if you can't come and I can just fill another diva in as another substitute._

**AliciaFoxy: **_I can't promise anything but I will try to be there sweetie since you're my best gal pal._

**Bless: **_Thanks Vicky. You're the best. By the way, have you heard anything from PJ yet by any chance...I really miss talking to him..._

**AliciaFoxy: **_I did talk to him a few times and he's still upset you and Drew getting married. I'll try to convince him one way or another Bless. He should grow up and get over it and know that Drew makes you happy is all that matters._

**Bless: **_Thanks Vicky. That means a lot to me. Any way I still need to call Beth and Nattie to make plans. Maybe I can call you sometime next week if you're not busy or anything._

**AliciaFoxy: **_Sure you can. Any time you need a friend, I'm always a call away._

**Bless: **_Alright. Talk to you later chicky. Love you._

**AliciaFoxy: **_Mwah...Love you too, bye!_

After the two friends talked over the phone, Bless smiled to herself and put a maybe with a question mark next to her friends name.

"What's the update babe?" Drew asked walking back in the room with a ham and cheese sandwich in hand giving one to his fiance in case she was hungry.

"Thanks honey." Bless got the sandwich from Drew before placing it beside her to eat later.

"Vicky and I talked and she said maybe so hopefully it'll be a yes even though she said she can't promise anything she'll try to be here for the wedding. If she can't make it, I might have to call in a substitute."

"Sounds like a good plan so far. One down two to go."

"Yup. Next on my list...Nattie." The young bride saw the next name on the list.

The young woman picked dialed her friends number hoping to get Nattie on the line.

**Tyson Kidd: **_Hello..._

**Bless: **_Hey kid. How are you?_

**Tyson Kidd: **_Bless? I thought you were gone...you're back?_

**Bless: **_Yes silly. I'm back alive and kickin'. I just had to get away for a little while. Sorry for scaring you and Nat but I'm just happy to be back home with my family._

**Tyson Kidd: **_Damn woman, way to give us all heart attacks when we found out you were gone. I'm just happy to hear you're safe and sound. How's life treating you and is everything okay with you and the babies?_

**Bless: **_We're fine Teej thanks for asking. Catherine is up in her room watching tv, Alex is right here beside Drew and I in his playpen._

**Tyson Kidd: **_You and Drew got back together? I thought you two broke up since he cheated on you the last time I heard._

**Bless: **_He and I got together for the sake of the children. He and I want to stay civilized with each other and not witness the children to us fighting anymore and I feel guilty from keeping Catherine away from her father for so long. She deserves to have her dad and to be honest we're still working our relationship out to see where we stand. _

**Tyson Kidd: **_Bless, I hope everything works out for you and the kiddos. If Drew hurts you and the kids again, he has to go through me and Nat. I'm happy for you that you and Drew are trying to work things out and hope for the best. You're right the kids do deserve their dad and I'm glad Catherine is happy that Drew is around for her sake._

**Bless: **_Thanks Kidd. That means a lot. We hope so too. I agree he's great with the kids and helps take care of me as well. We're working as a team again and he promises not to hurt me or the children anymore. He made a mistake and owned up to it and so far we hadn't had any problems since. _

**Tyson Kidd: **_I'm glad to hear that. As long as he makes you happy. I'm happy for you kiddo and for the kids too. If you and Drew have any problems, you're more than welcome to stay including the kids to stay with me and Nat that way you won't have to run away elsewhere._

**Bless: **_Thanks Teej. You're a good friend. By the way, is Nattie home by any chance?_

**Tyson Kidd: **_Actually she and Beth went out just an hour ago to go shopping and go the spa to have a girls day out and will probably be back in a few hours so I'm just at home relaxing after getting home from the gym. I'll give her a message if you want me too._

**Bless: **_Maybe I can call back in a few hours when she gets home to talk to her. Thanks any way Teej._

**Tyson Kidd: **_No problem baby girl. Have a good day._

**Bless: **_You too. Bye Teej._

After Bless talked with her Canadian friend on the phone, she put her phone on the charger as Drew sat back and hoped to get an update from his fiance.

"Nat is out with Beth and only got TJ on the phone so I can call her in a few hours when she gets home."

"Good. At least that's settled."

"Are you planning to call Berto and Stephen later?" The young soon to be bride asked Drew.

"I'll call up Berto when he gets home from the road knowing he won't be home till tomorrow night and who knows what Ste is up too unless he's hanging out with Shtu so hopefully I can contact him tonight before he goes to bed tonight."

"Okay we have those out of the way and got my bridesmaids and still have to call Nat and Beth later as well to get them up to date with things

and I guess all we need is our rings, flowers, cake, and my dress and we'll figure out the rest soon for the candle sponsors or unless someone changes their mind at the last minute to do those for the wedding." Bless jotted down some notes in her notepad.

"Good thinking hon. In two weeks time I'm going to be calling you Mrs. Bless Galloway." Drew smiled happily that he was going to call her his wife.

"I like the ring to that."

"I do too love." Her Ayr future husband agreed pulling her close to him as they sat together eating lunch and planning the rest of their wedding.


	136. Abandoned Baby Chapter 136

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 136

The next day Bless wanted to go out and get some fresh air so she thought of wanting to go out to the park to go roller blading just to get her mind off things and she hoped Drew didn't mind to watch the kids while she went out. She just felt like she needed some alone time just to think.

"Hey you. Where are you going?" Drew asked sleepily opening his eyes slowly as he watched his fiance wake up.

"I just need to get up and go out for a while babe. I just need some time to think about some things. I hope you don't mind watching the kids for the day." Bless hoped her fiance didn't mind her going out as she sat up in bed and sighed deeply.

"You okay love?" The Scot asked her as he clutched her arm seeing she looked a little reserved and quiet.

"I'm okay babe. I guess I have a lot on my mind with the wedding and all. I think I'm also going to visit my sister at the beach. It's been a while and I feel like some things I need to vent to her." She let him know how she was feeling inside that she still felt a little depressed and needed a female to vent too.

"Baby, you know I'm here and you can tell me anything." Her lover and fiance let her know he was there to help her.

"I know sweetie. I just need some alone time just to think. There's just some things I need to let out by myself. I promise to be back soon." She reassured that she would be fine and just wanted to be alone for a while just to get her head straightened out.

"Do you want me to go with you and the guys could come babysit the kids. Maybe you and I can talk things through you know and take a walk and I'm a pretty good listener." He teased her with that smile she knew all too well.

"Honey, I need to do this on my own. I'll be okay. I just need to clear my head."

"Alright. I trust you. Just be careful okay?" Drew let go of her arm gently and let her get ready.

"Promise." She swore as he pecked her lips before she got up and got ready to go out and venture on her own.

Drew hoped whatever was bothering his fiance she would get it out of her system. Maybe this argument with her and PJ was taking its toll on her and she needed some time since she felt like her best friend betrayed her and needed some closure for herself in able to move on. He hoped PJ apologized to Bless or he would go over to Stu's house and pummel him till he apologized but wouldn't help in Bless' situation and understood Bless needed some time to work things out with him in her own way.

After Bless got ready, she was dressed in some warm up work out clothes and her hair was up in a curled ponytail.

"Hon, I'll likely be back within an hour so I won't take long." Bless let her fiance know as she grabbed her stuff that she needed to work out.

"Alright. Stay safe okay and don't worry the kids will be a-okay with daddy here. I understand you just need your you time." Drew smiled a soft smile understanding Bless just needed some her time for herself just to get some frustration out plus it usually helped her her to relax.

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"Make sure to call if you need possibly anything or if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there. Love you too." Drew went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"I will. I won't be long and there's some bottles of milk for Alex just in case he gets hungry when he wakes up."

"Gotcha. Thanks babe. Just be safe and come back in one piece." Drew cautioned his fiance just to be careful.

"You know it." She winked at him which he chuckled at.

Once Bless got her rollerblades and equipment, she headed out the door to the park just to let herself be free for a while. The fresh air felt so good and she started feeling relaxed.

When she reached the place where she and Drew placed Evelyn's resting place, Bless sighed softly just standing there feeling the wind surround her as if her sister Evelyn's arms were wrapped around her and feeling her presence near by.

The young soon to be bride put her hand to her shoulder as if she felt Evelyn's hand hoping for some kind of reassurance.

"Mahal Kita Ev at miss na miss kita." (I love you Ev and I miss you.) Bless sighed softly speaking softly in hoping her younger sister knew that.

"Lahat ay gulo sa pagitan kay PJ at ako. Sa tingin ba ninyo siya makipag-usap sa akin bago Drew at ako mga asawa?"

(Everything is mess between PJ and I. Do you think he'll talk to me before Drew and I get married?) The soon to be asked her sister hoping for some kind of answer as she looked out into the water hoping just to feel her sisters presence for an answer.

The young engaged soon to be bride felt the wind pick up gently as she sighed softly with a small smile hoping that it was Evelyn reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

"Mahal ko si Drew, Evelyn. Hindi ko nais na mawala sa ay ang lahat sa akin at ang mga ko kayo ay dito upang makita ang mga ito at makikita mo dito sa espiritu para sa aming maging masaya para sa akin."Bless softly cried to her younger sibling just to know everything was going to be okay.

(I love Drew, Evelyn. I don't want to lose him. He's everything to me and the kids. I wished you were here to see them and hoping you'll be here in spirit for our wedding. Please be happy for me.)

She felt the wind softly breeze around her as Bless smiled hoping Evelyn was letting her know things were going to be okay.

"Kami ay nagsisimula pa kasal sa dalawang linggo nang sa gayon kami ay opisyal na asawa at kong hindi pa namin usapan magkano ang tungkol sa pa kasal ngunit gusto lang namin maging masaya rin namin upang magplano ng isa pang iglesya kasal pagkatapos ng sibil kasal.

Drew at ako na rin ang pakikipag-usap tungkol sa kulang ng isa pang sanggol upang maaari naming maging isang malaking masaya pamilya.

Umaasa ako na masaya ka para sa akin at Drew. Mahal kita at mawalan ka Evelyn."

(We're getting married in two weeks so we're officially husband and wife. I know we haven't talked much about getting married but we just want to be happy together. We also want to plan another church wedding after the civil wedding.

Drew and I have also been talking about wanting another baby so we can be one big happy family.

I hope you're happy for me and Drew. I love you and miss you Evelyn.)

"Ako ba na alam mo Drew ay manloko sa akin at kinuha ko para sa isang ilang buwan na lamang ang layo mula sa kanya sa Catherine at Alex na lang i-clear ang aking ulo.

Alam ko kung ano ang ikaw ay pagpunta sa sabihin. Na ako ay sira ang bait o bobo para sa pagkuha sa kanya likod ngunit mahal ko siya kaya magkano at siya ang aking soulmate. Siya ang ama ng aking mga anak at siya nararapat upang makita ang mga ito. Napagpasyahan ko na kumuha siya bumalik at bigyan siya ng isa pang pagkakataon.

Kung siya Masakit sa akin muli, Huwag mag-alala ko ang bahala sa kanya aking sarili. Ipinapangako ko sa iwan sa kanya at gawin ang mga bata sa akin.

Alam ko siya ay hindi pagpunta sa saktan ako muli at ipinapangako niya siya ay hindi kailanman ay bagaman kaya hindi mo kailangang mag-alala. Siya at ako ay patuloy na gagana ang mga bagay sa aming kasal.

Inaasahan ko lang alam mo na kami ay pagpunta upang maging okay at magkaroon ka ng aking likod tuwing kailangan ko mo. Mahal kita Evelyn."

(I'm sure you know Drew did cheat on me and I took off for a few months just to be away from him with Catherine and Alex just to clear my head.

I know what you're going to say. That I was foolish or stupid for taking him back but I love him so much and he's my soulmate. He's the father of my children and he deserves to see them. I decided to take him back and give him another chance.

If he hurts me again, Don't worry I can take care of him myself. I promise to leave him and take the kids with me.

I know he's not going to hurt me again and he promises he never will though so you don't have to worry. He and I will continue to work things out in our marriage.

I just hope you know we're going to be okay and you have my back whenever I need you. I love you Evelyn.)

After Bless talked to her sister for a while, she blew a kiss up at the sky and smiled hoping in her heart that her sister was listening to her and had her back in spirit.

The young girl sat by one of the benches getting ready to roller blade when she saw a frisbee go by her table.

She smiled when she heard the familiar chuckle of her favorite friend Heath Slater yelling that he got whoever threw the frisbee her way.

The young woman giggled to herself and caught the frisbee and decided to be a little playful and grabbed the circular object and hid it underneath her bag before he seen it before acting casually putting on her helmet and knee pads on.

The raven haired girl watched with a small giggle watching the redhead wondering where the frisbee went after it fell when surprisingly he seen Bless at the table where she sat putting on her rollerblades and equipment on and decided to ask if she seen his and PJ's frisbee that they had been playing with.

The southern man walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey sweetcheeks. Surprised to see you around these parts." Heath greeted his friend with a smile happy to see her as he sat beside her.

"Hey Heath. Actually I decided to get up early and work out before heading back home. I just visited my sister a few minutes ago just to have some alone time before I came out to do some roller skating." Bless greeted him with a warm friendly smile as she grabbed her elbow pads to put on as she was speaking to him as well.

"So how did the talk go?" He wondered asking if everything was okay.

"Fine. I felt like I just needed some girl time and get some frustration out and I feel a little better." She told him everything was okay with her and glad she got some time to talk to her sister.

"You miss her huh?" He asked seeing the sad look on her as he could feel the vibe from her.

"Yeah I do. Very much. I just hope she's happy for me and Drew, you know?" She turned to the redhead as she sighed.

"I'm sure she is sweetcheeks. Everything will work out honey, you'll see." He moved closer to her to hug her.

"Thanks. I'm just glad to have you here to talk too." She smiled a small smile in his direction thanking her lucky stars that Heath was a good friend that she could talk too and trust.

"Any time sweetie." He smiled a warm smile at her.

"By the way, have you seen a frisbee fly by here?" He hoped that she seen the red circular object that flew by.

"No...not that I can say that I have." She hid that small smirk in knowing full well where it was as she shrugged nonchalantly playing with her friend that she had it and would return it later to him after her work out.

"Hey Heath. What's taking you so long?" A familiar South African accent was heard walking over to the redhead when he seen his best friend with him and frowned knowing she had to be disappointed in him after he blew up at her during their conversation about the wedding. He knew he had to talk to her after the boys lectured him to apologize to her and make things right.

"Heath, I gotta go." Bless looked at him feeling awkward when she seen the lone African man standing so close to her and just wanted to be alone.

"I understand sweetheart." Heath could feel the tension between his two friends and knew she wanted to be alone and he could see the hurt in her eyes when she looked at PJ before standing up from her spot.

"Baabaa..." (baby), could we talk?" The South African man asked Bless as he put his hand to her arm before she rolled away.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Bless, come on...at least all you can do is talk to me." The high flyer pleaded wanting his best friend back.

"Let her be Peej. She wants to be alone." Heath pulled his friend away from Bless letting her have some time to herself. The Smackdown superstar felt hurt and rejected his best friend didn't want to talk to him. He knew he needed a way to just talk to her and make things right with her again after their argument. He felt he was being selfish and petty and needed to explain himself to her.

"She hates me and I don't blame her." The South African sighed sitting to the right of his best friend.

"She's just hurt Peej. Give her some time to calm down and she'll probably want to talk. Right now she's just confused and felt like you broke her heart after you rejected her and she needs time to think things through." Heath let him know how hurt Bless was still and needed time to think what to say before she spoke to his best friend.

While Bless was skating, she wiped some tears in her eyes thinking about the previous conversation again with her and PJ on the phone and couldn't shake off the hurt she felt in her heart after he told her he didn't want to be apart of her and Drew's wedding. It felt like a dagger to her heart that her own best friend and brother hurt her like that. She wished she could forgive him but right now she couldn't even though a part of her wanted too.

"Heath, I gotta talk to her. I need to make things right." PJ retaliated with his best friend knowing he needed his best friend and little sister back.

"Peej, Bless needs time okay. Give her some space." Heath told his best friend knowing how she felt after their last conversation even though he knew the South African wrestler wanted to talk to her but the girl needed her own time to talk to him and right now just wasn't the time.

"Man, she's marrying the man I hate that hurt her and I need to let her know I want to be there when things aren't okay."

"I know you do buddy but right now she's hurt and confused. Like I said when she needs you you'll be there to make sure everything is alright."

"I feel so bad for hurting her and hate to be the one to do it but I guess I was too overprotective and don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know you don't bud. She'll forgive you in time though." Heath wished the two of his friends would kiss and make up soon enough before Bless got married.

After Bless finished her workout, She saw Heath and PJ sitting together talking.

She avoided looking at the South African native as she got ready to go home to her family.

"Hey, you okay sweetcheeks?" The Southern wrestler asked seeing tear marks on her cheeks as he watched her take off her rollerblades putting them away in her bag to replace them with her sneakers.

"Yeah...I'm okay." She softly reassured her friend she was fine although she wasn't really fine.

PJ's heartstrings tugged at him hating to see his best friend cry and know he was the one that caused that hurt and wishing he could take it all away.

"Baabaa, I know you're disappointed in me. I'm sorry." PJ apologized to her as he started to get a little emotional which Heath never seen but here he was pouring his heart out to Bless. He was glad his best friend was at least admitting he was wrong and needed to fix things.

"Bless, I never meant to hurt you. I guess I was overbearing and too overprotective. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He explained to her how protective he was when it came to his friends that didn't deserve to be hurt and needed to look after them.

Her brown eyes looked down as she tried her best to wipe her tears as she what her best friend was saying to her.

The high flying superstar stood up and walked over to his adopted sister carefully and hugged her from behind.

"Baby girl, please forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you cry. It wasn't my intention. I'm just looking out for what's best for you." PJ tried choking back some tears as he was trying to apologize and make up for his mistakes.

"I love you Bless. I want my best friend and my sister back."

Bless' walls crumbled at those words as she turned around and faced her best friend and big adopted brother she came to know and love embracing him as Heath softly smiled at the two glad to see them sort of reconciling in their own way. He was happy to see both of them were making up this time and all it took was both of them to open up and get things out they needed to say,

"I...I...love you and I'm...sorry...f...f...for shutting you out as well. PJ, I...I know what's for me, in here." She pointed to her heart.

"I love Drew very much and I promise he would never hurt me again and the kids. Just promise me when I fall again, you'll be here to pick up the pieces and make everything okay." She softly spoke as she laid her head on his shoulder needing her big brother back in her life.

"I promise sweetheart. You can definitely count on me." He told her softly as they broke from their embrace as he softly wiped away her tears from her face as she giggled softly glad to have her best friend back.

"Promise me one thing?" The South African told her.

"What?" She giggled softly wiping her remaining tears.

"If Drew hurts you again, can I hurt him for you?" He chuckled to get his hands on the Scot just to lay one hand on him just to make sure he didn't hurt his best friend and who became like a little sister to him.

"Yeah...sure. Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, I can take on him and then you can hit him for me too for good measure." She giggled loving they could make up for lost time and joke around with each other.

"Thanks and baby girl, I'd be glad to be at your wedding and to witness you marry Drew even though I don't like him. I'm only doing this because I love you and the kids very much."

Bless squeaked and tackled PJ with the biggest hug in the world as Heath laughed at how cute they were. His best friends were back together again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled hugging him so many times happy to have her best friend back and he was happy for her.

"I love you Peej. I'm glad to have my best friend back." She murmured against his chest as they embraced.

"I'm glad to have my best friend and little sister back too."

"Ah' it's nice to see you two kiss and make up." The Southern rockband smiled happily sighing from his spot watching them watching them embrace.

"It does." The two agreed with the redhead.

"I'm sorry for being petty and selfish darling. Next time you can hit me if I say anything stupid like that again." PJ apologized to his best friend hating to shut her out like he did.

"Mental note taken." She giggled playfully punching his arm.

"Ow woman..." The South African werewolf playfully pouted rubbing his arm where she playfully knocked him.

"I hope you learned your lesson but at the same time I'm glad your we could be best friends again."

"I am too." He agreed as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head as she felt safe again in his arms.

"Any ways, sorry to cut our conversation short but I gotta go guys and check up on Drew and the babies." She knew she had to get home and get to her fiance and kids as she looked at her watch.

After she got her stuff off and packed it in her bag, Heath saw the frisby fall on the ground.

"You little sneak, you had it all the time." The redhead laughed seeing where the frisby went off too.

"Gotcha."She giggled playfully sticking her tongue out at her other best friend.

"Why you little..." He laughed as he playfully started to tackle her to the grass as he tickled her.

'H...H...H...Heath...Okay...I...I'm sorry..."Bless laughed as he was mercifully tickling her.

"What was that, I didn't hear you." He laughed pretending he didn't hear her continuing to tickle her.

"P...Peej...help me..." She laughed looking up at her best friend.

"Okay Heath, I think she'd had enough. Let the girl up." The South African playfully scolded his best friend and his brother from another mother even though he was laughing at their playfulness.

"I'll get you next time red."She started breathing evenly as his best friend helped her up and dusted the back of her shirt with the grass that stuck to it as Heath stood up too with a smirk on his face.

"I'd like to see you try."The One man rock band chuckled teasing her as he picked up the frisbee from the ground.

"Hey sweetcheeks, maybe this weekend before the wedding, maybe the three of us can go out and catch up over lunch or something if you aren't busy." Her redheaded friend hoped that maybe they could have a lunch date or something just to catch up.

"That sounds good." She agreed to that to be able to catch up with her best friends.

"Alright cool. Have a safe trip home." He waved at her as he watched her sling her bag over her shoulder.

"Will do. Love you guys." She called before waving them off.

"Love you too!" They yelled back as they watched her leave to go home.

"It's good to have our family back together." Heath smiled telling PJ as they got ready to head home after a good day.

"Agreed my friend." PJ called slapping his back as they walked off to also go home and hang out with the guys.


	137. Abandoned Baby Chapter 137

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait...I've been having writers block and wasn't sure what to come up with lately, I've been writing a lot of ideas down to see if I could get anything started and so far I think I got a few chapters worth writing. :-) **

**Until then, Enjoy this chapter!**

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 137**

That afternoon after Bless got back talking with the boys, she decided to go home to check on Drew and the kids.

As soon as she got to the house, she smiled when she saw her baby girl approach her as she was crawling towards the door.

"Hey sweetheart. You running away from daddy again?" Bless giggled picking up her daughter and giving her a kiss hello before cradling the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Catherine!" Drew yelled for the little girl from the den as she had gotten away from him again as he was feeding her baby brother his bottle and realized she had crawled out of the room.

"Uh oh. I think dada is looking for you. Let's go find him yeah?" Her mom suggested as Catherine giggled sweetly hearing Drew's voice.

"Found her hon." Bless called out to her hubby walking in the den with their daughter.

Drew sighed of relief glad his fiance was home and caught their daughter in time.

"There you are sweetheart. You scared daddy for a second." He was glad Bless had her and kissed the little beauty on the head.

"How's our baby boy?" She asked him as he was cradling the little infant in his arms feeding him.

"Good as gold mommy." Drew smiled at his fiance reassuring he had things under control.

"Hey there sunshine. Mommy missed you." Bless smiled at the adorable infant in her future husband's arms.

"Me miss you too mama." The little female toddler told her pouting she missed her mother.

"I missed you too sweetie. Were you a good girl for dada today?" The young mom turned her attention to their daughter knowing she missed Catherine too.

"She was a good girl for me except when she crawls away from me isn't that right cupcake?" Drew teased his little daughter giving her a kiss on the head while still holding the little boy in his arms.

"It funny dada." Catherine giggled sweetly which was music to his ears.

"Well mommy catches you every time when you run away from me little lass." Drew laughed as she was perched in her mommy's arms as Bless cradled her.

A few minutes later the little toddler leaned on her mom's shoulder knowing she was getting sleepy after playing with her daddy and baby brother most of the day.

"Someone's sleepy." Bless giggled softly watching as her and Drew's little girl was trying to fight off the sleepiness.

"I'm not sleepy." The little one mumbled to her mommy.

"Yes you are baby. Come on let's go put you and your baby brother for your naps that way you two are fully rested." Bless patted her little girl's back gently bringing the little angel to her room while Drew made his way to Alexander's room to put him to bed too after burping the little guy.

After Drew and Bless put the kids down for their naps, each separately went to different rooms to check on the kids to make sure they were fast asleep and kissed them both good night.

"Do you hear the babe?" Bless asked her fiance as they were in their room together snuggled up in bed.

"Yeah it's quiet." He chuckled as he turned to face Bless knowing it was just the two of them and without the children hearing no noise except for the soft volume of the tv going in the room and they could both hear the soft snores of the children from the baby monitors in their rooms.

"It is. They're so peaceful."She smiled mentioning about their children who were tucked in and sleeping.

"They sure are. Now that they're down and asleep, what do you think we should do?" He asked as he looked into her eyes and caressed her left cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I think I may have an idea." She smiled up at him and saw those mischievous blue green eyes that Drew sported knowing he wanted to make love.

"We have to try and keep quiet." He laughed softly hoping they didn't wake the kids that were across the hall down from them.

"They can't hear us in the shower. We just have to try and keep it down though just in case."

"Hmmmm...we could try later hon." He loved her little idea and knew a light bulb was going on in her head.

"You're so beautiful." Drew smirked at his fiance looking down at her with lustful eyes.

"Even after I had Alexander?" She asked him softly.

"I find you beautiful no matter what lass. That's what counts. Don't put yourself down angel. I'm always going to find you attractive when you carry my kids if we plan on having more and after." Drew was very honest with her how he saw her. To him he found Bless very attractive when she was pregnant with their son and post birth. It looked as if she didn't even gain any weight although she felt like she did but it didn't matter to him as long as he loved her.

"Thanks babe. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you and your honesty."

"I always got to be honest with you baby because I love you and only you. I don't want you putting yourself down like that anymore alright." He let her know she didn't need to have any low self esteem and needed to be more positive about herself.

"Yeah I hear you." She nodded understanding.

"Good girl. I love you baby." The handsome Scot told her kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Drew, can you just lay here and hold me for a while?" She requested softly just for him to hold her. She just needed for him to hold her.

"You know it." With that he did as he put his arms around her spending that quiet moment looking lovingly into her deep brown orbs and brushing her hair back while Bless was cuddled in his arms.

Bless smiled at at her fiance as he cupped her face slowly and kissed her. She smiled against the kiss before sighing into his mouth letting his tongue battle with her's passionately.

They were both breathless from the kiss as they pulled away from each other gently.

"I love you." Bless whispered softly while leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you too darlin'." Drew let her know how much she meant to him.

"Come here." He instructed her pulling her against his embrace.

His future bride laid beside him listening to the soft sounds of his heartbeat as he pulled her closer to him and had his fingers intertwined with his.

He then realized how quiet his future wife was and she looked to be in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts baby?" Drew wanted to know if she was okay.

"I was just thinking about expanding our family maybe in a year or two after we have our church wedding. I think we should have another baby." Bless explained that she wanted a big family with him.

"Are you sure you want another baby hon?" The Ayr man asked her as ha laid in bed with her as a smile appeared on his face loving the idea of having a big family with his future wife.

"Yeah. I think we could take the challenge of raising three kids. After all Steph and Paul (Hunter) were able to do it with their three girls and I think we could too if we plan of having another little one." Bless thought it would be great to have a family and she always wanted more kids which was her dream. Not only that, she loved being a mom.

"I would love to have another baby with you." Drew confessed as he was stroking hair hair soothingly while listening to her idea of their family.

"Really?"She asked turning to face him and meet him eye to eye as she seen the glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, I would baby. I'm not lying either. Having a family is such a blessing and I'm blessed if I could have another little one with you. I hope to have another girl to spoil at least." He chuckled hoping for another baby girl with her at least one each of their own.

"Maybe. We'll see as long as the baby will be happy and healthy."

"You're right." Drew agreed kissing her head softly.

After the young couple talked for a while, they made love in the shower and held each other after climaxing together.

"You were amazing." Bless looked up at her fiance and kissed him.

"You were too love. You always amaze me." He softly spoke just holding her in his toned arms giving her warmth from his body heat.

"We better get out now since the water is getting cold." She shivered a little from the cold water that hit them once the hot water ran out.

"You're right. Come on baby doll." He agreed helping his future bride out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping her in the warm cloth before putting putting on his.

After the two dried up, Bless wore a t-shirt of his with a pair of underwear and dried her long curly hair. Drew too was dressed in nothing but blue boxer shorts with his hair down as well over his shoulders.

As soon as he got into the room, he saw Bless already laying on her side fast asleep like a baby. Her soft breathing could be heard as well. The Ayr man couldn't help but stare at how beautiful and peaceful his fiance looked.

The tall man crawled in bed beside her while wrapping a toned arm around her just laying by her side watching her sleep. His gentle touch not disturbing his sleeping lover and future bride as he brushed her hair back away from her face.

"Good night sweet angel. I love you." The Scot whispered to her adoringly hoping she heard him in her sleep.

He wrapped the blankets around them before giving her cheek a soft kiss. A few minutes later Drew felt sleep over take him as he laid with Bless snuggled in his embrace.


	138. Abandoned Baby Chapter 138

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 138**

The next morning Bless woke up when she felt shaking at her bed side. "Mommy wake up..."Catherine told her shaking her mom since it was a beautiful day out.

"Mommy, it's Saturday." The little itty bitty girl told her.

Bless carefully opened her eyes slowly to see her daughter was awake.

"Anak (Child), why aren't you asleep?" Her mother asked sleepily slowly opening her eyes.

"It's Saturday mommy. We spend time together member?" The little pigtailed little girl told her with a cute smile.

"Honey, it's early. Can mommy get more sleep than we spend time together?" Her mom suggested still feeling tired and wanted more sleep.

"But mommy, I want spend time with you." The little girl pouted at her wanting to spend time with her mother.

"Oh, those little green eyes...come here you." Bless couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes and pouty look on her as the young mom carefully sat up and picked up her daughter and tickled her all over causing the little one to squeal in laughter as the young mom joined her daughter in laughter.

"I love you baby." Bless said to her daughter kissing her cheek before embracing her.

"I wuv you too mommy."The little girl smiled as she snuggled close to her mother.

"By the way, where's dada?"Bless asked her daughter when she found the other side of the bed empty.

"Downstairs making breakfast." The little one told her as she sat in Bless' lap.

"Oh really?" Her mother teased her.

"Yeah dada make breakfast and I eat oatmeal." The little toddler told her she already had breakfast this morning.

"Was it yummy?"Her mommy asked her.

"Yeah Cinnamon."Her cheery daughter smiled that her father made breakfast for her.

"Mmmm...that does sound good. Has your baby brother been up this morning?" Bless smiled. She too wanted to know about Alexander what her son was up too.

"Alex downstairs with dada."

"Why don't we go check on them then?"

"Otey."

Bless walked downstairs with her daughter against her hip to see the Scot in basketball shorts and wife beater at the stove cooking a delightful breakfast.

"Hey baby. Good morning."

The Scot turned around to see his fiance and daughter and smiled at them.

"Hey love. Hey little one, I see you have woken mommy." The Scot chuckled as Bless walked over and pecked him on the lips good morning and Catherine giggled as her father gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"I did dada because I want spend time with mama." His proud daughter smiled.

"Well I know Saturday's are your mommy and daughter day while I spend time with Alex and Uncle Shtu since he's coming over to visit."

"Mommy and I go to park and mall. Mommy buys me pwetty things." The little girl smiled knowing her mommy spoiled her.

"That's because I love you honey." Her mother giggled kissing her daughter's little cheek as she held her.

"Why don't you go play or watch tv babydoll that way mommy can eat and afterwards get to spend time with you later?" Drew suggested to his daughter.

"Otey dada." The little obeyed him as Bless let her baby girl down as she toddled off to go either watch tv or play.

"Hey there sunshine. How's my little Alex doing?" Bless greeted her son kissing him good morning as he giggled sweetly happy to see her.

"He's been changed and fed this morning." Drew told her as he turned off the stove and served the food once everything was ready.

"Thanks sweetie. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I woke up early this morning to my tend to the kids and give you breakfast this morning my beautiful wife." Drew felt he needed to be busy and help around while he was home.

"Why are you being so extra sweet to me today?" Bless asked him with a teasing giggle.

"Because I can and I love you and our kids."He leaned over to give her a soft kiss affectionately and winked at her as she smiled while he began serving breakfast for both of them and made Alex a bottle as well as he sat close to their son to give Alex something to drink.

"Thank you babe. I love you too." Bless felt appreciated and loved that Drew would do something so sweet and affectionate. She felt he was doing his part in their relationship and trying to mend things to show he respected and loved her and their children with all his heart and soul.

"So what are you and Catty doing this morning since today is Saturday?" The Scottish man asked curiously what Bless and Cat's plans were.

"Going to the park with our pretty little girl and walk around the mall for the day since she loves doing girly things with me most of the time and come back home to spend time with my wonderful, sexy, charming, cute, adorable, sweet, loving fiance and to our beautiful son." She told him what their plans were for the day.

"That sounds like fun. I think Shtu and I are going to watch a rugby and a soccer game and have our guys day in teaching Alex so he can someday play with me and the guys if we have free time." Her man smiled thinking it would be a great idea to have a guys day with just him, his best friend, and his son.

"That sounds like a great day too babe and maybe we could switch on every other weekends so you too can spend time with Catty and I can spend mother and son day with Alex and we both too can spend time together with both of them if you don't have to go on the road."

"I like the way you think baby." Drew agreed they could alternate with the kids on weekends and spend time with both kids if he didn't have to travel as well.

After breakfast, Bless gave Catherine a bath and changed her into a pretty demin dress with matching blue ribbons in her hair with white strapped shoes.

"You look so pretty." Her mom gushed caressing her daughter's face.

"I am pwetty just like you mama." The little child giggled proudly.

"Awww...thank you baby. I love you." Her mother gave her daughter an eskimo kiss.

"Why don't you go run off into your room and watch some cartoons while mommy go takes a shower and gets herself all pretty as well?"

"Otey." The little toddler obeyed her and toddled off to her room to watch tv while Bless grabbed some clothes and her shampoo and other stuff she needed as she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After Bless had her showered, she was dressed in a sleeveless off the shoulder black and white striped sweater and flared out jeans. Her hair still was up in a towel as she walked in the room with her blowdryder and hairbrush to comb her long locks.

Once she got finished brushing her hair and drying off, she smiled to herself in the mirror as she had her hair up in a bun with two strands curled in front of her face. She then put on some light shimmer lip gloss and smiled once she put the small tube down on the dresser.

She walked back in the bathroom to hang up her wet towel for it to dry and walked back quickly to the room to put on her socks and new pair of white sneakers.

The last thing Bless did was make sure she had everything she needed in her purse before she and Catherine left to go out to spend mommy and daughter day.

The young mother walked out of the room and walked to her daughter's room to see Catherine was on the carpeted floor snuggling with her stuffed toy puppy Cubby watching "Powerpuff Girls" like a good little girl.

"Honey, turn off the tv, it's time to go."Her mother called her as the little girl heard her mommy and did what she was told and put Cubby on her bed before being lifted in Bless' arms.

The girls walked downstairs and smiled when they seen Drew talking man to man with Alex.

"Hey you two. We're going. Alex be a good boy for dada okay. Mommy loves you." Bless told her two favorite men that she loved.

Drew broke away from his man to man time with the little boy and smiled at his daughter and fiance when approaching them.

"Don't worry about us men baby. We've got everything under control right buddy?" Drew ruffled the little boy's hair playfully before turning to his fiance. The little boy giggled sweetly.

"Have fun ladies and love, be good for mommy okay?"Drew told his daughter as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Pwomise dada." Catherine swore.

"Bye bye baby." Catherine waved at her baby brother who was in his high chair by Drew who stood beside it.

"Take care out there okay and come home in one piece with our daughter." The Scot made sure to tell his wife to be careful.

"We will honey don't worry." Bless reassured him with a sweet smile as he kissed her.

Once the girls left the house Drew and Alex were left by themselves.

"Well champ, I think it's just us men in charge. Why don't we call to see if Uncle Shtu is coming and hang out for the day." The Scottish wrestler told his son picking him up who smiled at him.

"I guess that's a yes then." Drew laughed agreeing with his son as he picked up the cellphone with the other hand and dialed Stu's number to see if he was still coming up.

"So honey,where do you want to go first, the mall or park?"Bless asked her daughter.

"Park since it nice out and mall later for pwetty dwesses mama." Catherine suggested as she was sitting in her booster car seat in the back of the car.

"That sounds like a great idea." Bless agreed with her daughter how they should spend their day together.

"Mama, you have pwetty voice." Catherine complimented when she heard her mommy singing to the radio.

"Thank you baby." Bless smiled at her daughter how sweet she was to give her a compliment.

"You even have pwetty voice when you sing to me before I go to sweep." Her daughter was very honest with her when she heard her daughter compliment her.

"You're very sweet to say that honey." Her mother felt touched at her daughter's words.

"Because I wuv you mama. You vewy pwetty like an angel."

"Awww honey, you're just to sweet."

"Honey, what do you say we switch on other weekends that way I spend time with your baby brother and you can spend time with dada next weekend and when dada has no work, me and him can spend time with both of you?" Bless asked Catherine how she felt spending time with her father while she spent some time with Alex.

"I like that. Dada can teach me how to swim while you spend time with Awex because Awex wuv you too." Her daughter equally agreed that she would love to spend time with Drew and her mother could spend time with her baby brother as well.

"I knew you would agree to that." Her mother smiled back at her daughter.

Once the girls had their girls day out at the park and played on the swings for a while, they had ice cream and headed out to the mall and ended up buying some stuff for Catherine such as clothes and stuff that she picked out and Bless picking out what she liked for her baby girl and some stuff Cat would need if she ever traveled out on the road again when they went with Drew.

"Mama, I think we should get something nice for dada." Catherine was thoughtful enough to want to get something for her daddy.

"What do you think we should get him?" Bless asked the itty bitty child.

"A t-shirt?" Catherine tapped her chin thinking.

"I think we could stop a few stores by and look around to see what dada would like." Bless couldn't help but agree with her daughter since she too wanted to get something for her future husband.

"Look mama, I like this." Catherine pointed to a shirt that had a quote with it saying "World's Best Daddy" with a heart.

"I think dada will love that very much since it comes from your heart." Bless beamed agreeing with the little girl when she saw the shirt and knew she had to pick it out and it was perfect for him.

"We should get it mama."

"I think so too. We'll get it together."

"Dada will love it."

"I think so too baby. Good choice."

After the girls shopped, they purchased what they needed and were on their way home to relax and spend time with Drew and Alex.

"This is a good game so far." The brawler turned to his best bud as they were watching a soccer game together on tv and watched the young boy on his father's knee watching the tv as well.

"It is and I think Alex will grow to love it as well. He seems enamored by it." The Scot chuckled watching his son intently as his eyes were concentrated on the game.

"Hey Alex, you enjoying the game much bud?" The Preston man chuckled at his future nephew enjoying like he and Drew.

"I think he does." The Scot next to him laughed good heartedly as he was playfully bouncing the little boy on his knee while holding him while continuing to watch the game while they had some snacks to munch on.

Bless parked the car when she seen Stu's car up on the driveway.

"Uncle Stu's here." She smiled telling her daughter.

"Uncle Stu must be hanging out with dada and Awex." Her daughter told her.

"Yeah they are having their man day so I guess you and I can spend time baking in the kitchen."

"Can we bake chocolate chip cookies mama?" The pigtailed little girl asked her mom if that was okay.

"Sure we can baby and you can be my little helper."

"Yay!" The little girl cheered loving to help her mom.

Bless killed the engine and got the things out that they bought and helped Catherine out of the car while holding her small little hand as they walked up to the house before Bless closed the gate and walked up to the door opening it to see the Preston brawler was sitting with Drew on the couch with Alex on his lap while they had some chips and soda on the table and Alex's bottle by the bag of chips.

"Hey guys." Bless greeted the men as she put down the bags and closed the door behind her.

"Hey there are my favorite girls." Drew was happy to see his future wife and daughter home safe and sound.

"Hi dada." Catherine walked over and gave him a kiss before giving her baby brother a kiss on the head.

"Awww, that was so sweet love." Stu couldn't help but watch his future niece kiss her baby brother on the head and could tell she was a great sister to the little boy.

"Hi Unca Stewy." She walked over to the big man and hugged him around his chest as she sat on his lap.

"Hey there lovely. My you look very pretty today."

"Mommy dwess me up this morning."

"She did a great job to make you look pretty darling."

"Tank yew."

"We had a good day and bought some stuff." Bless giggled showing their bags.

"I see you did." Drew chuckled seeing the many bags on the floor.

"We bought something for you dada."

"Oh yeah?"The Scot turned to his daughter with a bright smile while holding onto Alex.

She went over one of the bags and looked for what she needed and pulled out the item as Drew wondered what his daughter was up too as she toddled up to him with and showed Drew what she and Bless got him.

"Oh love, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Drew glowed when he saw the t-shirt with the logo that said "World's Best Daddy". He hugged his daughter with the other arm and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby love. I love you so much." The Scot felt grateful and touched his daughter would think of him as such after she gave him his gift.

"I wuv yew too dada so much."Catherine was proud to call Drew HER daddy.

"Catherine picked it out herself and I just purchased it." Bless let him know.

"How thoughtful." Drew thought it was the most sweetest gesture on his daughter and wife's part to get him a gift that came from both of them.

"Thank you again baby love." The Scot kissed his daughter on the head.

"I saw it in the store and wanted to get it for you dada because I wuv yew." She honestly told him proudly.

"I'll always love you too baby." Drew told his daughter he loved her too and she meant the world to him eversince he and Bless adopted her and loved her as his own.

"Baby, do you want to hang out with me, Alex, and Uncle Shtu and watch the game?" Drew asked his daughter if she wanted to hang out with them.

"I help momma bake cookies. I mommy's little helper." She smiled a toothy smile at her father.

"Mmmm...that sounds like it's going to be fun. Maybe next time we could hang out then right butterfly?"

"We hang out next week like mommy said and you pwomised you teach me to swim right dada?"

"I sure will honey, pinky promise." He wrapped his pinky around her's promising her they would spend time together.

"Come on honey, help mommy and will get right to baking." Bless told her daughter with a sweet smile as Catherine smiled at her mommy and took her mother's hand as they took the bags up to the room that way they could get started baking snacks in the kitchen.

"You're little girl is so sweet man. I'm jealous. I hope to have a sweet little girl as sweet as Catherine one day." Stu was happy for his best friend and hoped one day to have kids as wonderful as Drew's. He could tell how much the Scottish wrestler was great with the kids.

"You'll be a great dad to Shtu. I've seen you with the little one's before and it'll be the greatest experience for you to be a dad. First you'll have to settle down first with the right woman. I just hope when you have kids I can be Uncle Drew."

"Thanks man. I hope so too. I always wanted to have a big family as well you know and be a dad. Right now I don't mind being Uncle Stu and helping take care of your kids. I love them as my own too." The Brit meant that straight from his heart that his friends kids were like his own family.

"Of course you'll always be a part of their lives Shtu, after all you are my best bud and like a brother from another mother and I can see my kids love you too and you do treat them as if they were your own. Man, if something ever happened to me or Bless, I know I can trust you to look after our kids."

"You know I would always. You have my word." The Preston wrestler promised to look after the kids if something ever happened with Drew and Bless.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." Drew shook his best friend's hand.

"There's no need to owe me plus you're more like a little brother to me already and you're my family."

While the boys hung out, the girls were busy in the kitchen baking mostly with Catherine helping her mother what to put in the mixer and such.

Bless too was going to make dinner for all of them. She was going to make stuffed cabbage, garlic bread, and salad and take out some drinks and make some mac and cheese for Catherine for dinner and try to make some baby food later for Alex.

"Your girl is such a great cook. It smells great whatever she's making." Stu smelled the wonderful stuff Bless was making in the kitchen as it wafted into the room.

"She sure is and she's a great cook for all I can say." Drew was grateful to have a beautiful wife that could certainly cook which he admired. She was like a chef in the making.

"Why don't we go and see if we could help?" The big man stood up suggesting to his good pal.

"Sure why not, come on little man."Drew carried his son with him as the men walked into the kitchen to see Catherine helping her mommy like a good little girl.

"Hey baby. Anything we could help with?" The Scot made his presence known in the kitchen.

"Hey babe. Actually you guys can help set the table and help me put dinner on the table once I finish up here." Bless smiled when she seen Drew and Stu with the baby.

"That doesn't sound like a problem at all. Champ, do you think you can be a good boy while daddy and Uncle Shtu help mommy?" Drew asked his son putting him in his highchair. Alex whined not wanting to be left alone.

"Buddy, I'll be a few minutes I promise." The Scot reassured his son kissing his head and ruffling his hair knowing Alex didn't like being put down sometimes. He was so much like Catherine when she was little. She hated being by herself and wanted to be held.

Bless finished up with some of the other stuff she made while making cookies and the guys decided to help out as much as they could with setting up the dinner table.

Catherine felt thirsty so wanting to be independent, she walked over and grabbed her sippy cup in fridge herself.

"Good girl. You got your juice yourself." Bless was proud of her little girl watching her walk back to the stool to help her.

"I a big girl mama."

"Yes you are baby. I'm very proud of you." Bless smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

After dinner and cookies were done, the family and Stu had a small family prayer and had a great evening bonding,talking, and laughing about everything under the sun.


	139. Abandoned Baby Chapter 139

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 139**

The next morning Bless got up from her deep sleep when she felt a heavy weight against her. Looking down she saw Drew's arms were wrapped around her waist and he had the most peaceful look on his face as he was facing her as a few of his strands of chestnut locks had fallen on his sleeping face.

She couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he was as she turned to face him carefully without waking her sleeping lover as she gently brushed some of his locks away from his face pushing it behind his ear while watching him sleep.

"I love you baby." She told him softly as she took the soft pad of her thumb to stroke his cheek and taking in every feature of his delicate face with her eyes.

Slowly she leaned in to kiss him before pulling away as she continued to just watch him doze away with a slight small smile upon his face. Gently with nimble fingers, she raised his arm making sure she wasn't waking him and placed it at his side as she got up from bed to look over her shoulder to see it was about 9:15AM.

The sun was filtering through the balcony doors of their room as she peeped out from the blinds of their room. Deciding she wanted some fresh air, she grabbed her black silk robe and put it around her before opening the doors and looking back at Drew making sure she hadn't awakened him from his slumber.

The raven haired beauty gently closed the door behind her and leaned against the rails taking in the fresh morning air and letting the soft breeze surround her like arms enveloping around her. Moments like this she cherished feeling the quiet serenity around her taking in all the surroundings of their home.

She felt at peace and safe here at home with Drew once again and felt like they were really meant to be together. Bless was just glad to be home with him and their children. She knew they were meant to be a family and that's all she wanted.

She smiled at the ring down on her finger playing with it as it gleamed in the sunlight. Sometimes she felt like it was a dream he had proposed to her and she was going to be finally his wife. She couldn't wait to be his wife and him to be her husband.

"Penny for your thoughts there lass?" Her hubby spoke up with a smile when he had just woken up startling her in the process as she turned around to see his smiling face as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Honey, you scared me..." Bless giggled a little startled had not realized her future husband was awake.

"I'm sorry babe. You look a little distracted, you okay?"

"I woke up and you weren't beside me and saw you out here. You okay baby?" The Scot asked her kissing the top of her head as he held her.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just had a few things on my mind and wanted to clear my head is all. I'm just trying to take this all in before we get married you know." She reassured him she was okay as he intertwined his fingers with her's.

"You having second thoughts love?"

"No...not at all Drew. I guess it's just wedding jitters is all I think. Are we going to be okay?" She asked him honestly to what their future might hold.

Yeah lass. We're going to be more than okay. I promise this to you lass. You're mine forever. I don't want anybody else but you and only you. I promised to never hurt you again. I don't want to put you and our kids in another awkward position and I don't want to lose you or them. You and the kids are all I have in this world. Believe me Bless, you're all I want in this world and to make you my wife and mother of my children." Drew let her know how much he loved her and didn't want to make anymore mistakes of losing her. He was stupid for letting her go once and he didn't plan on losing her again including their kids. They meant so much to him.

He heard her sniffle as he turned her around and saw the tears started making the way down her soft face.

"Awww baby love, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Drew let out a small chuckle brushing her tears with his thumbs.

"You promise to never hurt me again, I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me baby. I'm yours forever." He softly promised her clutching her left hand and kissing it before pulling her close to him feeling comforted he meant that.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too and I mean that Bless. I love you more than anything else in this world."

"Drew, do you think we could push our wedding maybe another month or two just until maybe we're settled in together and make sure we're on the right track with everything including our relationship?"Bless requested if it was okay to push the wedding a little farther just to make sure things were okay between them.

"I don't have a problem with that lass. Whatever your heart decides and I'll wait till forever for you."

"I just want to make sure my heart is into it and I just don't want to rush anything plus I want to make sure we're on the same page with one another."

"Like I said lass, whatever your heart leads you go for it. I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with. I'm here for a long shot and promise to make things right."

"Thanks for being so understanding. I wouldn't know to do without you."

"Anytime lass. I promise to love you forever and that's a promise." Drew then leaned in and kissed her as Bless smiled into the kiss as she brushed her soft fingers against the tresses of his hair bringing him in closer to deepen the kiss.

The two gently broke away from the kiss as the tall Scot smiled placing a kiss on her forehead letting their breaths slow down from the passionate kiss they shared as the tall man felt the small woman against him snuggle in his arms just letting her rest against him.

A few minutes later, Bless heard the baby monitor go off that was sitting on the chair knowing Alexander was due for a changing and feeding.

"I'll get him." She told her hubby hearing their son needed her.

"I'll help you babe." The tall wrestler told his future wife that he didn't mind helping with their son as he picked up the baby monitor bringing it with him.

"Okay." She nodded as they broke away from their peaceful moment to go tend to their baby boy.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you hungry and need a diaper change?" The young mom asked the small infant gathering the small boy in her arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie. Mommy's got you." She cooed softly kissing the side of his head as she laid Alex on the changing table as Drew grabbed some of the stuff they needed to change him.

"It looks like you made a stinky sweetie. I know, mommy's going to change you sweetheart." She consoled her son rubbing his stomach softly as Drew helped change Alex's diaper and gave her the stuff she needed such as baby wipes while he held the diaper rash cream as well.

"It's okay lad. Mommy and I are here." Drew comforted his son letting him know he and Bless were there with him watching Bless wipe the baby's bottom cleaning him up before throwing the dirty wipes in the diaper before closing it up.

Drew put the diaper rash cream and powder on Alex last before Bless put a new diaper on him.

"There you go champ. Good as new." Bless smiled at her infant son giving him a kiss on the head.

"Honey, can you hold Alex for a few minutes while I go throw this in the trash can in the bathroom?" She asked if he could hold Alex while she went to go throw the dirty diaper away.

"Sure babe, I got him."

The young mom walked into the bathroom and threw the dirty diaper in the trash and washed her hands at the sink.

She flipped the lights off once she walked out of the bathroom to go back to the nursery to see Drew walking around with their son rubbing his back comforting the young infant.

"Here hon, let me take over that way I can feed the little one. I'm sure he's got to be hungry."

They walked over to the rocking chair at the side of the room as the Scotsman carefully laid the infant in his future wife's arms as she lowered her shirt and let the infant eat as she rocked with him in her arms.

"You were hungry huh champ?" She softly giggled down at her baby boy while brushing some of his light whisps of hair with her fingers.

"He's so calm when you talk to him." The Scot noticed how quiet Alex had gotten once Bless had him in her arms.

"Yeah he is. Alex is such a good boy, right baby?" Bless leaned down to kiss their son on the forehead as she continued to feed him.

"He is the most beautiful baby we've brought into this world. I couldn't be more prouder of you that you brought Alex into our lives. You're the most strongest woman I've ever known being in labor for 12 hours with him."

"Thanks sweetie. I'm just glad he's here and he's ours forever." Bless smiled at Drew as he pecked her lips before he leaned down and kissed their son on the head quietly loving spending time with them.

After Bless fed their son, she gave Alex to Drew while she fixed her shirt.

"Hon, do you want to hold Al and burp him?" She asked.

"Sure I would mommy." He got Alex from her and walked around the room with their son patting his back to get him to burp.

Bless couldn't help but smile at Drew holding their baby boy. He looked like a natural father and she fell more in love with him every second. This is how she pictured their life being a happy family.

"Good boy champ." She heard Drew speak when their son gave out a good burp and continued to walk around with the small infant on his shoulder as the baby laid his head on his father's shoulder opening and closing his eyes every few minutes while taking deep breaths.

"I think he's sleepy again." Bless noticed their son fighting sleep on his father's shoulder.

"I'll put him to bed as soon as he falls asleep. Why don't you go check on Catherine and I'll be with you in a few minutes once I put this little tyke down?" Drew suggested to his future wife that he would put Alex down to sleep once the baby fell asleep while she went to go make sure Catherine was okay.

"Okay." She nodded as she walked out of the room with a smile taking one last peek at them before she went to go check on their baby girl to see her up sitting on the pink carpeted floor with her toy puppy Cubby in her arms watching cartoons on her tv.

"Hey princess. You're up early." Bless spoke up.

The little angel turned around and smiled when she saw her mommy.

"Mama!" The little girl squeaked happy to see her giving her a hug good morning.

"Hey there's my big girl. Did you just get up?" Her mom asked giving her a kiss.

"Me just wake up mama." The little toddler told her as she snuggled into her mom's arms as Bless gave her a good morning kiss.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmmmhmmm...hungy mama."

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?"

The little toddler tapped her chin as her mother giggled knowing she was thinking.

The little girl shrugged not knowing what she wanted for breakfast.

"Do you want milk and chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Otay." The little girl shrugged.

"Where dada?" She wondered about her dad.

"In the nursery with Alex but he'll join us later."

The little girl turned off her tv before taking her mom's hand into her's as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Do you want to help mama in the kitchen little one?" Bless asked Catherine if she wanted to be mommy's little helper.

"Yeah. I a big girl." Catherine proudly told her mommy.

"Good. You can be mommy's little helper then." Bless giggled glad Catherine got a chance to help her what to put or mix with the ingredients.

"Hey there love. Good morning." Drew greeted his daughter good morning.

"Morning Dada." Catherine smiled her toothy smile at him while helping her mom when she seen him walk over.

"I see you are helping mommy again. My little girl is growing up too fast on me." The Scot chuckled how fast she was growing up in front of his eyes.

"I wuv helping mama plus I mama's helper right mama?" The little girl giggled sweetly which was music to Drew's ears.

"Of course you are baby and always will be." Bless told her with a smile as she winked at Drew too.

"Drew are you hungry, I'm making us breakfast as well." His fiance told him that she was making breakfast for them.

"I think I'm just gonna make myself some protein shake and some eggs and work out downstairs for awhile but thanks for thinking of me sweets." He appreciated the sweet gesture as he was going about in the cupboards making himself his protein shakes and eggs before he started out the day to work out.

"No problem honey." She winked at him before going back to her work with Catherine.

After the girls finished making breakfast and got everything set up, Catherine helped Bless to put the plates and utensils on the table.

"Thank you for helping baby. Mommy is so proud of you." Bless told her daughter how proud she was of Cat being a big girl by helping her mom set the table.

"I want too mama because I wuv yew and I a big girl." Catherine was happy to help her mommy.

"Mama, can I help put the pancakes on the table?" The little girl asked.

"Honey, I don't want you to hurt yourself plus these are still hot so let mommy do it okay. You did a good job of setting the table though. Why don't you go get your sippy cup and sit at the table and mommy will get your milk as soon as I put the food on the table." Her mom suggested as she was putting the food on the counter to put on the table later.

"Otay mommy." Catherine obeyed as she went to her booster seat to sit down after getting her sippy cup.

As soon as Bless finished putting the food on the table, she grabbed the carton of milk and unscrewed Catherine's sippy cup lid and poured some milk in it before closing it again.

"Here you go baby." Bless gave the sippy cup to Catherine as the little girl giggled taking sips of her milk.

"Tank yew mama." Catherine smiled.

"You're welcome baby."

"Honey, do you want eggs or sausage with your pancakes?" Bless asked her little girl.

"Eggs."

"Okay baby. Make sure you eat all of it okay."

"I will mama."

Bless helped Catherine cut her pancakes into bite size pieces that way she would be able to eat it all.

"Mama, you work today?" Catherine asked her mom if she was going to be busy since she wanted to spend time with her mother.

"Not today sweetie. I get all the free time to spend with you and Alex so you have me all day until tomorrow if anybody needs me so you may have to spend time with daddy okay?"

"Otay mama." The little toddler understood as she continued to eat her pancakes.

"Make sure to eat your scrambled eggs baby." Bless told her daughter who nodded.

"Mama, are you and dada going to marry soon?" The toddler was once again curious if her parents were going to be together forever.

"Well anak (Child), I don't know how to explain to you since you're still little but I hope you understand okay. Daddy and I do promise to stay together for you and Alex if he and I work things out first. I love daddy very very much like I love you and Alex. It may take time for he and I to get along but we both love you very very much don't forget that. Nothing will ever change." Bless tried explaining to the young toddler in a simple sentence that way Catherine would understand.

"You and dada still happy right mommy?" The small girl asked looking up at her mom honestly wishing they could be together and not fight anymore like they used too.

"Yes we are baby. You don't need to worry your pretty head about anything. Daddy and I will be just fine. We love you and Alex no matter what." Bless reassured her daughter that she didn't need to worry and they would still be a family.

"I promised daddy we would take it slow with each other but eventually we'll get to being a happy family again honey."

"I wuv when yew and dada don't fight. I l wuv yew and dada and I hate to see yew sad when dada make yew cry..." Catherine honestly told Bless how she felt when she hated to see her parents fight but loved them both when they were happy.

"I know baby. Parents fight sometimes but those are bumps for now like owies but we promise to get along for the sake of you and your brother."

"Pwomise mommy?"

"I promise baby. One day you'll understand the rest when you're more older."

"Otay mommy." Catherine nodded smiling.

"Come here you." Bless smiled as the little toddler smiled toddling up to her mom's lap as Bless gave her a kiss on the head loving the moment of getting to talk to her daughter and get her to understand more things even she was still little but she seemed to take things with stride.

"Mommy, can I ask yew something?" The little girl asked as she was in her arms.

"Anything baby." Bless nodded.

"Mommy, how come I don't look like yew or dada?" The little girl became curious since she didn't look anything like Bless or Drew.

Bless sighed knowing this question was coming and hoped Cat would understand eventually.

"Honey, you know what adoption is right?"

Catherine shook her head causing her little curls to shake.

"Well adoption is like when you don't grow in your mommy's tummy but in her heart."

"What yew mean mommy?"

"Honey, your real mommy died a long time ago..."

"What die mean mama?"

"Sweetie, it means your mommy is no longer here and she went so sleep for a very very long time. She's up in the sky with the beautiful angels."

"Why did mommy die mama?" Catherine wondered why her real mommy left her.

Bless sighed not sure how to answer that question and wished she could tell her daughter.

"So yew not my real mommy?" The little girl was curious as she sniffled as she looked up at Bless.

Bless teared up and shook her head.

"You see baby, your mommy died because a bad man hurt her. Dada and I found you one day along with dada, Uncle JC, and Uncle Randy in a basket so we took you into our care and raised you as our own. Dada and I didn't want to see you hurt or get sick so I took you in. I'm sure your real mommy would've wanted you to be loved and safe so you went to us."

"Do yew tink mommy still wuv me mama?"

"Yes, very very much and I'm sure she would've wanted you honey. I think your mommy is glad me and dada took care of you and gave you the best love in the whole world."

"Can I still caw you mommy if it's otay?" Catherine hoped it was okay with Bless.

"Of course baby. Even though you may not be mine by blood but you will always grow in my heart and I will always love you." Bless meant that and would always love Catherine.

"I'm glad yer my mommy." Catherine smiled up at Bless and hugged her.

"I'm glad to be your mom too baby. No matter what, you'll always be my little girl."

"I hope the bad man doesn't get me after he hurt my mommy..."

"Honey, dada and I will always protect you and so will Alex." Bless swore with all her heart and soul they would do everything in their will to protect and love her.

"Are you done eating baby?" Bless asked seeing Catherine's plate was empty.

"Yes mama. I done." Catherine nodded she was done eating as Bless got her plate off the table.

"Good girl. Make sure you drink the rest of your milk and you can run off and play."

"Otay." The little girl obeyed as she grabbed her sippy cup to drink the rest of her milk.

After Catherine got done eating, she went off to her room to go play meanwhile Drew just finished working out to see Bless gathering what she and Cat got done eating and drinking putting them in the sink to wash.

"Hey babe. Need any help?" The Scot asked seeing his fiance at the sink.

"I got these baby. Don't worry." Bless reassured her future husband seeing him grab a glass and filling it with water.

"Where's Cat?" He asked about their baby girl.

"Playing in her room after she got done eating. She and I had a mother to daughter heart to heart talk. She was asking if we were going to be together forever to her real mom since she noticed she doesn't look like us." She explained to him what she and their daughter talked about.

"How did she take it?" He asked standing beside Bless watching her wash the dishes.

"She took it rather well and I explained it all in a simple way. She kinda understands but I told her she would understand the rest when she gets older. I know she's a little girl but she gets curious. I just wanted to be honest with her. I love that little girl more than anything in this world. I didn't tell her about her biological dad because I know that would scare her to know her dad might hurt her if he ever got out of jail but I told her that you and I including Alex would do anything to protect her."

"You did the right thing baby. I too swear to protect her and Alex including you at all cost if that son of a bitch decides to hurt my family if he ever gets out. I love that little girl as well. There's nothing else I want to do than let her know everything is going to be okay and we love her."

"I know you love her, we both do and she's in our custody now where no one can hurt her and we can give her a good life and lots of love. I'm sure her mom would want that."

"Yeah she would. I'm sure of it. You're a great mom with her and from the first day I saw you hold her, I fell more in love with you. I can't wait to have another little girl just like her one day when we're ready to have another baby down the road."

"You're also a great dad with her. I knew when we got her I knew she would be our's. We finally got the family we both wanted as well. I know when we get married and we're ready, we'll be finally a true family."

"I would love that." Drew agreed as he walked over wrapping his arms around Bless and kissed her neck lovingly as she smiled even though he couldn't see it but he felt it.

"I would too." She nodded against him letting him hold her.

"How was your workout?" She asked him.

"It was pretty good. I missed holding my girl in my arms though." He let her know with a smile and sighed kissing her head taking in the scent of her coconut shampoo scented hair.

"I missed you too and I feel better when you hold me. I feel so safe in your arms." She sighed feeling content in her fiance's arms and wished he would never let go.

"Honey, are you sure about us postponing our wedding until we're decided and happy with the way things are going?" Bless wanted to make sure they were okay with the change of plans.

"I'm more than okay with it lass. I don't mind and when you want to get married, I'll be happy to follow your lead. I'm in no rush babe plus like I said I don't want to push you if you're not ready."

"You always know what to say and make me feel better. No wonder I love you so much." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his strong torso as she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you too and I always will." He told her sincerely as he tilted up her chin to give her a sweet kiss.

"We should stop in case Catherine comes in here." She smiled in between his lips.

"Mmmm...I don't want this to end..."The Scot murmured softly as he kissed the love of his life.

"Dada, what you doin' to mama?" Catherine giggled as she seen her daddy kiss her mommy.

"Busted." Bless giggled to Drew breaking away from the kiss seeing Catherine.

"Hey shorty. Nothin', your mom and I were just catching is all. Weren't you just watching cartoons?" Drew chuckled asking his tiny daughter.

"I was bored and wanted to spend time wit yew and mama."

"Hmmm...how about when Alex wakes up we get ready and we go to the park and have a family picnic?" He suggested that they do that and have a family fun filled day.

"That sounds like fun!" The little toddler beamed.

"What about you baby, would you be okay with it?" The Scottish wrestler asked his fiance if she was okay with the idea.

"I think we could think of doing that since it's a beautiful day out." Bless agreed to the suggestion that she would love to spend time with her children and Drew for the day.

"Great, let me grab a shower and as soon as Alex is awake soon we'll go out."

"Sounds like a good idea baby." Bless nodded as she got some things ready for the picnic while Drew walked away to grab a shower.

"Mommy, do you still have my pwetty owange dwess yew bought me?" Catherine asked her if she still had the dress her mother had gotten her.

"Yes I do baby. Let mommy pack what we need first then we'll get you dressed."

After Bless packed up everything to bring, she gave Cat a bath and got her dressed then tended to Alex as soon as he woke up and got him ready too to go out.

When Drew finished his shower, he helped Bless with their son to look after him and packed things in the van while Catherine looked for what kind of shoes she wanted to wear while Bless was also taking a shower and getting ready for the day.

"Dada, I need help with these bunny ties." The little girl pouted at her dad she needed help tying her sneakers as soon as she put them on.

Drew chuckled seeing his daughter looked to be needing her shoes to be tied.

"Hold on a second sweetums. Champ, gotta put you down first in your stroller while I help your sister with her shoes." Drew told Alex putting him down in the baby stroller beside him and strapping in his seatbelt that way he was safe and secure.

He then turned to Catherine.

"Okay baby, let's teach you how to tie those laces." Drew instructed her as she watched intently while sitting on his lap.

"See, now they're bunny ears tied together." He chuckled showing her how he tied her shoes.

"I want to tie shoes dada." Catherine hoped to learn what he did.

"Don't worry swee'ie, one day you'll get it. It takes time but I'm glad I got to help you with them." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Dada, can I bring Cubby with me in the car?" The little toddler girl asked if it was okay to bring her stuffed puppy.

"Sure you can love." Drew was totally okay with Cat bringing her favorite stuffed toy puppy he had gotten her when she was a baby.

Catherine quickly toddled to her room to grab her toy which was on top of her bed before meeting back with her daddy who was giving Alex his pacifier.

As soon as Bless got finished getting dressed, she put on her best blue sun dress and let her long curls down and had white flop flops on.

"Love, can you sit tight with Al while I help your mom put some stuff in the car?" Drew asked his daughter a favor to watch her baby brother while he helped Bless.

"Otay daddy. I pwomise." Catherine obeyed like a good little girl sitting on the stairs while watching her baby brother while her dad helped her mom put away some stuff by the door to make sure they had everything.

"Honey, I got these. Don't worry." Bless reassured that all she had were the carry on's that weren't necessarily too heavy plus while carrying the diaper bag with all the necessary stuff Alex would need and a few clothes and such for Catherine in case it got a little cold out.

After everything was packed and the kids were strapped into their seats, the family was ready to go out and spend time together as a family.


	140. Abandoned Baby Chapter 140

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 140**

The next morning Bless had just woken up when she didn't find Drew next to her and wondered where he had gotten too. Turning to the clock next to her bedside she had read it was about 9:15AM.

She brushed the back of her hair with her fingers while giving a small yawn. Getting out of bed, she smiled looking out the window seeing the sun was shining.

Walking out of the room in her pj's, she seen Drew had their daughter Catherine on his lap and it looked like they were animatedly talking to someone.

"Hey there you two. Who are you talking too?" Bless asked her daughter and the love of her life.

"Hi mommy. Dada and I talking to nana." Catherine smiled when she seen her mommy was up stretching her little arms to be held which Bless giggled too and kissed her daughter good morning as she sat by her fiance as he smiled at her.

"Hey mom." Bless greeted her future mother-in-law as Drew was talking to her as she made her presence made.

"Well good morning sunshine. You look beautiful this morning." Theresa smiled happy to see her future daughter-in-law.

"Awww Theresa. You're so sweet. Just woke up actually but I appreciate the compliment."

"Still you look beautiful my dear. No need to act so shy around your future mother-in-law." Theresa giggled sensing Bless' shyness but thought she looked cute otherwise.

"So hon, when are you and my beautiful daughter-in-law and grand children coming to visit?" Drew's mother asked her son.

"Baby, what do you say, maybe two or three months?" The Scot turned to his fiance.

"I'd say that's about right since we have another tour coming up I think in Glasgow last I remembered but I need to confirm it with Vince to find out but I will let you and pop pop know in advance." Bless said with a smile hoping that she, Drew, and the babies could come visit them.

"I'm glad to hear that dear. By the way Drew, I hope you're treating Bless and my grandbabies like gold."

"Yes mom. I sure am. Don't worry about a thing." Drew chuckled reassuring his mom that he had everything under control.

"Bless, if you have any problems at all dear, don't be hesitant to let me know." Theresa let her know if she needed someone to talk too if Bless had any problems.

"Don't worry mama I sure will let you know. By the way I hope Drew told you he's pushed up the wedding another month or two just until we get ourselves on the same page again."

"I'm glad to hear that darling. Maybe when you and Drew are ready to get married, we'll be on the first flight out to hear you two say your I do's at the alter."

"That would be great and maybe Lee and Noelle could come up too for our wedding once we get everything in place. We're gonna send our in the invitations in advance as well whoever is invited."

"I'm so happy to hear sweetheart. I just can't wait till you become my daughter-in-law soon."

As on cue, Bless heard Alex crying.

"Mama, I hope you don't mind but that's Alex. I'm gonna let Drew and Catherine keep talking to you while I'm on mommy duty."

"Lad, are you going to help your wife?" Theresa asked her son if he was going to help Bless with changing Alex.

"Yeah I will mom. I hope you don't mind that I sign off. Maybe we can talk later this evening if you will be on la'er."

"I will let you know hon. Just give me a call and we'll set up another chat when you're available. I don't want to keep you and Bless. I just wanted to call and check up on you and my grand babies."

"Will do mom. Gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you Catty. Be good for your mom and dad."

"I will Nana. I wuv yew. Mwah!" Catherine blew a kiss to Theresa as she giggled on the other end at how cute her future granddaughter was.

"Okay love. While I help mom with Alex, do you think you can sit out here and watch cartoons?"

"Otay daddy." She nodded as the little toddler made her way to the tv to see what cartoons were on that morning as she had cubby with her.

"Shhhh, it's okay buddy. Mama's here." Bless consoled her baby boy as she was changing his dirty diaper.

"Hey babe. Need some help with big Al?" Drew made his presence felt in the nursery to see Bless changing the baby.

"I don't mind babe." Bless smiled at her fiance glad he was able to help her.

"Cat is with Cubby in the livingroom watching tv just to let you know."

"Okay. At least I won't have to worry."

"So what did you and mom talk about?" Bless was intrigued to ask as she was wiping the small infant with some diaper wipes.

"You know the usual mother and son bonding stuff. It was nice talking to my parents for a while since it's a rarity I get to talk to her. She and dad miss you and the babies a lot." He mentioned as he was helping his fiance change Alex.

"I'm glad I get to talk to your mom. I miss her and your dad. They already treat me like family."

"You are family and so are the kids." Drew smiled sweetly at his future wife.

"Oh baby, it's okay. Mommy's almost done." Bless consoled Alex strapping on a new diaper on him and picking him up in her left arm to support him.

"Babe, here, give me the dirty diaper and I'll throw it away." Drew told her as Bless gave him the diaper to throw away as she went to feed the young one.

"Shhhh... It's okay baby, mommy's here." Bless consoled Alex in her arms rubbing his back gently.

She walked over to the rocking chair and began feeding the baby.

A few minutes later, The handsome Scot walked out to see his fiance with their son feeding him while she was being attentive to him.

"I know sweetie. It's okay." Bless spoke to Alex softly stroking his soft whisps of dark hair as he softly whimpered.

"Is Al okay?" Drew asked walking over to them kneeling next to his fiance.

"He's just a little cranky but he should be fine right baby?" Bless smiled down at their son and kissing his head.

"You're so good with him." Drew smiled at Bless as he took his Alex's hand and rubbed his tiny fingers with his hand.

"So you are you. I can tell how much you love him." Bless said in return to her future husband.

"I do. He's my little buddy." Drew spoke softly as he brushed their sons hair back and kissed his forehead before leaning up to kiss his future wife on the head.

Alex cooed softly as Bless was rocking him in her arms and patting his back to give him a good burp.

"Good boy honey." She smiled as she continued to pat Alex's back.

After Bless fed him, Drew got their son from her while she fixed her shirt and he laid the tiny infant back in her arms.

"He's smiling." She giggled showing Drew that their son was smiling softly up at her.

"Hey bud. Watcha smilin' about huh?" Drew talked to Alex as he saw the smile and couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"He smiles just like you. Those little dimples are definitely yours babe." Bless noticed as she smiled down at their precious little angel.

"Yeah they are, aren't they." Drew smiled his dimpled smile which made Bless giggle sweetly.

"Hey, hey sweetie, you fallin' asleep on mama?" Bless looked down at the small infant in her arms while stroking his hair as Alex gave out a small yawn.

"You want me to put him to bed, he seems to be tuckered out."

"If you want too honey." She nodded passing Alex off to Drew carefully standing up before the Scot held his son in his arms.

They walked over to the crib as Bless stood behind Drew watching him put the little tyke down to bed.

"Pleasant dreams little man. Daddy loves you." Drew whispered to Alex as he covered the tiny infant with the baby blanket and turned on the little mobile on top of the crib.

"Good night sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Bless smiled as she walked over next to her fiance who wrapped his arms around her as they watched Alex sleep peacefully.

"He's so precious. Thank you for making me a mommy." Bless turned to her future husband and gave him a soft kiss.

"And thank you for making me a daddy. I love you darlin'." The Scot honestly told her how he felt.

"Come on, let's go check on our little princess." He took her hand to go check on Catherine as she nodded while grabbing the baby monitor just in case she heard Alex if and when he woke up again.

They walked out to the living room together to see Catherine curled up on the floor with Cubby in her arms as she was sucking on her binky and she was fast asleep as "Sesame Street" was playing on the tv.

"She's asleep." Drew noticed turning to Bless with a smile as he kneeled in front of Catherine who was peaceful as an angel.

"Do you want to put her on the couch that way she's more comfy?"

"I don't want to wake her if she wakes up."

"I don't think Catty would mind plus I think she's pretty much a sound sleeper."

The Scot carefully picked up the small toddler wrapping his arms underneath her legs and neck to support her as he watched her curl close to his chest. Her breathing was soft against him knowing she was in a deep state of sleep.

He carefully placed Catherine on the pillow letting her rest on it as Bless grabbed the baby blanket and covered her daughter with it and put Cubby next to her curling it in her arms.

"She's so peaceful when she's sleeping." Bless sighed softly with a smile as she stroked her daughter's hair back.

"She is. She's like a little cherub." Drew had to agree at how cute Cat was in her sleep. She looked like a little angel with a halo on her head.

"Mommy..."The baby softly whimpered in her sleep slowly opening her eyes looking for her mom.

"Shhhh...go back to sleep baby. Mommy's here." Bless heard Catherine whimper in her sleep as she softly rubbed her arm to reassure her she was right there with her.

The fact Catherine's soft breathing was heard, she was peacefully back asleep.

While the kids were asleep, Drew ended up going downstairs to work out while Bless started cleaning the house and to see if she could see if anything else needed organizing including in her and Drew's office/study area.

A few minutes later Bless' cellphone rang so she stopped whatever she was doing to look down at the ID on her phone to see it was Carla.

**Bless: **_Hello_

**MissCarlaG: **_Hey Bless. Just called up to check up on you, Drew,and the babies. Miss na miss kita. (I miss you)_

**Bless: **_Hey Carla. We're doing good. Yung bata, tulog sila ngayon so linis ako dito sa bahay. Si Drew sa baba mag workout. (The kids are now asleep so I'm cleaning here in the house. Drew is downstairs working out.)_

**MissCarlaG: **_Ah okay. So anything new in the wedding department?_

**Bless: **_Well gusto namin mag postpone (We want to postpone) maybe for another month or two just two make sure everything is okay between the two of us._

**MissCarlaG: **_No problem in that. I think at least you two are getting along quite well which is a start. _

**Bless: **_Agreed. So far so good. Kumusta ang mommy at daddy mo?" (How are your mom and dad?)_

**MissCarlaG: **_Mabuti naman sila. (They're both good). They're both downstairs while nandito ako sa kwarto mag study (I'm here in my room studying). Kung hindi ka busy sa weekend, gusto mag malling tayo. Kailangan ako ang break before yung exam ko in two weeks." (If you're not busy this weekend, do you want to go to the mall, I need a break before my exam in two weeks.)_

**Bless: **_Sure. I would love too. Gives us more time to see each other plus I'm sure the kids miss you too._

**MissCarlaG: **_Okay. I'll pick you up in the house Saturday afternoon around 3PM. _

**Bless: **_Sounds good. We could talk more wedding plans while we shop._

**MissCarlaG: **_Great idea Bless. Any way I need to go, mama is calling me._

**Bless: **_Okay, talk to you soon Carla._

After the girls talked for a good while, Bless looked through some boxes and put some pictures she had put in some boxes of her and Drew and started placing some of them on the desk or the walls. They just looked so happy together.

She smiled at a particular picture she was holding. She was facing Drew as she sat on his lap as he was pulling her into a sweet kiss.

She brushed her thumb against Drew's sweet face on the picture as they were taking a pic at sunset and it was the perfect moment.

After looking at it for a few minutes, she put it on her desk and grabbed another photo from the box and smiled at another favorite pic of her and Drew together with Catherine in the middle of them as they were all smiling and Bless had her hand on her belly when she was 2 months pregnant with Alex. They looked like such a big happy family.

Bless even had a few certificates that she put on the walls just to make the study look more decorative and make the room feel like home again.

After Drew had gotten his work out and took his shower, he decided to go find his fiance wondering where she was and what she was up too.

"Bless, where are ya?" Drew called out to her wherever she was.

"In here hon." The young bride to be called out to her future husband when she heard his voice ring out from the outside hallway while she continued to look through some stuff in the box.

The Scot walked in the study/office area to see Bless look over some stuff in the box and he smiled to himself. The room felt like home to her again after she decided to unpack some stuff to put back on the walls and on the desk. He spotted her putting little nick knacks on the desk such as pictures of them and the children.

"Hey babe. Watcha doin'?" Her fiance wondered as he saw her look through some stuff in the opened box in front of her.

"Just fixing up the room and forgot I still had to unpack some stuff and thought of making it like home again." She looked up at him as she stopped what she was doing.

"You did a great job baby." Drew complimented on how clean and organized the room looked, It looked very spacious the way it looked with their pictures framed up on the walls and on the mantle.

"I decided to clean up some while you were downstairs. I don't just want to sit around too much plus with the kids napping it gave me something to do."

Drew smiled when he saw his and Bless' favorite picture on the mantle with him pulling her on his lap as she was facing him as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I remember this as if it were yesterday." He smiled walking over to the mantle picking up the pic in the middle and reminisced they were so happy and care free.

"I do too. That's my favorite picture as well." She agreed with him as she caught him staring at the picture.

"I never stopped loving you Bless, I mean that baby." Drew put the picture back on the mantle and walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I never stopped loving you too. Just promise to never hurt me again." Bless told Drew looking up into his soft blue eyes.

"I promise you that baby. You're stuck with me forever." He chuckled softly as he looked down at her with a smile.

"I hope so." She agreed snuggling into his warm embrace.

"Mommy...Mommy..." Catherine called out looking for her as she dragged her baby blanket along with her and Cubby in her left arm.

"Mama!" Catherine cried out to Bless.

"I think Catty is up." Bless heard the voice of their little girl squeak out as she broke out of Drew's embrace.

"Mommy..."The little toddler cried looking for Bless.

"We're here baby." Bless called out too her baby daughter from the study.

The little toddler heard her mommy's voice as she made her way to the study area where her mommy was.

The pitter patter of footsteps walked in the room as the little angel was wiping her sleepy eyes as she had her baby blanket in one hand and Cubby in the other.

"Hey sweetie. You sleep good?" Bless smiled as she saw the still groggy little girl.

"Uh huh...I look for yew mama." The little girl mumbled still tired as she walked into her mother's arms for Bless to pick her up and give her a kiss on the head.

"Are you hungry sweetpea?" Bless asked her daughter as Catherine had her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"Nu uh." Catherine mumbled softly against her pacifier.

"You still sleepy love?" Drew asked Catherine seeing her rest her head on Bless' shoulder and stroked some of her hair that fell.

"Sweepy." The little girl answered him.

"Do you want me to carry you back to your room?"

Catherine sucked on her binky and shook her head against Bless.

"Do you want me to carry you till you fall back asleep baby?" Bless asked Catherine who was cradled in her arms.

Catherine nodded tiredly against her mom's shoulder as she sucked her pacifier as she opened and closed her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy's got you." Bless patted the toddler's back.

As soon as Catherine was back down for the count, Bless carefully passed off the baby to Drew to carry her as they walked off to her room to tuck her in.

"Good night sweet baby. Mommy loves you." Bless whispered to Catherine while stroking her hair and giving her head a soft kiss.

"Good night lil' lass. Sweet dreams. I love you munchkin." Drew smiled at the little girl and kissed her forehead.

Drew stood up afterward to turn on the little night light next to the bed.

The young parents left the room once the little one was asleep and spent some quiet time together.


	141. Abandoned Baby Chapter 141

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 141

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm back in BUSINESS and have my internet connection back up and running and boy did it take awhile. Well after a VERY LONG hiatus, I'm back with more chapters for you all to enjoy! :-)

That afternoon after Bless spent time with Drew going over some stuff for Raw when all of a sudden Drew's phone rang.

The Scot looked down at the ID and saw it was Heath.

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey Heath. What's up?_

**OneManBand: **_Hey man, I just called ya since I want to run a few ideas that I've been having lately. I don't know if you like it but how would you like to form some sort of group together? It's going to be me, you, and Jind._

**BadBoyDrew: **_What kind of group is this any way? Let me hear some of the ideas._

**OneManBand: **_Well, it's going to be me, you, and Yusev (Jinder). We're going to run a stable together something like the Band. I've just been bored as of late with what's going for me since after beating the Legends and want to do something new. I know you've wanted to get some tv time as well plus Yu is not doing so much and he seems pretty okay with it but wanted to run the idea if you want to join in. Man, you guys and I are going to have so much fun with this little stable. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Doesn't sound like a bad idea and we could use the screen time on tv. _

**OneManBand: **_That's the plus side of it. We're going to be like a rock group of some sort. I will let you know the rest of the details as soon as I __get more ideas for our group. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_I'm liking the idea so far. I think we're going to make this something worth while. Bless and I have been reading some scripts for Raw, SD, and whatever shows we're on on what they're having us do. _

**OneManBand: **_Great. By the way, how's Bless doing so far?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_She's doing good actually. She's here beside me as we're going over some stuff what's going to be happening the next few days or so. _

**OneManBand: **_Good. Just make sure to treat her like gold. I would hate to see her get hurt again. I also hope the kids are doing well. I miss my bud and the babies._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Maybe one of these days I'll have to convince Bless to come back out on the road and start traveling again plus my mom wants to see the kids when we tour out in Glasgow in the next few months._

**OneManBand: **_That would be great that way our family would be complete again. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_So true my friend. I can't wait and have to talk to Bless if she wants to travel with the kids and I'm sure the kids miss you and the guys and gals backstage._

**OneManBand: **_Heck I already miss my niece and nephew plus PJ (Justin) and Stu (Wade) have been missing them as well and they need to get to know their new Uncle Jinder._

**BadBoyDrew: **_I'm sure they miss you too. Don't worry, I'll have a one on one talk with Bless as soon as we finish talking and we'll see where we'll go from there._

**OneManBand: **_Alrighty cool. Give Bless a big hug for me and give a hug and kiss to the kids for me,Steph, and the guys. Gotta go since I'm going to be heading home soon to see Steph and Boodah._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Will do. Safe travels bud. See ya soon. Bye._

After the boys talked, Drew put his phone down.

"What did Heath need?" Bless inquired as she sat with him with his arm around her.

"He wanted to run an idea by me see if I wanted to join his stable with him and Jinder and plus it'll give us some screen time at least. I told him I'll think about it but it does sound like a great idea. He also thought it would be a great idea if you would like to go back on the road and travel."

Bless sighed not sure how to go about traveling since she wanted a normal life for them and their children.

"I don't know babe. I want us to live a normal environment and give the kids a stable life. I don't think I can travel most of the time especially with the kids so much going to one country to another and living out of a suitcase. I love working from home and not traveling so much. Maybe from state to state I would be okay with it and the kids traveling on the bus. I'll have to think about it."

"We can always be together and I can always see you and the kids after the shows." Drew suggested that way they could be together plus be with their children at the same time.

"Maybe after the Glasgow tour we can see how we'll work things out."

"That's a good start. Heath and the guys miss you including our kids. They want you and the kids to start traveling with me that way they'll get to see them."

"We'll see babe. Right now I'm just not comfortable being back on the road yet and just being a stay at home mom." Bless told him how she felt about not wanting to travel so much since she wanted a stable environment for her and the children. She wanted to give them an easier life and not be traveling from one place to another living out of a suitcase the rest of her life. She just wasn't sure if she could take the hectic schedule Drew and the guys had even though she loved them very much plus the work load took the toll on her so she decided to try and work from home. She and Drew needed a lot of working out to do with both their personal and work schedules.

Drew understood what Bless meant and he too wanted their kids to live a stable life and it would be hard to travel from one place to another all the time and if they planned to wanting another baby after they were married.

On the other hand he always missed Bless and the kids when he was out on the road and wanted them to come with him and have company no offense to the guys even though he really cared for them like brothers.

"I love being home here and not having to travel and I just feel like I'm home sick when traveling a lot. I love having you home here with me and the kids especially but on the other hand I miss you so much when you're gone for so long."

"I miss you and the kids too when I leave and when I'm home, I just want to hold you forever in my arms and never want to let go."

"Drew, kiss me."Bless requested him.

"That I can do." He softly spoke to her with a smile as he cupped her chin in his hands and laid a very soft kiss on her lips as Bless smiled into the kiss.

After breaking the soft kiss, Bless curled into her fiance's arms as he just held her while stroking her beautiful long hair.

"Drew, are we going to be okay?" She asked him above a whisper.

"Yeah, we'll be more than okay." He reassured her kissing the top of her head as they sat in the living room quietly together.

Bless smiled feeling so relaxed in Drew's arms.

"You wanna go upstairs and rest babe, you've been busy all day and you look like you could fall asleep." The handsome Scot noticed his fiance was almost asleep in his arms.

"I guess I could use a nap plus with working on the scripts,

everyone's wardrobe malfunctions, schedules, and taking care of the kids all day tuckered me out pretty quick." She responded softly as she was cradled in Drew's arms.

"You should try and relax today babe. I'll take care of Cat and Alex when they wake up later if they get hungry or need changing."

"Are you sure you can do all that today babe, you've gotta be pretty tired yourself."

"I can handle it babe besides the kids got super dad all day today while you super mom need some rest."

"Thanks sweetie. That really means a lot. I might head on up to grab a shower and head to bed since it's been a long day."

"Alrighty, I'll make sure to feed, burp, and change Alex and spend time with Catty."

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you."

Leaning over he melted into her sweet kiss.

"I love you too Lass. Sweet dreams."

Drew watched as his future wife walk upstairs to shower and then to their bedroom to get some sleep while he stayed downstairs and sighed wondering what to do while he had some time to kill. He turned on the tv to see if there was either a rugby or soccer game on.

He picked up his phone to see if Stephen (Sheamus), Stu (Wade), or PJ (Justin) were tweeting about any good games lately. The Scot scrolled through his friends tweets to see Stephen and Stu were tweeting back and forth about a rugby game. Their tweets caught his interests and decided to join in the conversation.

** WadeBarrett **_Rugby game today on tv. Let's go England! _

** WWESheamus** _London Irish Rugby team playing a good game and waitin' out a flight _

** TheDrewMcIntyre** _Hey guys. How's the Rugby game going?_ ** WadeBarrett** and **WWESheamus**

The Scottish wrestler waited to see which of his friends would tweet him back.

His phone chimed picking it up to see it was the redheaded Irish brawler.

** TheDrewMcIntyre **_Hey guys. How's the Rugby game goin? _

** WWESheamus **_Pretty good thanks bud. I'm actually at the airport watching the game on my iPhone and about heading to the next town so waitin' for a flight out. _** RT TheDrewMcIntyre **_Hey guys. How's the Rugby game goin?_

** TheDrewMcIntyre **_Good to hear man. Hope the game has been pretty good. Need to catch up some if it's still on. _**_RT_**** WWESheamus **_Pretty good thanks bud. I'm actually at the airport watching the game on my iPhone and about heading to the next town so waitin' for a flight out. _

** WWESheamus **_No worry man. I'll keep you updated on the game. You're really not missing much. Hope to see you,Bless, and the kids soon. Miss'em like crazy! _**RT TheDrewMcIntyre **_Good to hear man. Hope the game has been pretty good. Need to catch up some if it's still on_

** TheDrewMcIntyre **_Thanks bud. I'll still try to convince her to come out on the road with the kids that way you'll be able to see them. They're growing up so fast. I'll send some pics to you that I have on me. They too miss their Uncle Ste and Uncle Stuart. LOL! _**RT WWESheamus **_No worry man. I'll keep you updated on the game. You're really not missing much. Hope to see you,Bless, and the kids soon. Miss'em like crazy! _

** WWESheamus **_Haha! You better man. Can't wait to see them soon. _**RT TheDrewMcIntyre **_Thanks bud. I'll still try to convince her to come out on the road with the kids that way you'll be able to see them. They're growing up so fast. I'll send some pics to you that I have on me. They too miss their Uncle Ste and Uncle Stuart. LOL! _

A few minutes later the Britain brawler chimed in the conversation.

** WadeBarrett **_Hey troublemakers. What you guys talkin' about, did I miss someone say they miss their Uncle Stu? _**RT**** TheDrewMcIntyre **_Thanks bud. I'll still try to convince her to come out on the road with the kids that way you'll be able to see them. They're growing up so fast. I'll send some pics to you that I have on me. They too miss their Uncle Ste and Uncle Stuart. LOL! _

**RT WWESheamus **_No worry man. I'll keep you updated on the game. You're really not missing much. Hope to see you,Bless, and the kids soon. Miss'em like crazy! _

** TheDrewMcIntyre **_I'm convincing Bless to come out with me out on the road for awhile including with the kids that way they can see you and Stephen. I'm sure the kiddos gotta be missing their favorite Uncle Shtu just don't tell a certain viper, Haha! _**_RT WadeBarrett _**_Hey troublemakers. What you guys talkin' about, did I miss someone say they miss their Uncle Stu? _** WadeBarrett **_That's great man. I hope Bless says yes. I've been wanting to see them for quite awhile. I miss the kiddos like crazy. They must be growing up fast. _**RT TheDrewMcIntyre **_I'm convincing Bless to come out with me out on the road for awhile including with the kids that way they can see you and Stephen. I'm sure the kiddos gotta be missing their favorite Uncle Shtu just don't tell a certain viper, Haha! _

** WWESheamus **_Hey lil bro. Left me out for big bro Stu? Lol! _** TheDrewMcIntyre **

** TheDrewMcIntyre **_Hey big bro. Nah, wouldn't leave you hangin. Stu just chimed into our conversation. Lol!__Just told him about convincing Bless to come out on the road with the kids. _**RT WWESheamus **_Hey lil bro. Left me out for big bro Stu? Lol!_

** WWESheamus **_Let Stu and I know when you plan on coming out on the road. We miss you bro including Bless and the kids. We would love to see you all lad._

** WadeBarrett **_Ste is right man. Hope to see our little brother soon with the family. _** TheDrewMcIntyre**** RT WWESheamus **_Let Stu and I know when you plan on coming out on the road. We miss you bro including Bless and the kids. We would love to see you all lad. _

** WadeBarrett WWESheamus **_Don't worry guys. I'll let you know. I gotta go. Daddy duties. _** WadeBarrett **_Alright bro. Talk to you soon. _**RT TheDrewMcIntyre **_Don't worry guys. I'll let you know. I gotta go. Daddy duties. _** WWESheamus **_Talk to you soon Andrew. Take care and hope to hear from you soon. I'll call as soon as I land in the next city._

After the guys talked for awhile, Drew went upstairs to go check on the kids. He first walked into Catherine's room to still see her snuggled in the warm blankets on her bed sucking on her pacifier and Cubby was snuggled safely in her embrace. Her soft breathing so calming to him.

He walked in her room and sat at the end of the bed watching her sleep. "I love you Catherine." Drew let her know as he stroked her hair as she shifted slowly in her sleep and her breaths were slow and soft knowing she was peaceful.

Drew reached for her small hand and kissed it before putting it back down and leaving the room.

The Scot walked to the nursery to see Alex was up in his crib and he was playing with a stuffed teddy bear.

"Hey champ. How long have you been awake?" The young father asked his son with a smile walking over to the crib looking down at the infant. The baby gurgled and happily giggled up at his daddy.

"I guess you've got to be hungry huh champ?" Drew asked him as he picked Alex up and kissed his forehead. The little infant snuggled into him as Drew cuddled his son into his arms as they walked downstairs together quietly and walked into the kitchen to see if Bless had any formulas made.

The Scot opened the fridge to see there were at least three bottles made. He decided to at least warm up one bottle and feed it to Alex. Drew put the bottle in the microwave and warmed it up for at least 30 seconds before testing it on his arm just to make sure it was warm enough to give to Alex.

"Here you go champ, nice and warm." Drew fed Alex his bottle as the infant took the bottle and started to drink it.

They walked back in the living room together as Drew sat on the couch meanwhile grabbing the spit rag next to him which was on top of the diaper bag to place on his shoulder for later.

The Scottish wrestler smiled as he watched his son drink his bottle.

"That's pretty good huh little man?" Drew chuckled softly as he held his son in his strong arms while feeding him his bottle.

5 minutes later Bless walked downstairs after having a two hour nap and felt more relaxed. She was glad she was able to at least sleep in after all the hard work she did. She walked over the couch to see her fiance with the lamp on while sitting with their son in his arms feeding him his bottle.

"Hey, there are my two favorite men." Bless greeted them as she wrapped her arms around Drew from behind and kissed him hello and smiled at their son.

"Hey beautiful. How did you sleep?" Drew asked as he tilted his head up to see his beautiful soon to be bride up from her long nap as he kissed her hello as well.

"I slept pretty well. Did Al just wake up?" She asked as she walked over and sat with him watching their son together.

"Yup he did mummy. I finished talking to Ste and Shtu this afternoon and decided to check on him and Cat and to my surprise he must of quietly woken up when I walked in so I decided to feed him since he might have been hungry." He told her what he did while while she was napping.

"He's so cute. Just like you babe."

"He sure is, isn't he?" He softly chuckled as he continued to feed Alex.

"Are you hungry babe, I could make us a late dinner if you're starving plus I'm getting hungry myself."

"I'm alright sweetheart. I'll eat later once I finish feeding little man. You go on ahead and eat if you're hungry." Drew let her know that she should go and eat if she was hungry and he would eat later once he finished feeding their son.

"Are you sure babe, I don't want you going hungry." Bless told him as she was caressing his arm.

"I'll be fine baby but thanks." He smiled softly at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna make some rice and pork chops for lunch. Baby, be good for dada okay, mommy is going to make lunch in the kitchen." Bless went to reach for Alex's hand and rubbed it.

"That sounds good." Drew agreed as he watched his fiance get up to make them a late dinner.

"Your mum is wonderful little man. Sometimes I ask myself how lucky I got to be with her." Drew spoke to his son about his mother as he looked down at their son. "I'm so proud of her that she brought you into this world and I'm lucky I got to witness you being born. I promise to always love you and look out for you and your big sister. You even have the most awesome aunts and uncles in the world that love you both. Your Uncle Ste and Uncle Shtu hope to see you soon."

After Drew finished feeding Alex, he placed the little infant on his shoulder while patting his back to burp him. 10 minutes later Alex felt better as Drew noticed his son spit up a little so he wiped his mouth with the rag.

"Good boy champ." Drew chuckled as he continued to walk around a little more with the baby in his arms.

"You want to go check what mum is up too?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Bless at the stove cooking.

"Hey baby. Mmmm...smells great so far." The Scot told her smelling the food cooking.

"We should have dinner soon as soon as I finish up maybe half hour or so." She told her fiance with a smile watching him walking around with Alex in his arms. Their son looked so small in his father's muscular arms.

"How's our little guy doing?" She asked him while she was at the counter chopping up some tomatoes she had prepared for their meal.

"Just finished feeding and burped him so he's pretty content now."

After dinner was finished, Drew put Alex down in the playpen next to him as the little infant was content laying down on his blankets shaking his rattle and babbling cutely.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing huh?" Bless asked Alex watching him.

Alex looked up with with with his doe blue eyes and babbled away.

"Is that so?"She giggled as she sat with Drew after putting dinner on the table so they could eat.

"So that idea Heath had, what kind of idea did he have you and Jinder do exactly?"

"Hmmm...beats me but he wants to form some kind of rock band stable. It'll help Yu and I including Heath some screen time on tv. I think Heath might be onto something here."

"I hope you guys get more time on tv. I think I can say I agree with Heath that it may lead somewhere."

"I think so too. Can't wait to see where this goes so it might help elevate us in some way."

"I hope so plus it might be a fun little stable for you guys." Bless agreed with Drew on the many things they can do together.

"When do you plan on going back on the road?" Bless asked her fiance.

"2 weeks. You have enough time to decide if you and the kids want to come. I don't want to force ya lass if you don't want to come but the guys insisted that you do. They miss ya bunches including our kids."

"I might think of it this week plus I think I need a break away from things here at home for the mean time." Bless told him that she might consider going with him just to get her head in the game and wanted out of the house for a break.

"Babe, it wouldn't hurt to leave for a while and I know how much you miss the guys too when they aren't around."

"That's true. I also still need to tell the girls that we've pushed the wedding date until we figure things out in our relationship."

"Good idea baby. I'll also have a discussion about that with the guys knowing they'd want an explanation from the both of us." Drew clutched Bless' left hand and rubbed it gently.

When Drew and Bless finished eating, they helped each other change and give Alex a bath then put him back in bed.

"Mama!" Catherine cried through the other baby monitor. "Ma..." The little girl called out for her mommy.

"Hold on baby, I'm coming." Bless told her daughter when she heard her baby girl crying while putting the baby blanket on him.

"I'll go check on her babe." Drew let Bless know he'd go check up on Cat to see what was wrong when he heard the little girl crying.

"Thanks hon." She smiled.

The young father walked into Cat's room to see her on the bed clutching her baby blanket and tears were running down her face.

"Hey lass. What's the matter baby?" Drew asked his daughter who was shaking like a leaf and crying as he walked over to her bedside and hugged her.

"Bad dweam..." The little toddler sniffled cuddling her daddy.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" Drew asked her softly stroking her hair back.

"Mommy no come back...me lost mommy..." She told him sniffling as her tears fell.

"Shhh, there there baby. It's okay. It was just a dream sweetheart. Mummy is here and so am I. Don't cry anymore little one." Drew comforted his young daughter.

"Hey there pretty girl. Why the tears?" Bless asked her coming into the room to see Drew sitting with her.

"Cat had a bad dream." The Scottish wrestler told his future wife.

"Awww baby, don't cry honey. Mommy and daddy are both here. You're safe now." Bless sat on Catherine's left side and wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mama, can I sweep wit yew and dada tonight, I don't wanna be awone..." The little toddler asked her in a small voice.

"Sure you can baby. Just for tonight okay baby bunny?" Her mom tilted up her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Otay mommy."

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Bless asked Catherine.

"Uh hu. Peanut butter sandwich and appwe juice."

"Is that all you want baby, do you want spaghetti with hotdogs as well?" Bless asked her baby girl.

"Otay." The little one nodded.

"Come on munchkin." Bless picked Catherine up onto her hip as Drew walked out with them.

The trio walked out into the kitchen as Bless started cooking food for Catherine that way she was able to eat while Drew watched the little girl eat her peanut butter sandwich.

"Mama, can we go shopping tomorrow?" Catherine asked if it was okay to spend time with her mommy.

"Sure we can baby." Bless smiled at her baby girl.

"Lass, how would you feel if I said in two weeks we're going to visit until Stuart and Uncle Ste?" Drew asked his daughter.

"I miss Unca Stewy and Unca Ste including Unca Wofey." Catherine told her dad how much she missed the three favorite uncles in her life.

Whose Uncle Wolfey baby?" Drew was quite confused who she meant.

"Unca PJ unca wofey because he look like werewoof..." The little one giggled telling him.

"Oh okay." Drew now understood what Catherine meant since her favorite Uncle looked like a werewolf due to his crazy hairstyle.

"Me miss Uncla Wockband too..." Meaning she missed the southern redhead.

"I'm sure you'll get to see them soon babe." Drew reassured his daughter he promised he would let her see them.

"I hope so daddy." Catherine hoped to see her favorite uncle's that she loved so much.

After Bless made lunch for her daughter, she cut the hotdog's into bite size pieces that way Cat would be able to eat them all.

"Make sure you eat all your spaghetti and hotdogs sweetie." Bless told her daughter.

"I will mama." Catherine nodded.

"Mama, can I pwese have appwe juice?" The sweet little girl asked.

"Sure baby." Bless stood up to get Catherine's juice that she wanted and grabbed her sippy cup pouring the juice into it before giving it to Cat.

The family had a late dinner together and afterwards Drew offered to do the dishes since Bless cooked.

"Come on little one, let's give you a bath then it's bed time for you." Bless told her as she went to grab a few things from Cat's room to bring to the bathroom.

"Mama, will yew read me a bed time stowy tonight?" Catherine asked if it was okay before she went to bed.

"I don't see why not. Now come on little lady, bath time." Bless took Catherine's little hand into her's as they walked into the bathroom. She stripped off Catherine's clothes and started the water to make sure it was warm enough for her before putting her in.

"Mama, bubbles." The little girl reminded her mom that she wanted bubbles in her bath.

"Can you get the bottle for me honey?" Her mommy asked her as the little girl toddled over to the counter and grabbed what she was looking for before giving the small bottle to her mom.

"Good girl." Bless smiled pouring the bubbles in before the young mom picked up the little girl and put her in the tub.

"What shampoo do you want baby, strawberry or watermelon?"

"Strawbewwy."

"Okay." Bless grabbed the strawberry shampoo and poured some in her hand before putting it over Catherine's hair.

"Tilt your head back baby." Her mom instructed her as she reached to shampoo the front to back of Cat's hair.

Catherine giggled out loud as she splashed about while her hair was being shampooed. Bless laughed with her getting wet as Cat splashed about.

"Tilt your head back again baby, I'm gonna rinse your hair." Bless told her as the little girl did so as she grabbed the bucket next to her filling it with water before rinsing the suds off Catherine's hair.

"Very good girl. One more time." Again Bless rinsed off Cat's hair with some warm water letting the rest of the suds fall in the water.

"Let's now put some conditioner in your hair that way it'll be easier for me to comb your hair later."

After shampooing and conditioning Cat's hair, Bless washed her daughter's body and dried her off once finishing her bath.

"Brrrr...it cowd..."The little angel shivered once she was out of the tub.

"Here we go baby. Nice and toasty." Bless wrapped a warm towel around her daughter and kissed her head.

After drying Catherine and drying her hair as well, she was dressed in her Snoopy and Woodstock pajamas, had her hair combed down straight, and also helped her brush her teeth.

"You look so cute baby. Now why don't you go get your baby blanket and Cubby and go to mine and daddy's bedroom and go watch some cartoons, mommy will be right back. I'm going to shower and join you after to read you a bed time story."

"Otay mama." The little angel toddled off to her room to grab her stuffed puppy and her pink baby blanket and made her way to her parents room to watch cartoons for the mean time.

After the Scottish wrestler finished washing the dishes and put them away, he made sure all the doors and windows were locked and lights were all off before making his way upstairs to his and Bless' room to see Catherine in the room laying on the bed with just the glow of the tv in the dark room playing her "Scooby Doo" DVD movie. She had her baby blanket on her and Cubby wrapped in her arms as she was laying on Bless' side of the bed.

"Hey there lil' lass." Drew smiled at his cute little girl.

"Hi daddy." Catherine smiled at him as she watched him walk to the side of his bed.

"Watcha watchin' sport?" He asked her.

"Scooby." She told him softly.

"Where's mummy?" He asked her.

"Bath." She told him.

"Alrighty. Do you want to lay here with me baby?" Drew asked if she wanted to lay close to him.

"It otay dada?"

"Sure it is sweets. Come here." He chuckled as she crawled over into his huge arms and snuggled into him comfortably as he laid the pink baby blanket over her before pulling the comforters over them while watching the rest of her DVD.

As soon as Bless finished her shower, she was dressed comfortably in her pj's and was soon ready for bed.

Walking to her and Drew's room, she seen Catherine was cuddled on Drew's arms as she was out like a light meaning she was fast asleep and he was stroking her hair gently.

"Hey, she's asleep huh?" Bless smiled asking Drew above a whisper that he could hear her as she closed the door behind her.

"She fell asleep in the middle of the movie and I guess also stroking her hair relaxed her that she was out for the count."

"I guess her bed time story will have to wait till tomorrow."

Bless got in bed as she was facing Catherine and Drew as he was also laying down with his elbow propped on the bed.

"Do you have anywhere to go tomorrow?" She asked Drew if he had anything to do the next day if he had any plans.

"It depends if one of the boys will be back in town maybe hang out or something. I also may keep tabs with Heath on what his plans are. What about you baby?"

"It depends if any of the guys or gals need my time for anything and if not I'll take Cat shopping like I promised and work on the rest of the scripts and maybe work on some of our wedding plans. We still need plenty to do." Bless explained what the rest of the agendas were on her list.

"Sounds like a great plan. We do need a lot of work to do with wedding plans and stuff before we really get married."

"I can't wait till we're husband and wife."

"I can't wait either baby and we'll finally be a family."

"I guess we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we better get some shut eye and when Alex gets up to be changed and fed." Drew suggested to his wife.

"I agree." Bless nodded agreeing with her future husband.

"Good night and sweet dreams. I love you." Drew reached over and gave his beautiful bride to be a peck on the lips.

"Good night my sweet prince. I love you too." Bless smiled at him after their kiss before both of them kissed Cat on the head. She turned off the tv as the little family drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	142. Abandoned Baby Chapter 142

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 142**

The next day Bless got up when the alarm buzzed at 8:15AM knowing she had to get up spend mother and daughter day with Catherine. She kept her promise they would go to the mall together.

She looked over her shoulder to see Drew still fast asleep in bed. He had a peaceful look over his face and his breathing was soft and calming.

Careful not to wake her sleeping lover, she got out of bed and turned off the alarm and tied her robe around her and put her hair in a ponytail and started her day to see what she could make for breakfast for her and Catherine.

Walking out to the kitchen, Bless started making herself some coffee at the coffee maker and decided to get some hot cocoa with marshmallows for Catherine.

Bless looked at some ingredients to see what she could make for breakfast and decided on some chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and sausage links. She grabbed some pots and pans from the drawers to start making breakfast.

A few minutes later Catherine had woken up giving out a still sleepy yawn as she dragged her baby blanket with her and Cubby in the other arm.

She decided to go check on her mom to see if she was up since she remembered it was mother and daughter day to spend together. Making her way downstairs she heard some noises so she decided to check in the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

The little toddler made her way to the kitchen to see her mommy at the stove cooking.

"Good morning mommy." Catherine greeted her mom good morning with a toothy smile.

"Hey there sunshine. Good morning my beautiful girl." Bless turned around and smiled when she saw the tiny little girl in her Snoopy pajamas as the little girl ran up in her mommy's arms as Bless scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you sleep good baby?" Bless asked the little toddler.

"Yeah. Member today we spend time together." The little girl reminded her with a cute toothy smile.

"I remember baby that's why I'm making breakfast for the two of us this morning." Her mommy told her with a warm smile.

"Why don't you go sit down and watch cartoons while mommy makes you something to drink and eat?" Bless suggested putting her daughter down.

"Otay." Catherine nodded as she went to grab the remote to turn on the tv to look for some cartoons to watch while she sat down in her booster seat as Bless made them breakfast.

After Bless made breakfast the two girls said grace and started eating.

While the girls ate, Bless' cellphone went off to see Carla calling her.

**Bless M: **_Good Morning Carla._

**MissCarlaG: **_Good Morning Ate. Just wondering if you're not busy this morning you would like to go to the mall since I need some stress free day today to do something and have a girls day out._

**BlessM: **_Ah' Carla, good timing yung tawag mo kasi mag outing ako at si Catty mamaya pag tapos kami mag kain. Gusto siya mag pasyal sa mall so kung gusto mo hatid kami pag outing o kung gusto mo tuloy dito sa bahay mag kain muna. Luto ako ang breakfast kung gutom ka before lakad tayo. (It's _good timing that you've called since myself and Catty are going out later after we finish eating. She wants to go out to the mall so if you want to pick us up that way we could go out or if you want to come down to the house to come eat first. I cooked breakfast if you're hungry before we walk today.)

**MissCarlaG: **_Okay, mag stop ako doon in about 15 minutes. _(I'll stop by)_ Let me just tell mommy and I'll see you soon._

**BlessM: **_See you soon. Bye._

"Mama, whose that?" Cat asked watching her mom put down the phone on the table.

"Your Tita (Auntie) Carla is coming down to join us to go malling. I hope you don't mind." Bless hoped Cat didn't mind if her auntie joined them to jo out.

"That sounds like fun." Catherine agreed with her mom as she ate some of her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Do you want me to cut your sausage for you baby?" Bless asked as she started eating her meal.

"Pease mommy." Catherine asked politely as Bless smiled getting Cat's knife and fork on her plate to slice some of the sausage links into bite size pieces.

"Make sure you eat all of it including your eggs."

"I will mommy."

While the girls ate, Bless heard the doorbell knowing it was Carla coming by. She seen her Mercedes out the window.

"Hi Carla. Nice to see you." Bless smiled as she kissed her friends cheek.

"Nice to see you smiling again." Carla noticed Bless looked happy and content.

"Gusto mo ang kapi at may chocolate chip pancakes?" (Do you want coffee with your chocolate chip cookies?"

"Okay." Carla nodded with a smile.

"You know my favorite pancakes." Carla told her with a warm smile walking in the kitchen with Bless.

"Talaga, paborito rin ni Catherine." (Really, they're Catherine's favorite too.)

"Hi baby." Carla greeted Catherine good morning with a warm smile and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning Tita." (Auntie) Catherine greeted her favorite aunt with a warm smile as she was eating her food.

"Ready to go malling today?" Her auntie asked her.

"Yeah. Mommy said we could."

"Good. We're going to enjoy the day." Carla told her favorite niece as she sat with her.

"So Te, how's life treating you so far?"

"Pretty good. Saya kami. Walang problema at ayos si Drew at ako sa love life namin. Gusto namin mag kasama sa kanya in two weeks." (We're happy and there's no problems and Drew and I are doing alright in our love life. He wants us to go with him on the road for two weeks.)

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy for you. I just hope he doesn't hurt you again."

A few minutes later Bless heard Alex cry over the baby monitor.

"I'll get him." Bless smiled leaving the girls on their own.

As soon as Bless reached the nursery, she picked up Alex.

"Oh baby bakit (What's wrong), it's okay...mommy's here." Bless comforted the little infant.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him as she cradled the young infant in her arms.

"Come on baby, let's go feed you a bottle."

Once downstairs, She found the table empty realizing maybe she had helped Catherine get dressed to go out that way they could leave in a little while.

Bless opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle. She placed in the microwave for thirty seconds to heat up before giving it to Alex.

"Shhhh, I know you're hungry anak (Child)." Bless comforted the little infant rubbing his back gently.

When the bottle finished heating up, Bless opened the microwave and tested the bottle on her arm making sure it was warm enough before feeding the baby.

"There we go. Wag mag iyak na anak." (Don't cry now child.) Bless told the baby with a soft smile while feeding him.

"Mommy, Tita Carla helped me get dwessed and got me a pwetty dwess." Catherine showed off her white duster dress that was embroidered with pretty colorful flowers.

"You look so pretty baby." Bless smiled seeing the little girl in her dress and a matching white headband and jean jacket with little embroidered flowers on the pocket.

"Tank yew mommy. Tita Carla made the dwess and it look pwetty on me."

"Ang ganda niya diba Ate, gawin ako ng dress para kay Catherine. Regalo ko to' sa kanya." (She looks so nice doesn't she, I made the dress for Cat. It's a gift for her.) Carla showed off the dress she stitched and made herself just for her beautiful niece.

"Ang ganda ang gawin mo Carla." (It's very nice that you did that). Bless was very impressed with the dress she made especially for Catherine.

"Para sa kanya to' (This is for her), I decided to make it when I had spare time last week." The young teenager told her friend with a warm smile.

"Baby, did you thank Tita for the pretty dress she made?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Yes I did mommy. I wuv it." Catherine told her with a smile.

"I like it too baby. Tita did a great job with it."

"Mommy, when we go to mall?" Catherine asked her.

"As soon as I finish feeding Alex and get myself ready." Her mom let her know she was going to finish feeding Alex and get ready.

"Can Awex go wit us mommy?" The little toddler asked if it was okay to bring her baby brother along.

"I don't see why not baby. I think it would be okay if Alex spent the day with us." Her mom agreed liking the idea that way the siblings too could spend the day together.

"Ang cute cute ni Alex. Parang muhka sa inyo." (Alex is so cute, he looks so much like you.)

"Hindi noh, ang papa niya ang muhka." (No way, I think he looks more like his dad.)

"Parang ang cheeks at ang nose niya talaga sa inyo Bless." (His cheeks and his nose are totally are like yours.) Carla giggled looking down at the sweet little boy.

After Bless finished feeding Alex and burping him, they went and got ready while Cat stayed with her Auntie downstairs having their little girl talk.

A little while later Drew woke up when he heard Bless moving around. He wondered what time it was when he sat up in bed seeing it was 10:30AM.

He ran his fingers through his dark chestnut hair and got up from bed when he saw Bless getting Alex changed in the bathroom.

"Hey love, how long have you been up?" Drew greeted his fiance with a warm smile and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

"Hey baby. Since 8:30 this morning. Carla, Alex, Cat, and I are going to the mall this morning. I hope you don't mind us going out unless you have other plans today." She explained that they were going out for the day.

"Actually I might meet Heath this afternoon to see what he's up too and see what his plans are for our next storyline whatever idea he has planned." Drew told her what he what was going to do for the the day while they were out.

"Sounds like a good idea and we could run the idea to Vince maybe tomorrow or the next day and see what we come up with. Maybe we could discuss it over dinner tonight."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan baby. I say we work as a great team when you know the solution to everything."

"I say we do. Can you hold our son for me while I change his diaper real quick?" She asked him if he could hold Alex that way he didn't fall.

"Sure I can. Come here champ." Drew got the baby from Bless as they walked over to the nursery together as he laid Alex down to change him.

"Oooo...it seems like you made a little stinky. I guess it's time for a new diaper change." Bless noticed Alex needed a new diaper as Drew helped her change him.

Once Bless finished changing Alex, she changed him into some outing clothes and got ready as well.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours hon. I love you." Bless told him with a warm smile.

"I love you too. Come back safe okay?" Drew said to her as he sweetly kissed her.

"I will." She nodded.

"Bye champ, be good for mummy and Cat okay?" The Scot told his son kissing his forehead.

The girls started to head out and get their day started while Drew got himself ready for the day too to see what Heath was up too since he was home from the road.

"So Ate, how are the wedding plans going so far?" Carla asked as she was pushing Alex in his stroller while Bless was holding Catherine on her hip.

"Actually Drew and I pushed the wedding a little further than expected."Bless explained to the young girl.

"Bakit?" (Why?) Carla wanted to know why Bless was pushing the wedding date.

"Kasi (Because) I just want to make sure Drew and I are on the same page in our relationship. I love him but I want to make sure my heart is into getting married plus I want to do this for yung bata." (the kids) Bless explained why she wanted to push the wedding data month or two.

"That seems reasonable. I could understand you Bless. I'm glad you're doing the right thing. You don't need to rush the wedding." The young teenager told her with a warm smile.

"Takot ako lang baka masakatan ako. (I'm just scared I might get hurt again) I'm just glad Drew has been so loving and attentive. Mahal siya ang bata parang gusto niya makaron kami may third baby down the road." (He loves the kids and he wants us to have a third baby.) Bless smiled turning to her friend as they looked around the shops.

Carla couldn't help smile at her friend seeing her happy again. She just seemed so content with life no matter what curve balls were thrown at her. She and Drew were able to work things out including for the children. That showed a real relationship and love. Drew was really trying to gain back her trust and companionship. Maybe she had been too hard on the Scotsman. She could tell by Bless' voice she was happy with him which was all that mattered.

"Are you and Drew willing to try for another baby after Alex?" The young girl asked her friend.

"Maybe. We'll see how things go first." Bless shrugged not sure yet but they would see how things worked out with their relationship.

"Mommy, we go to toy store?" Catherine asked her.

"Sure we can baby." Her mom nodded as they made their way to the toys just to look around.

After the toy store, they went to look at the clothes section in another store.

"Mommy, look. Very pwetty." Catherine pointed to a very colorful yellow dress that she liked.

"Yeah that is very pretty." Bless agreed with Catherine as she they walked over to the hangers to look at it.

"I make those kinds of dresses Catherine. Maybe when I have time I can make another one for you just like that one that way your mommy doesn't have to keep buying one." Carla told her youngest niece that she could make those types of designs.

"Really Tita?" (Auntie). Catherine asked her.

"Yup and I'll make them especially for you if you like the same one's that you see here."

"Tank yew." Catherine was happy that her auntie would make something for her.

"No problem sweetheart plus it's because I love you."

"I wuv yew too." Catherine told her with a toothy smile.

"Thank you Carla." Bless told her as well.

"It's no problem plus I love your kids as if they were my own as well. Maybe one day down the road I'll hope too have kids of my own and would love to make something for them too. Whenever I'm not busy, I'm always finding myself doing something different or when working on a project."

"You're really talented Carla. I could see that and whatever you work on you really put your mind into."

"Thanks Bless. That really means a lot." Carla smiled.

After the girls looked around for a while and had lunch, Bless called Drew and left him a message just letting him know they would be home soon.

A few minutes later Bless' cell ring tone of Drew's entrance music went off knowing Drew would be calling.

**BlessM: **_Hey baby. We're on our way home._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey sweetheart. Just got your call when I saw my phone went off. I'm down here at the house and invited Jinder and Heath down to discuss our storyline. I think your going to like this one when you hear it lass._

**BlessM: **_Great. Can't wait to see you guys. Carla is going to drop us off at the house. We should be there in 10 minutes. We'll be pulling up the drive way pretty soon._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Can't wait to see you baby. I love you. _

**BlessM: **_I love you too. Bye._

"Carla, thank you for taking us out. I really appreciate it." Bless felt grateful her friend was able to take her out for the day to just hang out.

"It's my pleasure Bless. Maybe one of these days you could come visit. Mama has been requesting to see you and the kids."

"We'll see if we could maybe after two weeks."

"Sounds great."

After Carla dropped off Bless and the kids, she waved to them before driving off.

"Come on baby." Bless told her daughter to take her hand as the little girl did so walking up to the door to open it while also had Alex in his stroller.

They walked in the house to see Drew, Heath, and Yusev (Jinder) sitting together discussing stuff.

"Hey, we're home." Bless smiled seeing her fiance sitting on the couch.

"Hey there you are baby. Did you guys have a great day?"

"We did thanks." She smiled as she held Cat on her hip.

"Hi daddy." Cat smiled happy to see him.

"Hey there angel. Come here you." Drew chuckled as he opened up his arms out to her as she wrapped her little arms around his neck as he held her against him.

"Were you a good girl for mum?" He asked her.

"Yes I was." She nodded.

"Good girl. Love to hear that." He told her kissing her cheek.

"Hey man, you ready to get this meeting on the..." Heath walked in when he seen Drew with Catty.

"Unca Wockband!" Catty squealed happy to see the redhead when she heard his southern accent.

"Hey there little one. My you grew up too fast on me doll. Look at you." Heath chuckled as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Heath greeted Bless next kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Hey red. Nice to see you again." Bless greeted him with a sweet smile and a hug.

"So, you ready to get the meeting started?" The one man rock band asked the Scot.

"Sure I am. Babe, you want to join in our meeting?" The handsome Scottish wrestler turned to his fiance.

"Um...hold on babe. Sweetie, are you hungry for anything because mommy has to have a meeting with daddy and Uncle Heath." Bless asked if Cat was hungry for anything before she attended the small meeting with the three men.

"Drew, do you think you can put Al in his swing chair for me?" Bless asked him.

"Sure I could." Drew nodded getting Alex from her to put the baby in his infant swing in the living room.

"Mommy, could I have peanut butter sandwich?" Catherine requested.

"Sure baby. Is that all you want?"

"Yeah." Catherine made sure.

"Come on then honey bunny."

After Bless made Cat's sandwich and gave her some juice and Cat finished eating, the little toddler went to go play in her room.

Bless walked in the living room to sit next to Drew as Jinder sat on one of the one seater couches while Heath sat on the other side.

"So boys, what do you have planned?" Bless asked them what they wanted to do.

"Well I have this idea of myself, Drew, and Yusev (Jinder) to do some sort of faction sort of like a rock band. We're starting out small but I think we could turn this out to be something really good in the long run." Heath added on what kind of group/faction they should make.

"It sounds like something fun and I think we should run it with Vince to see if he'll be okay with it." Bless added and thought it would be a great idea.

"You guys maybe should include social media into your little faction. It could really work."

"I think Bless has got something here." Jinder spoke up with a bright smile seeing a lightbulb go off.

"Hmmm...Sounds like a good idea lass and us three dress up in goofy yet cool outfits that would make us stand out." Drew included as he thought of the idea.

"Exactly hon." Bless giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I like it. I can't wait for us to try it plus it'll get us more air time on tv. We'll have something to do too." The redhead southern man smiled.

"So true. More tv time the better." Bless agreed with her friend.

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Drew wanted to know what their little faction was going to be called.

"The Encore" I think for now but if I come up with something, I surely will let you guys know." The Virginia native told him.

"I like it. I think we could think of something in the mean time." Jinder agreed with the guys decisions.

"So now that we have everything planned, Miss Bless, how is life going, I hope Drew is treating you and the kids right." Heath mentioned to her hoping that his friend was taking care of her.

"Pretty good. Happy as could be with no problems at all. The kids too are being taken cared of plus we're thinking of pushing the wedding a little farther just to make sure the two of us are on the same page in our relationship."

"Well that's not a bad thing at all honey. As long as Drew makes you happy then I'm happy for you sweet cheeks."

"So far Drew and I are still working out things in our relationship so we're pretty good. Drew has been convincing me to come out on the road in two weeks that way you guys including the divas could see the kids since it's been so long."

"I think you should come out on the road. It'll give you a good break away from home plus we miss you out on the road including the gals miss you backstage." Heath added on that he agreed with Drew that Bless and the kids should come visit them since she had time.

"I may also come out for the Glasgow tour since Drew is going back home for awhile and his parents miss the kids so they need to see their grandparents." She told him that she was willing to go out to Glasgow since Drew's parents wanted to see the kids.

"That's great sweetie. More family quality time and now that Alex is born." Heath nodded his head towards the sleeping infant in the little swing.

"I agree. I can't wait for his grandparents to see him and I'm sure Drew is excited right babe?" She turned to him.

"You got that right babe." Drew nodded as he pecked his future wife on the lips.

"Ah' young love, gotta love it." Jinder smiled at the young couple.

"How did you two meet?" Jinder was curious how Bless and Drew met each other.

"Through Stephen and the rest was all history." Drew spoke up proudly.

"Ste's a good friend. Drew here is a good man. You're lucky to have a nice lad like him." Jinder mentioned to Bless how lucky she was to have someone like Drew.

"He is and I'm lucky to have him too. He's the best thing to come in my life as well be the father of my children." Bless had to agree with the Canadian/Indian wrestler.

A few minutes later Alex began to cry.

Bless walked over to swing and unbuckled the belt before getting Alex.

"Hey buddy. What's the matter?" Bless asked softly as she picked the little infant up into her arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay honey. Mommy's here." She comforted him.

"Boy has a set of pipes on him. I think I know where he gets that from." Heath chuckled looking at Drew when he heard the little one cry after waking up from his deep slumber.

"Haha, laugh it up red." Drew told him with a mock glare but took it in stride.

"Are you hungry again baby?" Bless asked Alex if he wanted a bottle.

She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and heated it in the microwave before walking back in the living room with baby in tow.

"He looks so much like Drew. Gosh he's so tiny." Heath noticed how tiny Alex looked.

"I know. He's going to be a big boy though once he grows up." Bless smiled at her friend.

"That's for sure. I'd say he's definitely his father's son." Jinder mentioned that Alex had Drew's facial looks watching Bless feed Alex his bottle.

"How does it feel to be a dad of two?" The Canadian/Indian wrestler asked the Scot.

"It feels great to be honest. I love Cat and Alex with all my heart and soul. I would do anything for them." Drew sighed smiling happily at his and Bless' son and Jinder could see how happy the kids made him. He seemed like a great dad the way he doted over his son while Bless held him in her arms,

"I hope you don't mind me asking but is Cat adopted?"

"Yeah she is. We both adopted her and made her part of the family even though she's not ours biologically but in our hearts she is." Bless told him.

"She's one lucky little girl to have a great family like you and Drew to look out for her."

"We had lots of help from family and friends raise her and she's the most cutest little girl that we've fallen in love with. Even though she's just a toddler, she's very smart and bright." Bless smiled thinking about their daughter.

After they discussed about the tour and had bonding time, Bless invited Heath and Jinder for dinner as they accepted. The kids too got to spend some time with their uncles too while they were around.


	143. Abandoned Baby Chapter 143

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 143

2 weeks later Bless and the kids were now traveling on the road with Drew and the guys since the rest of the guys and gals wanted to see her and the kids since after her maternity leave with Alex.

As they got to the entrance, Joe the security guard greeted Drew and the guys including Bless whom he knew when he saw her around the guys.

"Hello Miss Mendoza. Nice seeing you again." Joe greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Joe. How's it going?" She asked the taller man with a smile.

"Pretty good thanks. You here with Drew and the kids?" He asked her.

"Drew wanted me to come out on the road for awhile with the kids so I said why not and here I am."

"It's nice seeing you after you had your child. The last I remember is when you were six months pregnant. The kids surely have grown up fast." He smiled when he saw the the little girl on her father's shoulders while she had Alex in his stroller.

"They sure have. Boy how time flies." The raven haired beauty agreed with her good friend.

"Definitely the boy looks like his father." The brunette hair man told her looking down at the sleeping infant.

"He is his father's son after all." She giggled.

"Baby, you coming in, we're ready to go in?" Drew asked calling for his fiance after he signed a few autographs from him and the guys for the fans.

"Yeah. That's Drew calling. It was nice to see you again Joe. Hopefully we can catch up later."

"Surely. Have a good day Miss Mendoza." Joe waved to her as she walked up to her fiance and the guys.

"Thanks." She waved back at him before going in the arena with the guys.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" She asked the guys what they were up too for the day until the show started.

"Probably going over stuff including for our matches and hopefully at the end of the night we could go out and eat at a diner I saw just across the street." Heath told her what they would be up to for the shows and afterwards.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jinder nodded walking next to his colleague.

"Dada, we see Unca Woffy and Unca Stewy tonight?" Catherine asked as she was on his shoulders.

"We'll see doll if they'll be around." The Scot told his daughter hoping they'd see the Cape Town man and his best friend.

Drew clutched Bless' hand into his as the group walked into the locker room to see only some of the guys such as Zack Ryder who was animatedly talking with Kofi Kingston and Punk about something, Dolph (Nick) was in the corner by himself listening to his cd player, Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes (Runnels) were in the other corner talking about comic books and what not, Randy too was in the room on his cell looking to be talking to maybe Sam he guessed.

"Hey guys." Drew greeted the group of men such as Zack, Kofi, and Punk.

"Hey." The guys greeted the Scot when they heard his strong Scottish accent.

"Hey Bless, welcome back!" Punk was the first to greet her hello with a warm smile of his own seeing the raven haired girl put her stuff down by Drew's bags.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." She appreciated the Chicago man's greeting.

"Is this little Al?" He asked when he seen the sleeping infant in the stroller.

"Aye man. This little lad happens to be my little carbon copy." Drew chuckled speaking up telling the straightedge man about their son.

"He's a cutie. Last I remember this little guy wasn't even born yet but just looking at him is amazing. He definitely looks like you and has Bless' cute looks as well."

"I know. Bless was in labor with him for 12 hours. I'm so proud of her though." Drew smiled and winked at his fiance.

"12 hours, yikes. How did you last with the pain like that?" The straight edge wrestler asked her.

"It was tough but got through it and brought this little guy into the world." She smiled proudly at the little boy.

"Last I heard you two had a tiff so things are okay with you two now?" He wanted to know if they were still together.

"Yeah things are better with us and we're still working on our relationship." She told him things were fine between her and Drew.

"Man, you got lucky Bless gave you a second chance."

"I feel lucky that Bless was able to forgive me." Drew was proud to say to Punk.

"Hi Unca Punky." Catherine greeted her favorite Uncle Punk when she seen him.

"And who may this little pumpkin be?" Punk joked seeing his niece all grown up.

"It's me...little Cat." She giggled cutely.

"No way, this can't be my little Cat can it, you've grown on me girly. How old are you now?" Punk was amazed when he seen his little niece.

"1 ½." She told him with a toothy smile.

"Wow, you're definitely a big girl. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"I a big girl now." She told him proudly.

"I can definitely see that." Punk chuckled.

"Hey pip squeak." Randy beamed when he heard the voice of his grown up niece after he finished talking to Sam.

"Unca Viper!" She exclaimed happy to see her most favorite Uncle in the whole world as she ran up to him and peppered him with kisses and gave him a big hug.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Randy asked as he held the little girl in his arms as some of the guys smiled at their interaction together.

"Wit Unca Punky." She told him where they were standing talking with the straightedge star.

"Hey you two. When did you two get here?" The Viper greeted the Scotsman and his best friend.

"Hey resident Viper. Hey Rands." Bless and Drew greeted the Raw Superstar.

"We actually just got here and it looks like our little girl found you." The tall brunette explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah she has and this is a great surprise. How long as you guys in town for?" He asked hoping to see them during and after the show.

"2 weeks. I actually offered Bless to come out on the road since I know you guys wanted to see her and the babies."

"So big man finally convinced you to come?" The resident Viper asked turning to the young PA.

"Yeah he did. I couldn't say no once Drew gave me the puppy eyes and I caved." She giggled teasing Drew about that.

"It's a good thing you came. We all missed you and the kids. Sam and Alanna miss you dearly. One of these days you and Drew including the little one's have to come up to visit us in St. Louis."

"We'll see how to plan things if things don't get too hectic plus I promised Drew's parents that we'd go see them when we tour Glasgow."

"I missed all of you too including my favorite best friend." She smiled giving Randy a side hug since he was holding Catherine in the other arm.

"Is JC around by any chance, I want to say hey to him too if he's around." She asked if John was around the arena. She had to go see him too.

"Probably stuffing his face in catering. You know he's always hungry." Randy laughed knowing his best friend was always found in catering once he walked in the arena.

"So true." She agreed nodding.

"How's home life so far when you're not on the road?" She asked her favorite friend.

"Pretty good. Like I said Sam and Alanna miss you so you have to fly out on of these days to come out and see them."

"You know I will. Hopefully when the tour in Glasgow passes and I'll have to ask Drew if he wants to come along for the trip."

"Great. The more the merrier."

"I miss Lanna." Catherine commented when her best friend and playmate was mentioned as she sat on Randy's lap.

"She misses you too little one. She hopes to see you, your mommy, and daddy soon."He looked down at his niece.

"Any way Miss Bless, how's life treating you after maternity leave, Things have been different around here since I haven't had the chance to see you in quite awhile."

"Pretty good so far. Kids are keeping me busy and Drew and I are still working things out in our relationship so we're thinking of pushing the wedding date up just to make sure we're on the same page as each other."

"That's definitely not a bad thing at all. As long as he treats you and the kids right is all that matters is what keeps you guys together right?"

"Yup. You've got a good point about that. We hope maybe in another month or two to have the wedding but right now we're just patient about it."

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Glad to see you happy again."

"Daddy wuv mommy again." Catherine looked up at the blue eyed man with a toothy smile.

"Good. That's how your daddy should be loving your mommy." He chuckled with a smile.

"So Drew, how are you man?" Kofi was the next to ask him.

"Pretty good man. How are things being Punk's road wife?" The Scot asked the IC champion.

"Good. Can't complain. Other than that things are really good." Kofi smiled at his mate.

"How's life?" The Ghanian wrestler asked the Scot watching Bless with Cat talking with Randy about random stuff.

"Pretty good too. Decided to bring Bless out on the road including with the kids instead of them being cooped up in the house and so far things seem to be great." The Scottish man explained to the champ how life was.

"Can't believe those babies have grown up so fast. The last I remember was when they were little itty bitty one's and now they're here." Kofi was amazed how fast the kids grew up.

"I know. They're my pride and joys." Drew smiled looking down at his sleeping son and his daughter who was currently sitting on her Uncle Viper's lap while her mommy was talking with him.

"Your son definitely looks like you man. He's like your carbon copy." Zack (Michael) mentioned looking at the small sleeping infant boy.

"Ha, that's what people are telling me but I keep telling them he looks also like Bless. He has her little smile and those cheeks are definitely her's" Drew laughed joking about that.

"I guess you're right about that. I could see a little of Bless in Alex but he has more of your features." The Long Island Iced Z agreed smiling.

"So things are going well for you and Bless I can guess with life and marriage?"

"Yup all is happy and dandy in our household. The kids keep us busy when we're home and we love spending time with each other." Drew nodded reassuring things were great at home with Bless and him including with the kids.

"Hey man." The Brit greeted his best friend when he spotted him talking with Kofi and Zack in the room as he just walked in the locker room.

"Hey dude." Drew greeted his best friend standing up and giving him a man hug.

"So I hear the little family is here?" He chuckled.

"Yup over there talking to Randy." Drew nodded the direction where his family was.

"Little man here is with me and the guys though while the ladies are over there." Drew smiled telling Stu about Alex.

"Did you guys just get here?" Stu asked his best friend and road mate.

"Yup just a few minutes ago."

"You guys here for two weeks right?" The Brit asked putting his bag down before sitting down on the bench.

"Yup. Bless and the kids will go with me on tour to Glasgow since my parents want to see the kids."

"Awesome. That means we get to hang out and I get time to spend with my favorite niece and nephew."

"They missed you man especially Cat. She was asking about you and Justin."

"Awww...bless her little heart. I missed my favorite niece too. She grew up too fast on me." The Preston man smiled as he watched her interact also with the other guys in the room. She tapped Nick (Dolph) on the knee as he opened his steel blue eyes to look at her as he took his headphones and smiled as she asked him what he was listening too and told her he was listening to some music before he was prepped for his match that night.

"Honey, don't be disturbing Uncle Nicky." Bless told her daughter when she seen him talk to the showoff knowing he had to be prepping for his match later.

"It's okay Bless. She's quite the little princess. She was just asking what I was listening too." The blonde haired man reassured her that it was okay.

"Can't believe your little girl is grown up already. She was just a baby the last time I seen her." The Showoff smiled remembering Catherine was just a small little baby he last remembered seeing her when she was with her.

"Yeah she was and now my little girl is grown up. I miss her being so little." She sighed with a smile.

"Kids tend to grow up too fast. Cherish them while they're still little at this age."

"I know. At least I'll have my little guy for now till he's grown up. Catherine loves being a big sister and helping me with him."

"Seems like she'll be a great big sister then taking care of her baby brother and vice versa. I also have a little brother myself so I could relate." He could tell the little girl would be a great sister with her baby brother and he would also look out for her. Nick knew Cat would be a great big sister with her baby brother and knew that since he too had a sibling of his own and loved him as well so he could relate.

"I agree. The day he was born she adored him."

"He's a lucky little guy."

"He is. Drew is also a great father to the kids. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Mommy, Unca Nicky is cool." Catherine told her mommy with a smile.

"Awww thank you baby. I appreciate it." Nick (Dolph) felt touched when she said that.

"I think yew cool Unca Nicky. You do funny upside down stand."

"Yeah I kinda do huh?" He blushed.

"I think it cool and funny. Blood no rush to yer head when do dat?"

"Well it gets easier once you get used to it. I've been doing it for a long time but standing on your head too long blood does rush to your head and get a headache so I have to be careful when I do it." The Showoff explained how he did a handstand without getting dizzy.

While Bless and Catherine were with the guys it felt like a family all over again being with everybody. The kids even got to spend time with their favorite uncle's.

"Mommy, who that pwetty lady with Unca Punky?" Catherine asked her mom who the redheaded woman just walked in to see Punk since she traveled with him time to time and she had her pup Mackenzie along as they greeted the tattooed man.

"Maybe his girlfriend sweetie." Bless guessed answering her daughter's question as she looked up to see the redhead many known to many as the Queen of Extreme Lita and Punk's real life girlfriend.

"She's pwetty." The little toddler commented.

"Yes she is baby." Her mother had to agree with her. From a distance, the Queen of Extreme was very pretty sans makeup.

"I like her pwetty hair." The small toddler told her mom.

"I do too baby. She's very pretty indeed." Bless nodded to her daughter.

"Hey Kenz, you wanna go down?" The pretty redhead asked her dog as she put the little puppy down beside her as she was animatedly talking to her boyfriend.

"Mommy, look at doggy. It cute." Catherine smiled at her mommy wanting to play with the doggy that walked towards her.

"It is cute. I bet it wants to play with you." Bless told her daughter that slowly approached her and watch her pet the dog and the little pup seemed to really like her which put a smile on her face.

A few minutes later the small pup walked off as Catherine was playing on the floor with her Barbie's when the small dog approached her.

"Hi puppy." Cathering smiled at the pretty dog.

The small dog walked forward over to her and started licking her as Catherine giggled at how cute the pup was being so friendly to her.

"Well would you look at that, I think Kenz found a new friend." Punk turned his eyes on Mackenzie who was being playful with Catherine while her mother was watching her pet the dog.

"Really, who?" Amy (Lita) asked her boyfriend as she was talking to him and she turned to see the little girl with cute little curls of hair petting the small animal on it's head.

"I think Kenz likes her." Punk smiled watching his niece teaching Kenz some tricks.

"Puppy up!" Catherine instructed the little pup to stand up as she did so.

Amy (Lita) and Punk couldn't help but smile at how adorable the interaction between them was.

"Good doggy. Can yew do this?" Catherine asked twirling herself like a ballerina and asked the puppy to do the same.

"Hi there sweetheart. I see my pup has made a new friend with you. What's your name?" Amy walked over to Catherine and smiled warmly at her as the dog walked over to her owner as it nuzzled her leg.

"Catherine Rose. Yer puppy cute." The little toddler told the pretty diva.

"Awww thank you. Her name is Mackenzie but you can call her Mackey or Kenzie whichever you prefer. She's my pup but she too sometimes stays with Punk whenever I don't travel with her." The redhead explained about Mackenzie.

"That a pwetty name. Mackey like me too." The small little girl giggled cutely.

"I think she does. My name is Amy by the way but mostly everyone calls me Lita. You can call me Amy or Lita if you like." The former diva introduced herself to the small girl.

"I Catherine or Catty."

"Who are your mom and dad?" The Legendary Diva asked the cute little girl.

"This my mommy." Catherine smiled up at her mom.

"Hi I'm Bless. It's nice to really meet you." Bless greeted the former diva with a warm smile.

"Like wise." Amy nodded politely.

"My daughter couldn't stop admiring you. She's thinks you're very pretty." Bless told the redhead.

"You have a sweet little girl. Very well mannered too." Amy took notice of that as Mackenzie and Catherine were interacting with each other.

"I taught her very well. She's such a behaved little girl."

"She seems very sweet and bright for her age. It seems like Mackenzie took a liking to her very quick."

"Yeah she did. My little girl loves pets no matter how big or small."

"I'm sure they'll become close friends soon the way they're being playful with each other."

"Is Catherine your daughter, I'm just wondering since she doesn't look like you or Drew. I'm quite curious."Amy wandered if the sweet little girl was Bless' daughter since she just didn't look anything like her parents not that she wanted to offend them in a bad manner.

"Actually Catherine is adopted by me and Drew. We found her when she was a little baby and took her in as our own. Her biological mom died a long time ago so now we're her family."

"Poor kid. Thankfully you two took her in when you guys could." The redhead felt bad for Cat that her biological mom died but thankfully she had a real family to look out for her.

"I know. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love that little girl more than anything and would do anything for her."

"You're a good person Bless. I'm sure Catherine is happy to have you as her mother." Amy reassured her with a warm smile.

"Thank you Amy. That really means a lot." The PA felt touched the redhead would befriend her even though they didn't know each other but felt as if they knew each other forever.

"Hon, I think Al needs a bottle." Drew told his future wife walking over to her asking where the diaper bag was since the little one just woke up and needed to be fed.

"It's right there on the couch honey in the big pocket." Bless turned to Drew.

"You also have another baby?" The redhead asked.

"Yup one son and his name is Alexander Andrew." Bless told her.

"He's so tiny." Amy gasped when she saw the Scot pick up the infant with ease to feed him his bottle.

"He is tiny for now. Catherine adores him and loves being a big sister."

"I bet. They're both so cute." Amy admired how cute the children were.

She smiled when Catherine sat beside Drew being attentive and doting over her baby brother.

"They're my whole world. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I couldn't even picture Drew having kids but this takes the cake. It's too cute. You're a lucky girl. How did you two even manage to even be together?" Amy was curious to ask.

"Thanks to Stephen (Sheamus) he got us together and we've been dating a year and now engaged to Drew. I started working as a PA when I started working here and everyone has treated me like family around here."

"Wow, where are you from originally if you don't ask me asking." The former Diva asked her hoping she didn't mind.

"Manila and then I moved around a couple of times with my family before coming to work here. I haven't communicated for so long with them." Bless sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry..."Amy apologized seeing the sad look on the young girls face.

"No don't be. It was a long time ago. I'm dealing it with it now and trying to cope with everything still. Right now I have the family I always wanted." Bless appreciated the value of her family in front of her.

"So you don't have any other family besides Drew and the babies?"

"No. It's just me,Drew, and the babies. They're my greatest strengths that are holding me up everyday and I'm thankful for them each and everyday." She smiled softly at them watching as Cat crawled onto Drew's lap carefully as she watched him hold her to help Alex which she thought it was the most cutest thing ever.

"Drew's a lucky guy to have someone as sweet and beautiful as you are and have the mother of his children." Amy could definitely tell Bless loved the Scot and their children which was in her eyes and the way she spoke so highly about them. There was just something so pure and innocent about her. She envied the young girl and hoped to have the same love Bless had with Drew like she loved Punk.

"Thanks Amy. You're really a nice person and got to know you. It feels like I've known you forever."

"I could say the same Bless. You're a great girl and maybe we'll become close friends."

"So how long have you and Mr. Punk known each other?" Bless asked the pretty diva.

"Pretty long. He's a great guy and very laid back. He's the greatest man to ever have and I feel so lucky." The former diva sighed smiling watching her boyfriend talk to his "Road wife" about something and he was laughing at something funny Punk was telling him.

Bless smiled at her softly then back at Catherine as Drew was helping her hold Alex's bottle as he was smiling at their daughter too.

"Seems like fatherhood is really treating you well." Punk happened to notice when Drew had Cat on his lap and Alex in her arms carefully holding him with his help while feeding the young one.

"It sure is. I love these kids more than anything in this world."

"I can tell. Cat seems like she's adjusting very well also to being a big sister."

"She loves her baby brother very much and is very helpful when it comes to Alexander right sport?" He asked her.

"I wuv Awex." She said looking up at her daddy.

"You and Bless make having two kids easy."

"When they're still little at this age, it's easy plus Catherine is always helping me and Bless around the house. She loves helping her mum in the kitchen when it comes to cooking or baking and helps us when it comes to caring for the little one. Bless is training her at home so she's very well behaved and mature for a one year old. She's smart and very bright even for a toddler."

"That's good to hear she's helping in the house. She seems very independent for her age even though she's still very small."

"She is and we both love her." Drew smiled at his daughter proudly.

"So she's also adjusting well whenever you're gone out on the road for such a long time?" The Chicago native wanted to know how well Catherine was adjusting when she was at home with only her mom and baby brother.

"Well she and I haven't had that little chat yet but it seems to be she's adjusting fairly well and never a complaint plus she always has her mummy and baby brother brother so it's like I'm never gone. When I'm home I try to spend equal time with both kids and when they're down for their naps I also try to make time for myself and Bless."

"On the bright side at least she's a good girl whenever your not around at home and always get a good report from Bless."

"Always. She'll always be my little girl. I'm glad that Bless did say yes to traveling with me with the kids. Next week we should be ready to leave for the Glasgow tour after these next few taped and house shows."

"That's true. We do leave next week for the overseas tours so we'll be plenty busy and I'm sure you'll be busy as well with your family when you head home for the tour."

"My parents can't wait to see them now that Alex is born." Drew knew his parents would want to see the little one soon including Cat now that she was all grown up.

"I'm sure it's going to be great for your parents to see them. It's hard when family is far away overseas and it's a rarity to see them when we're on the overseas tours at least one or twice a year." The tattooed man knew how hard it was to see family when they're in a different country and they were always touring once or twice a year overseas.

"It is. I'm glad I get another moment to spend with my family overseas."

"We're going to have fun overseas and we'll get to see what they have to offer over there since we'll get time to do some sightseeing before the shows and after." The Chicago man told the Scot about their plans what they wanted to do.

"Hopefully we'll get some time to do stuff while we're over there even though we don't get to do much since we're always on the go."

"Hey mate. What are you guys talking about?"Stephen (Sheamus) asked when he seen his best friend and CM Punk talking to each other while placing his bag down on the bench.

"Hey Ste. Nice to see you man." Drew smiled as he heard his best friend's strong Irish accent.

"We were just talkin' about the overseas tour next week." The Scottish wrestler explained what he and Punk were talking about.

"Hey little lady. Little man." He also smiled when he seen the children with their father.

"Hi Unca Ste." Catherine smiled her toothy smile at her redheaded Uncle.

"My little lady. You're grown up now. " The Hooligan noticed how grown up Catherine was now since the last time he seen her.

"I a big girl." She nodded.

"What are you and Bless feeding this kid?" The Irish man joked to his best friend.

"So any way how's father hood treatin' you?" The redhead asked his best friend as he smiled at the little family.

"Pretty good. I'm happy I'm now traveling with my family so all is good. Bless and the kids will be with me only for two weeks since my mom and dad want to see the babies."

"Oh really?" The blue eyed wrestler asked raising an eyebrow when he heard that the family would be on the road and he would get to spend time with them while they traveled.

"Yup that's right. I convinced Bless to come out with me to travel plus it would help give her a break and the kids to see you guys while we're here." The tall wrestler told his best friend.

"That's good Bless will be traveling with us including the kids. Where is the pretty lass speaking of her?" The Great White wanted to know where the raven haired woman was.

"Hmmm...she was just here in the room awhile ago talkin' with Amy (Lita) and Randy. She probably went to go say hi to the girls in the divas locker room." Drew looked around to see his fiance was nowhere in sight and guessed she left the room to go say hello to the divas. She must of slipped out of the room quietly after talking with the Queen of Extreme and the resident Viper.

"She'll probably be back later so I might see her later on to say hey." Stephen guessed as he shrugged.

"Daddy, think Awex done." Catherine told him the baby had finished his bottle.

"Alright. Do you want to help me put him in his stroller after I burp him?" The young father asked his daughter to help him to put Alex down after he burped him.

"Yeah." The little toddler nodded.

"Hey man. Do you think you can help me get Alex that way I can have Catty stand up?" Drew turned to his Irish companion.

"Yeah sure." Stephen didn't mind helping his bud out getting the baby out of his arms and holding him. Alex was light as a feather as the little one was dwarfed in his arms. Looking down at the infant, he could see the resemblance of his best friend and Bless in him.

"He looks so much like you and Bless combined. Who knew you two would have a good looking kid?" The Irish man laughed softly looking down at the baby before looking at his best friend.

"Bless told me Al looks so much more like me than her but I happen to think he has her small little smile and those cute chubby little cheeks he has belong to her more."Drew couldn't help smile at his son in his best friend's strong arms.

"This kiddo will surely grow up to be like you I just know it."

"Ha, he already has my temper that's for sure when he cries. He's a good baby though and doesn't cry too much so I think he has a little bit of Bless in him too so I think that's where he gets it from."

"You two plannin' more kids as soon as this little one is old enough to have siblings?" Stephen (Sheamus) wanted to know if Bless and Drew were planning a family right after Alex.

"I want one more kid at least with Bless. Maybe a girl just like Catherine." He told his best friend he wanted one more child with Bless at least to have the family to be complete.

"That seems like a good idea to have one of each and give Cat and Alex another sibling and Alex can look out for them you know?" Stephen suggested as he placed the baby in his father's lap while Cat was now sitting beside him while she watched him pat the baby's back now to burp him.

"Alex will be a good brother for sure when we plan to have another baby one day. I always hope that they will be close and knowing Al is like me he will be the protective little brother even though Cat is older than him I'm sure no matter what he'll be the little man in charge of his big sister and mother at home looking out for them when I'm away including if we plan the next baby."

"I'm sure he will like you are with Noelle."Stephen knew Alex would do a great job being a protective and loving brother like Drew was with his baby sister Noelle. He had met Noelle when she was still a wee little one when he last seen her when he visited Drew's family.

"I agree with that. Noelle and I are still close to this day."

"How is the little lass, last time I seen her she was just a wee little one and haven't seen her in how many years?"

"She's good thanks for asking. She's all grown up now and in her twenties. She's attending college to be a teacher and wants to teach elementary. No has a boyfriend Lee who is working up at the hospital in Ayr and they've been high school sweethearts for quite some time. They're still together when I last seen them."

"Do you have a picture of her?"Ste asked his best friend. Ste and Noelle have been quite close friends after meeting her at his mom's house when he was last there when Drew introduced him to her when they were still training in Scotland together.

"Yeah. I'll show you after I finish burping the little man." Drew told him he would show the picture once he was finished burping Alex.

"Good boy buddy." Drew smiled at his son and started putting him in his stroller buckling him in that way Catherine could play with him for awhile until Bless got back to help take care of them.

The Scot got the picture out of his wallet to show Stephen the picture of Noelle.

"Wow, she's all grown up. She's very pretty man. I can't believe how the years fly by and to see her so lady like." Stephen was amazed to see Noelle all grown up before his eyes. She looked like Drew's carbon copy except in female version and a little shorter than him in height. She had longer hair and bright blue eyes alike his best friend's and looked cute in her dress that had patterns of flowers on it. She too was wearing high heels that made her look taller.

"She is. I miss her though and can't wait to see her, mom, and dad next week." Drew agreed what his best friend said.

After the guys talked, Bless came back and looked after the kids since Drew had a match and got to hang out with the rest of the guys who were waiting till their matches or just finished a matches while hanging out with the kids.


	144. Abandoned Baby Chapter 144

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 144**

A few days later Bless and the writers were working on what to do with the guys such as Drew, Heath, and Yusev (Jinder). She loved the ideas and incorporated some stuff into it to such as social media for their little faction including what gear they could wear to make them stand out.

She giggled at some of the ideas what others pitched in and couldn't wait for them to break out into their characters. She knew they were going to have so much fun with it.

The guys were going to be excited about the fun stuff they were going to be doing the next few days. She couldn't wait either to finally get a group name for them that way they were official.

After the meeting with the writers, Bless hoped to run into the guys later and hope to get some ideas from them too.

While she walked the hallways off the arena, she ran into Stu (Wade) and Stephen (Sheamus) who were goofing around and laughing about some stuff.

"Hey guys." She greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hey Bless. Hey lass." Stu and Stephen greeted the small female as she approached them.

"Have you seen Heath or Drew about by any chance, I have to talk to them about something." She hoped to see the boys around.

"I think the last time I've seen them they were talking with Justin in the ring I think." The redhead told her where he last seen the whereabouts of his friends.

"Thanks Ste." Bless told him with a warm smile.

"Why are you lookin' for them any way?" The Irish man inquired.

"I have some great news for them that they'll really love so I'm hoping to catch up with them." She explained what she was up too and why she needed to see them.

"Hope you will be able to see them if they're still down out in the ring."

"I hope so too." She added.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with Heath. He's been telling me about he, Yu, and Drew forming some sort of stable." Stu told the Irish man knowing Heath was planning to do something new with the guys and get them some tv time.

"I can't wait to find out what the guys are up too. This is going to be quite interesting." Ste guessed as they watch Bless' form walk away from them to try and find the guys in time.

As soon as Bless got to the ring, she saw Heath, Yusev (Jinder), and Drew with Justin sitting in a circle in the ring talking amongst each other and they looked to be having their man time.

"There you guys are." Bless smiled seeing her favorite men in the ring.

"Hey baby." Drew heard the voice of his fiance ring out as she was approaching them as she walked up the steel steps as he got up from his spot to help her into the ring and kissed her hello in front of the guys though he wasn't ashamed to show a little PDA in front of them.

"I have great news for you guys." She smiled her pearly white smile at her men.

"Do you want me to leave?" The South African man asked her knowing she had to talk with the three.

"You can stay Peej. I don't mind." Bless smiled at her best friend if he wanted to stay.

"So what's up?" Heath inquired with a smile as he saw how excited Bless was and knew it had something to do with he, Yusev (Jinder), and Drew.

"Well Heath, I think we got you guys a faction to get started so you guys are good to go and I know myself you guys are going to have so much fun with it. All I need is a name and it should be all official."

"I got it. The Three Man Band." The idea of the name for them clicked.

"I like it." Drew added nodding.

"The three man band. It has quite the nice ring to it." The Scot rephrased it.

"Instead of the one man band it should be the three man band." Jinder too thought the name sounded interesting.

"Rock band, I think we got the name down to pat. I love it." Bless agreed with the name as well.

"What do you think Jus?" Bless asked for Justin's input into the group name for the guys.

"I guess it sounds alright even though this gimmick sounds kinda I dunno...goofy?" The South African shrugged not sure what to think of the guy's gimmicks.

"Come on man. I think we got something going here. I think this could be a BIG hit for us you know and us wearing some funky rock gear along with our gimmicks. Everyone will love us. I know it quite doesn't make sense but I have a feeling this will really work for us." The Southern Rock band turned to his best friend hoping to get some type of gimmick going for them and hoped it worked in the long run.

"Well as long as you guys are getting tv time and having fun. I can't wait to see what kind of antics you guys will get into." Justin hoped this would work out for them and as long as they were having fun at the moment.

"I can think of some crazy ideas already." The redhead knew ideas were already spinning in his head.

"Bless I hope you know what these boys are getting themselves into." PJ wished her the best of luck for the guys.

"I have a hunch Peej that things will never be the same." She agreed with her South African best friend.

"So when do we start?" The Southern man wondered.

"A few days. It would start with a few run ins then when you guys start up your little faction." Bless told them how they would start out.

"I think my girl is onto something." Drew smirked knew the ideas running through his fiance's mind.

"Heath though came up with the idea in the first place so I think he has more ideas than I do honey." Bless told him with a smile.

"She's got a good point." Heath pointed out with a smile.

"So now that we've got everything covered, whose up for a celebratory lunch?" Bless asked them.

The boys cheered happily as they were all hungry so Bless decided to treat them at catering.

After the gang ate out together, Bless decided to go check on Catherine and Alex who were in the day care center with the other superstar and staff members kids playing.

"Mama, look what I drew for yew." Catherine showed her mom a cute drawing of her and the family.

"Oh sweetie, you made this for me?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Yeah becuz I wuv yew." Catherine smiled at her.

"I love you too baby girl." She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Bless smiled seeing Cat drew her holding her hand, Alex, Drew next to her, and her favorite Uncles.

"Daddy will smile when he see's this and so will your favorite uncles when I show them this."

"I hope so." Catherine giggled.

"Were you a good girl for Miss Melanie today?" Her mom asked her.

"Yes I was and I got to pway wit Lanna and Rory." She told her mom that she played with Randy Orton and (Paul) Hunter and Steph's daughter's in day care.

"Good to hear a good report. Why don't you go thank Miss Melanie while I go pick up your baby brother and then get you we'll go see dada and the guys?" Her mom suggested to her.

"Otay." Her little girl went to toddle off to go say goodbye to Melanie who was the caretaker of the kids before her mom went to go pick Alex and her up later.

After Bless got Alex, she went to go get her baby girl.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Bless asked clutching her daughter's hand into her's while pushing the stroller in front of her.

"Yea." Her daughter smiled as they made their way to find the guys.

They walked around the arena till they bumped into the Irishman who was walking into the locker room.

"Hey Ste." Bless greeted the tall brawler.

The Irish Hooligan turned around and smiled when he seen Bless with the kids.

"Hey lass. Hey kiddies. Ready to head out after the show?" He asked them.

"Yup we're ready to head on out so we might as well wait for Drew until he's done for the evening." She told him that they were going to wait for Drew until he finished up his match and got showered and meet with him later.

"That sounds really nice you get to go home with your man and the kids and at least relax for a while until we have to head out the next morning for the next town we have to travel too." Ste sighed with a smile happy for Bless that she got to go home to be with Drew and the kids until they had to move out to the next area of town they had to wrestle at before their big international tour for two weeks.

"That's true. The kids keep me sane and when Drew is around including work so can't really complain." She smiled lucky she had Catherine and Alex to keep her sane, when Drew was around with her, and work kept her busy most of the time.

"I'm happy for ya lass. Drew's a lucky guy. I just hope he doesn't end up hurting you and the kids again. I would hate to see you and the kids hurt if something happened to you three. You are my family and really have grown to love you and the kids eversince you came into my life." The Irish man was really honest with her that she and the kids have really grown in his heart and he loved them as his own family and would do anything for them. He just hoped Drew didn't do anything more stupid to hurt them or it would be his head.

"Thanks Ste. That really means a lot for you to look out for us. If it wasn't for you for getting me and Drew together, I wouldn't know what to do with my life and the kids have given me the life I need for Drew and I to also get stronger as a family. Your like the big brother that has come in my life since I have no other brothers to look out for me like you do that including the guys that have come into my life and never walked out. The kids also adore you and I know you love them too as family. If something ever happened to me and Drew, I know I can trust you to look out for them and I know the guys would too would sacrifice for them since they love them very much."

"Aye lass, I would do anything to protect you and love you since you are my best friend's girl and wouldn't want to see you get hurt. I promise to always be there for you if and when you need me and the kids too. I've known Drew all my life so I hope he does the right thing to love you and the kids forever. If you were still single, I think I would've snatched you up before Drew did." He told her with a little blush that he had a soft spot for the young PA that he would've taken her under his wing before Drew ever took her. Lucky lad. He was sorta jealous that Drew had her but was happy for him at the same time and loved Bless like a little sister than more as a friend but deep down he sorta started had feelings for her but went away after Drew had taken her. He had to admit Bless was beautiful and such a sweetheart.

Bless never realized Stephen really liked her more than as a friend and thought it was cute he had a small crush on her in the beginning.

"You have a big heart of gold Stephen. I think it's sweet you really care about me the way you do but I just see you just as a friend than anything else. One day you'll find a girl that will really make your heart skip a beat. She's out there somewhere and I know she'll make you really happy." The PA told him he'd find a girl that was really suited for him and was a match for him. She thought it was sweet and sensitive that he cared for her more than as a friend but she loved him more as family.

"You really think so lass?" He asked her.

"I know so." She nodded with a warm smile.

"Thanks Bless. Your a good person." The Irish man smiled at her.

"Anytime." She smiled back.

"Mama, I sweepy." Catherine murmured tugging on her mommy's hand.

Bless looked down at the toddler and smiled.

"You want mama to carry you?" She asked as Catherine nodded wiping her tired eyes.

"Here hon, why don't you let me carry her while you get Alex?" Stephen didn't mind helping her out with the kids.

"Sweetie, why don't you go with Uncle Ste first okay?" Her mommy suggested to her as he picked up the itty bitty toddler as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You tired little lass?" The tall Hooligan asked his niece softly as they walked into the empty locker room but found a few guys like Heath, Punk, and Kofi in the room talking over guy stuff.

"Uh hu." She mumbled softly.

"Hey Bless, Hey Ste." The guys greeted as the two waved at the guys who heard the squeak of the door open to see them with the kids.

"Honey, do you want to sleep on the couch or do you want to set your blankets on the floor?" Bless asked as she put Alex by her side while she went to get Cat's things in the diaper bag.

"Floor."Her daughter told her softly.

Stephen smiled as he patted Catherine's back softly as she put her thumb in her mouth snuggling up to him which he thought it was the most cutest thing ever.

Bless put the blankets and pillow on the floor setting it up on one side before the Irish wrestler gave the little girl to her mother.

"There we go. Do you want your baba before you sleep?" Bless asked if Catherine wanted a bottle. She watched Catherine nod as Bless reached in to get a bottle to give to her baby girl who took it and suckled on her bottle as her mother put the pink baby blanket over her and gave Cubby to her as well.

"I love you sweetheart." Her mommy told her with a sweet smile kissing her forehead.

As soon Cat was fast asleep, her mother watched her sleep for a few minutes while brushing her hair back.

"Do you want us to leave, we don't want to wake Cat since she's asleep." Heath asked Bless seeing her put Cat down for her nap and he and the guys didn't want to disturb the sweet sleeping beauty.

"No it's okay. You guys are fine. Cath is a sound sleeper any way." She reassured him that he and the guys were fine where they were as she sat with her daughter at her side watching her contently.

"Okay, if you want us to leave just say the word and us boys can talk elsewhere." Heath smiled at her and the kids who were asleep soundly and didn't want to disturb them.

"It's fine Heath. You and the guys are good." Bless told him they were fine where they were sitting and didn't mind they were in the room with her and the little one's while they were napping before turning to the Irish brawler.

"Thanks for the help Ste. You don't have to stay unless you have other things to do after the show." Bless appreciated her friend to help her with Cat and hoped that she wasn't bothering him since she knew he had to be tired after the show.

"You're welcome sweets and no problem. It's not a bother plus I'm just gonna go get ready soon once Stu gets here since we're all gonna head out all together with Heath, PJ (Justin), and Drew on the bus. I think I'm gonna hang with the boys for a bit and talk plus I don't want to disturb you while you sit with Cat and Al."

"Alright and don't feel hesitant to talk with me if you want someone to talk too even if the kids are napping or awake."

"Alright, I'll take your word on it." He chuckled softly before he went off to talk with the guys.

Bless watched the monitor from nearby knowing Drew had a match with Yusev (Jinder) as a tag match against PJ (Justin) and Tyson (TJ).

The young PA also looked over her shoulder to see Catherine was asleep and dropped her bottle that was close to her mouth and looked to have drank some of it before falling asleep. She took the bottle gently and capped it before putting it away in the diaper bag. She even smiled seeing Alex in the stroller fast asleep while sucking on his blue pacifier.

After the match, PJ (Justin) and TJ (Tyson) were declared the winners once she heard the bell sound off. She was proud of Drew and Yu (Jinder) that they did so well despite the loss. She hoped they could win the next match. She had to admit TJ and PJ were great competitors as well in the ring with their ground techniques and high flying abilities. They were a force to be reckoned with.

Bless started to get things ready knowing the guys were finishing up their matches for the night and watch the rest of the matches on the bus since they didn't want to get stuck in traffic and head to the next town early.

The guys made their way into the locker room staying until the show was over or some getting ready to leave for the night.

"Hey baby." Drew greeted his future wife as he seen her sitting on the floor with Catherine patting her back gently while she was asleep.

"Hey babe. You and Yu (Jind) did so well during the tag match tonight. I'm proud of you guys." She complimented her future husband on their match this evening.

"Thanks sweetie. I had fun out there with the guys. It's like getting front seats when watching the other compete." Drew smiled knowing he had fun competing against his friends.

"I'm glad to hear you had fun. I'm sure you'll have more fun when you start working with Heath and Jinder." She told him that he'd have fun with the guys when they started their little faction.

"I can't wait either. Man it's gonna be a blast." He chuckled glad to be working along his friends.

"Did Catty fall asleep?" He asked about their daughter seeing her snuggled under the blankets with Cubby.

"Yeah she did. Ste helped me with them so it wasn't really much of a bother. Cath was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow and she's still out for the count and so is Al." She nodded over to their daughter and son asleep peacefully.

"Do you need any help with anything to put on the bus that I should be carrying or do you want me to grab one of the kiddos?" He asked if she needed help with anything or carry one of the children.

"I just have a small carry on bag so that's the only thing I'm bringing along with my purse and I'll take Alex and if you want you can get Cat dressed in her jacket, bonnet, and gloves since it's pretty cold out and don't want her getting sick." Bless told him she just had her carry on bag plus her purse so it wouldn't be a hassle plus she could just push Alex in his stroller while he got Catherine.

"Sounds good mummy." Drew nodded glad to be helping Bless with one of their kids.

Once Drew got all packed and ready to go, he put his bags by the door before carefully sitting Cat up and putting on her jacket and other stuff on since it was pretty cold out like Bless said and he too didn't want her getting sick plus he saw Bless was doing the same with Alex and putting some warm covers over the stroller to make sure Alex was warm enough inside before they walked out.

"Ma..." Cat whimpered sleepily as she was just woken up by someone picking her up.

"Shhhh, it's okay lass. I got ya. Go back to sleep." Drew comforted his little princess rubbing her back as she opened her green eyes a little to see her daddy carrying her before closing them again while laying her head on his shoulder and snuggling up to him while Bless packed the rest of her blankets, pillow, and stuffed toy in the diaper bag before zippering it up.

"That's my gal." Drew told his daughter while gently patting her back while walking around with her to get her go back to sleep.

"Is Cat okay?" Bless asked Drew as she had Alex in his stroller and had her carry on with her, the diaper bag, and purse on the handle stroller when she saw Cat had just woken up.

"She's fine now. Just got her back to sleep." The Scot reassured her that he got Cat back to sleep in his arms after she had woken up for just a few seconds.

"Hey guys, ready to head on out?" Stu approached the couple as soon as he got his stuff ready to go.

"Yup, ready as you are and I'm sure PJ (Justin) and Heath will meet us out front soon at the bus." Bless knew the guys would follow them out to the bus.

"Knowing them they would. Do you two need help with anything that I need to put in the bus compartment?" The Brit knew she was right before asking if he they needed help with anything to put away before getting on the bus.

"We're fine thanks Shtu. I think we got everything." Drew told his friend that he was able to carry his bags along with Bless' carry on in his left hand while he carried Catherine in the other arm covered with her baby blanket over her.

The group met at the bus putting some of the their stuff that couldn't fit in the compartment before going inside.

Since Stephen (Sheamus) wasn't really tired, he was the driver for the evening and Justin (PJ) was the navigator. The rest were able to get some rest before they were going to head out to Washington for their next city tour.


	145. Abandoned Baby Chapter 145

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 145**

The next morning Bless got up from bed and looked over to find a cold spot next to her and looked at the clock which read 6:45AM. She wondered where Drew was as she got up from bed.

She softly yawned and ran her fingers through her long hair before grabbing the baby monitor in case she heard Cat or Alex wake up to go outside to see Drew was outside sitting with the guys such as Stephen (Sheamus) and Stu (Wade) talking softly to one another while Heath was now the driver and PJ (Justin) was with him.

"Hey."She greeted the guys good morning.

All three heads popped up to see Bless approach them as she sat with her fiance.

"Good morning sunshine." Drew greeted his fiance in his gruffy Scottish accent and smiled at her placing an arm around her waist.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" She asked them as she put the baby monitor on the table while sitting beside Drew.

"Nothing much baby. None of us men couldn't really sleep so we're up this morning discussing men stuff." Drew reassured her that he was hanging with the boys.

"I woke up and you were gone." She playfully pouted at him.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you later okay?" The Scot apologized kissing the crown of her head.

"Okay." She nodded intertwining his fingers along with her's.

"There's some tea on the stove if you want anything to drink darling." The Brit told her he left her some chamomile tea he had made for her.

"Thanks Stuart. That is really sweet." She smiled at him.

"How long till our stop in Washington?" She asked the men how long the trip was before they got to Washington state.

"Maybe another four to five hours at most if we don't get stuck in traffic." Ste (Sheamus) estimated the time till they got to their next tour stop unless they got stuck in traffic then maybe it would take longer.

"Sounds good. We might as well stop for breakfast somewhere before we get to Washington." She suggested that they should make a pit stop somewhere to eat before they got to their destination.

"Peej says we may stop at IHOP later on in our next pit stop plus we need gas for the bus soon." The Brit said knowing they were almost running low on gas so the South African promised they would get gas to fill up and eat before they got to Washington.

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you guys have any radio interviews or anything to do before the show tonight?" Bless asked them if they had anything important to do to promote their shows before they headed out for the international tour they were looking forward to in a week.

"I think I have a radio interview in Washington at two to promote Raw and Smackdown, work out for a lil' bit at the gym, and then head to the arena by 5 to warm up, and bell time at 6:30. Stephen has a Make A Wish meeting I think also today at I think you said 3:15 with one of the kids if I'm right?" Stu turned to his Irish friend when the Irish Hooligan mentioned it to him.

"Yup Stu is right. I too have to go to Make A Wish meet and greet today to meet with one of the kids at 3:15 until 4:30 so I have to be there before that time and probably head out to Gold's Gym by the arena to work out before bell time at 6:30 and I dunno I might stay this time for the end of the show in case they need me for main event and meet up to travel with Punk and Kofi whichever they decide if you guys leave early so it's really up to however the show will end up tonight as well." Ste guessed what he was going to do for the rest of the day after the show tonight.

"Sounds like a good day for you guys." Bless knew the guys were going to be busy and yet have a good day today for the show.

"Drew, you planning anything for the day babe?" She now turned to her fiance.

"Hmmm...it depends all on Heath and Yusev (Jinder) so I might hang out with them to see what they plan on doing for the day when we get there. I know you're going to be extra busy too baby so I don't know if you need me to help you with anything including with the kids." Drew knew Bless was going to be also busy working and tending to the kids plus he wasn't sure if he needed to help her with anything since he was going to be busy too hanging out with the guys before the show.

"I think I be around doing stuff in the arena if anyone needs help with anything extra such as set up the ring, timing the shows, doing production work behind the scenes, working on scripts and other stuff so I'll still see how the day goes after dropping the kids off at day care." Bless shrugged not sure what she would be doing after dropping the kids off at day care but knowing she was going to be busy doing extra stuff when they got to Washington.

"Baby, are you sure you're going to be able to handle all that load, that's got to be stressful and don't want to you to be working too strenuously." Drew hoped she didn't work herself to death knowing Bless had a lot to deal with on her plate plus taking care of the kids was another thing to worry about that she was going to wear herself sick if she was going to handle so much and there was so much one person could do.

"Honey, I can take care of myself plus I just don't want to sit around all day doing nothing." Bless reassured her fiance she could take any challenge that was thrown at her.

"Babe, I'm just looking out for you and don't want to see you get sick if it gets too much. You need to give yourself a break once in a while." The Scot knew she was able to take on anything but didn't want to see her stressed out after a full day job that she had to handle.

"I know. I promise if things get too hectic I'll slow down just for you okay?" She suggested as she grabbed his left hand and rubbed it with her thumb to reassure him she would take it easy if things got too stressful.

"Ah' true love. How do you guys compromise stuff without fighting?" The Preston native wondered looking at the two who sat together.

"We try to work things with each other. Both of us could be stubborn but we tend to make things work with one another." Bless told the Brit across from her.

"I don't know how my wife does it but we could compromise with each other when it comes to the little things." Drew chuckled as he embraced his future wife beside him.

"No wonder the two of you make such a great couple. At least you two worked your differences and it seems like you two never broke up from the get go." Stephen was happy for them that the couple was able to work things out with one another and it seemed like they never broke up eversince after Bless left with the kids. They were like a match made in heaven.

"Stephen is right. I've never seen you two just so happy and content with each other. I swear it's like you two are like a married couple without any problems." Stu (Wade) had to agree with his colleague that he loved seeing Drew and Bless happy.

"I'm glad you guys are happy for us. We too can't wait to get married in a few months. Drew just makes me so happy and I have my soulmate plus we have the kids so we're officially a family." Bless was glad the men were happy for her and Drew and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"So, are you two planning anymore kids after Alexander?" Stu asked them if they wanted more kids.

"Drew wants one more baby, a girl this time after Alex. I want another boy though." Bless giggled telling him that Drew wanted another one with her. He wanted a girl while she wanted another boy.

"Drew, are you sure you want to knock up your girl again?" Ste chuckled teasing his best friend.

"What's wrong with one more baby, I love kids especially plus I want a girl especially like Catherine to spoil." Drew smiled that he would love have another baby with Bless especially another little princess.

"I think it would be pretty cool if you two had another boy at least he can look after his siblings especially Catherine." The Preston native hoped they had another boy and at least he could look after Alex and Catherine and he would be protective of them.

"You too Shtu, I want a girl this time. I already have Al even though I love him." Drew chuckled thinking he and Bless thought the same.

"On the bright side bud when it comes to boys they'll love football (soccer),rugby, and wrestling like us." Stu quipped knowing having a son he could hang out loving football, rugby, and wrestling like they did plus it was in their blood.

"You got that right. My little girl though loves it too especially when she gets to see her favorite uncles and me on tv and I think you guys got her into the action of football and rugby as well." Drew added about Catherine loving watching him and the guys wrestling on tv plus Justin and the guys introduced her to rugby when she was little.

"That's true. We did get her into it when she was a wee little one." Stu remembered when he and the guys babysat Cat for the first time and she learned to love it.

"Speaking of Cat, I think that's her on the baby monitor. I better go see if she's up and wants a bottle." Bless heard Catherine was awake as she heard Catherine whine a little bit through the sound system of the baby monitor as she stood up.

"Do you need any help with her baby?" Drew asked getting up with her.

"I got it sweetie. I'm sure Catty is just hungry." Bless reassured her that she had everything under control.

Bless went into the room and saw Catherine standing up in her playpen and reaching her arms out for her.

"Hey there sweet girl. Did you sleep good?" Bless smiled walking over to the small itty bitty girl and kissed her good morning as she picked her up.

"Mama." Catherine murmured cuddling close to her.

"Do you want your baba?" Her mommy asked her if she wanted a bottle.

"Baba." Catherine mumbled to her.

"Let's go get you a bottle." She smiled as she walked out with her daughter in her arms to go to the mini kitchen to go get her a bottle.

After Bless got out a bottle from the fridge, she heated up just to make it warm and tested it on her wrist making sure it was warm enough before giving it to Catherine who drank it while Bless helped hold onto the bottle.

"Hey there little princess. Look whose awake and bright eyed." Stu smiled seeing his niece awake in her mommy's arms.

"Hey little lass. Good morning." Stephen too greeted the small little girl in Bless' arms.

"Ah' my favorite little girl. You're awake early." Drew chuckled seeing his daughter in Bless' arms.

"Baby girl is awake early and wanted a bottle right muffin?" Bless asked sitting Catherine on her lap while feeding her.

"Ma!" Catherine squeaked happily against her bottle.

"Yeah you just wanted mommy to hold you didn't ya sweet girl?" Bless giggled teasing her daughter who smiled cutely up at her and brushed some of her hair back.

"She's definitely a mommy's girl I see." The British brawler smiled at the young woman and daughter.

"She is and I love her for it." She agreed while holding the little toddler.

"Mama baba." Catherine told her she wanted more milk.

"Okay sweetie." Bless smiled as she tilted the bottle a little more that Cat was able to drink the rest of her milk.

After Bless finished feeding Cat her bottle, she burped her and changed her diaper with Drew's help.

"Honey, do you want to spend time with dada while mommy works for awhile?" Bless asked Catherine if she wanted to spend time with her daddy since she had to work this morning.

"Mama." Catherine whined not wanting her mommy to leave her.

"Awww sweetie, you don't want to spend time with daddy and your uncles and you'd rather spend time with me?" Bless smiled telling her daughter.

"Lass, don't you want to be with me and your Uncle Shtu and Uncle Ste today?" Drew playfully pouted at his daughter and knew she was clingy when she was close to Bless.

"Mama..."Catherine cried telling Bless not to leave her clinging to her.

"Okay, I won't leave you then sweetie. You promise to be a good girl though if I set you in your playpen and put cartoons on while I work today?" Bless suggested that to her little girl.

"Tay." Catherine smiled at Bless as she kissed Catherine's head and hugged her.

"Seems like someone is clingy with mommy." Stephen laughed knowing Cat was a mommy's girl and not much of a daddy's girl the way the little girl wanted her mommy.

"Mama." Catherine giggled happily in Bless' arms.

"Tomorrow you're all mine half pint since you know your mummy will be busy so you get to spend time with me okay." Drew made a deal with Catherine that she got to spend time with him too.

"Otay." Catherine smiled at him crawling over to her daddy and hugging him around the waist even though she tried understanding him.

"Awww...thank you butterfly. You make me smile you know that." Drew smiled as he laid a kiss on his favorite little girl and snuggled her close to him.

"Wuv yew." The little toddler said to Drew as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too lass. Always and forever." He swore to her giving her a little eskimo kiss.

"Nana." Catherine told Drew she wanted fruit that was on the table.

"You want fruit butterfly?" Drew asked her if she was still hungry.

"Nana." She repeated.

"Okay, hold on." Drew smiled getting a banana from the basket and peeled it for her.

"Honey, make sure to slice some of the pieces that way she can eat it all." Bless reminded Drew watching him interact with their daughter.

"I will babe." Drew remembered that Catherine usually liked her food into bite sized pieces that way she ate it all.

"Here you go babydoll." The Scot fed a piece of banana to Cat as he broke off a small piece to feed to her.

"Nom nom." She giggled eating the piece of banana she was given.

"That's good huh?" Stu chuckled watching the little girl eat a piece of banana her dad gave her.

"Nom nom." She repeated for yummy as she smiled brightly.

"Good girl honey." Bless was happy to see Catherine eating some fruit and she liked it.

"Nana." Catherine told her daddy she wanted more.

"Alright, here's another piece." Drew fed another small piece to Catherine as she took it from him and bit into it.

"Nom nom." She giggled loving it as she licked her lips as her parents laughed at how cute she was.

"Do you want another one lass?" Her daddy asked her if she wanted another piece watching her finish the previous piece she had eaten.

"Nana." She mumbled wanting more of the banana that he had on him.

"Here you go lass." Drew smiled as she swayed on his lap while eating the piece he had given her.

"She likes it." Bless giggled watching her daughter eat the banana.

"Yeah she does." Drew agreed with her watching Cat eat another slice he had given her.

"It it yummy baby?" Her mommy asked if Cat liked the banana.

"Nom nom." Catherine smiled liking it.

"Seems like someone is into fruit now." Stephen came back after he went to go to talk to PJ (Justin) up front if he wanted to switch being navigator when they made the next pit stop when he seen his niece with her parents.

"Yeah she is. This is the first time she's eaten a fruit." The Scot told his fellow colleague.

"Hey there lass. You likin' the banana huh?" The Irish brawler asked Catherine who looked happy and content as she was eating.

"Yea!" Catherine chimed with a smile.

After the little toddler finished eating and spend some time with Drew, Bless brought her back to the room with her putting Cat in the playpen while putting on some cartoons for her while she worked on her laptop for the day and the guys spent their guy time outside.

"Mama, me want out." Catherine told her she wanted out of the playpen.

"Honey, you have to stay in there for a little bit since I'm working. Can you be a good girl until I finish?" Bless asked her daughter if she could sit and watch cartoons till she finished what she was doing.

"Otay." Catherine understood Bless even though she wanted to spend time with her mommy.

"When I'm finished, I promise to spend time with you." Her mommy swore she would spend time with her once she was done.

Drew came back to the room to see Bless on her laptop away at work with scripts and such and Catherine was holding Cubby while watching cartoons from the playpen and Alex was asleep peacefully in his swing.

"Hey there little one. Are you bored?" Drew asked Catherine since she looked like she wanted to get out of her playpen.

"Me want out..." Catherine pouted reaching her arms out to him for Drew to carry her.

"Awwww...Come here you." Drew got the baby out of her playpen and let her spend time with him.

"Babe, we're gonna stop for gas and breakfast soon." The Scot let Bless know that they were going out soon before they hit Washington.

"Alright. Sounds good. I'm gonna finish up some stuff then get dressed and join you guys soon." She looked up to see Drew cuddling Catherine as she was snuggling up into him contently.

"Do you want to get dressed baby?" Drew asked Cat what she wanted to wear.

The baby yawned in his arms and cuddled him as he gently smiled and kissed her head.

"I'll get her dressed baby. I think I have some clothes I remember that Carla made for her." Bless told Drew that she would get Cat dressed since she had so many clothes for the little girl she hand made.

"Are you sure because I know how busy you are sweets." The Scottish man knew how busy his fiance was and would take care of their little one.

"If you want to have her dressed, her clothes are in her Hello Kitty book bag." Bless let him know where Cat's clothes were.

"Alright. I think I can get her ready babe that way you wouldn't have to worry." Drew walked over to the bag where everything was that Cat could wear.

"Thanks hon." Bless smiled sweetly at him thankful he wanted to help her while she was finishing what she was doing.

"Come on princess, let's get you dressed." Drew smiled as he grabbed Cat's bag and rummaged through it to see what she wanted to wear.

The Chosen one opened the bag and seen Cat had some dresses, sweaters, t-shirts, pants, jeans, pj's, cute little socks, and ribbons.

"Lass, do you like white and pink?" Her daddy asked her showing Cat the small white t-shirt with a pink Hello Kitty stitch logo on it with jean pants to match with her outfit.

"Yea." Catherine nodded that she liked what Drew picked out for her.

"Okay then. What about these socks or these colored one's, just point out what you want and daddy will put it on you." Drew told her just to point to the socks that she wanted to wear with her outfit.

"That." Catherine pointed to the plain white socks.

"Good choice."

"Hmmm...ribbons, do you want your hair in a ponytail or do you want to leave it down like mom?"

"Mama." Catherine told him that she liked her hair down and curly.

"Let's get you dressed then we'll go out with the guys to eat."

After Drew changed Catherine, she sat on his hip and got to sit outside with the guys while Bless finished what she needed to do with work then got Alex and herself ready to go out as well.

"Dada toons." Catherine smiled as he had cartoons on for her to watch.

"You enjoying it butterfly?" He asked her seeing the happy look on her face while waiting for Bless and Alex.

"Yea." She giggled as she sat on his lap.

"Hey little one. You ready to spend time with me and Uncle Rock band?" PJ (Justin) was happy to see his niece.

"Unca Woofie!" Catherine squeaked happy to see her favorite Uncle as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Seems like someone is happy to see me." The South African man chuckled taking the little girl from her daddy.

"She loves you wolf man." Drew could see how much his daughter adored the South African high flier.

"Honey, make sure Cat has her jacket and bonnet on, I don't want her catching a cold." Bless reminded her hubby as she was out putting Alex's jacket on and his little hat.

"Jus, can you get Cat's jacket and bonnet and help put it on?" Drew asked his friend a favor if he could help it on.

"Sure." PJ didn't mind helping his niece.

"Here you go shorty, put this on since it's cold out." The high flier helped put on her jacket and zipped her up and last put on her pink little bonnet.

"Tank." (Thanks). Catherine smiled.

"No problem sweet thing. You want me to carry you?" He asked if she wanted him to carry her on his shoulders.

"Yea!" She squeaked as he did so as Drew and Bless smiled at each other seeing how happy PJ was to spend time with Cat.

The couple stepped out of the bus with their son while Stu was filling up the gas tank, the rest of the crew walked over to the restaurant across the street while the Brit was going to follow them once he was finished filling up the tank.

Once they got inside after waiting for Stu, they waited till they were seated. When the waitress came up to them, she asked how many Bless answered how many and they were shown to their seat.

"Could I request a booster seat for my daughter please?" Bless requested the waitress for Catherine.

"Sure I'll be right back." The waitress softly smiled at Bless as she went to go get a seat for the little one.

Once the waitress returned, she put the booster seat in for Cat.

"Okay little one, I'm gonna buckle you in okay?" The young mother told Cat as she nodded.

"Otay mama." Catherine understood as she sat by her mommy while Alex was in his carrier on her right side and beside Drew too.

The group had a great time making small talk while having breakfast and PJ (Justin) shared his chocolate chip pancakes with Catherine which was her favorite.

After breakfast, the guys chose who drove next and Drew decided he would take a turn at the wheel to give the guys a break and Heath would stay up with him and then during the evening driving back Stu would take back over the wheel while Drew would stay up with him as the navigator till they got to the hotel after the show.

PJ and Stu who were still up kept the kids occupied while Bless returned to her work that she needed to do until they got to the arena in Washington that following afternoon.


	146. Abandoned Baby Chapter 146

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 146

When Bless and the gang got to the arena, she dropped the kids off at day care while the guys worked. She was glad she was able to work on what she needed to do for the day such as help set up the ring on her spare time and to work on the scripts from the locker room.

While she was working, she heard the door open to hear Punk (Phil) and Kofi arrive along with Stephen (Sheamus).

"Hey Bless." The straight edge superstar greeted her as he put his bags down in his cubby space.

"Hey Punk." She greeted him with a warm smile while she was working.

"Hey lass. Busy at work again I see." The redhead mentioned seeing her working on some stuff.

"Yup busy as could be you know. So far things are going well." She told them that she was working on the scripts for the show.

"The kiddos down at day care?" Ste asked her since he didn't see Cath and Alex.

"Yup and I'll get them later tonight after the show with Drew before we start heading out for the last house show before the overseas tour." She told him she was happy that they were able to visit his family when they got to Scotland for the WWE tour.

"You guys gonna see Drew's parents this week?" The Irish Hooligan asked her.

"Yup that way they can see their grandchildren." She nodded.

"Sounds like a fun time. I hope you all have fun." He told them with a smile.

"We hope so too." She agreed as she was typing up some stuff on her lap top.

"Guys, just letting you know I've worked on your scripts and will get the final look over before Vince and the creative team hands them out to you." Bless let the guys know she finished her revision on the scripts

"Great." Punk mentioned with a smile looking forward to seeing what Bless was working on for the show tonight.

"Awesome. Thanks lass." Stephen mentioned with a warm smile.

"No problem guys. Just make sure to go to Vince and the writers tonight to discuss what will be going on and you guys should be set." She reminded the guys as they nodded listening to her.

After Bless worked on her scripts, she became hungry and decided to go catering to get something to eat when she met up with Beth and her new beau (Adam Copeland aka Edge) who was sitting with her along with her best friend Natalya Neidhart at one table, Randy, John, Hunter,Steph were sitting at another table. Stu (Wade), Justin (PJ), Heath, Drew, and Jinder (Yusev) were sitting together talking and laughing about some stuff.

"Hey Bless. Come sit with us!" Natalya was the first one to spot the young PA at the line as she smiled coming up to the table. Bless walked up to she, Beth, and Adam (Edge).

"Hey." Bless greeted her girl friends with a warm smile.

"Hey missy. Long time no see. You want to come sit with us?" Beth also mentioned when she seen her friend.

"Sure, I'm gonna grab some food to eat and join you if you three don't mind." She hoped she wasn't interrupting them.

"No problem girl. You can sit with us plus we don't mind the company." Adam interjected as he smiled his pearly white smile.

"Alright. Thanks guys." Bless thanked them as she went to get some food at the line.

Once getting a burger and some fries with ketchup, she met up with the two divas and the Rated R Superstar.

"Hey little missy. How are you?" Nat greeted her favorite friend with a warm smile hugging her.

"Pretty good thanks. Been busy the whole entire day and decided to come here since I was pretty hungry so here I am." She told them she was taking a break from what she was doing.

"I saw you earlier after setting up the ring and you looked like a chicken with it's head cut off after you just finished." The Glamazon mentioned that she seen the raven haired beauty going back and forth working after she had finished setting up the ring.

"Yeah I was and been in the back and up front in the arena working so my day has been fulfilled, well almost and can't wait to go home later tonight once I finish some other stuff that needs some work finished." She told the Glamazon that her day was almost done and needed some other tasks to do before the night was over.

"Bless, you're on a role. I don't understand how you do things like this and don't get tired." Adam (Edge) was amazed how hard she was working today and he was really proud of her and yet felt concerned for her that she seemed like she was running herself to the ground with all the tasks she had been doing and not be exhausted. She made things look so easy.

"It's not an easy task Adam let me tell you that but I can make it look easy plus I don't sit around too much so I'm pretty much a workaholic. I can never sit down and have to be working. Sitting around makes me so bored so I'm up and about." Bless explained she loved working plus she hated sitting around doing nothing and wanted to work.

"Honey, you've gotta take it easy once in a while or you're going to wear yourself down and get sick." Beth was concerned for Bless hoping she wasn't working too hard or she would get sick from getting stressed.

"I know. Usually I'll take a breather or take a break when I need it when I have so much on my mind and want to destress." Bless knew the consequences of working too hard so she would really sit around and take a break when she needed it the most.

"So how are the wedding plans going so far?" She wanted to know if Bless was still going through with the wedding.

"Pretty good so far and actually I've changed it to the next month or so since Drew and I are still working through our relationship." Bless told her that she and Drew were still going through the wedding although things have changed a little bit.

"So you and Drew huh?" Adam (Edge) never realized she was in a relationship with the Scottish wrestler.

"Yup we've been together for over a year almost going on two plus we have two kids." Bless told them they were together for over a year plus they had the children.

"Girl and boy I'm guessing?" The Rated R Superstar guessed.

"Yup. Catherine is 1 ½ plus she's adopted and we have a baby boy Alexander Andrew. Alex's name is a name I liked in the baby book plus it's Stu's middle name as well from what I know and I love Drew's name for the middle name for our son so it fit." The young PA loved the name she chose for their son.

"How did you guys get Catherine by the way?" Adam was fascinated in knowing about their adopted daughter and didn't know they had kids from the start.

"Drew and I found her one night by herself when we were leaving the arena. We couldn't leave her by herself so we decided to keep her just until we were able to legally adopt her. Her biological mom passed away and her real father is a dead beat dad so we took her into our care. Right now she's part of our family. She's the most well behaved baby we've ever had and we love her so much."

"I'm glad you two decided to adopt her. I'm sure you two would make great parents for her." Adam was proud of her and Drew that they would take a defenseless little infant and give her all the love and care in the world.

"I agree with Adam. She sure is growing up fast though. I can't believe how beautiful Cat is." Beth told her since the last time she seen Catherine.

"She is growing up fast and she can add little sentences every now and then. She's the light in my life. She even loves her baby brother and helps take care of him." Bless told her that Catherine could talk very little and how much she loved taking care of Alex. She really adored him everysince he was born.

"Can I see a pic of her?" Nat asked if it was okay to see the pic of Cat.

"Sure you can." Bless nodded grabbing her purse to get her wallet to show Cat holding Alex at the hospital after he was born. She passed over the small wallet sized picture to the pink and blonde haired diva who gushed.

"Oh my gosh. That is just too cute." She giggled with a smile.

"That was after Alex was born. Drew was helping her hold him while Ste took the pic." Bless smiled telling her.

"She definitely loves her baby brother. It shows on her face." The Glamazon could tell that Catherine loved being a big sister.

"Let me look." The Rated R Superstar was next to look at the picture.

Beth passed over the picture to her boyfriend as he smiled at the cute little girl who was holding her new baby brother in her arms and she looked so happy.

"Cat is a cutie pie alright and she looks so happy to hold her baby brother." The Canadian wrestler could see how cute Cat was while she was holding the tiny infant.

"She loves him and she loves helping me and Drew take care of him at home especially when Drew's not home she's helping me with him and she loves helping me bake in the kitchen." She explained how Cat loved helping her and Drew take care of Alex and helping her as well when Drew was not home and she loved baking with her.

"She's going to be an independent little girl one day now that you're teaching her the little things." Beth knew from the get go Cath was soon going to be an independent child one day plus when she helped Bless and Drew at home.

"By the way, how did you and Drew meet?" Adam was curious how the two met.

"Through Stephen (Sheamus) actually. Drew started liking me and I never knew he had a crush on me till later on when Stephen came up to me and told me and we hit it off right away with each other and the rest was all history from there." The PA explained how she and Drew got together.

"That's pretty neat. I just hope he takes care of you like he says. I know he could be quite the player when he wants since I know men like him." The blonde haired man hoped she knew what she was getting herself into with the Scot and knew men like him could be players outside the ring.

"Don't worry. Drew and I had our ups and downs but we're still working on things so we're back to being happy as could be and getting our family back on track." Bless reassured they were still gonna work things out and become a stronger family.

"Can't wait till the wedding in the next few months. We have a lot of planning to do and to catch up since it's been awhile." The Anvilette knew they needed to do a lot of planning and catch up with each other.

"I agree. I've just been so busy that I still need to plan before the upcoming civil wedding. Drew and I just want things to be simple and nothing too extravagant. We may plan our church wedding next year though some time in the summer." Bless told them she liked things simple and was going to plan her church wedding with Drew next year that way they could have everybody for their wedding day.

"That sounds so beautiful and it almost sounds like you have it planned as you want it already." Beth gushed at the thought of what Bless' future wedding would be like,

"I can just picture it already with most of our family and friends there as well. Drew and I can't wait to get married and finally be a family." Bless already knew what she pictured their wedding to be. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Galloway.

"It looks like your girl is over there with Natalie, Beth, and Adam (Edge)." Stu looked over the table telling Drew he spotted Bless talking with their friends.

Drew turned around in his seat when he heard the Brit mention about his fiance and saw her laughing about something with Beth and Nattie.

"Probably girl talk." The Scot guessed as he shrugged whatever they were possibly talking about.

"You know women. They tend to gossip about girly stuff." Drew knew how the girls were when they were together they tended to be girls and talk about stuff like they usually did and he didn't want to interrupt their girl time and he wanted her to have her freedom after her work to hang out.

"She seems to be having a great time with the girls. I've never seen her this happy though although it's a good thing she gets free time with the gals since she's been so busy she deserves time to hang out with them." The Preston Native looked over to see Bless was giggling at something Beth was telling her and he had to admit he was glad just to see his friend look happy and carefree when she was away from work. She tended to be a free spirit and to be herself around her friends.

"I am too. She deserves the time just to be with her friends. She was busy most of the day setting up and working on scripts any way and needs to get away from work once in awhile." Drew knew she needed the break and smiled at his fiance from afar and to him she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. Her pearly whites showing as she laughed at something the girls were saying to her and Adam had his arm wrapped around the Glamazon as he was listening to them talk.

He watched his future wife get up to take her trash up after she finished eating and the girls had to go since they looked to be getting up to follow suit of Bless before they parted ways and would see each other later since Nat had a match soon.

Before Bless was going to head off to work, she accidentally bumped into PJ (Justin) who looked to be on the phone with someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me help you up." The South African apologized to Bless seeing she fell and was helping her up.

"That's okay PJ. It happens and no harm done." She looked up and smiled at him and waved him off knowing it was an accident.

"Here." She gave him his cellphone as he reached for it.

"Thanks. That was just Ali on the phone I was talking too. I'll make sure to call her back." He told her that he was talking to Victoria (Alicia Fox) on his cell after getting it from her when the phone dropped.

"Tell her I said hello when you hear from her again. I gotta head back to work." She thumbed that she was gonna head off for work.

"Will do. See you later sweetheart." He waved as she waved back going back to whatever she needed to do.

"Smooth PJ, really smooth." Stu laughed seeing him and Bless bump into one another as he watched his South African friend not too far away. He seemed to be smitten lately with the young Foxy woman known as Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox) and he could tell he was pretty distracted by the pretty girl that he had a crush on when he accidentally crashed into Bless.

"Oy PJ...seems like Wolf boy has a crush." Drew also happened to notice PJ was distracted by the Foxy diva that called him and didn't notice Bless at first and thought it was pretty gentleman like to help her up afterwards. Boy he had it bad for the Foxy girl.

"I think so too. This is what I think the third week he's been smitten with Vick. I think it's time he told her how he feels." Heath noticed his best friend was crushing on the redhead and hoped he told her soon how he felt before someone else snatched her up.

"I agree with that rock band. Seems like they need to get together soon." The Preston man had to agree with the one man rock band that he hoped his high flying friend and the pretty redhead finally got together. They looked to be a match made in heaven.

Bless went around the arena to see what else she could do at the moment since she was bored with nothing to do when she seen Stephanie and decided to go see if she needed any help with anything.

"Hey Steph." The raven haired woman greeted the pretty brunette.

"Hey there pretty girl. How are you?" Stephanie asked with a warm smile hugging her.

"Good thanks."

"Did you need anything?" The blue eyed woman asked.

"Just wondering if you needed any help with anything in specific tonight?" Bless asked her if she could help with anything.

"Hmmm I think we got everything covered honey so there seems nothing really to do plus the night is almost over. You're more than lucky to catch a break plus I think you deserve a few days rest. You've been working all day yesterday and today and I feel bad for putting you to work so much. You've been a great help for us most of the day and you need a break with your family so feel free to rest up and recharge your batteries. I promise to call if we need you for anything." Steph reassured Bless that she had everything covered at the arena plus she seen Bless work so hard that she looked like she needed a break from the hectic schedule.

Bless sighed hoping she could've done something but she guessed she could heed Steph's advice to get a few days rest since she did feel like she needed to feel more rested so she was sort of glad she had some time off.

Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to pack up for the rest of the night and get the kids and head back to the bus with them and get them down for their naps and before she too crashed for the night.

Giving out a small yawn, she walked the halls of the arena to go back to the locker room she shared with Stu, PJ, Heath, Ste, and her fiance when she was met by her friend Tamina walking the same hall she did.

"Hey Tam Tam." Bless greeted the pretty diva.

"Hey there sweetie. Long time no see. Heading out?" Tamina greeted the young girl with a hug happy to see her.

"Yup. Ready to get packed up, get the kids in day care, and head out for the night. I'm ready to crash for the night once the kids are down for their naps. Steph said I could have some time off to recharge my batteries since I did so much already." The young woman told her that she was ready to go after packing and getting her kids.

"Alright. Take it easy okay?" The Samoan diva told her with a warm smile.

"Will do. Night Tam." Bless nodded as the Samoan woman waved at her as she walked off while Bless went another direction to pick up her and Drew's children.

Once she got the kids, she met them with hugs and kisses.

"Mama, I sweepy." Catherine yawned wiping her tired eyes.

"I know sweetie. So is mommy so we're gonna get ready to go to the bus okay?" Bless promised helping the little girl with her jacket and putting on her bonnet since it was cold outside. She even covered Alexander before pushing him in his stroller.

"Otay." The sleepy little angel nodded taking her mommy's hand into her's.

When they got to the bus, Bless put her extra stuff in the bus compartment before they climbed inside the bus.

"Mama, can I sweep wit yew and dada tonight?" Catherine asked if it was okay to be with them tonight.

"Sure you can sweetheart." Bless didn't mind that their daughter slept on the bed with them later.

"Let me get Alexander down to bed then I'll change you into your jammies and help you brush your teeth before you sleep." She told Catherine she would put Alex down to sleep before helping her brush her teeth before bed.

"Otay mommy." Catherine nodded as she turned the tv on to find cartoons to watch while sitting on her parents bed in the bedroom.

After Bless changed Alex's diaper, she put a fresh new diaper on him and put on his pajamas on and laid him in his playpen.

"Good night little man. Mommy loves you." She whispered to Alex before covering him up with his baby blanket and watched him sleep for a few minutes.

"Come on little lady. Bed time." The young mother smiled turning to Catherine who turned off the tv and took her mommy's hand to get changed into her pj's and brush her teeth.

A few minutes later Bless and Catherine emerged out of the bathroom together and put the clothes Cat used in the hamper.

"Baby, do you want your baba?"

"Yea." Catherine told her mom.

"Alright. Let me warm you up a bottle then." Her mom smiled as she decided to make a bottle for her daughter that way she could go to sleep.

After the bottle was made, Bless made sure it was warm enough before giving it to Cat.

"Honey, mommy is going to shower and get dressed, can you watch your baby brother for me just in case he wakes up?" She requested Cat watch her baby brother for her while she took the baby monitor with her to the bathroom with her along with her clothes.

"Otay mama." The little toddler obeyed her mommy watching her getting some pajamas out of her bag and grab the baby monitor before leaving for the bathroom while Cat sat on her parents bed drinking her bottle and keeping an eye out for her baby brother at the same time.

20 minutes Bless finished showering to see Cat laying on the bed facing her baby brother and she looked to be conked out with Cubby in one arm and had her baby blanket already on her. Poor little thing was really tired she guessed even though she tried fighting to stay awake to keep an eye out on Alex. She giggled softly when she seen the bottle hanging out of Cat's mouth and there was such little milk left.

The young mother got the bottle and placed it on the table before carefully moving Cat on the middle of the bed that way Bless could scoot in the right side of the bed. She turned out one light and left the other one on on Drew's side of the bed when he got back so he could see where he was going later when he walked into the room.

She pulled the blankets up to them before laying her head down on the pillow.

"Good night baby. Mama loves you." Bless told Catherine with a warm smile kissing her cheek as she put an arm around her and they girls were finally down for the count.

When the show finished up, Drew and the guys showered and got dressed then met back up on the bus, Heath and PJ were going to take over for the evening to drive that way the rest of the guys could rest and they would take over in the morning to switch when they drove.

Drew walked into the back bedroom quietly just in case his family made it back to rest up and to his discovery, he was right. He smiled softly to see Alex down in his playpen fast asleep and to the other side were Bless and Cat on the bed both asleep like angels. Cat was snuggled up to her mommy and had her thumb now in her mouth as she slept peacefully. He could see his future wife had one arm around their daughter and was holding her close.

The Scot put his stuff away before changing into his boxer briefs and had his hair down over his shoulders as he walked out of the bathroom as he walked over the to hamper to put his used clothes away.

He carefully got in bed climbing in next to his daughter and future wife. Turning to the table, he turned off the lamp before facing Catherine and Bless again.

"Dada?" Catherine whispered softly in a sleepy tone when she felt the bed move next to her.

"Shhh, go back to sleep lass. It's okay." Drew comforted his daughter stroking her hair letting her know he was there.

Once he soothed her back to sleep, he kissed her forehead and watched her and Bless sleep before sleep over took him as well.


	147. Abandoned Baby Chapter 147

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 147

A couple days later Bless and Drew along with the baby arrived at Drew's place in Ayr. Bless was happy she was able to fly out with Drew now that she had Alex and had time off from work to be able to relax and be with her family especially Drew's now that she had become close with them.

"Hon, do I look okay?" Bless asked making sure she looked presentable wearing a white fleece sweater with skinny jeans that matched her outfit.

"Baby, you look fine. Don't worry so much." Drew reassured Bless looked beautiful in whatever she wore. He could tell she was self conscience about herself but to him she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

"Okay. Just as long as I look okay." She hoped that she looked presentable before meeting his parents again. She wanted to make a lasting impression on them.

"Babe, for the last time you look fantastic. My mom and dad still love you no matter what." The Scot told her he loved what she wore and she looked so cute and his parents would adore her even post pregnancy.

"Okay I trust you." She nodded taking his hand as they walked up to the house before ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" They heard a voice call when Drew knew that voice belonged to his little sister Noelle.

The pretty brunette haired girl opened the door and beamed when she seen Bless and Drew with the babies.

"Drew, we were wondering when you two were coming over. Welcome home again big brother." The smaller woman greeted him with a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too little sister." Her sibling gave her a big hug and kiss to the cheek.

After hugging him, she smiled at Bless.

"Hello future sister-in-law. It's good to see you again." The youngest Galloway greeted the woman with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey Noelle. It's good to see you too. How are things going with you lately?" Bless was happy to see the youngest Galloway.

"Things are good. Busy with school still so I'm getting there. I decided to come home for a few days to come up and see mum and dad since I had some time off and plus with Lee working, I feel lonely so here I am." She smiled telling her future sister-in-law.

"How long are you here for?" Drew asked as she led them into the house.

"Maybe a week or two at least." She told her brother and Bless.

"Are mum and dad home?" Her eldest brother asked if their parents were home.

"Actually dad went out with friends and mum went shopping in town so I'm the only one around for now. Mum should be back home soon I assume." She explained where their parents were as he helped Bless put the kids down on the sofa.

"Ah okay. That should be fine as long as we could settle in and put the kids down for their nap since we just got here from the airport." He hoped she didn't mind that he and Bless put the kids up in his room to put them down to sleep for awhile.

"Not at all. Feel free to go up and put the kids for their naps. I'm sure they could use a nap or two after that long flight." She told him that he and Bless could go on upstairs with their kids.

"Thanks little sis. Bless and I should be right down after we put Cat and Alex up for their naps." He let her know as she nodded walking off to the kitchen to find something to make them for dinner knowing they had to be hungry after just arriving.

After Bless and Drew got settled in, they helped each other with the children and made their way downstairs to smell the aroma of soup in the kitchen being made.

"Your sis must be cooking." Bless assumed as she and Drew walked downstairs and made their way to the kitchen to figure they were right to see Noelle at the stove cooking for them.

"No, what are you doing?" Drew asked his little sister.

"What do you think genius, I'm cooking assuming you and Bless must be hungry so I'm cooking for you two." She told him as she heard her big brother's voice as she stood at the stove.

"Sis, you know you don't have to go out of your way for us." Drew felt bad he was making his little sister cook.

"Nonsense big bro, I want too because I love you two and you two I'm sure haven't eaten yet."She knew her big brother and Bless had to be hungry after that long flight.

"I think its sweet that your sister is cooking for us babe." Bless thought it was very thoughtful Noelle was going out of her way to do something for them for once.

"Thank you Bless. See big brother, at least someone agrees with me." The younger woman teased her big brother loving how Bless agreed with her.

"Yeah yeah yeah...very funny sis." Her brother chuckled.

"How are things going with you and Bless, I hope you're treating my niece and nephew right Drew." Noelle hoped he was taking care of the kids well.

"Don't worry so much No, they love spending time with me and Bless at home besides I've been treating them like gold ever since Bless and I got back together. " Drew reassured things were going fine at home after he and Bless were back on track.

'Good, it better be or dad would give you a long lecture talk." She knew what her dad meant when it came to those types of things. She seen some times when their dad would lay down the law on Drew many times when he was out of line.

"I know. Don't worry baby sister. Times have changed and things will get better I promise." The older sibling let her know his attitude changed a lot more better now that he was around Bless and the kids. He knew he didn't want to get in trouble with her plus his parents.

"She's really keeping you in line, I like this girl Drew." Bless giggled teasing her fiance as Noelle was laying down the law on him even though she was younger.

"Hey, don't rub it in babe. I know she can lay down the law just like dad. She has it in her when she has too." Drew groaned playfully knowing his sister was tough on him like their dad. He was very strict with them when they were kids and it was instilled in her and got it from him.

"I'm just looking out for my future sister-in-law and those kids up there. I worry about you too Drew and I don't want you hurting them like the last time. I feel like I'm gaining another sister you know and I look up to her as someone I can lean on." Noelle told her sibling that she learned to love Bless like an older sister and could talk to her just about anything even though she couldn't tell her mom about some stuff that Bless could relate too.

"Thanks Noelle. I know you're looking out for me. I can't say I blame you. I've been stupid once but I don't plan on doing it anymore. I love my girl and those kids and I would do anything for them even meaning to protect them if someone hurt them." Drew knew how protective his sister had become of him and was just looking out for the family at the same time.

"That's because I love you and don't want you to end up alone. I want to see you happy." She told him.

"Thanks baby sis. I love you so much." Drew stood up from his spot and walked over to Noelle giving her a hug and kissed her head.

"I love you too big brother." Bless couldn't help but smile at how close the siblings were to each other. They were so alike in many ways.

After Noelle made them some home made soup, the trio sat down to eat and made conversation at the table.

"How many more years do you have till you finish your studies?" Bless was intrigued to know how her younger future sister-in-law was doing with school.

"3 more years. I can't wait to finally finish and graduate. I'm looking forward to getting my bachelors degree for it you know. I've always longed to teach children." The little sibling updated Bless how things were going with school and that she was almost finished and ready to graduate from college.

"What grade are you looking to getting into?"

"I was maybe thinking elementary/middle school children maybe grade six." The brunette let her know what grade she wanted to teach in school.

"It seems like you have a full life ahead of you and hope you make your dream come true. Drew and I can't wait to make it to your graduation day when you finally get your degree." Bless was really happy for Noelle and knew she had a good head on her shoulders when it came to her studies.

"Thanks Bless. That really means a lot. I also want to try if I can study abroad maybe in the states one day. It's been a dream come true for me plus I want to be close to you,Drew, and the kids but I still have to talk it over with Lee." The youngest was hoping to also teach abroad that way she could be closer with them but still had to talk it over with her boyfriend.

"That would be nice if you could be closer to us but I think you should think it over a bit plus talk to Lee if you guys want a long distance relationship if he wants to stay here for his doctorate practice." The young PA gave Noelle some advice to the young girl on what to do.

Drew smiled thinking it was pretty cool for his fiance to give Noelle the advice she needed.

"I've also want a long future with Lee. I could see myself marrying him one day and having kids someday down the road once I finish college and start working." She told Bless how she wanted to get married to her high school love and have kids with him.

"I can tell he really loves you like Drew loves me. He seems like a great guy with a good head on his shoulders." Bless could tell Lee loved Noelle like Drew loved her unconditionally and he didn't seem like a playboy that wouldn't use her. He seemed very mature guy with good characteristics.

"He is. He and I met in our sophomore year in high school and we just happened to fall in love and were in the same biology class together. We're also attending the same college together up here in Ayrshire so we're close to each other." Noelle told her and Drew what she had been up too.

"What kind of doctorate is he planning to get into?" Drew interjected and was curious what kind of course Lee wanted.

"Pediatrician doctor since he too loves kids like me so it worked out." Noelle told her big brother what course her boyfriend wanted to get into.

"That sounds like a good job plus he'll be able to take care of kids when you two have one of your own." Drew thought that would be great that Lee could take up that kind of course to get into plus he could help take care of his own kids if he and Noelle wanted one.

"I agree. I couldn't be more prouder of Lee. He's working so hard to get what he wants and he's very goal oriented. He's a lot like his father and mother whom I met and they're very nice as well." The youngest Galloway couldn't gush enough about Lee's parents. They loved her as well as soon as Lee introduced them to her.

"The two of you seem very goal oriented and will be very successful people. We need a lot of younger people getting into those types of jobs since they're so high in demand." Bless added knowing Noelle and Lee were very goal oriented and they knew what they wanted in their lives.

"I agree with Bless here. You and Lee will really make it in this world. If you need any moral support, you two know we have your backs." Drew let his little sister know if Noelle and Lee needed them, they were right there to cheer them on and have their moral support.

"Thanks you two. That really means a lot. That's why I love you two so much." Noelle was happy to have her brother and Bless as family because they cared about her so much and her happiness.

"We'll always support you in anything sweetie because Drew and I love you." Bless meant what she said to the younger girl.

"Thanks Bless. You're so wonderful. No wonder Drew loves you so much. Drew, you're really lucky, this girl is a keeper. Don't let her get away." His sister turned to him thankful for finding Bless and coming into her life. She was the big sister she was looking for and glad she had another female she could relate too and have her back like Drew did.

"I promise little sis. She's stuck with me forever." The older Scot chuckled promising his young sibling.

"I hope so. You two are meant to be together." The younger sibling knew her big brother and Bless were meant to be together and married.

"Babe, should we tell her?" The Scot turned to his fiance to tell Noelle they were finally engaged.

"Tell me what?" The female brunette was curious.

Bless showed off her engagement ring as Noelle gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you Bless, it's about time Drew!" His sister giggled looking at the beautiful ring he gave Bless.

"I was surprised too when he proposed to me and now I feel like my dream is almost coming true." The older woman told her future sister-in-law with a big smile being engaged to her brother.

"When is the wedding?" Noelle wanted to know.

"Maybe not for another month or two. Drew and I decided to wait instead of getting married right away since we're still working out our relationship. We also want to plan either a spring or summer church wedding in a year or two. We want your parents including you and Lee to be part of our wedding." Bless told her she wanted their parents and her and Lee to be part of the ceremony if they were okay with it.

"Of course I'd love to see you and my big brother get married!"Noelle was so excited and hoped to hear them say their I'do's and become husband and wife.

"Thanks little sis. Maybe now Bless could add you as an addition to her future bridesmaids and have Lee as one of my best men." Drew knew he wanted Lee as a best man and Noelle for his wife's bridesmaids.

"I'd love too. We have a lot to work one before the big day. Does mum know about this?" The young brunette turned to her older sibling hoping their mom consented.

"She does and she's happy about it." Her brother nodded that their mom knew since he broke the news to her.

"What about dad?" Noelle asked about their father if hew knew he and Bless were engaged to be married.

"Not really. I still have to talk about pop about that one. I hope he'll be happy for Bless and I. I know he'll give me and that long lecture about letting go of Bless the first time but I'll make up for it somehow now that her and I are back together for the kids sake." Drew sighed that he hadn't told their dad yet but hoped he would be happy for them and Drew wanted to work things out with Bless for the kids.

"Last I heard dad was pretty upset with you when he was talking with mum when you hurt Bless and Cat but I'm sure you'll be able to explain that you and Bless are working out for the kids and for yourselves." Noelle knew their dad to be disappointed in Drew for cheating on Bless when she heard him talking with their mother when Bless disappeared with Catherine. She just hoped their were in this together for the long run.

"I feel bad for upsetting pop but I hope he forgives me now that Bless and I are back together." The older man sighed hating to hear his dad was pretty upset with him hurting his fiance and kids. He just hoped his dad was going to be happy now that he wanted to marry Bless and make her his forever.

"'I'm sure he will once you talk to him." Noelle reassured him her big brother talked to their father.

"Noelle!" Theresa called her daughter as soon as she got home from grocery shopping needing some help from her daughter.

"Mom's home." The younger girl told Drew and Bless hearing the front door close as she got up from her spot to help.

"I'm gonna go help lass, stay here while I go surprise mum." Drew smiled telling his fiance.

"Will do." Bless giggled obeying him as he stood up from his seat and followed behind his younger sibling.

"Noelle Mariza!" Her mother called again.

"Coming mum!" Noelle said hearing her mother calling her walking to where she was.

"Hi mum." Drew greeted his mother tailing behind his sister greeting her with a warm smile.

"Drew, you're home!" Theresa was happy to see her son as Noelle got the grocery bags from her as his mom went to hug him.

"Of course I'm home." He chuckled warm heartedly happy to see his mother embracing her.

"Where's my daughter-in-law and my grand kids?" She asked about them.

"Kids are up in my room napping and Bless is in the kitchen eating lunch Noee made us." He told her where the kids were and his fiance was in the kitchen.

"How long were you here?" She asked as he too helped with some of the groceries as they walked into the kitchen together.

"About 15 minutes or so until you walked in." He smiled happy to see her once again.

"Hello dear. It's good to see you." Theresa was happy to see Bless as the young woman stood up to hug the older woman.

"Hello mom. It's good seeing you too." Bless smiled kissing Theresa on the cheek and embracing her.

"Look at you, you're beautiful." Theresa said admiring to see how beautiful her future daughter-in-law looked after she had Alexander.

"Thanks mom, that really means a lot to me although I still don't feel the same after having Alex." Bless was flattered by the comment but was self conscience the way she looked even though she felt she hadn't lost all the baby weight after having the baby.

"Nonsense sweetie, you look gorgeous after having the baby." The older woman through Bless was more beautiful and looked great after post pregnancy.

"Have you kids eaten yet?" Theresa asked if they had eaten since they had arrived.

"Noelle made us some home made soup while we talked."Bless explained that they had eaten once they got to the house.

After Drew got the rest of the groceries including helping Noelle, they put the stuff on the counter to put away.

"How long are you and Bless here for?" Theresa asked Drew how long they were on the road knowing he had a show to do in a few days and would bring the family to come see the show.

"2 weeks at least before we head back for Tampa for one day and head off to St. Louis straight the next day, Milwaukee the day after, Aberdeen Washington, Boston for 3 days, New Orleans for another 2 days before we go back home again so we're gonna be pretty busy ."Her older son told her how long their were in town for and what cities they were touring too for the shows.

"That's pretty short." Theresa told him wishing he, Bless, and the grand kids could stay long.

"I know. I wished Bless, the kids, and I could stay long but Vince wants us back in the states for more shows after this tour." Drew too wished he could be home more with his family and that way the kids could see their grandparents but they had other commitments in the states.

"We'll make the best of these two weeks then while you're here." Theresa hoped to make these two weeks fun with her family.

"Good idea mum." Drew smiled knowing they were going to have fun spending time together as a family.

A few minutes later Catherine began to cry on the baby monitor so Bless was the first to get up to get her.

The young mother walked up to Drew's room to see Catherine standing up in her playpen reaching her arms out for her and Alex was in the portable crib still asleep.

"Hey there beautiful. What's wrong huh?" Bless asked picking up the little one in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the baby.

"Come on sweetie, let's make you a bottle." She grabbed the diaper bag to make Cat a bottle.

Bless walked with the baby on her hip as she made her way down where the family was.

"Hello there sweetheart." Theresa smiled seeing her granddaughter with her mother.

"Awwwww...what's wrong with my love?"she asked the little one seeing her crying on her mother's shoulder.

"You're just hungry aren't you?" Bless smiled as she rubbed Cat's back while getting the stuff she needed to make Catherine's bottle.

"Mama..." Cat whimpered against her.

"I know baby, mama is making your baba." Bless told the little toddler she was making her bottle for her.

"I can't believe how fast Cat has grown up. My how time flies." Theresa seen how big Cat had gotten as she was against Bless' hip.

"I know right. She has grown up fast. I wish she could stay little forever.. I'm not ready for her to grow up yet."Bless giggled wishing Catherine could stay her little girl.

"I know the same feeling after I had Drew and Noelle." Theresa had the same feeling after Drew and Noelle were born as well and still seen them as her little babies in her eyes.

Once Bless finished making Cat's bottle, she held the little girl in her arms watching her suckle at her bottle.

While the family talked, Drew's dad had just gotten in.

"Hello there my dear." David greeted Bless as soon as he saw her as she smiled.

"Hey there pop pop." Bless greeted him with a warm smile.

"And there's my little lovely." He chuckled happy to see his granddaughter in her arms drinking her milk.

"My you've grown up on me girly." David smiled at her as Catherine giggled sweetly as her grandfather tickled her.

"She sure has huh?" Bless smiled as she held the little one.

"Is the little guy napping?" David asked about his grandson.

"Yup he should be up soon for a bottle that way you and Theresa could see him." The young woman told him where the baby was.

"Son." David nodded greeting his son when he seen him.

"Pop." Drew did the same greeting him.

"Son, do you mind if I talk to you in the den, you have explaining to do son."David knew he had to talk to his son. Drew knew where this was going.

"Yeah sure pop. Excuse us ladies."Drew hoped they didn't mind knowing he was going to get a lecture. He was it was coming and he deserved it.

"We'll be fine here baby. Go talk to your dad." Bless told him knowing they needed to talk while she spent time with their daughter, Noelle, and Theresa.

Drew sighed as he followed his father in the den as the taller man closed the door behind him.

"Son sit." David told him.

Pop, I know what you're going to say. I was stupid to cheat on Bless. I regret what I've done and trying to make it up to Bless and the kids." Drew spoke up first telling his father what he did and he was sorry for it.

"Son, I'm glad you made up for that mistake and thankfully your fiance has forgiven you and gave you a second chance. I'm quite disappointed in you son and you should've known better not to hurt her and my granddaughter. I taught you better than that boy." David knew it was wrong for Drew to hurt the person he loved most including their baby daughter who was innocent in all this.

"I know pop and thankfully for Alex for coming into our lives. He made me open up my eyes. I realize how much he and Catherine need me. I love them unconditionally including my wife. I'm home more because they need me."

"Just promise not to hurt them again Drew. I would hate for something to happen to them." David told him not to hurt Bless and the children since he loved them very much.

"I know pop. I've learned my lesson. I want to be the best husband and father I can be just like you are with me and Noelle."

"Son, I want you to be a good man. Hurting the women in your life is not the way to go. You have to learn to love and protect them like I've raised you and your sister." David told him that Drew had to look out for his daughter and wife that loved him unconditionally.

"I know pop. I'm sorry. I wish I could turn the hands of time back but I can't. I'm just so blessed to have Bless and the babies in my life now that Bless is slowly starting to forgive me. I want her to be able to gain my full trust again that's why I'm doing everything I can to love her and the children. I don't want too be stupid and cause another mistake and cost me my relationship and being away from my children. It was hard enough losing them and I felt like I lost a piece of myself and when she and Cat came back into my life, I became whole again. They're my whole life pop and I'd do anything for them."

David could see the sincerity in his son's eyes as he saw the tears just fall from his blue eyes knowing how much he loved his family. Deep down he loved them and he felt that hurt that they felt and wanted to mend everything back together for the sake of his fiance, his daughter, and son.

"Come here son." David told him as his son walked into his arms and broke down as his dad patted his head and hugging him.

Drew didn't blame his dad for being upset and disappointed in him. It was his own fault he lost his family. Right now he was trying to make things right with them.

"Son, I want you to do the right thing by looking out for your family. They need you more than ever." His dad let him know that his Bless and the kids needed him.

"I know. That's why I want to be there for them and to love them with all my heart and soul." Drew meant that and promised his dad.

"You're a good man but please just don't hurt your family again because I too love them as my own and would hate for anything bad happen to them." David loved Bless and the kids as if they were his own family.

"You have my word." Drew sniffled with a small chuckle. The two men embraced as Drew wiped his tears.

"So, are things okay with us?" Drew asked his father hoping things were okay with them.

"Yeah we're okay son. Just remember my advice will ya?" His dad let him know after their talk.

"I sure will." His oldest son swore as Drew sighed of relief thanking his lucky stars things were finally mending together for his family.

The two walked out of the den to see Noelle was now playing with little Alex while Bless had Catherine in her arms turning her about doing baby aerobics with her to get her to learn to walk and crawl more. His mom was probably in the kitchen making dinner for all of them since she was not with the women.

"Hey there boy. How long have you been up?" David smiled kneeling down at his grandson's level as he saw his grandson with his daughter.

"He's been up for quite some time while you guys were talking. Bless said I could hold him for awhile to get to know my future nephew." Noelle smiled telling her dad doting over the young one.

Drew smiled at his wife who was twirling her daughter around gently as Catherine giggled about. Her laughter was music to his ears.

"And one, and two, and three, and four..." Bless counted as she was twirling Catherine with a smile.

"I see you're doing the baby aerobics exercise with our daughter." Drew smiled at his fiance and baby daughter who was in her pink pj's up and about after her nap.

"It would really help stimulate Cat more that way she learns to crawl and walk more plus she's having fun with it right munchkin?" Her mother asked her while cuddling their young daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Lass, you having fun with mama?" Drew asked his daughter who babbled up at him.

"Is that right?" He chuckled as if he understood her.

"How was the talk with your dad, is everything okay between you two?" Bless was curious how everything was with them.

"Everything is fine now. Us two had our heart to heart talk so pop laid down the law on me and I certainly learned my lesson." Drew told his fiance what went on with him and his dad and reassured things were okay.

"I'm glad things worked out between you two. Your dad is a good person with a good heart. He's just looking our for you hon including me and the kids so I too understand him where he went with that talk and plus Noelle gave you the same advice your dad did just to make sure things with us will be alright."

"I know. I still feel like I regret that night everyday and hurting you was the worst thing I've ever done. I don't want to lose you and the kids over that. I love you three more than anything in this world." He let her know how much he loved her and the kids.

"We love you too and promise to make things work out." She promised him that things would be okay between them and hoped to be a happy family again.

"Mama baba." Catherine babbled wanting a bottle looking up at her.

"You want baba, are you thirsty baby doll?" Bless asked looking down at Cat.

"Mama baba..." Catherine told her mommy.

"Honey, can you grab the bottle that's half full in the diaper bag, I think Catherine is thirsty." Bless asked Drew to grab the bottle that was in Cat's pink diaper bag.

"Sure." He nodded getting up to walk over to the couch and grab the bottle before returning to his fiance and daughter.

"Here you go baby girl." The young father passed the bottle over to Bless as she uncapped the bottle and gave the bottle to Catherine helping her to hold it.

"I guess you were thirsty huh sweetie?" Bless smiled at her baby girl as she kissed her head.

"And how's my little man over there sis?" Drew turned to his sister who was doting over the young one.

"He's such a good baby. He's so beautiful like you and Bless. He has both of your looks combined." She smiled as she was rocking Alex in her arms.

"Yeah he does huh?" Her big brother agreed with her.

"I agree. Who knew you and Bless would make such a beautiful baby with both your good genes. This little man is going to be a charmer or a heart breaker. The ladies should look out." She giggled teasing her big brother about Alex.

"That's true plus I'm sure he's going to be a great brother once he grows up and look out for Catherine and hurt any of the boys that hurt her." He knew Alex would protect his sister like Drew always protected Noelle growing up.

"I agree he will be." Noelle had to agree with her older sibling since he always looked out for her growing up so she knew she could relate with the kids once they grew up.

Bless smiled at her little girl who suckled away at her milk as Cat sat on her lap contently.

"No mowe..." Catherine said as she released the bottle out of her mouth.

"Yeah it seems like you finished up your milk quick. I guess you were quite thirsty huh?" Bless noticed Cat's bottle was empty.

"Nana..." Catherine told her mommy she wanted fruit.

"Are you hungry for a snack?" Bless asked Catherine if she wanted something to munch on.

"Yeah." Catherine nodded telling her mom.

"Why don't we ask Nanna if there's fruit in the kitchen?" Bless suggested to Cat as she stood up with her daughter to go to the kitchen.

Bless walked in the kitchen where Theresa was making them dinner.

"Where you going baby?" The Scot asked his fiance who had just got up with Cat.

"Just to the kitchen since Cat wants a snack." The beautiful raven haired beauty let him know Cat wanted something to eat.

"Okay." He nodded watching them go off together.

"Mom, do you have any fruits because Cat is hungry for a banana." Bless made her presence known asking Theresa if they had any fruits.

"Hi hon. There should be some fruit stocked in the pantry. Feel free to help yourselves to anything." Theresa turned to face Bless who had the little one against her hip.

"Thanks." Bless smiled appreciatively as they walked over to where the pantry was and saw there were bunches of varieties of fruits.

She grabbed the banana and sat down with Cat peeling the banana before taking off a slice to feed to Catherine.

"Nom nom..." Catherine smiled licking her lips for yummy.

"You like that don't you sweetheart?" Her mom giggled watching her daughter.

"Seems like Cat is into eating solid fruits now. Very good and nutritional for her." Theresa made note that her granddaughter loved fruits.

"I agree. This is her second time eating fruit. It's good that she asked for it and she really likes it now." Bless told her future mother-in-law as she broke another piece of banana giving some to Cat as she mewed cutely like a small kitten.

"Good girl baby. Eat all off it before mama gives you another one." Bless told her daughter with a smile.

"She seems so attached to you wherever you go or take her." Theresa noticed Cat loved to be with her mommy wherever she went.

"She's a mommy's girl plus I was the one that raised her after I left Drew the time when he cheated on me or whenever he's on the road. She's my source of strength and she'll always be my little girl. I love her so much." Bless told Theresa how much she loved her daughter since she raised Cat by herself when Drew was either out on the road wrestling and when she left him.

"I can tell that little girl adores you. I just hope Drew will always love you and the baby including Alex like the way I raised him and Noelle growing up." Theresa hoped Drew treated his family with the love and respect he had for them like David and her raised him and Noelle. She could tell how much he loved his family after the little one was born.

"I hope so too mom. I can tell Drew had changed a lot maturely after Alex was born. I've grown to really trust him slowly and he really respects me. I can tell he willingly wants to change and make things better for us. I can't wait to marry him because I love him so much. He's my soul mate and the father of my children." Bless explained how much Drew meant to her and how much she loved him.

"I know what you mean sweetheart. That's the same way I felt when I married David. I could see a lot of him in Drew and I could see myself in you when I was a young girl myself. He's really good for you dear and I hope he makes you and the kids happy." Theresa wished for the best for her future daughter-in-law and the grandchildren.

Bless felt a close bond with Theresa like a mother and daughter type relationship. She could really relate about family life. She could really tell they were a close knit family.

A few minutes later Bess heard her cell phone go off and smiled reading Stephen's number.

"Excuse me mom." Bless hoped she didn't mind if she took the phone call real quick.

"Okay dear." Theresa smiled watching her future daughter-in-law take the call whoever was calling her.

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Hello_

**TheGreatWhite: **_Hey Lass. Just thought I'd call and check on you, young Andrew, and the kids. How's everything going?_

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Hey Ste. Everything is going fine over here thanks. We're now at his parents house for two weeks before we go back on the road again. Are you guys in town at one of the hotels?_

**TheGreatWhite: **_Actually the boys went exploring around town before the house show tonight so PJ (Justin) and I thought since we're close by the place if it's okay to talk to Theresa if we could come by to visit._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Hold on Ste, let me put mum on speaker._

"Mum it's Stephen, he wants to know if he and a friend could come in and stop by." Bless hoped she didn't mind any visitors.

"Tell the young lad he can come on by with his friend, the more the merrier plus I'm making a lot for dinner." Theresa told Bless who had Stephen on the phone.

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Mum says sure you two can stop by if you two are close by. _

**TheGreatWhite: **_Alrighty then. See you in twenty._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_see you soon._

"Mama done." Catherine told her she was full.

"Okay sweetie. You want to go back to dada?" Bless asked Cat if she wanted to sit in the living room with Drew.

"Yeah." Catherine smiled.

"Let's go to dada and tell them Uncle Ste and Uncle PJ are coming." Bless threw out the rest of the banana peel in the trash before walking to the living room where Drew was sitting on the floor talking with his baby sister while she cuddled Alex as he was now sucking on his pacifier.

"Hey babe. Just letting you know Ste called. He and PJ are stopping by since they're at the hotel while the guys went out exploring in town." Bless let her fiance know his best friend.

"Cool. Can't wait to see my best bud soon and I'm sure Catty will be happy to see her Uncle Ste and Uncle PJ." Drew was looking forward to his friends arriving as soon as he heard his fiance received a call from the Irishman.

"Ste is coming?" Noelle asked about the tall redhead.

"Yup he is, he and a friend of ours is in town while the boys went out so he and Peej will be here for dinner."

"Man I haven't seen Ste in how long. I'm sure he must be grown up by now and has a girlfriend by now." Noelle guessed about the Irishman.

"Ste is actually still single and has no girlfriend yet and he is pretty tall now once you get a pretty good look at him." Drew told his little sister about Stephen. He knew she had a short crush on the Irishman when she was still a young teen way before she met Lee. She watched them wrestle countless times and thought it would be hard to maintain a long distance relationship once he was away on the road and she was already starting college and that fling just went away.

Drew wondered if his sister still harbored feelings for the Irishman even though she never told him since she was afraid to tell him. He could see it in her eyes how much she liked him but wasn't sure if Ste ever felt the same for her even though they were just kids then.

There were times when he caught Ste and Noelle were each other and were comfortable with one another. They had gotten close and maintained a good friendship with one another after Drew first introduced him to her. The redhead would sit with her out in the backyard on the porch swing after practicing in the ring and talk with her for countless hours about anything under the sun.

They were each others best friend and confidante. He and Ste had been pretty close before even meeting Stu. They really didn't talk about personal stuff at work unless Ste came up to the house when Drew's mom and dad would invite him over.

When Ste had left to wrestle full time, he guessed Noelle had grown distant from the Great White and he guessed that fling over diminished but wasn't really sure if she still felt that same spark and their friendship had dwindled over the years.

Once Lee came into her life, things changed over time and they had gotten pretty close. Drew guessed Noelle was trying to get over Stephen once he left for the states to wrestle even though the Irishman never sought to go after her and never noticed she liked him more than as a friend.

"Hey sis, can I ask you a personal question?" Drew asked his little sister.

"Yeah sure big brother."Noelle answered as Bless got the baby from her to put him down for his afternoon nap along with Catherine.

"Do you still like Stephen?" Her brother wanted to know if she still had feelings for him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked him wondering what was on his mind.

"Oh I don't know, it just seems like you like him and I can see it in your eyes. " Drew noticed that his sister had the same longing look for his best friend and he knew it.

"To be honest Drew, I still don't know. I thought Ste and I had something with each other long ago. I don't know if you knew this, When Ste and I were alone the first time while we were talking and this is before I even met Lee, I was just about 17, he kissed me and I sorta kissed back. I don't know if he meant he likes me or even loved me but I know I felt something for him like I didn't want to let him go."Noelle confessed her first kissed with the Irish brawler.

Drew sat by Noelle as she sniffled back some tears shocked his best friend would kiss his little sister now that she was confessing all this.

"I didn't know how to tell you knowing I was too young. After Ste left it's like I lost my best friend. I don't know even know if he told you he kissed me but when he left for the states it's like avoided me most of the time and that's when I left for college and trying to forget about Stephen but that kiss still haunts me to this day. I hid this secret for some time because I was scared that you'd hate me. I miss how close Ste and I were. We had some fun moments together." She told him how she truly felt about everything.

"Baby girl, I don't hate you. I still love ya and have your back. I'll talk to Ste when he gets here okay." He suggested to her he'd talk to his best friend for her.

"Do you still love Lee though?" Drew wanted to know if she still loved her boyfriend.

"Yeah I do. I love him very much but I wished I could've loved Stephen more if he told me if he had any REAL feelings for me you know just before he said goodbye." Noelle told him sighing leaning into her big brother.

"I wished he could've said goodbye and here he is showing up out of the blue. I don't know if I can ever face him and I don't want to hurt Lee in the long run if Ste has feelings for me."

"What if I still have feelings for him after that kiss Drew, what am I going to do and how am I going to tell Lee, I love him so much." Noelle felt like it was a predicament she was stuck in.

"Then tell Stephen how you truly feel."He confessed telling his baby sister to pour her heart out if she truly had feelings for his best friend.

"I don't want to cheat on Lee Drew. I don't want the same happening to what happened between you and Bless." Noelle wanted to do the right thing and be happy with her boyfriend and she didn't want to fight with her boyfriend like Drew did with Bless. He wouldn't ever forgive her.

"I wish I could help you out sis. If Ste and you have feelings for each other maybe you should just kiss and try it out and if it doesn't work from there then everything should be fine between you and Lee. It's not cheating on him persay if you had feelings for Stephen first." Drew told her just test out the waters to see what happened between them if there were some feelings left behind.

10 minutes later Stephen and PJ (Justin) had just arrived.

"Stephen my dear, welcome." Theresa greeted the Irish wrestler with a warm smile and a hug.

"Hello Mum. How are you?"The Irish Hooligan greeted her with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"I'm doing good. And this must be your friend Paul Lloyd." Theresa smiled as she seen the adorable young man next to him.

"Hello Mrs. Galloway, I'm Paul or PJ for short. It's so nice to finally meet you." The South African sensation introduced himself as he got her a fruit basket as a gift since he was the guest.'

"Hello sweetie. Actually you can call me Theresa or Tess for short if you want. Drew, Bless, and the family is inside." Theresa smiled warmly at the two men leading them inside the house.

"This is for you Theresa. I hope you don't mind." The Cape Town superstar handed her the fruit basket.

"Oh sweetie, this is really sweet of you. Thank you so much. Drew has told me so much about you." Theresa thought it was the most sweetest thing as she got the basket from him.

"Nothing bad I hope." The African man chuckled.

"Not at all my dear. All good things come from my son when it comes to his friends." She told him sitting the fruit basket on the counter.

"Let me get him, I think he's in the living room." She walked out of the kitchen to the living room to see Drew by himself reading something.

"Darling, your friends are here." Theresa told her son Ste and PJ had arrived.

"Alright, thanks mum." Drew put his book down to go walk to the kitchen to see the South African high flier along with the Irish man.

"Hey guys." Drew greeted his best friends with man hugs.

"Hey man. Hey dude." The two men greeted the Scottish wrestler.

"Where's little lass?" Ste asked about Bless.

"Upstairs in my room putting the kiddos down for their naps. She should be down soon." Drew told Stephen where his fiance was.

"I'm gonna surprise her and say hey."PJ wanted to come and surprise her.

"Just be careful not to wake the kids up. Their mother just put them down to sleep. My room should be straight ahead 2 doors down to the left."Drew told PJ where his room was located.

"Promise." The South African man swore leaving the other two men to their manly bonding.

"Ste, can you and I talk man to man outside for a few?" Drew hoped his best friend didn't mind.

"Yeah sure."Ste nodded as Theresa went to cook with the help of her husband after the two left to go outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ste was curious as he put his hands in his jean pockets as he and Drew were outside.

"It's about my sister."Drew told him.

"What about her?" The brawler was curious what his best friend meant.

"She told me you kissed her."Drew was very blunt about it and was wondering if his best friend had any feelings for his younger sibling.

"Man, she did huh?" The red head sighed not really knowing what to say to Drew.

"Yeah she did. Man, do you love her or not because I don't want to see my baby sister hurt now that she has a boyfriend that she loves very much. She's still trying to get over you but I'm afraid she might still have feelings for you since after that kiss." The young Scot was looking out for his young sibling and didn't want to get hurt if something happened between his best friend and baby sister.

Maybe I do still have feelings for her but I guess I ran off scared if you knew I fell in love even though I'm older than her. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me if I even hurt her that's why I didn't want to fall deep for the young lass. I care for her Drew and that scares me." The Irish man told his best friend he still cared for the younger girl but he was scared that if he fell too deep he'd be in trouble with his best friend and didn't want them to stop being best friends with him if they were together. He knew how protective Drew was of his family.

Drew had a good point since his sister was too young and he didn't blame Stephen for being scared but in his heart was another story. He began to develop feelings for Noelle that harbored in his heart.

"Bud, I can't help who I fall in love with. Your sister meant so much to me even growing up. I got to know her a lot when we spent so much time together even when you weren't around us. Now that she has a boyfriend, I don't know if I stand a chance with her anymore." The big Great White sighed disappointed the girl of his dreams had a significant other even though they had drifted apart. Deep down hen wished he could've had her.

"Drew, are you out here, Bless is looking for you?" The voice of his baby sister called looking for him opening the sliding door to the backyard looking for her older sibling.

"Yeah baby sis. Hang on." Drew heard his young sibling call for him as the men were chattering.

"I think you should talk to Noelle, it's better to try to find out whether you still love her or not." Drew patted Stephen on the shoulder to let the two talk in peace and have some closure before walking over to his baby sister.

"No, Ste is outside and wants to talk to you, I think you two better talk and get closure you know." Drew let his sister know putting his hands to her shoulders as soon as he saw her waiting on him.

"Drew, do you think I'm doing the right thing, I love Lee so much but scared if I fall in love with Stephen." His baby sister mumbled embracing him close.

"It's time you two got the closure you both need. It'll help to see who you love more, Lee or Ste." Drew nodded making sure she knew in her heart whom she loved more in her life even though he knew how scared she was and he understood that.

"I love you Drew and thank you for being understanding." She smiled up at him.

"I love you too. Now go talk with Ste okay. He's waiting for you. You're old enough now to decide. Just listen to your heart." He told her with a warm smile as he kissed her forehead closing the door behind him and letting the two adults talk things out to find his fiance and kids.

Noelle sighed as she rounded the corner to see the redhead with his back against the wall.

"Ste." She called to him as she walked closer to the taller man.

The Irish brawler heard the meek voice of the younger sibling of Drew's as he gathered his strength to talk to her.

He turned around and opening his blue eyes to meet with the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with. Drew was right. She was beautiful and more grown up since the last time he seen her. Her hair had gotten longer reaching down to her shoulders and she was like Drew's carbon copy except in female formation. The dress she wore was cute with flowers on her dress and strappy high heeled sandals.

"Noelle, you look...WOW!" Stephen's breath was taken away when he seen her.

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She giggled seeing him nicely dressed in a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and his hair covered in his gray cap.

"So, how have you been?" She was the first to speak.

"I've been good. Busy on the road as usual. Other than that things are good. I've missed you lass." He told her how much he missed her.

"I missed you too. Ste, what happened to us so long ago?" The young girl asked him.

"I was scared to fall in love with ya lass. I didn't want to ruin the friendship between us. You were young for me and I didn't want to disappoint your brother if I fell deep for you. I started developed feelings for you but when I left I was trying to avoid the inevitable so I tried falling out of love from you but my heart says different. I still have feelings for you and that scares me a lot." The Irish Hooligan told her softly how he still felt so much love for her. How he just wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to hurt her since she had a boyfriend.

"Maybe it's better to kiss to see if we still have feelings for each other plus I want that closure to see if we still have that spark." Noelle suggested to get the closure they both needed.

"You think that's such a good idea?" He asked since he knew she had a boyfriend and didn't want to hurt him also in the long run if he knew he was kissing his girlfriend.

"Ste, I just need to know if you still love me in return." Noelle told him if he felt anything for her.

Stephen took a breath and wrapped his strong arms around her as she was snuggled into his embrace. His breath felt so hot against her skin as she anticipated the kiss.

His soft lips met her's not wanting to let go as he melted into her lips letting his tongue enter in her as he tangled his fingers through her dark long hair as they were lost into the kiss.

A few minutes later Noelle pulled away realizing she felt like she was doing the wrong thing feeling as if she were cheating on Lee.

"Ste, we have to stop." The young female told him not wanting to fall for him even though felt the love he had for her.

"Lass, I can't help but fall for you." The Irish wrestler told her as he took his left hand to caress her left cheek.

"I can't do this. I'm so sorry..." She told him as she broke from their embrace as she ran up in the house in tears as Ste was left alone in his thoughts.

Bless was just coming down the stairs to warm up a bottle for Catherine when she seen Noelle run up to her room like a bat out of hell and in tears. She wondered what that was about. Stopping in her tracks, she decided to follow the brunette as the young girl slammed the door to her room as she sat on her bed in tears as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The older woman asked her future sister-in-law knocking on the door.

Bless opened the door slowly to see Noelle in tears as she sat on her bed not knowing what to do. Her heart was constricted between Lee and Stephen. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the brunette.

"Honey, what happened?" Bless asked the brunette as she put the bottle down and embraced the younger woman.

"Stephen kissed me." Noelle told her what happened earlier.

"WHAT, WHY?!" Bless didn't understand why the Irish brawler would kiss Drew's younger sister when he knew she had a boyfriend.

"Before you say anything, I talked with Drew earlier. Bless, I had a past with Ste way before I met Lee. I still love him."The blue eyed woman told her how she and Ste had came to love him.

"You see, Ste was my first love but when he left to go to the states we sorta drifted apart and now that he's here, I'm afraid I've fallen in love with him again. I don't know what to do..." Noelle sighed softly looking at her future sister-in-law.

"How old were you when you fell in love with him?" Bless wanted to know what happened between them.

"Seventeen." The brunette beauty told her meekly.

"Honey, that's pretty young to fall in love. Did Ste know you were that young when you two were sort of together?"

"Yes he knew. He and I became close when I was younger. Ste was infatuated with me though as I got older. He was my best friend and confidante. I didn't want to fall in love with him but I had because of Drew introducing Ste to me and way before I met Lee in our sophomore year of high school. Drew didn't have to say anything but he knew how much Ste liked me and when I started liking him in return. I had snuck around with Ste many times even though I sometimes never told my big brother knowing he would be protective with me. When Ste left for the states, our friendship fell apart and when Drew told me that Ste was visiting, I started getting those same butterflies all over again. I thought I was over him." Noelle told the whole story how she met Stephen, fell in love with him, breaking up to some degree, and meeting her love.

Bless never knew Noelle had a past with the Irish wrestler and this was a lot to take in. The poor girl felt constricted in her heart and it scared her Stephen had fallen for her all over again and she in return.

"I love Lee so much but when Ste came back into my life I never thought those feelings would rekindle." The younger teen sighed wiping her tears.

"I feel so stuck Bless. My head is saying one thing and my heart says another thing. I don't want to fall for Ste when I'm with Lee. Why did Ste have to come back into my life, I was getting over him."

"I know it's difficult sweetie. Stephen just has to accept the fact you've moved on to Lee. If you love Lee like you say you do, stay with him. Don't keep reeling Stephen in if you want to move on from him. Maybe this distance is what you two need to try and get over each other." Bless tried to figure things out with her future sister-in-law about having to talk to Ste and tell him he couldn't fall for her when he knew that the young girl was in another relationship and he too couldn't fall deep for her because it was just hurting her in the long run and they couldn't be together if he was always traveling and she had had career.

"Thank you Bless. I just have to break it gently to Ste that we can't see each other anymore no matter how much it hurts not being together." The young girl softly said as the older woman grabbed a tissue to wipe away Noelle's tears.

"Everything will work out sweetie. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you babe." Bless told Noelle giving her hand a supportive squeeze and embraced her close.

"I love you Bless. Thank you for the advice." The young teen felt grateful to have a big sister to look up too when she needed someone to talk too.

"I love you too, always remember that. I think Drew and I need a little pep talk about this you know. It'll really help if you have that feeling of wanting to move on from Stephen and that way Lee won't get hurt either in the long run if you want a long lasting relationship with him."

"You're right. I think I better talk to Ste before it's too late. I can't keep hiding from him." The young girl smiled a small smile at her future sister-in-law. Drew was lucky to have someone sweet and caring in his life. She longed to have a sister she could talk too when her mom or Drew wasn't around.

"That's my girl. If you need me, holler okay?" Bless suggested hugging the young woman getting up from the bed grabbing the bottle to warm up for Cat.

"I will." The brunette nodded getting up with Bless to go downstairs and meet the redhead out in the patio.

"Just remember what I told you. Now go talk to him." The raven haired woman rubbed Noelle's back and had her back in moral support.

The young teen nodded sighed getting her guts to walk out the patio before closing the glass sliding door behind her before meeting Stephen who sat outside by himself. He looked deep in thought.

"Stephen." Noelle called him as he heard her voice and popped his head up to see her almost in tears causing him to break out of his thoughts.

"Hey lass. I'm sorry if I scared you off." He apologized getting off the chair and walked over to hug her.

"It's not your fault. Ste, I can't fall in love with you. It's not fair to both of us and my boyfriend. I love him so much and I don't want to hurt him. Maybe it's best if we just stay friends." Noelle suggested that to him if he really cared for her he had to let go.

"Lass, I love you so much. My heart was always with you. I can't help but be jealous you have a boyfriend that loves you unconditionally. I wish you were me girl if I just told you right there and then when we first kissed. I guess I have to let go even though it hurts so much I can't be with you." Stephen was hurting deep down that Noelle was throwing up the white flag in their former relationship. He understand she was doing it for a good reason and being considerate for her significant other.

"Ste, even though I still care for you and love you, you'll find a girl that'll really love you in return that'll make you want to devote your heart to her and be with her every moment of everyday." The young teen told him he'd find another girl out there that was made for him and would make him very happy.

"If your boyfriend ever hurts you lass, you know where to find me. I don't want to let you go but I understand why you have too. I guess the best thing is for us to be friends no matter how much it hurts me." The Irish wrestler sighed sadly wishing things were different then between them.

"I know. Thank you for being so understanding." She then walked over to him and gave him a big hug and broke down in tears leaning her head on his shoulder finding the closure they needed.

Bless quietly walked over to the patio door to check on Noelle to see her leaning onto the taller man giving him a hug. She guessed this was the closure they needed and move on from each other. She seen Ste embrace her and give her a kiss on the forehead as he released her.

"Hey baba, what are you looking at?"PJ asked seeing Bless look outside.

"Geez PJ, don't scare me like that." Bless sighed as she was broken from her thoughts when she heard the South African man startle her.

"Sorry. You look distracted and thought I'd come check on you before you go check on Cat since Drew is with her." PJ apologized for scaring his best friend when he saw how distracted since she was looking out the patio door when he seen Drew's sister with the Irish man.

"What's up with those two?" The Cape Town werewolf asked about the two outside.

"It's a long story. Come on. Let's go check on the babies and Drew to see if they're okay." She told him changing the subject of Noelle and Ste as he shrugged and followed her upstairs any way.

Drew heard his fiance and PJ come into the room.

"So how are my sis and Ste doing?" The Scot asked his future wife.

"She seems to be doing okay. I think they both got closure with each other. I even gave her a pep talk earlier." Bless told Drew she talked with Noelle and gave her some advice.

"So I guess they're meant to be friends than being together?" He guessed what they were to each other.

"I guess so too as long as they're okay with it. Stephen just has to learn to move on since Noelle already has her heart set with Lee plus she doesn't want to hurt him in the long run. It's better off if No and Ste just remain friends. I know Ste does care for her and she for him. If Lee does hurt Noelle though I know she'll go running to her best friend."Bless explained how things were with them when she seen them together earlier while giving the bottle to her boyfriend to give Cat as he sat with her on the bed.

"So are Ste and Drew's sister an item or something to that degree?" PJ couldn't help but ask the young couple.

"Used to be according to my baby sis. She's moving on though with her life and now has a boyfriend. Now that Ste sorta came back in her life I guess she was afraid to have fallen in love with him all over again." Drew explained to his best friend.

"Wow...It must have been tough for them but I'm sure things will get easier once to two have moved on." PJ hoped for the best for the two.

"Kids, dinner is ready!"Theresa yelled for everyone to come down to eat.

Drew put the bottle on the table and watched Cat sleep before he, Bless, and PJ walked out the room once he heard his mother call for them.

"Drew, call your baby sister and Ste and have them come eat." Theresa told her son to get Noelle and the Irish man to come eat.

"Alrighty." Drew told him mother as he walked out to the patio to fetch his baby sister and best friend who were sitting together casually talking.

"Hey you two, come inside and eat." Drew called for sibling and best friend.

Noelle and Ste heard Drew call for them and decided to follow him inside the house as the tall Scot turned on the porch light since it was getting dark out before joining his family for dinner.


	148. Abandoned Baby Chapter 148

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 148**

The next morning Bless was the first to get up from her deep slumber when she heard Alex crying next to her.

Getting up from bed, she was careful not to wake her slumbering fiance to tend to their son.

Walking over to the crib, She smiled tending to the infant.

"Hey there little man. What's wrong?" Bless asked Alex giving him a kiss on the forehead as she slowly picked him up.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him as she walked over to the chair to get a bottle she filled up the night before. Thankfully she remembered to pump that way she could feed him.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get your milk." The young mother smiled as she slipped on her slippers before making her way down with the little infant in her arms.

"Good morning dear. Surprised to see you up early." David smiled when he seen his future daughter-in-law with his grandson as he was sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of tea and his newspaper he laid on the table that he was reading when he heard her approach.

"Little Al here was hungry and needed a bottle." She smiled at her future father-in-law walking over the fridge to get Alex's milk before going to the microwave to heat it up.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy knows you're hungry." Bless cooed to her little boy as he whimpered in her arms.

"That temper surely is from Drew." David chuckled once he heard the crying infant knowing it came from his son.

"So true but still he's a very good baby. Thankfully he doesn't cry much unless he's hungry, needs a change of diaper, or just cranky." Bless was glad Alex was a very good baby and wasn't much of a crier so he also had her personality.

Once the bottle was done being warmed up, she tested the temperature on her wrist before giving it to Alex while aiding him in holding it.

"Good boy baby." Bless smiled kissing Alex's forehead watching him take sips of his milk.

Bless grabbed the spit rag she had with her and placed it on her shoulder for later when she burped Alex after she fed him.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink dear while you're feeding Al?" David wanted to know if Bless was hungry or thirsty for anything.

"I think I'll just have bagel or toast with butter thanks." Bless told him what she wanted for breakfast.

"That's too little lass, why not have also eggs and bacon to go along with. You know you need to eat in able to have energy to run around with the babies." David knew Bless had to eat so she would have energy to tend to the two kids.

"Hmmm..I guess that'll work." She nodded even though she really wasn't too hungry plus he had a good point.

Are you allowed to have caffeine or just juice?" Her future father-in-law wanted to know if she wanted anything to drink with her meal.

"I'll just have juice if you have any in the fridge." Bless told him what she was going to drink.

David got right to cooking while Bless tended to the little one.

"So how are things with you and my son?" The older Scot asked his future daughter-in-law making conversation with her.

"We're doing good. The kids keep us busy at home and plus at work if I have to travel with Drew. When Drew is home, he loves spending equal time with the kids and myself and he loves being a dad." Bless told David how much Drew loved the kids and how he loved being a father and still got to spend time with her too.

"That's good to hear. It seems like fatherhood is treating him greatly." David was glad to hear Drew loved being a first time father and got used to it.

"I agree. Sometimes I stop and watch him and the kids. He's terrific with them." Bless smiled thinking of some of her favorite memories of her watching Drew spend time with either Cat or Alex.

"Are you to planning more grand kids after Alex?" David wanted to know with a smile hearing the great things about his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Maybe one more baby wouldn't hurt. I want another boy while Drew wants another girl to spoil like Cat." She giggled when she and Drew were talking about having another baby.

"I think it'll be great to have another girl in the family and Alex can look after his siblings. When Drew was a boy he was always so protective of Noelle. Those two are so close with each other to this day." David thought it would be nice to have another princess around the house.

"I can see how close Drew and Noelle are. They have a strong bond with each other. Cat already has so much love for her baby brother. She's such a good girl when she helps me and Drew take care of him so I think her and Alex will be close like Noelle and Drew." Bless knew Cat and Alex would have a strong bond with each other since Catherine loved helping her and Drew with the baby.

"That's good to have a close bond and they can look out for each other. Thankfully she's not jealous of the new baby." David was quite glad to hear Cat got along with her baby brother and gave her attention to the baby once he was born.

"Thankfully she's not. She's very attentive when it comes to her baby brother. Drew and I try to spend equal time with each kids that way they both get our love and attention." Bless explained to David how she and Drew tried to spend time with both Catherine and Alex.

David loved hearing what Bless told him and it seemed like things were working out for her and his son. They worked well together like a team and he respected her more now that they were getting back on track of getting back together to make the relationship work.

"Hey buddy. You finished and ready to be burped?" Bless asked Alex putting him over her shoulder after he finished his bottle.

"Good morning Sweets." Theresa greeted her future daughter-in-law with a smile as she came down when she smelled breakfast when she seen her husband cooking.

"Good Morning Mom." Bless greeted Theresa with a warm smile as she continued to pat Alex's back.

"Good Morning love." Theresa greeted her husband good morning walking over to him giving him a kiss.

"Good Morning my love. You look beautiful this morning." David greeted his wife with a smile and a peck to the lips and complimented her.

"Such a charmer." She smiled as she grabbed a mug to pour coffee in.

"I try."He chuckled with a sweet smile.

Bless couldn't help but admire her in laws. They were so much like her and Drew when they were in love.

"Alex up early this morning?" Theresa asked about her grandson.

"Yup he was hungry and wanted a bottle and he just finished it." Bless told Theresa Alex just had his bottle and now was burping him.

"Good boy hon." Bless giggled as she heard Alex burp and wiped his mouth with the spit rag once he spit up a little.

"He's such a well behaved baby when he's quiet." Theresa noticed the little infant was quiet.

"I know. I'm glad he is aren't you sweetheart?" Bless cooed giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Here's your breakfast dear. Eat up while it's still hot." David gave Bless a plate of toast, bagel with eggs and bacon.

"Thank you pop pop." Bless smiled as she smelled the wonderful home cooked meal David made.

Bless put Alex down in his swing chair and buckled him up next to her that way she could eat her breakfast.

"You're welcome my dear. I'll get your juice." He went over to the fridge to get her something to drink and grabbed a mug to pour it in before handing it to her.

A few minutes later Drew had just woken up and had Catherine against his hip as she was sucking on her thumb and had a smile on her face when she seen her mommy.

"Mama hi." The little one year old smiled.

"Hey there's my little girl. Good morning darling. Did you sleep good?" Bless smiled when she seen her fiance walk over and greet her with a kiss before putting the little girl down beside her mother as the little angel hugged her mommy

"Yeah." The little girl smiled her toothy smile sitting on her mommy's lap.

"She woke up after I did and knew you had to be up early tending to Alex." Drew told his fiance sitting beside her after making his coffee his mother had made.

"You hungry baby doll?" Her mother asked her daughter if she wanted to eat while she ate.

"Yeah." The little girl nodded.

"You want a piece of my bagel or do you want cereal with bananas with juice?" Her mother asked if Catherine if she wanted to eat.

"Otay." Catherine said as Bless broke a piece of the soft bread of the bagel giving it to Cat who ate it.

"Nom nom." Catherine giggled licking her lips as she ate it.

"That's yummy huh?" She asked the one year old.

"Nom nom." Catherine giggled again.

Bless broke another small piece of bagel bread and had Catherine eat it as they shared the bagel together.

"Do you want to try my egg sweetie?" Bless asked her daughter if she wanted to try a piece of her sunny side up eggs.

"Tay." Catherine smiled at her mommy as Bless cut off a piece of the white egg and fed it to Cat who took a bite as Bless smiled hoping she'd like it.

"Nommy." Catherine liked it.

"Grandpa made it himself too." Bless told her that Cat made the eggs.

"You want juice baby?" Drew asked his daughter if she wanted a drink while eating with her mom.

"Appwe." She told him she wanted her apple juice.

"Let me just get your sippy cup and put apple in it." He knew that Cat loved apple juice to drink as he got the sippy cup from her bag before popping the lid open and getting her juice from the fridge pouring it in her pink and purple sippy cup before closing the lid and putting the juice back in the fridge.

"Here you go lass." Drew handed Cat her juice before she took it and drank some of it before he sat back down and had breakfast too that his father made for everyone now that they were just getting up.

"Cat seems to like to try anything new." Theresa noticed when Bless gave her the egg and bagel.

"Yeah she does and she's not much of a fussy eater. Anything I have her try she would like it or see if she'll eat it before serving it to her." Bless told her future mother-in-law Catherine liked different things that she had her try to eat now that she was getting used to eating solid foods.

"It's good to have her start trying out different stuff. That's the way I was too when Drew and Noelle were babies as well." Theresa could relate to Bless when she raised her son and daughter.

"Mama, bagel." Catherine told her.

"Okay sweetie." Bless told her daughter getting a piece of bread from her bagel to feed Catherine.

She smiled watching the little one sway on her lap as she ate a piece of her mother's bagel before taking a sip of her juice.

"She loves to eat." David chuckled watching his granddaughter eat with her mom.

"Yeah she does right angel?" Her mother told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah nom nom." Catherine giggled loving to eat what her mommy gave her.

"I'm glad you like it baby. You're such a good girl." David let his granddaughter know with a smile.

"Hi Aunty Noee." Catherine smiled at her future auntie seeing her come down the stairs.

"Good morning lovely." The young teenager greeted her soon to be niece with a smile.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" Theresa greeted her daughter who was dressed in a purple tank top and blue jeans on and her hair down after she had just taken a shower.

"I slept okay, I had a few interesting dreams." She smiled as she made her way over to the cupboard to get a mug before walking over to the coffee maker to get herself some coffee.

"There's breakfast on the table if you're hungry." Her dad told her there was food on the table if she wanted to eat.

"Thanks dad." She smiled just getting herself a bagel and popped it in the toaster to heat up.

After her bagel was toasted, Noelle sat by her brother and spread the cream cheese over her bagels.

"What are your plans for today hon?" Theresa asked her youngest daughter after breakfast.

"Actually Lee is treating me out to a lunch date later so we may go out together after he gets off his shift from work and possibly walk around town just to spend together and I think he said we may go to the movies to end our night unless Drew has plans for us so we'll have to see what we're doing." Noelle explained that she and Lee had plans unless Drew had other plans for the whole family to go out.

"Actually I have a house show tonight so Shtu will come pick me up and was going to invite you guys to see the show so if you and Lee want to go out and see it. I have two extra tickets for you guys to go if you two aren't busy going to the movies." Drew told his baby sister he had two extra tickets he had in his pocket if she and Lee wanted to see him wrestle.

"Oh Drew, REALLY?!"His sister squeaked excited that she got to see her brother wrestle again.

"Yup I do. You and Lee can also go backstage and meet the guys and gals plus Bless and the kids will be accompanying me to the show since I'm taking them." He told them that they could also go backstage to meet everybody after the show. Bless and the kids were going too.

"Awesome, thanks bro. I may have to tell Lee. He'll be so happy since he loves WWE." The young teen was excited she got to join her family to join the show and be in front row to watch him wrestle.

"I'm sure you kids will have fun. You enjoy yourselves because you deserve it plus hon you've worked so hard lately with your studies so you deserve a reward." Theresa told her daughter to enjoy with Lee to watch Drew wrestle and spend more time with her big brother.

"Thank you mum. I love you so much." The 19 year old beamed as she got up and hugged her mother.

"I love you too sweets." Her mom giggled knowing her daughter deserved a well needed break and spend time with her boyfriend, brother, and Bless along with the kids.

"Dad, can I go, pretty please?" Noelle asked her dad giving him the puppy eyes.

"Oh, those puppy eyes. Okay, you can go sweetheart. Just mind your big brother and Bless alright." David chuckled telling his youngest she could go to the show to see her brother.

"Alright, thanks dad. I love you." Noelle giggled as she went to hug him from behind.

"Love ya too dear." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Your mother and I may go out tonight for dinner and dancing so you kids enjoy yourselves." David told his kids he and his mother were going out on a dinner date and have a dance night with friends while they were all out if they happened to look for them once they got home late that way they wouldn't have to worry.

"If Lee has any other plans tonight, tell him to cancel it and come to the show as your date." Drew told his baby sister giving her the tickets.

"Thanks big brother. Love you. I'll go call him now and tell him. You're the best." Noelle beamed hugging her older sibling from behind.

"I love you too baby girl." Drew let his baby sister know with a smile.

"Actually thank Bless. She and I talked it over lastnight for you and Lee to come to the show to sit front row and get VIP to go backstage and plus you've worked so hard in school I think you deserve a little reward for a job well done lil' sis. You've made me so proud." Drew was proud of his little sister's accomplishments in her studies so he and Bless decided to get her and Lee tickets to come out to the show especially when she had break to come see him wrestle since it had been such a long time.

"Thank you Bless. You're the best sister a girl could ever ask for. I love you." The brunette smiled at her future sister-in-law.

"You're welcome sweetie. I love you too. You deserve this chance to come see the show plus you can be with me and the kids backstage after watching your brother wrestle." Bless smiled at the young teen.

Noelle finished eating her breakfast and finished the coffee she had made at the table before putting the dishes in the sink and went to go call her boyfriend to tell him the great news about going to the show.

After the family finished eating, Bless helped Theresa wash the dishes and spent time with the kids that afternoon before preparing for the house show that evening.


	149. Abandoned Baby Chapter 149

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 149**

That evening Stu picked up Drew and the family at the house for the show. Noelle remembered Stu when she was a little girl and he still remembered her since he and Drew always were together on and off the road. His mother and father had always invited Stu to the house since Drew and Stu became the best of friends and Noelle too had become close to the Preston native. He was like a big brother too who always looked out for her as much as Drew did.

She was excited to be going to the show with her big brother, Bless, and the kids including with her boyfriend who decided to join her after their lunch date that afternoon.

"So, what is your gimmick big brother?" Noelle was intrigued to know what her brother did at the show.

"You'll have to wait and see little sis. I think you're going to be surprised." Drew chuckled up front as he was sitting at passenger side next to his best friend who was the driver.

"Just please don't embarrass me if this is going to be anything goofy." She pleaded with him hoping this wasn't going to be an embarrassing moment if his gimmick turned out to be too goofy since she knew her brother had so much talent in him.

"Lil' sis, when have I ever embarrassed you, I think you're going to enjoy what the boys and I are doing tonight." Drew hoped she enjoyed the show with her boyfriend even though his gimmick might be a little goofy but at least he and the guys got some screen time on tv.

"Bless, do you have any idea what my brother is doing?" The brunette asked turning to her future sister-in-law.

"I can't say till you've seen the show sweetie. I don't want to spoil the fun for you." Bless told her winking that she didn't want to give anything away.

"Baby, I'm sure your brother and sister have everything taken cared of. Let's just enjoy the moment while we're with them." Lee told his girlfriend putting an around her reassuring her that Bless and Drew had everything taken cared of for the show and not worry much.

"Okay." She sighed as she sat back with her boyfriend and her family in the car.

Once they got to the arena, the two men were bombarded by fans asking for autographs and such as Bless started directing the family to come inside the arena before asking for the VIP tickets from Joe the security guard at the door for Drew's sister and boyfriend.

Bless along with the kids and Noelle and Lee waited for Drew in the locker room before the show started.

"This is so cool. I can't wait to meet some of the guys that I've grown up watching." Noelle's boyfriend was excited to meet the rest of the crew once they arrived.

"They're really down to earth like Drew and I are once you meet them." Bless told Lee how the rest of the superstars and divas were.

"Mama, I thursty..." Catherine told her mom tugging on her hand that she wanted apple juice since she was thirsty.

"Okay sweetie, let's see if mommy can get you your sippy cup." The young mom grabbed the bag that had Cat's juice in it and gave it to her.

"Tank." (Thanks) Cat smiled before drinking it.

"You're welcome baby." Her mother smiled watching her daughter drink her juice before closing up her bag and placing it over the couch.

When the guys finished signing autographs and such, they made their way to the locker room where Bless was talking animatedly to Noelle and Lee telling them they were sitting front row for the show and would meet back up with them after the show.

"So you guys want to go with us to go look around the arena and we can show you where you two will sit." Drew told his sibling where she and Lee would sit at the show after he and the Brit got ready for the show.

"Sure why not." Noelle shrugged not minding that she got to spend some time with her brother.

"Hon, I'm going to show my sister and Lee around. I'll see you and the kiddos later." Drew told his fiance he was going to show his sister around before the show.

"Alright, have fun." Bless understood as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Baby girl, be good for mama alright and take care of your brother for me while I go show Aunt Noelle and Uncle Lee around okay?" Drew let Cat know where he was going.

"Tay dada. Wuv yew." The one year old walked over to hug and kiss him.

"Love you too chicky. Mind your mama now." He gave her a kiss before giving her to her mother.

"Mama, you wok (work) tonight?" Catherine asked her mommy if she had anything to do that evening.

"It depends on Aunt Steph if she wants me to do any work other than that I can spend time with you and Alex while we wait for daddy and Uncle Stu." Bless told her daughter that she might work if Steph might need help with anything while helping her daughter take off her jacket placing it next to her pink diaper bag.

"Oh." The one year old nodded.

"We watch dada?" Catherine asked if it was okay to watch her daddy's match later.

"We'll see sweetheart if it's not too late for you to go to bed." Bless smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair back.

"Otay mama." Catherine understood.

"Hey munch." PJ smiled when he seen his favorite niece walking in the locker room walking in with Tyson Kidd (TJ Wilson) behind him.

"Unca woofie!" Catherine squeaked excited to see him as he laughed scooping up the young girl as she peppered him with kisses and hugged his neck.

"Hey big girl. How are you?" He asked her.

"I good. I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too little one. Have you been a good girl for your mum and dad?" The South African asked his niece if she was behaving for her parents.

"Yeah I good girl." She told him she was being obedient for them giving her favorite uncle a good report.

"Good. I'm glad to hear." He said with a smile.

"Hey baba (baby)." PJ greeted his best friend with a warm smile as he had his niece attached to his hip.

"Hey Peej. Hey TJ." Bless greeted her best friend and the young Canadian.

"Hey there beautiful. Gosh, is it me or have you gotten taller?" One half of International Airforce asked if she got taller since the last time he seen her walking over to hug her.

"It's the heels." She giggled teasing the young man.

"No wonder. I should've known." He laughed showing off his adorable pearly white smile.

"So where's dumb and dumber at?" PJ asked about his mates Drew and Stu.

"Probably spending time with his sister along with her boyfriend. They're here for the show tonight so they're likely showing them around." Bless explained to her best friend where Drew and Stu were.

"Cool. I hope they enjoy the show tonight." The Cape Town werewolf told his best friend.

"Mama, can I go out wit Unca PJ and Unca TJ to go pway?" Catherine asked if she could join her Uncle PJ and Uncle Tyson to go play with them at the ring and spend time with them.

"If it's okay with your Uncle PJ and Uncle TJ sweetie." She told her daughter it was okay to spend time with her favorite Uncle's that she adored.

"I don't mind watching my niece. I'm sure Steph is gonna have you work so I can babysit for awhile and I have her dad bring her back once we bump into them." The young African high flier didn't mind watching his niece for awhile if her mother had to work if Steph gave her something to do to keep her busy and would bring Cat back if they saw her father.

"Sweetie, you be good for your Uncle's okay. I want to hear a good report when you come back." Bless let her daughter know that she had to be good for the two men that would watch her.

"I will mama." Catherine obeyed her mommy promising she would be a good girl.

"Who is going to watch Alex while you work?" TJ asked about the infant who was fast asleep in his stroller.

"I'll likely bring him to day care or have one of Steph and Paul's (Hunter) nanny watch him since Paul too is bringing his kids so likely she'll be with the kids too with Steph." She explained she would bring the little baby to day care or have the nanny Steph and Paul had watch him while she worked.

I promise to have Cat back in one piece Bless, you can trust me." PJ told her he would keep an eye out on her.

"Thanks Peej. I really appreciate it." The raven haired beauty smiled at her best friend.

"If you need anything, here is her bag." She gave him her bag also if Cat needed anything as he nodded getting it from her as the trio left the locker room to spend time together.

"Giddyap!" Catherine giggled as the South African man was giving her a piggy back ride on his back as he chuckled trotting playfully like a horse.

"You're really great with kids Peej. I've just noticed that just now especially with Drew and Bless' kid." His tag team partner told him following his best friend at his heels.

"What can I say, kid made me a softie plus I still am I kid myself when it comes to children. Catherine is my favorite girl though right munch?" The Cape Town native asked his niece.

"Yeah. I wuv Unca PJ plus he fun to be awound." Catherine told her Uncle TJ she loved PJ and he was always fun to be around.

"I'm sure he is." His partner in crime agreed with the little girl knowing how much she adored her favorite Uncle.

Once they walked the hallways of the arena, PJ greeted some of his fellow superstars and divas as they waved at him as he and TJ passed by.

The trio got down to the front arena where the fans would be coming in for the show in a few hours as TJ and PJ played with the little girl and having fun with each other.

The Canadian work horse was playing the referee as Catherine and the South African sensation were playing around.

"Hehehehehehe!" Catherine squealed with laughter as the taller man was tickling her mercilessly as he joined in with laughter of his own. TJ couldn't help but give a smile as Catherine playfully tackled PJ as he playfully fell on his back with her in his arms causing her to laugh once again blowing raspberries on her stomach before playfully scooping her up and laying her down on the mat and pinning her as the Canadian chuckled himself counting to three.

"Unca PJ win." Catherine mentioned with a giggle.

"Next time you can pin me and win shorty." PJ told her helping her up.

"Me want juice Unca woofie." Catherine told him she wanted her sippy cup.

"Okay kiddo." He nodded helping her get her juice from her bag before giving it to her that way she could have something to drink before she walked back over to him sitting on his lap as he cradled the young one against him.

"So how do you like being a big sister?" Her Uncle asked how she liked being a big sister to Alex.

"I wuv the baby. I help mama and dada take care him." Catherine told the high flier how much she loved her baby brother and how she helped Bless and Drew take care of him.

"That's my good girl. Good thing you're helping your mum a lot. It takes a lot of responsibility to help her and your dad take care of Al. You've got to be the big sister to look after him when your dad is gone all the time and I'm sure when Alex is all grown up he will look out for you too." PJ told her that she had to be the big sister to always be on the look out for her baby brother and take care of him and he would do the same in return.

"I wuv helping mama with Awex. He a good baby." Catherine let PJ know that she loved helping take care of Alex and he was a very good baby.

"Have you got to hold him yet?" He asked if she got to hold the newborn infant.

"Yeah. He light. Dada had me hold him." Catherine nodded she got to hold her baby brother and instantly loved him even though they weren't related by blood but she still adored him.

The Canadian smiled at their interaction and thought his best friend would make a great dad one day. Kids were a great influence on him and he was a kid himself in the inside. Catherine had turned the African Werewolf into a big softie and he had such a soft spot for her in his heart.

"How long have you known Bless and Cat?" TJ was kind of curious asking how long his best pal had known Cat and Bless ever since he met them.

"About a year or two at most. When Bless and Drew adopted Catherine, she grew on me instantly. I love this kid If she were my own but I treat her as my own family like I do Bless. Cat is my number one girl and will always be no matter what. I help Bless to look after Cat sometimes just to babysit or spend time with her. When Bless and Cat came back into our lives after she had ran away for quite some time when Drew cheated on her, I always made sure to protect her and Bless and I would do the same for Alex if Drew ever hurt them again." PJ promised to always be protective of his family even though they weren't related by blood but he always made sure to protect the women or children he loved in his life.

"That's pretty cool you have a family here out on the road you really care about." TJ thought PJ was a really cool and down to earth guy he had ever met. He would do just anything to protect his friends like family.

"I agree. I just hate when Drew hurt them you know. It really disappointed me to the point I wanted to find where Bless and Catherine went hiding. It made me feel so helpless not knowing if they were okay or if Bless and the baby were being taken cared of, did they have a place to live, where they were staying. I don't know if I can still forgive Drew for what he did after that." PJ sighed sadly looking down at Cat who was curled up against him as he had his hand to her back rubbing it softly feeling her relax.

The Canadian could feel the sadness in his partner in crime and could tell how much he cared for his second family he had grown close too. The hurt that they felt he felt as well and TJ could feel that vibe come off of him. He was like the big brother just trying to look out for his little sister and her kids. He had grown attached to them ever since and wanted to love and protect them.

"I don't blame you Peej. It must of really been tough. Just be thankful they're here now and everything is okay. I think Andrew has learned his lesson big time after what he did. Bless and the kids are now keeping him in line so I think that's a little progress on his part plus he respects her more now after their son was born." His tag team partner told him that now his family was back Drew was really trying and he could see that within the Scot that he was taking care of his family and he started to respect Bless more by showing his love and affection towards her.

"Yeah that's true. If Drew though ever hurts my family I swear I could strangle him Teej. It hurt me to see Bless cry when Drew cheated on her and it tore my heart out wishing I could've done more to protect her and Cat at that time. I just hope one day I can forgive the guy if he continues to make Bless and the kids happy." The African sensation hoped the Scotland native would always be there to love and protect his family or he would knock some sense into the tall brunette if he ever thought of hurting them again.

"Hey there you guys are." Alicia Fox (Victoria) smiled as she knew she heard the men were out there by the ring talking since she was looking for her boyfriend and happened to spot him with his tag team partner and not only were they alone, they had Catherine with them as she was sitting contently on his lap as the redhead watched her giving her cup back to PJ who put her cup away for her.

"Hey sweetie." PJ greeted his girlfriend with a soft smile as he seen her approaching.

TJ had to playfully roll his eyes knowing how much his tag team partner and best friend was smitten with the red head.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked as the Prince of the 450 splash handed the baby to TJ who cradled her while he walked over to the ring ropes opening it for his girlfriend to step in and giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Nothin' really. Just doing some male bonding talking and babysitting Cat for the day while her mum is probably working and her dad is with his baby sister and future brother-in-law somewhere around the arena showing them around." Her boyfriend told her his tag team partner in crime were just talking and babysitting Cat for awhile since her mom was about working he guessed and Drew was around somewhere with his baby sister and her boyfriend.

"Hi Vicky." Catherine greeted the redhead from TJ's arms.

"Hey there doll. My grown on me young lady." the redhead smiled at the little girl walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead and getting her from TJ.

"I big girl." She told her with a toothy smile.

"How old are you now?" Victoria asked the cute little angel.

"One and a half." The little girl smiled.

"Wow and soon you'll be two huh?" Victoria giggled teased Catherine knowing she'd be two years old pretty soon.

"Yeah." Catherine giggled.

"My, I can't believe how grown up you are. Your mom sure raised you really well sweetie." The redhead couldn't believe how fast Cat grew up. Bless did a great job on raising her on her own.

"I wuv my mommy." Catherine smiled up at the redhead.

"I'm sure your mommy loves you too." The redhead knew how much Bless loved that little girl with her heart and soul.

After doing some talking and PJ spending time with his girlfriend, they decided to head onto catering to get some snacks since PJ had a sweet tooth.

"Hey Peej." Dylan (Hornswoggle) greeted the Cape Town man.

"Hey Dyl. What's up?" The South African man greeted the little man with a handshake.

"Not much. So what have you been up too?" Dylan asked him in return as he was getting himself a plate to eat as he walked by his friend.

"Nothing really either. Just chilling out with my favorite niece here." He smiled as he had Catherine on his shoulders while holding onto him.

"She's a cutie. What's her name?" His friend asked about the little girl.

"Catherine. She belongs to my best friend Bless though so I'm just watching her for the day until we find her dad and aunt somewhere around." Thee African man told his good friend that he was hanging out with his favorite girl until they found her dad and aunt hanging around somewhere around the arena.

"That's pretty cool. She seems attached to you." Dylan noticed the little girl was attached to him.

"What can I say, I helped raised her ever since she was a little baby and I've grown fond of her." PJ chuckled telling his friend as he also got Cat a plate of stuff to eat that they could share together.

"Wow, You would really make a great dad one day. I can see how much you love kids." Dylan could tell the Prince of the 450 splash would make a terrific dad one day seeing how great he was with the little girl if he had ever kids of his own.

"Thanks. Hopefully one day though." PJ hoped to have a family of his own when he was ready to settle down.

"Are you going to eat all that?" The Minnesota resident asked seeing PJ fill his plate with Chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, chocolate cupcake, and a big piece of cake, and diet A&W soda while the little man only grabbed an apple.

"What, I have a sweet tooth plus little bit could share some of this stuff with me." The Cape Town wrestler told his friend he had a sweet tooth and he could share it with Cat.

Once they grabbed what they wanted to eat, Cat sat on PJ's lap and he gave her some apple juice that was in her sippy cup that he filled up for her from her little juice carton that was in the bag placing it on the table that way she could grab it.

"Here baby, I'm gonna split this cake with you." The South African man split his cake and gave a medium size cut to Cat to see if she'd like it.

"Nom nom!" She giggled licking her lips knowing it was chocolate almost like her mom made her.

"She likes cake." Dylan chuckled watching the young girl eat.

"That's good huh?" Her Uncle asked her as she squeaked in satisfaction.

"What kid doesn't like cake?" PJ laughed as he ate a piece himself.

"Good point." The little man agreed with him.

"Hey there sweetheart. Hi PJ." Noelle greeted her future niece seeing her with the handsome wrestler babysitting her as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend Lee.

"Hi Aunty Noee." Catherine smiled as she seen her Aunt sit with them.

"Hey girl. How are you?" PJ asked the pretty brunette.

"Pretty good. Just thought of stopping by and it seems like you guys may be hungry." Noelle noticed PJ and Catherine along with a friend of theirs eating.

"I had a sweet tooth and sharing my goodies here with Princess." He told the younger girl that he had a sweet tooth for some snacks and was sharing his plate of food with Catherine who was enjoying her company with her favorite Uncle.

"Where dada?" Catherine asked about her daddy.

"Your daddy actually went to go catch up with your Uncle Stu so we decided to ask him where the catering area was to take a break after meeting up with some of the crew." The young brunette told the little girl where her daddy was while her and Lee decided to take a break and sit down for awhile in catering after meeting with some of the superstars and divas that were roaming the halls of the arena.

"Do you want to go hang out later in your daddy's locker room after you eat sweetie that way we could watch the show if your mommy will be around?" Noelle asked if Catherine wanted to go back to her daddy's locker room to watch the show if her mother was still around.

"Otay." Catherine shrugged.

"So how do you like it here so far?" PJ asked the young girl and her boyfriend.

"It was fun. Everyone around here is pretty nice." Lee responded to the South African's question and glad he got to meet some of the superstars and divas he watched since he was a kid.

"Good. I'm sure you two will be excited once the show starts. Are you guys sitting out in front?" He asked them.

"Drew already got us two tickets to sit up front for the show so it should be exciting." Noelle told him her big brother had gotten them two tickets to sit up front to see the show and enjoy themselves.

"Awesome, maybe I'll see you guys out there." The young man smiled warmly at the two.

After PJ, Dylan, and Catherine ate, the little one decided to go with her Aunt Noelle and Uncle Lee since PJ and TJ needed to get ready for the show.

"Bye baby. See you later alright?" The African sensation told his niece giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Otay Unca Woofie, I wuv yew." The little girl gave his nose a kiss and hugged him.

"Love you too sweetheart." He smiled before parting off with her Aunt and Uncle too find her mommy before the show started.

"Hey babe."Drew greeted his fiance when he seen her in the locker room.

"Hey sweetie." Bless greeted her future husband with a smile as he walked over and kissed her softly.

"I thought you were working." He thought that Bless was going to work.

"I decided to take a break today and watch the kids instead that way also Cat could watch your match."

"Speaking of, where is princess?" He asked her when he didn't see her around.

A few minutes later little giggles in the hallway could be heard at the door as Lee along with Noelle had Catherine on his shoulders giving her a piggyback ride while Noelle was holding Cat's diaper bag while her fingers intertwined with his.

"Hey there's my little princess." Drew chuckled seeing the couple come in with his and Bless' baby girl.

"Where's PJ?" Bless asked Noelle asking about the African man.

"Actually he went off to get ready after Lee and myself bumped into him earlier and got Catty from him after eating at catering." Noelle told her future sister-in-law while putting the diaper bag down.

"Tank Unca Lee." Catherine smiled hugging his neck for giving her a piggyback ride.

"No problem kid." He smiled warmly at his future niece.

"Dada hi." Catherine smiled seeing her daddy as Lee passed the toddler off to her daddy.

"Hey Princess, you have fun with Aunt Noelle and Uncle Lee?" He daddy asked if Cat had a good time with her Aunt and Uncle.

"Uh hu and I got to spend time wit Unca Woofie and Unca TJ." Catherine told him she got to spend time with PJ and TJ.

"Were you a good girl for them?" He asked if she behaved.

"Yes I did. I have fun wit them." Catherine gave her daddy a good report.

"Good girl." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you guys going out to your seats before the arena starts to fill up?" Bless asked Noelle if she and Lee were going out soon for the show.

"We might as well before bell time." Noelle nodded looking down at her watch and saw it was almost bell time.

"Have fun you two." Drew told them that they would have fun.

"We will big brother." His little sister smiled as she and Lee went to go to their seats.

"Hon, I'm gonna get ready to go out there later with Uncle Heath and Uncle Jinder, can you stay here and be good for your mum?" The Scot asked Catherine if she could stay with her mother in the locker room while he had to get ready for his tag match with the two other men.

"I will dada. I look out for Awex too." The little toddler nodded and also would look out for her baby brother.

"Thank you baby doll." He kissed his daughter and hugged her before handing the small girl to her mom.

"Mama, can we watch dada?" Cat asked her mommy if they could watch Drew's match.

"I can see why not. You wanna hop on mama's lap and turn on the tv?" Bless suggested to sit on the couch to watch Drew and the guys.

"Yeah." The one year old responded.

Before snuggling with her mommy, Catherine grabbed her pink baby blanket and Cubby before laying her head on her mom's lap as Bless turned on the tv. She even smiled at the little guy who was sleeping peacefully in his portable playpen.

"You want your bottle or binky sweetpea?" Her mom asked the little one if she wanted her bottle or pacifier.

"No." Catherine spoke softly neither wanting either one as she just snuggled with Bless.

The young mother smiled at her baby girl and stroked her hair as they watched the matches go on.

"Unca woofie and Unca TJ!" Catherine squeaked when she seen them.

Bless giggled hearing how excited her daughter was when she seen her favorite Uncle's in the ring. They were going to be competing against Jimmy and Jey Uso.

Catherine copied that wolf howl like PJ did as Bless smiled at how cute her daughter was. He totally was a great influence on her and Bless was thankful to have him as her best friend.

After the match, Catherine giggled happily to see her Uncles win the match. They did a great job.

The little one laughed when she seen daddy dressed funny and he was coming out rocking out with Heath and Jinder as they walked out on stage. Bless too couldn't help give a giggle when she seen her fiance and the guys dancing to the beat of their own drums as they walked out on stage. Heath and his wild ideas. Bless thought to herself.

"Dada silly." The little one year old giggled.

"Yeah he is isn't he?" Her mother had to agree.

They were competing against Stu and Team Rhodes Scholars in their match.

In the middle of the match, Bless heard Catherine softly breathing and to see her eyes closed knowing the little girl had slumbered off after a fun day. The little girl was curled against Bless' lap and her arms wrapped around her stuffed puppy Cubby.

The young mom smiled at her little girl and slowly bent down to give her cheek a kiss as she covered the small child with her baby blanket to keep her warm.

"Mama loves you sweetheart." Bless whispered to the slumbering girl.

After the guys had their matches, they came back to the locker room quietly when they seen the children slumbering.

"Hey baby, Catty must have been tired after a long day." Drew noticed his fiance had Cat on her lap sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah she did. She tried staying awake to watch your match but she fell asleep." Bless told her fiance with a soft smile as she was careful not to wake their peaceful baby girl.

"Poor sweetpea. She must have been tuckered out after spending time with her Uncles and Noelle."The Scotland native said knowing his daughter was tired after spending time with the guys and her Aunty.

"That's true. As soon as the show is over, we'll start heading out to put the kids to bed since it's way past their bed time."Bless told him softly.

"That sounds like a good idea."He agreed knowing it was late and wanted to help his fiance with the kids.

After the house show was over, Drew showered, got dressed, and packed up his and Bless' stuff before each one grabbed Alex and Cat before meeting with Noelle and Lee who followed them out to the van to head back home.


	150. Abandoned Baby Chapter 150

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 150**

When the family got home, Lee and Noelle had gone up to bed after an exciting evening at the arena while Drew and Bless also headed up for his room to put the babies to bed before going to bed themselves.

"Mama..." Catherine cried tiredly in her arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, mama's here." Bless consoled the little one stroking her back gently as she took off her jacket putting it to the side.

The little toddler whimpered in her arms as Bless was trying to make her feel better.

"I know you're sleepy baby." Her mommy told her softly as she was undressing Cat and changing her diaper before putting a new one on with a new set of pj's.

"Honey, can you throw away Cat's diaper while I'm putting on her pj's?" The raven haired beauty asked her fiance if he could throw away Cat's dirty diaper for her since she was changing Cat into her new pj's after putting a new diaper on.

"Sure sweetie." Drew didn't mind as Bless gave Cat her pink and white pacifier which calmed the little sleepy toddler.

The young mom picked up her daughter walking around with her as she cuddled her to get her back to sleep.

"Is Catty okay?" Drew asked as he walked out of the bathroom to see Bless walking around with their daughter after he finished putting Alex down and threw away the dirty diaper.

"Yeah she's fine. I'm just putting her back to sleep after she just woke up." She reassured that Cat was okay after Cat woke up cranky.

After Cat fell back asleep in her arms, Bless smiled and kissed her daughter.

She carefully placed the little toddler in the middle of the bed covering her with the blankets including her baby blanket and placed Cubby, her stuffed dog in her arms.

Drew carefully slipped in bed beside his daughter after he changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants as he wrapped his arm around their daughter and patted her back softly.

Bless too changed into a set of pj's and smiled when she seen Drew on his elbow on the bed with their daughter patting her back gently as she was cuddled close to him.

She slipped in bed with a smile and planted a kiss on their daughter's head.

"Good night sweetie. I love you." Bless told Catherine softly.

"She's finally asleep."Drew smiled telling his fiance that Catherine was calm and deep asleep.

"Yeah she is plus she was cranky earlier and I think you patting her back also helped." She told him softly with a smile.

"I think we better get some shut eye. I know we're both tired too after the show." Drew yawned sleepily feeling tired after the show and saw how tired his fiance looked too.

"Yeah you're right plus Al will soon be up for a feeding in the middle of the night if he wakes up." She agreed since she knew their son too would wake up to feed him if he woke up later.

"Good night hon. I love you." Drew gave his fiance a kiss.

"Good night sweetie. I love you too." Bless smiled softly at him after breaking their kiss as she faced him while also holding their daughter. The two finally fell asleep slumber that evening as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning Bless was the first to get up when she saw Drew's side of the bed was empty and Cat was nowhere to be seen as well as Alex. Getting up from bed, she changed into a pink sweatshirt and pajama track pants and made the bed before slipping on her slippers on to make her way out of the room to make her way downstairs to hear chattering from the kitchen.

Walking to the kitchen, she seen David reading a newspaper and sipping tea, Theresa was with Catherine who was with her helping making pancakes and waffles, Drew was feeding their son his bottle, Noelle and Lee were sitting at the table talking about various stuff they were possibly doing for the day.

"Good morning." Bless greeted her family.

"Good morning sunshine." Drew greeted his fiance good morning when he heard her beautiful voice.

"How long have you been up?" She asked him.

"About an hour or two. I woke up when Cat and Al woke me up so we decided to be up early for breakfast. I didn't wake to wake you since you looked so peaceful." He told her with a soft smile.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in." She smiled feeling relaxed.

"Hon, there's coffee or tea if you want anything to drink." Theresa told her there was something for her to drink.

"Thanks mom. That's so sweet." Bless walked over to the coffee maker to grab herself some fresh brewed coffee before walking over to the table to the table to get some stuff to mix with her coffee.

"Honey, you having a good time helping Nanna?" Bless asked her daughter who was helping Theresa put the syrup and the berries on the food as Theresa told the little one how may berries she should put on each.

"Yeah. She's a very good girl and such a good helper." Theresa giggled loved spending time with her precious granddaughter who was giggling along with her as her grandmother also gave her a small berry to taste.

Theresa giggled as the little one made a little face for yummy knowing the berry was sweet.

"She likes it." The older woman told her future daughter-in-law loved the blueberry she fed her daughter.

"Yeah she does. Is it yummy baby?" Bless giggled watching them together.

"Nom nom." Catherine squeaked with a sweet giggle in her grandmother's arms.

"Does she help you at home when it comes to making breakfast?" Her grandmother asked Bless if Cat usually helped her.

"Yeah she does and she's my little taste tester. She loves helping me as long as I help her." Bless told Theresa how she would sit with Catherine to taste test the food she handed to her while Catherine sat to help her as long as her mother was with her.

"It's good you get to spend time with the little one. She must enjoy it." Theresa knew how close her and Cat must have been when they were together at home.

"Cat loves spending time with me especially when it comes to taking care of the baby too. I would ask her to get specific things and she would come with the right one. She's so smart and bright for a one year old. I love her to bits. She loves being the big sister and little lady in charge." Bless told her future mother-in-law how much Cat loved being in charge of her baby brother and being the little lady of the house.

"No complaints from her whenever Drew is gone all the time on the road?" Theresa wondered if Catherine looked for Drew.

"Not too much. Once in a while she would ask where daddy is and I tell her he's working but she seems to understand. She gets to watch him on tv though. She gets a kick out of his gimmick though. Her and I crack up on most nights because he and his friends have this rock band gimmick so her and I tend to stay up just to watch them." The young woman told her mom how she and Catherine would get a kick out of Drew's gimmick and Catherine would giggle because her daddy did something funny along with the guys.

"Well I have to be entertaining baby plus I'm glad you gals get a laugh out of it." Drew spoke up glad they were entertained by him, Heath, and Jinder.

"It's not a bad thing baby plus we enjoy that we get to see you and the guys on tv as if you never left us." Bless told him that she and Cat enjoyed watching them as if they never left and they got to see them.

After Theresa cooked, she had Catherine sitting with Bless and Drew to eat.

"Any way how was the show last night kids?" Theresa asked her youngest daughter.

"It was so much fun mum. Drew was pretty entertaining to say. He and his friends a riot." Noelle giggled telling her mom how much she and Lee enjoyed the show and glad she got to see her brother wrestle along with his friends even though their gimmick was pretty funny she had to admit.

"We even got to meet some of their friends last night and got their autographs." Lee told her they got autographs from their favorite superstars and divas backstage after the show.

"I even got to see Stu again. He got tall!" The young brunette told her how tall the Brit was compared to her. He over towered her with his 6'1" frame.

"Ah' the young handsome lad. How is he?" Theresa asked how her second "son" was.

"He's doing good. Still best friends with Drew and Stephen and some of the other guys." Her youngest explained to her mom he was still best friends with her brother and the Irish man along with some other guys.

"It's good that they keep in touch after all they did train together since they were young lads." Theresa was happy to hear the three always kept in touch since she knew the boys were close ever since they trained together.

"That's true mum. Us three are still close." Drew agreed with his mother and glad to have his best buds and got to travel with them from time to time. Stu and Stephen were like older brother's to him and looked up to them and they always looked out for him as well.

"Mmmmm...is that yummy baby girl?" Bless asked Catherine spoon feeding her small cuts of pancake.

"Nom nom." Catherine smiled enjoying the food.

"You want grape or apple juice?" Her mommy asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Gwape." (Grape) Her daughter told her.

"Okay, let mama get you some juice and put it in your sippy cup." Bless walked over to the fridge to get some juice putting it in Catherine's cup.

She walked back over to her daughter and let her sip some of her juice while she ate.

"After breakfast, what do we plan on doing today babe?" Bless asked her fiance since they were staying two weeks with his parents and his sister in the house.

"Maybe we could go out exploring out of town if that's what you want to do hon unless you want to stay home and bond more with mum and Noelle. I also was going to see maybe I could go horseback riding later. I haven't been able to do that since I was a boy." Drew told her what they could do for the day or if Bless wanted to stay home and bond with his family more and he was planning to maybe go out and go to the stables to go horseback riding since it had been a long time he wanted to do that.

"That sounds like a fun thing to do. I think you should have your alone time while I can stay here and maybe us women can go out and do something with the kids." Bless thought it would be a good idea for him to have some alone time and have his own man time while she could think of some things to do to keep herself busy along with her future mother and sister-in-law with the children.

"I could come and check on you and the kids when I get done for the day because I know you should spend more time with mum and the family now that you're here for two weeks and get to know them more since you and I will be getting married pretty soon." Drew knew his fiance would love to bond more with the women and talk about wedding plans and all that since he and Bless were going to get married soon.

"I think I would like that. I have a few ideas I have in mind I think for our future wedding when we have it in church." Bless told Drew she had a few ideas in mind what she would love to do for their wedding.

Drew was glad to know his fiance would love spending more time with his family and getting to know them more. He could tell his family loved her to bits too including the kids.

After breakfast, Drew decided to go out and try out horseback riding while the girls were talking wedding plans while David was in the den spending time with both his new grandchildren. He told them different kind of stories when he used to be a boy and what he used to do in life and what their father (Drew) did too as a boy. Catherine would ask him questions and he would answer her questions about her daddy. He even showed Catherine different pics he had of Drew as a boy and she could tell Alex would look so much like him at that age when he grew up.

"Dada small." Catherine mentioned seeing the pic of Drew when he was a tiny boy.

"Yeah he was small at that time. He was just starting out in elementary school and he had a uniform on then." Her grandfather showed her as she and her brother sat on his lap.

"Mama wuv dada." Catherine told her grandfather that her mom loved her dad very much.

"I could tell lass. She has that sparkle in her eyes that your grandmother had when she and I met like she met your dad. Your mum is something special I tell ya. I could also tell how much your dad loves your mum very very much. He was so much like me growing up." David could tell how much his son loved Bless in his heart. He was so much like him in a way growing up. Drew was so much like him when he met Theresa when she was much younger like Bless was now.

"Do you tink mama and dad live happily ever after grandpa?" Catherine asked her grandfather if she would see her mom and dad live happily ever after just like in her books her mom read her.

"I think so lass. I could see them together like me and Nanna." David had to agree with his young granddaughter that he could see Drew and Bless married and be happy.

"Me hope so too. Me wuv mama and dada very much. Don't want dada hurt mommy again. I sad when she cry." Catherine agreed. She loved them very much and didn't want to see her dad hurt her mommy or make her cry.

"I know what you mean sweetpea. I hope he doesn't either." He agreed with her and could tell she was hurt when her daddy hurt her mommy and made her cry all the time. She was always the one to comfort her mommy when she was sad.

"Don't worry sweetpea, I'll make sure to keep your father in line if he ever hurts your mum again." David reassured Cat he would keep his son in line if he ever thought of making Bless upset again and protect his grandchildren too.

"Tank grandpa. I wuv yew." The little toddler hugged him.

"No problem sweetpea. I'd do anything for ya because I love ya too." He promised her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Awex a good baby." Catherine smiled at her baby brother who was watching them interact.

"He sure is. He's a lot like your dad when he was this small." David had to agree smiling down at his newborn grandson. Drew was a lot like Alex when he was that small.

"Dada tiny?" Catherine asked him.

"Yup he was a tiny peanut a lot like your brother. I'm sure Al will look out for you when he gets bigger though." David told her he would get bigger and would look out for her when he was big enough.

"I wuv Awex. I help mama take care of him." The little toddler was proud to tell her grandfather she loved the baby and helped Bless take care of him.

"That's very good dear. You and your baby brother have to be close and you also have to learn how to be the big sister because who knows one day if Alex is going to need you too?" He told her they needed to be close to each other and she would have to be the one to look out for Alex too since she was the big sister since he was still little.

"I take care of Awex when he big." Catherine promised to take care of him when he got big.

"That's my good girl." David smiled proudly at his granddaughter.

After Bless spent time with Noelle and Theresa, she went to go check on the kids to see them spend time with their grandfather who was loving his time telling them stories and such. Catherine was being very attentive as she listened to him talk.

"Hey sweetie. You and your baby brother enjoying time with grandpa?" Bless smiled coming into the room hoping she wasn't disturbing them.

"Hey there doll. Actually these two are having a great time spending time with me. Catherine loves hearing the stories about me and her nanna including she tells me about you and Drew. She's a very good girl and very attentive." David smiled seeing his future daughter-in-law explaining the stories about his life and about her and Drew.

"Hi mama. Me and Awex have fun with grandpa." Catherine told her she was having fun with her grandfather.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetums." Bless giggled as the little toddler hopped off his lap as she toddled to her mommy as Bless scooped her up and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"I hope the kids have been good for you pop pop." Bless hoped the kids behaved for him.

"They sure have sweets. They've been absolute angels today. I love my grandchildren. I can't wait for you and Drew to have more little rugrats running around the house soon and that way Theresa and I could spoil them."

"Drew and I have been talking about maybe one more baby when we're fully ready or maybe when Alex gets a little older." She told him how she would love to have to have one more baby with Drew.

"Girl or boy?" He asked what she wanted.

"I want another boy but Drew wants a girl this time." She giggled what they both wanted.

"It wouldn't be too bad to have one of each in the family so hopefully you two will have another girl since you two have Alex already. He can look out for his sisters if he needed too if it turns out to be another girl down the road." David hoped she and Drew had another girl since they already had Alex and he could look out for them and become the protective little brother.

"Yeah that's true. It would be nice to have a princess but I would love another boy that way Alex can also have someone to play with you know even though I know he loves Cat already." Bless would love to have another boy that way Alex could have another playmate around even though he loved his big sister already.

"Drew and I made a bet if another baby comes into our lives, we're going to have a bet if the baby turns out to be a boy I pick out the themes for the babies room and if it's a girl, he'll pick out the baby theme for the room so we may keep the baby a surprise if we end up with another one." She explained how she and Drew had bets for the baby theme room if the baby was either a boy or girl. They may keep the third baby a surprise this time if they ended up with another baby.

"That sounds like fun. You and Drew will be great parents again if you gave me and Theresa another grandchild." David thought they would make great parents if they had another baby and gave them another grandchild.

"Drew and I both love kids. The guys and gals at work adore them too. They treat the children as if they were their own." She told them how much she and Drew loved their kids. The guys and girls even in the back loved the kids and treated them like their own family.

"It seems like you and Drew have great support in your friends and have help with the kids when you two need it." David was glad they had so much moral support from their friends when they needed it.

"They are and they also treat me and Drew like family." Bless told David how they treated her and Drew like family too.

David love hearing the stories from her future daughter-in-law when she and Drew were on the road along with the kids. It seemed like they had a lot of help and moral support.

After Drew got done horseback riding, he greeted his family hello.

"Babe, I'm gonna grab a shower and meet you for lunch since I'm starving." Drew let her know he would eat with her and the family.

"Alrighty, sounds good." She smiled at her tall fiance.

When Drew finished showering, he came down in a cute powder blue t-shirt and black basketball mesh pants with his long hair down to let it dry.

"You smell great babe." Bless giggled loving the way her fiance smelled of his Axe shower gel he used after his shower.

"Well thank you baby." He chuckled giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Do you want to hold Alex while I get Catherine and have her sit on my lap?" He asked if they wanted to switch holding kids.

"Sure. I'm sure baby girl would love spending more time with you." Bless didn't mind if Cat sat with him while she had Alex.

"I made everyone some vegetable soup. Dig in everyone." Theresa told them as the family had a great time having lunch.


	151. Abandoned Baby Chapter 151

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 151

2 weeks later after Bless and the family spent time with Drew's family, they were sad their vacation had come to an end but glad they got to make the best of those two weeks also going to different places around Scotland as well. Now they had to be back out on the road again in the states due to other commitments.

They were flying out to St. Louis the first day out to the Scott Trade Center which was close to Randy and Sam's place. Bless, Drew, Cat, and Alex were staying with Randy and the family overnight that way they didn't have to travel far to a hotel to stay. Bless was planning for another hotel by the time they hit Milwaukee, Wisconsin the next day which was the next pit stop for the Smackdown Supershow.

"Randy, thank you for accommodating us, I really appreciate you would want me, Drew, and the babies to stay with you and Sam." Bless appreciated the hospitality from the Viper, his wife, and their daughter. They were staying in the same guest bedroom she stayed in when she came back.

"It's no problem baby girl, you're more than welcome to stay with us like I've said so many times. Feel at home and if any of you need anything, just holler for me and Sam. We're going to have lunch if you guys are hungry before we head out at 4:30 that way we get to the arena in time." Randy told her if they were hungry they were going to have pizza before leaving for the arena.

"Sounds good." Bless nodded.

"Sammy, you need help with anything?" Bless asked seeing Sam at the counter making salad.

"I got it sweetie. Just sit down and relax." Sam reassured she got everything handled for lunch.

"Okay." Bless smiled as she watched the brunette put the salad and garlic bread freshly made on the table after they came out of the oven.

"I got water, juice, or soda if any of you want a drink." The brunette told her.

Once lunch was served, Bless got Catherine while Randy got Alanna ready for lunch.

"How was the vacation in Scotland?" Randy asked Bless how her two week trip went.

"It went well. We stayed with Drew's parents and his sister for two weeks. Catherine and Alex including myself enjoyed the trip. Drew's sis and boyfriend, Noelle and Lee went to see the house show and they enjoyed seeing you guys perform out there." She told them that his sister and her boyfriend enjoyed the show.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's good to see you so relaxed after the trip. It seemed like you needed the vacation." The Viper smiled glad to see Bless enjoyed her trip with her fiance's family plus she looked so relaxed after the trip enjoying it as a vacation home away from home.

"She got to spend more time with my mum, my sis, her boyfriend, and dad. They adore her as their own including the kids." Drew spoke after eating a piece of his pizza.

"Scotland sounds like a wonderful place to go for vacation or go home too." Sam dreamed of what Drew's hometown had to be like and wished she could go out and vacation there with Randy just to see the place.

"It totally is. You and Randy should go one day." Drew told them that Sam and Randy should go for vacation for once to Scotland and see the place.

"Dada, more pita pease." Catherine asked her daddy for a slice of his pizza that he shared with her.

"Okay sweetheart." He nodded looking down to his daughter slicing a small piece of pizza with his fork and knife before serving her some.

"Open up sweets." He told her as she ate a piece and squeaked in happiness.

"Nom nom." She giggled eating it and licked her lips before Drew chuckled and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"She's such a good girl and very polite." Sam noticed how sweet and polite Catherine was.

"Bless taught her so I'm happy she raised her well with good manners." Drew smiled telling the female brunette that Bless taught Cat to say please and thank you if she wanted something.

Drew cut another piece of his pizza to give to Catherine who really liked it. He then broke a small piece of his garlic bread which was the soft bread for Catherine to try if she liked it.

"Nom nom." Catherine smiled as she swayed on her daddy's lap.

"That's good huh baby?" The Scot asked his baby girl.

"Yeah!" She giggled happily.

"Here's your juice honey." Bless passed Catherine's sippy cup with apple juice which was her favorite to pass over to Drew to give to their daughter to drink.

"Here chicky. Drink your juice." The young father gave Cat her juice to drink as he helped hold her cup as she took some sips.

"She seems to be getting used to eat solid foods." Randy smiled at his adopted niece.

"Usually Bless and I give Catherine soft pieces of food to see if she'll like it first before giving it to her that way she'd eat it. So far so good." Drew told the Viper across from him that usually he and Bless would feed Cat the soft parts of their food to see if she would like it before she ate it.

"She started eating blueberry at my parents house when my mom made pancakes and waffles." The Scottish wrestler told his colleague that Catherine was starting to like fruits such as blueberry as well.

"It's a good start to start her on fruits. It's very nutritional for her." Sam gave her advice to both parents and it would be good for Catherine since fruits were nutritional for her.

"How old was Lanna when she started eating fruits?" Bless wanted to know how old Lanna was when Sam started Lanna on eating fruits.

"About the same age as Catherine and she still eats it every once in a while when she wants it. I even had her try ice cream once when she was about two." The brunette explained to Bless how old the little toddler was when she started eating fruits and had her try ice cream when she got a little older.

Randy had Alanna on his lap too as she was eating her pizza that Sam gave her while the three year old was watching the adults converse.

After lunch, they started getting ready for the show. Bless and Sam decided to go to the show together with the kids since the show was at their hometown of St. Louis.

"Are you and Drew planning on throwing a birthday party for Cat when she turns two?" The female brunette turned to Bless asking if she and Drew were throwing Cat a birthday party when Cat got a little older.

"We're not pretty sure yet depends if Drew doesn't have any work or if it'll just be the three of us at home for her birthday. We'll still see and I still have to plan for Alex's christening as well. There's so much I want to do and plan for our civil wedding." Bless wasn't too sure if they were going to throw Cat a birthday party since Drew was always so busy out on the road so it might be just the three of them by themselves if he wasn't home. The young mom also wanted to plan for their son's christening and the civil wedding.

"When do you want to have your civil wedding?" The pretty brunette asked.

"Sometime this coming summer in May or June." Bless explained she wanted to have a summer civil wedding.

"Drew and I also want a church wedding in another year or two that way we could invite everybody. The civil wedding is just for us and our closest friends to witness us be husband and wife." The young PA told her best friend she wanted a summer wedding that way they could have everyone there while the civil wedding was just for them and their closest friends to witness them become husband and wife.

"That sounds like a lot of planning. It seems like you need a lot of time off to get that planning done." Sam knew Bless and Drew needed a lot of time off to get everything planned on time if she wanted everything to be arranged.

"I know. If I could get some help, it would get everything done faster." Bless sighed knowing she needed help with everything and plus she just wanted to get everything done on time and become Drew's wife.

"Randy and I would love to help you if you need any help with anything that way you wouldn't be stressed out sweetie. I know you can't handle everything by yourself." Sam told Bless she and Randy would help them out if she needed anything and be there for her knowing it would be a stressful time to plan everything at once by herself.

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it. I'll let you know when I want to plan things out in advance. That's why I also my plans written down here on my calender to see what months I can plan when Drew has his time off including if I'm not busy with work and have my free time in between as well." Bless looked down at her book planner to see where she could fit everything in as soon as possible with all the events she had in mind.

"Where do you and Drew want to have the church wedding?" Sam inquired where Drew and Bless wanted their church wedding.

"Maybe in Tampa or Hawaii I was thinking." Bless explained she wanted the church wedding maybe home in Tampa or Hawaii since she loved it over there.

"What about a beach wedding, that be so romantic out in the ocean." Sam thought it'd be perfect for the couple to have a beach wedding out near the ocean if it were in Hawaii.

"I haven't really thought of that. That would sound nice though. I could see myself and Drew all dressed in white. I could envision a sunset wedding would be the ideal wedding." Bless thought as she wrote the idea in her journal what she wanted since Sam was giving her some tips.

"If I want to have my wedding in Tampa, I was thinking of having the church wedding there too and maybe the reception party maybe outdoors somewhere maybe at the beach as well that way my sister could be join us in spirit." Bless was thinking of also having her wedding of her dreams where she and Drew currently lived and have a reception party at the beach and have her sister near.

"I like the way you think. It seems like you almost have everything planned out." Sam thought Bless had a great vision for her dream wedding. She could already see it.

"What about a party venue if you have the wedding out in Hawaii?" The brunette wondered.

"Maybe a Tiki themed reception party or something of that kind or candle lit tent party with a DJ and everything." Bless quickly thought for her Hawaii wedding theme party.

Sam and Bless were having a great time planning the wedding together in the back of the car while the kids were napping and the guys were having their guy moment talking up front.

When they got to the Scott Trade Center, Drew and Randy helped out with the kids. Drew had Alex set up in his stroller while Bless got Catherine. Drew had put the bags on the handle of the stroller if they needed anything while Randy helped with Alanna and rolled the bags behind him while Sam grabbed her purse walking alongside her husband.

Walking inside the arena, they walked in the locker room to be greeted by some of the superstars and divas who had gotten there pretty early.

"Hey Bless, hey Drew." Punk greeted the couple seeing them.

"Hey resident Punk. Hey Phil." Drew and Bless greeted the straight edge man as they walked in the locker room.

"Bless, you're looking pretty today. Has something changed?" Punk noticed how pretty the raven haired beauty looked.

"Well thank you. Not really. Just feel more relaxed and unstressed after the two week vacation Drew and I had with the kids out in Sotland." Bless smiled telling Punk she just felt more relaxed and laid back after the two week vacation she really needed with Drew and their kids.

"Glad to hear. You really needed to unwind. I could see how tired you were before always running around working a lot." Punk noticed the change a few weeks before seeing how tired and haggard she seemed to be when she was at work doing various things.

"I know. Thanks to the vacation I feel stress free." Bless sighed happily that she was feeling more better and felt the vacation did her some good.

"Any way, ready to go back to work again?" He asked since he was going to help her do some of the production work behind the scenes and timing out the show after his match.

"Depends if Steph wants me to do anything tonight or I might stay back here and keep Sam and Alanna company." She told the tattooed superstar she might if she could find the brunette around or keep Sam and Alanna company during the show.

"Sounds good. If you need me to help out with anything, feel free to give me a buzz." Punk told her with a warm smile since he would keep his phone open if she needed to call him.

"Will do. Thanks Phil." Bless nodded politely his way.

"How was the vacay out in Scotland by the way?" He inquired.

"Pretty good. Drew and I stayed at his parents house for two weeks and with his sis and boyfriend. Right now Drew and I are staying with Randy and Sam at their house tonight till tomorrow morning to get a flight out to Milwaukee for Smackdown." She explained that they stayed with his parents and sister along with her boyfriend and would currently stay with the Viper and his wife til the following day.

"Why don't you and Drew come with me in my tour bus instead of booking a hotel since Kofi and I will be on the way out any way?" Punk suggested that they travel with him and his road wife that way Bless didn't have to plan for a hotel and be cramped in a small room.

"Oh Punk, are you sure, what about the kids?" She was hesitant to travel with him and plus with the kids she didn't want to be a burden.

"Bless, I'm sure. I have plenty of room in my bus plus I have the bunk beds as well where you and the kids could sleep. It would be nice to have company around once in a while." Punk was sure he wanted her and the family to come travel with him and Kofi instead of getting a hotel room.

"Well if Drew is okay with it." She told him about her fiance.

"Hey Drewmeister, question for ya." Punk now turned to him.

"Resident Punk." Drew nodded at the straight edge superstar.

"I have a proposition for you and your wife. Why don't you guys come travel with me and Kofi for a few days since we're heading out to the same town tomorrow instead of booking a hotel. I have plenty of room on the bus where you, Bless, and the kids could stay. I wouldn't mind the company plus I'm sure Kofi is alright with you guys traveling with us." Punk told the Scot the idea of him and his family traveling with him and Kofi for a few days on his bus since they were heading out the same way to Wisconsin the next day and the next few towns.

"That's pretty kind of you Punk wanting us to travel with you guys but are you sure Kofi will be alright if we come with you two?" Drew wasn't sure what Punk's road wife would say and thought it was pretty nice of his colleague to have them ride with them.

"Speaking of which, hey buddy. Can I talk to you?" Punk turned to the door when he seen Kofi just walk in with juice in his hand he got from catering.

"Yeah sure what's up roadie?" The younger man asked his best friend and road "wife".

"I'm inviting Bless, Drew, and the kids to come travel with us so I hope you wouldn't mind them coming along for the ride." Punk hoped it was okay with Kofi for them to come on the road with them.

"Sure why not. Bless seems like a nice girl and Drew is an okay guy plus the kids seem to be pretty good too so why not?" Kofi shrugged not really minding the little family to come.

"Alright cool. Thanks buddy." Punk clapped his hand over his best friend's shoulder.

"No prob." The Ghanian wrestler smiled.

"Bless, Kofi says it's a-okay with you two to be able to travel with us." Punk told the younger woman that he was okay with them traveling on his bus plus the nice guy he was wanted to get to know them more since he wanted to get to know her while working backstage area together when doing the production work and timing out the shows. She seemed like a nice and down to earth kind of girl once he got to know her.

"Phil, I'm curious, why do you want me and the family to travel with you and Kofi?" Bless was wondering why of her of all people Punk wanted her and the family to travel with him and his best friend.

"I just want to get to know you more you know. You just seem like a nice person and very down to earth. I can tell you're a very hard and dedicated worker. Vince has always great things to say about you so I thought you're an approachable person to talk too which I hope you don't mind." Punk thought she seemed like a very down to earth kind of girl plus a very hard worker behind the scenes. Vince always told him great things about her and thought of approaching her.

"I'm sorry if I don't open a lot of things up Punk even though you and I are not very close. I'm not sure if you'd wanna hear my sappy past stories. I'm not the kind you could break open and figure me out easily." Bless bluntly told the straight edge superstar that she wasn't the type of girl she would tell everything to him about or hear about her past. She also wasn't the type he could easily figure out since she kept things to herself most of the time.

Punk could feel some sort of sad past Bless was hiding and it was hidden within her. He felt bad for the young girl whatever her past was that hurt her. It sort of gave an innocent vibe to her just to be her friend and maybe get to talk to him more about it. There was just something about her that wanted him to reach out to her. He needed to figure her out if they were going to coexist together while working. To him, she seemed like the quiet type of girl and did keep to herself even though they never really conversed much with each other behind the scenes even though they may of said hi to each other a few times.

Punk couldn't help but smile seeing Bless sit on the couch in the locker room bouncing the little girl on her knee after she just woken up. She seemed like a natural mother with her child. Her cute pearly whites curved in a smile as Catherine was enjoying her mother's company.

Drew was chuckling at their interaction while patting their son's back. He was a lucky man to have such a great girl. The straight edge man could tell the Scot was a good man to his family and would do anything for them. Punk wished he could have a family like that one day with his girlfriend that he loved with all his heart and soul.

"Hon, I've got to go to work. I promise I'll be back after my match with Heath and Jinder." Drew told his fiance after getting ready for his tag match with the redhead and his new best friend Jinder Mahal.

"Alright. Be careful out there sweetie." She smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Babydoll, be good for mum okay. I'll be back soon little lady." Drew told his daughter tipping his cowboy hat in front of her letting her know he would be back soon.

"Otay dada. Wuv yew." Catherine told him with a smile as he bent down to give her a hug.

"Love you too baby." The Scot smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Son, be good for mum." Drew went over to kiss his son on the forehead as Bless held him.

As soon as the Scot was gone from the room, Bless was left in the room with Punk and Kofi.

"Hey Punk, I'm wondering all of a sudden. Do you have any intention to flirt with Bless because you know she's engaged to Drew?" Kofi was wondering what his road wife's intention was with her why he had such a soft spot for the young girl knowing she was engaged.

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to be friends with her you know. There's just something about her Kofi. Usually I would casually say hi to her when we work together but she usually just seems like the quiet type that keeps to herself backstage. I just want to get to know about her if we're going to be able to coexist together." Punk really had no intentions of going after an engaged woman. All he wanted to do is get to know Bless if they were going to be working together.

"You're right. Eversince I've worked here, we just casually just say hi to each other when we pass each other out in the halls. She seems like a shy, reserved, and soft spoken type of girl but a very hard worker. I've never heard one complaint about her since she's worked for us behind the scenes. She's usually with the guys traveling and they have adopted her like family including the kids." Kofi knew Punk sorta had a point about Bless that she seemed very quiet and reserved backstage. Once in a while they would just say hi to each other out in the hallways. To him she seemed like a very hard worker behind the scenes wherever he saw her before or after the matches. He always too noticed the guys were close to her and adopted Bless like their own family including the children. She seemed like a very approachable person though even though they weren't really close or anything.

"Has she ever talked to you or anything when you approached her?" The straight edge superstar asked his best friend if he ever got the chance to talk to the young woman.

"Not yet but she just seems like a quiet and reserved person like I said and keeps to herself backstage unless she's with her fiance and the guys." The former IC champ told his best friend.

"Hmmmm...I want to crack that girl open hoping to just be her friend you know. Bless seems like a good girl." Punk told his best friend how he wanted to find out more about Bless. She just seemed like a good person.

"Good Luck Punk if you try." Kofi laughed hoping to keep his promise.

After Bless played with Catherine, She took the kids to day care and her mission to find Steph to see if she could do anything. She was just bored and wanted to work or do something. She just couldn't sit down and keep still.

Walking down the hallways, she passed by some of the locker room doors to find Steph's office until she bumped into Stu (Wade).

"Hey Stu. Do you happen to know where Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's office could be by any chance?" Bless asked the tall Brit if he knew where she could find Steph's office.

'Um...Yeah I think if you keep going straight going west, I think her office is the third door to the left last I remember." The Brit told her when he seen his best friend where the former general manager of Smackdown office was since he happened to be walking around to warm up.

"Alright. Thanks." She smiled warmly at him.

"No prob baby girl." He let her know watching the raven girl pass him to find Steph.

When Bless got down to the main hall like Stu told her, she saw the plaque on the wall to Steph's office.

Bless knocked on the door gently until she heard her friend Steph's voice from inside.

"Hey Bless. How are you?" The young blue eyed woman, Stephanie greeted the young PA with a warm smile.

"Hey Steph. I'm doing good thanks. How are you?" The WWE PA asked her sitting on the couch.

"Doing good thank you. Any way, you wanted to see me?" Steph asked Bless.

"Um...yeah. I was kind of wondering if you have any work for me to do this evening. I'm just sort of bored and can't sit still." Bless giggled wondering how to ask Steph if the former general manager had any task for her to do around the arena.

"Well if you want to pass around scripts from the writers, you're free to do so. They're down at the office if you want to get them since they should be done soon or you can meet with Punk since he's helping to edit or time out the show with Paul Heyman after his match. Maybe after the show you could help take down the ring and equipment that's if you have nothing else to do." Steph explained what Bless could do while she was up and about.

"Thanks Steph. I think I'll see what I can do then. By the way, how's the family?" The young female asked her brunette friend.

"They're doing good. Kids are getting big everyday." Steph smiled telling her they were doing good.

"That's good to hear. I have yet to see them. Maybe we could catch up one day and have a lunch date if you're free that is." Bless was glad to hear things were going well with her and hoped to catch up with the female brunette some time.

"That would sound nice. I'll let you know then." Steph promised with a warm smile.

"How is your family Miss Mendoza?" The brunette beauty wanted to know how things were with Bless with her and the family.

"They're doing good. Kids are keeping me and Drew busy at home other than that things are going really well. We recently enjoyed the two week trip overseas and happened to stay with Drew's parents along with his sister and her boyfriend."

"It's good that you enjoyed your vacation. It seemed like you really needed it plus you look well rested after the trip." Steph was glad to hear a good report from Bless enjoying her trip overseas.

After making short conversation, Bless walked around the halls to see what she could do to keep herself busy.

She decided she would help edit and time out the show for the evening and would pass out scripts to the wrestlers later.

The young woman smiled warmly at Paul Heyman as she sat at the table.

"Hello Mr. Heyman." Bless greeted the promoter.

"Hello Ms. Mendoza. Back at work again I see." He noticed she was back at her regular routine again. He seemed to notice her every time he was backstage when he seen her sit at the same table working.

"Yup as always. I hate to sit around and do nothing so here I am." She told him with a soft smile as she was doing her work which impressed Heyman and she seemed very attentive at her work.

After Punk had finished up his promo and match, he decided for himself to do something to keep himself distracted so he decided to help edit, time, and do some camera work behind the scene while he had some free time.

The straight edge star greeted his friend and manager Paul Heyman when he noticed Bless already at the table with a straight face working and had her headphones on communicating with the tech people on the other end.

He had to stop in his tracks and noticed how passionate and hard working Bless was at her work. She just looked so concentrated and poised.

"You look distracted Punk, something bothering you?" Heyman wondered asking the straight edge superstar who was watching Bless contently.

"Nothing Paul. I was just watching Miss Mendoza was all. She seems concentrated doesn't she?" The tall superstar asked his manager if he noticed it as well watching the girl in front of him.

"As always I see her back here and she does seem like a hard worker. I can't blame her and I see no problem in that. Why, you interested in her?" Paul was curious turning to his good friend.

"No, nothing like that. I just sorta want to be her friend plus she's engaged and has kids." Punk had no interest in going after Bless but just felt he wanted to be her friend.

"Wow, I didn't realize Ms. Mendoza was engaged or had kids." Paul never knew the young lady was engaged to be married or had children. She seemed so young which he thought due to her appearance.

"She's engaged to a good friend of mine, Drew McIntyre (Galloway) and has two kids." Punk told his manager that Bless was engaged to his friend Drew and they had two children together.

"Well that says something different. She seems like a good person though I guess." Paul could only guess telling Punk about the young girl.

A few minutes while Bless was working, she heard her cellphone go off in her pocket and grabbed it when she seen Samantha's name on the ID causing her to smile.

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Hey Sammy. You needed something?_

**Randyswifey: **_Hey girl. I was wondering if you, Drew, and the kids wanted to go out to dinner with me, Randy, and Alanna after the show. I saw a diner just across the street and thought if maybe you guys were hungry, we could have a late dinner or something before we head back for the house._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Actually can I take a raincheck with you Sam since Punk sorta invited Drew, the kids, and me travel with him and Kofi to go to the next town. I hope you guys don't mind but if things change, we'll play it by ear._

When Punk heard his name being called next to him, his ears perked up to see Bless on the phone talking to be he guessed was Randy's wife Sam hearing her familiar voice on the other end.

**Randyswifey: **_No problem honey. Call me if you want to go out to have dinner and we'll gladly wait on you and Drew._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_No problem. Talk to you later._

After the women talked, Bless put her phone back in her pocket and got back on her work when she seen Punk working next to her trying to keep himself distracted.

She quietly worked by herself at her side of the table when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Bless blinked and turned around to see it was Punk that tapped her. He had a small smile on his face.

"Hey."He greeted the young woman.

"You need something Punk, I'm working." She told the tattooed superstar she was concentrating.

"Nothing, I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Sam a few minutes ago. I heard you say that you might consider traveling with Kofi and myself." He told her that he heard her talking to Viper's wife over the phone about her and the family might go with them on the road.

"I said I might Punk but I can't promise anything since Sam wants to go out tonight after the show and told her I may take a rain check so I'm playing it by ear." Bless told him what she said to Sam.

"Well if the offer still stands, I hope you don't mind traveling with us plus I don't mind the company." Punk shrugged trying to break her out of her shell a little.

"Punk, I appreciate it but what is it about me that you want. I'm engaged and you have a girlfriend." She told him she was engaged and he had a girlfriend and thought maybe he was interested in her.

"Bless, I don't want anything from you nor interested in you okay, I'm just here to be your friend. I just want to get to know you since we're working together." Punk told her how he wanted to be her friend and wasn't interested in her in any way.

Bless sighed and looked down kind of felt bad she was kind of being hard on the guy. She just didn't know how to open up to him since they weren't close.

"Sorry for being hard on you Punkers. I thought you were just interested in me or something. I'm just hard to open up on anybody especially you." She apologized for sort of snapping at him. She thought men like him just wanted her for another reason but realized he was just trying to be nice to her. She could see it in his eyes.

"It's alright. I think I get where you come from. I just thought since we work together, I want us to be able to coexist." He told her with a small smile hoping just to be her friend and get to know her more on a personal level since she seemed like an approachable person.

"If you want to go somewhere and talk after we get done for the night, why not give me a chance to see I'm just here if you need someone to talk too." Punk hoped for her to give him a chance for them just to talk and get to know each other.

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe Drew, myself, and the kids could meet you and Kofi after the show and go out and eat somewhere if you guys are making a pit stop or go out to diner that Sam and Randy are going too." She agreed to meet with him and Kofi along with her family at the show and have dinner somewhere or at the diner across the street.

"I'd like that." The tattooed man smiled a little making progress with her so far as the two went back to their work.

After the show, Bless got the kids from daycare and met with Drew back at the locker room to see him catching up with PJ (Justin) and Heath and they seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Hey babe." Bless greeted her fiance.

Drew smiled stopping his conversation with the guys seeing her cradle their son in one arm and their daughter holding onto her one hand.

"Hey love." The Scot greeted his future wife as the guys smiled at Drew seeing him giving his full love and attention to her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your guy moment." She hoped seeing they were having their guy moment and didn't want to interrupt.

"No, it's no problem hon. The guys and I were just catching up actually." Drew didn't mind a he kissed his kids hello too.

"Seems like someone is sleepy." The Scot chuckled softly as he cradled Catherine against him.

"I'm not sweepy..." She mumbled softly as she gave out a yawn knowing she was fighting to not sleep.

"Yes you are my love. I think it's way past your bed time." Drew knew their daughter was sleepy as he smiled at while he stroked her hair back.

"Do you want us guys to leave?" PJ asked about him and Heath seeing the young parents with their kids.

"You guys don't have to leave, you guys are fine." Bless reassured her best friend they were fine as she was strapping Alex in his car seat carrier since he happened to be fast asleep before putting his baby blanket on him.

"Hon, do you want your baba?" Bless asked Catherine if she wanted her bottle.

"Mama baba." Catherine mumbled.

"Okay hon, let mama get your baba." Bless walked over to the diaper bag to grab Cat's bottle before giving it to her as Drew helped the little one hold it.

"Someone is hungry." Heath chuckled watching Catherine suck at her bottle.

"Hey there sweetums, take it easy." Drew chuckled to his daughter carefully taking out the bottle from her mouth as she whined softly against it.

"Easy now sweetums before you get a tummy ache." Drew told her as she did so sitting against his lap drinking her milk.

"Little princess looks sleepy." The South African sensation noticed his adopted niece look sleepy as she was fighting trying not to go to sleep but was failing to do so.

"Yeah she does. It's way past her bed time any way." Drew told his friend knowing Cat was soon going to fall asleep as soon as she finished the rest of her milk.

"Hey Bless, you still heading out with me and Sam?" Randy soon entered the room to see her with Drew, the kids, with Justin and Heath.

"Actually Randy, we might end up riding with Punk and Kofi. Punk sorta invited us to go with them to head up to Wisconsin tomorrow for Smackdown." She told her best friend that she, Drew, and the kids were going to travel with the straight edge superstar and his road wife.

"What made Punk want you and the family to travel with him and Kofi?" The Viper was curious to know what Punk's intention with his little "sister" and her family.

"To be honest Rands. I guess he wants to have friends to travel with plus Kofi said it was okay so he doesn't mind." Bless told him why they were traveling with the two.

"Alright, if you plan on going with them, just be careful traveling and make sure to call Sam or myself if you two need anything." Randy reminded her to call him and Sam if she and Drew needed anything.

"We will. Love you Viper." Bless told her best friend and big "brother" hugging him.

"Love you too kiddo." Randy returned the embrace and kissed her forehead.

After Drew and Bless said good night to their road mates, they made their way to greet Punk and Kofi at the bus.

"Need help there Drew?" Kofi asked the Scot seeing him with quite a few things that he could put down in the luggage compartment.

"Sure." The Scot nodded as the Ghanian wrestler helped his fellow wrestler with putting the heavy luggages in the compartment while Drew carried some of the carry on stuff onto the bus that he and Bless could carry.

"Hey Bless. Hey Drew. Welcome aboard." Punk greeted them as they stepped onto the lavish travel bus he owned along with Kofi who stepped into the bus.

"Nice digs." The Scot chuckled looking around the bus.

"It's alright." Punk shrugged with a small laugh.

"Dada, I sweepy." Catherine mumbled wiping her tired eyes as he cradled her.

"Punk, do you have a spare bed or something I can put this little tyke down?" Drew asked if they had spare room for Cat for somewhere to sleep knowing the little girl was sleepy and wanted to lie down.

"Yeah sure, there are spare bunks in the back if that's where you guys want to stay tonight." Punk put his things down and walked the Scottish wrestler to the back to show them where the bunks were to put the kids down to bed.

"If you need the bathroom, it's just right here and you can use it if you need it." The straight edge wrestler told him where the bathroom was if Drew, Bless, and the kids needed it.

"Thanks Punk." Drew told him as he went to change Cat's diaper first before putting on her pj's while Bless was rearranging the bed in the bunk and placing pillows near her that way she could lay the baby down with her later.

"Make yourselves at home and feel free to use the kitchen too." Kofi told Bless who was holding Alex while getting him out of the carseat carrier.

"Thanks Kofi." Bless smiled appreciatively at the former IC champion.

After Bless and Drew put the kids down to sleep, they walked up front to see Punk and Kofi watching a movie. The smaller wrestler was sitting in his lounge couch off to the side and Punk was half laying and sitting on the longer couch as they were watching "The Walking Dead" together.

"Hey, you guys are watching "The Walking Dead" series?" Bless was fascinated by zombie movies as she seen them so into the movie.

"You watch "Walking Dead"? Kofi asked the young woman when she knew the movie.

"Duh, it's popular on tv now so Drew and I try to catch it." She joked with him that she and Drew watched it whenever it was on when they were home together.

"That's my type of gal that knows her monster movies." Punk chuckled loving how she had such knowledge of the series.

"You guys mind if we watch the movie with you guys?" Drew hoped to watch the series with his friends and fiance.

"Sure, feel free to join in. Hey Kof, can you be a good wife and make us some popcorn while we watch?" Punk nodded before requesting from his best friend if he could make them popcorn to munch on while watching the movie.

"I guess so." Kofi shrugged not really minding much as he stood up from his spot to make them a snack.

A few minutes the waft of butter smelled in the room as Kofi brought in a big bowl of popcorn for all of them along with his bottle of gatorade.

"Dig in and enjoy the movie." He smiled passing around the popcorn bowl while they enjoyed the movie and making small talk in between.


	152. Abandoned Baby Chapter 152

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 152**

The next morning Catherine was the first to get up from her slumber and smiled at her daddy who was still napping. Giggling to herself, she tried to jail break out of bed by herself crawling out of his bedside since she wanted to go out.

Punk was just getting up as well to make himself something to drink and eat when he seen little feet sticking out of the curtains of the bunk bed to see Catherine was up and at'em.

"Hey there little ankle biter." The straight edge man smiled seeing the little girl.

"Hi." The little girl smiled at her Uncle Punk.

"Unca Punk, I want up." Catherine told him reaching her arms out for him to carry her.

The straight edge superstar couldn't help but give out a laugh as he picked up the little girl in his arms.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked the little girl if she wanted anything.

"Mmmmm..."The little girl started to think what to eat.

"Do you eat bread or eggs?" He asked her.

"Yea." The little toddler nodded.

"Well that's a start." He chuckled as he had Catherine against his hip.

Catherine watched in fascination as Punk gathered all the necessary things to make breakfast.

"Why don't you sit over here that way I can keep an eye out on you while I start breakfast." Punk suggested putting the little toddler down on Kofi's seat where he could see her while cooking.

"Otay." She nodded not minding.

A few minutes later Kofi was the one to get up when he smelled breakfast cooking.

Kofi smiled when he seen his best friend was up and saw at his seat was Bless and Drew's daughter Catherine.

"Morning sweetheart." Kofi greeted the little lady at his seat.

"Hi Kofi." She greeted him with her sweet toothy smile.

"Morning Punk." His best friend greeted him too.

"Morning." Punk greeted him back.

"You're up early." The Ghianian wrestler noticed his best bud happened to be up when the sun rose.

"Couldn't really sleep anymore and ankle biter was up too so I decided to make us breakfast."

"Sweetheart, do you want anything to drink?" Kofi asked Cat if she was thirsty.

"Appwe juice?" She asked him.

"You want apple?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea." She nodded.

"Let's see if we have any apple juice in here." The African wrestler told the little girl looking for juice which he found in the mini fridge.

He looked for a small cup in the cupboard to fill the cup with. After grabbing one, he poured the juice in the cup before putting the juice back in the fridge before giving the cup to Catherine as he scoot in beside her and helped her hold the cup.

Catherine smiled sweetly as she cutely giggled.

"Is that yummy?" Kofi asked her with a soft smile.

"Nom nom." Catherine signed as yummy licking her lips.

Later on Bless began to wake up wondering what time she was. She turned on the bedside lamp to see she was holding her and Drew's son in her arms while Alex was sucking on his pacifier and was still sound asleep.

She ran her fingers through her unruly hair before opening up the curtains sitting up carefully before gathering her son in her arms to step out to see Phil and Kofi along with Catherine were all up.

"Hey." Bless greeted the guys and her daughter.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Punk greeted Bless as he made some toast, bagel, and eggs putting them on the table.

"What time is it?" She asked either one of them..

"Quarter to nine actually." Kofi looked down at his wrist watch.

"Oh okay." She smiled softly as she placed Alex down in his playpen.

"Hi sweetie. You sleep good?" Bless smiled at her daughter.

"Yea." Catherine told her with a smile.

"Little princess woke up early the same time I did awhile ago and decided to start breakfast. I hope you're hungry because I made plenty." Punk told Bless he made a lot of breakfast for them.

"Thanks. It smells so good."

Bless sat at the table with them.

"Do you have any cream cheese?" She wondered if there was cream cheese for the bagels.

"There should be some in the fridge and some butter if you want for your toast." The tattooed man let her know as she got up quickly from her seat to get it.

"Knives also should be in the right hand drawer." He reminded her as she nodded getting a few for them before they ate including other silverware to put on the table.

"Do you want any coffee or juice?" Kofi asked if Bless wanted anything to drink with her breakfast.

"I'm okay thanks Kofi. I can just make myself a pot of coffee later but thanks for asking." She appreciated him asking since later she would make herself coffee after she got done eating.

Later on Drew was the last to get up from bed when he didn't see Cat beside him but only her stuffed toy Cubby and her pink baby blanket.

He wondered where the little toddler was as he opened up the curtains of the bunk to see Cat was with her mom awake along with Kofi and Punk.

The young Scot stretched letting his feet hit the floor before running his hands through his untamed hair.

He got up from the bed and smiled at his family who was eating and talking with the guys. It seemed like Bless was pretty much warming up to them.

"Morning baby." Drew greeted his fiance good morning walking over to her and kissed her head.

"Hi honey. Good morning." Bless greeted her tall fiance with a good morning kiss.

"Morning daddy." Catherine smiled up at him.

"Hey there's my baby girl. Did you sleep well?" Drew greeted his daughter with a kiss good morning on her forehead as she walked over and hugged him.

"Yeah. I sweep good." She told her daddy with a warm smile.

"Good." He told her with a smile.

"Good morning young Andrew. Food is on the table if you're hungry." Punk greeted his fellow wrestler and told him there was food ready on the table.

"Thanks man. How long till we get to Minnesota?" The Scot asked the tattooed superstar as he scoot in beside his fiance and had Catherine on his lap.

"About another good three of four hours depending if traffic isn't too bad then we should get there in time." Punk explained how long they had to travel until they reached Wisconsin.

"Not bad. We could get there sometime early this afternoon hopefully if traffic doesn't get us backed up." Bless thought it was good that time was on their side to get them there early for the show.

"Agreed. Sometimes traffic is hell if we don't get there in time so it's good we left lastnight so we should get some good timing maybe for radio shows and stuff before bell time at 6:15."Punk knew things could get hectic if they were in a jam so he was pretty glad they left early lastnight that way they could get to their next destination early afternoon for radio interviews and such before show time.

"I agree with Punk on that." Kofi spoke up agreeing with his best friend.

"So Bless, you excited to be working again on the road with us?" Kofi asked if she was excited to be working again on the road.

"Yeah I guess although I was planning on staying home for maternity leave and take care of the kids and work from home but Drew had other plans in mind to take us on the road with him to visit his family for two weeks so we won't be able to get home for another few weeks or so. Going home to Tampa for one day isn't enough so I thought why not wait till the tour is over and see how well I can adjust going back to the road schedule if I feel up to it again although I feel the need to get back in the groove of things plus I'll get to see everyone again after I've had Alex."

"Good thing you guys didn't go home after all and just decided to stay on the road since you're all going home for about maybe a week or two in able to relax after the tour." Punk thought it was good the family decided not to go home anymore for the one day and decided to stay on the road for the tour. It would just be more stressful for them if they couldn't stay home much so thankfully they were all allowed to have at least a week or two off after the tours for the shows.

I think I would've felt stir crazy in the house even though I love the kids and hate being without Drew. I hate being home by myself sometimes so I stay with my nanny I grew up with since childhood and her family."

"Where are you from Bless?" The tattooed superstar asked her as he sat on his long lounge couch making conversation with her.

"Originally from Manila but my mother moved my sister and I around a lot when we were kids." Bless told him where she was from.

"Is your sister still around these days when you go home to see her?" Kofi asked her if her sister was still around and if she seen her when she and Drew went home.

Bless looked down sadly as Drew looked over at her and squeezed her hand gently knowing this question was coming.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kofi hope he didn't say anything wrong when he seen the sadness on Bless' face.

"You didn't say anything wrong Kof, Bless' sister passed away a few months back due to a drunk driver." Drew told his fellow wrestler he didn't say anything wrong and filled him in what happened with Bless' sister.

"Bless, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too..." Kofi hope he didn't offend her when he learned the story from Drew.

"Don't be sorry Kofi. When someone mentions my sibling, I just sorta space out and remember her. I still miss her." She told Kofi not to be sorry he asked about that.

The young wrestler felt for the young girl across from him. He could just sense her sadness and the pained look in her eyes told the whole story. The former IC champion felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister sweetheart. Were you and her close?" Punk too felt sad for the young woman losing her sister. She didn't deserve to lose her like that.

"Yeah we were. I took care of her eversince we were little girls after my mom moved us around after our dad left us for another woman. She and I kind of separated until our college years. Weeks before her death, I was hoping for her to come home to see us since she wanted to see me and Drew down in Tampa from New York since she was at a community college there and wanted to go to the West Coast to go to UCLA for premed."

"How did you find work here?" Punk was curious how she worked for WWE.

"After graduating from college since I have a degree in PR. I work now in different areas of the arena doing different jobs other than as a PA so you'll like me see me around doing other things. I rarely sit down and I'm a workaholic." Bless explained how she got her first job with WWE.

Punk and Kofi were pretty interested in her life story listening to her attentively and got to know Bless on a personal level. She seemed like a cool and down to earth kind of girl they knew they liked that worked hard.

"You and Drew, how did that come about?" The Raw superstar asked her.

"Through Stephen (Sheamus). I didn't know Drew had a crush on me first hand till Stephen told me and the rest was all history from there. We're engaged to be married soon." She smiled happily as Drew hugged her close while Cat was watching the adults converse with each other while sitting on her daddy's lap.

"It's funny to see a big man like Ste play cupid." Kofi laughed thinking of his friend playing the matchmaker for Drew and Bless. They seemed like a sweet couple and they had such cute kids together.

"I agree. I met Stephen through Randy and we also became close friends. Randy was my first best friend here in the business. He and I clicked the first day and we've been friends eversince. He, Sam, and Alanna are like my second road family out here including the guys such as Stu (Wade), PJ (Justin), Heath, Mike (Miz), and a few others and the divas. They treat the kids and I like family out here on the road."

"Glad to know you get along with everyone backstage." Punk was glad Bless got along with everyone likely backstage.

"If you're nice to me I'm nice to you so I think of myself as pretty friendly so I became everyone's friend the first day around. They don't seem like their onscreen characters when you see them on tv." She told them everyone was pretty friendly and weren't like their onscreen characters she seen on tv.

"Agreed but some you shouldn't be too friendly with just a precaution. Some people backstage could be sharks if you get too close." Punk gave Bless the advice to watch out for other people that she should be wary about.

"Thanks for the advice and I think I'll take it to heart." She promised to take the straight edge superstar's advice to heart.

"No problem. I'd thought I'd look out for you because I know some people that could hurt a good girl like you and wouldn't want to see that happen." Punk knew the people around him who to trust and who not too so he was just looking out for her best interests.

After making small talk, Bless did her motherly duties taking care of the kids while Drew was getting some helpful tips from Punk at the table along with Kofi so they were doing their guy thing.

"Mama baba." Catherine told her mom she wanted her bottle as she sat in the bunk bed with her.

"Do you want to get your baba?" Bless asked picking up the little angel with her while she had Alex laying down in his playpen sitting playing with his toys as the young mom reached in the mini fridge to grab the bottle to give her daughter.

Bless smiled laying the little girl down on her side on the bed as the small toddler smiled sucking on her milk holding it by herself as she held Cubby.

When they got to the arena, Bless and Drew including their children were greeted by most of the guys and gals they passed along the hallways until they reached the locker room.

Walking inside the locker room, they were greeted by some of the men such as Stu (Wade), Heath, John (Cena) who she was surprised to see since he was usually at catering stuffing his face, her best friend Randy Orton, Chris Irvine known to most Chris Jericho who was friends with most of the guys, Antonio Carelli aka Santino Marella, and Cody with best friend Ted Dibiase Jr who were randomly talking about comics and such.

"Hey guys." Bless greeted the guys with a warm smile as she walked in with Drew and the little one's.

"Hey there sweetheart." The Brit was the first to greet her with his soft Preston accent and smiled at her.

"Hey Stewy." Bless greeted the big tall Preston native with a kiss to the cheek and hugging him.

"I've always hated that nickname but I guess I'll let it slide since I love you." He hated that nickname but he would let Bless with a pass since he loved her like family even though he knew she teased him relentlessly with that nickname she grew accustomed to using when she seen him.

"I love you too." She playfully giggled knowing she was being playful with her best friend.

"Hi Unca Stewy." Catherine greeted her favorite uncle with a smile.

"Hey there little one. How's my favorite big girl?" He smiled when he seen his niece scooping her up in his big arms and giving her a small kiss on the cheek and hugged her close.

"I good." She told him with her adorable toothy smile.

"Glad to hear that sweetheart." He let her know he was happy to know she was doing good.

"And how's my favorite little guy?" He asked about little Alexander.

"He's still conked out after the long trip." Bless giggled as she had him in his stroller.

"He's getting big. He'll be like Drew I guarantee." The Preston man knew the little boy would grow up to be like his father one day.

"He sure will. He'll either be a heart stealer or heartbreaker." Bless teased about her fiance who was catching up outside with their other best friend Stephen Farrelly aka Sheamus.

"One of the two I guess." The Brit laughed warm heartedly.

"Hey sweetie." Randy greeted his best friend when he seen her.

"Hey Viper." Bless greeted the tall tattooed wrestler with a warm smile and a hug.

"Did you just get here?" He asked when he seen her.

"Yup along with Drew who's with Ste catching up." The young engaged woman told him that her fiance was catching up with the Irish Hooligan.

"And how are my favorite munchkins?" He asked about the kids.

"Catherine is enjoying talking with her Uncle Stu and little guy is still conked out after the long trip here." She explained watching her daughter interact with her British uncle and Alex was still asleep during the whole trip.

"Little boy is getting big. I can imagine he'll be like Drew one day." Randy observed Alex was growing up fast and he would be like Drew.

"I agree. I'm not ready for my babies to grow up yet though. I wish they could stay little forever." Bless wished Cat and Alex could stay little the way they were. She didn't want them growing up too fast even though they were in front of her eyes.

"I know the feeling honey but you have to let them grow up sometime." The Viper shared the same sentiments even though he wished Alanna too wouldn't grow too fast but he knew the kids had to grow up to be wonderful people someday.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The raven haired girl agreed with him.

"Catherine too is growing up to be a big girl. How old is she now?" The blue eyed superstar asked her.

"One and a half and she'll be turning two pretty soon this coming spring." She told her best friend how old the little girl was and soon she would be turning two.

"Those terrible two's. I feel for you honey but I'm sure she'll be growing up into a swell little girl. The way you teach her, I'm sure she'll turn out great like you." Her best friend was sympathetic for her knowing the terrible two stage but knew in his heart the way Bless brought her up she would turn up just fine.

"I hope so. I would love to teach her to be an independent little girl that way she could help me more out at home." Bless would love to teach her daughter how to be independent at a small age that way she'd be able to help her out at home more.

"She'll learn honey. She's a big girl now and I can see how much she's starting to be like you. You're doing a great job as a mother so you have nothing to worry about." The Viper knew Bless was doing such a great job as a young mother with her kids and was confident in her.

"If you need any parenting tips, you're more than welcome to ask me or Sam."

Bless nodded taking his advice on the tips to parenting if she came up in a snag with anything.

"Viper, you haven't introduced me to your friend." A short haired Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) spoke putting an arm around the tall superstar smiling a warm friendly smile towards Bless seeing them talking as he came up to them.

"Chris, this is my best friend Bless. Bless, this is my good friend Chris Jericho or Chris Irvine." Randy introduced the friendly Canadian man to Bless feeling Chris' arm around his shoulder as he came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Bless Mendoza." The raven haired girl introduced herself to the short blonde haired man with a warm smile of her own.

"Hi, Chris Irvine or Chris Jericho." Chris introduced himself to her with a friendly handshake.

"It's finally good to meet the legendary Chris Irvine. I've heard of your band Fozzy through Randy when I travel with him. Your band is really good." She told him she was glad she got to meet him for the first time and listened to his band since Randy listened to them in his car when she traveled with him once or twice.

"Thank you. A girl that has a knack for heavy metal. I like that." He chuckled flattered that she listened to his songs.

"Thanks to Randy. I had the chance to ask him what he listens too and he told me about your band when he was listening to your cd one day." She nodded towards the tall tattooed man that he was listening to Fozzy since he was a fan of heavy metal himself when he was on the road and became a fan of Chris' band after buying the cd's.

"That's a start. When I have a chance, I'll send you a signed copy of our latest cd that's coming out which is called "Sin and Bones". I'm sure you'll really like it." He told her he'd give her a copy of his new cd and sign it for her.

"Thank you. By the way, are you coming back out on the road or just visiting friends?" She was curious if he was back out on the road or just here to visit the boys.

Chris sighed and let out a soft breath. "I don't know yet. Still in negotiations ironing things out. If things do work out, I'll likely be back on the road wrestling since I'm getting that itch to wrestle."

"Ah." Bless nodded with a smile understanding.

"Well Ms. Mendoza, enough about me, what's your story?" Chris was curious about the young friendly woman wanting to get to know her.

"It's a long long story and I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear my sad or sappy stories. I'm working here as a PA or do PR work around the office once in a while or you'd see me working around here in the arena other than that I'm a mother to two wonderful children and engaged to be married." Bless told him it was a long story about her but gave him a short description of what her job was and was a mother of two and getting ready to be married.

"Oh wow. You seem young to be a mom and to be married." Chris noticed how young Bless was and didn't know she had kids or was getting married. She looked to be almost 21 or 22 at most.

"Actually if you want to know I'm 26 so I guess you're guessing I look younger which I get from a lot of people. I'll be 27 December 1." She giggled telling him her real age even though she knew what he was really thinking.

"Dang...You look 21 or 22 which was my guess." Chris whistled since he happened to be off with the number of her age.

"Haha, I get that from a lot of people. Some say I look younger than that like 19 or 20 at most." She laughed telling him that.

"Mama." Catherine called from Stu's arms reaching her little arms out for her mommy to hold her.

"Hey baby girl. You have a good time talking with Uncle Stu?" Her mother asked getting the baby from the Preston man.

"Yeah she did and she's excited she's turning two soon right munchkin?" The Brit joked giving the little girl a tickle earning a little cute giggle from her while her mother held her.

"Yeah I a big girl." She told him proudly.

"And who might this little princess be?" Chris asked smiling at the little girl Bless was holding. She was definitely a little cutie.

"Chris, this is my daughter Catherine." Bless told him as she showed him her daughter as her little girl hid herself shyly.

"Is she adopted, I'm just a bit curious." Chris noticed that Cat didn't look anything like her mother biologically.

"Yeah she's my adopted daughter but I call her my daughter. My fiance Drew Galloway (McIntyre) and I adopted her when she was a little baby. Her biological mother died and her father was a dead beat dad so her father and I took her into our custody." She told him that Cat was adopted when she was just a baby and Drew and herself took her into their care.

"We also have one son Alexander Andrew." She explained that they also had a son together.

"She's a lucky little girl to have you guys to take her in and give her all the love and care in the world." Chris could tell Cat was a lucky little girl that had Bless and Drew take her into their care and give her all the love in the world.

"Yeah she is. She's our pride and joy. Honey, don't be shy. Say hi to Chris, he's a friend of Uncle Randy's." Bless told her daughter to say hi to Chris even though she was a little shy.

Catherine looked at her mother for reassurance as she nodded it was okay knowing her daughter was shy knowing new people.

"Hi." Catherine greeted the Canadian wrestler shyly.

"Hi doll. You're so cute." Chris chuckled thinking Catherine was so cute yet such a shy little girl.

"How old is she?" The Canadian wrestler/musician asked Bless about the little one.

"One and a half. She'll be turning two this coming April 3rd in the spring which is two days after Randy's birthday." She told him Cat would be turning two in April.

"I have three kids myself. Two girls and one boy." Chris told her he too had kids of his own that was almost like Catherine.

"I'm sure they must be cute too." Bless guessed about his kids when he took out a pic of them out of his wallet showing him with his little one's and his wife Jessica.

"They're beautiful and your wife is gorgeous too." She noticed he had such a beautiful family and his wife was just as beautiful.

"Those are my babies. The two girls are twins and Ash is the oldest. He's seven and will be turning eight." Chris was proud of his children telling her about them.

"That boy cute." Catherine mentioned about Ash in the picture looking down at the boy with the short blonde hair just like his daddy.

"That's my boy Ash. Quite like me huh?" Chris chuckled when Catherine was smiling at his son in the picture quite admiring the young boy.

"Yeah. He cute." The little one giggled at the smiling boy in the photo taking a liking to the blonde haired boy.

"Seems like someone has a secret admirer." Bless giggled seeing her daughter admire Ash in the pic when she mentioned how cute he was.

"Yeah she does. I'm sure Ash will surely like you when I tell him about you sweetheart." Chris chuckled telling the little girl that his son would probably like her too putting the pic away in his wallet.

"Hey Irvine." Drew greeted his fellow wrestler walking up to his fiance and daughter.

"Hey Drew. How's it going?" Jericho greeted the tall Scot with a handshake.

"Good good. Can't complain. I see you've met my gals." The Scot chuckled when he went to wrap his arm around Bless and tickled Catherine's chin gently causing her to lightly giggle.

"You lucky dog you. Your fiance is beautiful and have such cute kids. How in the world did a handsome stud like yourself catch a great girl like this?" Chris joked with him.

"Let's just say I had a crush on her the first day she worked here. Silly ol' me was shy so I had Ste do my "dirty work" for me to have him ask Bless to be my girl and we've been happy eversince." Drew chuckled telling the Canadian wrestler how he and Bless came about.

"Damn even become a father at two. I couldn't even picture it but you seem like a good guy for the job." Chris couldn't even imagine Drew like himself becoming a father of two but he seemed like the right guy for the job.

"Bless and I both love kids and want to have a family. Bless and I found Catherine not too long ago abandoned back out in Boston and I couldn't say no to Bless to leave that baby by herself and when she held that baby for the first time. I became attached to Cat the very first day when we had her." Drew smiled remembered that day clearly they found little Catherine together and now she was there's forever.

"She's definitely a little cutie plus I think she has a secret admirer too." Chris chuckled telling him.

"Oh yeah who?" Drew wanted to know who Cat had her eyes on.

"My son Ash after I showed Bless a pic of my girls and my son." Chris told him as Catherine blushed cutely.

"Go figure. I guess she likes him huh?" The Scot gave out a hearty laugh.

"Yup. It's true."

"So are you officially back on the road man?" The Sinister Scotsman couldn't help but ask.

"Not really "officially". Still in talks or negotiations since I have no other tour dates and such. I'm also getting that "itch" to go back to the ring and perform." The musician/wrestler gave the same pep talk to the guys and the same he did with Bless.

"Hope all works out for you then. We'd be glad to have you back on board." The Ayrshire wrestler told Chris he hoped things worked out for him and welcomed him back on board.

"I hope so too." Chris agreed.

"Do you miss it here in the WWE?" Bless asked Chris.

"Sometimes but not a lot. Sure the traveling and performing in front of the fans is great but there are still things I want to pursue with my music career. Wrestling is not in me forever plus I'm not getting younger anymore. I'm here every now and then to help the younger guys out if they need the help so I do what I can to give back."

Bless thought it was a great thing he was doing to still be able to come back out on the road to help out even though he was busy with other things. She admired the guy for that. His hard work paid off and showed that.

"Chris, great to see you back." Punk jumped into the conversation when he seen his good friend and on screen rival in the room knowing he heard his voice even though he happened to overhear him when he was talking with his road wife Kofi Kingston.

"Hey resident Punk. Guys I hope you don't mind, the best in the world and I have some catching up to do. Bless, it was nice meeting you and your family." Chris greeted the tattooed superstar seeing him pop up on scene. The rockstar/wrestler warmly smiled at Bless happy to meet her telling her and Drew he was going to catch up with the new leader of the locker room.

"No problem Chris. It was nice meeting you two." Bless smiled towards the blonde who waved back at her before proceeding to catch up with the best in the world.

"So, any plans for you tonight honey?" Bless asked Drew as she was patting Cat's back knowing the little girl was sleepy snuggling against her.

"Waiting in on Heath and Jinder to see what they decide what they want to do now that the show is almost over. They recommended a nice diner down the street for a peaceful dinner if you and the kids want to come along and join us. He said he might even call PJ (Jus), Shtu (Wade), and Stephen if they want to come along since I'm sure they have nothing else to do for the evening after their matches plus us boys are only doing a short backstage segment." The Sinister Scotsman shrugged unsure of their evening plans since he was waiting on Heath's decision either to go out to dinner for the evening to unwind and was waiting up also for the South African man and his two best friends after their matches to see if they too had other plans.

"Dinner sounds fine. I'm famished." She too knew she was starving since she hadn't had anything to eat that evening.

"I quite am too plus we too need unwind for the night and put the kiddos down to bed as soon as we either hit a hotel or unless we could travel with Shtu and the guys."He agreed with her and knew they too needed to unwind for the evening after their daily activities and put the kids down for their naps.

"I can't wait either. I'm ready to go to bed after we eat. I just want to snuggle in your arms tonight and I think I need one of your famous back rubs." She giggled softly.

"That could be taken cared of once the kids are down to sleep." He let her know winking and gave her smooth cheek a kiss.

The Ayrshire man gave his daughter a soft smile when he noticed she was out for the count knowing she probably had to be tired.

"Poor baby. I think Cat is ready to go to bed." He observed her as he rubbed her head gently that laid on his fiance's shoulder.

"I think so too. Poor baby had a tiring day. After we eat we'll put her down to bed. I'm sure Alex will need his sleep too until I need to feed him in the middle of the night." The raven haired beauty knew Cat had to be tired after the whole day and spending time with her Uncles as well. She too knew Alex needed to be put to bed before he woke up in the middle of the night for his nightly feeding.

Once the boys finished up their segment, they got ready to go for the evening and Heath was just waiting on PJ's text to see if he and the guys were ready to join them.

A few minutes later the one man rock band got a text message from his best friend letting him know he, Stu, and Ste were on their way once they got their showers and meeting them out in front once they got their things packed.

A peaceful meal and hot coffee's and cappuccino to go for Bless, the guys including herself decided opting for the hotel for the evening to crash since none of them wanted to drive that evening since they were all tired and beat after the show.

They all agreed on the idea and decided to room in Stu's suite for the evening since there was plenty of room for everyone. Bless, Drew, and the kids could take the living room since there was a pull out couch, Justin and Heath could room together in the guest room which had two separate beds in one room, Stu had his own room and Ste had the ajoining room next to their's.

Once the group was situated, they bid good night to each other before the other went to their respective rooms for a peaceful slumber.


	153. Abandoned Baby Chapter 153

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 153**

The next morning Bless woke up at the crack of dawn when the sun was beginning to peek out the windows of the hotel room. She slowly got out of her fiance's arms careful not to wake her sleeping prince to reach for her phone to check the time to see it was only 7:30AM before putting it back on the table.

Since she had time to herself, she decided to walk out in her pj's out to the patio by herself to check out the view of the streets of Minnesota before leaving the city for their next tour in a few hours to Aberdeen where their next show was going to be at also the hometown of Daniel Bryan.

Bless smiled to herself as she closed the patio doors behind her just to take in the sights and sounds of the bustling city below while the sun was rising over the buildings of the cityscape. Cars honked down below on the streets passing by or waiting for traffic to keep on going while on the side walks were people either going to school, work, or wherever they were going for that day.

She never knew such a city could be this beautiful during the day time. The quiet time she had to herself to take this all in was so peaceful and calming to her. It was a warm day as well as the sun shined down on her from the sky that lit up the clear blue skies.

"Hey baby. You okay?" Drew greeted his fiance after he just woke up not seeing her in the room when she wasn't in his arms when he seen her silhouette outside the door as he had the baby monitor in one hand placing it down on the table just in case one of the kids got up.

Bless caught her breath when she got startled by the handsome Scot's voice.

"Don't scare me like that." She told him playfully slapping her fiance on the chest before walking over to her to kiss her good morning and wrapping his toned arms around her.

"I'm sorry darling. I woke up and you were gone." He told her pouting snuggling her to him.

"I decided to wake up early when I saw the sun rising and wanted to catch a glimpse of the city before we leave here later today. I found it peaceful and quiet. I didn't want to wake you also." She explained why she was up early as she cuddled into his tanktop covered chest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked him as they watched the sun rise over the cityscape together.

"Not more beautiful than my future wife." He complimented her in his soft raspy voice giving her a soft smile.

"You're so adorable you know that?" She giggled as she loved how his arms encircled around her petite waist feeling as if this were a romantic cliche in a movie.

"I try." He chuckled as she could feel the rumble of his laughter emit from his chest.

After the cute couple spent a few minutes in sweet silence glancing out at the city scape, Bless wondered if any of the other boys were up that way they could get up early and get something to eat for breakfast downstairs before leaving for Aberdeen.

"Honey, I'm gonna take a warm shower. Can you watch the kiddos while I'm in that way I can see if the boys are up?" The petite woman told her future husband she was going to take a hot shower while he watched the kids that way after she could check on the guys.

"Yeah sure baby." Drew didn't mind looking out for the kids while Bless decided to take her morning shower that way she could get all packed and he could take his shower after she was finished she too would care for the kids once they were up.

Bless grabbed what she needed which was a cute black sleeveless tube top, her bra and underwear, and her skinny blue jeans along with her toiletries and towel to bring to the bathroom.

Once Bless finished her shower, she quickly dried her hair and curled it, put on some light makeup and lip gloss, and got dressed.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Drew was up with Alexander feeding him his bottle as she put her stuff in a laundry bag with the rest of her luggages.

"Hey there little guy. You woke up hungry huh?" Bless smiled seeing her and Drew's son walking over to him to give Alex a kiss on the forehead.

"He woke up hungry so I decided to tend to Al."

"Hon, why don't you go take your shower next while the water is still warm, I'll continue to feed Alex his bottle." Bless suggested to her fiance to go take a shower and get ready while she was going to feed their son.

"Alrighty. Sport, be good for mum." The Scot agreed as he passed over mommy duties to his future wife.

Drew took his turn for a shower after grabbing his things in his bags.

Stu was the first to get up from bed when his alarm rang at 8:00AM. He gave out a sleepy yawn as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his green eyes before chucking the blankets off his body and letting his feet hit the floor.

He stretched his sore and tired muscles and walked out of his room to see Bless was in the living room by herself on the bed feeding Alexander and Catherine was still asleep on her daddy's side of the bed with Cubby in her arms.

"Morning." The Preston man greeted the pretty raven haired girl with a warm smile.

"Good morning Stu." Bless greeted him good morning when she heard his soft spoken British accent.

"You're up early."

"I was up early this morning to check out the city before we leave for Aberdeen." She told him she was up earlier before their next stop to the next city tour.

"Such a great city but it's too bad we have to leave so quick." Stu knew this was a great place to be but it was sad they had to leave.

"I know. I wish we could've stayed longer." Bless sighed wishing they could've gone sight seeing but time didn't really allow them since they were always on the go.

After Drew finished his shower, he came out dressed in a buttoned down olive t-shirt and a pair of black track pants.

"Hey, there's my baby girl." Drew smiled when he seen his daughter was up smiling at hm from the bed as she was just getting up.

"Dada!" She squeaked happily when he walked over to hug and kiss her good morning.

"Shtu, you can have the shower now if you want to get ready." Drew told his best bud who was talking with Bless about what to do during the day before they left the city now that he seen he was awake.

"Alright thanks man." Stu nodded as he went to his room to grab his stuff and take his shower.

"Honey, can you feed Catty her bottle and get her ready while I take little Alex with me to go check on the guys?" Bless requested her fiance while she and Alex went to go check on the trio.

"No prob babe." Drew didn't mind as he walked over grabbing Cat who was reaching her little arms for him to pick her up as he did so to get her ready for the day and give the baby her bottle.

Bless walked into Heath and PJ's room to see the two young men were still snoozing away warm in their beds like two little boys not ready to go to school yet.

She first walked over to the South African man.

"Peej, wake up sweetie." Bless murmured softly to her best friend rubbing his hair gently getting to awake from bed.

Hmmmm..." The sleepy jungle boy mumbled in his sleep.

"PJ, wake up. Come on wolf boy." Bless smiled as she tried waking him causing the young sleepy werewolf to open one eye before the other slowly to see Bless was up and at'em along with Alex.

"Wha...what time is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Almost nine. Wake up and get showered right away since we have to be packed before 11." She told him softly stroking his soft werewolf styled hair.

"Alright alright, I'm up." He grumbled sleepily even though he wasn't much of a morning person letting himself wake up first before giving out a soft yawn walking over his bags to collect his things to go shower.

She then walked over to the one man rock band and did the same with him opening the curtains causing the red head country bumpkin to squint when the sun started to reflect the dark room into brightness.

"Rock band, wake up. We have to get up early and start getting ready to leave before 11." Bless told him that he had to be up too knowing they had to start cleaning up the room along with PJ and get himself ready that morning.

"Awwww, I don't want to get up yet. I feel warm in my blankets." He pouted still with a sleepy look.

"I know sweetie but you've got to get up. You and Peej can sleep more on the tour bus while we travel." She giggled telling him with a soft smile.

"Okay." He nodded even though sadly he didn't feel like getting up yet though he knew Bless was right.

Hearing shuffling in the connecting room since the wall wasn't really thin, she could hear Stephen (Sheamus) was up already.

After all the guys were ready, they made sure to help clean up and do their chores including Bless who helped too with the hotel chores making sure everything was spic and span before house keeping came in that morning to take whatever they needed.

Drew and the guys placed their respective tip for the house keepers or maids on the table in the living room before grabbing everything they needed to make their way down to the lobby for breakfast on the go then proceeded to give their key cards to front desk before packing all their belongings in the bus.

The boys including Bless and the kids were settled in right away making itinerary plans on what they were going to do once they were Aberdeen over breakfast. The boys were going to be doing radio shows when they got there, probably hang out after interviews and radio just to see what the city provided, work out early at the gym before settling in for naps if they could catch some sleep in between, and be at the arena before 6:30 in the evening to work with their peers and colleagues to get themselves ready for Raw, Smackdown tapings for Friday, Superstar's tapings, and whatever show needed to be done.

Once planning had been finished, the guys settled themselves in. The boys picked straws who would be driver first and navigator and what hours they would switch when the other got tired to take over.

Stu and Stephen got the shortest straws. Stephen would be the driver for the day while the Brit would be the navigator for him. PJ and Heath would take over if the other two felt tired later.

Meanwhile PJ sat in his lounge chair with his his earplugs plugged in his ears listening to music on his cd player sitting by the window watching the scenery go by which was his favorite thing to do when they traveled.

Heath was probably in his room watching some sort of Zombie movie until he had fallen asleep once again.

Drew and Bless were helping each other tend to the kids and give them their breakfast and play with them for the day to keep them occupied.


	154. Abandoned Baby Chapter 154

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 154**

The next day when Bless and the guys along with the kids got to the arena, they were all hanging out before the show. When they got to the locker room, they seen John Cena in the locker room along with some of the guys like Rey Mysterio (Oscar Guiterrez). JTG, Justin Gabriel (PJ), Darren Young, Titus O' Neil, with a few guys that had the hip hop skills in a circle in a hip hop rap battle and others who were laughing in the background watching them.

To Bless who observed them seemed to be highly amused at others who were losing the battle against John who could spit out a few lines.

"He's good." Bless told her fiance watching the former Dr. of Thuganomics rapping against some good friends that were just goofing around laughing. They were amazed at how good John was at his skills.

"Yeah he is. Damn, it seems like one by one the guys drop like flies." Drew too was amazed at how good the chaingang leader was doing. The guys seem too be taking in stride of losing since they were bored and wanted to just goof with John.

Randy Orton, his best friend raised John's hand in victory as he laughed about how impressed he was with his best bud in his rap battle. Everyone around him clapped and hollered.

"Hey guys." Bless greeted the boys as she put her bags in her cubby hole along with Drew's before putting the kids down.

"Hey baby doll." Titus was the first to greet the small petite woman with a warm smile.

"Hey T." She greeted the very tall athlete who greeted her first.

"What are you guys up too?" She asked him while Drew helped her with the kids.

"Nothin' really. Just us guys goofin' around before show time." He smiled warmly at her.

"Seems like you guys are having a good time." The young woman smiled as she took Cat in her arms.

"We are. Us boyz just being boys is all." He shrugged chuckling.

"How's mother hood treating you so far?" He asked seeing her with the little girl in her arms. He heard from various circles about the little girl being adopted by her and Drew.

"Pretty good. Drew and I are enjoying it." She couldn't be more happier.

"It seems it. You just have that happy motherly glow." He could tell Bless was happy with her family.

"That's true. I love my kids and would do anything for them." She told him as Cat tugged on her hand letting her know she wanted something to drink.

"Mama baba." Catherine told her.

"Okay baby." Bless nodded grabbing the bottle from her daughter's diaper bag.

"Hi sweetheart. Aren't you a cutie?" Titus greeted the small little toddler with a warm smile.

Catherine shielded her face in her mother's arms.

"She's shy, aren't you sweetie, This is my friend Titus. Why don't you say hi?" Bless suggested to her daughter stroking her hair.

"It's okay sweetheart. I don't bite. I'm a good friend of your mother's." Titus let the little girl know.

The little girl asked her mommy if it was okay to say hi as she nodded.

"Hi." Catherine smiled at him.

"Hey there little one. You're so cute." Titus smiled at her causing her to giggle cutely.

"What's her name?" Titus asked Bless about the little girl.

"Catherine Rose. She's one and half." Bless smiled feeding her daughter her bottle.

"That's a beautiful name for such a cute little girl. She must be a good baby." The tall athlete told her.

"I agree. She is a very good baby and very good sister to her baby brother." Bless told Titus how Cat was a good baby and a good sister.

'That's very good she's adjusting very well to things and being a good sister. You must of taught her well." He guessed that's how she was raised.

"I agree. I taught her well and she'll be learning a lot."

After talking to the tall man, she was greeted by the Boston grown superstar known to many as John Cena.

"Hey sweetie." John greeted the petite woman after talking with Randy.

"Hey JC." Bless smiled at her good friend.

"How are you and the kiddos?" He asked how they were doing.

"Pretty good thanks. Busy with work and also taking care of the kids." She told him how life was.

"Good to hear how things are going. Seems like work and home life has been keeping you busy." He noticed how busy she was at work and plus taking care of her and Drew's kids at the same time.

"Yeah it has. I try to balance both though to make things work."

"That's not a bad thing at all as long as you're enjoying your job and taking care of the children."

"That's true. The two week trip also did me some good so I feel like I'm back in the swing of things." She felt relaxed and felt comfortable in her environment around her after her and Drew's two week vacation in Scotland.

"That's why you sound mighty chipper as of late." He noticed there was just a sudden change to her.

"Yup. I've been rethinking things maybe it's good for me to be out on the road and the kids get to see their aunties and uncles so that's why Drew dragged me out here to come out here and I'll get to see everyone again." She had been on a positive mood as of late after the trip and thought it would be a good idea for the kids to see their "aunts and uncles" and for Bless to see her friends.

"It's good to see you happy shorty. I like to hear that." John was happy to hear she was her usual peppy self.

"I am happy and I'm glad Drew brought me out here. I never noticed I was that happy to be back."

"Welcome back on board Bless." John told her walking over to give her one of his famous hugs.

"Thanks." She appreciated the gentle squeeze hugging him back.

"So how does it feel to be back at work?" He wanted to know really how she felt.

"I don't know honestly but it just feels great to be back and back on the groove of things as if I've never had left."

After Bless finished feeding Catherine her bottle, she put the spit rag over her shoulder as she patted Cat's back.

The baby whined a little against her.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie. Try and go to sleep." Bless softly spoke to her little girl continuing to pat her back and kissed her head.

"Hey there's my little lady." Stu (Wade) came in with Heath hot on his heels dragging his suitcase behind him when he seen Catherine.

"Hey Stuart. Hey Rockband." Bless was talking with John when she heard the former NEXUS team mates come in the room.

"Hey sweetheart. Hey sweetcheeks." The two men greeted her with kisses to the cheek as they approached her and kissed the baby too.

"Is my little lady falling asleep?" The Brit asked about Catherine.

"Yeah she was cranky so I'm just trying to put her down for her nap." Bless turned to him now as she was patting Cat's back as Cat's head was leaning on Bless' shoulder.

"Poor sweetheart." He felt for the little angel who was laying her head on her mother's shoulder trying not to fight for sleep and was soon losing the battle as he turned to the young girl and her daughter while he and Heath were unpacking their stuff.

"I know. It's okay baby. Mommy's here." Bless soothed her little girl that whimpered tiredly.

"Hey what's wrong with my little angel?" Heath asked when he heard Catherine cry walking up to Bless and the little girl.

"She's just cranky. I think she'll be out pretty soon." Bless reassured the country bumpkin Catherine was just cranky and needed a nap.

"Awwww angel, are you just sleepy?" The redhead country man asked Catherine stroking her head gently that rested on her mommy's shoulder watching her for a few minutes with a smile.

Catherine stuck her thumb in her mouth as she was fighting to open and close her eyes.

Bless took her bottle and placed it down on the cubby bench and continued to sooth her little girl to sleep.

A few minutes later Cat was out like a light breathing softly against Bless' neck.

"Someone's a sleepy head." Randy noticed his niece was asleep in his best friend's arms.

"Yeah she was. Drew and I have to adjust her to the travel schedule more. She's just not used to it yet." She said softly stroking Catherine's back and hair soothingly.

"So how is motherhood treating you?" Randy asked since he was rarely with her and had to know things were.

"Pretty good. I enjoy being a mommy and Drew enjoys being a daddy. He helps me a lot of the time with them when he's not out on the road." Bless enjoyed a mom and Drew helped her a lot with the kids when he wasn't traveling.

"Good to hear things are finally going well and you seem to be back in the groove of things." He noticed she was adjusting back to the traveling again when she came back to work.

"Agreed. Not only do I enjoy being a mom but I love working out here on the road and getting to see the road family again as if I've never left this place."

"I'm glad to hear that honey. It's good to see you traveling with us. Most of us here have missed you and the kids."

"I missed you guys and gals too and glad to be back and traveling makes me feel so relaxed especially if we're out of state to see different places."

"Are you and Drew settling down one day after you two get married and give the kids an easy life?" The Viper was wondering if Bless considering settling down with the Scot and the kids one day.

"To be honest, I don't know yet. I do have to think of the kids as well when it comes to their education in the future. On the other hand they could have a tutor here on the road I guess if things work out with me and Drew working since he and I are thinking of relocating near Stu's apartment and when we plan to have another baby down the road. If Drew is thinking of settling down, I'd be okay with it and stopping the travel with him to take care of things back at home but for now the two of us are still young and on the move. My most important goal is the kids if the decision comes down for them for me and Drew to stop working and settle down more. Maybe once the kids are situated and more grown up, they could come back out with us on the road unless things change because of their schooling when Drew and I approach that subject. I would hate to leave the children with a nanny and don't want to be away from them for so long and neither does Drew so we'll see how things will play out."

"I hope things will work out whichever you and Drew will choose. You two will work it out together when it comes down to raising the children."

"I hope so. I really want us to be happy growing old together to see our kids grow up and to see their future kids that way Drew and I can maybe have grand kids one day and help them raise them you know."

"I share the same sentiments when it comes to Alanna. I want to make sure she's okay and doesn't have to worry about anything in the future as long as she's taken cared of." The blue eyed tattooed wrestler could share the same sentiments with her when it came to his daughter.

"Maybe when I'm in my forties, I might stop wrestling and help the younger guys out once in a while if they need tips and advice and still be home to take care of my family at home at the same time but not traveling as much." Randy explained to her as he sat down beside Bless explaining how he planned his life out when he stopped wrestling.

"That seems fair. I don't blame you and you would want to see Alanna grow up more since you couldn't be there the first few years of her childhood since you've been on the road a lot to try and provide for your family just like your father was. I'm sure Sam too could have more time with you since you two haven't had a chance to really do things together."

"Yeah that's true. There's still a lot I want to do and maybe go on vacation somewhere with my family or spend time with them at home."

"I have the same thoughts as well maybe when I'm in my thirties or forties what I want to do with my life. I too want to get into different projects when I have some down time at home, get married, and have another baby hopefully."

"It'll be nice to have another baby around." Randy chuckled when he heard that Bless wanted to have a third baby.

"Agreed even though I don't want my babies to grow too fast but I want them to have another sibling around and want them to be close."

"They will. You're a good mom with them." Randy told Bless they would be close like Cat was now with Alex. She was such a good mom to the kids.

"Thanks Rand. That means a lot." Bless felt touched that he meant that and she took that to heart. She was so blessed to have the Viper as her best friend.

"You're my best friend. I'm supposed to say that." He chuckled warm heartedly.

"Are you going home this week after the tour?" She asked if he was going home this week to see his family.

"Probably might next week for at least two days then head back to the road again." Randy guessed.

"That seems too short." Bless told him how short his home "vacation" was.

"I agree it is short but on the other hand Alanna and Sam get to spend time with me for that time being."

"Yeah that's true." She had to agree.

"How are Sam and Lanna by the way?"

"They're doing good. Sammy misses you though and she hopes you get in touch with her." Randy told her how much his wife missed hearing from her.

"I'll have to try and get in touch with her this week that way we can talk to each other."

Randy nodded agreeing with her as he sat beside her warming up.

"Hey Bless." Nat greeted her best friend as she walked in with her fiance on her arm leading the way.

"Hey Natalie." Blessed teased the Canadian girl that walked in with (TJ) Tyson.

"I hate you." Nat poked out her tongue at her friend in a playful manner.

Bless had to laugh. "I love you too."

"What time did you get in?" The pink and blonde haired diva asked as TJ walked off real quick to get ready since he and Nat just got in.

"About an hour and a half ago or so. Drew I guess left off somewhere with Heath or Stephen so he left me with the kids even though this one is pretty much asleep and Alex is asleep in his stroller for a while and should be up in a few for a bottle." Bless guessed until Drew left off somewhere not noticing he had left the room till Heath came in or second guessing he had gone off somewhere to talk to his best friend while she took care of the kids.

"Baby girl, you want me to put Cat down in her portable playpen that way she can lie down?" The blue eyed Viper asked if Bless wanted him to put Cat down in her playpen to lie down comfortably.

"I got her from here Rand. Usually sometimes she doesn't want me to put her down so I just hold her because she hates being away from me."

"Someone is a mama's girl." Nat giggled as she sat beside her friend watching the cute little one year old snoozing away lightly on her mom's shoulder.

"Cat is a mama's girl through and through. She adores Drew too so she's also a daddy's little girl with her finger wrapped around him." Bless told her as she continued to pat the baby's back gently as the one year old softly breathed against her neck dozing off.

"Seriously, how do you do raise two kids while on the road, isn't it tough?" Nat asked her if Bless had a hard time raising Cat and Alex while she and Drew were constantly traveling.

"It's not easy most of the time but with these two, they're easy to handle. Drew and I still have to learn to adjust schedules for the kids though and get them used to it when we travel a lot. Alex and Cat are good babies though and never a fuss."

The young Canadian diva nodded listening to her good friend. It seemed like she and Drew had great parenting skills when it came to them and both babies were easy to handle. Looking at Cat and Alex though made her realize that they would become each others best friends when they grew up.

Since Cat was deep asleep, Bless tried to see if she could put her daughter down in her playpen that way she could rest comfortably and careful not to wake the peaceful little girl.

"Here, let me have her baby girl." Randy could see Bless could use some help with the little darling and knew her arms would get tired holding her for so long so he decided to help take over.

"Thanks Randy." Softly saying not to wake Catherine.

The St. Louis resident handled the one year old girl with tender care placing her in his huge arms as he laid her down carefully in the playpen placing her little head on the pillow before placing her stuffed dog Cubby in her arms and following her pink baby blanket on her.

Bless smiled watching Randy being so sweet and loving towards Cat watching the little girl sleep. He truly adored her as if she was his own.

"She's out like a light." The St. Louis man smiled turning to his best friend.

"Yeah she is. You're so good with her." Bless had to observe them together.

"I guess it's the fatherly instincts kicking in." He chuckled as he got back in his spot as he smiled at Cat whom he loved like his own family. He had grown fond of the little girl and was happy to call her his niece even though she wasn't his by blood.

A few minutes later Alex began to wake from his slumber as Bless walked over and tended to her little guy.

"Hey sweetpea. Did you sleep good?" Bless smiled cuddling the little infant she swaddled in her arms.

Bless loved doting over her son. He was her pride and joy. To bring such a beautiful child into this world was such a blessing to her. Looking down at Alex, she could see herself and Drew in his features.

"He's so tiny." The pink and blonde haired diva giggled looking down at a blue blanket covered Alex in her petite arms.

"He is for now. He'll grow into a big boy just like Drew." Bless had to agree with her and he would grow fast just like his father.

She grabbed Alex's bottle and started feeding him his milk after unscrewing the lid off the top of the bottle.

The young mother smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Alex's forehead while feeding him.

"So why the name Alex, did you and Drew name him after Stu?" The beautiful diva inquired why they named their son Alex and guessed it was after Stu after all his middle name was Alexander.

"I just actually picked it out of the baby book the one day going through boys names and it just stuck with me. I love the name Alexander but I decided to shorten the name to Alex though then chose Drew's name for his middle name and gave Alex Drew's last name." Bless explained how she came up with Alex's name.

"That is so cute." Nat thought how the raven haired mother chose her son's name. It was just perfect.

"So any wedding plans yet for you and Drew?" She leaned forward and faced Bless with a smile hoping she'd say something about it.

Bless had to giggle at the excitement on her friend's face knowing she wanted her and Drew to finally be married and happy.

"Well we're deciding either between a Spring maybe for the civil wedding in a few months and want our closest family and friends just to witness us get married then maybe in a year or two I think I want to plan a summer church wedding." She explained how she wanted her wedding to be planned.

"That sounds like something I could picture." Nat had to agree with Bless. She couldn't wait till the two were finally married and have a happy life together.

"Where are you and Drew planning the church wedding?" The beautiful diva asked her.

"Probably in Tampa or Hawaii." Bless giggled thinking either of the two.

"Hawaii would be a really romantic place to get married." The Canadian beauty told her.

"I know isn't it and maybe planned to get married out in the beach near the ocean would be perfect." Bless sighed picturing how she and Drew would get married put a smile on her face. She was looking forward to being his wife.

Nat had a big smile on her face knowing what the young woman beside her was thinking. She too was picturing that same vision Bless had explained and it was almost pictured in her head like a photographic memory.

Randy chuckled watching the two girls gossip about Bless' future wedding. They seemed to be having fun having their girl talk. To Bless, she had everything in place how she wanted to get married to Drew. She looked so happy go lucky and he hoped in his heart that she would remain happy and Drew would treat her right this time including his kids.

"Hey sweetie." PJ greeted his best friend after just walking in the locker room after his match against Damien Sandow.

"Hey Peej." Bless turned around when she was met by her best friend the African Sensation Justin Gabriel.

"I thought I heard you in hear." He chuckled as he came in to see her walking over to kiss her cheek and nodded at Nattie who smiled warmly at him.

"How was your match?" She asked him how everything went.

"Perfect but sore. I should be fine though." He reassured everything went smoothly even though he was a little banged up but okay nonetheless.

"Maybe a hot shower should help you cool down or a certain foxy girl could help you." She giggled winking as he kind of looked down and blushed.

"You're thinking of her aren't you?" It was Nattie's turn to tease him now.

"Well...sorta." He had to admit how much he loved the Foxy redhead.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date, seriously you two would make such a cute couple." Bless thought it would be a good idea to ask the Foxy girl out while he had the chance before someone else snatched her up.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He shrugged hoping to give it a try.

"Any way, enough about me, how's motherhood treating my best friend?" He asked as he grabbed himself a water bottle from his chiller ice pack which was in a separate bag before turning his attention back to the young mother.

"Pretty good. I'm enjoying it and these two kids are my greatest strengths if I have to be honest." Bless nodded towards her and Drew's son Alex and Catherine who was fast asleep in her playpen.

"It seems so the way I could see how much you love them with all your heart and soul." The South African werewolf could tell how much his best friend loved being a mother.

"I do love them and would do anything for my children." She told him as she held the little bundle of joy in her arms rocking him.

"I don't blame you baby girl. I'm happy for you but I just don't want Drew to hurt you or the kids." PJ was always honest with Bless in how he felt and didn't want her or the kids to get hurt like the last time.

Bless knew how her best friend felt when Drew did hurt her, it hurt him too. He hated to see them suffer so much. The African man had it in his heart to protect them.

"I know you want to protect us Peej but I'm a big girl and I can handle Drew. You and the guys can't always fight my battles for me." She loved PJ and the guys with all her heart and soul even like family but she knew she could handle her fiance on her own when she had the kids best interest at times. Sometimes she hated it when they would be so macho around her to fight her battles for her when she could stand up for herself.

"Baby girl, are you sure you want to go along with this and get married to Drew. I just don't trust him quite yet." The African Sensation was just looking out for her since he didn't fully trust the Scot.

"PJ, I love you but I am and will be ready to marry Drew soon. I love him and he loves me. He and I worked things out and have been trying our best to get our relationship back on track for the sake of our kids." She told him how much they loved each other and were working things out for the sake of the kids.

"I just hope you know what you're doing sweetie because I care about you." PJ told Bless how much he cared for her.

"I know Peej. I'm a big girl. I'll be okay." She reassured him with a warm smile.

The South African man sighed nodding trusting Bless even though he though he couldn't fully trust Drew just yet even though they were trying to mend things as long as their friendship went. He just didn't want to see Bless and the kids hurting again.

"PJ, I think you need to give Bless a break. She can handle herself and I trust her myself. She makes good judgment even when it comes down to her and the children. If Drew does hurt Bless again, you can be there for her when she needs to run to you but I just don't see Drew hurting her anymore including the kids." Nat also had her full trust in Bless and trusted her in good judgment.

"I dunno Nat. Do you really think you know Drew like I do?" He asked the tall diva If she knew Drew like he did.

"Peej, I may not know Drew like the back of my hand but he seems like an okay and genuine guy. Give Bless and Drew a break for once. If they want to work things out, just leave it be." Nat told the South African to leave things up to Drew and Bless to work things out for themselves.

"Thanks Nat. I love you." Bless smiled at her friend who stuck up for her.

"Love you too honey." Nat returned the smile and hugged her friend back.

"PJ, I love you, I really do but I promise if things get bad between Drew and myself, I promise to come running back to you and so will the kids." Bless promised him she would run back into her best friend's arms if she needed him and so would the kids.

"I trust you sweetheart. It's your fiance I don't trust yet." He sighed walking over her to take her hands into her's.

"I know you don't Peej but I can take care of myself. Just let me and Drew work things out for ourselves." She told him softly looking into his eyes.

"Alright. I'm here if you ever need me." He reassured her that he would be there anytime for her.

"Thanks Peej. That really means a lot to me. I love you." She squeezed the South African Werewolf.

"I love you too." He affectionately told her giving her a gentle squeeze back.

A few minutes later Alex began to fuss causing the young mom to get him.

"Hey sweetie. What's the matter huh?" She cooed picking up the small infant in her arms.

"Do you need a new diaper?" She asked him if he needed to be changed.

"Nat, do you want to help me change this little guy?" Bless asked her diva friend if she wanted to help change Alex.

"I'd love too." Nat nodded wanting to volunteer.

"Great. Peej, do you mind watching your niece for me while I go change Al?" Bless turned to her best friend to watch Catherine while she went to change a fussy Alex.

"Sure sweets." He nodded with a warm smile seeing the little angel in her playpen out like a light. She seemed so calm and peaceful in her sleep.

The two girls walked off to the bathroom together to change Alex.

"You're a natural Nat. You'd be a great mom one day." Bless was impressed with the way the pink and blonde haired diva changed the baby's diaper.

"I had a lot of practice with my nieces and nephews back home plus it would help me and TJ get the practice once we have kids of our own someday." Nat smiled telling Bless she had lots of practice with her own nieces and nephews to get practice when she and TJ wanted kids of their own.

"You and Teej thinking of having kids?" Bless asked as she snapped Alex's onesie after Nat put on the new diaper on while Alex suckled on his pacifier.

"Maybe someday when the two of us are married and settle down." The pretty diva explained.

"I think you and Teej would make excellent parents." Bless thought Nat and TJ would make great parents one day.

After the women changed Alex, they returned to the room where Cat was now awake and was being bounced on PJ's knee as she was giggling.

Nat too left to go accompany her fiance out to the ring who had a match with Alex Riley.

"Hey there sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?" Bless asked her daughter who giggled out loud.

"She woke up so I tended to her. She was happy when she seen me right munchkin?" The South African werewolf asked her.

"Yea!" She exclaimed happily.

"Are you hungry baby?" Bless asked Catherine after she put Alex back down in his stroller as he happily sucked on his pacifier.

"No hungy." Catherine told her.

"Alright, if you want your snacks, they're in your book bag honey." The young mom told her daughter.

"Otay." Catherine nodded.

"Hey there's my girl." Drew spoke when he seen his daughter with PJ as he walked in the room with Heath and Jinder.

"Dada!" Catherine exclaimed happy to see Drew as she hopped off PJ's lap into Drew's awaiting arms as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Were you a good girl for Uncle PJ?" The Scot asked her.

"I good girl." She told him with a bright smile.

"That's what I like to hear." He chuckled tickling her as she giggled out loud which was music to Bless' ears.

"Hey there munchkin." Heath greeted his favorite niece with a smile.

"Hi Unca Wockband." The little toddler was let down from Drew's arms walking over to the redhead and cuddled Heath in a big hug.

"Awwww thank you sweetie." Heath felt so touched when the little girl gave him a hug.

"Hey babe, how did the match go?" Bless asked as she approached her fiance with a kiss.

"It went good. Us boys had fun too so no complaints." Drew told her with a smile that he and the guys had fun.

"Good. You look sexy by the way." She happened to notice how sexy her fiance looked all in leather and the cowboy hat made him extra hot.

"Thank you darlin'." Drew smiled giving her a peck on the lips.

"So now that the show is over, what we planning to do tonight?" Bless asked what the itinerary for the evening was if the boys planned on going out to wind down.

"Well we could go eat out at Ruby Tuesday's or possibly Outback Steak House which isn't too far off from our hotel before settling in for the night or we could leave tonight to head to the next state." PJ remembered seeing the two restaurants before they got to the arena. It would be a good idea just to spend time together as a family and wind down for the evening after the show had ended or they could leave right away that way they could get to their next destination by morning.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bless thought.

"I'm in. I'm famished." Heath agreed with Bless.

"Count me in." Drew concurred.

"I'd say yes to that." Jinder too had to agree with his friends.

"Alrighty, I think all we have to do is now wait on Stu and Stephen to see what they say if they want to join us." PJ nodded and hoped to wait in on Stephen and Stu's decision if they wanted to join in their little group.

A few minutes later Nat and TJ had just walked back in the room after he finished his match and Nat just happened to just accompany her fiance back to the room.

"Hey you two. How did your match go workhorse?" Bless greeted the young couple and asked how his match was.

"Pretty good and not complaining." TJ smiled as he grabbed a towel and wiped himself down.

"Do you two have any plans for the evening?" The young PA asked what their plans were after the show.

"Actually TJ and I are gonna get a red eye flight back home tonight. We have three days off till the next show so we'll likely meet up again in another state." The pretty pink and blonde haired diva told her friend she and Teej were heading back home for a few days to rest and relax before heading to the next city.

"Have a safe flight out." Bless told her friend.

"You know it. What about you sweetie, any plans before heading out?" It was Nat's turn to ask Bless.

"Peej and most of us will likely head out to eat at one of the restaurants before we head for the hotel and head to the next town by bus unless we have other plans so either tonight after we eat we may decide if we're going to travel that way we get to the next state early morning if the guys are not too tired to drive." Bless explained what their plans were and if they were either leaving that same evening for the next state or stay at a hotel if the guys were too tired to drive.

"Sounds like a good plan. Have a safe drive out if you guys are leaving tonight." The Anvilette let Bless know with a warm smile.

After Stu and Stephen had their matches, they got their showers, dressed, and were packed to go.

PJ invited the men with the rest of the group to eat out who finished up their showers and getting dressed.

"I'm in. I'm starving." Stu agreed.

"Aye. I agree with big man here." The Irishman too nodded.

"Great, it's settled then. I think we could take a walk out to out back unless you guys are too tired and want to take the bus that way we could head out to the next state in the morning."

"I think we should get settled in at the hotel then head out maybe say early morning by five and get to our next destination around early afternoon or sometime after lunch." The Irish Hooligan explained how they should set up their travel itinerary.

"I agree with Ste. That sounds like a good time for us plus we could use a good few hours of sleep before we head out." The one man rockband had to agree with his fellow colleague.

The men all nodded agreeing how their plans were going to work out and got ready to go including Bless and the kids to take the bus to the restaurant and at least they could eat in their travel bus in peace and not be bombarded by fans before heading to the hotel for the evening to wind down.


	155. Abandoned Baby Chapter 155

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 155**

Hello again my fellow readers! I just want to warn people before reading this, there will be some love making scenes in these next few chapters so just want to warn you before reading! If you're not into the love making sessions in the next few chapters, I suggest you skip these chapters, other than that for others who can handle it, keep on reading and enjoy the story! :-)

A couple of weeks after the WWE tour, it was time for Bless, Drew, and the kids to go home.

Walking up to the mailbox, the young woman opened it to see she had a few letters, junk mail, her check, and some bills to pay.

Drew was just opening the door to the house as he strolled Alex in his stroller and she had Catherine on her hip. The Scot walked in the house putting Alex in his rocker swing by the couch before putting his bags over by the door and joining his future wife.

Bless walked up the door with her belongings in one hand and Catherine in the other arm.

She let the little girl down as soon as they got in the house as the little one year old toddled herself to her room to go play.

The raven haired beauty sighed as she put her luggage off to the side before looking at the mails she received. She looked through the junk mails and tossed those aside, her bills in the middle to pay it while she had some time to kill, she then would put her check in the bank the next day in the morning when she had some time to go out to run errands and go grocery shopping, she had another letter from her sister's friend and room mate Lynn probably wondering when she was going to come pick up her sister's things which would just have to wait. she then noticed a small package in an envelope signed to her name.

Looking at the envelope on the top left was from Carla. Bless smiled and rummaged through it and what dropped out of the package was a blue velvet box. The WWE PA opened it carefully to see it was her 2 carat princess cut promise ring Drew gave her. Carla must of remembered it and she would have to call her back to thank her for giving it back to her.

Bless put it back on her left ring finger as it sparkled in the sunlight from the window where she sat.

"Hey, what's that?" Drew asked what his fiance was looking at.

"It's the princess cut promise ring you gave me. Carla mailed it to me." The future bride told her fiance.

"Beautiful just as I remembered it." Drew smiled sitting beside her inspecting it on his fiance's finger.

"It sure is. I still remember you gave it to me as if it were yesterday." She told him she still remembered he gave it to her as it glittered beautifully around her finger.

"It looks perfect. I think Carla did a good job in keeping it in perfect condition." Drew smiled loving how it looked on his future wife.

"I remember you gave this to me a year ago when we got together over a romantic candle lit dinner. You even proposed to me that night to be with you forever." She reminisced the day he gave her that ring when he took her out the dinner then proposed to her with that same ring.

"And I still want you to be with me forever love." Drew let her know from the bottom of his heart.

"I do too." She agreed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"So what else did you get in the mail?" He asked sitting beside her.

"My check from work, some junk mail, another letter from Lynn wondering when I'm coming to get my sister Evelyn's things, I think one letter is from your mom and dad likely, and some bills we have to pay." She told them sorting through her mail and separating Drew's bills and check for him as well.

After looking through the mail, she sighed reading Lynn's mail. Maybe if she and Drew had time this week to drive up to upstate NY to pick her sister's things up and put them away up in the attic or put them in the storage bins that way she didn't have to worry about it in the long run.

"You okay love?" Drew asked hearing the sad sigh from his fiance.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking when we have some time to go to upstate NY to go to Lynn's and pick up my sister's belongings. I was thinking once they've been picked up, I'm gonna put them upstairs in the attic or put them up in some storage bins that way I don't have to worry about them in the long run." She reassured she was okay and explained when they could pick up her sister's things and put them away later on once she got everything.

"Maybe we can stop up in a few days once we're settled in and pick her stuff up. Now that we have space, I'm sure you'll find a place for them." Drew suggested they could stop in NY in a few days once they were settled in after their latest tour they had and put them where Bless thought where she wanted them.

"I can tell you still miss her." The Scot could tell from his future wife's expression.

"I do miss her. I think of her everyday and not a day goes by I don't stop and think of her. I wish she were still around and maybe had her stay with us while she had the chance." She sighed telling him wishing her sister was still around and stay with them.

"I know you do babe. No matter what I think she's looking down at you and smiling." He let her know that her young sibling was looking down at her too proudly.

"I hope so. I was hoping she'd see me get married and get to see the kids you know." She hoped that's what he was saying. She always dreamed of her Evelyn seeing her get married and see the kids grow up.

"I know what you mean love. She'll always be a part of you and I as well. I know she's around in spirit." Her future husband comforted her as he put his arm around her which comforted her thanking god she had him in her life.

"Thanks honey. You always know what to say."

"That's because I love you and don't want to see you sad baby." Drew kissed the top of her head and squeezed her close.

"Well now that we're sorta settled in, do you want me to help me put the kids to bed then maybe you and I can have our little "play" time?" She suggested to help put their kids down to bed that way they could have a little time to themselves.

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed winking knowing what his future wife was thinking.

"Come on then." She clutched his hand getting up from the couch to get Alexander from his rocker swing to bring him up to the nursery while Drew tended to Catherine to put her down to sleep knowing she'd be cranky later on if she didn't get enough rest. He and Bless needed to adjust the kids to their traveling schedules when they were on and off the road.

Once the kids were fast asleep in their rooms, Drew and Bless made their way to their room.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, you wanna join me?" Bless asked her fiance grabbing her clothes and bathroom toiletries with her including her towel.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Drew chuckled placing a chaste kiss to his fiance's lips following her as he too brought his stuff with him including the baby monitor just in case they heard either babies cry.

"Drew, make love to me." Bless told him softly wanting him.

"You're so beautiful love." Drew smiled kissing her as she blushed at his sweet compliment.

"Baby, do you have protection?" She asked him if he had a condom before they started their love making.

"Let me get one." He opened the shower sliding door open a little to grab protection from the counter before opening the package up and opened the door again to throw the paper in the garbage before rolling the condom on his long shaft.

He smiled as he threw one leg up before stroking himself and slowly invading Bless' wet hot center as she gave out a small sigh getting adjusted to his size while letting the water from the shower head rain down on them.

"You okay?" Drew asked Bless letting her adjust to his huge size as he entered her slowly.

"Yeah baby. I'm good." She reassured with a smile kissing him as he chuckled softly into the kiss before sighing softly pumping himself in and out of her loving the feel of her warm walls clamping down on his shaft.

"I love you." She murmured softly.

"Love you too beautiful."Drew whispered softly while kissing her softly on the lips before kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Oh Drew..." Bless suddenly whimpered softly feeling his fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves in circles.

"Oh yeah, you feel so tight and wet babe." He softly groaned loving the feel of his fiance feeling wet and tight as he continued to thrust deep in her while playing with her clit with his fingers.

"Ugh...Drew...Mmmm..." Bless cooed softly feeling his mouth and other hand on her breasts and nipples teasing them while his other hand still was rubbing her bundle of nerves while he thrust in her at a gentle and fast pace.

"Just relax hon and let me do the lovin'." Drew let her know he would be gentle with her as possible while he made love to her.

She nodded letting him make all the right moves on her.

"Babe, I wanna cum..." Bless whimpered needing to cum as she could feel the pressure build up from Drew's fingers teased her.

"Not yet sweetie." He murmured not ready for her to cum yet as he continued his teasing as he slipped out of his future bride and let his fingers thrust in and out of her for a while.

He could feel Bless was cumming soon as she whimpered and moaned out his name knowing she was nearing an orgasm.

"Drew, I wanna cum..." Bless cried out softly loving how his fingers were thrusting in and out of her.

"Hold it in for me sweetheart. I'll tell you when you could cum." He smirked telling her she had to hold it in for a little while longer loving to torture her.

"Drew...please..." Bless murmured softly.

The evil Scotsman suddenly felt Bless' essence on his fingers after feeling her walls clamp down hard on his fingers as the rest of her essence flowed out of her.

Bless breathed softly letting out a sigh feeling better opening her eyes slowly to reveal Drew sucking his fingers of her sweet essence tasting her. To her, it was such a turn on.

"Mmmmm...you taste so good."He smiled.

Bless moaned when she felt Drew push his cock deep inside her from behind. Their wet flesh smacking together as his thrusts got faster and harder. Bless' moans were soft and needy as Drew continued to thrust more deeper inside his fiance.

Drew knew Bless was having another orgasm feeling her clamp down hard on his hard on milking him before he let out a soft moan before his own orgasm was about to shoot out releasing his hot seed inside of her.

The Scot let out a sigh pulling himself out of Bless as she smiled looking down seeing he had filled the condom with his hot seed. She pulled off the condom carefully before opening the shower door to throw the filled condom in the trash.

She carefully kneeled down to his level taking his hard on in her mouth causing him to softly moan and thread his fingers through her hair as she deep throated Drew taking him all in bobbing her head back and forth while her fingers also teased him.

"That's it lass...taste me." Drew murmured softly looking down at his fiance who hummed softly while licking and tasting every inch of his hard on.

She loved the taste of his pre hot seed that leaked out from the head of his cock taking it into her mouth before taking him all in her.

The evil Scotsman groaned softly loving the feel of Bless' warm saliva and mouth taking his large hard on in her mouth.

"Uh...babe, I'm gonna..." Drew cried before he knew he was going to cum any second.

Bless continued to taste Drew and swirled her tongue against the tip of Drew's hard on until she felt him cum in her mouth swallowing what he gave her.

"Mmmmm." She cooed loving his taste.

Drew panted softly letting himself relax after that intense orgasm.

"That was wonderful." He softly spoke smiling to his fiance.

"You were amazing too honey." Bless told him as she snuggled against his naked body as he held her close.

"Ready to get out of here and go to bed?" He asked her if she was ready to get out of the shower and head to bed.

"Yeah I think so." She agreed with him as he helped wrap a warm towel around her before tying one around his waist before they stepped out from the now cold water.

Once the young couple was dressed, Bless decided to put on Drew's t-shirt with his emblem design on it and a pair of underwear while Drew just had a pair of black boxers.

She let out a small yawn as she brushed her long hair after towel drying it.

"Tired babe?" Drew asked her softly.

"A little bit." She nodded tiredly after she put her hairbrush back on the counter and then brushed her teeth before walking out to her and Drew's room.

When Drew too got done brushing out his hair with his comb, he put it away then he brushed before going to bed and turned out the bathroom lights before joining his future bride to bed.

"Good night sweetheart." Drew softly said to Bless before pulling her against him kissing her temple.

"Good night darling. I love you." Bless murmured with a small smile to her husband to be before intertwining their fingers together and falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning Drew was the first to awaken to the sun rising through the blinds in his and Bless' room.

He looked at the clock that was by Bless' side of the bed to see it was 8:30AM.

The Scotsman smiled seeing his fiance curled into the warm blankets and just to hear her soft breathing calmed him. She just looked so cute and peaceful in her sleep.

Drew sat up watching Bless sleep while taking his fingers stroking her hair back in a gentle manner. He leaned in slowly to give her cheek a kiss before getting up from his side of the bed careful not to wake his slumbering bride to be.

Deciding now that he was up, he was going to make breakfast in bed for her as his many surprises plus he loved doing it for her now that he had the chance.

Walking out of the room, he took the baby monitor in one hand as he closed the door behind him softly with the other half way before making his way to the kitchen.

The tall WWE Superstar looked around for the many ingredients and other necessities he would need to make Bless' breakfast before getting started on his cooking.

Once breakfast was being made, he decided on making Bless some hot cocoa with marshmallows just the way she liked it.

Finally after he got finished, he smiled at his handiwork and put them all in a tray to bring to his and Bless' room.

Walking in the bedroom, he put the baby monitor which was attached to his shorts since the monitor had a clip in the back, on the table before putting the tray down.

"Baby, wake up." Drew woke his fiance leaning over to give her a kiss good morning causing her to sleepily stir.

"Honey, it's early...what time is it?" Bless softly spoke in a sleepy tone.

"9:00AM my love. I have breakfast for you." He chuckled letting her know.

Bless smelled the food on the table as she got up slowly from her slumber as Drew helped fluff her pillows before she sat up as he put the tray in front of her.

"Oh honey, you did all this for me?" She was shocked and yet so happy when she seen what he made for her. Oatmeal with cinnamon, a bowl with a small portion of rice if she wanted to put it with the eggs and sausage later, scrambled eggs, sausage links, hash browns, and her favorite hot cocoa with marshmallows.

"I did. I made it all for you lass. You deserve the best." Drew smiled as he kissed her.

"Thank you honey." She appreciated the thoughtful gesture from her fiance.

"You're welcome baby. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you so I decided to make you breakfast in bed."

"Awwww honey. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble." She was very touched he would wake up early just to make her something to eat. He was really showing her he loved and respected her. He was surely making up for lost time.

"I wanted too besides I love you more than anything else in this world. Now eat up baby." She did what she was told and she loved what he made her. She didn't realize Drew was such a great cook until she tasted her food.

After Bless ate, Drew took out her things and cleaned up what she had finished then came back to the room to spend time with Bless after he finished washing all the dishes.

"Is Alex up yet?" She asked about the baby.

"Probably still asleep. I haven't heard a peep outta the young lad yet. Cat too must still be asleep so likely they'll be up soon." Drew guessed the kids were still down for the count and would be up soon.

"Well, since the kiddos are still asleep, I think we can still have our little us time." Bless smiled thinking of wanting to spend more time with her husband to be while the kids were still asleep.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He winked getting the idea.

"Kiss me." Bless requested from Drew.

He chuckled softly crawling on top of Bless as she giggled softly feeling his lips in between her's as she smiled into the kiss.

Their mouths dancing together in motion as Bless pulled down Drew against her to deepen the kiss. He sighed softly into her mouth letting his tongue duel with her's passionately.

Drew broke the passionate kiss trailing his mouth down to her neck placing little hickey marks leaving his mark on her as she softly moaned at the contact.

He stopped to pull her t-shirt off her exposing her bare flesh as the t-shirt was tossed somewhere off to the floor.

"You're so gorgeous."Drew told her watching her with his lust filled blue eyes as she leaned onto her pillow staring up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Drew. Kiss me." Bless whispered to him as he did so until his mouth descended down to her neck down to the valley of her breasts teasing both with his fingers and mouth as he heard his fiance whimper and moan at his touch.

She could feel his raging hard on near her leg that poked out from his boxers. Her hand reached down and stroked him.

"Uh...baby, that's it." Drew softly panted feeling her delicate hand that stroked him smoothly.

After giving her breasts some attention, he placed soft butterfly kisses down to her soft stomach until he felt how hot and wet she was through the fabric of her underwear.

"You're so wet." Drew smirked as he rubbed Bless' wet and hot core causing her to purr like a kitten as he stroked her wetness.

The smell of her essence just turned him on as he pulled the lacy garment off her tossing her underwear aside as he took his time to taste her as she clawed the sheets causing her knuckles to go white.

"Drew..."Bless cried in pleasure feeling his tongue flicking in and out of her hot core and flick at her clit lightly.

She whimpered and cried out his name feeling his fingers slip inside her to ride out her orgasm.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum for me lass." Drew told her feeling she was so close.

Relief washed over her body as her essence flowed out of her onto the bed and on Drew's fingers.

He smirked tasting her as Bless let her breaths and heartbeat slow down.

"Make love to me baby." She requested him to be inside her just to feel him.

"Mmmm just the thought being inside you makes me want you more." He groaned softly wanting her rubbing himself through his boxers. Just the thought of his cock being in her made him want to spill.

He pulled down his boxers exposing his raging hard on for her as he stroked himself till he felt the precum slick down his hard member.

He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and threw the paper before placing the condom on his long shaft. Crawling on the bed, he slowly spread Bless' legs apart before slowly entering her wet slick channel.

She pulled him down for a passionate kiss as she felt him expanding her walls with his large manhood matching him thrust for thrust.

Drew and Bless switched places as she was now on top and he was on bottom as she was riding him while he groaned out softly holding her hips.

"Oh yeah...you feel so good inside me babe." Bless cooed softly loving the feel of Drew's shaft deep inside her. Her walls and moist folds clamping down on him gripped him like a vice as she rode him.

"Ride me till I cum." He instructed her as she did so riding him to the hilt as their cries of passion filled the room.

"I'm gonna cum..." She moaned feeling an intense orgasm ready to wash over her.

"Cum for me sweetie." Drew knew she was so close to an orgasm.

She whimpered softly as her walls clamped down on his hard on causing her essence to flow out all over his raging hard on.

A few more thrusts later Drew too felt a twitch as his hot spurts of his hot seed emptied inside her as she rested against his bare chest while listening to the sound of his heartbeat as he cradled his bride to be in his arms.

"I think I wanna stay in bed with you all day and not get up. You gave us quite the work out." Bless giggled teasing Drew as she drew circles lazily around his abs with her left finger.

"I agree with you love. I just wished we could be like this forever." He agreed with her as he was stroking her bare back with his hand.

"You know we have to get up soon if one of the babies get up." He knew they had to get up if Catherine or Alex were up.

"You're right. I think we better get a shower and change the sheets that way I can feed Al later." She suggested to him as they did do that.

After a hot shower and changing into some comfortable clothes and changing their bedsheets, Bless tended to Alex who had woken up crying.

"Hey sweetie. What's the matter buddy?" The young mom asked picking up the small infant as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" She asked her small infant son.

"Let's go make you a bottle."

Once she was finished, she tested the temperature to make sure it was good enough to give to the baby.

"Let's go upstairs to feed you little one." She smiled taking her son to her and Drew's room who was rearranging some new blankets,sheets, and pillows on their bed that he made up.

"Looks whose up daddy." Bless told Drew bringing their son with her to the bed.

"Hey champ."Drew smiled at his son as Bless sat on her side of the bed with Alex in her arms feeding him his bottle.

"That's my good boy."

"He's hungry today." The Scot watched his son drink his milk sitting beside them.

"He is." Bless nodded with a smile agreeing with her future husband.

"You wanna hold our son and burp him?" She turned to Drew to ask if he wanted to hold their son and burp him.

"Sure." He nodded as she gave him the spit rag to put over his shoulder before passing Alex to Drew after the infant boy finished drinking his milk.

"Awwww buddy, does your tummy hurt?" Drew heard Alex cry softly against his shoulder. Probably he needed a diaper change after being burped.

"It's okay bud. Daddy's here." He continued to pat the baby's back softly.

"Probably Al will need a diaper change and a bath afterwards." Bless guessed Alex needed a warm bath and a new diaper after Drew burped their infant son.

"Probably if his tummy hurts." Drew told her since their son was crying softly.

"Awwww honey, is your tummy full?" Bless asked as she rubbed Alex's back.

"It's okay sweetie." She comforted her infant son as Drew did too.

After Alex was finished being burped, Bless decided to give him a bath and change him into a new diaper.

"My little guy made a stinky. I guess you do need a bath and be changed." She opened his diaper and saw he made a little mess so she decided to give him a bath and change him later.

"You wanna help me daddy?" She asked Drew if he wanted to help volunteer.

"Sure why not?" He shrugged as he decided to help Bless give their son a bath and change him.

After giving Alex a bath and a new diaper, Catherine too had woken up and spent time with her baby brother and her parents.

"Morning Mama." The little toddler smiled at her mommy.

"Hey there sweet girl." Bless greeted her sweet daughter and kissed her good morning.

"You sleep good?"

"Yeah." Catherine nodded.

"Are you hungry for anything this morning, I'm also making daddy breakfast." Bless asked if Cat was hungry since she was making breakfast for her daughter and for Drew while he was tending to Alex for a while.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Catherine requested.

"Coming right up little missy. Do you want orange juice or grape juice to go with that?"

"Gwape?" Catherine chose what she would like to drink.

"Alrighty. You can spend time with dada and Alex while mommy finishes up breakfast." Bless smiled telling her daughter as she was fixing up breakfast and during that Cat could spend time with her daddy and baby brother.

The little toddler toddled off to find Drew and Alex who were in the den with the tv on playing cartoons.

"Hi dada." The little pigtailed little ray of sunshine greeted her daddy.

"Hey munch. You want to spend time with me and Al for awhile?" He asked if Cat wanted to bond with him and Alex while Bless was busy in the kitchen cooking when he seen her walk in the room.

"Otay." She giggled cutely.

He had her sit on his lap as she got to help him as he taught her different ways to hold him carefully.

"Good girl. You're learning. Soon you'll be a pro maybe at two when you get to hold Alex by yourself but still you have to be careful how you hold your baby brother."

"I a big girl." Catherine was so proud of herself that she was learning how to hold Alex now with Drew's help.

"You sure are and I'm so proud of you." The Scot couldn't be anymore prouder of his little girl who loved being close to her little sibling.

After Bless was done making Drew and Cat's breakfast, she called the two of them in and had breakfast together while she spent quality time with her family.


	156. Abandoned Baby Chapter 156

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 156**

3 days later...

"Mama!" Catherine cried out for her mommy from her room.

Bless was in the office cleaning up with Drew's help when they heard their one year old daughter cry out from her room through the baby monitor.

"Coming baby!" Bless heard Catherine as did Drew as they went to check to make sure their daughter was okay.

Walking to Cat's room, Bless saw Catherine wasn't being herself and she looked a little pale.

"Hey there sweetie. What's the matter?" The young mom asked her as she stroked Cat's hair back gently.

"Mama, I feel yucky..." Catherine told her she wasn't feeling well.

"You don't feel well sweetie?" Her mom asked her as Catherine shook her head.

"Does your head or tummy hurt?"

"Both." The little girl pouted.

Bless reached out and touched Catherine's forehead and she did feel a little warm.

"You do feel warm baby." Bless was concerned now when she felt Cat's forehead.

"Babe, can you get the thermometer in the bathroom, I'm gonna lie Cat down." The bride to be asked Drew if he could grab the thermometer in the bathroom while she laid the baby in her bed.

"Yeah sure hon." He nodded heading for the bathroom to grab what he needed before returning to the room.

"Here sweetheart." The Scot gave the thermometer to Bless as she got it from him and opened it to check on Cat's temperature.

"Mama, my tummy hurt." Cat told her softly.

"I know sweetie. Mommy and daddy are going to take care of you." The young mom comforted her daughter as she stroked her hair back against her ears.

"Here sweetie, open your mouth." Bless put the thermometer under the baby's tongue. "Now you have to have your mouth closed for a few minutes that way mommy can get your temp." She instructed the little girl as she nodded understanding.

Drew walked over to his sick daughter and bent down at her side and stroked her hand letting her know he was there too with her and she wasn't alone.

A few minutes later Bless took the thermometer out reading 101.3 which was a little too high.

"What is it?" Drew turned to Bless asking what Cat's temp was.

"101.3, it's a little too high. She has a fever." She told her Drew what she read.

"Do you want me to run to the store and get something for Cat?" He asked if she wanted him to run to the store for some medication for their baby girl.

"Baby would you, I need to stay here with her." Bless was relieved that Drew would go out to the store to get some medication for their daughter while she stayed with their daughter.

"No problem sweetheart. I'll get dressed and be back in a jiffy. Baby, will you be a good girl for me and stay with mum while I go run out and get you some medicine?" Drew nodded that he would get dressed and be back soon before turning to their daughter.

"Otay." Catherine softly answered.

While Drew went to go get dressed to get Cat's medicine at the local store, Bless stayed at her little girl's side as she grabbed a cold wash cloth to see if it would break down Cat's fever a little and alleviate her pain.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here." Bless comforted her crying daughter who whined since she wasn't feeling good.

10 minutes later the Scot came back to the house and pulled up to the driveway with Cat's medication in a bag.

He opened the door before entering and locking it again as he made his way up to Cat's room to see Bless with their daughter comforting her the best she could.

"Here's some children's Tylenol I got that should help with her fever." Drew handed Bless the bag.

"Thanks baby." She smiled softly at her fiance getting the bag before opening the carton to give some medication to her daughter.

The young mother poured some liquid into the measuring cup just the right amount her daughter would need.

"Here sweetie, daddy got you some medication that should help you feel better." She smiled at her daughter as she helped her sit up in bed as she held the tiny plastic cup in her hand helping Cat hold it and gave some to her to take.

"It yucky..." Cat pouted as she tasted the medication.

"I know it is yucky but it should help you break your fever down." Her mom giggled telling her daughter seeing her daughter make a pouting face as she drank it.

"Now why don't you lie down for a while to see if it'll help and I'll give you more medicine later when you need it." Her mom suggested as she tucked Catherine in and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, I want Cubby." Catherine wanted her stuffed puppy that Drew gave her when she was a baby.

"Okay sweetie." Her mom walked over to the dollhouse where Cubby sat beside as she grabbed the stuffed dog and placing it in Cat's arms and turning on the nightlight by her bedside.

"Good night baby. Sleep tight." Her mother whispered to the sleeping little toddler as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my love. Get some rest." Drew told his daughter with a warm smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"She should be out for the night so I'll try to give Cat more medication later when she needs it." Bless whispered to Drew as she grabbed the medication on the table bedside and would store it in the bathroom along with the thermometer.

"Good idea. We'll both check on her in a few hours to see how she's feeling." Drew nodded knowing that would be good and they would switch to check on her every few hours or so.

After Drew and Bless left Catherine's room, they went to their room to watch tv since Alex too was in bed and wouldn't wake up for another two hours for a feeding.

"You know when it comes to the kids, we make a great team working together." Bless smiled telling Drew as she was laying on his bare chest in bed.

"Yeah we do. We have the greatest and cutest kids ever." Drew had to agree with his future wife.

"We do and I'm so happy to call them ours." Bless sighed happily as the tall Scot was stroking her back gently.

"I can't wait to have another baby with you." Bless thought it would be great to have another baby around the house.

"I can't wait either. I hope we have another baby girl just like Cat." Drew hoped to have another daughter just like Catherine. He would spoil them plenty.

"True and Alex could look after his siblings even though he's the youngest." Bless giggled thinking of Al looking after them. He would be the little brother in charge of his sister's.

"Agreed. I think it would be funny to see Alex take charge of the women in his life and protect them like I do with Noelle." Drew could relate with Alex looking after his siblings and protect them like he did his little sister.

"How old were you when you started taking care of Noelle?"

"Maybe about fourteen or fifteen I suppose. No matter what, I'm always going to love and protect her."

"That's the same way I was when Evelyn and I were young girls. I was about say...twelve or thirteen. We both looked out for each other and we were each others best friend."

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" Drew could sense his fiance's sadness knowing how much she missed her little sister. The Scot could tell they were very close like he and Noelle was when they were younger. Talking about her sister felt like bringing back some joyous and some painful memories back.

"Yeah she did. She meant a lot to me and I was so happy for her getting accepted into UCLA. She always told me she wanted to go there to study to be a nurse or a caregiver. That was her dream." Bless sighed thinking of Evelyn going off to college and be successful.

"I still miss her so much." Bless began to sniffle trying her best not to cry.

"I know you do baby. It's okay to cry you know. You don't have to hide those tears from me." He let her know it was okay to cry and not fight them back.

"I'm sorry baby." Bless apologized wiping some tears as the painful memories of her sister's death came back to her.

"Don't be sorry lass. You have nothing to be sorry about. If you want to cry, go ahead and let it out and I'll be here to wipe away your tears." Drew told her not to apologize and he would be there to wipe away her tears and sadness.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would be able to tell all this to anyone." She smiled softly as he took his thumbs to wipe her tears and kissed them away softly.

"I love you so much Drew. Thank you for being in my life and thank you for giving me the most beautiful babies in the world." Bless told him how much she loved him with all her heart and soul.

"I love you too Bless. I'll always be here for you and our children." He told her softly taking her hands into his and kissed them both before reaching out to kiss her lovingly.

"Mmmmm..."Bless softly moaned as Drew cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

He stopped kissing her before trailing his kisses to her neck as she softly moaned and whimpered. His touches on her skin were so gentle and soothing.

Her hands found her way to his jeans rubbing him feeling how hard he was.

"Oh babe." Drew softly cried out when she touched him.

She giggled as her hands started to work on his belt to try and take it off his waist.

As soon as the belt came off, she threw it somewhere on the floor. She also worked fast on the zipper of his jeans as her hands found her way inside his pants to stroke him as his hips thrusted upwards loving the feel of his fiance stroking him.

His kisses were so soft and tender as he left butterfly kisses upon her shoulders as she craned her neck to the left giving him more access.

He chuckled softly trying to take off her shirt she was wearing tossing it aside somewhere as he kissed her again as she smiled into the kiss.

Their moans and cries of passion filled the room as they made love.

Drew had Bless in his arms as she had her legs locked around his waist and her back to the wall as he pumped deep within her.

"Honey..." Bless moaned loving the feel of her fiance in her.

"I can feel your so close baby." He told her softly knowing Bless was so close to an orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum." Bless knew she was close as Drew's thrusts got faster and deeper.

"Cum for me sweetheart." Drew moaned in her ear.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her as her walls contracted around him milking him.

A few thrusts later, Drew emptied his hot seed inside Bless and rested his head against her forehead.

"I love you."He murmured softly.

"I love you too." She smiled softly as she kissed him softly.

Drew pulled out of her gently and kissed her forehead.

"We better get a shower before Alex decides to get up for a bottle." He suggested to her before Alex started to wake up.

"You're right. I'm gonna check how Cat is doing too." She agreed and told him she knew she had to check on their daughter as well to see how she was doing.

After Drew and Bless showered, both got dressed in some comfortable house clothes.

The young mom went to go check on her daughter to see if Cat's fever had broken down.

She walked over to Cat and put her hand against the little girl's forehead to find out that Cat's fever was breaking down a little and she didn't feel as warm as she did earlier.

Bless went to get the thermometer just to make sure everything was okay as she made her way to get Cat's medication to give it to her along with the thermometer to double check her temp.

"Sweetie, wake up." Bless told her daughter kissing her cheek causing her little girl to stir.

"Mama?" Catherine sleepily answered.

"Mama's here baby. I need to check your temp and give you another dose of your medicine to break down your fever." Her mom told her as Cat sat up in bed with Bless' help.

"Open your mouth." She instructed as Cat did so as Bless put the thermometer in her mouth as Bless smiled at her. She was so glad her daughter was such a good girl even though she was sick.

"Hey, how's my little love doing?" Drew walked in the room to see Bless tending to their daughter who was awake getting her temperature checked.

"Her fever is going down so that's good. Just double checking to make sure her temp will go down over night." Bless turned to Drew who came in the room and told him how things were progressing.

"You're right. She doesn't feel as warm anymore so the medication is working." Drew too felt for any temperature on Cat and felt a little warm but not as earlier before.

"You want juice love?" He asked Cat if she was thirsty and to keep her hydrated.

She nodded so he knew what she wanted as he kissed her forehead and went to go get something for her to drink.

Five minutes later Bless took the thermometer out of Cat's mouth to find out her fever had broken down a little which was 99.9 which wasn't too bad so it was going down.

She gave Cat her medicine to take again before waiting for Drew to come up with some apple juice.

"Here you go love, this should help you feel better." He gave Cat her sippy juice as she got it from him taking some sips of her juice.

"How's Catty's temp so far?" He asked his fiance hoping it was good news.

"99.9 so Cat's fever is breaking down and gave Cat some medicine to take." She explained showing him Cat's temp as she shook the thermometer to bring the mercury back to a normal low.

"Mama, I done." Cat told her she was done drinking from her sippy cup.

"Okay sweetpea, you wanna lay back down and try and go to sleep again?" Bless turned to her daughter taking her sippy cup before tucking her back in.

"Uh hu." The little girl nodded.

"Try and get some rest sweetie and I'll check on you again later." Her mom let her know as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Otay. I wuv yew mama."

"I love you too baby." She smiled.

"Night munchkin. Try and get some rest. Love you." Drew kissed Cat's forehead.

"Wuv yew." She murmured sleepily before squeezing Cubby close to her.

After checking on Catherine, Drew and Bless tended to Alex and spent a little time with him.

4 hours later...

Bless decided to check on Catherine again as she got out of bed feeling her fiance stir beside her.

"Babe, where ya going?" The Scot asked his future wife as he opened his blue eyes to see her getting up.

"Just gonna check on Cat to see if her fever has broken down since the last I gave her her medication." She told him as she tied her black robe around her.

"Alright." He sleepily nodded.

"Go back to bed babe. I'll be back soon." She told him with a sweet smile.

"I can wait for you beautiful." He let her know since he was awake now and wanted to wait for her so he could cuddle with her.

"Okay." She giggled as she left the room to go check on their baby girl.

Bless walked to Cat's room to see her daughter was deeply slumbering as she was holding Cubby in her arms. The nightlight in the room made her face shine like a little angel.

The young mother walked over and checked on Catherine and felt her forehead causing the little toddler to stir.

"Mommy..." Catherine mumbled sleepily to see her mom.

"I'm right here sweetie. I'm just checking to see if your fever broke down." Bless told her softly as she stroked Cat's hair. Cat seemed to be doing better than she thought.

"Otay." The one year old mumbled tiredly.

Bless walked to the bathroom to get thermometer and the Tylenol just in case she needed it.

"Sweetie, mommy needs to check your temp." Bless let her daughter know as she sat by her bedside as Cat opened her mouth as the thermometer was being put in.

"Good girl." Her mommy smiled.

5 minutes later.

"Open your mouth baby and let me see your temp." Bless instructed her daughter as she did so getting the thermometer from her.

"99.1. It seems like it's going down slightly but I'll give you your medication too just for precaution." Bless grabbed the small cup and poured some medicine as Cat sat up in bed carefully to take it.

"Try and get more rest sweetie. I'll check on you in the morning."

"Otay mommy. I wuv yew." The little girl smiled as Bless gave her a kiss on the head before watching her baby girl cuddle with her stuffed puppy Cubby as the little one fell back asleep.

"I love you. Sleep tight." The WWE PA took the medication and thermometer with her to the bathroom cleaning the cup and thermometer out before putting them back in the medicine cabinet.

She shut off the lights as she made her way back to her and Drew's room where he was waiting for her. She took off her robe placing it on the chair before slipping into her fiance's awaiting arms and closed the door behind her softly.

"How's Cat?" He asked about their daughter as the young couple laid in bed in the dark.

"Her temp is good and it dropped slightly to 99.1 so it shouldn't be too bad. I gave her some medication. I'll check on her in the morning." She explained how things went.

"Glad to hear. I'll also check on her if you don't wake up in the morning." Drew told Bless he'd check on their daughter if Bless wasn't up in the morning.

"Thanks babe." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"No problem sweetness. Try and get some rest since I know you must be tired." He kissed her softly before cuddling with her.

She nodded against him intertwining their fingers together as she gave out a yawn snuggling with her man as the couple fell into a deep slumber.


	157. Abandoned Baby Chapter 157

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 157**

The next morning Bless was dreaming she and Drew were making love in the bathroom with him pounding in her and she was screaming his name until she came. She moaned softly in her sleep thinking her dream was real as she slowly opened her eyes to see Drew was up slipping her underwear off to the side as his tongue and fingers were pumping inside of her.

"Drew, what are you doing?" Bless asked with a slight giggle.

"What do you think I'm doing hon, I'm making my baby feel good this morning." Drew chuckled thrusting another finger in making her moan out loud as her back arched off the bed causing her to whimper.

"Uh...Oh yeah baby...that feels so good." She cried in pleasure feeling his fingers inside her.

He slowly released his fingers and tasted her as he smirked that famous smirk he did in the ring which turned her on.

She slowly regained her breath and let her heart rate slow down in between breaths.

"Now stand up babe while I make sweet love to you." He commanded her in a sexy tone which made her shiver.

She got off the bed licking her lips wondering what else her Scottish lover had in mind for her.

"That's my good girl." He told her in his deep Scottish accent watching her stand up off the bed.

He quickly stood behind her unclasping her bra and stripping her of her underwear throwing it on the floor.

"Turn around again love with your back facing the wall." He instructed her softly against her ear making her shiver in delight at the sound of his accent.

She did what she was told and gave a smile at her fiance.

"You're so beautiful." He let her know seeing her in her naked glory.

Bless blushed as he walked over and cupped her chin to kiss her lips.

She opened her brown eyes slowly and sighed against him when she felt his lips make contact along her shoulders as he caressed her hair back with his fingers to get more access to her baby soft skin making her have goosebumps from his tender kisses and caresses.

She felt his other fingers slowly creep down to her most intimate hot core making her gasp as his right hands worked on her wet folds and thrusting his other two fingers in her as he left some hickey marks along her neck feeling him nibble on her skin as she cried in pleasure from his tender touch.

His left hands trailed down her nipples rubbing each one making them hard like pebbles before his mouth made contact with them causing her to whimper in delight the way he was teasing her.

"Mmmmm...you're so wet darling." He whispered against her ear as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside her.

"Drew, I want you inside me..." Bless begged for him to be inside her.

"Later love, just be patient." He chuckled to her knowing how much she wanted him but he wanted to make her feel good. He missed their most intimate moments together since after Alex was born and wanted to let her know how much he wanted her and was making up for all that lost time.

Bless could feel her wetness pooling down in between her thighs as Drew was thrusting his fingers inside her.

"Such a wet girl aren't you baby?" He spoke in his deep and sexy Scottish accent loving hot wet his lover was. She whimpered softly letting him take his time with her.

"Please Drew, I need you..." Bless was begging for more wanting to feel him inside her hot walls until he came inside her.

"Not yet my love, I'm going to make you scream my name till you cum." He lifted her left leg as his fingers dove deeper inside of her as she felt his hard on behind her from his boxer briefs.

"Baby, I wanna cum so bad..." She cried knowing she was so close.

"Not yet baby..." He moaned softly not letting her cum yet even though he knew how close she was to an orgasm.

Bless arched her hips up letting his fingers work deeper inside her making her wetness pool down at her feet.

A few minutes later Bless felt her fluids gush and crying out Drew's name as a wave of ecstasy rolled over her like a tidal wave as her breaths slowed down and Drew releasing his fingers out of her gently.

"Mmmmmm...you made me feel so good." Bless breathed softly leaning against him.

"There's more where that came from." Drew smirked at her knowing how hard he was. He just had to be deep inside of her till he came inside her.

"Uh uh uh...hands down little missy. Let me do the lovin'." He saw her hands trying to reach for his hardness but wouldn't let her. He would make her feel so good.

A few minutes later Catherine began to wake up as Bless heard a small cry over the baby monitor.

"I think the baby is awake." Bless giggled telling Drew their love making had to stop.

"Great timing Cat." He chuckled muttering to himself wishing he could continue to make love to Bless when he heard the little one was up.

Bless cleaned herself up quickly before she put on a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms on.

"Honey, wait for me in the shower. We'll have our play time before Alex wakes up. I'm gonna go check on Cat to see if she's okay." She knew Drew still had a hard on that he had to control so they would have their play time once after she tended to Cat.

"Alright." He winked at her as she walked out of the room to go check on their baby daughter.

Making her way to Cat's room, she saw Cat was just stirring from her sleep.

"Hey sweetie pie, how are you feeling?" Bless asked her walking into the room.

"Mama, I still feel yucky..." Cat told her with a pout.

"Baby, you still don't feel good?" Bless was mildly concerned hoping Cat's fever didn't go up again as she walked over to check Cat's temp and she did feel pretty warm.

"Mama, my tummy hurt." Cat cried softly.

"It's okay baby, mama's here. Let me get the thermometer and some medicine okay?" Bless told her as Catherine nodded softly crying.

The young mom walked to the bathroom where Drew was getting a hot shower when he heard his fiance walk in.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" The Scot asked his bride to be when he heard her open the medicine cabinet.

"Cat still doesn't feel good. I think maybe her temp went back up." She felt concerned for their daughter.

"Do you want me to come out and help?" He asked as he too felt for their daughter to see if he could help her feel better.

"That would be great babe." She responded as he quickly got his shower before getting a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife beater while she tended to Cat once she got the thermometer and medication.

She walked back to Cat who had gotten sick to her stomach.

"Mama, I don't feel good." Cat sadly told her.

"It's okay baby. Mama's gonna clean up here after I check your temp and give you your med." She seen Cat threw up a little and would clean up the mess after she got her daughter's temperate under control.

"Baby, go sit on the bed okay?" Her mom suggested as the little girl did so before Bless put the thermometer in her mouth and feeling around her daughter's neck area which she felt warm.

After Drew finished his shower and getting dressed, he walked in to check on his future wife and Catherine to see she got sick to her stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong sport?" The Scot asked his daughter.

"She still feels warm." Bless told Drew facing him as he raised his hand up to Cat's forehead and neck area.

Yeah she does." He agreed with her with a concerned look.

"Baby, do you hurt anywhere?" He asked Cat if she was feeling bad.

"She said her stomach hurts." His fiance answered him.

"Her temp must of went back up." He thought that could be the problem.

"Maybe..." Bless agreed waiting to see what Cat's temp was once the five minutes was up.

Once the five minutes were up, Bless got the thermometer and it read 99.3.

"It went up a little. I think I better give her some Tylenol." Bless opened up the medication before giving some to her daughter.

Drew decided to also help clean up the floor where Cat threw up.

"I sowwy mommy." Cat apologized for feeling sick to her stomach.

"Don't be sorry honey, it's okay. Daddy will clean it right up." Bless comforted her daughter as she gave her some Tylenol to drink before grabbing and thermometer and medicine to bring back with her.

"Come on sweetie, I'm gonna give you a bath and maybe some oatmeal and juice will fix you right up." Her mom smiled grabbing her daughter's hand walking up to her drawers to get her some new pj's and diaper as Drew returned with some things to clean up the floor.

The two girls walked in the bathroom as Bless put the things on the counter before turning on the water to a warm temperature, stripping Cat's clothes to wash later, and took off her diaper putting it in the trashcan. She lifted her little girl in her arms placing her in the bathtub as she put up the handle to fill the tub.

After the bathtub was filled with a decent amount of water, she turned it off and grabbed the shampoo and started washing Cat's hair.

"Sweetie, tilt your head back that way I can take the shampoo off." The young mother instructed her daughter as she grabbed a bucket filling it with water as Cat did what she was told as the soap suds filled the water as Bless poured the water over Cat's head.

"Good girl." Bless smiled.

She then shampooed Catherine for the second time, rinsed, and put conditioner on her hair that way it'd be easy to comb her hair later after her bath.

"Hey sport. How are you feeling?" Drew finished cleaning up and walked in the bathroom to put what he had away when he saw Bless with Cat.

"Otay." Cat shrugged when she heard her daddy's voice.

"You still feel yucky huh?" He knew she still wasn't feeling well.

"Uh hu." She nodded still feeling a little warm.

"This should help you break your fever a little hopefully and the medication will work over time." Bless explained to her daughter that the bath should help relax Cat and break her fever down and let the medicine take effect.

After Cat's bath, Drew grabbed a towel as Bless got her out as he wrapped his daughter in the warm cloth and helped dried her up.

"Cowd." Cat shivered slightly after just getting a bath.

"I know sweetums. That's why I'm drying you off that way you can get dry right away." Drew chuckled softly as he laid a soft kiss over her forehead while drying her up with the warm towel that she had over her.

Drew and Bless helped each other with Catherine and Drew put a new diaper on and dressed her up in some new pj's while Bless combed and blow dried her hair.

"Mama, I hungy." Cat told her she was hungry for something since her stomach was growling.

"I'm gonna make oatmeal and get your juice to see if that'll help. Why don't you go with daddy first okay?" Bless suggested embracing her baby girl before pressing a kiss upon her forehead as the little girl nodded.

"Come on sport." Drew helped pick up Cat placing her in his toned arms as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Drew walked in his and Bless' room grabbing the baby monitor from the dresser near the door before walking out with Cat in his arms while Bless walked downstairs to make her daughter something to eat to see if that would make her feel better.

Father and daughter made their way to the den as he placed the baby monitor on the table close to him before relaxing on the couch with Cat laying against him on his tank top covered chest with her head laying on his chest as she had her thumb stuck in her mouth and gave a soft sigh while he was stroking her back to ease her to relax. He loved the quiet moment getting time to spend with his baby daughter and hoped she would feel better soon.

"You okay baby love?" Drew asked his daughter with a soft smile.

"Uh hu..." She mumbled softly as she nodded against him.

After Bless was done cooking Cat's oatmeal and got here juice, she brought it out to the den where Drew and Cat were.

"Honey, sit up. I have your oatmeal and juice." Her mother smiled walking in the room with some food.

"Mama has breakfast baby. You want me to feed you?" Drew asked Cat as she nodded as he helped her sit up against his lap.

He blew softly on the spoon knowing the food was a little hot before serving some to Cat.

"Is that good?" Bless giggled as she sat beside her fiance who was feeding their little girl.

Cat smiled a little and nodded loving the oatmeal her mom made her.

"Here's your apple juice." Drew passed over her sippy cup to her as Cat took little sips in between eating.

He spoon fed her again her oatmeal as she ate it as she squeaked in delight.

"Seems like someone is feeling a little bit better." He chuckled pressing a kiss to her head as he pulled her against him in a small hug.

Cat only finished some of her oatmeal till she said no more and drank some of the juice till she started feeling tired and wanting to lie down.

Bless took the rest of her oatmeal which she would put in the fridge and would heat it up later if Cat wanted more after she was more rested and placed her apple juice in the fridge if she wanted to drink it again with her oatmeal.

"Come on sport, let's put you back upstairs back in bed to see if you feel any better." Drew picked up the little girl who raised her arms up for him to hold her as he did so putting her over his shoulders as Bless giggled watching the two interact so cutely with each other.

She grabbed the baby monitor off the table and walked up to the nursery to check on Alex to still see him asleep in the crib. He laid there so peaceful and quiet with him sucking on his pacifier. She pictured Alex to look like Drew when he slept. They were each others carbon copy no doubt.

She closed the door half way and walked to Cat's room to see Drew sitting on the bed as he covered the little girl with her pink baby blanket before giving her Cubby which she held so near and dear.

"Good night love. Try and get some rest okay?" He suggested as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Otay. I wuv yew dada." She told him tiredly but softly.

"I love you too. Go to sleep that way you'd feel better. Mummy or I will check on you later." He let her know blowing a kiss to her as she did back adorably which Bless thought it was so cute as he caught it and put it on his pocket while she leaned on the doorway frame watching them.

Drew got a little startled when he saw his bride to be watching him and Cat.

"Geez woman, way to scare me. How long have you been standing there?" Drew playfully put his hand to his heart wondering how long she had been there.

"Long enough to see you try to put Cat to sleep. You two are just too cute together. I couldn't help but watch." Bless smiled telling him how good he was with their daughter.

"What can I say, she turned me into a softy." He smiled turning to their now slumbering daughter who was breathing softly and easily.

"Hopefully her fever breaks down later this afternoon or tonight. I hate to see her sick." Bless told him sighing feeling bad for their sick daughter.

"I hope so too. The more rest she gets I'm sure she'll get better. That little girl is a fighter like you." Drew agreed with her. He hoped that she would get better soon and fight strong like Bless.

"Let's let Cat sleep and we'll check on her later to see if she feels better. Now about that shower you promised." He playfully raised his eyebrows to Bless after closing Cat's door softly halfway just in case she needed them

"You're horny aren't you?" She giggled teasing her future husband to be softly not to wake their slumbering daughter.

"Only to my beautiful wife I can be plus we didn't finish what we started." He picked her up over the threshold kissing her as she giggled against his mouth while they raced to the bathroom.

Drew had Bless against the sink holding on as he thrusted deeply in her matching him thrust for thrust.

He loved the look on her face in the mirror seeing the pleasure he was giving her as he threaded his fingers into her delicate curls of hair.

His cock felt so good being in her as her walls gripped him like a vice causing him to pant and moan against her.

His hands trailed up her breasts giving them the attention with his fingers rubbing and squeezing them as Bless whimpered for him while at the same time was thrusting himself in her.

"Gosh you feel so wet and tight love." He groaned softly feeling how wet she was against his raging hard on in her pounding fast and hard.

She was deep in pleasure as she could feel his kisses upon her shoulders and neck until his mouth went to her nipples teasing them with his tongue.

"Drew..." Bless cried softly leaning against him.

"I'm gonna cum!" She softly said knowing her orgasm was nearing.

Drew gripped her around her waist as he panted with his hard thrusts knowing Bless wanted him to make her cum. He too wanted to prolong his orgasm before emptying himself in her.

A wave of tension released out of Bless feeling her fluids gush out over Drew's cock and on the tile floor of the bathroom.

"That's my girl. Cum for me." Drew smirked seeing her sweet nectar flow out of her and over his hard on.

He rubbed himself softly before putting himself back in her as she whimpered feeling him fill her again as his fingers now were also massaging her soaking wet folds and clit driving her pleasure up higher.

Drew made her cum a second time as he watched her sweet fluids run down her legs to the tiled floor and over his cock before emptying his hot seed in her.

"Mmmmm...my baby tastes so sweet." Drew moaned softly tasting her.

"Open your mouth hon, I want you to taste yourself." He softly told her as she slowly opened her eyes studying him through the mirror as she opened her mouth as he placed his fingers near her mouth watching her taste herself.

Just the thought of her sucking his fingers just made him harder feeling his arousal become hard again.

"Good girl." He chuckled as he slowly released himself out of her and took the used condom off him throwing it in the trash.

"You're still hard." Bless giggled turning around as she seen his cock stood at attention with his cum dripping off the end.

"You want to do something about that?" He asked teasingly.

She gripped his hard cock and put her mouth to work tasting his sweet and salty cum as his breath hitched when he felt Bless' mouth over his manhood.

He slowly opened his eyes and stroked Bless' hair as she bobbed her head up and down his long shaft. He gasped softly loving how her mouth felt around him taking him all in.

The Scottish wrestler felt like he was going to cum any second as her tongue worked on the cleft of the end of his shaft but held it in trying to prolong his orgasm for the second time.

"That's it lass. Taste me till I explode." Drew panted softly in pleasure.

She did just that stroking and tasting him until she could feel he was ready to cum in her mouth.

"Oh lass, that feels so good." Her Scottish lover moaned as her mouth bobbed up and down his long shaft making him feel so good.

A few minutes later Drew knew he was going to cum when he felt the burn in the pit of his stomach and his breathing felt fast and labored. His heart thumped hard in his chest feeling if he were going to pass out from the intense pleasure Bless was giving him.

"Babe, I'm gonna..." He stopped short and before he knew without warning he exploded deep in her mouth as she took him all in swallowing what he gave her as he relaxed against the wall.

"Mmmmm...you taste so sweet." She cooed softly as he smiled a little as his manhood softened as she released him.

"That was wonderful sweetheart." Drew told her as he smiled at her.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better after you made love to me. I thought I'd return the favor." She giggled softly.

"You surely did love." Drew agreed as he stared at her with his deep blue eyes that were like the windows to his soul.

"I love you so much." He let her know how much he loved her and didn't want to let her go.

"I love you too Andrew Galloway." Bless smiled softly at her fiance as she snuggled her naked frame against him as he pressed a soft kiss to her head.

"Drew, I think we should get married right away. I just want to be your wife." Bless told him that they should finally get hitched just the two of them that way they didn't have to wait any longer.

"Are you sure you're ready hon?" He asked in shock that she was so blunt about but happy at the same time just to call her Mrs. Galloway.

"Yeah. I just want to be able to call you my husband." She was very honest about it.

"And it would be wonderful just to call you my wife." He added with a big smile as he kissed her happily.

"I love the sound of that." She nodded looking up at him with a smile.

"I do too. Let's get married tomorrow." Her added his big idea to his plans.

"What about Catherine, she still doesn't feel good." Bless knew about her daughter if still wasn't feeling too well and was under the weather.

"We could wait another day if you want babe. Let's wait to see how she feels by either this afternoon or evening." The Scot agreed knowing Cat was feeling sick and didn't want her to feel anymore sicker than she was.

"Agreed. Now about that shower." She teased him.

"Now you're speaking my language." Drew laughed as he picked her up in his arms causing her to giggle out loud as they both had their time together.

They helped each other clean up the bathroom after the shower and relaxed watching a movie while the kids were still sleeping.

Bless rested her head and left hand against Drew's bare stomach as her legs were spread on the couch and his hand resting on top of her back as they were watching "The Godfather".

2 hours later...

Drew was helping Bless make lasagna, garlic bread, and salad for lunch when she heard Catherine over the baby monitor.

"Mama!" The one year old called for her.

"Mommy duty." Bless stopped what she was doing when she heard the little girl call her.

"You want me to come up and help?" Drew asked when he heard their daughter.

"If you want too babe." She didn't mind as long as he was around as he grabbed the baby monitor and followed his fiance at her heels.

They walked in Cat's room to see her wide awake.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling a little better?" Her mommy asked smiling as she walked over to Cat's bedside and brushed her bangs back.

"Uh hu. Mama I hungy." Cat nodded a little then told her that she was hungry for something.

"I'm making lunch with daddy, you want to still eat with us and eat the rest of your oatmeal?" Bless asked her.

"Otay." The little girl was alright with that.

"Come on sport, hop on." Drew bent down that way Cat could toddle on his back as he lifted her as she held onto his neck as the trio went downstairs.

The happy little family went downstairs to the kitchen as Drew placed Cat in her high chair as he took the bread out of the stove putting it on the table and got Cat's food out of the fridge to heat in the microwave and grabbed her juice before giving it to her.

Once the food was done heating up, he got it out of the microwave and sat with Catherine to feed her.

Meanwhile Bless was finishing up the salad putting the dressing on it before placing it on the middle of the table beside the garlic bread. Then she got the lasagna out of the stove once that was done cooking.

"Smells delicious love." Drew smiled when he smelled the aroma of the lasagna hit the air.

"Thanks honey." Bless appreciated his compliment as she put the silverware with the lasagna in it on the table as well with all the utensils. She set the table for them and they were ready to have their lunch.

Last she grabbed the pitcher of water for them to drink from the fridge and placed it on the table along with the glass cups.

"Nom nom." Catherine squeaked as she ate her oatmeal Drew was feeding her.

"That's good huh sport?" He asked his daughter chuckling.

"Yeah nom nom." She agreed licking her lips as he laughed at how cute she was while helping to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"Open up for the big airplane." He played with the spoon as she giggled cutely eating her oatmeal.

He watched Catherine eat another spoonful of her meal while she enjoyed it.

"Juice." She requested from him to grab her sippy cup that he had beside him.

"He put down the bowl to give Cat her apple juice that she needed. He helped her holding it as she took some sips.

After Cat finished her oatmeal, Drew washed her bowl and spoon. He came back a few minutes later to give her more of her juice.

"Baby love, do you want to try some of the food mama made?" He asked if she wanted a small piece of lasagna.

She nodded that she would try a piece that he would share with her.

"Come on baby. You can sit on my lap." He got her out of her highchair as she held her sippy cup sitting her on his lap once they got to the table.

"Help yourself to anything babe." Bless told him as she cut a slice of lasagna for herself putting it on her plate.

Drew cut a medium sized piece and cut a small piece for Cat.

"Here baby, try this." He told her as he fed her as she ate it and licked her lips.

"Nom nom." She giggled in delight as she tasted it for the first time.

"You like it?" Bless asked Cat who sat across from her as she sat on Drew's lap.

"Nom nom." Cat smiled as she ate another small piece Drew gave her as he too ate a piece himself.

Drew wiped Cat's mouth with a napkin after she ate another piece before she drank her juice.

Drew smiled as she ate the lasagna. She seemed to have a good appetite despite her being sick with a fever.

"Full." Catherine said she was full after a few pieces of her food.

"No more baby love?" Drew asked if she didn't want to eat anymore.

"No mowe." She told him softly as he wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Take a sip of your juice and you can go play if you want unless you want to go to sleep." Drew let her know as she did so as she sat on his lap. He helped hold her sippy cup watching her drink some sips of her apple juice.

After she ate, the Scot let her down as she went to go watch cartoons in the living room before bed time.

"She seems to have a good appetite. She ate a little bit which is good." Bless noticed Cat ate a little of the lasagna she shared with Drew.

"Yeah she did and she enjoys your home made cooking." He smiled telling Bless how much their daughter enjoyed eating.

"She always enjoys my cooking especially my famous home made chocolate chip pancakes." Bless always enjoyed cooking for her family including for Catherine.

"Hon, after we eat, let me do the dishes while you and Cat go upstairs later and relax." Drew would do the dishes that evening while she and Cat relaxed after lunch.

"Are you sure you can take care of it babe?" She asked him as she finished eating her food and wiped her mouth.

"I got it. You and Cat deserve to rest today while I do the dishes then tend to Al if he needs a feeding this evening." The Scot reassured his future wife he would do the dishes and put things away and tend to their son.

"Thanks babe. I think I'm gonna clean up in the office and can you check on Cat later if she needs anything?" She told him she was gonna clean more up in the office and requested him to check on their daughter if she needed anything.

"Sure baby. No problem." Drew nodded as he stood up to put things away and to start to clean up in the kitchen while Bless went upstairs in their office to clean while she was up to it.

After Drew washed the dishes and put things away in the fridge to heat up for later, he walked in the den area to see Cat on the floor holding her baby blanket while watching "Cinderella".

"Hey munch. What are you doing?" Her dad asked her with a smile.

"Hi dada. Watching toons." The little girl smiled when she seen him.

"How's my baby feeling?" He asked her if she was feeling any better.

"Otay." She shrugged.

"You want to come sit on my lap?" He asked her if she wanted to sit with him.

"Otay." She nodded as she toddled up to him scooping up the little beauty in his arms sitting her down with him.

Drew smiled at Cat placing a gentle kiss upon her head as they watched tv together and she snuggled up to him immediately.

He wrapped her pink baby blanket around his daughter as she laid her head on his tank top covered chest as her eyes were still focused on the tv.

After Bless got done cleaning, she went to check on Alex one more time to still see him laying in the crib peacefully asleep and sucking on his pacifier and his blue blanket covering his tiny little body as he breathed in and out softly.

She smiled as she left the nursery and made her way to the den to see Drew cradling their baby daughter on his lap. He was stroking her hair as her head was laying on his lap and her legs spread about on the leather couch as her baby blanket was on her.

The colors of the tv that was on flickered on them as they sat on the couch. She guessed Cat had been watching cartoons with Drew.

"Hey babe. Our baby asleep?" Bless asked softly seeing him with Cat.

"Hey sweetie. Yeah she's finally conked out. Her temp finally seems to be going down which is great. She's not as warm. I think the hot bath and medication really took effect." Drew greeted his fiance and told her that Cat's fever was going down when he felt her forehead and neck.

Bless walked over to Cat to feel her forehead and neck and Drew was right. Cat seemed to be doing much better after she gave her daughter a warm bath and the medication started taking effect.

"You're right. Our baby is getting better." She softly whispered to him with a smile.

"Thankfully. Maybe another little dose of medicine and taking her temp before bed will help too just in case." He told her maybe it would be better to give Cat a little medicine and double check her temp later that night before bed.

"I'll remember to do that before I put her to bed." She responded remembering to put that as a mental note.

"Do you want me to put her up to bed now that she's knocked out?" Drew asked Bless if he should put cat up to her room to sleep.

"If you want too unless you want to stay down here a little while with her."

"I'll put her up I think. She wouldn't mind. By the way, how's little Al?" He asked about their son as he carefully picked up their daughter before standing up from the couch and turning off the vcr and tv.

"He's still sound asleep. He should be up soon for a bottle." Bless told him that the baby was still asleep and would be awake soon for a bottle.

"Come on lil' princess. Let's put you to bed." Drew spoke softly to the small toddler in his arms giving her head a kiss while patting her back gently as Bless picked up the baby monitor in hand following her fiance to help him put their daughter to sleep.

After Cat was asleep in her room, the couple spent time together in their room until it was time for Alex to wake up and spend time with the baby and help feeding him.


	158. Abandoned Baby Chapter 158

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 158**

A few days later Drew and Bless were having a road trip together to Brandon, FL where they were staying at her condo just for a week while Stu and the guys were off babysitting the kids since the young couple had off from their road schedule. They thought it would be a good idea for them to get away even though they would miss their kids. They knew the guys would take excellent care of the kids back in Tampa. The guys understood the couple needed their alone time and Catherine didn't mind her parents being gone since she had her favorite uncles company and that of her baby brother.

Meanwhile on the road, the young couple had their fingers intertwined together while they had some soft rock blasting from the sound system of the car stereo and it was early evening around 5PM when the couple were going to make it to Brandon.

Drew smiled seeing Bless had her head leaning against the window and her eyes happened to be closed knowing his young bride to be was fast asleep during the trip. She looked so cute and peaceful.

Two hours later when they got to the condo apartment, Drew killed the engine in the drive way and slowly rubbed Bless' left leg to wake her knowing they got to their destination.

"Babe, wake up." The Scot softly smiled at his future bride as she slowly groaned in her sleep when she heard the mumble of her future husband.

"Are we here?" She sleepily asked him as her eyes slowly opened to focus on her fiance who just woke her up.

"Yeah baby, we're here." Drew let her know with a soft smile as Bless smiled looking out the windshield seeing they were parked up at her condo where she and the kids lived before when Drew first left her.

"Okay." She softly responded sitting up slowly in her seat as Drew helped her with the bags in the trunk before she got out and closed the door behind her standing up and stretching from the long road trip.

Drew punched in the security gate which Bless told him the number in able to open it to the gate before it opened parking the car up the driveway.

"It looks perfect the way I left it." She giggled looking at her surroundings.

The lawn also was very clean and manicured since a close friend of her's Leslie always made sure to look after the house when she was away.

The house wasn't very big but it was a nice family sized home which had about 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms,full equipped kitchen, full basement area to do her laundry, and a big backyard.

Drew opened the door to the house which led to the kitchen area before putting their luggage away and closing and locking the door behind him and putting the security number in as Bless walked over to turn on the living room lights to give life to the once dark room.

"Home sweet home." She smiled at how quiet it was for just being the two of them even though she missed the kids already.

"Agreed. It's good to be home away from home with just the two of us." Drew agreed with his future wife as he took his jacket off putting it behind the chair in the kitchen.

"It's also good to know Vince gave us a week off just to be together. I'm sure the boys are also taking great care of the kids for us while we're away." Bless sighed contently loving how Vince gave them a week off for vacation from the road. She was also glad that they had such great friends who would look after the children.

"That's true. I don't think Catherine was too upset when we left the house. Her Uncle's will keep her company and knowing Cat she'll be a good girl and a good sister." Drew knew Cat would be A-Okay with the guys watching her plus she had Stu, Stephen, PJ, and Heath looking out for her and she would also look out for Alex.

"I agree with you too babe." Bless concurred with her fiance as she put her things on the jacket rack and put her shoes away in the closet.

"Do you want me to put your jacket in the closet honey?" She asked if he was okay with her putting his leather jacket in the closet with her things.

"Sure." He walked over grabbing his jacket before walking over to his future wife where she was putting her stuff away where everything was mostly was organized.

"Here's a hanger babe." She gave him one for his jacket as he got it from her before placing it on the coat hanger.

"So, now we're alone, what do we do?" She asked him as she turned off the closet light and faced him.

"Play time?" He winked at her being a little suggestive.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." She agreed as she turned off everything with Drew's help before making their way up to her room which had a big walk in shower connecting to it.

"Lock the door." She mumbled softly against his lips as he smirked doing so as he leaned in to kiss her as she sighed softly into the kiss. He backed her into the door kissing her passionately before tugging at the rubber band that was wrapped around her hair letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

Bless giggled softly playing with the buttons on Drew's short sleeve t-shirt trying to pull them off quickly before releasing it off his torso still locking her lips with his as it fell somewhere on the floor.

Her fingers traced every defined muscle of Drew's body admiring how beautiful he truly was. His skin felt so soft and warm against her's as he pulled her deeper into the kiss as her fingers found it's way to his long silky locks.

As their kiss was broken, her Scottish lover tugged at her blue tube top exposing her of her naked flesh.

"Mmmm...so beautiful." He groaned softly loving how gorgeous his fiance was under the dim lights.

His kisses started at the top of her shoulders, down to her neck line, and down to her breast area taking his fingers rubbing one area as Bless whimpered as his warm and large hands made them erect like pebbles at his touch.

Bless cried out in pleasure as she felt his mouth and tongue teased her left nipple as his right hand massaged the other one and rolling her nipple in his fingers.

"Drew..." Bless panted as he switched his fingers and mouth on the other breast giving the right one the same attention he did with the left. His touches and caresses were enough to make her weak at the knees the way he was touching her.

After his mouth left her breasts, his mouth started placing butterfly kisses along her stomach area until he reached the confines of her skirt that was still around her.

"I hope you're not wear any panties." He told her hoping she wasn't wearing any underwear as his fingers slowly creeped underneath her skirt to feel she went commando for him. Just the way he liked it.

"Mmmm...so wet too baby doll." He chuckled softly as a small moan escaped her when she felt a finger invade her moist folds knowing Drew was teasing her.

She let out a gasp as another finger joined the other as it started to pump inside her as she let out soft moans loving how Drew's fingers felt inside her.

After letting his fingers played with her a little, he smirked that sexy smirk at her she knew too well slowly letting his fingers take down her skirt down her beautiful tanned legs and kicked it somewhere off to the side before placing his fingers back inside her as she gasped softly at the intrusion.

"Drew..."Bless cooed softly at his touch.

"Mmmm...you're so wet hon." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Drew could feel himself feel tight in his jeans as he continued to thrust his fingers inside Bless making him want to be inside her.

Bless found her fingers reaching for Drew's hardness rubbing him through his jeans knowing how hard he was. She knew he wanted her so bad.

"Oh gosh babe." Drew hissed feeling his erection popping up feeling the ache in the front knowing if he wasn't going to be inside his fiance, he would cum immediately.

She giggled playing with the zipper of his jeans fumbling with it before the cool air hit him fast when she pulled down his jeans down his sexy tan long legs.

His rock hard cock was stuck up against his stomach with his precum already leaking from the head.

Bless kneeled in front of Drew putting her hand to stroke him as he left out a soft pant when her mouth enclosed on his thick shaft tasting the mini pearl that seeped out at the end. The tall Scot closed his eyes from the pleasure Bless was giving him bobbing her head up and down his long shaft as he moaned and cried her name under his breath as her tongue and mouth stroked him until he came.

"Mmmm..." She moaned softly against his shaft. Drew slowly opened his blue eyes looking down while stroking Bless' hair back watching her loving him.

Drew knew he was going to have to release her before he could even want to cum inside her.

"Baby, stop. I don't want to cum yet." He softly spoke as she nodded understanding letting him go.

He fished out a condom from his jeans before dropping it on the floor somewhere opening up the package before throwing the paper in the garbage before rolling the condom on his thick shaft.

The young couple made it in the shower turning on the water to a comfortable hot temperature as he entered Bless gently.

"You okay?" He asked her before they started their love making.

"I'm okay babe." She reassured with a soft smile kissing him letting him know she was used to his large size.

"Just let me know if I make you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop." He let her know if she felt any pain or was uncomfortable, he would stop for her.

"I'm okay babe, you can never hurt me." She told him as he nodded making sure she was alright as he pulled out of her quick then thrusted fast inside her to get in rhythm with him.

"Drew, I have to pee..." She told him she felt like she had to go when she felt his fingers rub her clit in circles while he thrusted fast and hard in her.

"Hold it in babe." Drew was going to make her feel so good until she came.

She nodded as he pleasured her until she forgot she had to go.

"Babe, I gotta cum..." She whimpered knowing she was going to cum soon as his cock thrusted hard and fast in her.

"Not yet love. I'll tell you when you could cum." He told her making her shiver as he held onto her pounding his big manhood in her wet pussy.

"Drew..."Bless panted and cried out in pleasure loving the feel of her fiance inside of her as the water from the hot shower rained down on them.

"Oh yeah, you feel so tight and so wet lass." The Scot groaned as he felt her walls grip him tightly and loving how wet she was against his large shaft.

"Drew, I need to cum, please babe." Bless begged for her release as her orgasm was so close.

"Hang on baby. A little while longer." He panted against her telling her not to cum yet. He was going to make her cum.

The sexy Scot loved hearing the moans of pleasure from Bless and begging him for her to cum but he didn't want her too yet. It was too soon. He was going to make her feel so good.

"Ugh..." Bless cried as she felt his left two fingers rub her clit in circles.

A few minutes later Bless felt a tidal wave of her orgasm wash over her body as Drew groaned under his breath feeling her essence milk his large manhood before his orgasm released feeling a twitch jerking him forward inside Bless feeling spurts of his hot seed empty inside her.

After making love, they exchanged a soft kiss between each other before Bless leaned onto Drew's toned chest letting her breath slow down and her heart rate slow down as well as Drew's.

"That was incredible." She told him softly.

"You were wonderful too hon." Drew told her as he pressed a kiss to Bless' head before pulling out of her gently.

After their shower, Drew threw the condom in the garbage before he grabbed a towel for himself and for Bless.

"Thanks honey." She smiled as she got a warm towel and dried herself off with it including wringing out the rest of her wet hair that clung to her from the excess water.

"No problem."

Bless grabbed her comb as she stood by the mirror to comb out some of the tangles she had in her hair. She winced a few times as she let her comb go through some of the knots after the shower.

"You okay babe?" Drew asked as he was watching his fiance wince as he was putting on his boxers underneath his towel before unwrapping it to hang to dry.

"Yeah, just trying to get a few of these tangles out." She responded to him from where she stood finally getting the knots and tangles out before grabbing her hairbrush and turning on the hairdryer to get the bounce back in her curls.

"Okay." He understood. Drew finished what he had to do and walked out to the bedroom waiting for Bless.

She took the rest of her hair out of her comb placing it in the trash before setting it on the bathroom counter and grabbed her hairbrush and put her hairdryer on medium to get her hair dry.

After she got finished what she was doing, she put on a pink babydoll top negligee with roses imprinted on it with a pair of black underwear with pink matching slippers.

Last, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste getting ready to brush her teeth before bed.

Walking out of the bathroom, She saw Drew had the tv on whatever he was watching with just of the sound blaring.

"Hey babe."

Drew was stunned beyond belief how beautiful his fiance looked when she came out of the bathroom. He just wanted to make love to her all over again if he could.

"You look...amazing!" He told her how ravishing she looked in her babydoll top.

"Thank you baby. I decided to wear this tonight so I thought you would like it." She smiled showing it off.

"Oh I love it." Drew smiled at the way she was dressed so sexy her in pink negligee. It was made to fit her. She looked like a stunning super model in his eyes and she hadn't gained any weight since after having their son.

Bless could see the look in Drew's baby blue's that he was undressing her with his eyes and wanting to take the negligee off of her and ravage her again.

"See something you like?" She asked him giggling.

"Mmmhmmm...my sexy super model fiance and my future wife." He teased her telling how gorgeous she truly was.

"Stop, you're making me blush." She softly spoke as she slipped in bed beside him as he took her into his arms as she snuggled into his warm body.

"It's true hon, you're more beautiful than I could've ever imagined and that's not a lie." Her Scottish lover let her know he was being honest with her.

"Thank you baby. I needed to hear that from you." She felt touched he would honestly tell her how beautiful and sexy she was.

"I'm always honest with you lass. Eversince the first day I met you, I always found you very attractive and I still do even after you've had Alex."

"You always know how to make me feel honey. That's why I love you so much." She told him softly as he cradled her in his arms as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too. Always and forever. Don't ever forget that." He let her know from his heart how he would always love her as he looked deep in her dark brown eyes that he fell in love with before placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Now and try and go to sleep babe. I have some plans for us tomorrow so we have to be up early." He planned some things for them to do while they were on vacation.

"What kind of plans?" She wanted to know what he had up his sleeve.

"If I tell you that would ruin the whole element of the surprise. Now try and get some shut eye babe." He told her as she smiled nodding against him as the Scot pulled her close to him before he turned off the tv and joined his future wife in a peaceful sleep.


	159. Abandoned Baby Chapter 159

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 159**

The next morning Bless got up when the sun rose over her bedroom window. She groaned tiredly getting up from bed when she felt a heavy weight beside her to see Drew was sleeping next to her peacefully. She smiled at his sleeping form before looking at the clock behind Drew which read 7:45AM.

She got up from bed when she felt an arm wrap around her which was Drew's arm and tried to not wake him.

"Where you going?" The Scot murmured sleepily in his still sleepy state when he felt his fiance got up from bed.

"Honey, I gotta go to the bathroom." She told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Stay here with me." He still mumbled in his tired laced voice not wanting her to leave him.

"Hon, I have to get up." She told him softly giggling as she ran her fingers through his dark chestnut locks.

"No..." He playfully whined as he pulled her against him before opening his eyes and cupped her face to softly kiss her as she reciprocated the passionate kiss.

"You're beautiful." He murmured against her lips. She blushed at his comment thinking how adorable he was.

She squeaked softly against his mouth when she felt him steal a kiss from her and caressed her cheek while looking into her eyes stealing a quiet moment with her.

"Honey, let me up." She laughed cutely wanting to get up from his arms but he didn't want to let her go and just let her lay in his arms.

"Why, I want more time with my beautiful bride to be." He told her he didn't want her to leave his arms and he was comfortable holding her.

"Honey, if you don't let me go, I might wet the bed." She said to him she had to go before she had an accident.

"Alright, after that you're mine." He sighed with a sleepy tone and gave her a small peck on the lips as she got up to do her business then wash her hands before returning to bed facing him as he pulled her close to him.

"So what's the itinerary for today?" She inquired about his "plans".

"That I can't tell you princess but you may just have to wait." He let her know as he kissed her on the nose.

"Awww, you're no fun." She giggled playfully pouting wanting to know what her surprise was as he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"Party pooper." She playfully teased him.

"Now that I'm up, I think my girl deserves breakfast in bed first." He let her go and got up from bed to make her something to eat.

"Yum!" She smiled thinking what he was going to make her.

Drew decided on making her favorites such as Cinnamon oatmeal, sunny side up eggs and sausage, hash browns, and buttered pancakes along with some fresh squeezed orange juice.

Bless sighed in content and smiled when she smelled the aroma of breakfast being made by her fiance as the smell wafted up to their room. He surely was treating her like a princess today. She wondered what she did to make him do all this so sudden and what kind of surprises he had in store for her.

After Drew got done cooking, he turned off the stove and put the food on the tray before bringing it up to their room.

"Breakfast in bed my lady." The tall wrestler smiled bringing in the tray of food he cooked.

"Oh honey. All of this looks delicious." She gasped at the beautiful set up of

what he made and it all looked so good.

"Eat up doll. Today is your day so I'm spoiling my favorite girl today."

"So you're not going to eat?" She asked him since he didn't have breakfast yet himself.

"Don't worry about me babe, I'll eat something later. Right now I gotta set up the rest of your surprises." He reassured he would eat later and still had to set up her surprises along the way.

She giggled to herself as she watched her fiance walk to the bathroom closing the door behind him wondering what his next move was.

Bless decided to eat the rest of her breakfast Drew made her while she heard him in the bathroom moving around doing something. Maybe he was working on her second surprise as he promised.

She shrugged to herself and turned on the tv to the news as she continued to eat. The food her fiance made was excellent. He knew her favorite foods that she loved to eat in the morning.

She took a small sip of her juice keeping her mind on the tv but at the same time her eyes darted to the bathroom door that was closed wondering what Drew was doing in there.

The young bride to be got up from bed putting her tray aside and then knocked at the bathroom door to check on Drew to make sure he was alright.

"Babe, you okay in there?" She asked from the outside.

"Yeah sweets. Just stay out there. I'm not done yet." The Scot told her to stay outside while he was still working on her second surprise of the day.

"Alright. Whatever floats your boat." She shrugged laughing walking back over to their bed to watch tv.

While Drew was in the bathroom, he bought some candles from the store a few days ago and started to light up the room with them and putting them around some places where he could put them including near the tub. He smiled at his handiwork before getting the next item which were rose petals which he decided to put along the floor before he started the tub to fill it up with some Warm Vanilla/Sugar bubble bath water and placed some rose petals along with it as it floated in the water as it filled up.

Once the Scot figured the bath was good enough and water temperature was warm, he turned on the boombox atop of the shelf by the toilet setting the mood to some soft music.

He grabbed himself some hot oils,massage therapy lotions, and her shampoo and conditioner placing them on the counter to pamper Bless with. She was going to love this surprise when she seen it.

"Bless baby, can you come in here?" The Scottish wrestler asked her opening the door from the inside half way so she could hear him.

"Do you need something honey?" She asked her fiance when she heard his rugged sexy accent while turning off the tv.

"Can you check something in here for me my love?" He requested from her before closing the door to see her reaction when she opened it.

Bless put the remote on the desk as she got up from bed as she got up from her bed to see what Drew needed from her. Once she opened the door, she gasped in surprise as tears almost pooled at her eyes seeing what Drew had done.

The surprise he had for her was AMAZING! There were candles lit near the entrance of the door, the counter of the bathroom, and near the sides of the tub. Underneath some of the candles were rose petals and some scattered across the floor to the tub where a hot bubble bath was waiting for her. She then heard the soft romantic music from the boombox playing.

"Oh my god!" Bless was in shock but in a good way.

"What do you think?" Drew asked her what she thought of his handiwork.

"I...I don't know what else to say..." She softly sniffled looking at her surroundings. The surprises were getting better and better. Drew really out did himself.

"This is beautiful. When did you have all the time to do this?" She asked him in shock as tears ran down her face.

"I have my way and today I'm going to pamper you love. So why don't you shimmy off the negligee and relax while I pamper you?" He suggested to her from behind before placing a soft kiss upon her right shoulder making her shiver at his sweet touch.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked facing him loving what he did for her.

"I felt like I want to treat you like a princess that you are and today you get that. I also want to let you know how much I love and adore you." The Scottish man told her how much he wanted to pamper her since he loved her so much.

He helped her out of her negligee and underwear before she wrapped her arms around him as he gently placed her in the tub as she sighed in relaxation letting the warm water relax her.

Bless smiled softly when she felt Drew's fingers working on her scalp as he put in her coconut scented shampoo in her hair.

"You feel relaxed love?" He asked her from behind.

"Very." She softly sighed nodding.

"Good." He smiled continuing to work on her hair.

He grabbed the small bucket next to him and rinsed her hair. He did a second shampoo and rinse before putting in the conditioner before rinsing that out as well.

Bless never felt so relaxed in her life than now Drew was pampering her for the day. She loved him and his sneaky little surprises. She felt like he loved her more everyday.

After doing Bless' hair, he let her relax for a while in the tub to soak until she finished with her bath.

"Hon, I'm gonna wait for you in the room. Why don't you just lay back in relax for a while?" Her Scottish lover and fiance suggested she just lay back since she looked so peaceful and relaxed in the tub while he took the massage lotions and oils with him to pamper her more after her bath.

"Okay. Thanks baby." She appreciated what he did for her as she laid in the tub soaking everything in as she looked around at his handiwork. He sure had been busy with her surprise. She loved him so much for him to do everything for her.

After Bless had a relaxing bath, she got out and unplugged the drain as she grabbed a towel to dry herself with then put back on her negligee that hung near the door and put the underwear in the hamper as she walked back out in the room to see Drew waiting for her with some massage oils and lotions.

"Enjoy your bath?" He asked smiling.

She nodded smiling at him as he took his hand out to reach for her's as he brought her to the king sized bed.

"Negligee off and face down on the bed love." He instructed her softly as she blushed.

"I'm not wearing underwear." She told him giggling.

"That's okay hon, I've seen you naked plenty of times. No need to be shy." He was okay with her being naked any way and she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Okay." She smiled taking it off in front of him and he placed it on the left side of him as she laid on the bed with a pillow he gave her to lay her head on while he massaged her.

He opened up a lotion bottle before spreading it on his hands to warm them up and started to brush her hair off to the side and started to massage her upper and lower back.

Bless sighed feeling so good the way Drew's large hands glided up and down her shoulders and back area.

"You're making me feel sleepy." She giggled softly with her eyes half opened as Drew's fingers continued to work on her shoulders and back.

"It's supposed to relax you love." He chuckled hearing his cute laughter from above her.

Bless gave out a small yawn knowing the massage was really helping her feel deeply relaxed.

The Scot grabbed the massage oil working it into his hands before working it onto her baby soft skin.

He moved farther down her body to massage her legs and feet. He loved how relaxed Bless looked in bed and she had her head laying against the pillow with her eyes closed and her breathing so soft and serene.

Once he finished massaging Bless, he kissed her softly before leaving her a note telling her he was going to run some errands and left her a message telling her to wear something cute or fancy and meet him for brunch once he finished what other surprises he had for her during the day. He couldn't wait till her final surprise at the beach. He had something really romantic in store for her.

The Scot let her sleep as he carefully scooped his slumbering fiance in his arms placing her in the bed before covering her up with the warm blankets and kissing her forehead. He knew he had to get ready before she even woke up to get her day started.

Two hours after Bless woke up from her nap, she yawned tiredly and ran her fingers through her hair.

She was wondering all of a sudden why it was so quiet when she seen the note on Drew's side of the bed on the pillow.

_Hello my love,_

_I hope you had a good nap. I'm now running some errands in town so hopefully when you're up we could meet up for brunch. I wrote the name of the place where a chauffeur will take you around 2:30 so there will be a limo up in front. Wear something cute or fancy. Meet up with you soon._

_I love you!_

_Love,_

_Drew_

"Drew and his surprises." Bless thought to herself as she put the note in her drawer next to her bedside. She noticed she was still naked in bed so Drew must of put her in after the massage.

She put her negligee on real quick before going to her closet to find something to wear for her date with him.

She rooted through her closet full of clothes until she found a sleek black dress with rose flower designs stitched on it along with some black heels. She didn't know whether it was going to be a regular brunch or a fancy restaurant they were going too so she just went with what his note said.

After picking out what she wanted to wear, she laid it on the bed before dolling herself up in light makeup before putting on her dress then put on her necklace, earrings, her heart shaped promise ring, and engagement ring on. She smiled at herself and knew she was going to knock Drew's socks off when he seen her in the dress. Last but not least, she sprayed a light flowery scent of her perfume.

She finished off with combing her hair out putting her curls up in a long ponytail and last grabbed her clutch from the bed when she seen the clock read 12:30PM so she had some extra time to kill till the limo came and picked her up at the house knowing Drew had to be busy with what he was working on.

A few minutes later her cellphone went off to read Stu's number. She smiled when she seen a text from him and a cute pic of him and Catherine sitting on his lap. They were both smiling happily.

She guessed they were having a great time.

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Hey there Stu. Hi sweetie. Are you being a good girl for Uncle Stu and the boys? Mama misses you and loves you!_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Hey doll. Enjoying your vacation with Drew? We're taking good care of Cat and Alex. I hope you like the pic I sent to you. Cat is with me right now hanging out watching a soccer (football) game and Alex is with PJ and Heath at the park along with Victoria (Alicia) hanging out so they're having they're bonding moment and should be back before lunch. _

**Drewsbabydoll: **_I sure am. Drew has been treating me like a princess today and yesterday so we're doing A-Okay. He has some sort of other surprises for me today so I'm looking forward to see what else he has in store for me. _

_I think the pic is cute. Thank you for looking out for Cat. She must be having a great time spending time with you. I hope the little guy is having fun too bonding with the guys and Vicky. Hope Cat is behaving for you as well. I miss her so much and hate being away from her and my little guy._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Great to hear. I hope you enjoy and can't wait to find out what my best friend has in mind. He's kept us in the dark as well with what he's up too so can't wait to hear more updates from you before you two get back home. Don't worry, Cat and Alex are in great hands. Cat has been enjoying my company and at night stays with her Uncle PJ and Uncle Heath since she can't sleep alone at night even though she has Cubby with her. Alex has been a good boy as well so Vickie comes up once in a while up here to help us with him when we need her. I know you hate being away from the kids, don't worry, this week will fly by quick sweetheart. Tell me all the details and have a safe and fun vacay!_

**Drewsbabydoll: **_I can't wait either. He has me in suspense all day today. Tell my babies I love them and hope to see them when Drew and I get back home next Friday. I miss you guys too and say hello for them for me and Drew including Vickie. You know it. Love you big guy! Mwah!_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Love you too and Catherine here says she misses and loves you too. _

After talking to the British brawler, Bless heard the limo out front early coming to get her as she grabbed her phone and clutch before locking the door behind her as the chauffeur greeted her with a warm smile.

"Miss Mendoza, your ride awaits you." Her driver told her as she nodded and got in the limo before he closed the door to find out where she was going to meet Drew.

When she got to her destination, the limo driver let her out as she was met by Drew who dressed so fancy in black and red attire and his hair pulled up neatly in a ponytail with roses waiting in hand.

"Hello my love." Drew greeted his fiance with a smile picking up her hand to kiss it.

"Oh honey, these are for me?" She asked him when she seen the roses he had for her.

"No one else except my girl." He winked giving them to her as she took them and took in their beautiful scent.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked what their day consisted of after she saw him.

"Out here in the pier where there's a beautiful ocean view. By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous." He told her where they were going to have lunch together and it looked like it was all set up. He seemed to have the joint closed down so it was just going to be the two of them while their food awaited them and they had such a beautiful ocean view out front to add to the scenery. He even told her how beautiful she looked in her dress. She seemed very elegant and flawless the way she presented herself.

"Oh my gosh Drew, this is absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe you outdid yourself throughout the day." Bless was floored by all these surprises. He was pulling out all the stops.

"Anything for my girl. Now come sit and eat while lunch is ready." He helped her to sit down to a romantic meal which was courtesy of the chef. They even had champagne to drink to start off their celebration.

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me. You definitely won me over Andrew Galloway." She couldn't believe her fiance went through all this just for her but to tell the truth, he stole her heart.

"By the way your best friend Stu texted me and sent me a pic of Cat and him awhile ago while I was waiting for the limo to arrive." She told him as she wiped her mouth with a napkin before telling him the Preston man talked to her.

"Really now?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup, let me grab my phone to show you." She got her clutch beside her to open her phone to show him a pic of their daughter sitting on Stu's lap and they were both smiling happily.

"She's so cute. I hope she's behaving for him and the guys." Drew gushed at the pic of his baby daughter smiling so happily. He hoped she was being a good girl for Stu and the guys.

"Don't worry babe. Cat and Alex are in good hands with their uncles at home." She reassured the Scot the kids were doing alright without them for a while.

"I can't wait to get home to squeeze them. I miss them." He honestly told her how much he missed the kids and wanted to just be home to hug them.

"I agree sweetie. I miss them too." The WWE PA agreed with him how much she missed their babies as well.

"After lunch, are you off to do another agenda?" She was curious to find out what his next surprise was as she ate her salmon that was in front of her as he was eating his steak.

"That I can't tell you my love but I'm sure you'll LOVE it." Drew wouldn't let the cat out of the bag to let her know he was working on her dream wedding that she always wanted but didn't want to let her know that was his BIGGEST surprise of them all. They were going to get married right out on the beach which was her dream. Later around 5:30PM, he had the place set and everything ready so her dream wedding was going to be around sunset where he could meet her. He had planned everything in advance to make all her dreams and wishes come true. He even would have her dress delivered to her to wear along with the accessories before meeting him again later.

"Come on Drew, please tell me." Bless begged giving him the puppy eyes.

"Puppy eyes won't work this time baby. You'll just have to wait and see. Right now I'd rather just spend time with my beautiful fiance and enjoy this moment." He softly smiled at her while they enjoyed their lunch and enjoyed each others company.

"Drew, this has been the best day I've ever had. Thank you so much for being in my life. I love you so much." Bless couldn't thank her fiance enough after he had gone through all the trouble setting everything up to make it very special for her. She loved him so much.

"I love you too Bless, more than you'll ever know. I'm happy to do this for you because you mean so much to me." He reached to grab her left hand and rub it with his thumb gently.

"You want to take a walk and look out at the ocean view?" He asked her if she wanted to take a walk after the two ate the delicious meal that the chef made especially for them.

"Yeah, I'd love that." She agreed as he took her hand as they walked hand in hand just to take time to spend a solitude moment with each other taking in the breathtaking view as she leaned against him as he held her around the waist and letting her snuggle up against him.

"It's beautiful out here." She softly spoke taking in the beach ocean front and the sun was shining down in the water making it sparkle like diamonds.

"Not more beautiful than my gorgeous fiance." He spoke in his soft Scottish accent leaning his chin against her shoulder before looking into her beautiful sparkling brown eyes.

"I love you." She smiled pulling him in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." He mumbled softly after breaking the sweet kiss.

"After lunch, is the limo driver picking me up to take me back to the house or are you driving me back?" She asked what she was going to do after they had lunch and got to spend time together.

"I could take you back then I have a BIG surprise for you later on." He winked telling her she had another surprise on the way later but she would have to find out later.

"What kind of surprise is this?" She wanted to know what the sexy Scot had in mind.

"You'll have to wait and find out." He softly chuckled being tight lipped not telling her or it would ruin the surprise.

"Awwww..okay. I guess I might as well wait whatever else you have planned up your sleeve Andrew." She joked with him as she was kept in suspense whatever he had in mind

"Right now while we have more time to kill, you want to get your bathing suit ready and go for a swim out on the beach?" Since they had time to kill before the wedding, he wanted to know if she wanted to go out and swim just to take her mind off her surprise for the mean time and got to spend time with his girl.

"I don't have my bathing suit." She told him she wasn't properly dressed to swim.

"I have another surprise for you darling." The WWE Superstar walked over back to their table to see he had prepared his swim trunks along with her swimsuit which was her red tube top swimsuit with her green and yellow polka dotted sarong including her black sandals plus he had their towels with them.

"Andrew, I can't believe you. You're so wonderful!" Bless exclaimed how he came prepared for this day.

"I thought we could have our fun while we're still here right?" He told her that they should get dressed and take a dip while it was a beautiful sunny day out and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"I guess it won't be such a bad idea."

"Come on. I have a place set up where we could put our stuff while we get our bathing suits on." She followed him at his heels to one of the changing areas where he would put her stuff along with his.

Once they were dressed, The Scot took her hand as they walked along the shore as the waves came up and crashed up against their feet.

"It's cold!" She squeaked as she laughed when the water hit her feet as he was already in the water enjoying himself.

"Come on baby, the water won't bite." Drew laughed at how cute Bless was wrapping her arms around herself shivering when the water hit her feet as she walked in the sand while he was wading in the water.

"Fine." She followed him in as his arms caught her as they swam with each other.

Drew looked into her eyes as he tilted up her chin and kissed her softly.

"Mmmm...strawberry. My favorite." Her lips tasted of strawberry from her lip gloss she had on.

"This is my favorite lip gloss so I decided to use it." She softly told him with a smile as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you for today sweetie." She thanked him for a wonderful day.

"It's no problem baby. It's all for you." Drew did this all for her today and wanted her to cherish this moment forever.

"You're so hard." She giggled feeling him hard against her in his swim trunks.

"You're such a turn on that's why." He smirked chuckling feeling the rumble of his laughter against her back as he cradled his fiance in his arms.

She swam in back of him and rubbed his hardness slipping her hand into his pants feeling his erect cock in her soft hand letting it out.

"Baby, you do this now and I'm not gonna last long." He groaned being turned on by her caressing him.

"I know you wanna cum." She whispered in his ear seductively as she continued to stroke his cock in her hand knowing he wanted to release since he was so hot for her.

Drew moaned softly feeling Bless stroke him with her hand up and down his manhood letting out strangled breaths and moans.

"I'm gonna cum sweetie." He panted softly knowing his orgasm was coming. She was turning him on just by touching him in all the right places.

"Cum for me baby." She cooed in his ear.

A few minutes later Drew cried out as he jerked forward and released his hot seed letting it spill on her hand.

He sighed in relief as she put his cock back in his pants and turned to kiss her.

"That was such a turn on you had me cum in a few minutes." He chuckled knowing how much he wanted to be inside of her later when they made love.

"I know you felt so good when you came. You just can't resist me." She winked at him as she gently rubbed his back.

"That's true." He agreed with her.

After the young couple swam for a while and spent their time together, they got dressed and Drew was on his mission to make her dream wedding complete after he dropped her off at home.

She put the flowers in a vase of water that Drew gave her earlier and put it in their room on the table.

Bless heard a doorbell ring wondering who she could be expecting. Walking up to the door she saw a delivery guy with a package.

"Good day Miss. Package sent to you from a Mr. Drew Galloway." The delivery guy named Ronnie told her as he carried a box to her.

"Thank you." She smiled warmly as he tipped his hat to her before she signed her name on the paper and he went on his merry way letting her take the package wondering what Drew gave her.

The package looked to be pretty long and sleek in a white box and on it was a cream colored ribbon tied to it.

She set the package on the bed and opened it and boy was she floored. Her hands shook when she saw what was inside the box. It was a beautiful wedding gown along with some accessories. Not only was it a wedding gown but a beautiful haltered top neckline gown with a cream velvet colored ribbon that would be tied in the middle.

"Oh my god..." Bless gasped taking the gown out of the box. It was definitely beautiful and made her her. Was Drew really serious he wanted to marry her right there and then? She felt her dream coming true. She was going to be Mrs. Bless Mendoza Galloway. His wife.

She raced to the bathroom to put it on. She was still in shock she was actually going to marry the love of her life.

Drew really was making her dream come true and this was on her top list of dreams to get married.

After putting on her gown, she thought she'd looked absolutely gorgeous! She knew all their family and friends were going to be stunned when they found out the news that Drew wanted to marry her today and this hadn't been on her mind but the surprise he had for her couldn't be anymore better than this.

She didn't know whether to tell Stu or Sam yet the news. Her head ran with all sorts of thoughts and wondered what they were going to think.

Bless picked up the rest of the accessories that laid in the box when a note from Drew peeked out which caught her curiosity.

Hello my darling,

I've seen you found my last gift of the afternoon. I remembered what you said when you told me you wanted to get married and I followed through with the plans. I planned everything myself so you wouldn't have to feel stressed out with all the wedding plans yourself. Meet me out by the beach front before five pm and we shall get married by Minister Charles Hartley in a small and private c**eremony**

Hope to see you soon love. I hope you love this little surprise I got you. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle looking radiant.

I Love You so much!

Love your husband,

Drew

Bless had tears running down her face wiping them away. So all of this planning was Drew's idea to get married. He remembered what she mentioned when she said they they should get hitched and he was making her dream come true. She couldn't wait to see him.

She put on the rest of her accessories on and including her heels before meeting her hubby out by the beach where he said she should meet him.

She smiled when she saw candle lights scattered among the beach front and a sand design in the sand which was a heart shape with her their names inscribed on it with an arrow going through it with candles surrounding the outer lining of it making it glow. There were lights decorated among the trees and wrapped around them as they were being lit once the sun was about to set across the pink and purple colored sky. Flowers of all assortments were sitting decorated by the arch where she and Drew going to stand to say their I do's.

She saw the red carpet lay low on the sand and awaiting her arrival up front was Drew in his same formal wear he had on earlier and the minister who was an older gentleman to look in his fifties but to her he looked younger in his forties. He had short blonde and dark brown sandy hair, his blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses brightly and wore a warm smile seeing she was taking in all her surroundings.

The sun was about to set in the background and the water was crashing upon the sand in waves.

Bless walked down the aisle as Drew awaited her arrival. He beamed when he seen her. She looked so beautiful and radiant in her gown. The Scot couldn't wait to make her his wife.

Once Bless made her way up to him, he gave her her bouquet of red and white roses as she held onto them before latching his left arm with her right arm as they faced the priest.

The priest said his parts and had them say their vows while exchanging their rings.

"Drew, do you take Bless Maria Mendoza to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" The Minister asked the brunette.

"I do." The tall Scotsman said softly.

"Bless Maria Mendoza, do you take Andrew Galloway to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Minster Charles asked turning to her.

"I do father." She smiled.

"Drew, give this ring to Bless and say with this ring I thee wed." Minister Charles instructed him giving him her ring.

"Bless, with this ring, I thee wed." Drew repeated to Bless as he slipped on her ring as tears ran down her eyes at how beautiful her ring was.

"Bless, I want you to do the same and say with this ring I thee wed." The Minister now turned to her with a warm smile giving her Drew's ring.

"Drew, with this ring, I thee wed." She spoke above a whisper as she smiled putting the ring on his finger with shaky hands.

"Now Drew, I know you have written your own vows so if you're ready you can read it to Bless." Minister Charles let him know that the Scot had written his own vows for Bless.

"I do father." Drew nodded getting the paper out that he had written for Bless.

"_Bless, first of all I want to say thank you for coming into my life. You have stuck with me through my ups and downs and never once left my side and for that I feel grateful. You also have given me happiness in my life that no other woman can and you've been my best friend and closest confidante. I wake up everyday to your bright smiling face and I thank god everyday to have you. You also have given us two beautiful babies ever. I promise to love and protect them and promise to do the same if we plan on having more children together. I can't wait to see them grow up while we grow old together. I promise to make you the most happiest woman in the world. I'm just happy to call you my wife. I love you very very much."_

Bless sniffled through her tears listening to the love of her life pour his heart out to her and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Now Drew, I want you to light the unity candle that way you two become one. Bless, you'll do the same after Drew to bond your unity as husband and wife." Minister Charles instructed him to come forward to light the candle on the left while Bless would on the right.

The WWE Superstar lit his candle on one side and Bless followed with the other.

"With the candles lit, you two are now joined together as one and two hearts molded together."

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you Andrew and Bless Galloway as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Drew cupped Bless' face as he kissed her passionately as she joined him smiling into the kiss.

"Am I dreaming babe?" She asked sniffling after breaking their sweet kiss.

"No, you're not darling. This is real." He beamed as he gave her another kiss.

"I'm finally your wife." She giggled through her tears as she looked down at her wedding ring.

"And finally you're my wife." He smiled happily.

"I like the sound of that." She told him with a big smile.

"I love it too. I wanted to surprise you with planning your dream wedding that you wanted that you and Sam were talking about in the car a few weeks ago."

"You remembered." She giggled and her dream came true. She felt like this was her dream fairytale wedding and she was going to live happily ever after.

"Of course I did and wanted to give you something that you've always dreamed about."

She felt like she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to the world she was married after they signed their marriage certificate.

"This is it love, you're stuck with me forever." He signed his name then she did her part and they were finally official deemed husband and wife.

"We should tell everybody!" She giggled that they were officially married.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell our family and friends?" He asked taking her hands into his.

"Yeah. I think we should tell our closest friends first." She let him know that she wanted to tell Stu and the guys they got married.

"If you're happy then I'm happy. When we get home, we should tell them. Show them a picture and maybe they'll get a hint." He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you so much. Thank you for making my dream come true." She softly spoke looking into his deep blue eyes as she put her hand up to his right cheek and smoothly stroked it with her right thumb.

"I love you so much too Bless. I'd do anything to make you happy." Drew too told Bless how much he loved her. He was willing to make her dream wedding come true plus he too wanted to make her his forever.

Drew took her last to get their photos taken now that they were officially husband and wife.

"I feel like I'm still in a dream." Bless softly sniffled her tears back after she and Drew had their photographs taken. She still didn't know whether she felt like she was in a fairytale she wanted to wake up from.

"Believe me darling. This gets more real than anything else. We're going to be a happy family." The Scot smiled as he cupped her face with his left hand as he stroked her long locks with his other hand as he cuddled her into his chest.

"I feel like Cinderella right now in Catherine's book. She's going to be so happy." She knew their daughter was going to be excited that she and him were finally together like in her fairytale book that she read to her every night before bed.

"Yeah she will. She has us two that love her and Alex forever and ever." He agreed with her that she was a lucky little girl since they loved her so much including their son.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked if there was anything special on his agenda for the evening.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her even though there was no music in the room. He just wanted this moment to be about them.

"Honey, there's no music." Bless laughed cutely against him since it was pretty quiet and all they heard was the waves crashing against the sand as the moon was now shining against the background and making the water glitter like stars from up above.

"We could use our imagination. Care to join me my lady?" He requested her as he bowed before taking her hand into his.

"I'd love too." She nodded beaming taking his right hand as they swayed together in silence. For the young couple, it felt like the world just revolved around them and nothing else around them mattered.

"Thank you for today baby, it really means so much to me. You've made my day completely perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more." Bless thanked Drew for everything. She was living every girls dream come true of finally getting married to the man of her dreams. Everything was now complete and she had a wonderful family as well.

"I just want to make you happy hon. You've made me the happiest man alive when you gave your heart and soul to me. That's all I can ask for and to be your husband. I promise to always take care of you and love you including our kids." He swore to her that's all he wanted to do for her.

"I am happy with you and our children. I couldn't ask for anything more than this."

"There's one more present for you I've always meant to give you." He broke apart from their embrace grabbing a long but medium small sized box that was colored in violet with a velvet scarlet red silk ribbon.

"Oh Drew, another present, I can't take this. You've already given me so much." Bless couldn't take the gift he wanted to give her since he already gave her so much to make her dream wedding.

"Babe, please take it. This is from me to you." He begged her to open it because she meant so much to him to give it to her.

She nodded as she delicately took the package from him carefully untying the ribbon and opening the box to reveal a thin blue velvet box. She slowly opened it to reveal a gorgeous 24 carat gold plated charm bracelet with red ruby and white diamond roses which were her favorite on each link and their initials together engraved on the heart design on the bottom part of the bracelet.

Bless gasped at the beauty of the bracelet as tears were visible on her face and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Awwww sweetheart, do you love it?" The Scottish man asked when he saw the smile on her face.

"Honey, I LOVE it, it's gorgeous. You didn't have to spend so much for me." She was in shock but happy as he carefully took the bracelet out and placed it around her wrist as the pieces of the jewelry clanked together making a jingling like noise.

"It's gorgeous on you." He whispered to her looking at the charm bracelet around her wrist as it sparkled under the moon light.

"Let's go sit out by the water." He said to her telling her where they could spend time together for a while.

"Okay." She nodded following him after putting her stuff on the table.

They each took off their shoes as they walked up to the blanket he set up on the sand as he took his young wife in his arms and cradled her close as she had her head laying against his shoulder watching the moon above them and listening to the water crashing against their feet and onto the sand.

The Scot turned to Bless and kissed her head as she smiled against him before turning to kiss him softly.

Drew reciprocated the feelings back making the kiss deeper as a small moan escaped her while he gently threaded his fingers through her long locks as their tongues dueled together in a passionate and heated kiss.

He laid her carefully on the blanket taking in her beautiful features. He wanted to just make love to her right now and unite their bodies as one.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered softly in his deep accent caressing her face softly with his hand.

"Honey, what if somebody see's?" Bless asked him if anyone was around.

"No one is here but us babe. Try and take a risk besides all that matters is us." He chuckled telling her it was worth taking the risk since no one was around them.

She giggled as he dipped his soft lips against her's as she smiled into the kiss. Her right hand tried to reach in to take the rubber band off his hair and just let it fall against him.

Once the rubber band came off, she let his long mane fall against his shoulders as they continued on with the kiss.

The Scot reached for the neck tie to the back of Bless' neckline to take it off as they shared a kiss.

Once he had it off, he slipped the top of the dress to reveal Bless in her white lacy bustier.

"You're beautiful." He mentioned with a smile.

Bless smiled softly at him.

He kissed his way to her neckline and down to her breast area as she whimpered at his touch as he kissed and teased each breast making her weak at the knees.

"Drew..."Bless moaned softly.

"Sit up sweetie." He instructed her as she did so as he kneeled in front of her taking off her bustier to reveal her beautiful bare bosoms.

"Mmmmm...purely gorgeous." He took her sight as beautiful as her hair cascaded down her back and some of her long curls framing her glowing face and falling to her chest area.

Bless blushed at his words.

"Lay down angel and let me love you." He told her as she did so letting her left arm rest upward as she looked up into his angelic blue eyes. He took special care loving her as her moans escaped into the airy night sky.

"Mmmmm...you're so wet baby." He chuckled how wet she felt when his other hand found it's way to her underwear rubbing her most intimate area as she softly whimpered being turned on.

"You want me don't you?" The tall Scot asked her if he wanted her to make love to her.

"Please Drew, make love to me." She needed him to be in her and make love to her.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to take care of you." He reassured to take care of her. Tonight was all about them and he was going to be extra romantic.

He stripped himself of his clothes laying them on the blanket along with Bless' gown until she was only in her underwear soaking wet for him.

"My such a wet little girl you are." He took in her scent as he pushed the lacy material aside and slipped his fingers in her as Bless arched her back feeling him thrusting so gently.

"Drew, oh yeah...faster honey." She told him that he was making her feel so good.

After some light teasing, he slid her underwear off her long legs and took it in his hands to taste her with his tongue making her whimper and cry out in pleasure as she ran her fingers through his chestnut locks as he held her as he loved listening to her moans which was turning him on.

She could feel her heart racing in her chest as Drew was deeply pleasuring her to heighten her orgasm.

His skilled tongue and mouth worked on her wet folds and her clit flicking it causing Bless to tighten her grip on their intertwined fingers.

"Babe, I want you inside me." Bless breathed heavily but softly from his delicious assault.

Drew smirked listening to her desires as he kept working to pleasure and love her.

"Oh god, Drew I need to cum." Bless cried out as she felt she was so close as Drew's tongue,mouth,and fingers teased her and flicking her clit every now and then causing her to whimper in need knowing he wanted to make her orgasm soon. His mouth felt so good on her lower region as her hips bucked up off the blanket letting him have more access to her.

The Scot knew Bless was so close as he slid another finger inside her with the other two thrusting fast and hard.

He heard her cry out when her walls contracted against his fingers as he slowly released them tasting her sweetness.

"Mmmm...you taste so sweet darling." He told her licking his fingers with her essence on it.

"Open your mouth angel and taste yourself." He instructed her as she opened her mouth slowly to take in her own taste. Drew moaned softly watching Bless suck his fingers with her puckered lips making him so hard.

"I want you inside me babe, please." She softly requested with a smile.

"Soon angel. Let me love you okay?" He told her soon he would but he would love her first.

"Okay." She nodded listening to him letting him take control.

Again he took his time loving her as he tasted her. Bless' needy whimpers and cries turned him on as he took control of loving her and taking care of her needs.

Bless breathed out heavily and let out a soft cooing sound as Drew made her spiral in a wave of another orgasm letting her essence flow into his mouth.

He sat up carefully after he let her regain her breath and heart rate slow down as he saw her beads of sweat glisten in the moon light on her body making her glow beautifully.

"Come here beautiful." Her lover instructed her with one finger to help take care of his bulge in his boxers that ached for her to take him. She sat up carefully and crawled by him to see his bulge sticking out knowing how hard he was for her.

She slowly slid her hands down his thighs to take off his boxers to reveal his hard on was erect against his toned chest and a mini pearl was making it's way at the end of the swollen head she could see in the moonlight glistening.

The raven haired bride took special care of her husband as her tongue lapped up the mini pearl tasting him.

"So sweet." She softly stated.

"Gosh hon, please take me now and make me cum." Drew gasped when Bless' tongue tasted him.

"With pleasure." She bent down and took his manhood in her mouth bobbing her head up and down stroking him as throaty and strangled moans made it's way out of him. His breaths heavy and labored as his wife pleasured him with her mouth and hands teasing his sac while deep throating him. His hands went to her hair and back as she helped taking care of him.

At this rate Bless was going he knew he wasn't going to last but tried his best to hang in there to prolong his orgasm.

"That feels so good lass. Oh yeah..." Drew panted softly as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth and lapping him up with her tongue.

"You're doing such a good job babe. Taste me till I cum." He told her with a soft smile stroking the back of her hair.

Bless did her job to make sure she knew what she was doing to make sure to take care of his needs and wants as well. She loved how he said her name over and over as she gave him the best blow job ever.

"I'm gonna cum..." Drew softly moaned knowing he was so close to cumming.

Bless took her time to stroke him and swirling her tongue on his long erect shaft until she could feel his orgasm knowing he was going to explode.

The Scottish man felt himself let out a cry as he emptied his hot seed in Bless' mouth as she swallowed him.

"Babe, is it okay to make love to you if we don't have protection?" He asked her if it was okay to make love to her even though he didn't have a condom.

"I'm on the pill so we're safe." She let him know in advance she was on the birth control pill and it was okay for them to make love.

He chuckled as he intertwined their left fingers together as he slowly entered Bless letting her get used to his size as she gave out a soft sigh.

"You okay my love?" Her husband asked if she was alright taking care of her while making love to her.

"I'm fine babe. Go ahead." She reassured she was fine loving how his huge cock opened her up and thrusted in her getting her in rhythm with him.

"So good and wet angel." He said softly feeling her wet essence surround his large manhood that was inside her.

"Kiss me babe." She requested to him as he smiled caressing her cheek before leaning in to kiss her sweetly as he his hips snapped and thrusted fast inside her as she gasped softly. They each let out moans and pants during their love making uniting as one.

Bless then switched places with her husband as she was now riding him as they climaxed with each other. She collapsed on his chest sweating and panting softly as he was stroking her back while she listened to his soft heart beat.

"I love you." She whispered against his stomach.

"I love you too." Drew smiled at his beautiful wife placing a gentle kiss upon her head.

Together the newlyweds rested together on the blanket and watched the stars after the wonderful love making session they had.

"What do you say you and I get on outta here and head home and get some well needed rest?" Drew suggested to his wife as he pulled out of her gently telling her that they should get ready and head home to get some sleep.

"I'd agree with that. Let's go home." She agreed as they got dressed and headed back to the condo hand in hand.


	160. Abandoned Baby Chapter 160

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 160**

The next morning Bless got up at the break of dawn when the sun was just about peeking from the shades of her and Drew's bedroom that they shared now together. She beamed happily as she looked down at her 20 karat diamond wedding ring. She still couldn't believe she was finally Drew's wife. She loved the thought of being someone's wife and partner.

She sighed softly playing with the sparkling ring on her finger as the sun from the shades beamed on the diamond making it sparkle about.

The young bride then smiled when she seen Drew sleeping on his back and his bare chest rose up and down softly with each sleepy breath. They had gotten back to the condo pretty late after sharing the most romantic love making session under the stars after they got married.

She started to replay the previous day in her head reminiscing the things her now husband did for her to make things so special.

She could feel his one arm was wrapped around her naked torso as her head had been resting on his chest that night and her one hand laying on top of his beating heart.

A few minutes later, Bless heard her phone vibrate from her side of the table.

Carefully rolling over while wrapping the thin blanket around her, she smiled when she seen a text from her favorite best friend PJ (Justin Gabriel).

**Capetownswerewolf: **_Hey honey. How's my favorite girl doing? Hope you and Drew are enjoying the one week vacation together. The kids, boys, and I really miss you. Come home soon! Haha! _

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Hey wolfie. I'm doing good by the way. We're here resting in the condo and I just got up while Drew is still out like a light beside me. I miss you guys and the kids too. Don't worry wolf boy, we'll be home next Friday. :) Btw, I have a surprise for you guys and promise not to get mad when I tell you this and this confidentially stays between us and you guys only first._

**Capetownswerewolf: **_What, you got knocked up again sis? LOL! :-P_

**Drewsbabydoll: **_LOL! :-P you wished but it's BIGGER than that! _

**Capetownswerewolf: **_WHAT?!...What do you mean?... o.O..._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_You'll find out soon. Hold on._

Bless snapped a picture of her left hand with her wedding ring she wore that shone in the sunlight before sending it to PJ.

**Capetownswerewolf: **_O.o...HOLY CRAP! Bless, is this what I'm thinking that is?!_

Bless giggled out loud softly to herself before turning to her now husband hoping she didn't wake him with her laughter but thankfully he slept like a log.

**Drewsbabydoll: **_Yup it is. Don't say anything to anybody else. This stays confidentially between us and the guys. We want it to be a surprise and to tell everyone when we get home. _

**Capetownswerewolf: **_Bless, I...I don't know what to say. This totally caught me off guard. Holy SH-T sis!You know this might catch wind of anybody else even though you don't tell anyone._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_This is why you have to keep your mouth shut wolfie. Only you can tell the guys but don't let it get to anybody else till we get home next Friday. Capiche?_

**Capetownswerewolf: **_Gotcha. I still can't believe you two got MARRIED! o.O...This seems all too sudden and trying to still absorb this news._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_I'm still trying to absorb this all as well. I'm now a GALLOWAY! Lol! :-P :-D Drew has treated me like a princess the past two days and pampering me with one surprise after the other. He even remembered when I did tell him I wanted to get married and especially have a beach wedding of my dreams and he made it all come true. PJ, I'm so happy and in love like you wouldn't believe. I feel like I'm living every girls dream come true and living in a fairytale like Cinderella._

**Capetownswerewolf: **_As long as you're happy then I'm happy for you baby girl. I can't wait to see you next week. Make sure Drew does take care of you or it's his head._

**Drewsbabydoll: **_I'll take mental note of that. Any way. I need to get up and take a shower. I'll talk to you later PJ. I love you bro! Mwah! Btw, give my kids a hug and kiss from me._

**Capetownswerewolf: **_Alright. Will do. Take care and will do. I love you too._

After the two "siblings" talked to each other, Bless put away her jewelry away in her drawer that way she could wear them later as she grabbed her black silk robe to wear and went to her bags to see what she could wear.

She went for a cute pink tank top and black tight leather pants if Drew was going to take her out later. She grabbed whatever else she needed making her way to the bathroom to take her shower.

A few minutes later the Scottish man woke up from his slumber to reach for his wife when he felt a cold spot next to him.

"Bless!" He called her name sitting up in bed looking for her as he was just waking up when he heard the shower go off and sighed in relief knowing she was in there.

The young Scot chucked the blankets off of him and walked to the bathroom to see Bless softly humming to herself as she was conditioning her hair and relaxing herself under the hot water.

He quietly opened the door before stepping in the shower behind his wife.

As Bless was showering, she felt something hover over her when she softly moaned feeling her lover and husband press a small kiss to her left shoulder blade.

"Hey babe." She greeted him with a smile even though he couldn't see it but he knew what she was thinking.

"Hello my beautiful wife. Did you sleep well this morning?" Her husband asked how she slept.

"I slept like a baby. How did you sleep?" She asked as he gently began to rub her back with his fingers as she relaxed at his touch.

"I slept good too but I woke up when you weren't in bed beside me." He chuckled softly holding her in his arms as the hot water poured down on both of them.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just decided to get up and have a shower after our wonderful love making session last night." She apologized to him softly and told him she needed a hot shower after their previous rendezvous the previous night.

"That's okay baby. Don't apologize. So how does it feel to be a Galloway?" He asked her how it felt to be a married woman.

"I'm still trying to absorb it to tell you the truth but I love being called your wife." She was very honest with him but she loved being his wife.

"You're stuck with me forever." He laughed softly as she felt the vibration of his cute laughter from behind her.

"I'm so happy babe. The happiest I've ever been." She turned to meet with his baby blue's and a happy glowing smile appeared on her face.

"I'm so happy being with you my darling. This week is going to be so worth while and promise to make you the happiest woman in the world." He promised to shower her with all the love and affection he could give her.

"My playboy days are officially over and now I'm yours." He proudly told her he was her's forever.

"I love you Drew." Bless giggled softly as she stepped up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"I love you too hon. More than you'll ever know." He mumbled softly before cupping her face and passionately kissing her.

They began make love in the shower and enjoyed the perks of being husband and wife just spending quality time with each other.

After their shower, Drew dressed up in a regular orange short sleeve Affliction t-shirt and blue jeans while Bless was dressed in her pink tank top and black tight leather pants.

"You look HOT!" Drew complimented his wife the way she dressed.

"Thank you sweetie. You don't look too bad yourself." She blushed at him through the mirror and told him he didn't look too shabby either.

"PJ texted me this morning. I told him that we got married." Bless explained that her best friend texted her to her husband that they had gotten hitched.

"What was his reaction?" Her Scottish husband asked her as he put his hair in a tight ponytail.

"Shocked but happy. I told him he could only tell the boys and not anyone else so wolf boy better not spill the news till we get home." She told him what she told the Capetown werewolf.

"You know our phones are gonna go off hook with the boys reactions." Drew had to laugh picturing their reactions once PJ told them.

"I know. I can just imagine." She agreed as she was drying her hair with her towel as Drew was now helping her to hang her towel after she was done with it while she grabbed her comb off the counter and put on her hairdryer on low to dry the wet ends with it.

"So, do we have any plans while we're here?" She inquired about any plans to fill their day.

"It's up to you sweetheart. Today's my day to spoil you whatever you want to do." Drew told her it was up to her.

"Can we just stay home and make love all day, I don't want to leave our house." She requested that they stay home and make love.

Their house. Drew loved the sound of that now that they were living together as husband and wife. It definitely had a nice ring to it.

"Aren't you worn out yet babe?" Drew asked her laughing.

"Not by a long shot. I'd be willing to make love anywhere in the house as long as I'm with you." She honestly told him she wanted to make love anywhere as long as she got to be with him.

"You're such a naughty naughty little girl today. I think I created a little sex kitten." The Scot joked with her as he walked up and kissed her temple.

"You can't help but love me right?" She asked him as he looked at her with love in his eyes in the mirror as his arms were wrapped around her petite waist and her hands around his arms.

"You're right my love. I love you very much. Why don't we eat breakfast first then we'll decide what to do okay?" He suggested they eat first since he was famished and they would decide what the town had to offer.

"Okay." She nodded taking his hand as the newlyweds walked to the kitchen to help each other make breakfast. They decided on scrambled eggs, sausage links, pancakes and maple syrup with coffee.

"Baby, you're getting flour on me." Bless giggled as he was trying to help her on the pancake mix.

"I think you have something on your nose." He laughed softly helping her take off the little dot of flour he had put on there and kissed her nose softly.

"Why don't you get busy sweetie and help me by starting the stove and put it on medium and get the eggs from the fridge then put vegetable oil in the pan before cracking the eggs." She instructed him what he needed to do for the scrambled eggs which would be a big help to her.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed as he helped do his part while he watched his wife make the pancake batter. It looked so good to make the pancakes.

After breakfast was finished, the young couple ate and conversed over breakfast.

A few minutes later Drew's cellphone went off to read Stu. His intuition was right that he knew one of the boys would call and he heard Bless' cell went off too right away when she saw it was Heath.

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hello._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Bloody hell man, PJ told me you and Bless just got MARRIED if I heard right. _

Drew laughed at what his best friend was telling him.

**BadBoyDrew: **_You heard right from Capetown himself. Bless and I got hitched yesterday. She's finally my wife._

**WadeBarrett1: **_This seems too sudden. So you two were on vacation all this time to plan to marry her. Are you sure you're okay Andrew?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Everything is fine man. I had been planning this all myself so I decided not to tell anybody and wanted to create my wife's dream wedding with just the two of us that way she isn't stressed out with the plans so I took it upon my hands to handle all of it and it went without a hitch._

**WadeBarrett1: **_You lucky dog you. Who knew you'd be a romantic at heart? I'm still in shock after the news and PJ showed me the ring. Wow, you chose a beauty for your girl. That is one hell of a diamond man. I hope you're taking good care of her._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Don't worry man I am. I happened to be pampering my girl the past few days and gave her quite the surprises while we've been together. I even got her this beautiful 24K gold plated chain bracelet with ruby and diamond rose colored with our names initialed in a red scarlet colored heart with a white colored engraving on it. You'd be surprised how gorgeous it is. _

**WadeBarrett1: **_It seems like you spent a lot to give her something that special. You're lucky you snatched a great catch man. I'm happy for you. Just take care of her and promise not to hurt her since she's like a little sister to me. I would hate for her to get hurt again._

**BadBoyDrew: **_You know I would Shtu. My playboy days are over and making Bless mine forever. She's stuck with me and now a Galloway. _

**WadeBarrett1: **_Good to hear. Wishing you the best of luck man. By the way, Catherine's here with me after she just had breakfast with PJ in the kitchen. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Can I say hello to my little angel? I miss her so much._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Yeah you can. Angel, come here. Daddy's on the phone._

Drew could hear rustling on the other side of the phone when he heard his daughter's voice.

**WadeBarrett1: **_Dada Hi. Miss yew and mama._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey angel. I miss you too and so does your mum. We promise to be home soon to see you and your baby brother. I hope you're being a good girl for Uncle Shtu and the boys and helping them with your baby brother._

**WadeBarrett1: **_I good girl dada. I help them with Awex and take care of him._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Good girl. I'm glad to hear that and mum surely would be happy to hear that report. We can't wait to give you a lot of hugs and kisses when we get home._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Me too...Miss and wuv yew and mama..._

**BadBoyDrew: **_Only a few days to go sport. Sooner than you know it mum and I will be home. We love and miss you too princess including Alex. Can I talk with your Uncle Shtu again love?_

**WadeBarrett1: **_Otay. Hey man. So do you have any plans today for you and your new wife?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey bud. Actually we just had breakfast this morning so we might as well see what this town has to provide for us and we may take a walk out on the beach or whatever she wants. Today's my day to take care of her._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Sounds like fun. I hope you two have fun. Don't do anything I would do. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Thanks man. Haha! I won't! I think Bless is still on her phone in the bedroom with Heath likely so I'm just waiting on her._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Yeah I could hear Heath talkin' to her too from his and PJ's room so likely he's shocked as I am with this bombshell. So, are you and the Misses going to tell your parents and Noelle that you got married anytime soon?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_We might call them later tonight when we get back home after I take Bless out for the day. I'm sure my parents will have heart attacks when they find out I married Bless but at the same time I'm sure they'll be happy for us. Noelle for sure will be very shocked and Lee too if we tell them but we have their blessings to get married._

**WadeBarrett1: **_Crossing my fingers for you bro. Good Luck with that! Hope to see you and Bless when you two get back soon next week._

**BadBoyDrew: **_We hope so too. I think I hear Bless coming down the stairs from our room so I gotta go man. Thanks to you and the guys for looking out for the kids. Give them a hug for us. _

**WadeBarrett1: **_Alright. No problem man and we're always around you know that bro. Your kids are like family and we love them as if they were our own. I will make sure to do so. See ya man!_

After the guys talked for awhile, he saw Bless coming down the stairs with her phone putting it in her purse as she slung it over her shoulder while Drew was putting his away in his pocket.

"So, how did Heath take the news?" Drew asked about his new best friend turning to his fiance.

"Shocked as PJ and I'm sure Stu is too." Bless laughed as she got off the phone with the red head telling him all the details as he grabbed what he needed before he and Bless went out together to his Black Mercedez Benz 2013 GT.

"Where we going today?" She asked him where his car would take them as he opened the gates from the car since he had the gate pass which Bless had given him.

"If you want to go to the mall we could or eat out for brunch then head home if you don't want to go anywhere else." Drew suggested wherever her little heart desired it was up to Bless to decide.

"I guess we could eat out by the beach then head back home and relax. As long as I get to spend time with my husband I'm happy." She chose they should have brunch then head back home and try to spend time together.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He agreed with her as long as he had Bless by his side and loved her idea as well.

"Is it okay to turn on the radio babe?" She asked him if it was okay to turn on some music.

"Sure hon." The Scot told her as she turned it on to some soft rock station then intertwined her left fingers with Drew's right as he took it and smiled at her shortly while keeping his eyes on the road at the same time as they sat in comfortable silence with the music playing softly in the background.

The couple got out of the car when they saw a nice outback steak house restaurant so they decided to eat there.

Not even five minutes later Drew heard his phone go off with his theme song blasting. He picked it out of his pocket and read Stephen's name on it with a text to call him later.

"One of the boys?" Bless guessed with a little laugh when she saw Drew look down at his phone before putting it on vibrate back in his pocket.

"Ste. I'll call him later. Right now I just want to spend time with my gorgeous wife." He told her he would call his buddy later and wanted to spend more time with her.

Bless also had her phone on vibrate that no one could disturb her for a while since she wanted some peace and quiet to spend time with her hubby. They ordered what they wanted to eat as the waitress asked for their order and asked what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have a water please." Bless requested from the waitress.

"Coming right up miss." The brunette let her know with a warm smile jotting it down on her notepad.

"And I'll have Mountain Dew." The Scot told the waitress.

After the waitress got what they wanted, she returned to her duty to get their drinks and food.

"It's so nice and quiet here. At least no one can bother us." Bless smiled how sweet it was for her husband to get a table here in the back at least fans would bombard him and her while they ate. As much as Drew loved the fans, all he wanted was some peace and quiet just to spend time with his new bride and getting used to the married life.

"Agreed. I just want to be able to spend time with you hon. That's all I want for us to have time as a married couple you know." He reached out for her left hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"I agree sweetie. I think I'm getting used to marrying you already." She already was happy being married to Drew for one day.

"I love being married to you too." He agreed with his wife that he loved being married to her. They were such a laid back couple just happy to be together all the time.

After the waitress came back with their orders, she placed them on the table including their drinks.

Once the couple finished eating, they walked hand in hand to the beach sitting together on the sand letting the water soak their feet. It was such a gorgeous day and there was not a cloud in the sky so they decided to spend a little time together.

"It's so beautiful out here today." Bless sighed softly against Drew as he let her sit in between his legs taking in the scenery of the people around them having fun in the sun or families spending time with their children in the water and others doing water skiing and other water sports such as surfing, swimming, and doing other things to keep them busy.

"Yeah it is. I love it though when it's just the two of us." He nodded scooting close to her as she rested her head against his chest snuggled into him as he put his arms around her.

"Maybe when it's quiet and no one else is around tonight, we could come back and lay here do some star gazing or swimming together since it'll be cooler this evening." She suggested they do that when they had time that evening once everybody was at home asleep.

"I love that kind of idea. We could make love and you screaming my name over and over until you cum." He whispered against her ear making her shiver.

When they got home, the young couple spent time at home watching "Brave Heart" in the den. Bless was snuggled with Drew as her head was comfortably resting on his chest and her one hand resting on his lap. The Scotsman had his left hand stroking her jet black curly hair gently and down to her back watching her relax while the movie went on.

A few minutes later while watching the movie, Drew's phone on the side of the table started to vibrate again. Careful not to wake Bless who was now asleep peacefully on his lap, he grabbed the phone wondering who would be calling.

He chuckled softly looking at the screen saying Stephen (Sheamus) again.

**TheGreatWhite: **_Lad, TEXT me ASAP! You need some EXPLAINING to do young man!_

Drew knew he had some explaining to big "brother" knowing he caught wind of the news from Stu likely.

The Scot pondered whether to text big "brother" Stephen or not but he knew it was time to let out with the news of his marriage to Bless.

**BadBoyDrew: **_Hey Bro. Sorry I didn't get back to you. Bless and I just got home after lunch so we're kinda resting at home watching a movie. You needed something?_

**TheGreatWhite: **_Lad, is Stu telling the truth that you and Bless got hitched or is he bluffing?!...o.O_

**BadBoyDrew: **_It's no lie man. Bless and I got hitched here in Brandon. We're officially husband and wife. I set up all the plans myself that way Bless didn't have to be stressed with all the planning. _

**TheGreatWhite: **_Dude, that's pretty...sudden! o.O... I didn't know you two were planning on getting married this QUICK! _

**BadBoyDrew: **_I kept it on a low down plus the ceremony was low key and private so it was only us two. You should've seen how happy she was for the past few days. I'm still reeling that Bless is finally my wife. Gosh Ste, she looked AMAZING in her wedding gown. She looked like such an angel as if falling from heaven._

**TheGreatWhite: **_You sound so happy lad. Speaking of the young lass, where is she?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_The happiest I've ever been bro. I'm so in love with her more than ever. Speaking of Bless, she's sound asleep on my lap while watching "Brave Heart". She's so adorable when she's so peaceful. _

**TheGreatWhite: **_Take great care of her man. She's something else that girl. I can tell you and her are really meant to be. Did you take her out today anywhere nice?_

**BadBoyDrew: **_You know I would. She's everything to me. Yup actually her and I just went to Outback awhile ago so now we're home resting. I even pampered her a few days ago before we even got married that way I could work on her dream wedding she's always wanted._

**TheGreatWhite: **_Sounds like a great day for you and your girl. It sounds like she really got her dream wedding alright. You gotta send me pics from the wedding. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_It truly was. We loved spending our days here as a married couple plus giving her all the love and affection she deserves and so far we got used to it. I even took her to the beach just to stroll around pretty much . Don't worry man, I'll send some pics of us pretty soon when we get home next Friday._

**TheGreatWhite: **_I'm glad to hear you're treating your girl right this time. Just promise not to hurt her. She's like family to me and would hate to hunt you down if you do hurt her again. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_I promise bro. Bless is finally stuck with me forever. _

**TheGreatWhite: **_Any way, I'm gonna let you go and let you be with your wife now. Hope to catch up with you two when you two are back on the road. _

**BadBoyDrew: **_Alright man. Take care and see you and the guys next week._

After the guys talked, Drew put his phone in his pocket then turned off the tv before slowly picking up Bless by her neck and knees carrying her in his arms to their room. Her head was snuggled against his chest as he climbed up to their room as he walked over to the side of her bed to lay her down before pulling the sheets over her slumbering frame.

The Scot smiled at his slumbering wife for a few minutes before he decided to change into some comfortable boxer shorts and brushed his teeth and hair. He turned out the lights in the bathroom and walked back in the room where his wife slept. He pulled the covers down on his side of the bed as he slipped in careful not to wake Bless as he pulled the covers over him turning to his wife watching Bless sleep while stroking her hair back. She looked so sweet and peaceful as she slept.

After Drew watched his wife sleep for a few minutes, he pulled her close to him before sleep overtook him too.


	161. ABandoned Baby Chapter 161

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 161**

A week later after Drew and Bless' vacation and wedding, they were happy to be going back home to Tampa. During their vacation, they ended up calling his parents, Noelle and Lee to tell them they got married. The family were all in shock at this sudden news but had their blessings to get married which was a relief to both Drew and Bless.

They were going to pick up the kids at Stu's since he and the guys had been babysitting the kids.

Once they made it to Stu's apartment, Drew and Bless walked hand in hand together as the Scot rung the doorbell to hear shuffling at the door. The other person at the other side opened it to reveal the South African Werewolf.

"Hey PJ." Bless smiled seeing her best friend.

"Hey there pretty lady, welcome home!" He exclaimed happy to see the WWE PA.

"Where's my hug?" He playfully teased her.

She walked up and hugged him.

"Where are my babies?" She asked where Cat and Alex were since she missed them so much.

"Cat is with her Uncle Heath in the kitchen eating lunch and Alex is napping in the living room in the playpen." He explained where the kids were.

"So, how's married life so far?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Exciting." She giggled telling him the honest truth how she felt. She was still overwhelmed yet felt giddy about it.

"I've never seen you so, happy." He thought he'd never seen her this happy after she Drew got back together but here she had such a happy glow to her.

"Of course I'm happy. The happiest I have ever been. Oh my gosh Peej, this whole week has been nothing but just memorable." Bless sighed happily as she had such an amazing week with Drew. She still felt like she was on cloud nine.

"I'm happy if you're happy honey. Since Cat is up, why don't you go say hi to her while I talk to your husband?" He suggested to her while he had a word with the Scot.

"Alrighty. PJ, be nice now." She knew what he meant when he was going to talk to Drew.

"Scouts honor." He winked at her before turning to the tall WWE Superstar while watching her walk away.

"Drew, I hope you're treating my little "sister" like gold. I'm giving you my blessing but please just don't think of hurting her or those beautiful kids or it's your head." The South African werewolf warned him not for the Scot to mess with him or it would be his head on a silver platter.

"You have my word Peej. My playboy days are over. I've turned into a married man now, see the wedding ring?" Drew promised his friend he would not hurt Bless or the kids. His skirt chasing days were finally over and was a married man as he showed off his wedding ring to the South African man.

"Just understand this, Bless and the kids mean more to me than anything in this world. They're MY family and if anything ever happens to them, I swear I WON'T be afraid to hunt you down and neither will the guys. Just take good care of them and we'll be good." PJ looked out for Bless and the kids as if they were his own family and wouldn't want to see them get hurt. He wasn't afraid to hurt Drew if he ever hurt Bless and the kids ever again.

"Peej, I understand where you're coming from. You and the guys have nothing to worry about anymore. I promise to give my one hundred percent devotion to my wife and my kids." The Scot knew where the high flier was coming from knowing he was being protective of Bless like a little sister and the kids as if they were his own. He promised he would give his all to his kids and wife and not hurt them like he did before.

"Good. See it you don't. That's all I ask" PJ sighed nodding accepting what Drew was telling him.

"Daddy!" Catherine squeaked when she seen him as Bless brought her in the room.

"Hey there butterfly." Drew smiled excitedly seeing the little girl in his wife's arms.

"Someone is happy to see you." Bless giggled as she had the little girl in her arms who wanted to see her daddy.

"I'm happy to see you sweetpea. Mummy and I missed you so much." He told the little girl how much he and Bless missed her as he gave her lots of hugs and kisses causing her to squeak out in laughter.

"Missed yew too..." She agreed as she hugged him around his neck.

"Were you a good girl for Uncle PJ and the boys?" He asked if she behaved.

"I good girl." She told him proudly with her cute toothy smile.

"Good to hear my darling." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We go home daddy?" She asked if they were going home.

"Yes we are baby." He told her that he and Bless were coming to get her and Alex.

"Daddy, can I stay one more night with Unca PJ and Unca Wockband, pease..." Catherine asked her daddy if she could stay one more day with her Uncle's.

"I don't know baby. They might be leaving tomorrow for the road with Uncle Shtu." He wasn't sure if the guys were leaving for the road and knew they were always out and about.

"Your daddy is right sweetheart. Uncle Stu, Uncle Heath, and myself are leaving first thing tomorrow morning but you know what when we come back home, I promise we could spend more time together." The South African Werewolf told his niece they were going on the road tomorrow. He promised her when they came back home they would spend more time together.

"Pwomise Unca Woofie?" She asked him.

"You got it doll." He held out his pinky to her as she did the same thing locking their fingers together.

"You be good for your mum and dad okay?" He told her with a smile.

"Otay Unca woofie. I wuv yew." She nodded and told him she loved him.

"Love you too shorty." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Once Bless got Alex prepared and Drew packed up his stuff including Cat's, they said goodbye to the boys and headed straight home.

"Honey, do you think dada and I could talk to you about something?" Bless asked her daughter as they sat on the couch together after putting Alex down to sleep in his crib.

"Otay mama." Catherine smiled as she turned off her cartoons wondering what her parents wanted to talk to her about.

"Am I in twouble mama?" The little girl asked if everything was okay.

"No, nothing like that baby. Remember when dada and I talked about getting married and being happy together forever?" Bless reassured her baby girl hugging her. She wanted to talk to her baby daughter about her and Drew being together and being a happy family again.

"Yeah." The little girl nodded.

"How would you say when dada and I got together again?" Her mom suggested telling her daughter that she and Drew were happy again.

"I would be vewy happy mama!" The little girl beamed happy her parents were together.

"Well sweetie. While dada and I were away, we finally spoke together and it seems like we answered your prayers because dada and I got married." Her mom told her as Catherine squeaked happily and hugged her mom and dad.

"So are you and dada together like Cinderella and Pwince Charming?" The little toddler asked her mommy.

"Yes we are baby doll. We thought you'd be happy about it." Drew chuckled softly telling his daughter.

"YEY!" The little girl was so happy to know her mommy and daddy were together just like her mommy read in her fairytale books before bed time.

"This is my ring dada gave me." Bless showed off her wedding ring to her daughter.

"Pwetty." Catherine smiled looking at it as her little finger touched it.

"Agreed. It is very pretty." Bless smiled as she watched her young daughter admire her ring.

"I like it. I happy dada make you happy." Cat was happy for her mommy and glad her daddy made her mommy happy.

"I am too sweetheart. We'll be one big happy family all over again." Her mommy promised her.

After talking and spending time with their baby daughter, Bless decided to make a later dinner for them.

Bless was making steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and mixed vegetables for her and Drew and made spaghetti and meatballs for Catherine.

Once it was time to eat, the Scottish wrestler carried Cat with him in his arms into the kitchen. He set her on the high chair as Bless was putting the food on the table and put some spaghetti and meatballs in a small bowl for Catherine and gave her some orange juice to drink.

"Honey, make sure you eat all your food okay?" Her mom told Cat.

"Tay." Catherine nodded.

"Hon, why don't you eat first, I'll feed Catty." Drew told her to eat first while he fed Cat.

"Thanks baby." She smiled at her husband as Drew helped Cat holding the spoon as he spoon fed her some of her food and cut some of the meatballs in small bite sized pieces.

"Mmmm..is that good?" Drew smiled at his daughter.

"Nom nom." Catherine told him as she licked her lips. He turned around and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Open up for the airplane." The Scot chuckled waving the spoon in front of Catherine as she took a bite of her food before he wiped her mouth and let her drink some of her juice.

"Good girl." Drew smiled at his baby girl.

After the Scot fed Cat, he gave her her juice then she went to the living room to watch tv while he ate with his wife.


	162. Abandoned Baby Chapter 162

Hey everyone! Sorry for the LONG delay. I've been really having some writer's block as of late. I think I have a few ideas what I want to do for this story and will try to keep updating. Enjoy the NEW chapter!

A few days later Bless and Drew decided to take the kids out to the park since it was a beautiful day out and Drew was home from the road. 

When Drew was home from the road, he loved spending time with his family and being only the four of them.

"Mama, swing." Catherine pointed to the swing that she wanted to go on.

"Do you want me to swing you sweetheart?" Bless asked. 

"Yeah." Catherine squeaked as they walked over to the swinger as Bless put her daughter in the swing and begun to swing her.

The little child giggled happily while the breeze flew through her little curls of hair.

"Hey baby, you and mum having fun?" The Scot asked his daughter while he held Alex in his arms.

"Yea daddy." She smiled as her mom pushed her.

"Honey, do you mind taking a picture of us?" Bless asked Drew giving him her camera.

"Not at all babe."

He put Alex in his stroller before turning on his wife's camera and snapping a cute image of the two girls in his life. Bless was behind Catherine putting her arms around her as they both smiled.

"Wonderful you two." He smiled looking at the picture he snapped of them.

"Daddy's turn mama." Catherine told her that she wanted a pic with Drew.

"Okay sweetheart." Bless nodded.

"Drew, Cat wants a picture with you." Bless told him that she had to take a picture of them.

"Sure, why not?"

Drew walked over to the swing and sat on it and held Catherine on his lap as they smiled happily.

"Tank daddy." Catherine smiled kissing his cheek.

"You guys are so cute." Bless mentioned looking at the picture.

Drew walked over to Bless and agreed. They looked so happy.

"No problem lass." He told his baby girl with a smile as they got off the swing and walked together hand in hand to the other playground sets while Bless took some pics of them and so did Drew. When Alex was awake from his nap, Drew took a pic of them together on the bench while Catherine was in the sandbox playing with other kids her age.

After spending the day at the park, Bless gave Catherine a warm bath while Drew was downstairs bonding with their son watching a Disney movie.

"Hehehehe!" Catherine giggled outloud splashing and playing in the tub while Bless also giggled getting soaked from Catherine's splashing around. Days like this, she loved bonding with her daughter while Drew bonded with Alex.

"Okay baby, let's get you out of the tub since mommy still has to make dinner tonight then tuck you into bed."

"Wead bed time stowy tonight mama?" Catherine asked if her mother could read to her before bed time.

"Of course I will baby love."

After giving Cat a bath, Bless cleaned up the bathroom, gave Cat a piggyback ride to the room to put her in her pajamas and combed out her hair.

"Honey, mama will go change real quick then we'll go downstairs for dinner with daddy and Alex."

"Tay mama." Catherine smiled.

Catherine laid in her bed for a few waiting till Bless came back to get her.

When Bless finished what she needed to do, se grabbed Catherine and made their way downstairs where Drew was in the kitchen feeding Alex his oatmeal.

"Hey sweetie. You being a good boy for daddy?" Bless asked Alex cooing at the little infant.

"He's being a good lil' lad." The Scot smiled at his wife while wiping Alex's mouth with his bib.

Open up little guy." The Scottish wrestler told his his son scooping up some oatmeal from the small blue bowl before giving some to his son.

"Mama, Wat making?" Catherine asked her mother what was for dinner.

"Do you like Mac and cheese babydoll?" The young mom asked her daughter what she wanted while Drew and her were going to have Corned beef, lettuce, and potatoes. 

"Yes mama." The little toddler told her mom.

Bless started making dinner for Catherine, herself, and Drew and they ate as a family.

"Honey, make sure you eat all your food." Bless told Catherine.

"Yes mama."

"Honey, you better eat before your food gets cold." Bless told her hubby who was giving the baby his bottle and oatmeal.

"Don't worry baby, I will once I put the little guy down for his nap soon when he finishes eating."

When the Scottish wrestler finished feeding Alex, he burped the infant then put him down for his nap in the playpen then ate dinner with his family.

"Dada, I want juice." Catherine let her dad know.

"What juice do you want lass?" Drew asked the little angel.

"Apwle pease."

The young dad stood up and got Catherine her juice pouring some in her sippy cup.

"Tank." Catherine smiled.

"No problem sweets." Drew leaned in and kissed her cheek causing Catherine to giggle cutely.

"Mama, I stay wit yew and dada?" The little toddler asked if she could stay with them for the night.

Bless giggled and kissed the top of Catty's head.

"I don't see why not hon. If it's okay with daddy."

The little girl then turned to her daddy.

"Dada, I stay wit yew and mama tonight?"

"Awwww swee'ie, of course you could."

Once dinner was finished, Drew washed the dishes while Bless carried Catherine to the livingroom with her where Alex laid sleeping soundly. She put Cat on her lap while Bless put on "Scooby Doo" for the little girl even though the cartoon was almost over but had her focus on what she was watching and didn't mind it.

When Drew finished doing the kitchen chores, he sat beside Bless and Catherine.

"What are you watching swee'ie?" Drew asked his little girl who sat on Bless' lap.

"Scooby daddy." The little toddler said as she was watching the cartoon.

"Good choice lass." He smiled as he slid his hand intertwining his fingers with Bless as she laid her head on his shoulder and Catherine laid back leaning against her mom as "Power Puff Girls" came on watching the tv.

Bless smiled at her daughter planting a soft kiss on her head before stroking her curly locks as the little girl sighed in content laying back against her mom.

In the middle of the cartoon, Drew nudged Bless gently when he noticed Catherine sound asleep .

The young mom giggled softly looking at a sleeping Catherine.

"You want me to take her up?" Drew asked his wife if he should take their daughter up.

"I'll take her up hon. You can get Al and put him in the crib." Bless reassed Drew she had Cat turning her gently so she had Cat against her and her head laying on her shoulder while Bless carefully got up without waking Catherine.

Drew turned off the tv and grabbed the infant taking him in his arms.

"Good night baby. Sleep tight." Bless kissed Alex's head softly that laid on Drew's shoulder.

Drew smiled as he watched Bless kiss their son before he softly patted Catherine's head as both parents took their kids to bed.

"Mama..." Catherine whimpered sleepily.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby, mama's here." Bless soothed her daughter stroking her curls away from her face letting the little girl know she was there with her before putting the blankets up to her waist.

Once the little toddler was asleep, Bless smiled kissing her cheek watching Cat sleep soundly.

She turned on the night light before closing the door half way behind her and walked to the nursery where Alex slept and saw the night light in his room was on as well before walking to her and Drew's room to hear the shower running knowing her husband was in the shower.

Smiling to herself, she decided to strip her clothes off and made her way to the bathroom where Drew was standing under the hot spray.

"Room for one more?" Bless asked her hubby wrapping her arms around him kissing his shoulder.

Drew smiled when he heard his wife's voice and turned to face her.

"Hey beautiful, of course." He smiled before laying a soft kiss on her lips which turned into a passionate lovemaking session.

After their lovemaking session, the couple relaxed in each other's arms.

"I love you Andrew Galloway."

"I love you too Mrs. Galloway." He then laid a soft peck on Bless' lips.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Drew was wearing black basketball shorts while Bless had on a pink teddy and matching pink panties she wore to bed.

"Come here baby." Drew patted the space beside him that way Bless could cuddle with him in his strong arms.

She cuddled against him as he held her in his strong toned arms. As soon as they knew it, they were asleep in each other's arms.


	163. Abandoned Baby Chapter 163

**Abandoned Baby **

**Chapter 163**

The next morning Drew woke up before Bless and smiled at her sleeping form. He then looked at the alarm clock beside him and saw it was about seven AM. He knew it was time to get up and go to the gym since he usually woke up early.

He carefully got out of bed without waking his wife writing her a note leaving it on his pillow before grabbing his cellphone to see if Heath and Jinder wanted to join him for an early workout.

He left the room and decided to see if Heath was awake by speed dialing his number.

OneManRockBand: _Hello_

BadBoyDrew: _Hey dude. Just thought of calling you to see if you and Jind are up and want to head up to the gym if you're in town today._

OneManRockBand: _I'm in town for two days since Raw is here in Tampa if you're coming down for the show with the family. _

BadBoyDrew: _What time do you want to meet up?_

OneManRockBand: _What about eight thirty if it's convenient for you?_

BadBoyDrew: _Sounds good man. I'll see you guys soon. I'll probably bring Bless and the kids to the show tonight too. _

OneManRockBand: _Great. See you soon man._

After the guys got done talking, Drew decided to get ready.

Bless woke up when she heard the creak of the door and saw Drew was up getting some stuff from the closet.

"Drew?" She sleepily mumbled.

The Scot turned around stopped what he was doing to see his wife was up.

"Hey baby. Sorry if I woke you. I'm just heading out to the gym with Heath and Jinder."

"Mm'kay. Be safe babe and have fun." She let him know.

"Go back to sleep baby. I should be back soon right before lunch. I hope we could talk later when I get back." He let her know with a smile.

Bless nodded before going back to bed.

Drew chuckled watching his beautiful wife fall back asleep and kissed her forehead before gathering what he needed then went to check on the kids who were still asleep and left the house to meet at Heath and Steph's vacation house where they stayed when there were shows in the area.

Getting to the parkinglot, the Scot beeped the horn to call the country bumpkin and Jinder who were staying with him and Steph.

The guys appeared not too long after getting in Drew's H2 hummer.

"Hey man. How are you?" Heath asked his team mate.

"Doing good lad. How are you and Steph doing? Drew asked his team mate who was the passenger.

Heath smiled from ear to ear excited to tell his best friend the exciting news that he was about to become a father himself after he found out Steph was pregnant.

"Well for one. I found out I'm about to become a dad."

Drew smiled facing his best friend.

"Man, congrats! you're going to become a great dad. Maybe our kids will be future best friends."

"Does Jind know?" Drew asked about their third stablemate in the back.

"Actually Heath told me earlier about the news and I'm happy for him too." Jinder spoke up reaching over patting the redhead's shoulder with a warm smile happy his friend was about to become a first time dad.

Heath was glad to have such great yet supportive friends that were happy for him and Steph that they were about to become parents. He hoped to also to get some parenting advice from Drew and Bless one of these days before the baby was born.

"How far along is Steph by the way? Drew was wondering.

"Few weeks along. Steph and I have been trying to start a family and now it seems so surreal for us in about nine months we're about to become parents."

"Man, knowing you and Steph for quite some time, you two will be great parents." The Indian/Canadian reassured the Virginia native.

"I agree with Jinder here. You two will be great with your child and if you two have any questions, feel free to ask Bless and I. We'll always be here for you." The Scotish wrestler piped in his two cents.

"Speaking of family, how are things going with you, Bless, and the kids?" Heath asked as Drew was pulling into their destination to the gym.

"They're all doing well and the kids are growing up fast. Catherine will also be turning two soon. Aye, my little girl is growing up on me too fast. I wish she could stay little forever."

"I can't believe my niece is growing up so fast. Is she being a little chatterbox yet?"

"Not yet but she will when she turns two but she's saying a few words here and there."

The boys continued to share added conversations about their families as they walked up to the building with their belongings and for them it was just a time for them to have their guy time.

Back at the Galloway residents...

Catherine had just woken up in her still sleepy state and got up taking Cubby and her pink baby blanket with her to see if her mommy was up to just spend the morning with her.

Making her way to her parents room, she walked in the room to see her mom was still asleep under the blankets.

She saw Drew's side of the bed empty knowing likely her daddy was up and had gone out so she put Cubby on the bed and her baby blanket before crawling on the bed to cuddle beside her mom.

A few minutes later, Bless felt movement on the bed and rolled on her side and sleepily gazed to see her baby girl was up.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up?" Bless giggled softly.

"Cuddle." Catherine smiled happy to see her mommy awake letting her know.

"You wanna cuddle with me baby love?" Blss reached over as she gave her daughter an eskimo kiss and hugged her hello as the little girl giggled.

"It otay mama?" Catherine asked her mom just wanting to spend time with her.

Bless nodded opening up the blanket beside her as Catherine got in while Bless put the baby blanket and Cubby beside her daughter.

"Wuv yew mama." Catherine told Bless.

"I love you too honey." The young mom smiled laying on her side facing Catherine brushing her curly locks back and kissing her forehead.

"Mama, where dada?" The little toddler asked where Drew was.

"He went out with Uncle Heath and Uncle Jinder. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Her mom reassured her daughter that her daddy would be back soon.

Catherine nodded while cuddling close to Bless as Bless smiled softly at her.

The young mom giggled softly hearing Cat mewing out a soft yawn and thought it was the most cutest thing ever. She was like a little kitten curling against her in her still sleepy state.

"You hungry for anything hon?" Bless asked Catherine if she wanted breakfast if she was hungry.

"Nu uh mama." Catherine shook her head.

"Okay sweetie. Just let me know when you get hungry and I'll make you breakfast."

"Tay mama." Cat nodded as both girls fell into another deep slumber.

Two hours later Drew got home after working out with his team mates and heard giggling from the kitchen. He smiled knowing his two favorite girls had to be up making breakfast and Alex had to be awake too.

He put his stuff away before walking to the kitchen where Catherine was eating cereal and watching cartoons giggling whatever she was watching while Bless was sitting by the highchair feeding Alexander.

"Hey, I'm home!" Drew announced making Catherine turn around and squeaked happily when she seen her daddy.

"Daddy!" The toddler exclaimed happy to see him home as she pounced into his arms.

"Hey there sweets. How's my big girl?" He asked giving her a big hug.

"I good daddy. I missed yew."

"I missed you,mummy, and Alex too. Were you a good lass for mum?"

"Of course daddy."

"That's my girl!" He proudly kissed her head.

"Honey, finish eating your food."Bless told Catherine to finish her breakfast.

"Yes mama." Catherine obeyed as Drew let her down before he walked over to her and Alex.

"Hey baby. Hey little man." He greeted the love of his life and son with kisses.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" Bless asked while feeding their son.

"It was good spending time with the guys and they say hello to you and the kiddos. Oh by the way, Heath told me he and Steph are having a baby."

"Awwww... That's great news. He and Steph will be excellent parents." Bless knew their friends would make great parents now that they were expecting.

"I told him the same thing. He's over the moon about it and hopes their kid will become hest friends with our's." Drew explained as he smiled watching Bless feed their son whom giggled innocently when she cooed and doted over him.

"I'm sure they will when the baby gets older." Bless knew the kids would be close as they got older. She could see their kids growing up together.

"Do you need any help feeding Alex while I'm here?" Drew wanted to know if Bless needed any help feeding their son.

"If you want to baby. I was just gonna make us lunch for us."

"What are you making us today baby?"

"I was thinking Alfredo with shrimp if you're up for eating pasta." Bless explained what she was making her lunch.

Drew smiled loving his wife's home made cooking. He could get used to being home instead of eating take out when he was out and about on the road.

"Hun, could I ask you something?" Drew asked while feeding the little infant turning to his wife who was getting out what she needed to make her and Drew's lunch.

"What's on your mind babe?" Bless wondered and she could sense something was on her husband's mind.

"Well...this has been on my mind and was wondering if you'd like to go on the road for a few days. I don't want to push you if you don't want to go but the guys and girls want to see you since they miss you and the kids." He hoped she would say yes to his decision.


	164. Abandoned Baby Chapter 164

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 164**

_Previously_...

_"Bless, how would you feel about traveling on the road?" Drew asked his wife as he and Bless were in the kitchen._

"Honey, I'll really have to think about it." Bless tood him she would think about wanting to travel again plus it was hard for her since she wanted to stay home to take care of the kids.

"Baby, you and the kids could come out on the road plus the guys and divas miss you and the babies." The Scot told her how much the roster missed her and the kids.

Bless sighed not sure if wanting to travel and wanting to be a stay at home mom and working from home. It was more convenient for her and she was still being paid working from home. She thought maybe when the kids got older it would be easier for them to travel.

Right now while they were little, she wanted to spend more time with them and watch them grow up.

"Alright babe. I understand." Drew understood walking over to kiss her forehead.

"Dada, I want up." Catherine told him she wanted out of her chair raising her little arms to him.

The Scot chuckled when he turned to his and Bless' baby daughter.

"Come here lass." He smiled picking her up into his arms and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Dada, toons." The little girl told him.

"Babe, do you mind if little one and I go watch cartoons?" The Chosen One asked if and Catherine could be excused.

"Go on you two." Bless giggled watching the two have fun and to bond.

"I guess it's just the two of us huh anak?" Bless asked Alex walking over to him picking the little boy up in her arms as he cooed and babbled at her.

The young mom giggled at her cute son kissing him on the nose.

"Is that so Alex?" Bless giggled as if she understood him.

"You want your bottle?" She asked her son who was perched in her arms babbling at her trying to make conversation.

She got the bottle out of the fridge and decided to warm up his bottle on the stove.

After Bless finished making Alex's bottle, she tested it on her arm before giving it to him as he accepted it.

"Mmmmm...is that yummy?" She asked the baby who suckled at his baby formula.

Alex gurgled and took breaths inbetween drinking his bottle.

"You're such a cute little boy just like daddy." Bless smiled kissing the little boy's head.

Mother and son decided to walk to the livingroom where Catherine was snuggled close to Drew while watching "Power Puff Girls".

"Sweetie, I'm gonna put you in your playpen." Bless told Alex putting the baby down and gave him his bottle while she walked over to her daughter and Drew. Bless carefully moved Catherine's legs gently putting it on her lap as Catherine was laying her head on her daddy's shoulder while sucking on her pacifier and concentrating on the cartoon she was watching.

"Hey sweetie. You having fun watching cartoons?" Bless asked Catherine.

The little girl squeaked happily around her pink and purple pacifier she was sucking on.

"She's having a ball mummy." The Chosen One stated to his wife smiling while grabbing her hand intertwining it with his.

"Are you hungry honey, I'm gonna make breakfast for us." Bless asked Drew if he wanted something to eat.

"No thanks baby, I'm good." The male brunette turned to her while he was stroking Catherine's hair. The little girl snuggled into his side and gave a soft yawn against her binky.

"Hey sweet girl. You sleepy?" Bless asked Catherine almost falling asleep against her daddy while her head laid on top of his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Catherine cooed softly curling her little fingers against Drew's black muscle tank and continued to suck on her pacifier.

That morning the little family spent a little time together. Drew spent time bonding with Alex while Bless and Catherine spent the rest of the afternoon making lunch (fried chicken, brocolli, and rice while Catherine had Macaroni and cheese) and baking cookies that afternoon and Catherine helped being the taste tester.


	165. Abandoned Baby Chapter 165

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 165**

A few weeks later Drew and the family were at the arena hanging out talking to the guys since they were in town.

"Hey little kitten." Phil (Punk) greeted Catherine spotting her with Bless, Alex, and Drew. Phil called Catherine little kitten since she reminded him of a kitten.

"Unca Phil!" She beamed happily to see the Chicago Native.

"Hey resident Punk." Drew called the wrestler when he heard his daughter call him when he rounded the corner.

"Drewster." Punk nodded back cordially as he walked up and shook hands with the Scot.

"Hey kitten. My you've grown fast on me girly." He greeted the toddler with a kiss to the cheek and tickled her on the side causing her to giggle.

"I almost two Unca Phil." She grinned her cute toothy smile.

"Is that so?" He asked her with a grin.

She nodded with a proud smile. "Yeah. I a big girl."

"You are a big girl now I see. You also being a good sister?" The Straightedge superstar asked her.

She nodded proudly. "I help mama and daddy wit baby."

Drew smiled. "She does help Bless and I with the little one. She loves being the big sister in charge."

Phil smiled and high fived her.

"That'a girl!"

"Is Kenzie wit yew Unca Phil?" Catherine asked about the small puppy that she remembered seeing before.

"Not recently pumpkin but probably when Amy comes on the road with me next time, maybe she'll have Kenzie and you two can play together."

"Awwww poo..." Catherine pouted hopefully hoping to see the playful pup.

"Maybe when Amy comes on the road, I'll ask her to bring Kenzie along."

"Ah, the beginning of the spoiling uncle. Hey Phillip." Bless joked hearing his voice after talking to Stephanie who had came up to her who was happy to see Bless and the baby that they had a chance to catch up and smiled when she seen the Chicago native with her and Drew's daughter.

"Daddy, can we go see Aunt Natty and AJ?" Catherine asked if she could play with her favorite diva aunties.

Drew turned to his wife. "Babe, do you mind if Cat and I go visit Nat and AJ?" The Scottish man asked Bless.

"Sure honey." Bless nodded before turning to their daughter. "Sweetie, be a good girl for Aunty Nat and AJ." She told the toddler touching her nose in an eskimo kiss. 

Catherine smiled her toothy smile. "I will mama." The two then parted ways.

The Scot turned to the Chicago man. "Phil, we'll see you la'er." Drew told Phil since Catherine wanted to see the girls.

"Okay man. Bye kitten." Phil waved to Drew and Catherine.

"Buh bye Unca Phillip." Catherine smiled at him as the two went to visit the divas.

The Wicker Park wrestler smiled warmly seeing Bless and Alex walk up to him.

"Hey Bless. Hey Sport." Phil greeted Bless with a kiss to the cheek and waved at Alex who gave a toothless smile at the tattooed man.

"I haven't seen you around these parts lately." Punk told Bless realizing he hadn't seen her and the kids in awhile since after she left.

Bless nodded. "Been busy working from home and taking care of the kids so I haven't been around as much. I just wanted to give them a normal life. Drew persuaded me to come out for once and see everyone." She told him her whereabouts.

Phil nodded understanding where Bless was coming from.

"That's quite understandable plus you just want to give the kids a normal upbringing."

Bless knew the Straightedge wrestler was on spot when he mentioned about the kids and wanted them to have a normal life.

"Exactly. It's easier for me to not travel a lot and I can take care of the little ones."

He then smiled at the little boy in her arms who was reaching out for him.

"You want Uncle Punk to hold you sweetie?" The young mom giggled watching Alex holding his little arms towards Phil.

Punk chuckled watching the little infant reach for him. "Hey little guy. You're getting so big and look like your dad." The wrestler smiled getting the baby from his friend. Alex babbled at him and looked at Punk with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah you are little guy." The wrestler smiled at the infant boy who grabbed his finger.

"He has a good grip just like his dad. Maybe Alex will grow up to be like his dad and become a future wrestler."

I agree with that Phil. Maybe someday I want him to grow up to be whatever he wants."

"Hey Phil, you ready to go, we gotta head to the ring to rehearse." A familiar voice called to him when the Straightedge superstar as he turned around to hear the Iowa Indie wrestler Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) walk up to him and happened to see him with a pretty girl and baby that his friend held.

"Hey Colb. I'll be right there." Phil called over to the two toned man before turning back to Bless and gave Alex back to her.

"Honey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Champ, I'll see you later." He told the two before departing with the Iowa man.

"All right Phil, take care." Bless smiled as she and Alex departed from the straightedge man.

"So dude, who's the pretty girl and baby?" Colby asked Phil about the girl and baby he held.

"My friend Bless and her son Alexander. She's married to my friend Andrew (Drew McIntyre) and they have an adopted daughter Catherine." He told his friend about who they were who he was with.

"Oh okay. She seems like a nice girl." Colby spoke as the wrestlers walked to the ring to meet with Colby's team mates Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) and Leati Joseph Anoa'i (Roman Reigns).

Phil nodded. "She is." He smiled warmly at his friend following in step with the two toned ninja as they talked while making their way to the ring.

The young mom and Alex decided to go to catering to see what she could get him.

"Do you want apple juice baby?" Bless asked Alex getting out a bottle out of his diaperbag to fill with something for him to drink. Alex gurgled at her as he was in her arms sucking on his pacifier.

They walked to the table and got some juice for the baby and gave it to Alex. "Here you go sweetheart." Bless told Alex taking out his binky and giving him his bottle.

"Hey Bless. Hey cutie." Aksana greeted mother and son with a warm smile walking over to them.

Bless turned around and greeted the beautiful WWE Diva. "Hey Aksana." Bless smiled at the diva.

"Are you back?" Aksana asked her surprised to see her friend back.

She shook her head no. "Drew wanted me to come on the road with the kids so I decided to come back." Bless explained that she was just visiting with the kids.

"Hey cutie. You look just like your daddy." Aksana warmly smiled at the infant who was in his mother's arms.

"Where's Andrew and the other baby?" Aksana asked Bless not seeing him and Catherine around while watching Bless feed the young one.

"With the divas hanging out. Catherine wanted to hang out with Nattie and AJ." Bless told the Ukrainian Diva.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure the divas have missed her and she missed them." Aksana smiled warmly at her friend.

"She has and wants to spend as much time with them."

"I'm glad you decided to come sweetie. Most of us girls and I included have missed you so much. You and the kids should come see us again when you could."

"I'll have to take your offer on that." Bless told the diva with a warm smile as she took Aksana on her offer.

Alex smiled at the WWE Diva around his bottle as Bless held him.

Aksana noticed the baby smile at her. "Alex smiles like Drew." She giggled softly reaching over to tickle the baby under his chin as the infant boy giggled.

"He likes you A." Bless smiled at her giggling son as she helped him hold his bottle as his little fingers were curled against her's.

Aksana nodded. "I agree. He's your little mini me with your dimples in his smile." Aksana noticed Bless had adorable dimples when she smiled and it showed in Alex's face as well. He was a mix of her and Drew.

"He is and he's my pride and joy right sweetheart?" Bless asked Alex as he gurgled cutely.

"Yeah you are baby boy. Mama loves you." Bless kissed his cheek as he smiled at her.

"Aks, you ready to go?" Antonio Castaganoli (Cesaro) called her by her nickname came in to see the diva hanging out with Bless and her son.

Aksana along with Bless turned around when she heard the wrestler's voice and who was her travel partner along with Jack Hager (Swagger), Colby (Seth), Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose), and Renée Young.

"Coming Anton. Bless, I gotta go. Maybe one of these days we could hang out." She told the WWE PA that she was traveling to the next town with the guys.

"Alright. Be safe." Bless kissed Aksana on the cheek and hugged her friend.

"You too honey. Bye cutie." Aksana returned the gesture as mother and son went venturing off after Aksana had to leave with her travel partners.

The WWE PA and Alex decided to go find Drew to see if he was done with his match along with Heath, Jinder, Justin (PJ), Jonathan (Jimmy) and Joshua (Jey) USO (Fatu).

"Come on sweetie, we're gonna go find papa and your uncles then we'll get your Ate (Big sister) and go home since it's way past you two's bed times." The two walked the hallways to go find the mischievous trio.

While they were in the hall, Bless bumped into PJ who was dressed up and chewing on a chocolate chip cookie as he was walking back to the locker room with his cheat day snack after his match. Bless had to giggle at his cuteness. He reminded her of a cute innocent boy eating a cookie.

"Hey PJ. Have you seen Drew and the boys?" Bless asked the African sensation.

The African high flier turned to her and smiled when she chirped his name. "Bless!" He exclaimed happily racing up to see his best friend and she had Alex with her.

Bless giggled seeing the African's man light up. "Hey Wolf boy." She smiled happy to see him.

"What are you doing here, Boy have I missed you." He told her giving her a hug and patted Alex's back gently when he saw the little boy put his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I missed you too. You know Drew asked me, well persuaded me and the kids to come and here I am. We're not staying too long. Maybe for a week until I have to go back home." She told him she was only staying for at least a week.

The young African pouted when he heard that. He wished she and the kids could stay longer plus he was always busy to see his best friend and his adopted niece and nephew when he was on the road. They only saw each other through letters, Skype, and Facetime but it still wasn't the same unless they saw each other in person.

"I wish you could stay longer." He let her know how much he missed her.

Bless smiled a small smile at her best friend. "I wished I could too Peej but you know me. I just want to give the kids a normal life and it's easier for me not to travel and working from home gives me more time to be with them. You and the guys are more welcome to come visit Drew and I when you guys are home."

He understood that and knew the kids needed an easier life being away from the spotlight being with Bless and grow up as normal kids and have friends and go to school when they got older. The African man was glad Bless still welcomed him and the guys with open arms in their home.

"I would love to chat more Peej but do you know where Drew's locker room is since I have to put this little one down?" Bless apologized for cutting her conversation short as she looked at her son was now asleep soundly on her shoulder after he drank his bottle.

"Down the hall and should be the first door down the right. Drew's sharing a locker room with Heath and Jind." The African sensation let her know where the Scot was.

"Thank you PJ. Promise to FaceTime me this week if you want to catch up if you'll be in town and maybe we can have coffee or something." Bless let him know she hoped they could hang out soon since she missed her best friend.

He smiled his pearly whites at her. "Will do hun. Take care. Bye little guy." He walked over to kiss his best friend on the cheek then leaned in to kiss Alex's head softly. Bless returned the gesture to PJ kissing his cheek and hugged him with one arm before she left to go find her hubby as he went to go find TJ (Tyson Kidd), Nat (Natalya), and Dylan (Hornswoggle) who were his travel partners.

As soon as Bless made her way to the locker room, she knocked on the door.

She heard shuffling on the other side walking to the door until the door opened to see the country bumpkin. Heath's hazel eyes lit up when he saw Bless then saw the baby sleeping on her shoulder. He knew she was coming since Drew had told him the family was on the road with him for a week.

"Hey darlin'." The redhead greeted her with a soft tone and a soft smile careful not to wake Alex.

"Hey Red." Bless smiled back greeting her friend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Drew around?" She asked in a soft tone while patting Alex's back gently.

He scouted the room where Drew was sitting by one of the benches getting ready to go before turning back to Bless.

"He's here in the room unless you want to come in that way you can lay Alex down for awhile." He let her know and offered her the room to stay and put the baby down and knew she had to be tired from carrying him and to lay him on the couch.

"Thanks Heath."

The family entered the room as the Virginia man let Bless and Al in as he too was waiting for Jinder to get out of the shower and getting ready since they were riding out to the hotel together since the show was almost over.

Drew smiled when he saw his wife then their son. "Hey baby." The Scot got up and softly kissed her before kissing Alex on the head and ran his fingers on Al's whisps of dark hair.

"How long has Alex been out?"

"For awhile after I gave him his bottle. I guess he's tired and we need to get the kids down to bed as soon as we get back to the hotel. It's already past their bed time."

"Let me finished getting ready then we'll go." He let her know as she nodded walking over to the couch to change Alex before they left.

"Need any help with my little buddy?" Heath asked if Bless needed help changing Alex's diaper and put him in his pj's.

Bless smiled at the hazel eyed wrestler. "If you would like to Heath. By the way, Drew told me you and Steph are expecting, congrats." Bless congratulated him and Steph on the little bundle of joy.

He nodded with a proud smile. "Yeah we are. Steph and I are excited about the baby and getting things ready for the nursery already and going baby shopping."

"Awwww… that is so cute. You two will be treat parents." Bless knew the couple would be great parents. Heath appreciated her kind words.

"Bless, would you mind being a godmother for our baby. I mean you don't have to say yes right away…" The Southern man hoped his friends wouldn't mind being a godmother to the baby.

Bless sniffled feeling touched by her friend's gesture of him asking the honor to be godmother. "I'm sorry for making you cry darlin'." Heath apologized seeing Bless tear up.

She giggled through happy tears smiling at him. "Oh no Heath, I would be honored to be your's and Steph's baby's godmother. Thank you." Bless smiled and hugged him.

"Well since you and Drew are my closest friends, I couldn't ask anybody else plus you and Drew made me an honorary adopted uncle to your kids and asked Steph what she thought of you and Drew to be godparents when the baby gets baptized after he or she's born."

"I'm sure Drew would say yes to being the baby's godfather since after all he's your second best friend."

Heath nodded knowing Drew would say yes in a heartbeat since they were close best friends. The two helped each other change Alex.

"Great job Heath. You're a natural." Bless complimented the county bumpkin watching him change Alex's diaper. He seemed like a natural at doing it and would do great when his son or daughter was born.

"Thanks. I hope once the baby will be born, I'll be an expert at this."

"You will Heath. All it takes is practice."

"Hey man. Great job. In no time when the baby gets here, you'll be an expert diaper changer, feeding the little lad or lass, Sleepless nights, and wanting to protect your wee one until they get older." Drew told him what fatherhood would be like for Hearth as he was helping Bless change Alex.

The Virginia native agreed with the Scottish wrestler nodding hoping to be a great dad and get to experience fatherhood.

"I'm sure it'll all be worth it when the little one gets here. I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms soon."

Drew patted his back. "You'll get used to it man and it's worth it in the end. I didn't think I'd imagine myself being a dad but when I hold or look at my kids, they're my whole world. When Alex was born, he turned me into a better father and man. I'm so proud of Bless bringing him into the world after she was in labor with him for twelve hours." Drew smiled wrapping an arm around his wife and kissing the side of her head before kissing their son on the head that laid on her shoulder as she smiled up at him. Heath thought the two were such a great couple and could see how much his team mate loved his wife and son with all his heart and soul. He hoped to have that kind of love with Stephanie for years to come.

"By the way Drew, since you're my best friend, would you like to be godfather to the baby, I already asked Bless if she wants to be the baby's godmother." Heath turned to his best friend who felt honored to be a part of his best friend's family.

"Lad, of course I would. You're the greatest friend a guy could ever ask for." Drew felt touched and accepted the honor to be the baby's godfather plus he loved Heath like a brother he never had but wished he could have.

"You ready to get our other baby boney?" Bless asked Drew about Catherine who was hanging out with the divas after putting Alex in his jammies and jacket before gently in his stroller.

"I am." He nodded before turning to the country bumpkin. "Heath, are you planning to ride back with us to the hotel or you heading out with Jind?" Drew asked his best friend before grabbing his bags and helping Bless with her's and getting the diaperbag putting it on his shoulder while she pushed Alex in his stroller.

"Heading out soon with Jind but thanks for the offer man. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

The couple said goodbye to the redhead and told him to tell the Indian/Canadian wrestler hello for them before they headed out to get their daughter at the divas locker room.

Bless knocked on the door and heard the door open to see Tamina (Sarona) with a warm smile. "Hey sweetie. You here to get Catty?" The beautiful Samoan asked Bless seeing her at the door.

"Hey Sar. Yup, if she's ready to head out for the night."

"She's actually on the couch asleep on AJ's lap after her, Nattie, Lillian, Brittany (Paige), and Trinity (Naomi), and myself were playing with her she conked out. She was a good girl all night." The Samoan Diva gave Bless a good report on Catherine.

Bless smiled as AJ heard who was at the door and put on Catherine's jacket as she carefully sat the still sleeping angel in her arms to give to her parents. She placed on the baby's shoes on last before swaddling the little girl in her arms and grabbed the diaperbag and everything else she needed and walked over to her parents.

"Hey Bless. Here's little munchkin. She has been a great little angel to be around and we loved having her around." AJ carefully passed Catherine to her mother with a smile as Sarona exchanged a smile with her fellow diva as she softly laid a kiss on Catherine's head as the toddler gave out a soft sleepy smile in her mother's arms.

"Thanks so much for babysitting AJ, I really appreciate it and hoped it wasn't too much trouble."

The smaller diva waved a hand and smiled. "It was no problem Bless. We loved having Catty over. She was well behaved all night and she and I played Barbie's for once."

After talking for a short while with the two divas, the couple and the kids headed home for the night.


	166. Abandoned Baby Chapter 166

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 166**

The next morning Catherine was the first to wake up since today was her birthday. She wanted to wake up her parents and spend the day with them especially her baby brother.

She sat up carefully in bed with a smile and realized she was cuddled closely by her daddy and to her right was her mommy holding her by the waist facing her with her eyes closed sleeping peacefully.

Drew woke up a few minutes later when he felt movement against his arm and slowly opened one blue eye before the other to see Catherine was up.

"Good morning lass. What are you doing up early?" He chuckled softly running his fingers through her dark curls.

The two year old toddler smiled.

"Morning dada. It my biwthday today." She told him with a toothy grin.

"Happy birthday my beautiful big girl." The Scot told his two year old daughter pulling her frame against him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Tank." She giggled softly.

"How did you sleep lass?" He asked her.

"Good. Dada, can we go downstaws and eat with Unca Heathy and the guys?" Catherine asked him.

He nodded. "We could baby and we'll wait for mum and Alex to wake up before we could go." He told his daughter cupping her cheek.

Catherine nodded smiling understanding her daddy.

"Dada, can I go outside and watch toons?" The two year old wanted to go to the livingroom to watch cartoons since it was on.

Drew chuckled. "I don't see why not munchkin. Go on ahead and just be careful not to wake your mummy while getting up." The young father told his daughter.

"Tay." She softly smiled before carefully getting off the bed and grabbed Cubby by the end of the bed by the chair where her stuffed puppy sat and toddled off to watch cartoons.

After Cat left the room, Drew laid back down and snuggled his wife close to him as she slowly woke up feeling a pair of arms around her and smelled the familiar scent of Axe cologne with a hint of Irish spring soap and opned her brown eyes to see Drew was up holding her

"Good morning babe. What time is it?" Bless asked sleepily.

"9:06AM." He told her the time since the alarm was at her bed side and could see the clock.

"Mmmmm...where's Catherine?" She mumbled near his chest as he curled her frame close as he stroked her back with his fingers.

Drew smiled and planted a kiss on her head. "Outside watching cartoons. She asked if we could go out later since today's her birthday."

Bless gasped realizing Catherine was two. "Today's our baby's birthday! I think we should get ready if she wanted to go spend time with us." She told her hubby it was an important day in their baby's life.

Drew nodded agreeing with his wife. "I agree hun. Can you believe our baby grew up so fast?" He realized how fast Catherine grew up.

"I know. She's a big girl now. Soon she'll be wanting to grow úp too soon and going to school. I don't want our baby to grow up. I wished she could stay little forever." Bless sighed not wanting Catherine growing up on her too fast.

"I don't either luv but we gotta let Cat grow up sooner or later." Drew told her as he was running his fingers through Bless' hair.

She nodded against him. "I guess you're right.I'm just glad you're here to see her turn two." Bless was glad Drew was here for their first baby's birthday and see her grow up.

"I am too. My first baby all grown up. I'm so thankful we adopted her and made her a part of our family."

The couple got up as soon as Alex was up while they talked for awhile and decided to get up and get ready for Catherine's birthday. Although they weren't home for her birthday, she was with them and that's all that mattered.

Bless walked out to the living room to see Catherine was giggling animatedly. She was watching "Dora the Explorer" as she held Cubby in her lap.

"Good morning baby girl, Happy Birthday!" Bless told her daughter.

Catherine turned around and smiled at her mommy dropping Cubby on the floor and ran up in her mommy's arms. "Tank mommy!" Catherine beamed giving her mom a hug and kiss.

"Honey, you don't mind if we're not home for your birthday do you?" Bless asked her daughter if it was okay that they were away from home for her second birthday.

The little toddler shook her curls. "No mama. As long as I have you, Papa, and Awex I happy."

"I can't believe my little girl is grown up. You're my little sunshine and pride and joy." Bless spoke softly cupping her daughter's face and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"I a big girl mama." Catherine told her beaming with a cute smile.

Bless nodded agreeing with her daughter. "Yes you are baby and no matter what, papa and I will always love you and you'll be our first baby."

"I wuv yew mama." Catherine smiled at her mom.

Drew meanwhile got Alex bathed and dressed while Bless gave Catherine a bath and got her ready in a pretty pink dress and matching pink strapped sandals and her curly hair was tied back in a matching pink ribbon.

"You look so pretty birthday girl." Bless cooed at her daughter loving the way Catherine looked in the dress that Carla made her. Bless gad rserved the dress for a special day and today was it for her birthday.

"Pwetty." Catherine smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

After the guys and Bless got ready, they all went downstairs where the roster were all eating breakfast and still coming down from their rooms.

"Unca Wandy!" Catherine smiled seeing her favorite uncle with er Uncle JC, Uncle Stephen (Sheamus), Justin (PJ), and Dylan (Hornswoggle).

The Viper turned around and beamed when he saw his niece with Bless behind her.

"Hey dollface. You look very pretty darling." He told her as he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Aunty Carla made this for me." She told him with a proud smile.

"She did a great job. Why did you decide to dress so pretty today?" He asked the toddler.

"Today my birthday silly." She told him smiling.

"Happy Birthday baby. How old are you today?" The Viper asked her.

She held up her fingers showing him how old she was.

You're two already, no." Randy joked with his adopted niece.

"I am Unca Wandy." Catherine told him with a toothy grin.

"My favorite niece grew up on me too fast."

"I sure did Unca Wandy."

Randy then smiled as Bless walked up to him while Drew greeted his friends giving them man hugs as soon as they saw him.

"Hey Bless. It's good to see you again." The Viper told her he was happy to see her with a warm smile and kissed her cheek.

She smiled back as her daughter went off to her daddy who had Alex and went to go greet the rest of her superstar uncles and aunts making her round of hello's after Randy let her down to greet Bless.

"Are you coming back on the road B?" Randy asked her if the PA was permanently back on the road with them.

She shook her head. "Actually only here for a week with Drew and the kids. You know you, Sam, and Lanna are more than welcome to visit us." She told him that he and his family could come visit them whenever they had time.

Randy sighed sadly and looked pretty down after Sam and divorced him. Since he was on the road alot, their marriage just wasn't working out and they had been fighting most of the time for him to be home with her and their daughter and they couldn't agree on anything. He even gave her legal custody of their daughter which was harder on him.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Bless asked him in concern touching his arm seeing him look down.

The blue eyed Viper wasn't sure what to say to Bless. It would break her heart to know he and Sam weren't together anymore and she was close to both of them.

"Bless, do you think you can come up to my room later and we could talk in private?" Randy asked grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it just needing his best friend to talk to.

Bless nodded okay even though she didn't know what was going through jer best friends mind. Something was off about him and she had to get him out of this funk he was in.

"Sure Randy. What time do you want to meet?" She asked him softly.

"Is tonight after the show okay with you?" He wondered.

"After Drew and the kids are in bed, I'll come to your room and you can spill your heart out to me. Just give me the time and room number and I'll be there."

Randy felt grateful for Bless to have her as a best friend as he grabbed a pen and piece of paper to write down where they could meet just to have a heart to heart talk. Right now all he needed was his best friend to lean on and a shoulder to cry on.

Bless hated to see Randy look so down. In his eyes, he had a pained look to his baby blues which usually it up like a little kid which wasn't present at the moment.

"Everything is going to be okay Randy." Bless told him cupping his right cheek as he sighed softly trying to be strong to hold tears back as his heart broke in two. Bless saw a lone tear which fell from his eye to down her hand finally seeing the Viper vulnerable. She knew he needed to really talk to her.

"Don't cry Randy. Jt's going to be okay." She told him softly feeling sad when he felt sad. "I'm sorry Bless." He softly apologized to her with a watery smile.

"Don't apologize Viper. I promise things will be okay. " She promised him squeezing his hand. He nodded with a small smile thankful for Bless being there for him. 

"I'll get us some coffee before I go to your room and we could talk tonight." He nodded before trying to out on a brave smile for her. "Thanks sweetie." He then pulled her into a hug.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." She softly told him with a smile and he knew she meant that from the bottom of her heart. It felt like old times when he had been there for her when times were tough.

After the two talked, Bless caught up with the rest of the roster, her husband, and her kids having breakfast together as a happy family.

That afternoon the family made their way to the arena since Drew, Jinder, and Heath had a match on Superstars taping.

"Mama, can I stay with Aunty AJ, Aunty Nattie, and Aunty Sarona tonight?" Catherine asked if she could spend the night with the divas.

"If it's okay with the girls honey then you could stay." Bless told her while she was pushing Alex in his stroller while Catherine took her other hand to the hallway to drop her off to the divas who would babysit her.

Making her way to the the divas locker room, she knocked on the door and heard shuffling on the other side to see a young girl possibly to look in her teens and had pretty curly hair. She wondered if the girl was new since she didn't seem familiar to her.

"Hi. I was wondering if Nattie or AJ were in?" Bless inquired about the divas if they were in yet.

Jojo smiled warmly at the girl. "Actually they're not here yet but Brie, Nikki, Sarona (Tamina), And Lilian are here." She meekly spoke with such shyness.

Bless thought the girl was adorable the way she spoke and figured she was new. "Excuse me for not introducing myself, I'm Jojo Offerman. I'm just new around here training to be a WWE Diva." The young girl introduced herself to Bless with a warm smile.

"I'm Bless Galloway, Drew Galloway's wife which he plays Drew McIntyre onscreen. It's nice to meet you Jojo." She extended her hand out to greet the new diva.

"Nice to meet you too Bless. You have such a pretty name by the way." Jojo couldn't help but compliment which Bless smiled at.

"Thank you honey. You're so sweet." Bless thought this new girl was such a sweetheart and just very down to earth like the other divas she came across.

"Um.. if you want I could get Sarona or Lilian for you since they're inside." Jojo told her they were in the locker room.

Bless nodded with a smile as Jojo turned to get the other two divas.

"That girl pwetty mama and she's nice." Catherine commented on Jojo.

Bless nodded agreeing with her daughter.

"She is sweetie. Maybe you might make a new friend." Her mom told her when the door opned to reveal the Samoan Diva.

"Hey Bless. Dropping off Catherine?" The Diva asked her best friend if she was dropping off the little angel.

Bless nodded. "If it's not too much trouble Sar." The young mom hoped she and the divas didn't mind that they watched her for a few hours.

Sarona smiled warmly. "Of course not sweetie besides the girls and I would love to watch our niece, right pumpkin?" Sarona kneeled down at Catherine's level and gave the two year old a hug hello and kissed her cheek.

"Right Aunty Sar." Catherine grinned a toothy smile at the Samoan Diva.

"Aunty Sar, It otay if I stay wit yew, Aunty AJ, Aunty Lily, and Aunty Brie?" Catherine asked if she could stay with them just for the night to spend time with them.

Sarona smiled and thought the little girl was an absolute angel. She loved Catherine if she were her own. "If it's okay with your mom then it's okay with us." She reassured the toddler.

"It's okay with me honey." Her mom nodded with a smile as Catherine gleefully squealed hugging and kissing her mom.

"Honey, you be good for your aunties okay, pangako (promise)?" Bless faced her daughter and kissed her nose and forehead.

"I pwomise mama. I wuv yew." Catherine let her know.

"Bless, Cat will be fine with us girls tonight. We got everything covered with our niece." Sarona made sure that Cat was taken cared of.

Bless was grateful for Sarona and the girls and Cat got to spend time with her favorite aunts for a girls night out.

Sarona got Cat's diaperbag and put it on her shoulder and scooped up her niece. 

"See you tomorrow morning at breakfast baby." Bless smiled at her daughter who was in her aunt's arms.

"Tay mama. Wuv yew."

"I love you too baby."

"Again thanks so much for everything Sarona." The young mother thanked her best friend.

"No problem hot mama. Like I said anything for a friend. You know we're here for you when you need us no questions asked." The Samoan Diva told her with a warm smile.

After dropping off Catherine, She and Alex made their way back to the locker room to catch up with the guys. In the corner of her eye, she could see Randy looked off in his own little world amd a little withdrawn from the rest of the guys who were doting on Alex.

"What's with Viper, I've never seen him so down?" Drew asked his wife as he held their son on his lap as guys were making funny facing at the baby while his parents weren't looking making the ifant boy giggle.

"To be honest honey, I have no idea. He looked upset earlier when I talked to him. I told him I'd talk to him tonight. Something is really bothering him." She softly said worried about her best friend who was like a big brother to her.

"Poor Randy looks beside himself. This is the first I've seen him withdrawn in awhile." Drew noticed his friend looked down in the dumps and felt his pain. It pained Drew to see his good friend look so miserable. Usually he was never like this.

Bless nodded as she laced her fingers with him watching Randy leave the room trying to distract himself and get himself out of his own head and try to get psyched for his match.

"I hope the lad will be okay." Drew hoped looking at his wife.

"I do too babe. I'll talk to him tonight if you don't mind."

Drew thought it would be good to have his wife talk to the superstar since they were best friends before he even dated her. He knew the two were as close as siblings and didn't feel any jealousy towards them.

"No not at all babe. Besides you've known Randy longer than I have so it's fine. He needs his best friend and sister around." He reassured it was fine for her to be with her best friend and talk.

Bless smiled at how sweet and caring Drew was. No wonder she loved him so much. Surely Drew was rough, dangerous, and such a goof out the ring but when he was with her, he turned into such a softy. He was her prince Charming.

"Do you mind watching Alex tonight while I go talk to Viper?" She hoped he didn't mind being Super Dad tonight.

Drew smiled and kissed her before laying a soft kiss on Alex's soft head. "Of course not hun. This little lad could spend time with with me and we could have our man bonding moment."

"Do I need to pick up Catty as well after the show?" He asked as he was bouncing the little boy gently on his knee as Alex giggled outloud as the two parents smiled at the sound of his cute laughter.

She shook her head. "Sarona and the girls are keeping her for the night so it'll just be us and junior tonight." Nodding to their giggling son who loved spending time with his parents.

Drew smirked. "After Al is sleeping and Cat is away with the lassies, maybe you and I can have our alone time if you know what I mean?" He winked teasingly only for her.

Bless giggled inowing Drew was teasing her. Maybe some alone time wouldn't be so bad since they haven't had the chance to make love after Alex was born.

"You're on babe." Drew then planted a loving kiss on her lips. "Challenge accepted." He lowly murmured in his deep Scottish accent.

Drew later got ready for his match with Heath and Jinder as they met up with Brian (Road Dogg) and Jimmy and Jey for a six man tag match.

After Superstars, Bless called Sarona to check on Catherine before she and Drew left for the hotel.

"Honey, I'm going to the cafe downstairs to get me and Randy some coffee. I'll be back in an hour or two." Bless told her husband she was leavibg to talk with Randy.

"All right baby. Be safe. I luv you lass."

Bless smiled softly at him before giving him a peck lovingly. "I love you too." She then turned to Alex. "Baby, mommy will be back soon. You be a good boy and behave for papa. Love you." She then planted a kiss on Alex's head.

Drew smiled at the sweet interaction. "Don't worry baby. Us men will hold down the fort right little guy?" The Scot turned to his son blowing a raspberry on his tummy causing Alexto squeal outloud in laughter which was music to Bless' ears.

"I trust you. Have fun boys." She kissed her boys before grabbing her ourse and cellphone before leaving the room.

She made her way to the cafe to get coffees for her and Randy then paid for it. Bless grabbed some milk, sugar, creamers, and stirrers. She didn't know how Randy liked his coffee so she grabbed what she needed putting them in the bags.

The WWE PA then took her phone out to call Randy and got two rings before she heard him pick up.

RandyRKOViper: _Hello?_

Drewsbabydoll: _Hey Randy. Just calling you letting younknow I'm on my way. I got us some coffees and I know we both need something to drink while we talk._

RandyRKOViper: _Awww honey, you really didn't have to do that but thanks in advance. I appreciate it. I'm in room 220 if you're coming up._

Drewsbabydoll: _No problem Rands. I'll be up in ten._

After the two best friends talked for a few minutes, Bless made her way to the elevator pushing the button for the second floor.

As she stood there, she hoped whatever was bothering her best friend, she could get it out of him to make him open up to her. She loved Randy like a big brother and remembered when he and Sam took her and the kids in as his own family and now was her turn to be there for him.

When the elevator made it to the second floor, she stepped off and looked at the signs on the walls to see which way Randy's room was. She followed the left sign and saw where she needed to go until she saw the room number Randy was in.

Bless knocked on the door until she heard the door open to reveal Randy dressed in a nice blue polo shirt and blue jeans but on his face wore a sad look and a small smile when he seen his best friend made it okay.

"Hey Viper. I'm here if you need an ear and shoulder plus I brought us coffee." She showed him that she was ready for him to spill his heart out to her. For that, he was grateful for that simple gesture.

"Come in." He told her with a small smile before she stepped in and the Viper closing the door behind him.


	167. Abandoned Baby Chapter 167

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 167**

Bless sat down on the couch putting the tray of coffees down in front of the table and the bag she brought.

"Are you hungry for anything Bless?" Randy asked if she wanted anything before they talked.

She shook her head and smiled softly. "No thanks Randy, I'm good. So...what did you want to talk about earlier?" She inquired why they had to talk.

Randy wasn't sure what to say to Bless sighing trying to gather his thoughts together.

"Sam and I, things just aren't working out. She asked for a divorce." Randy told her the truth as Bless sat in shock for a moment to absorb what Randy just told her. She couldn't believe that Sam wanted a divorce from him. It felt like her second family was falling apart and she didn't know what to say to her best friend or how sorry she felt for him.

"I'm so sorry Randy. I...I don't know what to say. I'm not really good with words." Bless softly replied at a loss for words.

"Don't apologize honey. It's not your fault. Things between Sam and I are just a mess and we just fight over stupid things and me not being home enough. I gave her everything and custody over Alanna but there are days I'll get to see her when I'm not working. It's better if Sam takes Lanna since I can't take care of her when I'm on the road alot. It's just hard to deal with plus Sam was my first love and we've only been married for five years." Randy told her in a soft voice.

"It's such a shock that Sam wants a divorce all of a sudden out of the blue. You two just looked so happy together."

"I guess things just aren't meant to be with us you know?" 

Bless nodded understanding her best friend. She wished she could give him more words of encouragement but she never been through divorce with Drew but she felt the similar pain of being alone when she and Drew separated after she left him when she had been pregnant with Alex and knew what Randy was going through.

"I wish I had more to say Randy. I'm just not very good with words but I do feel the same pain you're feeling when I had been pregnant with Alex when I left Drew. I felt so alone and just heartbroken and I don't feel like that anymore. You and Sam had been there for me more than words could say. I'm glad you two were the one's to help me get through all that and now's my turn to be here for you Randy." Bless sniffled softly feeling heartbroken for her best friend and she couldn't imagine what he was going through.

Randy gave Bless a soft smile and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He felt lucky and blessed to have a friend just being there for him which meant alot.

"I promise no matter what, things will get better for you Randy. You'll fall in love again and that girl will help you pick up the broken pieces and glue your heart together again."

"You think so?" The blue eyed wrestler asked turning to her.

Bless nodded. "I don't think so, I know so. She'll make you the most happiest man ever one day. Just make sure when you meet the one girl that steals your heart, you'll introduce me to her and get my stamp of approval to see if I like her or not."

Randy chuckled nodding. "You know Bless, you're a cool chick and you just made my day better by just talking with you that it made me feel a little better. I'm glad you're my best friend. I wished you were my little sister I could always talk to on days like this."

Bless smiled and patted Randy's hand that held his. "Thanks Viper and I'm just glad to be your ear and shoulder whenever you need me. I wish I could say more to comfort you though..."

"Bless, you're all I need. You don't have to say anything else, just your presence and just listening to me spill my heart out to you is enough. You're more than my best friend, you're like the long lost second little sister I never had and wanted. I'm glad you're just here and to bring us some coffee as well even though you really didn't have to."

"I wanted too Randy and no matter what Rands, I'm always here for you too. It's just something I thought I should do from the bottom of my heart."

"Um...Any way, I don't want to keep you from your husband and son. I'm sure they're waiting for you upstairs. If you have time this week if you're not going home yet, maybe we could catch up more maybe over lunch or something, my treat." Randy knew Drew and Alex had to be waiting on her to get back upstairs and didn't want to take up too much of her time. The Apex Predator also offered her to go to lunch and catch up.

That sounds good to me." Bless smiled as she opened the bag and put some stuff in her coffee before taking a drink and Randy did the same with his.

After Bless and Randy talked, she promised she would call him in the morning to check on him. Bless left to the third floor up to her and Drew's room and opened the door to see Drew on the pull out sofa bed sleeping peacefully with Alex cradled close to him wrapped in his arm. Alex had a pillow behind him that way he wouldn't fall either.

The young mom smiled at her two favorite men who looked so angelic. She softly closed the door behind her and locked it.

The WWE PA walked to the room and got changed into a pink tank top and shorts. She let her long hair down from her ponytail.

She walked out to the room and walked close to Drew and kissed him on the head as he let out a soft sigh while the young woman pulled up the blanket up to his waist. She smiled softly at him before going to tend to Alex and kissed the sleeping infant pulling up the baby blanket amd comforter putting it on his waist as well as he was curled close to Drew.

She slipped in bed beside her son watching him sleep for a few minutes. "I love you sweetheart." She told the sleeping baby boy before wrapping an arm around him and falling into a deep slumber.


	168. Abandoned Baby Chapter 168

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 168**

The next morning Drew woke up early when his cellphone alarm rung at 7:30AM. Groaning tiredly, he grabbed his phone from under his pillow and turned it off. He sat up sleepily and looked to his right smiling at Alex and Bless was beside him curling her one arm around him. They both looked so peaceful. Likely Bless had come home late after talking to Randy.

He just didn't have the heart to wake her and let her sleep. The Chosen One took off the blankets and covered the baby and leaned in to kiss the baby boy on the head softly and smiled watching him for a few.

Drew got up from bed and decided to go to the gym. He then left a note for Bless and placed it on his pillow incase she looked for him.

He got his phone and decided to call Heath to see if he and Jinder wanted to work out.

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Hey Drew. what's up?_

BadBoyDrew: _Hey lad. Just called to ask if you and Yuv wanted to go to the gym and work out?_

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Sure. I could use a good workout this morning. By the way how are the kids and Bless?_

BadBoyDrew: _They're good. Catherine is with her aunties. We'll be meeting her later for breakfast. Bless and Alex are still sleeping._

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Good to hear things are going well for your family. Jind and I will see you in ten._

BadBoyDrew: _We're going to celebrate Catty's birthday since she's just turned two once we get her from the divas this morning since the divas are babysitting her._

HeathSlaterOMRB: _I hope to see the munchkin later and greet my baby niece happy birthday. Cat grew up so fast._

BadBoyDrew: _She is growing up and I are happy to have Cat in our life and we adopted her. I may plan to get a muffin for a birthday. Even though we're not home for her birthday, she still has us here for her special day. _

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Hopefully we can do something for her birthday later and hang out. I would love to spend time with you guys and my beautiful niece._

After the guys talked, Drew got ready to go to the gym to work out with his best friends.

He met up with Heath and Yuv (Jinder). As they got to the gym, most of the guys were there already working out at different stations. The trio decided to do split up at different machines to go to. Drew put his earbuds in and blasted "Guns N' Roses" while doing arm reps, Heath was doing the treadmill, and Yu did leg reps at the leg machine.

While the Chosen One was working out, he felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn around from what he was doing and smiled when he seen his best friend Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly).

"Hey lad. What's up?" Drew asked him. "Well just thought you may want to join me and Stu for a pint la'er this afternoon after working out sometime during lunch if you want." The Irishman offered the Scot.

"I can't today lad since the Misses and I are celebrating Catty's birthday later this morning since the little lass turned two. I can't let my little princess down."

Stephen patted Drew's shoulder. "Aye, it's okay if you can't lad. Family comes first . How is my favorite little lass any way?" Stephen asked about his niece.

"She's doing good. She stayed with the divas for the night and we're picking her up later. I'm thinking of getting her a treat for her special day. She deserves it after all. Probably she may hang out with her mom and baby brother as well."

Stephen smiled at how happy his best friend looked. He was not only a great dad to his kids, he also was the husband Bless always asked for and wanted. It seemed like married life really suited Drew eversince he and Bless got married.

"It sounds my little lass is growing fast on me. You and Bless gave raised her well to give her the life she wants and needs eversince adopting her."

"My little lass has grown on me for sure. She also loves being a big sister helping Bless and I take care of Alex. She's the big sister in charge." Drew chuckled telling Stephen how Catherine loved being the big sister in charge and helping him and Bless with the baby.

Awwww, that's so cute. She seems like the best sister ever. Cath will definitely be independent one day when she grows up." The Irishman knew Cath was a big girl and would be like her mom one day.

Drew smiled thinking how his two year old baby girl would be like her mother.

"She will likely. I hope she grows up to be as sweet as Bless."

"Aye man. That little darling will and I'm sure of it the way her mother raised her and the way you've raised her. I've seen the way you are around your kids and I can tell you've become a great father lad." The Hooligan told Drew honestly that the Scot was a great dad with his kids and seen the way he interacted with the little one's. He never thought he'd imagine Drew a dad since he was a playboy during their indy days but eversince he met Bless, things totally changed for Drew for the better.

"Thanks Ste. That means alot coming from you."

"It's true lad. You've grown up alot since our indy days. Ah never pictured you to settle down and get married. It suits you now since you met Bless then adopted Cath and you and Bless had Alexander."

They have changed me alot and hope when Alex gets older, Bless and I hope to have another baby. I want a little girl just like Catherine and Alex could look out for the baby and including Catherine."

"That would be cute if you and Bless have another little princess. Ah could see Alex being protective of them." Ste knew since he had a sister himself and he was protective of her as well.

Drew chuckled. "He will be I know it. Alexander will be like me when he grows up." Drew know Alex would grow up to be like him.

The guys continued to talk until Drew had finished up and promised he would buy his little girl something for her birthday like a little pink balloon, chocolate muffin, and candles.

"Hey lad. What are you doing?" Stu (Wade Barrett) asked seeing his best friend walk through the lobby along with what he got and his gym bag hanging on his shoulder as the Brit had just came down from his room.

"Hey Shtu. Going back to mine and Bless' room to set up for Catty's birthday later when we pick her up later from the divas."

"Catty's birthday is today?" The Bad News Brit asked him.

"You bet man. My little girl is finally two so I got her a balloon, muffin, and candles to celebrate. Even though we can't be home for her birthday,we're celebrating it today." The proud father told his best friend.

The Preston man smiled. "I can't believe my niece is already a big girl. Tell the little love I said happy birthday if you see her today."

Drew nodded. "I will. Any way, I'm going to check on Bless and Alex." The boys departed as Drew made his way up to his and Bless' room where he heard Bless and Alexander in the bedroom. Likely the love of his life and son were watching tv or Bless giving the baby a bath.

He put his stuff away and walked in the bedroom to find the bed empty but the tv had cartoons on when he heard giggling from the bathroom. He saw the door open half a crack and saw his wife was awake with Alex and she had him in the sink full of water as he was sitting up splashing about as his mother was laughing while she was giving him his bath.

"You having fun baby?" Bless asked as she was rinsing Alex's head as he babbled at her.

Drew thought their son was adorable as he watched them from the door frame. Alex looked like he was having fun.

"Hey there baby. Hey sport." Drew greeted the love of his life and son walking in as he watched them from the door frame.

Bless turned and smiled seeing her hubby. "Hey babe." She greeted him with a soft smile.

He walked over to kiss her softly before planting a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"How long have you been here?" Bless asked Drew.

"About a few minutes. I couldn't help but watch the two of you." He told her with a loving smile.

"I thought so. By the way, I got your note earlier. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem swee'ie. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Honey, can you go over to the counter and grab Alex's towel while I get him out?" Bless asked if Drew could reach over to get the blue towel on the counter.

"Sure luv." Drew nodded walking over to the counter grabbing the towel as Bless got the baby out.

The Scottish wrestler opened up the soft cloth and bundled up his son when Bless passed off the baby to him. "There you go lad. All nice and warm." Drew smiled at the baby drying him off.

While Bless cleaned up the sink, Drew carried Alex to the room to change him into some clothes and new diaper.

The Scot laid the little boy on the towel on the bed putting some baby diaper rash cream, baby ointment, and baby powder. Once that was done, he put on a new diaper on and dressed him in a cute baby onesie jumper that said "Daddy's Little Boy".

When Bless finished cleaning and put things away, she took a shower and got dressed. She left the bathroom to walk to the room to see her husband sitting on the bed feeding Alex his bottle while laying in his arms.

She thought they looked so cute together. "How's our little guy doing?" She asked Drew.

"He's doing good mummy. Just started feeding Alex once he started getting fussy but he seems to be okay now." The Ayreshire wrestler told his wife smiling down at their son who was sucking on his milk.

"You're hungry aren't you hon?" Bless giggled softly at the tiny infant as he smiled up at her around his bottle.

"He's a hungry little lad today right sport?" Drew asked his baby son as he fed the infant his bottle.

While Drew was feeding the baby, Bless decided to get Catherine from the divas since she had been staying with the divas for the night.

Bless walked to AJ's room and heard shuffling at the door until she heard a soft voice which was the WWE Divas champion.

AJ opened the door and smiled seeing Bless was at the door. "Hey Bless. Coming to pick up Catty?" The petite diva asked.

"If she's ready to go." Bless told her waiting at the door.

"She's in the other room actually with Sarona and Brie playing makeup. I'll call if you like." The petite diva smiled getting the toddler from her aunties.

The WWE Diva walked to the other room and called the little toddler as Catherine squeaked when she saw her mommy.

"Mama!" Catherine squeaked running up to her mom.

Bless smiled scooping up her daughter. "Hello anak. You look so pretty." Bless commented to ger daughter who had her little curls in two french braids with bangs in front and minimal makeup on on her eyes and very light pink blush on her cheeks and strawberry lip gloss and she had a pretty little yellow sunflower dress with matching white sandals.

"Aunty Sar and Aunty Brie did my hair and makeup." The two year old told her with a toothy grin.

"They did such a great job. By the way, were you a good girl for your aunties?" Bless asked Catherine.

"She was a very good girl. We had a girls night in and enjoyed watching cartoons with the little rugrat. Catherine stayed with me and Sarona." AJ told the WWE PA what they did and where Catherine staŷed.

"Tank for letting me stay Aunty AJ." Catherine turned to the WWE Diva and smiled.

"You're welcome baby. You're more than welcome to stay with us any time."

Catherine beamed. "Can I mama pease?" The toddler asked with a cute toothy grin.

Bless giggled at the cuteness of her daughter.

"Of course you can sweet baby." Bless approved that Cat could stay with her aunties.

A few minutes later Brie and Sarona a emerged from the room with their pj's still on and smiled when they seen Bless with Catherine and AJ.

Girls, thank you for babysitting Cat for the night. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome sweetie. We'd do anything for our beautiful niece." The Samoan diva warmly smiled at her best friend love watching her baby niece.

"She was a doll the entire night and we love having her." Brie added that she loved having the small toddler around. She adored Catherine and loved her as if she were her own like the rest of the divas.

"Tank for doing my hair Aunty Brie and Aunty Sarona." Catherine smiled at the two divas.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Brie smiled as she got a hug from Catherine and tickled her side which made her giggle.

"No problem sweet cheeks. I love you Catty." Sarona gave the toddler a kiss on the head before hugging her.

"Wuv yew Aunty Sar."

"Wuv yew Aunty AJ. Mwah!" Catty told the petite diva hugging and kissing her.

"Love you too darling. Be good for your mom and dad." The resident crazy chick told her with a sweet smile before hugging the little girl back.

Catherine nodded before Bless thanked the divas again and got Cat's bags. The young mother and daughter then left to go back to where they were staying.

Getting back to the room, Bless giggled when she saw her husband awaiting their daughter's arrival with a surprise for the two year old. Drew smiled and had a chocolate cupcake and a number two candle lit and in the other hand was a pink balloon with a number 2 on it and saying Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday munchkin!" He smiled as Catherine ran up to her daddy.

"Lass, before you blow out your candle, close your eyes and think deeply of your wish." The Scot instructed her.

Catherine smiled and closed her eyes and for a few minutes contemplated what she wished for and blew out the candle.

Drew smiled when he saw the little angel open her bright green eyes and took out the candle placing it on the napkin and put the cupcake on the table.

"Tank daddy. I wuv yew."The two year old walked up to kiss and hug him.

"I love you too forever lass. My little lady is a big girl." He warmly smiled at her reaching out to caress her cheek.

She smiled at him. "I am daddy. I will always be your big girl." She proudly told him which warmed his heart to hear her say that.

Bless almost teared up when she heard Catherine tell Drew she would always be his big girl. No matter how old she got, she would always be a daddy's girl.

Catherine turned around when she heard her mommy sniffle. "Why yew crying mama?" The little angel asked walking up to her mom and gently wiping her tears with her little hands.

Bless giggled softly taking her daughter's hands and softly kissed her palm.

"It's nothing baby. They're just happy tears." Bless reassured her daughter she was okay with a watery smile.

"I wuv yew mama. Don't cry." Catherine smiled softly taking her hand to wipe her mother's tears.

Bless fell more in love with her daughter the way she was so loving and caring. It reminded her of the way Catherine had comforted her the time she and Drew had separated. Catherine had become her source of strength to get through the hard times.

"I love you too sweet girl." Bless whispered to her daughter hugging her close.

"By the way darlin', Uncle Heath, Uncle Shtu, and Uncle Ste say happy birthday and send their love." Drew relayed the message to his daughter.

"Tell them tank daddy." 

"You know I will baby love. We'll go see them today at lunch before we leave."

Catherine's eyes lit up. "Really daddy?!"

Drew chuckled at his little girl's excitement. "Yup we are so why don't you go eat first while I get Alex ready?" He suggested a day out with the family.

"Otay daddy!" Catherine smiled.

"Want to go eat your cupcake now baby and maybe we can have lunch later with your aunties and uncles?" Bless asked if her daughter wanted to eat before going downstairs to meet with everyone.

"Yeah!" Catherine agreed.

"Daddy, I want up." The small toddler turned to Drew as he chuckled picking her up to sit on the chair.

"There you go little lass. You can eat now while I go get your baby brother ready before we go."

"Do you need any help with Alex hon?" Bless asked if Drew needed any help with Alex to get him dressed.

"It's okay baby. You stay here with Cat and relax. Al's got super daddy today." He reassured his beautiful wide walking over to peck her on the lips as Catherine smiled at how happy her mommy was when her daddy kissed her.

"Okay. Us ladies will wait on you guys." She smiled as she sat with Catherine as she helped the little girl to unwrap the foil before slicing some pieces for her while Drew got Alex ready for the day.

After Cat was done eating and Drew got Alex dressed, they decided to hang out with the rest of the roster that afternoon.


	169. Abandoned Baby Chapter 169

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 169**

That afternoon Drew and the family hung out with the roster before they had to go road tripping to New York City. They had a RAW show to do at MSG.

Heath, PJ, Stephen, and Stu were meeting Drew and Bless at the airport since they were usually travel partners when on the road and they would be able to catch up.

"Mama, I sweepy." Catherine mumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"I know baby. Do you want your baba and snuggle?" Bless asked rubbing her back gently.

Catherine nodded as Bless opened up the diaperbag grabbing a bottle for the baby.

"Catherine okay?" Drew asked Bless as he was pushing the stroller with Alex in it when he saw Bless stop as they walked through the terminal.

Bless nodded. "Catty's just sleepy is all." Bless reassured her hubby giving Catherine her bottle as she sucked on it while laying her head on Bless' shoulder.

"You okay baby luv?" Drew asked Catherine walking over to check on their daughter as he kissed the side of her head.

"Sweepy." She mumbled looking at her daddy with tired eyes.

"Don't worry lass, you could sleep in the car and when we go home tonight." He reassured Catherine she could get some rest in the car and once they got back to the hotel.

"Otay." She smiled a little as he smiled at her and combed his fingers through her curls.

Bless giggled softly when she seen the two year old rub her eyes cutely before giving out a soft yawn.

As soon as the guys got to the airport, they met up with Drew where he told them where they would be sitting until it was time to board their flight.

"Hey Bless." PJ greeted her with a soft smile and a soft voice when he noticed Catherine snuggled close to her. Catherine's head was laying on her mom's lap and sucking on her binky.

Bless smiled seeing her best friend. "Hey Peej." She greeted the South African man.

"Someone's a little sleepy head." He chuckled nodding towards the baby on her lap.

"She's still tired after getting up early this morning." Bless smiled as she was running her fingers through Catherine's dark curls as the little girl slumbered peacefully.

"She's gotten so big. I can't believe how much my little niece has grown."

Bless nodded. "She has grown up so fast. I wished she could stay little like this forever."

"Hello love." Bless heard a familiar voice call her as she smiled at the Preston man known as Wade Barrett (Stu Bennett) as he got them all coffees to drink before their flight.

"Hey Stu. How are you?" She asked him with a warm smile.

"I'm doing well love. How have you been lately. I haven't heard awhile from you." He smiled at her handing her some coffee and one to PJ who came in with him and Heath who tagged along on the trip.

"I'm doing good thanks. Kids have been keeping me busy at home and love being a stay at home mom."

"I've seen Alex has gotten big just like Andrew." He told her after seeing his nephew who looked so much like his dad.

"He's growing a weed that lil' boy. He's a spitting image of his daddy. I adore him." Bless smiled as she looked to see Drew had Alex in his arms bouncing him on his knee as the little boy shrieked little giggles which was music to her ears while Heath and Stephen were animatedly talking with him.

"And how's my favorite little princess?" The Brit asked about Catherine.

Bless nodded down and smiled as Stu walked over to sit down and smiled at the cute sight of his adopted niece was sleeping soundly on her lap.

"Wow, she has definitely grown. Drew wasn't kidding when he told me she's already two." Stu chuckled staring at the little angel.

"I know. I can't believe how much she's grown up. I wished she could stay little. I want Catty to stay like this." She told him honestly wishing Cat could stay little and innocent.

"You gotta let her grow up some time darling. No matter how small or big Cat gets, she'll always be your's and Drew's little girl."

"I know. It's just hard for me as a mom to see her grow up so fast I guess. I can say the same thing about Alex as well. He's my little pride and joy."

"That's understandable love."

"Will you be staying here on the road with us or will you and the kids end up going back home soon?" Justin spoke up from his seat.

"Actually I wish I could stay but we're heading back home to Tampa by this Sunday. I promise you guys could come visit and you know our door is open to you guys."

"So that means I can come bug my bestie and come hang out with the kiddos on my off days?" PJ hoped he could come visit her and hang out with the little one's.

Bless giggled. "Of course you can Peej and that goes for you too Stu and the rest of our close friends and family."

"Thanks love. That means alot coming from you." Stu felt welcomed into her and Drew's family.

"Mama...baba." Catherine suddenly mumbled sleepily.

Bless giggled when she saw Catherine was up. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Bless asked stroking her hair.

"Baba." Catherine mumbled wanting her bottle.

"Stu, can you be a prince and hand me Cat's diaper bag please?" Bless asked if he could reach for Catherine's diaperbag.

He nodded and passed over the bag to her as she mouthed thanks to him opening the bag to get Catherine's bottle before giving it to her.

"Here you go baby." She smiled handing the bottle to the two year old as she laid her head to the side drinking it while Bless continued to comb her fingers through her daughter's dark curls.

"You still sleepy baby?"Bless asked Catherine who nodded drinking her milk as her eyes began to open and close.

"Hey little love. You have a good nap?" Stu chuckled when he saw Catty was up but still in sleepy mode.

"Uh hu..." She softly mumbled after taking the bottle out of her mouth before putting it back in.

Once their flight was called to be boarded, Drew came over to help Bless with their things and got Catherine from her while she had Alex while the guys to got ready with all their plane stubs before boarding the plane.

When they were in the plane, Catherine was sitting inbetween her mom and dad and Alex was sitting beside his dad. Cat was leaning against him still drinking her bottle.

"You okay lass?" Drew asked Cat if she was snug and comfortable in her seat checking to see if her seatbelt was on.

Catherine gave him a smile from her bottle and nodded as he chuckled planting a kiss on her head while wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head against his side.

When they got to their destination, the gang got a rental van and drove to the hotel which was only ten minutes away to drop off some things before driving back to the arena since they had to be there before six thirty for bell tome at seven.

Bless decided to stay back at the hotel with the kids and would see Drew later after the show.

"Mama?" Catherine cooed in her sleep snuggling up to her.

"Shhhh...it's okay anak." Bless comforted the little girl stroking her curls back.

Bless smiled at her daughter who was now curled against her like a kitten.

"I love you Catherine." Bless spoke to her baby daughter softly kissing the side of her head before laying down beside her curling the little girl in her arms and falling into a peaceful slumber.

After the show, Drew came back to the hotel room ready to just get some rest and be with his family.

As he opened the door, he saw the lights were out and mostly everything was quiet and not a peep was made except for the airconditioning buzzing around the room. The Scot walked over to the door to close and lock it.

The Scot put away his stuff away in the closet and decided to check on Bless and the kids.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom and slightly opened the door and smiled softly when he saw his wife on the bed with her back turned to him asleep including their baby daughter curled in her mother's arms. Both of them were breathing softly in their sleep.

He scanned for Alex who was in the playpen at the end of the bed also fast asleep sucking on his pacifier.

Drew softly crept to the chair where he had left his things and grabbed a black muscle tank and basketball shorts and made his way to the bathroom to go change.

Once he changed, he let his hair down and walked over to close the door before going over to the side of the bed trying carefully not to wake his slumbering princess as he scooted himself in.

"Dada?" Catherine mumbled softly when she felt movement next to her.

"It's okay lass, I'm here now. Go back to sleep luv." Drew comforted Catherine kissing the top of her head.

"Snuggle dada?" Catherine asked him in a soft tone.

Drew chuckled as she looked up at him with her green puppy eyes.

"Sure in these arms princess." He smiled cradling the little angel snuggled close to his frame as he put the comforters up to their waist.

"Night night." She cooed planting a kiss on his nose.

"Good night baby luv. Love you." Drew told her as he gave her an eskimo kiss and held her tight.

The Chosen One smiled a soft smile watching Catherine sleep for a few moments as he was stroking her hair gently hearing her sigh peacefully before sleep over took him.


	170. Abandoned Baby Chapter 170

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 170

The next morning Bless was the first to get up when the alarm rang at she got up, she smiled seeing Catherine asleep next to her curled up in a small ball under the blankets snoring softly while sucking on her pacifier then saw a note on top of Drew's pillow.

Hey Luv,

I'm sorry if I didn't wake you or Catherine up. You two looked so peaceful sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake my two beautiful girls up and I know you and the kids had a long day yesterday and let you guys rest. I left early since Heath, Yuv, and I have radio and television interviews to do in town then heading off to the gym. I might be back some time after lunch then I'm gonna head to the arena with the guys around five. You and the kids don't have to come unless it's up to you baby. See you soon! I miss you, Catherine, and Alex already. Give them a kiss and hug for me. I hope to see your pretty face too my luv.

I love you.

Love,

Drew

Bless smiled at the letter before folding it and stowing it away in her bag pocket that sat beside the chair by the bed.

The young mom got off the bed when she heard a small yawn from her baby girl and slowly opening her eyes rubbing them.

"Hey sweet girl." Bless smiled crawling back on the bed giving Catherine a kiss good morning on the head.

"Hi mama. Where dada?" Catherine asked her looking for her daddy. The two year old knew he had been there last night.

"He left this morning with Uncle Heath and Uncle Yuv. He promises to be back soon. Did you sleep well beautiful?" Bless asked stroking her daughter's dark curls back.

"Mmmhmmm..." The little girl nodded as she raised her arms for her mom to carry her as Bless giggled doing so cradling the little one.

"Oooh, my baby is getting heavy." Bless giggled as she snuggled the two year old on her lap.

"While you're up, let's give you a bath and dress you up sweetie." Bless decided to give her baby a bath grabbing some stuff from her backpack then grabbed the baby monitor incase she heard Alex wake up. She left the door open that way immediately she could get to him later since he was still asleep snuggling with his teddy bear. Usually Alex didn't get up between ten and ten thirty for a feeding.

Bless usually knew the kids sleep time and when they got up. If she and Drew were up, Catherine was awake and later on Alex was awake when he needed to be awake if he was hungry or needed his diaper changed.

"Brrrr...cowd." Catherine shivered after her mom gave her a bath.

Bless smiled and wrapped her yellow towel around her to give her some warmth.

"Better baby boo?" Bless asked Catherine kissing her nose.

"Bettew." The toddler smiled nodding.

Bless then continued to dry her up until she got her dressed in a pretty pink dress that Carla had made for her.

"You look so pretty." Bless smiled at her daughter giving her a kiss.

"Pwetty." Catherine agreed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Baby, do you want your hair up in braids or ponytail?" Bless asked the little one how she wanted her hair done.

"Bwaids." Catherine told her.

"Alrighty, can you get your hairbrush and rubberbands in your bag and I'll do your hair?" Bless told the baby as she let her down.

"Otay mama." The little girl toddled to the bedroom to grab what her mom needed before Bless walked into the room to see Catherine grabbed her pink Disney princess hairbrush and pink rubberbands and sat on the bed to do Cat's hair.

"Let me know if I tie your hair too tight hon. I don't want to make it tight." Bless let Cat know if her braids were too tight and wanted to be gentle with the two year old.

"Otay mama." Cat nodded as Bless brushed her curls to make ino two braids.

After Bless did Cat's hair, she smiled at her work. "You look so pretty baby." Bless gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I like mama."The toddler commented looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm glad sweetie. My baby is beautiful."

When Alex woke up, Bless tended to him while the two year old sat on the bed watching cartoons and cuddlig her stuffed puppy Cubby.

"Ooooo...my baby made a stinky. Let's give you a bath then change you." Bless smiled cradling the baby to give him a bath in the sink.

After giving the baby bath and changing him, they decided to go downstairs to get breakfast. When they got there, some of the roster were sitting around and hanging around and eating.

"Hey Bless. Hey kiddos." AJ greeted them with a soft smile when she seen the WWE PA and her kids.

"Hey Aeej. How are you?" Bless greeted the petite diva with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good thanks for asking. How's motherhood?" The WWE Diva asked.

"I'm enjoying it. There's no better feeling than being a mom."She told her friend how much she enjoyed motherhood.

"Catty and Alex are so big." AJ couldn't believe how big the kids got since the last time she seen them.

Bless nodded. "They are big now. My babies are growing up too fast on me." She told the petite diva.

"They have grown up really fast." AJ could see seeing Catherine who was to her mother's right holding her hand.

"Hi Catty. How are you!" AJ greeted the cute little girl.

"I good Aunty Aeej." Catherime cutely smiled at the pretty diva.

"You hanging out with your mommy and baby brother?" She asked.

Catherine nodded with a toothy grin.

"I here wit mama and Awex."

"You look so pretty by the way. I like your dress ." AJ mentioned to Cat.

"My aunty made this fow me." Catherine told her with a cute toothy grin.

"It's cute on you darling. Who did your hair, it's adorable."

"Mama do my hair. You like Aunty AJ?" Catherine asked.

I love it." AJ smiled at the toddler.

"Bless, do you have any plans this afternoon or this evening?" The petite diva asked.

"Not much except spend time with my kids and the gang before heading back home next Sunday, why?" Bless asked what the small diva had in mind.

"Just thought maybe you would like to have a girls night with a bunch of us gals tonight. They'll be in my room just hanging out and watching a bunch of cheesy romantic chick flicks."

"I'll have to take a rain check and find out what my plans are for the rest of the day and maybe one of the guys can watch Alex."

"Sounds good. Hopefully you and Catty will be able to join us."

"I hope so too."

After the girls talked, Bless decided to get something for herself and Catherine to eat before heading back to the room and relax while waiting for Drew.

When the girls got done eating and Bless finished feeding the baby his bottle, they returned up to the room to lounge around.

Catherine was on the floor quietly cuddling Cubby watching cartoons while Bless was changing Alex's diaper.

An hour later the Scot came in. "Baby, I'm home!" Drew announced walking in the living room.

When he walked in, he saw Catherine sleeping peacefully on the floor snoring away softly sucking her thumb and holding Cubby. The tv happened to be playing her morning cartoons but somehow midway she had fallen right asleep on the carpeted floor.

Drew couldn't help but smile at his daughter. She looked just adorable when she slept.

He walked over to her and kneeled at her level just watching this beautiful little child looking like an angel as he reached over to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Hey little lass. Daddy's home." He spoke softly to her with a soft smile.

The little girl shifted a little in her sleep and held Cubby close to her.

The Scot chuckled softly and planted a kiss on her head letting the toddler rest.

He walked in the other room to see Bless laying on her side on the bed and Alex on his side of the bed as she was gently patting his back after likely he had his bottle.

"Hey babe. I'm home." Drew let his wife know entering the room.

"Hey sweetie." Bless smiled happy to see Drew as he walked over to her to give her a kiss hello.

"Mmmm...give me another one." She cooed after the first kiss as he chuckled softly and laid another kiss on her soft lips.

"Strawberry, my favorite." He smiled tasting the strawberry lip gloss on her lips.

How was your day with the kiddos?" He asked his wife wanting to know how her day was.

"It was good. Bathed the babies, got them dressed, met with a few of our friends, had breakfast, then headed back here to spend time with our babies."

"I came in and our big girl is sleeping in the living room." Drew told her Cat was fast asleep.

"Do you think you can get her and put her on the sofa bed?" She requested.

"Sure babe. Do you also want me to put Al in the portable playpen?" He asked his wife if she needed help with their son.

"I got him hon." Bless reassured him as she continued to pat the baby's back in a gentle manner as he began to snooze.

Drew walked out of the room to check on Cat and slowly picked her up cradling the itty bitty girl in his arms.

"Daddy?" Catherine mumbled sleepily feeling someone pick her up.

"Shhhh... it's okay lass. I got ya." Drew comforted his baby daughter carrying her back to his and Bless' room to lay her on the big sofa bed.

Once he laid her down, he took off her sandals putting them underneath the chair . The Scot then grabbed her diaper bag getting some comfy pj's for her to wear to bed. After changing the two year old in pj's, he pulled up her baby blanket and placed it on her. Catherine carefully opened her eyes and smiled seeing her daddy before closing her sleepy eyes again.

"I love you little lass." Cat heard her daddy say as a small smile etched on her face while Drew planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How's our baby doing over there?" Bless asked as she was putting Alex in the playpen.

"Little lass is out like a light. I guess she's been tired." Drew guessed as he sat with Cat stroking her curls of dark hair while watching her sleep.

Drew thought Catherine looked so adorable as she slept peacefully. He reached over for her stuffed puppy Cubby on the chair and carefully placed the stuffed toy puppy in her arms.

"How's little Al going over there mummy?" Drew checked with his wife and son.

"He's finally down for his nap so he should be fine until Alex needs another feeding in a few hours."

After both parents put the kids for ttheir afternoon naps, Drew started getting ready for that days show.

"Are you planning on going to the arena tonight or staying in with the kids?"

"I think I'm thinking of going later and we can take the kids along with us if you'd like that way they can spend more time watching you, Heath, and Yuv. Cat usually gets a kick out of the 3MB gimmick."

"Sounds good to me then." Drew smiled.

That afternoon Drew took the kids and Bless with him to the show that way the kids could come see the show.

"Hey cutie pie." Heath greeted his favorite niece seeing her with her mom and baby brother.

"Unca Heathy!" Catherine rejoiced seeing her uncle who worked with her daddy as she ran up to hug and kiss him.

"Hey big girl." He smiled giving the toddler a hug and kiss too.

"Hey mama." Heath greeted Bless as she walked up to him carrying the baby in his carrier.

"Hey Heath. It's nice seeing you again red." Bless smiled kissing his cheek and gave him a hug hello.

"How are you?" The country bumpkin asked.

"I'm good. How are you doing now that you're about to become a dad?"

"I'm excited. Steph and I can't wait to have the little bundle of joy here soon."

"Yew and Aunty Stephy having a baby?" Catherine askēd as she was perched in his arms.

"Yeah we are baby."

"Cool!" The little girl beamed happy for her uncle and aunty.

"So have you been a good girl for your mama and papa?" Heath asked his baby niece.

"Yea and I help wit Awex."

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart."

"She's a very good helper at home when it comes to helping and taking care of Alex."

"So how is motherhood treating you?" Heath wanted to know,

"All is well and I love my 're my whole world and keep Drew and I busy."

"Are you still planning on staying on the road with us?" The 3MB member asked her.

"The kids and I are still heading out back to Tampa on Sunday." Bless explained her and the kids were going back home on the weekend.

"Will you still be visiting us with the kids?"

"You know I would Heath. You and the guys could come visit Drew, me, and the kids."

"Thanks baby girl." Heath was grateful to have a friend like Bless.

"Mama, can I go play with Aunty AJ, Aunty Tami, and Aunty Brit?" Catherine asked her mom if she could play.

"If it's okay with them honey." Bless told her if it was okay with the divas before they needed to watch Drew's match in a few hours.

"Heath, I hope you don't mind taking a walk with me while I go drop off Cat with the divas."

"I don't mind. I gotta look for your husband and Yu any way."

The two friends walked the halls to go to the divas locker room while the Virginia native needed to find his colleagues.

Bless knocked on the divas locker room when she heard someone coming to the door.

The door opened to reveal the foxy diva Alicia Fox (Victoria Crawford).

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Vicky smiled warmly and hugged and kissed Bless hello on the cheek.

"I'm good thanks for asking." Bless smiled happy to see the foxy diva.

"Is this little Catherine?" The pretty adorable rēdhead asked seeing the baby in Heath's arms.

Bless nodded. "This is her. She's gotten so big. She's already two years old."

And this little guy must be little Alex?" Victoria smiled when she saw the small sleeping infant in his carrier covered in a bundle of blue blankets.

"You got it. He's a spitting image of Drew isn't he?" Bless giggled softly.

"He's a doll. He looks like you and Drew."

"You think so?" Bless asked.

"I do. Al looks so cute and he looks like both of you."

"I hope you and the divas don't mind if you and the divas would mind watching Catherine just until her daddy'smatch will be on later."

"Not at all sweetie. I'm sure we can keep the little lady occupied."

"Great. Catherine, Aunty Vicky says you can stay with her and the divas until papa's match will be on.

"Otay mama."

"Be good,pangako (promise)?" Bless turned to her little girl.

"Pwomise mama." Catherine promised.

Heath handed thr baby over to the foxy diva.

"Bye darlin, see you later." Heath kissed Cat on the cheek.

"Buh bye Unca Heathy."

"Don't worry B. Us girls have everything under control." The pretty diva reassured holding Catherine in her arms.

An hour later Bless picked up Catherine that way she could wish him and the guys good luck while they were going to watch their match backstage on one of the monitors.

"Hey there you guys are." Drew smiled seeing his family walk up to him, Heath, and Jinder.

"Good Wuck daddy!" Catherine smiled.

"Thank you lass." He chuckled kneeling down at her level as he gave her an eskimo kiss causing the toddler to giggle.

"I wuv yew daddy."

"Luv you too chicky. Be good for mum okay?"

She nodded with a smile as he cupped her cheek stroking her face.

"Good Wuck Unca Heathy!" Catherine told the Country bumpkin moving to hug him next.

Heath smiled at his little niece. "Thanks little lady. See you soon." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She then walked over to the Indian/Canadian wrestler which was their tag team partner Jinder.

"Good Wuck Unca Yu."

"Thanks doll face." He smiled at the little angel.

Bless then wished the guys luck before their match with Punk, Kofi, and Justin who were teaming together as well.

After the guys left for Gorilla for their match, Zi (Aksana) met up with her in the hall.

"Hey sweetie. Hey Catty." The raven haired diva greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Zi." Bless greeted the sweet diva with a kiss to the cheek and hugged her.

"Hi Aunty Zi." Cat greeted walking over to her to give her a soft hug and a kiss which Zivile returned.

"You have sure grown little lady." The Lithuanian noticed how big Cat got.

"I already two Aunty Zi." Catherine told her.

"How do you like being a big sister?"

"I wuv helping mama wit Awex. He's a good baby."

"I'm happy to hear you're such a great big sister. Big sisters always need to look out for their baby brother or sister."

"I wuv Awex." Catherine told the pretty diva.

"And I'm sure your baby brother loves you in return munchkin."

"Cat is the best helper around the house when it comes to helping me in the kitchen or help with Alex." Bless told her friend.

"Awwww, that is so sweet. By the way, what are you planning to do after the show?" The WWE Diva asked.

"Going home with Drew and my babies then going back home on Sunday."

"That sounds nice you get to spend time with your family."

"It does especially when I can just sit home and snuggle with my little one's at home."

"I hope you travel safely sweetie."

Thanks Zi. You too and maybe when you have time, you can come visit me and the kids. We would love the company."

"I'll have to check out my schedule and we can arrange something."

"Great, just let me know in advance and I'll make something when you come."

After the girls talked, the family went to watch Drew's match before it was time for them to leave after the show.


	171. Abandoned Baby Chapter 171

**Abandoned Baby**

**Chapter 171**

**Author's Note: **Before I start off my story, I just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews! :-) I've been trying to update as much as I could and seem pretty caught up so far.

No one in WWE belongs to me except for Bless, Catherine, Alex and other characters I make up as I go on with my story. Enjoy!

A few days later Catherine woke up since it was early since her favorite cartoons were on and didn't want to wake up her mommy since she was still asleep. The two year old understood sleep didn't come easy for her mommy even when she had to get up to feed her baby brother.

The little angel sat in the living room in her Snoopy and woodstock pj's on and her curly hair all in a mess as she held Cubby close to her while watching "The Little Mermaid".

The year old was glad to have some time to herself before her mom woke up and gave her some time to watch a few cartoons before breakfast.

Usually when her daddy was away, she helped her mommy at home and helped take care of Alex when he was away. She missed Drew so much when he was on the road but she got used to it. They got to visit him and the guys on the road when she, her mommy, and baby brother saw the rest of the roster.

"Good morning baby." Bless smiled as she came out of her room walking out to see her daughter who was watching tv.

"Hi mommy." Catherine smiled hearing her mommy's voice turning to her as the young mom scooped her up and kissed her good morning.

"Did you sleep good anak?"

"Opo mama." (Yes mommy).

"Gusto mo kumain?" (Do you want to eat?)

"Opo mommy. Choco Chip Pancakes."

"Do you want to come help?" Bless asked her daughter.

"If it's otay wit yew mama."

"Of course it is sweet baby." Bless giggled touching the tip of her daughter's nose as they walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Mama, when is papa coming home?" Catherine asked her mom.

"Maybe in two weeks princess. You know how busy papa is." Bless told her two year old daughter as she and Catherine were helping each other with the pancake mix.

"I miss papa." Catherine admitted to her mom how much she missed her dad.

"I miss him too. I'm sure when he comes home, he'll be able to spend more time with you and Alex."

"I hope so mama."

While the girls were making breakfast, Bless overheard the baby on the baby monitor.

"I'll be right back baby. I'm just going to go check on Alex." Bless told Catherine when she heard the infant crying.

"Otay mama." Catherine nodded as she waited for her mom to come back.

Bless emerged with Alex a few minutes later. The little boy was cradled on her hip while he was sucking on his pacifier.

"There's Ate." (Big Sister).

Catherine smiled seeing her mom and baby brother.

"Hi Awex." The two year old smiled seeing her baby brother.

Catherine walked over to give her baby brother a kiss on the forehead as Bless smiled at the interaction. She could tell how much the little one adored her baby brother. She watched as Alex smiled from his binky.

"I think Awex likes me." Catherine commented.

"Of course, you're his big sister. He adores you."

Bless sat the baby is his highchair close to her where shecould keep an eye on him as she and Catherine continued making breakfast.

Not five minutes later Bless' cellphone rang as she smiled seeing Drew's name on the screen.

"Papa." Bless mouthed to Catberine as the little girl smiled.

Drewsbabygirl: _Hey hon. How's your day going?_

BadBoyDrew: _Same old thing baby. Heath, Yuv, and I are just grabbing lunch on the way before hitting the arena. It's been a long day with tv interviews and working out at the gym so we compromised on dining out at IHOP. I also wanted to let you know I may come home next week since I have a week off to be with you and the kids. _

Drewsbabygirl: _That's great hon. The kids and I miss you so much and Catherine asked me when you were coming home. _

BadboyDrew: _I miss you and our kids already. I can't wait to go home and just hold you and spend time with the wee little one's. Is Catty being a good girl for you by the way?_

Drewsbabygirl: _She is baby. She's helping make breakfast so we're having chocolate chip pancakes and Alex is beside me watching. He just got up like me this morning._

BadBoyDrew: _It sounds like you're all having fun. Do you mind if I talk to Cat for a few baby?_

Drewsbabygirl: _Sure you can sweetie._

Drewsbabygirl: _Hi daddy. I miss yew!_

BadBoyDrew: _Awwww... I miss you too butterfly. I hope you're being a good girl for mummy while I'm away and helping take care of Alex._

Drewsbabygirl: _I am daddy. Mommy and I are making pancakes. I help wit Awex. He a good baby._

BadBoyDrew: _I'm glad to hear that sweetpea. By the way, do you want to know some good news?_

Drewsbabygirl: _Yea daddy. _

BadBoyDrew: _I'm coming home earlier next week so we can spend the whole week and more together. It'll just be me you, Alex, and Mummy. _

Drewsbabygirl: _Really daddy?! A whole week and mowe?!_

BadboyDrew: _You bet sweetpea. So when I get home, can you draw something for me that way I'll have to keep when I travel?_

Drewsbabygirl: _I will daddy. I can't wait! I wuv yew daddy. _

BadBoyDrew: _I love you too little lass. Make sure to take care of Alex and keep an eyeout on mummy for me since you're my little big girl in charge. _

Drewsbabygirl: _I pwomise daddy. Here's mommy since she wants to talk to yew._

BadBoyDrew: _Hon, I'm sorry if I have to cut our conversation short since I have to get breakfast ready and I still have to feed Alex his bottle before he gets cranky. I can't wait to see you when you get home. I love you and miss you._

BadBoyDrew: _It's not a problem baby, I understand. Next week you're getting a break when I get home that way I can help take care of the kiddos that way you can get some well needed rest. I love you miss you too princess and I'll pamper you like you deserve. I know you need abreak once in awhile._

Drewsbabygirl: _That sounds like heaven. Looking forward to next week_

BadBoDrew : _Awww baby, don't cry. You're worth pampering princess. I promise it'll be just the four of us next week and we can just be a family. _

Drewsbabygirl: _I can't wait to see you. Give Heath and Jinder a hug for me and the kids. I love you Drew._

BadBoyDrew: _I can't wait to see you too luv. Give the kids a kiss and hug for me and I'll make sure to do so. I love you too princess. _

After the couple talked, Bless and Catherine continued on with breakfast then Cat helped Bless with her baby brother as soon as they finished eating.

"Mommy, can I put in "Snow White"? Catherine asked if the could watch her dvd she had.

"I don't see why not baby. Go ahead." Bless nodded as the little girl toddled to the video entertainment center to grab what she wanted to watch while Bless was sitting on the couch feeding Alex his bottle.

After feeding the infant, Bless burped Alex and let him go back to sleep as she gently patted his baby blue clothed back.

The two year old popped in the dvd and sat beside her mom. "Mommy, can I hold Awex?"

Bless smiled. "Sure hon. I'll help you to hold him. You have to be very gentle since he's still very small okay?"

"Otay mommy." Bless helped Catherine cradle the infant the right way. She then grabbed her iPhone off the table to take a picture of the sweet siblings.

"You're doing a great job Ate." Bless told Catherine she was doing so well holding the baby carefully as she sat back with him in her arms.

"I wuv Awex mommy."

"And I'm sure Alex loves you too. You're going to need to protect him when he grows up because he's going to be looking up to you."

"I pwomise mommy." Catherine smiled looking down at her baby brother. She could see how much he resembled most of her daddy and mommy combined as he slept peacefully in her arms. The little girl promised to always love and cherish her little brother.

Bless got Alex from Catherine a few minutes later and cradled the little one before putting him in the little chair swing that was beside her letting the infant boy rest.

Catherine snuggled up to Bless as the young mom stroked her little girls dark tresses of curls as Cat watched her favorite movie.

"Mahal kita anak." (I love you my child.) Bless told her daughter with a warm smile.

"Mahal Kita mommy." (I love you mommy.) Catherine smiled up at her mom as Bless leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

After the girls watched "Snow White", Catherine helped her mommy with lunch. Bless was making Spaghetti with meatballs with salad on the side.

Catherine as usual was the little taste tester when it came to helping her mom in the kitchen as she was seated on the counter where Bless sat her.

"Mmmm... sarap." (Yummy) The two year old licked her lips as she tasted a small sample of her mom's home made spaghetti sauce Bless had her try.

"Sarap ng sauce baby?" (Is the sauce yummy baby?)

"Opo." Nodded the little toddler smiling.

Her mommy ALWAYS made the food so yummy!

"Tikman mo to' kung soft na yung noodle." (Taste this if the noodle is soft.) Bless had Cat taste the noodle to make sure it was soft enough to eat before serving it.

Bless got a noodle feeding it to Catherine.

"Yummy?"

"Yummy!" Catherine squeaked happily tasting her mommy's cooking.

After lunch was finished and the salad was made, Catherine and Bless prayed at the table before they ate.

When lunch was finished, Bless washed and put away the dishes then put the left overs in the fridge while Catherine went to go watch cartoons.

The young mom grabbed Alex as soon as she finished cleaning and put things away and joined her two year old daughter who was intently watching "Scooby Doo" that was almost half finished which she didn't mind and was glued to the carpet watching it.

Bless doted over Alex while her little girl continued on watching tv. He reminded her so much of Drew looking down at him with the same cute smile Drew had and inherited the cute pouty lips just like his daddy. He wasn't much of a cry baby either and inherited her behavior including the cute chubby cheeks and little button nose and the rest of him was all Drew. He had dark tufts of her dark hair which was a good thing.

A few minutes later Alex began to cry as soon as he woke up.

"Awwww anak, bakit?" (Why?) Bless asked cooing to him cradling the young infant.

"Do you need a diaper change?" She asked getting up with him to give him a bath and change his diaper.

"Cat, I'll be right back. I'm going to give Alex a bath then change him then it's bath time and nap time okay?"

"Otay mommy." Catherine responded to her mom.

After Bless finished giving Alex his bath and changed his diaper, she rocked him back to sleep.

"Anak, time for your bath then bed time."

"Otay mommy." Catherine obeyed turning off the tv and following her to the bathroom where Bless had things in place.

When Bless finished bathing Catherine, she had her brush her teeth, comb her unruly curls, and get the little princess into her pj's.

"Mama, will you wead me a bedtime stowy?"

"What kind of story do you want me to read to you baby?" Bless asked as she sat by her daughter's bedside.

"Book from bookshewf." Catherine smiled telling her mom.

Bless stood up from her seat and rifled through her daughter's books and smiled pulling out the book called _The Donkey That No One Could Ride" _by Anthony DeStefano which seemed like a cute book to read to the toddler before returning to her bedside.

"Mama, can I have Cubby pwease?" Catherine asked if she could cuddle with her favorite stuffed puppy Cubby Drew gave her that sat beside her dollhouse.

"Sure baby." Bless nodded getting her daughter's toy before placing it in her baby girl's arms and tucked her in making sure she was comfortable.

"You comfortable under your blanket baby boo?" Bless asked her daughter kissing her forehead.

Catherine nodded giving out a soft yawn causing Bless to smile at how cute her daughter was as the young mom kissed her forehead.

Bless then begun reading to her daughter her bedtime story until the little girl felt sleepy.

As soon as Bless heard Cat's soft breaths, she knew she was out like a light. She put the book down on the chair and sat watching the little girl sleep while she reached over to stroke her daughter's dark curls back. To her, her daughter was the most precious like a little cherub. This was Bless' favorite quiet moment just to sit and stare at her beautiful daughter who was softly breathing peacefully in her deep slumber.

"Sleep well hon. I love you." Bless told her giving her daughter another kiss on the forehead.

Bless quietly left the room grabbing the baby monitor with her just incase she heard Alex wake up before leaving the room leaving the door half way open incase Catherine needed her.

Since the kids were down for their naps, the WWE PA decided to take a shower and catch up on her nap after spending a day with her kids.


	172. Abandoned Baby Chapter 172

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 172

A few hours later Bless woke up from her long and peaceful nap. She looked out the window realizing it was almost getting dark. She looked over at the clock realizing it was already six pm. She gingerly got out of bed and checked on the baby monitor to hear Alex was still snoozing hearing his soft breathing.

She brought the monitor with her as she went to check on Catherine. She happened to be up watching "Aladdin" quietly in her room sitting on the pink carpet snuggling Cubby close to her. The little girl seemed focused on what she was watching.

The young mom walked over to her daughter and kissed her head.

"Hi mommy." Catherine smiled seeing her mother was up.

"Hi sweet baby. How long have you been up?"

"Before you mommy." The little girl told her.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?"

"I did mommy."

"Are you hungry, I'm going to warm up the leftovers if you still want spaghetti."

"Yea." Catherine nodded as she put Cubby down and turned off the tv taking her mom's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

Bless put the baby monitor on the table before picking up the young toddler putting her on the booster seat.

"Mama, may I have juice pease?" Catherine asked politely.

"Of course baby love." Bless nodded with a smile walking over to the fridge.

What kind of juice do you want baby, we have orange, apple, and grape."

"Owange." Catherine picked.

Bless grabbed the orange juice before pouring it in Cat's sippy cup.

"Tank mommy." Catherine smiled.

"You're welcome baby." Bless kissed the crown of Cat's head softly.

"Mama, do you tink we could visit Tita (Aunty) Gianna?" Her daughter asked if it was okay to see her mom's sister. She had seen a picture of her mommy and her aunty together framed on the table in the livingroom and thought it would be a nice day just to see her.

Bless was shocked that her daughter remembered Gianna before she died and how she brought her sister's name up, she didn't know.

"Baby, how do you know Tita Gi?"

"Sa picture on table." (The picture) Her daughter told.

"Baby, you do know that Tita Gigi is not with us anymore?"

Catherine wasn't sure why she never saw or met her aunty and she wondered why.

"Hindi po." (I don't know)

"Honey, you know how people go to heaven to be with Papa Jesus and the angels and they sleep for a very long time?"

Catherine nodded.

"Is that what happened to Tita, mama?"

Bless nodded telling her daughter honestly. "You see your Tita was in a bad accident and she never woke up. Papa Jesus thought it was the right thing to do to take her to heaven to be with him." Bless explained to her daughter easily as she could without trying to cry missing her sister so much.

"Do you think Tita Gigi would've loved me mommy?" Catherine was curious.

Bless nodded with a smile. "I know she would've adored you and loved you."

"We could visit your Tita at the beach if you'd like baby. That's where I always talk to her when I need her."

"Will Tita Gi be able to hear us?"

"I'm sure she'll be able to honey."

After breakfast, Bless and the kids went out to the beach where she put her sister's ashes.

Somehow Bless felt Gianna's spirit around her as if feeling her embrace as the wind picked up gently.

Bless smiled to herself before smiling at her baby daughter that was sitting on her hip.

"You feel the wind baby?" Bless asked Catherine.

"Yes mommy." Catherine smiled as she felt the gentle breeze around her causing her to giggle as her soft curls tickled her.

She felt as if her aunty was tickling her as the wind blew gently around her hair.

"Do you think Tita Gianna is looking down on us mama?" Catherine asked her mom.

I'm pretty sure she is baby." Bless nodded smiling.

"Tita Gigi was pwetty mama. She look like yew." The toddler told her with a smile.

"She was very pretty and we were alike. Your Tita wanted to be a nurse when she grew up."

"Do you miss her mama?" Catherine asked her mom.

"Very much baby." Bless was honest with her daughter. She wondered what life would be like if her younger sibling were still alive.

"I hope she happy wit Papa Jesus."

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's happy too."

She casted her eyes to the clear blue skies and hoped her daughter was right. Maybe it was time to be able to cope with her sister's death which was getting easier little by little. She hoped maybe when Drew got home they could discuss getting some of her sister's things and move them upstairs in the storage attic just so Gianna's things could be kept as memory keepsakes.

"Wat yew tinking bout mommy?" Catherine asked her mom who seemed a little quiet.

"Just thinking of Tita Gi is all honey." Bless smiled reassuring her little girl.

The two year old nodded understanding.

After spending a day at the beach/boardwalk, Bless decided to take the kids to the park to play since it was a beautiful day to get out and get fresh air.

Bless was watching as Catherine went on the swings which were her favorite while she sat on the bench with Alex beside her sitting in his stroller sucking on his pacifier.

A few minutes later Bless' cellphone went off and smiled when she saw her best friend Justin Gabriel (PJ's) name come up as his theme song played for her ringtone so she know who was calling her.

Drewsbabygirl: _Hey Peej. How are you?_

CapeTownWerewolf: _Hey sweetie. I'm doing good. I was on a snack break after working out with Drew and Dyl and decided to check on my best friend and my favorite niece and nephew. I hope I'm not disturbing you._

Drewsbabygirl: _Hope you guys had fun. Tell my hubby I miss him. We're doing good Peej and don't worry, you're not. I was just at the beach awhile ago and took the kiddos to the playground to get some fresh air since it's a beautiful day today instead of being cooped up in the house ._

CapeTownWerewolf: _That sounds like fun. I will make sure to tell Drew. Any way, I don't want to take up any more of your time from the kiddos. I just wanted to check up on you and the kids making sure you're all okay. _

Drewsbabygirl: _It's okay Peej. And don't you worry Peej, you're not intruding. You're my best friend after all and I know you just care. I hope you have a good time snacking. It was nice to hear your voice since I miss you wolf boy._

CapeTownWerewolf: _I miss you too baby girl. Give the kids a hug and kiss for me. _

Drewsbabygirl: _I miss you too Peej. I will make sure to do so. _

After Bless and PJ talked, she looked over at Alex who was now sound asleep with his head tilted to the side. She smiled at how cute he was before seeing Cat with two other girls laughing and having a good time in the sandbox trying to make little sandcastles. It seemed like her baby girl was making new friends with the two pretty toddlers.

After a day at the park and Catherine finished playing with the two new friends Alexis and Sadie, the little family went home before it started getting dark out.

As soon as the family got home, Catherine went up to her room to go change and watch some tv while Bless went to change Alex's diaper and feed him his bottle before bed time.

Once Bless finished putting Alex to bed, she went to check on the two year old who was already in her pj's and was snuggled on the couch with Cubby while she was watching "Cinderella".

"Catherine?" Bless said to her daughter if she was still up.

The young mom walked closely to her daughter seeing she was sucking her thumb and her eyes were closed.

She couldn't help but smile at the toddler who laid peacefully like an angel. Her breathing was soft and even as she dozed off.

Bless turned off the tv and placed the remote on the table before gently trying to pick up the small baby girl in her arms.

"Mama?" Catherine mumbled sleepily.

"Shhhh... I got you sweet baby. Go back to sleep."

Bless brought her daughter upstairs cradling the little one up to her and Drew's room and placed the little one on Drew's side of the bed and placed Cubby in her tiny arms. She softly planted a soft kiss on Cat's forehead and tucked some strands of her dark curls back watching the toddler sleep.

"I love you baby."

Bless watched as a small smile appeared on the two year old's face as she stroked her daughter's face.

The young mom slowly got out of bed to take the baby monitor with her as she walked over to her dresser to get some pajamas and whatever else she needed before taking a shower before it was time for her to hit the hay.

After Bless showered and got ready for bed, she made sure to text Drew to let him know she and the kids were okay and that she loved him.

She slowly got into bed careful not to wake her slumbering daughter and placed the baby monitor right beside the table at her bedside just incase she heard Alex in the middle of the night then wrapped the blankets around her and Catherine and turned out the light.

Bless put her arm around her baby girl and gave her another kiss to her little girl's temple. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	173. Abandoned Baby Chapter 173

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 173

A few days later Drew had come home since he had a few days off to be with his family. He was excited to just be home and couldn't wait to see his kids and wife.

"I'm home!" Drew announced walking in the house when he heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Daddy!" Catherine exclaimed when she heard his voice as he laughed scooping her up and giving her lots of kisses causing her to giggle.

"Hey little butterfly. I've missed you so much." He told her with a warm smile hugging her close.

"I missed you too."

"Have you been a good girl and a good sister?"

"I have daddy and I help mama with Awex."

"That's my big girl. By the way, where's mummy?"

"Upstaiws changing Awex's diaper."

"Why don't we go up and surprise her?" Drew suggested to the toddler as she nodded.

"Otay." She smiled as the father and daughter duo ended up the upstairs hallway making the way to the nursery.

When they got to the nursery, Drew saw as Bless was cooing to their youngest as she was changing his diaper. He smiled at the sounds of their son's laughter as his mother was making him laugh.

He couldn't help but admire them from the doorway. Bless looked so natural just being a mother tending to their baby boy. To him, she was so beautiful.

After Bless finished changing Alex, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Need some help?" Drew smiled as Bless looked shocked and yet happy her hubby was finally home.

"Baby!" Bless exclaimed as she ran up to him as he started walking towards her giving her a hello kiss before planting a kiss on their son's forehead.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I wanted to surprise you lass."

"This is a very good surprise and I'm glad you're home."

"I am too. I can't wait to just spend time with you and the kids."

"Are you hungry, I was going to make lunch."

"Do you mind if I have a shower and get changed first babe?"

"Not at all. I'm gonna get lunch started." He simply leaned in to kiss her as Catherine smiled at her parents.

"Come on rugrat. Do you wanna help me make lunch?" Bless took her daughter's hand while she held Alex on her hip.

"Yea!" The little girl chimed.

While Drew was showering, Bless and Cat were setting up to make something good to eat after putting Alex in his high chair sucking on his pacifier watching his mom and big sister.

Bless decided to start making tuna casserole which was something new for them to eat so she decided on something new.

"Mmmmm...something smells great in here." The Scot could smell lunch was being made as it wafted in the air.

"I hope you don't mind I'm making tuna casserole." Bless turned and smiled seeing her hubby dressed so sexy in a black muscle tank, dark green camo shorts, and wearing his tan flip flops and his hair tied back in a neat ponytail.

"That sounds great baby. I missed your home made meals." Drew walked over to give her a kiss on the head letting her know he had missed her.

"I'm glad you do because you're going to thank me by the time I'm finished." She smiled continuing to do her cooking procedures.

"Do you need Cat or is little munchkin still helping you?" Drew asked about Cat that sat on the counter since she was usually the little helper putting ingredients in, dry things such as the plates when her mommy was done cleaning them, or being the little taste tester.

"Cat will be okay with me honey unless you want to feed Alex since he hasn't had lunch yet and needs a bottle." She told Drew she could spend time feeding their son since Cat liked helping in the kitchen and Bless was teaching her the basics.

"Sure, I can do that." He smiled walking over to one of the cabinets to get the baby Gerber food and got a bottle from the fridge to feed the little boy.

"Mommy, wat we do next?" Catherine asked what they were going to do watching her mom mix the ingredients together.

Bless explained the next procedure to Catherine telling her they were going to boil the noodles making sure they were soft enough then mix it with the rest of the tuna and heating it up in the oven.

"Oh" The two year old nodded as Drew smiled watching his two favorite girls interact while he fed Alex.

"Good boy lad." He smiled watching Alex eat some of his apple sauce then wiping his mouth with the bib.

"Seems like you have a good appetite today. You really take after me son." The Scot chuckled telling Alex as the baby smiled up at him as Drew scooped another spoon of apple sauce for him.

"Open up lad. Here comes the airplane." Alex giggled with glee as he opened his mouth taking a mouthful of the fruity food.

"Mmmm...is that good lad?" Drew asked him as Alex cooed and gurgled.

"Awex being a good baby." Catherine mentioned watching her daddy feeding her baby brother from the counter.

The Chosen one nodded. "He is butterfly. Al is a good baby. He takes after your mum." Drew smiled knowing Alex inherited her behavior since he never fussed much.

Drew then gave Alex his bottle which he accepted and let him drink a little before feeding him a little more of his apple sauce.

Once Drew was finished feeding Alex, he threw out the jar, washed his spoon and put it back in his blue diaperbag, and got the baby and walked with him to the living room to feed him the rest of his bottle and do some manly bonding while the girls did their thing until lunch was ready.

When lunch was finished being made...

"Honey, call papa and tell him it's time to eat." Bless told her daughter helping her off the counter to the floor.

"Otay mama." The little girl smiled running off to the livingroom where she saw Drew put Alex in his little swing and was watching him with a smile as the little boy was relaxed by the automatic swinging.

"Dada, wunch is weady." Cat called for him.

"Alright baby, I'll be in in a few. let me just tuck in your baby brother."

She scurried back to the kitchen where her mom was.

"Papa coming." She told her mom.

"Hon, wash your hands since lunch will be ready soon." Bless instructed their daughter who ran over to the bathroom to do as her mom told her before they ate.

Bless set the table as Drew was coming in holding the baby monitor incase he heard Alex since the little tyke was now fast asleep in his chair swing after being fed.

"Everything looks great." Drew smiled at the set up of the table and could smell the food from the oven.

"The casserole should be done in a few minutes and lunch will be served."

As soon as the timer went off on the oven, Bless got her gloves on then took out the casserole putting it on the stove since it was still hot.

"Mmmm...that looks yummy mommy." Catherine told her smelling the food that just came out of the oven.

"Do you want to try some baby, I'm sure you'll love it." Bless asked if she wanted some.

"I want to twy mommy." Catherine nodded wanting to try her mom's cooking.

Bless got Catherine's plate and only put a little bit on her plate to see if she would like it first before giving her more.

"Make sure you eat it all baby."

"I will mommy."

Drew got up with his plate and got himself some food. "This looks delicious darling. I love coming home to your cooking." He smiled softly at her before dipping in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you sweetheart. Get your food before it gets cold." She told him after breaking their sweet kiss as he got his meal and grabbed himself some beer from the fridge.

Bless got herself some tuna casserole before sitting with her family at the table.

"Mama, can we say a pwayew to Papa Jesus?" Catherine asked if they could pray before they ate.

Bless nodded smiling towards her daughter as they all held hands and said a prayer before eating lunch and having a normal family conversation at the table.

After lunch, the little family sat on the couch in the living room. Catherine snuggled between her parents as Bless and Cat updated Drew what they had been up to the last few days while he had been gone on the road while he caught up telling them how things were going with him and the guys to telling them how much the WWE roster missed them so much to the little things he, Heath, and Yuv (Jinder) had been up to.

This is how they loved to spend their day just bonding and catching up when Drew was home with his family and there was nothing else he would exchange this for.


	174. Abandoned Baby Chapter 174

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 174

The next day Drew woke up with Bless who was nestled into his chest and her head under his chin. He smiled lightly placing a kiss on her head and running his fingers through her hair just peacefully watching her sleep.

A few minutes later Bless woke up when she felt gentle soothing motions in her hair when she felt a pair of arms encircled her until she saw the familiar wedding ring on his finger knowing it belonged to the love of her life.

"Good morning." Bless murmured softly to her husband snuggling into his frame.

Good morning baby. I didn't wake you did I?" Drew asked as he saw his slumbering wife had woken up.

"Mmmm...mmm...It feels so relaxing when you stroke my hair." She mentioned with a small giggle with her eyes closed a little letting the movement soothe her.

"I missed you and I'm glad to be home." Drew smiled telling her how much he was glad to be home holding his wife.

"I'm happy too." Bless agreed now shifting to turn to face Drew playing with his hair.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you more beautiful." Drew murmured as he closed in on her and gently placed a soft kiss on her soft lips which turned passionate as he crawled on top fighting with her sweet mouth.

"Mmmm..." Bless moaned softly letting her tongue battle with his in a passionate embrace.

"Make love to me Drew." Bless softly panted to him.

Drew smiled. "With pleasure baby."

Drew crawled up to Bless' beautiful naked body and slowly filled her as she moaned softly at the intrusion. She missed the feeling of him being inside of her.

The Scot gasped softly fitting in her like a glove and sat still letting her get adjusted to his size being careful not to hurt her.

"Babe, are you still on the pill right?" Drew asked if she was still taking birth control. He knew she didn't want another baby yet till Alex got a little older.

"Don't worry baby, I'm on the pill." She reassured him as she moved with him as they continued to make sweet love.

The sweet couple relaxed after making love. "That was fantastic!" Bless smiled kissing Drew softly.

"I missed this and I missed making love with you baby. " Drew softly mentioned curling his wife into a sweet embrace as he was still inside her.

"I did too and I think we both needed this." She agreed missing each other's company and were in a happy bliss after just making passionate love.

"I love you Bless Galloway." Drew softly told his wife softly kissing her.

"I love you too Andrew Galloway." Bless let him know after breaking the sweet kiss and laying her hand against his cheek stroking it gently as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

Drew gently slipped out of Bless that way they could get a shower and spend time with their babies while it was still early in the morning.

When Drew finished showering and was dressed, he walked out of his and Bless' room to check on the kids.

He walked in the nursery to see Alex was still asleep sucking on his pacifier. He smiled at the infant and pulled the baby blanket up to the baby's waist and planted a soft kiss on his head before walking out to go check on Catherine. She too was out like a light still snoozing peacefully with her pink baby blanket kicked off half way down her feet and Cubby was on the floor.

Drew guessed Cubby had fallen out of her arms in the middle of the night and had kicked off her blanket. He walked over picking up the toy pup he had gotten her placing it in Catherine's arms carefully not to wake her as she embraced the stuffed puppy in her arms in her sleep before the Ayershire wrestler neatly pulled up the blanket over the little one and kissed her forehead.

He left the room and quietly snuck back to his and Bless' room to hear the hairdryer going off knowing his wife just got out of the shower and was drying her hair.

The Scot turned on the tv to see if there was anything to watch when he landed on "Dexter" which was the latest rave the guys had been talking about so he decided to tune in while waiting for Bless to finish her personal duties.

Bless finished drying her hair putting it in a high ponytail and got dressed in a regular red tanktop and and shorts on since she and Drew really weren't really going out until maybe later in the night if Drew had other plans for them. Right now they were staying home and spending time with each other and the kids.

"Hey, are the babies still sleeping?" Bless asked Drew who was watching tv.

"I checked in on them babe and both are sleeping peacefully. You wanna sit and watch with me until the babies get up?" He patted the empty space next to him as she climbed into his side cuddling into Drew's warm embrace.

It felt nice to just lounge around when it was just the two of them since it was just around 9:30 and Alex didn't get up till ten to be fed. Usually Alex was a good baby and didn't wake up much during the middle of the night and only woke up when he needed to be fed or needed a diaper change.

Bless cuddled into Drew's side as he held her close stroking her hair as they watched "Dexter" that was currently playing. She had her head leaning against his shoulder as his fingers were intertwined witth her's.

"It's quiet." Bless mentioned smiling not hearing the kids since she and Drew were the only one's awake while they were still asleep.

Drew chuckled when his wife mentioned that.

"It is." He agreed with a smile.

"Drew, I've been thinking about Evelyn lately. I think maybe it's time to get some closure. Since yesterday it's been on my mind after Catty and I went to the beach to visit her.I'm thinking of getting some of her stuff and putting them here upstairs in the storage attic just as keepsakes. " Bless thought it would be a good idea for her to get some closure with her sister.

Drew smiled rubbing Bless' back in a comforting motion while listening to her. He was glad that she was finally getting the closure she needed. It had really broken her heart when her sister died but he had been there every step of the way supporting her.

"Are you sure this is what you want baby?" Drew asked if she was ready that closure she needed to be able to move on from grieving.

Bless nodded as she snuggled against him.

"Yeah I do babe. I just need a sense of closure after her death. Catty was looking at our picture when she asked if we could see her and I think that brought me the closure for my sister. Cat wanted to get to know her aunty Evelyn Gianna. Gianna was our mother's middle name so we either called my sister Evelyn or friends called her Gia since it was it was easier to remember but sometimes I caught myself calling her Gi for short." Bless reminisced.

"Growing up, were you and your sister close?" Drew meant to ask her how close the siblings were.

"Yeah we were. Eve was my closest best friend I'd had growing up and there were times we did things together our mother never knew about or we stayed out late to go out with friends to go to the movies or skating rink just to relax after school hours when we're supposed to be doing homework." She giggled telling him.

Drew had to chuckle at that. "My wifey the little rebel girl." He teased her.

"Yup that was me in a nutshell pretty much when it came to my sister and I growing up." Bless laughed remembering that memory so well.

"There were times I'd cover for Eve when we got a little older when our mom worked and I'd be the one to protect my sister and look out for her. She usually was out late because I promised to let her go out at times when our mom wouldn't let her since she was overprotective of us. I usually had my sister's back telling her she could stay a little later and likely she had to be home by ten or eleven at the latest in the evening when she's supposed to be home strictly by nine which would be our curfew but I let it slide since I covered."

"When it came to boys, mom and I were protective of her. We would tell her to finish her studies first before getting a boyfriend and she kept that promise when she made it to nursing school. She always wanted to be a nurse growing up."

Drew could imagine how close the girls were after his wife told him those kinds of stories and her opening up to him more. He loved listening to her stories how they grew up together that it reminded him of the sibling closeness he had similar with Noelle and he feel like he could relate.

"I could relate to you baby when it comes to me and Noelle growing up. We have such a close bond like you and yer' sister."

"So...do you think maybe we fly out this weekend and get Eve's things from her and her friend's apartment and bring it home?" Bless asked her hubby.

"I'm here for you babe if you're more than ready."

She nodded with a smile.

"I'm totally ready for that closure Drew."

When his wife's mind was set, there was nothing else from stopping her. Drew was along for the ride and glad his wife was set to close that chapter and be able to get the closure she needed for so long.

After discussing things for a few minutes, Bless decided to make breakfast for her, Drew, and the kids once they were up and spend time with her family.


	175. Abandoned Baby Chapter 175

Abandoned Baby  
>Chapter 175<p>

The next day Drew and the kids decided to go to the beach since it was a beautiful day and it wiuld do good for the kids to get some fresh air.

Bless agreed as they got ready to hit the beach. While she was getting ready, she got Catherine ready in her Minnie Mouse polka dotted bathing suit.

"Pwetty." Catherine commented looking at herself in the mirror.

Bless nodded smiling. "Very pretty hon." She agreed after dressing Catty up and putting her hair in a cute french braid.

After having Catherine dressed, Bless got dressed in a one piece bathing suit with her homemade sarong she made herself to put around it. She then grabbed her sunglasses on top og her headband that matched her black bathing suit.

Before Bless got anything else, she made sure to have everything packed in her backpack and in Alex's diaperbag incase they needed anythig else while Drew was going to get ready as well.

Just as Bless was packing most of her baby girl's things, her phone went off and read the name Lynn who happened to be her sister's room mate from college.

"Anak, can you go downstairs see if papa is ready, I have to take this call." Bless requested from her daughter who nodded as Bless answered her phone.

Drewsbabygirl: _Hello_

Lynn: _Good afternoon. Am I speaking to Bless Galloway?_

Drewsbabygirl: _This is she. Your name is Lynn, my younger sister's room mate?_

Lynn: _Hello Mrs. Galloway. Yup my name is Lynn and I got your message earlier regarding your younger sister Evelyn Mendoza._

Drewsbabygirl: _If it's okay maybe this Friday or Saturday my husband Drew and I can drive out to come collect some of my sister's things if it's okay with you whenever you're free._

Lynn: _I'm actually free on Friday since I have no class that day. Maybe around some time after lunch you could stop by for them. I have some of Evelyn's things packed in boxes sorted neatly the way she wanted it shipped to you. I knew she was excited to have wanted to come home and see you from what she last told me and she wanted to introduce you to me since I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you during her last spring break but then the accident just changed everything. To this day, I still miss her._

Drewsbabygirl: _That definitely sounds like my sister. I wished she was here too. I think of her everyday and not a day goes by I stop and think of her. I can't wait to meet you Lynn. _

Lynn: _I can't wait to meet you too Bless. It was nice speaking to you and I hope you have a good day._

Drewsbabygirl: _Same here Lynn. Have a good day._

After Bless talked with her sister's room mate, she felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders and was able to have the closure she needed all this time after Evelyn's passing.

"Babe, you ready yet?" Drew asked coming into his and Bless' room to see her just getting off the phone and placing it in her bag as she let out a relieved sigh.

"You okay?" The Scot asked his wife in concern.

Bless looked up to see her hubby dressed in a white muscle tank and green olive board shorts and his sunglasses as well on top of his head and backpack in one arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We'll talk more when we get to the beach." She reassured getting off the bed getting the necessary things for their car trip to the beach.

"You sure nothing's bothering you babe?" Drew waned to know just wanting to make sure things were okay with Bless.

She nodded with a smile that she was fine as Drew got Alex and Cat lnce he packed their stuff in the car.

The family rode in comfortable silence. Drew grabbed Bless' hand intertwining his fingers with her's as she smiled his way as she quickly looked back to see Catherine looking out the window at the passing scenery as she cuddled Cubby close while Alex was dozing off in his carrier while sucking on his blue pacifier.

When they got to the beach, they looked for a comfortable place under the shade where Bless laid the blanket.

"Mama, I wanna go swim." Catherine told her.

"Put on some sunblock first anak. I don't want you getting sunburnt." Bless told her getting some suntan lotion out to protect her daughter.

"Otay mama." The little toddler nodded.

Bless put suntan lotion on Catherine while Drew put on some too before going out to take the little toddler while Bless sat and occupied their son.

"Come on lass. Let's go out and have some fun." Drew gave Catherine a piggyback ride as they went to the ocean to go swimming.

Bless smiled from afar watching Drew and Catherine having fun and him spinning her in the air in his arms as she gleefully giggled. Bless took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the father and daughter duo. It was so cute seeing them interact with each other.

Just seeing Catherine with her daddy made her happy and she got to spend time with him now that he was home.

Bless smiled watching Drew teaching Catherine a few basic swimming techniques that way she was used to the water. It seemed like the two year old was taking the water like a duck as the young mom was observing them.

He taught her the back stroke by putting his hands underneath her to hold her up as he walked at her side not letting go while she raised her arms up along with her floatie devices and kicked her little legs and feet under water.

Drew then taught her the similar technique of a front stroke and the doggie paddle.

Bless loved watching Catherine spend time with Drew and it jus put a smile on her face.

After the two swam for a little while, they took a break to eat lunch. Since Alex was awake as well, Bless got up to feed the baby his bottle.

"Hey babe, I almost forgot to mention earlier, who were you talking too on the phone?" Drew was curios to know who she was talking with and it struck him to ask her.

"My sister's room mate Lynn. I called her and left a message to ask when it's okay on her time to pick up Eve's things from the apartment." Bless explained while bottle feeding Alex.

"Did she say when though?"

She said Friday we can stop by to get Evelyn's things and Ican keep them for keep sakes and at least I'll have something as a little keep sake from my sister and maybe hang a few pics and stuff at the house."

Drew nodded from his spot listening to his wife. He was glad she was coping well after her sister's death. Surely but slowly it would take her time.

"You still miss her?" Drew asked his wife who was a little quiet knowing her mind had been on her sister after so long.

She nodded being honest. "I do miss her alot. There are days I just think about her. I'm still trying to cope the best I could."

"You will babe. It takes time sometimes but just don't be afraid to cry if you need to lass, you know I'm here if you need me." Her hubby let her know with a soft smile as she nodded giving him a small smile appreciating Drew being there for her. It really meant alot to her.

"Thanks babe." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

After having fun at the beach for another few hours, they compromised on going home early.

"Here babe, let me have Alex." Drew got their son and scooped up the slumbering child into his arms to bring him up to his room.

Bless handed the small infant over to her husband while she got Catherine who was bundled up warmly in a cute pink tanktop and cute baby blue pants on after being changed out of her bathing suit from the beach.

"Mama?" Catherine mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay Catty. Go back to sleep baby." Bless murmured to her sleepy little girl walking the little angel to her room to put her down for her nap.

"I wuv yew mama." Catherine slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her mom.

Bless smiled at her daughter tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too baby. Now go to sleep."

The little girl closed her sleepy eyes as Bless smiled at her running her fingers through her daughter's curls of hair as she watched the two year old softly breathing peacefully in her sleep. This was one of Bless' favorite moment just to sit and stare at her little girl watching her at her sweetest moment. Catherine looked somprecious like a little cherub angel in her sleep.

"Hey babe, Catty asleep?" Drew asked softly seeing his wife with their young one after he out Alex down to bed in the nursery.

She nodded with a smile. "She's out like a light." She mentioned softly looking at their precious baby.

She looked at Cat one more time before extending her hand out to Drew to join him.

"Now that the kids are asleep, you want to join me in the shower?" The sexy Scot suggested with a wink.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bless teased him as they made it to the bathroom to fool around a bit before the couple hit the hay by the end of the night.


	176. Abandoned Baby Chapter 176

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 176

A few days later Bless and Drew were making breakfast while Alex was watching his parents from his high chair when Catherine woke up not feeling well and her arms were around her stomach.

"Mommy, daddy..." Catherine pouted as she held Cubby in one arm and her baby blanket in the other and her curly hair tossled on her two parents turned around when they heard their precious baby girl.

"Hey, what's wrong sport?" Drew asked his baby girl who looked pale as he walked over to her and brushed some strands of hair back.

"I don't feel good." She pouted.

"Honey, where do you hurt?" Bless asked walking over to his and Drew's baby girl kneeling to her level.

"My head and stomach mommy." Catherine told her as she sniffled feeling bad.

Drew checked her over and felt her head which was pretty warm.

"It sounds like a fever doll." The Scot told his little munchkin knowing how it felt to be sick which really sucked. He felt his heart break for her just wanting to take away her pain. He hated to see any of his children sick.

"My tummy hurt..." She started to cry as she held onto Drew crying her little eyes out.

"It's okay lass. Mummy will take care of you swee'ie while I go run to the store and get you something for your tummy okay?" He told her kissing her forehead.

Bless picked the two year old up in her arms.

"It's okay anak, don't cry na huh?" (It's okay baby, don't cry.) Bless cooed to her daughter kissing Cat's head trying to comfort her daughter rubbing her back as the little one sniffled burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Babe,I'm going to run out to the store to see if I can get something for Cat's fever." Drew let his wife know he was gonna get some medicine to see if it would help their daughter grabbing his keys before leaving.

"Alright. I'm going to check her temp while you're out. Just be careful." She smiled at Drew as he nodded giving her a kiss before rubbing Cat's head that laid on her shoulder.

"Al, you be good for mummy and your big sis." He told the baby giving the infant a kiss on the head as Alex cooed up at him.

As soon as the Sinister Scot left, Bless went to get a thermometer to check on Cat's temperature.

"101." Bless mumbled to herself after reading Cat's temp. She hoped the medicine would get her fever under control since she hated seeing her daughter this sick.

A few minutes later Cat went to the sink feeling sick to her stomach.

"It's okay baby, let it all out." Bless comforted the two year old rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

"I don't feel good mommy." Catherine weakly said to her.

"It's okay lovey, papa will be back soon with your medicine." Bless let her know helping to clean up her daughter and placed a cool towel against the base of Cat's neck hoping it would somewhat break her fever temporarily until Drew got back with the things he got.

20 minutes later Drew returned home with not only medicine but a few other items such as ice pops hoping maybe that would help, some apple juice, Children's Tylenol syrup, and crackers to help settle her stomach.

"Honey, why don't you go relax on the couch, Do you want soup?" Her mom asked if Cat wanted anything.

Cat nodded weakly as she toddled to the room with her baby blanket and Cubby as Drew was unloading the bags to see what would help Cat feel better.

"I got some stuff to see if this would make Catty feel any better." The Scottish wrestler showed his wife hoping it would help their daughter with her fever.

"I hope it does hon. I hate seeing her sick like this." Bless softly told him.

Drew kissed her forehead. "Don't worry baby, everything will work. It helped me when I was a young lad."

"Hey buddy. Were you a good boy for mummy and sissy?" Drew asked his son who was playing with his teething ring taking him out and giving Alex raspberries making the small boy laugh out loud as Bless smiled at their cute interaction.

Alex was so much like his father by the sound of his laughter and he had Drew's smile too which was a given.

"Do you want to help me to see if we can cheer sissy up since she's not feeling good today?" The Scottish wrestler asked his son getting the medicine from the bag and two ice pops which were cherry and blue raspberry before putting the rest away in the freezer.

The little boy cooed and smiled at his father.

"I guess it's a yes then?" The Ayr man chuckled tickling his son as he also arranged the things he bought placing them on the table to give to Cat later if she wanted them.

"Baby, do you need any help with anything?" Drew asked Bless as he had Alex on his hip while carrying the other items in his other hand turning to his beloved wife.

"I got it habe. You and Alex go entertain Catty while I finish making her some tomato soup. This usually cheers up any kid with a fever." She smiled at the father and son duo as she was making Cat something to settle her stomach.

"Alrighty. We'll be in the lounge room if you need us." He walked over to softly kiss her before she also kissed Alex on the head.

"Be good for papa and Ate." She smiled at the baby who smiled at his mom before the two men left Bless to her cooking.

After Bless finished making Cat's soup, she turned off the stove and grabbed a bowl walking back over to pour the soup she made into the bowl and placed the cooking pot into the sink. The young mom picked up the bowl and walked into the lounge to see Drew was on the floor with Alex building some sort of castle with the blocks as Alex was watching in fascination and so was Catherine with a little smile laying back comfortably on the couch with Cubby right beside her.

"Baby, here's some tomato soup. This should make you feel better before eating your ice pops." Bless placed the bowl on the table hoping it would help if the little one ate a little something.

The toddler smiled at her mommy scooting off the couch to the table smelling the soup licking her little lips. It looked yummy to her just the way when her mommy made something especially for her.

"Make sure you eat all of it sweetpea." Drew told Cat when he saw his wife appear with the food she brought to make her feel better.

"Drew, don't force her. Let her make sure she can eat it without her stomach getting upset. She already got sick to her stomach once."

Drew frowned when he heard Cat had been sick to her stomach while he had been gone. She must of been feeling really bad if her stomach was really hurting. His poor baby girl.

"Mmmmm..." Cat mewed softly tasting the hot tomato soup liking it. She swayed happily on the floor as she was feeding herself like a big girl.

"Yummy?" Bless giggled seeing Catherine had a good appetite despising her feeling sick.

"Nomnom." Catherine licked her lips looking at her mommy.

"Seems like you're feeling better lass?" Drew turned to Cat while he was playing with Alex as the baby giggled knocking down the little structure as Drew and Bless laughed at the cuteness of their son.

"I knew that would make you feel better." Bless giggled watching the toddler enjoying her meal she made for the little darling.

"A wittle daddy." Catherine half smiled at her daddy as she ate her soup.

After Catherine ate only a little bit, she was satisfied and Bless gave her a small dose of Tylenol afterwards which the little girl pouted at. She thought the taste was yucky.

"Yucky." Cat pouted at the taste of medicine her mother gave her.

"I know it is baby but it'll break down your fever." Bless smiled planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you rest a little hon and your daddy and I'll check on how you're doing later?"

Cat nodded grabbing an ice treat cup from the cup her daddy put it in.

"Mommy, can't open..." Cat pouted trying to open the plastic which held the juicy red ice pop in it giving the sweet icy to her mommy.

Bless giggled and went to open the sweet treat for her daughter who smiled sucking at the cold yet yummy cherry flavor.

As soon as her daughter was satisfied and relaxed, Bless went back to the kitchen with the half eaten soup to out in the fridge leaving the trio to back what they were doing earlier.

"Daddy, put on Wittle Mermaid pease." Catherine requested from the couch asking her daddy if she could watch "Little Mermaid" which was her favorite Disney movie.

Drew smiled getting up. "I'll be right back son. I'm going to put on something for sissy." He patted Alex's head as the little boy sat in his place playing with the ball which was on the floor.

The Scot rooted through the vhs section and found the tape his daughter was looking for popping in the movie for her to watch.

"Tank daddy."

"No problem sport." He smiled at his little girl blowing her a kiss as she gave him a cute toothy grin.

"It seems like sissy is feeling a little better." Drew grinned down at his son who babbled up at him trying to make conversation.

"Yeah she is and as soon as she's a whole lot better, you and her can play together again." The young dad was telling his son ruffling his hair playfully and kissing the top of his head.

Bless could hear Drew talking to Alex from the kitchen while she was making steak with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes for the two of them and thought it was cute how he was having a conversation with the young infant. He was such a good daddy to their kids and knew he loved spending every minute with them while he was home from the road. It was such a good feeling just being a happy family. Her life couldn't get anymore better.

"Seems like sissy fell asleep. Come on lad, let's go see if mummy needs any help before feeding you your bottle." Drew smiled seeing the little one fell asleep during the middle of the movie as Cat was curled on the couch sucking her thumb and curling Cubby in her arms. She was the most cutest angel in his eyes staring at her sleeping frame.

He turned off the tv and walked in the kitchen to see his wife cutting up some vegetables.

"Hey baby, need any help?" Drew asked his wife coming in to get a bottle for Alex.

"Once you put Alex to sleep and put Cat up to bed, you're more than welcome to help me." Bless didn't mind having Drew help her make lunch for the afternoon once the kids were put down for their naps.

"Great. I'll finish feeding little Al and put Cat and I'll be in to help you." He smiled telling his wife he'd help her to make lunch once he finished putting the kids down to bed.

The Ayr man finished feeding and burping the infant then put him in the nursery and cradled Cat carefully tucking her in and kissed her forehead. He left the room halfway open incase she needed him and Bless later before making his way to the kitchen where he wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her neck sending shivers.

"You're beautiful when you're hard at work." The 3MB member nuzzled at Bless' neck as she softly whimpered at Drew's sweet touch.

"Thanks babe. You know what to say." Bless smiled reaching up to kiss Drew.

"You're always beautiful to me ." He honestly told her how beautiful she truly was.

The sweet couple helped each other with lunch and as soon as they got done, they settled on watching a movie in the lounge area. Bless was curled against her husband listening to her hubby's soft heartbeat as he was stroking her hair. It usually relaxed his wife when he was stroking her hair as her head laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat which she loved doing when it was the two of them while the kids were sleeping. They got to spend some time together which was rare when he wasn't on the road.

"I love you Drew." Bless said softly to him interlacing their fingers together.

"I love you too darling." He smiled softly kissing her lips. The kiss got heated and passionate as their tongues dueled together in a heated battle.

"Mmmmm love..." The Scottish man groaned softly feeling his wife stroked him through his boxers feeling himself get hard instantly at her touch.

"I want you Drew." Bless cooed softly seeing the lust in her brown eyes.

The Ayr wrestler smirked knowing he wanted her too. "Our room?" He chuckled in his deep raspy voice as she giggled reading his mind.

"Our room." She repeated as he picked her up bridal style as she laughed as they made their way to the room.

The wrestler laid Bless on the bed gently before crawling on top of her looking down into her beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much. He could stare at her forever.

"You're beautiful." Drew told her again making Bless blush a rosy pink.

"You're making me blush." Bless giggled softly feeling shy when she was around her husband.

"That's because it's true lass. You're beautiful and will always be mine." Her love of her life was honest with her as she placed her hand on his cheek stroking the apple of his cheek as he nuzzled into her touch.

"Make love to me baby." Bless requested to her husband who couldn't resist that request before layibg a soul shattering kiss to her lips.

The moment their clothes were off, Drew crawled in between Bless' legs and lapped at her sweet hot core of her dripping core as she moaned softly. She bucked her hips up letting him taste her.

"Mmmmm...yum." Drew groaned tasting how sweet Bless was on his tongue.

"I'm gonna cum Drew..." Bless whimpered softly knowing she was so close she could feel her orgasm building up.

"Not yet baby. I'm not done with you yet beautiful." He let her know not to cum yet. He wanted her to cum when he was fully inside her. He wanted her so bad.

"Please hurry love. I need you."She breathed hard needing him too.

He gently entered her not to hurt her as he sat still making sure she was okay.

"You're so wet and tight darling." He could feel how slick she was and it felt so good to be in her just to feel their souls being connected together.

"Drew, Oh honey..." Bless squealed softly feeling him thrust up against her as their bodies moved in synch with each other.

"I wanna cum..." She cried knowing she was so close as he teased her clit with his fingers.

Drew could feel how close Bless was as she rode him with gentle strokes and rubbing her clit with his fingers making her whimper outloud.

"That's it baby girl, ride me until you cum." He rasped softly as her hips met him thrust for thrust.

Bless cried out as her sweet juices coated his hardness. Drew groaned softly feeling the warmth of her juices coating him as he thrust a few more times until he released his hot seed into her womb.

Drew softly kissed Bless as he cupped her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

"I love you babe."

"I love you more Andrew Galloway." Bless smiled as she nuzzled herself into his embrace.

After their passionate love making session, they made love again in the shower then washed each other.

Bless soon heard Catherine on the baby monitor.

"Mommy, daddy!" She called for them.

"I hear you baby love, mommy's on her way." Bless told the little girl getting dressed in a pink tank top and gray sweatpants on.

Drew also heard their daughter from the baby monitor as he went to join his wife to check on the little one.

"Hey, what's the matter sweetie?" Bless asked Catherine who was crying.

"Bad dweam." She sniffled softly clinging to her mommy.

"Shhhh... it's okay sweepea. Mummy and I are here." Drew walked over and hugged the little girl close and kissing her head.

"I was scawed you and mummy left me." She told them cuddling into her dad's sad sniffling.

Bless looked at her baby girl who seemed a little shaken.

"Honey, papa and I won't ever leave you okay, you're safe here with us and nobody's ever going to hurt you." Her mom told the toddler in a soft voice rubbing her little girl's back.

Your mummy's right lass. We're both here for you and we won't leave you. We promise to protect you and your baby brother." Drew looked down at the half sized pint child kissing the top of her head.

Catherine felt better her parents were with her and it made her feel safe.

"Daddy, stay wit me till I fall asweep." Catherine requested her dad stay with her just until she was able to fall back asleep.

Drew smiled. "Sure I can sweetpea, Bless hun, do you mind if I stay just until our little girl falls to sleep?" He hoped Bless dodn't mind waiting for him in their room.

She smiled softly at the two. "Of course not. Sleep well baby, I love you." She went to kiss Catherine on the temple before leaving for her and Drew's room.

"I wuv yew too mommy." Catherine smiled at her mom as Drew stayed with her stroking her hair and softly humming a soft lullaby. "I love you little sweetpea." The Scottish wrestler let his daughter know tucking her in and sweetly kissed her forehead.

"Wuv yew daddy..." Catherine murmured through half lidded eyes smiling up at him.

As soon as the toddler dozed off, Drew stayed for a few minutes just to watch Catherine sleep like a little angel. She was the most beautiful child he ever laid eyes on as if she had a little halo on top of her head and her breathing was soft and peaceful which relaxed him.

He left the room smiling at his sleeping daughter leaving the room half way open incase she needed him or her mom later if she woke up again before joing his wife back in their room.

"How is she?" Bless asked Drew about Cat.

"She's out like a light. Do you want to want to watch a movie?" He let her know jow Cat was after she fell back asleep and now asked spending time with his wife.

"Sure." She nodded as he put on their favorite romance movie "Forces of Nature" snuggled with each other in bed.


	177. Abandoned Baby Chapter 177

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 177

Two days later Bless decided to call her helper Meera who watched her and her sister since she was little to see if she could babysit the kids now since she and Drew were going to Bronx, New York to pick up her sister's things the following day and she needed a sitter for the kids.

Meera: _Hello_

Drewsbabygirl: _Hi yaya. How are you?_

Meera: _Mabuti naman. Ikaw, kumusta ka na at ang anak mo?(I'm good. you, how are you and the kids?)_

Drewsbabygirl: _Mabuti rin Yaya. Yaya Meera, may favor ako sa inyo kung okay lang kung hindi ka busy. (I'm good as well. Meera, I need a favor from you if it's okay if you're not busy.)_

Meera: _Sure, hindi problema sa'kin yon anak, kung among favor, I'm here for you. (It's not a problem my child, whatever the favor is.)_

Drewsbabygirl: _Drew and I are going to New York bukas para mag kuha yung things kay Evelyn sa apartment niya to bring dito sa bahay so okay kung tulong sa'kin mag babysit sa bata. Drew and I will be back likely the next day as soon mag sort sa things kay Eve. (Drew and I going to New York tomorrow so I can get Evelyn's things from her apartment and bringing it to the house so if it's okay if you can help babysit the kids. Drew and I will be back likely the next day as I sort Evelyn's things.)_

Meera: _Of course you could sweetheart. I don't mind at all watching the kids. I know it's something you must do in able to move on and cope. You and Drew take care okay? Say about 9:30 mag drop off yung bata and I'll make something tomorrow so hindi ka gutom ni'yo sa biyahe ni'yo. (What about 9:30 to drop off the kids and I'll make something so you guys won't be hungry during your travels.)_

Drewsbabygirl: _Thanks so much Yaya. sorry short notice ito but I just need someone to watch the kids over night and I just need a day to get to sort through anong things kay Evelyn sa apartment. (I'm sorry if this is such short notice but I just need someone to watch the kids over night and I just need a day to sort through whatever things Evelyn has at the apartment.)_

Meera: _Okay lang yun Bless. Wala problema sa'kin. Parang ikaw ang anak ko' so of course I'd do anything to help out. (It's okay Bless. It'snot a problem. You're like a daughter to me so of course I'd do anything to help out.)_

Drewsbabygirl: _Thanks. See you tomorrow morning._

After Bless got off the phone, she went to go check on Catherine who was sitting on the livingroom couch with Drew as she was snuggled on his chest eating an ice pop since she still hadn't been feeling well with a fever while Drew was stroking her hair as "101 Dalmations" was playing on the big screen tv.

"Hey, how's my baby feeling?" Bless made her presence known to the love of her lives greeting Drew with a kiss hello then kissed Catherine on the head.

"Still feel yucky..." Catherine told her mom.

"I'm sorry baby you still don't feel well. Did papa give you your medicine?"

"Just gave her a dose awhile ago love. Hopefully it'll start to kick in soon. Cat still feels a little warm and checked her temp which seems to be going down only a little bit. It was ninety nine point nine which made abig difference from yesterday." Drew informed her he made sure to give Cat a dose of Tylenol and checked her temperature.

Bless was thankful for Drew helping her out with Cat and she didn't have to worry much.

"I was able to find a sitter for tomorrow that way we could leave early tomorrow for New York to get Evelyn's things in her apartment." Bless told her husband she found a babysitter while she and Drew needed to leave the following day.

"Great. At least that won't be a problem and I'll be able to help you move your sister's things and transport things here to the house."

"Thanks for helping me babe. You've been just so supportive throughout all this while I've been thinking about it alot." Bless felt appreciative to know Drew was there every step of the way to help her while she had been trying to cope with her sister's passing which had been hard on her.

"Hun, You know I'm sticking by your side through this. I'm here for the long run and I'm not letting you do this alone." The 3MB member told her he was there for her through this and wouldn't leave her side when she needed him most.

"I love you." She smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you too darling." Drew meant every word of it smiling up at her.

"Daddy, yew wuv mama vewy much." Catherine could tell how much her dad loved her mommy very much and she loved howhappy they were together.

The Scot chuckled against his baby girl. "Of course I love your mum very much. She's my world just like I think of you and Alex. One day sweetums you're going to meet the right boy and you'll feel the same way your mummy and I do."

Catherine tilted her head. "Yew tink so daddy?"

He nodded. "I know so. I hope you grow up being still my sweet little girl and being just like mummy." He smiled kissing the top ofher head.

Bless grinned at their sweet interaction which was the cutest ever. Cat and Drew had such a close bond with each other. She just hope Catherine didn't mind staying over one night at her helper's house while she needed to get things done for Evelyn and cross that off her list so it wouldn't hang over her head.

"Anak, I hope you don't mind daddy and I are leaving tomorrow to get Tita Evelyn's things so Yaya Meera is going to watch you and Alex tomorrow. Daddy and I will likely be back tomorrow night or the next day. I hope you don't mind staying and taking care of Alex."

Cat smiled at her mommy listening intently to her.

"Of course mommy. I know how much you miss Tita (Aunty) and love her. I help to watch Awex."

Bless softly smiled at her daughter who read her emotions well. It felt like Cat understood her right away and would do anything for her. She immediately loved her little girl to pieces. The two year old was smart for her age.

"I'm glad you understand me baby. Thanks for making me feel better. I love you so much baby girl." Cat was her whole world and loved her for being her.

The two year old saw the tears in her mommy's eyes and hopped off Drew's lap and put her ice treat down in her cup walking over to her taking her little hand to wipe her mom's tears.

"Don't cwy mommy." The sweet little toddler told her with a soft smile wiping her mom's face gently.

Bless had a watery smile at her baby girl's sweet affection. "I wuv yew mama. No mowe teaws."

"How do you how to cheer me up baby?" Bless asked her daughter.

"I'unno. I no like seeing yew cwy mommy. Be happy." The toddler told her giving her a kiss and hugged her mother with a soft grin.

Bless smiled and kissed Cat's temple brushing her curly hair back.

Drew was amazed and in awe how Cat's affection towards her mother was. It was like their daughter could read how her mom was feeling whether she was sad or happy. She knew whether her mom had a bad day she would try to make her mom feel better with just her smile and just give her a hug and kiss and everything would be all better. Cat was the definition of a mommy's girl the way Bless had raised her even when they had been separated for a little while.

"Mama, stay wit me and papa and watch toons with us." The toddler told her mom to atay with her and Drew to watch the rest of the movie as Drew scooped her up into his arms when she raised her arms for him to pick her up and blew raspberries on her tummy making her laugh as Bless giggled at their daughter's sweet laughter which was music to her ears.

"Daddy, it tickles!" Catherine squeaked with shrieks of giggles as his beard and mustache tickled her soft tummy.

"Awww... my little lass is ticklish." Drew chuckled knowing where her ticklish spot was.

"I love you munchkin." He told her with a soft smile placing the little girl on his lap.

"Wuv yew daddy." The little angel smiled as Bless sat beside them to watch the movie while waiting for Alex to get up for his next feeding.

Once the young parents heard Alex on the baby monitor, Drew was the first to get up.

"I'll get the lad hun, I'll be right back." The Sinister Scot told his wife placing Cat in her lap.

Bless nodded letting the little girl curl against her like a little kitten. Cat's head laid on her mom's lap, her little arms cuddling Cubby that she had grabbed that was at the end of the couch earlier, and her feet stretched out on the couch continuing to watch her favorite Disney movie that was still on.

"Hey lad. What's the fussin'?" Drew asked softly to Alex getting him out of the crib cradling his son who was standing in the crib wanting to get out after he woke up.

Drew knew the little boy was in need of a bottle since he was due for a feeding. "Shhhh...it's okay buddy. Let's get you a bottle yeah?"

The 3MB member swaddled the infant in his arms gently patting his back as they walked to the kitchen.

Once the Scot needed what he was looking for, he started up the stove that way he could heat up the bottle a little.

"Shhhhh...It's okay buddy. I know you're hungry." Drew soothed the little boy with soft words to comfort him continuing to pat his back.

When the bottle was finished warming up, he turned off the stove then tested the temperature on his wrist making sure it was warm enough to feed to the little one.

"Here you go little lad." The Scottish father smiled giving Alex his bottle as the infant boy sucked at his milk hungrily. Drew chuckled softly when the small boy curled his tiny fingers against his that was holding the bottle.

The young father grabbed the spit rag that was on top of the diaper bag placing it on his shoulder for later.

"Good boy Alex." His dad smiled down at him watching him drink his formula. The little boy seemed to have a good appetite alike him.

When Alex was done drinking his bottle, Drew put Alex on his stomach laying the infant on his shoulder to pat his back to burp him.

Alex burped softly spitting up a little while Drew cleaned him up. "Good boy lad." Drew smiled at his son proud of him before putting the bottle on the sink.

He walked back with the baby to the living room where Bless was stroking their daughter's hair while Cat laid on her mommy's lap sucking her thumb and her green eyes concentrating on the movie she was watching.

"Hey sweet boy. Did you sleep well?" Bless smiled when she saw her and Drew's son giving him a kiss on the head.

"He was fussy when he woke up and just fed him his bottle. He drank pretty much all of it."

"Wow, Al's definitely got your strong appetite." Bless knew Al had Drew's appetite when he usually ate.

Drew chuckled. "He definiely does, right lad?" He asked their son who cooed and gurgled at him.

"Is that right anak?" (my son) Bless giggled as if Alex was trying to hold a conversation with them.

Alex babbled at him and Drew. "Yeah you've got papa's appetite for sure. You're going to grow up just like him." Bless told their son smiling at him from Drew's lap.

During the afternoon Drew and Bless spent time with their kids which was their favorite thing to do during their down time and being with each other which was a plus for the married couple. They wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

A few minutes later the two year old got off her mommy's lap.

"Where are you going baby?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Icy." Catherine grinned getting her blue raspberry ice pop which was half melted to drink some of the juice from it as she returned with the ice treat sitting back on Bless' lap to drink it which made her feel a little better.

"Yummy baby?" Bless asked Catherine who was sipping her juice from the melted ice.

The little girl nodded grinning. "Nomnom." Catherine licked her lips telling her mom settling against her mom who held her.

"It seems like your fever is going down." Bless smiled relieved feeling her daughter's forehead that it was not as warm which meant she was getting better plus the Tylenol Drew gave her was effective.

"She feeling better?"Drew turned to Bless making sure their daughter was okay as he cradled Alex patting his back gently.

Bless nodded to her husband with a smile as the Scot felt for any warm spots around Cat's forehead and neck.

"You're right. Thankfully her fever was caught on time."

"I agree. She seems to be feeling a little bit better."

Once Catherine finished her ice pop, she walked to the kitchen to throw the wrapper away then put her cup in the sink before returning back to cuddle with her mom.

"Finished?" Bless asked Cat that she was done eating her ice pop.

Cat nodded cuddling against her mom and dad.

A few minutes later Drew's cellphone rang with his, Heath, and Yuv (Jinder's) theme knowing one of his stable mates was calling. Likely he knew it had to be Heath knowing he needed to ask his wife some questions since he was about to become a first time dad himself. Drew was happy for his tag team partner and his wife who were expecting a bundle of joy in a few months.

BadBoyDrew: _Hey lad. What's up?_

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Hey man. I hope I'm not disturbing you guys at a bad time but I need to ask Bless something because Steph is sick to her stomach. I'm worried about her so I was wondering jf there's anything I need to give her. _

BadBoyDrew: _I'm sorry to hear that man. No, don't worry about it, Bless and I are just home here with the kids.I hope Stephy feels better. I'll let you speak to Bless. _

Drew passed over the phone to his wife. "Heath, needs to talk to you babe. Steph's sick."

Bless got the phone from her husband to talk to Heath.

BadBoyDrew: _Hey red. Sorry to hear about Steph. How is she hanging in there with the morning sickness?_

HeathSlaterOMRB: _She usually is sick during the day, afternoon, and evening. I'm worried about her Bless. Is there anything I could give her? I know you would know since you're experienced with being a mom._

BadBoyDrew: _Try making Steph chamomile or geen tea then and ginger ale. I know saltine crackers usually helps curbs the sickness as well. I hope that helps you out. I hope that'll make her feel better like it did me when I was pregnant with Alex._

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Thanks Bless. You're an angel. I'll try all those to see if it'll help any. _

BadBoyDrew: _You're welcome red. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and she see's her doctor if things get worse with her sickness just to make sure she's okay. Make sure to update Drew and I and tell Steph get better soon._

HeathSlaterOMRB: _Thanks for the advice Bless. I'll make sure to do so this week if there are any changes. _

After the couple talked with Heath, Bless smiled softly seeing Cat was leaning against Drew snoozing away and Alex sleeping too against his shoulder with a little drool in the corner of his mouth.

"They're asleep." The young mom giggled nodding to Drew looking at their children.

"You want to help put them up to their rooms?" He chuckled softly looking how sweet and innocent their kids were.

Bless nodded turning to get Catherine gently into her arms while turning off the tv while Drew cradled Alex against his chest to bring the infant up.

"Mommy..." Catherine mumbled sleepily feeling her mom move her.

"Shhhh...it's okay hon. Go back to sleep, I got you." Bless whispered to Cat planting a kiss onto her daughter's hair making her way to Catherine's room.

"I love you anak. Feel better soon." Bless smiled at her sleeping baby girl kissing her temple after tucking her daughter in with Cubby.

"Alex is sleeping. How is princess doing?" Drew walked in the room where she was sitting with Cat who was sleeping peacefully snoozing away.

"She's doing good. Thankfully her temp is dropping and her fever is almost gone. She seems to be sleeping better in able to fight off any infection." Bless whispered smiling at their sweet little angel brushing her bangs with her fingers and seeing Cat's sleeping pattern was doing better that way she got more better. She wasn't as stuffy before when she was previously.

Drew was glad their daughter was feeling better from what his wife was telling him. He looked down at Cat and smiled at how sweet and innocent she was. He walked over and lightly kissed her temple.

"Sleep well lass. I love you."

The married couple left the room leaving the door half way open just incase Catherine needed them before going back downstairs.

"Now that the kids are asleep, what do you want to do?" Drew asked spooning Bless against his chest stroking Bless' hair.

"Spend time with my gorgeous hubby. Is that okay with you?" Bless smiled tucking some strands away from Drew's face and pecked his lips.

He nodded with a soft smile pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his as he turned on the tv while he and his wife spent a quiet afternoon together.


	178. Abandoned Baby Chapter 178

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 178

The next morning Bless and Drew started getting things packed in the car for the trip to New York and to drop the kids off at Meera's.

Once they got to the house with the kids, they were greeted by the young girl Carla who was feeding her small yorkie Chewy.

"Hey Bless, Drew." She greeted the couple walking up to them.

Bless smiled at the young woman. "Hi Carla. Nandito ang mommy mo?" (Is your mom here?) Bless asked the teenager.

"Sa kitchen si mom. Naririnig kailangan sitter sa bata?" (Mom's in the kitchen. I hear you need a sitter for the kids?)

"Only for one day kasi I need to go to New York to pick up some things for ang kapatid ko." (Only for one day because I need to go to New York to pick up some things for my sister.)

Carla nodded with a warm smile as she led the couple up to the house as Chewy followed her before going up to her room.

"Ma, nandito si Bless at si Drew." (Mom, Bless and Drew are here.) Carla told her mom walking into the living room where her mom was sitting doing some knitting.

Meera smiled when she saw her daughter. "Bring them in anak." (Bring them in my daughter.)

The couple entered the room with the kids along with Carla.

"Hi Yaya Meera. Hindi kami isturbo sa in'yo kasi kailangan kami mag punta sa airport in three hours at hindi gusto kami mag late. We're just here to drop off yung bata." (Hello Meera. I hope welre not disturbing you because Drew and I need to be at the airport in three hours and we don't want to be late. We're just here to drop off the kids.)

Meera simply smiled. "Hindi Bless. Okay sa'kin mag drop off yung bata. We'll take good care of them." (It's okay with me if you drop off the kids.)

"Anak, you and your baby brother be good for yaya Meera and Tita Carla,pangako?" (My daughter, you and your brother be good for Meera and Aunty Carla, promise?) Bless kneeled down to Catherine's level telling her.

"Yes mama. Pangako." (Promise.) Catherine smiled kissing her mom before handing her off to Carla.

"I wuv yew mama." Catherine told her mom reaching over to kiss her.

"I love you too baby love."

"Munchkin, you behave okay and watch over your little brother. I love you little lass." Drew let her know kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Pwomise daddy. Wuv yew." The toddler smiled kissing and hugging her daddy.

After Bless and Drew dropped off the kids and had lunch, they headed out for the open road.

"You ready?" Drew asked reaching over the console to interlace his fingers with Bless making sure she was ready to go.

She smiled his way and nodded. "Ready." She confirmed.

Drew revved up the engine and out they went to start their road adventure.

When they got to New York, they brought their stuff to the hotel where they were staying in the Hyatt.

Bless then called Lynn to make sure she was home in able to get Evelyn's things and get directions to the apartment.

When the couple approached the place, they were brought into a nice apartment which was a student apartment which was sort of lika flat where most of the students lived which wasn't too far from the community college Evelyn had been staying at temporarily to finish some general studies until she could afford to go back to LA before she passed away from the accident.

Bless knocked on the door to the apartment as she held on Drew's hand. The couple heard someone approached the door to open it to see it was Lynn with a warm smile.

"Hi. You must be Bless, Evelyn's sister?" The young girl who was about her sister's height with the same complexion as her and her long tresses of curls were black with a hint of dark blue highlights wearing a NYU T-Shirt and cute skinny jeans. Her eyes were also a warm chocolate brown color like chocolate milk. She looked to be about ninteen or so.

"You're filipina?" Bless asked just out of curiousity.

"Yup. Fil-Am actually." Lynn smiled warmly at Bless.

"Awwww... you're just about the cutest thing ever." Bless complimented on her the young student had such a cute shy voice when she spoke.

Lynn smiled with a blush. "Thank you. Um...Sorry but do you and your husband want anything to eat or drink?" The young girl asked as she ushed the couple in the house which was very warm and inviting.

It was a regular three bedroom, one full kitchen, and two bath apartment. The living room looked pretty furnished with enough furniture for them to just sit around and hang out with a green painted wall which was a great ambiance for the room, Two windows off to the right blowing the white curtains from the gentle breeze outside, a medium sized tv, book shelves where they kept their stacks of books neatly on one side of the room and pictures hanging around the room. The one bedroom was just down the hall where likely Carla had stayed.

"No, it's okay honey. We're good but thank you though." Bless politely declined.

"I have Evelyn's stuff mostly in her room which is off to the right which is beside my room which is that door in the middle." The young girl walked the couple to the room where her best friend stayed. The couple followed her as Lynn tried to compose herself since it had been quite a few days after she hadn't stepped into the room after packing Evelyn's things which was hard for her losing a best friend she had gotten to know for a short amount of time. Evelyn and her had met in a bioscience class and hit it off immediately.

Lynn smiled a little opening the door as the sun filtered through the window of the pink painted room feeling Evelyn's spirit through it.

"This is Eve's room?" Drew asked the student looking around his wife's sister's room which was now bare of her belongings ready to go home with them and yet knew this was going to be hard on Bless but he promised he would be here for moral support.

The nineteen year old nodded. "Yup. Pretty much. She loved this room and it was enough for her. It's hard to step into this room sometimes whenever I think of her but at times it's easier too." She told him how it felt being in the room when she missed her best friend and had good memories when they had their girl talks and talk about random things.

Bless saw most of her sister's things packed in boxes in the middle of the room where Lynn had them sorted out for her on the hardwood floor and the rest of the room empty except for the chestnut drawer that stood out on the end of the wall, the small closet was empty of Eve's clothes her sister passed down to her, and the springs of the bed left in the room.

The older sibling rooted through some of Eve's things such as pictures in the boxes and sniffled looking at them randomly. She seen a framed picture of her smiling face that hung off to the side of the box and held it close to her heart. Looking at Evelyn was like looking at a mirror image of herself. She and her sister looked so identical in the picture and mostly like their mother.

Lynn stood off to the side trying not to cry herself when she saw Bless hold Evelyn's picture that was near and dear to her heart. That was her most favorite pic of Evelyn because she looked happy and photogenic. It was the hardest pic to put down when she was arranging most of the things to put in boxes and a few of their favorite copy pictures.

Drew knew it was hard for his wife while she was sorting through the boxes and let her be to grieve. He felt his heart break to see his wife lose her sister. He couldn't imagine if it happened to his sister. It would just kill him to lose the one sibling he had left.

He frowned watching his wife look through her sister's belongings clutching them like a lifeline. He wished he could take her pain away. Even though he never knew Evelyn, he felt like he lost a member of his family in his heart and it crushed him. He wondered if he would've been a good brother-in-law if he had gotten to know her.

"You okay baby?" Drew asked softly walking over to his wife kissing her temple as she was holding to her sister's gold charm necklace which had a picture of them together when they were younger that she saw in her sister's jewelry box. She had kept it all this time.

"I will be." Bless reassured him with a small smile.

He looked down at the necklace his wife had and opened the picture that held two cute smiling faces of her and Evelyn . He smiled at her before looking at the picture again.

"That was Eve and I when we were younger." Bless giggled through her tears showing Drew the pic inside the necklace.

He chuckled softly. "It's cute. You two definitely look alike. It would look nice on my baby though you know that way your sister would be close to your heart." He told her sweeping his thumb across her face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt wearing it huh?" Bless giggled tracing the locket with her thumb.

"No not at all. I think your sister would appreciate it and you would always have a keep sake." Drew thought it would be a lasting memory forever to have Evelyn close to her heart.

"How are you two doing in here?"Lynn asked with a soft smile seeing the couple looking through a few more things as she appeared at the door.

"We're doing well. Just sorting through some of Eve's things and figuring which one's I'm going to take home with me or unless you want to keep a few things Lynn." Bless told the young girl looking at some clothes and other accessories her sister had in the boxes.

"I'm just actually keeping a few pictures which are is all Bless. The rest I'm sure Evelyn wanted you to have." Lynn wanted to make sure Bless took most of Evelyn's belongings.

After Bless knew what she wanted, she and Drew took most of the thngs to the car and packed them in.

Once the boxes with Evelyn's other things among clothes and jewelry were taped and closed, Drew put those in the Tahoe.

"I'm glad you were able to come today Bless. It was good to know you from your sister. She has said nothing but good things about you."

Bless smiled. I'm grateful to have met you too Lynn. Evelyn has said nothing but good things about you too when she would write me. I'm glad she was able to make friends with you."

Lynn was grateful to have known Evelyn even though it was just a short amount of time and Bless was so much like her she could tell.

After talking for awhile, Bless and Drew needed to go back to the hotel to check on the kids and have Evelyn's stuff shipped that way thry could get it back to Tampa in time.

When they got to the hotel and made sure to call a U-haul company who could come pick up Evelyn's things and then called the airlines to arrange their flight for the next day.

After doing those duties, Bless and Drew called the kids to check on them to greet them good night.

A few minutes later, Drew got a call on his cell from the U-haul company that were going to bring Evelyn's things back to Tampa. He told them what room they were that way they could get them.

The U-haul got Evelyn's things and Drew gave them their address where to bring it.

By the end of the night, the young couple went to bed and couldn't wait to be home with their babies the next day.


	179. Abandoned Baby Chapter 179

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 179

3 weeks later Bless had fallen sick to her stomach when she, Drew, and the kids were traveling with the guys and girls to Sedona, Arizona.

"Bless dear, you okay, you don't look too good." Brittany (Paige) noticed Bless almost sway as she held her head as they were in the ladies room washing up.

"I...I'm fine Brit. It might of been just something I ate." The young woman reassured trying to fight the nausea back and feeling a little dizzy.

The pretty Brit looked skeptical and worried for her new friend. "Honey, how long have you been feeling like this?" The British diva asked worried for Blessthat something else might be wrong.

"Just yesterday and today." Bless softly said feeling a headache coming on and her stomach was doing flip flops.

She felt a wave of nausea come over her and ran to the toilet to empty her stomach out. The British diva followed hot on her heels comforting the raven haired girl holding her curls back and rubbing her back.

"It's okay sweetie, let it all out." Brit comforted her letting her know she was there for her.

Bless relaxed for a few minutes before flushing the toilet. The thought then came to her when she noticed she had the same nauseous feeling when she was pregnant with Alex. She knew when she was feeling off yesterday, she thought maybe it was just something she ate but brushed it off hoping she'd feel better but as of that evening she felt sick to her stomach twice after she had finished feeding Catherine.

She quickly rushed to her purse grabbing it and marked off the last period she had and noticed she hadn't been spotting lately and why she had been sick that night.

"Bless, you're pregnant?!" Brit noticed Bless look through her calendar holding it up.

She shakily nodded. "Does Drew know?" Brittany asked.

She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She was happy at first then wondered how she could take care of another baby when Alex was still so little. She and Drew were hoping to have another baby within another year or so when Alex was two or three but not so soon.

"Drew and I were always hoping to have another baby but not this soon." Bless told her friend softly.

"Hun, things happen for a reason and this baby is a blessing somehow. You know you have all the love and support in this world. You have us divas to help out and so will the guys. Remember Bless, you're not alone."

"I guess I'm just scared. I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle another baby with Alex still being so little and Drew gone on the road for so long. I just don't want to be alone in all this." Bless sniffled.

Brittany nodded understanding how the WWE PA felt.

"You're going to be an amazing mother you know. I've seen the way you are with Cat and Alex. This baby will have a lot of love in the world and we're here for you when you and the kids." Brittany told her with a soft smile.

Bless smiled a little glad to have a shoulder to cry on. Brittany was on of those friends she felt she needed.

"I guess I'll talk to Drew tonight." She figured out she should tell him then get an appointment to confirm her pregnancy.

After Bless cleaned up, they walked out to the hustle and bustle of the busy airport where most of their fellow peers and friends were.

"Hey, you okay baby?" Drew asked seeing Bless looked a little pale as he was pushing Alex on his stroller while PJ was holding Catherine snuggled against his chest.

Bless nodded intertwining her fingers with his. "Feeling a little nauseous but I'm fine." She told him softly laying her head against his shoulder.

Drew was concerned how pale his wife was as she stood by his side. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something.

"Lass, you okay?" Stephen (Sheamus) noticed Bless in front of him and Drew noticing her pale complexion.

She turned to her Irish friend. "I will be." She reassured with a slight nod as she stood beside Drew who was rubbing her back in soothing circles.

When they got in the plane, the South African wrestler passed off the two year old baby girl to his best friend before Drew strapped in the kids then took care of Bless who was laying her head on his shoulder and had her fingers interlocked with his.

Drew brushed Bless' hair out of the way and lightly kissed her forehead. Bless turned to him and smiled a little. "I love you." She cooed softly looking into his baby blue's.

"Love you too. Try and get some rest okay, I'll wake you when we land." He told her letting her sleep on his shoulder as she snuggled into his embrace while Catherine too slumbered onto him on his other side. He smiled at the women in his life as he too brushed a small kiss on Catherine's head and wrapped a toned arm around her that way she could lean onto him. Looking at his right, beside was Alex sucking his pacifier softly. The Scot smiled at his and Bless' son who looked peaceful and content.

When they got to Sedona, Drew and Bless got to the airport and Drewpicked up their stuff at the luggage carousel. Stephen and Stu helped them with the kids since they were travelig together as well with Drew, Bless, and the kids to the hotel and arena.

The Chosen One got his and Bless' luggages before heading out to meet with the guys outside the parking garage.

"You okay love?" Stu noticed Bless look a little weak.

She nodded. "I'm okay." She reassured the Manchester native with a small smile as she entered the car with the guys and kids. She didn't want to worry them that she was sick but was holding on okay until they got back to the hotel.

When artiving got to the hotel, Stephen and Drew unpacked the bags and luggages and getting the kids together to go inside, The British man noticed Bless was clutching the middle of her stomach and wincing in pain.

"Love, what's wrong?" The taller man asked in concern.

"I just don't feel so good." Bless hunched over and got sick to her stomach for the third time that afternoon.

The Brit sat by her side and rubbed her back.

"Love, how long have you been sick like this?" The Manchester brawler felt for his best friend as he was helping her pull her hair back and rubbing her tense shoulders.

"Few days." She mumbled relaxing a bit and shaking against his side.

"Darling, you know you kind of temind me the way you were feeling when you were last pregnant with Alex." Stu noticed the similar way she was last sick with Alex when she fell pregnant.

She chuckled motioning that suspiscion. "That's what I suspected earlier when I felt sick awhile ago." She raspily told him with a small smile as she grabbed a napkin out of her purse and cleaned herself up a little.

"Are you going to the doctor's to find out?" He asked sitting at her side.

"I have to take a pregnancy test to find out and talk to Drew tonight."

Stu nodded understanding and hoped Bless did just that as he helped her up as they grabbed their bags walking into the hotel.

"Just don't say anything to Drew yet until I find out." Bless made Stu promise to not tell Drew just until she confirmed it.

Stu smiled a soft gentle smile her way. "You can trust me darling. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

He then gently squeezed her hand in moral support.

They met the boys in the lobby who were checking in.

As soon as they got to their rooms, all Bless wanted to do was lay down and hoped her nausea went away.

"You otay mommy?" Catherine asked snuggling into her mom's side knowing her mommy wasn't feeling good.

Bless smiled a little reaching up to brush her daughter's cheek with her thumb seeing the love and adoration Cat had forher in her green eyes.

I'll be okay anak. Mommy just needs rest." Bless reassured her daughter she would be fine.

"Hun, is there anything you need, I'm gonna run out with the guys and should be back soon."

"I'll be okay Drew. I'm just going to rest for awhile to see if I'll feel any better."

"Alright baby."

"Cat, watch out for mummy and your baby brother, I'll be back soon love." Drew told Catherine planting a kiss on her head.

"I will daddy." She promised him.

After Drew left to go running out with the guys, Bless looked over at the bassinet to see Alex asleep at her bedside and Cat was beside her watching tv. Soon she was out like a light by the time her eyes closed.

When Drew got back in the room after two hours, all he heard was how quiet it was in the room. He put his stuff down and walked in the bedroom to see Catherine snuggled at her mother's side and Bless holding on to her with an arm around her waist. Their breathing was soft and relaxing to him. Alex was too peaceful in the portable bassinet asleep sucking on his pacifier.

Drew was quiet not to wake the girls and Alex letting them sleep as he grabbed a few things to take shower after his run.

Bless soon got up from her slumber when she heard the shower running. She smiled knowing Drew had come home.

She gingerly laid Cat on Drew's side of the bed to let herself up from bed grabbing the baby monitor just incase she heard Alex and Cat before walking to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

The WWE PA put the baby monitor on the counter and walked in the billow of smoke eminating from the shower where she could see the sexy outline of her husband leaning into the hot water letting it beat down his beautiful long mane to down his luscious body. She thought her husband was the most sexiest man she ever laid eyes on.

She stripped out of her clothes leaving a pile near Drew's and stepped in the shower wrapping her arms around her hubby surprising him.

"Hey, you okay baby, you look deep in thought." The Scot asked his wife when he felt her presence when her arms snaked around him and felt her kiss his back.

She nodded against his back. Drew turned around and tilted up her chin to let his dyes meet with her's.

"You're quiet." He noticed right away which wasn't like her.

"I just have alot on my mind." She told him she was fine although she really wasn't.

"You know you can tell me anything baby." Drew let her know she could confine in him about anything if anything was bothering her.

Bless was sort of scared to know she might be pregnant and he might not want a baby right away although they had discussed it before but that's when Alex got a little older. She wasn't sure how they were going to handle another baby this soon while Alex was still was so little. She also didn't want to be alone by herself doing this. She needed Drew right now to be with her through this. Bless knew they should've had protection and taken her pill when Drew came home from the road but they were so caught up in each other that they had conceived.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Drew noticed the tears in Bless' eyes and she was sniffling.

Bless hadn't realized she was crying as she tried to fight the tears back.

"I guess I was just thinking of something." She told him she just was just thinking of things that were on her mind.

Drew wasn't too convinced the way Bless was thinking and she looked so deep in thought. It concerned him to whatever she was thinking about.

"Baby, talk to me. What's eating you love?" The Scot reached to cup her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

Bless let Drew hold her until her tears subsided. "I'm so...scared."

The 3MB member was confused why his wife would think that.

"Baby, why are you scared, I'm right here. You know I'm not leaving you."

"I might be pregnant Drew." She mumbled through her tears just letting it all out as the word pregnant came out of her which froze him in his tracks. Him and Bless were going to have another baby. No wonder she had been feeling sick to her stomach and being secluded most of the time the past few days. His heart skipped a beat knowing they were going to be parents again but a part of him understood why she was scared that he might leave her again and got her thinking she may not be able to do this on her own. He promised he was going to be there to help her as much as he could.

"I'm scared Drew. I really am." Bless sniffled shaking her head.

"Shhhh... it's okay hun, please don't cry anymore." He comforted her the best he could rubbing her back. He hated to see his wife cry which broke his heart.

"I can't do this on my own...I need you Drew." Bless softly cried needing her husband more than ever.

"Baby, please don't cry. You don't need to worry, I'm here now beautiful." Drew kissed the top of her head and stroked her wet curls as she let the tears flow as Drew tried his best to calm her down.

"Baby, please don't cry love. It's not good for you and baby to be stressed out if you are pregnant." He soothed her with comforting words.

He stroked her stomach with the pad of his thumb as Bless smiled through her tears looking down at Drew's hand that stroked a small pattern of her flat stomach.

"I love you." He smiled leaning down to kiss her.

Bless smiled into the kiss as he parted her mouth with his tongue as a small moan escaped her as their tongues dueled in a heated duel.

Drew softly broke the kiss to kiss the patches of Bless' skin as she felt her skin light up like fire feeling her husband's kisses that were scorching her. She let out as soft purring soft as he nipped at her neck leaving a hickey mark. "Mine." He sensually growled as she giggled softly at his dominating nature. She loved how turned on he was.

"Love me Drew, stop teasing me." She told him as he he smirked as he took a nipple into his mouth letting his tongue lap it while Bless ran her fingers softly through Drew's long dark mane.

Bless squirmed as his fingers curled inside her feeling her walls were so tight and wet.

"So wet for me baby." Drew smiled at how wet Bless was against his fingers watching her body surrender to him.

Bless let out little mewls of pleasure as Drew turned to the other nipple sucking and nipping on it at the same time his fingers thrust deep in his wife feeling how tight and wet she felt. She cried out when Drew found her bundles of nerves setting her on fire as he played with her clit driving her over the edge while his other fingers were wet with her juices.

"Ugh... Drew." Bless moaned softly throwing her head back while Drew was teasing her.

Drew was so turned on feeling his erection taught against his stomach. He had to be inside his wife soon before he came.

He soon released his fingers from Bless. "Why did you stop babe?" Bless pouted feeling she was so near to orgasm.

"I want to experiment something with you baby. I hope you don't mind." He wanted to try to try anal with bis wife knowing he hadn't been in her back door yet. It was something he wanted to try with her.

"What?" She asked softly eyeing him.

"Just trust me okay." He reassured kissing her shoulder blade which made her shiver.

"Turn around baby." He instructed her as she did so. "Hold on to the wall." He let her know as she did so feeling a little nervous at what Drew was doing.

Bless breathed out and winced when she felt Drew's slicked fingers enter her from behind opening her up.

"Honey, it hurts." Bless cried feeling the tight pressure when the second finger invaded her.

"Just relax baby. Try not to think of the pain too much. I got you." The Scot reassured her as he did his best to not hurt her as his fingers stretched her to get her ready. Drew taught her to relax until the pain subsided.

As soon as he entered her, he felt like he was going to blow his load right there and then but held it until Bless was okay for him to move.

"You okay baby?" He asked making sure she was not hurting anymore.

Bless nodded feeling the pain subside as she moved against Drew as he began to slowly thrust in her. Bless moaned and cried out in pleasure as Drew moved his moist fingers deep inside of her as he grunted moving in and out of his wife.

Bless cried out as she squirted against his fingers and shower wall. "Yeah baby, cum for me princess." The Scot smirked feeling her juices on him.

I need you in me babe. Please."

Drew smiled gently pulling out of Bless careful not to hurt her as she turned to face him lining himself up deep in her wetness as flesh smacked together and Drew groaned feeling how wet and tight she felt fitting him like a glove.

He smiled softly cupping her cheek as she leaned in to kiss him as moans escaped them.

"I'm cumming Drew..." Bless cried out softly knowing she was so close.

"I'm cumming too lass."

Both released as the couple came down after their heated love making session.

"I love you and our baby so much." Drew smiled at his wife.

"I love you too. Drew, do you think we'll be able to do this?" Bless felt a little unsure how she was feeling now that she might be carrying his child.

He nodded with a smile of his own before pecking her lips. "I do know so. Just remember baby, you're not alone. We're in this for a long run."

After their shower, they helped each other clean up before it was time to go out before the water got cold.

"Honey, would you mind if we went to the doctor's tomorrow at the arena just to confirm if I do end up pregnant?" Bless hoped Drew didn't mind going with her to find out if she was indeed pregnant.

Drew smiled placing his forehead against her's as he held her. "Of course I would baby, after all I wouldn't let you do this alone lass. You and me are in this together." He promised her.

"Drew, if I don't turn up pregnant, will you be okay with that?" Bless wanted to make sure he was prepared for the worse if she didn't turn up not having another baby.

The Scot knew Bless had doubts whether or not she was pregnant even though he would love to have another baby with her. He always wanted a big family with her. If she wasn't pregnant, then they would end up trying again.

"We will be baby. You know that." He reassured her things would be okay.

"I'm scared Drew."

Drew sighed softly holding his wife and kissed her.

"I am too baby. We'll get through this together, I promise."

They left the bathroom getting ready for bed. Bless checked on Alex one more time noticing him sleeping soundly and smiled at his curled up frame before getting into bed.

"Let's try to get some rest baby, we'll try to tackle the rest of the day tomorrow." The Scot turned to the love of his life before he wrapped an arm around Catherine as the little girl snuggled up to him at the same time he scooped her in his toned arm patting her back.

"Okay. Good night baby. I love you." Bless told him with a soft smile before she kissed their daughter who was in between them.

"Good night love. Love you." Drew smiled at his wife before looking down at their precious daughter.

"Good night little lass. Mummy and I love you so much." Drew whispered to the toddler hoping she'd hear him in her sleep as a small smile appeared on her face. Sooner than they knew it, the little family slumbered off peacefully.


	180. Abandoned Baby Chapter 180

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 180

The next day Drew and Bless along with the kids got to the arena since she decided to come along for the ride and the kids wanted to see their favorite superstars and divas.

As they got to the arena, they were greeted by friends and peers among the hallways left, right, up, and down, and center as if the halls were like a maze.

"I'm just going to get ready baby then we'll drop the kids off at day care and we can go see Dr. Amann." The Scot told Bless their plans.

"Okay." She nodded as they dropped their belongings off in his, Heath, and Yuv (Jinder's) locker room seeing they hadn't arrived yet while Drew got dressed quick in his elastic black pants, black shirtless vest, and combats boots on. They then dropped the kids off at the day care center with the other kids and headed off to the trainer's room.

Drew knocked on the door to Dr. Amann's office until the couple heard the doctor's voice from inside for them to come in.

The Galloway's entered and smiled at Dr. Amann who was setting up his area and saw a few superstars such as Randy getting stretched before that evening's events by one of the trainers, Bryan (Daniel Bryan) talking animatedly to him while being stretched out as well on another cot, and Colby (Seth Rollins) being checked on by a young female intern that was working with Dr. Amann.

"Hello Drew. What can I do for you?" Dr. Amann asked with a warm smile to him and his wife.

"Hey Dr. A. Do you mind if we can talk to you in private?" Drew asked if they could talk discreetly without the others knowing yet if Bless was pregnant or not. They just didn't want to catch them offguard.

"Uh...yeah sure." The doctor got up from his seat walking to the small office area as they followed him in.

Randy looked over his shoulder when he saw Bless and Drew walk in while talking to Bryan quirking an eyebrow up wondering what was going on. She looked a little distracted as he watched them from a distance when Dr. Amann closed the door behind him letting the young couple in.

The bearded man was talking to the blue eyed viper about going over their match when he noticed the young wrestler got quiet.

"You okay man?" Bryan spoke to Randy.

The Viper broke out of his thoughts shaking the thought out of his mind whatever could be minorly or majorly wrong with his friends when he heard the other wrestler speak.

"Yeah I'm fine. Something just came to mind is all." The young Apex predator reassured his good friend turnig to him although he was worried about Bless. Something about her body language said different and she looked worried which made his heart sink a little.

"Are you sure you're okay Rand, you seem a bit distracted." Bryan felt his fellow wrestler looked worried and didn't feel right reaching out to him.

Randy smiled a bit thankful for his friend being there for him and somehow felt he knew something was wrong although he felt for Bless whom he'd look up to ashis best friend and she was like a second little sister to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bry." Randy nodded at the brown eyed wrestler as they animatedly talked about something else while in the back of his mind Bless was on his mind.

Back with Dr. Amann...

"So Bless, I think all we need is a urine and blood test is all we need from you and we'll have the results ready." Dr. Amann told her as Drew sat by her side holding her hand.

The doctor gave her a plastic cup to take with her to the bathroom as she hopped off the table to do her business while Drew waited for her.

A few minutes later, Bless energed from the bathroom with the plastic cup to give to the doctor before he set up to do her blood work.

"Bless, you can lay down here while I set you up. Drew, you can sit at her side while I prep her. Bless can't get up for a few minutes or so since she might feel dizzy for a little." Drew sat right by Bless' side watching the doctor move around a little getting what he needed including the needle.

"This may sting for awhile Bless, I just want to warn you." Dr. Amann proceeded to tell her what he needed.

"Don't worry Dr. A, I'll be fine. I've been through the same procedure with my son." Bless knew what was expected from Dr. Amann as he smiled at her softly nodded understanding when he heard her speak.

Once he wrapped her arm with the elastic band, he got ready to do with blood work while the Scot brushed her hair back watching her wince when the needle went in. He rubbed her knuckles knowing she was in pain to comfort her as the blood poured out of her into the machine.

"It's almost over baby." Drew hushed to Bless who had tears in her eyes from the needle being stuck into her arm as she closed her eyes but the tears could be seen falling down her cheeks which her husband softly brushed away.

After her blood work was done, Dr. Amann carefully took out the needle and cleaned up the wound before disposing off the needle in the biohazard trash.

"Do you want anything hun?" Drew asked if Bless wanted something light to eat or drink knowing she was going to be lightheaded for a few and needed to rest for a bit.

"Just orange juice babe." She weakly told him laying on the cot with her eyes closed while the doctor took her blood work and urine test to exam.

The Scot nodded kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back swee'ie."

He got up from his seat to get something to drink. As he left the room, he felt a pair of eyes studying him as he closed the door behind him when he saw Randy and Colby (Seth) talking but he felt Randy studying him.

"Dude, come here a minute. I want to talk to you." The Apex predator told him as the Scot sighed wondering what his friend needed.

The Scottish wrestler approached him. "Colb,do you mind if we an catch up later after the show?" Randy hoped the two toned man understood that he needed to talk to the Ayrshire man who had become a good friend of his.

"Sure Viper. I'll talk to you soon." Colby smacked his shoulder with his hand while on his way to look for Jon (Dean) and Joe (Roman).

"Make this quick Viper, because I need to tend to my wife."

Randy nodded understanding but needed to know what was wrong with her. Anything wrong with Bless who was like family concerned him too.

"What's going on in there with her being Dr. Amann's office?" He questioned the Scottish wrestler.

"I can't tell you yet. It's not my place to say. Bless is the only person that can tell you when she's ready." Drew didn't want anybody knowing if Bless was pregnant or not until it was confirmed plus the same went for Randy even though he trusted him like a big brother.

"Is Bless sick?" Randy knew something was wrong with his best friend.

Drew sighed. "Yes but I can't tell you why yet. You'll just have to trust me Rand. I'm here for her and I'm not leaving her side."

Randy knew Drew was tough to crack. He was glad the young man was being there at his wife's side and would take good care of her. He hoped to talk to Bless later.

"Alright. I'll talk to you guys later and update me when you find out."

Drew nodded as he watched Randy leave the trainers room to get Bless a bottle of juice.

After getting Bless her drink, he returned to Bless who was laying with her hands over her eyes knowing she felt a massive headache coming on after her blood work.

"Baby, I got your juice. This should diminish your headache and make you feel better."

Bless sat up carefully with Drew's help as he cradled her against him helping her drink some orange juice before putting it down and let her just relax.

Dr. Amann soon returned with her results.

"Bless, Drew, I have the results." The doctor told them upon returning.

"Am I pregnant or not Dr. Amann?" Bless asked the doctor who nodded.

"Yes Bless you are indeed pregnant and looks to be two weeks according to your pregnancy and blood work tests. I recommend you seeing your obgyn when you and Drew go home this week. Make sure to take it easy and don't stress out."

Bless was in shock that she was right that she had been feeling off as of late and confirmed her suspicions.

"I'll leave you two love birds to talk and congrats you two." Dr. Amann told them as they smiled at him before leavi g the room to give them some privacy.

"Are we okay having another baby Drew?" Bless asked softly looking up at him for confirmation.

He nodded with a smile giving her a soft kiss. "I promised you didn't I baby love?" He chuckled to stroke her flat stomach where their unborn baby was.

"I'm just a little scared doing this alone." She admitted.

Drew understood her fear of doing this pregnancy by herself but he promised he would be at her side.

"You don't have to be scared baby, I'm here for the long run. You know what, I can retire from wrestling if I wanted to to take care of you and the kids. You guys are my priority right now and I'll be gladly to sacrifice being home to see them grow up and be a family."

"Drew, I couldn't ask you to do that. You love wrestling so much, it's in your blood."

"Baby, I can work anywhere else where it won't be a hassle or I can work backstage coaching the young guys and gals at NXT for a few hours and I can be home with you and the kids. You know a kid needs their dad and I don't want to miss anymore time with them and I don't want to be away from you."

Bless sniffled not knowing what to say. For the first time, she was sort of glad he wanted to give up his dream of wanting to wrestle but he'd rather be with them but at the same time she wanted him to enjoy the fruits of his labor he worked hard for.

"Drew, are you sure you want to give this all up, I mean this is a HUGE sacrifice."

"Baby, we're financially set and I'm willing to do anything just to be happy with you and the kids. You're my family and so are the kids. You guys come first before my job."

"You're not going to get tired of me and my mood swings the next nine months?" She asked him grabbing her juice as she took a sip or two from her juice bottle.

"Are you kidding babe, of course not . It'll be worth it once the baby is here plus the kids will love having me home and you know the kids when they get older, they'll be able to travel with us like they are now."

"What about the house, the baby will need a room for the nursery." Bless knew they needed an extra room for the baby.

"I got it covered babe. I was house hunting online just last week and saw this cute home with a spanish tiled roof, gated and secured, two car garage, two or three blocks away from the beach with five bedrooms that could be used for Cat's, Alex, and the new baby's room, one one room could be our master bedroom, our office, and a big attic to put Evelyn's stuff in, full kitchen with a big backyard with a big deck, built in playground and tire swing for the kids, and garden with a private fence, three bathrooms, a man cave that could be an entertainment room the guys and I can use that way we don't wake you and the kids up and they could use as a guest room if they wanted if they plan on coming over and a side gym with next door being the pool room. I already signed over for it so we can move in any time we want. You an decorate it any way you like to your hearts desire." Drew had it all down in detail.

Bless' jaw dropped in surprise at what Drew did just for her. "You bought us a new house?"

He nodded with a sheepish smile. "Of course I did love because I love you and want us to be a happy family."

"You know how much I love you?" She giggled sweetly as she raised for him to softly kiss her.

"Yes I do baby and I love you."

"You still want more kids with me?" She giggled teasing him.

"You are beautiful when you're pregnant baby. I wouldn't mind having a little mini football league running around the house. It would be nice to have little football players or future wrestlers or divas one day or maybe be anything they want to be just like their beautiful mother." He suggested with a wink.

Bless pictured their kids one day being like her or their dad running around the house. It wouldn't be so bad to have a big family. Maybe one or two more babies wouldn't hurt but they would see one day to complete their family. She too wanted to raise a big family and give their kids a better future.

"Do you think we'll be good parents raising this little one even though we weren't really ready to have one so quick?"

Drew nodded. "I know we will be excellent parents like we are with Cat and Alex plus the kids could use another sibling."

"Do you think we should tell everyone including the kids?" Bless asked Drew about the news.

"Whenever you feel ready baby, I don't want to push you." Drew simply told her just relaxing with the love of his life till she was ready to get back up on her feet.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Bless made small talk with Drew just to break the ice.

"Another girl would be nice to have around. Another boy wouldn't be bad either. I'd teach him the ropes, go out and play football with, have our little man to man talks, and be the man of the house to take care of you and Cat when I'm away at times and Alex can help him keep the boys away from my little girl if they make her cry."

It was nice talking to Drew about having a boy or girl and she could see it from his point of view.

She pictured the things Drew described and what holidays would be like someday for their families celebrating them like a normal family.

After Bless felt better and feeling well rested, she decided to stay in Drew's locker room to watch his match from.

"Hey Heath. Hey Yuv." Bless greeted the two men hugging them hello as she approached them with a soft smile. Yuv (Jinder) sent the couple a smile.

"Hey you two love birds." The Indian/Canadian wrestler greeted them while he grabbed some stuff from his bag to quickly get ready since it was almost show time.

Heath smiled when he saw the couple walk in. "Hey hot mama, hey Drew. Where are the kiddies?" The redhead country bumpkin asked as he hugged them hello.

"At day care. Drew and I are picking them up later after the show ends. I just wanted to spend a few minutes with the hubby before you guys go out there."

"How are Steph and the little one?" Drew asked putting the rest of his gear on grabbing it from his Nike backpack.

"Steph's tummy is getting bigger everyday. She can't wait to have the baby and she says she misses her feet." Heath laughed giving Drew and Bless the rundown of Steph's pregnancy news.

"You excited for the baby's arrival?" Bless asked him from her seat.

"I'm so excited yet a little nervous."

"You'll do fine Heath. Knowing you, you'll be a great dad to this bundle of joy. I've seen the way you are with the little one's in pictures." Bless told him with a soft smile. Looking at his pictures with little kids that were 3MB fans, he was great interacting with kids already.

Drew nodded. "Bless is right mate. You'll do you and Steph have any questions, you know you could ask Bless or me any time."

Heath felt like family to them the way Drew and Bless were always there for him and lending a hand. For that, he was grateful for them.

After Yuv walked out of the bathroom, he was in full gear and a smile to again greet the young couple who were in the room talking to their second team mate.

"Hey Bless, Drew." He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and bumping fists with the Ayrshire wrestler then to fist bump Heath.

"How are you two doing?" Yuv asked the couple.

"We're doing good thanks for asking." Drew told his best friend with a smile wrapping an arm around his wife smiling at her before sliding his thumb to her stomach to stroke it which went unnoticed by his stable mates.

A small giggle escaped Bless from Drew touching her skin with his fingers. "Stop that, I'm ticklish."

"Awwwww...little princess is ticklish." Heath laughed watching Drew tickle Bless' stomach making her laugh. They looked so happy and in love.

"Ah, young love." Yuv smiled at the happy couple.

"So anything new with you two lately?" He asked how everything was with them to catch up before they were called to go out and entertain the fans.

Drew looked down at his wife if it was okay to tell them to shocking yet exciting news that they were having another baby.

"After the show." Bless smiled to her husband that she'd tell them.

He nodded understanding. He just told Heath and Yuv the latest what he and Bless were going home in a few days and just to be home with the kids. In the inside he was bursting to tell them after the show about the baby. They were going to be shocked.

A knock was soon heard at the door as Drew smiled at the producer when he showed up.

"Show time." He told them tapping his watch.

The boys got pysched as Bless wished them luck at the door.

"Be careful out there baby. I love you."

The Scottish wrestler smiled and leaned in to kiss Bless before closing in the gap to stroke her stomach.

"You know I will. I love you lass. Love you baby." He told her and their unborn baby.

"Drew, come on!" Heath yelled for him down the corridor waiting on him.

"Gotta go." Drew laid one more kiss to Bless before she grabbed his shades on top of his bandana covered head and placed it on his eyes. "Better." She giggled at her sexy husband who ran to meet with his best friends while she sat and watched their promos and match from the comfort of their couch.

After the guys match, they came in hootering and hollering from a victorious win as Drew came in to pick Bless up surprisingly twirling her in the air.

"We did it babe!" He laughed joyfully planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm so proud of you babe and both of you did great against TJ, PJ, and Jon." Bless was so proud of the boys being victorious against their opponents.

"Man, we should go out and celebrate!" Heath cheered happily after their win even though his best friend was their rival tonight with his two other best friends.

Yuv fist bumped him. "Hell yeah we should!"

"Bless, you want to come with?" The country bumpkin asked if she and Drew wanted to come.

"If it's up to Drew." She smiled looking at her husband who was such in a good mood.

"I dunno guys. I think the misses and I are gonna skip this one." Drew gave a good excuse from clubbing with his best friends to be home with his family smiling at his pregnant wife.

Heath looked at both his friends and didn't miss a beat when he happened to see Drew touch Bless' stomach with his thumb as he wound a toned arm around her. Was she? No it couldn't be! He told himself unless he missed something.

"Drew, Bless, is something going on that I don't know about?" The Virginia native asked the couple who were being quite secretive to each other and Drew's subtle hand touches to Bless' midsection not being missed by his eyes.

"Drew, you're busted honey." Bless giggled telling Drew playfully swatting his hand as he stroked her little stomach every now and then just to feel their unborn baby.

"Alright Heath. You and Yuv will only hear this for now from us but it doesn't go out of this room." Drew told his best friends knowing Heath got him.

The country bumpkin understood nodding and so did Yuv wondering what Drew and Bless were hiding.

"We're having another baby." Bless revealed putting her hand to her stomach while smiling.

The men were in shock by the news. They didn't know Bless and Drew were having another one so quick.

"You and Drew, another baby, isn't it too soon?" The Virginia man asked still in shock in his place after hearing the news.

Bless nodded herself. "It really wasn't planned like we thought but I guess our plans have changed when Drew and I went to Dr. Amann's earlier. It's still a surprise to us that I'm actually pregnant again. We're planning things as we go." She told them.

"Wow, I guess congrats are in order for you guys. I didn't think you guys would be having another one this soon." Heath told the couple still in sgock but happy for them as well.

"Neither did we. This baby is a blessing though." Bless thought placing her hand on her stomach.

The 3MB leader smiled warmly at those words and Bless was right. He knew for a fact his friends were great parents to the kids and this little one was going to be blessed to have great parents and two amazing siblings.

"Congrats you two. Drew take care of this one. She's a keeper." Yuv told him to look after his wife.

"You know it man." The Scot agreed.

"I'm happy for you two. Drew, don't let Bless go. She's family to us man." Heath smiled happily for the couple fist bumping the taller man before reaching to hug Bless.

"Bless, if you have any problems,you know mine and Steph's numbers." The redhead told her incase she needed him and Steph any time.

She nodded. "Thanks red." She smiled squeezing him.

After telling their friends the news, they decided to pick up the kids from the day care center and spend the night at the hotel.

As they got to the car, Randy saw the couple heading to the car with the kids as he heading to his bus to leave home after the show.

He knew he needed to talk to Bless just to make sure she was okay after seeing her and Drew talk to Dr. Amann.

He put his bags in the bus before leaving again to catch the couple before they left.

"Bless!" Randy called seeing her.

The young woman smiled seeing her best friend.

"Hey Viper. Long time no see." She told the Apex predator happy to see him as he returned her embrace.

"It's good to see you too sweetie. By the way, Um...I couldn't help it but I had to see you because I saw you and Drew at 's office. So, everything is okay with you and Drew?" He inquired from her after seeing the couple with the resident doctor.

Bless nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine Randy. We're both fine. I was just feeling bad the last few days is all and needed a check up. I'm fine now." Bless reassured her best friend with a soft smile even though he wasn't too convinced but let it go for now. Something told him it was something else and he could feel it.

"Are you really you're okay honey?" The blue eyed viper wanted an honest answer from her.

Bless sighed not sure if she was ready to tell him about the baby.

"Yeah, I'm fine Randy. Don't worry about me. I'll tell you another time okay?" She asked him grabbing to squeeze his hands in a gentle manner.

He sighed hoping to get the secret another time and when she was alone. Something told him she was hiding something else from him.

"Alright, what about tomorrow after breakfast say about 12:15 in my room?" He suggested if it was a good time to meet and talk to him. Bless sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of this one with Randy being so persistant.

"Okay. You win." She told him with a small smile knowing she had been defeated.

He chuckled knowing she would soon break out of her shell. Bless to him was like family and he was just looking out for her.

"Love you princess." Randy called over his shoulder before leaving.

"Love you too." Bless mouthed as he winked her way.

"What was that about?" Drew asked Bless after putting their stuff in the trunk and strapped the kids in when he saw Randy talk to his wife.

"Randy just being Randy. Come on, let's go home." She told him as he nodded leading his wife to the car as they drove off into the night.


	181. Abandoned Baby Chapter 181

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 181

The next morning Catherine was the first to get up as the sun was shining from the window of the room and noticed she was cuddled in between her parents in bed.

The two year old carefully crawled out of bed careful not to wake her still slumbering parents and her baby brother.

She grabbed her baby blanket and Cubby and decided to go out to the living room to watch tv when she saw the other adjoining room door was half way opened which belonged to her Uncle Heath and Uncle PJ that they usually shared.

The little girl put Cubby and her pink baby blanket on the couch before further exploring their room. The innocent little girl walked over to the door to see her favorite Uncle PJ was still out snoring softly while Heath was no where to be seen but his bed left disarray since likely he was up early working out with his best friend.

Catherine walked back to the room not wanting to disturb her sleeping uncle and decided to put on the tv turning it to low volume to watch cartoons until her parents or Uncle PJ woke up as she grabbed her baby blanket and Cubby before sitting on the carpeted floor.

A little while later, Drew woke up when he noticed Cat wasn't in the middle of him and Bless when he opened his blue eyes looking for her.

The Scot realized the little girl woke up early to watch her morning cartoons so likely she was in the living room by herself.

He carefully got up from bed without waking up his wife. He walked to the living room and smiled warmly when he saw Cat was sitting on the carpet watching "Scooby Doo" while she had Cubby wrapped in her arms and her baby blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey cutie."Drew greeted his daughter walking in the room seeing her watching tv.

"Hi daddy." The two year old told him with adorable smile.

"What are you watching baby?" The Scot asked her.

"Scooby." She sweetly smiled telling him what she was watching.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked if she was hungry.

"Choco chip pancakes and miwk." She told her daddy what she wanted.

"We can get dressed and see what they have downstairs." Drew suggested to his baby girl.

Drew and Cat got dressed and left a note to Bless to let her know where they were as he grabbed his keycard as Cat joined at his side to go eat.

The father and daughter duo made their way downstairs where a few superstars and divas were either having a meeting or just as a group eating.

"Hey munchkin." Catherine heard a familiar voice call her as she beamed seeing her Aunt Stephanie.

"Aunty Stephy!" The two year old greeted the beautiful brunette running up to hug her.

Steph smiled at the little girl who she treated as if she were her own giving her a kiss and hug.

"My you've grown into such a big girl." The brunette told her.

"I am Aunty Stephy. Where Rory, Murphy, and Vaughny?" Catherine wondered about her favorite playmates.

"They're with their grandparents and send their love to you sweetie. How is your mom and baby brother?" Steph wanted to know about her mom and the cute little infant.

"Mommy's fine and Awex getting big." Catherine told her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hear you enjoy being a big sister."

Catherine grinned her toothy smile. "I am Aunty Stephy and I get to help mommy and daddy wit the baby."

Steph thought it was so sweet how much Catherine loved her baby brother and was protective of him.

Drew smiled watching his daughter interact with the pretty brunette.

"Hey Steph." Drew walked up and greeted the creative president with a warm smile.

"Hi Drew." Stephanie greeted the Scot with a smile.

"How are you?" The Scottish man asked her.

"I'm good thanks for asking. How are you and Bless?" She asked as she held Catherine.

"We're good as well. The kids are keeping us busy at home."

Steph nodded with a smile glad to hear things were going for them.

"Daddy, can I hang out wit Aunty Stephy?" Catherine asked if it was okay to go with her.

"If it's okay with her hun."

Steph nodded. "Of course it is sweetie. I'm sure Rory, Murphy, Vaughn, and Uncle Paul would love go see you."

"Be good for Aunt Steph." Drew told his two year old.

"I will daddy." Catherine promised as she kissed and hugged him as Cat went off with Stephanie.

Drew decided to work out for awhile and went back to the room where Bless was talking with Alex while feeding the little boy his bottle.

"Mmmmm...is that good?" Bless asked Alex who was sucking his bottle fast.

"Slow down a little sport." His mother told him taking out the bottle as he whined as she wiped his mouth with a bib.

"Hey you two." Drew greeted his wife and son.

Bless smiled seeing her husband who walked in.

"Hey baby. Where's Catty?" She asked about their daughter when she didn't see her.

"Hanging out with Steph for a few hours." He told his wife while watching her feed Alex.

Bless nodded understanding the little girl wanted to spend a little time with her aunty and her playmates.

"Good boy Alex."Bless smiled burping him as she wiped his mouth.

Bless gently patted the baby's back as he cooed at her as if starting a conversation.

"You want more of your baba?" Bless asked Alex after burping him after he drank some of his milk.

Alex cooed at her as he smiled.

"Yeah, you're still hungry?" Bless asked the infant.

She gave Alex his bottle as he suckled on his milk.

"Yeah you're a hungry boy. You have papa's appetite." Bless giggled watching Alex drink his milk sucking on it.

"How's our little sport doing?" Drew asked his wife as he leaned down to kiss their son on the head.

"He's hungry today." She told him with a smile wiping Alex's mouth with his bib every now and then.

"Hey sport. You being a good lad for mum?" Drew asked the little blue eyed infant looking down at him.

Bless nodded. "You are aren't you baby?" Bless giggled telling Alex who squealed happily against his bottle.

"Our son is such a good baby." The Scot noticed Alex didn't fuss much.

Bless couldn't agree more as she sat and fed the baby.

"He is a good baby." Bless smiled at the little infant in her arms.

"How's mummy to be?" He asked his wife.

Bless smiled. "Doing good as expected daddy."

Drew smiled and kissed Bless. He even reached to caress her stomach where their unborn baby was. It made him happy that they were expecting another baby though it was a little sooner than expected.

Bless smiled at her husband who had his hand against her flat stomach that held their love child they had created. She placed her hand on top of his feeling their unborn baby.

"You know you're going to be such an incredible mother." Drew told his wife with a proud smile on his face just feeling for their baby that he hoped it would be a girl that way he could spoil her.

Bless blushed at his compliment and fell more in love with her hubby when he told her that. It made her feel so good.

"You'll still love me when I'm fat and have all my mood swings?" She asked.

Drew chuckled. "Baby, I'll love you no matter what. You look sexy pregnant and all and yes I'll still love you mood swings and all. It'll be worth it in the end once or little lad or lass gets here though."

Bless felt so lucky to have Drew in her life and she felt he meant that. He was going to be the best dad ever like he was with Cat and Alex. She couldn't wait to be a mom again either and have their baby on the way.

That morning while Drew spent time with the kids, Bless got a phone call from Randy knowing he wanted to talk to her.

"Hon, I'm going down to get something to eat, do you and the kids want anything?" Bless asked Drew who was watching a game on his tablet.

"No thanks lass. I think I'm good for now. I'll meet you with the kids la'er once they're awake. You go on and go eat." Drew reassured he was fine and made sure she had breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Bless asked making sure he wasn't hungry.

Drew chuckled and smiled palming his wife's cheek once he got off the bed. "Go on ahead lass. I'll catch up." He then laid a sweet kiss to her lips.

Bless giggled. "What was that for?"

"Because I can and because I love you." The Scot let her know lovingly.

"I love you too." She grabbed his rough palm that was against her cheek and nuzzled into his caress.

She grabbed her key card and her purse before going down to the buffet where she was meeting the viper.

As soon as the elevator made a pit stop to the lobby, she saw some of her friends and divas gathering around and having breakfast as she scanned the tables looking for her blue eyed best friend Randy Orton who was seated at one table to the far off corner booth wearing a blue Affliction shirt making his blue eyes pop out and blue jeans. She saw him wave her over as she grinned at him.

She walked to the table to see him alone as she took a seat across from him with a pitcher of orange juice and pancakes with maple syrup, hashbrowns, sausages, and scrambled eggs.

"Hey stranger. I'm not sure what you wanted so I got us some breakfast." Randy hoped Bless didn't mind.

"Thank you Randy. Any way, you said you wanted to talk." She told him as they started the day with a little food.

He nodded wanting to know what was going on with his best friend. Her in particular. It wasn't everyday he saw at her at Dr. Amann's but felt curious to know why she had been there.

"It's sort of bothering me lately why you were at Dr. Amann's office. It's rare I ever saw you there till a few days ago. Mind telling me what's going on baby girl?"

Bless sighed picking at her food which the blue eyed wrestler noticed as she was pushing her food distractedly on her plate instead of eating. She usually wasn't a picky eater either. She felt a little nervous to tell her best friend about what was really going on with her.

"Bless, you okay?" The WWE Wrestler asked her in concern reaching for her hand.

She nodded reassuringly with a small smile. "I guess I just have alot on my mind. Sorry." She apologized to him as she tried a few pieces of her pancakes.

"I just notice you aren't eating too much, usually you're always eating. You're not sick are you?" The blue eyed man across from her as he noticed how quiet she was as they ate. Something was bothering her but he didn't want to push her till she was ready to tell him on her own time.

Bless sort of nodded giving him an indication of a response. "It's not bad is it?" Randy felt the worry start to rise in him wondering what she was sick with.

She shook her head with a smile that lit up her face. Definitely Randy was puzzled by the smile that came on her face. Well for now that eased the worry out of him if it wasn't that bad.

"So, everything is okay?" He asked feeling sort of relieved.

Bless nodded with a smile. "Yeah fine." She reassured him grabbing his hand to squeeze it to make sure he didn't worry much about her. It was sort of adorable to see Randy being protective of her but she didn't want him to worry too much about her when she could take care of herself.

A few minutes later, the two toned ninja came up to the table after eating with his team mates.

"Hey Randy. Mind if I steal you for a few if you're not too busy with your lady friend?" The two toned hyperactive puppy of the SHIELD asked with a warm smile to Bless her way before turning to Randy as she smiled back at the brown eyed ninja.

Randy nodded wiping his mouth before locking eyes with his best friend before paying for their food. "Bless, maybe we could meet up another time to talk whenever you're not busy."

She nodded smiling at him. "I'll call or text you and maybe we can set up a meeting."

"Great. You take care sweetie. Love you." He walked over to hug her.

"Love you too."

"Isn't that the same pretty girl I seen a few days ago at 's?" Colby asked the Viper falling in step with his fellow wrestler.

Randy chuckled along side the two toned man. "That's my best friend Bless." He explained to the other man as Bless watched the two men walk away with each other while conversing back and forth.

Thankfully for Colby coming when he did which gave her a little more time to bide from telling Randy what really went down at Dr. Amann's. She wasn't ready to tell him she was pregnant again.

After breakfast, Bless went to do some other errands just to give her some extra time to do some things while she had time.

After she grabbed a few things at the store, she was stopped by the big Samoan wrestler known as Roman Reigns and known by many as simply Joe at the parking lot when she noticed him putting away some stuff in his rental as she parked her BMW beside his.

"Hi." The big Samoan greeted Bless with a warm smile.

"Hi." She smiled back grabbing some things she bought from the store for Drew and the kids as she was parked close to his Chevy Tahoe.

"Do you need any help?" He asked in an adorable soft tone which she thought he was the most sweetest guy in the world to ask her that. Bless thought he was quite the gentleman.

She shook her head. "I've got it thank you. It was nice of you to ask though." She thought smiling up at the tall tattooed wrestler.

"My mom always taught me good manners and she would kick my ass if I ever did anything disrespectful."

"Um...thank you Roman. I'm sure I got this." Bless reassured him getting a few bags out of her car before locking it up.

"You can call me Joe if you'd like. Most of my family amd friends do any is just my screen name"

"I'm Bless." She introduced herself.

"That's a very pretty name if I must say." Bless blushed softly at his compliment.

"Thank you. I got to get this up to my family. They're probably looking for me."

"Have a good day then."

She smiled his way. "Have a good day too Joe." She told him as she made her way inside the hotel going up to the elevator to her and Drew's room with some milk formula she got for Catherine and Alex, a few cold cut sandwiches for her and Drew when they were on the road, chocolate milk and crackers for herself.

"Hon, I'm back!" Bless told Drew.

"In the kitchen love!" The Scot heard the love of his life come in as she smiled walking in to see Drew was finally awake and he was sitting with their son in his portable high chair feeding him.

"There are my two men." She kissed them both.

He turned to her. "You got something baby?" The Scot asked about Bless who had some things in hand.

She nodded. "Just got a few things from the store before we leave for the open road and don't want us going hungry so I picked up a few cold cut sandwiches and milk for the kids and myself with a pack of crackers just incase." She showed him what she got.

"Thank you love. You know you really didn't have to do that." Drew thought it was cute his wife got something for them although she didn't have too but out of the goodness of her heart, she went out of her way to do it and for that he truly loved her more.

"I wanted too any way babe. You want our baby to grow healthy and strong dont'cha?" She giggled putting her hand to her still flat stomach where their unborn baby rested.

Drew chuckled and nodded. "You're right baby love." The Scot agreed.

"Is Catherine still asleep?" She asked as he was still feeding Alex.

"In the living room all dressed and ready to go mummy. She's just watching cartoons until we have to get ready to go soon."

She nodded as she put the stuff she bought putting it on top of her bags and made sure they hadn't left anything else behind in the rooms before they left.

After Drew finished feeding Alex, he got himself ready for the day before he too got showered and ready like his wife.

Just then Bless heard her cell go off and smiled reading Heath's name on the id as he texted her for them to meet them out front later with PJ. (Justin)

Bless texted the country bumpkin they would soon meet as soon as Drew was out of the shower.

When Drew got done with his shower, he quickly dried himself and got dressed.

He walked out to the bedroom where Bless was nibbling on a few crackers.

"You okay baby?" Drew asked concerned for his wife.

She nodded. "I suppose the baby is craving for crackers is all."

He smiled at her words. Their baby was music to his ears.

Once the couple and the kids got ready, they met the guys downstairs. They brought their rental cars to the airport then proceeded to the travel bus that awaited them to take them to Sacramento where the next show would be.


	182. Abandoned Baby Chapter 182

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 182

A few days later, the guys were staying over at Drew's and Bless' since the Scot invited them to the new house they recently moved into that Drew bought for them now that the new addition to the family soon.

While the guys were grilling and hanging out, Bless felt ill from the smell of the food and ran to the toilet to empty out her stomach. After she cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth.

She walked back to the patio laying her head on Drew's shoulder as he was watching the guys play with the kids.

"You okay?" Drew turned to the love of his life rubbing her back.

Bless nodded weakly against him resting as she grabbed his hand to intertwine it with her's.

Drew sat with Bless and stroked her hair back. "Babe, why don't you go in and relax?" He suggested since he knew his wife wasn't feeling good.

"I'll be fine sweetie. I just want to stay with you." She told him with a small smile.

Drew chuckled and kissed her head sweetly.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" PJ asked Bless who looked a little pale seeing her sit out with Drew.

She nodded at the South African man. "I'm fine Peej, just sick to my stomach is all but I should be okay." She reassured her best friend with a small smile.

The Capetown man didn't look too convinced by the way Bless looked. There looked to be something off about her that she looked like she was more sicker than she normally was.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be worried?" PJ asked concerned over the well being of his female bestfriend.

"Peej, I'm fine. Really. You and the guys go play." Bless reassured she was fine from where she was sitting with Drew.

The Capetown daredevil nodded even though he wasn't too convinced and was worried why she ran in the house quickly when he saw her face turn a shade of green.

Drew smiled working the kinks around Bless' head and neck area massaging it.

"Mmmmm...that feels so wonderful hon." Bless cooed softly loving the feel of Drew's hands and fingers working on her sore muscles.

Drew smiled softly watching Bless close her brown eyes softly enjoying his gentle massage.

"Get a room lovebirds!" Stu chuckled seeing his two best friends relaxing together by the pool area lounge.

Drew laughed and playfully flipped the bigger man off.

"I'm going in for a nap. " Bless yawned tiredly standing up.

"You okay love?" Drew asked cupping Bless' cheek.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm just tired is all babe. You enjoy and hang out with the guys, you deserve a break."

Drew nodded planting a kiss on Bless' temple and gently stroked her stomach with his thumb.

"You and baby go rest." He smiled as she nodded going in the house.

Drew then returned to hang out with the guys.

"Hey guys." Drew walked over to meet the guys.

"Hey lad,where's little lass?" Stephen asked not seeing Drew's plus one beside him. Usually they were attached at the hip.

"Inside resting. She feels under the weather right now." The Scot told his best friend.

"I hope she's all right." PJ felt concerned for his best friend who wasn't feeling well.

"She'll be fine once she and baby gets rest." Drew blurted out as the few guys turned to him hoping they heard right. Did he just say baby?!

Drew blushed out big time he said the word baby to his friends.

"Lad, did you just say baby?" Stephen asked shocked if Bless was again pregnant.

"My best friend IS having another baby?!" PJ stood still in his place next to Heath.

"Me and my big mouth...Alright guys, Bless IS pregnant again." Drew revealed to the few that didn't know about her pregnancy.

"How is she dealing with the news of the baby?" PJ asked the Scot.

"She's fairly dealing with it well and we're going to work on things as we normally do now that there is a new addition to the family." Drew explained to the South African man on how they were dealing with the new baby on the way.

"So, are you excited becoming a dad again lad?" The Irishman asked turning to his best friend.

"I am. I'm going to help Bless as much as I can. "

"Wait, why aren't you guys shocked as we are?" PJ looked to Heath, Yuv (Jinder), and Stu (Wade) who looked normally chilled out while he and Ste were left out in the dark.

Heath chuckled beside him. "Bud, we knew this whole time. Drew and Bless came to us, Yuv and I and they told us."

"Bless was sick just a few days ago. I knew something was going on with her and confronted her about it. She told me that she had the same symptoms she had with Alex." The big Brit added.

"I knew before hand Bless was very ill and she didn't eat too much. I knew something threw me for a loop when she didn't eat because usually she's not a very picky eater. She had the same symptoms before with Alex when she was last pregnant. She told me then when she wasn't feeling well so I took her to Dr. Amann's to get her checked and to our surprise we found out she was pregnant." Drew explained to his South African best friend and the guys.

"I guess congrats to you and the lass man. This has to be a blessing that you and B are having another baby so soon." Stephen was pretty shocked and happy at the same time for the couple who were adding an addition to the family.

Drew nodded. "It is a blessing man. Bless and I always had the talk about having babies and making a big soccer team."

"Hopefully it'll be a little need a little princess around." Stu chimed in hoping Bless and Drew had a little girl around and seeing her dressed in cute dresses. They would protect her from boys if they would hurt her.

"I second that Shtu. I would love to have another little girl around. I wouldn't mind either if Bless and I have another boy to add to the family. We could teach him the ropes of our business and possibly love football."

The boys cheered to that. "Hell yeah man. It would be cool to teach the men some sports and get them into the game." Stephen added excited to teach his future nephew hopefully to play football with him and the guys.

The boys were hanging out and talking about Heath's family.

"Hopefully our kids will grow up and be the best of friends." The Scot hoped for their kids to be best buds growing up.

I hope so too dude. It would be cool to have our kids grow up together and beome best friends." Heath had to agree.

After Bless got her nap in, she was feeling better than she was previously. She got out of bed to check on the kids as she walked in the nursery to see Alex was still fast asleep. Next she walked in Catherine's room to see her asleep peacefully in bed holding Cubby close and sucking her pacifier before turning on the baby monitor just incase the kids needed her.

She smiled leaving the room to go check in the men who were downstairs near the pool lounge. Stu and Drew were manning the grill, Heath and PJ were doing laps in the pool, and Stephen was relaxing on the beach lounge chair.

She placed the baby monitor at a near by table before walking out and wrapped her arms around her hubby kissing his back.

Drew smiled when he felt arms encircle his midsection and the smell of lavender lotion tickled his senses knowing the love of his life had just awoken.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you sleep well?" Drew turned and pecked Bless hello which almost made her toes curl falling deep into his kiss.

She nodded looking up at him. "Like a baby." She told him with a soft tone.

"How's our little one?" He asked bringing his hand down to caress her still but small visible stomach.

"Pretty good daddy." Bless smiled enjoying the gentle caress on her skin.

"Good." He smiled pulling his wife flush against his tall frame.

"You hungry, Shtu and I are making hotdogs and hamburgers."

"I could eat." Bless giggled as the scent of the food they were making filtered around them.

"Glad to see you're awake sleeping beauty. You enjoy your nap?" The Preston man spoke seeing his best friend was awake.

"In fact I have thanks for asking Stuart." Bless giggled as she was leaning against her hubby.

"You seemed relaxed today." He happened to notice how relaxed she looked after a refreshing sleep.

She nodded. "I am today." She nodded feeling much better.

"Do you want one of each babe?" Drew asked Bless what she wanted to eat.

"Mmmhmmm..." She cooed nodding that she was starving.

After Drew and Stu manned the grilled, they started serving the food and snacks.

The boys shortly followed suit getting out of the pool since they too were as hungry as Bless after doing laps around the pool.

"Hey hot mama." The redhead Heath Slater greeted his best friend with a warm smile and kiss to the cheek.

"Hey red." She greeted the country bumpkin.

"Hey baby girl." The African man greeted her too with a hug and kiss as well.

"Hey wolf boy." Bless greeted the Cape Town boy ruffling his hair.

"Hey lass." Stephen walked over to Bless giving her a hug.

"Hey big guy." Bless smiled fitting into his embrace.

"So, how is my favorite mother to be?" Stephen asked as Bless' mouth dropped. She guessed Drew had spilled the beans and now the secret was out.

"Sorry baby, me and my big mouth." Drew apologized to Bless for letting the cat out of the bag.

"It's okay babe. They were going to find out one way or the other. To answer your question Ste, I'm good and yet happy." Bless told the big Irish man.

"How does it feel to be a mum again?" He inquired.

"Shocking yet a blessing in another way. I guess Drew and I got baby fever." She giggled as she put her hand to her still flat stomach.

"You little hussy,why didn't you tell me." PJ spoke up with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but this one let it out of the bag." She pointed to Drew teasing her hubby.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. You're going to be a great mother just like you are with Cat and Alex." The adrenaline junkie told her proudly.

Bless smiled as PJ embraced her with brotherly love.

"Did you find out how many weeks you are into the pregnancy sweetcheeks?" The country bumpkin asked Bless how far along she was.

"Dr. Amann told me two weeks in. I'll be in the third week soon into the trimester." She told him how far along she was.

"I'm surprised you're not showing much yet baby girl." PJ seemed to notice.

"This little one is small yet but I will start to get big by the next few months."

During that afternoon, Bless hung out with the guys and enjoyed the day having fun in the sun and catching up with each other.


	183. Abandoned Baby Chapter 183

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 183

9 months later...

"Drew, isn't she beautiful?" Bless smiled looking down at their beautiful baby girl holding her in her arms.

The Scot nodded agreeing with his wife looking down at their newborn daughter. She was a beauty just like her mother.

"I'm so proud of you lass. You did so well to bring in this little lass into this world."

"Thanks for sticking by my side and being my coach throughout this whole thing." Bless smiled up at the love of her life as he kissed her.

"I'd do it for you baby." He smiled and kissed her.

"By the way, what do we name our baby girl?" Bless asked holding the pink little bundle in her arms cooing at the little infant.

"What do you have picked out mummy?" The handsome Scot asked his wife if she picked any names.

"Hmmmm...sweetie, do you like the name Isabella?" Bless asked cradling the little infant that cooed at her before the infant gave out a cute yawn which made both parents laugh.

"Isabella is a beautiful name hun." Drew thought it would be a perfect fit for their newborn daughter as he smiled down at the baby.

"Isabella Olivia Galloway has a beautiful ring to it so that should be her name." Bless thought.

"Great thought there beautiful." Drew thought as he looked down at the beautiful innocent infant that laid in his wife's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bless asked Drew who nodded.

She carefully passed the infant to him and immediately teared up admiring at how truly beautiful she was. Bless did an amazing job to being her into this world. He loved her so much to bring such a tiny life into this world.

"Hello beautiful. I'm your dad. I promise to love and protect you as long as I shall live. You're the most beautiful little thing. You have a wonderful sister who will adore you and a big brother too that will love and cherish you as much as I do. You also have the most awesome aunts and uncles that would adore you."

Bless smiled watching her husband talk to their infant daughter as if she understood every word he said. It was the most cutest thing in the world to see someone as badass as Drew was turn into a big teddy bear when it came to their children.

Drew could feel Bless stare at him with such love and adoration on her face with their daughter. "How are you feeling mummy?" The Scot asked his wife after just giving birth to their baby daughter.

"Happy and tired but I just want to cherish this moment." She sighed happily looking at the two loves of her life that were in the room with her.

"You know you need your rest love, after all you've been in labor for nearly 15 hours with this one. I'll look after Belle and feed her." He promised.

Bless smiled at him before Drew leaned in to kiss her and kept his word he would tend to their newly born baby daughter.

He knew his parents were with their kids along with his sister Noelle and boyfriend Lee as they flew out from Ayrshire to see them with the rest of the roster all waiting outside to hear word from them.

Drew heard a knock at the door as he was feeding Isabella her bottle.

"Come in!" He called with his raspy deep voice. He raised his eyes up to see the head of his mother pop in.

"Hey sweets. Do you mind if I could come in?" She asked with a warm smile.

Drew smiled when he saw his mom. "Come in mum. I'm just feeding the little one." He told her in a soft voice.

Theresa came in the room to see Bless snoozing away peacefully. She looked like an angel with her dark curls down and resting peacefully while her son sat by her bedside feeding the infant.

"She's beautiful." The older woman smiled.

Drew had to agree with his mom. The baby looked so much like Bless.

"Did you two lovebirds give my granddaughter a name yet?" Theresa asked beaming down at the baby suckling at her bottle.

"Isabella Olivia." Drew smiled telling his mom.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lass. She looks so much like her mummy and so much hair." Theresa giggled softly to touch Isabella's soft whisps of raven hair.

"I agree mum. Bless did such an amazing job bringing our little girl into this world. Isabella weighed in at six pounds, seven ounches, and nineteen inches long."

"You and Bless did an amazing job today. You did so well being here being her coach son. I couldn't be more prouder."

"It was easy when Alex was born. Bless contracted pretty fast while we were at home that I thought she was going to give birth immediately. Isa did well hanging on before being born." He told her while stroking her light whisps of hair.

The baby looked up and studied him with her big brown eyes Isabella inherited from her mother.

"Hello lass. You're such an adorable little thing. You look so much like your mother" Theresa told her grand daughter smiling.

Isabella cooed as Drew was feeding the baby her formula.

"Do you want me to get the children to see their new baby sister?" Theresa asked her son if it was okay to bring in the kids who were with her daughter and boyfriend in the lobby.

"Sure mum, I'm sure the kiddos would love to meet their new baby sister." Drew nodded as she stood up to get Catherine and Alex.

After feeding Isabella, Drew put the baby in the baby in the bassinet and kissed her before kissing his sleeping wife.

Noelle and Lee came in with both kids. Lee had Catherine while Noelle held Alex.

The Scot smiled when he saw his sister and her boyfriend.

"Hey guys." Drew smiled at the couple.

"Oh Drew, she's beautiful." The female brunette gushed at the small infant in the bassinet.

"Baby!" Catherine exclaimed happily.

"Yes lass, that's your new baby sister." Lee let his future niece know bringing her over to see the baby.

"Wat her name daddy?" The two year old asked.

"Isabella Olivia." Drew smiled telling his baby girl.

"Bewwa..." Alex said when he heard the baby's name.

"That's your new baby sister's name buddy." Drew smiled at his son taking him from Noelle.

"Bella cute." Catherine said when she saw her new baby sibling.

"She is isn't she?" Lee agreed with the two year old.

"She looks so much Bless. I can't believe how gorgeous Isa is."

"Bless did an amazing job that's for sure." Drew was proud of Bless bringing Isabella into this world.

"How long was she in labor for?" Lee turned to his future brother-in-law while holding Catherine who admired her baby sister.

"Fifteen hours straight and she delivered at one forty five lastnight." Drew told his future brother-in-law when Isabella was born.

"Has she been breast feeding?" Lee asked if Bless had been breastfeeding Isabella checking up on his future sister-in-law since he was a pediatrician doctor.

"She did earlier and when Bless sleeps, Isabella drinks her formula." Drew explained watching his two girls sleep.

Noelle turned to her brother. "Did the doctor say when Bless could be released?"

"Tomorrow morning we could bring the baby home." He smiled telling his young sibling.

"Great. We can't wait to have you guys home tomorrow and have the nursery all set up by the time Isabella arrives home." Noelle was excited for the whole family to be together.

Noelle and Lee were now living next door to Drew and Bless in their new apartment since deciding to move to Tampa since she wanted to be close to them. Noelle wanted to still study to be a teacher near by and Lee got a job at the hospital teaching around to be a pediatrician doctor like he always wanted.

The couple thought it would be a great idea to have a home close to the family and help babysit the kids whenever Drew and Bless needed to be alone.

Theresa and David though flew out from Ayrshire for a few days just to see their newborn and to help Bless out quite a bit with the nursery before Isabella was born. They had the perfect setup with a pink princess theme for the room. The couple would have to fly back home as soon as Drew, Bless, and the baby were out of the hospital.

"Drew, do you guys mind the company?" Randy asked stepping in the room with baby Alanna.

"Come in Viper." The Scot called the Viper.

The father and daughter duo stepped in the room. They smiled at the baby who laid in the bassinet and seen Bless was sleeping.

"Hey, how are my two favorite women?" Randy smiled at Bless and the sleeping infant.

"Bless did so well and brought in a six pound, seven ounce, and nineteen inch little girl. Her name is Isabella Olivia."

"It's perfect." Randy smiled.

He remembered how Bless told him when she was four months pregnant when they met at dinner with him, John (Cena), and Dave Bautista (Batista) who had joined them. He and the boys had been shocked and yet happy for Bless and when she found out she was having a girl. That's what Bless had been hiding from him all that time. Since she, Randy, and John were close, she asked them to be her baby's godfather's and both had agreed.

"She's tiny." Alanna spoke softly looking at the infant in the bassinet.

Her dad nodded. "She is very small and looks like her mother." Randy smiled as he held his little girl.

"She looks like Aunty Bless." The blonde itty bitty girl told her dad.

A few minutes later Bless woke up when she heard various voices around her and saw her husband, kids, Randy, Alanna, Noelle, and Lee.

"Hey Rand." Bless softly greeted her best friend.

The Apex Predator moved when he saw his best friend was awake

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"I feel good after getting some rest." Bless smiled after delivering her and Drew's newborn daughter.

"Isabella is beautiful. She looks so much like you."

Bless nodded agreeing with her best friend. "She totally does."

"Hey baby. You're awake beautiful." Drew noticed his wife was awake.

"How are you feelin' lass?"

"Better after getting some well needed r and r. How's Bella?" She asked about their daugher.

"The kids and my sister are doting over her." He chuckled looking in their direction.

Bless smiled at the kids together. Noelle was helping Catty hold her while Lee was holding Alex as he peered down at his newborn baby sister.

Randy too was standing off to the other side holding Alanna as she was cooing at Isabella as Catherine was holding her with the help of Drew's younger sibling.

"Have your parents been in?" Bless asked her hubby.

"Just mum so far. Pop will be in soon to see his new grand daughter."

"I'm sure we have plenty of visitors that want to see her."

"There will be more time once we get you and Bell situated at home tomorrow and everyone will be at the new house for the housewarming party."

Bless smiled at the thought of all their family and friends greeting her and Isabella once they were home. She couldn't wait to sleep in her and Drew's warm bed and have all the kids together with her.

"Hey sis, how are ya feelin'?" The female version of Drew asked with a smile as she came over with the two year old in tow.

"Hey Noee. I'm doing much better thanks for asking. Thank you for coming."

"It was no problem at all, besides Lee and I wanted to see our future niece. She's beautiful. Isabella looks so much like you."

Bless nodded with a smile. "She does. I can't believe Drew and I created something so beautiful."

How long till you get to come home?"

"I'm getting discharged tomorrow morning."

"Great, that means Lee and I will take time off tonight to help take care of the little one's, clean up the house alittle, and get some food from the store to stock up."

"Noelle, you really don't have to." Bless insisted and she felt bad her future sister-in-law was doing all that.

Noelle smiled and reached for Bless' left hand while holding the snoozing two year old.

"It's fine Bless. Mum, Drew, and I talked it over and he said it's fine besides you need the rest till tomorrow before you get home."

After family and friends came to see Bless and the baby, Noelle and Lee took Catherine and Alex home for the night that way the family could get some well needed rest to come home the next day.


	184. Abandoned Baby Chapter 184

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 184

After Bless and Isabella had been discharged from the hospital, they were finally home with Catherine and Alex who awaited their arrival with Noelle and Lee.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Catherine exclaimed happy to see them.

Drew laughed scooping up his and Bless' two year old baby daughter.

"Hey lass. Mummy and I missed you so much." He whispered in her hair cuddling her.

"I missed yew and mommy." She told him hugging his neck.

"Do you want to see your new baby sister?" He asked her.

Catherine nodded with a smile as she was perched in his strong arms as Bless held the little infant swaddled in pink.

"Baby sister cute." Catherine mentioned smiling down at Isabella.

"She is darling." Her mom agreed with her.

"Baby..."Alex cooed smiling as he was held by Lee.

"Hey sweetheart." Bless walked over with the baby to give her a son a kiss.

"Hey future sister. Welcome home!" Lee smiled walking towards Bless to hug her while holding Alex in his other arm.

"Thanks Lee. How was everything lastnight, I hope the kids weren't too much trouble."

He shook his head with a warm smile.

"It's not a problem sis, besides I had Noelle helping out. We need the practice any way when we have kids someday." The young man told her with a genuine smile. He was glad to help his girlfriend with the kids and help clean the house for Bless and Drew then they had gone out shopping for some stuff to stock up on stuff in the house.

"Bewwa..." Alex smiled and giggled looking down at his baby sister sleeping in the baby carrier.

"Yeah, that's your baby sis hon." Bless smiled telling the little boy.

"Can you give Bella a kiss?" She asked him.

"Give your sister a kiss bud." Lee smiled as he held the little boy.

"Like this buddy." Lee taught the little boy to blow a kiss to the little boy.

Alex soundly blew a kiss in his own way to his baby sister as his parents chuckled at how cute he was.

Everybody thought it was so cute how loving Alex was towards the new baby.

"Isabella is beautiful." Noelle gushed seeing the baby in her carrier Bless was holding.

"She is baby sis. Belle looks so much like her mum." Drew spoke proudly looking lovingly at the love of his life who blushed.

"Stop, you're making me blush hon." Bless giggled turning a tinge of pink at his sweet compliment.

The family went inside the house as Bless and Drew went up to put the baby in her new room.

"And this is your room little lass. Mummy, Aunt Noelle, and Nana did most of the designing and your uncles helped out quite a bit with a few things." Drew told his newborn baby daughter carrying the baby in his arms to bring her to her crib.

"Sleep tight baby girl. I love you." Bless smiled as she pulled up the baby blanket over the newborn.

"Sleep well little lass. Daddy loves you so much." The Scot smiled as he reached over to rub her back gently.

After watching Isabella sleep for a few minutes, Bless brought the baby monitor with her as she and Drew joined Noelle and Lee who were hanging out with the kids. The younger Galloway was playing Barbie's with Catherine while Lee was rolling a ball towards Alex.

"Hey you two, having fun with Auntie Noelle and Uncle Lee? Bless smiled seeing the kids coming down with Drew.

Catherine smiled. "We are mommy."

"You and Drew have such well behaved kids, I don't know how you do it sis." Noelle told her with a smile.

"Lots of practice and I learned alot from my parents raising my sister and I when we were younger. I guess I picked it up more from my mother and my maternal instincts kick in."

"Do you miss your mum, Bless?" Noelle asked since after hearing about how close Bless and her mom were to each other.

The raven haired beauty nodded. "Very much. I hope one day to see her and show her the woman and mother I've become."

"I'm sure she will. She would be a proud grandma and a proud mother that raised a wonderful daugher." Noelle knew in her heart that Bless' mom would be proud of her accomplishments. She could hear the love and admiration in her voice when it came to talking about her mom.

Bless smiled at her future sister-in-law and loved her so much for those encouraging words. It truly meant alot to her. Noelle reminded her so much of Evelyn. She knew they were going to have such a close bond. It sort of made her miss her sister but in her heart, she gained another sister in Drew's sibling.

"What are my favorite two lasses talking about?" Drew asked as he held Alex close to him after Lee and him finished playing with the ball and decided to make a home made lunch for everybody thanks to Noelle teaching him a few things.

"Just about family honey." Bless told him as she was sitting with Noelle and Catherine who was snuggled against her sucking her binky as she was concentrating on the cartoon she was watching. Bless was stroking Catherine's back in soothing circles as the little girl relaxed.

Drew chuckled watching their daughter give out a small yawn as she was peacefully sucking on her binky and her eyes were glued to the tv.

"You sleepy lass?" Drew asked Catherine as she mumbled something softly while she cooed. She started opening and closing her eyes looking up at him.

"Seems like it's almost bed time for you lil' missy." Bless noticed Cat starting to get sleepy as she pushed the little girl's hair back.

"No sweepy..." Catherine told her mommy fighting sleep.

The young mom giggled. "Yes you are baby. Wanna come help tuck in the rugrat Noelle?" Bless asked standing up with the baby in her arms.

"I'd love too." Noelle volunteered to tuck in her baby niece.

Mean while, Drew decided to bring Alex with him to the kitchen to feed him.

"Let's get you strapped in bud." The young dad smiled at his son putting him in the high chair before the Scot grabbed some baby apple sauce and a bottle for the little boy.

"How's little lad doing?" Lee asked from the counter where he was working on some pork chops amd vegetables.

"He's doing good right buddy?" Drew asked Alex who cooed and babbled as he was being fed.

"You like that don't you lad?" Drew chuckled feeding his sweet little boy.

"Where are the girls at?" Lee asked about Bless and Noelle.

"Upstairs tucking in Cat. They should be down soon." Drew told his future brother-in-law where the love of their lives were.

"You want your bottle bud?" The Scot asked Alex.

"Mowe..." Alex simply told him.

Drew grabbed the bottle and gave it to Alex who took a few sips.

"Good boy lad." Drew smiled before wiping the little boy's mouth with his bib.

Noelle walked in to see her older sibling with Alex and smiled seeing the love of her life at the counter making a home made meal for all of them.

"Hey babe. Do you need any help?" Noelle asked Lee if she could help with anything.

"Sure love, you're more than welcome to help." Lee smiled as the younger Galloway started helping her boyfriend. The young female brunette decided to make salad on the side with what Lee was making.

30 minutes later...

"Smells great in here guys." Bless smiled walking in the kitchen after she had finished tucking in the two year old andhad taken a hot shower. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and Drew's t-shirt which felt comfy on her then left her curls down.

"Lunch will be ready pretty soon." Lee told them.

After Noelle finished the salad, she put plates and the utensils on the tables including glass cups.

The family said a prayer before it was time to eat.


	185. Abandoned Baby Chapter 185

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 185

The next morning Bless woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. The aroma was so good that it started to make her hungry.

She got up and grabbed the baby monitors just incase she heard Alex and Isabella wake up as she made her way down to see Noelle was at the stove making them some breakfast.

"Good morning Noelle." Bless smiled greeting her sister-in-law.

The female brunette turned around and smiled.

"Good morning sis." The young Galloway greeted.

"What are you doing?" Bless asked her sister.

"Making breakfast." The young Galloway said.

"You know you don't have to have to do that."

"I wanted to while you and Drew can take care of the kids."

"Did you sleep well Noelle?"

"I slept like a baby. What about you Bless?"

"I slept well too. I'm surprised Isabella didn't wake up through the night. She's a pretty good sleeper."

Just then Isabella's baby monitor went off.

"Speaking of which, that's her now." Bless smiled hearing the little infant as she went to get her.

She made her way to the nursery and got Isabella.

"Oh baby, bakit?" (Why?) Bless got Isabella and kissed her forehead.

"Shhhhh...it's okay anak." (My daughter) Bless got Isabella out of the crib and went to the rocking chair to sit and feed her.

The baby latched on to her nipple and started to eat. "There you go sweetheart. No more tears." The young mom smiled wiping away Isabella's tears that fell.

"You were just hungry weren't you Bella?"

Drew had just woken up when he saw his wife wasn't beside him. He rubbed the sleepiness off his light blue eyes and let out a small yawn before tossing the blankets from his warm body. He got up from bed and looked around the rooms till he heard his wife who was in the nursery talking to their baby daughter.

The Scot smiled as he came in the room watching his wife breast feeding Isabella.

"Hey mummy. You're up early." The Scottish wrestler noticed as he kissed his wife hello before kneeling down to kiss their daughter on the forehead.

"Hey lass. Good morning beautiful." Drew smiled telling the infant who looked up at him with her big beautiful brown eyes that Bella had inherited from her mother.

"Bella woke up hungry, right baby?" Bless spoke with a soft giggle rubbing Bella's tiny hand.

"She's beautiful. You did such a great job bringing in this little beauty into this world. I love you so much." Drew raised his face to lean in to kiss Bless lovingly.

"I love you too." She smiled softly in between his lips.

"Bella is a good sleeper. She didn't even wake up in the middle of the night since bringing her from the hospital." The PA told her hubby as she cradled their daughter.

"She probably got it from you baby. You sleep in like a baby as well." Drew chuckled as he stroked Isabella's soft tufts of hair as he watched his wife being so content with their newborn. He loved this beautiful little girl so much and would do anything to protect her.

After Bless got done feeding her, she asked her hubby if he wanted to feed her as he accepted. He got his turn to hold their daughter while sitting on the rockingchair to burp her. She could see how much Drew loved being a dad as he spoke soft soothing words to their newborn daughter.

A few minutes Alex got up when Bless heard their son from the baby monitor.

"Do you want me to get the little lad?" Drew asked when he heard their son crying.

"I'll get him. You and princess bond for awhile." Bless reassured with a soft smile leaving the room to go check on Alex.

Bless walked to the nursery to get the baby.

"Hello anak. Bakit ha?" (Hello my son. What's wrong?) She asked getting him out.

"It's okay love, mama's here."

She cradled the young boy who whimpered softly in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" She switched the little boy on her hip as they went downstairs to get a bottle.

The mother and son duo were in the kitchen together. The young mom decided to get some baby oatmeal to make for Alex before she had to heat up his bottle over the stove.

Alex cried in his mom's arms as she tried consoling him. "I know you're hungry baby. I'm almost done heating your bottle."She told him softly.

A few minutes later Catherine got up from her nap. "Hi mama." The two year old smiled.

"Hi sweetheart. Sleep well?" Bless asked her baby girl.

"Yes mommy. Mommy, I'm hungry." The two year old let her know.

"Okay sweetie. Let me finish feeding Alex first okay?"

Catherine nodded and went to go watch cartoons while her mom tended to her baby brother.

After Bless finished heating Alex's bottle, she checked the temperature on her arm before letting him suck on his milk. She then started making his oatmeal that way he could eat.

"Mmmmmm...does that taste good sweetie?" Bless asked the happy baby boy.

Alex squeaked happily around his bottle. He giggled looking up at his mom.

"Mmmm..." Bless cooed to Alex who was suckling on his bottle.

Drew brought down Isabella with him when he saw Catherine squeezing Cubby while she was watching cartoons and sucking on her pacifier.

"Hey baby." Drew smiled at Catherine.

"Hi." The cute toddler replied through her pacifier looking up at her dad.

"What are you watching lass?" He asked her.

"Wittle Mewmaid." She told him what she had been watching.

"Do you mind if sissy watches with you?" He asked if Isabella could watch with her.

Catherine nodded as he sat with Drew and her baby sister.

"Bewwa pwetty." Catherine mentioned smiling at the tiny bundle in her dad's arms.

He nodded. "She is. She looks so much like mum." He mentioned as he let Cat sit beside him as they looked at the newborn baby.

"Bewwa pwetty like mama." Catherine had to agree with her dad gazing at her new baby sister.

"Someone said my name?" Bless asked coming in the room with Alex clinging to her.

"Cat and I were just saying how pretty Isabella. She looks so much like you." The young Scot mentioned he he heard his wife's voice.

Bless blushed thinking it was sweet. No wonder she loved Drew so much. He was always a charmer.

That afternoon after the family ate breakfast, Bless and Drew decided to take the kids to the park and spend some time together.


	186. Abandoned Baby Chapter 186

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 186

Catherine and her mom were walking to catering when they heard barking sounds from behind them before another voice was heard trying to catch up with the small pup.

"Hey buddy, slow down!" Came from the two toned ninja Seth Rollins (Colby Lopez).

The puppy obeyed wagging his tail happily waiting for his owner.

"Sorry ladies." Colby apologized to Cat and Bless as he was catching up with his best friend who ran faster than him to grab the small pup.

"It's okay Colb, no harm done." Bless waved her hand telling him it was okay with a warm smile watching the pup lick Colby's face happily once his owner picked up his best friend since Colby to was stopping at catering for some food as well.

"Ladies first." He smiled that charming smile opening the door for them like a perfect gentleman while he held his small yorkie in the other arm.

"Thank you." Bless thought it was sweet the two toned wrestler had such good manners. And she thought chivalry was dead.

"Tank Cowby." Catherine grinned her toothy smile at the charming wrestler as she was being held by her mom.

"No problem pretty girl."

"Where's Drew and the other two babies?" The two toned ninja didn't see Bless' plus one and their babies with her.

"The kids are being babysat by the divas since Drew is getting ready for his match later while Cat wanted to stay with me to have lunch. Cat is a mommy's girl who wanted to spend time with me, right baby?" Bless explained where her hubby and kids were.

"Yes mommy." Caterine nodded.

"What about your boys, they seem not to be around." Bless knew Colby was usually around Jon and Joe when they were teaming with each other.

"They should be meeting me here soon too in a few once they get ready. Why don't you come sit with us, we have room for two more?" He offered Cat and Bless to come sit with them that way they could get to know her more.

"Oh Colb, are you sure, I mean I'm sure you would spend time with Jon and Joe once they get here."

"B, it's not a problem plus Jon and Joe including myself don't mind, the more the merrier."

As soon as the other hounds arrived, a round of hello's were exchanged.

"Hi pretty lady. We meet again." Joe chuckled when he saw Bless whom he bumped into not too long ago.

Bless giggled with the gentle Samoan. "So we do." She agreed grinning warmly.

"You two know each other?"Jon exchanged glances at the two wondering how they knew each other.

"We sorta bumped into each other not too long ago out in the parkinglot when I was still pregnant with my daughter Isabella." She explained to the dirty blonde haired wrestler.

"Cool. So who is this little lady if you don't mind me asking?" The Vegas resident nodded towards Catherine sitting next to her.

"Mine and Drew's daughter, not biologically. We adopted her." Bless explained smiling at her baby daughter who was snacking on animal crackers.

"How old is she?" Colby intercepted as he was listening to Bless.

"She's two years old going on three."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to her biological parents?" The two toned ninja asked.

"Her mother was killed after being abused by her boyfriend and Cat's dad is in jail. I found her abandoned one night and took her into our care and adopted her onto our family."

"You practically saved that little girl's life." The Samoan man mentioned after hearing Bless' story.

"I wanted to do the right thing. I didn't want to leave her another night. Who knows what might of happened to her. I love my little girl and would do anything for her."

"It's a good thing you found this little beauty and took her into your care." Joe told her.

"I did too. Drew and I love her so much." She smiled as she watched little girl swayed in he booster chair drinking her juice.

"She's a lucky girl to have such loving parents now that she has you and Drew."Colby told her smiling.

Bless nodded agreeing. "She is eversince the day we adopted her. She's a mommy and daddy's girl plus she loves being the big girl in charge when it comes to her baby brother and sister."

"Done mama." The little toddler let her mom she was done with her juice handing her her pink sippy cup.

Bless put the sippy cup away in the diaper bag.

"Now that you're done having your snack, do you want to take a nap?" Bless asked her daughter.

The little toddler shook her head. "No sweepy."

"Reminds me of my little one back home." Joe chuckled as he pictured his baby girl Joelle at home when he heard Cat speak in such an adorable voice.

"What's her name?" Bless asked the big Samoan man about his daughter.

"Joelle. She's six." The Samoan wrestler got his wallet out of his back pocket to show her a picture of his little love.

Once he found the pic, he gave it to Bless.

She's beautiful and a spitting image of you and her mother."

Bless could see the resemblance of Joelle in her parents. She was a beautiful girl.

"She does. She's my pride and joy." Joe smiled as he showed Bless the picture of his daughter.

"By the way, where are you from Bless?" Jon was curious to know where she was from.

"Manila. I moved here to the states though before my sister passed away."

Jon felt his heart break for her when he heard that. "I'm sorry to hear that dear."

"Don't be sorry Jon. I'm coping with it well. She's in a happier place now."

"So how did you and Drew meet?" The powerhouse of the Shield asked curiously.

"Through Stephen, respectively Sheamus who I became friends with. He introduced us to each other."

"That seems pretty nice. You guys have been together for a year then?"

Bless nodded. "Almost two years coming up and have been happily married."

"That's pretty cool. How's married life to a WWE Superstar?"

"It has had it's ups and downs. Things are getting more better. We enjoy parenthood so much. He loves the kids so much and spending time with them."

"I didn't know you and Drew had any kids or gotten married. I just couldn't picture it." Jon mentioned into the conversation. He and Drew were pretty close friends since meeting each other. The Scot seemed so young to be married and having kids.

"Neither did I till he laid his eyes on me. He knew he was in love with me, we started dating, got close, moved in together, adopted Catherine, got married, and had two beautiful babies. We might plan for one or two more kids."

The guys were so intent listening to her story, they saw Drew walk in with Isabella on his hip and Alex right beside him holding his hand.

"Mama!"Alex squeaked happily to see Bless.

Bless smiled happy to see her baby boy with his dad.

"Hi pumpkin, Did you have a good time hanging out with papa and your baby sister?"

"Yes mama." He nodded telling her.

"He had a great time lass and he had fun looking after Bella. How are my two beautiful girls doing?" He explained that they hung around a bit before asking how things were with them as he also greeted the Shield.

"Great. Cat was hungry so I got her some lunch then bumped into Jon, Colby, and Joe."

"Hey little guy, you just look like your dad and mom." Joe mentioned to Alex who looked like a mirror image of the Scot and his mother.

Alex became shy hiding his little face in his mom's shoulder from the big man. "Anak, it's okay. That's Joe. He's a friend of mine and papa's." Bless told Alex in a soft voice as she brushed his whisps of dark hair.

"Hey little champ. It's okay, I don't bite." Joe chuckled telling the shy little boy who unshielded his face and shyly looked at the gentle Samoan.

"He looks like his pop. What about that?" Jon smiled showing his dimples as he smiled towards the infant boy that looked like the Scot and half of his mother.

"He does doesn't he?" Drew chuckled as he watched his wife put Alex on her hip.

"And Isabella looks like her mother." Joe admired the small infant that was asleep sucking on her binky in her carrier.

"She's my little mini me. Alex and Cat adore her." Bless told him how much the kids loved their baby sister.

"She's a beauty Bless." Colby smiled as he took a turn to look at the sleeping baby.

"Thanks Colb. That means alot."

Bless, is that you?" Zeville (Aksana) asked when she seen her best friend.

Bless smiled as she heard the familiar voice of the WWE Diva.

"Hey Z!" The young PA greeted her best friend with a warm hug.

Bless excused herself from the guys to catch up with her best friend.

"Hey cutie got so big on me." Zeville told the little boy that was on her hip giving Alex a kiss on the cheek as he squealed a little laughter.

"Awwww...he has Drew's laugh." The raven haired diva cooed hearing Alex's laughter.

Bless nodded. "He does. He even has Drew's smile and dimples."

"How old is the cutie?" Z was curious to know.

"Ten months. He's starting to form little words here and there. He's trying though and will start to walk on his own soon. We've been practicing on him. He can crawl which is really good that way he can develop his motor skills."

Zeville gasped in surprise. "Wow, can be say mama and dada yet?" She asked.

"Yeah he can. Alex is learning fast."

"Aunty Z!" Catherine squealed happily seeing her.

"Hey sweetiepie." Z beamed seeing her adopted niece scooping her up in her arms kissing and hugging her hello.

"You've gotten so big." Zeville told the little toddler.

"I sure have Aunty Z." The toddler told her proudly.

"Have you been good girl for your mommy and daddy?"

"I have Aunty. I take care of Awex and Bewwa." The two year old told her.

"Awwww...that's so sweet."

"She takes after me, right sweetie?" Bless asked her daughter.

"Yes mama." Bless nodded while giving her a kiss.

Catherine giggled outloud cutely as Zev laughed at how cute the mother and daughter duo were.

The guys then greeted Drew and the other two kids that came in with him. They adored the little bundle who was sleeping in her carseat carrier sucking on her binky.

"Are you going to be around after the show?" The pretty Lithuanian asked her best friend of she was doing anything after the show.

"I think Drew, the kids, and I are heading back to the hotel that way we can put the kids to sleep."

"That's okay unless we can catch up for coffee or breakfast tomorrow if you have the chance."

Bless smiled and thought it was thoughtful of Zev to think of her. "Raincheck tomorrow?" The young PA suggested.

"Sounds fine with me dear. I'll pay for breakfast tomorrow so don't worry about bringing money."

Bless nodded. "I'm game tomorrow if Drew can watch the kids first thing in the morning that way we could hang out for a few hours."

"Alrighty. I'll shoot you a text to let you know when to meet tomorrow since I saw this cute little cafe around the block and want to check it out."

After the girls talked for a few, the kids were now hanging out with their dad, Uncle Phil, and the Shield also catching up and talking.

A few minutes, Isabella started to wake from her slumber and smiled a little when she saw her mom.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" Bless asked getting Isabella out and kissed her head.

"I can't believe how tiny she looks in your arms. Bell is a little peanut." Colby chuckled watching Bless pick up the baby up and cradled her tiny body against her frame.

"She is very tiny still but she'll grow eventually." Bless smiled looking down at her baby girl with such love and adoration.

"Bell looks so much like you. I guarantee she'll be a little beauty." He told her looking down at the beautiful infant.

Bell cooed and gurgled as she was being doted over by her mother.

"You want your baba?" Bless asked Isabella as she got her bottle filled with water out and the container of baby formula. Once she was finished making her milk, she was ready to feed the baby.

The young mother held the bottle as Bella suckled on her bottle and cradled her at the same time.

"Hungry little thing." Bless giggled watching her youngest eat.

Colby smiled warmly at the mother and daughter interaction and it made him long to have a child with the love of his life one day. He could picture Leighla pregnant with their future child.

"You okay Colby?" Bless asked her new found friend how quiet he was.

The two toned wrestler was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Bless tap his arm.

"Yeah I'm okay. Um, if you don't mind, do you think I can hold her?" He asked her if he could hold her baby.

Bless smiled at the young wrestler and nodded as she helped him with ber baby daughter on how to hold her.

Isabella instantly cooed as Colby's brown eyes lit up looking down at the beautiful little girl.

"You look like a pro holding a baby. You'd look great as a daddy one day." Bless was amazed at how well the young Shield member was as she smiled at him holding her daughter. He looked so natural with her.

The two toned ninja took the compliment generously. "I hope to have a kid with my girlfriend one day. It's just been on my mind about having a family when the time is right when both of our careers wind down in able to settle down."

"You will Colby. When the time feels right, you'll know. I can tell how great you are with kids and especially Bell, she adores you." She giggled lightly hearing her daughter cooing at the man holding her.

"She likes me I think." The ninja chuckled looking down at the precious child.

"Of course she does, right baby boo?"

"I can't believe how cute Belle is. She looks like you and Drew." The young wrestler chuckled looking down at the beautiful little face of the little girl. "Hi sweetheart. You're just so beautiful." Bless couldn't help but watch and smile watching the young hound dote over her baby girl. She could tell he would make a great dad if he and his girlfriend had a baby of their own.

"Colby boy, you look good holding a baby man." Joe told him walking up to his fellow hound seeing him hold Isabella.

"You really think so?" The young man turned to his best friend as he held the precious baby in his arms.

The tall Samoan nodded with a reassuring smile. "I do man. You'd make one hell of a great dad. Hell you're great with Jojo as well and treat her as if she were your own. I'm sure oncē you and Leigh get married, you'd both want to settle down."

A few minutes later, Isabella started to fuss. "I think someone wants mommy." Joe mentioned with a smile as Colby gently handed the baby over to Bless.

"Hey Bless, we gotta head out soon with Jon, you gonna be okay here by yourself?" Joe asked her since he and Colby had to meet Jon out by the curtain to rehearse for their match but didn't want to leave her on her own since Drew likely took Catherine and Alex to the divas to hang out like she usually did and they babysat the baby as well for him and Bless.

Bless nodded. "I'll be fine guys, you boys go on ahead. I have to feed the little one since she's fussy."

Joe and Colby hugged her goodbye before heading out to look for their third team mate.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry for a bottle?" She asked her baby girl as she retrieved the bottle and container of formula.

Once she was done mixing the formula, she got the tiny bundle in her arms and started to feed her.

"You were hungry after all."

"I know that little lady from anywhere with those set of pipes." A familiar voice rang out from behind Bless as she turned to see her best friend and adopted brother Randy Orton walk in.

"Hey Rand." The PA greeted the Viper with a smile and kissed his cheek as he sat down beside her.

"So, how's my little god daughter doing?" He asked looking down at the tiny little girl in her arms striking conversation with her.

"She was just fussy and got hungry. She's fine now though."

"How are my future niece and nephew?" He asked about Cat and Alex.

"They're good. Getting big now."

"They must be huh?"

"Yeah they are. They're my pride and joys and so is this little one."

"What about you Viper, find a love interest yet?"

"Not really. Maybe soon. I'm just taking a break in the love department for a bit and focusing on Alanna first. She's all I have left. I really miss her when I'm out on the road even though we communicate by face time when we can. It sucks not being able to hold her and just squeeze her till I get home."

"Don't worry Randy, you will. It just takes time and patience till you find the right girl to fall in love with. I'm sure Lanna misses you too as much as you miss her. I miss her too. I miss hearing her little giggles. You have to ask her mom if you can take her out on the road one of these days to come see us and that way she could hang out with her little playmates."

"Hopefully if she doesn't have school. I'll have to ask Sam permission as well if I could take her when I go home in a couple of weeks just to see Lanna."

Randy turned to Bless. "How's motherhood treating you so far?" He had to know how things were going.

"Everything is great. I just enjoy being home spending time with my kids and getting to snuggle with them in my arms. There's no other special feeling than that and to tell my kids how much I love them."

"How's Drew enjoying fatherhood and adjusting well while he's out on the road so much?"

He loves spending equal time with the kids as well when he's home. We try to balance our schedules around each other. He and I try face timing or skyping each other when we're far away from each other. He loves checking up on me making sure if I'm eating well, sleeping at at a decent hour when he knows when I have to be up with the kids or after they have to be changed or fed, and we make sure we have time for each other."

Randy was glad everything was on track with Bless. He really cared for her like an overprotective brother and promised to look out for her making sure Drew never hurt her again. He vowed on his word if Drew ever thought of hurting his nieces and nephews and Bless, he was going to make the Scot's life a living hell.

"I'm happy to see you guys back on track with things sweetie. You seem happier after Isabella was born."

I am happier and this little angel has her finger wrapped around Drew including Catherine. Drew and I even bond with our little man of the house to protect his sisters whenever they need him most."

"Seems like he will be the little guy in charge of the ladies in the house and have his finger wrapped around you."

Bless giggled. "He already has." She smiled knowing Alex had his finger wrapped around her's. He was the definition of a mommy's boy.

"You doing anything after the show tonight?" The baby blue eyed wrestler asked her if she had plans post RAW.

"Head back to the hotel. Drew and I have to put the kids to bed since it's way past their bed time by the time we leave then I'm likely staying till Wednesday night and flying out early morning around two with the kids and get home. There's so much that still has to be done at the house and take care of the kids."

"Drew's not going home with you this week?"

Not this week. He and the guys will be busy on the road and doing promotional work. We won't likely see him for another week or two."

"How do you take care of three babies by yourself, you make it look so easy."

"Trust me Rand, it's not but I do my best when I'm raising the kids myself when Drew's not around. I have our helper from back home and her daughter who come around often to help me when I need extra help. Drew's sister Noelle and her boyfriend are great helps too since they recently moved next door to us."

"It's great to see you have loved one's at home to help you with everything including with the kids."

"It is. Thankfully Drew and I don't have to travel far to find a babysitter when we have family close by."

"Good point honey. By the way, how are you coping after your sister passed away?"

"I'm doing okay as far as the coping process goes. I was able to take a road trip out to get all Evelyn's stuff and put them all at home in the attic storage."

Bless updated Randy on everything. He sat with her and listened intently enjoying spending time with her since he had some time to kill and he rarely got to see her.

"I'm glad I get the opportunity to sit and catch up with you sweetheart. I really miss you and the kids."

"Me too. I'm happy to have my best friend and just chill for a little while. You should come and visit us in Tampa when you have time."

"Maybe when I have time out of my busy schedule, I could pencil in a trip. You should come out to Missouri to come see me and Lanna to have lunch if you guys are in the vicinity, just make sure to call me first though."

"Great idea. You need a vacation and a break Viper. I'll try and convince Drew and we could plan something."

"I'm cool with that. Just let me know when and we'll set up to tour you guys around St. Louis."

"I surely will." She nodded.

After Randy and Bless talked for awhile, Bless got the slumbering babies from the divas then proceeded to the guys locker rom.

She knocked n their door. "Hey guys, are you guys decent in there?!" She asked the guys before coming in.

Bless heard responses of yes and sure from the guys before entering in to a round of hello's, hugs, and kisses by the guys before they greeted the kids and off she went looking for Drew hopefully he was around.

"You lookin' for Drew darlin'?" Heath asked Bless when he spotted her with the kids knowing she was looking for him.

"Is he here Heath?" She asked switching the baby on her hip while pushing Alex in his stroller, and Catherine beside her looking sleepy rubbing her eyes as she gave out a yawn.

"He's in catering with Yuv getting some food to go. He'll be back soon. Do you need help?" He asked if she needed a hand with anything or carry one of the kids to the bus.

Mama, I'm sweepy." Catherine told Bless tiredly looking up at her.

"It's okay baby, we'll be leaving soon with Papa. He just went to get some food before we leave." Bless cooed to her two year old.

"Do you want to lay down on the couch?"

The little toddler nodded tiredly grabbing Cubby before walking over to her Uncle PJ (Justin) who opened his arms out for her to help her onto the leather couch.

"Come here you little munchkin, up you go." The South African man helped the little girl up as she curled herself up with Cubby.

Bless smiled as PJ let Catherine rest her legs on the couch while her head rested on his lap while he stroked her little curls. Cat sighed softly letting out sleepy little breaths. PJ smiled at her tiny frame curled up like a little kitten.

"Here, let me have Al darlin' that way you can carry Belle." Heath told Bless walking over her to get the sleepy little boy from her while she had her hands full with some bags and carring Isabella in her carrier.

Bless carefully passed Alex to Heath as he carried the little boy in his arms. The South African wrestler carefully got up with Catherine settling her in his toned arms before getting her baby blanket and Cubby along with her diaper bag and his bags putting them together.

The young mom was glad to have two of her best friends were able to help her with the kids while she was waiting for Drew to finish in his match with Jinder before they all headed out to the next city.

The rest of them made their way to the bus carrying the sleeping kids in. PJ helped her tuck them in while the third 3MB member volunteered to put their bags in the luggage compartment.

"Unca Pday, will you stay with me pease?" Catherine requested to her favorite uncle.

The Cape Town boy smiled. "Of course I can baby. I'm just going to change real quick and I'll join you."

"Otay. Tank Unca Pday."

PJ smiled and kissed her forehead before grabbing some clothes from his bag and went to change into some grey sweatpants and navy blue tanktop before making his way to the bunks where he left his adopted niece.

"Tank You for staying Unca Pday. I wuv you." Catherine told him softly before snuggling the toddler into his frame.

"No problem shorty. I love you sweet girl." The South African sensation watched her sleep for a few minutes while stroking her hair as he too began to drift off as well.

Meanwhile Heath helped Bless change Alex's diaper and sleeping clothes since she was feeding Isabella her bottle.

A few minutes later Drew and Yuv returned to the bus after their tag team match seeing Heath and Bless were still up with the two kids.

"Hey lil' lad. You being a good boy for mummy?" Drew asked as he walked in the bus as Bless was changing his diaper before bed leaning down to kiss his forehead as the little boy cooed.

"He sure is papa, right sweetums?" Bless cooed softly to Alex giving his little palm a kiss.

"How's my girl doin'?" He asked his beautiful wife giving her a soft kiss.

"Pretty good. Soon it'll be time to put our kids down to sleep then cuddle together in bed."

"I love the sound of that." He chuckled winking at Bless wanting to spend more time with her tonight.

"By the way, where's Cat and Peej?" H asked his wife where their oldest daughter was and his other best fiend not seeing them anywhere.

"Probably asleep baby. I'm sure PJ is keeping our baby company."

He nodded putting some stuff away he bought with Jinder in catering incase they later got hungry. Yuv turned in early for the night as soon as he got on the bus.

"Hey Drew, Somebody wants their daddy." Heath chuckled walking in the bus with a fussy Isabella knowing the baby wanted her dad after watching his new adopted newborn niece for awhile for Drew and Bless.

"Hey there bonnie lassie, what's wrong darlin'?" Drew asked the little girl getting her from the country bumpkin.

"Thanks Heath, I'll take the little lass from here." He appreciated his best friend taking care of Belle.

"No problem man. Night Drew, good night Bless." He bidded his fiends good night and kissed the kids good night as well before going to bed.

The couple said good night to Heath who walked to his room.

The baby fussed as he tried comforting the young one. "Shhhhh, it's okay love. Are you just hungry?" He asked rubbing her back gently.

"Honey, there should be some milk I pumped earlier that's in the fridge Belle might want." Bless told her hubby that Belle may be hungry and made a bottle for her knowing when their daughter was hngry.

"Come on lass, let's get ya a bottle before you go to bed." The daddy and daughter duo went to the kitchen while Bless got Alex ready for bed.

As soon as Alex and Belle were asleep, the couple turned in for the night preparing for another day on the road.


	187. Abandoned Baby Chapter 187

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 187

Two days later Bless was to first get up and showered since she knew she had to pack for herself and the kids ready to go home but hated leaving Drew. Today was her last day on the road with him which made her sad.

After getting dressed, she heard Drew just waking up as he was stretching his sore and tired muscles.

"Good morning my love." Bless greeted her husband with a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm...Morning beautiful." He cooed in his cute Scottish brogue voice which was still laced with sleep after breaking the sweet kiss.

"What time is it love?" Drew asked as he let Bless sit on his lap as the couple just cuddled silently together.

She turned her head to the clock. "9:30. We still have a few hours to ourselves before the kids and I go home today."

Drew sighed as he held Bless in his arms. "I wish you didn't have to go home today. I'm gonna miss you and our babies so much."

"I'm going to miss you too but we'll see each other in a few days when you get home." She turned to stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Promise to wear something sexy for me when I get home." He let her know cupping her cheek stroking her soft face with his palm.

I promise." She promised before the Scot leaned in to kiss his wife as she softly moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced in a heated couple were soon in bed making love.

I love you so much." Drew smiled pressing his palm to Bless' cheek stroking her soft skin while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too Drew." Bless told him snuggled into his frame not wanting to let him go.

"Do you want me to ride you and the kids to the airport?"

"Mmmm...what time do you have to be at the arena?"

"Two. I can take you if you want if you have an early flight."

"My flight is at tweleve so I think you'll be able to make it back to the arena on time. We better get up that way we can get the kids and I ready to head on out."

"Let's get dressed first before getting our babies." They did just that before checking to see if the kids were up.

Catherine was the first one up to be awake when her mom entered the room.

"Good morning sweet girl. Time to rise and shine since we have to go back home today."

Catherine frowned sadly when they had to leave meaning their daddy wasn't comīng with them made her sad.

"Do we have to mommy?" The soon to be three year old asked.

Bless nodded knowing it wasn't easy that they had to get back to their normal lives.

"Yes baby. We'll see daddy in a few days, okay?" Bless cupped her daughter's face and wiped her daughter's tears that began to fall. Seeing Cat cry just broke her heart.

"I no wanna weave mama." Cat sniffled softly.

"I know you don't want to baby but we have to. I promise papa will be with us in a few days so don't cry na anak."

Cat nodded getting ready to go even though she wanted to stay with her daddy.

Bless sighed trying not to be sad knowing she was going to miss Drew so much. She walked out to go check on Isabella when she heard her youngest giggle as Drew was talking to her while changing her diaper and she was hanging on every word he was saying.

She thought it was the cutest thing ever. She then went to check on Alex and get him ready to go as well.

After Bless and the kids were packed and Bless as well, they knew it was time to head out.

Once they go to the airport, Drew helped her with the kids including her bags and luggages.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I love you Bless Galloway."

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you Andrew Galloway." She then kissed him softly.

He bent down to their oldest next. "Lass, you be good for your mum, baby brother, and baby sister. I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

Catherine nodded. "I will daddy. Wuv you." She laced her arms around his neck to hug him.

"I love you too lil' lass."

After they said their goodbyes, Drew headed for the arena while his family flew back home.

A couple of hours later, Bless arrived home with the kids safe and sound. She called Drew to let him know she arrived at the airport.

When she got to the house, Meera was already at the house since she was house sitting for her and made sure everythng was in tip top shape when she arrived.

"Hello sweetheart. Welcome home!" Meera greeted Bless with a kiss and a hug.

Bless smiled returning the gesture. It felt good to be back.

"How was your flight?" Meera asked with a warm smile.

"It was good and tiring at the same time. The babies were well behaved as soon as they were conked out."

"It feels good to be home." Bless sighed happily but at the same time she was missing Drew who would be home in a couple of days.

"I'll help you with your bags and the kids." Meera volunteered to help out.

"Thanks yaya." The young woman warmly smiled as her helper helped out getting the bags putting them inside and getting Alex.

Bless got out Catherine first who woke up sleepily. "Mama?" The little girl cried as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mom.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby, mama's here." Bless softly cooed to her two year old gently stroking her back to get her back to sleep.

"Need help?" Carla smiled seeing Bless with Catherine.

"Hi Carla. Sure." The PA greeted her before nodding as she saw Isabella in her carseat and helped get the baby out.

The girls walked into the house where everythng was put in place and smiled when she saw her yaya approach.

"Tulog na si Alex sa room niya." (Alex is asleep up in his room.) Meera let Bless know the sweet little boy was slumbering in his room peacefully.

Bless smiled. "Thank you Yaya. I'll check on him later. I'll just put Catherine sa taas." (I'll put Catherine upstairs.)

"Here sweetheart, let me have her. Unpack and rest, you look like you need it." Meera knew Bless was tired after her trip and she needed to relax.

"Are you sure you can take her?" Bless hoped she didn't mind as she was rubbing Catherine's back gently while cradling her.

"Here sweetie, I'll go put Cat sa room niya, you need a breather hon." (I'll put Cat up in her room.) Meera helped Bless walking over to the slumbering child carefully cradling her while the WWE PA walked to her room.

Before she did that, she went to check on Isabella to see Carla sitting by the crib where the baby was just drifting off and the young girl was reading her a bed time story to help her go back to sleep. She had to thank Carla and Meera later for helping her when she needed them. They were her closest family she ever had.

The WWE PA made it to her and Drew's room. She couldn't help but smile when the room smelled of her favorite air freshner Lavender which was her favorite scent. Her things were even put away neatly by Meera and the room was clean and organized the way she needed it while she had been gone.

Bless yawned tiredly after her trip. She decided to change into something more comfortable. She decided on pj bottoms and one of Drew's shirts before flopping down on her and Drew's very comfortable bed.

She sent him a text letting him know she and the kids were home safe and sound and told him she loved him before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later Bless woke up from her much needed rest and looked at the clock which read 6:15PM. She must of really been tired coming home after her trip.

She checked on her phone to see if anyone left her calls or texts. She got two from Drew leaving her voicemails, a text message from Randy, one voicemail by Samantha likely checking on her since Randy couldn't get in touch with her, and one text from PJ (Justin) checking īn on her.

She decided to call Drew first knowing he'd be worried if he didn't hear her voice.

BadBoyDrew: _Hello my love_

Drewsbabygirl: _Hey sweetie. I got your voice messages after I just got up after landing home with the babies._

BadBoyDrew: _I'm glad you and the kids are safe and sound.I miss you already baby and I miss our kids. I can't wait to be home on Thursday. _

Drewsbabygirl: _We miss you too hon. It's not the same without you laying beside me. I can't wait till you arrive home. _

BadBoyDrew: _You'll see me in a few days __baby. Not too much longer then I'll be able to hold you in my arms and see the kids._

Drewsbabygirl: _I hope so babe. I'll be counting the days down till you get here. _

BadBoyDrew: _I will too babe. Give the kids a kiss and hug from me. Gotta go, Heath's here since we're gonna grab a late dinner and head back to the hotel to rest up.I love you sweet baby._

Drewsbabygirl: _I will hon. Tell Heath and Yuv I said hello and I miss them too. Have a good dinner and get plenty of rest. I love you Drew._

BadBoyDrew: _I love you too lass. _

After the couple talked for a few minutes, Bless decided to go downstairs since she was hungry and got something to eat.

She saw Meera at the stove cooking dinner. She smiled at the helper.

"Hi yaya, what's for dinner?" The young girl asked.

"Diba kare kare ang paborito mo hon?" (Isn't oxtail your favorite hon?) Meera asked her with a smile.

Bless giggled. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. You used to eat that when you were a kid."

"It's like home." Bless reminsced her childhood days when she made food like that.

Bless helped Meera in the kitchen cook. She felt like a little girl all over again helping in the kitchen.

"Bless, you're such a natural. You learned from your mom."

The WWE PA couldn't help but smile when Meera watched her move around so fast while helping her put the ingredients together.

"I did yaya. I learned from the best. Not so shabby huh Yaya?"

"Not at all my dear. It's like you remembered from the top of your head."

A few minutes later Carla came in the kitchen after doing her homework and needed a break.

"Need a hand?" The young girl asked her mom and Bless were in the kitchen.

"Hey Carla. You're more than welcome to help." Bless turned around to see her and moved aside that way the young teenager could help with dinner.

"Thanks Bless. What do you want me to do?" Carla asked what Bless or her mom wanted done.

Meera instructed her what other ingredients and vegetables needed to be put together to make the oxtail and showed her how to steam it.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang which surprised Bless. She wasn't really expecting anybody that she or Drew knew.

She excused herself from the ladies to go answer the door and smiled seeing her next door neighbor Leslie who when she and Drew moved out of the apartment and looked after the house while she and Drew were always gone and got her mail for her.

"Les, it's so good to see you." Bless smiled as the two women embraced.

"It's good seeing you too. You look beautiful, seriously girl, it doesn't even look like you had any kids. How do you keep such a trim figure?"

Bless blushed at Leslie's comment. "Exercising and running around with the babies."

"You look wonderful after having your kids. By the way, here is some mail I saved for you if you still need them." She handed Bless some mail.

"Thanks Les." She smiled getting her mail from her.

After talking for a few minutes, Bless sorted out her and Drew's mail, she did some laundry.

"Bless, kain na!" (Bless, time to eat!) Meera called for her once dinner was ready.

She left some laundry and came to the dining room where dinner was set.

"Mmmm...this all looks great yaya!" Bless was ready for dinner.

After dinner was finished, Bless and Carla washed the dishes and put everything away. The girls helped each other with the kids at the end of the evening.

"Mommy, can we talk to daddy tonight before bed, I miss daddy." Catherine told her mom she missed Drew.

"We'll see if he's on tonight okay sweetheart?" Bless suggested to her daughter hoping Drew would be on in able to talk with him.

"Otay mommy." Catherine nodded hoping she could talk to her daddy before going to sleep.

After Alex and Isabelle were asleep, Bless turned on her computer to see if her hubby was on but didn't see him on yet but saw Stu (Wade) and PJ (Justin) were on.

She decided for the Manchester brawler to see if he would respond.

BlessGalloway: _Hey Stu. How's my favorite brawler?_

"Is daddy on mommy?" Catherine asked her mom.

"Not yet baby. Uncle Stu is though." Her mom told her as Cat was sitting on her lap comfortably.

"Tell Uncle Stu I wuv him mommy." The little girl smiled.

Bless nodded made sure to take mental thought of that.

A few seconds later Stu's message popped up.

WadeBarrett: _Hello love. Surprised you're up this late. How are ya love and how are the little munchkins?_

BlessGalloway: _I'm good thanks. Waiting for Drew to get on to talk to him and before Cat goes to bed. She wantsto say good night to him. Cat is with me on my lap excitedly waiting for daddy to say good night to her when he's here. Alex and Isabella are both sound asleep._

What are you doing?

WadeBarrett: _Ste's keeping me company on a flight out to head back home late tonight so we're taking the red eye. I decided to stay on if anyone needed me and glad to see you on love._

BlessGalloway: _Have a safe flight out and tell Ste I said hello. Love you guys. Make sure to text or leave me a message when you guys landed safely here in Tampa. Cat also sends her love!_

It was a ritual for all of them to make sure they texted or called each other once they were going to a show or heading home making sure they got in safe from their flights. They looked out for each other as family.

WadeBarrett: _We will love. Love you and the kids. Have a good sleep tonight amd sweet dreams._

BlessGalloway: _Thanks. :-) _

After Bless talked to Stu, she saw the love of her life on. He was the first to IM her and she smiled when his face came up on the screen and he smiled back when he saw the girls face to face.

TheeDrewGalloway: _Hello my luv. Hey little lass. How are my favorite two love of my lives?_

BlessGalloway: _Hey hon. We miss you and thought of talking to you before this little one is ready for bed. She was excited to see you right baby? _

TheeDrewGalloway: _I miss you and the kids. I can't wait to be home in a few days. _

BlessGalloway: _We can't wait to have you home either baby. Hope you have a safe trip to the next town with Heath and the guys. I know they'll be your road partners for a few days till you get home._

TheeDrewGalloway: _I will babe. I'll be out with Heath, Yuv (Jinder), Johnny Curtis, Dylan (Hornswoggle), and Alberto. We'll probably be in the next town in the morning. I promise I'll call you when I get there or leave you a message knowing you'll probably be asleep in the morning. _

BlessGalloway: _Okay honey. Just be safe. Be safe daddy. I wuv you. Tell Unca Heath and Unca Yu I miss them and love them too._

TheeDrewGalloway: I will. Pinky promise little lass. I love you bunches. Be good for mum and look out for your baby brother and baby sister. I'll surely let them know love. I promise to also bring you home something baby love.

BlessGalloway: _Weally daddy?! _

TheeDrewGalloway: _I promise baby love. You'll just have to wait when I get home. I don't want to ruin the surprise._

BlessGalloway: _I can't wait daddy! When you coming home, I miss you!_

TheeDrewGalloway: _I'll be home Wednesday morning love. When I get home, I promise to spend time with you, mummy, Alex, and Belle. I'll have your gift ready to when you wake up first thing in the morning._

BlessGalloway: _Otay daddy. I wuv you. I love you Drew. I gotta go tuck this little one sinceit's way past her bed time and gotta go see if Bella is up for a feeding. Be safe._

TheeDrewGalloway: _I love you Bless. I love you Catty. Give Alex and Belle a kiss for me. See you all on Wednesday morning._

After talking to Drew, Bless signed off and looked down at the sleepy little girl rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Mommy, can I sweep wit you tonight?" Catherine asked looking up at her mom.

Bless smiled. "I can't see why not baby. Why don't you get your jammies on and I'll tuck you in."

The little toddler got off the bed and got what ahe needed for her mommwhile Bless put away her iPad.

Once Cat came back, she came in with clean pajamas, Cubby, and her pink baby blanket. She was soon ready for bed.

"Mama, sing to me something." The toddler requested her mom to sing to to sleep as her mom was tucking her in after being changed ito a new set on pj's.

"What do you want me to sing to you honey?" Her mom asked with a little giggle.

"Ugoy Ng Duyan" kay Aiza Seguerra ." (To the Cradle's Sway) By Aiza Seguerra.

Sana'y di magmaliw ang dati kong araw  
>Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni Nanay<br>Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang Mahal  
>Awit ng pag-ibig habang ako'y nasa duyan<p>

Sa aking pagtulog  
>na labis ang himbing<br>Ang bantay ko'y tala  
>Ang tanod ko'y bituin<p>

Sa piling ni Nanay  
>Langit ang buhay<br>Puso kong may dusa  
>Sabik sa ugoy ng duyan mo, Inay<p>

(**English Translation**)

I hope my former days don't fade away  
>When I was a young child in Mom's arms<br>I want Beloved Mother's song to repeat  
>Song of love while I was in the cradle<p>

In my sleep  
>that's very peaceful<br>The planets guard me  
>The stars watch over me<p>

In Mom's arms  
>Life was like heaven<br>My heart that's hurting  
>Yearns for the sway of the cradle by you, Mom<p>

As soon as Bless finished singing to Catherine, she smiled softly at her daughter who was cuddling Cubby before kissing her forehead.

"I love you baby girl."

She then went to check on Alex and Belle who were also fast asleep. She walked back in the room closing the door behind her getting in bed as she turned out the light and held her daughter close as she began to dift off.


	188. Abandoned Baby Chapter 188

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 188

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the people reading and reviewing my story. I REALLY appreciate it! I'm also uploading this story to my other fanfiction board on Wattpad along with the songs I post on here to get a feel of the songs to go along with my story. I don't own any of the songs I post on here. These idea of the songs and lullabies are just something I come up with as the ideas from my head come up and just flow together. I don't own anyone in this story unless they're my own characters I make up such as Bless, the kids, and other people who are part of Bless' family and friends.

The next morning Bless got up around 8AM when the sun filtered through her windows. She smiled down at her sweet sleeping baby girl before sweeping her fingers through her dark unruly curls and kissing her forehead.

Bless got out of bed carefully before she wrapped the blankets around Catherine's sleeping frame. She walked out of the room when she heard Isabella's cries so she went to go check on the youngest.

She walked in the nursery to see Isabella wide awake. "Hi there anak. Did you sleep good?" She cooed at the infant girl seeing her little girl smile which the young mom thought it was so cute. It mirrored her own smile.

"Are you hungry baby?" Bless asked her youngest getting her out of the crib carefully.

She walked with the baby to see if she needed to be changed and fed later.

"I think you made a stinky sweetie, let's wash you then put a new diaper on you and mommy will feed you."

The young mother went to the bathroom with Isabella and put her in her portable baby bath to sit her in that way she could give her a good bath. She turned on the water and tested it in her arm to make sure it was warm enough to bathe her daughter.

She smiled making sure it was the right temperature before getting the baby shampoo and soap. The baby giggled and gurgled joyfully as her mom was giving her a bath.

"You're such a good girl Bella. Your Ate (big sister) hated this part when I shampooed or rinsed her hair when she was your age but you really think it's relaxing." Bless giggled telling her infant daughter scrubbing her dark whisps of curly hair and could see her daughter was trying to understand her as the little one babbled.

After giving Isabella a good bath, Bless put ointment and powder on her before putting a new diaper on. She loved the scent of her newborn baby girl after a nice bath. "Now what shall mommy dress you in?" Bless thought as she had Isabella sitting on her hip as she contemplated what to dress her daughter in looking in her drawers. She wanted something cute but nothing too fancy yet comfortable.

She looked around till she found what she needed. A cute yellow baby onesie jumper with a cute yellow matching headband to go with her outfit that had the pink embroidery phrase "Daddy's Little Girl" including with it was a cute princess crown crooked at the end of the letter l where it hung.

"Awwww...you would look so cute in this hon. Do you like the clothes I picked out?" Bless asked her youngest who just smiled at her.

The raven haired woman thought it was the perfect outfit for her. She and Carla had gone shopping when she had been pregnant with Isabella. They went to one of the baby stores to look for outfits till she saw the jumper and fell in love with it.

Once she got Isabella all dressed, she knew it was time for a feeding. Bless grabbed the spitrag out from the diaperbag putting it on her shoulder then went to sit down with Bella at the rocking chair to feed her. She pushed her shirt down a little and let the baby latch on and eat.

"You're a hungry little thing. I think you have papa's appetite." Bless giggled swaddling the small infant in her arms as she rocked with the baby in her arms.

"You know, you, Ate (big sis), and Kuya (Big brother) have your little fingers wrapped around Papa and I. We love you guys so much. Papa and I always wanted to have a big family and that's when you came along in our lives. Papa and I didn't know we were going to have you so soon since we just recently had Alex but still everything turned out great in the end and you turned out to be our little miracle. Your Kuya Alex and Ate Catherine promise to love and take care of you since you're the bunso (youngest). They won't let anybody hurt you and I won't let them either. If you have any problems down in the future, you have the best siblings ever to protect you and you have me and Papa. Papa isn't afraid to hurt anybody that would make you cry and chase away the boys. If you need to talk to anybody or need advice, you can always come to me anak (my daughter). I'll always be here for you and love you. No matter what you do in life, I'll be right by your side to support you. You also have the greatest Tito's (Uncles), Tita's (Aunties), Ninong's (Godfathers), and Ninangs (Godmothers) who who love and adore you just like they do with Ate and Kuya."

Bless smiled down at her daughter who looked up at her with her beautiful brown eyes that reflected her own. She knew her daughter was listening intently to her while she ate as if her daughter understood every word she was saying.

After finishing feeding the baby, she burped her and rocked her for awhile holding on to her little girl humming a soft lullaby "Ili-Ili Tulog Anay" (Sleep For Awhile) by that her mom used to sing to her when she was a baby.

"Ili-Ili Tulog Anay" by ASIN

Ili-ili Tulog Anay  
>Ili-ili tulog anay,<br>Wala diri imo nanay.  
>Kadto tienda bakal papay.<br>Ili-ili tulog anay.

English translation:  
>Sleep for a while.<br>Your mother is not here.  
>Went to the market to buy bread.<br>Sleep for a while.

Bless' soft yet beautiful voice flowed through the room as she sang to her baby girl as she rocked her in her arms. She looked down to see her beautiful infant daughter had fallen asleep due to her sweet melodic voice and smiled at the sweet sleeping infant.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep sweetheart. I love you so much." She then bent to place a gentle kiss to her temple before bringing the baby back to the crib placing her baby blanket on her as she watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes gently humming the end of the lullaby meanwhile rubbing her covered back.

Once she knew her youngest was asleep, she took the monitor with her and turned on the night light as she left the room.

The WWE PA went to check on her oldest Catherine to see if she was awake knowing she left the toddler in her and Drew's room to see her awake and watched cartoons on tv.

"Good morning sweetie pie." Her mom greeted her daughter with a soft smile walking in the room.

The toddler smiled her cute toothy smile seeing her mom as she bounced off the bed and pounced into her mom's awaiting arms.

"Good morning mommy!" The little girl beamed giving her mommy hugs and kisses.

"Now this is what I call a good morning greeting." Bless laughed giving her daughter a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, wat we doing this morning?" The little girl asked as she was attached to her mother's hip.

"I don't know yet sweetie pie unless you can come up with something we can all do."

"Make pancakes with chocolate milk first?" Her two year old daughter suggested they make breakfast together unless Alex woke up later since he tended to wake up late just like Drew did most mornings and hoped to do something later as well as when Bella woke up later again for another feeding and change.

"That sounds lika great idea baby." Her mom agreed.

The two girls decided to start on breakfast since mornings were their routine to be up together to have their little girl time and do something fun. Mornings were Cat's favorite time of day just to hang out with her mom and she loved bonding with her.

Usually when Drew was away, Bless always made sure to spend more time with the kids. When it was night time, she and Cat had their nightly chats with Drew, the guys, sometimes the divas whoever was on to talk with before bed time. When Drew was home, they both spent equal time with the kids and made sure they had time for each other when all the kids were asleep.

Cat loved spending time with her mom helping her make breakfast. She learned how to make yummy food and she was the taste tester in the end. It made her appreciate she had a REAL mom that loved and took care of her. She even loved having a daddy the same way her mommy loved her. She even adored her new baby brother and baby sister. She promised her daddy she would be the big girl in charge to help mommy to love and take extra care of them.

"Mama, can I ask you something?" The toddler asked curiously.

Her mom nodded looking in her direction. "Of course pumpkin, anything."

"Mama, how come I don't look like you or papa?" Catherine was curious as she looked up at Bless wondering why they didn't look alike since her new friend Sadie she played with asked why she looked different from her parents.

Bless stopped shat she was doing and walked over to where she sat Cat on the counter.

"Why do you ask that hon?" Her mom asked her that as she rested her palms of her daughter's legs looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Sadie, my new friend from the park I played with was wondering why I don't look like you or papa, am I different mommy?"

Bless smiled at her daughter. "Of course not 're very special to me and papa. You were just a baby when your real mommy died. Papa and I found you along with Uncle Randy and Uncle Johnny and we adopted you. That's the moment Papa and I fell in love with you and we couldn't leave you alone another night. I'm sure wherever your real mommy is, she's smiling down from heaven seeing how lovely you've grown out to be and I'm glad we found you and took you in as our family. You'll always be our first baby and that will never change."

Cat smiled at what her mommy told her. She was glad to have the family that she always loved abd wanted her that took her as their own. She just wished she knew her real mommy though.

"What about my real daddy mommy?" The little girl was curious what happened to him.

Her mom sighed not sure how to tell her how her real father was the cause of her mother's death. She wasn't sure if the two year old would be able to take what happened to her. She didn't want to upset her little girl.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Cat asked her mom seeing her look sad.

"I sowwy mommy, don't cry." She took her little hands to wipe her mommy's tears away.

"Hon, maybe it's best if I explain that to you when you get a little older okay?" her mom suggested with a watery smile and took her daughter's small palm and kissed it sweetly.

Cat understood her and nodded as her mom closed in the gap between them to enbrace her little girl and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"I love you Catty."

"I wuv you mama." The little girl smiled in her mom's embrace.

After the girls had their heart to heart talk, they finished up on breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and table, and spent some time doing their girly bonding until it was time till Alex woke up.

Cat loved helping her mom when it came to Alex and even to help feed him with her mommy's help. She brought things to her mom whatever she needed for Alex or Isabella. She felt like a proud big sister. Bless was so proud of her little girl how she helped with the babies having a little helper around instead of doing things by herself.

Cat couldn't wait to talk to her daddy at night telling him the things she and Bless did during the day including helping her take care of Alex and Belle. She loved having new siblings and at least she could talk to them and they would understand her.

During the afternoon since it was a beautiful day out, Bless decided to take the kids out for the day at the park. She had a picnic also planned out for her and Catherine since she brought some snacks for them to munch on.

After their picnic and a few picture snapshots, the family were about to head home walking when she saw Saraya (Paige) and Jon (Dean) walk by hand in hand interacting with each other. The young beautiful female Brit was laughing something the Lunatic Fringe was saying to her. Bless thought it was so cute to see her best friend look so happy and carefree with her beau at her side that made her feel loved and happy.

She would have to talk to the young girl later when she arrived home safe and sound with the dishwater blonde haired superstar to get all the details. The beautiful raven haired diva lived about two blocks up the street so she visited frequently when she could.

"Mommy, was that Aunty Sar?" Her oldest asked at her side helping to push Isabella and Alex in the stroller when she seen the British beauty.

Bless nodded and smiled. "It was baby. We'll likely talk to her later when we talk to Papa tonight."

When they arrived home, Bless had Catherine put things away for her and had her help with Alex and Isabella then got to spend time with her siblings and mom which was her favorite activity when they were together.


	189. Abandoned Baby Chapter 189

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 189

A few days later Drew was finally home after being on the road. He was relieved he got to spend time with his lovely wife and their three beautiful kids.

It was about seven thirty am when the Scotsman arrived after the cab dropped him off in front of the house. Drew knew Bless and the babies would all still be sound asleep.

He walked up to the door and grabbed his key from his pocket to open the door. Once it was unlocked, the Scotsman gently opened the door carefully not to make too much noise not wanting to wake up his slumbering family.

The 3MB wrestler put his bags inside and made his way in the house. Drew closed the door softly behind him before locking the door and punching in the security door code. The Chosen One slipped off his shoes putting them away in the closet and set his bags aside by the closet that way he could wash them later.

He made his way upstairs quietly and went to the nursery first to check on the kids.

The Scot first made his way to Alex's room which was across from his and Bless' room which had a cute teddy bear theme Bless picked out for the room when they found out they were going to have a boy.

The Ayr man slowly made his way in and smiled at the cute little boy who was sleeping soundly in his crib sucking on his pacifier. Drew couldn't help but stare at his son at how handsome and cute he was. Alex was a mini version of him when he slept.

"Hey bud. I'm home." Drew spoke softly reaching over to rub Alex's back gently as the little boy gave a soft sigh in his slumber.

The brunette wrestler chuckled softly to himself and let his son sleep. After checking on Alex, he walked over to Isabella's room which was right down the hall from his oldest daughter Catherine's room.

He opened the door slightly before walking in the pink princess themed room where his youngest daughter slept. The Sinister Scot couldn't help but smile when he seen his baby girl in her white wooden crib where she was asleep peacefully in her bundle of blankets and her cute little angel face was facing him as he heard her soft breaths as she slept and her tiny frame was bundled up in her warm baby blankets.

Isabella was so much like her mother from the tufts of dark hair to her angelic little sleeping face glowing softly from the night light in the room.

This was his favorite moment to come home from the road and be with his family after being away for a few days. He really missed them like crazy.

"Love you Belle." Drew told the little angel before quietly leaving the room to go check on Catherine and his wife.

Next was Cat's room which was right next to her baby sister's room and didn't happen to see her in her bed. Likely he thought she would be in his and Bless' room. Sometimes Cat didn't like sleeping alone so she opted for their room from time to time and her mom kept her company.

After checking on the two babies, Drew made his way to his and Bless' master bedroom down the hallway. Opening the door softly, he peeked inside to see Cat and Bless under the mess of bundled blankets and pillows. Bless had the little toddler pulled close to her and her sleeping face was buried in their daughter's curls of hair. The two year old was snuggled spooned in by her mom's side while the baby sucked her thumb in her sleep and in her other arm was the stuffed puppy Cubby he had given her when she was a baby. They both looked peaceful breathing evenly in their sleep and the air conditioning running adding to the quietness of the room.

Drew smiled at his wife and oldest daughter as he walked in closing the door as gently as he could not to wake his sleeping beauties.

The Ayr wrestler walked over to his wife's side of the bed sitting at her side studying her beautiful sleeping frame as he reached over to gently comb his fingers through her raven locks. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. She looked like such an angel. The more he stared at her, the more he fell in love with her.

The gentle movements soon had an affect on Bless waking her up from her slumber as she gently moved as she opened her sleepy brown eyes to see a vision of her sexy husband.

"Hi." She greeted her hubby happy to see him as she was just waking up.

"Hello beautiful. I didn't wake you did I?" Drew greeted his wife with a soft good morning kiss which she responded to.

She shook her head and smiled at her hubby happy to see him. "What time did you get in?" She asked him softly not to disturb their sleeping daughter.

"A few minutes ago. I went to go check on the kiddos and they're still asleep before coming in here. You and Cat looked so peaceful."

"I'm happy you're home. We missed you." She smiled at him reaching to cup his stubbly cheek to stroke it as he closed his eyes loving his wife's soft touch to his face.

"I missed you and the babies too. I couldn't wait to get home to you guys."

"How long are you home for?" She asked him how long he was going to be with them.

Drew sighed hating that he only had four days with them then be back on the road again. At least he wanted to make the most of his time with them before leaving his family again.

"I have to be back on the road on Sunday before RAW. I wish I could be home with you guys. It sucks I have to leave again." He sighed at the thought of leaving not only his wife but their children.

"It's your job though. I don't want you sacrifice what you love doing baby. I know it's tough but we'll get through these hurdles. The best thing we can do is spend as much time together and with the kids while you're still home."

He nodded and was glad his wife was so understanding of him traveling on the road so much and trying to give their kids a good future but the bad part was him leaving them again. Drew wished he could have more time with Bless and the kids.

"Are you hungry, I could make us breakfast and coffee now that I'm up." Bless suggested to her husband a good meal and coffee for the two of them.

"Sure." Drew smiled at the idea as he helped Bless out of bed leaving their little girl to slumber. She put on her robe and tied her hair into a bun as the couple left the room.  
>"How are things out on the road?" Bless inquired how things were going.<p>

"Things are good. The guys send their love to you and the kids."

"How are things here at home?"

"Good. The kids are keeping me busy and have been cleaning and doing other things while you've been gone. I also have been thinking of making a new baby blanket for each of the kids that way I don't have to get one a the store. It's just been on my mind to do something new when I don't have any work to do."

"That sounds like a fun project to do love. I'm glad the kids are keeping you busy."

"It is and I just really want it to be especially for them and the can pass it down to their future children."

"That's a great idea baby. Keep adding onto the blanket and it can be passed down from our children to their's someday."

"I thought that would be one of my favorite projects to work on. I've also have a great idea to organize the attic this week since it needs a little cleaning upstairs and try to move Evelyn's stuff in the back that way I can have more room for some other things I want to put in the storage attic."

"Babe, you know you don't have to do things by yourself, I'll gladly help you if you need help." Drew volunteered to help his wife as much as he could around the house.

"Honey, I just don't want to overwhelm you with anything now that you just got home."

Drew tilted Bless' head to meet her gaze. "Babe, it's not a problem. I want to help in any way I can even meaning to help you around the house plus the kids have Super dad home to play and spend time with them. I don't care how tired I am or just got home, I'm going to do my best to be with you guys even meaning if it's only for a few days. I'll try to talk to Vince to see maybe I can get some time off that way I can be home often with you and our wee little one's."

"Baby, what about you, Heath, and Yuv (Jinder), you guys are being pushed to the moon right now and doing great. I don't want to take anything away from that."

"Babe, I need a break and so do Heath and Yu. You and the kids need me more than me being on the road. I feel like I'm missing so much out of our kids lives. You need me too and my heart breaks every time I leave you. You mean more than anything in this world Bless Galloway. I want to make our marriage work and not be away from you."

Bless fell in love with Drew even more as she felt his lips upon her's as she softly sighed into the kiss. Drew ran his fingers into her long curls pulling her close to make the kiss more deeper.

"I love you Bless Galloway."

I love you too Drew with all my heart and soul." She softly smiled gazing into his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

A few minutes later Bless heard Alex crying from the baby monitor knowing either he was hungry or needed to be changed.

"I'll come with you." Drew linked his fingers with Bless as the couple went up to check on their son.

"Hey now. What's with the fussing sweetheart?" Bless asked walking in the nursery as she got the little boy out of his crib.

"Shhhhhh... it's okay honey. I got you, you're okay." The young mom consoled swaddling te young infant boy in her arms.

"Are you hungry or are you just wet?" She asked him as Drew helped her lay him down on the changing table.

"It's okay lad. Mummy and I will just check if you're wet." Drew kissed the baby on the forehead to make him feel better.

Once Alex was checked and was dry, Bless put his diaper back on and snapped his pj's on as he fussed a little.

"You're just hungry aren't you?" Bless asked Alex cradling the little boy.

"That's my little 's okay baby, don't cry anymore." The young mom soothed him as she began to breast feed the baby as he began to eat as Drew smiled at how amazing Bless was with him.

"Hon, can you get the spit rag from the diaperbag please?" Bless requested from Drew.

"Sure love." He went over to the baby blue diaperbag and opened the bag to grab the spitrag before going over to hand it to his wife.

"Thank you honey." She smiled as she cradled Alex in her arms as he ate and was calm.

After Bless fed the little boy, Drew got to burp him then gave him a warm bath while Bless needed to tend to Isabella who was wide awake when she heard the little girl cooing from the other monitor.

"Hey princess, you're up early." Bless smiled at her daughter who was laying down in the crib smiling up at her.

"Did you sleep good?"

She got Isabella out and kissed her good morning.

"Papa's home. He'll be happy to see you."

The girls went to her and Drew's room where she could hear laughter from the connecting bathroom to see both her favorite men were laughing as Drew was trying to bathe Alex in the sink as the little boy was giggling joyfully and splashing about. She smiled at how carefree they looked and Drew looked to be happy as their son was getting him all wet from the water.

"Baby, someone wanted to say good morning." Bless giggled bringing in Isabella who beamed when she seen Drew.

Drew smiled as he saw his wife with their youngest.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well little lass?" Drew asked her as she babbled and cooed.

"Let me finish up with your big brother okay lass, I'll be with you and mummy in a few." He told his youngest as if she understood him that he would finish bathing and dressing Alex for the day.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Bless let Drew know she was going downstairs with the little princess.

"Be right there babe."

After Alex was bathed, dressed, and a new diaper on, Drew and the baby went downstairs to the kitchen where Bless was feeding Isabella some baby oatmeal while Catherie too had been up eating cereal while watching cartoons.

"Good morning my three beautiful girls." Drew greeted the love of his lives.

"Daddy!" Catherine joyfully cried seeing her daddy as she got off her booster seat to go hug him.

"Hold on little lass, let me buckle your brother in his highchair that way mummy could feed him after she finishes with Isabella."

After the Scot finished putting Alex in his highchair, he scooped up his oldest and squeezed her into his frame.

"Have you been a good girl for mummy lately?" Drew asked Catherine.

"I have daddy. I a big girl and help mama take care of Awex and Belle." The two year old smiled showing him her toothy grin.

"That's my girl. I knew I could count on you." Drew was so proud of Catherine as he playfully ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you're home daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you to bonne lassie. I'm happy to be home with you, mummy, Alex, and Bella."

"How long will you be home daddy?" Cat asked him hoping he wouldn' leave too soon.

"Until Sunday baby."

"I don't like when you weave." Catherine frowned sadly.

Drew sighed and kneeled down to her level. "I know you don't butterfly. I hate it when I leave you, mummy, Alex, and Bella too. I promise to make these next few days the best that I can with all of you and when I come back home, we'll spend all more time together. How does that sound lass?"

The little girl smiled. "I would like that daddy."

That afternoon after the family ate, Drew decided since he was home, they should take the kids to the zoo and have a little family outing. Bless agreed to the plan and was happy they could spend time as a family.


	190. Abandoned Baby Chapter 190

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 190

A few days later Drew, Bless, and the kids were on the road with Drew since everybody missed them. Carla decided to go with them since she had some off time from school and could help babysit the kids while on the road.

When they got to the hotel, Carla helped with the kids and put their luggages before putting stuff in smaller bags before they had to go to the arena.

As soon as they arrived, Drew helped Bless out before helping her get the babies out. They then got the bags out of the trunk.

"Come on sweetheart." Carla got Cat out of the car before the little one bounced on her back for a piggyback ride.

"Giddy yap Tita!" (Aunty) Catherine giggled as the couple smiled at them as they helped each other get the kids out and put them in the stroller and carried their bags.

Entering the arena, Drew got his family a backstage pass from security.

They walked the hallways of the arena greeting their road family.

"Unca Phil!" The two year old happily cried when she seen the StraightEdge Superstar.

The pipebomber smiled. "Hey Kitten!" He scooped up the toddler and hugged and kissed her as she squealed in laughter.

"My you have grown into a big girl." He smiled looking at her.

"I am a big girl Unca Phil." She told him sweetly.

"Are you with your mommy and daddy?" He asked the toddler.

"I wit mommy, daddy, my Aunty Carla, Awex, and Bella."

"Is that right Kitten?"

"Yeah. This my Aunty." The toddler told him telling him about her Aunty who smiled at the tattooed man.

"Hi." Carla greeted the Superstar with a warm smile.

Phil extended his hand out to the young girl.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Phil Brooks aka CM Punk but you could call me Phil or Punk if you prefer."

"I'm Carla Gonzales but you can call me Car for short." The young teenager smiled sweetly at the Straightedge man.

"You have a pretty name." Phil mentioned with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"Are you here with Bless and Andrew?"

"I am. I'm just here to spend time with them and the kids since I'm off for summer break."

"That's pretty cool. How do you know Bless and young Andrew?"

"I live about two blocks or so from Bless' place plus her mom knows my mom growing up. We instantly became friends."

Hey Phil." Bless greeted the WWE Superstar with a sweet smile when she caught up with him, Cat, and Carla.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" He asked as he handed the baby over to the teenager and walked over to hug the young woman.

"I'm good thanks. I decided to come over and visit with the kids and see everybody."

"We missed you sweetheart. It's good to see you."

"It's good seeing you too. By the way, is it me or is your hair shorter?" She noticed his hair got shorter since the the last time she saw him with 'Wolverine' hair.

Phil chuckled rubbing his short buzzed hair.

"Yeah. I decided to try something new and it's easier to take care of."

"It looks nice." She smiled in approval at his new buzzcut.

"I see you've met Carla. She's one of my neighbor's back in Tampa."

"I have. She's pretty nice."

"Are you guys coming out after the show, a bunch of us are going to the hotel for movie night in my room and wanted you and Drew wanted to come."

"I'll have to ask Drew if we're not doing much after the show."

"Sounds good. Maybe you can text me later if you guys don't have any other plans tonight."

"Sure."

While Bless was catching up with Punk, meanwhile, Drew was around showing off Alex and Isabella to the WWE roster and his closest friends.

"Are you thinking of coming back out on the road any time soon?" The StraightEdge star was curious to ask Bless.

"Not permanently. I prefer just being a stay at home mom and work from home now that we just had Isabella."

"Sounds fair enough. At least you're giving your kids a stable enviroment and hopefully a good future."

"It's easier just working from home and taking care of the little one's at the same time. I let Drew do all the traveling. I don't want to take away what he truly loves and it's this business. It's a tough sacrifice with him being away so much from each other and the kids. I'm just glad we could spend a few days together and make the best of it when he's home."

"You're a tough chick taking care of the kids by youself. I give you so much credit Bless. You're a great mom!"

"Thanks Punk. That means alot." Bless thought Phil was a sweetheart to compliment her like that.

"Hey resident Punk!" Drew greeted as he was carrying a sleepy Isabella and Alex sucking on his pacifier while sitting in the stroller when the Scot saw the tattoed superstar with his wife and Carla.

"Awwww...Did our baby fall asleep daddy?" Bless giggled walking up to her hubby getting Belle from him kissing her head softly.

"She did after the guys seen her. The guys absolutely loved her and a few of the divas just loved Isabella to pieces. You should say hey to the girls. They miss you."

"I will in a little bit." She told him as she got the sleeping baby from him.

"Hey Drew. How's fatherhood treating you?"

"Pretty good, can't complain." The Scot explained how much he was enjoying being a dad.

"I'm glad to hear man. You look like such a natural."

"Bless helps me alot so I'm still learning along with her."

"Isabella is really cute. She looks so much like you Bless."

She nodded with a smile as she was patting the baby's back. "She does. Bella is such a good baby."

"Alex looks like you and Drew combined. Little tyke is getting big." Punk noticed looking down at the little boy sleeping in the stroller while sucking his pacifier.

"He looks so much like Drew everyday. I haven't had any trouble with him, Bella, or Cat since they were little. They get it from me I suppose. That's what I love about them."

"I'm glad our kids are so well behaved because you've raised them right love." The Scottish wresler added putting his arm around his love.

Cat tugged on Drew's jean pants. "What's wrong my little love?" The Scot bent down to Cat's level tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." The two year old told him her stomach was growling.

"Do you want to head to catering to grab a snack or sandwich with juice before nap time?"

The little toddler nodded letting her little pigtails bounce around.

"Babe, I'm gonna take baby love down to catering since she's hungry before it's nap time." Drew turned to his wife as he picked the sweet little baby girl up.

"Okay. Baby, be good girl for daddy. Love you." Bless smiled at her daughter giving her a kiss.

"Wuv you mama."

"Punk, I gotta run to feed the little one. I'll probably see you later."

"See ya man. Bye kitten."

After they were off, Punk needed to go see Chris Jericho to catch up with him so Bless and the kids headed off to the locker room to let the kids take their naps before catching up with the others later that Carla was off adventuring around the arena just to take her mind off things from school and just enjoy herself and would meet up with the family later.

When they got to the locker room, she knocked on the door knowing Drew was sharing the locker room with his travel mates he traveled with constantly on the road.

Once the door opened, She was greeted by the British Brawler. She could see he had a warm smile on his face happy to see her.

"Hey love, I heard you were going to be around. It's good to see you." He came up to hug her tiny frame.

Bless laughed softly into the embrace. "It's good to see you two big man."

"Where's your prince charming and kitty cat?" He inquired about his best friend and his adopted niece after breaking the embrace.

"They're down at catering and should be back soon. I'm just here with Alex and Belle. I hope you guys don't mind if we use this locker room for refuge for awhile. The kids are asleep so I'm letting them have a little nap time before we catch up with everybody tonight."

"It's fine love. I'm sure everybody would love to see you and the kids." He helped her with some bags placing them on the couch as she started setting up makeshift beds for the kids on the couch. Isabella started to whimper on her sleep as Bles was getting her out of the stroller into her arms.

"Shhhhh..it's oky sweetheart. Mommy's here." Bless gently cooed to her youngest planting a kiss on her forehead. She rubbed her back watching her go back to a peaceful slumber.

Stu got Alex and carried him to the couch placing pillows around him that way he wouldn't fall before putting his blue baby blanket on him.

"Alex looks so much like you and Andrew if I must say." The Brit chuckled softly looking at his sweet sleeping godson. Drew and Bless named Stu the kids godfather since the British Brawler and the Scot were pretty close as brothers. Bless thought of Stu like a big brother and was part of her family so when Drew came to her with the idea of Stu being Isabella and Alex's godfather, she thought it would be a great idea. Stu was also Cat's adopted Uncle since she always called him Uncle Stu.

"He does. Alex is such a good baby. Drew and I love him so much."

"What about little Isabella?"

"She's a great baby. Can't complain about my little girl. All she does is eat and sleep."

"Drew never shuts up about you and the kids when we're around him. You guys are all he talks about." Stu mentioned telling Bless.

Bless blushed. "He does?"

"Yup. I swear my best friend has totally changed eversince he met you. I always pictured him a play boy and skirt chasing kind of guy but when he laid eyes on you, he's matured alot and I'm glad he's really grown up."

"He is great with the kids. He loves them so much. I can see it in his eyes."

"I can tell he loves you too Bless. There's a sparkle in his eye every time you two are together. It's like he only has eyes for you."

"He's really something special Stu and I can't describe it. It's like eversince we dated, I knew it was meant to be."

The bad boy Brit was happy things were going well for his two best friends. They were so happy and in love.

A few minutes later the boys such as PJ (Justin), TJ (Tyson Kidd), Heath, Curtis (Fandango), and Colby (Seth) came in the room as they were just getting in to get ready for the show. They all greeted Bless and Stu when they got in.

"Baby girl!" PJ greeted Bless with a big hug happy to see her.

"Hey wolf boy." She greeted the South African man with a hug and kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after pulling away from their embrace.

Bless playfully rolled her eyes and giggled. "Visiting of course PJ. Drew wanted me to come to see everyone including they wanted to see the kids." She nodded over to the sleeping babies on the couch.

"They got so big." He smiled when he saw Isabella just wake up and the Brit was tending to his beautiful god daughter getting her a bottle and Alex on his side still snoozing away.

"Where's your plus one and my favorite niece?" He asked not seeing the Scot around nor Catherine.

"Probably at catering or hanging out with the rest of the guys or divas. Cat loves spending time with her aunties."

"True. Maybe I'll bump into them later."

"So how's things going with you and Vicky (Alicia)?" She asked out of curiousity.

"Pretty good. We're still getting to know each other."

"Good. You both look like it's possibly meant to be with you two."

"Things going well with you and Drew?" He asked as well how things were progressing with both his best friends.

The WWE PA nodded. "Yup. Things are back to normal and happy as could be. We love our new house too. It's not too big nor too small. I think this may be our permanent home now and raising our family."

The South African was really happy for his friends. What made her happy, he was happy. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

Drew and Cat came back from catering since he needed to get ready with Heath and Yuv (Jinder).

"Mommy, could I watch daddy, Uncle Heath, and Uncle Yu?" Catherine asked her mommy wanting to watch her daddy.

"I can't see why not baby love." Bless didn't mind her daughter watching the guys on tv while feeding Alex a bottle after he just got up from his nap.

"Mmmm...is that good sweetheart?" The young mom asked the baby smiling down at him.

"Awex hungry." The two year old mentioned watching him drink his milk while waiting for RAW to come on.

"He is. He's going to grow into a big boy just like daddy."

"Hello there loves." William Regal (Darren) greeted the ladies as he was walking in the room to grab a water bottle out of his bag when he saw them.

"Hey Darren. Nice to see you." Bless smiled seeing the handsome Brit.

"It's nice seeing you again young lady. You've been missed around these parts love. It's nice to see young Andrew bring around the kiddies as well. They're getting big."

"I missed everyone too. I decided to take a break and see everyone tonight and the guys and girls wanted to see the little one's."

"How's motherhood and fatherhood treating you and Drew?"

"Really good. We're enjoying it to the fullest. I enjoy staying home with the kids and working from home. I can give the kids a stable environment and they can go to school which is a few blocks away from us when they get older."

The Englishman understood where she was coming from since he had kids of his own as well. He was happy for her and the Scotsman. They seemed like a happy little family from what he saw and smiled watching her cradle her son. She was just a natural mother.

"The young lad seems like young Andrew." The veteran superstar mentioned as he walked over to look like his father and and a little bit of his mother.

"He's a mix of both of us but to me he seems more like his father."Bless smiled down at Alex who was content drinking his milk.

"And the youngest darling looks so much like you." He told her smiling down at the sweet sleeping Isabella in her pack and play.

"She does. I love that little girl so much. Cat adores being a big sister to both of them right baby?" Bless asked Cat turning to her.

"Of course mommy." The two year old agreed grinning her toothy grin.

"You're mum and dad must be proud of you love, helping them around being a big girl taking care of your little siblings. It's a fun job and they'll look up to you."

"I love my brother and sissy. They good babies. Mommy and daddy let me help." Catherine told the WWE Veteran.

"That's a good thing darling. You're going to learn alot more when they're around you."

Cat smiled when she heard the familiar music of 3MB's theme and grabbed Cubby as she sat on the carpet watching her daddy and Uncle's on tv as they were wrestling her Uncle PJ (Justin Gabriel), TJ (Tyson Kidd), and Uncle Nicky (Dolph).

"You know your daughter reminds me of someone." The Veteran WWE Star mentioned that she seemed like someone he knew and her eyes looked really familiar with her dark green eyes. Her thick curls also seemed like he saw a mirror image of one of the guys. He swore the resemblance was uncanny.

Bless looked at William confused wondering what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"It just seems like Cat just looks like someone I know. I know it sounds weird love but I swear I look at her and this image pops up in my mind that resembles someone I know."

"You mean to tell me one of the WWE Superstars might be her biological father?" Bless was now even more shocked to be hearing this. What if it was someone she was close to and she didn't even realize it? Who was her baby's REAL dad and the guy that beat his girlfriend was NOT Cat's real dad? What if the biological dad wanted Cat back? What was she to do and how would she tell Drew?

"Are you okay love, I'm sorry if I brought it up. Maybe I'm over thinking this a little." Darren apologized seeing Bless looked confused trying to answer the questions in her head.

"Actually you might have the questions I'm looking for Darren." Bless thought there was a missing piece to the puzzle that hadn't been solved yet when she and Drew first adopted Catherine. They knew Riley was Cat's biological mother but was the boyfriend Riley had was really Cat's dad or was there something else missing from this puzzle that she didn't know about? She needed to talk to Drew tonight once they got to the hotel and find out who her real father was.

"I think I might have to talk to Drew tonight. You really opened up my eyes Darren. I think there are still bits and pieces to the puzzle that needs solving."

Bless turned to her oldest and thankfully Catherine wasn't paying any attention to them and was sitting on the carpet to watch her daddy, Uncle Heath, and new Uncle Yuv wrestle with Cubby in her arms.

"Darling, I hope to find out where your real daddy is and why your real mommy gave you away. I feel like I still need answers." Bless said to herself even though she wondered why Riley would give away her daughter and was she hiding something she didn't know that help her solve this puzzle?

"How long has the little love been adopted love?" Darren asked Bless how long Catherine adopted for.

"Since she was a baby so we had Cat for three years."

"Thankfully she has you and Drew as a family . Her real mother, god bless the young love would've wanted her baby to be loved and safe. It's a tragedy she was taken to soon that Catty lost her mother far too young." Darren remembered Bless telling him how her biological mother had died at the hands of her abuser and wished for the guy to be locked up for a very long time. It was such a blessing for Bless and Drew finding Catherine when she was just a baby and taking in a defenseless little baby into their care and gave her all the love and care she needed.

"I agree. She's the light of our lives. I just don't want to lose her though."

"You won't love. Your that little girl's mother biological or not and Drew's her dad. You both love her to death. Whether or not she wants to be close to her biological father is her decision."

Bless knew William was right. First she needed to know who was Cat's real dad and would she be able to tell Drew? She needed all the answers she could get.

As soon as Drew's match was over, he saw Bless was stroking Cat's head gently while the two kids were asleep on their baby blankets on the floor. Alex had his bottle dropping out of his mouth whereas Isabella was sucking softly on her pacifier.

He chuckled softly greeting his wife hello with a soft kiss before planting a kiss on Catherine's head.

"Cat fell asleep after your's, Heath's and Yuv's match. I guess she got tuckered out." Bless told her hubby softly who sat beside her.

"Seems like it. Poor baby." He laughed softly watching his oldest sleep. She looked so peaceful with her head laying in her mother's lap. Cat was curled up to her like a cute little kitten.

"Do you think we should head to the hotel early and put the kids down to sleep?"

"I think so. The kids look tired and so do you luv. We could see the guys and divas in the morning since we'll be here in town for Superstars and Smackdown. We could use a night in for ourselves too. I could use a good massage after our match tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea." Bless smiled.

"By the way, there's something we have to talk about tonight." Bless sighed turning to her hubby.

"What's wrong baby?" The Chosen One could see his wife looked troubled.

"Can we get out of here and talk about it, this needs to be between us."

Drew nodded helping her with the the kids to head back to the hotel.


	191. Abandoned Baby Chapter 191

Abandoned Baby

Chapter 191

Once the couple got to the hotel, they put the kids down to bed and were getting ready for bed themselves. Carla had her own room next door so if she was needed any time by Bless or Drew, she would come in right away and help out with the kids.

"Babe, you said we have to talk. You're quiet love." The Scot noticed how quiet she was as massaging the knots out of his neck and back gliding her smooth fingers onto his broad back.

Bless sighed softly. "I had a talk with Darren, William Regal earlier and he and I were casually talking when he mentioned to me that Cat resembles one of the guys. He has this feeling one of them may be her biological father."

"So you're meaning to tell me that one of the guys resemble our baby girl and the guy that abused and killed Cat's real mum isn't her real father?" Drew asked his wife trying to come up with what she and the veteran superstar talked about.

Bless nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Drew, what if Cat's real father was Riley's ex and she never told him about the baby after they broke up?"

Drew nodded understanding where his wife was trying to fit all the bits and pieces of the whole story. "What gave Darren the possibility that our daughter looks like one of the guys?" The Scot was quite curious to what gave the wrestler the idea that Cat could be one of the roster guys little girl.

"Her green eyes and curly hair is what he said." The Misses explained what Darren had told her.

"You know I think I can narrow it one of two guys that have black hair are PJ (Justin) and Shtu (Wade). Peej though has dark brown eyes so that eliminates him out of the equation but Shtu does have green eyes alike him with those dark curls which I tend to notice his hair is curly too. Somehow Cat also has his Shtu's outgoing personality which I notice in Cat and Shtu is the same way. Cat also is the quiet and shy type like him."

Bless and Drew began to draw the similarities between Cat and Stu and it all added up that maybe Stu never knew he fathered a little girl and that he was possibly Riley's ex in some way before he had met Vanessa who was his current girlfriend. The brawler and Riley maybe had a prior relationship when they were younger and she got pregnant but things didn't work out for them because he was gone so long when he first started out and yet she never told him.

"Honey, do you think Stu hid himself about Riley's past and never told anybody?" Bless asked Drew softly as she straddled his back and worked out the kinks on his lower back as she was in deep thought about his life.

Drew never gave it a thought about it and now it was all starting to make sense. Maybe there was not enough of his best friend's past he knew about even though they worked and traveled together prior in the past but the Scot never knew about Stu's love life or anything since the Brit usually kept to himself. Could Cat's Uncle Stu really be her dad? Drew thought to himself.

"It could be a possibility babe. Maybe we should talk to Shtu during breakfast in the morning and sort this all out." The Chosen one fugured that it would be a good idea to havea pep talk with their British friend.

"I guess so and maybe we should have a DNA testing as well just to make sure after we talk with Stu tomorrow."

"Good idea babe. Right now, let's try to get some shut eye and we'll tackle this whole scenario in the morning." Drew thought as Bless finished giving her hubby a massage as the love of her life pulled her close to him placing a sweet kiss on her neck before intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you Bless Galloway." The blue eyed wrestler told his wife who could feel his smile from behind her.

"I love you too Andrew." She sweetly let him know pulling up his hand to plant a gentle kiss on it.

The sweet couple then fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Drew was the first to wake up from his deep slumber when he heard the alarm ring from his phone which laid on the table by the side of his bed.

Without trying to wake his sleeping wife, he carefully unlaced their fingers and rolled over to turn off the alarm so it wouldn't bother Bless knowing he wanted her to get enough energy to tackle the day.

He kissed her temple before covering her peaceful frame with the warm blanket. The Scot grabbed some clothes from his bag along with his toiletries before treking his way to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

A few minutes later, Bless had gotten up from her deep slumber when she met the cold sheets instead of her hubby's warmth where he was previously. She then heard the shower go off since likely he was taking a hot shower to soothe his sore body.

A smile etched her face as she closed her eyes for a few seconds visualizing her sexy naked hubby under the hot water. Bless moaned softly as she was thinking of Drew entering her and making love to her under the hot water.

She got out of bed and decided to join her hubby in the shower. The WWE PA walked in and coughed lightly from the billowed steam which broke the Sct out of his thoughts when he heard his wife was awake.

"You okay sweetheart?" Drew asked his wife.

"Just fine baby." She reassured her hubby as she stepped out of her clothes to join her hubby's on the floor as she stepped in the shower to join him.

"You're beautiful." Drew told his wife with a loving smile loving her beautiful body that was toned. It looked as she didn't have Alex or Isabella at all.

Bless blushed a shade of pink from his compliment. She thought of herself as beautiful when her hubby told her that. It made her feel special.

"Thank you baby. I really appreciate that."

"Even after you had Alex and Belle, you've been beautiful and you haven't gained anything sweetheart. All the hard work at the gym paid off and you shedded off those baby pounds like it was nothing."

"I try to eat healthy and work out plus chasing the kids makes it all worth it."

"I think you'd be more beautiful if we had one more baby down the road."

"I always wanted a big family. Maybe when Isabella gets older we should have another baby."

"Sounds fair to me." Drew agreed they should have one more baby when they were ready and Isabella got older. It would give them a chance to give the kids another sibling. The couple thought of having a big family since they both loved kids.

Drew looked down at Bless tilting her chin up before kissing her softly as she sighed into the kiss.

"I love you babe." Drew let Bless know breaking the kiss as he leaned up to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." Bless smiled as she leaned against his frame as the Scot pulled her in close.

After the couple had their peaceful shower, The Scottish wrestler got out and grabbed a towel for himself and Bless. The second she stepped out, she felt Drew wrapping the warm cloth around her and his added body heat against it made her snuggle into him before he warmly smiled planting a kiss to her forehead not wanting to let her go. He just wanted to savor the feeling of her small frame into his forever.

"Do you think we should call Stu this morning to have breakfast and find out if Cat belongs to him?" Bless asked Drew softly what her hubby thought.

Drew nodded honestly. "I think we should and at least get the answers we need if there are pieces of the puzzle still missing to his and Riley's life and for Catherine's sake."

After the Galloway's got dressed in casual gear, got what they needed, and left Carla a note letting her and the kids know where they were incase they looked for them. Drew called the British brawler to meet them downstairs for breakfast.


	192. Abandoned Baby Chapter 192

Abandoned Baby Chapter 192

Hello guys and gals! I apologize for the long hiatus, I've been having writers block as of late. I'll try to update when I could.

The next morning Bless and Drew decided to have breakfast and meet up with Stu while they had the chance and brought Catherine with them.

The couple decided to meet with their British friend down in the hotel lobby to have breakfast.

As soon as they found an empty table, they put their things down then decided to get some food and for Catherine as well. Bless decided on some cereal and fruits that Cat would eat including a carton of chocolate milk. Drew too was in the other side of the buffet deciding what he wanted for breakfast.

After the newlyweds wanted what they got, they got back to the table. Bless made sure Cat was strapped in snug in her stroller.

"Honey, do you want your milk?" Bless asked Catherine opening the milk for her and put the straw in so she could drink.

"Miwk." The little girl mentioned with a smile.

"Do you want to sit on my lap or do you want to stay in your stroller?" The young mom asked her daughter.

The little girl reached her arms out for her mommy to carry her.

The young mother decided to get Cat out of her stroller and reached in to let the little bundle of joy sat on her lap helping her daughter hold the carton bringing the straw to her lips.

"Mmmmmmm...is that yummy?" Bless asked the sweet little angel.

The little girl squeaked happily drinking her chocolate milk.

Bless giggled and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

A few minutes later, the British brawler arrived when he saw Bless along with the baby and Drew eating breakfast and enjoying their quiet little moment.

"Hello guys." The Manchester native greeted them with a warm friendly smile.

"Hey lad. Good mornin'." Drew greeted his best friend who was like an older brother to him standing up to give him a man hug.

Stu then walked over to Bless and Drew. "Good morning dear. Good morning little ray of sunshine." He kissed both girls on the head greeting them hello.

"Good morning Stuart. Have a seat and join us." Bless offered him to sit as she was getting ready to feed Cat her cereal.

"Thank you. I hope you guys don't mind me interrupting your time seeing as you two need to talk to me about something. Sounds kinda serious." Stu was wondering what he was going to hear from the couple as soon as he had gotten a text from Drew.

"No, not at all Stu. Drew and I caught you at a good time to talk because he and I need to talk to you about Catherine and regarding her mother."

"You two know about Riley?" He asked the couple about his ex-girlfriend who was his long time college girlfriend who was his classmate in his marine biology class. They hit it off quite well, dated, fell in love, and drifted off one he started his wrestling career he hadn't heard from her again and was now wondering what they knew about his past.

Bless sighed. "Not exactly big man but last night Darren, respectively William Regal and I spoke last night and to my discovery, he told me that Catherine looks like you. Before you and Riley split up, did she mention anything to you about the possibility of Cat being your daughter or she had a baby?"

The British brawler shook his head that he had no clue till now. "No. Not since we split she hadn't mentioned to me about the baby or being pregnant. Had I known, she would've told me."

"Baby, do you think Riley hid the pregnancy from Shtu and never told him?" Drew turned to his wife.

"I think so hon. I just have this feeling maybe she didn't want to be a burden to Stu at that time and tried moving on without him and was too scared to tell him about Cat."

"Had she just told me, I would've stepped up to the plate to be a father and be there for them both." The Manchester wrestler told the couple he would've taken better care of Riley and the baby .

"Tu Tu sad?" Catherine asked when she saw her godfather look sad from her mother's lap even though she didn't understand what was going on.

Bless smiled sadly down at her sweet little girl. "Yeah baby. Uncle Stu is sad."

"Unca Tu Tu, no sad." The little angel told him reaching her arms for him to carry her as he chuckled softly at how sweet the little girl was being towards him. His heart just melted looking into her green eyes that mirrored his own. This was the little girl that he and Riley created from their love and here he was staring at his own flesh and blood. She was a beautiful replica of her mother and him combined.

"No be sad Unca Stu. I wuv you." Cat wrapped her little arms around his thick neck.

The moment Stu felt Cat hugged him, he cried tears of joy just staring at his beautiful bundle of joy and just hugged her. She was so lucky that Drew and Bless took her in and treated her like family. He felt grateful they could give her everything he couldn't while he still had been training but thankfully for his friends, they had her and she was in great care.

"Unca Stu, don't be sad." Cat told him wiping his wife with her tiny little hands hating to see him sad.

Even though Cat didn't know she had him as her daddy, he was still blessed to be called Uncle Stu. He hoped to one day to tell her the truth when she was a little bit older. He'd just rather enjoy the moment of just spending more time with her. Right now, she was just too little to understand what was going on.

"Don't worry little love, these are just happy tears." Stu chuckled softly kissing her forehead as the couple admired the father and daughter interaction between them.

Drew and Bless could see how much Stu loved this little girl and had treated her as if she was his own already.

"Okay." Cat nodded with a warm smile and proceeded to hug her Uncle to make him feel better. "Thank you love. I feel a lot better." Stu let Catherine know embracing her little frame into his chest.

"I happy you happy Unca Stu." Cat told him kissing his nose and hugged him around his chest.

Stu was glad to have such a well mannered and sweet little girl. He knew she had her mother's trait. He could say the same when he first dated Riley and could see her shining in Catherine. Stu definitely missed his ex after hearing of her death but her legacy would still be with their baby daughter whom he held in his arms.

He hoped he got to see her more often when he wasn't on the road or when Drew and Bless brought her with the kids when they came to visit. He wanted to make sure to spend as much time with Cat and watch her grow up since he missed her being born. Thankfully he had Drew and Bless bring him pictures or when they showed the kids all grown up.

A few minutes Drew's cellphone went off as he looked down at the ID to see Heath had reminded him to meet before ten along with Jinder since they had an autograph meet and greet down at one of the malls.

"Heath?" Bless knew after breakfast he had to meet with the boys for an autograph meet and greet since she had it in her planner. She was very resourceful when it came to help being organized with his schedules when he was on the road.

"Yup. I have to leave before ten to meet them at the car."

"Dada, no go..." Catherine hated when her daddy left her.

"Sweetpea, it's only for a few hours. I promise when after your nap, I'll spend more time with you and your baby brother and sister."

"Dada...no go..." The little girl told him sniffling looking at him with teary eyes.

"Awwwww...sweetpea, don't cry. You have mummy at least to spend time with you while I'm gone and when I come back, I'll read you any bed time story you want okay?" He made a deal with his daughter.

"Otay." The little girl agreed with a small smile and hoped he kept that promise.

"Honey, are you still tired and want to take a nap?" Bless asked Cat who gave out a yawn and was rubbing her eyes.

The small toddler whimpered softly as Bless gathered the small girl in her arms and gave her her pacifier suckling on it while the young mom rubbed her back.

"That reminds me, I think I have to go with you guys too to the signing so I hope you don't mind if I catch a lift with you bro." The Manchester native asked his best friend.

"Sure man." Drew didn't mind if his best bud tagged along that way they could talk more along the way.

"Honey, I think I'm going up to our room to put this little bundle up for her nap."

Drew nodded understanding knowing their little girl was still cranky.

"I'll see you two when I get back after lunch." The Scot kissed both his girls before he had to run.

"Stu, any time you want to schedule a DNA test, feel free to let me know and I'll set everything up." Bless let Stu know to schedule an appointment to find out whether Cat was his or not.

"I will. Thanks Bless." Since the boys had to eat and run, Bless brought their daughter back to their room to put her down for her nap.


	193. Abandoned Baby Chapter 193

Abandoned Baby Chapter 193

That following afternoon after lunch, Drew kept to his promise and returned to see Catherine and her baby sister who was in her chair swing sweetly sleeping in the living room watching cartoons. Catherine was holding cubby close and suckling on her pacifier while "Fragile Rock" was playing on tv.

"Hey little lass. I'm home." Drew smiled when he saw his daughter who turned around at the sound of his voice and pounced on him causing the Scot to laugh.

"Dada!" She squealed happily.

"Hello there sweetpea. Where's mummy?" He asked as he hugged his little girl hello.

"Feeding Awex." She told him where Bless was.

"Okay. You being a good sister watching Bell?" He asked if she was being a good girl being in charge of her little sister.

"Yes dada. Bewwa and I watching toons." She let him know.

"Good girl. You have to be my little big girl in charge right lass?"

"I love the babies dada and help mama take care of them."

Drew was so proud of her. "That's my girl."

"Dada, you work today?" Cat asked her daddy if he had to work later.

"Yup unless if it's okay with mummy to bring you guys to the show that way you can see me, Uncle Heath, and Uncle Jinder."

"Maybe mama say yes." Catherine hoped to see her daddy and Uncles get to wrestle and spend time to play with them.

"We'll see baby love. You go watch cartoons and I'll see what mum says."

Catherine nodded and hoped she got to go to the show with her parents.

While Cat went to watch tv, the Scot went to the next room where Bless was sitting on her side on the bed rubbing Alex ' s back after she just fed him a bottle and was putting the infant down to sleep.

"Hello love. Hey there sport." Drew smiled at his son and kissed his tiny head and leaned over to kiss Bless.

"Hey. How was the signing?" Bless asked Drew happy to see him back.

"It was good and the guys say hello to you and the kids. I missed you guys though."

"We missed you too. I just finished changing Bella with Cat's help and now she's with her big sister and now finished feeding this little one and he's ready to go to bed soon again."

"Speaking if which, Cat was wondering if you and the kids could tag along to watch the show plus to see her uncles tonight if it's okay with you."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I was hoping to see the girls tonight any way and it's been awhile since we last caught up and I sure miss the guys and get to see my sexy hubby in action." Bless always loved seeing him in cowboy suits. He looked so smoking hot!

Drew was glad his wife was game for joining them on the road and he got to see more of the kids and he wanted to see what he did for a living.

After they arranged their schedule what time they had to leave, Drew spent time with his family before it was time to leave.


	194. Abandoned Baby Chapter 194

The next morning Bless woke up with a smile seeing Cat against her snuggling up to her frame while Drew laid in bed facing Catherine as well and had one arm wrapped around her middle keeping her safe. Bless smiled at how adorable they both were as they breathed softly in their sleep.

Cat looked like an angel with her hair spread about on her pillow and had an innocent aura about her as she slept.

Next to Drew's side of the bed was Isabella in her portable crib. She was sleeping soundly softly suckling on her pacifier. Her eyes then scanned the foot of the bed where their son Alexander was sleeping in his portable bassinet. From where Bless could see him, he looked so angelic sleeping and he looked like one of those replica real life porcelain baby dolls she seen in a magazine once.

This was her favorite moment of peace watching her children and hubby sleep and they were so peaceful.

She smiled laying back down on the bed watching her oldest daughter sleep as she gently combed Catherine's curly tresses back sweeping some strands back against her ear as she watched her daughter's even breathing while she slept.

"I love you sweetheart." Bless told Catherine softly pressing a kiss upon her temple.

Bless got off the bed slowly as not to wake her loves up and pulled the blankets up to Cat's waist before looking at the clock which read 7:10A.M. which she thought it was the perfect time to get up since the sun was beginning to filter in the room through the curtains from the porch.

Since she was up, she decided to walk out of the room with the baby monitor in hand just in case she heard Alex or Isabella and made her way down the winding steps to the kitchen to get in her caffeine fix and bagels with cream cheese for breakfast.

Once she finished making what she wanted, she decided to sit outside to sit on the porch swing just to reflect on the day which was her favorite thing to do when she had some quiet time which was rare since they were always traveling from one place to another.

Bless put her coffee mug on the table in front of her including her plate and grabbed one bagel to munch on while enjoying the warm breeze and beautiful sunshine as she swung back and forth.

She smiled watching the neighborhood as the newspaper boy was doing his paper deliveries on his bike, parents from other houses taking their kids to the bus stop to start their school day before they had to be picked up from school, and a few cars passing back and forth either to go back home or coming home from work.

A few minutes later Drew had just gotten up from his slumber and happened to see his wife's side of the bed was empty except Catherine was now snuggling against her mother's pillow. The Scot chuckled softly before leaning down to press a kiss against Cat's head before getting up to stretch his sore limbs and to look for his beloved bride.

Before leaving the room, he noticed the baby monitor was gone which usually was at Bless' table stand which she likely took with her if she heard one of two of their babies wake up later. He left the room quietly and smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee from the kitchen. Likely Bless was awake early which she was usually a morning person.

Drew grabbed himself a mug and made his coffee. He then saw Bless when he noticed the porch door was opened slightly. The Scot took his mug with him and proceeded out the porch where his wife sat.

As the young raven haired woman was reflecting, she felt two arms wrap around her and the smell of Irish soap with a hint of Axe spray filled her senses when she saw it was only her hubby and snuggled more in to him as he gathered her frame into his arms swinging with her.

"Good morning sunshine." Drew murmured planting a kiss on top of Bless' head.

"Good morning sweetheart." She cooed softly as she felt him stroke her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" He softly asked her.

"I just decided to be up a bit early and just spend a few minutes of quiet time by myself before the kids got up. I just missed being here at home and it's rare I get to reflect since we're on the road alot."

"I'm not bothering you am I?" The Scot hoped he wasn't intruding on his wife's time.

She shook her head with a soft smile laying her head against his tank top covered chest listening to his soft heartbeat.

"You're good babe. I don't mind the company." She softly spoke as he interlocked their fingers together.

Drew loved this moment with his wife pressed against his side as they swung together quietly. They didn't have to speak and just soak in the peacefulness.

Then minutes later a soft cry coming from the baby monitor could be heard meaning Alexander was up fully awake.

"Do you want me to get the little lad?" Drew asked when he heard their son's cry.

"Sure. I think that cry means he's hungry." The young bride giggled knowing their little bundle of joy wanted his bottle.

The Scot got up from his spot to tend to the little boy while Bless decided to eat the rest of her breakfast and go inside to help Drew and needed to tend to Isabella once she got up from her slumber too.

Once Isabella was up, so was her big sister so now that Cat was up, she decided to get up and have her cereal and juice while doing her morning cartoon ritual in the living room with her stuffed puppy Cubby sitting beside her then help her parents with her siblings.

When the small toddler finished her breakfast, she smiled at her mom who was sitting and feeding her baby sister her bottle.

"Finished mama." The little girl let her know she was done eating.

The young mother smiled. "Good girl baby. Do you want to help me give Bella a bath then you can help mama put Bella in her swing and you can watch her?"

The little girl smiled and nodded as she put her bowl and supply cup in the sink.

After Bless finished letting Bella eat, Catherine gladly helped her mom tend to her youngest sibling.

Meanwhile with Drew...

"There you go lad. You were just hungry weren't you champ?" The blue eyed wrestler asked his son who he had cradled in his arms greedily suckling on his bottle.

Drew chuckled watching his son eat. Alex definitely had his appetite that was for sure. "Take it easy lad or you may have a tummy ache." The Scot told his son gently taking the bottle out of Alexis mouth causing the little one to whimper a little.

"I know you're hungry son but you don't want to end up having a tummy ache if you drink so fast." Drew cooed to his young baby boy gently pressing the rubber nipple of the boy's mouth as Alex opened his mouth to close around the nipple and sucked on it slowly.

"There you go." The young father smiled planting a kiss on Alex's forehead while watching him eat.

After Drew finished giving the baby his bottle, he walked around the nursery patting his back to get him to burp.

"Do you think we should check on mummy and the girls to see what they're up to?" The Scot asked his young son who just cooed.

He gave a chuckle when he heard his son's response. "I guess that's a yes then. Come on champ." The boys then ventured to go see what the girls were up to.

Drew made his way to their room where he could hear giggling from the bathroom as they walked in.

"Sounds like mummy and your sisters are having fun." He mentioned when he saw Isabella splashing about while Bless and CatherinThe next morning Bless woke up with a smile seeing Cat against her snuggling up to her frame while Drew laid in bed facing Catherine as well and had one arm wrapped around her middle keeping her safe. Bless smiled at how adorable they both were as they breathed softly in their sleep.

Cat looked like an angel with her hair spread about on her pillow and had an innocent aura about her as she slept.

Next to Drew's side of the bed was Isabella in her portable crib. She was sleeping soundly softly suckling on her pacifier. Her eyes then scanned the foot of the bed where their son Alexander was sleeping in his portable bassinet. From where Bless could see him, he looked so angelic sleeping and he looked like one of those replica real life porcelain baby dolls she seen in a magazine once.

This was her favorite moment of peace watching her children and hubby sleep and they were so peaceful.

She smiled laying back down on the bed watching her oldest daughter sleep as she gently combed Catherine's curly tresses back sweeping some strands back against her ear as she watched her daughter's even breathing while she slept.

"I love you sweetheart." Bless told Catherine softly pressing a kiss upon her temple.

Bless got off the bed slowly as not to wake her loves up and pulled the blankets up to Cat's waist before looking at the clock which read 7:10A.M. which she thought it was the perfect time to get up since the sun was beginning to filter in the room through the curtains from the porch.

Since she was up, she decided to walk out of the room with the baby monitor in hand just in case she heard Alex or Isabella and made her way down the winding steps to the kitchen to get in her caffeine fix and bagels with cream cheese for breakfast.

Once she finished making what she wanted, she decided to sit outside to sit on the porch swing just to reflect on the day which was her favorite thing to do when she had some quiet time which was rare since they were always traveling from one place to another.

Bless put her coffee mug on the table in front of her including her plate and grabbed one bagel to munch on while enjoying the warm breeze and beautiful sunshine as she swung back and forth.

She smiled watching the neighborhood as the newspaper boy was doing his paper deliveries on his bike, parents from other houses taking their kids to the bus stop to start their school day before they had to be picked up from school, and a few cars passing back and forth either to go back home or coming home from work.

A few minutes later Drew had just gotten up from his slumber and happened to see his wife's side of the bed was empty except Catherine was now snuggling against her mother's pillow. The Scot chuckled softly before leaning down to press a kiss against Cat's head before getting up to stretch his sore limbs and to look for his beloved bride.

Before leaving the room, he noticed the baby monitor was gone which usually was at Bless' table stand which she likely took with her if she heard one of two of their babies wake up later. He left the room quietly and smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee from the kitchen. Likely Bless was awake early which she was usually a morning person.

Drew grabbed himself a mug and made his coffee. He then saw Bless when he noticed the porch door was opened slightly. The Scot took his mug with him and proceeded out the porch where his wife sat.

As the young raven haired woman was reflecting, she felt two arms wrap around her and the smell of Irish soap with a hint of Axe spray filled her senses when she saw it was only her hubby and snuggled more in to him as he gathered her frame into his arms swinging with her.

"Good morning sunshine." Drew murmured planting a kiss on top of Bless' head.

"Good morning sweetheart." She cooed softly as she felt him stroke her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" He softly asked her.

"I just decided to be up a bit early and just spend a few minutes of quiet time by myself before the kids got up. I just missed being here at home and it's rare I get to reflect since we're on the road alot."

"I'm not bothering you am I?" The Scot hoped he wasn't intruding on his wife's time.

She shook her head with a soft smile laying her head against his tank top covered chest listening to his soft heartbeat.

"You're good babe. I don't mind the company." She softly spoke as he interlocked their fingers together.

Drew loved this moment with his wife pressed against his side as they swung together quietly. They didn't have to speak and just soak in the peacefulness.

Then minutes later a soft cry coming from the baby monitor could be heard meaning Alexander was up fully awake.

"Do you want me to get the little lad?" Drew asked when he heard their son's cry.

"Sure. I think that cry means he's hungry." The young bride giggled knowing their little bundle of joy wanted his bottle.

The Scot got up from his spot to tend to the little boy while Bless decided to eat the rest of her breakfast and go inside to help Drew and needed to tend to Isabella once she got up from her slumber too.

Once Isabella was up, so was her big sister so now that Cat was up, she decided to get up and have her cereal and juice while doing her morning cartoon ritual in the living room with her stuffed puppy Cubby sitting beside her then help her parents with her siblings.

When the small toddler finished her breakfast, she smiled at her mom who was sitting and feeding her baby sister her bottle.

"Finished mama." The little girl let her know she was done eating.

The young mother smiled. "Good girl baby. Do you want to help me give Bella a bath then you can help mama put Bella in her swing and you can watch her?"

The little girl smiled and nodded as she put her bowl and supply cup in the sink.

After Bless finished letting Bella eat, Catherine gladly helped her mom tend to her youngest sibling.

Meanwhile with Drew...

"There you go lad. You were just hungry weren't you champ?" The blue eyed wrestler asked his son who he had cradled in his arms greedily suckling on his bottle.

Drew chuckled watching his son eat. Alex definitely had his appetite that was for sure. "Take it easy lad or you may have a tummy ache." The Scot told his son gently taking the bottle out of Alexis mouth causing the little one to whimper a little.

"I know you're hungry son but you don't want to end up having a tummy ache if you drink so fast." Drew cooed to his young baby boy gently pressing the rubber nipple of the boy's mouth as Alex opened his mouth to close around the nipple and sucked on it slowly.

"There you go." The young father smiled planting a kiss on Alex's forehead while watching him eat.

After Drew finished giving the baby his bottle, he walked around the nursery patting his back to get him to burp.

"Do you think we should check on mummy and the girls to see what they're up to?" The Scot asked his young son who just cooed.

He gave a chuckle when he heard his son's response. "I guess that's a yes then. Come on champ." The boys then ventured to go see what the girls were up to.

Drew made his way to their room where he could hear giggling from the bathroom as they walked in.

"Sounds like mummy and your sisters are having fun." He mentioned when he saw Isabella splashing about while Bless and Catherine were giving her a bath and they were getting wet from Isabella 's splashes as she was flailing her arms about in laughter and their choruses of laughter also rang out.

"Hey there are my girls. Sounds like you three are having fun."

Bless smiled when she saw her husband and son. "We were just giving Bella a bath and almost done here I don't that right Belly?" Bless asked their baby girl who gurgled cutely.

"We having fun daddy." Catherine added in with a giggle happily getting time to spend with her mom and baby sister. Drew had to laugh at how cute his girls were just bonding.

"I see that lass. You're such a great big sister."

"I love Bewwa right sissy?" The toddler turned to her baby sister and kissed her chubby little cheek.

The parents thought it was so cute how Cat interacted with her sibling. Though Cat and Isabella weren't blood related, Cat loved her any way and the same went for Alex.

Once Isabella was done with her bath, Drew spent time with the little one's while Bless gave Cat a bath next.

When Bless finished having her bath and Bless changed out of her clothes, she made time to spend time with her family.e were giving her a bath and they were getting wet from Isabella 's splashes as she was flailing her arms about in laughter and their choruses of laughter also rang out.

"Hey there are my girls. Sounds like you three are having fun."

Bless smiled when she saw her husband and son. "We were just giving Bella a bath and almost done here I don't that right Belly?" Bless asked their baby girl who gurgled cutely.

"We having fun daddy." Catherine added in with a giggle happily getting time to spend with her mom and baby sister. Drew had to laugh at how cute his girls were just bonding.

"I see that lass. You're such a great big sister."

"I love Bewwa right sissy?" The toddler turned to her baby sister and kissed her chubby little cheek.

The parents thought it was so cute how Cat interacted with her sibling. Though Cat and Isabella weren't blood related, Cat loved her any way and the same went for Alex.

Once Isabella was done with her bath, Drew spent time with the little one's while Bless gave Cat a bath next.

When Bless finished having her bath and Bless changed out of her clothes, she made time to spend time with her family.

The next morning Bless woke up with a smile seeing Cat against her snuggling up to her frame while Drew laid in bed facing Catherine as well and had one arm wrapped around her middle keeping her safe. Bless smiled at how adorable they both were as they breathed softly in their sleep.

Cat looked like an angel with her hair spread about on her pillow and had an innocent aura about her as she slept.

Next to Drew's side of the bed was Isabella in her portable crib. She was sleeping soundly softly suckling on her pacifier. Her eyes then scanned the foot of the bed where their son Alexander was sleeping in his portable bassinet. From where Bless could see him, he looked so angelic sleeping and he looked like one of those replica real life porcelain baby dolls she seen in a magazine once.

This was her favorite moment of peace watching her children and hubby sleep and they were so peaceful.

She smiled laying back down on the bed watching her oldest daughter sleep as she gently combed Catherine's curly tresses back sweeping some strands back against her ear as she watched her daughter's even breathing while she slept.

"I love you sweetheart." Bless told Catherine softly pressing a kiss upon her temple.

Bless got off the bed slowly as not to wake her loves up and pulled the blankets up to Cat's waist before looking at the clock which read 7:10A.M. which she thought it was the perfect time to get up since the sun was beginning to filter in the room through the curtains from the porch.

Since she was up, she decided to walk out of the room with the baby monitor in hand just in case she heard Alex or Isabella and made her way down the winding steps to the kitchen to get in her caffeine fix and bagels with cream cheese for breakfast.

Once she finished making what she wanted, she decided to sit outside to sit on the porch swing just to reflect on the day which was her favorite thing to do when she had some quiet time which was rare since they were always traveling from one place to another.

Bless put her coffee mug on the table in front of her including her plate and grabbed one bagel to munch on while enjoying the warm breeze and beautiful sunshine as she swung back and forth.

She smiled watching the neighborhood as the newspaper boy was doing his paper deliveries on his bike, parents from other houses taking their kids to the bus stop to start their school day before they had to be picked up from school, and a few cars passing back and forth either to go back home or coming home from work.

A few minutes later Drew had just gotten up from his slumber and happened to see his wife's side of the bed was empty except Catherine was now snuggling against her mother's pillow. The Scot chuckled softly before leaning down to press a kiss against Cat's head before getting up to stretch his sore limbs and to look for his beloved bride.

Before leaving the room, he noticed the baby monitor was gone which usually was at Bless' table stand which she likely took with her if she heard one of two of their babies wake up later. He left the room quietly and smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee from the kitchen. Likely Bless was awake early which she was usually a morning person.

Drew grabbed himself a mug and made his coffee. He then saw Bless when he noticed the porch door was opened slightly. The Scot took his mug with him and proceeded out the porch where his wife sat.

As the young raven haired woman was reflecting, she felt two arms wrap around her and the smell of Irish soap with a hint of Axe spray filled her senses when she saw it was only her hubby and snuggled more in to him as he gathered her frame into his arms swinging with her.

"Good morning sunshine." Drew murmured planting a kiss on top of Bless' head.

"Good morning sweetheart." She cooed softly as she felt him stroke her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" He softly asked her.

"I just decided to be up a bit early and just spend a few minutes of quiet time by myself before the kids got up. I just missed being here at home and it's rare I get to reflect since we're on the road alot."

"I'm not bothering you am I?" The Scot hoped he wasn't intruding on his wife's time.

She shook her head with a soft smile laying her head against his tank top covered chest listening to his soft heartbeat.

"You're good babe. I don't mind the company." She softly spoke as he interlocked their fingers together.

Drew loved this moment with his wife pressed against his side as they swung together quietly. They didn't have to speak and just soak in the peacefulness.

Then minutes later a soft cry coming from the baby monitor could be heard meaning Alexander was up fully awake.

"Do you want me to get the little lad?" Drew asked when he heard their son's cry.

"Sure. I think that cry means he's hungry." The young bride giggled knowing their little bundle of joy wanted his bottle.

The Scot got up from his spot to tend to the little boy while Bless decided to eat the rest of her breakfast and go inside to help Drew and needed to tend to Isabella once she got up from her slumber too.

Once Isabella was up, so was her big sister so now that Cat was up, she decided to get up and have her cereal and juice while doing her morning cartoon ritual in the living room with her stuffed puppy Cubby sitting beside her then help her parents with her siblings.

When the small toddler finished her breakfast, she smiled at her mom who was sitting and feeding her baby sister her bottle.

"Finished mama." The little girl let her know she was done eating.

The young mother smiled. "Good girl baby. Do you want to help me give Bella a bath then you can help mama put Bella in her swing and you can watch her?"

The little girl smiled and nodded as she put her bowl and supply cup in the sink.

After Bless finished letting Bella eat, Catherine gladly helped her mom tend to her youngest sibling.

Meanwhile with Drew...

"There you go lad. You were just hungry weren't you champ?" The blue eyed wrestler asked his son who he had cradled in his arms greedily suckling on his bottle.

Drew chuckled watching his son eat. Alex definitely had his appetite that was for sure. "Take it easy lad or you may have a tummy ache." The Scot told his son gently taking the bottle out of Alexis mouth causing the little one to whimper a little.

"I know you're hungry son but you don't want to end up having a tummy ache if you drink so fast." Drew cooed to his young baby boy gently pressing the rubber nipple of the boy's mouth as Alex opened his mouth to close around the nipple and sucked on it slowly.

"There you go." The young father smiled planting a kiss on Alex's forehead while watching him eat.

After Drew finished giving the baby his bottle, he walked around the nursery patting his back to get him to burp.

"Do you think we should check on mummy and the girls to see what they're up to?" The Scot asked his young son who just cooed.

He gave a chuckle when he heard his son's response. "I guess that's a yes then. Come on champ." The boys then ventured to go see what the girls were up to.

Drew made his way to their room where he could hear giggling from the bathroom as they walked in.

"Sounds like mummy and your sisters are having fun." He mentioned when he saw Isabella splashing about while Bless and CatherinThe next morning Bless woke up with a smile seeing Cat against her snuggling up to her frame while Drew laid in bed facing Catherine as well and had one arm wrapped around her middle keeping her safe. Bless smiled at how adorable they both were as they breathed softly in their sleep.

Cat looked like an angel with her hair spread about on her pillow and had an innocent aura about her as she slept.

Next to Drew's side of the bed was Isabella in her portable crib. She was sleeping soundly softly suckling on her pacifier. Her eyes then scanned the foot of the bed where their son Alexander was sleeping in his portable bassinet. From where Bless could see him, he looked so angelic sleeping and he looked like one of those replica real life porcelain baby dolls she seen in a magazine once.

This was her favorite moment of peace watching her children and hubby sleep and they were so peaceful.

She smiled laying back down on the bed watching her oldest daughter sleep as she gently combed Catherine's curly tresses back sweeping some strands back against her ear as she watched her daughter's even breathing while she slept.

"I love you sweetheart." Bless told Catherine softly pressing a kiss upon her temple.

Bless got off the bed slowly as not to wake her loves up and pulled the blankets up to Cat's waist before looking at the clock which read 7:10A.M. which she thought it was the perfect time to get up since the sun was beginning to filter in the room through the curtains from the porch.

Since she was up, she decided to walk out of the room with the baby monitor in hand just in case she heard Alex or Isabella and made her way down the winding steps to the kitchen to get in her caffeine fix and bagels with cream cheese for breakfast.

Once she finished making what she wanted, she decided to sit outside to sit on the porch swing just to reflect on the day which was her favorite thing to do when she had some quiet time which was rare since they were always traveling from one place to another.

Bless put her coffee mug on the table in front of her including her plate and grabbed one bagel to munch on while enjoying the warm breeze and beautiful sunshine as she swung back and forth.

She smiled watching the neighborhood as the newspaper boy was doing his paper deliveries on his bike, parents from other houses taking their kids to the bus stop to start their school day before they had to be picked up from school, and a few cars passing back and forth either to go back home or coming home from work.

A few minutes later Drew had just gotten up from his slumber and happened to see his wife's side of the bed was empty except Catherine was now snuggling against her mother's pillow. The Scot chuckled softly before leaning down to press a kiss against Cat's head before getting up to stretch his sore limbs and to look for his beloved bride.

Before leaving the room, he noticed the baby monitor was gone which usually was at Bless' table stand which she likely took with her if she heard one of two of their babies wake up later. He left the room quietly and smelled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee from the kitchen. Likely Bless was awake early which she was usually a morning person.

Drew grabbed himself a mug and made his coffee. He then saw Bless when he noticed the porch door was opened slightly. The Scot took his mug with him and proceeded out the porch where his wife sat.

As the young raven haired woman was reflecting, she felt two arms wrap around her and the smell of Irish soap with a hint of Axe spray filled her senses when she saw it was only her hubby and snuggled more in to him as he gathered her frame into his arms swinging with her.

"Good morning sunshine." Drew murmured planting a kiss on top of Bless' head.

"Good morning sweetheart." She cooed softly as she felt him stroke her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" He softly asked her.

"I just decided to be up a bit early and just spend a few minutes of quiet time by myself before the kids got up. I just missed being here at home and it's rare I get to reflect since we're on the road alot."

"I'm not bothering you am I?" The Scot hoped he wasn't intruding on his wife's time.

She shook her head with a soft smile laying her head against his tank top covered chest listening to his soft heartbeat.

"You're good babe. I don't mind the company." She softly spoke as he interlocked their fingers together.

Drew loved this moment with his wife pressed against his side as they swung together quietly. They didn't have to speak and just soak in the peacefulness.

Then minutes later a soft cry coming from the baby monitor could be heard meaning Alexander was up fully awake.

"Do you want me to get the little lad?" Drew asked when he heard their son's cry.

"Sure. I think that cry means he's hungry." The young bride giggled knowing their little bundle of joy wanted his bottle.

The Scot got up from his spot to tend to the little boy while Bless decided to eat the rest of her breakfast and go inside to help Drew and needed to tend to Isabella once she got up from her slumber too.

Once Isabella was up, so was her big sister so now that Cat was up, she decided to get up and have her cereal and juice while doing her morning cartoon ritual in the living room with her stuffed puppy Cubby sitting beside her then help her parents with her siblings.

When the small toddler finished her breakfast, she smiled at her mom who was sitting and feeding her baby sister her bottle.

"Finished mama." The little girl let her know she was done eating.

The young mother smiled. "Good girl baby. Do you want to help me give Bella a bath then you can help mama put Bella in her swing and you can watch her?"

The little girl smiled and nodded as she put her bowl and supply cup in the sink.

After Bless finished letting Bella eat, Catherine gladly helped her mom tend to her youngest sibling.

Meanwhile with Drew...

"There you go lad. You were just hungry weren't you champ?" The blue eyed wrestler asked his son who he had cradled in his arms greedily suckling on his bottle.

Drew chuckled watching his son eat. Alex definitely had his appetite that was for sure. "Take it easy lad or you may have a tummy ache." The Scot told his son gently taking the bottle out of Alexis mouth causing the little one to whimper a little.

"I know you're hungry son but you don't want to end up having a tummy ache if you drink so fast." Drew cooed to his young baby boy gently pressing the rubber nipple of the boy's mouth as Alex opened his mouth to close around the nipple and sucked on it slowly.

"There you go." The young father smiled planting a kiss on Alex's forehead while watching him eat.

After Drew finished giving the baby his bottle, he walked around the nursery patting his back to get him to burp.

"Do you think we should check on mummy and the girls to see what they're up to?" The Scot asked his young son who just cooed.

He gave a chuckle when he heard his son's response. "I guess that's a yes then. Come on champ." The boys then ventured to go see what the girls were up to.

Drew made his way to their room where he could hear giggling from the bathroom as they walked in.

"Sounds like mummy and your sisters are having fun." He mentioned when he saw Isabella splashing about while Bless and Catherine were giving her a bath and they were getting wet from Isabella 's splashes as she was flailing her arms about in laughter and their choruses of laughter also rang out.

"Hey there are my girls. Sounds like you three are having fun."

Bless smiled when she saw her husband and son. "We were just giving Bella a bath and almost done here I don't that right Belly?" Bless asked their baby girl who gurgled cutely.

"We having fun daddy." Catherine added in with a giggle happily getting time to spend with her mom and baby sister. Drew had to laugh at how cute his girls were just bonding.

"I see that lass. You're such a great big sister."

"I love Bewwa right sissy?" The toddler turned to her baby sister and kissed her chubby little cheek.

The parents thought it was so cute how Cat interacted with her sibling. Though Cat and Isabella weren't blood related, Cat loved her any way and the same went for Alex.

Once Isabella was done with her bath, Drew spent time with the little one's while Bless gave Cat a bath next.

When Bless finished having her bath and Bless changed out of her clothes, she made time to spend time with her family.e were giving her a bath and they were getting wet from Isabella 's splashes as she was flailing her arms about in laughter and their choruses of laughter also rang out.

"Hey there are my girls. Sounds like you three are having fun."

Bless smiled when she saw her husband and son. "We were just giving Bella a bath and almost done here I don't that right Belly?" Bless asked their baby girl who gurgled cutely.

"We having fun daddy." Catherine added in with a giggle happily getting time to spend with her mom and baby sister. Drew had to laugh at how cute his girls were just bonding.

"I see that lass. You're such a great big sister."

"I love Bewwa right sissy?" The toddler turned to her baby sister and kissed her chubby little cheek.

The parents thought it was so cute how Cat interacted with her sibling. Though Cat and Isabella weren't blood related, Cat loved her any way and the same went for Alex.

Once Isabella was done with her bath, Drew spent time with the little one's while Bless gave Cat a bath next.

When Bless finished having her bath and Bless changed out of her clothes, she made time to spend time with her family.


	195. Abandoned Baby Chapter 195

A few days later Bless and Catherine were out together since mother and daughter happened to be weekend bonding at the mall and park while Drew spent time with Alex and Isabella. It was his favorite thing to do when Cat wanted to spend time with her mom.

That afternoon the girls had ice cream after just walking around looking around. While they were on dessert break, Bless' cellphone went off. The young woman grabbed her phone out of purse to see who was calling her and smiled when the ID read Stephanie McMahon - Levesque.

"Mama, who that?" The small toddler asked looking up when she heard her mom's phone ring.

"Aunt Stephy." Bless smiled telling her lightly poking her daughter's nose before answering the phone call wondering what the brunette female needed.

DrewsBabyGirl: Hello Steph. How are you?

MrsLevesque: Hello Bless. I'm good thanks for asking. How are you and my beautiful adopted niece doing?

DrewsBabyGirl: We're doing well thank you. The little one and I are just bonding having ice cream. Usually Saturday's are our mommy and daughter day while Drew's home with the little one's. How are you, Paul, and the three princesses?

MrsLevesque: I'm glad to hear that. You sound like you two are having fun. The kids must be getting big. We're all doing great thanks. The girls miss their playmate so the reason I called was to invite you guys maybe next weekend to get together for our annual spring barbecue party and you and Drew can bring the kids while us grown ups bond. It's been awhile since I last saw you. We miss you on the road sweetie.

DrewsBabyGirl: We are especially after just spending some quiet time with my favorite girl. Alex and Isabella are getting big and so is Catty. I wished they could stay little forever. I'll have to find out with Drew and arrange things and if it fits into his schedule and I'm sure Catherine here would love to see her little playmates including you and Paul. I miss you guys too and I'll try my best to come see you guys often when I travel with Drew on the road that way we can do some girly bonding time.

MrsLevesque: Hopefully our plans go through so we can prepare for the barbecue plus I got some gifts for you and the little one's.

DrewsBabyGirl: I hope so too. Awwwww Steph, you really didn't have to.

MrsLevesque: Only the best for my favorite employee and the kids. I gotta go now since the kids, Paul, and I are going out for lunch. I'll talk to you later and take care honey.

DrewsBabyGirl: Have a fun time and tell Paul and the girls I said hello.

MrsLevesque: I will make sure to do so and give your babies a hug for us.

After the girls talked Bless heard a text go off and looked at the screen to see Stu had texted her.

BritishStudMuffin: Hello Luv. Just wondering if you and Andrew are busy Thursday to make an appointment for the DNA Test for little Catherine and I. Just in case you get this text, message, please do text me back or feel free to call me when you could. Thanks B! Love you little sister. Stu

"What did Aunt Stephy need mama?" Catherine asked her mom who texted Stu back with her reply she would talk to Drew if he was free that day to go and make plans when to meet. She giggled getting a text with an okay response followed by a Thank you love with a heart which she thought was a sweet gesture on his part before putting her phone in her bag and tucked it on her arm.

"Auntie Steph and Uncle Paul are inviting us over on the weekend and you can play with your little playmates."

"That sounds fun mama. You talk to daddy bout'it?" Cat asked as Bless helped her off her seat as they went to throw their napkins and plastic bowls and utensils away in a nearby trashcan before taking Cat's hand.

"We'll see when we get home." Bless let her baby girl know as they made their way to the car.

When the girls arrived home, all was quiet in the house.

"Mama,can I watch toons?" The little toddler asked looking up at her mom.

Bless nodded her head. "Go ahead up baby. I'm going to go check on daddy and the babies."

Catherine then headed up to her room to watch cartoons before Bless went to go check on her husband and two babies.

Walking to their room, she heard the tv going off and slightly opened the door and smiled softly at the three while peeking inside to see the sexy Scot laying in bed sleeping soundly with Isabella on his right side of his arm with his arm protectively holding her and Alexander on his left snuggling close to his daddy's side.

Bless grabbed her phone and shot a picture at the cute trio before putting it back in her pocket.

The young bride then grabbed the remote to turn off the tv before grabbing the throw blanket from the chair by the vanity and put it over the slumbering forms on the bed.

"I love you guys." Bless whispered softly and blew a kiss at them before leaving the room.

While her loved ones slumbered and Catherine enjoying her afternoon cartoons, Bless decided to get some work done until it was time for another feeding and diaper changing for Alex and Isabella.

Two hours later, Drew woke up to the small sounds of Isabella crying on his side.

"Hey now bonnie lassie, what's wrong lil' one?" The Scot asked picking the little infant girl up gently while Alex still laid cradled at his side which Drew thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Shhhhhh...it's okay lass. I got you." He patted her back softly.

Bless heard Isabella crying from the next room. She stopped her work to go check on her baby daughter to make sure she was okay.

Leaving the office, she walked to her and Drew's room to see Drew was now up with Isabella while Alex was still sound asleep. The Scot smiled seeing his wife got home safe and sound.

"Hey baby. Hey sweetie. What's the matter with my princess?" Bless walked over to kiss Drew hello and planted a kiss on Bella ' s head.

"Hey love. Glad to see you're home. How was outing with lil' Cat?" The Scot asked as he watched Bless take Isabella from him to get her pacifier to see if she would take it to calm her.

"We enjoyed the day doing our bonding. Steph called to invite us to their house next weekend for a barbecue together if you want to tag along. Stu texted also to see if we were available on Thursday for him and Cat to get their DNA done to see if she's his." She updated him as the baby began to get calm once she got the pink pacifier from Isabella ' s bassinet and the only could be heard was the suckling sound from their youngest.

"I'm happy you two had fun bonding. I' ll have to see if my schedule is free this week and I'll talk to Shtu tonight to let him know when we'll meet up with him Thursday." The Scot would check if he wasn't busy on the weekend and would call his best friend that evening to see how to plan things for the DNA for him and Cat.

The Scot then noticed Bless ponder while she was rubbing Isabella ' s back.

"Penny for your thought love."

"Huh?" Bless asked softly while rubbing their youngest daughter's back not hearing what her hubby said causing him to softly chuckle.

"I asked penny for your thought baby love, you look deep in thought."

Bless blushed slightly. "I guess I was just thinking about Catherine. Honey, do you think we should maybe have a one on one talk with Catherine to tell her that Stu is her real dad. I mean soon she may be question things or do you think we should wait till we go to Stu to tell her?"

The Scot thought that was a good question his wife had. She was right that maybe they should talk to their daughter though she wasn't old enough to understand yet maybe on the other hand she would have a better understanding of who her real daddy was. She had a right to know. She not only had one daddy but another one that loved her unconditionally though Stu never really had a chance to see her grow up and now he had a chance. Cat too would get a chance to know of her real mommy through Stu after they fated for a few years before she had died.

"You know, I think you're right love. I think before Cat goes to bed tonight, we should talk to her that way she'll get a better understanding of who her real parents are. Shtu deserves a chance with his little girl that he never got a chance to see grow up and he could tell her about her real mummy. She'll not only have one daddy, she has another one that loves her just as much though Shtu has played a major role in her life as her Uncle and who knows if he and Vanessa get together one day, Cat will not only gave one mommy, she has another one if she loves Vanessa like she loves you baby."

Bless thought Drew was right. Cat had a big loving family and would gain another in Stu and Vanessa since they were all close to each other as friends and family.

"That's a very good point baby. Cat will surely have a big family and I think our family is growing now that the missing pieces of Cat's life is beginning to make sense."

After the couple's pep talk, they spent time with their children and had a good dinner that evening.

When dinner was over, Drew and Bless tucked in Isabella and Alex with Cat's help before it was time to give her a bath and tuck her into bed.

"Honey, do you think daddy and I could talk to you?" Bless asked Catherine who was putting her toys away before getting ready to sleep.

"Sure mama." Catherine nodded walking over to the bed where Bless sat and Drew walked in the room walking over to sit on the bed and cradled their oldest daughter on his lap.


	196. Abandoned Baby Chapter 196

Authors note: I don't own anyone except for Bless, Cat, the kids (Alex and Isabella), and other characters I make up as I go along with the story. :-) All wrestlers I mention belong to WWE! Onto my story and ENJOY!

"Hi mommy. Am I in twouble?" Catherine asked her mommy and daddy who came in the room to talk with her before tucking her into bed.

Bless giggled softly shaking her head. "No you're not sweetheart. Do you mind if daddy and I talked to you about something?" Her mom asked the little girl.

Catherine nodded as Drew smiled and placed the little girl on his lap before planting a small kiss on her head.

"Honey, I know this is going to be a little hard for you to understand since you're little but daddy and I promise to explain more of this when you're a little more older. Hon, how would you feel if you had another daddy?" Bless asked her daughter as she bit her bottom lip not sure how Cat would respond to asking her before Drew reached out and squeezed her hand.

Cat looked a little confused looking at her mommy and daddy. "I have 'nother dada?" The toddler asked her mommy.

Bless nodded. "Yes you do baby. Remember how you asked about your real mommy and daddy?"

The small girl nodded remembering so little about her parents and wondered about them.

"Honey, we found out your Uncle Stu is your real daddy. The bad man who hurt your real mommy isn't really your daddy." Bless tried to word it best that way Catherine understand.

"Unca Stuy is my daddy?" Catherine tried understand the what her mom was saying.

"Yes sweetheart. Uncle Darren noticed you looked like him. Daddy then noticed it with your eyes that you both have the same green eyes and curly hair."

"Why didn't daddy find me mommy?" Catherine asked a little confused and sniffled as Drew hugged her tightly.

"Hon, he never knew you were his and I think your real mommy fell in love with your daddy then ran away after likely having you and hid you from him. I guess she was only looking out for herself and wanted to try to protect you sweetheart. I think your mommy was scared to tell your dad she was scared of having you. You know in the end, I'm blessed we found you that night and you became our daughter."

"I wished mommy told him." Cat began to tear up as Bless nodded understanding her daughter what she meant. She was the innocent one in all this.

"I know baby." Bless reached to stroke her daughter's hair before wiping some of Cat's tears.

"Mama, tank you for finding me and wuving me." Cat scooted off her daddy's lap and embraced Bless.

Bless sniffled and placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "You're welcome baby. I love you so much."

"Wuv you mama." Cat let her know not wanting to let her go.

"Sweetpea..." The Scot called his daughter.

"Yes dada?" Cat asked turning to her daddy in Bless' arms.

"Cat, is it okay if Uncle Shtu is your dad even though he never knew about you?" Drew asked if it was okay with his baby girl to accept the Brit into her life if she wanted to. He didn't want to push her if she didn't want to since she was still learning about this and they would better explain it when she got a little older that way she could grasp all of it.

Cat nodded slowly. "I guess so. I wuv Unca Stuy and he wuvs me too like Unca PDay, Unca Heathy, and Unca Wandy."

The Scot was glad to hear his daughter say that and that came straight from her heart. Of course the guys loved he as if she was their own from the very beginning.

"Mama, do you tink Unca Stuy will tell me bout my weal mommy?" The adorable little girl asked if the British brawler would know more about what happened between him and her real mother.

Bless nodded with a warm smile. "I'm sure he will honey and maybe he still has pictures of her somewhere in his house that way you'll have memories of her."

Catherine sighed. "I miss my weal mommy." She told Bless looking a little sad she didn't know her real mom and hope her real daddy would tell her more about her. She hoped her real mommy was looking down from heaven at her.

Bless felt her heart break for Cat wishing she had a chance to know who her mom was and Drew hoped his best friend would let her know more about her mom since after her passing. He knew their little girl missed her real mother everyday which had to be hard for her. Thankfully now she had him and Bless as real parents and they would love her unconditionally.

"Mama, will you and dada tuck me in then will you sing to me?" Cat asked her mommy her favorite request of them tucking her in for bed then sing her a lullaby.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course we would, right daddy?" She looked up at her hubby.

"That wouldn't be a problem bonnie lassie." The Scot told his daughter with a soft smile.

"Daddy, do you think Unca Stuy will wuv me like you do and more?" The little girl wondered if Stu would love her like he did.

The wrestler chuckled softly before kissing her forehead in reassurance. "I'm sure he would baby after all he's mine and mummy's best friend and if he hurts you in any way, I'll beat him up, okay?"

Cat giggled with a cute toothy smile as Bless giggled knowing her hubby was just protective of this little girl. Cat was a daddy's girl wrapped around his finger.

After their little talk, the couple helped each other give Cat a bath, changed her into pink pj's, Bless helped her brush her teeth, and soon it was time for bed for the little princess.

"Mama, sing to me." The sleepy little girl requested as Drew smiled softly at them.

"What do you want to hear baby?" Bless asked her baby girl.

"Member that pwetty lullaby you sang to me befowe, your voice was very pretty mama."

The young mother blushed at her daughter's compliment before the one favorite lullaby flashed back in her mind that she used to sing her daughter when she sat with her on the rocking chair most nights to sing her daughter to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to hear my voice hon?" Bless asked the little one hoping she still loved her voice.

The little girl nodded. "Pease mama. You have pretty voice, right daddy, tell mama she has a pretty voice." Cat told Drew if he was right.

Drew chuckled knowing their daughter was right. Bless had a beautiful voice like an angel from heaven.

"Babe, I think you have a two to one vote. You do have a beautiful voice." The WWE Wrestler added his two cents in.

"Since I love you two. Here it goes."

Sana'y di nagmaliw ang dati kong araw

Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni Nanay

Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal

Awit ng pag-ibig habang ako'y nasa duyan

Sana'y di nagmaliw ang dati kong araw

Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni Nanay

Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal

Awit ng pag-ibig habang ako'y nasa duyan

Refrain:

Sa aking pagtulog na labis ang himbing

Ang bantay ko'y tala, ang tanod ko'y bituin

Sa piling ni Nanay, langit ay buhay

Puso kong may dusa sabik sa ugoy ng duyan

Sana'y di nagmaliw ang dati kong araw

Nang munti pang bata sa piling ni Nanay

Nais kong maulit ang awit ni Inang mahal

Awit ng pag-ibig habang ako'y nasa duyan

Sa aking pagtulog na labis ang himbing

Ang bantay ko'y tala, ang tanod ko'y bituin

Sa piling ni Nanay, langit ay buhay

Puso kong may dusa sabik sa ugoy ng duyan

Nais kong matulog sa dating duyan ko, Inay

(English translation)

To The Cradle's Sway

I hope my former days don't fade away

When I was a young child in Mom's arms

I want Beloved Mother's song to repeat

Song of love while I was in the cradle

In my sleep

that's very peaceful

The planets guard me

The stars watch over me

In Mom's arms

Life was like heaven

My heart that's hurting

Yearns for the sway of the cradle by you, Mom

As soon as the young mother saw Catherine peacefully asleep, she softly smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you baby. Sleep tight."

"Good night little lass. Sleep well little ankle bi' ya." Drew whispered softly to the sleeping toddler before kissing her head. Drew then placed Cubby in her arms and chuckled softly at the small smile on his and Bless' little angel before the couple left the room.

"I think Cat took the news well of Stu being her real father." Bless thought it was good that their daughter took the news well even though it confused her a little but she took it with stride. At least she had a better understanding to know who her real parents were.

Drew had to agree with his wife on the situation. Maybe as she got older, she would be able to understand it a little bit more better. She would get to know her real dad and more about her mom. He knew his best friend loved that little girl ever since she came into their lives and treated her like she was his own even though he never realized she was his and their relationship would get stronger as they bonded if she wanted Stu in her life.

"I agree baby. I hope we'll get to tell her more when she understands at an older age. Right now how we told her I think she understands some of it. Maybe Shtu will even tell her. The kid deserves to know about him and her mum."

"She does. I know how much she wants to know more about her mom and daddy. I'm sure Stu has all the answers we don't know." Bless nodded sitting on the bed wrapping her arms around her hubby's neck as she laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you calling Stu in the morning and explaining to Cat about the procedure that way she doesn't get scared, this is still all new to her." Bless thought of asking Drew if he planned on calling his best friend and talking to Cat what the procedure would be like that way she wouldn't be scared for the first time.

Drew nodded. "Don't worry babe. We'll get her through this, Cat will handle it just fine. She's brave like her real dad." He reassured his wife turning to kiss her softly. Bless smiled into the kiss and giggled softly.

"I love you."

"Love you more." The 6'5" wrestler told her in a soft loving tone.

The couple then got ready for bed before they woke up in the middle of the night to tend to Isabella and Alex.


End file.
